


Round One

by fulaninha



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, England National Team, English Premier League, Fluff, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, we can put this in between the 'fast angst resolution' topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 364,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulaninha/pseuds/fulaninha
Summary: So, I just wanted a long ass Deledier fic, then I went there and made one.





	1. Solo il prologo.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I have too much to say here.
> 
> Firstly, I'm not English, I'm pretty Brazilian and I tried to write something in a language almost completely different from my own, I'm pretty bold yeah. Plus, I tried to white some British. Forget it, I'm not bold, I'm dumb. I've written before, but never in English and so far I don't know why I did it. And yes, pretty yes will have spelling errors, although I try hardest to avoid, I'm telling you, sometimes I don't know the freaking difference of using in/on or to/at, you all can blame me, and I can not ask anyone to rate this, because this is huge.
> 
> Secondly, I'm not even a Tottenham fan, yes the shock, and I don't know why I jumped into this story, but it happened and was a really easy writing, for real. Ideas came from everywhere and I was enjoying write about them the most. I still have a lot to say, but read this bellow first - with some love in your heart, and please read the last note as well. 
> 
> Oh and Eric, Dele if one forbidden day any of you lay eyes on this, there's a X button somewhere this page, just click on it and get out of here, live your lives and never come back. Thanks and sorry. 
> 
> PS.: I'm sorry I didn't talk a lot about what's going to be the subject here - actually I didn't say nothing at all, besides the couple, but you all saw the rate of this thing, so you can imagine what's coming forward. Not right now, tho.  
> So, come on.

Is not like a switch that you can flip up and down whenever you want, it’s way more simple than that, just something that was born with you and you can try suppress it but you will never magane to change it. And to be honest Eric wasn't giving much attention to it, he never did. He just was going with the flow and doing his part, but of course deep down Eric knew that when a boy passed by him and he looked back to check his butt this meant, at least, that he wasn't a hundred percent straight person, but again, he wasn't caring at all.

He had had some affairs back in Lisbon with a few gorgeous portugueses, nothing much to worry about falling in love. Eric just wanted to play football and only that. But he remembered his first. Was some fine lad named Fernando and they met randomly at the grocery queue, Fernando was in front of Eric. Was a nice day, but Eric just wanted to get home and play something until bedtime. They were waiting their turn to be attended when an old lady approached Fernando.

“I'm sorry, buy could you let me pass first? I'm going to buy only some fruits and will only take a minute.” She smiled kindly.

Eric wasn't paying attention really, but he was going to let the old lady pass him anyway, but before he could say a word, Fernando turned back with some splendid smile – for the record.

"Would you mind?"

Apart the lack of voice down Eric's throat, he managed to nod and the old lady passed trought them. When Eric was already leaving the grocery, he saw that Fernando was going toward his car with several bags and he didn’t think twice before running to help him. Fernando accepted Eric's help and they walked to his car.

"Hey thanks, I thought I could bring all without the help of the grocery cart you know. I'm Fernando," He said holding out a hand to Eric after closing the trunk of the car.

"Sure. I'm Eric." Eric replied shaking Fernando's hand. He didn't want just turn around and walk away, so he thought of something to say. "Was nice of you let that lady pass."

"Oh, I wasn’t in a hurry at all so why not. I hope this has not delayed anything in your day too," Fernando replied calmly.

"Nah, I'm not in a hurry too." Eric said that looking in Fernando's black eyes and then he heard the click, the rest is history.

They were in a relationship a few days later and everything was pretty good from Eric's point of view. They broke up after some months, in a friendly way and shit, but Eric never saw Fernando again.

He always would be eternally grateful to Sporting for providing the opportunity to get into professional football world, because without Sporting Eric didn't know where he would be today, but when he heard that Tottenham had an interest over his skills, he didn't think twice or felt guilty after leaving Lisbon. That period of his life was ending and now another was beginning, he couldn't look back with longing eyes.

August 2, 2014

Eric had just signed a five-year contract with Tottenham Hotspur and the first thing he felt at that moment was a mix of anxiety and insecurity. He wanted that chance to work out and he would do anything to make it work, but he also knew that it didn't depend entirely on him. When Eric was at Everton on loan, adapting life in England again was difficult, but he was above all confident in this new stage. And he had his reasons, because if a team like Tottenham wanted him, then Eric was supposedly doing something right.

The next few days were difficult, but he managed to control the situation almost completely. Tottenham received him warmly and everyone helped him to stabilize and get to know the facilities. His new teammates were always joking around him to make him feel good and welcomed, well it worked, wasn’t long and Eric was already comfortable in his new club.

August 16, 2014

Eric would never forget that day. Was his first real game defending the colors of Tottenham and the first game of the season. It was a difficult match against West Ham and at ninety minutes the score was still a raw draw. Eric was determined to do everything in his reach until the last second of the game, so when he realized that _he put the ball in the back of the net_ and scored the goal that had made them win the first match of the season and _in his first game_ for Spurs, he thought he was going to explode.

Was some very relieving and warming feeling after all.

\----x

No one in the club had been interested to know, or no one had asked about Eric never talking about a girlfriend or some date. At some point inside the locker room, after some victory, Eric just said he had "special plans" for the night and the other day he appeared with some soft hickeys on the white flesh of his neck. He just smirked about the speculations of the lads, but never really though about telling them that he spent the night with some guy he was chatting with for a couple of weeks. These cases were never anything serious by the end, Eric never attached himself to anyone. Not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't feel the need to have someone, just like in the past, he just wanted to play his good football.

By the end of the season, Eric had played a good amount of games and scored twice. Tottenham ended up in fifth place and they made up the way to Europa League. Eric was optimist about this and he couldn’t hardly wait to start the next season.

\----x

July 2015

Tottenham players had all to attend the facilities. Eric was aware of the new hires and his main goal there was to make them feel comfortable as he himself felt in his first contact with his teammates. Eric parked his car and walked to the entrance of the Tottenham facilities. He wasn’t nervous, but his hands were sweaty and his stomach was jumping, he always looked like that at the beginning of the season so wasn’t a big deal. Eric greeted the security guards and all the staff he met along the way. All the players were in a room inside the facilities, Eric had never entered that room before. In the hallway he found some lads and greeted them as well. Eric entered the room talking to Eriksen and sat in the chairs that were arranged in rows around the room. Was a cozy room.

"So what's the deal here?" Eric asked Eriksen, who was with his eyes glued to the screen of his phone.

When Eric realized that he stayed almost two minutes without a response because Eriksen probably didn't even hear what Eric said, he got up and went to look for Ben and Harry. He saw them talking animatedly and approached.

"Hey," Eric greeted them while puting his arms around each Ben and Harry’s shoulders. "What's the deal here?" He tried again.

"Clingy Dier," Ben said in a half-playful half-angry tone and pulling Eric's arm away.

"I missed you guys," Eric smirked, put it back the arm around Ben and Ben pulled away again, going to the other side of Harry instead, so Eric couldn't reach him.

Harry just laughed and pushed Ben lightly, then he turn to Eric.

"I guess boss wants us to know each other?" Harry said and pointed at Hugo’s direction, who seemed to be giving a speech to some of the players. Eric didn't recognize a few faces, so he assumed they were the new ones.

"Oh no, Hugo already got them. We lose them forever, don't we?" Eric chuckled, because he remembered the first Hugo’s speech he heard. He was so motivated after hearing it that he felt he had to do something at that moment, so when he got home he cleaned the whole house and by the end of the day Eric was exhausted. From that day on he discovered Hugo's speeches had a strong impact, not only in relation to football.

"I'm afraid yeah," Harry laughed with Eric for a moment, maybe because he had gone through the _'Hugo’s speech'_ thing too. "Well, we managed to save one." He continued and pointed toward Ben.

Ben was chatting with a boy who looked very young and Eric recalled he read somewhere, they had hired a 18-year-old from MK Dons, in fact this happened in February, Eric assumed he returned to finish the season. The boy noticed that Eric was looking at him and stopped gesturing at Ben, holding out one hand toward Eric.

"Hi, I'm Dele." Dele said with some little shy smile over his lips.

Eric still had one of his arms around Harry's shoulders, who was looking the whole scene quite excited, probably he'd already talked to Dele. Eric pulled his arm back and pushed Ben to the other side of Dele, shaking his hand. He had some firm grasp.

"Hello, I'm Eric," He said while looking in Dele's eyes.

"I know,"

"Hey Dele," Eric said playing with the boy's name on his lips. "How old are you?"

"I've heard this question a few times today," He giggled. "...19."

"Oh yes, was you. Read something about it. Well, welcome and I have sure we gonna get along Delboy." Eric said while putting one arm around Dele's slim shoulders, pressing a bit and pulling his arm back again.

\----x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this was short and shit but I was thinking of it being a prologue than nothing else, the next one have 9k or whatever already. And I know this sounded cliché, a lot of cliché but I just love a good one. Yes, I love a good cliché, isn't a lie. I'm not saying that my work is good either, so.
> 
> I'm also an insecure person and I need your validation, positive or negative, short or long, in English or Portuguese, really, just write something and say what you think of it, I'll answer every single one of them. I know how to organize ideas however, and out of any little thing you tell me and I realize that I'm not going the right path here, I mean, if you all didn't like it, then I will shut the thing down and vanish, I'm this petty sorry.
> 
> But I really wanted to show you this story, I mean I liked a lot and would be something I would like to read. Not that it means it will be something that you will want as well. I never read something like this here before, anything with all this time history at least and I need to say that I'm really perfectionist (that's why I utterly hate it when I find a mistake, by the way you can always spot the mistake, just the 'hey you dumb, that word' wrong dude. that's the right'), so that's why I like to write details and locations and I like to keep myself in a timeline, so flashback is not a thing here.
> 
> PS.: I simply love Italian and I jumped on my page in Duolingo's Italian (do not judge me) and what a beautiful language. So yeah, the names of the chapters will be in Italian, maybe not 100% related to the contents of the chapter, but I'll try. Thanks.
> 
> That's it.


	2. Veloce e inaspettato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we're doing this.

\----x

Was the third day of the pre season and Spurs were in the United States. Was only the third day but looked like Eric was jumping from place to place for almost a month. They had to attend several rides and do exhibitions about the team and meet the fans, not that Eric didn't love doing that and being there, he loved it, but he didn't deny that was one of the most exhausting things of the whole season. They would stay in several different hotels during their stay at United States and some of the hotel rooms would be occupied in doubles while others would be single, Eric didn't care who was his duo because no matter if was a friend of his or some new player, Eric was sure he wouldn't have the strength to talk or be social, the day would have sucked that out of him.

The third day and the second hotel and was almost dinnertime. Eric stepped into the hotel and first saw Harry and Mousa chatting while waiting the elevator that led to the rooms.

"How do I know who my duo is?" Eric asked with a low voice, he just wanted to lie down and sleep, he wasn't even hungry anymore.

"Everyone knows their rooms, when you get there your duo gonna be there," Mousa replied. "Careful not to sleep on your feet, Dier." He added a smirk and they all entered the elevator.

Eric did not smile at the joke.

Mousa and Harry said goodbye and stopped on a floor below Eric's, he continued on the elevator and when he reached the floor of his room he walked slowly searching for the correct number. The door was slightly open so Eric assumed his duo was already there. He sighed and entered the room.

Was a cozy room, two beds not very separate and a nightstand on each side with a lamp and alarm clock, along with all the usual things in hotel rooms. The room had a window with a nice view, but Eric wasn't interested in contemplating the environment at that time. Eric saw his partner standing by the window with his eyes on his phone.

"Hey, Delboy," He said trying to be cheerful. "Look at us, we're roommates."

Dele took his eyes off the screen and greeted Eric with some smile.

"Oh hi Eric, how’s going?" Dele asked.

"Ok, we don't need to do this,"

"What?" Dele let out with some tiny nervous tone.

"This, being all polite and shit," Eric said pointing toward both of them. "Just be yourself because we gonna be together for a long time here... I meant- with the team."

"Oh-" Dele breathed and Eric was already planning to apologize, maybe he said something wrong or whatever. He left his bag aside and looked at Dele, but Eric felt relieved when he noticed that Dele seemed like he had taken a load off his back, he looked much more relaxed and was giggling softly. "Good then. Are you already dead tired? You that weak? Today’ just the third ride."

Eric listened that surprised but he laughed and made a positive sign with one of his hands. "That's better and no, excuse you, it's just the time zone,"

"Yeah time zone, a good excuse but didn't convince me," Dele giggled as he walked to his bed, he placed a pillow on the headboard and propped it up, crossing his legs. "Not gonna lie, I'm tired too."

"You good?" Eric asked.

"You didn't say ‘ _stop being polite and shit_ ’ just now?" Dele joked arching an eyebrow along.

But.

Well, but Eric's heart skipped a beat. Weird, isn’t it? However he didn't know _where the fuck_ this came from. And he was tired so, blame on it of course.

"Yeah but, before was you being polite and now is me being interested,"

"So you're interested?" Dele puzzled still with that jokely tone.

"Oh I see, you're the sassy kind," Eric rolled his eyes.

Then Dele let out some high pitched laugh that, honestly, was the cute thing Eric heard since they were in US.

"Ok yeah sorry, yes I'm fine. And no, I'm not the sassy kind thanks," Dele said looking into Eric's eyes.

Eric just nodded and snuggled against his bed, trying to find the best position for the best nap. But his happiness didn't last long, not even ten minutes later he heard a knock on the door.

"Um- come in," He heard Dele speak.

"Hey you guys, dinnertime, come on," Mason put his head inside the room and said quickly.

Eric, who had already closed his eyes and was sleepy as _fuck_ , groaned loudly and heard Dele chuckle a bit.

"I can say you're too tired for dinner," Dele suggested.

Eric thought about it for a second and was quite inclined to say yes, but he knew that later he would be hungry and would have to go find something to eat all by himself.

"Yeah- I mean no, no, let’s go,"

Eric stood up drowsily and tried to ward off the fatigue from his body for at least a couple of hours, maybe it would be enough for him to finish his dinner and go back to his room. He shouldn't be this tired, it wasn’t his first pre season and was still the third day for God's sake.

Dele nodded and walked towards the door, Eric was following him slowly. They left the room and headed toward the elevator, a comfortable silence hovering between them. Danny, Lamela and Harry were in the elevator and they looked tired too, Eric didn't feel the only one.

"So... isn’t just me who’s in this situation?" Eric said and pointed at the dark circles under his eyes. The three of them smiled and shook their heads.

"Not even close, Dier," Danny replied.

"Good to know," Eric crooned and looked triumphantly at Dele, it must have been written all over his face _"I'm not the only weak here, huh?"._

Dele just let a little smile appear on his lips and rolled his eyes.

"Are you two getting on well already so?" Harry said paying attention on them.

"Of course. I'm irresistible to everyone, you know," Eric felt so free to put one arm around Dele's shoulders. "Right Delboy?"

Dele just giggled under Eric's arm and arched an eyebrow, pulling Eric's heart to do that stupid flip again. Or at least was what Eric thought. It did not matter.

They spent a few more seconds waiting to get the ground floor, Eric didn't pull back his arm and Dele didn't seem to care either. When the elevator doors opened, Eric saw that everyone was already there and the five of them went out into the crowd.

To tell the truth, Eric didn't remember much of that night. All he did was eat his dinner and follow Dele everywhere. He felt that if he was left alone he would get lost in any corner, Dele didn't seem to mind being followed at all. Eric noticed that Dele was the nicest with all the teammates and staff. He talked about pertinent subjects, though most of the time he only answered the most frequent questions they all asked, but he was not annoyed by it, he seemed flattered.

At one point Eric was at one of the tables and on the side of him was Dele talking to Jan. Eric had his face resting in one hand and the drowsiness was attacking him. He didn't know why he was still there, he could go up to the room alone, but he chose to wait for Dele, maybe that wasn’t the best of ideas. A few minutes of conversation later, Eric was napping right there on the table and his elbow slipped, hitting the glass next to him, making it fall on the floor with a loud noise. He woke up with a jump and took the glass on the floor quickly putting it back on the table. Dele and Jan were looking at him with a funny expression.

"So, good night Jan, I think is time to go. See you," Dele said to Jan and nudged Eric's arm.

"Yeah night, good luck with this one," Jan smirked, pointing at Eric and got up as well.

Dele giggled and started to walk with Eric by his side.

"Sorry," Eric said.

"Why for?" Dele asked smiling.

"For following you to every corner in the last two hours like a puppy and for make you stop knowing the others," Eric pointed.

"Stop, I like your company and besides I'm tired too, remember? Gonna have other opportunities to meet the others, so relax," Dele replied calmly and pressed the button of the elevator.

Eric nodded and didn't say anything else.

They entered the room in silence and Eric went straight to the bathroom to shower, brush and period. He just wanted to rest a bit.

"Night, Dele." He said after finding the perfect position.

Was the first time he had called Dele by his actually name since the day they met.

\----x

The next day the team would split in two: the first half would go to an exhibition show in the morning and the early afternoon they would do a light training, the other half would train hard in the morning and have free afternoon and evening. Eric's group was the second half and Dele's was the first half. Eric thanked the gods that he slept early the night before, because in the morning he woke up a hundred percent recovered - kind of - and this helped a lot in regards to the hard training session he had to endure.

The training involved from simple exercises to one hour of hard gym, followed by training with ball and game training at the end of the session. All of that exhausted Eric to the fullest again, but he couldn't have liked it more, this served to start to keep up with a constant training rhythm. And Eric was missing the characteristic pain that the training brought to his muscles.

He was having fun during training and even scored two goals during the training game. Boss whistled the end of it and shortly after the players were back at the hotel. Eric had the afternoon off, but he wasn’t in the mood to going out over the streets of United States and just meet the place.

After a while he ended up in Eriksen and Ben's room playing something. They were doing this for a few hours now and Eric had already lost three of the five games they had played.

"Can you guys please stop humiliating me like that?" Eric said in a more dramatic tone than usual, making Ben laugh.

"We're trying, but you're just really bad at it," Eriksen sassed as he scored another goal on Eric's team and ended the match, Eriksen and Ben's team winning again.

"Ok, I give up. You guys are two and I am only one, are you seeing the injustice here?" Eric accused.

"I think you should admit that you lost four times the same game just now bucause you suck at it," Ben chuckled smugly.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. See ya." Eric voiced and started walking towards his room, but he remembered that Dele was still training, so Eric decided go watch him.

Eric came near the training field and saw that some teammates thought the same thing and were watching the training as well. Eric sat next to them and soon saw Dele running across the field. They were at the end of training and were in a training game that moment, Eric soon realized that the main goal was to pass the ball to the mate correctly and not to score, the nets were goalkeeper free.

Eric didn't know if was the nervousness or whatever but Dele was missing every pass he tried to make and missing the ball time when someone passed it to him. And you could tell that Dele was frustrated about it. He tried to dominate the ball, but always ended up anywhere but his foot. Eric saw when boss called him close and seemed to have started to say a lot, who was listening to everything with his head down and nodding sometimes. Eric knew that Dele needed to hear something about that awful performance, so he didn't understand when an icy chill went up his spine. This doesn't last more than a couple of minutes but Eric felt it anyway.

When Poch appeared to have finished his speech, he patted Dele's back and pushed him lightly back into the field. On the way back Dele looked toward the seats where Eric and the others were sitting and met Eric's gaze, who gave a nod, but Dele just pressed his lips and ran back to the field. After that Dele seemed to have improved a bit, but still missed passes practically impossible to miss and he seemed to be more annoyed than before.

The boss whistled the end of the training and Eric thought it was time to go back to the hotel, it was already dark and soon it would be dinnertime.

Eric ran back to the room and stayed there until someone called him for dinner, but Dele appeared before to leave his bag with the training equipment there. He entered the room without knocking and in silence, his face was spiked with a few wrinkles, but before Eric could say anything Dele turned to him.

"Mason sent me to call you," Eric realized that this was the first time he'd heard Dele speaking without the usual cheerful tone in his voice.

Eric nodded and followed Dele down the hall.

"You alright?" Eric finally asked when they were in the elevator, which was empty this time.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dele answered in a voice that was not convincing at all.

Of course Eric didn't believe these words but he wasn't going to force Dele to talk about something he didn't want to, after all they'd met each other only a short time ago, Eric had no right to demand a better answer from him.

When the elevator doors opened, Dele stepped out and got lost in the crowd of players and hotel guests. Somehow Eric felt very bad that he couldn't do anything to cheer Dele up, but Eric knew that at some point Dele was going to need to talk to someone about what was shaking him up and Eric hoped it would be with him.

Eric followed the crowd as well and did everything automatically, when he realized he was already returning to his room, alone this time. He went into the bedroom and went straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed. It took about twenty minutes of laziness to Eric get under the sheets and grab his phone. He didn't feel like sleeping, yes the training had been tough today but he wasn't mentally tired, just his body that was aching like hell.

Was late at night when Eric heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" He asked slowly, was late at night who could be at the door besides Dele?

Dele opened the door with the smallest of smiles playing on his lips and entered the room, he made a point of going straight to the bathroom.

"Um- why did you knock? This is your room too," Eric asked confused.

"Maybe you were naked or whatever. Knocking doesn't hurt," Dele said shortly and entered the bathroom, closing the door and not adding anything more.

Of course Eric didn't know how Dele really was, but Eric could tell by that two hours of following Dele everywhere the night before and from the moments they had talked since they met, that the way Dele was acting at that moment wasn’t how he was, something was bothering him and Eric was eager to know what it was and how he could help him.

"Did something happen so?" Eric tried right after Dele lay down on the bed beside him.

Although Eric was a little sure why Dele was acting like that, he thought it would be better if he told Eric himself.

"Nop, I'm fine, thanks for asking Eric," Dele averred and tilted his head to look directly at Eric. He was smiling but the smile didn't reach his eyes. They spent some seconds looking at each other until Eric nodded and Dele turned to the other side, turning off the bedside lamp, whispering an almost inaudible "Night."

"Sleep good." Eric stopped trying and turned his light off as well.

 

When Eric woke up was still night, he could tell from the complete lack of light coming from the bedroom window, Eric could only see that the bedside table lamp of Dele's bed was on. He heard noises from the bed beside him, but Eric made no move to try to figure out what it was. He was almost going back to sleep when he heard the click of the bathroom switch and a few quick strides through the room. Alright, was already annoying him.

"Don’t you ever sleep, Dele?" Eric tried to speak clearly, but he was sure that his voice had gone slow and wrapped in drowsiness.

Eric heard the bathroom switch again and quick steps toward the bed beside him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dele asked with the most low and broken voice Eric had heard from him and with what seemed several minutes of hesitation.

Eric was awake after hearing that, he took a deep breath and sat up, looking at Dele, who seemed to have a lot in his mind right then. All his cheerful gaze was gone.

"Of course," Eric said.

"I'm um- I'm sorry if I woke you up," Dele started.

"Yeah, don't worry,"

"Do you think-" Dele was trying hard to find the right words and Eric made no hint to rush him. "Do you think- maybe, Tottenham made the right call when they called me?"

And the suspicions Eric had were correct.

"Why are you asking me that?" Eric said after a long sigh.

Eric watched Dele's gaze drop to his own hands that were resting on his lap and hesitating some time before answering.

"Dunno-" Dele said with his gaze still in his hands. "I don't think I feel prepared to be here, it's as- as if everyone is looking at me you know, waiting something from me, as you saw today, I made things wrong enough in training. Maybe I left my comfort zone very early? I don't see myself having half the abilities that Harry Kane has or, or any other player on the team and... and the worst thing is that I don't know if I can develop my abilities to compare myself to them, how I will-”

Eric interrupted Dele and stood up toward his bed, sitting by his side and making the two of them face each other. Dele was having clearly a little emotional breakdown and Eric was glad that Dele managed to told him.

"Ok stop right there, calm down. What are you saying is craziness, it's just the tiredness affecting you. I refuse to believe that you doubt about your skills. You are spectacular and I think that we made the exactly right call," Eric said looking in Dele's eyes, who were still without confidence. "Trust me, you're still young and you will learn how to improve."

"Yeah I don't think so," Dele said putting his hands on his face and letting out a really long deep breath.

Eric reach Dele’s hand and pushed them away from his face, forcing him to look at Eric's eyes again and letting their hands fall on the bed.

"Trust me, you will. I'm not much older and I went through the same, you know. I know I still have a lot to improve but I also know how much I've improved since the first day I got here. Day by day I do my stuff and learn from everybody, they're here to help us and that’s our roll you know, our duty to learn and show on the field. Ain’t easy, but if I managed to do it then I have sure you will too.. and if you want to I will be with you every step, alright?" Eric said with his most motivational voice he had, which wasn’t that good but.

Dele heard the whole think looking into Eric's eyes and he nodded at the end.

"But what if I'm not enough for all this?" He said however and Eric saw Dele's whole body shiver.

"Well, don't think that," Eric waved putting one hand on Dele's shoulder and shaking lightly. "You are more than enough, okay? Come on Delboy, where's the sassy guy?"

Dele grinned and seemed to be slightly better, than before at least. But Eric could feel by the hand on his shoulder that he was still shaking. So Eric squeezed his hand and looked into Dele's eyes with the most sincere smile he had.

"You better?" Eric asked as he got up and went back to his own bed.

"Yes, I guess," Dele answered and smiled, which Eric thought was the first true smile he saw on Dele's face that day and he felt proud that was because of what he had said, kind of.

Eric settled into his bed and was trying to sleep again, but again Dele was very agitated in the next bed. Eric waited almost ten minutes, maybe it was just Dele trying to find a sleeping position, but when he kept tossing and turning under the blankets for another five minutes, Eric gave up trying to sleep and lay with his back, staring at the ceiling and listening Dele tossing next to him.

"You are alright, Dele. Everything is ok, we're ok, yeah? Stop worrying so much," Eric said almost like a lullaby, when he heard that Dele stopped moving for a second, he continued. "You can't let yourself be influenced by just one fucking bad training day, huh? You're enough and we will make this work out. Don't try to compare yourself with anyone ‘cause you are you and they are they, you are the only on this planet with your skills, so you are the special above them. You will be brilliant with us this season and we will be in the next Champions League. Don't worry and can you stop damn fiddling like a mouse in a mousetrap?!"

Eric was almost sleeping by the end and was saying that more to himself than for Dele's sake. But he still heard a soft and full of drowsiness giggle.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks Eric. We're ok."

 

The next day the first thing that came to Eric's mind when he woke up was that they were going to another hotel and that meant another "moving" and more and more fatigue. It was early in the morning and Eric felt that his night had not been the best. He imagined that the bags under his eyes were like the eyes of a panda. Eric finally stretched out all his muscles and yawned one last time before opening his eyes, according to the bedside clock on the nightstand, he could still sleep for at least an hour and a half, so why was he already awake in the name of God?

Eric tilted his head and saw that Dele was sleeping comfortably in his bed and that was a good view. Eric thought Dele deserved some good sleep after last night. The thought of never being good enough for your new team is always something present in the end, some people can suppress it and others can not.

Eric stood up and staggered toward the bathroom. He went back to bed a few minutes later and realized that Dele had woken up.

"Don’t you ever sleep, Dele?" Eric said the same thing with a playful tone this time, he smiled warmly looking at Dele's eyes.

Eric saw Dele stretch all his limbs just like Eric had done a few minutes ago and he couldn't help but notice Dele's strong muscles contracting and relaxing throughout his whole body. Eric blushed and looked away the same second.

“Morning," Dele said hoarsely and sat up. "Look Eric, um- look about last night, I'm sorry I freaked out like that. I'm not usually that way, I don't really know what happened."

Dele blurted out in one breath, making Eric smile.

"Yeah, nothing to apoligize for,"

"Still, and thank you too, I think without you I would still be that last night mess or whatever," Dele added shyly.

"Well, glad I could help. I got you, don't worry," Eric repeated. "So...?"

"Huh?"

"You alright now?" Eric asked.

"Yeah," Dele replied looking back at Eric's eyes. "I'm alright yeah."

They talked about nothing for almost an hour and then began to prepare for the training of the morning. They went downstairs together, ate breakfast together and walked into the field together. Eric couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so comfortable with someone else before and they'd known each other just very recently. During training Eric's focus turned completely to boss' instrusions and full commitment to the given commands. When the boss said he wanted doubles to train passes, Eric and Dele were already standing next to each other, easy like that. And Dele hit all the passes right this time.

The rest of the day was quiet. After the light training they returned to the hotel, had lunch quickly and the whole team went off to one of the usual pre-season games, Eric didn't remember much, but Tottenham won. Later they returned to the hotel and had to prepare to change hotels since that what the team had to do there had already been done.

"I heard that the next hotel gonna have single rooms," Dele said as they were both in the room finishing packing.

"Yeah? Gonna miss me?" Eric smirked and then he heard the lovely high laugh again.

"And you still call me the sassy one," Dele said between laughs.

"Hey Dele Alli listen to me, I'm not sassy, no, I'm confidente," Eric let out with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Dele said full of giggles while he stood by the door to wait for Eric, already looking ready to go.

"Anyway, will you?"

"What?"

"Miss me?"

"Yup." Dele spoke closing the door after Eric passed.

He didn't hesitate to respond.

The players were on the bus arriving at the next hotel, it was still early in the evening. Eric and Dele were sitting side by side, they didn't talk much. Everyone knew how annoying it was to always be on the move, but everyone accepted it well, after all that was their life.

"What's your number?" Eric asked as they were entering the hotel reception.

"Huh?"

"Your room,"

"Oh.. 78, I guess," Dele replied with some frowning going on.

"Okay, maybe I'll show up,"

"Who seems to be missing who here?" Dele winked jokingly.

"Watch it Delboy," Eric said as he pushed Dele by the shoulder, who just giggled a little. "Stop the giggles."

"I'm sorry but that's one of the things that’ out of my control at all." Dele laughed.

Eric rolled his eyes and the two of them split up, each one going to their respective room.

Eric came into his room. Room that he was going to be all alone for a couple of days, room that he was going to stay _without Dele_. Eric arranged his things near the bed. It was a room almost the same as the previous one, just some things changed, a few details, but Eric was not much of noticing the furniture anyway.

It had been a few hours since the team had arrived at that hotel and by the time was dinner time. Eric came down on his own and saw the crowd of players, he saw Dele and started walking towards him calmly, but before he could continue Jan appeared in front of him.

"Hello Dier, would you have a little time to spend with your friends tonight?" Jan said cordially.

"Why the hell are you talking like this?" Eric asked mockingly.

"Well, I assumed you forgot about your other friends now that you only have eyes for Dele, so our vocabulary had to change," Jan replied in a tone of voice full of sarcasm and second thoughts.

"This is ridiculous," Eric sighed, speaking more to himself than to Jan. "He was my roommate, of course I was talking to him more than the others. Just turn on the dots, Vertonghen."

"Oh, I know, but you two slept only two days in the same room and already seem to be besties,"

"Ah, I see now, you're jealous," Eric smirked, causing Jan to roll his eyes and stop all this dramatization.

"You ruin every joke, Dier," Jan sighed and smiled sympathetically as usual. "But seriously now, you guys are good friends already for what we see right?"

"We?"

"The others have noticed too," Jan said with an expression that Eric couldn't spot.

"Have you guys noticed what? We've been here only for a week, you all need to find a hobby," Eric grunted. "And yes, we're friends. He's a nice lad and he's still very young, he need us yeah? So I'm here for him, and so the whole team. Ain’t a big deal."

"I know, I know. It’s good that he has you," Jan said smiling.

"He has the whole team. Are you trying to say something?" Eric replied looking directly into Jan's eyes.

"No, no, I'm just... I meant yeah, he has the whole team. Chill out mate," Jan hastened to say, raising his arms in a token of defense, but the playful smile was still on his lips.

Eric relaxed and put an arm around Jan's shoulders.

"Okay, okay.." Eric rushed to add.

“Stop the clinging.” Jan cursed and tried to pull away from Eric's grip.

Eric ended up deciding to go dinner alone and everything went very smoothly. The players were weary and there wasn't much talk in the air, but the atmosphere wasn't bad, just tired. Eric tried to talk to Michel and Kyle about the game earlier, but it didn't last long, so he decided to go to his room for once. Eric got into the elevator alone and pulled out the phone, before the elevator door closed Dele jumped in.

"Gonna do now?" He smiled his question.

"Sleep?" Eric answered as he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Are you that tired again? Let's go to my room," Dele suggested.

"And do what?" Eric asked with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know, talk? There's not much to do here and I'm not in the mood for sleep now," 

Eric looked at Dele for almost a whole minute before answering, in fact he would say yes anyway, but he liked to build anticipation.

"Sure, don't feel like sleeping either." Eric spoke in a relaxed tone.

The two of them continued walking in the corridor of Dele's room, talking about the goal that Erisken made earlier. As they entered the room, Dele went to the bathroom and changed his clothes, he popped up wearing sweatpants and his shirt hanging over his shoulder. Eric crashed over the couch while Dele sat on his bed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Eric pointed out. Dele nodded so Eric continued. "Do you have a girlfiend?"

"No, I dont," Dele answered amused. "Why?"

"I don't know, you're not bad looking and you're like... full of hormones," Eric gestured with his hands and the he heard the laugh which caused the little flip again.

"Ok, that's the most stereotypical thing you've ever said to me," Dele let out trying to control his laugh. "We are just a few years apart, you're not that old so I'm pretty sure that you are " _full of hormones_ " too, right? And you just said to me that I'm beautiful?"

"Excuse you, I know how to control myself. Well I didn't say that, but yeah I don't have a problem in talking about other's beauty... let me put this better, I don't have a problem in talking about other's boys beauty. Isn't a big deal, you know," Eric said as he settled down on the couch and tried to find a comfortable position, but it looked like the couch upholstery was made of stones.

And Eric meant that. Was no big deal for him to say that another man was handsome because, well he liked men. It's the same when a straight man notices a beautiful woman and talks about how beautiful she is, but Eric knew it was not the same for some people. For some people it was even disrespectful for a man to notice the beauty of another man.

Eric was perplexed by the ignorance of the society sometimes.

"Of course," Dele agreed. "Thanks, you not that bad too." Dele completed with a funny voice, making Eric laugh a bit.

"What? Please, I'm the most beautiful of this team," Eric said smugly, still trying to stay still on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah ok. Look, you will never find a good position on that thing, made of rocks or some shit," Dele let out pointing at the couch.

"I see, I will definitely not fuck up my back, so move," Eric said standing beside Dele's bed and pushing him aside. Dele rolled his eyes but made room for Eric there.

Dele lay with his head toward the headboard, while Eric put a pillow on the other side and lay in the opposite direction.

They remained in that position talking for a few more hours. No matter what the conversation was about, everything seemed relevant. Everything seemed to have a point that the two wanted to comment on. At some point Eric felt like he could talk about any subject with Dele and he sought in his mind another person that he felt that way but he couldn't find it. He had known Dele only a few weeks ago and that was just fucking scary.

Late night and they had not said anything in a few minutes, just enjoying the presence of each other. Drowsiness attacked Eric like a _bazooka_ and he really thought he could not get up and walk to his room by his own.

"Dele?" Eric tried but with no success call for Dele. "Dele." He said again shaking the leg that was in contact with Dele.

He felt Dele's whole body jump.

"Yes?" Dele said with a hoarse voice, Eric suspected that he was sleepy too, and he was right.

"I'm fucking sleepy," Eric couldn't form a sentence more complex than that.

"So go to your room," Dele said slowly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." Eric made no attempt of moving one limb, he just closed his eyes and let himself be carried away. Was very quick.

When Eric opened his eyes the next morning the first thing he tried to do was pick up his phone on the nightstand, but when his arm touched only the emptiness he remembered last night. He remembered that he slept in Dele's room, in his bed and with him. Eric also realized that that seemed to be the best night of sleep he'd had since the team arrived in the United States, which didn't make sense, because he slept in a small space in the bed and couldn't move much, but Eric decided to not question it. He was feeling good and was enough.

Eric took his phone out his pocket, which was almost out of battery, and saw that he still had almost an hour before the day's activity began. He didn't know why he was waking up early without an alarm clock, but again, Eric decided not to question it. He sighed and made the move to stand up, but he couldn't move his legs. He raised his head and saw that Dele had one of his arms around it. Eric sighed again. He didn't want to wake up Dele, but Eric needed to go to his own room and get ready for the day, he had no choice.

Eric took his hand to one of Dele's legs and jiggled softly, not succeeding. He tried again, but instead of Dele taking his arm off, Eric felt Dele's hand clench incredibly tightly around his knee. Eric waited a few minutes and shook Dele's leg again, stronger this time. Dele started to get agitated and the squeeze around Eric’s knee was starting to bother.

"Dele, wake up!" Eric had to talk, but not too loud, just enough to reach Dele's ears.

Well, it worked. Dele sat up quickly and Eric saw small drops of sweat on his forehead. The tightening that he was doing on Eric's knee went to the bedclothes and he was breathing hard. Eric realized that Dele must be having a nightmare, of course.

"Hey, hey it's ok. Bad dream," Eric said while sitting as well. He cupped Dele's face with his hands, trying to make Dele's confused look focus on his eyes. "You’re okay."

When the realization hit Dele, he let out a deep breath and fell back on the bed.

"Fuck, why did this happen? I was having one of the best sleeps ever since we landed here," Dele breathed heavily with one hand removing the sweat from his forehead. "Fuck!"

"Ok, mouth. You can't control having a nightmare or not," Eric said still sitting on the bed, watching over Dele, adding softly. "Um- wanna chat about it or...?"

Dele looked at him seeming to be thinking what to answer.

"Nah, was just some sonsense," He finally said.

"Ok, are you good?" Eric needed to know.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dele answed sitting on the bed again, smiling this time.

"Good, then I will go now. See you later." Eric voiced getting up the bed and heading toward the door. But before opening, he stopped and stretched all his limbs as much as he could, hearing some small muffled snaps. "Wow I needed that."

He heard Dele giggle.

"Thanks,"

"For?" Eric asked almost on the hall.

"Dunno, calm me down or-"

"That's nothing, you need to stop thanking me for everything," Eric rolled his eyes a little bit.

"Yeah, gonna try, see ya. Get out of here, Diet." Dele grinned, making Eric raise his eyebrows for the nickname. But instead of questioning he just waved one last goodbye and closed the door.

\---z

Was already the last week of Tottenham while pre-season and everything went well. All the fatigue that Eric felt during the first week was gone and he thanked the gods for it. They had done some good games during that time and was good to measure some results at the end. The boss always kept an eye on each and every one of the players and this made them want to play more and give the best in each game.

They changed hotels twice after that and those two were single rooms. Eric and Dele’s friendship grew inexplicably and Eric only confirmed how Dele was one of the good guys and how he had _good skills_. Eric was excited to see how Dele would help the team this season.

Eric loved to notice in the small details of people, all people with whom he lived in his daily life. He felt that by noticing the details of each one he would know them better, and with Dele was no different. Eric noticed that Dele was really a person who couldn't control his laughter sometimes, but in situations that demanded seriousness he was the most serious of them all; Eric noticed how Dele liked to put ketchup on almost everything he was going to eat - _gross_ ; Eric noticed also that Dele had a good character after all, but sometimes he lost control in some games and Eric didn't blame him for that, well Eric always tried to calm him and was almost always successful. Dele demanded too much of himself and when he couldn't score a goal or when he missed a pass, he blamed himself a lot, even if was not a big deal. And last but not least, Dele's laugh was turning into Eric’s favorite sound.

Was the penultimate training of that pre-season and was almost over, they were finishing the last training game of the day and everyone was already tired from the effort, but no one wanted to stop.

Eric had the ball running in front of the box and the path seemed free. He had options to pass the ball to someone on his side, but instead he went straight and had his mind on the goal. He approached more of the net and cut Jan, but before he could shot, Mousa came, _from God knows where_ , and gave some sick slide tackle mindind the ball. Mousa's move was correct, he intended touch just the ball, so when Eric saw the ball going the opposite direction of the goal, he just tried to follow, but Mousa's leg prevented it and Eric fell. Eric felt while he was falling that his leg had been trapped and he already knew what was going to happen. The sharp pain hit him like a bus and his hands went to his right foot, trying to get the pain away.

The training was stopped and Mousa scoot closer.

"Eric mate, sorry." Mousa crooned as he lowered himself near Eric and put a hand on his shoulder, giving a slight squeeze.

Eric, despite the pain, looked at Mousa and managed to give a reassuring grin.

"I know you didn't mean to," Eric said sincerely, he was still holding his ankle and the pain was pulsing.

Eric saw Dele approach and lower himself close too. Mousa gave one last apologetic look and walked away.

"It’s hurting much?" Dele asked and Eric just nodded. "Fuck. Can I?" Dele pointed at Eric's right foot.

Eric released his foot and Dele placed his hands gently on it. Dele pressed some points and when he pressed on the top and back of the foot - well, Dele, like all other professional players, does physiotherapy and he must also at least understand where the tendons are and must understand that a bruised tendon means a few weeks of recovery - Eric hissed and put a hand above Dele's, asking him to stop. Eric didn't dare to pull his foot, he thought that any movement would hurt even more.

"I'm sorry." Dele hummed.

Two people from the medical department took Eric out of the field, he was limping a lot as he headed for the examination room. The other players continued training normally.

Eric was sitting on some of the stretchers in the examination room and he was feeling strange standing there. He didn't know that place and the feeling of being there and while in pain was very unpleased. His foot was bandaged with ice and he already made some x-ray to detect something. The only thing he wanted was to take some fucking analgesic.

After a few minutes the door opened and Dele put his head inside the room, Eric nodded and he walked inside. He was still sweaty from training, which meant he had gone straight to check Eric after it ended.

"So? What did they say? Are you gonna be out for long? It’s bad?" He blurted out at once.

"I know as much as you," Eric answed trying not to look anxious. "I'm waiting."

"Ok," Dele said while sitting next Eric's stretcher.

"You don't have to stay,"

"I know,"

"Dele-" Eric started.

"I'm staying," Dele affirmed and Eric stopped trying and nodded a little. “You’re going to be just fine.”

As time went by, Eric realized that Dele was creating one subject after another to keep the conversation alive and he was doing it so that Eric would forget about the ankle pain and the expectation, and he succeeded. Alright, Eric got touched by that, because Dele didn't have the obligation to do anything, he should have gone to the dressing room to get ready to go back to the hotel like the others had done, but instead he was _there_ with Eric.

At some point somebody gave some painkillers to Eric. They waited almost two hours and Dele didn't show wanting for even a minute go away or be bored for being there, and if his goal was to cheer Eric up, he achieved. Eric was feeling a lot better, but he was not sure if was because of Dele's presence or the painkillers.

Someone of the medical department began to approach them with some papers in hands. Eric felt his heart speed up in the blink of an eye. The one, who seemed to be a doctor, stopped beside Eric's stretcher with a friendly look.

"So?" Dele asked before Eric could react, that made Eric’s chest warm up a bit.

"It's all good, no tendon was affected and the pain is due the impact having forced too much the muscle," The doctor said quietly showing the x-ray plate.

 Neither Eric nor Dele understood what he was showing but they nodded anyway.

"Will this keep me from playing for long?" Eric asked, afraid of the answer.

"Certainly not, you can go back training normally the moment the pain disappears, which should happen in two days maybe, but keep taking the painkillers." The doctor answered and began to remove the ice from Eric's foot, making him hold his breath as the pain hit his senses. Eric let out a large sigh from relief though.

The doctor bandaged his foot again with just the bandage this time and released Eric. Throughout the whole process Dele was smiling and looking at him. As they left the recovery room, Dele encircled Eric's neck with his arms and Eric involved Dele’s body without hesitation, hugging him with the same intensity.

"I told you!" Dele said letting go of Eric, as they started walking.

"Still hurting as _fuck_ ," Eric said but still with a smile on his face.

"Stop being a crybaby ass," Dele retorted provocatively. "It will get better."

They walked slowly because Eric was limping. After some time they were at the hotel again and Eric was going to speak with the boss about his situation, although he thought that the doctor had already informed him, while Dele went to his room.

"Thank you Del, you shouldn’t have stayed there," Eric said softly.

"And leave you alone there?" Dele shrugged a bit. "Hell no, we stayed there for almost what? Two hours? You would go crazy alone. Was fun so yeah, relax. Bye Diet."

Eric didn't know what to say, he was still quite touched by Dele's actions. So he smiled sincerely and went to look for the boss.

\---z

In the end, Eric couldn’t train anymore because the pain didn't go away in two days and lasted for almost a week. To the point that he was healed was time for the team to return home.

The whole team was on the plane. Eric had loved his time at United States, had been an extra experience in his life and would always be welcome, plus he knew that because of that trip he and Dele had quickly become friends and Eric was feeling happy about it.

They were sitting side by side on the plane.

"I told you, isn't hurting anymore," Eric said for the fifth time or so to Dele.

"But you were limping!" Dele pointed at Eric's right foot.

"Yes, because my bag fell on it earlier," Eric answed.

" _Oh_ my God, you're so dumb Diet," Dele exasperated. "Why you didn't tell me before?"

"I tried but you didn't let me, so..." Eric said with a shrug. "And stop insulting me, thanks."

Dele's gaze stopped in Eric’s for almost a minute.

"I just wanna make sure you're not injured or anything, you know," Dele said with a tiny smile and then changed his gaze to the sight at the window.

"Why?" Eric asked, trying to catch Dele's gaze again.

"Because I care?" Dele answered as if were the most obvious thing in the world.

And Eric's heart warmed up. Of course he knew Dele cared, but hearing him say that, was something.

"It's ok. My foot’ alright,"

"Yeah? That’s nice," Dele turned his gaze to Eric again with some smile up and pushed Eric’s shoulder a little. "I don't want to go to my debut game alone."

"Alone? The whole team gonna be there," Eric smirked.

"It's different," Dele crooned.

Eric's heart made the flip and he was breathing a little hard.

 _What the fuck_ was happening? Maybe he was having a heart attack? No way, he was too young and healthy for that. Maybe was the anxiety of coming home, he was homesick after all, right? Eric discarded that too, he had done it before and he didn't remember feeling this way because of anxiety. He _could not_ remember feeling this way in his entire life, maybe he was sick. Some tropical American disease that makes your heart flip and your entire chest warm up in a blink, seemed plausible.

That could be airplane fear? He didn't even bother to think about it a second time and discarded as well, he spends a lot of time on airplanes, he was not afraid of it. Plus, afraid? This warm in his chest wasn't fear. Fear wasn't like that. Fear is cold and sharp. And this was warm and cozy, but also desperate as _hell_. Eric didn't know how to handle it.

Maybe he was staring into the void for a long time, he felt Dele push him aside.

"Eric?"

Dele was looking the sight and talking something that Eric wasn't hearing at all, when Dele got no answer he turned his head to Eric.

"Eric, hey what's wrong? Why are you pale as fuck? Are you feeling sick?" Dele asked while putting one hand above Eric’s knee.

Eric blinked and turned his gaze to Dele's hand on his knee. It was warm too.

And then he understood.

All clicked together. _Fuck._

He undestood and indeed he felt he was going to be sick. All his world was spinning, coercing together and making the thud.

"Kind of," He managed to say.

"Do you want me to call someone?" Dele asked already trying to get up from his seat.

"Dele- Dele no. There's no need for that," Eric rushed to say, grabbing Dele's arm, preventing him from getting up. "I'm fin... gonna be fine, ok?"

Dele looked worriedly at Eric, but sat back.

"Okay, is there anything I can do then?" Dele asked agitatedly.

Eric looked at him for a couple of minutes and he couldn't say anything. Eric's thoughts were racing through his mind and it would give him a headache later.

"I don't think so Delboy," Eric let out in a very low tone, grinning a little this time.

"Eric-" Dele's voice resounded hurt.

"I'm going to be ok, don't worry. It will pass. Let's enjoy the trip back home, shall we?" Eric tried to sound more cheerful, but he didn't believe in his own words.

Dele looked at him with his lips pressed in a thin line, he sighed and seemed to give up for now.

"Yeah." Dele murmured softly.

Eric sank into his seat and let himself be carried away by the chaos that was going on inside his mind.

When Dele touched his knee and Eric felt the warm he heard the _click_ again. And God, he hated that _fucking_ _click_. What the click means? Means that he felt something really big, uncontrollable and most of the times, fucking unwanted. Eric had heard it a few other occasions already, but not even one had been so intense like _that one_. He tried to focus on just one line of thoughts, but it was impossible. Everything in his mind was screaming in full lungs and Eric's ears were buzzing.

How did he let that happen? How did he not realize it before? Eric didn't know how that situation had grown so _damn_ fast? This shouldn’t have happened. This should _not_ have happened at all.

Eric looked at Dele sitting next to him, he was looking down the window and had the headphones on. He seemed calm and Eric wished that it would calm him down too, but his heart was still beating as fast as the turbines of the plane.

Eric let out a hard breath. He had to face it, to himself at least. And it had to be now. He gathered up all his confused thoughts and tried to summarize them in a single sentence, he didn't know what phrase would form, but had an idea.

_"Yup, you’re falling for him, you idiot"_

Was as if the phrase were written in front of his eyes, as something he could touch. As that phrase popped into his mind, Eric sighed so loud that even the one on the last seat of the plane would listen. He hid his face in his hands as a way to try stop seeing the phrase in front of him, but was useless, he still saw it painted in the back of his eyes.

Eric had never felt anything like that before. Was so lovely and suffocating.

He was falling for Dele. _Isn't that great?_ He was falling in love for a person that Eric knew he could never ever have. He was falling in love with a teammate and Eric knew that nothing could ever happen between them, because their damn jobs were something much more important. Beyond the unknown in relation to the feelings and everything that entails. Eric now noticed that his body realized he was falling long before his conscience did. All the warming and flipping heart thing, and how incredibly good he felt when he was in Dele's company. It was so obvious now, how could Eric be this stupid?

Eric could just ignore that, could not he? He thought about it for a moment, and again it seemed impossible. He would practically live with Dele every day of the following season. They would train almost every day of the week together and on weekends he would have to play along with Dele and if the games were away, they would have to sleep in the same hotel sometimes and... ignore was not an option.

He was falling in love with Dele, _fuck._ Eric could not believe this. This was so risky. How his feelings _dared_ to trick him like this! But how could they not? Dele was, well he was just the right kind.

Eric was exhausted. Trips make him tired, but this time the trip had nothing to do with his fatigue. The mental exhaustion he'd done that last hour was worse than a hard training session and Eric was not exaggerating, his head was pulsing according to the beating of his heart. He tried to put all his feelings in a place that he didn't visit much in his mind. Eric had to at least try to suppress it, he couldn't let that come to the light. It was all too fragile for this and he wasn't prepared.

Dele was still frozen just staring at the clouds below. Eric poked Dele's side after hesitating for almost five minutes.

"You alright?" Eric asked while tugging Dele’s elbow.

Dele looked back at him, pushing his music aside. He wasn't smiling.

"Are you?"

"Gonna be," Eric smiled honestly, he had to believe that at least.

"Yeah? What happened?" Dele queried with the most cute frowning Eric ever saw.

"I'm not feeling myself right now," Eric said nothing more than that.

"Gonna turn into a werewolf?" Dele asked in a serious tone, making Eric arch both his eyebrows.

"Yes, how did you find out?" Eric gaped with the same serious tone and then he heard the lovely laugh again and _God_ , was good to hear that.

"Ok, you know you can talk to me about whatever is bothering you, right?" Dele whispered pushing Eric softly by his shoulder and reaching down to nip the back of Eric's hand.

"Sure." Eric replied not feeling much more talkative about the subject than that.

He smiled at Dele and they starting talking about some random stuff. Eric wanted things to get back to normal in his mind and being around Dele's presence wasn't helping, but Eric couldn't think in any other place he wanted to be. And fuck it, they were on the plane.

When they landed, Eric started walking toward the place where they would pick up their bags. Eric realized that Dele was right on his tail, they were not talking, it was a comfortable silence. Eric picked up his bags and after saying goodbye to the others he walked to the airport exit. Dele was still close to him.

"Stop following me, that's creepy," Eric said smiling and pointing at Dele's whole body.

"I'm not following you, I don't know if you know but I want to leave the airport as well and I only know this exit, you cocky fuck _,_ " Dele replied with some irritaded tone of voice.

"Uh, somebody’s grumpy," Eric said to no one.

"I'm not grumpy,"

"Yup, you are,"

"Stop it," Dele said but finally smiled a bit, he just couldn't control it.

They arrived at the exit gates in some more five minutes.

"Bye Del, see ya in training," Eric said while entering the cab.

"Sure, bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I just love a cliche. It will not always be like this tho.
> 
> Forget any mistake, sorry.


	3. Io sto bene comunque.

\----x

August 8, 2015

First game of the new season. First step to the title and first step to dig into Champions League. Eric adored this feeling, he loved the first game. Was an exciting feeling and although his first game was against Manchester United, Eric was feeling good. If they lost, that wouldn't mean their season would be bad, it would just mean that they lost the first game. Besides, the game wasn’t at home, was in the famous Old Trafford and this always added more desire to win.

Twenty minutes before the start of the prep match and the players were returning from the initial training at the field. Eric was feeling good and confident, but he would accept whatever was the outcome of the game, was just the first one. He saw Dele entering the tunnel with Lamela and approached them, putting an arm around their shoulders.

"Excited?" Eric asked in a lively tone.

"You bet!" Lamela answed animated as well.

Dele just nodded. Of course Eric knew what's was going on.

They entered the locker and after seven minutes or so Eric was already ready to go on the field, but he still had to wait a few. Eric was in the line up and would start playing. He saw Dele, who was also ready with the clothes of the reserves waiting for the moment to leave the locker. Dele was sitting close the doors, kind of alone there, he had his elbows on his knees and was staring into emptiness.

Well.

"What you looking at?" Eric chuckled as he sat beside him.

"Oh-"

"Where were you?" Eric pointed at Dele's head.

"I was thinking, this stadium’ really big. This all is so big," Dele replied looking airy.

Eric copied his position and put his elbows on his knees so that his head was on the same level as Dele’s. As he did this he tilted his head toward Dele’s direction and looked into his dark eyes.

"Look, feeling anxious in the first game is a good thing, it makes you alert, but don't get too carried away. You has your skills so is up to the boss now and when you enter the field you will know what to do," Eric waved calmly.

"I just... no, I know. I'm alright," Dele nodded and then smiled at Eric.

Their faces were dangerously close. Eric felt like blushing.

The word " _risky, risky, risky_ " was flashing in his eye sight, making him dizzy for a second.

Eric heard a rumble and the other players walking toward the door, he assumed was time to move on to the tunnel.

"Hey, I'm not leaving you alone on your debut," Eric joked remembering what Dele had said when they were on the plane coming home and he added before Dele could say anything. "Come on."

They walked together until Eric had to stop at the line and Dele moved to the bench.

The game was awful. Kyle had the misfortune to make an own goal and that was the only goal of the game. Was all very tough and the United players were parking the bus. In the second half Eric was subbed off by Dele, the moment Eric was leaving the field he whispered just a quick ‘ _luck_ ’. As much as Eric tried to focus on the game after he was replaced, he couldn’t take his eyes off Dele. All the minutes Dele played was with Eric's gaze watching him over.

It's been a few difficult days since Eric's realization that day on the plane. His relationship with Dele didn't change outwardly, in fact Eric was suspicious that it had increased, but was getting more and more difficult for Eric to control his impulses. Sometimes he thought a lot about his actions, he thought that maybe if he hugged Dele during a training session this would be seen differently by others, but other times he didn't think at all. Dele never seemed to care about physical interactions anyway.

They were heading to go away, with low heads. Eric felt someone bumping into his body, he didn't need to turn around to know who was.

"Next time." Dele just said softly and passed by Eric.

\---z

The season had started three weeks ago now and Tottenham was following for the third match, which would be against Leicester _in Leicester_. Eric was nervous, he wanted to win and get the three points, which would be the first three points of Tottenham that season.

They were in the locker and the atmosphere was calm and motivating. They wanted and would do anything to win that game. Eric was in the line up and was ready to go to the field, but again he would have to wait a few minutes. Eric was standing by the entrance that led to the tunnel, he was jingling from one foot to the other.

He glanced around the room and his gaze stopped at the only person who would draw his attention. Dele was not too far from him, talking to Hugo about some game tactic, Eric deduced, as Hugo kept using his hands and arms to make usual moves. After a couple of minutes Dele caught his gaze and gave a calm smile and of course that was enough to make Eric’s heart dance in his chest. Eric pressed his lips and tried to change his gaze, but was useless, he kept longing Dele over.

His whole body was warm, his hands were sweating, his heart was working like crazy and Dele had just _damn_ smiled at him.

 _Fuck_ , this was so unfair!

Eric took a deep breath and kicked those feelings into the back of his mind. This wasn’t the time, he had to focus on the game.

The first half of the game was unsatisfactory for both sides. The plays were almost always stopped and the entire game was a throw-in and a wrong kick. Eric was so frustrated by this situation. He entered the dressing room quickly and sat down on the benches, one of the players began a short speech about the importance of that game, but Eric wasn't really paying attention.

The second time had just begun and Eric noticed that nothing changed, the game was still parked and the ball was running close the box. About sixty-five minutes, Eric saw the replacement plate and he watched as Dele ran calmly into his position. They looked at each other for a few seconds and Eric gave a quick nod. After a while, Eric watched excitedly as Dele _put the ball in the back of the net_ and he didn't understand where the immense pride that just flooded his body came from, but he didn't dare to ask either.

Unfortunately there wasn't much time to celebrate.

The next minute Leicester scored and Eric almost sank into the grass. He was feeling so wothless and when the referee gave the final whistle, was a mess. Just one point, he wanted more. He knew that getting annoyed by the result wasn't a good thing, but he no longer had control over anything anymore so he thought that letting the irritation come out wouldn't hurt anyone.

One part of Eric was frustrated by the draw and another was simply euphoric because Dele scored his first goal in the Premier League. After thanking the fans who were in Leicester, the players returned to the locker room. The atmosphere was calm and quiet, despite the draw, they knew they had done their best at that moment, from now on they had only to improve.

It took Eric just some minutes to shower and get ready to go. Returning to the locker the air was much better, he heard a noise of conversation and the acceptance of the draw was already beginning to settle down.

Eric was with his headphones on and he saw that Dele was talking to Nacer. He still hadn't congratulated Dele properly for the goal. Eric noticed when Nacer was stepping away, so he approached.

"Look who just scored today," He cheered, pushing Dele a little.

Eric didn't dare to touch him more than that, he couldn't, not now.

"Diet!" Dele replied smiling.

But anyway, something was off.

"What?" Eric asked after seeing that Dele wasn't alright.

Dele opened his mouth to respond but seemed to have thought better and sighed instead.

"Nah, wasn’t enough," Dele said with his smiling lips and Eric couldn't.

"Hey," Eric signed, grabbing Dele by his arm and pulling him close. He found no resistance.

Eric pressed him against his body, wrapping his arms around Dele's shoulders and he felt Dele hug his waist. Eric didn't give the 'pat on the back' like usual, no, he left his hands just pressed against Dele's back and ran them up and down smoothly, trying to comfort him in any way maybe.

"If it weren't you we would have lost and don't tell me that you'd rather lose than draw. Congratulations on your first goal, Del," Eric said in a low and quiet tone. "The victories will come."

As Eric said that he felt Dele tighten his arms around him, feeling Dele’s fingertips drawing some patterns around his waist.

"Yeah." He heard Dele agree with a muffled sound.

They were still hugging and _damn_ Eric felt so overwhelmed. That all felt _so fucking right_ and have Dele in his arms was making Eric's whole body warm up in an extremely good way, but he broke the hug before it became too weird. Eric pulled his arms back slowly and his heart dared to bungee jumping to the ground when Dele didn’t let go. Eric didn’t know if the locker was damn quiet now or if was just his mind shutting everything off. The next thing was Dele’s sigh making noise and he moving an inch, pressing lightly his face against Eric’s neck and finally releasing the hug. Eric seeked Dele’s eyes and smiled a little bit.

Dele looked better and that was what mattered. Right? Eric’s heart daring to threaten his own breathing was nothing.

\----z

The big game was approaching and Eric wasn't well at all. Tottenham would face Manchester City at home and they only wanted to win. The team wasn't going so badly. Six games, Tottenham had lost only one and they had won in the last round so the moment wasn’t all bad. But Eric's motive of being distressing was unrelated to Tottenham position in the table, the motive had a first and last name.

Eric was trying in every way he knew, suppressing his feelings into a shell and throwing in the ocean. But the shell always came back and the feelings always found a way to break the last barrier of resistance that existed in Eric’s being. He caught himself thinking about Dele in a way he had never thought before and Eric could tell that this _distracted him a lot_ sometimes.

Was the beginning of training, only one day before the game against Man City and Eric had already woken up knowing that it would be a bad day. He was one of the first to enter the field and was carrying one of the thousands of balls towards the center of the field, he started to just play around with the ball, until he heard the boss talking. They would have to do doubles to train pass and before Eric could do anything, he saw Dele heading towards him, also playing with one ball.

Eric sighed. He preferred not to see Dele that day. It was all getting too much, but he didn't think he was capable of being rude with Dele or denying his company, so he shrugged.

Dele raised his head while passing Eric the ball, he was just smiling beautifully and Eric could hear the scream in his sore chest.

"Doing tonight?" Dele quizzed after some minutes of passing the ball.

"Sleeping? Big game tomorrow?" Eric replied sarcastically, which seemed to not affect Dele.

"Wanna come over?" Dele asked looking at Eric's features.

"To your place?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?" Eric let out shooting the ball to Dele's feet.

"What? We've done this before already," Dele returned confused. "To soothe things out?"

Eric felt silly. He indeed remebered the last time they went to sleep in Dele's place. Was before Sunderland game, when the air was heavy as _fuck_. It had been a really nice evening, nothing much happened and they won the game the next day. But Ben and Harry had gone too.

And Eric needed to soothe things out, but was really difficult when you see the person that you are miserably falling every day.

"Did you call the lads too?" Eric asked trying not to sound too interested.

"Yes, the two said they would confirm later," Dele said looking the ball. "So?"

Eric thought about it for a moment. It might be nice, he needed a distraction, but the idea of looking for a distraction from Dele going to Dele's house made no sense.

“Of course.” He felt his lips letting out and then saw Dele giggling close to him.

The rest of the training was quiet. The boss was trying to get out the most of the players' skills and that made them exhausted, but Eric never heard anyone complain about it.

Eric was feeling tense, but was not entirely because of the game. He had been feeling tense for about two weeks. He woke up more tired than he went to sleep and that didn't make sense to his eyes, because he didn't wake up during the night or had a nightmare or nothing, he just slept, but still he woke up exhausted. Maybe he was sleepwalking.

He smiled at that thought.

It was already getting dark when he appeared at Dele's door. He didn't know what to expect from that night, but the last time was pleasant and it might bring luck to the game the next morning. Dele let him in.

"I was going to shower. You already know the place," Dele headed toward the interior of the house and pointed to the living room.

Was a big and cozy house and Eric walked calmly to the couch. The minute he sat down he heard his phone whistle. Harry was buzzing.

" _Ben said he wasn't feeling nice so he doesn’t want to risk the guts, and I didn't find anyone to watch my dogs so I can't go either. Have fun Dier and chill out."_

Why Eric felt that that wasn't a surprise?

He felt a little guilty because his own dogs were at home alone, but they were accustomed, nothing would happen. Eric tapped a " _you better don't get sick_ " to Ben and sighed letting his head fall on the couch. He was sleepy already and his body was aching.

"The lads will not come. H just text me, so just you and me tonight Delboy," Eric said with an unbelievable calm tone when Dele appeared in the room. "Let me tell you, I'm already dead sleepy."

"Not gonna hold it for long too," Dele spoke grabbing his phone and smiling a bit. "So, what do you want to eat? I will ask now that we still have the courage to walk."

"Dunno, anything you want. Something light would be good," Eric replied trying to focus on Dele's face intead of his body and, thanks to the Gods, being successfully.

"Japanese food then." That wasn't a surprise at all.

Eric rolled his eyes and nodded.

When the food arrived, they picked up their hashis and began to eat. The conversation was really enjoyable and Eric felt his shoulders relaxing more and more after almost three weeks of tension. But he didn't understand, he didn't understand why. He was trying so hard to chase away everything he felt about Dele, except for the usual friendship feeling, but at that moment, at that very minute on Dele's couch, Eric felt the characteristic warmth from his heart to the tip of his fingers and was one of the best feelings he had ever felt.

Eric felt that this was so naive and sheer, how on earth that feeling could be possibly wrong?

But of course Eric could never let this break free. The consequences of that were unimaginable and Eric was not willing to take any chances. After all, he didn't know how Dele felt. He knew that Dele was a very lovely person, he knew that Dele didn't care about being touched - that much, or others expressions of affection, but that didn't mean anything because he was just like that with all the other players. And Eric really wouldn't risk entering into the "feelings" conversation with Dele, he didn't know where that would get and could end in a very disastrous way. Eric wasn't ready and he was afraid he would never be.

Dele noticed that Eric was driffting away.

"You alright?" Dele asked while putting another sushi in his mouth.

"Yes," Eric rushed to say. "I was thinking, back in Portugal I hated sushi, maybe that's because we had a codfish restaurant in every corner." He continued and wasn't a lie, he was thinking about it early the night.

"Nonsense, isn't even the same taste," Dele muttered and Eric thanked the heavens because Dele didn't want to continue in the direction of his question.

"All fish," Eric grumbled with a sushi that he didn’t know the name in his mouth.

"Unbelievable Diet," Dele rolled his eyes.

"Hey, when I was a child I didn't know the existence of millions of fish types, you can't blame me," Eric faked pretending to be hurt. "I bet you were a sassy kid, just as you are now."

"Yeah, I certainly was not," Dele smirked putting his plate on the table next the couch.

"Tell me about your childhood. You never told me anything about it," Eric's eyes widened a little and he straightened up on the couch, looking curious.

"Uh- was a normal one," Dele merely said.

"Really? Not even one crazy story you want to tell me? Come on Del," Eric insisted.

Eric saw that Dele had started to shift his position in the seat, although it seemed to be a comfortable one before. Eric didn't say anything and then Dele said everything at once.

He spoke of how since from the moment he became aware of his situation as an individual, he had been struggling - at least - to be who he wanted to be. He talked about his mother and his siblings and about how his father quickly left. He said how difficult was and that when he was 13 his mother gave him up so he had the chance to be who he wanted to be. Eric saw all the struggling in Dele's eyes and he had no words left in his mouth to speak anything. He had no idea. Dele is always so cheerful and happy and grateful for everything. _Damn_ , Eric had no idea.

He didn't think, he just jumped on his feet and ran to hug Dele like if his life depended on it. He wasn't thinking about what Dele would think of it, his mind couldn't form coherent ideas because the warmth was _taking_ him over.

"Hey, I was just answering your question," Dele said, pushing Eric off. "You don't pity on me right now, I'm very fine. I don't want you to overthink about it. My childhood was like any other and I was very loved, ok?"

"Yeah I know, Dele.. I wasn't pitying on you, I- I just feel like I needed to hug you. This is incredible Del. I couldn't have done it," Eric was very close to Dele and seemed that someone was putting volcano lava directly above and into his chest.

"I had help, I didn't get here alone," Dele smiled and this only made Eric's situation worse. "Of course you would."

"Yeah but, but you did it, and above all the circumstances, you did it. I'm proud like- it’s like.. you deverve it so much. I hope you achieve some good things in your life," Eric hummed in a low tone, moving away some inches from Dele. He felt his barriers falling apart, his already fucking weak barries.

Eric felt that if he made any sudden move he would melt right there. He would turn into jelly because all the warmth he was feeling, was getting too much. Eric had to get out of there. He was thinking in a thousand of excuses to leave and his mind was a chaos. His rational part wanted to jump into a pool of water from the North Pole. His feelings had breaking free and they were violently bumping against Eric's mind, was getting painfull now.

How in the _fuck_ people liked being in love?

All this chaos was happening in Eric's mind and he thought about things in a matter of seconds, but outside, he was hypnotized by Dele, completely standing still. He couldn't change his gaze from Dele giggling softly after hear Eric's words.

"Well thank you Eric, means a lot," Dele beamed looking into Eric's eyes.

Eric could see some spark shining proudly in his dark eyes. Dele's smile was vanishing slowly and Eric saw wrinkles of confusion all over his forehead now. He wanted to soothe them away, but Eric was afraid that if he touched Dele there he was problably burn in the spot. But Eric knew he had seen something, something distinct and vivid.

Eric was barely breathing. He couldn't move. He was trapped, kind of.

Finally Dele broke the gaze.

"I should put these in the sink," Dele cleared his throat and stood up, grabbing the plates from the table. 

One minute had passed and Eric was still sitting there, still unresponsive. His mind was still a complete chaos, his lungs seemed to be smaller and he was out of breath. His hands sweating and shaking.

_Fucking great._

Eric felt that he couldn't leave things like this. He had to act somehow. Not knowing what to say or how to prod, Eric got up and followed Dele into the kitchen. Dele was still near the sink, he had placed his hands on the sink counter and was breathing slowly, Eric could see by the movement of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry to make you talk about your childhood Delboy. Um- you know, sorry if it upset you or... dunno," Eric started, still speaking low and slowly.

Everything was just very quiet.

"No, no, it’s alright. It not upset me," Dele said turning around, but his hands were still glued to the sink, like if he was afraid to move.

Eric took a few steps toward him and positioned himself by Dele's side. He saw Dele's arms shaking slightly so Eric put one hand above one of them.

"Why are you shaking?" Eric whispered.

"No idea," Dele hummed.

Dele was facing the sink and Eric was on his side. Eric sighed and lowered his hand from Dele's shaking arm to his hand, tugging lightly and causing Dele to loosen the firm grip he was making on the counter sink. This made Dele turn to face Eric and he saw again the wrinkles of confusion on his forehead. This time Eric took his hand to Dele's face and caressed them away slowly.

Eric felt everything so _fucking_ fragile. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want to stop either, everything was burning already, so.

He was looking in Dele's eyes and he was seeing the spark again. Eric moved his hand from Dele's forehead to his cheek, still caressing. He changed his gaze from Dele's eyes to every inch of his face. He was just admiring. Admiring how beautiful was his skin, how well-marked was his jawline, how precious was the curve of his lips.

But. But Eric signed and didn’t make any move forward, instead he just lowered his head until his forehead was touching Dele's shoulder. He felt Dele put his left hand on his nape very tenderly, like not knowing if that was what he supposed to do, that touch made Eric whole body react, but he still didn't move. When Dele moved his hand up and down, Eric shivered at the new sensation. It was like fucking liquid fire.

"Dele..." Eric barely opened his mouth to speak. He was so afraid to move or talk and blow the whole moment away.

Eric put his both hands around Dele nape and nuzzled from Dele's neck until his cheek with the tip of his nose, feeling Dele scent holding on in every single cell of his body. He didn't dare to go futher than that, he needed Dele's consent or, fuck he needed to know if _that_ was ok, so he pushed his face away just enough to look into Dele's eyes and seek some resistance. Dele seemed to be startled by the whole thing, the spark in his eyes was way bigger and Eric could see it much better spread capriciously into his dark eyes now.

Eric tilted his head a little, asking.

Dele put his right hand on Eric's nape as well and pulled his head close, stopping the movement when their noses touched. Eric felt Dele's fingers drawing circles on his cheek and _damn_ he was so overwhelmed, he only knew he still had legs because he was standing, Eric didn't feel them anymore. Well, maybe he was floating, he was willing to believe that that idea was possibly true.

Dele started tilting his head and Eric copied him. Their lips touched and Eric heard the click click so loud that he flinched.

He couldn't remember touching lips as soft as Dele's. Cheesy, but true also.

Eric’s whole body was shivering uncontrollably. He felt when Dele moved one of his hands to his waist and another to the back of his head, pulling Eric closer, in a way that their entire bodies were in contact. Their lips were moving nicely above each other, but Eric needed more, so he opened a little and felt Dele's tongue slowly explore his mouth. Eric pressed his tongue against Dele's and he couldn't suppress the tiny sigh that scaped from the back of his throat.

His hands left Dele's nape and slowly moved toward his waist. Eric was feeling every muscle under Dele’s shirt and the pressure he was making over Dele's strong back pressed him harder against Eric’s chest. During this movement Eric felt Dele smile between the kiss and this almost knocked the fuck down of him. His chest was in flames. It was all a fucking lot and the air was running out. He curled his tongue with Dele’s one last time and finally broke the kiss.

The second their lips parted, Eric already wanted to feel them again. It had been the most addictive taste he had ever tasted in his life. Eric was afraid to face Dele, he was afraid of ruining everything after that and he was afraid, especially, of losing him. But when Eric opened his eyes he saw that Dele was smiling sheepishly at him, suddenly the environment was no longer unbelievably warm and pressurized, it was now calm and soft.

"Dele I-" Eric tried to start, but Dele interrupted him.

"It's late, let's go." Dele just said and started to walk toward the stairs.

Eric felt Dele entwine his fingers and squeeze a little while pulling him upstairs.

Eric watched as Dele pointed at his backpack, Eric picked it up and they headed up. Dele never let go of Eric's hand. They were not going toward the guest room, but toward Dele's room.

In the last few minutes Eric's mind had worked a thousand miles per hour, but at that moment, they walking hand in hand through Dele's house, Eric's mind was in total blank. He didn't know what to think or what to expect. He didn't know what would happen. The only thing he felt was the warmth coming from Dele's hand and his own heart pounding fast.

Eric realized that they were arriving in Dele's room and when he made the move to open the door Eric stopped and squeezed Dele's hand lightly. Dele looked at him with some reassuring gaze.

"It's ok, come on." Dele spoke calmly looking in Eric's eyes and smiling, then they entered the room.

Dele let go of Eric's hand and went to the bed, where had a small pile of clothes. Dele picked them up and walked towards the bathroom, before entering he pointed at Eric's backpack. They didn't say anything, but somehow the silence was pleasant and not exhausting.

After a few minutes they were both in comfortable clothes and Dele walked to his huge bed and called Eric to lie down next to him. They lay facing each other and with a significant space between them. They aren’t touching in any part and Eric thanked the heavens.

Eric knew he wouldn't sleep anytime soon.

"What just happened?" Eric finally puzzled after looking in Dele's eyes for about three minutes straight.

"Think we kissed," Dele replied.

And suddenly Eric's heart sank. He was looking for some way out of that situation, but all the paths that he traced in his mind ended unpleasant. They couldn't move this forward, they couldn't never be a couple or, or fucking nothing. It was just impossible. This kiss had been a mistake, a wonderful mistake, but still. It should _not_ have happened. It had been one-time thing and Eric was aware of that.

His feelings were pulling him to Dele's direction and Eric could feel his face becoming pink. This was a damn unfair situation.

Eric sighed and grabbed the blankets that were on the edge of the bed, he covered almost all his body in the attempt to disappear between them. Closing tightly his eyes in the process.

"You think this shouldn't have happened," Dele didn't ask that, he affirmed. He knew Eric well enough after all.

"Did you feel something?" Eric asked still with his eyes closed. "Did you feel something during the kiss?"

"Of course," Eric heard Dele hum softly and he wished that the answer would be different.

"So how could I want this?" Eric said opening his blue eyes. "This can never be anything and not because we don't want to, but you know how big is our job. Stuff like that just does not happen in our wolrd."

"Yeah I know," Dele whispered back and added with a half sarcastic tone. "So what are we going to do? Broke apart and never talk again?"

"Yeah I think that’s not an option," Eric said shivering. He didn't know what was worse, but that was certainly not the solution.

"Great," Dele mumbled turning his face to the ceiling, laying with his back on the bed.

Eric released his hand from under the blanket and moved slowly to hold Dele's wrist, he immediately felt the delicious warmth involve him. Dele made no attempt to stop him when Eric pulled him to under his blankets too. Eric enwrapped his arms around Dele's shoulders and positioned Dele’s head on his chest. He felt Dele's arms on his back, pressing slightly.

“This’ okay?” Eric whispered and Dele nodded slowly. "What do you feel?"

"I don't know if I can explain it right now," Dele replied in a very low tone.

"Ok fair enough," Eric said with a strange laugh and added slowly. "Have you already felt this before? Already felt this um- ... for a man?"

Eric didn’t even know what _“this”_ was.

He felt Dele press his arms harder around him and Eric began to move his hands up and down through Dele's sides.

"No um- I didn't," Dele let out after a while.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not like it's your fault, you know," Dele spoke with a tiny laugh.

"I knew you wouldn't resist me," The smugly tone in Eric's voice made Dele laugh. The sound that Eric was already missing, even if he had heard like, one hour ago.

"Stop," Dele chuckled.

Dele giggled for a while and Eric just listened and he came to the conclusion that he could hear that for an hour straight with a smile on his face.

Anyway, Dele went quiet after a little.

"And you? What do you feel?" Dele worried.

"How frankly do you want me to respond that?"

"I guess... fifty per cent maybe?" Dele muttered.

"Ok. In this case I would say that," Eric said that smoothing Dele's sides calmly, as if it were a common everyday thing. "Well, I wanted to stay here with you for a while."

Dele said nothing, he even seemed to have stopped breathing for a few seconds and Eric made no mention of wanting an answer. He didn't stop the movements he was doing on Dele's side.

"I wonder what you would say at whole," Dele whispered after almost ten minutes, ten fucking whole minutes.

"You really don't need to know that," Eric sighed.

"Eric-"

"No, Dele, it's alright. We have a big game tomorrow. We need some rest. Can we sleep now?" Eric interrupted him, talking with a placid tone of voice.

They didn't need talk about it at that moment. Was all very quiet and Eric wanted to keep it that way, at least until dawn.

"Yes. Alright if we don't move?" Dele asked refering to their position and Eric felt touched.

His heart began to beat fast and Eric was sure that Dele heard it. Eric felt Dele's hands caressing up and down his back, making him shiver furiously and then he grinned. It was so easy for him to surrender to Dele's touch, he knew that now.

"Of course, don't you dare moving," Eric replied making both of them more comfortable in the large space. He lowered his head to whispered right above Dele ear. "Sleep well."

Dele didn't answer, he just sighed happily.

Finally they tried to calm down and managed to sleep. Eric from time to time smoothed Dele's side like if he was making sure Dele was real. In less than thirty minutes Eric was falling asleep as well.

Eric woke up at the very moment that he no longer felt the delicious warmth that involved him all night long. He felt Dele getting up but Eric didn't open his eyes, he heard the bathroom door closing. He tried to move and get up, but he just couldn't. He didn’t want to, he did not want to have to wake up and face the day after what had happened the night before. He felt _anesthetized_.

After a few minutes, Eric was almost asleep again, when he heard the bathroom door opening and felt the bed shifting with Dele's weight. Dele didn't lay down again, he was just sitting and breathing slowly. Eric felt his face getting warm and he realized.

"Stop staring at me, creep," Eric put out opening his eyes and looking at Dele sitting in front of him, indeed staring at his features.

"How long have you been awake?!" Dele asked smiling in surprise.

"A little while," Eric replied stretching his limbs.

"Did you sleep well?"

Eric thought about it for a minute. The tension with which he woke every day above his shoulders for the last two weeks had fucking gone. That was the first time in two weeks that he had woken up and seemed to have really relaxed during the night.

"Yes... yes I slept very well," Eric said slowly still amazed by that realization. "And you?"

"Like a baby,"

And for the first time since they had met, the silence that settled in the air around them was uncomfortable and heavy. Dele lowered his gaze to his hands on his lap and signed. The last thing Eric wanted to do was hurt him, but Eric realized he had already done it. Kind of.

Eric sat as well.

"We're going to have to talk about this some time," Eric said, making Dele change his gaze from his hands to Eric's eyes.

"But not today, right?"

"If you don’t want to,"

"I just... I don't think.." Dele tried to find the right words. "I can't talk about something I don't understand."

"Yeah," Eric let out in a low tone.

"It’s not like it didn't exist, I know what I'm feeling, I guess, I just can't put into words. But it’s a good feeling Eric, a very new and good feeling, very lively to be honest," Dele rushed to say, blushing at the end.

"I don't want things to get weird between us, you know," Eric tried to say with a calm voice, but it didn't work.

Dele knelt on the bed and positioned himself facing Eric, his head was a few centimeters above Eric's. He placed his hands below Eric’s chin, forcing Eric to raise his head and look in his eyes.

"Hey and will not. Not getting off from me that easily, Diet," Dele said with a strong tone of voice and that made Eric believe in his words. "Let's eat, we have a game to win today yeah?"

Eric finally let one tiny smile appear on his lips.

They got up and headed toward the kitchen. The silence that settled was comfortable again.

They were going to the stadium and Eric could feel the typical anxiety he felt before the games, especially games at the Hart Lane.

All the players were warming up before the game start and Eric's mind alternated between thinking about the game and about what had happened the night before. He tried to stifle those thoughts, but something always escaped. He often tried to push all this into the back of his mind.

Both Eric and Dele were in the lineup so they would start playing. They hadn't talked to each other after they arrived at the stadium, but Eric felt that the mood between them wasn’t heavy, so he thought it was all okay.

The referee whistled the start of the game and the ball rolled. Manchester City seemed to be more in the dominance in the first minutes, but Hugo was attentive and managed to catch some balls that threatened to enter the net. In an unfortunate counterattack from Man City, De Bruyne was able to overcome Hugo's efforts and make the first goal of the match. After that Tottenham was a mess and no one could kick right into the net.

At the end of the first half, Eric was almost in the middle of the field accompanying the ball that was near Man City box and he realized the wrong move from De Bruyne when he trying to move the ball from the box. Eric didn't wait and ran towards the ball, putting all his weight on his leg and kicking toward the goal, he saw when the _ball entered the net_ passing through the Man City goalkeeper and took a few seconds for the realization hit him.

_He fucking scored._

He ran to the corner of the field and screamed in celebration. He felt all his teammates celebrating as well around him and the first half ended, as he felt the fans damn _living_ around them.

Eric was walking toward the tunnel to return to the locker room and he felt someone bumping excitedly against his back, again he didn't need to look to know who it was. But before Dele could say anything, Ben appeared behind them.

"Hell Dier, good shoot that you made there!" Ben said excitedly, pushing Eric. "Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday. I got a fever and heavens knows how I couldn't miss this match."

"Thanks Ben and don't worry. Next time," Eric smiled at Ben's reaction.

"Sure, next time," They kept walking and when the locker room was already around the corner Ben turned to them again and said before walking away. "Well, whatever you guys did yesterday, do it again because I think it might bring us luck just like last time did, don't ya think?"

Eric looked at Dele and blushed furiously but Dele problably didn't notice, Eric was always with a pinky mess on his face after games.

Dele just giggled softly.

"It was a some goal huh, but now let's go there and kick their blue arse," Dele said seeming so determined. Eric felt his _lower_ body react to Dele's motions, he was so... manly. _Great_. "That's our game yeah?"

Eric only could nod. He saw Dele smile again and walk in Son's direction. _Fuck._ His body was flaming and that was the most wrong hour for all that.

The second half was about to start and as Eric left the tunnel toward the field he grabbed one of the hundreds of bottles of water and poured the water on his back and chest, this was a normal thing to do in the middle of a game, but the only reason for him to do that was to calm down his _fucking_ body.

The second half was splendid for Tottenham. The game ended 4-1 and Toby, Lamela and Harry scored after Eric. The feeling of winning over Man City at the Hart Lane and with that score was something indescribable to Eric. He heard the fans sing for the team and he felt one hot chill over his spine, he was just so _damn_ proud. They thanked the fans and made their way to the tunnel toward the changing room. It had been a long time since Eric remembered the last time that the atmosphere was so festive there.

When Eric realized he had already showered and was ready to leave. He was wearing his headphones and walking toward the exit when Dele appeared on his side.

"What a game! The fans singing gave me chills," Dele said excited.

"Didn't they?" Eric replied taking off his headphones.

They were just walking, they were just damn walking over the Lane and after a while Dele used his voice again.

"You know..." He started catching Eric's attention. "I agree with Ben."

"Huh?" 

"What we did yesterday... we should do it more often," Dele spoke with the most normal tone ever, like if he were choosing what to eat for dinner.

Eric was perplexed.

"What are y-"

"Like... sleep over. Maybe this really bring us luck.. I mean 4-1 against Man City, that's something," Dele finished looking in Eric's eyes and his tone was still the most normal one ever, but his lips were smiling in a cocky way.

Eric wasn't understanding what the _fuck_ was that. He couldn't sleep over with Dele anymore, not alone at least. He physically _couldn't_. What was Dele trying to insinuate?

But when Eric turned to Dele to question this, he lost it. Dele was looking at him with one eyebrow raised and his small cocky smile was bigger, this caused him to part his lips a bit and Eric saw the spark in Dele’s eyes shine so very brightly.

Eric's heart flipped so hard that he almost lost his balance.

He turned his head, looking back and when he saw no one he took that as a signal for him to move on. He just pushed Dele into one of the thousands of rooms that had in the Hart Lane and that weren't usually used on game days, Dele didn't resist even for a second. As they entered the room, Eric ran his eyes quickly looking for someone or cameras and when he found nothing, it was another signal.

Eric didn't think about it, he couldn't. His body was in flames and his mind was not functioning coherently. He pinned both Dele's wrist on the wall next the door and approached their faces, to the point that he could feel Dele's scent. Dele didn't fight against any move.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Eric asked ardently, but his voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't know, I- don't know.. I just really need this right now," Dele said quickly as he released one of his hands and placed it on the back of Eric's head, pulling closer until their lips touched.

The kiss was so fucking thirsty, with a lot of tongue, power and teeth. They just wanted each other, wanted to _have_ each other. Eric released Dele's other hand and he felt when Dele put it firmly on his back. Before Eric realized, Dele forced them to change position and now Eric was with his back on the wall. Dele was all over him and he was giving a lot of work.

They broke the kiss seeking loudly for air.

"Is this okay?" Dele asked trying to control his breathing.

"No, of course not! That's the exact opposite of what should happen," Eric replied quickly, still gasping, but he wasn't in control anymore.

Just one second after saying that, he was seeking Dele's lips and found zero reluctance, then he changed their position and Dele was with his back against the wall again.

He felt Dele smiling and Eric let one first tiny muffled moan break free. He cupped Dele's face with his hands and start lowering his head to Dele's neck, leaving a path of little kisses through the way, he sucked the skin there just enough to make Dele's whole body shiver.

Eric still hadn't heard anything from Dele but his high breathing, trying to catch some air. Still working on his neck, Eric placed one hand above the small of his back and pulled closer, this made their lower body rub slightly in one another and Eric unconsciously thrusted his hips forward seeking some friction. It was all it took.

"Fuck-" Dele moaned, he _fucking moaned_ with a shudder running all over his body and because Eric was still with his head buried into Dele's neck, his delicious moan landed straight into Eric’s ear.

And alright, that was the most amazing sound that Eric had ever heard. His legs turned into _fucking_ jelly, he felt like he needed to sit down.

Eric put his two hands around Dele's waist and finally parted his lips from the skin of Dele’s neck, letting his head fall on Dele's shoulder. They couldn't continue, they should not have started anything. This was all a reflection of the euphoria that the game caused on them. Right?

Eric tried to calm down, but he couldn't control his breathing and his heart was beating so fast that he was afraid it would drop on the floor. He couldn't _fucking_ calm down with Dele running his hands up and down from his nape to his back. Dele was still panting loudly and that was making funny things with Eric’s stomach.

"Dele.. stop it," Eric tried but he didn't know if he had really spoken or just thought it.

"You don't like it?" Dele asked in an innocent tone.

"No, I like it," Eric replied finally raising his head and looking in Dele's dark eyes, which seemed darker now. "Don't you get it? I like it, but we can't carry on. You don't even can talk about what you're feeling and... you can't fuck around with me Del."

"But I wasn't-"

"I know, I know. I didn't mean that, I meant... you need to figure yourself out," Eric softened his voice and moved close to plant a peck above Dele’s lips before move away completely.

"No, listen to me," Dele said holding one of Eric's wrists, not letting him get too far away. "I'm sorry if I can't talk about it. It’s so suffocating sometimes that I can't put out what I'm feeling because we- we were supposed to just be friends, like before, but have a while now that I realized that something had changed or- or was changing, whatever, but I didn't pay attention and now I can’t go back. I was hoping this would vanish, because you know... um- "full of hormones" thing, but isn’t just that, there's all the "heart skipping a beat" thing and fuck, after yesterday the only thing I want to do when I look at you is what we just did... I'm so sorry Eric, I'm a mess right now, I didn't want it to look like I was fucking around with you ‘cause I would never, really. I’m not- I’m not like this."

Eric was completely still, listening to what Dele was saying and absorbing every word.

"Dele?"

"Yes?"

"You just talked about it,"

Dele colapsed sighing with his back on the wall, he hadn't let go of Eric's wrist so his move made Eric jump closer an inch.

"Yeah? Good," Dele whispered with a shy smile.

Eric's world was spinning and he thought maybe he was going to faint, but he took one more step forward and hugged the hell out of Dele, pressing him against his whole body and burying his head into Dele’s neck, again.

"I know that you're just trying to get this, but here isn't the place for we to talk about it," Eric said with a calm tone, running his hand over Dele's nape. "Let's dinner at my place tonight, will you? So we can talk, I feel like we really need to."

Dele just breathed heavily. Eric knew that if they stepped into the "feelings" conversation many things could go wrong, but Eric couldn't live another day that way, on the basis of questioning.

"Dele?" Eric tried.

"Yeah, yes sure. We need. Gonna come by 7 pm. Is that ok?" Dele replied in a low tone.

"Sure," Eric grinned and released Dele, taking his hand and pressing firmly before letting go. "Come on."

They left the room and walked down the hall. No one seemed to notice anything different and they would really only notice something if they could hear people's heartbeat, which in Eric's case was maybe at two hundred beats per minute. He was sweating and shaking.

What just happened? He was going to have " _the talk_ " with Dele that night? And if it all went to hell? Could he be able to move on? Had a lot of drama at least.

Eric didn't know. He didn't know and he was terrified. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn is fun but... I mean, this wasn't slow, right? Took a while. Anyway, slow burn makes my skin suffer so. But trust me, nothing happened yet basically.
> 
> So, gobble up any mistake please, and that's it.


	4. Per quanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot happens here. Some 'stuff', anyway. 
> 
> Many thanks to all who are reading and I hope you are enjoying it.

\--

" _Coming_ " Eric read on the screen of his phone around 7 pm and sent back to Dele a " _Waiting_ ".

It had been a very quiet afternoon if compared to other days Eric had spent in the past few weeks. Of course he was anxious and afraid that everything would go wrong, but Eric was trying to see it as something good and that would generate something good as well. He still didn't know what he would say during the talk or what he expected, maybe he would find out over the course of it. Maybe not.

Eric liked to cook, so instead of ordering something, he just prepared one of the dozen recipes he'd memorized and maybe that had helped him not to freak out to be honest.

He was dressed in some fine clothes and he was feeling good.

" _I'm here_ " The screen showed.

"You know my house has an actual doorbell, right?" Eric chuckled when he opened the door.

Dele was heartbreaking and Eric felt his breath slowly being ripped off.

"You know I don't like it," Dele giggled.

"Yeah ok, are you alright?"

"Uh-hum, hungry as fuck,"

"Good for you I'm a great cook," Eric said proudly.

"No way, gonna judge that," Dele smirked, alright until now all normal.

They went towards the kitchen and the atmosphere was really very good, Eric was afraid that this was a warning that everything would go just _wrong_ afterwards. He was afraid that that would mean their last good moment before the storm. What could possibly be true.

They stayed for almost two hours having dinner. Actually, they ate in less than forty minutes, but neither made any mention of getting up and just kept talking about nothing, just like they used to do. Eric thought how easy was to talk to Dele, the conversation flowed naturally and they laughed and joked about everything honestly, well he didn’t want to lose that.

"Ok, now the final question," Eric made suspense. "Am I a good cook?"

Eric heard Dele’s laugh and he felt his heart flinch.

"Well," Dele started still laughing and Eric felt like he just couldn't _lose_ Dele. He couldn't lose Dele for those feelings which refused to go away at any cost.

He already knew the path that would follow their talk now.

"I reluctantly have to say yes," Dele completed to a less cheerful Eric.

"I don't want to sound smug but I already knew it,"

"Cocky-"

"Isn't a lie and you know it," Eric spoke pointing toward Dele's plate in the sink.

"Yeah, yeah, you won this one," Dele laughed one more time and stared at Eric for a while.

"Ok, let's go," Eric said finally, pressing his lips in a thin smile and getting up the dinner table.

They walked toward the living room and Eric made mention of sitting on the couch. The air was still good between them, so Eric thought it was all right, but that did not stop his chest from contorting in a painful way. They sat a little far from each other in the huge space of the sofa, Eric thought that two people could fit in the space between them.

Everything was very quiet and calm, Eric thought was the world helping him to do better.

"Are you gay, Diet?" Dele started casually, but this still made Eric jump a little.

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not,"

"Ok, I don't want this to be a conversation where we have to think much about what we're going to talk about. I just want us to understand this, you know? Because I don't think I can go on if we stay.. um- hooking up without a context," Eric finally spoke.

"Of course. I'm sorry about early then, I just.. I couldn't control myself I guess," Dele said softly and then rushed to add. "But I'm fine now, now I'm good. Maybe was the joy of winning the game- dunno."

"Dele it’s fine, it wasn't just you too," Eric reassured him. "I liked it."

"Yeah? Me too," Dele smiled a little.

"Have you done that before?"

"Kissed someone?" Dele's smile grew.

"No, I'm not that naive," Eric rolled his eyes. "I meant... lost it?"

"Nah, I have never and that's why I panicked a bit,"

Eric pressed his lips in line and nodded. He didn't know how to proceed. Dele was looking calm but anxious, sitting on the other side of the couch, away from Eric.

"It's okay. What do you feel right now?" Eric puzzled.

"I'm good. I'm feeling okay," Dele said but he nervously moved his hands along the couch seat and shifted his position.

"What's bothering you?" Eric insisted.

"Um- dunno... maybe- maybe some magnetic shit that’s pulling me to you? Maybe is that?" Dele sighed, burying his face in his hands and just sighing. "Fuck Eric, how we got into this? Was all alright in the US, wasn't? What changed? I don't get it."

"Cool it, we're here to discover, ok?" Eric said moving a little closer to Dele, but the space between them was still significant. "Do you want me to tell you what I'm feeling?"

Dele nodded, raising his head from his hands. His eyes were darker than before now.

"Ok... well, I'm fucking falling for you," Eric said at once and with a clear tone of voice.

"This went straight to the point," Dele let out, moving his gaze from Eric’s and shifting nervously.

"I've known this for some time now and I tried anyway to suppress everything I felt for you, you know? Except the friendship of course, and I did well for some time, but after yesterday I completely went off the rails and I need to come back, I need to try to suppress it all again because it's too much Del, this is too much and I cannot take it," Eric blurted out in a low tone now, he was afraid that if he talked any louder his chest would explode or whatever.

"Ok, firsts things first. Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" Dele asked and Eric saw some wrinkles on his forehead, it seemed like his mind was working a thousand an hour again.

"How could I?! Isn’t how things work, Dele. We were good friends and I didn't want to ruin that, like- like I don't want to ruin it right now and if... you um- I don't know, disgusted this,"

Dele seemed to have been offended, he approached Eric quickly and this time they were very close. Eric couldn't stand look into Dele's eyes, so he lowered his head, but.

"Eric, look at me," Dele demanded while putting one hand on his chin and raising slowly. "I would never be disgusted by this, by you. Don't you ever think that again. You should have talked to me because I um- I was feeling things too, we could have sorted this before."

Eric couldn't say anything, he just stared into Dele's eyes for a few seconds.

"Yeah," Eric murmured, pulling his face away from Dele's hand.

"And secondly, I've never been in love.. I guess. I don't know if I'm falling for you or- but I do know that what I'm feeling is new and uncovered. Like a new land, you know? I've never felt this before and it’s so strong sometimes. Which is scary ‘cause we met a short time ago. I don't know what to do with this or where to put it, this’ quite confusing," Dele said slowly, waiting for Eric to absorb every word.

Eric was feeling suffocated, Dele was very close. He couldn't think straight, much less clearly. The warmth was taking him over and he wanted to run as far as he could from that moment.

"Dele... you realize that this can not continue, right? We can not let ourselves feel this. It could interfere with our football and our careers- you're only 19 for God's sake, you're just building your career up and I wouldn't forgive myself if I did something that would make a bad mark on it," Eric spoke moving a few inches away from Dele and taking a deep breath, trying to control things and achieving that, even for a bit.

"What are you saying? That we have to stop talking or..?" Dele asked.

" _God_ no, I couldn't anyway, you're my best friend here Delboy and we play for the same team, we see each other every day and yeah it's impossible," Eric verified smiling.

"So, you're saying that we have to... um- stick out the matter?" Dele let out every word slowly and frowning.

"Kind of yeah, well we can try it and... and it could work, right? Like I was doing this. But anyway Dele, what choice do we have? Because I don't see another one. Everything I think ends up in some disaster and I don't want this. This’ the only way we get out of this situation at least intact." Eric acted against his mind, which was flashing in bright letters in his eyes the word " _risky, risky_ " and approached again, cupping Dele’s face. "This is better for us Del, it is. You don't fucking know how this can hurt us if we let it, so it’s for the best if we force to disappear before it causes major problems, alright?"

"I guess so," Dele just muttered and moved away from Eric, sitting where he first sat at the beginning of their talk.

He was looking sad and Eric was feeling the regret crackle on his chest, but he couldn't go back now, plus he knew that was the only way out.

"Dele-"

"It's okay, I'm just... assimilating,"

Dele took off his shoes and crossed his legs, he looked so small like that, like a ball of concerns. Eric's entire body was burning – not the good burn thanks – and his chest was being crushed by a large pointed rock, drama but also true. He waited as long as it took, he waited for Dele to speak again. Eric didn't dare to rush things.

"Eric?" Dele finally said, but in a very low tone. Eric had to get closer to hear better.

"Yeah?"

"So... this’ the last time we're gonna talk about this?"

"I hope so,"

"Ok, so can I ask you something?" Dele murmured.

Dele was still with his legs crossed and was still looking like a tiny ball on the corner of the couch. Eric winked in return.

"Can you.. um- can I kiss you?" Dele made heard.

That caught Eric off guard, Dele was looking so tiny and gauzy.

"Oh," Eric began and added with the most tender tone he had. "I think.. um- better not."

"But, but I don't want to forget it.. like- the whole thing, and our last one was kinda sloppy, don't you think?" Dele continued and smiled a bit, but he was still whispering.

Eric got closer again and ran his fingers through one side of Dele’s face.

"Would only make things more grueling," Eric insisted.

He was looking into Dele's dark eyes and he saw the spark again and the warmth was there too. Dele was feeling the same thing and Eric thought, well he thought how confusing it was for Dele to endure that. For the first time.

He saw Dele knelt beside him, Eric still with his body facing forward, he felt when Dele cupped his face in his hands, Eric just let it, he just let it happen. Eric felt when Dele pressed their lips together and he heard his heart sing in contentment. Dele's lips were so mild and warm and the kiss was so damn different from what they had shared earlier. This one was so tender and caring and incredibly slowly. They were not in a hurry at all and seemed to have all the time in the world. Eric was proving Dele’s taste in a way that he was sure he would never forget, and he was aware that that was a bad thing, but he just couldn't stop. He placed his hand that was in contact with the couch around Dele’s waist and the other above Dele's nape, smoothing gently. Dele's hands were just traveling nicely over Eric's whole upper body.

He felt the kiss getting more and more passionate and things were heating up. Dele broke the kiss seeking for air, he was breathing hardly and this caused a whole new mess over Eric's lower body. Eric didn't wait even five seconds and attacked his mouth again, this time he felt Dele smiling and damn, Eric just _loved_ when Dele smiled while kissing, Eric already knew that. Eric pressed his hand firmly against Dele's waist and he felt Dele moving from his position and then the realization hit him, Eric understood that Dele was straddling his lap.

"Easy, easy now..." Eric tried to stop that but, well when he felt the perfect pressure that Dele's weight was making over his lap and mainly his groin, he only moaned softly.

Eric placed his two hands firmly on both sides of Dele's waist and kissed him again. Eric's hands dared to go futher without his permission and slipped slowly down Dele's body, landing on both Dele's thighs and he squeezed the flesh there and was just _so_ firm. He felt when Dele jumped out of the kiss, kind alarmed.

"Shhh it's okay, it's okay. Come here," Eric whispered removing his hands immediately from there, cupping Dele’s chin and pulling closer slowly, in order to lay a light kiss on his lips.

Eric felt Dele nodding and surrendering to the kiss again. Eric’s hands went back to his thighs but instead of squeezing he just smoothed out and was so damn firm, almost like rocks, but soft at the touch. And Eric loved that, he loved that Dele's body was feeling so good to touch and his muscles were so perfectly delineated and so strong. But also, fuck- also was the _worst thing_ possible because the chance of him feeling that again was zero. While Eric was admiring Dele's body with his hands, Dele broke the kiss again and lowered his head, only to place it on Eric's neck and Eric was already aware of what he was going to do.

When Eric felt Dele's lips sucking the skin of his sensitive neck he lost it, again, and pressed his hands on Dele's thighs harder, but this time Dele didn't flinch, instead he moved his hips and that move sent a fucking lightning of pure pleasure for all Eric spine, made his head fall down on the back of the couch and this only gave better access of his neck for Dele to work on. He felt Dele's lips curving in a smile while sucking his skin and _damn_ the world could stop right there because Eric wouldn't stand for any more time.

Eric was so overwhelmed, he never felt anything like that before. Dele was everywhere and Eric couldn't breathe, his sight was flashing and his chest was full and warm.

Dele came back to Eric's mouth and he started to very shyly roll his hips, Eric's hands were on his waist again, grabbing firmly like he needed a spot to sustain himself or he would just melt right there. Eric's lips were getting sore already but how in the _world_ he could stop that? He wasn't controlling anything anymore.

Dele was moving quite avidly now and Eric could feel getting hard in a blink, his blood flow was concentrating on his groin quickly. All the moves Eric did were unthoughtful, he was acting on impulse and when he realized his hands were placed nicely above Dele's butt cheeks and he was kneading slightly the flesh there, and he felt a very possessive feeling spread like fire, like he wanted that again, he wanted that for every day of his life. Dele was moaning, he was _fucking_ _moaning_ and moving faster and when Eric felt Dele's bulge pressing against his lower belly, he couldn't. He placed his hands on both sides of Dele waist and stopped him from moving.

"Dele, Dele, Del stop it, I can't," Eric whispered, barely finding his voice and panting loudly, just like Dele was too.

Dele was still trying to move his hips, so Eric pressed his waist harder.

"Fuck Eric-" Dele started but his voice failed at the end. "Fuck, this- this is _good_. I really- I don't want to stop."

Eric couldn't control his breathing, the pressure that Dele's body was making was still very tempting and he was feeling his groin pulse.

"We have to. We are with our fucking clothes on for fuck's sake and I'm already this mess," Eric exasperated.

"Do you want me to take them off?" Dele asked innocently.

"No Dele, I don't want that. Don't you dare take even a sock off,"

"Well, I'm not wearing socks so.." Dele chuckled, that sent some good vibrations down his body and Eric could feel every single one of them.

"Stop it," Eric sighed and let his head fall on the couch again.

He felt Dele approaching until his lips were pressed on Eric's ear and their chest were touching one another, leaving no air in between their bellies. When had he become so fiery like that?!

"Look Eric, it’s alright. We're alright. If we stop right now I will have to get off because I definitely will not be able to calm myself down and I know you will not either, because um- ‘cause I'm feeling you right now, you’re right under me you know, and you're pulsing a whole lot and it feels so fucking hot so- why it feels so damn hot? And this is nothing, this is just us grinding against each other, this is almost like... um- mastubation? Whatever, what harm it does? We'll never do it again, will we? So, come on," Dele said this in a low tone of voice and he tried to move his hips again.

Eric knew better. He knew that that was something, contrary to what Dele had said. That would never be _nothing_. He knew that if he let it happen, it would be a thousand times harder to forget, but he also knew that Dele was right, he wouldn't be able to calm himself either.

Eric softened the grip he was making around Dele's waist and immediately felt him move again.

"We're going to get sticky," Eric started as he felt Dele moving above his groin, he was not going to last long.

"That's not a problem at all," Dele said with a beautiful and triumphant smile. "Do you have extra clothes, don't you?"

And Eric had. He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, his pants getting incredibly tight.

“And this is not like mastubation,” Eric felt relaxing a bit and added in a joking tone. "If you never get over me, will be your fault."

He heard then the unpriced cute laugh.

"Ok, come on," Dele spoke and moved back, separating their chest contact and seeking for Eric's lips.

The goal now was to reach their orgasms, so Dele was really greedy and his movements were precise. Dele's hands were on Eric's shoulders and Eric felt when Dele moved them to the back of the couch as he started to thrust his hips harder now. And, to increase Eric's agony, Dele was just moaning softly and the kiss was growing sloppy again.

Dele was pressing himself all over Eric's groin and that sensation was from another world, Eric was sure he would explode from pleasure. He was moaning against Dele’s mouth and the air was running out. Eric broke the kiss and Dele immediately positioned his head down Eric’s neck, this time he wasn't sucking or kissing, he was just shivering, shivering hard.

"Shhh Dele, you don't have to hurry. Just... go slow, come on. Like this," Eric whispered as he ran his hands over Dele's back a few times to finally place them around his hips.

This time Eric took the lead and thrusted his own hips forward, moving Dele's as well, very gently. Eric felt Dele arching his back.

"Eric... I'm fucking-" Dele murmured moving one hand from the back of the couch to Eric's nape and pressing a little, his face was still buried into Eric's neck. "Keep doing it."

Eric only thrusted a couple of times before he felt Dele shudder furiously and let out a muffled hiss, before start to moan loudly right into Eric’s ear, increasing hardly his moves. Eric felt, he felt his own orgasm break forcibly through his body, it was so painful and warm and pleasurable and overwhelming as hell. He could not control his moans and gasps and he felt like he was putting his life out. He pressed Dele’s body more tightly against his own and their moans were matching over the room. Eric only stopped thrusting when he had no more force left.

His underpants was now sticky and his chest was wondrously super warm, maybe he was finally melting.

Dele had collapsed above Eric’s shoulder and was still panting and shivering a lot. Eric was trying to calm down too, his body was so sensitive and the movement that Dele was making to control his breathing was sending some good vibrations through his limbs.

"You alright?" Eric asked softly, wanting to know after five minutes of breath control. Eric was smoothing Dele's back, who was standing still on his lap. "We better shower... separately, just to be clear."

"I don't think I can move my legs," Dele whispered smiling a bit and moving back to look in Eric's eyes. "This was tremendously... shocking. I'm sort of exhausted and I'm full dressed, this is ridiculous."

“Yeah?" Eric grinned.

"Eric, this was fucking good," Dele said as he approached and placed a peck above Eric's lips, then realizing. "Oh, I'm... I'm still dizzy. Will not happen again."

"Hey, it's not that I don't want to, but you understand why we can not, don't you? You understand what I'm trying to avoid?" Eric whispered.

"Yes, sure. I see it and I get it, it’s just really unfair,"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Eric mumbled thinking about how many times he'd thought that phrase before. "Ok, now get up or I will get hard again."

Dele giggled and Eric couldn't believe that. They were joking about _that_ , about something sexual and laughing about it and Eric felt really nice and normal. Maybe things will not get weird between them after that anyway.

Dele made a muffle sound while getting up from Eric's lap and stood up awkwardly. Eric saw Dele's face and neck becoming more pink and Eric was trying to hold back his laughter, because he knew the sensation of coming in your pants very well and get all sticky wasn't good down there at all.

"Gross," Dele let out in a low tone and Eric laughed. "I need to shower, come on."

And when Eric didn't get up too, Dele turned to face him with an exasperated expression and muttered. "Separately, Diet."

Eric smiled and got up, feeling the same gross thing in his pants.

"Ok and you will find everything you need in the guest room," Eric pointed to the right direction and kept walking towards his own room.

Eric was under the shower now for almost fifteen minutes without moving a muscle. It was as if his mind had really calmed down now and he realized what had just happened and was finally thinking " _how in the fuck did I let it happen?_ ". That would make things a hundred times worse and Eric knew, Eric knew that, but at the very moment with Dele, he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to feel that, he wanted to feel him. And was not that Eric has regretted, he just hoped that had not happened.

The water was pouring down his head and bathing his body and Eric couldn't move, he was just breathing quietly with both hands propped against the wall and thinking exasperated at how he was going to do with his initial plan now, his initial plan to bury these stupid feelings in the deepest land of his mind, how he was going to proceed with his plan now that he has proved Dele’s sounds, now that he held Dele while he came pleasantly like that, how the fuck he was going to forget that. And Dele was there, he was there inside his house showering or whatever after what they had done, after they had _using_ each other and this was kind of fucked up in Eric's mind.

Eric finally got out of the shower and headed to the bedroom. It didn't take him five minutes or so to wear something comfortable and went to the kitchen to get some water, he needed to drink something, his throat was scratching. He heard Dele coming down the stairs, Eric turned toward the kitchen entrance and almost choked when he saw Dele in only some pants that should be in the guest room and his shirt hanging over his shoulder, his whole abdomen was showing.

"What cold water!" Dele said busy with his phone.

"Crybaby," Eric muttered while drinking, already recovered from his short fright.

"No I'm not, it was cold as fuck,"

"Ok, ok mouth,” Eric grinned, he unconsciously lowered his gaze to check Dele's body and noted some vibrant marks on his hip. "I went rough huh." He added affirming and not asking, after all he was seeing the damn marks with his own eyes.

"Huh?" Dele asked confused and followed Eric's gaze, he continued blushing a little. "Oh, yes, it was um- it was by the end."

"I'm sorry," And Eric really was. Those marks shouldn't be stamping his skin like that.

"No need, ain’t hurting or anything so don't stress about it. It will disappear in a few days so... and I enjoyed, Eric I enjoyed, ok?" Dele said with a sincere tone.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, was a good turn on," Dele winked and Eric relaxed. "Ok, I better get going."

"Sleep here, will not be a problem," Eric said swaying on his feet.

And Dele looked at him, he just looked into Eric's eyes for a minute and sighed loudly.

"No, I have to go, Eric. I have to, alright?" Dele spoke up emphasizing his words and Eric realized that he was trying to say that that was it, it was their start to trying to suppress that and Eric just nodded slowly.

"Ok, training then?"

"You bet Diet," And Dele smiled beautifully. "Bye, I know the way out."

Eric heard the door closing and he felt completely drained.

He slept restlessly that night and with some vivid dreams, but in the morning he felt as if he had taken a huge burden off his back. He was still feeling drained, but Eric also felt as if he had reached at the top of a long ladder but, however and sadly, the next flight of stairs was right ahead.

He got ready to go training. That day would be a light training, since the game against Man City had been yesterday. Would be just to not stifle the muscles, so Eric was waiting for some exercises at the gym and stretching plays.

He entered the premises, went to change clothes and the atmosphere was really very pleasant. The players were still feeling very good about the win. Eric was trying to tie his boots when he felt someone pocking the side of his neck.

"Look what we have here," Eric heard Carroll speak in an accusatory tone and Eric lifted his head. "Special plans again, Dier?"

"Always, right?" Eric smiled, not caring for that tone Carroll pulled.

Eric noticed several teammates turning toward them, including Dele.

"So tell me, was she nice?" Carroll asked and his voice came out mischievously.

Eric couldn't help but look at Dele, he had an arched eyebrow and a smile was playing over his lips, well he was waiting for the answer.

"Well..." Eric started with a smug tone and added in a softer voice. "Was the nicest."

Eric didn’t look around to gaze at Dele’s face again, it would be just so obvious when he blushed.

"Wow, you're with ‘the’ voice, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"The in love voice," Carroll replied smiling.

"What? No, course not," Eric lied.

"Yeah, okay. But I'm telling you, she got you," Carroll smirked moving away to the exit.

Eric didn't look at Dele's direction anymore so he didn't see his reaction. Maybe it was for the best.

The boss put the players in a circle and the assistants began to give orders for stretching. Eric saw Dele talking to Harry as he stretched. They kept doing simple exercises for almost thirty minutes and Eric felt all his muscles warm enough and ready for use. Then they were sent to the gym for an hour of bodybuilding.

Eric approached Harry and Dele as they headed the gym. He pushed Harry lightly, who just smiled and kept talking to Dele.

"I'm just saying, if you're in pain you shouldn't have come today. We're just going to do a few exercises, nothing much. Gaffer wouldn’t mind," Eric heard Harry speak in a slightly concerned tone.

"I'm not in pain, it's nothing," Dele crooned and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right..." Harry said sarcastically and poked one side of Dele's body, Eric heard him hiss. "So what's that?"

"I don't fucking know, maybe I slept in a bad position? Stop questioning," Dele cursed softly trying to sidestep the subject and glanced furtively at Eric.

"Hissing the whole workout?"

"So...?"

"So I don't want you to injure yourself and stay out the next game mate," Harry answered sincerely.

"I'm fine H, gonna play the next game alright, don't stress," Dele replied relaxing and smiling at Harry, who seemed to drop the subject.

"Ok, ok... you better. I will stop." Harry said raising his hands like surrendering and blinked a goodbye toward Eric.

As soon as Harry moved away from his vision, Eric turned to Dele.

"Are you alright? Was all that about? Are you in pain? It was because-"

"Eric, relax. I'm not in pain. Harry was exaggerating," Dele just cut him off, looking quite annoyed.

Dele didn't look in Eric's eyes, he just kept walking.

"Yeah but," Eric placed one hand on his shoulder and Dele stopped. "Are you alright?"

"I will be. It's fine." Dele smiled cozy and shook Eric’s hand off his shoulder, heading to the gym.

\----x

December 19, 2015

The players were returning to the locker room after the referee gave the final whistle. Tottenham won against Southampton, with goals from Dele and Harry. The atmosphere was lighthearted and that victory had been good to make up for the defeat they had suffered in the last round against Newcastle.

Almost four months ago Eric had agreed with Dele about their relationship, about suppressing those silly feelings and they hadn't talked about it anymore since then. They didn't even talk a single word about it and Eric felt like was the right thing to do. Eric was getting it well and those almost four months were proof of that.

They were doing well.

For at least the first two months maybe.

Nothing had changed, they were still the best friends on the field and out, but Eric still sometimes saw some slips. Like looking at each other's body, or staring for a long time, sometimes some hug longer than normal and without the ‘pat on the back’ and only embracing with feelings. Dele seemed to notice as well and when it happened he just backed away, he drew off from Eric and they didn't talk for days.

Eric knew that that should be hard for Dele, but he didn't know what to do to help him, so Eric only allowed Dele to walk away.

Eric had finally managed to get his feelings into a locked box and threw away in the ocean. He had managed to do that. Sometimes he still saw the box floating on the surface of his senses, but he never dared to open it again. Eric didn't know if Dele had managed to do this as well and he hadn't the courage to ask, and moreover every day it seemed that they were getting more and more distant.

It wasn't only Eric who had realized that.

"Great goal, Delboy," Eric gushed as he bumped into Dele at the tunnel.

"I know right?! Thanks, Diet." Dele smiled back.

And it was it, Dele just kept walking towards the showers and didn't look back. Eric would never get used to.

"What happened to you two, you guys broke up?" Eric heard Harry ask, walking alongside Eric toward the locker room.

"What?"

"You and Dele. Have been apart for some time now... which is strange ‘cause you were thick as thieves since pre season," Harry spoke without much intonation.

"Yeah? Well, we're still friends," Eric said shivering.

"Of course but... it changed," Harry finally sounded worried.

"I guess." Eric shrugged.

Eric came out of the shower and he was feeling really bad despite the win. He knew that he and Dele were distant, but when Harry said it out loud, when one person actually spotted that as a thing, was as if it had become _real_. And Eric was missing Dele like hell.

Of course, they were still talking and being _friends_ , like when SpursTv grabbed them both to shoot some Mario Kart game. Was fun, was- well, Eric didn’t know how to play and they were both competitive as hell, so the thing was unfair from Eric's point of view of course, anyway would always be wondrously good hear Dele’s laugh.

Eric was just getting ready to get the rest of his things in the locker room when he saw Harry sit next to him.

"Eric, I was wondering... do not get me wrong please, but..." Eric turned his attention to Harry, who seemed to have a full mind at the moment, but his gaze was worried, he continued whispering with his mixed voice. "Is there um- is there something more? Innit?"

Eric didn't have to ask to understand what Harry was referring to. Harry shifted his vision to the other side of the dressing room, where Dele was chatting animatedly with Kevin and turned his gaze to Eric again. He had never talked about it to anyone other than Dele before - his dogs did not count, and he was surprised by that. He was surprised at how he managed to keep those feelings so locked up all this time without sharing them with another person, either to ease the tension or just to put out.

Eric lowered his head and sighed loudly. He just nodded, not looking at Harry.

"But did it happen or are you just feeling it?" Harry whispered getting closer to Eric.

He didn’t seem surprised at all about Eric’s confession.

"It's complicated," Eric muttered. "But yeah, it happened... a little."

"So what? Why are you two not speaking?" Harry let out with some concerned voice. "You guys fought or-?"

"No, no is not that. I don't know H, I guess... I don't know. It's easier," Eric spoke finally looking at Harry's direction.

"Then why don’t you talk him?"

"Because I have nothing to say," Eric answered the truth.

"You joking?! You two talked about literally everything, was even annoying be around you," Harry grinned.

"Yes, we used to... look Harry, drop it. We're fine, ok? Me and Dele, we're fine," Eric could not keep talking about that.

Before Harry could respond, Eric heard someone shout excitedly from across the dressing room. Was Kevin and he was looking at something on Dele's phone, who was making quick movements with his hands, it seemed like he was asking Kevin to make less noise.

"Wow, what's up there?" Harry asked almost shouting as well, but he made no move to get up, so Kevin came running toward them.

"Look at this beauty that our boy is chatting with," Kevin said handing the phone over to Harry and Eric couldn't help but look at it too.

On the screen was a photo of a very beautiful young woman, looked like a model or something.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed and glanced up at Eric who just quickly shook his head. "I see huh? She's a piece."

Harry handed the phone back to Dele, who was hurrying toward them.

"Are you guys serious?" Kevin asked looking curious.

"Nah, we're just talking... kind of," Dele said, Kevin smirked and pushed him, who blushed.

Eric was feeling strange. He didn't feel the same way he felt four months ago about Dele, but the feelings were not gone, they were just locked up and sometimes itched to escape. But Eric had learned to control more or less.

"Hey good shot, Delboy," Eric said getting up and putting an arm around Dele's shoulders, pressing lightly and releasing, then he turned to Kevin and Harry and added with a smug tone. "And just so you two know, he learned from the best so."

Kevin and Harry laughed and Dele just arched an eyebrow with his stupid tiny giggle. And Eric felt it, he felt that _fucking_ thing he hadn’t felt for almost four months. _Four!_ He felt the little flip his stupid daring heart did and he almost sat down again. Why? Why now? The box wasn't open, it was still locked up on the ocean. Eric didn't get it. This fucking _shouldn’t_ have happened.

"So, let's go?" Eric said in a rush and started walking towards their bus, leaving the three confused men behind.

Eric was beginning to gasp. He heard a few hurried steps behind him and whoever it was, Eric wasn't feeling like talking. He just wanted to put the headphones on and climb up the bus.

One hand gently stopped him and Eric turned toward the person.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?" Dele whispered, breathing heavily after run for Eric.

"Yes, I just... um-" Eric tried to speak but the words didn't form properly, so he stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, during this he felt Dele put a hand above one of his arms and smooth calmly, this helped him. More or less. "Well, um- had a little, tiny breakdown? Possibly."

Dele looked at him confused for a few seconds.

"About..?" Dele wanted to know.

And Eric thought about it, he thought about what to answer and didn't come to any conclusion. He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't tell the truth. No longer.

"Something in the past. It shouldn't have happened and it will not happen again, can we go to the bus now?" Eric spoke quickly, starting to breathe heavily again.

They were looking into each other's eyes and Eric couldn't remember the last time that had happened. He suddenly realized that Dele _knew_ what he was talking about, Dele knew about what Eric was stressed out. And of course he knew, how he couldn’t?

"After almost four months, a picture does that to you?" Dele whispered, moving his hand away from Eric's arm.

" _What_? No, no Dele. She's very beautiful and I'm cool with it, really. It was just... _you_ , was just you. Fuck- I'm sorry, I didn't mean that to happen. Will not happen again, I swear," Eric said looking confused and out of breath.

"Yeah?" Dele seemed sad about that.

"Come on." Eric spoke smiling and heading to the bus with Dele on his tail.

They sat side by side on the bus, as they hadn't done in a long time, and Eric felt very comfortable with it. When Dele started talking about issues that neither of them really cared about, Eric almost felt as if things had returned to normal. The normal thing before all that happened.

"Are you going to the club's Christmas thing?" Eric asked.

"Sure, you?"

"Of course, it's not mandatory or anything, but it's good for the club if we go, so why not?"

"Yeah, why not?" Dele drifted away for a couple of minutes and then turned to Eric with some curious eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?" Eric spoke normally but internally he was dreading heavily, by Dele's tone, would not be an easy question.

"Do you still- feel it?" Dele whispered and Eric couldn’t barely hear it with the noise the bus made over his voice.

Internally, Eric wished he indeed hadn't heard it.

"No." Eric whispered back and he saw Dele nod slowly. "I can't allow me, Del."

Eric wanted to ask back but he didn't have the guts, whatever Dele's response, it would just be a _fucking waterfall_ on Eric's shoulders, so he didn't say another word. He didn't even look at Dele again, and as the bus parked and the others began to descend, Eric just whispered "See ya" and hurried out.

Was wrong to leave things like that, but Eric couldn't help it. He couldn't risk letting the box open. He could _not_ risk feeling it again. His only goal was to finish the last games of the year well. Deep inside he knew how damn selfish he was being, but. Just but.

The next couple of days were incredibly suffocating. They had no training and the team would meet again at Tottenham's Christmas party on Tuesday. Eric definitely didn't want to go, he thought maybe he could just show up and take some pictures and then leave. On these two days off he saw the box floating in his direction more often than usual and Eric hated it. He almost had no more control and sometimes the box was only a step away from him.

 

Eric was there for almost an hour. He couldn't eat anything, the only thing he did was drink wine and take pictures. The others seemed to be amused, but Eric couldn't. His thoughts were confused and the box was by his side the whole time. Eric didn't see Dele more than twice and he thought it was better that way. On both occasions Eric realized that Dele ate nothing as well and was with a glass of wine as well. It was a Christmas party, wine was almost like water there, so Eric didn't think it was a problem, besides boss wasn't saying anything.

"Getting drunk already, Dier? Wait until we get to Danny's and the party really starts. You coming, right?" Ben asked approaching Eric.

He heard someone talking about this pos-party at Danny's, but Eric wasn’t quite keen.

"Who else’ going?" Eric asked without much interest.

"The whole team?"

"Oh, okay then. Sure," Eric heard himself say.

"Alright, we're almost leaving," Ben tapped Eric on the back and pulled away.

Eric didn’t know why he had agreed to this. Maybe he just wanted to drink more without cameras pointed at him and without the accusative look of the boss all the time. He didn't want to get drunk, he just wanted to forget everything for a moment.

The wine was good to make his whole body warm. With each sip it seemed that Eric was drinking a flame that spread all over his limbs and died in the pit of his stomach. It was a good feeling.

Danny's house was huge and well... huge. Eric had been there before but he couldn't remember how long ago.

"Watch out for drinking lads, not wanting to get a hung over on Boxing Day." Danny said in a lively tone and pointed at the refrigerator.

And that's where Eric went as soon as he entered the house. He grabbed something and started drinking, joining Sonny, Kevin and Nabil. They were talking in a very accented English, after all none of them were English and Eric found it very comforting because he could hardly understand what they were talking about and was good not to hear something coherent for a moment. To not really give a fuck about any subject.

Eric's mind was in a total blank and he was just carrying the bottle of whatever it was he was drinking into his mouth from time to time. Eric spotted Dele not far from where he was and Eric just couldn't change his gaze. He was almost in a trance, maybe was some effect of the drink, but Eric was not feeling dizzy or sleepy or out of control because of the amount of alcohol in his blood, he was just in trance because of Dele.

Like the normal path.

Dele had caught his gaze and Eric noticed the characteristic wrinkles on his forehead. They were staring into each other's eyes for some time, but no one made a move. Eric tilted his head a bit, like in a silent ask, he didn't know what he was asking, but he needed to do something. Eric watched as Dele turned to Ben and Harry and headed toward one of the bathrooms in the house. Eric sighed heavily and let his head fall on the side of the armchair he was sitting on. Sonny looked at him strangely.

"Are you alright?" He asked with his funny accent.

"Yes Sonny, maybe it’s the alcohol," Eric said trying to look sleepy.

"Take it easy a bit mate," Sonny continued and turned his attention to Kevin again.

After a few minutes Dele came back to Ben and Harry and he had a glass of wine in his hands. Eric managed to look away and tried to focus on the conversation of the three men at his side.

Almost an hour later Eric had managed to eat something, but his stomach hadn't gotten that in a good way. He felt as if he had swallowed pure cement, so he stopped drinking too, already predicting what would happen if he continued. Thanks to all the Gods, or not, Eric wasn't feeling even 10% drunk.

The party was cool, everyone was laughing and the victory of the last game was still giving some effects. Eric found himself laughing and making jokes with some of his teammates as well.

Was after one in the morning and some players were gone already. Eric's stomach had calmed down and he was feeling good, despite the alcohol he had ingested. He was at the kitchen table with Dele, Harry, Ben, Jan and Eriksen. They were all in a good mood and the atmosphere was good. The rest of the players were in other places of the house, Eric could hear some conversation. Dele was on his side and he was still drinking.

"Hey, stop the drinking," Eric said in a soft voice and pushed Dele lightly.

"I'm fine," Dele smiled a little.

"Yeah? Maybe it's enough for the night, okay?" Eric pointed and took the glass from Dele's hands.

No one seemed to mind them.

"As if you cared," Dele grumbled, not turning to Eric's direction.

"Sorry?" Eric hummed, he thought he heard wrong.

He _had_ to have heard that wrong.

"Nevermind," Dele waved.

"No, Dele. Look at me," Eric said putting a hand under Dele's chin to make their gazes match. When their eyes met, Eric saw a lot of things there and among them he saw a lot of confusion and uncertainty, or maybe he was wrong. Dele shook his head and got rid of Eric's touch. Eric continued with only a whisper this time. "You really think I don't care about you?"

"We can not talk about this," Dele chanted with sleepily in his voice.

The others at the table were still not paying attention to them, after all they were just whispering to each other.

“‘Cause if you think I don't care, you have no idea how wrong you are," Eric spoke raising his voice a little, tiny, insignificant bit.

He was suddenly angry because after all this, everything he was doing to protect them, Dele still opened his mouth to speak that. And maybe, maybe Eric letting Dele get away all the time, Eric letting Dele walk off was why Dele was saying that, so all that was Eric’s fault?

That was enough to catch the attention of the four who were with them at the table.

"I think you should calm down. I didn't say anything," Dele tried to get around the situation.

"Don't be cynical on me now," Eric exasperated, his inside just hurt all of a sudden.

"Am I being cynical?!" Dele cursed softly and this time he turned his whole body toward Eric and Eric saw the amount of anguish in his eyes, as if he was holding on all this time and now there was no turning back. It almost knocked Eric down to be honest. "Oh please, look at yourself."

"Hey, what happened to you?" Eric asked with a low tone of voice and gently shaking one of Dele's arms, who promptly moved away from his touch.

"Don't touch me again and don't ask me what happened to me," Dele raised his voice for real now. "You know damn well what it was.”

And Eric was feeling, he was feeling it coming. “Let’s go to some other place huh,” He tried but was useless.

“I didn't ask for any of this Eric, I was fine before but then everything started, all at once and I was scared as fuck but I didn't back off, no, I went ahead. We were a good pair before, weren't we? It was fun how we made fun of everything, but then you wanted to change it, _you_! Yeah I agreed, I agreed because it seemed to me the only way to not lose the friendship we had, kind- kind of friendship at least. But um- I don’t think it worked at all," He said it in one breath and Eric was unresponsive.

Eric looked at the four men standing just staring at them and shook his head. Harry was the only one who was aware of what was happening and even he had an incredulous look.

"Dele, look-"

"No, you will hear me now," Dele then took a brief breath. "You told me to suppress those cute, naive and... um- dunno, warm feelings ‘cause it was not supposed to happen in our world, but guess what Eric, there's not such thing as _our_ world, it’s just one fucking world and people fall in love every day with each other. But I did it, I suppressed it- or I tried dunno, but now it’s like I'm empty as fuck and... before I felt good, I felt really good around you, but now I just want run the hell away from you-"

"Dele, stop it huh," Eric tried again.

He was feeling dizzy and his vision was flashing, his heart was fast like turbines. Eric wasn't believing what Dele was saying, every word was thin as ice, it was _not_ fair. Eric was feeling totally losing control this time and he felt it, he felt and even heard when the _box opened_. The damn box was open now and everything was coming back, much _worse_ than before. More ferocious than before. Maybe the alcohol helped a little but now Eric couldn't even look for the damn box to try to fit that mess in because the ocean was damn aggressive now, so he was just standing and letting the feelings eat him alive.

"Dele mate, calm down," Eric heard Harry spoke, but he couldn't look at his direction, Eric was hypnotized by Dele again.

"I can't Harry, I can't. I need to talk this or I will explode. I tried to control it you know, during those months and I even got it for a while, but not like you. You seemed to have forgotten so easily, I wanted to ask you how you were doing but I couldn't get close to you without everything looking like it was going to fucking break-" Dele continued with his hurt tone of voice.

Of course the amount of alcohol he had ingested that was making him put it all out like that, and Eric didn't know if he was grateful or not.

"I didn't forget," Eric interrupted him, speaking very quietly.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. I can't believe I let this grow so much... fuck, fuck this isn’t on me, it was you, you didn't handle this and I couldn't say anything ‘cause... ‘cause..-" Dele exasperated and sighed loudly, hiding his face in his hands and Eric almost heard his own heart sank because Dele looked so done and he wasn’t that way nor even when he ran more than ten kilometers on game days. He shook his head and looked straightforward, avoiding any other gaze from the others, shrugging a couple of times and grinning sadly. “I tried to forget you, can you believe that? Like some heart feeling girl, Jesus... I don’t even know who to blame for-”

Eric didn't wait for Dele to finish his phrase and grabbed both Dele's wrists, making Dele raise his head and when he did that Eric approached enough for their lips to touch and it wasn't New Year yet but Eric could hear the fucking fireworks. The unbelievable warmth enveloped him and warmed him completely. The warmth the wine provided was _nothing_ compared to that.

Eric felt Dele relax, almost immediately, all his muscles and give in to the kiss quickly. Eric released Dele's wrists and moved his own hands to the back of Dele's neck, pulling him closer just gently. Eric felt Dele's hands cupping his face. The kiss didn't have tongue, was just lips pressed against each other and was so fucking relieving. Eric's body was craving for that since their last kiss, months ago. He just didn’t know that.

They pulled apart slowly.

"I didn't fucking forget, how could I huh? Tell me that you didn't feel my pulse running like crazy, it’s because of you, God damn it, I didn't forget," Eric murmured with their noses touching and he felt Dele approaching again in order to place a peck on his lips.

Dele didn't say anything else, he seemed to be ecstatic about what had just happened and Eric didn't demand any response from him either. Eric just smoothed his hands from the back of his neck to Dele's hands and squeezed lightly.

Eric was aware of the audience that was watching them all this time, he just couldn't stop to pay attention on them. When he finally turned to the four men with them at the table and saw the expression on their faces, he would laugh if the situation wasn't so fucked up.

"Are you... are um- are you guys like... together?" Jan was the first to speak.

"No Jan, we are not," Eric decided to gladly answer their questions, after putting this show, was the least he could do.

"But-"

"Hey, was just a kiss, you never saw that before?" Eriksen said with a much less amazed expression and this surprised Eric, in a good way.

"Yeah, it happens all the time on telly mate," Ben completed and Eric was stunned, what was happening?

Eric expected more surprises tones than that.

" _What the heck_?!" Jan said again and that made Dele giggle a little. It was his first reaction after the kiss.

"Oh Vertonghen drop it, don't tell me you never saw these two like lovebirds throughout the season," Eriksen voiced in a sarcastic tone.

"Excuse me?" Eric smiled a bit.

"Yeah Dier, to your surprise I have two eyes on my face and I see things," Eriksen replied.

“Alright,” Eric grinned and looked away toward the kitchen entrance, just feeling his cheeks being red with that.

Eric could spot Toby and Nabil being lazy around Danny’s couch, they were talking something and some times Nabil laughed and let drink trickle on the floor. Anyway, Eric turned his eyes again when he felt some light pressure over his hand, but Dele wasn’t calling him, since he had his gaze pointed down their hands, his forehead had some frown going on and he seemed tiny. Maybe he just wanted to know if it was real or. Eric released his right hand and slowly touched his fingertips with Dele’s cheek, but he got nothing in return.

“So, wait a sec,” Ben pondered and called Eric’s attention. Ben hadn’t expressed anything yet, however he was looking just fine. Eric nodded and he saw Ben with a puzzled face, he raised his hand and pointed at Eric like accusing. “I heard fine and- and _oh_ , you pulled a Brokeback shit here?”

“What?!” Eric felt chuckling.

“You did!”

Eric looked aside at Harry and Eriksen, but they were with the same accusing face on. Just Jan seemed still off.

“I didn’t!”

Actually Eric was amused and the warmth coming from Dele’s hand was being enough to shove away any bad feeling, even if for just that little moment. The next thing Eric heard was Ben’s laugh, some teasing in between that such dramatic instant was a good shot, Eric felt winking a _thanks_ at Ben.

"Are you okay, Dele?" Eric heard Harry ask and he immediately turned to Dele’s direction, he seemed to be absent-minded. Eric saw Dele shook his head and that was enough for him to drop the playful conversation tone and cup Dele's face again.

"Hey, are you feeling sick? What's up?" Eric asked softly.

Dele just put one hand over Eric's and said nothing.

"Better you take him home mate, alcohol got him I guess," Harry said and Eric nodded.

"Of course... um- don't talk about this with the others, okay? I will explain to all of you later, just for now keep it low," Eric hummed with a low tone, standing up and pulling Dele with him as well.

"Hey, cool up," Eriksen smiled. "Right, Jan?"

"Of course." Jan said already looking more recovered.

Ben was the one who looked less shocked, he was grinning softly and Eric only winked a goodbye. He pressed his lips in a thin line and walked out of the house. Dele was silent but wasn't contesting.

Eric put Dele inside the car, then went in and sat facing the wheel, suddenly he thanked the heavens for the alcohol that he ingested during the night hadn't taken effect on him. He was more awake than ever before.

Before starting the car, Eric turned to Dele and Dele was just standing there, watching Eric over.

"Hey, are you alright?" Eric asked again.

"I don't know," Dele replied.

Through his voice Eric could see the drowsiness.

"Okay, it's going to be okay." Eric whispered and started driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now a question, do you like big chapters like this one? I can decrease them if it's better for reading. Because I know a lot happened in this chapter and I don't want to let it overwhelming.
> 
> Gulp any lil annoying mistake down please, sorry.
> 
> Oh and I don't know how to take off that big ass note from every new chapter I post. I think it's going to be there forever.


	5. Io bevo a te.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had seen me writing this chapter - blushes - I was chuckling a lot...

The night was cold and after a few minutes Eric heard Dele speak again.

"Just drop me at home," With much more drowsiness now, after a few minutes of swinging in the car.

"Yeah, that's no way I'm going to let you alone," Eric answered without taking his eyes off the road.

He heard Dele sigh.

"Dele," Eric began again and glanced at the seat beside him, Dele was staring at him with sleepy eyes, Eric continued whispering. "You still mad at me?"

"Eric, I'm not mad at you and I wasn't mad back there. I was just... um- I was full," Dele suddenly looked exhausted. Eric regretted asking that to be honest.

"It's okay, we're here, come on,” Eric parked the car in the right corner and got out, he waited for Dele as well and entered the house.

"Wait, why are we at your house at two in the morning?" Dele puzzled.

"‘Cause you're sleeping here today," Eric replied with a normal tone of voice, he didn't want to alarm Dele or anything.

"Okay," Dele nodded and Eric thanked the heavens that he didn't want to discuss it. "I'm not drunk, Eric."

"Yeah, course not,” Eric grinned. "Wait here."

Eric left Dele in the living room and went into the kitchen, quickly putting coffee in the coffee maker that he hadn't used in a while. He actually was surprised by still knowing how use the thing. Only took a few minutes and Eric returned to the living room, Dele was still standing there.

"Looking like a statue, creepy. Come on," Eric said with a playful tone and the relief was alive when he saw the smallest of smiles on Dele's lips.

Eric waited for Dele to climb the stairs and they headed for the guest room, but in the middle of the way Eric changed the direction and started walking to his own room. It would be easier that way. They entered the room and Dele looked like he just wanted to lie down and sleep, he gave some steps towards the bed but Eric stopped him with a hand on his waist and pointed toward the bathroom.

"Can you get your clothes off?" Eric asked cautiously.

"I'm _not_ drunk, Diet," Dele said again with more intonation.

"Fine, then the bathroom’ all yours. I'll be right here," Eric said pointing at the bed.

He smiled when he heard Dele murmuring low and entering the bathroom, he didn't close the door completely, leaving it ajar.

Eric went quickly into the guest room and took some comfortable clothes that were there. He went back to his room to change his own clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Dele, I'm just coming in to put some things around," Eric said quietly.

"Alright,"

He walked in and put the clothes above the mini counter of the bathroom and left as quickly as possible, going back to bed and picking up his phone. There were some messages there, but one caught his eyes.

 _"Sorry for my reaction mate, was just very shocking, I don't have anything against or any shit like that, anyway I just felt like I had to apologize. Is everything ok?_ " It was written on the screen and said that Jan had sent it. Eric smiled and typed the answer.

" _It’s fine, don't you worry your ugly head, I didn't take your reaction to the evil side. And yes, everything’ fine now. See you in training."_ Eric sent it.

Eric didn't realize that the shower was no longer making noise. He heard a muffled sound coming from the bathroom and stood up, making a point of going to check, but stopping just a few steps from the door. He didn't want to intrude.

"Eric, are you there?" Eric heard Dele ask.

"Yup, anything wrong?"

"I guess..." Dele whispered and sighed loudly. "I can't put the shirt alone. Can you help me? And if you laugh at me, I swear I'll leave as soon as the walls stop spinning."

Eric breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door. Dele was propped up in the tub on the other side of the bathroom, with the shirt in hands and holding it at Eric's direction. He came over and took the shirt.

"I'm not drunk, right?" Eric said, trying to imitate what Dele had been saying since when he first stepped the house.

"Okay, I'm not that drunk. Better now?" Dele grunted as he put his arms into the holes of the shirt with Eric's help and then lifted them up so Eric could push the shirt down. That didn't take five seconds.

"Dele, you're drunk," Eric chuckled and pointing down his whole body. "Now, come on."

Eric left the bathroom and waited for Dele to leave as well, and as he was expecting, Eric saw Dele walk straight for the bed, but once again Eric stopped him and walked towards the door.

"No, no, let's have some coffee first," Eric said in a calm tone.

"What?" Dele exasperated. "I need to sleep, Eric."

"And you will, just one sip ok?" Eric replied and held Dele's hand.

They went down the stairs and went toward the kitchen still holding hands. Eric motioned for Dele to sit down and put a cup of coffee in front of him. Dele picked it up and took a sip with a grimace.

"Will do you good, don't be a crybaby now," Eric whispered.

He glanced at the watch on the wall and was almost two-thirty in the morning. Was good that they would not have training that day.

"Why are you taking care of me? After... you know, after all," Dele asked and took a sip of the coffee, again with a grimace.

"Because you're needing someone to take care of you and I was free," Eric said smugly and Dele sighed huffy.

Eric sat in front of Dele and he, well he just watched him for a few minutes while Dele finished drinking the coffee. And _fuck_ Dele was so beautiful, so stunning. Every single inch of him was good to look at. And even if he was looking dead tired on that moment, Eric could be staring at him for at least five hours straight for sure. Dele felt it, he felt Eric looking at him but he didn't say anything, he just let it for a while.

"Ok, ok starting to get creepy. Stop staring," Dele said finally, giggling a little.

"You know, I'd be looking at you all day at ease," Eric spoke with a proud tone and got up, taking the cup and putting it in the sink.

Eric heard Dele’s sigh but he didn't say anything. They went up the stairs in silence. Eric realized how slow Dele was moving.

"Go to the room, but go to the bathroom and not the bed." Eric said slowly and saw Dele's exasperated look in his direction. "I'll get something." Eric rushed to say.

Eric went into the guest room again and picked up an extra toothbrush. He returned to the room and saw that Dele had indeed gone to the bathroom.

Eric handed the toothbrush to him.

Dele was propped up in the tub as before and he said with a disbelief tone. "Ok dad,"

Eric ignored it and picked up his own toothbrush.

After a few minutes they were headed toward the bed and Eric saw Dele freeze in the spot.

"Wait, is this okay? We’re going to sleep in the same bed? Is that okay to you?" Dele questioned in a worried tone.

"What? Of course Dele, it’s okay. Come on, you must be tired like hell," Eric replied, trying to erase these thoughts out Dele’s mind.

Dele shrugged, but his gaze was still careful as he lay down next to Eric. Eric pulled the blanket that was on the edge of the bed up and quickly snuggled underneath it. Dele did the same.

"Are you alright?" Eric wanted to know before turning off the lamp.

"Better. Night, Diet." He responded almost completely taken by the sleep.

Eric didn't reply, instead he turned sideways and stared at Dele's features for a few minutes. Dele must have slept in less than two minutes, so his expression was calm and his breathing was slow. Eric felt an enormous amount of warmth spread from his heart to all his limbs, it was so comforting, it was comforting know that Dele was there and that he was _safe_. After so long.

Eric looked up the clock and was almost three in the morning. He sighed once more and closed his eyes. He was tired too after all, and once again he was grateful for not having training that day.

Eric woke up with a noise from the bathroom. He tried to move but it looked like a truck had run over his legs and his head was throbbing. The alcohol had had some effect on him after all. Eric took his phone next to his pillow and was 4:55 am, he had only slept for two hours and his body was aching. He tried to go back to sleep but he remembered the last few hours and remembered that Dele was there, or should be, Eric thought when he saw he was alone there.

He forced himself up. Was still night so Eric just turned on the lamp and headed toward the bathroom.

"Dele, I'm coming in," Eric let out in a low and hoarse tone.

"No, you’re not. Go back to bed," Eric barely heard that, but he entered anyway.

Dele was sitting on the floor next to the toilet, with his head between his knees and Eric couldn't help laugh at the situation.

"Don't you ever let me drink again," Dele said with a hurt voice, but he didn't raise his head yet. "And stop fucking laughing."

"Oh Dele, I'm sorry, but this is funny. You look so hopeless," Eric grinned, approaching slowly and sitting with Dele on the floor.

"Well, ‘cause I am,"

"No, you’re not. This’ just a hangover, a pretty good one, it will pass," Eric pushed Dele’s side slightly.

"May God hear you. My head is hurting so much that maybe I will jump out of the window now," Dele finally raised his head only to get to massage his temples.

"A shame I don't have any open window here," Eric joked. "Ok, are you feeling good know? I mean, your stomach is good?"

"Yeah, but I can't get up,"

"Course you can, come on," Eric said and stood up next to Dele.

Eric bent down and placed his two hands on Dele's elbows and then he realized how shaky he was, in fact now he noticed that Dele was visibly shaking. Eric didn't know how he hadn't seen it before actually. Eric pulled Dele off the ground and noticed when he staggered a little before finding balance again.

"You better brush your teeth again, huh?" Eric said as if talking to a child.

"I guess," Dele murmured and walked toward the sink.

Eric came back to the room and got some painkillers that he knew he had on the bedside table.

"Here, think you need it,"

Dele swallowed them quickly without complaining and made mention of going back to bed. Eric could easily see now that he was shaking. Dele lay down on the bed and bowed, pulling the blankets and turning into a ball, a shaking ball. Eric lay down beside him and stared at his back.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you are really babysitting me like that," Dele said with some muffled tone.

"Well, I don't mind,"

"Really? ‘Cause I see that you're tired as fuck," Dele pointed out the obvious.

"That's true, but I can't just leave you like this," Eric spoke pulling the blankets up again. "Why are you shaking so hard?"

"I don't know, maybe because I was throwing my life out just ten minutes ago?"

"This is normal?"

"I don't know, Eric," Dele sighed.

And then Eric had an idea.

"Can I touch you now?" Eric asked but he didn't wait for an answer.

He put one hand on Dele's waist under the blankets and pressed a little.

"What you doing?" Dele whispered.

"Trying to pull you closer," Eric just said and increased the pressure down his hand, making Dele move closer inch by inch.

"Why?"

“‘Cause you're shaking as if a thunderbolt had hit you," Eric chuckled and continued to pull Dele closer, finding zero reluctance in return.

Eric stopped when he felt Dele's back pressed against his chest and lowered his hand to Dele's belly, hugging him from behind. Eric could feel now Dele’s tremor.

"Come on, calm down," Eric whispered.

"Eric-"

"It's okay,"

And so Eric felt it, he felt Dele calming down in front of his eyes. He was slowly quitting shaking and relaxing more and more every muscle that was in contact with Eric's body.

"You kissed me in front of the lads," Dele said after a long while.

"I did,"

"You were drunk or....?"

"No, I was one hundred percent conscious," Eric reassured him.

"Then why..? I mean, I was saying some nonsense shit but you could just have ignored me,"

Eric was floating with the sensation of Dele's body warm against his own.

"That would be rude," Eric said and added cautious. "Would you... um- you rather I hadn't kissed you?"

"Yeah," Dele replied and turned around, now he was facing Eric’s hurt look. "Yeah, because now they know about... whatever this is- or was, between us and, and I don't know, was kind of a secret for so long and now they know and will be weird."

"Oh don't worry about this, they took it in a really good way and I will talk about this with them later," Eric sighed in relief, looking in Dele's tired eyes and getting lost.

"Will you?" Dele asked in desbelief and saw Eric’s nod. "Ok, then I will too."

Dele shifted his position and now Eric's arm was on his back. Eric began to smooth the spot slightly.

Eric felt when Dele moved one hand and placed slowly on his cheek, starting to draw circles on Eric's skin and his touch tickled. Dele moved his hand and ran it through Eric's hair, he stopped just above Eric's nape and started to pull closer.

Their lips touched and Eric felt heavenly again. This time he quickly opened them a little, just enough for Dele place his tongue inside and press against Eric's, who sighed heavily. They played with each other’s mouths for some more minutes, exploring every inch slowly and making just muffled sighs, they didn't have the energy to go futher. They broke apart panting softly.

"I'm sorry," Dele whispered, his eyes shut and his cheeks red, but.

Well, he looked just damn _beautiful_ and Eric felt so gone.

"No need,"

"No, yeah I'm sorry, Eric. This’ so messed up, I-"

"Hey stop apologizing, none of this is your fault, alright? Besides that, we're not doing anything wrong. It's just... just complicated," Eric whispered back.

"I know, I know.. fuck I'm sor... I mean, are we fine?" Dele asked lowering his head and pressing his forehead against Eric's chest.

"Dunno, are we?" Eric replied grinning a little at Dele’s reaction. "Do you remember what I said that day when we... um- we got a bit carried away. Do you remember what I said?"

Dele stayed quiet for a couple of minutes and then raised his head, looking in Eric's eyes.

"That if I didn't get over you it would be my fault?" Dele said finally with an arched eyebrow.

"Yup. Well, I warned you," Eric said smugly.

"Oh my God, you are unbelievable," Dele exasperated but Eric heard the lovely laugh again and was simply the best sound of the night, however Dele quickly arched an eyebrow and smirked. “You said just now that none of this was my fault.”

“Was just being nice,”

“Yeah, whatever,”

Dele tried to get out Eric's embrace, he was just giggling a lot.

"No, no, no... stay here," Eric whispered and pressed his arm around Dele’s body, pulling him even closer. 

Dele stopped moving and relaxed again.

"Ok... Thanks, you know, for babysitting me. If I had been at home this whole time, I would probably have slept on the floor of my bathroom, so yeah," Dele said already closing his eyes.

"Sure, you're an obedient child, so lucky me." Eric joked. He felt Dele chuckling again but he didn't speak anymore, so Eric risked the guts. "Why did um- why did you leave me during these months, Del?"

"Because I couldn’t handle it," Dele answered in a clear tone and Eric held his breath for a moment.

"Do you still have that headache?" Eric asked after a while.

"It's lighter now," Dele murmured with a drowsily voice.

"Alright." Eric said finally and pressed Dele harder against his body once again.

When Eric opened his eyes again was late in the morning and his body wasn't as sore as before, he was almost feeling normal. But Eric's normal didn't quite involve holding the most adorable person in his arms. Dele was still sleeping and he looked so calm, his arms were around Eric's torso and that kept him from getting up, not that Eric wanted to.

Instead Eric started to think. The last few hours had been troubled but they managed to get past, and now? What would they do going forward? How would they be? There were other questions and Eric's mind wanted to start throbbing again. He was sure he could no longer suppress what he was feeling, was in a very large proportion now and Eric couldn't even find the box anymore.

Another point that was going through Eric's mind was that he didn't know what Dele wanted. He didn't know what he would want to do after that and Eric didn't want to act ignoring Dele's wants like the last time they talked about it, but Eric couldn't agree with everything. All this was nowhere near to be resolved and Eric sighed tightening his arm around Dele's waist.

Dele didn't move so Eric started to occupy his mind with something that didn't make his lungs want to stop. He thought about Boxing Day and how winning would be good for the team. Tottenham would play against Norwich in Tottenham and the three points would be very welcome.

About thirty minutes later Eric felt Dele stirring.

"What time is it?" Dele asked in a husky voice.

"Good morning too," Eric smirked. "And I don't know what time it is, but it's late, I guess."

"Oh, morning," Dele added and moved away from Eric in order to stretch all his limbs.

His whole strong body was making muffled noises. He lay normaly again staring the ceiling this time.

"Still feeling the hangover?" Eric asked.

"A bit,"

"You should eat something,"

"I don't feel like it,"

"Yeah, you will eat something," Eric said as he stretched his limbs as well.

"You don't need to babysit me anymore,"

"I know, but I liked, maybe I'll never stop again, you know, full time work," Eric joked and turned on his side, he was looking at Dele now.

"Please don't, drop it," Dele laughed.

Suddenly Eric felt so warm, his whole body was warm and his emotions were everywhere, flooding all his senses. They were joking like if nothing had happened, as if the last two months hadn't been exhausting as hell to live. He reached out and grasped Dele's wrist, when Dele didn't pull his arm or shook Eric's grip away, Eric took it as a signal and moved forward, almost climbing Dele's body, he intertwined their legs and embraced his torso, just like Dele was doing when they were sleeping. Dele was still staring the ceiling so he put one arm around Eric's back.

"Hey, where's my car and my keys and my phone...?"

"I can't believe you spoiled the cute moment away, Dele Alli," Eric said putting a lot of fake drama in his voice.

Eric didn't loosen his grip however and he heard the soft laugh again.

"Oh no, I didn't, still cute, come here," Dele placed his other hand on Eric's chin and raised it in order to place a soft peck on his lips. "See? Don't use your fake drama tone on me."

That gesture was so ordinary, so simple. Eric felt his heart and all his _damn_ organs flip violently.

"Ain’t fake and unless someone has stolen, your car is at Danny's and your other things with your clothes," Eric said and pointed toward the bathroom. "So... we kiss around now?"

"Um... I gues-"

"Can you do it again?" Eric teased.

Eric felt Dele's pulse increase considerably, but his body didn't seem tense. Then Dele put his hand back on Eric's chin and brought it close enough for their lips to touch, Eric felt Dele tighten the grip of his arm around his back and that was enough to make Eric climb up Dele's body completely.

"I'm still hung over, just to let clear," Dele broke the kiss. "I may not control things."

"So let me take the lead," Eric replied with a hoarse voice and attacked Dele's lips again, asking for passage and getting.

Eric was all over Dele, but he felt Dele's hands traveling his back and dying on the beginning of his round butt, pressing down slightly. Eric was already feeling his blood flow being directed to his lower body.

Eric quickly raised his torso and made the move to straddle Dele's body. The kiss was still slow and with a lot of care but down their bodies Eric started to move a little his hips and that made Dele broke the kiss to moan painfully. Eric stopped his motions. He placed one hand on Dele's nape and held it tightly, like he needed some spot to support him or he would evaporate, he would turn into smoke and join the atmosphere. Eric pressed their foreheads together as their breathing flowed.

"Let's eat something," Eric suggested after a while, when he managed to catch his damn air.

He was smoothing one side of Dele's body calmly, who just nodded. Eric got up from Dele and waited for him to get up, he looked dizzy.

"You will not faint, yeah?" Eric asked half jokingly and half worried.

"Nah, but if we had carried on I probably would," Dele replied arching his eyebrows and smiling.

Eric laughed and pushed Dele's body lightly. "Ok, let's go then."

After a while Eric was driving toward Danny's house with Dele in the seat next to him. Was only a little after 3pm and Eric had had a great time that day. He and Dele hadn't kissed or touched or anything like this anymore, they just talked and they were just being best friends again. Dele was almost a hundred percent recovered now and Eric gave the free pass for him to drive again, so they went to get his car.

"Seriously, you can go now. Gonna just get my car back and drive home," Dele reassured Eric after some time of him insisting with the ‘ _I will go with you_ ’ thing. "Maybe this will surprise you, but I'm actually not a baby."

"Ok, ok Jesus. Say 'hi' to Danny for me. See you in training, take care," Eric said the last one looking in Dele's eyes as if he wanted to say how much he meant that.

"Yeah, I will. See ya, Diet." Dele sighed closing the car door and waving goodbye while approaching Danny's front door.

\--

It was the last training session before Boxing Day, which would be in two days, and the mood among the players was light. Everyone was looking forward for the game and also to spend the Christmas night with their families. The Premier League didn't give rest but Eric adored this adrenaline. The players were entering the training camp with the equipments and Eric was playing with one of the balls. He saw Dele and walked kicking the ball toward him, Dele made the ball die in his foot and raised his head looking at Eric and pointing at the other side of the field.

"Look how conveniente," He said while pointing at a group of four players. And of course that the players were Ben, Harry, Jan and Eriksen.

"You want to talk now?" Eric asked and kicked the ball back to Dele.

"Good time yeah?" Dele replied already walking toward them.

Eric nodded to no one and followed Dele, still playing around with one ball.

"Hey," Eric greeted all of them and started to pass the ball with them as well.

"Oi guys," Ben voiced. "Everything went well after the party? You were in a pretty bad shape Dele."

"Well, yes. Eric took care of it," Dele answered sincerely and passed the ball to Eric, like it was his turn to talk, but the words were stuck in his throat.

Eric noticed Jan looking at them strangely for a few seconds. Eriksen and Harry were literally not caring at all about the subject of the conversation. They stayed two more minutes passing the ball in a tense silence until Eric took the ball with his hands.

"Ok, I think we need make shits clear here. Any of you have anything to ask me- I mean, us?" He pointed at Dele as well.

"Eric, we know what's going on here, chill out. Let's not stress about it," Eriksen said in a calm tone. "You guys don't have to explain nothing really, you don't owe us anything."

"We don't want to get into your life or anything like that," Ben added.

"Jesus, this is going to a totally different direction," Dele said full of giggles and that made them light up too, except for Jan.

"Jan, what's the problem?" Eric asked with a low voice.

"Nothing, just... um- what are you guys? Like... boyfriends? Are you guys like... um- like fucking or something?" Jan asked in a confused tone and Eric realized he wasn't trying to offend anyone, he just didn't know how to use the right words.

" _Jesus Jan_ , we don't ask such things to anyone," Harry exasperated and that made Eric laugh.

"No, it's okay- well it isn't but yeah, we are not fucking, Jan," Eric answered still chuckling.

"Yet," Dele said and this caused a _"whoa"_ in unison from the three players.

But Eric knew better. He knew that that was the " _I'm kidding with your dumb ass, you idiot_ " tone, so he just sighed and turned to Dele's direction.

"You're not helping," Eric said as if warning a child.

"Isn't a lie, isn't?" Dele teased back smiling a bit and Eric felt a hot chill over his spine.

"Stop it." He hissed, but smiled at the end because he was that weak, and turned back to the four of them. "And we are not boyfriends, seriously we are just... just enjoying each other, alright?" Eric said finally and kicked the ball to the net, missing the goal.

"Whatever." Eriksen said and walked away, waving a ‘we talk later’.

Eric didn't have to worry about him.

"Wait," Ben let out a little louder. "The other day, when you showed up with hickeys all over your neck, it was you?" Ben pointed at Dele.

"Oh my God, Ben! that was months ago, how do you even remember that?" Eric spoke in disbelief.

"Well I have a pretty good memory, so was you, Dele?" Ben insisted and Eric was feeling blushing like never.

Dele nodded shyly and Eric heard Ben, Harry and even Jan shouting provocatively at them.

"So our boy’ saucy huh?!" Ben chuckled and that made Dele's face completally red in a blink.

"Wait, you two were doing this for all this time?" Jan asked, he seemed better.

"Well... complicated." Dele replied and Eric noticed something sorrowful hovering his tone.

They all noticed. No one else said anything and boss whistled the start of the session.

The training went well and was heavy, boss gave instructions on take it easy at Christmas dinner, but just a few really obeyed. They were heading for the showers and Eric noticed when Dele appeared on his side with his shirt flattened on his shoulder, letting his whole torso show proudly.

"I hate you for making me look like a horny teenager," He said in a low tone while approaching.

"But that's what you are!" Eric exclaimed, laughing.

"Yeah, but they don't need to know that,"

"If it’s any consolation, you make me look like a horny teenager too," Eric whispered, looking in Dele's eyes.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now," Dele whispered back and Eric saw the spark in his eyes.

"Oh believe me, I have a pretty good idea,"

"Eric-" He heard Dele’s whine.

"Hey we can't, you know that. Look where we are, Dele. We can't, not here at least," Eric said with some firm tone. "Come on, let's shower."

"You always spoil the fun," Dele rolled his eyes and started to walk faster, moving away from Eric.

"How old are you?!" Eric let out sarcastically, but his smirk was there.

Eric took a few minutes while bathing and from the moment he entered the shower until the moment he was walking to the parking, his body was on fire. He hated how the control vanished completely and he couldn't think of nothing but Dele. Eric felt his heart beat like crazy, seemed that his whole body was sweating and he was trembling very lightly.

What a perfect time for that!

As Eric walked toward his car he noticed Dele's parked two cars away and Dele was there too, he noticed Eric and waved. Eric changed his direction and went to where Dele was, he wasn't thinking straight and despite the pleasant temperature, his skin was on fire.

"Coming over?" He said almost whispering, keeping a safe distance from Dele, who let a stupid smug little grin appear on his face.

"Um- and do what? Don't you have any Christmas thing to do?" Dele asked and leaned over his car, he was looking like the quietest person in the world, while Eric was almost evaporating.

"That can wait, but this can not," He said and pointed to the space between their bodies.

"Ok, I'm right behind," And Dele made the move of enter his car, he had this cocky grin up his lips.

During the driving minutes Eric managed to calm down a bit, but his body still was seeming like it was just jumping in a volcano. He didn't know what he would do when they get home, but he knew what he needed and he really needed, he _needed to feel Dele_ and he was a hundred per cent sure that that could not wait.

They got there and Eric thought that the air would be tense when they entered, but on the contrary, there wasn't even time for the silence to be strange. There was no time that moment. Eric almost immediately pinned both Dele's wrists on the most close wall and glued their bodies together. He was breathing heavily and as he approached Dele's face, he saw that Dele was having trouble with the air coming in and out his lungs as well.

"I didn't even ask if you had any early plans for Christmas, have you? It’s just that, Del... I really need you right now, I really can't wait," Eric whispered ardently.

"You didn't force shit, I came driving with my own hands, remember? My plans can damn wait," Dele replied in the same low tone and approached to lay a little kiss on Eric's lips. "I really need you too."

Eric tightened his grip around Dele's wrists and leaned forward in order to conquer his mouth again. Dele couldn't move because his whole body was pressed against the wall and his hands were raised above his head, so he did the only thing that he could do. He placed his legs around Eric's waist, pressing hard their lower bodies and he felt when Eric released his hands and broke the kiss, gasping. And damn, Dele had some long and strong legs, was making so much pressure around Eric’s body, Eric could feel his heart beating right there. Dele's hands were now on Eric's neck, he needed some spot to sustain himself. Eric's hands were lowering the path of Dele's sides very slowly, pressind hard every muscle on the way, the way ended on Dele's butt and he pressed there too. He felt Dele sigh.

"If I do something you don't like, just- you have tell me that. This will not be good if you don't enjoy as well, don’t you think?" Eric said putting his hands on Dele's back again to hold his weight.

Dele didn't reply, he just pulled Eric's head close and they were kissing again. This one was way more slower and warm than the first, they were savoring each other and Eric felt he was stuck in that moment forever, and he wanted to. Eric's hands lowered again but headed to Dele's thighs this time, he ran them from Dele’s thighs to his knees and the hardness and softness there would always impress him. Eric kneaded the flesh that was dangerously close to Dele's groin and Dele drew off the kiss to finally moan.

"If you do that again we're going to fall down ‘cause my knees gonna give up on me," Eric muttered, putting his hand on Dele's butt again and pressing a little just to emphasize his words.

"So let's go to bed," Dele rushed to say before moan again.

"Dele, are you sur-" Eric tried to ask, he was suddenly worried.

"Of course I'm sure, I'm here and I need you and- come on, Eric," Dele answered quickly and put his legs on the floor, grabbing Eric's hand and heading to the stairs.

Was Eric's house but Dele that was leading the way.

As soon as they entered the room, Dele let go of Eric's hand and pressed him against the wall, kissing hard. Eric was feeling Dele losing control but his motions were always very accurate. He ran his hands through Eric's back, pressing their bodies together and this time he didn't stop at his lower back, he lowered his hands futher, resting above Eric's bum and Dele pressed so tightly that if Eric hadn't been so fucking aroused that moment, would have really hurt.

"Fuck.." Eric muttered closing his eyes shut and moaning.

Dele promptly put his hands on the waistband of Eric's shirt and tugged it lightly. He was _asking_ , he was asking for fuck's sake, Eric would do anything he wanted at that point and he was asking. But Eric let Dele take his shirt off and seeked for the softness of his lips again, and again and again, he felt he would never stop seeking that.

When Eric felt Dele's avid fingers touching the bare skin of his chest and belly, he cringed at the electroshock that ran all over it. Eric was doubting that Dele had only two hands, because he was everywhere, he was touching Eric in every free skin he had, but Eric wanted to hear more of Dele's delicious sounds and he already knew what to do.

He pushed Dele toward the bed and got rid of his shirt as well. On the minute Dele's back touched the bed, Eric was devoring his lips again, he just couldn't be apart for much long. Eric started to roll his hips above Dele’s and he kept kissing every moan away from Dele's lips. After only a couple of minutes, Dele was arching his back trying to find some more friction, so Eric stopped his motions or that would end earlier than expected.

“How it feels?” Eric breathed while holding his body above Dele’s.

“ _What_?” Wasn’t like Dele had much air to form his words out.

Eric lowered his body again and rolled his hips slowly on top of Dele’s, making the right force and gaining that nice moan, feeling that nice shiver run all over them.

“Fuck- just like-” Dele tried to reply, but that uninvited arch his back did got in the way of his talk, however the next second he was letting his smirk live, getting a look inside Eric’s blue eyes. “Like trying to put together stuff that does not fit, so you need to give a little more of might for that to happen, and this’ making my body fucking seethe.” 

Was fast for Eric to snatch Dele’s smirking lips and give it a hard work.

Eric broke the kiss and lowered his head, leaving a path of sound kisses on the way. He worked on a little over Dele's neck and headed to his chest, that was an unexplored area, so he gave his total attention. He followed the line in the middle of Dele's chest and kissed the way over his right nipple, he circulated his tongue around it and then sucked lightly. Eric heard Dele whimper and shiver, placing a hand on the back of Eric’s head, grabbing firmly the hair there and pulling up for their lips to meet again.

"Eric-" Dele started once he broke the kiss, his voice failing like after that race you did. "I can't control shit... the only thing I know right now, the only thing I have sure- fuck I _really want_ you... you're so damn beautiful."

Dele kissed Eric before he could answer anything, however Eric was sure he couldn't talk even a single word.

Eric felt Dele changing their positions and now he was on top, their mouths never leaving one another. Dele slowly positioned himself in between Eric's legs. So Dele was _there_ , there in between Eric’s legs, he was so damn needy and that was really overwhelming, and so incredibly _hot_. Eric felt Dele move his hips unconsciously while kissing and he gasped for air. That had almost sent him over the edge already, just that. Just one single movement. He noticed when Dele's hands tugged the waistband of his pants and Eric couldn't believe he was asking again.

"Damn it Dele, just pull it already. You don't have to ask anything," Eric cursed softly.

"Uh, someone’s needy here," Dele teased.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fucking needy, can we go on?" Eric replied and claimed Dele's lips again.

Dele laughed and that lovely sound made cute things with Eric's stomach even on that moment.

Dele lowered his body and pulled Eric's pants down, then he got up and pulled his own as well, throwing in any corner. Both were already half hard as Dele climbed up on Eric again, very very slowly and in between his legs again, he was looking in Eric’s eyes and Eric could see the fire burning everything around them. When their boners pressed together just through the thin fabric, none of them could suppress a long and painfull groan.

Eric widered his legs when he felt Dele moving above him and sought his lips. Dele pinned one of Eric's hands on the bed and used his other to smooth out one of Eric's thighs in order to raise it a little, that way he could roll his hips with a point of support and that would make it easier to put more force on his movements, and Dele did that and Eric felt everything _blazing_. Eric had never been so submissive with anyone like that before, he was almost totally surrendered and that was, well was something.

The room was being filled with their sounds and Eric was amazed by what Dele was doing, he was moving so eargely and beautifully. Eric was feeling the tension building up on his groin and all his body to be honest. He ran his free hand over Dele's back and rested it on his firm butt, pressing down as Dele thrusted his hips forward, the friction was unbelievable and the pleasure was throbbing right above Eric's senses.

Eric felt the muscles around Dele's hips contract countless times, he already new what was going to happen next.

"Eric.. I'm gonna c-" Dele broke the kiss and started in a hoarse tone.

"No, no you're not," Eric interrupted and pushed Dele up in order to make both of them sat on the bed. "Up to shower with me?"

"What? Are you seeing this?" Dele asked panting a lot and pointing at his own hard boner. "I can't even walk properly."

"Well, isn't a long route," Eric panted too and looked toward the bathroom. Dele sighed annoyed and Eric approached in order to kiss him again, he added in a low tone. "Come on, let me make this better. Come on."

Eric pulled Dele up and walked with him to the bathroom. His own erection was pulsing so much that he was surprised at how he managed to control it, even for that little moment. Eric opened the door and turned to Dele, they were kissing again.

"Now let's take this off, can we?" Eric let out in a low voice, tugging on Dele's waistband.

Dele nodded slowly and after some seconds he managed to take his last piece of clothing and Eric did the same. They were finally naked and didn't wait not even a second to kiss again, Eric took a few steps while kissing and they entered under the shower, he broke the kiss and placed his head on Dele's neck in order to feel Dele’s heart running like crazy and turn on the shower, the water began to bathe their warm bodies at the same second he felt Dele thrusting his hips.

"I need to-" He tried but his voice failed and he moved back searching for Eric's lips again.

Eric nodded.

Eric reached over to took a good amount of soap and started to run his hands over Dele's body. Dele didn't move while Eric smoothed out his back, his chest, his belly, his strong thighs, that moment Dele started to shake more intensely but Eric didn't stop. Eric continued working on Dele's muscles and moved his hands to his butt, pressing and making their dicks to rub together for the very first time skin to skin. Their both moaned loud and slowly and Eric felt Dele tighten the grip around his shoulders.

"I can't believe I'm gonna faint before I come and will be your fucking fault!" Dele whispered in a muffled and accusatory and trembling tone, still with his head buried in Eric's neck.

Eric laughed, he was barely holding on that situation too.

Eric placed his hand in Dele's chin in order to raise it, he touched their sore lips and moved his hand lower until he was involving Dele's length with his fingers and indeed was pulsing so much, he wouldn't last much more time. Dele gasped and sighed in relief against Eric’s lips. Eric thrusted his hand a few times over the whole dick, the soap was helping with the movements. He was teasing the head a little and he felt the muscles around Dele's hip twitching again while he moaned. Dele's hands traveled to Eric's butt and stayed placed there nicely, just pressing from time to time, and everytime that happened Eric jumped out of his skin. Eric drew off a bit and let go of Dele's shaft for a second just to hold their dicks at once and jerk them off at the same time.

Good that the water was on, because it muffled their louds moans and groans and gasps.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Dele whispered after some minutes of that hard teasing and then groaned painfully, his eyes shut and his hips jerking forward seeking more strength, sending his hot load all over Eric's hand and dick.

His expression and sounds and moves made Eric's orgasm break free as well, his hand started to move uncoordinated. His vision was twinkling and he felt that his knees would give up for real this time, would desperately give up. Eric reached Dele's lips again while their loads mixed together and the water took it down away.

“Kiss me,” Dele just whispered.

“I _am_ kissing you,” Eric grinned and moved off the kiss so he could actually speak.

“No, no, no,” But Dele shook his head when he no longer felt Eric’s lips and took some steps back, so his back was touching the wall. Dele just pulled Eric over him and approached their lips. “Kiss me.”

Eric grinned again, but he had to comply, he could only comply. Stepping forward and pressing his body against Dele’s, holding him in place and adding work over the kiss. A lot of work. They were tired and lazy, but it didn’t mean the kiss was tired and lazy. No, was fucking blazing, burning a whole lot, taking feelings, taking energy, taking power. Had never a better right feeling running through Eric’s veins. They didn’t need to talk that very moment because had not even one word in the world that would possibly describe that second than they intertwined in one another.

Eric reached over and turned off the shower. The atmosphere was so calm and soothing, Eric didn't want to get out of their bubble. But he tugged one side of Dele's body and they broke apart.

In less than twenty minutes they were in Eric's living room, both dressed and comfortably seated on the couch with their legs curled together. He still had a few hours before start getting ready for Christmas dinner. They were looking at each other and it was incredible, they spent the last hour kissing but Eric was already aiming Dele's lips again.

"So," Eric started with a smug tone and Dele rolled his eyes already. "No, listen to me. If I remember, you called me beautiful back there?"

Eric saw Dele become pink, but however he laughed his lovely one and looked back at Eric.

"Well, I don't know, I might- I might have," Dele giggled.

"Wait, I remember now and your exact words were," Eric cleared his throat. "They were " _you're so damn beautiful_ ” and I'm glad that you recognize this now."

"You can't use these words against me, I wasn't in control... but um- but what I said wasn't a lie though," Dele spoke frankly.

"Yeah?" Eric whispered and moved closer, he ran one hand through one side of Dele's face and approached to place a nice peck on his lips. He just needed to do that. "You are so damn beautiful too Dele, all of you."

Dele just grinned and pulled Eric's face closer, so they were kissing again. And Eric felt he would never have enough of Dele's lips.

"Oh my, we are horny teenagers, aren't we?" Dele puzzled in a jokely tone.

"I can't help myself, can you?"

"No even a little bit,"

"So yup, we are," Eric kissed Dele again, slowly this time.

They broke apart and Eric moved some inches away from Dele, crossing his legs on the couch and turning to his direction, Dele watched him with narrow eyes and did the same. They were facing each other now.

"I need to say something," Eric started with a low tone and he saw Dele nodding. "No one has ever... um- has ever mastered me like that before."

"What are you talking about?" Dele replied with confusion in his gaze. "You did the whole thing, I couldn't even move a single muscle without you."

"Yeah, but I meant while in bed," Eric clarified.

"Oh, but is that... um- is that a bad thing?" Dele whispered.

"Oh no no, isn't a bad thing, it’s just a... you know, it’s just a fact,"

"Did you like?" Dele asked hesitantly.

"Did you?" Eric asked back.

"This word makes very little for what I felt, you know," Dele whispered calmly and tilted his head to hear Eric's anwser, but instead of that he saw Eric smiling smugly. "Stop it, I can't say anything anymore and this stupid cocky smile comes out."

Eric grinned and approached again, he pushed Dele on the arm of the couch and climbed his body. Eric kissed him hard for a moment and headed his lips to Dele's right ear.

"Yes Dele, I liked, I liked very much," Eric said in a very low and husky tone. "You were moving so fucking good on top of me. I felt you getting hard in a blink and that was such a turn on, you have no idea. You did it great Del, you did it so great, I was so damn aroused the whole time and that was my most waited orgasm. The anticipation was killing me and you handle it well, you were amazing."

"Fuck.." Eric heard Dele murmur slowly and in a hot tone. Eric backed off to look his face. He had this amazed gaze and Eric noticed the tight grip that Dele was making in one side of his body. Wasn't hurting, was more like a support point. “But you know isn’t true, I didn’t do much.”

“That just happened because of you, so yeah, you did,”

Eric felt Dele narrow the space between their lips and the kiss was sloopy this time. It was so wanted, so needy but also so darling and they just felt one another. Dele's taste was already infused in every cell of Eric's body, such addictive it was.

"What are we going to do?" Dele asked in a muffled voice after broke the kiss. He had pressed his face into Eric's neck.

Eric knew what he wanted.

"Well, I really wish I knew that answer," Eric replied the truth while placing his arms around Dele's torso. “Can we just chill for now?”

He just wanted to move that forward. Together.

“Yeah, we can, I guess,” Dele replied slowly.

“Okay,” Eric let out pressing his arms harder around Dele’s body.

But they didn't stay long in that comfortable position.

"I need to go," Dele whispered running his hand over Eric's back and making him shiver.

"I know,"

Eric needed get ready for Christmas dinner too.

"So... get up, Diet,"

"Suddenly I can't move," Eric said with false realization.

Eric heard Dele laugh and his body trembled by consequence.

"You don't get it, you're pressing my whole body down, my _whole_ body," Dele said emphasizing the word and moving his hands lower on Eric's back.

"So, you are _this_ horny all the time?" Eric joked while dismounted Dele's body and helped him to sat up.

"Only when _you_ are around," Dele grinned and approached in order to kiss briefly Eric's lips and get up from the couch, leaving a speechless Eric behind.

"Woah, I'm flattered," Eric joked and walked Dele over the door.

He heard Dele giggling softly, only that, was all it took to make Eric stop and cup his face to lay a deep kiss into Dele’s lips.

"Yeah, yeah," Dele held on Eric during the kiss and Eric could feel the desire pumping in between them, but after some time Dele pushed Eric and grinned openly. "I get it, we are both horny as fuck, I’ve got to go. See ya on Boxing Day. Merry Christmas, Eric."

Eric smiled while opening the front door.

"Til there. Merry Christmas, Del." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write this kind of stuff in English gave me some work, was the first time in English actually. Was that acceptable?
> 
> Unlearn any annoying mistake huh :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading this and Merry Christmas you all.


	6. Occhi luccicanti.

December 26, 2015

Eric and the other players were walking towards the locker room, the first half had just ended and the game was in favor for Tottenham, against Norwich. Harry had scored twice and Dele had given the assist to one of the goals. Eric bumped into him as he entered the tunnel.

"Congrats," Eric said in a cheerful tone.

"What? I didn't score," Dele answered the obvious.

"Yeah, but you assisted," Eric responded by putting an arm around Dele's shoulders and pressing lightly.

"It’s not a big deal," Dele murmured, but Eric felt him lean in closer the touch.

"Hey, I scored both goals, I don't get a hug too?" Harry popped up and chanted with some accusatory half jokely tone.

"Sure, come here," Eric said, extending his other arm and enveloping Harry as well.

"Yeah, joking, stop the clingy," Harry smiled trying to get rid of Eric's grip.

Eric released Harry but kept his arm around Dele. They went into the locker room and listened to the boss' instructions. Dele pushed Eric a little and walked away, going to get water or whatever. Eric couldn't stop his gaze from going toward Dele’s direction, and from time to time he had to struggle to focus on what the boss was saying.

"Stop being so obvious," Eric was taken out of his thoughts and turned his head toward the person who approached.

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are," Eriksen replied with a playful tone.

"Fuck,” Eric breathed soft and looked back at the boss.

"Are you guys...um- doing good?" Eriksen asked with some kind of uncertain tone.

"We don't need to talk about this. Is not like.. like I have a new girlfriend and you have to be my friend and ask me things about it," Eric smirked and pointed down Eriksen’s body.

"No, no I'm not- I’m not asking just to fake things up Eric, I want to know. I care, you know,"

"Yeah?" Eric turned to Eriksen and then shrugged. "Ok. We’re doing ok... I guess. Dunno."

"That didn't answer shit," Eriksen chuckled, pushing Eric aside a little. "You can trust me."

Eric sighed and lowered his gaze to his boots.

"I don't even know what to do. Maybe we're... falling for each other and that's so fucked up, don't you think? I... um- I don't know what to do," Eric crooned finally and raised his head again, looking for Dele again. And he was there. He was there listening attentively to the boss, with one hand on his waist and a bottle of water in the other. All his face and his upper body were sweaty and he was panting softly.

"Staring too much again, Dier," Eriksen intervened.

Eric didn't say anything, he just breathed hard and changed his gaze to his boots again.

"Maybe I'm too lost already, Chris," Eric whispered and smiled sadly at Eriksen.

"Look, I'm not the most experienced man here in this room, so I cannot give a such good advice, but what I can say is that do not see things that much in the future, let's live one day after another and let's focus on the present, alright?" Eriksen crossed his arms and said it with a friendly voice.

"Isn't that easy. We're not ordinary, our faces are recognized and we can't afford this, we just can't. And he's just 19 and his career... everything’ really risky you know," Eric said with a little of regret hovering his voice.

"Hey, this is up to him. He’s gonna build his career with or without you and he’s doing it very good if you ask me. Your boy has some sick skills," Eriksen voiced happily and pushed Eric a little, who smiled at his words, especially the end.

"I know," Eric let out thinking about Dele's moves on the pitch, but his mind suddenly switched to his movements while their were having sex and Eric felt the warmth hit him with force, his body visibly flinched at least.

"I hope you're not thinking in something obscene," He heard Eriksen shush, well Eric couldn't suppress a tiny guilty laugh and that only made Eriksen roll his eyes. "Of course you are, I'm not even surprised."

"I can't control," Eric said still laughing but then it faded away gradually. "I can't control it, Chris. Did you see? That's the problem, that's the fucking whole problem."

"Hey, cool it. That's not a problem Eric, this is a realization. You need to work on it and use it, alright? Don't freak out." Eriksen grinned and pushed Eric one last time before walk toward the field again. The second half was about to begin.

Eric waited for Dele and they walked together to the pitch. Before stepping on the grass, Dele tilted his head and smiled shyly and Jesus- Eric just wanted to kiss him right there. Then Dele ran calmly to his position and the referee whistled the restart of the game.

The game ended 3-0 for Tottenham, Carroll scored the third and those were three points warmly welcomed during that Boxing Day.

"Good game," Dele pointed, approaching Eric in the dressing room, they had already bathed and Eric was finishing packing his things.  

"I say the same,"

"Wow you're with that look again," Dele whispered, narrowing his eyes and giggling a bit.

"What look?"

"The needy look,"

"Well fuck, isn't a lie," Eric felt like blusing.

"Wanna come over?" Dele asked pushing lightly Eric's thigh with his own.

"No, better not," Eric clearly lied and he knew that Dele knew too. "We have a game in one day and let's focus yeah?"

Eric turned to Dele's direction and saw him nod lightly. Then he noticed Dele running his eyes around the locker room and Eric did the same. More than half of the players were gone, was only there who was still gathering their last things. Outside the two of them, Ben, Jan, Harry, Son and Kevin were there. Eric heard Dele sigh and lean his back against the wall, he made no mention of getting up and neither Eric. After a few minutes Kevin and Son said goodbye and Eric saw Dele approaching slowly.

"What are you trying to do?" Eric asked putting a hand above Dele's chest, even though he already knew.

"I'm trying to get our mouths to touch, but you're making my job a little harder," Dele pointed at Eric's hand that was pressed against his chest.

"I can't believe you, do you see _where we are_?!" Eric exasperated.

"They already know," Dele turned his gaze to the three men seated the other side of the dressing room, finishing getting ready.

"Doesn't matter, we are not kissing here," Eric rolled his eyes with a softer tone and pulled his arm back.

That didn't stop Dele from approaching and when Eric felt the warmth so close, he was taken aback for a couple of seconds, enough for Dele to touch their noses.

"I will not do anything then," Dele whispered only a few inches away from Eric's mouth.

"This is already something, Del," Eric whispered back while putting one hand on Dele's nape.

"Yeah? What harm it does?" Dele crooned, making their mouths hover one another.

"Stop being so fucking manipulative,"

"I'm not manupulative," Dele placed his hands on Eric's sensitive neck. "Come on."

And then Eric leaned in. The kiss was needy and slow on the perfect proportion.

Eric felt Dele pull his head closer and deepen the kiss. Dele let Eric explore every inch of his mouth and his taste was so extremely addictive. Eric moved his hand that was on Dele's neck to his waist, smoothing the way down and pressing every muscle there. He just loved to feel how strong Dele's body was.

He was being carried away by the moment of course, but when his leg touched one of his bags on the floor, he realized where they were. Eric drew back quickly and looked at the three men who were in the locker room as well and, more for Eric’s despair, they were looking back at them.

He turned to Dele again and sighed. Dele was letting out small quick breaths and was looking stunned with wonder. Eric ran one hand over one side of his face, his move dying above Dele’s lower lip.

"This' your fault," Eric said in a low tone and pointed at the others.

Dele followed his gaze and when he saw the three of them he giggled a little and looked at Eric again, he moved forward to place a peck on his lips and stood up walking toward them.

"You guys okay?" Eric heard Dele asking when he was close enough.

"That was-" Harry started. "Thrilling?" He said finally and looked at Ben and Jan, seeking reassurance.

Eric was startled when Jan gave a small nod.

"What? Thrilling? No way, that was fucking fiery," Ben said and let out a loose laugh.

"Huh?" Eric heard Dele speak and he knew that Dele was smiling, although he could only see his back.

Eric finally got up and walked toward them.

"Come on, come on let's going," Eric said pushing the four of them toward the exit.

"Do you think us making out is hot?" Dele puzzled, pointing at Ben and Eric signed, his plan of end that subject wasn't working.

"Hell yeah mate. Don't you?" Ben replied.

"What?" Dele looked confused at Eric, who just shrugged. "Of course, I'm the one kissing."

"So, do you think he's hot huh?" Ben arched one eyebrow with a teasing tone looking at Dele and pointing at Eric, Dele's gaze was on Eric again.

“I’m right here, Ben,” Eric let out with pretty much some annoyed tone.

"So, when Ben asks these things, everything’s fine, but when I ask, I’m the wrong?" Eric heard Jan exasperate.

"Ok, there’s no comparison between such things Jan," Harry said with a little chuckle. "Your ‘ _question_ ’ was the worst, mate."

"Whatever," Jan replied rolling his eyes. "I was curious."

"I'm curious too," Ben said and looked at Dele again, waiting his answer.

Eric felt Dele's gaze rest on his body and his face turned pink in a less than five seconds.

"Definitely, he's hot as fuck," Dele answered looking in Eric's eyes and leaned over to kiss him on the lips again.

"Dele, stop. Look at where we are," Eric breathed while softly pushing Dele's body aside.

Eric noticed that Dele just flinched as he pulled away from Eric. "Sorry." He murmured and Eric didn’t miss his little roll eyes.

"Hey," Eric tried reach over him, but he couldn't because Dele moved away.

"It's okay," Dele smiled at Eric and turned his gaze to Ben. "Answered your question?"

"Yeah," Ben just smiled cocky and winking some smug tease that Eric didn’t hear.

"You guys gonna kiss around anytime now? So you two solved each other?" Harry asked.

"No, we will not H," Dele said before Eric could open his mouth.

The path to the Hart Lane exit has never been so long, Eric thought with a sigh.

"Ok," Eric said after two minutes of walking, when he saw the exit. "Are we okay?" Eric added gesturing between them, referring to Jan, Harry and Ben.

"Yeah," The three responded in unison, like a school choir and Harry added. "Just... be careful, ok?"

"Yeah, use condom," Ben said and Eric, Jan and Harry rolled his eyes to the back of their heads, Dele just giggled close to Eric.

"He didn't mean it like that, dickhead," Jan rolled his eyes at Ben and then turned to Eric and Dele’s side. "I think he meant, look out when you two do something like that again, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah thanks. Bye guys, ‘til tomorrow," Eric waved at them.

He pushed Dele to the wall just to be out of their sight and asked him too.

"Are _we_ okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Dele replied.

"I don't know, I thought that back there when I-"

"Hey it's fine, I told you, it's okay. You did right," Dele smiled cozy.

"Yeah? Yeah, ok. See you tomorrow too, Del," Eric said and pressed Dele's body against his own for some seconds before walk away.

"Bye, Diet."

\--

The next morning there was an early training session. The troubled end of the year gave Tottenham two matches in three days, so that workout was just to not fatigue the muscle, nothing that requires a lot of effort, but was important. Eric was running slowly around the training ground next to Kieran and Toby. The fatigue of the previous day was still terrifying some players and the race served to warm the body before actually starting the training itself.

Eric didn't feel like talking to anyone, so he just ran quietly alongside the others. In some moment along the way, Eric was running beside Dele and he noticed that Dele's shoulders were curved a little, but Dele welcomed him with a warm smile so everything was fine. They ran for more ten minutes in silence, in their comfortable one.

The boss whistled the start of training.

After almost an hour the training ended and everyone went to the showers. Eric heard some lively conversations on the way, but no one that caught his eye. He just wanted to play the game tomorrow, and preferably win, and then enjoy the New Year celebration.

"What's up with Dele today?" Eric heard Nacer ask him while approaching.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" Eric tried to play it cool, but inside he was already sighing. What Nacer was talking about?

"I don't know, he barely talked and since you two seemed to be like soulmates, I thought it would be worth it to risk," Nacer replied, taking the sweat from his forehead with his shirt.

Eric genuinely smiled at that last phrase.

"Maybe he's just tired," Eric said and walked away, winking Nacer a goodbye.

Eric walked calmly to the showers and he saw Dele heading in the same direction, but Eric made no mention of following him, he just watched. Dele had a sad body expression and he only greeted those who spoke with him. Well, that wasn't normal, Dele is cheerful almost all the time. Anyway, Eric didn't follow him, he headed to the showers like his initial plan.

About thirty minutes later, Eric was returning to his car in the parking lot and he saw Dele there as well, two cars distant from his, as usual. Dele didn't see him as Eric approached.

"Hey," Eric said when he stepped Dele's side and Eric saw him jump out a little. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to."

"It's fine, I was distracted," Dele waved. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"Have to," Eric grinned but he noticed that Dele wasn't smiling. Another abnormal thing for him to do, or not do. "Dele, what is it?" Eric added with a soft voice, moving closer a little.

"Caution, here’s _too_ public," Dele said with a voice covered with that layer of sarcasm and made the move of entering his car.

"Oh my God I can't believe this Del, don't be like this come on, I apologized," Eric babbled still with a smile on his lips and stopped Dele from closing the door.

"Dunno what you’re talking about, I'm just being careful," Dele added and tugged Eric's hand so he released the door.

Eric gazed Dele for a few seconds and gave up. "Fine, see you tomorrow." He wasn't mad or anything, he was just trying to give Dele some space.

Eric stepped away and went back to his car, he went inside and started driving. He didn't look back not even once and maybe one day without talking to each other would do them good.

Eric realized early that night that he was terribly wrong.

Staying without talking to Dele was one of the most agonizing things of the month. They were usually exchanging messages until one of them slept, but tonight none of them sent anything and Eric was feeling the loneliest person in England. He wanted to send something to Dele, but after all he was still proud as fuck. And he was feeling this uncertainty, this uncertainty about not knowing how Dele was at that moment, if he was angry, or sad, or if he was at least caring about that situation, or or... the choices were too many.

Well, he realized he'd been staring at the ceiling for hours. His mind went from a thrill of thoughts to a total empty, and Eric hoped it would not give him a headache later. That was scary, was _fucking_ scary, because Dele and Eric were, they were not boyfriends or anything, they were just friends in a complicated situation, that was the first imbalance in their relationship and Eric was almost falling apart due uncertainty and doubts.

He finally closed his eyes and slept in a restless sleep. The next morning his whole body was tense and looked like he hadn't relaxed a single minute at night. That was fucking _great_!

\--

Eric was on the bus heading towards Watford stadium, his headphones were firmly in place and Harry was on the seat next to him. He was clearly in a bad mood that day. But he tried to think positive and the idea of playing the last game of the year was exciting and at the same time intimidating. Eric wanted to win so much, so at least _one thing_ would be in place.

The players were warming up before the game on the field and Eric and Dele still hadn't exchanged a glance. Eric was still tense and distressed, but he wasn’t going to take his concentration away from the game to care about it now.

The referee whistled the beginning of the game and in the first ten minutes of it, Eric already realized that it would be a game with a lot of contact. Both teams were doing everything they could do to win and that meant unnecessary fouls. Dele got a yellow in the sixth minute and that only confirmed Eric's predictions. Their gazes met and Eric made a _'calm down'_ movement with his hands, Dele just nodded.

The game ended 2-1 for Tottenham, they won with a great goal from Son at the last minute. In the end it had been a very difficult game, Eric didn't expect this but everything worked out. The entire team did great, they had finished the year with a victory and, to complete, they would take the three points home.

They were in the hallway leading to the dressing room and the atmosphere was lively.

"Good work guys, good work. Happy New Year everybody." Hugo said but Eric wasn't looking at him.

He was looking at Dele, who was talking merrily with Son and Eric was fine, he was feeling calm because of the win, but something was still writhing around his chest and the tension with which he woke up was still there too, Eric felt it seated on his back. He watched as Eriksen stopped beside Son and congratulated him for the goal, after a few minutes Eric shifted his gaze from Dele to Eriksen and he was with that look, that " _control yourself_ " look, Eric shook his head and walked to the showers.

After some time he was ready to go to the bus. The dressing room was still full, but Eric was promptly waiting for Dele to come out of the showers and go back to collect his things. Eric was wearing his headphones, sitting and watching the others get ready. From time to time he looked at Dele's direction, just to check him.

"So, let's go?" Eric heard, despite the music in his ears, Dele speaking beside him.

How did Eric not see him getting there?

Eric didn't answer, he just stared at him confused and moved his hands to take off the headset.

"I saw you," Dele continued with a grin, Eric relaxed immediately despite being caught. "Come on."

Eric accepted his hand and stood up, but instead of starting to walk toward the exit, he pulled Dele close and hugged him tightly, burying his face into Dele's neck. Eric felt Dele's arms wrap around his waist slowly.

"Are you still mad?"

"Maybe," Dele whispered.

"I had a terrible night," Eric voiced.

"Me too,"

"I'm sorry-"

"We will not talk about this right now," Dele said with a calm voice, smoothing Eric's back a little.

"Come over today," Eric suddenly suggested and rushed to add. "If your plans for New Year's Eve allow."

"What?"

"We'll see each other now only next year," Eric tried and he felt Dele shaking.

"I can't believe you used that joke," Dele whispered still laughing.

"Yeah but you laughed so it worked,"

Dele broke their contact and moved back from the hug, looking in Eric's eyes.

"I don't know Eric, better not, right?" Dele said with a heavy tone, he wasn't laughing anymore.

"For who?"

Eric saw Dele press his lips in a thin line.

"For our sake, I guess,"

"Dele, do you want us to stop talking?" Eric finally asked and he was pretty terrified by what Dele’s answer would be.

But Eric heard no answer, he didn't hear an answer because Dele didn't say anything, he just lowered his head and shook it lightly.

Dele sat and rested his elbows on his knees, in order to place his face in his hands. Eric sighed and looked around, no one seemed to mind them. He sat beside Dele.

"It's okay, so what do you want?"

"Well... _you_ , I want you," Dele hummed after a while in a muffled tone, still with his face hidden in his hands and added softly. "And I'm not even just talking just in the sexual way, you know what that means?"

Eric was too thrilled so he just pushed Dele aside in oder to make him continue. Dele raised his head, but only to look forward and not in Eric's direction.

"Well, it means that I'm hearing my own feelings growing right now while we're talking. Just fucking growing and taking it all and- and this is not fucking supposed to happen, right?"

"What sound are they making?" Eric asked.

"Huh?" Dele replied, finally looking confused in Eric's eyes.

"Your feelings, how they sound?"

"Hmm," Dele frowned. He seemed to think of an answer but after some time he shook his head and grinned a little.

"Stop being so poetic if you don't even know the sound of your own feelings," Eric teased and that made Dele’s grin grow. He pulled Dele up and they started to walk towards the bus, Eric placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Why don't you take things seriously?" Dele asked.

"Oh Dele, I take things seriously, but if we both take things that seriously at the same time we're going to become a Mexican novel, the amount of drama would just block us stuck," Eric replied proud of himself for making Dele smile in that situation.

“But these are the best,”

“I know,” Eric chuckled. “To watch, not to live.”

They got in the bus and sat side by side. Eric felt Dele lean on him and was warm. Dele was wordless for some time now.

"Del," Eric tugged one of his cheeks. "I want you not only in the sexual way too. You're not one-sided you know." Eric whispered close to Dele's ear.

"Yeah?" Dele's gaze was still on the window, but Eric felt the smile on his lips.

"I swear," Eric pressed one side of his body with Dele’s. "Come over tonight, gonna cook again."

"Ok, now you've convinced me," Dele turned to face Eric and their noses were almost touching.

"Really? My sentimental talking didn't affect you? You only want my food?" Eric whispered jokely, looking right in Dele's eyes.

"Yes, I just want the food," Dele grinned talking in a very low tone and he was leaning in, trying to close the short gap between them.

But Eric knew better. He knew where they were and they couldn't afford that. They _could not_ risk it. He drew back looking at Dele with some sad eyes and shook his head.

"Okay, okay." Dele grumbled.

\--

Was nearly eight that night when Eric heard the doorbell. He frowned and searched for a message on his phone, but the screen was normal. He went to the door and opened it.

"You noticed that you used the doorbell for the first time since we met, right?" Eric grinned looking at Dele the other side of the door.

"Well, yeah," Dele said and Eric was still laughing. "Just a button, Diet."

Eric let Dele in and closed the door behind him.

"Do you want to eat now or...? ‘Cause I just finished," Eric asked when they stepped the living room.

"Yeah, yeah, hungry," Dele just said and followed Eric to the kitchen.

They were eating for a few minutes now and Eric could only hear the sound of the cutlery. The silence wasn't comfortable, but wasn't heavy either. Was a calm atmosphere, Eric deduced.

"Aren't you tired?" Dele finally spoke. "We played before yesterday, then we trained yesterday and played again today and two damn difficult games and... well, I'm dead tired as fuck."

"Yeah I'm tired, but the wins helps to deceive the fatigue," Eric waved quietly.

"A little, but I still feel my muscles crying," Dele said finishing eating. Eric had already finished and his plate was already in the sink. "Well, if your professional career as a footballer doesn't work, you can make a living."

Eric arched an eyebrow.

"That’s the maximum of a compliment you will get from me today," Dele rushed to add and that made Eric grin.

"Ok, gonna take it," Eric smirked and added with some hesitant tone. "Wanna shower with me?"

"Yup," Dele replied reaching over and taking one of Eric's hands, putting his plate in the sink as well with the other.

They were going up the stairs and Dele was pulling Eric by his hand.

"Why you always handle the path in my house?" Eric asked playful.

"‘Cause you're too lazy to do that,"

"Well, you ain’t wrong,"

They entered the room and Eric immediately started taking off his clothes, noting that Dele was just there, looking funny at him.

"This is where we take off the clothes, innit?" Eric let out pushing Dele's body a little.

"Yes, yeah I was just... um- I was just staring," Dele said while taking his shirt off in a quick movement.

"Ok," Eric let out a soft laugh and took Dele’s hand, walking to the bathroom. They were just with underpants on. "Come on, tub or shower?"

"Tub," Dele replied and Eric moved to turn the water on in the tub.

"It will take a while," Eric checked the water temperature and he felt his neck burning. "Why are you staring at me so much?"

"Dunno, I... um- I'm just... beholding,"

"Yeah? Come here, I need to _behold_ your lips," Eric was feeling his heart pumping his blood with so much force that he was hearing in his ears, like drums.

Eric saw when Dele laughed and walked toward him. His glorious skin was glowing with the bright light of the bathroom and Eric was amazed, like always. Dele approached and placed a hand on Eric's nape, pulling closer and nuzzling from Eric’s neck to his lips. The kiss was so good and so right, like when you come home after a tiring day and just lie down and rest and all your worries are gone.

Eric let Dele's tongue travel every single inch inside his mouth. Dele’s hand was into Eric's hair and he was just smoothing there from time to time to feel the chill that rolled down Eric's back, to feel the nice goosebump all over Eric's body.

“I’m so sorry we can’t do this all over the place like you want, for real,” Eric whispered against Dele’s lips, feeling his own heart dance sadly, but Dele just chuckled very softly and shook his head. "Can we take this off now?"

He looked at the tub and saw that was ready. He and Dele made the same move and entered the tub facing each other.

"You brought someone here before?" Dele asked playing with the water on his fingers.

"Nop,"

"Really?"

"What do you mean?" Eric chuckled.

"Um- dunno, I thought... um- _special plans_?" Dele crooned and inclined his head a little, like a puppy.

"Oh," Eric laughed. "No, there's nothing... they were just some guys I was talking to, never nothing serious and they never came here."

"So I'm something serious?"

"Wow, touché. You played me, Dele Alli," Eric accused, pointing at Dele and spreading water on his face.

"I did!" Dele smiled satisfied.

"Wanker," Eric laughed too.

They started talking about nothing really important, Eric felt like the old days, but this time they were naked. Naked and in the same tub. And naked. After a while Dele yawned for the seventh time.

"Do you want me to massage your back?" Eric asked removing some foam from his hair. “You know, so you can shut being this crybaby ass with this whine.”

"Would you do that?" Dele replied, not minding Eric’s tease.

"I don't mind. Come here, turn around,"

Dele obeyed and turned his back to Eric, who reached over to take some soap and started to press Dele's back with a moderate strength. Eric placed his hand over Dele's lower back and pressed his fingers through his entire spine, working the whole way up his neck and Eric felt Dele arching at his touch. He placed his hands on Dele's shoulders now and pressed harder his palm, taking care not to put force on his fingers and end up hurting his clavicle. The right spot to put force was on his palms so he did it and he heard Dele moan softly, his whole body shuddered. Eric kept working on his shoulders some more minutes and then massaged his sides, with less force, the ribs area was a really sensitive spot.

"Better?" Eric asked approching Dele right ear.

"Hm," Dele groaned and seemed to have woken up from a damn trance. He added with some weak voice. "Yeah, much better and very sleepy."

Dele turned around seeking Eric's lips. They kissed slowly and with so much care, Dele's lips were so soft and his hands were so warm against Eric's skin, Eric felt he could do that forever honestly, he could do that forever with Dele just melting against his arms. Eric felt like, how he lived all this time without that?

"Good, let's sleep then," Eric whispered placing a peck on Dele's lips and pulling him up. Entering the shower the next minute and letting the falling water wash any soap away.

"Hungry or...?" Eric asked once they were almost completely dry and with a towel on their waists.

“We just dinned?” Dele blinked.

"Okay, then let's brush brush," Eris said and he felt Dele's gaze on him. "What?"

Eric heard Dele giggle but he didn't say anything else. 

After twenty minutes they were lying on Eric's bed, facing each other and rolled up in the sheets, they were cozy enough.

"Can I ask you something?" Eric started after some minutes of hesitation, well he would ask that anyway, he was just seeking the right words.

"Yeah,"

"Why were you mad yesterday?" Eric whispered scooting closer to Dele.

"Oh, that," Dele shifted some seconds. "Um- okay, you remember when I tried to kiss you when we were with Jan, Ben and Harry the other day? And you pulled me away? The right thing to do just to let clear, I don't know, I felt weird, like, like declined... um- like if somehow you were ashamed? Maybe? Dunno, I-"

He said it all in a frail voice, he was trying to find the right words too and it seemed like this was giving him a lot of trouble. Eric sighed feeling sick on his senses. Maybe that was the normal thing for Dele to think, but Eric was still sad that Dele had thought _that_ of him.

"Come here," Eric pulled Dele close under his blanket and pressed his arms tightly around Dele’s body. "Dele I would never in a million years be ashamed of you. How could I? You are one of the most beautiful persons my eyes have ever had the pleasure of seeing and yes I will be cheesy as fuck now and add that you're just as beautiful inside as outside, anyway. I pulled you off ‘cause I was afraid of any camera or if the others were still there, I don’t want to cause you unnecessary problems, and not because I was _ashamed_. I would never Del and I want to kiss you almost twenty four hours a day."

"Woah, cheesy," Dele chuckled and Eric felt him move closer, if that was even possible, to intertwine their legs together.

Dele raised his head and kissed Eric with such awe, almost climbing Eric's body, but his motions were calm and stable. He was just appreciating, he was relishing that moment and making sure that Eric was too, while he pressed his hand on Eric's nape and smoothed away slowly. Dele drew back with a sonorous peck and lowered his head to the space between Eric's neck and shoulder, fitting nicely.

"Sorry but- yeah I'm not in the mood," Dele said with a hoarse voice.

"I can't believe you're apologizing for that, I should kick you out of my house," Eric exaperated and felt Dele shaking with giggles, he added more soft now. "This’ just fine. Besides, I didn't call you here to get into your pants, the ‘ _I want you not only in the sexual way’_ thing’ still up you know."

"Yeah? Okay," Dele whispered and Eric heard the smile hover his voice.

Dele moved his hand from Eric's neck and placed on his waist, approaching and snuggling up around Eric like a little cat. "Is this okay?" He asked already with his eyes closed.

Eric nodded back, pressing his arm harder over Dele's body.

Dele's head was still in the void between Eric's shoulder and neck so Eric was feeling every breath that was coming out of Dele and that was the most soothing thing Eric felt in a long time, long enough.

"Eric?" Dele murmured after almost ten minutes of quietness.

"Yes?" Eric replied already taken by some somnolence.

"Do you think this is weird?"

"What's weird?"

"This, us. Us being like this, kissing and doing stuff, you know," Dele whispered in an uncertain tone and Eric felt Dele’s arm around his waist move slowly up and down, sending chills over his body.

"What? Where did this come from?" But Dele only shrugged. "No, I don't think is weird."

"Okay," Dele spoke in an almost inaudible tone. He drew near in order to press his lips against Eric's neck and then returned to his previous position. "But... are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Dele," Eric sighed. "We're like any other couple, alright?"

"So we're a couple now?"

"Do you want to?"

"You can't put that pressure on me," Dele said as he buried his head more into Eric's neck.

"I have to ask this,"

"I know,"

"So, do you?" Eric tried again.

And almost five minutes passed. Eric thought that Dele had finally slept since he didn't move anymore.

"I want you. I want you, Eric," Finally Dele said in a muffled voice since his head was sunk there.

Eric let a small grin appear on his lips. Small and relieved.

"And you can have me," He said only and turned his side to face Dele.

Dele was so cozy in that position that he was reluctant at first, but Eric insisted and stood aside as he wanted. He cupped Dele's face and ran his fingers through Dele's chin, he was just admiring, just keeping every detail in his mind. Eric approached to plant a sweet kiss on Dele's cheek and he felt before he saw, Dele's lips curving up in a smile.

"You're making me become a mushy little shit," Eric grumbled happily.

"Yeah, I noted," Dele spoke in a low but jokely tone and that made Eric's heart float out of his chest. "I like it though."

Dele pushed Eric on his back again and moved to his initial position, but this time he placed one of his strong legs over Eric's waist, keeping him from moving. He nuzzled the sensitive skin of Eric's neck and snuggled up again.

"Night Diet," Dele said in a voice that seemed like he was asleep already.

"Night." Eric replied overwhelmed by the whole situation.

He slept feeling that, feeling Dele’s breaths in his skin again and he felt his fears being pushed away during all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, all of you. 
> 
> I hope it has been a good year and I'll come back soon with more. 
> 
> Forgive me any mistake.


	7. Parole parlate.

\---z

Eric woke the next morning with Dele's fingers drawing circles on his chest. From the little amount of light that was in the room, Eric could tell that was still early the day.

"What time?" Eric asked huskily.

"About eight,"

"Why are we up?"

"Um, I don't feel tired anymore. Sorry I woke you," Dele replied slowly and added placing a kiss on Eric's neck. "Go back to sleep."

"Well... I can't anymore," Eric let out in an embarrassed tone.

"Why’ that?"

"If you um- if you move your leg you will find out," Eric said shifting anxiously underneath Dele's leg.

Dele moved his leg that was still rested super Eric's lower body and he saw Eric's length rising up proudly, even over the blanket.

"Woah," Eric heard Dele falter. "Someone woke up happy huh."

"Ain’t my fault. You've been pressing your leg there all night and it’s called morning erection," Eric said defensively, already trying to get up, but Dele prevented it.

"Do you want me to help?"

"What?" Eric must have heard it wrong.

"Do you want me to help you with this?" Dele whispered and this time he was climbing Eric’s body up, sliding his way to into Eric’s blanket.

Dele straddled one of Eric’s thighs and so forced Eric to part his legs a little more, matching their bellies and chest, leaving no space in between them and Eric sighed when his dick felt the pressure. Eric grabbed firmly the skin of Dele’s waist however.

"Wait, wait... you don't have to," Eric’s voice was so hoarse already.

Dele draw near Eric's face and touched their noses.

"I know," He whispered hot and that made Eric twitch in anticipation.

Eric loosened the grip around Dele’s skin and instead caressed the place, moving his hand down until Dele’s butt, pressing and sighing with the sensation. Stopping one little second, well Dele could still stop that at anytime he wanted, wasn’t like Eric would force anything, never. So when Dele groaned softly, Eric grinned and went on. Dele too, when he took Eric’s lips and started to rock his body up and down against Eric’s, actually making the right pressure right above Eric’s groin and finally making Eric moan. The blanket was covering until Dele’s back and the warmth Eric was feeling was already burning his blood.

Alright, the kiss and the move was just slow and caring and Eric had no words to out that clear, but he was barely blowing up already. However he couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t rush anything, was better just let Dele work that out alone. So he started to moan while doing that slow rubbing, never speeding up, just feeling up. Eric’s hand was still caressing Dele’s whole back and resting above his butt.

“This okay?” Dele asked and _really_?

Eric wanted to ask back, he really asked that? Was almost funny, because Eric was enjoying every second of that and still Dele felt like pulling the kiss back and asking that. Alright, was a fair question, but.

“It’s okay?” So Eric asked back.

“You’re so hard,” But Dele never bothered in answer, pushing his head in between Eric’s neck and shoulder and thrusting his hips down.

“I know,” Eric had to arch off the bed to feel that more properly, every yarn of strength Dele used, his voice barely nothing by now, taking Dele’s lips again.

Dele broke the kiss and lowered both his hands to take Eric's sweatpants off, leaving him with his underpants and going back to kiss Eric again. Dele lay on his side, beside Eric and this time he lowered one of his hands very slowly to place it on top of Eric's bulge.

" _Fuck_ -" Dele whispered and rubbed himself against the Eric's side he was in contact.

Eric just groaned and placed one hand on Dele's back to pull him closer and steal another kiss. Eric watched when Dele pulled his own hand up to wet the palm, then lowered again and surpassed the waistband line, placing gently his fingers around Eric's shaft and stroking slowly up and down. Eric sighed – feeling damn _gone_ on his senses – and seeked for Dele's soft lips again.

Dele was going slowly at first, everything he was going was slow to be honest, after all was his very first time dealing with another man's dick and Eric again made no even one single move to rush him. But the anticipation was killing him, he needed more strength and as if Dele had read his thoughts, he finally started to stroke Eric with more force, pulling out some hot moans from Eric's throat.

Eric was already leaking and that made Dele's work easier, he was sliding up and down more quickly and when Eric felt him tease the tip with his thumb, he broke the kiss and let his head fall down on the pillow, letting a quite loud moan out. Dele wasted no time and attacked Eric's exposed neck.

"You're so wet, Eric," Dele whispered, seeking Eric's lips next. "Come on."

So Dele kept stroking Eric and he started to rub himself against Eric's side again. About half a dozen hard strokes after, Eric was melting like never before into Dele's hand with a fervente, strangled, suffocated moan. Eric’s hand that was nicely placed on Dele's back, moved to his neck and pressed firmly, pulling him closer in order to touch their foreheads. Eric's whole body was warm and damn numb, he was shuddering and still contracting a whole damn lot, his hips moving up to meet Dele’s hand.

"Shhh, better?" Dele asked soft.

"Fuck Dele, have you done this before?" Eric exasperated still out of breath.

"Yeah," Dele answered with a cocky smile and Eric raised an eyebrow in surprise, making Dele's grin grow. "In myself."

Eric laughed and closed his eyes tightly, maybe this was all a dream and he would wake up alone in his bed, alone and disappointed. But when he opened his eyes again, Dele was still there looking at him with fonding eyes. Eric approached and kissed him briefly, he lowered his gaze and saw Dele's bulge as well.

"Oh, come here let me-" Eric started.

"No, don't mind me. Got an idea. How about we go shower and then you use your skills and prepare us breakfast," Dele said, playing with Eric's hair with his dry hand. "Gonna bathe in the guest room so I can take care of this, alright?"

"I don't mind if we bathe together at all,"

"I know, I know.. but can we do it my way?" Dele asked and draw near to put a light kiss on Eric's lips.

"Sure," Eric finally said and added jokely. "I will not cook for you forever, just to let noted."

"Then we gonna starve ‘cause I don't know how to cook at all," Dele giggled. "Come on, my hand’ all sticky here."

 

Eric was sitting on the kitchen counter, finishing a glass of juice and distracted with his phone. He heard the sounds of the stairs.

"I can’t believe I showered and made breakfast _and_ I've eaten already and now that you've finished taking a single shower," Eric said jokely while Dele sat at the table and added with a raised eyebrow. "Your inconvenience took you long enough huh?"

"Actually didn't take long at all, you know I was with this very fresh and hot memories in my mind," Dele replied with the same teasing tone. "I was just thinking."

"Yeah? Thinking what?" Eric wanted to know.

"Why are you sitting on the counter and not the table?" Dele pointed chewing some food around there.

"Was doing the dishes," Eric just said and turned his attention to his phone again.

"Wow so domestic,"

"Huh?"

"This. This is so domestic, we're like an old couple," Dele completed.

"I guess," Eric chuckled, shrugging it off.

They were silent for a few more minutes while Eric put his glass in the sink and Dele finished breakfast calmly. Eric crossed his legs on the counter and seemed to be engaging more in whatever he was doing on his phone, while Dele was just watching him over. Eric could damn feel it, he could feel the gentle itch all over his body and he loved that.

Dele stood up to put his plate in the sink but he washed it already, putting aside in the dishwasher dryer, he looked at Eric and approached. He made a quick movement and took Eric's phone off his hands, putting in his own pocket, and drew near his face. Dele rested his hands on Eric's thighs, flying over their mouths together, leaving only some centimeters apart.

"What you doing?" Eric asked, however he made no sign for Dele to stop.

"Why do you seem so kissable all the time?" Dele whispered leaning over Eric's body.

Eric only grinned softly and moved forward as well, putting his hands on Dele's shoulders and touching their mouths.

"Put your legs around me," Dele backed off and tugged Eric's crossed legs, that was making their movements difficult.

Eric obeyed and wrapped his legs around Dele's waist, he felt Dele pulling him close and felt Dele’s hands going to his lower back, moving immediately up and into his shirt. Dele’s hands were cold from the water and Eric broke the kiss to feel his whole body shiver. His hands traveled all the way of Eric's back, pressing lightly and then moving to the front part. Eric's was stirring anxiously under his touch and he searched for Dele's lips again. Dele's hands started to follow the lower way and rest right on top of his groin, starting dangerously to massage the whole area. Eric gasped but he had no force to stop what Dele was doing.

"Hey, hey- you finished me minutes ago and here you are already making me hard again, trying to drain me or something?" Eric managed to whisper and that stopped Dele's motions.

"Something," Dele whispered back and moved his hands to Eric's butt, pressing forward and making Eric gasp again.

Eric was in awe at how he _couldn't do anything to stop that_ , not that he really wanted to but he couldn't move one muscle.

"You're mastering me again," Then he realized and Dele stopped everything he was doing and moved back from Eric's body.

"Stop with the 'mastering' thing," Dele sighed and handed back Eric's phone. "I’m just enjoying you, don't you like it?"

"Of course, I like it tons, was just saying,"

"Yeah? Does it bother you?" Dele asked leaning on the table and facing Eric.

"What?"

"Oh my God! Diet, does it bother you that sometimes I take the lead?" Dele breathed, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"What are you talking about? Of course not, it does not bother me, okay?" Eric exasperated looking confused, but with a sincere tone.

"Okay," Dele said and looked down the floor.

"Hey look at me," Eric let out as he descended from the counter and stepped close to Dele. He leaned as well on the table and tugged his chin. "I love when you touch me Dele, I don't know where you got this doubt from, but I love it. I was really just saying, just realizing ‘cause no one ever done this before."

Dele nodded slowly and lowered his head, tilting aside and pressing his forehead against Eric’s shoulder, then nodded another time.

"I'm enjoying you only, okay? And this is um- most unlikely," Dele crooned in a low tone and faced Eric's confused eyes. "I can't believe I will ask this, but... um- have you already pictured us having sex? Like... like actual sex?"

Eric blinked a few times, taken aback by that. Dele quickly changed his gaze and Eric saw his face and neck becoming pink. The answer to that question was obviously yes, of course Eric had pictured them having sex countless times, how could he not?

Eric ran his fingers on the side of Dele's face that he was seeing and made Dele look at him. Dele saw him nod.

"Ok," Dele spoke and looked back at the floor, nodding again. "Um- me too and I um- I don't know how it works properly actually, but... I don't picture me on top, so yeah, most unlikely."

"Dele," Eric sighed as he approached and pressed Dele’s head on his shoulder, embracing him tightly. "I couldn't care less about it. If one day we do actual sex, we will do what the moment demands from us, I have zero problems on being bottom alright, isn’t like there’s a rule or something. Don't stress about this and don't stop mastering me." He said the last part with a grin.

"Okay, okay... I'm sorry," Dele tightened his arms around Eric's waist.

"No need,"

"We survived out first sex talk?"

"Well, define survive. You blushed so much, I thought you were going to explode," Eric said jokely and since Dele’s face was still into his neck he couldn't affirm with certainty, but Eric was almost sure that Dele was blushing again, however he giggled anyway.

Eric backed off and cupped Dele's face, placing a long kiss on his lips. Dele surrendered right away and melted in Eric's arms, smiling while kissing. He already knew Eric loved that and he couldn't stop himself either.

"So," Eric broke the kiss and pressed his hands on Dele's waist. "Do you picture me on top of you huh?"

Dele giggled more loudly and got out of Eric's embrace, using some force when Eric prevented it.

"I knew it! I knew you would be messing about it," Dele chanted while walking to the living room, Eric followed.

"Hey you know me, of course I would. You gave me a bait, Delboy," Eric laughed sitting next to Dele on the couch.

"I know and I'm already regreted,"

"Don't be," Eric said softly while fitting Dele's body into his open legs. Dele was still facing forward and Eric was seated on his side, with one leg between the back of the couch and Dele's back and another above Dele's knees. "We should be able to talk about this, don't you think?"

"I guess," Dele shrugged and placed his hands on Eric's leg that was above his knees.

"So tell me, how am I? In your thoughts I mean. What do I do?" Eric asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't answer that,"

"Nonsense, course you can. Put one word after another and form a sentence," Eric pointed as if were not obvious.

"I can't Eric, I can't," Dele whispered in a low and evasive tone, shaking his head a couple of times.

"Um- okay... course, okay come here," Eric pulled Dele's face and planted a kiss on his lips, Dele wasn’t reluctant.

Dele turned to face Eric and crossed his legs in between Eric's. He rested his hands on Eric's thighs and smoothed slowly, feeling the muscles there. Eric was using some heavy pants because was a cold day that day, but didn't prevent him from shiver at Dele's touch. Dele leaned over and kissed Eric sweetly on his lips, was so slow that Eric thought they had stopped in time. He was sensing Dele's feelings coming in waves and each wave took a little more of Eric's breath away. Everything was so warm, not in the sexual way, but in the very best way, the way that Eric never thought he'd feel. The way he only saw in movies and read in books. His own feelings were floating out of his body and spreading through all the living room.

Dele placed his hands on Eric's nape and broke the kiss. Both sighing sharply.

"Fuck I never... I never thought I would feel something like this," Dele whispered.

"Like what?"

"This is so strong, all this is so strong Eric. I don't think I can handle be apart from you for um- I don't know.. a week? This’ supposed to happen? I don't think so. Am I being alone here?" Dele asked worried.

"Yeah," Eric replied and saw Dele narrow his eyes so he rushed to add. "A week’s long enough, I can't be apart from you for not even two days."

"You are much more dramatic than me," Dele let out, laughing his lovely laugh.

"Maybe, but I'm not lying," Eric grinned and ran his fingers over Dele's neck, watching the goosebumps. "This is eating me alive, Del."

"Isn't a good thing, yeah?"

"No, no, sometimes it’s the best thing that ever happened," Eric hummed while placing a peck on Dele's lips. "And others it’s just so sufocating. This’ supposed to happen?"

"You know as much as me then," Dele pressed his lips in a thin line. "Are we going to be fine?"

"Of course, yeah," Eric didn't know if he believed that. "Of course."

"You don't sound very convincing,"

"That’s because... I want us to be fine you know, but I can't predict the future. Right now we are fine, we are the finest, let’s just be." Eric spoke and hugged Dele with all he had, when he felt Dele hugging back with as much force, he closed his eyes letting Dele's scent flood all his cells.

\----x

January 1, 2016

Eric had spent a good time on his New Year celebration. Were quiet days and he really needed it, but he wasn’t able to ignore something and was freaking the hell out of him. He was really missing Dele and just _two days and a half_ had passed, plus they spent almost all the hours exchanging messages. But by far that was _not enough_.

He was driving towards Tottenham's facilities for the first training of the year. They would have their first game of the year in two days and playing against Everton is always a challenge. Eric walked to the locker room to change his clothes and greeted everyone on the way, everyone seemed to be happy but tired. Once ready, his eyes searched for Dele involuntarily, he was sitting just finishing tying his boots, when their gazes met Eric smiled and saw Dele walking toward him.

Dele approached and wrapped his arms so tightly around Eric's waist that he had to take a step back to not lose his balance. Once Eric was balanced again he involved Dele’s shoulders just as tightly.

"Happy New Year," Dele whispered, although they had already wished that for each other at least five times.

"Happy New Year. Wasn’t such drama what I said," Eric whispered back, taking care that no one listened, even though they were hugging in the middle of the locker room for everyone to see.

"Yeah? I missed you too," Dele giggled a little and broke them apart.

Eric looked around and saw some of his teammates looking at them, among them was Harry and Eriksen. They were only with a little smile on their lips and Eric shrugged.

"Ready to go?" Eric asked looking down at Dele's body.

"Uhum,"

"So come on." Eric put an arm around Dele's shoulders and pushed him to the exit of the locker room. He glanced at Harry and Eriksen on the way and saw them with a raised eyebrow each, Eric grinned and kept walking.

They played around with the ball, waiting the others and finally the boss.

Training was difficult, they were heavy because of the food they had probably eaten and that was no surprise to anyone, but that didn't mean the gaffer and the assistants were going to take it lightly. Eric finished the session dripping sweat and breathing heavy. He waited Dele and they went towards the tunnel talking about nothing really important.

"Why are you two following each other today?" Eric heard Lamela ask as he sat beside them on the bench of the locker.

"‘Cause we are fucking inseparable," Eric replied looking kind annoyed, but he was just tired from the effort.

"We are not following each other Coco, just- like, we have the same route to make here you know... field and locker and field again," Dele said with his best calm voice.

"Yeah but... nevermind, makes sense," Lamela said with his funny accent and Dele shoved his body aside lightly.

They started to talk about some subject but Eric had switched off, he was drinking his water and just staring at Dele like it was the most normal thing to do. Eric was paying attention to his gestures and expressions, in how he moved his body to untie his boots, in how his muscles contracted when he bowed and in how much he wanted to feel that. Eric watched with disbelief when Dele made the move to take off his shirt, after all they were going to go to the showers and that was a normal thing to do, several players were shirtless inside the locker. But was damn different.

"Fuck Dele," Eric let out in a low tone and noticed when Dele and Lamela turned to him.

Eric realized that Dele understood what was happening.

"Oh," Dele just crooned in realization.

Of course he did.

"What?" Lamela asked confused.

"Um- he... um- stepped on the foot," Eric tried to get around the situation and stood up. "Need shower, see you guys in a bit."

Eric rushed to the showers and let the cold water evaporate on his skin.

\---x

"I need to talk to you, can I come over?" Dele asked as he sat next to Eric in the bus.

Tottenham hadn’t had a good start. They had just played the third game of the year and had not win yet. They were coming home after a defeat against Leicester in Leicester. Of course was just the second week of January, but still. The first month of the year was always full, both for Premier and FA Cup games, so was always very tiring for the players. The training was much more intense and in order to not fatigue the muscles, the players were advised to do jog during an adverse period of training, so all this took almost all the time of the days.

Eric knew that the following weeks would be even worse, but he would try to make the most of it.

"Yeah, sure." Eric replied.

Both of them were fine, but they didn't have time to do anything else. They had agreed that would be complicated and that that month would really be stressful. Their interactions during these weeks were only long hugs or significant looks, some bold messages and of course they were needy _as fuck_ but they would not get carried away by that, that month was much more important than their needs, besides, Eric would always have his thoughts.

Eric had realized that had been about three days that Dele was drifting off really easily when they were chatting around with the others, but Eric didn't force anything, not even asked once. He knew that sooner or later Dele would eventually talk to him about what was happening.

"When?" Eric continued.

"Tonight,"

And Eric looked at him confused. The game had been late the afternoon and by that was already 8 pm.

"You have time for that?" Eric let out in a low tone. "I mean... get your car and drive home and go back to mine...?"

"Um, can we go straight to yours?" Dele asked and he was worried, restlessly in his seat.

"So, gonna sleep over?" Eric asked calmly.

"Well, it depends," Dele replied and lowered his gaze to his hands.

"On what?"

"Let's talk later huh?" Dele whispered and looked over the bus. The light was almost off, was only illuminating the small hall in the middle of the bus, some players liked to sleep the trip back and those who didn't just didn't care. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah," Eric grinned soft, was really dark there so.

Eric felt Dele press their lips together and were still warm as he remembered. The kiss was slow and shy, they couldn't make any noise so things couldn't get too hot. Anyhow Eric still felt something off coming from Dele. He broke the kiss and placed one hand on Dele's chin. Dele wasn't looking in his eyes and Eric found it odd.

Now Eric was really looking forward for their talk.

All the way back to Tottenham Dele was leaning toward Eric's body and from time to time Eric smoothed Dele's thigh that was in contact with his own, was just easy. When the bus stopped and the players began to descend, Eric tugged Dele's arm and they got up, walking towards their cars, saying goodbye to the others on the way. No one was in a really cheerful mood.

"Dele, there's no need for you to drive too, I will take you," Eric pointed out when he saw Dele going to his car.

"I can't leave my car here,"

"What? You've done it before. It's safe here, no one will stole it,"

Dele nodded nonchalantly. "But then I will have to sleep over,"

"And?" Erid asked already annoyed by that situation.

"Um... maybe you will not want that,"

And by that Eric was sure that the main point of their talk would be a tricky subject.

"Whatever, I’m not gonna kick you out, alright? Come on," Eric insisted and he saw Dele walking slowly to his car, entering and sitting silently the seat right beside him.

Dele went the whole way in silence and seeming to shrink more at every turn, it seemed that he was dreading to even breathe higher than normal. Eric made no mention of starting some conversation, he was feeling puzzled by all that.

They entered Eric's house and Dele hurried toward the living room. Eric followed and threw his bag into one of the chairs in the hallway, then sat down next to Dele on the couch. Dele was visibly nervous enough.

"Hey it's okay, why do you seem so nervous?" Eric asked.

"‘Cause I am,"

"Well don't be. Come on, tell me, what's up?" Eric said trying not to look nervous as well.

Dele made the movement of crossing his legs on the couch and turned to Eric, who copied him and now they were facing each other.

"Ok," Dele sighed, still not looking in Eric's eyes. Eric approached in order to kiss him and for the very first time Dele turned his face aside. "Wait, listen to what I have to say first."

"So cut the suspense," Eric said trying not to care about the fact that Dele just rejected him.

"Ok, ok... so, some friends of mine were pissing me off playing the _'Oh Dele you don't have time for your real friends anymore'_ shit on me, they are um- I've known them since I was little, so yeah, anyway, they were throwing this on me for some time, since before New Year you know, so I decided to go out with them one night. I knew that this month and the next ones would be full and I knew that the training would increase so I decided to go out with them before it got worse," Dele said finally looking in Eric's eyes and Eric saw a lot of doubt there.

"This is going somewhere? ‘Cause just so boring," Eric let out, in fact he was tired and the loss only made him grumpy, maybe that had been a bad idea.

"Getting worse," Dele replied, shifting restless again. "Alright, they took me to some... dunno, club? Whatever, and it was nice, the music was good and I was missing them as well so I would like- kill two birds with one stone, you know. I only drank water by the way, and soda I guess. Well ok, was fine until they um- they wanted to hook me up with some friend from them, actually she was there when they insinuated it and I was so fucking odd. I tried to dissuade the idea from them, by saying that I was tired, I really was but not that much, but they didn't fall for it anyway," Dele was breathing fast by that moment and Eric was paying full attention now.

"You need to see it Eric, I could not tell them about us, not there at least, I know them and wasn’t the right time, so I kept denying it for almost an hour. My friends got tired and gave up, but she didn't, she kept there talking and I was talking too, maybe I shouldn't but I couldn't just be rude, so yeah. When I realized she had dragged me to some private and cozy place, I was still hearing the music though and we keep talking," Dele stopped, making a pause and breathing fast again.

"Well," Eric sighed. "Not boring anymore. Proceed."

"Alright, well... she- she kissed me and I um- kind of pushed her, a little- but I think she thought that was an incentive? Dunno, and climbed on me and started to rub herself against me and- well she had a nice body, she was a nice girl you know and my body reacted. I was hard and she noticed and we did it," Dele blurted out and looked at his lap, avoiding Eric's gaze.

Some silence grew, wasn’t like Eric’s mind was all cheer about it.

"Oh, did you two use a condom?" Eric asked after a while, after that long time of sharp silence.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" Dele raised his head and exasperated, adding bedgrudgingly. "Of course we used, you think I'm crazy?!"

"No, that's not all I have to say um- she liked?"

" _What?_ Eric I don't know, I guess? She was making a lot of noise so... anyway this ain’t the point here," Dele hummed in desbelief and sighed. "You want to know the worst part?"

Eric nodded. Did he?

"Alright," Dele whispered looking at Eric's eyes and questioning himself if he should really say that. After almost two fucking whole minutes lost in Eric's gaze, he finally sighed and added still whispering. "I was thinking about you almost the whole damn time."

Eric froze, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he was feeling, if he was angry, or sad or if he was okay, he was feeling quite numb to be honest. Dele didn't move, he was suddenly looking completely exhausted.

"After a while I thought I was being unfair with her and I started thinking about anything else. Something, anything... I started to think about football," Dele said that with a discredited grin and looked at the ceiling, as if questioning to someone if he was doing the right thing. "I was thinking about football while getting it and I barely noticed when I came. I came by just the stimulation ‘cause I wasn't feeling anything at all you know, for her or for the moment, was just- just the mere stimulation."

Dele was still looking at the ceiling and he closed his eyes, breathing slowly this time.

"Dele are you alright? What this even means?" Eric tried.

"It means that you broke me," Dele replied softly, not moving one single limb.

"What?"

"You broke me," Dele whispered looking defeated, turning his head to Eric's direction and narrowing his eyes. "Do you remember that time when we talked about us for the first time?"

"Yeah," Eric replied confused.

"Do you remember that we got carried away?"

"Yes, I remember when you took my innocence away," Eric tried to put some humor over the moment. Air was fucking heavy enough.

He would never forget that day.

"Shut up, you were no longer innocent there," Dele grinned a bit. A tiny bit that made Eric rethink if he could ever be mad with Dele in his life. "Well yeah, that orgasm was a hundred times.. no... a thousand, a thousand times more destructive for me than this one I had with her," Dele said with a low voice and finally moved to Eric's direction, he put one leg on each side of Eric's crossed ones and sat in the void between them.

"What you doing?" Eric whispered, but he didn't move Dele away.

"That our first orgasm almost bursted my mind Eric, and we were dressed. I was almost naked with her and I barely felt a thing," Dele continued, he was talking so low that Eric was struggling to hear.

"I didn't break you, Del. You just were not in the mood to fuck her," Eric spoke placing his hands on Dele's waist.

"I'm not in the mood for _nobody_ but you anymore," Dele whispered as he nestled his head into the space between Eric's shoulder and neck, he moved close enough and their chest were now touching, fuck- was all just fucking clicking together.

"I'm flattered," Eric let out quietly and with a hint of sarcasm. He placed his hands on Dele's back now, pressing a little.

"Are you mad at me?" Dele asked in a muffled and hurt voice at least.

"No... God, not at you, we were not exclusive. I'm mad at the situation, you know," Eric's voice softened and he started to rub his hands up and down Dele's back. “I couldn’t ask for anything, Del.”

"I don't want us to end," Dele said after almost one minute of silence.

"No?"

"No, do you?"

Eric didn't reply and Dele moved back to look at his face.

"Do you want it?" Dele tried again.

Silence again. Instead of talking, Eric pulled Dele close and pressed their lips together, he heard Dele whimper lightly and melt in his arms. Eric lay down in a way that Dele was pressed in between his chest and the back of the couch. Dele broke the kiss and lowered his head to Eric's neck, he placed one leg over Eric's body and stayed quiet for some more minutes.

"Don't be mad at me," Dele finally whispered.

"I'm not,"

"I’m sorry,"

"If you keep apologizing I'll be mad," Eric tried jokely and sighed in relief when Dele trembled a little with laughs.

"Okay. I'm so tired," Dele snuggled close to Eric.

Well, Eric was tired too.

"You wanted to?" Eric asked aloof after a while.

"Huh?"

"Did you want to fuck her?"

"What?" Dele let out, not because he hadn't understood, since Eric's voice was very clear, but seemed like he didn't believe that Eric had really asked that.

"Well, answer me," Eric wasn't looking angry at all, he was smoothing his hand up and down Dele's shoulder and staring at the ceiling.

"Of course not. I regret it, but I was so needy... um- for you.. and since we didn't have time to anything besides football, yeah was an easy way out," Dele whispered and Eric could tell that he was blushing.

More ten minutes or so of silence passed. Eric was still numb.

"Say something," Dele whined softly.

"I don't know what to say Del, I'm not angry, alright? We're fine," Eric didn’t know what to say anymore for Dele to finally believe him.

"I still feel bad,"

"Well, what I can do then?"

"I don't know," Dele whispered sinking his head into Eric's neck.

"Neither do I,” Eric said and felt Dele snuggling on him again like a panda, that made Eric grin. "We should eat something."

"There's no way I'm going to move from here,"

"We ate before the game, hours ago," Eric reminded him.

Eric heard Dele take a deep breath and then get into a normal rhythm again. Eric didn't insist and let him drift away into his sleep.

Eric was feeling so suffocated, not because Dele was almost climbed on his body, but because he took the trouble to go there and confess all that and he didn't bother to hide what he was feeling. Eric saw everything, he saw all his anguish and fear, but he also saw all the warmth and the spark. In a way, that was a reflection of what Eric was feeling too and that was fucking scary. It was scary because he was feeling too much, _their_ feelings were too much, would overflow their senses sooner or later and the mystery of not knowing when was dangerous.

Eric looked for his phone to check the time and was still early the night, he was a hundred percent certain that if he slept at that hour he would wake up in the middle of the night, but he was also sure that if he didn't sleep and kept thinking and thinking while Dele was there in his arms, he would go crazy. So he let the sleep embrace him.

You know what, he was jealous of that girl. There it is, said.

He woke up in the middle of the night.

The minute his eyes opened and he saw that was still dark and silent outside, Eric cursed the world mentally. He was feeling so tense, every muscle in his body was tense. Definitely the beginning of the year wasn't being the best, but Eric had no right to complain anyway.

He turned to his side and realized that he was alone on the couch, actually Eric just wanted to go back to sleep, he didn't even care about where Dele was or if he was still inside the house. Eric was too riled up to worry. He tossed again and opened his eyes, seeking the light that was coming from the kitchen, groaning and getting up.

Eric leaned against the wall of the kitchen doorway and crossed his arms. Dele was seated on the kitchen counter, with an apple in hand and his phone in the other. He didn't realize that Eric was standing there and Eric, dispite his irritation, couldn't help but look at Dele with _fucking fond_ eyes.

"When did I give you this freedom?" Eric started with a purposefully loud voice and he noticed when Dele jumped out of his skin.

" _Fucking_... Jesus Diet, you can't sneak like that at this hour of the night,” Dele exasperated. “I didn't want to wake you up."

"Sorry," Eric grinned as he took one apple as well and sat on the counter too.

"Yeah, I know you’re not,” Dele narrowed his eyes and locked his phone. “Are you feeling better?"

"Not at all," Eric answered sincerely. "You realize this is bad for us, right? Waking up in the middle of the night, we have training this afternoon."

"I was hungry," Dele grumbled.

"I warned you so,"

"Stop parenting me, this is weird,"

"Why is weird?" Eric bit the apple.

"Because you're trying to teach me something while I only want to take your clothes off," Dele said in one breath and he didn't bother to hide the desire in his eyes.

"Well Dele, you are free to do that," Eric smirked that looking in Dele's eyes and he saw the spark jump on his senses.

"Yeah?" Eric heard Dele speak in a hoarse tone and watched as he came down the counter and fit himself in between Eric's legs. "You good?"

Dele placed his hands on Eric's thighs and slipped further until Eric's butt, he pressed the flesh tightly, pulling out a strangled pant from Eric, who lowered his head and attacked Dele's mouth in a blink, the apple was long forgotten beside them. More a memory than a real taste, Dele’s taste was taking it all already. Dele's hands flew over the waistband of Eric's shirt and ripped it off in a quick movement, his fingers were traveling wisely over Eric's chest and abdomen and Eric felt like a millions of mini electric shocks go through all his upper body. That was quick he would say.

Eric underestimated the fact of how much he wanted that, maybe the trainings and the bad games had covered his needs, he was tired and tense but at that moment he just wanted to feel Dele with all he had.

Eric pulled up Dele's shirt as well and ran his hands through his back, feeling the muscles on the way. Feeling his warm skin. Letting his mind jump with gentleness while seeing their colors being mild touching each other.

"Eric... I missed you so much," Dele whispered almost inaudible. "I want you so bad."

“But I was there all the time,” Eric managed to catch some air and turn it into words through his throat.

“Yeah, but no, not this way, us... I missed us. Come on,”

And Dele's eyes were on fire, Eric had never seen them like that, his body reacted quickly and he felt his blood flow concentrate over his groin even if Dele had made no attemp of touch him yet.

"I didn't do anything Diet," Dele chuckled while putting a hand on top of Eric's throbbing area, he felt Eric growing hard already. "Let's go."

Eric couldn't find the words to question that, not even if he wanted to. They headed to the bedroom, losing their pants on the way and laying down as soon as there was time. Dele was on top and he had slowed down, he had slowed down and was kissing Eric with so much care, like if he would vanish in front of his eyes at any time. They were making out for some minutes and Eric was enjoying so much that he had calmed down a bit.

“You feeling this?” Dele suddenly broke in, making his hot breath land over Eric’s neck and purposely – with a lot of _might_ , Eric could spot – thrusting his hips into Eric’s. Well, had something really firm already and if wasn’t enough for the feeling live inside Eric’s mind, Dele grabbed Eric’s right hand and guided to his own growing bulge. Eric’s blood started to boil. Never stopped. Like when you forget the water for your tea. You forgot the water and now it’s hot and burning and you burn your lip trying to drink but just the taste it’s so good. Intoxicating even. “You. Only for you now. You get it?”

Eric only moaned, he couldn’t do a thing. His words were not there, his will was totally at the mercy of Dele’s. His mind still acted a little bit however and he squeezed that hand Dele had took to in between their bodies, was enough only to make Dele sigh and roll his hips on top of Eric’s again. _Fuck_.

He felt when Dele dismounted him and stood up in order to pull his own underpants down, he climbed Eric again and looked into his eyes, questioning. Eric nodded and Dele lowered his hands and took out Eric's last piece of clothing, turning back up to look at Eric's face and kiss him deeply again. Eric's blood was being pumped like drums in his ears and when Dele carefully lowered his hips and made their boners to rub against one another, the drums turned into a fucking symphony. Was the best symphony too. Dele moaned so loud that all that lull Eric felt when they were making out slowly was gone and he felt his dick twitch in anticipation.

One of Dele's hand traveled the way down their bodies, after he watered the palm, and his fingers wrapped around Eric's length very gingerly. Dele grinned and touched their lips again while moving his hand up and down, Eric couldn't control the kiss anymore so he broke it in order to gasp, seeking for air. He didn’t know why he started to leak against Dele's hand in almost no time but this made Dele’s job easier. Dele searched for Eric's lips again and started to rub his own hard on against Eric's thigh.

Dele was everywhere. Eric was feeling him in every little spot of his body and that was making his inner self stop working properly. The pleasure was piling up on top of Eric's senses and when his body started to contract he made himself stop what Dele was doing and changed their positions in a fast motion. Eric was on top now and he had other plans for the night.

"Dele this is so good, so good," Eric approached Dele’s right ear and started with a hoarse voice, he heard Dele quiver below him. "But I want to do something, can we?"

Dele only nodded.

"You can stop me huh?" Eric said as a reminder.

Eric kissed Dele's lips one more time and sat in between his legs, then he placed his hands in each Dele's thigh – his skin was just damn _burning_ – forcing them to part a little and stopping when he found some resistance coming. Eric climbed up again in order to kiss him sweetly.

"Want me to stop?" Eric asked in a low tone and noticed Dele shaking his head in denial. "Then what is it?"

Dele didn't reply, he just pulled Eric's face and kissed him slowly, making some muffled noises and quivering again, his face turning red and then Eric asked the obvious.

"Are you feeling um, embarrassed... maybe? Huh?" And he saw Dele nodding, avoiding Eric's eyes. Eric smiled widely. " I do not buy it, you're so sassy and you were handling me pretty fine before... we can go back to that if you want."

"No, no.. I want to feel you, just... well no one parted me like a book before and well is weird, you know," Dele whispered.

"What the hell, like a book?" Eric laughed and Dele looked annoyed at him. "Well, I want a copy later. Look Dele, you don't have to be ashamed alright, you're so beautiful and I need to suck you off. I mean, if you want... we can stop now okay, I have no problem." Eric said in a reassuring tone.

Dele laughed and let his head fall on the pillow, so Eric slowly kissed his neck. He was waiting, he was waiting Dele to decide what he wanted. But his wait didn’t last for even five seconds.

"Ok," Dele said.

"Ok?"

"What are you waiting for?" He added and made a quick look at his own throbbing area.

Eric smirked and placed a little peck on his lips before sitting in between his legs again, he placed his hands in both Dele's thighs and smoothed up and down, then he pressed with more force in order to pull them apart again. This time he found no resistance and he took some time, took some time just watching. Fuck, not even if someone had traced a line with that very best pencil the result would not be so delineated as Dele’s   _V_ line. Was literally pointing the best way Eric could follow.

“You like what you see?” So Dele made his voice heard and maybe Eric was taking too much.

He raised his head and locked their eyes, he saw Dele’s eyebrows lifted like that second before any tease, his lips taking the smirk form. Had a but that time, if Dele wanted to trap Eric inside his tease, then so be it. Eric pulled his own body up, making his weight to fall down on his knees so he could approach Dele's lips and suck them avidly, he lowered his hand to stroke lazily Dele's dick while kissing.

“That’s such a show,” Eric whispered while on kissing, letting his own smirk take form and feeling Dele shivering, but Eric wasn’t done. He added force to his strokes and made a light move up and down with his body, matching his hand moves with his body moves and finally hearing Dele moan hard against his approach. Eric backed off and lowered his kisses to Dele’s neck, letting his lips bow up. “You are so beautiful Del, so much.”

"Gonna come in your hand," Dele breathed in a strangled tone and arched off seeking for some more of Eric's hand.

"No, you're not," Eric smiled and kissed him on the lips again.

He kept stroking Dele's whole shaft and he was just savoring every moan that was coming out from Dele's mouth. Eric felt the muscles around Dele's hip contracting and then he knew that _now_ Dele was going to come in his hand, so he stopped and kissed him slowly for a couple of minutes. Dele was shuddering so much, like if he were cold, but that was impossible, the environment around them was almost on fire.

"You alright?" Eric asked in a low voice while tracing a line of kisses down Dele's neck and collarbone.

"I need to come so m-" Dele whined arching his back when Eric gave one sole thrust down his hip. "Don't tease me."

"But that's the only reason why I'm here for, Delboy," Eric grinned.

Eric pinned Dele's hands above his head, he pressed their hips together and rubbed up and down slowly, lowering his head to capture Dele's noisy lips. Was an easy move since Eric had left Dele’s legs wide apart just some minutes ago. He felt Dele arching and stirring and groaning desperately below him, but he was trapped, he couldn't move and Eric was being careful to not overwhelm his senses and make him come ahead of the time, to be honest Eric was fucking loving that.

"Fuck, fuck..." Dele broke the kiss and shivered, letting his head fall back on the pillow and closing his eyes shut. Eric felt as he tried to free his arms, but didn't succeed so he brought his face close to Eric's again, seeking his lips. Dele was with this stupid lazy grin on his lips.

"Why are you laughing?" Eric asked still pressing down his body against Dele's and still feeling him shiver.

"Don't know, I'm nearly fainting and I can't move... I can't move- you don't let me and fuck's sake this is so unbelievably fucking hot, this is so hot, Eric. You, you are," Dele whispered in one breath and kissed Eric's smiling lips.

Eric stopped his motions and let Dele move his tongue inside his mouth in every way he wanted, he was dominating the kiss despite not being able to move anything but his tongue. Eric released Dele's arms and lifted his hips slowly, listening Dele gasp on the process.

Eric returned to his prior position, putting his weight on his legs and placing his hands on Dele's thighs again, lowering his head and kissing both inner parts. He licked since the base of Dele's hard dick until the tip and then swallowed the whole hard length in one wise movement, he felt immediately Dele bucking his hips forward with a loud groan. Eric drew off.

"Look, this will not going to happen if you don't stay still," Eric teased.

"Fuck I can't... I need to.. come on Eric," But Dele wasn't speaking coherently anymore.

Eric went back to doing his business and placed one hand above Dele's belly, preventing him from moving. He was licking and sucking while their eyes were locked in one another and Eric wasn’t believing what was happening, he couldn’t believe that he was feeling Dele pulsate in his mouth that way, he could even outline every vein with his tongue. Dele suddenly broke the gaze and let his head fall on the pillow again, quite loud he was being.

"Stop looking so alluring while sucking my dick, I want this to last more than five seconds thanks," Dele exasperated with a failing voice.

Eric increased his movements and relaxed his throat when he felt the contracting muscles of Dele's hips again. He swirled his tongue above the tip one last time and all happened at once. Dele placed one hand on the back of Eric's head while gripping the sheets tightly with the other, he arched his back and unconsciously lifted a bit his legs, gasping heavily as he sent his load all the way down Eric's throat.

Eric drew off feeling quite dizzy after watch so close the show. He didn't give not even one minute for Dele to recover and attacked his gasping mouth, the kiss was clumsy and Dele couldn't keep up with the rhythm, so Eric lowered to his neck and played there for some minutes while Dele breathed deeply.

"This was even real?" Dele finally said with a hoarse voice.

"Assuming my burning throat ‘cause you couldn’t let this arse quiet, was pretty real," Eric replied and Dele chuckled.

"Wasn't my fault,"

"So it was my fault?" Eric played back.

"Yeah, you was looking so fucking delightful all the time," Dele said as he climbed up Eric's body and wrapped his hand around Eric’s pulsing shaft, stroking lazily.

"I'm not so sure," Eric moaned, swallowing hard and kissed Dele's lips again. 

Dele's movements were accurate now and every time he pressed his thumb over the tip of Eric's cock, Eric arched a bit, moaning into the kiss.

"I'm tasting myself," Dele whispered while kissing and stroking. "And I never thought that I would find this so damn hot."

Two seconds after hear that, Eric was melting in Dele's hand and seeking for something to hold onto, his arms flew to Dele’s back while he arched his body and painfully sent the evidence of his delight out of his being, jerking desperately his hips into Dele’s hand and moving off the kiss to manage to moan freely or he would definitely blow up. Eric had his eyes closed since his vision was flashing so much that he couldn't see anything, however he felt when Dele put a hand on his chest and lay down next to him.

"Did you like this as much as I did?" Dele started and Eric could tell he was smiling.

"I can’t barely remember my own name,” Eric replied, still panting heavily. "Fucking spent."

"That's a shame, we have to bathe," Dele chuckled while placing kisses all over Eric's neck and seeing the chills over there.

Eric groaned but he knew they needed to. He opened his eyes and saw Dele looking at him with fond ones, Eric couldn't help move closer and kiss his lips one more time before pulling him up and walk over the bathroom. During the bath they just kissed lazily and lathered each other. In twenty minutes they were on the freshly changed bedclothes bed, with their teeth brushed and now dressed comfortably. This time was Eric who snuggled up into Dele like a koala. The blankets were covering their tangled bodies.

"Can you relax now, Eric huh? I see you stressed because of our results all the time, I even see that while we're playing and this ain’t good. You can't achieve your maximum if you are obviously stressed. You need to trust the team and help us 'cause I'm feeling good about it." Dele lulled, smoothing one side of Eric's body.

Eric sighed and looked for Dele's hand under the blankets, he held tightly and took it to his lips, just placing a little kiss on top of it, approaching to place another one on Dele's neck, then he nodded slowly and didn't add anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time went well, parties and everything? Mine didn't, but well. 
> 
> More lots of things happening here. I don't know if this is going the way you all wanted or liked and I would love to know what some of you think. What do you have to tell me? Anything I should mind?  
> Every hour is a good time, I mean it's now half past three in the morning, but I never sleep so. It's alright. 
> 
> Blink away any ugly error.


	8. Chiudi la tua mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So, I didn't know I was writing such sexual chapters, honestly. And I can not divide them because it would break the continuum line of the following chapters. The only explanation I find is that in the beginning of relationships there's such desire hovering everything, so. Makes sense, right?

\--

"You got all?" Eric asked as they headed toward the door.

"Um- I didn't bring anything," Dele answered confused.

"I know, the habit," Eric grinned opening the door, but he hesitated and closed it again.

"What? We're already late on the schedule, come on," Dele said trying to oustep Eric on the side of the door but failing, failing because Eric quickly pressed his body against the wall.

Eric took Dele's breath away while devoring his lips and Dele couldn't do anything but kiss back.

"Fuck Eric, I can't train with a hard on. Can we get going?" Dele whispered pushing Eric away after some seconds lost around the kiss.

"Alright, alright, come on," Eric spoke as he finally opened the door and they walked to Eric's car.

On the way to the premises they didn't talk much. Dele almost went the whole way gazing lecherous at Eric and he had this stupid grin glued to his lips, Eric was aware of this and he was enjoying the warm feeling over his body. He parked in his usual place.

"Let's go," Eric let out.

They were walking toward the entry. Dele was walking a few steps ahead. They were coming up to the locker room and were already hearing the buzz of the conversation from the distance.

"Quit looking at me like if you want to devour me alive thanks," Dele giggled, turning around to face Eric, just some steps away from the locker, they could already see some of the others. "I can feel it, alright?"

"But that's exactly what I want to do," Eric smirked when he saw Dele blushing.

"Do you still think I'm the _'full of hormones'_ one in this relationship?" Dele teased back and Eric chuckled, placing a hand on Dele's waist, making his skin tickle.

"Are you two going in or not?" They heard Jan shout at them from the distance.

Eric pulled his arm back slowly, pressing his palm down and feeling Dele's body curve.

"Seek control, alright?" Eric heard Dele whisper while entering the locker room.

"Yeah, I'm on it for quite a long time," Eric whispered back and started to change into the training clothes.

Despite the tiredness that was fixed all over Eric's body, he was able to do a decent training. Towards the end he was hardly breathing properly, but was still worth it. The boss whistled the end of the training game and the players headed back to the locker room. Eric was breathless as he felt someone tap his back.

"Wow Dier, you're a mess. What the fuck, aren't you sleeping right mate?" Danny said jokely and pushed Eric's body aside a little.

"Nah, I'm alright," Eric lied.

He couldn't say ‘ _Oh I'm not sleeping right ‘cause I'm busy sexing with our teammate_ ’, so lying was a way out.

"Doesn't seem like," Danny continued. "However, see ya, still need to jog today. This muscle thing..."

Eric winked at Danny and started to walk to the tunnel. He snorted at the thought of jogging, he needed too but Eric had no conditions this afternoon. At least he had stretched enough during training so his muscles were alright.

"Hey,"

Eric turned to the person and smiled calmly. He had just stepped inside the tunnel.

"Hey," Eric replied to Dele.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Dele puzzled.

"Nothing much,"

"I'm coming over," He didn't ask, he stated.

"Dele, I'm knackered," Eric muttered only with a grin up.

He saw Dele's confused look and waited for his gears to work as he understood correctly what Eric had said and when this happened he let a muffled sigh out.

"Not every time I say that I will come over it means I want us to have sex," Dele exasperated. There. In the middle of the place, _full of players_. 

"Woah, good talk," Ben cheered behind them. He wasn't peeking on their conversation, he was just passing by and he continued once he overstep them, winking cockly at Dele. "Go for it, Del!" He added and raised his arms, with clenched fists and commemorative tone.

"Sorry, Ben," Dele tried and Eric saw his face red like a tomato.

Eric couldn't do anything but laugh at it, in fact he should rebuke Dele but he didn't have the strength. Dele looked at him with an apologetic look and Eric only waved in neutrality.

"Okay, you can come over,"

"I wasn't asking," Dele replied smiling, the last incident already forgotten.

Eric saw Dele rush his steps to talk something funny with Son and let Eric behind with his thoughts and his weariness.

After training Eric just flipped over his bed and slept like a rock, he woke up much better but still exhausted and now he was afraid of having fucked up his sleep schedule. Eric had just taken a shower and he was dressed in super-comfortable clothes, to let noted.

He heard the doorbell and smiled, Dele really had overcome his ' _I don't like doorbells'_ thing. Eric opened the door and Dele was standing there like a model, dressed thoroughly well and with his eyes glued to his phone.

"Why are you dressed like this?" Eric said once he caught his breath again.

"Let's get inside," Dele grinned and passed by Eric, entering the house.

Eric closed the door and followed Dele on the way to the living room. Dele was walking so elegantly dressed that way and his perfume was already all over the place. Eric couldn't, he approached and placed his hands around Dele’s hips, affixing their bodies and laying his lips on Dele's nape.

"Why are you dressed so good?"

"‘Cause I'm taking you out tonight," Dele shuddered when Eric teased his ear lobe.

"Yeah?" Eric whispered and turned Dele over to finally kiss his lips, well Dele melted pretty fast and placed his hands above Eric's shoulders, like so this way he wouldn’t just drain to the ground. "What’s the occasion?"

"Your birthday," Dele said between the kiss.

"Yeah? You’re one day early," Eric was just talking low and enjoying Dele's body so close to his, so close to his lips, so close to his hands. So close.

Eric pushed Dele lightly on the couch and straddled his hips, placing one knee on each side of Dele's body and pressing down so he couldn't move, his hands flew over Dele's nape and Eric claimed his lips again. Eric kissed him with such passion, pulling out some muffled sounds from Dele's throat, sooner enough he started to move up and down slowly and sighed in approval when he heard Dele moaning. But he couldn't go on because Dele's hands were now on his waist, preventing the move.

"Yeah, I'm one day early because we have to play early the morning after your birthday and boss told us to focus only and shit, yeah? So I thought I'd come and take you out to dinner tonight instead of doing something tomorrow and not enjoy as much because we can't distract ourselves. So we could, you know, celebrate your birthday today," Dele spoke in a calm tone, he had a pleasant smile on his lips and Eric felt his heart race.

"Oh, like a date?" Eric grinned and leaned in order to peck Dele's lips.

"Kind of," Dele replied still kissing and drew off. "So, you in?"

"You don't have to do anything Dele, for real, or give me anything. I think you already did enough you know," Eric said softly and he hoped Dele would understand that he didn't have to do or give Eric anything, because _he_ was already _there_.

"I know, I know, but I want to," Dele whined like a child and then smiled calmly again. "Besides isn't the first time we go out for dinner, right?"

"Well, gonna be the first after I sucked your dick," Eric replied playfully and saw Dele going red. "You’re cute when you blush, you know? Let me get dressed, alright?"

Dele nodded and pulled his hands from Eric's waist, leaning to place a little kiss on his lips. About twenty minutes later Eric was coming down the stairs.

"Was really difficult take off my cozy clothes, I should really like you," Eric grinned while picking up his keys.

"What you doing? I will drive this time," Dele slapped his hand and Eric's keys fell on the table again.

"Ouch okay, no violence. So, I'm dressed nicely?" Eric asked opening his arms for Dele to inspect him.

"I'm dressed nicely, you are decent,"

"Hey it's my birthday, treat me right," Eric joked and placed his arms on Dele's waist.

"Isn't your birthday yet, you know,"

"Okay, so I'm not hungry anymore, you can go alone,"

"Oh I have sure Sonny would love to go with me, that's no problem," Dele replied smiling at their silly provocation.

Eric dropped the joke and kissed Dele’s lips slowly and warmly. His hands went up to Dele's back and pressed the spot, so their chest were now glued. Eric could almost hear the clicking it did.

"Can we go?" Dele whispered.

"Yeah. It's my birthday."

Eric felt Dele’s chuckle and separate their bodies.

They were on the way for a few minutes now and Eric was alternating his vision between staring dazzled at Dele and deciphering the way Dele was taking him, even though he had done more the first thing. Along the way Eric placed one hand on Dele's thigh, just to feel the warmth and to feel the strong muscle there. Was just a comforting little thing to do and Dele didn’t seem to mind at all.

When Eric realized, they were in the parking lot of some fine restaurant in town, Eric couldn't say which. Was all quite elegant and refined.

"Dele, what is this place?" Eric asked while getting out of the car.

"This, Eric, this is the best place for us to be,"

"Huh? How?"

"I can assure you with _two hundred percent certainty_ that all the people who are there inside don't know football as we know, even the staff. They live in England and don't know what is Premier League, or Champions League or, or anything related to football. They just do not care you know, they don't know us and I thought I'd bring you here so we can be us, do you get it? We can be us here," Dele said while they were still on the parking lot. He was waiting for Eric to react.

"This place’s fancy, innit?" Eric noticed looking at the entrance of the restaurant.

"Isn’t like I can't afford, you know?" Dele grinned.

And Eric knew that.

"Alright, how are you so sure they don't know us?"

"Stepped here several times with my parents and well, I talked around a little," Dele shrugged. "Oh and believe me, the food here is like a piece of heaven."

As soon as they got in, Eric realized that was some fancy place indeed. He followed Dele to the receptionist.

"Table for two, please," Dele smiled at the fine lady behind the desk.

"In whose name?"

"Dele Alli and Eric Dier," Dele replied to the lady and Eric was startled.

He was accustomed to being recognized in establishments or on the streets, he was accustomed to being stopped by fans all the time, he was getting used to people already taking their phone out of their pockets when they saw him coming close and when that lady didn't even give a faint reaction after hearing their names, she just kept smiling amicably and typing something on the computer in front of her, when Eric noticed that she didn't really know them or heard of them, he felt something odd on his stomach.

"Just a sec," She said as walked away.

Dele nodded and turned to face Eric while they waited.

"Did you really make a reservation?" Eric asked.

"Yeah yeah, this afternoon,"

"I'm feeling important now," Eric said with a smirk.

"Well, you are,"

Eric felt Dele reaching his hand and squeezing a little before letting go again. A few seconds later a well-dressed man appeared and led them to the table. Inside was stylish as well and Eric twigged that no one turned their head toward them, no one cared that two people walked there in their space. They sat and the man gave them the menu.

"They look like robots," Eric pointed out at the other customers.

"Nah, they are just very busy in their little lives,"

And so their conversation began, like any other time, they were just being carried away by the easy pace they had. Everything was a good agenda and so the conversation never ended. But Eric still felt as if at any moment someone would appear and touch his shoulder or Dele's and ask for one selfie or autograph and catch them up at a romantic dinner, although it only seemed like a normal dinner.

"Stop looking like a fugitive," Dele laughed after Eric turn his head at the gateway for the fourth time. "Test it."

"What?"

"Test it. Test it how I was telling the truth," Dele continued and Eric was fucking confused. "Kiss me."

" _What?_ Here? Right now?" Eric blinked.

"Yeah, no one will look at us," Dele grinned and leaned slowly. "Can we?"

Eric thought about it. He was _terrified_. And if someone took pictures of them? If someone recognized them? If someone _scolded_ them? But if he moved back, he'd never know and Dele was looking so light, that Eric just shrugged mightily and pulled Dele's face closer in order to lay a little kiss on his lips. He pressed their lips together for about five seconds and drew off to look around quietly, to his surprise – surprise for damn sure – no one was looking at them. _No one._ The hall filled with people and no one was minding two men kissing next to them. Eric turned his gaze to Dele again and smiled openly.

"What is this? Some kind of magic?" Eric let out and added with an unbelieving voice. "It's like if we don't exist- no, better, it's like if we... we do exist but nobody cares if we love each other in front of their eyes, like the right thing to do! This is the right thing to do Dele. Am I making sense?"

And Dele was just looking at Eric and his eyes were overflowing affection and so much good will, they were so fond and kind, looking at Eric like if he was the most amazing thing. Dele drew near and pressed their lips together again. This time their lips danced above one another a little and Eric felt as if everything around them disappeared. The kiss was really simple and shy, but was enough to lit up Eric's body like a bonfire.

"So this is our first date," Dele whispered once they parted.

"Our first real date yeah?"

"How is it going?"

"I'm kissing you in a room full of people and I'm very fine with it, this is already good enough," Eric said kind of mushy and laid his lips over Dele's again. Dele smiled through the kiss and Eric shivered. He broke the kiss and looked around one last time, still not even one head facing them. "Fuck Dele this is amazing, I'm really.. I- I thought we would never do this you know, this’ so, so good. It feels so nice. I'm amazed, fuck- it's amazing, you’re amazing." And Eric glued their lips again. He didn't get tired of doing that. _There._

He heard Dele turn into a burst of giggles and _fuck_ Eric was so touched by his gesture.

“Yeah, I know,” Dele let out smugly. “They don't care Eric, simple like that.”

They resumed their easy conversation from before, but now their hands did not leave one another most of the time. They ate the main course of the dinner and Eric found it wondrously good for something with such strange colors, but he didn't question. Now they were waiting for dessert. The well-dressed man came back with the plates and he didn't even look at their hands clasped on the table.

"Eric," Dele said in a low voice and Eric gave a little nod so that he continued. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah man, this is so good, what is it? Some kind of chocol-"

"No, I'm not talking about the food. I'm asking... are you happy? With the present moment?" Dele cut him and locked their gazes. "Um- and despite Tottenham track too."

"So you're basically asking if I'm happy with you?" Eric asked putting another spoonful of dessert into his mouth, feeling amused.

"Yeah," Dele nodded with his little grin up his lips.

"In this case I have to say," Eric approached and brushed his lips over Dele’s cheek, then moved closer to his ear. "This is my best birthday since a long time."

"This sounds good," Dele whispered solemnly, kissing Eric on the lips. "You taste like chocolate."

Dele was looking at him with those eyes again. With totally surrendered eyes again, just gazing Eric over and paying attention in every detail. Eric raised his head to say something, but the words faded when he saw the way Dele was looking at him.

"Gonna make me blush on my birthday?" Eric jested funny.

"You make me blush all the time,"

"Yeah, because you look beautiful when you blush while I become a red balloon," Eric grinned but he already felt his blood running through his face.

"That's not true. It's cute when your nose turns into this pink mess,"

"Stop with the lovey-dovey thing while I'm eating my dessert, this is too much sweet in one action thanks," Eric let out putting some humor over the moment so he wouldn't blush from head to toe.

He saw Dele giggle and turn his attention to his own plate. After a few good, comfortable minutes savoring the dessert, the well-dressed man brought them the bill and before Eric could make any move to pay as well, he received a disapproving look from Dele. He almost could read the words " _don't you dare!_ " written down his gaze and so Eric stayed quiet. The well-dressed man withdrew and wished them good night politely with a friendly smile.

"This is the time for us to leave," Dele started.

"Nop. I want to be able to kiss you in public for more time," Eric said in a low tone as he approached and captured Dele's lips one last time there.

"We can come back here again you know," Dele grinned as he put one hand on Eric’s neck and pressed lightly.

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Let's go,"

Dele got up and they started to walk toward the exit. Eric promptly held Dele's hand and squeezed, feeling the warmth and letting spread it all over his body.

They were coming back to Eric's house and the atmosphere inside the car couldn't be better. Eric didn't notice the slightest tension, or discomfort. They were not talking, but wasn’t necessary right there, their good silence was comforting enough. Dele parked the car and turned to Eric.

"So," He started, looking curious. "Did you like it?"

"Really? I think my inability to contain my smile had already answered that question," Eric raised an eyebrow.

"I want to hear you," Dele insisted.

"Yeah Dele, I loved. Thank you for this night, I never thought... I wanted to do this every day, alright? I wanted to love you around every single day without having to worry so much, but I know this is not possible right now and... um- and I'm not complaining you know, I just want you to know that today was unbelievable, was marvelous, thank you Dele," Eric said in a low tone and leaned forward, touching their lips together.

The kiss had so much feelings, fuck, Eric was feeling so much. So much want and giving and Eric was overwhelmed. He couldn't let Dele go this night, _he had_ to feel him over the whole night or he would go crazy.

"Come inside, sleep with me tonight," Eric whispered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, will you?" Eric was talking low, he felt that if he raised his voice his body would turn into smoke.

Dele sighed. He approached in order to lay a sweet kiss on Eric's lips and caressed his stubble. "Alright," He finally whispered.

The night had been great, the night had been splendid and Eric had adored every second, but despite this, he had never felt so _terrified_ in his life. His feelings had grown so much that he didn't even try to control them anymore and the reason for this sudden fear was only one thing, just one eventuality. He was _scared to death_ to lose Dele to any mismatch. During the dinner and their kisses there for anyone to see, Eric thought in how would be superb if they could do that in any place, like any other couple, like what is supposed to happen and this particular thought that brought all this fear to Eric's bones because he was terrified of losing Dele before they had the opportunity to do that.

As soon as they entered the house, Eric wrapped his arms around Dele's body and pressed their lips together. Although they spent the night exchanging kisses, was different from when they were alone and safe. Eric let Dele set the pace and he made no sign to rush anything, he just felt Dele, he just let Dele do whatever he wanted.

Dele broke the kiss and as usual, he grabbed Eric's hand and pushed him upstairs.

"I'm not sleeping in these heavy pants," Dele said pointing at his jeans.

"Grab one of mine," Eric replied and saw Dele walking to his wardrobe.

He watched Dele take off all his clothes and put some sweatpants, Eric copied him and now they both were comfortable enough. Eric felt Dele reaching his hands and pulling him close, he felt Dele's hands traveling his bare back and leaving a trace of warmth over there, he heard Dele's soft laugh when his fingers brushed accidentally in one of Eric's nipples and he shivered hard at the contact and finally he felt Dele's lips against his own, moving slowly but precisely.

After some minutes kissing sweetly, they broke apart gasping and with their hearts racing.

"Until when you will keep my spare toothbrush here?" Dele pointed out with some chuckle when they walked over the bathroom to brush their teeth.

"I really don't know," Eric whispered.

"You good?"

"Yeah," Eric let a small grin break free, but he wasn’t.

Some more minutes in the bathroom and they were ready to sleep.

Once Dele lay down he opened his arms and Eric dove in as if his life depended on it. Perhaps it depended, Eric wasn't sure.

"Hey, easy," Dele said as he smoothed all the parts of Eric's body he could reach. "What's going on, Eric? Huh? Why are you trembling? You cold?"

Eric blinked, he was trembling? He sure thing had not realized.

"I don't know, I don't know," Eric whispered shaking his head, his arms firmly pulling Dele's chest close. "Just don't go."

"I won't," Dele said calmly and continued to smooth Eric's skin.

But Eric couldn't calm down. He couldn't stop thinking about the worst. He just couldn't. And Dele must have noticed because he raised Eric's head and placed a kiss on his lips, the best soothing kiss he could find. The best " _it will be okay_ " kiss he could feel without hear any word. And had an effect, Eric breathed more easily and melted a little, but he was still feeling forlorn, he was still feeling like all _that_ would fall apart sooner and he would be alone again. He couldn't help it.

Eric broke the kiss when he felt some hot drops accusing themselves of forming in the corner of his eyes, he lowered his head to the void in between Dele's neck and shoulder, he just breathed slowly and deeply and managed to avoid the tears. They remained in that position for a few more minutes and Dele never stopped smoothing one side of Eric's body, Eric never stopped wanting to feel that.

"Hey!" Eric heard Dele exclaim once he picked up his phone. "Now it's officially your birthday! Look," He showed Eric the screen and continued softly. "Happy Birthday Eric, I hope I've done something to make this day better for you. You know, I tried... I, I just wanted to feel free with you for some time out there and like you said, I wanted to love you around every day too."

Dele didn't look alarmed at all when he felt something wet and hot drip on his shoulder, was like he was _expecting it_. He just sighed and turned to his side, so now he was facing Eric and now he was seeing every tear that was daring to fall of his blue eyes and he kissed some of them away.

Dele pulled Eric's head close to his chest, in a way that his chin was placed on top of Eric's head, and embraced his shoulders, like if he wanted to protect Eric from everything that dared to hurt him. And Eric wasn't even sobbing, the tears were falling but he wasn't sobbing and that was sorrowful in many ways.

"Eric," Dele started and sighed when he felt Eric's arms wrap desperately around his waist, so he continued. "It's okay, is everything okay, we are going to be just fine, I promise you. You know... I'm feeling too, I'm feeling it, I was just wondering if we could do that every day, everywhere, how good it would be... but hey we can't and it's okay, ‘cause we'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere, alright? Now come on, stop shaking, I'll stay up all night to calm your ass down if I have to. Plus it’s your birthday, you shouldn't be sad."

"No, no, I'm not sad, I'm not sad," Eric shook his head and let out in a muffled and low tone, but he stayed there, buried in Dele's chest. "I'm fucking scared."

"Well don't be, you have no reason to be scared you know... I will not leave, I will not- fuck _I_ _can't leave you_ , I would fall apart. I need you just as much, this is too strong already," Dele's voice was disappearing at the end of the sentence and he sighed heavily again as he felt Eric snuggling up against his body.

"You can not promise things like that, you don't know the future," Eric whispered, he could barely find his voice to speak, the tears sneaking their way out was a force.

"Oh and you know?"

"No, is not that," Eric's voice faltered. "I just can't stop picturing things and.. and seems more realistic, seems more alike to happen a future that I am alone and, and before I would be so okay with it, but now I can’t... now it looks devastating, because now I have something much more bigger."

"Fuck Eric stop it, why are you doing this?" Dele crooned, but his tone wasn’t angry. He lowered his head so now their gazes were meeting and Eric felt Dele wiping some tears with his thumbs, he felt Dele approaching and touching as light as possible their lips together and for the first time since the tears started to drip, Eric couldn't stop a little muffled sob break free. "Shhh you will not be alone unless it's what you want, alright? I will not leave you just like that, out of the blue. Stop thinking like that, this saddens me. Because I... because- fuck, don't you see?"

Eric couldn't get out of Dele's gaze, he was trapped and confused and now guilty. He didn't want to make Dele sad, but Eric felt completely _out_ of control that night, his mind just didn't want to understand that he didn't want to think about it anymore. And he was so exhausted, he was exhausted for changing his feelings so sharply in the last hours. During dinner and then arriving at home and now there in bed, were three different moments and three different burdens.

"Come here," Dele whispered and pulled Eric close to his chest again. "What you want me to do?"

"Nothing, I just- could you... nothing, just, just hold me," Eric managed to turn his air into words.

"But I am holding you," Dele giggled softly and that was so fucking relieving.

"Yeah, harder,"

"Alright, let's do like this then, gonna spoon you, do you want that?" Dele asked and Eric was still seeing the little smile on his lips.

Eric nodded instantly and Dele slowly shifted Eric's position, so now his back was touching Dele's chest through the blankets, which Eric quickly pulled it out so that their skins touched. Dele placed his legs in between Eric's, fitting the spaces like pieces of tetris, and Eric pulled Dele’s arm close to his chest so now Dele was embracing him.

"Is it good?" Dele whispered and his breath invitingly touched Eric's nape, he just nodded. "No more crying?" Eric shook his head. "Alright then. So go to sleep, I'm right here."

Eric felt lots of shivers spreading through all the nerves of his body as Dele planted little kisses over his nape and back. He let Dele's warmth curl up on him, invade each cell and cling in each sense. Now he knew, so now he knew how much he was lost already and he almost cried again. Eric didn't realize how long it took him to finally get to sleep, but from time to time he heard Dele whispering some nice words or some easy banter to make him laugh on top of his ear. It worked every time.

 

The idea of sleeping with someone holding your arms and preventing you from move never seemed inviting to Eric, but when he opened his eyes in the morning and was still feeling Dele's arms around him, he noticed that he had never slept like that with someone he was in love with and that was the damn problem, because now he just wanted to stay in that position for the rest of his life.

But he couldn't stand still, he _could not_ stand still feeling his body go up to flames while pressed against Dele's. Eric turned around and placed his arms around Dele's neck, hugging him with all he had, he didn't even care if it would wake Dele up, what indeed happened, he just needed to do something.

"Good morning," Eric whispered once he felt Dele's hands traveling his back.

"Morning," Dele managed to respond with a hoarse voice. "Why are you trying to suffocate me?"

"I'm just hugging you,"

"Okay," Dele muttered and tightened his arms around Eric's back, stretching his own back and legs in the process. "Feeling better?"

Eric drew back and sat on the bed, his gaze never leaving Dele's.

"I'm fine and I can't believe I cried like that in front of you, I just don't know I... um- couldn't control," Eric spoke in a low tone, he felt blushing a little.

"Well," Dele started still lying down and Eric saw a smug smile on his lips. "I promise I will not tell anyone."

And Eric smiled openly for the first time since when they were having dinner last night, he lowered and climbed Dele's body. Their chest were touching and their hearts racing.

"You dealt with my fluffy tears pretty well Delboy, if it happens the other way around I don't know if I'll be able to do the same like that," Eric said softly and pressed their lips together, he felt Dele shudder and melt right away.

"Gonna be this mushy forever now? I'm already missing the jokely Eric you know," Dele said once they broke apart but he had this really pleasant smile on his lips. "I've had to deal with many tears in my life, I know how to deal with my own, alright? Don't worry."

Eric didn't reply, he just kept kissing and he felt he would never stop. His hands rested on Dele's shoulders as he moved his whole body up and down, rocking all his limbs against Dele's tensioned muscles. Eric finally placed his legs on either side of Dele's body and lifted up so now he was sitting on Dele's belly, so now he was looking down Dele's eyes and waiting. He was afraid of being pushed away after the little show he had put last night. It was such a silly thing to think, but Eric couldn't prevent it.

Dele was panting softly, his gaze traveling all Eric’s shirtless upper body and Eric saw so much desire, just waiting to act. Dele's hands, that were pressed around his thighs, began to slide up and rested on top of Eric's groin.

"Why did you stop?" Dele asked still devoring Eric's body with his eyes.

"Still want this?"

" _What_?" Their eyes met and Dele seemed confused.

"I thought... nevermind, just-"

"Of course I want this," Dele started and somehow he pulled Eric aside and reversed their positions, the difference was that now he started to move almost immediately on top of Eric's groin. "I want you. I've never seen a body as perfect as yours before and yes, until some months ago _I thought_ I was a full straight person but well, never again and fuck Eric, fuck-" Dele had lowered his head to Eric's neck and he was moving more hungrily now, pulling out some gasps from both of them. "Your body pulls me so crazy."

Eric couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe that he was already with a full hard on, completely ready to work and all they had done was just some rubbing and talking. Either way, he smiled at what he heard and pulled Dele's face up in order to place a deep and wet kiss on his lips. Dele had stopped moving and was just pressing his hips down, the sensation for Eric was so stifling, he was about to do something when Dele broke the kiss and lowered his lips to his right ear.

"Hey, are you close already?" Dele asked with his husky voice and Eric nodded. He was so fucking close, although nothing happened yet. "Yeah, I figured since you're poking me like a stake."

"Yeah," Eric grinned and breathed heavily because Dele was still pressing down his hips.

"You're pulsing..." Dele continued very low and Eric nodded. "I want to feel that in my mouth."

"Shit..." Eric muttered, prolongin the _'i'_   while throwing his head on the pillow. "The boldness, Dele."

"Well," Dele smirked and got up slowly only to pull Eric's pants and underpants down in one movement, freeing Eric’s aching erection, then climbing his arched body again. Eric was wordless and amazed. "I want for a while now."

Dele placed a sweet kiss into Eric's lips and lowered his head to his neck, collarbone and kissed away until his belly, was when Eric switched up.

"Dele, Dele up here, come here," He breathed.

"What?"

"Let me-" Eric laughed but continued. "Let me tell you one thing or two about this."

"Do you want to teach me how to blow?!" Dele pointed out with some disbelieving giggle.

"I'm not stopping you, I'm just saying some things, do you want to listen?"

"So nice of you, yeah, tell me," Dele smirked and laid down on Eric's chest, pressing purposely his hips and making Eric shiver.

"Hey I'm being nice," Eric grumbled when he saw Dele's mischievous smile.

"Tell me already, I want to do it," Dele whined impatiently.

"Okay, look, this is nice okay, this is nice. No one told me this at my first time so you're at an advantage," Eric heard Dele exhale annoyed and buck his hips forward in order to cause some chaos into Eric's senses and well, achieving that. "Right, right, so.. when you feel um- bumping on the back of your throat, you do not clench your muscles or you will choke alright, you have to relax, just relax and move back a little... other thing.. oh yes, hold my hips, will help you and one last thing, watch these teeth of yours." Eric finished with a little peck on Dele's lips, who was giggling during all the time.

"Alright Diet, I got it. Now let me do my business. Lay down, put your legs above my shoulders and relax," Dele demanded and Eric obeyed in no time.

His confidence was becoming a huge turn on and when Eric saw Dele with his belly and chest glued to the bed and only his head popping up in between Eric’s lifted thighs, Eric couldn't avoid a muffled groan break free. He definitely wouldn't last long.

Dele stroked his already hard enough cock, spreading some precome over all the shaft and Eric grabbed firmly the pillow under his head, he was just preparing himself. And it came, he felt Dele’s warm and wet tongue curl up on his dick and _fuck_ it was so relieving. Unconsciously his hips bucked forward and he felt bumping on the back of Dele's throat right away and the best, Eric felt him relaxing.

"Hold my hips, my hips-" Eric tried to say as he threw his head back again and arched his back.

He felt Dele place both his arms around his thighs, holding in place. It took almost one minute but Dele managed to put all Eric's length in his mouth and once he did it Eric gasped loudly sensing all Dele soft inner and holding all his shit together in order to not thrust his hips.

"Dele... so good.." Eric wasn't sure if Dele was listening him, since he wasn’t even sure if he was talking anything.

Dele started to bob his head, up and down, being incessant and damn hungry after just some slow moves and Eric lost it, his hands flew over to Dele's head and he moaned ridiculously loud. Everytime the tip bumped the back of Dele’s throat, Eric arched and he felt coming, he was feeling the accumulation on top of his senses. His entire body was in flames and he couldn't keep his eyes open while Dele was there, fuck, he was _down there_ sucking and licking and was simply wondrous, _that was his first time_ , damn it. Eric noticed that Dele was making some muffled pleasant noises and he couldn't, he felt his body contract violently all at once.

"Hey, up here, come here," Eric mumbled tapping on Dele's shoulders. Eric heard him let go his wet dick with a pop sound and this almost sent him to another universe.

"What?" Dele whispered once close enough to Eric's panting lips.

"Your hand," Eric was not in position to form complete sentences.

"No, I can handle it," Dele replied and made mention of returning to his place, but Eric prevented.

"Oh I know you can," Eric finally opened his eyes and kissed Dele's moistened lips. Well, he knew his boldness. "But I'm not sure if _I can_."

And with that Dele laughed softly and laid down beside Eric, wrapping his hand around him and stroking excruciatingly slowly.

"You know," Dele started smiling, licking Eric's ear lobe. "I will never fit you."

"What?" Eric gasped.

"You know, inside. I think I will never fit you inside Eric," Dele whispered still close to Eric’s head and rubbed his own hard on against Eric's side.

Just the mere thought of being inside Dele, of being deep inside his core, sent Eric's whole body to another _fucking_ galaxy and even though Dele was stroking him so slowly, Eric exploded like a volcano in his hand. Trying to pull some air into his twisted lungs and failing, trying to grab something to support his breakdown and feeling Dele's hand catching firmly and holding it tightly, trying to shut down his noises but feeling he would choke if he did it, so he let his orgasm take his life out and just waited it to end.

And this took him some good minutes of breathing. Dele was right beside him, running his fingers calmly over his shoulder and arm. Finally Eric regained consciousness of time and space again and opened his eyes, grinning lazily.

"Fucking happy birthday, right?" He laughed and lifted his torso to crash his lips with Dele's smiling ones.

"So it was good?"

" _Good_? Was fucking stunning and that position helped tons," Eric said as he remembered Dele grabbing his thighs and preventing him to move.

"Yeah? It's how I liked to do with my girls,"

"Wow I feel dirty now that now that you have included me on your list of ‘ _my girls’_ ," Eric grinned, he actually couldn't care less.

"No! Diet, no, that's not what a meant," Dele rushed to add but he couldn't help laugh at it, his lovely typical laugh. "I call it that way just because they were girls I got together with and you're definitely not on it."

"Okay, okay," Eric replied and lifted his torso again, seeking Dele's lips and planting a nice kiss there. "So what list am I on?"

"You? Well," Eric felt Dele leaning over his body, following the kiss motion, laying down on his chest and looking at Eric with innocent eyes. "None, I don't have one yet... but what about 'my man', do you like it? 'My man'?"

"Singular?"

"Singular," Dele repeated.

"Yeah, sounds fair." Eric hummed smugly, placing his hands in both Dele's butt cheeks and feeling Dele poke his thigh. "You haven’t come yet." Dele shook his head. "So let me play a little."

"No, no, I'm so close, let's just bathe. We have training in a bit," Dele said a bit bedgrudgingly.

"Fuck- I completely forgot," Eric sighed and sat on the bed, pulling Dele with him. "Let's shower, get rid of this."

Eric saw Dele pulling his clothes down and took his hand, walking him quickly to the bathroom. After a few minutes they were both covered with foam and Eric found the perfect time, he lowered his hand down Dele's body and wrapped his fingers around Dele’s shaft.

"You know, Del," Eric started, feeling Dele place his hands firmly on his waist. "Your damn whole body drives me insane too, every single inch of you, I swear."

In no time Eric felt Dele's lips on his and the kiss was really needy. Dele was in fact very close, didn't take much until he was melting in Eric's hand and moaning his lungs out.

"Hey you alright? This was fast huh?"

"I told you, I was close," Dele panted.

"Yeah, let's take this foam out and dry off," Eric said kissing his lips once again.

In twenty minutes they were back in the room with their teeth brushed. Eric was getting dressed while Dele still had the towel around his waist.

"Um- Dele, time’s running and we'll still eat, can you get dressed already?"

"We have two options here, we step by my place on the way and I dress more properly or I go with some of your thing," Dele pointed out.

"We? Why we? You have your car and I have mine, besides what’s wrong with your clothes?"

"My clothes from last night are too much for training and no, I don’t want to go alone," Dele said as if were the most obvious thing.

Eric didn't care about such things.

"Fine, grab some mine. This’ silly Del, come on,"

"And that's why everybody makes fun of your ' _style_ '," Dele grinned as he got into Eric’s clothes.

"Has nothing to do, I just think.. you will change when we get there, what's the point?" Eric argued while they went down the stairs.

"No, isn't like, I can't just... forget it, you don't undertand," Dele finally gave up.

"That’s because makes no sense,"

They ate talking about trivial matters. It was a nice morning, was cold but was also comfortable that way.

"I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer honestly, alright?" Dele suddenly said serious after almost a whole minute of hesitation. Eric just nodded. "Last night- do you remember why you were crying last night, right?"

Eric stuck froze. Of course he remembered but he certainly didn't want to talk about it. He saw Dele approach and sit in the chair next to him. Eric finally nodded again.

"Do you still think that way?" Dele asked with some soft voice.

What way? The way the he would end up alone? Yes, Eric still thought that way.

"Yeah," Eric whispered and lowered his gaze to his lap, just for Dele to raised it again with one hand on his chin.

"What I have to do huh?" Dele whispered back, locking their gazes before plant the _sweetest kiss_ Eric ever felt upon his lips.

The moment was emotional and brittle, again. It was like walking in a fucking frozen pool, where you have a huge surface to walk on but you know the ice is thin, the ice is thin across the whole surface and the edge is far away. You don’t know if the next step will be the salvation or the freezing water. Eric hoped it was salvation to be honest.

"Nothing, just stay here... look Dele, I'm fine, I'm so fine right now. You don't have to worry, let's just forget that, can we? You already gave me the best birthday, let's hold on to that," Eric was still feeling dizzy after the sweet kiss, but he managed to talk in a clear tone.

"You sure? I don't want yo-"

"Yes, I'm sure,"

"Okay," Dele grinned finally and kissed Eric’s lips again. "Okay."

The moment they entered the locker room, Eric heard the shoutings coming from his teammates, some of them were more quiet and others not so much, but Eric received the congratulations for his birthday from everyone. Dele intended to walk away during this time but Eric didn't let him, by holding his hand and squeezing a little.

After a while they started changing clothes.

"Hey Dele," Ben said approaching, Eric was beside him. "Why are you wearing Eric's clothes?"

"Huh?" Dele just replied.

"Well, good memory remember? I know they are not yours... you know what, nevermind," Ben apologized with a white smile.

"No Ben, mate, it's alright, isn't a big deal," Dele muttered while tying his boots and glanced quickly at Eric in between. "Slept at his house last night and didn't want to come in with the same clothes."

"What are we talking about?" Jan appeared behind Ben and placed his arms around Eric and Ben's shoulders.

Eric quickly shook Jan’s arm away, rolling his eyes because he knew what was coming.

"Dele slept at Eric's yesterday, that's why these weird clothes," Ben said innocently, pointing at Dele's folded clothes.

"Oh like birthday sex?" Jan smirked, he wasn’t that innocent too.

"Okay, I'm out," Eric said after hear that and started to put his things in order, cursing for leaving a mess while he changed that day, so he couldn’t get out of there fast enough.

"Actually," Eric heard Dele say with the most cocky voice ever and he already sighed in antecipation. Of course Dele wasn't going to miss that chance. "Exactly that, mate."

Jan let a jokely grin out and sat beside Dele on the bench, shoving his body lightly. "Good move," he said and bent to tie his own boots.

"Well, was actually-"

"Okay, okay, let's going yeah? Come on," Eric rushed and took Dele's hand, bringing him close and resting one arm around his shoulder.

"Oh my, they really grow up fast?" Eric heard Ben fake and then laugh teasily together with Jan.

Eric couldn't believe, such _kids_.

"They keep teasing, I can't do anything," Dele said as if he was apologizing.

"Dele, I don't care, they already know so... it's alright, I guess. But you don't have to say everything though." Eric laughed.

Dele only giggled and pushed Eric's body. They ran into the field and the training began.

\---x

February 17, 2016

A month after Eric's birthday and Tottenham situation was perfect. They had won seven straight games, conceding five goals and scoring nineteen. Alternating between Premier League and FA Cup matches and now the players were going to Florence, Tottenham would play against Fiorentina for Europa League the next day and that would be the first leg match after Tottenham managed to advance from the group stage. Everyone was lively and confident.

Two weeks after Eric's birthday, he and Dele had a total of _zero control_ over each other. Almost every night they were doing something together and late on they were in each other arms - and mouths. But as the games were demanding more and more from all the players, they couldn't keep up with the pace and their encounters were dwindling. Much to their dispair.

Keep a seven or ten or even just three track of victories is one of the most difficult things that a football team can do. This requires a lot of the team and all the players, not that the reward is not good, but the effort is also really overwhelming. Sometimes Eric got home after a victory and he was feeling light and contented but after a few hours his muscles just fought with fatigue and he needed to breathe deeply to be able to calm down.

Eric was sitting in his seat on the plane and Dele was at his side, facing them were Eriksen and Kevin. Eric was sensing that Dele was struggling with something, he tried to keep a nice talk but Dele was drifting away and he couldn't stop wiggling his leg nervously.

"Hey, you good?" Eric started and Dele only nodded.

Dele was at the side of the window and he was gazing the clouds below. Eric lifted his head and looked at the two men in front of him. Eriksen was concentrating on reading some book, but Kevin was aware of what was happening, yet his gaze was gentle, as always.

"Nervous?" Eric suggested and since Dele didn't move he took that as a yes. "You have the right to be, it's our first round after the groups phase, it's like it's now worth it."

"Yeah," Dele whispered and turned his gaze to Eric. "I'm nervous, but.. it will be alright."

"Of course." Eric reassured.

Nevertheless Dele's leg continued to sway frantically as he stared into the clouds again. Eric couldn't do anything else, so he leaned against his seat and tried to relax the rest of the trip. Not five minutes later, Eric heard Dele sigh and he felt when Dele moved his arm to the arm seat and seeked his hand, finally interlacing their fingers together. Dele didn't turn his head, he was still gazing outside and that made his gesture become so _commonplace_ , made it so a normal day to day thing, his movement just flowed, he didn't have to think too hard and maybe because of that Eric didn't move his hand away. His chest feeling like being devoured by that cozy warm mess had nothing to do.

Eric looked up slowly. Eriksen was still reading, but Kevin was with this kind gentle gaze over them, he was being him and Kevin was just that nice. Eric smiled weakly and squeezed Dele's hand, moving his thumb over Dele's wrist. There was plenty of light on the plane but Eric couldn't move his hand from there, from that little puddle of warmth, he just kept drawing on Dele's wrist and pressing from time to time.

Sometime after that, Dele sighed again and made the move of straighten up, Eric heard Dele's breath halt when he saw Kevin in front of them. He tried to let go of Eric's hand but Eric didn't let him.

"No, keep it that way," Eric said. "This calmed you down, so what harm it does?"

"But.." And Dele looked at Kevin, who was messing with Eriksen now.

"I don't care," Eric smiled and that was the pure truth.

He didn't care if another teammate discovered about them, he even preferred it to be Kevin.

"Yeah?" Dele smiled back and placed his another hand above their interlaced ones, cupping and making the little pool of warmth grow and take Eric's entire body.

Eric winked nodding and squeezed his fingers. Dele turned his head to the clouds again and rested on his seat, this time he seemed more relaxed and so was Eric.

"I should take a picture of this," Eriksen chuckled after a while.

"Yeah you should, we are just so fucking cute, right?" Eric smirked and lifted their glued hands, making Dele turn to their direction.

"Kev, are you alright... um- you know with... with this?" Dele asked with a low voice and lifted their hands again.

Eric turned his gaze to Dele's side and fuck Eric was so _fond_ , Dele had this worried look and Eric knew it was silly because Kevin was the nicest guy there, of course he was okay with them being loving over each other, and although Dele was concerned he made no move to let go of Eric's hand again.

"What? You two holding hands? Sure, I do this all the time," Kevin joked and tried to grab Eriksen’s hand, but only got an annoyed hiss. Kevin laughed and turned to Dele again, his voice was softer. "I'm alright Dele, isn't like I didn't already suspect it."

"Yeah?" Dele asked, squeezing his fingers around Eric's.

"Please, you two can't be apart from each other. I think the whole team knows," And Eric could almost feel Dele's heart speeding up in a blink and so could Kevin. "Hey but we don't think it badly, we are a team, we are all together, right? Besides, you’re our boy so watch out Dier."

Eric clicked his tongue and leaned forward in order to rest his chin above Dele's shoulder.

"It's alright Del, let's not stress about it, alright? You good?" He whispered only for Dele to hear and he felt Dele’s nod.

"And I agree, you two are cute indeed." Kevin winked and Eric felt Dele giggling a little, Eric sighed relieved and leaned against the seat again.

The three of them engaged in some strategy talk and Eric knew he should be participating as well, but he _couldn't divert his attention from Dele_. Sometimes Dele mentioned about some move and he had to make the gestures to express it, for that he had to let go of Eric's hand, but as soon as he finished he was once more entwining their fingers.

When they landed, all players went to training at the Artemio Franchi Stadium. Was a recon training, they didn't do anything new, just a few passes and a few moves, but anyway at the end of the training Eric felt his body warm and streched enough. He had been told that all players would have single rooms, maybe it was for the best.

\--x

Eric was inside the locker room, already dressed and ready to go to the bench, he wasn't in the line up that day, but Dele was. He hadn't spoken to Dele since the training after landing. It was all very rushed and Eric was tired. But at that moment there in the locker he could clearly see how Dele was not looking calm at all. He was drinking his water and swaying on his feet.

"Feeling better?" Eric started.

"Huh?"

"Still nervous?"

"A bit, aren't you?"

"More like anxious," Eric replied.

"Yeah,"

"If everything walks to shit, we still have the secong leg and at the Lane, so it'll be better," Eric wasn't caring that much about that.

"But I want to win this one," Dele answered shortly.

"Well, you can’t walk there being this stressed,"

"I'm not stressed, I'm just attentive, now come on, you’re taking away my focus," Dele muttered.

"Ok, do it good," Eric said only and walked toward the tunnel, going to sit in his place.

Eric was eagerly watching the first half and paying attention to the movement of the Fiorentira players, they had a good tactic and the passes were almost always very accurate. Already around thirty minutes of living game and the score was still in a scoreless draw, Eric was paying attention in the replay of a play on the screen when he saw the referee complaining yellow card for some Tottenham player, he heard the Italian fans shouting and probably speaking not very pleasant things. Eric noticed that Dele received the yellow and the game continued. A little later Ben suffered a penalty and Nacer managed to score the first goal of the game - _finally_. The referee whistled the end of the first half and the players went into the locker room. Eric and the others on the bench stayed on the field and started exchanging simple passes while they waited for the game to start again.

"Dier," Harry said with a white smile on his lips while passing the ball over. "You should calm your boyfriend mate."

"He isn't my boyfriend and I tried to calm him down, but-"

"Look," Harry pointed at the big screen, was repeating some parts of the game and Eric saw the reason Dele received the yellow card and he couldn't agree more with the referee's decision. Dele had literally _kicked_ the Fiorentina player, who was already down on the field. No footballer should have a reaction like that, no matter what the occasion, it was just _wrong._ "He's just under pressure."

"No, no what the hell-" Eric was still looking at the screen, he quickly turned his gaze to Harry and then rushed his way to the locker.

He would not quarrel with Dele, he just wanted to try to understand and maybe get something done. But he was late, the boss was talking to him, who was just nodding and drinking his water. Eric approached once the boss left and tugged on his arm.

"Did you come here to censor me too?" Dele said looking really annoyed.

"No, just... you kicked the guy Del,"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did, I saw it. Are you trying to get a red? Huh? That's what you trying to do?" Eric said trying not let Dele's irritation affect him.

"No, I'm trying to play,"

"Well you're not doing a job as good as you think, can you calm the fuck down a little?!" Eric cursed, still trying to stay calm but his voice was high already.

"Fuck off Dier, I'm calm enough! At least I'm trying to do something," Dele croaked out with an accusative tone and Eric understood the unsaid words aback his sentence.

"What?" Eric let out looking in his dark eyes and only being able to see nervousness and annoyance. "What are you saying? That it's my fault I'm not playing?"

"Can you two spare us this shit? Still forty five minutes to go," Eric heard Toby talk behind them.

"Nevermind, I have to go back," And Dele rushed back to the tunnel.

And the game resumed. Was kind of a mess. Tottenham conceded the equalizer and the plays were confusing. Eric came in into Nacer's place about eighty minutes, but he couldn't do much. The game ended tied, at least they had managed to score a goal at the Artemio Franchi, was already an advantage.

Eric tried to forget the discussion he and Dele had at halftime, would only interfere with his skills during the game. When the referee whistled the end of the game, the players thanked the fans and headed for the tunnel. Eric was nonchalant to all the conversations on the way, he didn’t see Dele and he didn't want to. He showered, got dressed and waited for the others on the bus. The players were going to stay at the hotel for the night and leave for London the early following morning.

Gradually the others were getting into the bus and sitting in their seats, no one was willing to do small talk, the only thing Eric heard was the faint sound of some headphones. Of course Eric noticed when Dele climbed up on the bus as well, his body expression wasn't one of the best. He seemed to hesitate for an eternity before sitting down next to Eric.

"Can we... um- can we talk later?" He started with a soft voice and Eric's gaze turned to his direction. Eric only nodded. "Not, not right now, I'm upset _as hell_ and I don't want to um- raise my voice with you again."

"Alright." Eric let out but he didn't look at Dele, he just gazed outside and breathed slowly in order to put away the stifling feeling in his throat.

The short drive back was quiet, the silence between them was still reassuring despite the tension and the calm streets of Florence helped to keep it low.

The bus parked and the players got off. Eric readily walked his way over his room. It took him one hour to eat something and change into his sleeping clothes, that's because he was procrastinating a lot, but he was just making time for the sleep hit him, however no matter what he did, it looked like he'd drunk a pint of energy.

Past midnight and finally Eric was feeling sleepy, but not enough yet. He just stayed in bed, wandering over the screen of his phone. Suddenly the phone vibrated with the message: " _Can I step close?_ " and Eric thought about it, he thought about it for almost ten minutes. He wasn't distressed anymore, his body was aching but was just the effort, although he played only a few minutes, and his mind was clear. He was alright, so he sent a " _Yup_ " and waited for Dele to arrive.

Took him almost thirty minutes and Eric was almost sleeping by the time Dele entered the room. He was as well with his sleeping clothes, but with a big hoodie over his body.

"You walked over the hotel dressed this way?" Eric started with his jokely but sleepy voice and Dele nodded. "I think people thought you were sleepwalking."

“Cold as fuck outside,” Dele muttered.

He let the smallest giggle break free but he didn't move from his position, this made Eric sat on the bed and look at him for some seconds, before wave for Dele to approach. Dele sat on the edge and it seemed like he was thinking about how to start talking.

"Come on," Eric sighed and held his wrist, pulling him up the bed and bending back so Dele had no choice but to lie down next to him. But Eric didn't force anything, because as soon as Dele's back touched the bed he snuggled up on Eric's side, pulling the blankets over his body and placing his legs in between Eric's.

"You know I'm sorry, right?" Dele whispered.

Eric turned to his side and wrapped his arms around Dele's curved shoulders, bringing him close to his chest and letting the warmth spread over his limbs. Eric heard Dele croon something, but he couldn't understand.

"What? Come again,"

"I'm sorry for even place the idea of blaming you for being benched, boss only rested you or whatever, I know this. You would be helping the team even if you were at home watching the game with your pretty butt on the couch. I'm sorry Eric, I was so angry at that time and my attitude wasn't very friendly, with you nor with the Fiorentina lad. I just wanted to win so bad and it's such a shame that we... I- I should have played better," Dele whispered the whole thing with his head into Eric's neck.

Eric was running his hands on Dele's back and nape, feeling Dele's body shiver everytime.

“Um- you think my butt’s pretty?" Eric smirked under the light lull of their talk and the goodness he felt when Dele giggled was out of this world. “Look, we have the advantage so it's okay. And yeah, you were acting like a little fucker, but I get it. Just let me, or let the team, do you some good the next time, you can't be this intolerante," Eric added calmly.

"Got it," Dele nodded. “And yeah, the prettiest.”

"Alright," Eric chuckled and he was sure he was blushing too, anyway Dele couldn’t see it. "Are you going to sleep here?"

"Can I?"

"We're leaving early, maybe the others will see you leaving sneakily in the morning," Eric said and heard Dele laugh softly.

"I will not _sneak out_ in the morning. I don't care Eric, I really don't, not in front of them, they will not do us any bad you know,"

"I know, I know, I just thought that... whatever, in this case stay here, I'm missing you like hell," Eric tightened his arms around Dele’s body.

“I’m sorry again, was unthought,”

“So use your head next time and let’s forget it,”

Dele nodded, sighing happily and slowly climbed Eric's body, placing his legs on each side and his arms involving Eric's neck. When their lips touched, Eric felt heavenly, after a day so stressed like that. Dele was just relishing at first, his tongue traveling wisely inside Eric's mouth and his hands smoothing Eric's nape. They stayed some time just kissing slowly and rubbing lightly until Dele got out of breath, he lowered his lips over Eric's ear.

"I need your mouth..." Dele just damn moaned.

"And you're having it," Eric said but he had understood what Dele meant.

"Yeah, I didn't mean this way," Dele moved and placed a nice peck on Eric’s lips, moving his hips at the same time and pulling out a fresh moan from Eric's throat.

"You can't be serious,"

"But I'm very,"

"No way, you always make a lot of noise,"

"I'm fucking tense Eric, come on," Dele practically groaned the words and Eric felt gone.

And well, after ten minutes Eric was sensing Dele's entire length in his mouth and hearing all the soft gasps popping out. They were on that first position that Dele blew Eric, so Eric was lying on his stomach and with Dele's legs resting on his back, was way more easy to control what was happening. Eric twisted his tongue over the tip several times and Dele moaned loudly.

"Dele," Eric drew off. "Keep your mouth shut or I will stop."

"How the fuck I do that?"

"Bit your lip or something,"

And Eric went back to snatch Dele's dick. He raised his gaze and saw Dele bitting his lips while closing his eyes shut and grabbing firmly the pillow under his head, that sight sent electrical jolts all over Eric's spine, ending up in his groin, making his sweatpants really tight automatically.

“Fuck... fuck so good, how so fucking good every fucking time.. I-” Dele kept muttering, but Eric didn’t understand half the words he heard.

Dele wasn't controlling his hips anymore and was thrusting against Eric's mouth repeatedly, was harming already but Eric couldn’t care less.

"Hey, hey," Eric said in a low tone after drew off again, he heard Dele hiss a little. "Can I try something?"

"What?" Dele gasped with a failing voice. "Try? Where? Down there?"

"Yeah,"

"Um-hum," Dele only mumbled.

"I will not force nothing, yo-"

"No, I want to, try it," Dele reassured.

"Alright," Eric stroked Dele's dick a few times, then lowered his hand to cup his balls, he lowered even more and pressed the skin right under it. "You good?"

“Feels alright, feels alright,” Dele had still his eyes shut and was breathing deeply and slowly.

Eric grinned and kept massaging the area carefully, watching amazed Dele’s dick twitch everytime he pressed a bit more harder, that meant he was really enjoying it at least. Eric watered two of his fingers in his mouth and moved his hand even more lower, finally touching Dele’s hole and Eric was sure that _all_ muscles in Dele's body just contracted at once, his back arched and his legs on Eric’s back spasmed, a strangled gasp broke free from his lips.

“Shhhh Dele, everybody will hear you,” Eric laughed. He was amazed because Dele was appearing to be truly appreciating his touch, so his grin was inevitable.

“Well, I’m sorry I can’t keep quiet while you’re touching my ass. What do you want me to do? Choke my air inside?!” Dele exasperated. “Don’t fucking stop.”

Eric laughed again and kept hovering his fingers through Dele’s entrance. After a couple of minutes he pressed his middle finger as light as possible against the already moistened skin, causing to slide the tip inside very easily. Dele froze in his spot and only let a faint “ _fuck_ ” out his lips, both his hands still grabbing firmly the pillow. Eric, who was still lying on his stomach, got up and positioned himself beside Dele, putting his weight on his left elbow and leaving his right hand still down Dele’s body, plus he contained Dele’s right leg between his own, pulling slightly apart and so helping Dele to keep his both legs separated.

“How it feels?” Eric whispered close to Dele’s ear.

“Um- a little... overwhelming, dunno,” Dele moaned and seeked Eric’s lips, but he just managed to press briefly their lips over one another before move off to moan more loudly, because Eric was sliding his finger all the way inside.

“Is it hurting?” Eric asked softly after hear a muffled hiss, he felt Dele clenching down his finger and flinching his body.

“Yeah, now a bit,”

“Alright, stop clenching and move your hips,” Eric said calmly and kissed his lips sweetly.

“Yeah, I can’t move,” Dele broke the kiss and hissed once again.

“Course you can Del, come on,” Eric moved again and sat in between Dele’s open legs.

He started to stroke Dele’s still very hard cock, still a good sign by the way, and synchronized moving his finger inside him. Instantly Dele started to move his hips, making it met Eric’s finger in each thrust he did. However was a move very, very shy, like he didn’t know if was right to do it, but he did it anyway because was feeling good. Eric let go of his dick and moved his body up in order to crash their lips together, he didn’t stop to thrust his finger though.

“No, no, no,” Dele panted after he stopped feeling Eric’s hand around his shaft. “Don’t stop.”

Eric grinned and sat back. Soon enough he saw Dele’s contracting hip muscles and shouldn’t take long now. He picked up the pace and just waited. Dele had this puzzled expression, he was biting his lips again and although Eric knew he had his eyes closed for almost all the time, he was sure that Dele was enjoying himself and that was _fucking great_.

“Eric, up here, come here and kiss me ‘cause I will fucking scream,” Dele managed to gasp.

Eric obeyed and moved his body up again, putting all his weight on his knees. He pulled out his finger in order to place his hand on the bed to balance on top of Dele and kept stroking him while pressed their lips. Not even ten seconds after and Dele was exploding his life out his body, his groan was restrained by their glued mouths, but was still loud enough. Dele arched and finally let go of the pillow under his head, placing his hands instead on Eric’s back, his hips bucking forward seeking more of Eric’s hand. But he tried to do less noise.

“Hey, you alright, keep it low,” Eric whispered still feeling Dele’s body contracting frantically, his hot load was all over Eric’s hand and his own abdomen.

It took some minutes for Dele breathe right again and while Eric waited he just kept smoothing each part of Dele’s body he could reach.

“I don’t know what to say,” Dele finally murmured weakly.

“So just listen,” Eric was still with his sleeping clothes, he pressed his rock hard erection on Dele’s side, making him feel it and continued to whisper close to Dele’s ear. “Look, you didn’t touch me, I didn’t touch myself, I didn’t rub on anything and I’m this hard, almost exploding just by watching you, just by making you come like this. I'm fully dressed and I barely can control myself, just because of you, you drive me _this_ crazy, are you seeing this? Can you feel it?”

But Dele didn’t reply, he just flipped their bodies and pulled Eric’s pants down real quick, he climbed Eric’s body and kissed his lips with so much awe, like if the world would end.

“So now is your turn to shut this little wonderful mouth, alright?” He whispered close to Eric’s ear and Eric couldn’t do anything, he was taken by the moment, taken by Dele’s actions. So when Dele kissed his way down Eric’s body, Eric only waited and embraced himself.

Dele didn’t have to make much effort to get what he wanted, in a few minutes he was already swallowing all the proof of Eric’s utter pleasure while Eric bit his own lips trying to stifle his sounds and doing better than Dele in this task.

“I wanted to hear you,” Dele complained after Eric regained his breath.

“I don’t know if the lads would agree with this too,” Eric whispered, still out of his mind a little and pulled Dele’s body close, he didn’t care if Dele was still sticky as fuck. “I can’t believe we had sex in Italy.”

“I can’t believe you put one finger inside,” Dele said with some bashful tone while buried his face in Eric’s neck.

“Yeah, did you like?”

Dele only nodded and Eric could feel Dele’s face warming up against his neck.

“Did you like? I need to hear you, Del,” Eric tried again.

“No one ever- you know, touched there before, obviously,” Dele started but he didn’t raise his head from his safe spot close to Eric’s neck. “Well, was... was unfamiliar you know, but um- well surprisingly, I must say, aroused me a whole lot, but it also, it also hurt a little and was just one finger, I wonder-”

“No, no, you don’t have to wonder anything, yeah it hurt because nothing ever entered you, if you keep thinking about it will only scare you, trust me,” Eric interrupted him and gently tugged his shoulder, reluctantly Dele lifted his head and looked into Eric's eyes. “It’s good that you liked, alright?”

Then Eric saw Dele nod and let a mischievous smile spread on his lips, he pulled his face close and kissed deeply Eric's lips. They kept kissing until their breath was gone and Dele was still smiling cockly when they pulled apart.

"Why you laughing?" Eric finally asked.

"I was thinking," Dele started with his lips touching Eric's right ear. "If only one finger made me feel this way... you know, this good despite the pain, I will be hankering to feel something bigger in no time.”

And well, Eric felt his whole damn body shudder pleasantly with that thought and of course Dele felt it too, because he laughed softly and rocked his limbs up and down atop Eric’s.

“You’re not going hard again, are you?”

“It's possible.” Eric sighed and pulled Dele to his side, embrancing his shoulders and entwining their legs. He felt Dele do the same, so now they were clinged in one another. It felt so right, he was feeling so good, he was feeling a phenomenal well being spread in every sense and flooding each organ. “What am I going to do with you, Dele? What am I fucking going to do _without_ you? Huh? Seems like I'm on a tightrope.”

He heard his mouth saying, he wasn't actually asking that, he was just wondering to the beyond, because he really didn't know the answer. He really didn’t know how to proceed correctly. And he just wanted to do that right.

“I know right, you'd be finished without me,” Dele let out with a low smirk.

“Dele-”

“I know,” His voice took on a serious tone. “And I also know that you don’t need to worry about this, how many times do I have to say it?”

Eric just sighed. “We should shower,” He added after some minutes of quietness.

“That’s not gonna roll up,” Dele chuckled as he sank his head into Eric's neck. “You’re smelling nice, let’s stay like this. I already set the alarm so I will shower early.”

Eric nodded and snuggled up more in their pool of warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone reading this and hope you are having fun!
> 
> Write tears, huh? Always an impasse, but I felt like doing because it fitted, you know? Did work? Do you guys tell me something?
> 
> Exile any blunder, alright?


	9. Il cielo sembra strano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reread this three times or so and I always found mistakes, so sure as hell there are some still, but I've got laziness sewn into the bones. So I apologize in advance.
> 
> PS.: Thank you to anyone who is reading and enjoying it!

The next thing he remembered was to hear Dele's phone ring early in the morning. Eric listened, but couldn't move a muscle. He just felt Dele getting up and a few minutes later the sound of the shower spilling water. Eric was tired to the bones but he was feeling nice again, he was alright. He couldn't go back to sleep, so he rolled over to the side of the bed Dele slept and kept breathing his scent all over the sheets.

Eric couldn't tell how much time had passed, he was alternating between his drowsiness.

"Eric," Dele said calmly somewhere in the room. "Are you awake? Wake up, you need to get ready, we're leaving soon."

But Eric only hummed softly and felt the bed right next his body shift.

"Hey," Dele whispered as he approached and Eric smelled the freshness of the shower coming closer. Dele pressed his lips above Eric's temple and then above his ear. "Are you going to stay in Italy? Such a shame you know, I will have to find another pers-"

"Your ass you will," Eric grunted under his breath and finally opened his eyes.

"Good you awake then," Dele smiled. "I'm going to my room now. Go shower and we meet later."

"Alright," Eric whispered trying to find his voice and stretched out his whole body.

"Oh, you're still naked," Dele voiced, looking down Eric's body.

"Stop being a pervert little shit and get out of my room," Eric smirked while covering his waist with the sheets and pulled Dele close to place a peck on the corner of his lips, just to push him toward the door.

"I wasn't, I wasn't.. I- can't help alright," Dele spoke giggling agreeably and finally opened the door. "See ya Diet."

Eric didn't take much longer in the room. He was in the lobby eating breakfast quickly with Joshua and Luke, no one was in the mood to do talk, but Eric was still able to chat a little with them.

Was still very early in the morning when the players were inside the plane ready for takeoff. Eric sat next to Dele as usual.

"What is it?" Eric asked after realizing that Dele was looking weary.

"Dead sleepy,"

"Such a shame, I slept like a baby," Eric pointed with his chuckle on. “You were the one who didn’t want to shower last night.”

"Yeah, I noticed," Dele yawned and ignored Eric’s tease.

"Do you wanna...?" Eric opened his arms and asked a silent question with his gaze.

"Cuddle?" Dele asked back with an arched eyebrow and a soft laugh. Eric nodded. "Nop, thanks. I'm very fine, just need some silence."

Dele pressed his shoulder with Eric's and then turned his head trying to find a good position.

"Speaking in which, well sort of, yesterday I didn't hear you," Dele said and moved his gaze to Eric's eyes.

"And?"

"And I really wanted to,"

"So?" Eric asked confused.

"So when we get back home I will have to make you scream, you know... just to compensate," Dele whispered approaching Eric's face and Eric could see the bold look in his dark eyes.

"Stop turning me on here, in the middle of our fucking flight," Eric whispered back and added with a smug grin. "Wanna though."

"Yeah? Me too," Dele smiled and finally placed a quick sweet kiss on top of Eric's lips. Eric barely felt it. "Now I need a sleep, see you in London."

The flight had a short duration and was quiet. Eric wasn't sleepy so he alternated between talking to some of the guys or relax in his chair and glance at Dele from time to time. Dele slept the whole time, apart sometimes he shifted his position but the next minute he had gone again.

When they landed the only thing Eric wanted to do was get home and sleep the whole day or just lie down and look at the ceiling of his room because would be nice not do anything for a few hours. The little jolts the plane made while landing woke Dele up and he looked less exhausted, Eric could say.

"Well, could use that," Dele yawned.

They both, together with the rest of the team, got off the plane and walked to pick up their bags. Dele never walked too far from Eric and vice versa.

"See you tomorrow?" Eric asked and Dele just nodded with a little smile playing upon his lips. "Drop this chortle or I will have to take you home with me."

"I wouldn't mind at all you know," Dele teased.

"Well, that's not what I meant, actually I would only use you as my pillow," Eric clarified and pointed at the dark circles forming below his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind either, in fact I’m still sleepy," Dele replied calmly and yawned again.

"In this case...do you want to?"

"No," Dele said and looked at Eric with narrow eyes, only to complete. "I want you to come over."

"But what's the difference?"

"My wanting,"

"Alright then, can we go?" Eric finally sighed and they headed to Dele's place.

\--x

"Should we shower?" Dele asked once they entered, but before Eric could reply anything, Dele added. "You know what, let's shower."

Eric only grinned. He didn't care to do Dele's wishes, be something wacky like a little work at midnight in Italy or something silly like shower even if Eric had showered before the flight.

"Alright," Eric said.

Eric had his bag and all the things he needed there, so a shower wouldn't hurt. They stepped into the falling water and Eric immediately placed his arms around Dele waist, pulling him close and touching their lips. He didn't deepen the kiss, he kept as light as possible, just mouths pressing one another, being warm and feeling the contact.

"I can't believe I came here just for us to sleep together," Eric chuckled as he spread the soap over his body, making some foam.

"Well, I sleep better with you so isn't just a _'do for doing'_ thing for me," Dele said calmly and played with the foam around his fingers.

"No, neither for me, but I could easily just have gone home," Eric continued. "Like... we would see each other tomorrow."

"You still can go home actually,”

"No, I can't and you know it,"

"I don't know anything, I'm just showering," Dele spoke nonchalantly.

"Don't play with me,"

"I'm just saying Eric, you can go if you want... we'll see us tomorrow," Dele's hands were traveling over Eric's back and he could feel the goosebumps.

"Yeah," Eric whispered and leaned in so their lips touched again. "But I'm seeing you right now, why would I want to go somewhere else?"

"Nice answer," Dele smirked while pulling Eric close and this time they kissed deeply.

Dele asked for passage so Eric opened his lips and let their tongues dance together. They kept making out for some minutes, but their motions didn't heat up, they were calm, they were calm and warming.

"Come on," Dele said breaking the kiss and turning the water off.

Eric put only some sweatpants and Dele wore his big hoodie from the night before, it was long enough and almost covered all his underpants over. They lay down close but not touching, Eric was on his stomach and Dele was laying on his side.

"Gonna stare at me the whole time?" Eric said with an amused tone.

"Has a large chance,"

"I thought you were sleepy,"

"And you're right," Dele nestled closer, he raised one of Eric's arms and placed it around his shoulder, to be able to snuggle up close to Eric's inviting warmth. "But I also can't look away from you."

Eric laughed softly. "Sleep Dele, I will still be here when you wake up,"

"Oh I know that,"

"Good,"

He turned around and now Eric was facing his back, so he did what was right there to be done and placed one arm around Dele's waist, pulling him close and covering their legs with the blanket.

"Good?" Eric whispered close to Dele's ear.

"Really good,"

"Okay." Eric was almost taken by the slumber, but he still felt the unbelievable well being spread through all his limbs.

The next time Eric woke up was already full afternoon and the light inside the room was strong. Eric hadn't felt so relaxed like that in a while, with all the games and all the pressure, was good to feel chilled out. Before Eric stretched all his muscles and got rid of the drowsiness that was tight in all his senses, he noticed that Dele was no longer that close, so he opened his eyes and saw that Dele wasn’t so far either, his eyes were glued to his phone.

However his position that took Eric's quietness away. Dele was lying on his stomach so Eric was still facing his back, but this time the blankets were only covering his calves and his hoodie was a bit lifted so his glorious butt was showing only covered by his thin underpants.

"That’s a sight to wake up with," Eric hummed and finally stretched out.

He heard Dele chuckling.

"You can enjoy that,"

"Can I?"

"Certainly,"

So Eric moved closer and placed his hand above the firm butt, pressing slightly. Actually Eric almost climbed Dele's back, while placing his legs in between Dele's. Dele didn't stop flying over his phone though. Eric kept smoothing Dele's side, from his thigh to inside his hoodie, to his shoulders, to his back, to every piece of skin he could reach.

“Dele... you have no idea how much I love your body,” Eric whispered feeling taken by the goodness of that.

“I know,” Dele bragged, his smirk was there making Eric roll his eyes.

“Course you know,”

“Yours not too bad,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eric muttered and rested his hand inside Dele’s hoodie. “Let me ask something.”

Dele only nodded but he was still looking at the screen.

"I'm seeing you looking at these... girls' instagram all the time and I don't know what this means," Eric knew that that was quite foolish but he had to ask.

"Means I'm looking at their instagram," Dele replied with a calm voice.

"But.. what do you want?"

"Come again,"

"Um... I don't know how to ask this," Eric admitted and moved his head to Dele's neck, feeling his face burn.

Dele laughed and finally put his phone down, he turned around in a way that Eric was still on top of his body, but now they were facing each other. Their chests and bellies matching one another.

"I thought I would not live enough to see Eric Dier insecure in this lifetime," Dele joked.

He wrapped his legs around Eric's waist, so Eric was literally tied in, he was tied in and amazed.

"Well I already cried in front of you, so I think we’ve gone over this," Eric smiled, but his face was still pink.

"Look," Dele focused his voice and locked their gazes. "Be my will or not, has a while from now that I'm only, and I'm telling you, I am only attracted to you."

"No women?"

"Nope,"

"Man?"

"Well..." Dele changed his gaze and seemed to be thinking.

" _Dele_ ," Eric cried out.

"Joking, I'm joking, no, no other man, only you. Do you want me to draw?" Dele laughed, he was having fun with that.

"Yes, please, would be useful,"

"There's no need, I'll remind you of this every day," Dele let out and pulled Eric's head close, so their lips touched.

He tried to show all his feelings during the kiss, he tried to make Eric feel that he had no slot in his being to adore somebody else but him. And Dele didn't want to have slot for anyone else actually, because Eric was already enough to flood every cell, to excavate every feeling, to cling in every thought and lit up every sense.

"Wow," Eric whispered still with his eyes closed when they broke apart.

"Yeah, hope you don't doubt it anymore," Dele whispered back still out of breath.

"Are you in the mood, Del?" Eric asked while he moved one hand down their bellies and slowly cupped Dele's dick.

"Nah, not so much, I'm hungry, let's eat," Dele said but he shifted anxiously under Eric's touch.

"You sure I can't randy you?" Eric was now outlining all Dele's length and Dele took a deep breath.

"Obviously you can, but we skipped lunch so I don't have the strength," Dele spoke and Eric moved his hand away from there.

"Ok fair enough," He muttered and lowered his head in order to kiss Dele's lips again. "I'm hungry too."

"Right, I need some water, be right back," Dele said and tapped Eric's ribs.

Eric rolled over and grabbed his phone while Dele disappeared through the door. Almost five minutes later Dele returned, he climbed the bed and straddled Eric's waist in a blink.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked and Eric felt him move slightly.

"If you're not in the mood, why you're moving above me?"

"But I'm not,"

"You are too,"

"Whatever," Dele rolled his eyes. "Let's go out?"

"On daylight?" Eric arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah? We are not vampires, are we?"

"But-"

"We've done this before Eric,"

"Yeah, _before_." Eric sighed.

"So we will never go out on daylight again?"

Eric didn't reply, he just smoothed Dele's bare thighs. He felt when Dele bowed and touched their lips together, then lowered his face to Eric's neck. "Eric this is silly, we can go out normally, it's just spare the loving touches,"

"I wish we didn't need to,"

"Me too," Dele whispered and moved back to Eric's lips, kissing passionately and moving above Eric again, who tightened the grip he was making around Dele's thighs just so he could keep his burning spark quiet and well behaved. "Can we go? I know a green place."

"You can't do this," Eric whined, he was clearly already poking Dele's butt.

"Oh, I totally can," Dele grinned and got up, walking calmly to his wardrobe. "You better change."

"Dele," Eric called but when he saw Dele pull his hoodie off and turn around only using his underpants, he thought was better change. Eric just swallowed hard. "Nevermind, gonna change... into really loose clothing."

"You better, I don't want people looking at your happy golden area," Dele pointed at Eric's groin while jumping into some pants.

"You could fix it," Eric said nonchalantly.

"You could too," Dele hit back, his fucking annoying teasing.

"Is different,"

Eric finally gave up and got up, heading to his bag. He quickly dressed, in loose clothes worth pointing out, and went down to the living room to wait for Dele.

"Calmer?" Dele asked when they were leaving the house and peeked down Eric's body. "Yeah, calmer. Good, come on."

Eric only clicked his tongue in annoyance.

They got in the car and Dele started driving. The traffic was a bit unpleasant that afternoon and they stood in traffic lights or small traffic jams for a few minutes, not that was a big problem, since every time the car stopped in the middle of the traffic they started to tease each other, like the usual. Except that every time the car wasn't moving, and sometimes even while moving, Dele placed his left hand on Eric's thigh and squeezed softly, not that Eric minded, but he felt that every time Dele put his hand more an inch up and at a given moment his hand was practically on his groin.

"Dele, do you mind?" Eric finally chuckled when the car stopped again, he looked down Dele’s hand and raised his gaze with an arched eyebrow.

"What? I can't touch the tempting thigh of my... um- I can't touch your thigh anymore?" Dele finished the sentence in an uncertain voice and a little frowning.

Before Eric could change his gaze from the windshield to Dele's eyes, the light turned green and the car continued on the way. Eric could feel the way Dele hesitated in the middle of the sentence and he obviously knew what he was going to say. But they had never even touched that subject before, they'd never gotten into a conversation to find a label for what they were before and Eric didn't know whether to bring it up now or just leave it alone.

Whatever he chose to do, that was not the time.

"Course you can, but you were not, you were touching my _'golden area'_ ," Eric mimicked what Dele said before they left the house.

"Maybe," Dele muttered.

"Dele-" Eric tried, he was feeling his brief offness.

"We're here, come on."

Dele quickly got out of the car and Eric did the same. Dele was giggling softly in front of the car while waiting for Eric, and started once he approached.

"Look, here is a green place but the food’ awesome, and... people know us here, be ready to take pictures or sign something," Dele said in a calm voice. “You mind?”

"Nah, all good. You already came here?"

"Yeah, just a couple of times or so, will be fine," Dele smiled.

And well, he was right, people do knew them there. Didn’t take too long before some people gushed the two of them, and within a few minutes of getting in, Eric was already posing for some photos. He didn't care, everyone was being kind, so he got in on the act. After about twenty minutes they got a table and managed to sat down, someone came to write down their orders, Dele helped Eric with pick out one plate, and the food quickly arrived. Was quite green, Eric could tell, but the taste was pleasant.

"Why do you always bring me in places that I don't know?" Eric asked jokely.

"Maybe you don't know London as well as you think," 

"Quite sure,"

"Hey- Eric?"

"Huh?" Eric didn't raise his gaze.

"Do you remember the first time I swallowed you?" Dele asked with a little laugh.

" _Sorry_?" Eric coughed, feeling his juice go down the wrong way.

"You know, the first time I-"

"I heard you, I heard you.. but why are you bringing this up now? When we are in a place with people who know us?" Eric exasperated with a low tone of voice.

"Well, they are not looking... and I was thinking," Dele replied innocently and turned to his plate.

They were silent for some time.

"Obviously I remember," Eric whispered finally and kicked Dele's leg under the table. He added in a low tone. "You almost choked."

" _No_ , no I didn't, I just.. I didn't expect it would be so much," Dele muttered going pink a little and Eric smiled smugly while chewing some of the food. "Anyway stop laughing... I was thinking, I would love do that now."

"No way, back in the house I was all there for you and nothing, now that we can't even touch hands you want to blow me?" Eric whispered again with a discredited smile. "You are trying to go me crazy Del, I'm sure of that."

Dele only shook his head and laughed again. They dropped that subject quickly, after all that was definitely not that place for that talk – although Eric was almost sure that that was part of some teasing route Dele was trying to pull up, and finished eating. Some others fans popped out and after some time Eric and Dele were inside the car again. The traffic was milder and they returned to Dele's much faster.

"Are you going to take me home or...?" Eric asked once he picked his bag up.

"Sure thing, wanna go now?"

"Can we talk first?" Eric spoke slowly and Dele nodded.

Eric preferred to talk about it.

"Dele," Eric started once they sat on the living room, slightly apart from each other. "Back in the car, what were you going to call me?"

"Huh?" Dele frowned.

"You know what I'm talking about," Eric insisted.

"Can we not talk about this? I wasn't thinking,"

Eric approached and put his legs up the couch, so he could fit Dele into the space in between.

"Hey," Eric whispered, his lips glued to Dele's ear and his arms wrapped around Dele's shoulders. "Do you want to label us? Huh Del? We can do that, alright?"

"We need to?" Dele turned to face Eric as well and now they were tangled up in one another. "I'm assimilating quite fine what I'm feeling and I can see what you feel too, I don't think we need to tag us in anything. Um- once you said to the blokes, you said we were enjoying each other, we still?"

"Yeah,"

"We're fine? We're fine this way?"

"Course, but um- have a.. um- have a little while that I'm only _enjoying_ you, okay?" Eric tried to focus on one specific way and he hoped Dele understood.

"Me too, me too Eric, there's no one else. There’s no one else since our lips fucking touched," Dele approached and pressed his lips against Eric's, it was so _fucking_ relieving for both of them.

Was like the first breath after a long time underwater, it was the first desperate breath, the first life or death breath. Eric bent down flat, pulling Dele on top and they just kept kissing slowly for some minutes, was just so relaxing and needy. He parted his legs so Dele could fit in between and smoothed the short hair on his nape. Eric felt Dele’s hands running inside his shirt, through his chest, his abdomen and obviously Eric shuddered at every touch. Soon enough Dele started moving very sluggishly and Eric felt when Dele held one of his hands and guided to his hardening erection. But Eric moved his hand away immediately.

“Are you ready to take me home?” Eric broke the kiss and asked innocently.

“What?”

"I have to do grocery shopping," Eric replied smoothing Dele's ribs area.

"I can't believe you're this vengeful," Dele smirked with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

Dele took a deep breath while still in between Eric's legs and got up, sitting on the couch. Eric copied him with an amused grin.

"What is it Delboy?"

"Ok, ok, you will regret playing this teasing game with me," Dele declared still trying to calm his body down.

"Well, my fridge is empty," Eric grinned again.

"You will regret it Diet, mark my words." Dele smiled this time, but was more like a malicious one and Eric felt an ice chill over his spine. "Now come on, I want your lazy arse out of my house."

And Eric was being vengeful. Of course he was needy but he couldn't let Dele get away with the teasing from earlier.

Dele was driving slowly and they were again talking during almost the whole way, their normal and easy talk anyway. Eric unbuttoned his seatbelt when the car stopped and turned his head to Dele's direction.

"See you tomorrow," Dele spoke with a little grin on his lips and was enough for Eric drew near and touch their mouths together.

Was just a short kiss, but Dele was moving his lips according with Eric's and he melted like always anyway. Like Eric never needed to do much to get what he wanted and he loved that.

"Thanks, ‘til training." Eric replied and got out of the car.

He really had to do grocery shopping.

So he spent the rest of the afternoon in the grocery, sometimes picking his groceries or attending someone who approached with the sentence " _hey you're Eric Dier_ ", he was already used anyway. While Eric was waiting at the cashier he took a picture of the queue and sent it to Dele with the subtitle " _Wasn't lying_ ", not long before his phone whistled in response.

_“Don’t care”_

_“Bitter”_

_“Teaser”_

_“What you talking? You started”_

_“Don’t care”_ And Eric read that smiling at his screen.

_“That’s because I’m right. Still feeling?”_

_“As hell”_

_“Use your hand”_

_“Yours better”_

_“A pity then”_

_“Hate you”_

Eric grinned and locked his phone.

He was driving his way home and Dele was in his mind the whole road. Dele was in his mind while he cooked dinner, while he ate, while he washed the dishes, while he showered, while he talked his dogs goodnight – and got a lot of little angry puffs because Eric didn’t show up the whole day – and until he lay down to sleep. And as incredible as it may seem, Eric couldn't get enough of that, of thinking about Dele, of remembering his details, his sounds, his everything and well, that was _fucking exhausting_ , but was out of his control so he just embraced it.

\---z

Eric hung up the car and got out, heading to the entry of the training facilities. On that day they would have double training sessions, one more massive in the morning and another lighter in the afternoon, following matchday of next day against Palace for the FA Cup.

The minute Eric stepped inside the locker room, Luke popped out, he was adjusting his gloves and smiling his usual two faces smile.

"Hey Dier, guess who’s with us today?" He said looking down his gloves.

"Huh?"

"Little Winksy,"

"And?" Eric asked confused while changing into his training clothes.

"And I think you lost your soulmate for the rest of the day mate," Luke chuckled and walked onto the field.

Eric just clicked his tongue. He was used to it. When Winks was training with the main team, something that had been frequent in the last months, he and Dele stuck together for a few minutes before and after training. Not that Eric was jealous, alright maybe he was sorf of jealous, but he tried never to let it show. Eric knew that Dele and Winks were friends from England Youth, way before Spurs. Way before him.

Already dressed, Eric jogged to the field with Kevin and Kyle. He quickly spotted Dele already playing around with a ball and with Winks by his side.

"Winksy," Eric gushed once he approached and kicked the ball as well. "Good to be back?"

"Um- I was here like... last week,"

"Don't spoil it, give me the drama," Eric grinned.

"Oh right... yes Eric, pretty good, I was feeling left in the dark already," Winks faked.

"Well, we know why you're not an actor now,”

"That's why I'm here kicking the ball," Winks said as he kicked the ball, nicely hitting the net.

"Point there Winksy," Eric heard Dele speak.

"Your turn," Winks passed one ball to Dele, who kicked precisely and hit the net as well.

They did a rehearsed handshake and hugged excitedly at the end, Eric just watched. Dele's smile was all he could see right then.

Eric felt when a ball softly touched his foot and he raised his eyes to see who was running to catch it.

"Where's your mind, mate?" Mason said when he picked the ball.

"Huh?"

"I shouted before," Mason added and pointed at the ball on the grass.

"Oh sorry Mase, I was... my bad," Eric grinned and touched the ball, taking it off from Mason's feet.

"I see," Eric heard Mason speak with a pretty smug voice. "Winksy's here today."

"Even you?" Eric breathed.

"Well I see things as well... everybody, to be honest," Mason jogged over and took back the ball from Eric's domain, who was standing still gazing over Mason and just waiting.

"I don't know what you're talking,"

"A shame then," Mason grinned and made the move of walk away. "I just want you to know that I think it’s pretty cool."

Eric grinned and watched Mason kick the ball back to Harry.

The boss whistled the start of the training and the players were put in a circle to do a few minutes of stretching and some conscientious talk. Eric's body was warm enough when the boss ordered doubles to train pass and domain, and Eric grinned when he saw Dele jogging to his direction looking down while leading a ball.

As usual in double sessions, the first session was almost always the most demanding, this one was no different. At the end of the first session, Eric was panting and the air coming in and out of his lungs was hot like ember but he just loved that. It was good to feel exhausted after some training, it was good to feel the muscles burning when he ran and defended the ball, the usual pain was welcome.

Eric just managed to take off his shirt and collapsed on the bench of the locker room, he and several others actually, while he drank his water. He saw some of the guys rushing to the oposite direction of the showers. He understood quickly.

"Pool time, Dier." Kieran chuckled and squeezed some water into Eric's direction.

The second session would be in a few hours and in the meantime they could do whatever they wanted, behaved. Although almost every time Eric just slept or rested, going to the pool would not hurt.

Eric took off his boots and socks and enterred in one of the long pools over the room. The pool was kind of shallow so Eric went to the edge and leaned his back against the pool wall. He was submerged to the shoulder and the water was softening his sore muscles. Nabil, Mousa and Danny were in that pool with Eric too, but they were at the other end of the pool, on the stairs. They were just talking excitedly and Eric didn't want to get involved, besides, his position was quite comfortable.

After some minutes Winks and Dele entered as well.

"You know, this room is filled with pools, this one isn't the only one here," Eric joked and pointed to the others pools beside them and the main pool as well.

"Are you kicking us out, Diet?" Dele teased out.

"Absolutely not," Eric replied.

Dele and Winks propped on the pool wall as well, so the three of them occupied all the wall at the end of the pool. They started talking about something that Eric did not even remember but it was pleasant anyway. Having Dele there was pleasant.

"Let's play?" Kyle asked as he jumped with a ball in the main pool.

Nabil, Mousa, Danny and Winks jumped as well, but Dele stayed.

"Kyle' game’s fun," Eric pointed.

"I know,"

"So go too,"

"No, muscle aching. I don’t want to be in pieces for the next session thanks," Dele said and floated next to Eric.

They were already hearing the screams of the others coming out of the main pool.

"Same," Eric sighed.

They were quiet for a while longer. The noise of the water was almost comforting, but the shouts of amusement of the others didn't let the room calm enough. Dele was just floating from one end of the pool to the other, where Eric was still propped against the wall since they entered the pool room. At a given moment, Dele returned to his position next to Eric, leaning against the wall and submerging to his shoulder, standing at the same height as Eric's head.

"You good?" Dele asked and Eric felt, he felt Dele's hand traveling one side of his body, he felt Dele's touch on his thigh and finally on his groin.

"Terrific," Eric replied but he didn't change his gaze. He kept staring the void in front of him and feeling Dele's touch.

But well, Dele started to outlining Eric's length and Eric was breathing slowly.

"Room full of people Dele,"

"We are in the last pool, behind of us there's a wall, our sides are free and we're staring at the main pool, people are not looking," Dele verified.

"Okay," Eric breathed and shivered when Dele squeezed his fingers a little. "Okay, this is part of the game, right?"

"Game?" An innocent grin showed up Dele's lips.

"I can't believe how sardonic you are. Can I play it too?" Eric smirked and directed his arm as well.

"Dunno, can you?" Dele teased.

Eric looked around and was everything in agreement. They still were side by side, propped against the pool wall, no one could tell their work under water at least. Eric so moved his arm but he surpassed Dele's waistband, he wrapped his fingers directly around Dele’s shaft and pressed his thumb over the tip. Although Dele's entire body flinched, his voice was calm when he spoke.

“This isn’t playing, this is handjobbing,” He whispered but made no move to stop Eric yet.

“No, it's just a different move,” Eric chuckled and slid his hand up and down slowly, putting some pressure into his touch.

Eric felt Dele’s hand on his groin become more precise, and yes Eric was sure that he was already half hard by that time. His own hand only moved up and down again about thrice before Dele prevented, moving from his spot and floating in front of Eric’s sight.

"Can't take it Delboy?" Eric teased some more.

"You were cheating, doesn't count," Dele said defensively.

"I wasn't,"

"Well, was getting hard and we are at work, I was just playing,"

"I'm in the same situation,"

"A pity for both of us, ‘cause there will be no action today," Dele floated away from Eric.

"You know that's evil," Eric said as he finally moved forward the pool wall and chased Dele.

"Oh I know,"

Dele floated until the other end of the pool, until the stairs and sat on the stair steps. Eric reached him and positioned himself slowly in between Dele's knees, placing his hands on Dele’s waist.

"So why are you doing this?"

"Well, yesterday was just teasing, but now we have a game tomorrow, a tough game and we need to win, alright? Can we not distract ourselves ‘til there?" Dele used his serious working tone of voice, dropping the joke for a bit.

"Alright, makes sense yeah?" Eric nodded as he smoothed Dele's ribs area and leaned more in between his legs. "Let's rest?"

Dele giggled and rested his elbows on the stair step just behind him, so he could bend back and Eric could climb up an inch more. Eric moved just closer and closer, by now he could clearly spot Dele’s pupils.

"I need kiss you right now," Eric whispered calmly.

"Then kiss me," Dele muttered already flying their mouths together.

"I can't, the others-" But Eric was already hypnotized.

"They're not looking," Dele completed and shortened the already short gap between their lips.

Eric's hands didn't leave Dele's ribs that was under water, he just kept smoothing. Dele moved his weight to one elbow, releasing one arm and placing it on Eric's nape, in an attempt to bring his head closer. The kiss was shy and soft, they were not used to kiss with people around, but was enough to set fire into Eric entire inner. Eric licked Dele's bottom lip and placed his tongue inside when Dele understood what he wanted, but instead of really deepen the kiss, Eric just sucked lightly some spots and backed off slowly.

"Fuck- I love kissing you," Dele pointed out softly and tugged Eric's ribs. "Now get off, my elbow’s killing me."

Eric grinned and straightened up, sitting on the steps as well and turning his gaze to the main pool, where the others were still playing.

"You think they saw us?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah,"

"Me too," Eric sighed. "They're cool yeah?"

"I suppose," Dele just let out without much intonation and pushed Eric's shoulder a bit. "Um- Winsky knows."

"Mase too,"

"How does everyone find out?" Dele asked turning to the main pool and looking them play with the ball.

"Well, maybe because we do things like kissing while chilling in front of them, and um- everybody talks _'please you two can't be apart'_... we have our share of guilt,"

"Cheers," Dele muttered. "Well.. let's rest?"

Eric nodded and they got out of the pool.

"Hey, lovebirds, let's play," Eriksen yelled. "My team ain’t getting well, I need backup."

"Yeah these two will not change your luck," Kyle laughed.

"Bad luck I would say," Harry pointed out.

"Our bad Chris, but we prefer to rest," Eric said with his _'not so apologetic’_ tone.

"Traitors!" Eriksen exclaimed.

Eric only joked with a reverence.

Dele was close the edge talking to Winks. Eric could hear his lovely laugh.

"Come too," Dele said to Winks while he sat on the edge with his legs hovering inside the pool.

"Later, I still have to kick Kyle’s arse here,"

"Alright," Dele laughed softly, he made the move of get up and pointed at Eric. "We will be there."

"Behave," Winks smiled smugly.

"Hey you're in no place to say that to me," Dele faked being mad but he couldn't control his giggle at the end. "Come on, Diet."

"See you, Winksy." Eric said and Winks winked in return, making Eric roll his eyes.

After just a quick shower, they were lying comfortably around their half-couch half-armchair, not much apart from each other.

"You feel like sleeping?" Dele asked after not even one minute after they had settle.

"Not really,"

There were others in that room too, but Eric could tell they were sleeping, except for Joshua, but he had the headphones on, not that by now, by now that he and Dele had kissed freely like that, he cared that much anymore.

"Do you have jealous of Winksy?" Dele blurted.

"Sorry?"

"You heard,"

"Um- no,"

"No? No you haven't or no you didn’t hear?" Dele inquired while covered his body with his blanket.

And Eric just locked their gazes for some seconds. He couldn't lie, but the truth didn't make for the word ' _jealous_ ' either.

"Um- I'm not jealous you know, it's more like, like some sort of envy,"

"Envy?" Dele frowned.

"Yeah, I know that Winksy will not stole you, so there's no reason for me to be jealous, besides I'm not the jealous kind. But you two get along so well and I can't help be envious toward this," Eric replied also pulling his blanket over his legs.

"But _we_ get along well," Dele chuckled pointing at Eric and then his own body. "Pretty well if you ask me."

"Yeah, yeah I know, and I like Winksy, he's a good boy, he has good skills. I like having him here you know," Eric added.

"Ok," Dele narrowed his eyes and turned to the other side, letting Eric face his back. "Let's rest or I will be the jealous one."

Eric only laughed and stayed quiet. He was still feeling his muscles stretching because of the effort from earlier, but still was a good pain. He just kept staring Dele's nape and back and kept thinking how much he wanted to slide on his side.

"I feel you staring," Dele whispered and Eric could hear the smile over his lips.

"You're getting good at it," Eric grinned.

"Pull my seat close,"

"Can do," Eric muttered and reached his arm to Dele's armchair, pulling close easily.

"Workout paying off I see," Dele said as he turned to face Eric, he had this playful smile on his lips.

Eric grinned again and, now with their seats glued in one another, he reached over and wrapped his fingers around Dele's closest hand. The seats had a slight inclination, making Dele lower his sight to see their hands, he squeezed his fingers a little and felt Eric do the same. He kept gazing at their hands for some more time, he looked amazed and Eric was puzzled.

"What?" Eric asked finally and Dele only shook his head. "Feeling good?"

Dele nodded.

"I love when I let you speechless," Eric bragged and caused some little giggle from Dele.

"That happens quite often," Dele whispered, squeezing his fingers once again.

“I know,”

"I know you know. Come here," Dele whispered again and leaned in toward Eric's seat.

Eric did the same and their lips capriciously touched. Their mouths just hovered over one another, they didn't dare to deepen the kiss, nor in the pool nor there. However, Dele placed his other hand on Eric’s neck and smoothed out before press harder and break the kiss to touch their foreheads.

"Why I feel like I can't get enough of you, huh?" Dele breathed still with his eyes shut and still squeezing his fingers.

"I want that answer too," Eric propped against his seat again.

"So we're hopeless?"

"Not at all,"

"Alright," Dele sighed. "Gonna nap I guess."

Eric nodded and weaked the grip he was making around Dele's hand, waiting for him to turn around and find his sleep, but Dele only brought his knees close to his chest, turned into a ball, using his blanket to cover himself, and tightened the grip down their hands. Dele didn't look in Eric's eyes when he snuggled up into his seat and finally closed his eyes, only his head and their hands were out of the blanket.

"This is quite romantic, don't you think?" Eric examined.

"Sorry, can't hear you.”

And Eric just twinkled a smile and stopped talking so Dele could rest. Eric could say that after ten minutes Dele was sleeping and resounding softly. The little pulsation pain hovering Eric's muscles was finally going away but he wasn't sleepy, so he used his phone for some time. After a while he considered pulling his hand, Dele sure wouldn't wake up, but was so warm and comforting that Eric phased out the idea quickly.

Still strolling his fingers over his phone, he heard the door click open and some of the others entering the room. They promptly found a place and not even glanced Eric over there, well, least one person.

"Comfy there Dier?" Winks smiled as he placed his seat next to Eric’s.

"Pretty much, thanks for asking," Eric cockly smiled back and sighed once Winks lay down. Was a good time. "Look Winksy... um- Dele told me you know..."

"Yeah," Winks straightened up and crossed his legs, he was looking at Eric and his eyes were lived. "I wasn't peeking up the life of you two alright, was just too easy to guess."

"Huh?"

"Dele was different,"

"How so?" Eric inquired.

"Well it's simple Eric, he was one person before US and another person after," Winks said and Eric was confused, he frowned and Winks added. "Oh I'm not bad talking alright, I'm not bad talking. But Dele was beaming at everything, was annoying if you ask m-"

"But he beams at everything already,"

"Yeah I know, but I know him better, no offense, and he was just more happy, whatever, wasn't that hard to guess when you two glued in one another after pre season," Winks completed.

" _Wait_ ," Eric's mind stopped for a second, what Winks was saying? "Do you know since pre season? Did you know all this time?"

"Yeah? Any problem?"

"I just- never guessed that," Eric blushed.

"Yeah, I didn't need to show that I knew. There was no reason for this, besides, most of the time I didn't even remember. Ain’t a topic in my mind you know," Winks joked as he propped against his seat and covered his legs like Eric.

They stayed silent for some time. Eric was kind of embarassed a little, all the times he played cool with Dele in front of Winks and he already knew about them.

"So, but... but you okay with this yeah?" Eric muttered sort of lost in his reasoning.

"Eric please," Winks grumbled and Eric turned to him with his raised eyebrows. "Yes, yes I'm okay with you two being a little cute couple, even if isn't none of my business. And... it's Dele, he's just um- you know, he's just one of the best people I know."

"Yeah," Eric agreed a hundred percent with that. He squeezed his fingers around Dele's. "Yeah he is, isn't he?"

"Course. Eric, um- Eric I know him for a really long time, I'm not saying that he changed dramatically, but he has something more now, more _sparkling_ ," Winks said airly.

"What you saying?"

"Maybe that's because of you,"

"Maybe not,"

"Yeah, maybe not, or maybe you’re doing something right with him, don't mess it,"

"Isn't that easy." Eric sighed. He didn't want to talk anymore and Winks took the hint.

"I know."

Eric turned his back to Winks and now he was facing Dele, he was just admiring. It was a good hobby and Eric was an expert on that.

\---z

The players were returning to the White Hart Lane locker room after the ridiculous defeat they had just suffered against Crystal Palace, that defeat meant that Tottenham had been eliminated from FA Cup and the mood between them wasn't the friendliest. Was a silly 0-1 and Eric was fucking frustrated, and the worst was that the next match was the leg back against Fiorentina.

Eric showered and get dressed quickly, he just wanted to go home. Tottenham seven wins track had gotten Eric used to win, he had to admit, and now he was a little absent.

He was still inside the locker room putting his things in place. Harry and Mason had already gone, so the others seats aside Eric's were free, well were free until Son's number, and he was still there, seated and looking blue. He hadn't had a good game. Eric just wanted to run over his home, but Son was looking hopeless and Eric was there so, he approached.

"Hey Sonny, let's going?" Eric tried to look less down.

"Ya, just waiting," Son replied, raising his eyes to Eric.

"Waiting?"

"Yeah, waiting, I'm just thinking a bit... waiting my ideas fit,"

"Alright," Eric whispered, but he was confused. Son's accent was really strong. "Gonna wait a tad with you."

Son nodded and Eric sat down next to him. There was still a buzz in the dressing room, after all, not everyone had left, however was a sad buzz.

"Um- where's Dele?" Son asked after some time staring the void.

"He's right over there," Eric pointed to the other side of the locker where Dele was seated talking closely to Winks.

"Oh," Son sighed, looking surprised that he hadn't seen Dele there.

"Sonny, you tried there, that's what matters. But we failed, all of us... plus, isn’t a big deal, alright?"

"Ya, ya I know,"

"Done waiting?"

"Maybe yes.. okay, now is leg back, right?" Son asked and Eric nodded. "Okay."

Son smiled his bright smile after one minute or two of more thinking, his eyes almost closing by his lifted cheeks. Eric managed to cheer Son a little, was not that hard, he was outgoing by nature. Perhaps after ten minutes Son said goodbye and Dele and Winks approached. Eric was still riled up and the two of them didn't seem to be any better.

"Tough huh?" Winks said as they walked out.

Eric only gazed annoyed at him. Dele walked beside Eric with his head down.

"Looks on the next step then," Winks shoved lightly Dele's shoulder and winked Eric a goodbye.

The two of them kept walking together. Their cars were parked as usual next to each other.

"We could have won," Dele whispered after a while of walking.

"True,"

"Fuck, this feeling sucks,"

"Well, true, get over it already,"

"I will, I will, I need um-... unwind a little," Dele muttered to the ground.

"Going out tonight?" Eric really didn't want to know, but seemed that the conversation couldn't simply die there.

"No, no, I just need... you know, to be alone right now,"

"Same," The cold air outside seemed to slip into Eric's clothes, making him shiver. He wasn't feeling like making plans to go out, he wasn't making plans to even move from his room for the rest of the day. "Okay, so I see you... _oh_ there's no training tomorrow."

"Yeah, there’s not, I'll text you." Dele smiled and walked to his car.

Eric nodded and walked to his own car. That was kind of cold from them to do, but given the events of the last few hours, everything was kind of anesthetized and of course Eric wanted to hug and kiss Dele, but just wouldn't be entirely willingly. They didn’t need to live everything together, Eric felt that.

The rest of Eric's day was the way he had imagined it. He got out of bed only when necessary and just drowned in laziness and anger.

Despite the abnormal treatment with Dele earlier, didn't take not even two hours and his body was burning to feel Dele close. He tried his best to ignore it, but obviously was in vain, anyway Eric was already more than accustomed to think about Dele when he couldn't have him.

" _Doing some good?_ " Eric's phone whistled at the same minute his butt touched his bed when he laid down to sleep.

" _Nah, did nothing productive_ " Eric texted Dele back.

" _Thought of you all day_ "

" _Same, unfortunately_ "

" _Unfortunately?"_

" _Yeah, you're not here, are you?_ "

Just after send that, Eric's phone rang. He smiled and rolled his eyes before touch the green button.

"What is this? Why you calling me? This’ still a thing? Call people," Eric started and heard some giggles the other end of the line.

"I can hang up,"

"It's alright,"

"I just lay down to sleep and I thought um- dunno, would be nice to hear you,"

"Tad corny?"

"Yeah," Dele chuckled.

"It’s nice to hear you too," Then Eric sighed. "Dele... yesterday I talked to Winksy before second session, when you were asleep."

"Yeah, what about?"

"About um- about you know, him knowing about us and he... he told me he knows since pre season. Did you know that, right?" Eric tried with a soft voice.

"Yes, he questioned me back then, I couldn't lie to him. Is this alright?" Dele answered frankly.

"No, yeah, it's just.. I faked in front of him about a thousand times before and he already knew it, you could have told me,"

"Oh I was going to tell you, back then, but do you remember what happened next, don't you?" Dele's voice was low know.

And yes, Eric remembered. Was when they tried to shove everything into a rocket to out of this earth, tried and failed.

"Yes,"

"Yeah, so I thought it did not make sense tell you since... you know, nothing else was going on between us,"

Eric could sense some rueful in his voice.

"You talked to him during that time? Those months?"

That was a dangerous topic, what Eric was leading.

"No, I didn't talk to anyone," Dele's voice was so serious, maybe they should stop. "You?"

"Neither,"

They stayed quiet for some minutes, Eric was just hearing Dele's breath the other side of the line and still was comforting as fuck. So he shrugged.

"Worst decision then?" Eric tried with his playful tone.

"Well... worst decision yeah," Dele said and Eric could tell he was smiling.

"Alright," Eric chuckled. "Tired?"

"Tons,"

"Wanna hung up?"

"No,"

"Okay,"

So they just talked their easy way to any trivial matter for a long time. Eric couldn't remember the last time he'd stayed so long on a call before.

The next day was just as boring and lazy as Eric's previous afternoon. Was good for him to relax his tensioned muscles, but he preferred the typical pain than this procrastination. In late afternoon Eric decided to do some jog with his dogs and that was the only action he had during all day. He talked to Dele a little just before sleep again, for texts only and seemed like he had a slothful day as well.

Eric had just parked in Tottenham's facilities and he was eager to train, he wanted to train all his moping feeling the hell out of his body. The air among the players was better, they were more cheerful, maybe that day off had had a better effect on them, Eric thought while walking through the training field. Three seconds later he felt a heavy and strong body jump on his back and cling legs and arms all around him.

"It's rude not to wait your friends, you know," Dele whispered while still clinging on Eric's back.

After find his proper balance again, Eric laughed and held clumsily Dele's legs.

"Gonna fall that way,"

"Nah, holding tight,"

"Yeah, almost choking me, thanks!" Eric faked and Dele giggled on his back.

"I missed you," Dele said softly as he dismounted Eric’s back. "What a boring day."

"Yeah, missed you too,"

Dele leaned in close to Eric and walked away to chase one ball next the net. And so the training began.

Was a really good session, both Eric and the others followed boss' instructions and the training went properly. The usual ‘ _stop this, someone messed up_ ’ whistle was almost nonexistent. By the end Eric was sweaty and the usual effort pain was hovering over his body, but was worth it. They headed to the tunnel and Eric quickly walked his way to the showers.

He had just put some pants on and seated on the bench in the locker, but his phone was whistling so he went to check.

"Hey, look," Dele said as he slid next to Eric on the bench. "They took a pic of us."

He raised his phone and showed Eric the screen. Was from earlier, when Dele jumped on his back.

"Gonna post it," Dele turned his attention to his phone again and Eric just grinned.

He was aware of their love story in Dele's instagram and he was fine with that. The fans seemed to enjoy and the club never said anything, besides, was just some silly things, nothing really determinant. Although he threatened to delete a ridiculous video that Dele had posted of Eric tempting to dance. Eric was aware that Dele was recording at the time, but he would never think Dele would actually _post it_ , anyway, Eric couldn't delete it, the world needed to know that lovely laugh and the video was a good proof of that.

"Done," He locked his phone and tilted his head toward Eric, seeming to notice just now that he was there. Shirtless. "Are you going to put anything?"

"Yeah, yeah I was just che-" Then Eric raised his eyes and saw a fine amount of desire in Dele's dark ones. "Oh, I see."

"What? Wasn't looking," Dele said quickly and unlocked his phone, then locked again.

"Course you weren't." Eric said smugly as he put his shirt and then his hoodie over his head. "Dele, hey," Eric whispered this time and catched his gaze. "It's been a while, I'm missing you, do you get me?"

"Fuck, me too, you have no idea," Dele slowly whispered back, looking deep in Eric's gaze to make sure he understood, then he shifted and looked away over the locker. "But I think we can't, um- my brother’s coming over for some days and we're going out, doing some stuff, you know."

"He knows what's going on?"

"Yeah, he's fine, he's cool. I didn't tell him everything through,"

"You can, if you want," Eric spoke softly.

"Huh?"

"I mean, he's your brother,"

"Yeah but... you sure?"

"I'm sure," Eric smiled and smoothed up and down Dele's thigh, making Dele look down.

"Game's still on?"

"No if it depends on me. Wrost game ever?" Eric replied and Dele gazed down again, then at Eric's eyes, questioning. "I can't touch you any longer?"

"Yeah, yeah... I can't do anything if this burns my entire body, right? Look," Dele sighed when he saw the little smirk over Eric's lips. "I need to go. Text?"

Eric nodded and saw Dele walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I love Winks and wanted him here (and in my life tbh). 
> 
> Anything you want to aim? I'm all ears, literally. 
> 
> PS.: oh and everything here about post, videos, what they publish or the club publishes about them, exists (for those who do not know). The posts are real. I just wanted to point that out.


	10. Le scie chimiche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me some mistake.

\---z

Eric was swaying on his feet, waiting in line, waiting for the referee take the first step and lead both Tottenham and Fiorentina’s teams into the Hart Lane field. And he was fine, he was cool, the team was confident and they had the advantage so was just play their good football that everything would go well.

Whistle given and the ball rolled. Twenty-five minutes later Eric watched Mason put the ball at the back of the net with an assist from Dele. Was a good goal but Eric couldn't let that carry his feelings away, the game was far from being over. By the end of the first half, Nacer scored but was offside and apart from that nothing much popped up. Another whistle and they walked toward the tunnel.

"This is good, right?" Eric started while sitting next to Dele on the bench inside the locker. Dele was still panting and drinking from his bottle.

"Yes- yeah, but we still can lose," Dele said, not really looking at Eric's direction.

"True, but we won't. Remember what I said at first leg? Let me or the team do you some good alright, trust us, we're gonna win," Eric pushed Dele's shoulder and turned his attention to what the boss was saying.

"Okay," Dele whispered and looked at the boss as well. "Okay, but..."

"What?" Eric turned to Dele again, he was with his eyes on the boss and didn't turn his gaze to Eric when he spoke.

"The good I want you to do, um- it can't be done here,"

"And what is it?" Eric muttered touching Dele's chin and making their looks meet, his eyes were sparkling, but Dele shook his head and just blushed. "Stop it, can we focus?"

Dele nodded and drank his water again. They kept hearing the boss and reviewing some plays that didn't go well, looking where they went wrong and where they could improve. The second half was about to start.

"Ok, let's go," Dele sighed and placed his both hands on the bench before getting up, close enough for Eric to grab one of his arms and press a little, making Dele’s whole body move an inch forward and so making their lips meet as light as possible. Just a naive peck.

"Can we win this?" Eric asked upon Dele's amazed gaze, he just nodded and smiled as starting to walk toward the field. 

And well the second half was helpful. Lamela scored the second goal and by close the end a Fiorentina player had the misfortune to score an own goal. In the end Tottenham won with a total of 4-1 with both legs. Not bad. Eric was greeting the opposing players and then the team went to thank the fans. It took them some time before they finally made their way to the locker room and as expected, inside the locker was hovering a good cheerful mood.

"Good work lads," Hugo said as he walked to the shower.

"Fucking good! work you mean," Ben shouted but Hugo only rolled his eyes and smiled a little. "Oh and," Ben pointed at Dele and Eric close to each other. "Don't think I didn't see you two being our little lovely couple."

"Well, were we hiding?” Dele said crossing his arms.

"No, but-"

"So drop this _'Sherlock Holmes'_ tone," Dele chuckled as he took his long-sleeved body shirt off and bent on the bench to untie his boots.

"Oi, I think he got you Davies," Eriksen laughed as he sat beside Dele.

"I think too, right?" Ben pretended to be surprised and sat down next Dele's other side, placing one of his arms around Dele’s neck and smoothing Dele's hair with his other hand. "Maybe our boy is finally growing, oh Jesus."

"Get off me and go get a shower you," Dele giggled and pushed Ben's body.

Ben smirked once again and walked away, Eric sat there and took off his shirt as well.

"Told you," Eric started.

"Yeah," Dele smiled and propped his back on the near wall, he took one second and glanced at Eric, who was bent untying his boots.

He calmly placed one of his hands on Eric's stretched back, making Eric quickly look at him over his shoulder.

"What?" Eric turned to look at his boots again one second later.

"What what?"

"Well dunno, thought you were calling,"

"Nah, just..." Dele sighed.

"I know," Eric sighed back and straightened up on his seat. "Let's shower."

Dele nodded and they headed to the showers.

Some time later Eric was full dressed and arranging his space before walk out.

"Leaving now?" Dele asked when Eric took the first step toward the exit.

"Yeah?"

"Want to meet my brother?" Dele was still smiling.

Actually, Dele was smiling since they had kissed on half time.

"He's here?"

"Obviously he wouldn't miss the game, he's just waiting outside,"

"Yeah, why not,"

They were walking through the tunnel just talking about the game. Eric choose not to think about the fact the he was about to meet a member of Dele's family, this was a big thing, this was something, this had a slight meaning. Right?

The two of them were already in the parking lot and Eric was seeing some blond guy standing next Dele's car and Eric suddenly, he suddenly remembered. He had given the green light for Dele to tell about them to his brother, but Dele didn't talk about it anymore and Eric never asked again and they were too close to him now for Eric to ask if Dele had done it anyway. His heartbeat started to scream in his ears within two seconds.

His brother was concentrating on his phone and didn't notice none approach until they were a step away.

"Fuck Dele I was-" The blond said raising his head and then noticing Eric there. "Oh, hello, Dier innit?"

The blond shook hands with Eric, who was just smilling and well, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know if Dele's brother was aware, so he was hanging on his actions. Thanks to the heavens Dele spoke right away.

"Yeah, Eric, this is my brother Harry. Well, his car is right over there," Dele said to Harry and pointed at Eric's car two places over his. "So I thought you two could meet."

"Of course, awesome," Harry said, looking excited. "Good game mate, was a good game."

Eric was still unsure about how to act, but since Dele didn't add anything, he just talked animatedly as well about the game with Harry for some minutes.

"Hey, you two are good friends, right?" Harry asked once the talk about the game ended and that confirmed that Dele hadn't told him about them.

"I would say," Dele giggled and Harry narrowed his eyes toward him for a second. Just a second.

"Alright, so Eric, let's grab some dinner with us?" Harry said with a light voice.

Eric blinked a few times and looked at Dele, who was just smiling softly and fuck Eric held all his impulses to not kiss him right there.

"Sure, would be nice but um- I'm tired as fuck and I just want to use a nice sleep," Eric replied, smiling apologetically.

"A shame, ‘cause I would use you to dig some of Dele's mysteriousness," Harry tugged his elbow on Dele's side.

"He would get nothing," Dele teased.

They kept teasing one another and Eric finally said goodbye. He walked to his car and started driving. That was entertaining, Harry was a nice lad and Eric assumed that their talk had gone well, as far as possible at least.

At the first red light Eric stopped, he pulled his phone out.

" _You didn't tell him_ " He sent it to Dele.

" _I didn't_ "

" _Why?_ "

" _Didn't feel like it, I guess_ "

" _Hes a nice bloke_ "

" _Hes not_ "

" _Are you driving?_ "

" _No_ " Dele sent together with a pic of Harry on the steering wheel. " _You?_ "

" _Red light_ "

" _You should have come_ " Eric read on his screen some minutes after, but he couldn't answer.

The next red light appeared.

" _I would have a hard time with the control thing_ " Eric sent it.

" _Why's that_ "

" _I would obviously drop a clanger by kissing you or staring, dunno_ "

" _Wouldn't be a clanger at all_ "

And the light turned green again.

Eric didn't reply anymore. He got home and ate something quick just to go lie down af fast as he could, well the game had left him exhausted and he couldn't stay awake for much time thinking or his mind would fly to Dele and he had no force for that right then.

 

He stepped inside the locker room and the team was still in a good mood, the buzz was constant over the place. After put his training clothes, Eric seated next to tie his boots, Son and Kevin were just beside him having a chat with their strong accent.

"Busy week ahead," Kevin said and Eric noticed he wasn't just talking to Son, so he just raised his gaze a bit and nodded.

"Ya, ya busy, sort of tired already," Son whined but promptly brushed off the fake tired face and smiled largely. "Cannot wait."

"Same, Sonny," Eric grinned, finally sitting alright.

They kept talking, well Eric listened most of the time but ok, until Dele slid his way beside Eric on the bench, brushing their shoulders together and so pushing lightly Eric's body.

"Nice meal last night?"

"Yeah," Dele replied after talk to Kevin and Son.

"I just slept like a rock,"

"Well deserved after your game yesterday, right?"

"Wait, you're praising my game?" Eric asked amused.

"Kind of, you did good, didn't you?" Dele smiled and Eric managed to nod. "So yeah... you know, Eric, Harry had to do some stuff out of London and well... he's not at my place anymore."

"Yeah, and why this concerns me?" Eric said moving an inch close to Dele's body and letting a conscious little grin appear on his lips.

"No wag off, no wag off lads," Eric heard Kyle shout over all the locker and clap his hands. "Yesterday was great, now ahead yeah, come on!"

Dele grinned and pushed Eric once again before jog to the field with the others. Eric followed just after, he reached Dele and teased his ribs while still running, and just that easy, everytime they were close during that session they were as well teasing one another. By the end, Eric, Dele, Son and Kevin were, again together, in a circle and simply passing the ball.

"You guys want to see a movie tonight?" Eric raised his eyes when he heard Dele ask that.

"With subtitle?" Son asked.

"Yeah, with subtitle," Dele grinned back.

"I'm in," Son added.

"Me too," Kevin said still looking down the ball.

Dele turned his eyes to Eric.

"Um- sure, something to ease the week ahead maybe?"

"Sweet," Dele grinned again. Why he's always smiling? That made Eric's control almost go down everytime. "But I pick the movie."

As the training had been in the afternoon, was all very fast: Eric came home and got ready quickly. They had set a meeting point at the shooping and Eric, after finding a great spot in the parking lot thanks, went straight there. Son was there seeming quite out of place, but anyway he seems out of place all the time when actually he's just not giving a fuck.

"Looking good Sonny," Eric greeted once he approached enough.

"I wish I could say the same ya," Son laughed.

"Even you?"

"Sorry mate," Son's eyes were again just a thin line as he laughed.

They started talking, actually Son talked and Eric just nodded in some parts so he could continue, but Eric didn't mind. At some point Son tugged Eric's elbow and pointed over his shoulder, making Eric turn and catch sight of Kevin and Dele walking toward them and, well Eric's breath flew to mars for fome seconds. He should be used to that by the time, he should be used to see Dele looking stunning like that and not lose his balance, but he would never be. They approached, Dele pressed his body against Eric's and made some handshake with Son, while Eric talked to Kevin as well.

After some minutes of deciding movies - well of Dele deciding better saying, they entered the dark room and searched for good seats. All the time no one stopped them, no fan interfered, was quite off but Eric bought it. The room was half full, but still was difficult to find four empty chairs together, however they found it. Eric was the last in the line, with Dele at his side and the stairs to get at the seats at the other, Son and Kevin were beside Dele.

Honestly, from the bottom of the heart, Eric didn’t remember anything about the movie, because the second the lights went out, the slight flake that was always dancing over Eric's body when Dele was close turned into a fucking bonfire. There were no people in the seats either back or in front of Eric's, the closest people were in the seats ahead of Son and Kevin's.

Almost thirty minutes and Eric hadn't been staying for ten minutes at all, he was always moving some limb. He tried to read the subtitles to occupy his mind, but was equally useless.

"You good?" Finally Eric heard Dele whisper.

"Well, not really," Eric whispered back and propped his back against his seat.

"What?" Dele had his eyes glued to the big screen.

"Sexually frustrated," Eric said slowly and he noticed Dele's cheeks moving upwards while he kept his gaze on the movie.

"Who's doing such a thing to you?"

"Some heartless bloke, you know,"

"Shame on him,"

"I agree," Eric held his laugh and approached Dele’s side, close to his ear. "I fucking miss you Del... feel me."

Eric whispered as much as he could, his voice was barely something, but he was sure Dele heard him, since his body visibly shuddered. Well Eric said that, but he didn't think that Dele would actually do it, until he felt Dele's arm moving from his own lap to in between Eric’s legs and Dele just left his hand there, he just felt it. Eric wasn’t hard, he was only, well he was, fuck, he was _firm_.

"Just don't tighten-" But was too late, Eric whispered the word at the same second he felt Dele's fingers massage his down there area. "Fuck Dele, do you want me to get a full on? I will not be able to calm down with you here and I will definitely not walk with my dick poking out of my pants, so yeah I will have to live here forever."

"Fuck Eric, fuck..." Dele whispered and Eric noticed, well he noticed that Dele had started to stir in his seat as well. "This’ ridiculous, I was fine just one minute ago and now I'm fucking turned on."

"And whose fault?"

"Yours! certainly," Dele pointed, his whisper making noise.

"Mine my ass, you started teasing that day," Eric argued.

"Yeah and you got in on the act just fine!"

"Obviously, have you ever seen me give up on some little game?"

Dele mumbled something but Eric ignored, he couldn't move Dele's hand away, although he had stopp massaging, instead Eric sighed and placed his own hand on top of Dele's and guided to the arm of the seat.

"Okay, it's okay, let's watch the movie, shall we?" He whispered and, for the first time, seemed more calm since his butt touched that seat.

Dele looked aside and was incredible, Son was glancing the big screen like if he were in another world, and well that was great too, at least he hadn't noticed their arguing of seconds ago. Anyway, when Dele had sure that Son was traveling in the movie's history, he turned to Eric again and leaned in seeking his lips, that was _fucking risky_ but however Eric wasn't caring and he needed that, he leaned as well and their lips touched finally. He curled his lips with Dele's and sighed in relief when Dele melted like an ice cube in hot tea. Eric wanted so much pull Dele close and place him on his lap, but he was aware that was impossible right there, so he involved Dele's tongue in his one last time and moved back. He felt Dele following his motion and placed his other hand on Dele's chest to push him a little.

"Fuck.." Dele whispered softly and tightened the grip on their still glued hands.

"The movie, let's finish," Eric breathed with some stupid grin. “You’re tasting like that popcorn.”

"Yeah? Must be tasting heavenly," Dele copied Eric’s grin and reached over the sweet popcorn he was eating.

“You always,”

They turned their attention to the big screen, but Eric didn't understand what was happening anyway since he kind of missed the beginning of the film. Every time Eric tried to softener his grip, Dele tightened his in the same proportion and after three times trying he gave up and they finished seeing the film hand in hand.

"Feeling good?" Eric asked as soon as the screen turned black.

"Yeah," Dele nodded.

After that they walked outside and talked about the movie for about twenty minutes, Eric just listened again. They dined eventually, japanese food, zero surprises.

The flake that threatened burn Eric's life had calmed down after the kiss and he was able to mess around with the guys, including Dele, more freely. In short, Eric had really had a good time and like he said, maybe something like that before a busy week would be nice. Turns out that Dele had taken Kevin there, so it only made sense Dele take Kevin home as well. They said goodbye briefly and each one left. It had been a good day, a tiring day, but a good day, different from the day that would follow.

Eric went to training the next morning with a light headache, he didn't bother to take anything for that pain, so he went medicine free and that was a stupid idea actually. He managed to do a decent training session but by the end his head was throbbing like his heartbeat, even blinking bothered.

"What got into you?" Hugo asked once he saw Eric rushing his actions.

"Um- headache," Eric said without move his gaze from his chores.

"You good to drive?"

"Yeah, I just need stay quiet for a little," Eric smiled and blinked Hugo a goodbye.

"Get well,"

Eric was hurrying toward the exit when he saw Dele and he suddenly noticed that they hadn't spoken all morning. He sighed, even that sent a thin shock through his throbbing head, and approached.

"Hey," Eric started.

"Diet," Dele smiled back and frowned when he saw Eric's not so good expression. "What?"

"Stupid headache, I'm leaving already, feel I need some quietness,"

"Looks like," Dele added and they started walking toward the parking lot. "Good to drive, right?"

"Yes," Eric grinned after hear the same thing Hugo asked.

"Alright, take some pill. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah, ‘til matchday, Delboy."

Eric pressed one side of his body with Dele's and winked a smile before walk over his car.

The rest of his day was a little mess. Eric took some remedy for the pain and tried to sleep for almost three hours, but for some fucking reason something always brought him back when he was almost into drowsiness. By late afternoon the medicine had taken effect, but it seemed as if his mind was drowned in a heavy fog and although that was good, made him groggy until bedtime.

Dele had messaged him all day, but Eric couldn't look at the bright screen for too long so his answers were a tad vague. Around midnight he sent a " _Feeling better, but whacked as fuck_ " and a couple of minutes he read on his screen " _Take it easy, we need our defender_ ". Eric thought in respond, but nothing came to his mind so he just rolled over and tried to sleep.

 

Was matchday and Eric had only one goal in his mind that say: winning and going back home so he could collapse on his bed. It seemed that the fog had spread from his mind to his muscles over night and that wasn’t a good sign. The first thing Eric did after breakfast was drink some trigger juice they had over the locker room in matchdays.

"Still knackered huh," Dele asked once they were at the line waiting the referee lead both teams.

"Why you say that?"

"You never drink those things," Dele pointed to Eric's bottle.

"Oh," Eric let out with acknowledged. "I didn't know you noticed these details."

"Well, I notice everything about you, you should know that by know," Dele grinned and drank from his water bottle.

"I'm flattered," Eric pushed Dele's body out of the line with a laugh, but he was blushing anyway. "Not knackered anymore, well until my body drains this." Eric raised his juice bottle.

The referee whistled and the ball rolled.

The first half was tricky. Swansea’s players were kind of aggressive, so to speak, gaining two yellow and lots of fouls and, well they managed to make 0-1 before halftime. These fifteen minutes of rest were listening what the boss had to say and was quite a lot, he was riled up and also was the team, but that was the wrong conduct Eric knew, was time to calm down and rewind their plays.

Second half on the way and nothing seemed to change. Until Nacer replace Lamela and scored after seven minutes of playing, and well after this Tottenham woke up, kind of, and that gave the chance to Danny score the second one. Ended 2-1 and more three points for the home. They thanked the fans and greeted the Swansea's players.

Eric was breathing slowly in his spot inside the locker and Kieran, his number neighbor, sat beside him.

"Good game," He said.

"Not so good,"

Swansea scored after all.

"Fatalities," Kieran chuckled while he took his boots off.

"Well... three points," Eric cheered.

"Oi, count there," Then he stood up and approached Nacer the other side, winking Eric a goodbye.

Eric briefly took his shower and got ready. He was in the parking lot already and saw Dele's car still there, he decided to wait a little for him over there and leaned against his own car. Thanks the heavens Dele didn't take more long.

"Some sunbathing?" Dele joked when he approached.

"I'm pale recently, yeah?"

"A bit," Dele giggled and leaned in as well. "What?"

"What you doing today?" Eric asked locking their gazes.

"I have some business to solve at city center," Dele replied while adjusting his cap. "You?"

"Most likely sleep the whole day,"

"Well, don’t enjoy that much without me." Dele noted and smiled his best _'bye smile'_ before jump inside his car.

In short, Eric fulfilled what he said. Apart from showering, again, and eating, and giving some love to his dogs, all he did was sleep or roll in his drowsiness and was a fucking chill afternoon, he needed that.

In late afternoon, was already getting dark when he went to the kitchen eat something. The whole sleep time, his phone was there in the kitchen, he didn't even unlock the thing since the game and he had heard some whistles, but when he was going back to bed again was when the thing finally rang.

"Yes?" He picked up.

"Can't you answer this fuck thing?!" Dele blurted the other side and Eric grinned.

"Yeah-"

"Listen," His voice was less annoyed now. "I'm near, can I step by?"

"Um," Eric was thinking because well, he was still fucking sleepy. "Yeah, absolutely just... look Dele I will let the door unlocked and the keys here on the... the keys thing, would you lock the door when you get in? Gonna be in my room. If someone invades my house it's on you."

"But... why's that?" Dele said and Eric noticed he was amused.

"Because. ‘Til soon."

Eric unlocked the door and continued his way up the stairs. He laid down and curled up in the sheets, he lost the sense of time in just some minutes. The next thing he felt was some shift over the bedsheets close to his body, he opened his eyes enough to see Dele seated at the edge, flying wisely his fingers over his phone.

"Did you lock?" Eric babbled.

"Oh," Dele smiled. "Thought you were asleep."

"I am," Eric closed his eyes and sighed. "Did you?"

"Yeah, I locked," Dele said amused. He moved close enough to spread some kisses through Eric's temple. "Hey, why are you like this, huh?"

"Dunno, but I'm feeling just tired," Eric replied almost taken by the sensation of Dele's lips touching him without the fear of being seen after quite a long time.

"Like... like some lurgy?"

"No, not sick, more like um- jet lagged you know," Eric sighed. "Do you have another place to go?"

"No, I haven't. Yours all night," Dele replied and that made Eric flash his blue eyes toward him, well he was kind of touched by that and he couldn't believe, Eric couldn't believe he was really becoming a mushy little shit. But he could always cover that with some banter.

"Yeah? Have been mine for a little while now," Eric smugly said as he turned his back to Dele and snuggled up around the sheets.

He couldn't avoid let a little grin out his lips when he heard Dele's laugh. Dele quickly lay down beside him, leaving no space between his front and Eric's back, and placed one of his arms around Eric waist.

"You know, I should complain about this but I can't deny it," Dele whispered.

"I know,"

"Yeah, turn around,"

Eric complied and now he was facing Dele, well not exactly, he actually had just put his head over Dele’s chest and closed his eyes again. He felt Dele placing blankets over their bodies and curl their legs together. The indescribable well-being was there again and Eric embraced it gladly.

"Gonna kip?" Dele asked softly.

"Maybe," Eric replied but he in fact had sure he was going to sleep right there in less than two minutes. He was hearing _Dele's heartbeats_ for fuck's sake, he was in awe at how he was still responding.

"Alright,"

He, indeed, slept. Was a really easy sleep and well received either. Eric felt it like that was all he needed, not all the day off and sleep the whole afternoon, but the time of sleeping upon Dele and feeling his warmth that close.

Eric budged a little when he woke up, he didn't dare to stretch, the goodness was too good for him to disturb.

"How long I slept?"

"About four hours,"

" _What?_ " Eric voiced and quickly and stunned sat on the bed. "Four? I really thought I was just going to nap. Did you sleep too?"

Dele shook his head.

"Have you been lying here all the time?!" Eric asked astonished.

Dele laughed and pulled Eric to lie down again, he planted his lips upon Eric's and found a slow pace for the kiss. This time Eric melted so fast, he gave in one second after feel the softness and put his hands on Dele's sides to support his own body.

"Eric, I went to the kitchen and the bathroom- about three times and you didn't even flinch," Dele spoke amused by Eric's reaction.

"Oh," Eric let out in acknowledgment.

"You sure you're not sick or feeling some fever, dunno?" Dele asked running one hand through Eric's chin.

"I'm sure, I'm feeling good now, well still dozy but a bath can solve that,"

"Alright," Dele nodded and stole another slight kiss.

"Would you shower with me?"

"I didn't bring any clothes,"

"This never stopped you,"

"True," Dele chuckled and pushed Eric aside, he slowly intertwined his legs in between Eric's and their kissing session began.

Was their first time kissing really freely since Italy and was an incredible solace feel Dele groaning softly and rocking his body against Eric's, however this, Dele didn't move forward, they kept side by side curled in one another and kissing sweetly for, well Eric didn't even know how long but had soothed all his fucking muscles down.

At a given moment Dele flinched and finally climbed Eric's sides, yet he was just quietly lying on top of Eric, he didn't move and kept kissing. Eric's lips were sore already, but there was nothing he could do. Well, Dele wasn't moving but his body was making some pressure down Eric's and that was doing some effect, at a point that he couldn’t ignore the increasing pulsation partying between his legs. Eric placed his hands on Dele’s back and smoothed out a little, before sliding them down, tugging his way inside Dele’s pants and placing both his palms above Dele’s butt cheeks. Eric was just feeling the firm muscle under the thin underpants fabric. Dele only shivered through the whole thing.

Until. Well until Eric felt the need to press down his hands and so rub Dele’s lower body against his own. Dele had no other way out but break the kiss.

“Fuck, fuck- I missed this,” He moaned burying his head into Eric’s neck and pressing down his hips for his own will now.

“Did you huh?” Eric whispered back, sliding his hands even further down Dele’s butt.

“Yes, yeah, I need... fuck I need take this off, it’s suffocating me,” Dele breathed and tugged his own light jeans, Eric nodded and pulled his hands back so Dele could throw his jeans somewhere.

He sat on Eric’s groin and tugged his shirt, pulling up after Eric raise his arms. Dele’s eyes were fucking glowing and Eric was sure his own weren't too different. He lowered and touched Eric’s lips again but now also moving, Eric couldn’t prevent his hot moans jump out from his throat. At the first time Eric had to throw his head on his pillow because he couldn’t contain his moan in, he also rolled over and trapped Dele’s body between his legs.

“Listen,” Eric panted feeling Dele’s hands all over his chest. “Do you remember that video we recorded for SpursTv?”

" _What_? Why you asking me that? And why you keeping me from move?" Dele cried out and arched his back. "Eric-"

"You know, that one you " _invaded_ " my interview?" Eric insisted and pinned Dele's hands above his head.

Causing some annoyed breaths from him and a couple of minutes of calming down. Until Dele finally looked at Eric's eyes again and pulled back his arms, achieving that easily. He nicely placed them around Eric's waist.

"Yeah I remember," Dele breathed with some roll eyes.

"You know, they'll want me to do it too,"

"I'm aware of that, Diet,"

"Just saying," Eric was seated on Dele's belly and his hands were resting on Dele's chest. "But you still have to look surprised, alright?"

"I will," Dele grinned finally. "By the way, we never talked about that, you were looking grumpy as hell, weren’t you?"

"I wasn't-"

"Bullshit,"

"Well, I was just... if you asked some tricky question, I would fuck up,"

"Tricky you mean... about us?" Dele tilted his head.

"Yeah, I don't know," Eric blushed.

"I would never without letting you know,"

"And I'm aware of that," Eric said lowering his body and touching their lips again. “You teased me though.”

“Of course, it’s what we do,” 

“I went all red and shit! That’s not what we do,”

“And you looked lovely,” Dele chuckled while hovering his hands over Eric’s sides, sliding down his thighs and pressing the spot. “No one was looking for anything, alright? Isn’t like we can’t be friends in front of a camera.”

 Well, that was true.

"I'm just creeped out sometimes," Eric sighed.

"I know that," Dele grinned and Eric couldn't move away from his gaze.

That video was quite dumb. Eric knew something was off, so when Dele entered the room he realized why. Someone with good catch eyes could easily say " _why this blond guy looks goofy toward this other guy?_ " because well, that day Eric couldn’t stop himself from grinning everytime he heard Dele's stupid laugh and Dele couldn't stop laughing. Was kind of stressing, at least.

"Well, the fans love us," Eric said.

"How could they not? We are the cutest," Dele pulled Eric's head close and they were kissing again.

Eric moved backwards and so sat on top of Dele’s throbbing area, he could easily feel Dele’s whole dick pulsing in contact with his butt and, obviously, he started to move right away. Eric kept moving and kissing nicely until Dele’s hands flew over Eric’s butt and pressed incredibly hard.

“Fuck... I’m coming,” He managed to whisper and arched a bit when Eric stopped moving.

“For real?”

“Yeah,”

“But, I didn’t... I mean, that’s nothing,” Eric grinned, referring to their rubbing.

“Well... you’re pressing yourself all over me and making these um- these delightfuls sounds while kissing, for me this is already something. I’m um... craving,” Dele breathed and tried to move Eric’s hips with his hands.

Eric only looked down at him, amazed and amused.

"How long?" Eric asked and began to move again.

"Fuck, long enough, don't you think?" Dele gasped. "Since Italy? Yeah?"

"Yeah," Eric replied and lowered in order to kiss him again. He felt Dele's hands grab firmly his ribs area. "Hey, you want to feel better?" 

"I don't know how you would do this, but yeah,"

"Alright,"

Then Eric dismounted Dele and stood up in order to pull his sweatpants and his underpants down in one move and climbed the bed again, he positioned himself in between Dele's legs to pull his underpants down as well, tugging his shirt so he could take it off too. Alright, both naked. Eric then lowered his head and ran his tongue over Dele’s hard shaft, he sucked a couple of times to wet his tongue as much as he could and so licked Dele’s veiny length, moisturizing it.

Eric could promptly tell that Dele was holding all his everything while Eric worked on his dick, he could say that by his trembling thighs, his contracting abdomen, his muffled noises and his lip bitting.

“Alright, now climb over,” Eric ordered and Dele raised his head, he was breathing loudly while positioning on top of Eric’s body.

Eric widered his legs and lowered one of his hands to put Dele’s rock hard shaft in between his butt. Dele, who was just watching, flinched in alarm and stuck his body froze.

“Eric, what you doing?”

“Calm down,” He reassured and when he felt Dele’s dick in place, he decreased his leg opening to make some pressure and looked deep into Dele’s eyes. “You can go now.”

“You being barmy on me now?!” Dele exasperated.

“Not inside Dele, not inside, in between,” Eric finally clarified.

Then the realization seemed to hit him, but two seconds later Dele was frowning again.

“What if I slip inside?” His eyes were full of concern.

“Will not, isn’t that easy slip inside, alright? Eventually you will only... um- bump into it, nothing to worry about, come on,”

“Will hurt you?” Dele asked softly.

“Nah, don’t worry. Now move Dele, it's good,” Eric smiled and moved his hips, causing Dele’s dick to grind between his butt cheeks.

And was all that sufficed. Dele gasped and seemed to lost his balance for one second, then he moved for his own will and thrusted his hips forward, and moved again and again and again. He found his rhythm and honestly, Eric was regretted that he had never done that before. Dele’s sounds, the fucking sounds he was uttering was better than any number one music in the world. Dele seeked his lips while thrusting and Eric managed to rest his arms above Dele’s lower back, so he could feel every muscle contracting while Dele moved.

Dele bumped into Eric’s entrance a couple of times, but he quickly understood the amount of strength he should use to not force anything. His cock was sliding easily in and out in between Eric’s butt cheeks and Eric was already feeling some hot precome land down his body. Obviously his own body was reacting as well and now he was with a full hard on already, well fuck, was getting tough to hold on.

Suddenly Dele gave this one strong thrust and broke their kiss in order to firmly press his head against Eric’s neck. He stood still right at Eric’s entrance, Eric could feel it and he felt too when Dele’s body shuddered violently before he began to moan more loudly. He readily got up on his knees and started to milk himself in front of Eric’s sight, while moaning and throwing his head back, all Eric could do was smooth Dele’s thighs and pleasantly watch Dele’s load land above his whole groin, abdomen and chest.

_Quite a view!_

Until the last white drop rolled down and Dele, breathing fast, sat in the space between Eric’s legs.

"Ugh, you're messy," Dele breathed and looked down Eric's upper body, that was all covered with his work.

Eric glanced at him and extended an arm, that Dele took it in no time, pulling him close, making their chest to glue together.

"We're messy," Eric hit back and Dele giggled, he stared at Eric's blue eyes for some seconds before move forward and place one sweet little kiss over his lips.

"Eric, this was fucking incredible, how-"

"It’s good, isn't it? I know,"

"Yeah," Dele smiled again, like he could not contain his lips from moving upwards. He kissed Eric's lips until his ear. "How do you want huh?"

"Anything you want to do,"

"Anything?" Dele asked arching an eyebrow.

"Anything," Eric repeated.

"Turn around," Dele spoke with an amused grin.

So Eric was now lying on his stomach and feeling Dele's fingers hovering over his skin.

"Eric?"

"Huh?" Eric was with his eyes closed, he was just feeling Dele there.

"Do you wanna know what I want to do?" Dele's voice was so fucking hoarse.

Eric only groaned in response as he felt Dele climbing his back and placing his lips right behind his earlobe.

"I want to eat you out,"

And well, Eric only could groan again, his voice was lost. He rocked his body up an down against the bed and breathed deeply.

"Hey, can I?" Dele asked and that caused Eric to grin.

"I said anything, didn't I?" Eric turned his air into words, with quite some effort.

"Yeah, but.... you want to?"

"I fucking want to,"

"Sweet," Dele cheered softly and nuzzled his way until Eric's lips, where he placed a nice kiss.

The next minutes Eric couldn't even describe. He stirred so much under Dele's wet tongue touch down his entrance and Dele was so bossy during the whole time, Eric was kind of surprised he didn’t come right away. Already had a time that nothing had entered in Eric, was quite off but he managed to enjoy, fuck he _enjoyed so much_ that when Dele raised Eric’s hips and started to stroke his dick while rimming, Eric practically screamed.

He was collapsed on his stomach, panting hard and trying to regain his consciousness after put his life out with all he had. Dele leaned against Eric's back.

"Let me guess," Eric started and his voice was low, he couldn't speak more loud or he would explode. "You already done that before."

"Guilty,"

"I figured," Eric sighed.

"How's that?" Dele laughed.

"Well... this was too good to be your first time, no ofense,"

"Not taken," Dele was still propped on Eric's back and Eric was still resting on his stomach. "Fuck, I never thought I would be... I would..um-"

"Be lying naked with another man?" Eric completed.

 _"Yeah_ and love this so much," Dele added and Eric could tell he was smiling.

"And I never thought I would let myself fall in love with a teammate before, but well," Eric whispered and he heard Dele sigh.

"Hey," Dele finally moved and placed himself beside Eric, he locked their gazes and Eric could see a mix of enjoyment and concern. "Hey, we're alright."

"We're alright," Eric pulled Dele close. "You know, let's shower."

Eric had foam in his eyes and was under the stream when he felt Dele nudging him with his elbow.

"What?" Eric muttered while trying not let foam fall into his eyes.

"I did it," Dele smiled and Eric gazed at him puzzled. "I made you scream, didn't I?"

"Hell yeah you did," Eric replied laughing and closed his eyes under the stream again.

"Told you I would," Dele hummed with a stupid grin.

"You're good to go again?" Eric asked while stepping out the falling water and pushed Dele under it instead.

He bucked his hips forward and started to suck Dele's neck, Dele didn't need to talk, his body gave Eric his answer and well, they did a good round two under the warm water.

After recompose themselves, brush their teeth and dry out, both of them headed towards the bed.

"Going to stay over, right?" Eric started, making quite effort to concentrate, after all Dele was in front of him, there, all naked and not caring.

"If you want,"

"If I want? That's not even a question," Eric smirked after put some underpants.

"Alright," Dele whispered and sat at the edge of the bad, he just gazed over Eric.

And of course Eric was feeling his warm look over his body while he walked over the wardrobe to get some clean bed linen.

"Move, these are messy," Eric said trying to get Dele to stand up.

"Eric," Dele whispered soft and that got Eric's attention. "Um- Eric, come here."

Although find it odd, Eric sat aside Dele close the edge. Forthwith he felt Dele's lips touching his and they were astoundingly tender and warm and caring. Just that easy, Eric was taken and before he realized he was melting under Dele's gentle kiss. Dele's hands were on Eric's nape and he felt when Dele made the move of straddle him. He drew off quite quickly.

"Let's put some clothes?"

"Don't feel like," Dele smiled.

"There's no way you’re ready to go again,"

"Test me then,"

"Dele-"

"Eric. Test me," Dele repeated and slowly found his way back to Eric's lips.

Well he was naked, he was naked and seated on Eric's lap, that only took Eric in one single path. He sighed and ran his hands through Dele's back, stopping close to his butt and pressing lightly, just like a switch he felt that Dele's shaft twinkled up happily. Eric drew back again because he couldn't contain his laugh.

"You're the most horny person I've ever... touched, aren't you Delboy?" Eric laughed and kissed his way to Dele's neck.

"Am I? Well, we're both naked in bed and... and seems only right,"

"I'm not naked,"

But Dele didn't reply, he locked their gazes a second and kissed Eric again. He seemed so determined, Dele seemed so fucking determined and what was that? They were both in ecstasy a short time ago, _twice_.

Eric felt when Dele grabbed one of his hands and guided to their lap, to his semi hard on, and Eric quickly envolved it and started to stroke. After a couple of minutes, a couple of time listening some fluffy sounds popping out from Dele’s lips, Eric heard some words.

"Now lower,"

"Huh?" Eric asked.

"Lower, your hand,"

And Eric got it. But he did no move to lower his hand, instead he moved to Dele's thighs and smoothed out, feeling his muscles.

"Eric-" Dele started to whimper, but Eric didn't let him, he protested Dele's mouth and this shut him for some time. Dele gave in for some time.

After more minutes of moaning and thrusting, Dele seemed to be back to reality. He drew off and placed his lips next to Eric's right ear.

"What is it?" 

"Nothing," Eric muttered.

"We've done this before," Dele kept to whisper. "I want to feel it."

"Yeah?" Eric sighed and pressed his face against Dele's shoulder.

"So what is it?"

"Nothing, um... just what do you want huh?"

"I need to feel something inside," Dele replied in one low breath and Eric shivered.

Eric moved Dele from his lap and made him sit in the middle of the bed, he grabbed one blanket and placed it around Dele's body. Eric sat facing him. Dele had this confused look, he pulled the blanket up and covered also his shoulders, turning into a ball. Eric grinned at how he always did that.

"Look," Eric started and Dele nodded, listening. "You... If you. Um- when you feel deep... deeply, deelpy you know, something inside, there's no turning back Dele. There is no turning back, alright?"

"Who said I want any turning back?" Dele asked after some seconds of frowning.

"I'm just saying, will become real, you will feel something that... that you will only get to feel again with another um- another man's touch. That's quite something, isn't?"

"Eric, what you talking? I don't care. This is real since the beginning,"

"You want this? You want that?" Eric worried.

"Oh look, nothing was against my will, I wanted everything, every touch, every sound, I wanted. I'm already into this. So I don't know why you are being like this, what is it? What are you feeling?" Dele whispered as he pressed the blanket harder against his hands.

"Kind of... I don't know. Guilt?"

"For?" Dele asked with confused eyes.

"Drag you into this," Eric replied finally and tugged Dele's hands so he loosen the grip.

"Yeah, you don't feel guilty on me now, you have no right," Dele spoke a little louder now.

"Dele-"

" _No_ , don't Dele me, what are you saying? That this is your fault? All this?"

"Course not, I don't know," Eric was confused now actually.

"Don’t be mindless Eric, this is not just about you. This just happened, alright? This happened above our wanting, at first at least, and you remember yeah? You remember that we tried to shove this into hell, but that took us here... like, like some inevitable shit. So no, you do not feel guilty on me now. This’ no one's fault,"

"Dele, I'm sorry, fuck. I never should..." Eric reached over and tugged gently Dele's shoulder, Dele leaned slowly and lay down close to Eric, snuggling aside him with his blanket and, even more now, looking a little ball. Eric placed his arms around him tightly. "You look tiny like this."

"Sorry call you stupid,"

"I deserved,"

Wasn’t anyone's _fault_.

"True," Dele giggled and Eric only felt his heart float with, oh finally, with so much love that almost shut down his being. "Listen, I don’t know what this was but I want you to know that no one work right all the way to make me go hard in less than five minutes, and we are not talking about a semi but a full and fuck... you do this in less than fucking three minutes and this fucking blows my mind. Um- and it's... so good Eric, it’s so fucking good, your touch... I can't, you know, put into words, but whatever you know that already, I'm just saying that I'm already addicted to you, I fucking need you. Isn't just this, just the bodily side, you know? _I need you_."

"I can make you hard in much less than three minutes, thank you very much," Eric teased and sighed when Dele's cute laugh landed on his ear. Eric shifted his position until he found Dele's lips and pressed against his own, he felt warm and surrended. "You arouse the hell out of me, even when you're not intended to and that's quite annoying actually, ‘cause that’s how I realize someone has this power over me, but you have, you can fucking pull this anytime you want. I'm kind of regretted that I said you have a power now, because I'm sure your bold ass will use this."

"You damn right I will,"

Eric laughed quietly and searched for a gap in Dele’s blanket, he shove his hand inside and wrapped it around Dele's dick, was still quite hard, stroking up and down while looking deep into Dele's eyes. Eric saw it, he saw them getting darker and darker with each stroke.

"Still feel like?" Eric whispered.

"Yeah," Dele gasped and kissed Eric's lips while moaning softly.

“I will need some lube,”

Dele nodded and kissed Eric again, this time he felt Dele smiling and Eric couldn’t avoid rolling his eyes.

Obviously Dele, he always gets what he wants.

They were sitting on bed after Eric had got the tube, he landed his eyes on Dele’s figure, he was looking the most calm person on the face of the earth. Dele noticed his look.

"Um- I already used one of these myself," Dele grinned.

"Yeah, I wasn't... fuck, you're looking so calm,"

"You want me to look nervous?"

"No, no, don't... just, I wasn't like this the first time I realized someone was about to put his fingers inside of me," Eric finally said and sighed while crawling next to Dele.

"Well, I trust you,"

Eric let a grin show up his lips and approached Dele's. He pushed Dele's body and now he was lying with his back on the bed, Eric was all over him and he started to move slowly.

"Alright," Eric said as he reached the tube and squeezed some of the consistente liquid in his right hand.

Eric put his weight on his left elbow and lowered his, unnecessary too much moisturized, hand. He quickly managed to fly his fingers through Dele’s butt and then hover them right above his entrance. Dele breathed hard and seeked Eric’s lips. He kept one minute just massaging his skin and letting Dele put his tongue inside his mouth the way he wanted, then he had to put some more pressure and, because the ridiculous amount of lube there, his forefinger slipped in like a knife slice a bucket of butter. They were kissing and Dele only arched a bit, apart from that arching he didn’t do anything to show pain or discomfort, well Eric took that as a good hint.

“Good?” He had to ask.

“There’s so much lube there,” Dele moved a little to laugh and Eric felt all his fucking everything lighten up.

“Yeah,” Eric hummed and kissed his lips again.

He kept working that finger in and out, but soon wasn’t enough.

“Add another,” Eric felt like he needed to say.

“Alright,”

“Apart a bit for me huh?” Eric added and felt Dele widering a little more his legs.

After kiss him again, Eric pulled his finger out and positioned his index and middle finger this time. He found way more resistance now although all that lube, anyway Eric kept pushing and eventually managed to do what he wanted, well but at the same time he felt Dele breaking their lip contact and stirring up in order to move away from Eric’s touch.

“Fuck... Eric, fuck, okay,”

“You need to relax, otherwise will hurt you, that’s how it works,” Eric whispered and tried to push his fingers again, gaining some hisses in responce. “Dele, can you relax for me?”

Eric kept whispering and nuzzled his way to Dele’s neck, where he spread some kisses. But Dele was still clenching down and breathing hard. So Eric sighed and sat in between his legs, using his other hand to stroke Dele’s length, he worked right away on the tip and finally some of Dele’s hisses became moans. Was quite instantly actually. Eric increased the pressure again and his fingers slipped all the way inside while Dele arched and moaned, they were deep buried and Eric never stopped stroking his shaft during the time.

Dele’s hands were grasping incredibly tightly the pillow under his head, his eyes shut, his lips bitten, he was tense and that’s not how he supposed to be. Suddenly Eric stopped all his moves and glanced at Dele, well his eyes popped open like a shot.

“ _What_!? Don’t stop, fuck, don’t stop, come on,” Dele whined low.

“Are you in pain?”

“What? Looks like I’m in pain?”

“Well, actually yes, looks like. You’re like.. tense as fuck,”

“No, I’m not, I’m holding all my fucking everything to not burst, that’s what I’m doing,” Dele raised his head and looked into Eric’s gaze, and well Eric got it all wrong, because Dele’s eyes were almost on fire and Eric actually could see his desire trying to break free from this body. “I can come like this? ‘Cause I feel like I can, but, but I also can’t and fuck, fuck, I... can I?”

Eric grinned and smoothed Dele’s thigh until his knee. He started to move his fingers again, finally working Dele open.

“Eric...”

“Yeah, certainly you can, if I touch a spot here, would be even better,” Eric said.

“Huh?”

“Prostate?”

“Yeah?” Dele broke their gazes to moan again. “Fuck, then do it.”

“Isn’t that easy with just my fingers,”

“Then use your dick,”

“Oi, there’s no way I’m going to fuck you tonight,” Eric chuckled and moved close to Dele’s face again, their lips quickly finding one another.

“Yeah, you’re already... um- kind of fucking me you know,” Dele said with a grin playing his lips after the kiss.

“Stand still,” Eric demanded.

He concentrated on working Dele open and that took some minutes. Dele couldn’t stay still at all, he was stirring all the time and groaning softly, Eric was sure that if he touched his dick again, Dele would come. Then he finally felt some soft knob right in front of his fingers, Eric circled around it a few times. He moved close to Dele and glued their lips together.

“Alright,” He said before strike his fingers with a quite some force over Dele’s spot.

Dele’s arm flew to Eric’s back while the other kept almost ripping apart the pillow. His whole body flinched, his legs trembled, well his toes curled and he let some damn surprised moan out, all that made Eric’s dick freaking _jump_.

“Fuck, this hurts,” Dele whimpered. His body was completely frozen now, like he was afraid to move. “But so good... how..? What you doing huh, to me?”

Eric grinned. He didn’t reply to that. He knew that Dele had not asked him that directly, he wasn’t really expecting an answer. His eyes weren’t even open for God's sake. Eric touched their lips again and waited one minute for the frowning on Dele’s foreheard disappear.

“Hey, you fucking asked for it,” Eric joked and he saw Dele’s lips turning up slowly. Finally Dele opened his eyes, _well fuck_ , they were burning fire and way more dark than before. “Now I need you to move, would you move for me, Del?”

Dele started to move his hips when Eric kept thrusting right there, sometimes he missed the spot, isn’t that easy just with his hand, and Dele arched everytime that happened. Eric made the motion of sitting but Dele prevented it.

“Will take some time if I don’t touch your dick,” Eric said.

“Problem solved, stay here,” Dele whispered and lowered his hand, that was grasping the pillow, to his dripping shaft, touching their lips again in the process.

This time was slow and caring, although Eric had picked up the pace down there and although Dele’s moans clearly intensifying, they kissed slowly. Didn’t take long before Dele bursted out. He broke the kiss and gritted his teeth, letting some muffled moans out, well after moan during the whole time and after had had two other bigs orgasms that night, that was acceptable. Dele bucked his hips forward and clenched repetitively Eric’s fingers, his hand milked until his last drop while Eric didn’t stop doing his hand moves.

Everything was just covered in lube and come. Dele had his eyes closed and had just collapsed, he was fucking exhausted, Eric could see his thigh muscles still squirming and his chest moving noisily up and down when he pulled his fingers out, causing some frowning from Dele.

“Dele,” Eric called after some minutes. “All good.”

Dele didn’t say anything, he turned to Eric and clinged his long limbs around Eric’s body.

“You said you like when you leave me speechless,” Dele whispered with a very soft tone. “You must be loving it now then.”

“You alright?” Eric grinned.

“Fuck, fuck, don’t ask me that, never been this satisfied before,”

“ _Really_?” Well, Eric was a bit suprised.

“Really,”

“Then these girls out there aren’t doing a good job,” Eric joked and Dele shook his head a little.

“Or maybe you’re just better than them,”

Eric sighed. It was it, was done. What Eric was trying to say with “ _no turning back_ ”, definitely had no turning back now. And Eric was kind of clueless.

“I’m sore,” Dele said after a while, his voice sounded surprised. He stated it with an incredulous tone and a tiny laugh.

“Makes sense,”

Dele quickly sat on the bed and looked surprised at Eric.

“Fuck, I’m sore,” He grinned.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, just... you made me sore, this is.. I never even thought that one day I would feel this pain and actually enjoy it, because... this pains me and I want it and I will want again, but... it’s paining,” He said still looking stupefied.

Eric was fucking confused. He breathed slowly and sat as well, he stared at that odd grinning Dele and tilted his head.

“I think three orgasms per night is your enough, ‘cause you’re making no sense right now,”

“What? I’m fine, this’ just quite off. Little dodgy from our body to prank on us, we're supposed to elude from any pain, but we always crawl back to it, it's like... um- like some humans bug or something,”

"Isn't the pain that keeps us up?" Eric asked finally getting to understand what Dele was saying.

"Um- no, it isn't. All the others good things, this keeps us up," Dele replied like if Eric was some child. "You know? So that's why I'm suprised that this pain, that... I liked this one. Fuck I know, this is confusing, but yeah, I liked, I liked and you made this bad thing become a good one."

"Prize for me," Eric cheered. 

"I'm still sore though,"

"Yeah, will be for a while. You need to shower again."

Dele grunted but he was all covered with that mix, so he just sighed and walked to the bathroom. Eric followed, but he just washed his hands to take off the amount of lube and headed back to the room, he thought about enter that box with Dele and coax his own orgasm out, but he was tired and Dele should be even worse, so Eric just finally changed the bed chothes and put on his pajamas. He could be feeling some pulsing sensation down his body, but wasn’t like he was keen to take care of it.

The night was quiet. Although Eric took some time to finally sleep, after all he had slept for four hours previously, but his work with Dele had tired him out. Dele slept the minute his head touched the pillow, well he had his reasons to be tired. Eric just ate something, brushed again and walked back to bed, he lay down next to Dele and gazed kindly at him until the sleep hit down.

\---x

March 9, 2016

"Wanna do some shopping?" Eric heard from the other side of the line.

"Um- yeah... I guess,"

"Alright, meet me then." Dele hummed, well Eric could easily tell the he was smiling, and hung up the phone.

Just over a week after the win against Swansea and Tottenham had had a difficult week. It was The North London Derby week and clearly they all were anxious, not least. But before it, was still the away game against West Ham and that was always an obstacle, West Ham is a team that always demands a lot of the opponent and this match was no different.

The whole match was a little boring. West Ham scored at seven minutes and that was the only goal of the game. Well, three yellow for Tottenham, but who's counting? Was a night to forget. And the derby, can be said it was a tough game, just as usual, _lots of fouls_ , six yellow, so, as usual. Was a tiring draw, but they could live with that. A loss would be hard to take.

Tottenham had draw Borussia Dortmund for the next round in Europa League. Eric swallowed hard when he heard that. Dortmund was a strong and compact team and they were doing a good road until then, it would definitely not be easy. And the first game would be next day, away in Dortmund and Eric wasn't in the team. Nor him, or Dele, or Danny. Well, Eric was being rested, even if he said he was alright, Dele was suspended and Danny injured. That wasn't a good scenario and Eric was ill-tempered for a few days.

Actually, now thinking better, maybe that was the reason why Dele called him to do shopping. Distraction.

About two o'clock in the afternoon and they were walking over the shopping, not really thinking in buy anything. Dele had his hearty smile glued in his lips and, although Eric was riled up, that was good.

Suddenly Dele turned to Eric and pulled his phone out.

"Let's go online," He said smiling. Fuck, he was always smiling.

"What?"

"You know, like online, a live," Dele said again this time looking down his phone and touching his fingers over the screen.

He had understood of course, but. That was a so off moment, Eric didn't feel like doing nothing besides walking with Dele and enjoy his company, well however he didn't do anything to stop Dele from holding his phone up in from of them and turn the camera on.

"Come on, will be cool," Dele spoke soflty when he saw Eric not so amused face. "We talk a little here," He continued and pointed at his phone. "Then we grab lunch, right? Then... um- I don't know, we kill time until bedtime and I will cuddle you to sleep, yeah you will see my pretty face all day today."

And Dele talked all that while looking around calmly and just, like. Any person near them could hear that and Dele wasn't caring at all, he was so unruffled and smiling nicely and Eric wanted so much wrap up his fingers around Dele's. But he couldn't.

"Dele," Eric called and tried to talk with the most tender voice he could find. "There are people around us, you can't talk that loud."

"Um- alright," He muttered after some seconds and looked up to Eric's eyes, and yes, he was still smiling. "My bad. Come on, doing the thing."

Eric felt bad, but he couldn't risk, out all the other risks they already did, he couldn't risk more like that. He sighed and tugged Dele's elbow before he turned his phone up again and started rolling.

He was funny and smiling during the short time he recorded. Eric didn't walk too close to the camera but he could hear Dele's giggles. As expected, some people stopped them and they did the fan idol thing, after that they quickly walked outside. Lunch time now. Eric was thinking in some place for them to eat while hovering his fingers on the screen of his phone when he heard the,

_"Hey guys, we're back,"_

Followed by a light and cute laugh. Well, again then. Dele recorded some more seconds of absolutely nothing and they kept walking over the streets.

After they sit down in some whatever place and order already, a quite silence settled in and this time their phones were aside, that is, they were no talking while waiting food and that was odd.

"Danny called us to see the game at his tomorrow," Dele said after some ten excruciating minutes, his voice was still light however.

"Sure," Eric replied and started to follow the drawings patterns of the table with his fingers.

"Stop being this crabby,"

"Just... hard cheese,"

"What?"

"We hit Dortmund," Eric sighed.

"They are just another team,"

Eric raised his eyes and faced Dele's a few. Maybe he was being too much crabby indeed. Dele was there being so nice and patient with Eric's feelings and Eric was returning it badly.

Eric clicked his tongue and leaned back against his seat, propping and looking at Dele.

"Alright, alright," He tried to let a grin appear on his lips.

"Gonna call Winksy too,"

"Calling Jan eh?"

"Oh right, injured long enough huh,"

Eric just nodded while Dele tapped his phone. Jan was injured since January, was being difficult.

Eric heard Dele flinch a smile.

"Turns out we're late, Danny already called Jan and Winksy too," Dele smiled.

"Brill." Eric muttered the same time their food was placed on the table.

They ate in silence that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this ain't growing boring, I had fun writing, but. 
> 
> Gonna post the next one faster :)
> 
> PS.: I've lost count of how many times I've seen the video from SpursTv. You can blame me. Also that tiny live Dele did, cute??!!1? Alright, gonna stop.


	11. Di solito, non sono mai amaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should say something in advance here. This already has all chapters written, if not written completely, the idea of how the chapter will be is already on paper and while I was writing - literally, from the bottom of the soul - I didn't know it would be so sexual that way. I was just writing and seeing where I was getting, I didn't even think about posting anything, was just to pass the time. I thought the chapters would be smaller, I think, but they are huge and this left me with scenes *blushes* in a lot of chapters in a row. I don't know why my mind is like this but it is, so I'm sorry if you do not like this kind of stuff very much, I try to be fluffy sometimes, but. 
> 
> Also, have you guys looked at Eric.. jezz the lad' just so huge and hot. Sorry.
> 
> Apology some slip.

\---z

Was almost midnight and all Eric had done was eat, bathe and debate with Dele about where they were going to sleep. Eric won and they were at his. He wanted his bed but he also wanted Dele there, so only had that option.

Dele was lying with his back facing Eric, the blanket covering until his waist and he was only with some sweatpants on. They had gone to bed about thirty minutes but Eric wasn't feeling like and since Dele turned to his side, Eric wasn't sure if he was already sleeping. But Eric was gazing the ceiling for ten minutes now and he was feeling dizzy with the amount of thoughts bumping the walls of his mind. So he needed something to hold onto, some solace, he just needed something right then, to make sure he wouldn't let his thoughts bury his competence under layers of fear and insecurity. Eric turned aside, still faltering with his actions, and reached over to touch Dele's back.

"Del?" Eric called.

"Huh?" Dele replied and well, good, he was still awake.

"Feeling sleepy enough?"

"Almost,"

"Um- horny?" Eric tried.

"Not today Diet," Dele laughed softly. “You?”

“I’m good,” Eric replied slowly. "Um- you said you would cuddle me to sleep."

"Yeah, I thought you needed some space um... I don't know," Dele spoke but he didn't move, he was still on his side.

"I need, but this doesn't apply to you,"

"Oh, alright,"

Dele finally turned to face Eric and immediately opened his arms so Eric could jump in. He involved Dele's waist and pulled closer in order to glue their bodies from head to toe. Dele let Eric snuggle the way he wanted close to his body and placed his arms around Eric's shape once Eric stopped moving.

"Are you sleepy?" Dele asked.

"Nah,"

"So, why... why did you snuggle?" Dele was grinning now.

"Because."

"Eric," Dele signed slowly as he caressed Eric's shoulder.

"Drop it,"

"I want you to talk to me, you always lock yourself up,"

"That's not true,"

"Well, right now I'm in the dark you know,"

"That's because there's nothing happening," Eric said trying to calm his voice and his heartbeat.

"Are you upset because you're not in Germany?" Dele asked and shifted his position, letting go of Eric's shoulders and lowering down his gaze to match with Eric's.

"Quite obvious," Eric rolled his eyes.

He was annoyed with himself for being acting, at the very least, sarcastically with Dele. But Eric was feeling so useless and he couldn't help it.

Dele just sighed again. His gaze was understandable under Eric's eyes.

"Do you want to play a game? You know, distraction," Dele suggested and his voice was too lively for that hour of the night.

"Um- yeah, what game?"

"Let's do a head to head thing and there is only one rule, or you answer in all honesty or you skip the question, no more," Dele said still looking a little happy kid.

"This can end up in a bad way," Eric narrowed his eyes.

"That's the fun," Dele laughed and approached to place a peck upon Eric's lips. "Me first. So... do you um- fancy, yeah, another bloke from the team? Like, like... bodily?"

"I can't believe this," Eric had to throw his head back on the pillow and laugh good.

"Skipping? Remember the rule ok," Dele didn't seem to mind about Eric's reaction.

"No, Dele, I do not," Eric said still laughing and moved toward Dele an inch, he placed his both hands on the sides of Dele's face and kissed him deeply, trying to rip out that thought from his mind. "Yours only."

"Good... yeah, that’s nice," Dele whispered after recover from the lack of air inside his lungs, his cheeks a little pink and Eric thought that if he were a painter that would be the perfect sight for the best work. "Your turn."

"Alright... um-" Eric gazed the ceiling and started to think, but he decided to go the easy way and hit back. "Do you? Fancy another one?"

"What? Create your own question please," Dele arched an eyebrow.

"Skip?"

"Fuck off Diet, you know I'm only being able to _fancy_ you right now," Dele said grudgingly.

"I know, I just like hearing this," Eric grinned.

"Cheeky fuck, get off me," Dele grunted and pushed Eric's arms that were around his body.

"Come on," Eric smiled and tightened his grip, approaching and spreading oodles little kisses over Dele’s temple. "Your turn."

Dele stopped trying to move away from Eric's touch and narrowed his eyes.

"Right.. does your family know about... about your preference?" Dele hesitated over his words a bit.

"Yeah, they know since I figured," Eric didn’t.

"That's nice,"

"They are, you should meet them sometime,"

"Sometime yeah," Dele blinked.

Imagine Dele knowing his family made Eric's stomach feel odd and full with anxiety, however he decided to not go futher with that sensation.

"That model you were chatting with some months ago when we were... um- distant. Did you bang her that time?" Eric asked with a very clear tone of voice, so Dele understood crystal clear every word.

"Hey," Dele said and tugged Eric's chin so their looks could meet. "I didn't, I couldn't, but I thought of, just... didn't seem right, dunno."

Eric felt a thin ice chill over his spine that tasted like _relief_ and he noted that strange, because he didn't even know he was craving to hear that. Was like take a burden off.

"Do you think we should call us names?" Dele asked and blushed a little, Eric could see under his cheeks.

"What?"

"Like... what couples do,"

"Those nicknames, you mean?" Eric asked amused.

"Well, yeah. Answer me or skip,"

"I would not mind, but I know your forgettable ass would call me with one of these in the middle of locker," Eric pointed out and he heard Dele giggling.

"Pretty much alike to happen yeah, but fuck it, they know already,"

Eric only sighed and stole another kiss from Dele's smiling lips.

"Do you think England can win the Euro?" Dele blurted after a couple of minutes of thinking.

"Was my turn,” Eric smiled but replied anyway. “Well, we have the armory to do this, haven't we? We can give out best and try at least, yeah, of course we can," His mind was ready for that kind of question.

"Yeah," Dele whispered and shoved his legs in between Eric's, who felt the warmth spread fast the way up his body.

Dele stayed quiet for some time, his gaze not really looking at anything and he just brushed his legs with Eric's from time to time and although that was good, Eric approached and kissed his way from Dele's chin to his lips, leaving a nice kiss there.

"My turn," Eric said and Dele nodded, seeming to be back to reality. "Dele um- do you... do you miss women?"

Well, that was a question that was always sitting on Eric's back, but he didn't feel the right to ask it, but now, _that_ , now was an opportunity.

"There's no parallel,"

"So? You can skip,"

Eric was serious but Dele was, guess what, yes he was grinning.

"I'm not missing," Dele said only and kept smiling, but Eric needed to hear more, so he tilted his head. "How could I? How could I, Eric?"

Eric sighed and smoothed Dele's chest and ribs area, he loved to watch the shiver cross Dele's being.

"Talk to me,"

"Um- there's no much to say. I can't compare your body with them. So fucking different you know, but I know what I would feel when I touched a woman skin, was always soft and mild and, and, was so very nice, but was that, was that standard and was really fucking good. But when I touch you there's like a million of sensations and some of them happen at the same time. Like, like when I touch your belly, I feel all the massive muscles and their hardness, but when you relax them I can feel the softness under it. And your thighs, so fucking fit and so fucking hot to feel them under my hand or around my body, and your arms, and neck... I can do this all day you know and, and I lack words to describe it- Eric, what I feel when we touch. I'm saying, there's no comparison alright, it's simple, but I'm not missing it," Dele spoke calmly and touching Eric's body while uttering the words.

Eric felt overwhelmed at the fullest. He wasn't expecting that, he was expecting some kind of response like " _Yeah, sometimes, but I'm good,_ " and not that one. And Dele looked so calm, he wasn't thinking about the fact that he always slept with women and now a man had taken this roll and now he didn't feel like wanting women anymore. Fuck, that was quite a turn around in his life, but he was acting like if wasn't, and alright maybe Eric was exaggerating, but still. Still.

"I don't think you should think like this," Eric whispered after a couple of minutes.

"I can't help it,"

Eric pressed his lips in a thin line, just as thin as his thoughts right then. He pulled Dele's arms and placed then around his waist so he could involve all Dele's back and shoulder and, practically, cover Dele's body with his own.

They stayed quiet for a while, long enough and Eric was almost sure Dele had slept, so he closed his eyes and tried to find some too.

"Eric," Well, he was wrong, and Dele's voice was nowhere close to be sleepy. "Do you like my legs?"

"What?" Eric let out with a mix of surprise, amusement and confusion.

"You know, they're skinny, aren't they?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

Dele shifted his body and got out Eric's embrace. He pulled all the blankets aside and placed one of his legs right beside one of Eric's, he was comparing and Eric couldn't believe that. He just grinned.

"Look," Dele pointed at their legs and was visible that Eric's was sturdier.

"Dele, my body is bigger than yours, even if we were not professionals my body would be bigger than yours, so this," Eric said pointing toward their legs. "Means nothing besides genetics."

"If you say,"

"I love your legs," Eric whispered when he noted he hadn't answered the question. He lowered one hand and caressed from Dele's thigh to the longest his arm could reach. "They are perfect, alright?"

Dele chuckled softly and made motion of sitting. He placed one leg around Eric's belly and so was seated on top of it, promptly lowering himself until Eric's lips. They kissed slowly and the whole time Eric's hands didn't leave Dele's thighs, he kept caressing and pressing and kneading the firm flesh there. When there was no more air inside their lungs they broke apart, but Dele didn't move up because Eric was holding his neck in place.

"And mine, do you like mine?" Eric asked still trying to put some air in his lungs, so his voice was a whisper.

"Yeah, I love yours," Dele replied quickly, panting hard too, and shortened the little gap between their lips again.

This kiss was more sloppy because they both were without air, but they wanted to devour each other, so the lack of air was just a tiny thing. Eventually Dele moved his body backward an inch and circulated his hips atop Eric's, gaining the first strangled moan of the night.

"Let's sleep, huh," Eric said finally breaking the kiss and breathing hard.

Dele let his head fit the space between Eric's neck and shoulder, gasping for air and Eric barely noticed his little nod. He dismounted Eric and laid again, snuggling close to Eric and trying to control his breath, just like Eric was too. Some minutes, it took.

 

The next morning, just after they have eaten something, Dele said he had things to do and they would meet at Danny's.

Eric had an easy afternoon with his dogs.

"Fuck Danny, I can't find it," Eric shouted with half his body lowered at Danny's fridge for almost two minutes.

"I said to you, right side-" Danny spoke while standing beside Eric and he smirked once he saw what Eric was doing. "Are you blind Dier? It's right here."

Danny pointed at some blue bottle and Eric sighed.

"No, fuck, no Danny, I didn't ask for alcohol," Eric said and let a little smile appear. "I said drink yeah, but I meant like... some juice? I don't know."

"Oh, you have to define, eh? I think I have some here, but isn't that good, it's for some smoothie, really, doesn't taste good. Have a fruit instead, here have many,"

Eric stood up straight.

"Well, great help these of yours," Eric muttered and reached his arm to catch a glowing pear near there.

"I can't help if you don't want the booze," Danny smiled and tapped Eric's back.

Jan and Winks were already there. Dele had messaged saying he was on the way. Anyway, still almost an hour before the kick off, they still had plenty of time.

To be honest, Eric had googled some of Dortmund's players and he was feeling a little taken aback with their game. Tottenham would have to work hard to get something done.

The four of them were on their phone. Those were modern times. Eric was sitting on the couch in front of the telly, he had placed his legs up the couch and was with a cushion on his lap. Jan was on the other side of the couch, Winks was on the floor and Danny was sitting in one armchair next Eric's side.

"So, Eric," Jan started talked after some minutes involved with his phone. "How's Dele? You know..."

And Eric got Jan's question. He figured this question would come up one time or another, but Eric was expecting this from Winks, anyway, he raised his gaze and Jan was smiling nicely.

"Um- he's good. We're fine, yeah,"

"That's a weird thing to ask, innit?" Danny said but he was completely ignored.

"That's nice... you know, with my injury I don't get to see you guys often- I don't see any of you actually," Jan sighed.

"I have sure you will be in the field annoying us soon," Eric smiled.

"I know, working hard for it," Jan nodded and turned his attention to his phone again.

Winks was flying his fingers over his screen all the time.

"Why that query though?" Danny asked to Eric.

"Huh?" Eric muttered, but he wasn't looking at Danny's direction.

"About Del-" But Danny was interrupted by the sound of the bell rushing through the house.

A couple of minutes later Danny and Dele were walking over the living room. Dele greeted Winks and Jan with a bump fists, had already done it with Danny, Eric supposed. He approached Eric and tugged his legs, so Eric crossed them and let Dele sat right next to him, after seated Dele nudged Eric's legs again and pointed at his own lap, so Eric nodded and placed his legs upon Dele's lap.

They were, well, they were very close to each other and had still more than thirty minutes before the whistle.

“Took you long Dele?" Winks asked once he finally put his phone down.

"I sort of got lost. Um- I drove into a street that I shouldn't and ended up, well, lost, so I had to go back the main road and that took me forever," Dele said and rolled his eyes, like he get lost was not his fault.

Eric laughed softly while still hovering the screen.

"Why you laughing?"

"Well, that's just a _you_ thing to do, you know, get lost on the way to a house you already know the path," Eric grinned.

"No, it’s not and I only came here a few times, isn't Danny?"

"Yup," Danny replied.

"See?" Dele turned to Eric and arched an eyebrow.

"Alright," Eric said as he approached and stopped only some inches from Dele's lips, adding with his whisper this time. "How was your day?"

"Pretty fine," Dele whispered slowly with his gaze stuck on Eric's lips, there, so close. "Yours?"

“The boys whined about it," Eric smirked.

“Yeah, what about?”

“You leaving without talk them goodbye?!” Eric’s lips were turned up pleasantly his whole whispering, getting more close with each passing second. Dele raised his arm that was in contact with the couch and touched Eric’s neck, turning his body a minimum bit toward Eric’s and letting his little grin be something. “Got them hurt.”

“ _Oh_ , no,” But he was getting in on the act just fine – even though wasn’t a lie, when Eric opened the back door, the dogs walked the whole house looking for him and snorted when they got it that Dele wasn’t actually there. Dele’s fingers were bringing a lot of lull to Eric’s senses and he started to fly their lips together just very softly. “Gonna make up with them so.”

Eric chuckled and fuck, he felt Dele _had him_ so much. So much in like Eric could do anything just to see that little grin everyday.

But Eric knew damn well what he was causing and he was waiting for it. He didn't have to wait long. The next second Dele was leaning in, searching the mildness of Eric's lips. Eric placed one hand on Dele's neck and another just above Dele's hand upon his legs. Was only little kisses, but they both gave in right away.

"Now's better," Eric hummed when they pulled back and he noted Dele's cute smile over his lips.

"Uh, let me ask here, just, um-" Eric heard Danny issue. " _What the fuck_ just happened?! You two kissed? You two, the two of you, _kissed_? Like, _your mouths_ _touched_?"

And Eric realized for the first time, when Jan asked about how was Dele going, Danny was kind of clueless why and Eric didn't pay attention. He didn't know.

_Danny was clueless._

Eric turned to Winks and Jan looking some reassurance and they were just as puzzled as him.

"That's new, right?" Jan said looking at Eric and Eric nodded. "You really don't know, Danny?"

" _What_?" Danny's eyes were still shocked. “I don’t know what?”

"Um- we're together Danny," Dele said with his best calm voice, pointing at Eric along.

" _What?!_ " Danny exclaimed again, he looked completely bewildered now. "How? Like... you two fucking?"

"See!" Eric heard Jan exclaim. "That's what people ask."

Eric rolled his eyes. He remembered when Jan first asked that. Seemed ages ago.

"Yeah," Eric replied to Danny.

"Seems just so obvious, Danny," Winks laughed.

"No, seems not. How this happened? When? You guys just...? You two dating? Like, like boyfriends?" Danny kept spilling out his questions, but now he had this little smile, actually was that kind of ‘ _incredulous smile’_ , but was something, right? At least he didn't seem nervous.

And Eric heard Dele's laugh when Danny asked all that. He was just smoothing Eric's legs upon his lap and he was amused by Danny's reaction.

"Do you have something against?" Winks, from all of them, was Winks who asked that, and his voice was something more close to worried than Eric ever heard before.

"Um- no? Why would I? That's nice, innit? You two. I just... well, I'm fucking shocked, for real," Danny replied and his smile grew.

"You get used," Jan let out and Eric glanced at him, he was smirking, Eric couldn't help roll his eyes again.

"Took you long, yeah?" Eric said pointing at Jan.

"Well... kind of, but I'm fine now," Jan replied.

"Alright," Dele said and sighed, he turned to Danny. "So yeah Danny, me and Eric, this’ happening, for quite a long time and I'm sort of glad you didn't notice during all this because it means we're not being this obvious, like everyone says."

"Um- excuse you, you two are being this obvious, Danny' just too dumb to notice," Winks chuckled.

"Your arse Winksy," Danny pointed out really smiling now. "They never did anything suspicious for me."

And alright, now Eric was laughing too. Everything they did was suspicious, Eric didn't like to admit that, but was true. Every touch was longer than it should. Every glance or hug, was just loving enough for a few of watchers eyes. Maybe Danny wasn't like that or he just didn't want to see.

"So you should wear glasses," Jan snorted.

"No, I shouldn't, fuck off Vertonghen," Danny hit back throwing a cushion toward Jan's direction.

They seemed to have switched off that subject and Eric felt Dele approaching, at a point he was close enough to touch his lips with Eric's ear.

"This went well yeah?" He whispered.

"I guess, he seems fine,"

"He's cool,"

Eric nodded and drew back so he could claim Dele's lips again, but he just touched them slightly this time. Eric grinned and propped on the couch arm.

"Feeling good? You know, about the game?" Eric asked and Dele only gazed at him.

Well, Eric was feeling some lack of expectation too.

They chatted some more, Eric and Dele answering some of Danny's curious questions, nothing too much in fact, and then was kick-off time.

That stadium was something. Just through the telly Eric could say that, being there was another atmosphere for sure, that yellow wall should be intimidating, they had no choice however.

Whistle given and the five of them straightened up, looking the screen. Dele pushed Eric's legs down and started to swing his own from time to time. Danny and Jan shouted almost all the time, while Eric, Dele and Winks were gazing nervously at the game.

Well, about thirty minutes the gabonese scored and that was like cold water over Eric's back. All them fell silent and remained silent until the end of the first half.

"Tough," Winks was the first to say something.

He gained only four nods from them.

"Alright, only one zero, drop those sad faces," Winks said again.

They didn't discuss anything of great value during half time, just some vague chat. Dele snuggled close to Eric, but was just that, he shook off every other touch Eric tried to do, his leg swinging repeatedly now.

By the end, all Tottenham got was a couple of yellow and concede more two incredibly annoying goals. The game ended 3-0 for Dortmund and a weird air settled above the five of them.

"That sucks," Danny said when the telly stopped transmitting the post game. "Let's get ready for the leg back?"

"Do we have a choice?" Jan replied. "I hope I'm fit ‘til there at least."

"Yeah, Danny where’s the-" Winks voiced and got up, he was the most calm from all of them.

“You fucking know the way,” Danny waved and pointed over inside the house.

Not that Eric had thought they had been already eliminated from the competition, but making three goals in Dortmund would not be a relatively easy task, even at the Lane.

"Um- me too," Dele muttered and got up as well.

Eric knew that Dele wasn't good after that defeat, but there was nothing he could do there.

They came back a few minutes later and this time Dele sat nowhere next to Eric, he took the other armchair, the exact opposite to Danny's one, he sat and pulled his phone. All of them, except for Dele, got into a conversation about anything that was not related to football. They needed some distraction, however small it was. Almost 8 pm when the first of them left, and that was Jan. Eric was surprised that he stayed so long actually.

Eric managed to get some laugh with their chat and that was relieving. He was glancing at Dele from time to time, well, Eric was trying to give him his space of course, but he was worried too. And Dele seemed kind of anxious.

Danny was laughing at some ridiculous thing Winks said and when Eric shifted his gaze to Dele, he noticed Dele looking with frowning eyes at his direction. Eric lowered his gaze to his own body, maybe some chips had fallen over him, but had nothing, so he raised his eyes again and Dele was still frowning at him. Eric tried to catch his attention by moving his hands and when he succeeded he tilted his head, asking silently.

Dele turned his eyes to his phone and tapped quickly. Eric's phone whistled.

" _Let's go home, I fucking need you_ " Eric read on the screen.

" _You need cuddle me?_ " Eric smirked and sent that. He was aware what Dele needed but he couldn't prevent it.

" _Hell no_ "

" _Oh. What do you mean with 'let's go home'?_ " Eric sent.

" _Mine or yours, I meant. Can we go?_ "

" _Sure_ "

Eric raised his gaze and turned his eyes to Danny's.

"So Danny," Eric said and smirked at Dele. "How's your brother? He's playing professionally, isn't he?"

He laughed softly under his breath when he saw Dele's annoyed face after hear that. Dele propped against his seat and rolled his eyes. Eric turned to Danny again.

"Yeah, he's playing at Mansfield Town, you know," Danny replied happily.

"Good, you think you two will play at the same league one day?" Eric asked and he saw again Dele protesting.

"Absolutely, he has my genes so yeah, he's good as fuck, he will raise up," Danny winked.

"I hope so, two Roses would be helpful to us,"

"I know," Danny laughed smugly and got up, walking to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going now," Winks spoke getting up from his cozy seat and yawned. "Seems this game took a few years of my life out."

Eric's plan of annoy Dele had been briefly postponed.

"Me too," Eric said.

"Me too," Dele repeated quickly.

Danny popped up on the kitchen door. "You guys sure?" he asked and saw the three of them nod. "Alright, I'm not polite enough to walk you over the door, is right over there, see you in training." He smiled and walked back inside the kitchen.

Winks willingly said goodbye and left. Dele and Eric were outside next to their cars.

"Yours closest, right?" Dele asked.

"Yeah,"

"So I'm right behind, come on," Dele pushed Eric's body toward his car and entered his own.

But Dele wasn't smiling, he was serious as fuck. However, Eric drove back to his house with Dele on his tail. Eric was aware that the minute he stepped inside the house Dele would do his business over him, his expression was self explanatory. So when they parked their cars, Eric hurried out and waited for Dele close the door.

"You don't need to think about this?" Eric asked stopping him from getting inside.

"I can't think right now," Dele replied shortly and pointed at the door.

And well, Eric was right. When they were out of reach of other glances, Dele pinned Eric's body against the wall and claimed his lips like that was the only thing that mattered all over the world. No matter how much Eric tried to change their positions or move his body, was useless. Dele was using so much force and wasn’t hurting, was kind of arousing actually, but yes, Eric couldn’t move.

The kiss wasn’t clumsy or anything like it, was loving and warm, but Dele’s motions weren’t and when he lowered one of his hands and palmed Eric’s bulge, Eric pushed his chest, was only enough for break their contact. The both of them were breathing hardly and Eric kept with one hand firmly pressed against Dele's chest.

"Dele, what is this?" Eric panted.

"This’ me trying to get you hard," Dele replied but his voice was not normal. He was so- he was looking so irked.

"No, _what is it_?" Eric tried again and pulled his arm back.

While Dele kept standing there, for his own will since Eric wasn't holding him anymore, their looks were locked and Eric saw the same frowning he saw at Danny's, he reached and caressed the wrinkles off his forehead, the same time Dele took a step forward. He placed his hands on Eric's waist, now gentle, and pulled him close.

"This fucking loss alright, I can't stop thinking about it, my mind can't drift off and it sucks," Dele whispered close to Eric's right ear.

"So you're using me?" Eric grinned.

"Well, technically, technically yeah but," Dele backed off and looked at Eric's features. "Doesn't change what I feel."

"I know, I... we should talk about it and not drown the hurts in sex,"

"I can't talk about it, let's talk about it after leg back, because right now I can't. Right now I want to have you,"

And Eric gave it a thought. He could easily say no, he was sure Dele wouldn't force anything, but, but the thing was, his own mind was full with conjectures about the loss and about the leg back, the sentence _'maybe we're out'_ was strong over his sight. He let his fingers hover Dele's cheek and approached their lips. It started slow but soon enough Dele was being pushy again and was turning Eric on more faster than he liked to admit.

Dele's hands were traveling wisely inside Eric’s shirt and Eric felt when he tried to pull it up, so Eric raised his arms and let it. And well, Eric tried to do the same, like the normal occasion would demand, but Dele moved away.

“Nah-ah, you don’t get to touch me right now,” Dele used his best mischievous voice and pinned both Eric’s wrists above his head, he approached and started to suck the thin skin of Eric’s neck. Well, Eric was in awe and they were still close the front door. “Keep your hands away from me Dier, will you? You get only to feel this time.”

A surprised groan broke free Eric’s throat. Dele had never been like that before, he always arched for Eric’s touch. That was new.

Dele released Eric’s hands and took one in his own, pulling Eric up the stairs and heading toward the room.

All the time Dele stayed on top of Eric in bed, all the time, he didn’t let Eric touch him, not even his ribs, or his arms. Everytime he tried to, Dele hit Eric’s hands away. He was moving his hips atop Eric’s and Eric was sure Dele was already feeling his dick trying to pop out of his pants, because Eric was feeling Dele’s too.

Eric tried to unbelt his pants but Dele prevented it.

“Del, come on, this’ fucking stifling me,” Eric argued.

“None of my business,”

“If I come with my pants on your little fun will be over,” Eric tried.

“You will not,” Dele hit back and kissed his lips again.

Eric sighed and tried to hold his desire because he wasn’t lying, he would come in his pants. But it took Dele only some more rubbing and moans for him to get rid of Eric’s remaining clothing. Dele climbed in between Eric’s exposed open legs and managed to wet his hand before lower it and wrap it around Eric’s pulsing shaft. Their mouths never losing the contact for more than two seconds. When Dele found a steady pace for his handjob, Eric couldn’t keep the kiss rhythm, so he just threw his head on the pillow, trying to control his desire inside and trying to hold back his hips form jerking off. His hands flew instantly to Dele’s back, causing him to let go the grip around Eric’s dick and sat quickly.

“What I said?” Dele let out with an annoyed voice while, finally, pulling his shirt over his head. He got up and pulled his trousers down as well. “No touching, didn’t I? Turn around.”

Apart from being almost bursting and not being able to do the same with Dele, because he _didn’t fucking let him_ , Eric found himself obeying everything Dele said, like he couldn’t do anything else, and perhaps he really couldn’t.

When Dele practically lay down on top of Eric’s back and positioned his hot, pulsing length in between Eric’s butt, he lost it, he rocked his body against the bed and couldn’t avoid a series of sounds escape his mouth. Eric felt Dele following the line of his arms and caressing his skin from his shoulder to his hands, gripping them tightly while pulling them up, close the headboard, pressing his lips above the curve of Eric’s neck while thrusting his hips down. And Eric was so fucking beyong already, all the sensations were invading his senses at a moment that he only could feel Dele pressing him down against the bed.

“Listen, I fucking love your body Eric, you know that, right? I told you that before, didn’t I? I love having all this for me, because this is all _mine_ , isn’t it?...  Am I talking any shit here? Am I lying?” Dele kept fucking whispering and thrusting slowly his hips.

Eric tried not to move, but he couldn’t prevent lifting his hips from the bed to seek more, he needed more. He shook his head at Dele’s last question and let a little grin show up, Dele didn’t see that. Eric just couldn’t help smile at that talk and, well, Dele was fucking right.

“Good,” Dele sighed and caressed the full length of Eric's arms.

The stimulation, had stimulation from any spot, from every touch, from every side, every sound and Eric couldn’t hold it. 

“Del-” Eric tried to warn him but was too late, he felt coming while Dele kept pressing his hips down Eric’s body.

However, Dele noticed, he noticed because the amount of moans and gasp daring to pop out from Eric’s mouth was accusatory enough. Dele flipped Eric quickly on the bed and - between his ecstasy Eric thought how strong Dele was and only increased his agony - like a shot, he snatched the tip of Eric’s twitching dripping dick in his mouth and stroked the rest, so he was _literally_ milking Eric load inside his mouth and all Eric could do was feel it and gasp, pant, moan, emit all the sounds that were stuck inside of him.

“Fuck...” Eric whispered with his body still contracting desperately, his eyes shut and his hands gripping the sheets firmly.

Eric felt Dele letting go his dick, after lick until the very last drop, and approach his face. He nudged Eric’s hands so he could let go the grip and spread some light kisses over his collarbone.

“I'm not done with you yet,” Dele said slowly and his voice was still soaked with the most hot maliciousness ever, but this time he didn’t tap Eric’s hand away when he placed it upon Dele’s back. “Let’s shower.”

“Give me one minute,”

“Alright, one minute,” Dele repeated and fit his head in the void between Eric’s shoulder and neck.

“Is this helping you?” Eric asked with quite a lot of pretense.

“You have no idea,” Dele replied and raised his head at a point his lips were touching Eric’s earlobe. “You are so fucking hot Eric, I don’t know how I managed to hold myself.”

Eric laughed still trying to control his breathing.

“That’s because you didn’t let me touch you,”

“I wanted to watch you, you know, it’s you,” Dele whispered.

“Alright,” Eric replied even though he didn’t understand what Dele meant.

After one minute, Dele pulled Eric up and walked him over the bathroom, quickly turning on the shower and entering underwater. Again, Eric was just obeying. However Dele was extra gentle now when he planted his lips on top of Eric’s, he worked his rhythm and even let Eric set the pace for once during the whole night. Eric sighed pleased when he noticed that Dele wasn’t being against his touch this time, so he hovered his hands over Dele’s back and caressed his spine until his butt, pressing the skin and so making Dele buck his hips.

“We aren’t going just bathe, yeah?” Eric asked.

“No way,”

“I came not even five minutes ago,” Eric grinned, reminded him.

“You’re young, I’m sure you can come again just fine,”

 "Soon I will not be able to keep up with your pace," Eric said still hovering his hands over Dele's muscles.

"Yeah? Old man?" Dele laughed.

But Eric just grinned at that, sure he could come again, after all Dele was there naked and pressed against his body, that was already all the cost.

“Alright,” Dele whispered and approached again, claiming his lips and buzzing his hands on Eric’s thighs. He took one step forward and so pressed Eric’s back against the wall.

He raised one of Eric’s legs, he raised it and well, wasn’t relatively easy lift one of Eric’s massive legs and again Eric thought how strong Dele was, and after smooth a couple of times he place it around his hip.

“Hold it,” He whispered and Eric contracted his legs muscles in order to wrap it around Dele’s body curve and so keep in place.

Dele let go the grip around Eric’s leg, since Eric was holding it in place now, and slipped his hand until his butt. Eric flinched suddenly when he felt Dele’s fingers brushing over his hole.

“Um,” He drew back the kiss and frowned at Dele. His lips were red and swollen, Eric was sure that his own were even worse because of Dele’s irascibility and lack of care from early.  

“Can I go on?” Dele asked, for the first time that night, with a soft voice.

“You want to?”

“Yeah, you?”

“I'm willing,”  

“You sure?”

“I’m sure alright,”

“Um,” Dele changed his gaze to their glued bellies and moved his hand in order to stroke Eric’s semi. “You will have to word me through.”

“I will, you will do fine, keep doing,” Eric whispered. He wanted to be hard before start what Dele wanted, and he didn’t wait long. Dele’s hand was like golden liquid fire stroking him and in no time Eric was almost dripping. “Okay, okay, fuck, stop-”

Eric sighed and tried to remember the last time that – what was about to happen – had happened, he could not reach a recent memory. Yeah, _had a long time_.

“Now reach over there and put some in your fingers,” He pointed at some body oil near by.

Dele took it and squeezed some content in his hand, quickly the smell was around them.

“Oh, it’s smelling nice,” Dele grinned and Eric couldn’t avoid roll his eyes.

“I like smell good,” Eric shrugged.

“Well, now your butt will smell like.. I dunno, um- lavender?” Dele asked and Eric nodded. “Yeah, so now, I just... go?”

“You can do the way you want, just go slow, come on, you remember how I did,” Eric replied and breathed slowly, getting prepared, getting relaxed. His hands were rested nicely upon Dele’s shoulders.

And Dele did it just the right way, the best right way, or maybe Eric was unaccustomed with that sensation and was taken by Dele’s gentle touch, whatever it was, Dele was doing _right_. He ketp kissing Eric’s lips and stroking his shaft everytime Eric showed signs of discomfort and in a few Dele was working two of his long fingers inside Eric.

Eric had kept his lifted leg around Dele’s body curve and he tightened the grip everytime a wave of pleasure hit him.

“How do I find it?” Dele whispered after break their lips contact from more than five seconds since he tried to put his fingers inside.

“Isn’t that easy with just fingers,” Eric replied, his voice was barely, barely something.

“Tell me,”

“Um- just... move more forward than upward and, and try to feel it,”

“Alright, is it good?” Dele asked and his forehead was wrinkled a little.

“Yeah Dele, it’s good, it’s fucking good,” Eric moaned while rocking his hips against Dele’s fingers, trying to send away Dele’s concern. “Look, you don’t need to find my... um- my spot, if you move your fingers right, the friction would be more than enough to make me come.”

“Yeah,” Dele muttered and started to work his fingers.

Dele couldn’t find it, but the very least Eric could tell, was that while he tried to find and started to move his fingers in every way he wanted down Eric’s body, was almost good enough. He came quickly anyway, Dele kept stroking him during the whole time and that second orgasm almost took the streng of Eric legs out, _fuck_ , almost took his life out. He couldn’t control his groans at all and he couldn’t control his hips from moving to meet Dele’s fingers either. Eric felt the contractions of his orgasm tighten around Dele’s fingers and the _thrill_ was fucking immense. His white load was taken away by the water just promptly as was spilling out of his dick.

Eric was with his head propped against Dele shoulder for a couple of minutes now, his breath was almost normal again.

“What a show huh,” Dele grinned once he pulled his fingers out.

Eric was feeling strangely so fucking loose.

“Whose fault?” Eric breathed and finally lost the grip of his leg and put it down, and fuck, he felt his muscles trying to slowly return to normal, but he was feeling the strangely irresistible miss inside. “Fuck Dele, I’m so... you could easily fuck me right now.”

Of course Eric regretted saying that.

“Um- Eric, I don’t think I.. um-” Dele froze.

“Oh, no, was just thinking out loud,” Eric quickly reassured and, lastly, managed to wrap his hand around Dele’s rock hard length. “How do you want?”

“Mouth,”

And Eric got down on his knees and did his business.

They were lying on bed, both facing the ceiling and covered with their warm blankets. Eric was feeling totally spent, his body was aching, but he was so pleased at the same time. There where the confusion lived.

"Eric," Dele started, his voice was low. "Are you awake?"

"You’re right beside me,"

"Yeah," Dele sighed and finally turned to his side. Eric was making a bet with himself, was Dele going to turn into a ball or not? And he won, because yes, Dele bowed and adjusted his blanket, he turned into a ball. "Eric,"

"Huh?"

"You good?"

"Yeah, tired,"

"Did I hurt you?"

"Yeah," Eric replied, he didn't say that like if was a bad thing, he just said normally, like a breath. "Doesn’t need to be a bad thing though."

"Where?"

"Um- I would say, don't be surprised if you find some bruises over my body," Eric let out still looking at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," Dele whispered.

"What?" Eric turned his head toward Dele's and looked right into his dark eyes. "Do you feel sorry for what you've done? ‘Cause I fucking loved it, you feel sorry for it?"

"Well, no, not this way. I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to," Dele flinched, seeming to shrink even more inside his blanket.

"I know, don't stress about it, I'm fine," Eric said with his best grin and slipped inside Dele's blanket. He glanced Dele's eyes and was able to see a lot of guilt there, more guilt than enjoyableness, well that was wrong, so Eric decided to use that in his favor. He approached and snuggled up in Dele's arms. "Come on, hold me, I'm sore and cold."

And Dele did, but he knew better. Eric heard his lovely laugh and he sighed in reflief.

"I know this voice,"

"Don't know what you talking about," Eric hummed.

"You're so pretentious Eric Dier," Dele laughed again and pressed his arms harder around Eric's torso. "But I like it."

"I know. Stop being nervous about hurting me, these things happens. Let's sleep, seems like I'm heavy-eyed for ages,"

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Dele repeated quietly.

“I know Dele, I know,”

“Isn’t how I like,”

“Let’s sleep,” Eric whispered, his eyes already closed and fuck, he just wanted to sleep. “Don’t worry.”

Dele didn't reply, his grip around Eric increased and how Eric managed to get some sleep being inside that firm embrace would always be an interesting question.

The next thing Eric noticed was already morning, but that's not what got him up, was his phone whistling frantically. He reached over, his body aching hardly, and grabbed the noisy piece of technology. Among the usual messages, had some from Ben.

" _Where are you?_ "

" _Since Dele isn't here too, I can suppose things right?_ "

" _Stop sexing and ride your arses here!_ "

" _Gaffers mad_ "

A single chill of despair hovered over Eric's body when he looked for the hour. He, they, they were fucking late for training and the thin chill turned into pure despair in no time. Eric, in the midst of everything, wondered how Ben had found the time to send that, after all he was in training, he didn’t stay long thinking.

"Dele, Dele wake the fuck up, we're late, come on," Eric tugged Dele's shoulder a couple of times and heard him groaning slowly, opening his eyes to the shining light. "Training, we're late.”

"What? No, I set the alarm," Dele babbled full of drowsiness and reached his phone, frowning when he pressed the button and the screen didn't lighten up. "Battery, fuck."

"Yeah, Ben said gaffer's mad, I can imagine," Eric hurried toward the bathroom and popped his head back at Dele's direction once he didn't follow him. "Gonna shower?" Dele nodded. "Then come the fuck inside, we have no time. No touching. Rush!"

Dele got up quickly and marched to under the stream of water with Eric.

He was lathering while Dele was under the water and he felt Dele's fingers hovering his hips, was just the very lightly touch ever. But when Eric turned around to complain about how they didn't have any time for that, he noticed that Dele's eyes weren't full of desire, he couldn't tell what it was too. Some mix of something with afraid, anyway he didn't spend any time trying to figure out. Eric lowered his gaze and saw right under Dele's fingers some huge purple spot, he just tapped Dele's hand away and kept lathering. But soon he felt Dele’s hand again, now hovering his forearm, Eric gazed down and there were some greens marks as well.

"I think they call this 'good sex', innit?" Eric tried as he tapped Dele's hand away again. But Dele didn't smile. "Don't fall for it. This’ just my skin trying to get some attention, you know. Since I'm fucking white enough, anything causes a little harm."

Eric pushed Dele off the water and stepped in himself. Dele didn't say anything, he just let a small shy grin show up and grabbed his towel.

"Teeth, teeth," Eric noted a second before Dele rush out the bathroom.

Eric joined him after all the foam was down the bathroom drain. While brushing his teeth Eric felt Dele's warm gaze over him, but he didn't turn to see which bruise Dele was looking this time. At the end he didn't need to because as soon as Dele placed his toothbrush down he pointed at some green spot on Eric's right shoulder, he pointed and left the bathroom.

Eric sighed.

He headed toward the room and changed quickly. Eric didn't want Dele to find any other _fucking bruise_.

"We're eating there yeah? Late, late, let's go," Eric rushed again and Dele didn't even look into his eyes while hurrying his way down stairs.

Eric followed and when he was about to open the door he turned to Dele, who was quietly waiting behind him.

"Gonna feel guilty about this for how long? 'Cause the air here is fucking heavy," Eric said when he felt he couldn't go training like this, he couldn't face Pochettino like this. Actually he knew he should let this go, but his stupid feelings were too big now.

"Um-" Dele blinked.

"You know what, nevermind, just know that isn't your fault. So drop it, will you?" Eric muttered with a low tone and reached over Dele's hand.

"Alright," He felt Dele squeezing his hand and let go of it.

"Good, come on."

They parked almost at the same time, anyway Eric waited for Dele to get out of the car and they walked towards the locker room side by side. They ate readily, changed quickly and headed for the field, the two of them didn't exchange a word in the process. The players were in training game and Eric watched as someone nudged Pochettino and made him turn, thus looking at Dele and Eric walking toward them.

"So? Were caught by time?" He said with his distorted accent. He had two usual orange shirts that they wore to distinguish the training teams. Both of them nodded. "The two of you? At the same time?"

And well, Eric didn't know how to reply to that. He kept gazing over the boss' eyes.

"Eventualities, right?" Dele said while Poch pointed for them to walk over the field.

"I see. So, go stretch," Poch spoke without much intonation and handed Eric one of the orange shirts. "Then get in the game, after that the both will do some muscles, after all you missed the previous exercises. And... I don't want to see you two messing around today, eh? Come on."

The boss spoke calmly and patted Dele's back before walk aside the training game again.

"Alright, thought it would be worse," Dele chuckled as he started stretching.

"Wasn't good either. Can't believe how I didn't set the fucking alarm on last night," Eric shook his head in disbelief.

"You were very busy sexing,"

"Can we focus? He told not messing, huh? Let's not mess." Eric said as he walked away and asked his position in the game, he entered and quickly let the warm of the exercise fload his body.

When the session ended Eric and Dele walked toward the gym. They were not talking, not Dele's choice though, since he muttered something from time to time, but Eric's. He was afflicted because, well, that was the first time that the kind of relationship he had with Dele had called boss' attention, and in a bad way. After some time Dele gave up starting some conversation and just did his exercises in silence.

Thirty minutes later Pochettino appeared over the door. Eric was dripping sweat.

"You two good?" He started.

"Just finishing actually," Eric replied. Dele was too far away from them to respond anything.

"Why so apart?" Poch asked pointing to the distance between Dele and Eric.

Eric only shrugged.

"Did you watch the game yesterday?"

"We did, at Danny's,"

"Did you find errors?"

Eric didn't reply right away. He had seen some mistakes in Tottenham's defense and attack, but Eric was afraid to say that and implicate something bad in Poch's work. But he ended up nodding and looking at Dele’s direction, he was still working on one of the weight machines.

"It's good, you have to work from that then, so that's why I can't afford that kind of delay," Poch said looking calm as always, but his voice was firm.

"Will not happen again," Eric nodded staunch and looked at Dele again.

Poch cleared his throat.

"There's something... uh- I like to observe what happens under my care," He said while crossing his arms and propping against the door. "And I'm hardly wrong."

Eric nodded.

"I know,"

"Alright, focus is a good thing, useful, I work with my team- with you, around this, focus, but I know that the focus is sometimes on other things besides work. And that's good, if it works, it's good. Managing the outbreaks is stressful, but gives good results. Focusing on just one thing thinking you're doing the right thing can mess up all your routes," Poch said, he was using his wise voice.

Eric was confused. But he was aware of what Poch was trying to say. Well, kind of. The fucking focus.

"Yeah," Eric muttered. "Trying to say...?"

"You can focus on two things at once and do well, it's just a matter of _managing_ ," He replied and Eric noticed his glance fly over Dele. "I just observe what's happening under my care."

Pochettino smiled and winked at Dele. He left and Eric was in awe a little. That means Poch knew, or, or at least he was aware of something. He had an idea, and that was so _expository_.

Eric shivered while getting up and walking from side to side at the academy. He was aware of Dele's eyes over him. Eric had already finished his series, he could leave so.

"Bye Del, see ya tomorrow." Eric said hurried and flashed a smile before rush for the showers.

He was in his car after a while, driving home and thinking in how all that was out of control.

Eric and Dele didn't talk for almost all day.

A day of playing with his dogs and talking with them about all that mess, well he had calmed down and was more conscious now, and what if Poch knew? If the club were to do something, they had already done, right? And what they could do? But Eric still didn't talk to Dele, something was still bothering his thoughts, something about him and Dele being something more, what that could damn lead, what could trigger and would be worth it?

Almost bedtime when Eric noticed his phone flashing.

" _What happened?_ " Was written on the bright screen.

" _I think boss knows_ "

" _Yeah, so you panicked?_ "

" _No_ " Eric lied.

" _Really? It seemed to me_ "

" _Sleep well Del_ " Eric decided to end there and Dele didn't reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say that writing Poch is a challenge.
> 
> So... do you have something for me?


	12. Chiedo una richiesta di serenità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best sentence of this story is in this chapter.

\---z

Eric was tying his boots. He was in the middle of the training field and was one of the first to arrive. He set the alarm but didn't even need it, before the thing ring he had already woken up. It could be said that his conscience was yet a little scared.

During the whole session, he and Dele didn't talk more than necessary and this was only when the team had to play a training game and they were both on the same team. Other than that was silence and Eric was feeling suffocated. Every time he was about to give in, Eric thought that Poch was looking at him or would berate them, even that he knew, he fucking knew that was stupid, but was unstoppable.

"It's been a while since I've seen you so serious," Eric heard Kevin babble behind him in the tunnel.

"Yeah, the defeat was tough," Eric muttered.

"Nah, Dele's too serious too," Kevin smiled. Why did he always seem so light? Eric arched an eyebrow toward him. "I like puzzles." Kevin shrugged.

"Whatever,"

"Alright, let's see... You two were late yesterday, so I suppose that... yeah I suppose. And I saw you two heading the gym, my guess? Boss wouldn't just talk to you two here in the field, he would want to talk more closely, so he went there and you guys talked...?" Kevin said all that with an inquiry tone, pointing his forefinger in the air as if he were connecting the dots.

Eric looked at him kind of amused and annoyed.

"Fucking Sherlock," Eric didn't want, but he grinned under his breath.

Kevin laughed and punched the air in celebration.

"He's cool man, you should chill. That isn't Dele's normal, he isn't alright and he should be, the two of you. I think we all need some chill." Kevin kept talking with his heavy accent, he walked away before Eric could add anything.

Eric sighed and headed toward the showers, he avoided some other conversation and just let the water fall down his worries, drain down. Well, didn't work.

Was early afternoon and Eric had just finished having lunch. The weather was windy and cold, but at least had a little of sun light, was a good day to do some walking. The minute he opened the back door to let his dogs run through the house, he heard the phone ringing.

He answered before the third ring.

"Yeah," Eric said, looking cheered up. A change.

"Eric," Dele said and his voice was uncertain but he quickly snapped it off. "Look, please tell me those jeans I wore on your birthday, remember? The next day I went to training with your clothes, did not I? So I left my jeans there, tell me it's still there," Dele blurted at once, Eric barely understood everything.

Eric smiled softly.

"Yup, it's here,"

"Fuck, thanks God, I need it, can I come to get it?"

"Of course, um- right now?"

"No, later,"

"Can't you come now?" Eric tried.

Some silence the other side.

"Yeah sure," Dele said anyway and hung up.

Eric kept playing with his dogs while waiting for Dele. It didn't take long. The minute Eric opened the door and saw Dele smiling shyly, with his stupid cap and his stupid big hoodie, he felt the weighty burden of regret settle down his back.

Dele's gaze went down immediately.

"Wow, had never seen them out here before," He smiled, suddenly really excited.

"That's because if I let them inside the house for long you'd see balls of hair everywhere," Eric replied closing the door. He saw Dele bending down on the floor and patting his dogs. Eric knew that was a big mistake, crouching down near his dogs, and well, in two seconds Dele was being buried by paws and dog fur. "Keep them from going upstairs."

Eric was feeling an overwhelmed warm buzzing his chest. That was normal when Dele was close, but right then was really smothery.

He caught Dele's jeans and walked back the living room, Dele was still on the floor, Eric shook the jeans in the air and placed it on the table. Dele nodded and managed to get up.

"Thanks," He bothered to say and walked over the door.

"Can't you stay?"

"Um- I thought you were avoiding me," Dele said and he wasn't looking mad, he was just stating while standing there in front of Eric's sight.

"I wasn't," Eric muttered and heard Dele's muffled disapproving sound. Eric sighed and propped against the table. "Alright, I was, but only in training."

"Why?"

"Dunno... um- was feeling odd close to Poch, with his eyes over us," Eric was kind of embarrassed to admit that, but he couldn't lie. Maybe he should.

"Huh? How so?"

"I don't know Dele, I'm being as honest as I can, alright?" Eric rolled his eyes, crossing his arm over his chest. "Are you mad?"

"Yes," Dele replied, to Eric's surprise. He was looking bothered now. "It's like you're... like um- restricting us."

"But I'm not, I'm not," Eric whispered. He tried to reach Dele's hand and wasn’t a surprise when Dele undisturbedly moved off. Wasn’t a surprise, but didn’t mean Eric’s heart took that lightly.

“Yeah, whatever. We aren’t doing anything too loud here,”

“What do you mean?” Eric was feeling hot there, like when you see the ocean set on fire in some movie and your mind goes against that idea in every way because it seems impossible, but anyway, you're seeing with your own eyes and it's heated as hell.

“We can end this, that’s what I mean,”

“No, I-”

“If you think it would bring you problems- we can end this,” Dele carelessly shrugged, like he didn’t need to think too much, like something easy.  

Nothing about that talk was damn easy. Eric knew that was a reflection of his own actions, maybe Eric had not really thought about what to say, he might have tried to act just as he usually did, that is, when he didn’t have to worry about anyone else's feelings, just his. That changed.

And to help himself, Eric did nothing. He stood there, breathing and confused. Was all his fault, right? Dele didn’t even do anything wrong there. Eric thought the first time they talked about each other and decided to shove out their feelings, about how Eric just shut Dele off. He was doing again.

“It's not what I had in mind,” Eric finally crooned when Dele made the move of leave the house.

“Yeah?” At least that made Dele stop.

“Hey, no, don’t do this,” Eric felt like just draining to the floor, like a snowman on a summer day. His voice not coming and he wanted to run over there, over Dele and hug him, but something stopped him.

Seemed like fear. Seemed like anything Eric did would ruin all the path they were slowly building.

“I’m not doing shit, Eric. I- I did nothing,”

“Don’t walk off,” Eric voiced while still there, still propped against the table like he couldn’t move.

“Is that what you want?” Dele asked, bending his pants in his arms.

Eric nodded. Once, twice and so on. Finally reaching an arm and feeling his body _live_ with that big, enormous, sore sigh of relief when Dele started to walk toward him. Was a good thing when Dele didn't move away from his touch. Eric pulled Dele close to his hug.

"I’m sorry," Eric whispered as he buried his face in Dele’s neck. Dele didn’t say anything, but Eric could feel the force he was using over the hug. Eric grew impatient all of a sudden, yes that was relieving, but now he felt like he could talk his mind out, now that Dele wouldn’t go anywhere. His voice was still soft because he was weak. "What do you want? You want us to walk hand in hand down the street? Or kiss while training?"

"Yes,"

"I'm serious," Eric rolled his eyes.

"Fuck, me too,"

Eric only tightened his arms around Dele's curve and didn't add anything. He fucking wanted to walk hand in hand with Dele in every fucking place, but he was aware of the impossibility and he was sure Dele was too. He was sure. Didn’t mean it hurt any less.

Eric never thought before that the unattainable could hurt so much, like. Like his mind knew what they could and couldn’t do, even so had a layer of pain hovering his mind when it happened.

"I think your dog is sniffing me,"

"He does that,"

"So he's just like you huh," Dele moved back and looked smugly at Eric.

Eric just felt tiny and surrendered.

"Hey, you smell good,"

"I know right,"

Eric laughed openly and pulled Dele close again.

"I'm so sorry, Dele," Eric repeated that with all the feelings bubbling in his being.

"It's alright," Dele sighed. "Gonna go now."

"Um- I was going to walk them a little, can't you come?" Eric tried. "It's just near by."

And Dele turned around to pat the dog, he buried his hand in the dog's black hair.

"Do you want me to come? What do you say huh?" He spoke with that strange voice people use when talking with some cute animal or a baby and Eric thought that was the cutest thing of the day.

Cisco licked Dele's hand and he giggled.

"That's a yes, right?" Eric said.

"Sure," Dele straightened up.

He was still with some little giggle on when Eric pulled him close enough for their lips to touch. Eric cupped his face and tried to be as tender as possible, and he achieved that since Dele melted in a blink. Dele placed his hands around Eric's wrists and caressed the curve, just above the pulse. Eric was feeling his own heartbeat rumble in every spot that Dele was in contact.

"Your dogs are watching us," Dele whispered out of breath once they broke apart.

"They already know, actually they were the first to know what was happening. They are good listeners you know," Eric joked while moving his hands to Dele's waist and holding him close.

"Well, poor little ones," Dele laughed while moving his hand to Eric's cheek and moving close again to place a little peck over there.

Eric blushed. Kisses on the cheek had this effect over him ever since he can remember. Was something so loving and naive that he couldn't prevent blushing and Dele knew that.

His dogs were looking at them impatiently, their tails wagging from side to side.

"Okay," Eric said, taking the two leashes and handing one to Dele, then turning the attention to his dogs again. "Vamos, vamos."

Eric took only one step toward the door before hearing Dele's cute giggle.

"Did you speak Portuguese with them?" He said between his laugh.

"Yeah, I used to back in Portugal and they got used, why you laughing?" Eric grinned. He didn't care actually, hear Dele's laugh was something more.

Eric closed the door behind them and they walked over the street, toward some large field close.

"You know," Dele said after a couple of minutes, he was smiling cockly. "Your time in Portugal, that's why your voice is like that."

"Excuse me?"

"Please Eric, your accent’s messed up, a little,"

Eric grinned under his breath. Well, he was aware of that, his accent was kind of confusing and wasn't the same as when he was a child.

"Ouch," He just said and kept walking.

A few minutes later they reached a more open field, there were some people around, but in the whole it was very vague. Eric made motion to sit down and Dele copied him. Eric freed the dogs from their leashes and let them run freely through the space, but they never went very far. They always turned their heads to see if Eric was still there from time to time.

And as before, Dele and Eric began to talk about matters that were not a regular agenda. It was, and would always be, the easiest conversation Eric would have with anyone in his life. It just flowed. It was easy.

They were talking when the dogs began to bring some wood trunks, they were damp because of the weather, but they didn't care anyway. Dele understood what the dogs wanted.

"Smartasses, aren't they?" Dele said while throwing the stick after pat the black dog's head.

"Their dad is a good role model,"

But Eric didn't throw the stick, instead he set it aside and called the caramel dog as close as possible. He kept patting his head, belly, places that he knew his dog liked and Eric could say he was succeeding, since his caramel tail didn't stop swaying happily. Eric was using the baby's voice, he usually didn't do it in front of others, well very shameful, but was Dele and Dele had already heard his more shameless moans, that baby's voice was nothing.

Until Eric took the stick again and threw it.

"Oi, that was a good one," Dele chortled looking down his phone.

Eric frowned.

"Huh?"

"This pic,"

"Stop paparazing me," Eric grinned and noticed a weird look in Dele's eyes. "What?"

"Um- you don't know?" Dele asked while putting his phone down.

"Know what?"

Dele sighed and let a little laugh out while lowering his head, just to raise it again when one dog came back with the stick for him. He picked up his phone and Eric could see him blushing.

"That's awkward, but look," Dele handed his phone and Eric took it, well he was still unsure.

But then he saw Dele's camera roll and, among the normal stupid things he photographed, had _dozens!_ of Eric's photos. He wasn’t necessarily doing any action, had pictures of him in the middle of moving out of the car, or he sitting with the training clothes, or just sitting on the couch watching telly, among others and Eric was _stunned_.

"Ok, that," Eric voiced while scrolling the roll down and stopping in a pic of him sleeping. "That's creepy, little fucker stalker."

"No way!" Dele laughed loudly and tried to get the phone back, but Eric didn't let him. Eric was fucking amused by that. "I thought you knew. There are even some pictures that you are looking at the camera, so yeah, thought you knew."

"I didn't! I was sleeping Dele Alli! I should sue you," Eric laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry if you're cute as fuck and I can't help myself," Dele smiled back while patting one of the dogs that had laid down there.

And Eric wanted so much drag Dele to his lap and kiss the hell out of him, but he couldn't, he couldn't and was so annoying – and sore – that there, there beside them had a couple kissing while he couldn't do loving things with his beloved out there too, well if he didn't want to get some bad glances at least, or risking the chance to be posting the news cover the next day. However, he moved one hand and placed it over Dele's warm cheek, Eric just caressed the line of his cheek until his lips. Dele wasn't looking at him, his sight was pointed straight forward but Eric could feel his lips curved in a smile.

"Um- Eric..." Dele said and pointed forward, his black dog was barking frantically to the grass.

"Oh, yeah he does that sometimes. He finds some nut that the squirrels bury and I think it bugs his brain and he doesn't know what to do next, so he just barks until someone takes the nut out of there," Eric explained and stood up toward his dog.

Eric walked up there, was not far from where they were sitting, and managed to get the nut out of the hole. Finally the dog stopped barking. Eric picked up the leash and went back to Dele.

"Look, I’ve already told you. This is a nut. Isso é uma noz, só uma noz. Not some extraterrestrial, alright?" Eric was talking to his dog, who was just walking calmly beside him.

When he came back and sat down next to Dele again, his two dogs walked over him and lay next to Eric, they were tired – finally – and was time to go home, but Eric waited until they stopped breathing so hard. He kept caressing the dogs and talking to them from time to time, with his stupid baby's voice sometimes. At a given moment he tilted his head toward Dele and Dele was looking at them so _strangely fond_ , he was hugging his knees and his face was propped against them, Eric could see Dele's cheeks a little up, so he was smiling and his eyes were overflowing endearment.

"Let's go?" Eric had to break Dele's little world and he nodded once he understood what Eric was talking about.

He handed one leash to Dele again and they started walking.

"So, going out tonight?" Eric asked after a while, since Dele was now looking kind of mind absent.

“Um- yeah, with Harry, that’s why the jeans you know,” Dele replied looking down the dog walking beside him.

"Take it easy, we have a win to do tomorrow,"

"I know, I will,"

"Good,"

Well, Dele was still uncanny but Eric didn't ask anything else, he was feeling good after that walk and he wanted stay that way. This wasn't selfishness, was self-care.

They arrived at Eric's house again and Eric took the dogs to the back where they usually stayed. He went back to the living room and saw Dele leaning against the table next to his jeans, he was concentrating on something on his phone and when he saw Eric he just pressed his lips and pointed to his jeans and the front door.

But Eric didn't nod, he stepped close the table and claimed Dele's lips, trying to rip off that suddenly whatever odd thing Dele was feeling. But Dele didn't give in, he kissed back of course, but something was off. Finally, Eric had no other choice.

"Alright, what is it?" He asked moving back a little and giving Dele his space.

"Huh?"

"You were fine before with the dogs, and now all of a sudden you're nonchalant as fuck,"

"No, I- no. I was watching you being loving with them-" Dele whispered after a while and changed his gaze to his feet and Eric was so confused, why he was whispering? And blushing? What the fuck.

"And?" Eric tried to keep him going.

"And um... I kind of... I, I noticed you know," Dele was frowning so much. "I already knew maybe, but-"

"Dele, I'm not understanding a fuck you're saying," Eric sighed. "Can't you speak properly?"

Dele just glanced at him over his eyelashes, he was still frowning, his lips pressed in a thin line, as if they would never open again and Eric knew he wasn't going to say anything more, not another clue of what the hell was happening.

"Are we alright?" Eric asked the only thing he needed to know and when Dele didn't wait not even a second to nod, he felt getting rid of a giant burden. He reached over Dele's right elbow and pulled gently. "Then stop being this creepy."

Eric heard Dele’s sigh and buried his face into Dele’s neck.

“Are we?” Dele asked and Eric frowned for a second. But alright, he didn’t want to question anything.

“I promise,”

"Why are you so cuddling?" Dele giggled while snuggling into Eric’s arms.

"I can stop,"

"Don't,"

"Yeah," Eric smirked and caressed Dele's back.

Dele shivered and moved back a little to place his lips upon the thin skin of Eric's neck. He spreaded umpteen of little kisses over there and sucked the spot a few other times, he kissed his way to Eric's jawline and nuzzled the contour, when he finally pressed their lips together, Eric was almost begging to be honest. Dele set the whole moment up. He wasn’t being bossy this time, was Eric who was letting Dele do whatever the fuck he wanted.

Eric had no problem in showing weakness to Dele, he was sure Dele already knew some actually, like his laugh or when he smile during kissing, but Eric wasn’t sure if Dele knew the worst of them. Maybe. _Maybe not_. Well, if he looked at himself he would know, anyway.

He kept kissing his way gentle more deep inside Eric’s feelings and Eric noted his motions being slow and caring. He tried to do the same and when he felt Dele lowering his hand to press his firm butt, he noted, again, that his air was ending and his mind was dizzy. Eric placed one hand on Dele’s neck and with the other he reached Dele’s hand that was around his butt cheek.

“You can’t stay, right?” Eric panted low. Dele shook his head and squeezed Eric’s butt muscle. “So stop fucking arouse me.”

“I’m not teasing, I want to,” Dele whispered and seeked Eric’s lips again.

Dele took a few steps while kissing until Eric felt the back of his knees bump the soft edge of the couch, he sat and pulled Dele to his lap, but Dele shook his head and pushed Eric’s shoulders down, so he had no other choice but lie there. The air was gone after a while.

“Stop or I will not let you leave the house,”

“Tempting,” Dele smiled. He was straddling one of Eric’s thighs.

They didn’t kiss or rub anymore, they just lay there for some time. Dele had placed his arms above Eric’s chest, making his hands meet in the middle and resting his chin above it. They kept gazing each other the whole time. When you get stuck in someone else's eyes for a long time, you end up getting uncomfortable, it's a normal thing to become an awkward moment. But Eric didn't feel awkward at all, he felt the buzzing increase and his chest was so warm and clutched. He was so fond to Dele. He was so _fucking fond._

Dele was tilting his head from one side to another, like if he were humming a song in his mind, his lips turned up in a little grin. Finally Dele approached and pressed his lips upon Eric's. They kissed slowly and Dele started to smooth Eric's stubble with his thumbs, well, until then was all good, more than good, but when Dele started to rub against Eric’s thigh, things hotten up again.

“So, the temptation huh?” Eric gasped when he had to move back the kiss to breath.

“Yeah,” Dele whispered burying his head in Eric’s neck and moving his body, so now he was straddling Eric’s torso and not only his thigh.

“Fuck, Dele wait-” Eric grasped both side of Dele’s body and pressed hard as he tried to hold his desire inside.

“Look,” Dele started and circulated firmly his hips. “I need to go, so I will be quick.”

And Eric frowned.

Dele pushed Eric’s body up and made him sat, he lowered his hand and pressed Eric’s groin while still moving his hips above him. Eric started to sigh softly and when Dele dismounted him and made motion of kneel on the floor, Eric understood, he pulled one sleeve of Dele’s hoodie, catching Dele’s attention and so making him sit on the couch.

“You don’t need-”

“What I need, Eric,” Dele cut Eric off and gave one hard squeeze around Eric’s, already hard enough even through the fabric, shaft to emphasize the word _need_. “Is some of that dick.”

“No, no, here,” Eric chuckled and pulled Dele to his lap again, running his hands up Dele’s body until his neck. “Let me kiss you, huh.”

Was a work what Eric had to pull up to stop Dele right there, but he could live with that, Dele’s lips curling around Eric’s also was a good damn work. Dele nodded finally and let go stirring, sitting above Eric’s thighs and letting himself melt with that. But if there was one thing that Dele was not, was be satisfied with what he was having and everyone could see that, everyone could see when he was irritated in almost every game, even though Tottenham was doing well. So his hips were boldly moving within some minutes, the kiss growning so damn irresistible that Eric couldn’t breathe.

The next second Eric was pulling back his lips, making Dele’s head drop to Eric’s neck.

“Alright, I need to go now,” Dele said after that wanted time of breathing.

“You’re hard,”

“You too,”

“If we don’t do anything you can calm down?” Eric risked the question and he felt some nod close to his neck. Eric just sighed and started to smooth Dele’s back. “Alright.”

Was a good time. That time they just breathed curled into each other, well pretty much Dele was around Eric like a leech, but Eric could live what that, thanks. That lovely chill Eric could feel through his body, his muscles- that chill coming from Dele when Eric didn’t stop running his fingers above his back. Tickled. It tickled.

“Gonna sleep anytime now,” Dele mumbled after Eric didn’t know how much time.

“So come on,”

“I can’t,” Dele grinned and moved back, leaning and touching their lips with that naive peck.

Eric followed Dele’s move like a magnet and glued their lips again, stealing some kisses and hearing Dele’s giggle, but right when Eric pushed his tongue inside, Dele’s phone rang. He sighed and drew the kiss off, moving one hand that was grasping Eric’s neck and reaching over his phone. Dele showed the screen to Eric and was flashing his brothers’ name.

"What?" Dele picked up, he gazed over Eric's eyes and made the move of turn the speaker on.

"Listen, I chat the blokes out a little about today and they said we can go early, and since you have a game tomorrow, I thought was better," Eric heard Harry through the other line.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, so move and get ready. Gonna pick you up, better a single car," Harry continued.

"Right, I'm not at home now," Dele replied and faced Eric's eyes again.

Dele was still sitting quietly above Eric's lap and he only made himself comfy there, making zero move of getting up.

"Alright, where are you? Move already, will give you an hour,"

"I'm at his house, Harry," Dele grinned slowly and Eric held his breath for one second.

"Oh, please tell me you're dressed," Eric heard Harry talking the other line and he had this teasing tone.

"Yes, sadly," Dele giggled and caressed Eric's nape with his free hand.

"Where is he? Can I talk to him?"

"He isn't here right now," Dele replied, he was still caressing Eric's skin and his touch was something else. Everytime his fingerstips brushed over Eric's short hair, a shiver rolled down. "Bathing."

"Shame, so tell him I'm sorry to stole you out this night, move your arse home and get ready. Cheers." And Harry hung up.

"You heard him, he's sorry," After Dele put his phone down, he shortened the gap between their lips and placed both his hands above Eric's shoulders.

"Why don't you tell him?" Eric whispered while kissing and his voice was hardly something.

Dele broke the kiss and managed to catch Eric's gaze in his. Dele, he just watched Eric over, noticing every single detail while fondling Eric's arms. His touch and his gaze were so fucking _tender_ , Eric was stunned. What he had done for Dele to do that?

"I dunno,"

"Yeah?"

"Um- this looks so precious you know, I don't want to... let it spread," Dele finally answered.

"Come again,"

"There's drama in my familly Eric, it's fine this way. Gonna let him know, and mum and dad and my sister, another time, I just can't stop this- I can't stop us to take time in worries," Dele continued. He talked while running his fingers through Eric’s hair, like he only _needed_ to caress some part of Eric’s body.

"I'm not charging you, I just thought it would be more comfortable for you, you know,"

"I'm not lying to them, Harry was the one who asked me. If my family asks me anything about it too, then so be it," Dele said softly and pressed his hand, making Eric approach and making their lips to touch gently. "I already gave some tips while I was in their house however, like not specifying a pronoun, but they don't seem to notice. Like I said, I'm not lying, one day I'll tell them know that I fell with a gorgeous man and well, I will, but not today."

"Gorgeous?" Eric smirked.

"Yup, more or less,"

"Fuck off, I'm fucking flawless," Eric added and listened pleasantly Dele's laugh.

"Damn cocky too," Dele laughed and approached again, claiming Eric's smiling lips and licking his way inside his mouth.

He slipped his hands inside Eric's shirt and dared to pinch one nipple, causing some shudder go through Eric’s body like an inevitable thought. Eric could only jostled back the kiss with an astonished moan, his hips moving forward unconsciously.

“I need you,” Eric managed to gasp while letting his head fall on Dele’s shoulder.

“Same,” Dele sighed quite amused and Eric nodded. “I have to go, Eric.”

“I know... fuck,” Eric was still shivering.

Eric sighed and forced his arms to let go Dele’s curve. They were both panting softly, sitting side by side on the couch when Dele finally stood up and walked over the table to grab his jeans. He came back and leaned down enough to get to press his lips with Eric’s.

“See you tomorrow, right? Let’s make a good win,” He stated with an amazing smile and Eric was truly lost.

“You bet.”

\---z

Eric was in line to get inside the field, he was holding his child's hand and feeling the typical fervor characteristic that appeared before each game. That was good, that kept Eric in line, kept him in the right rationale during the match.

Almost the whole first time was just the ball rolling from one side to another, threatening hover the box only a few times. Almost at the end of the first forty-five minutes, Eric watched Harry put the ball into the net, he punched his fists in the air in celebration and the first time ended. It was fifteen minutes of strategic play being dumped on the players by the boss, after that they were ready for the second half. And it started well, Harry scored another goal early on and that was all. It finished 2-0, those were three important points and they were in need of a win before went to face Dortmund at leg back.

Eric was walking with Mousa through the tunnel and he felt him poke his back.

"Late the other day huh Dier," Mousa smirked.

"Um- yeah, sleep got me," Eric replied not too interested.

"Right," He kept smirking and Eric finally gave in and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Eric sighed while pulling his shirt over his head.

"Nah, nevermind, I'm glad for you,"

"Yeah, thanks," Eric frowned and he was happy Mousa didn't want to proceed that odd talk.

Eric knew Mousa knew and was good, was good that Mousa was fine with that.

The shower was quick and Eric was on the bus waiting to go back to Tottenham in less than thirty minutes. The others began to get on the bus and find their places. Dele readily found his way next to Eric.

"Nice game," Eric cheered.

"I know," Dele grinned.

Eric only snorted. The bus started and soon enough they were on the road.

"Oh look," Eric suddenly remembered. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Huh?" Dele frowned at him.

"Yeah, my car’s under review," Eric explained.

"Took a cab earlier?" Dele asked not giving much attention to that conversation. Eric nodded and Dele grinned. "Should have said, I would have picked you up."

"Was late, so will you?"

"Sure,"

"Thanks,"

Dele winked a smile and turned his attention to his phone. The ride back was quick, the players descended and were dispersing near the parking lot. Eric followed Dele and entered his car.

"Nice evening yesterday?" Eric tried to start something.

"Um- yeah, was nice,"

"Why that voice?"

"Well... we had started something before and I left without finishing," Dele said casually while moving the steering wheel.

"Yeah?" Eric sassed.

"Back home Harry kept hastening me, so time wasn’t my friend," Dele shook his head.

"So you didn't-"

"Nope," Dele cut Eric off and looked at him with some lustful eyes.

Eric dropped the joke and straightened on his seat. The rest of the way Eric was feeling, he felt the car being slowly filled with a _solid palpable tension_. The heavy bricks of sexual tension began to overlap the air near them and all Eric could do was breathe heavily and count the remaining streets for him to get home. He hoped that when the car parked he could get away easily and start his process of focusing only on the game against Dortmund in four days. But. Yes, but when the car stopped all he did was glance at Dele and get lost in his burning gaze.

"You know," Eric began and got restless in his seat. "We gonna focus on the game back for now on, right?"

"Absolutely," Dele replied.

"So... so we will not do anything besides concentrating on our work, right?" Eric asked while having a really hard time in controlling his impulses.

"Right," Dele smiled adorably and ran his hand through his hair, making his head tilt aside a little and exhibiting his tempting neck.

And Eric didn’t know, maybe he could be a vampire, because his blood just boiled with that vision.

"I think- Dele, listen," Eric whispered feeling his throat fucking dry out. "I must say, you should get the fuck inside the house right now."

"I can only comply to that," Dele replied and Eric saw the spark fucking dance in his eyesight.

Apart from being burning internally, the both of them managed to walk properly over Eric's front door, but the minute Eric closed the door behind him, all that staging went downhill.

Dele pushed Eric close enough for their lips to crush together. He made it seem as if it hadn't been just yesterday they had kissed the last time. His determination was something to be noticed, Eric could say. However this thought, Eric didn't back down Dele's touch, he returned in the same proportion and pressed firmly his hands around both sides of Dele's waist. He tugged enough and managed to pull Dele's hoodie over his head, exposing his warm torso.

“Upstairs,” Dele whispered and wrapped his hand around Eric’s while rushing his way up Eric’s room.

Dele lay on his back and so Eric could climb over his body. He kept pulling Eric’s hoodie up until Eric lifted his arms and Dele got if off. Eric went back to Dele’s lips, he forced Dele’s legs apart so he could fit in the space and when Dele felt the first strong rub of Eric’s hips against his groin, he could only wider more his legs and wrap it around Eric’s waist. Eric lowered his gaze while thrusting and he noted Dele’s dick already trying to pop out his pants, well the fabric of those tottenham pants were thin enough.

“Feeling good, Del?” Eric chuckled as he stopped moving and Dele arched in an attempt to seek for some friction. Eric could feel Dele’s legs around his waist tighten at every second.

“Feeling terrific,” Dele moaned and touched Eric’s lips again.

Eric slowed down his motions or that would end quickly. He kept kissing and thrusting, but at an _expectantly_ _slow_ speed and in the same proportion as he slowed down, Dele’s moans increased. Eric was feeling it too, his blood flow was concentrating on his groin and he would soon need some release.

“Fuck... stop the torture,” Dele arched after some minutes of slow rubbing and kissing.

“I want you to feel it,”

“I’m fucking feeling, I’m feeling like fainting already,” Dele whined and buried his head into Eric’s neck while bucking his hips forward and tightening the grip round Eric’s waist.

Eric couldn’t prevent a soft moan break free his throat either. He felt Dele’s hands traveling the way down his back and press right above his butt, making their boners rub together and making a series of sounds spread in the room, from both of them.

“Eric, look,” Dele whispered and tilted his head to place a nice peck over Eric’s lips, he locked their gazes for some seconds before continuing to whisper. “I want more at each time.”

“I know the feeling,” Eric said back. He was feeling Dele’s thighs shaking slightly around him.

“So,” Dele kept with his low and hoarse tone, he pulled Eric’s head close and managed to whisper right above Eric’s right ear. “So when will you fuck this feeling out of me huh?”

And _fuck_ , Eric shuddered and tried to control his soft shock. He moved his hips and pulled out a muffled sound from Dele, he was just teasing to make his focus go elsewhere else or he would definitely explode.

“I- we can’t right now, Del,”

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“You know what,” Dele said not even one second after Eric’s reply, like he knew already. He pushed Eric’s shoulders to make enough room for him to pull one pillow under his back and face Eric’s gaze, however his legs were still firmly pressed around Eric’s curve. “We should have fucked that day when we first kissed.”

Eric lost a breath. Or five.

“Um-” He tried to say anything but Dele cut him off.

“Yeah, you were there, I was there, I was tense as fuck because of the game and... fuck, we should have,” Dele continued, he didn’t care for Eric's surprise.

“What.. would you want that? I mean, back then... would you want?” Eric asked uncertain, all that conversation was uncertain as fuck.

“I didn’t... you know, I didn’t think of it, if I wanted to. I was feeling all blurry about you back then, but I wanted to feel something,”

“But-”

“Listen, that’s what people do. They meet, they like each other, or not, and they fuck, right?” Dele said. That talk was nowhere what Eric had in mind when Dele first stepped inside the house.

They were still glued in one another. Dele still squeezed his legs around Eric’s waist and pressed their boners together from time to time, but he didn’t do any move forward anymore, that was just to feel the little rush of pleasure that ran through their bodies. Dele, he was just talking and facing Eric’s blue eyes.

“What you’re talking huh?” Eric tried to put some light at it. Make things clear.

“I’m saying, back then the feelings were just fine, kinda hazy, but fine. And now isn’t, now it’s intense as fuck and there’s all the _‘I don’t want to hurt you’_ thing now... Eric, look, I don’t mind alright, will hurt anyway- either way, alright? I’m so fucking needy, all the time,” Well, Eric could fucking spot the desire right at Dele’s sight.

“We can do things besides that,”

“I know, I know, and I love it, everytime. But, but must be so fucking amazing feel you, you whole,” Dele whispered and pulled Eric’s shoulders down again, just to touch their lips together and place a warm full of desire kiss over Eric’s senses.

Eric didn’t reply anymore, he couldn’t, he just tried to make Dele move again and tried to keep him moaning softly.

He couldn’t fuck Dele right there. He didn’t know if Dele was damn ready for and Eric didn’t know if he was ready for it _himself_ , that was the fucking true no matter if was corny. Although Dele had shown, more than once, signs that he really wanted it. Well, Eric saw no clearer signal than that conversation.

“Look, I can show you how it feels, sort of, just... the move you know,” Eric said when he felt leaking inside his pants.

“Alright,”

“Alright,” Eric repeated and placed a little kiss upon Dele’s lips. “Let’s take this.”

After one minute they were both naked and Eric got up on his knees.

“You know what to do,” He smirked maliciously and sighed ponderously when Dele moved forward and snatched his pulsing length in his warm mouth.

Eric grabbed Dele’s hair and guided him through, while throwing his head back in the air and moaning slowly, but he only let Dele bob his head a few times before pull out, he just wanted it to get as wet as possible. Dele was looking amused and excited, his cheeks were flushed.

“Now come on, on your knees and turn around,” Eric demanded and Dele slowly obeyed.

Dele knelt and panted loudly when Eric positioned his hard and wet shaft in between his butt. Eric placed one arm around Dele’s belly and another just above his lower back, making Dele lower his upper body and balance his weight with both hands pressed against the bed. That sight was so _incredibly fucking hot_ to Eric, that he was almost regretted he had denied Dele’s wish.

Eric started to move and while his dick slid easily in between Dele’s butt cheeks, Eric thought that maybe his soul was coming out of his body. The sensation, the _damn_ sensation was so overwhelming, so pleasurable, it didn’t look like anything Eric had ever felt before and _he was just sliding_. And well, Dele was seeming to be enjoying the fuck out of that, his arms slowly gave up on him, at a point he was with his head pressed against the pillow. His and Eric’s moans were matching and filling the whole room.

After some more thrusts, Eric started to push more forcibly and he really didn’t know how he was still holding on, everything was already becoming too much. And the pressure he should be making with his thrusts was too much too, too much for Dele to hold his weight up, so he slowly lay on his stomach. Eric followed his motions and was now thrusting the way Dele down against the bed.

“So Del, can’t hold some little pressure?” Eric teased.

“Fuck off-” Dele tried to hit back but his voice betrayed him.

“That’s the feeling..” Eric whisper landed above Dele’s right ear. He looked for Dele’s hand and grabbed firmly against the bed, just above Dele’s head. He didn’t stop thrusting his hips down. Eric felt his cock bumping the bed at the end of almost all his moves, and he couldn’t avoid let a little groan out. He kept whispering anyway. “That’s the feeling of being fucked against the mattress, at least sort of.”

“ _Fuck_ -” Well his voice failed again and with his free hand, Dele moved it and placed against Eric’s back, he pressed his hand down and Eric understood what he was doing, he was fucking asking. “Come on,”

“Look, I will not do more than that. Yeah I want to press you down and fuck you good, and touch your spot to make you scream, but today you know we can’t,” Eric spoke as he decelerated his movements.

When, well, suddenly Dele moaned loud enough.

“Fuck, stop, stop, stop- get off,” Dele panted and Eric stopped straightaway.

Eric moved away from Dele and quickly flipped his body so he could look at his eyes.

“What it is?” Eric worried.

“Um- fuck I- I felt, I felt coming,” Dele whispered and he seemed so bewildered.

“But... um- that’s the point? Innit?” Eric drew back and sat on the bed, he tugged Dele’s shoulders making him sat too.

“Yeah, I felt coming,” Dele repeated and his expression was still stunned.

“Hey, Del,” Eric hummed while approaching and cupping his face. “Did I hurt you? Did you feel hurting?”

“What? Fuck no, I felt amazing,” And Eric saw a little grin playing Dele’s lips and that made him confused as fuck.

“So... what happened?”

“You didn’t touch me and I was going to come, you know, _untouched!_ ” Dele stated while frantically moving his hands.

“What's the matter? You were grinding against the bed,” Eric sighed slowly.

“No, I wasn’t, you didn’t let me move. This had never happened to me before, I was _completely fucking_ _untouched_. No woman did this to me before, fuck not even when I was a damn teenager and kept challenging my will to see how far I could go without touch myself... I never managed to do it, never Eric, and you did it. This is so frightful, fuck,” Dele spoke looking right at Eric’s blue eyes and he was letting all that out so frankly.

“Frightful? What this means, huh? Why frightful?”

“Because,” Dele replied with a low tone and with his gaze in his own hands now. “Isn’t scary when you realize that someone else has more control over you than... well, than _you_?”

Eric went silent.

The two of them were hard and needing some touch, but they kept in silence for almost three whole minutes and that was odd. Eric felt he must be the one to break the ice.

He approached and touched Dele’s chin up.

“Sometimes our body tricks us, that’s all,”

“No, this isn't some trick, a trick is when I nutmeg someone, this... this is my body telling me how the fuck lost I already am,” Dele whispered after some seconds of thinking.

“It’s okay, it’s all good,”

“What? No. Isn’t all good, don’t you get it? Fuck, this means... actually, this only strengthens what I thought was happening,”

“And what’s happening? You’re being sneaky since yesterday,” Eric hit it.

“I’m fucking not,” But Dele didn’t seem to want to start a discussion, so Eric tried to soften the tone.

“You are too.” Eric said softly now and pushed Dele’s shoulders down. When Dele laid his back on the bed, Eric leaned over him and sighed close to his mouth before move forward an inch and touch their lips together, he heard Dele whimper a little. “There’s something, isn’t? It's okay if you don’t want to tell me, but you know you can, alright?”

“I’m _so lost,_ Eric,” Dele rustled, keeping his eyes closed after the kiss, he was still frowning however.

“Well,” Eric started while caressing the wrinkles on his forehead. “Look, good you lost it to me, I will take good care of, don’t worry anymore. Do you want to get back from where we stopped?” He whispered although he didn’t know what _‘it’_ meant.

But Dele didn’t answer immediately, he continued with his eyes closed and breathing slowly. One of his hands smoothing Eric’s bare back and Eric just let it, he didn’t do anything to rush that moment for Dele.

“Yeah,” He said finally while moving his hand from Eric’s back to his butt.

Eric approached and glued their lips again. He didn’t know what the fuck was going on with Dele, but he knew Dele was bouncing from being glad and being forlorn as fuck all the time. He wanted to know, but Eric couldn’t force anything, he couldn’t force an answer, all he could do was love Dele and let him figure what to do with that secret.

After some minutes of kissing and rocking slowly, they were leaking again.

“Turn around,” Eric whispered close to Dele’s ear and Dele obeyed in no time.

Dele shoved a pillow under his arms and kept grasping the edges firmly while Eric kissed his neck, his back and all the way down his spine, during that Dele was letting some muffled pleasant sounds out. But before Eric lowered his motions even more, he came back up and approached Dele’s lips, tilting his head to find a good position for the kiss, and because Eric was propped against Dele’s back and because Eric was fucking hard as fuck already, his dick fitted in between Dele’s butt again and Dele quickly moved his hips up to find more of that.

“Woah, are you... are you showing that ass to me, huh Del?” Eric whispered ardently and pressed his hips down.

However his slight surprise, Eric’s tone was teasing as hell. But Dele only pressed his face against the pillow under his arms and nodded.

“You want me to have it, right?” Eric teased again and thrusted his hips down a little, making his dick slide and making Dele groan his response out.

All Eric’s front was pressed against Dele’s back, so Dele was literally trapped under Eric’s weight, under all that pressure, and he couldn’t move much to try to find some release, so yes, he was surrendered to Eric’s wants.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come and I’m still fucking untouched,” Dele tried to move his hips again and this time Eric let him.

Eric moved aside a little but he didn’t completely leave his spot above Dele’s body. He made room enough only for his hand glide down their bodies and hovered his watered fingers over Dele’s entrance. Dele gave a little jump and Eric approached in order to touch their lips while pushing his index finger and managing to do it with no trouble.

“Fuck-” Dele leaned on his elbows and lowered his head while moving his erection against the bed and so making Eric’s finger move as well. “If you touch there I will definitely explode my way out straight to the sky.”

Eric laughed soflty and approached again to kiss Dele’s lips. He started to thrust his finger all the way in and out and Dele didn’t stop stirring the whole time, Eric was barely holding on to be honest. He was barely holding all his everything together by that time.

“Come on,” Dele broke the kiss and pressed his face against the pillow again. “Just one isn’t cutting anymore.”

“What? But... we did this like um- just twice,” Eric frowned, but he couldn’t hide his amusement.

“Yeah... this doesn't mean I haven't done it in myself,” Dele said in a low tone while still moving slowly his hips.

Well, Eric fucking froze. He pulled his finger out and heard Dele protesting softly, but he had to look right into Dele’s eyes to ask that.

“Did you?”

“Yeah,”

“Really?” Eric was in awe a little.

“Yeah,” Dele giggled this time and well, Eric was perplexed.

“When?”

“Eric what the fuck?” Dele laughed and finally lay with his back once Eric sat next to him.

Dele’s hand flew over his own hard on and stroked lazily, but Eric quickly tapped it away.

“No, no, wait... you just, so you just prepared yourself?” Eric asked with his blue eyes wide open.

“Well, I didn’t think that way,” Dele sighed when Eric kept tapping his hand away from his aching erection. “I just... I was horny as fuck and you obviously weren’t there while I was, dunno, showering I guess, and I just remembered how good it was to come with your fucking fingers inside so I gave it a shot and was really.. was fine, but... was nowhere near to what I felt when you did it.”

“And you liked it?!” Eric blinked while smiling.

He was hardly believing that. Dele had touched himself, by his _own fucking will_ and he had liked it and. And Eric was in awe, he had to admit that imagine the scene was sending some wondrous chill over his spine.

“Eric, what is it?”

“Dunno, it’s like... I’m happy you did it on your own,”

“Isn’t a big deal, alright? I did it so much slower than you did, but yeah, it worked,” Dele replied while playing his fingers over Eric’s hair.

“Was just once?” Eric wanted to know. He wanted to know everything.

“Nop,” Dele blushed.  

Eric kept the smile on his lips while lowering himself again and lying down next to Dele. Eric didn’t touch him, no, the only thing he did was look into his gaze and manage to get incredibly lost in Dele’s dark eyes. Dele was looking back at him and his regard was so gentle. _Fuck_ , what in the world Eric had done to deserve that?

“Stop looking at me like that,” Dele giggled finally.

“Like what?”

“Fucking stunned,”

“But I am, you stun me with pure wonder, Dele,” And Eric’s voice was soaked with fondness, he just couldn’t avoid it.

Eric had been lying on his stomach and his head was resting on the pillow, while Dele was still lying with his back and staring at the ceiling, in a way that Eric could only see Dele's profile now, so he could tell every emotion that dared to flit over Dele's features and he caught when Dele frowned and pressed his lips in a thin line while sighing. Eric, obviously, reached over and caressed Dele's wrinkles away.

"What?" Eric asked but Dele only shook his head.

Eric let his hand fall above Dele's chest, he kept caressing though. He caressed his way down and finally wrapped his fingers around Dele’s incredibly throbbing length.

The next minutes were as expected. The two of them worked their way to suck the orgasm out of each other. Well, Dele had never moaned so strongly like that before and Eric wasn’t relatively quiet either. Was a good sex after a good win.

"I think my neighbors heard you," Eric said jokingly while running his fingers over Dele's temple.

"Fuck off, they didn't,"

"Quite a show you put,"

"You kept teasing, I couldn't do anything,"

Eric shifted his position and lay on his stomach while Dele kept looking at the ceiling again, with one arm under his head. He seemed kind of airy or maybe he was just tired from the effort, anyway, Eric placed one arm around his torso and kept caressing Dele's skin with his fingerstips.

"How's funny," Eric hummed.

"Huh?"

"When we lost to Dortmund you mastered the fuck out of me and this time I could practically do anything I wanted... what's your deal, Del?"

Eric kept gazing Dele's profile and he easily saw Dele's lips pressed firmly again, he was frowning and his eyes were closed. He sighed about three times before talk anything.

"I guess...um- you, you are my deal," He whispered slowly.

"I take that," Eric smiled, he was looking cool outside, but inside he was feeling all warming up.

Eric pressed his arm and moved an inch close to Dele's side, he kept nuzzling Dele's neck and finally lifted his head to touch Dele's lips.

"So... are we going to stop this until Dortmund?" Dele asked once they broke apart.

"Dunno, maybe,"

"It's better, right?"

"If you say. Poch talked to me about ' _managing_ ' our focus, we can manage this,"

"I don't think I can," Dele said with a low tone and blinked, keeping his eyes closed longer than normal.

All that was odd as fuck, Eric knew, it was a rebound of whatever was going on with Dele right then and was cramping Eric's thoughts try to figure that out.

"Sure thing you can, we've been doing this since the beginning," Eric noted.

"It's different now,"

"How so?"

But Dele went silent again and Eric was so frustrated, anyhow he chose not ask anything. He lay with his back and gazed the ceiling as well.

"You can talk to me," Eric couldn't avoid saying that, he couldn't avoid at least try to understand.

"I know, I- fuck.. I'm sorry Eric," Dele whined softly and moved his way up to Eric's chest.

"There's no need,"

"No, there is, I know I'm being peculiar... at least, sometimes at inappropriate times, like after some fucking astounding sex, but, but I will tell you, just.. there's no need for you to worry about, alright?" Dele said and at each word Eric felt Dele press his body more firmly against his.

"Of course I worry,"

Dele only sighed and hovered one of his hands over Eric's ribs.

"Let's shower." Eric muttered after a while of comprehensive silence.

Eric felt Dele nod and move up.

During the bath they just did their usual things, like soaping and try to avoid the foam falling into the eyes while the other is under the stream of water, Eric always failed it. But then at a moment, Eric had already finished, he could easily pick up his towel and get out of the bathroom, however was enough just a glance at Dele's wet and strong back for him to drop that thought. He approached from behind and glued their bodies together, his hot sigh landed right on Dele’s neck.

“Can’t get your hands away?” Dele teased.

“Hell no,”

“Good,”

“Yeah, fucking good,” Eric whispered, he couldn’t find his voice to speak more loud. His hands slipped from Dele’s waist to his front, Eric only caressed Dele’s thighs up and down but even like that he felt Dele trembling lightly. “That’s because you’re fucking beautiful Del, you heard me? All of you, you drag me back every time. Turn around.”

And of course Dele obeyed, how could he do otherwise? And of course they kissed rawly, too much force was involved, such as domain, as want, as giving - from both sides, as precedency. But, and of course, forces as redemption, as care, as love and perhaps this force stood out above all others, however it was shy as fuck. Eric wasn’t sure since his mind had shut down with the sensation of Dele crushing their lips together.

But they kissed too hard. Was too hard and Eric knew he was putting more force than he should down his hands, he was aware it would leave some marks on Dele’s hips, he was aware that he would feel guilty later, but he couldn’t. Eric couldn’t avoid press his hands down Dele’s skin, he was feeling so confounded by Dele’s actions toward whatever he wasn’t telling, that extra strength he was putting was like, somehow, a way to express his internal conflict with the _'not knowing shit'_ thing. He didn’t want to do that, but was something out his control during some time of kissing, but just some minutes because when Eric heard Dele hissing, he became aware of his actions.

He was being _fucking reckless_ toward the best person he knew.

“Alright, alright huh?” Dele crooned close to Eric’s mouth and covered one of Eric’s hands with one of his. His tiny hiss was there the next second, but his voice never showed angry at least, nor when he stepped back and moved away from Eric’s reach. “Hey, it’s alright, you’re hurting me.”

“Dele-”

“It’s alright,”

“No, no, I- no, I didn’t mean to,” Eric whispered, he was kind of _mortified_ by his own behavior.

“Yeah?” Dele blinked while massaging the annoying vibrant marks on both sides of his hip.

“Come here,” Eric reached over and his heart sank when Dele flinched slightly, but he let Eric drag him close again anyway. Eric ran his hands through Dele’s curve and with the most tender touch he had, he smoothed the marks there. “I don't know what got into me.”

“Are you stressed about anything?” Dele’s pain because of the grip had already been forgotten, he was with this concerned gaze now.

“Yeah, you,” Eric replied, he was still caressing Dele’s hips and still feeling guilty as fuck.

“Why?”

“Because, dunno Dele, you’re being weird and, and I don’t know, maybe this is too much for us, maybe... we are not dealing anymore?” Eric said slowly and looking deeply into Dele’s dark eyes, he saw them changing from worried to confused.

“You mean, _I’m_ not dealing anymore?” Dele arched an eyebrow.

Eric shrugged, but Dele grinned soflty.

“Let’s get dressed,” He hummed and pulled Eric out of the bathroom.

Eric's heart was racing like he'd just run a marathon. He wore just a hoodie and some pants, he didn't care at all. Dele put his tottenham's clothes that was spread around the room, well he put on one of Eric's shirts, since his own shirt was somewhere in the living room. Eric was really nonchalantly as fuck during those minutes, so this time was Dele who changed the bed linen and straightened the sheets while Eric sat in one of the armchairs near the bedside table. After finish tidying up the bed, Dele crawled above it and curled up in the middle, turning into a ball and waiting for Eric to join. But Eric didn't move.

"So?" Dele muttered.

"So what?"

"Are you coming or not?"

"Do you want to?"

"Hurry up, Diet," Dele smiled and lifted the edge of the sheet.

Eric dove in quietly and placed his arms around Dele's shape, taking care when his hands brushed over Dele's hip. After snuggling under the warm blanket, face to face, Dele started with his words.

"Look, it's not what you're thinking. It's not that I'm no longer dealing with what we've become, alright? I'm just... I'm going through a realization phase? I think, I'm noticing some things that I think- I think would happen eventually and this is being complicated to assimilate, you know? Don't ask me what, ‘cause I'm not going to answer right now, but as I said, you have absolutely nothing to worry about," Dele said calmly, with the corner of his lips turned up and his gaze darting around Eric's eyes.

"How can you say that to me? Huh? You say that I have nothing to worry about, are you referring to me yeah? But Dele, I don't give a fuck about me, all I can see is you being divided and drowned in thoughts in all free time you have. I worry about this, about what is happening to you, not the reason, you are the only thing I worry about," Eric whispered while moving his hand just above where he thought the marks were.

"Well, don't worry, don't worry, I'm fine," Dele hummed again and he seemed fine, right then he seemed the finest, he was fucking glowing.

"I'm _so_ sorry I hurt you,"

"Yeah. Whatever," Dele shrugged.

"No, I feel bad,"

"Then you know how I felt the other day when you woke up looking like you had spent the night in a painting studio," Dele joked.

And Eric heard himself laugh.

"It's not that hard leave a mark on me,"

"I fucking know that, that's why I don't suck your neck as much as I want," Dele said coyly and shifted his position to press his face against Eric's neck.

"What? Why?" Eric laughed now and he was somehow relieved they were talking about something less smothery.

"Because I don't want people looking at you and thinking _things_ , you know,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

After a while of feeling Dele's breath land on his neck, Eric moved and managed to shift Dele's body, so now Eric was spooning Dele's shape, with one arm firmly pressed against his belly, pulling him the most close he could achieve without hurting.

"Del, I'm sorry," Eric started to whisper right above Dele's ear, he noticed Dele shaking his head but Eric continued anyway. "I will never touch you like that again."

"Uh-hum,"

"I swear,"

"Do not swear anything, I got you. If you say so, then you will not," Dele replied and caressed Eric's arms just above his belly. "It will disappear."

Then Eric quivered.

"Wait, wait, I have something," He said quickly and started to walk around the room, looking for something around the wardrobe, but not succeeding in finding anything. So he stopped and stepped inside the bathroom, he came back reading the label of some tube.

Dele was clueless.

"What is it?"

But Eric kept reading and grinned once he seemed to have found what he was looking for.

"You know that magic spray they sprinkle on us when we get hurt, this is the same thing, well kind of, but it's some gel and here," Eric pointed out for the label. "It says it's for small impacts too, so, you let me?"

"Eric," Dele sat and laughed a little, he was touched of course but that was too much. "Really, there's no need for that."

"You let me? Just, just to not turn into a bruise," Eric insisted and Dele realized that there was nothing he could say that would change Eric's mind, so he nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Good," Eric smiled and approached, sitting next to Dele.

"Yeah, better be,"

"Will get cold and eventually numb the spot, just like the spray," Eric said and tugged Dele's pants down. "But that's good because there will not be any purple tomorrow."

Dele nodded.

"I take all off or..?" Dele pointed at his underpants.

"No? I don't want to get a hard on thanks," Eric chuckled while putting the gel in his hands.

"Needy," Dele teased and leaned back on the pillows.

"For you, right?" Eric smiled back and sat in between Dele's legs.

Eric could see the marks, was bright red right then, would definitely turn purple. Eric felt the pure guilt land on his back again. How could he?

He placed his hands above it and started to spread the cold gel over the skin, he reached up to places that weren't even red, just to make sure it would not turn purple the other day. He kept massaging until the gel turned a thin layer, until he was sure Dele's skin had absorbed the content. During the time Dele was only watching Eric over and feeling his touch, and most of all, letting the _damn_ big amout of amazement discharge his whole body.

"So?" Eric asked like a kid once he moved his hands from Dele's skin.

"Huh?" But Dele was kind of mesmerized.

"Are you feeling?"

"Um- yeah, cold as fuck," Dele whispered once he found his voice again.

"So it's working," Eric cheered and tugged Dele's pants up.

Dele lifted his hips off the bed so Eric could pull his pants right, once he was just lying down again, Dele pulled Eric’s shoulders and made him climb his body, made Eric’s body fall on his own, in between his open legs. And of course Eric let it, he let Dele pull his face close and touch their lips together, he let Dele wrap his legs around his waist. He let it, because despite everything that could probably happen, every bad thing, Eric would always surrender to Dele’s touch.

“Are you in the mood again?” Eric asked when they broke apart a second to breath.

“Yeah, but... I just want to kiss you from the moon and back right now,” Dele replied.

“We can do that, you know,”

“I know,”

Well, Eric just let it again. He loved the fuck out of that, but right that very moment, he couldn’t do much of a thing, he just let himself be kissed by Dele’s soft lips over and over. And during the sweet kissing time, Eric felt it, he felt that last barrier become dust, that last single layer that Eric was keeping Dele off. Yes he had this, he had one tiny part of him that Dele couldn't reach, or did he think so at least, because when Eric felt it turn into dust he thought how lost he had come for someone. Because fuck, well, because Dele had all of him now, _he had all_. And Eric knew he just _loved_ Dele so fucking much. That had happened, he loved Dele, Eric was loving him during every second of his day, was a non stop thing. He let that happen, the worst thing possible, or not? Whatever, all that was chanceful, fucking shouldn’t have grown up that much.

Eric wasn’t enjoying Dele anymore, he was _fucking loving_ him with all his damn cells. And he already knew that for a while, but now it was twinkling in vibrant colors in front of his eyes, he could not let go anymore.

Eric gave a slight whimper of acknowledgement and backed off. He sat and slowly forced Dele’s legs to let go the grip around his waist. He was feeling his cheeks burning. Actually, he was feeling like crying or something, he tried to swallow that lump in his throat.

“You alright?” Dele asked propping in his elbows.

“Your hip’s fine?”

“Yeah, totally numb now,” Dele grinned and Eric’s heart flinched.

“That’s good,” Eric blinked, trying to kick that stifling sensation out of his senses.

“What is it?” Dele sat and approached Eric’s space.

“I was dizzy, you know, when the air ends,” Eric replied, that was true, just not the whole thing.

“Know the feeling,”

“Yeah,”

“But I know you’re lying,” Dele said and he was fucking smiling.

And Eric thought about saying the three golden words there, just at _that moment_. He thought of doing that on pure impulse, but in the last second he backed off. He didn't know what was happening with Dele, what he didn't want to say, what he was going through and maybe if Eric rushed things Dele would not take that well. Plus. He didn’t know if he could force the words out his throat anyway.

"Um- am not," Eric stuttered.

"It's fine Eric, I'm not demanding anything alright, but I know you," Dele said and made the move to get out of the bed. "Better I go."

"What? No, no... why? Do you have something to do?"

Of all the things Eric definitely didn't want to happen at that moment, letting Dele go was on top of them.

"Nah,"

"Then why?"

"You don't want your space?" Dele asked while sitting at the edge, however, he still had one blanket around his body.

"No? How can I enjoy my space without you?" Eric replied like if it weren't the most obvious thing in the world, then he blinked. "Do you want your space?"

"Yeah," Dele said but he was with that stupid cocky smile, Eric didn't care that much and pulled the blanket that was around Dele's body, making him move closer. "Feeling suffocated you know, you're too clingy."

"In this case the door’s open," Eric teased back and sighed when Dele's body was pressed against his own again, the blanket helped a lot. Eric moved his legs and pulled the blanket off the way, so Dele's torso was free, and straddled his belly in the process. He didn't dare to move down and press Dele’s hips. "You know the way out."

"It's alright," Dele grinned while placing his hands above Eric's thighs.

"Of course it is,"

"Yeah? So give me the lips,"

All Eric's body was fucking warm when he lowered and touched Dele's lips, he was almost in combustion, not the kind of warmth that makes him want to rip off Dele's clothes and suck his dick, but _that_ kind, the kind of warmth you feel when you kiss the person you love after you just realize that. Like the best kind.

And they keep doing that for more than one hour. Not just kissing, but caressing, gazing, talking, teasing. Was just so inevitable, not like that _meant to be_ romance that everybody talks about, that was too easy to guess. Was inevitable like when you know the sun will rise again the other morning, just like a damn fact and not a fairy tale.

“Will let me go now?” Dele asked while still curled in between Eric’s legs.

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Well, I think you just did," Dele chuckled. "I wasn't lying, you are too damn clingy."

"I wasn't before,"

"What changed?"

That was Eric's time to go silent. He wanted to say _'Because I've never loved anyone before'_ , but instead he just sighed.

"Huh?" Dele hummed.

"Just... can't you stay?"

"Why don't I move in already?" Dele gave a tiny laugh.

"It's not a bad idea,"

"Yeah?" Dele grinned again and caressed Eric's nape. "Then get up so I can bring my bags over."

But Eric just snorted and pressed his face against Dele's neck. Of course they were not ready to live together, that was just some stupid teasing, but did things with Eric's stomach anyway.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Um," Well, Eric realized that yes, he was hungry as fuck. "Yeah,"

"Good, let's eat something,"

"Is that an excuse?" Eric arched an eyebrow while moving his arms away from Dele's shape and so letting him sit.

"Excuse? What? No," Dele got up and made mention for Eric to stand upright. "I would love to stay here with you the whole day, but I'm hungry and you're hungry and we can't do sex things if we're both without energy."

" _Sex things_ ," Eric repeated and grinned at that expression while finally standing up. "Alright, seems fair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Portuguese is the Brazilian one, so I'm sorry if I made mistakes in sentences in European Portuguese - and the phrases I'll miss in the future also. And I love dogs I- there will be doggos bc they're just too cute. This pic thing, when Dele posted that pic of Eric doing the dishes on his birthday, I couldn't stop from writing bc was something that I think Dele would do so much.
> 
> Anything for me?


	13. C'è qualcosa che non vedo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama is good for the bones.

\---x

The next days were a blur of training. Literally, all Eric did was just go train and replay Tottenham game in Germany over and over again on his monitor. And Eric was not complaining. During those days when he went to bed feeling all his muscles throbbing lightly, he thought about how much was worth it.

Alright, the bounce back would be really difficult, but not impossible. They could do that.

He and Dele had kept some distance during those three days. Physically. This wasn't saying that they didn't stay the whole time exchanging messages, or that they didn’t keep exchanging glances in any free time during training, or that they didn't choose each other over anybody else at the time of making doubles for passes. They did all of that, just was something unavoidable.

And Eric was fine, Dele was fine too. Somehow all the anticipation of the game was hiding some things. Like their pure and golden desire over one another.

In fact, all players were engaged. And they were going to win that.

The game against Dortmund was the next day and today Tottenham players had double session, as almost always happens. But this time it would be two light sessions, after all the hard work had been done the previous two days.

Eric was walking with Lamela toward the room where they all rested between sessions. Eric had already showered and eaten, he was just tired and anxious now, he needed that rest before the second one.

"I'm telling, draw Dortmund was _sucio_ mate," Lamela was talking.

He was working so hard during these days and he was giving greats results, Eric could see. Lamela was trying to put his best to the show and because of that he was being first-team every week. Work for your place after all.

"We can beat them," Eric replied.

"Ya,"

Eric was aware that Lamera didn't know about him and Dele, he knew Lamela wasn't giving the attention it should for the two of them, even if it didn't need much to find out.

"We will do fine," Eric continued and Lamela only nodded.

They entered the room and promptly found their places. They sat side by side and the two pulled their phones out quickly, was almost automatic. Eric wanted to rest and maybe get some sleep, but something between rolling his fingers over the screen phone and thinking about which app to open before even closing the one that was already open was very tempting.

And of course that, after a while, he saw when Dele walked in as well. He was talking to Winks and laughing genuinely. Winks pulled his seat at the opposite side of Eric's, Dele just stoot in between their seats, gazing over the two of them.

"Creep," Eric bothered to mutter and he saw Dele's little chuckle.

"Yeah, gonna have to move, Diet," Dele said while walking toward Eric's seat.

"No way, I'm broken and there's not enough room here," Eric said, pointing at his seat and not moving while Dele tugged his waist.

"I don't care at all,"

"I care,"

"A shame," Dele grinned and, some fucking how, managed to open a little space there, jumping in just as fast as Eric realized.

Eric was protesting, well until he felt the good warmth close, then he stopped moving and let Dele settle there.

"Why don't you pull a seat for yourself?" Eric asked once Dele was snuggled against his side.

"Because Coco is there and Winksy is here and I want to be by your side, so... yeah,"

"So, squeeze us in one seat, that’s your way out?" Eric teased while putting one arm around Dele's shoulders.

"It's working, innit?" Dele hummed already closing his eyes aside Eric's shoulder.

Yes, was working. Eric was already feeling the warmth calm down his muscles and the sleep take some space in his mind.

"Yeah," His whisper was barely something. He felt one of Dele's hand hover his hip and the typical shudder roll down. "Yeah."

Was not long before Dele was rumbling softly at Eric's side. From time to time Eric could not help running his fingers over Dele's shoulder. He couldn't help the touching when Dele was right there, so close and easy.

Was a bad thing that Eric's seat was just close the door, so all who entered the room faced the two of them rolled up in one another, but, on the other hand, was a good thing that almost all of them were already inside the room.

Eric was sleepy, he was just waiting the sleep hit him, but he still noticed when the door opened and Ben together with Harry stepped in. Harry only smiled over the two of them and chuckled when Winks winked at him, yes that joke was getting old. However Ben stopped beside them and pointed toward one totally free seat next to Lamela, like who says " _why? there's one here_ ", Eric shrugged and then like a click he saw Ben smiling nicely toward them. 

The second session was useful for the boss to give the last instructions while everyone was still there for that purpose. All of them were still anxious and confident, it was a good atmosphere. They had prepared themselves heavily these three days and they were ready, what they had to do to prepare had been done, if it was not enough, patience. Eric walked with Lamela over the parking lot and, after talk a little, drove back to his home.

Eric slept early, he was longing for a long, quiet night of sleep, as everyone else should have. And yes, he was feeling the expectation bubbling in the pit of his stomach, but that was something he knew how to control and the best way was to stay aware of the risks of that game and how he could help the team.

His wish was not fulfilled.

His damn phone was whistling.

He noticed, but the only thing he did was roll over to the other side of the bed and sleep again. It kept whistling and he kept ignoring, until yes, like expected, it rang. The only thing Eric thought was that something had happened to somebody in his family and his mom was calling to break the bad news. He was that pessimistic. He grabbed the phone, not knowing how to control his hands properly, but wasn't his mom’s name flashing on the screen. His eyes were burning because of the light. Eric changed his gaze to the clock and was accusing _two o'clock_ in the morning. So, Dele was calling him at that fucking hour, he had really woken Eric up, that was _unbelievable_.

Eric pushed the phone away and rolled over again. Didn't work.

"Alright, what?" Eric murmured once he picked up.

He didn't remember how his voice had come out, but he heard nothing in return. Maybe he hadn't talked, maybe he had only thought he did.

"Yeah?" Eric tried again.

"Are you alright?" Dele finally talked, the night was calm and even with the night lull Eric barely heard that.

"What? Am fucking not Dele, what happened? Why are you calling me?" Eric asked, his eyes were still closed and maybe he was still sleeping.

"Had a bad dream," Dele lulled again.

And Eric let out the, what he believed be, longest sigh he ever gave in his life.

_The longest._

"Alright," Eric whispered, now trying to control his voice. "What about?"

"A really bad shit about you, about something with you, anyway..."

"So that's why you called? To know if I'm alright?" Right, Eric was touched, but that was just unnecessary.

"Yeah," Dele muttered the other side.

"Dele, we talked before I went to sleep, this makes no sense,"

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep anymore if I didn't call,"

"Wanna talk about the dream?" Eric tried.

"Fuck no,"

"So.. so you called only to know if I'm not dead?"

"Stop talking like this," Dele rebuked him and Eric grinned.

Eric was quiet for more a couple of minutes, he was still floating in his sleep actually. Until he regained consciousness.

"Dele, Del, Del.. I'm fine, right? I'm alright, nothing happened and I'm really sleepy right now,"

"You sure, right?" Dele asked again.

"Right, calm down and go back to sleep," But Dele didn't say anything anymore and Eric thought that maybe he had slept again, but then he heard the rustle of the blankets the other end of the line. "Can you huh?"

"Um- I guess,"

And then Eric gave the second longest sigh of his life.

"Dele, I need to sleep, I would happily drive my way to your place and held the fuck out of you alright, but then I would indeed die ‘cause I can't keep my eyes open,"

"Don't joke about this," Dele whispered.

"Sorry," Then the only thing showep up. "What about... I.. we sleep while rolling the call?"

"So corny,"

"Well, would you like? You will know that I will be here all the time,"

"Seems good,"

And Eric finally turned aside to sleep, he let the phone beside his face and that turned out being a really good idea, he was hearing Dele's breaths and there was nothing more calming than that. But Dele was breathing too hard to be asleep, Eric knew, so he just stayed awake too.

He waited.

And it came.

"Eric, listen," Dele started whispering and Eric only made an understanding sound for Dele to know that he was awake. "Listen.."

"Hey, you can talk to me,"

"I know, I... you know this, you know. I'm so- fuck... just, _so_ in love with you Eric, so much," Dele stated softly under the bland lull of the night, and the fondness and all that love mess hit Eric like a train, all his somnolence only helped to his senses almost shut down his awareness.

"You can't do this to me while I'm not close," Eric whispered and he felt a little grin show up his lips. "And you can't do this while we have a fucking big game late this day."

"Feeling choky here, couldn't hold on," Dele said slowly with a fucking little whimper.

"Don't cry on me, Dele Alli,"

"You wish Diet, not going that way," Dele managed to let a teasy chuckle out.

"I need reply to that?"

"No, was just... I-"

"I told I was falling for you the first time we talked, ages ago, let me just say this, it only grew,"

"The night is affecting us, why are we declaring to each other over the phone?" Dele laughed and his voice seemed tons more lighter.

"Because you fucking called at two in the morning,"

"Oh right, that,"

"Yeah, that," Eric chuckled and didn't add anything.

He was feeling like if a million pins were sweeping against the walls of his mind, wasn't hurting, wasn't like a headache, was like when you have an itch in the middle of the back but your hands don't reach there so you keep suffering. That wasn't a very worthy example, but well. But however, Eric was feeling that if he pushed a little too hard, he could manage to reach his itch.

"I think... I think we can hang up now," Dele hummed.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"But-"

"I know you're okay now,"

"Let's um- let's just leave on call,"

"We can do that too," And Eric could hear the smile over Dele's voice.

"Good," Eric pulled his blankets over his body and snuggled up, letting his phone aside his head. "We talk in the morning."

Dele's breaths were all Eric heard in return, and honestly, was fucking great.

Late afternoon now. The game was just around the corner.

"Aren't you going to tell me about what the dream was?" Eric asked the first second he and Dele's eyes matched.

The players were in the locker room. Eric was finishing putting on his pre-warm up clothes and he could already hear the amazing atmosphere that was rumbling at the Hart Lane. All those fans believed, so wasn't hard for Eric to believe too.

"I will never," Dele replied while bending over the bench to tie his boots.

"Was that bad?"

"Yeah,"

"Well... this yielded a good talk at least," Eric grinned.

When Dele straightened up again he had this cute red upon his cheeks.

"Agree,"

And after three days Eric couldn't.

He wrapped his hand around Dele's forearm and pulled close just slightly, making Dele jump forward an inch.

"Hey, can we do this?" Eric whispered feeling Dele's warmth close, he kept pulling to the point that their thighs touched.

How Eric forgot the buzz that was going on around them, it was a mystery. After all the others were there, finishing getting ready and Eric couldn't pay attention to them because Dele was just there so fucking close.

"Try at least,"

"Can I kiss you?" Eric dared. Yes, he knew where he was and who was around them, but he just couldn't care.

But Dele grinned and touched Eric's cheek, he approached, well the gap wasn't that long anyway, and placed one little kiss there. Eric felt the rush of blood bump into the skin of his cheeks.

"Stop, you know I blush everytime," Eric pushed Dele's body and got up, he was smiling however. No one seemed to mind them, or no one wanted to mind them.

"I know, that's basically the reason why I do it," Dele laughed and followed Eric through the tunnel.

He was with his lovely grin on, but soon it disappeared and he patted Eric's back with a solemn _'game time'_ , well that was professional and Eric understood that was it, the focus now was totally on the game. It was totally on getting through that phase.

Didn't go well.

Dortmund was strong and solid during the whole time. Their defense was almost always too accurate and all the attempts that Nacer, or Lamela, or Dele, Son tried to do, finished in the feet of the defenders or in the hands of the goalkeeper. The yellow attack was fast and, well, maybe Tottenham didn't do much to prevent the gabonese of scoring _twice_. Son scored at the end so 1-2, but didn't change the total score of 5-1 for the German team.

Didn't go well.

That was the second title match that Tottenham had lost that season and it didn't fucking matter if the team was doing well in the Premier League, that defeat was a bucket of _cold water_ on each spurs player's shoulders. Such cold water.

After thanking the fans and greeting the yellow players, they headed for the dressing room and Eric walked straight for the showers. He avoided every possible conversation, didn't really have many, but was just easier to pass through people with his head down than to look in their eyes and start the more cliche talk that happens when a team loses a title dispute.

Finally Eric sat down on his seat at the locker. Kieran by his side.

"We already had an idea, right?" Kieran said and Eric gazed at him. "I mean, will always have the next game."

Kieran was grinning lightly but Eric knew he wasn't all good.

"We lost the race, there's no game after this," Eric muttered.

"We didn't lose the battle,"

"I'm not keen for any motivational talk thanks, drive safe home Tripps." Eric winked at Kieran, he got up and started to walk toward the exit.

Eric was feeling like shit, completely useless. He should not, but was kind of inevitable, that feeling was just _there._

On the way out Eric felt Hugo pat his back calmly a few time. He saw too in the _20 spot_ a really apathetic Dele. Eric had two choices there: to act like they acted when Tottenham lost the FA Cup dispute to Palace, that is, each one follow his way and enjoy the weeping alone, or. Or just rely in one another.

Anyway, Eric found his way next to Dele into the bench. He pushed Dele's body lightly aside and only gained a hiss in return.

"Want to be alone today?" Eric asked. Was already night anyway.

Dele shook his head.

"Mine?"

Another shook.

"Alright, forgot how to talk?"

"Eric... let's go to mine, can we?" Dele was looking all sullen and shit, so when he spoke with his soft voice, that surprised Eric a little. He suddenly seemed brittle.

Eric went against the urge that suddenly erupted, the urge of clasp Dele's body around his arms, no, instead he just nodded.

"Go ahead, I will have to stop at mine and settle all down for my dogs," Eric said and approached to brush his lips against Dele's curls. "Will not take long."

Eric felt Dele lean toward his touch and nod. They both walked over the parking lot and soon Eric was driving to his place. He needed to put enough water and the usual things for his dogs to endure the night. After that he made something and ate quietly, he went upstairs and changed into some loose and comfortable clothing. Everything was being done automatically and that was fine, at least he didn't have to think too much. However he kept sighing from time to time.

He read _'left the door open'_ shining on the screen of his phone. And well, that wasn't much safe, was late at night already, anyway, Eric only dove in inside his car and started it to life.

He entered Dele's house and quickly locked the door behind him, throwing the keys in some corner. Eric tried to make some noise to warn Dele that he had arrived, but he didn't have to do much. Eric was heading toward Dele's bedroom and he passed the entrance to the games room, the room with the funny strange lights at Dele's place, and saw him curled up against the cushions. His eyes looking at something on the telly. And yes, he was reviewing the game.

Eric rolled his eyes.

"You should not be doing this," He said as he sat beside Dele there.

"Couldn't avoid,"

"Yeah, did you eat something?"

Dele nodded and didn't move away his gaze from the screen.

"You good?" Dele asked with his soft voice again and finally turned to Eric's direction.

Well, he was looking just as Eric was too. Yes, just shittier.

"As far as possible,"

"That's a _no_ then," Dele stated and changed his gaze again.

Eric had nothing to say, so he did instead.

He grabbed Dele's wrist and when he didn't hear any hiss, he moved forward and pulled Dele's body to his own. Eric propped against one arm of the couch and took off his shoes so he could place his legs over the couch, so he could fit Dele in the space in between. He turned down the volume of the game and kept caressing Dele's nape from time to time.

"Could we have won?" Dele asked, his head was pressed against Eric's chest and Eric could feel the little waves when he spoke.

"Hard one,"

"Yeah,"

"Look Del, I’m not gonna pat your back. We all failed, we should have played better, and that includes you, just like the whole team. There's no one to real blame, let's focus on other opportunities now," Eric said quietly but with a clear tone, he wanted Dele to notice that it was all good. Or it was going to be.

Dele went silent. He was gazing the telly and sighing. More five minutes later, he moved back from Eric's chest and managed to lock their gazes for some time. Eric saw him approaching and felt Dele brushing their lips together. Dele was asking for space inside Eric’s mouth and he felt Dele moving his body up and down, rocking his hips against Eric’s.

The kiss tasted sorrowful anyway. But Dele was controlling it all.

"Wait," Eric shifted back. "This gonna be like our last defeat to Dortmund?"

Well, Eric remembered their last defeat, was a sad game, but he remembered also that Dele was all bossy and touchy during their time in bed, Eric just didn't have the energy for that right then.

"Well," Dele's voice didn't seem brittle anymore, was now fiery as fuck. "You want to fuck me?"

"Always," Eric couldn't hold that back.

"But will you?"

"Nop,"

"Then you just answered your question," Dele replied with a little of eyes rolling and rested his head above Eric's chest again. "Stay the fuck away from my dick today, Diet."

"Rude,"

Dele didn't add anything more, he just turned his gaze to the telly again and kept watching the game. Dele was motionless while watching until the last minute of the game and Eric felt like he shouldn't do anything to stop it, if Dele wanted to see his mistakes and team's too, then so be it, just so he would see where he could improve. Eric kept caressing his skin and trying to match their breaths.

When the game ended the screen went black and a minute later Eric heard the referee's whistle again, the game resumed. He clicked his tongue and looked for the remote control.

"The control that turns it off is there," Dele muttered and pointed for the tv rack, Eric saw finally the damn remote. "But you're not moving from here."

Eric felt Dele pressing his arms more tightly around his torso and sigh once more time. He turned his head to the other side, so now he wasn't facing the game anymore, and nuzzled his way back to the void in between Eric's neck and shoulder.

"Sleeping?" Eric asked.

"Yeah,"

"Shouldn't use the bed?"

"Can't move,"

Eric only snorted funny and snuggled Dele's body against his own, placing some cushions in some strategic places that he knew it would bother with time. The buzz of the game was almost a lullaby, a disappointing one though. Eric drifted off quite fast too.

But was still early, so the obvious thing happened: Eric woke up in the middle of the night. He was a little disoriented so he didn't have the notion right away from where he was. Eric rolled to his side and tried to sleep again, just when his head bumped the back of the couch that he realized. _Ah_. Eric sat quickly, he was alone there. His phone accused 3:34 am, _great_.

He stretched and stood up. At least that was a good couch, because his back was feeling right and not all laborious like when he sleeps on his own couch. Eric wobbled his way to the closest bathroom and did his business, while washing his hands all the events of the night before popped into his mind. _They lost. Fuck._

Eric thought about looking for Dele upstairs, but the thought of climbing the stairs was intimidating. So was good enough when he heard a little noise coming from the living room. Dele was there sitting on the couch, well, had many couches there. The light of his screen was shining.

"This isn’t good for the eyes," Eric started once he approached enough. "Why did you wake up?"

Dele raised his gaze and shook his head with a little shrug.

"Come on," Eric insisted once he sat too. A bit far from Dele’s spot.

"Um- nightmare," Dele whispered and shrugged again.

"Another one?"

Dele nodded.

He was looking so jammed, so stuck in something and Eric was exhausted. Not only because of the game but because of _that_. That situation, Eric didn't know what Dele had, what was happening, what he didn't want to say and that was bad, Eric didn’t know how much he was involved in, if was his fault or, was awful because Eric couldn't and didn't even know what to do to change that. Since Dele. Since he was fucking _detained_.

But he decided to take it lightly.

"Was the same one?" Eric asked in a low tone.

He received a shook in return.

"Was bad enough too?"

A nod this time.

"Are you alright, Del?"

Then the lightest little shaking. That was obvious. Of course he wasn't alright, but Eric needed Dele to tell him what was going on himself.

Dele hadn't locked his phone, but he wasn't tapping anymore either, he was just _freeze_.

Then Eric had an idea, but he needed to know some things first. So.

"But you're down just because of the game?" Eric started.

Received a shook.

"It only triggered, right?"

Dele nodded and this time he sighed while looking at his lap.

"Are we alright?" Eric whispered the last thing he needed to know.

"Course we are,"

Then Eric grinned and finally approached. He tugged Dele's shoulder so the two of them were facing each other now, yes was dark there but Eric could see the anxious spark jumping inside Dele's eyes.

"Can I trust you with something?" Eric said softly and ran his hand over Dele's cheek.

Dele frowned and tilted his head toward Eric's hand.

"‘Cause I need to say this, isn't just some shit,"

"You good?" Dele kept frowning.

"Sure, just the night’s too quiet," Erid replied and approached an inch more, he touched Dele's lips and pressed just a little peck above it. All his chest blowing up with warmth, was almost painful.

Eric was sure that that was the most sweet kiss he ever gave to anyone in his life.

“Eric,” Dele muttered while moving back, he placed one hand on Eric’s neck and, well, his fingers were long enough so he could reach to Eric’s stubble. It tickled. “What is it?”

But Eric approached again and managed to press their lips together. He deepened the kiss this time and he surrendered Dele like a snap, pulling him close and pressing his body firmly. Dele only straddled Eric’s legs and kept kissing slowly, just relishing the moment, his arms nicely resting above Eric’s shoulders. But Eric could still taste the little bittersweet under the kiss, the bittersweet because of all that situation.

The air ran out. But Eric didn’t let Dele move back, he pressed one of his hands on Dele’s neck and kept their foreheads together. He raised his gaze and Dele was with his eyes closed, breathing hard. And then he only, Eric couldn’t hold it and he didn’t want to, he was feeling too much.

“Hey, hear me now, I love you.” Eric finally whispered but his tone was clear.

Eric felt Dele put a hand on his neck for dear life, like if he were falling from the top of a mountain and that grip would be the rope that would save him. He squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered more close to Eric’s body.

“Shit’s serious Diet, you can not say things if you do not mean it,”

“But I mean this,” Eric tugged Dele’s neck and moved close to place a little kiss upon his lips. Dele shivered with his eyes still closed. “Look at me.”

And Dele did, he opened his eyes and gazed straight at Eric’s. The warmth was fucking unbelievable, incredibly overwhelming and Dele was looking all brittle again. Eric didn’t know if was a good thing yet.

“I mean this, alright?” Eric repeated while cupping Dele’s face with his hands.

Dele kept the gaze for some seconds, then he got up and sat on the edge of the couch, Eric could see his back moving heavily up and down with his breaths.

"Why are you having these nightmares?" Eric asked just out of the blue and had a good effect because Dele stopped his anxious breaths.

"Dunno, I... um- lot to think, a lot. Yeah, since that day with your dogs huh? You keep teasing me about that day, about me being fucking odd,"

"Yeah,"

"So, I don't know Eric, we're still so young and why did you say you love me? You don't know what love is, I don't know either, this can't be love, we are just so fucking young,"

And Eric nodded, Dele was breaking down because of that, his hands moving, gesturing as he spoke, as if trying to complement his confused words.

All, evey little minute since that day, since Eric saw that gentle gaze of Dele over him and his dogs, all fell into place. And _love_ was the word, how cheesy was that?

"Can you breathe?" Eric started and patted the couch spot next to him, Dele sat there quickly, he was looking sort of dizzy. "You're right, we are young and shit, and I don't know what love is. Besides family love, I never had to say this to anyone, because I didn't feel like it, until now, alright? I needed to tell you because was like, like you need to know, you need to know how you messed me up and how I'm still here close to you. And that need, along with everything, everything I feel and can't put out, made me do it. Because it's just the truth."

"But how," Dele whispered and moved closer to Eric's space, he seemed suddenly really spent. "How do you know?"

Eric didn't know how to answer that. It had some things that were just felt, that had no words to express. At least not entirely.

"Did you ever hold a medal, raise a trophy?" Eric asked after sigh about four times. Dele nodded confused. "You know the sound you make when you touch the thing, the sound of your hands on the metal, it's more like a thud, only you hear this. That thud means everything, all the road to the end, to that win. It’s the best sound a professional football player may want to hear, just the very best, I know you know that too," Eric paused and waited Dele's nod, he was confused as fuck, but Eric knew Dele was aware of what he was talking about. "So, I love that thud, I love it so much, means the world. So I know is love when I can assure you that the thud was replaced in my list of sounds."

"What's first now?" Dele asked and his eyes now were soaked with some thin fear.

"You know what it is now," Eric replied and approached slowly, he brushed his fingers over Dele's lips and placed another little kiss there. He was trying not to be intimidated by Dele's reaction, he couldn’t let all fall apart, so he had to hold everything together while Dele was having this little time of tumble. "How many fucking times I already told you how your laugh grabs me everytime?"

"Don't do this," Dele whispered and tried to drew off, sighing when Eric kept there so close.

"I can't help,"

"Eric," Dele started to whine and Eric gingerly raised his chin up so their eyes could met.

And for the first time since they met, months ago, months that seemed like years just to let noted, Eric noticed that Dele's eyes were fucking _teary_. And Dele noticed that Eric noticed. Dele moved back and crossed his legs at the other corner of the couch.

Thank God he didn't wait much to start talking again, his gaze was on his lap.

"Look, I felt it that day.. that I was liking you too much. We weren't only enjoying ourselves anymore, were we?" Dele's voice was barely a sound, the lull night helped Eric however.

"Well-" Eric tried.

"No, wait," Dele cut him off. "I, at least, I knew I wasn't. But I was, like, staving off. We joke and use some banter everytime, was easy to let the realization aside to laugh about one of our jokes, was easy think _this' nothing to worry about_ , but I think deep down I knew it was all a pretend, I was in love already. The thing... I've never been before and I am now, and I chose the more complicated path, chose isn't the word but yeah, I couldn't just go with the flow and love some woman? Course not, would be fucking easy enough. And, and I told you this that time I called you because of the dream, I needed to tell you, it was stuck in my throat, it's infused into me, you know, all this."

"What you saying?" Eric managed to turn his air into words.

He was hearing everything, but a few words just crossed his consciousness, he couldn't get together in a single sense and at a given moment when Dele lifted one of his hands, that was resting on his lap, to sweep off something on his cheek, some words lost all meaning for Eric.

"None goal was hard as this talk, fuck," Dele whispered and looked at the ceiling while brushing his fingers over his cheeks again. Eric didn't move when he felt his heart fucking writhing. "That's why I was all odd and shit, why I was drifting off everytime, all this thinking and these things I said right now, this keeps flying around my mind and I was trying to put into order, but they were flying and striking everything- we always kissed or sexed, and I always ended up in a mess of thoughts all over again."

"Del, you are a mess of thoughts this exact moment," Eric tilted his head with a little grin, was hurting see Dele's tears but Eric couldn't let all fall into drama, more than that, better saying.

"That's because you said you fucking love me!" Dele let out with the loudest tone Eric heard all night, but along with the first muffled sob.

"You don't get to cry on me, you already knew this," Eric stated while approaching and wiping some tears off his face. Dele raised his defeated gaze to match Eric's. "All the times I said that I love your lips, your neck, your legs, your eyes, not just body, how many times I said I love your laugh, or all your gestures, all your fucking care with the others... the thing Dele, is that I've told you this countless times already, only never with those words. But was never less true, only now I don't want you to have doubts, so now I want to talk it plainly: I love you."

"No, no, I get to cry on you, because this wasn't in our plans of _enjoy each other_ , was it? Now I'm fucking lost, ‘cause I... I am lost," Dele stated and moved toward Eric’s space, he sat above Eric's legs again and let the kiss take a desperate rhythm, was relieving with a pinch of acknowledgment. Dele's hands were shaking when he nuzzled the sensitive skin of Eric's nape and Eric could taste the salt of Dele’s tears. He caressed the curve of Dele's back and felt the known shiver cross his body, what made Dele break the kiss to let another minor sob out, not moving off. Well, he was only taking his time and breathing hard. Eric felt like forever. "I love you, I love you just so much, it barely fits in me. Barely lets me breathe.”

Eric forgot every time he thought he was melting, because that time he was sure he was, that his damn organs were becoming jelly and only his heart was pounding like in a hard chase. Of course that was the reason from all Dele's oddness, was just really remote for Eric to guess because it was remote for Eric to think that _Dele loved him_. Eric knew the feelings, but love was something else. But that was it.

He glued their chest and caressed all the extension of Dele's back. Eric felt the little waves of Dele's cry resembling his own body sometimes. The crying was fair, but no one cries forever, so Eric was waiting that wave of sobbing to end. Dele wasn’t being noisy though. Took some time.

"Do you feel this being right?" Eric asked when was all quiet for a minute.

Dele nodded.

That was incredible. The feeling was so right. So settled. The feeling when you hit the answer to a difficult calculation after trying and trying several times, was that, but with an infinitely greater intensity. That 'I did it right' and that 'I worked hard for this' feeling almost knocked Eric down.

“You think we can bear this?” Dele asked, his voice so thick and Eric was so weak.

“I don’t know,”

“You think we should end this?”

Would you blame him if Eric really gave it a chance to that idea? Would they bear that? Love was something that people take for granted, that’s for sure, no one really knows how the fuck this lovely word can turn your life upside down.

“Would _you_ bear it?” So Eric played the question back.

Because Eric himself, because Eric couldn’t. He couldn’t bear it. He couldn’t bear not have Dele inside his arms every day. He would go so crazy and that was a fact.

“No, no, I wouldn’t, no,” Dele chanted quickly against Eric’s neck and something hot landed above Eric’s shoulder again. Eric just sighed. “I would go crazy.”

Eric grinned. He liked when they thought alike.

“That’s okay, that’s so okay Del, alright? We don’t need to end anything,”

“But everything will go wrong, everything, I’m sure of it,” Dele sobbed so softly, like when you feel that nagging pain right into your lung, out of the nowhere and you don’t know what it is and you think ‘ _maybe I’m sick_ ’, but just as quick as it came, it’s gone too and you let it aside again. Dele pressed his body harder against Eric’s. “‘Cause nothing really works out for long for me. Sometimes shits end like, like a breath and with a lot of sorrow and- sometimes, listen, I ruin things, alright? I can’t ruin you. I can’t.”

“You will not,”

Damn, Eric was feeling without air, just breathless. And had nothing to do with that tight hug Dele was pulling him into.

“You don’t know that,”

“You can’t leave me,” Eric whispered but only did Dele to sob against Eric’s shoulder.

Dele wouldn’t leave him. Eric knew that, he wasn’t blind, he knew the feelings and now he knew _the_ feeling. The master one, the big boss. You can walk away the boss? Eric knew better than that, so no, you can’t walk away the big boss. They both were really trapped already and maybe that was the reason Dele was crying, he knew that too. They couldn’t walk away now.

"Can't believe I saw you cry," Finally, finally Eric felt free to start some tease again. That air was needing.

Dele trembled against Eric's neck, but this time wasn't due some tears.

“Hold to that, Diet, ‘cause you'll never see it again,” Dele giggled, was a hoarse one, but still. He then drew back and moved from his warm spot, he rested his gaze over Eric’s features, caressing Eric’s bottom lip and nuzzling until his chin, approaching and kissing the spot. "It's the night affecting us, in the morning we will forget everything."

"Yeah, speak for yourself, but... nights are a danger for us I see," Eric kept his teasing tone and he let a chuckle out.

Dele's eyes were swollen and red, was cute, Eric thought. He moved his fingers close and collected the remains of the tears there. Dele was still sitting on his lap and Eric's hands were still hovering his back.

"Right?" Dele winked and ran his hands through Eric's shoulders. His eyes were glowing, not just because of the cry, but Eric couldn’t point what it was either. Seemed some little doubtfulness, anyway was hard to guess. “Can you lay on me?”

Eric nodded and let Dele welcome him in his warm arms.

Dele put a cushion behind his head and made room for Eric to fit between the back of the couch and the entire side of his body. They were touching from head to toe and the goodness was surreal. Eric involved Dele's waist with one arm and started to caress the right spot he knew the marks were, _that marks_. It didn't turn purple, but Eric knew what he had done.

Was all calm, was still night after all and Eric was feeling Dele's breaths and heartbeats. But with time Eric noticed the subtle increase of Dele's breaths, he knew what was going to happen next. And as fast as he realized, all Dele's body was shaking again. His grip around Eric's shoulder tightened and his other hand flew over his own face, his fingers pressing his eyes while the tears started to fall down once more.

"Fuck..." Dele murmured after realizing he couldn't hold back the tears. Again.

Eric raised his head from Dele's chest to the void in between his neck and shoulder, so he was gazing every tear that was rolling down his dark eyes. Eric moved his hand that was resting nicely glued to Dele's hip to his wet cheeks, he kept wiping off the tears with his thumb.

"Why this?" Eric whispered.

"I just keep thinking-" Dele tried to respond but his breath fooled him.

"It's okay,"

"I keep, just... I can't! believe this, I love you and- and we can't walk hand in hand down the street, isn't this fucked up for you?" Dele only managed to whisper that, his breathing didn't allow him to speak louder. "Not that I crave for this... like, walk hand in hand, it's fine, but I'm thinking, what if I want to do this one day, we can't. Eric, this is so messed up, really, the whole idea and, and the problem isn’t even us- could never, could never be us, fuck- you’re just damn perfect and- the problem isn’t us, the problem is the _others_. This is so... this is um-... fuck, fucking stupid tears."

"This doesn't matter Dele, hey look at me," Eric pressed his hand that was on Dele's cheek to make their eyes match. "We can do everything we want, but there’ always the thing, and in this case the thing is to be ready to face the odds. Can you calm down?"

"The odds?" Dele sighed and let a smile out, the _incredulous smile_ kind. His gaze was on the ceiling again. "Yeah, like being berated or some shit."

Yeah, like this, some shit. Could be much worse actually, but Eric decided leave it aside.

"Yeah, some shit," Eric repeated and went silence. He kept watching and wiping the tears roll down Dele's eyes, were of an incessant flow, some hurting and guilty cry, that one you feel when you remember your little pet died a year ago, but still hurt like a son of a bitch and Eric was feeling so gone inside, like was his fault. Like he killed Dele’s pet.

Eric was seeing that Dele didn't want to cry that much, but it seemed that every thought carried another and so on and every minute was a new motive for the tears.

"You said I would not see this again," Eric whispered when Dele let another little sob out.

"Yeah, I'm fucking weak enough," Dele hit back and lifted his hand to angrily brush his eyes.

"Isn't that... it's um- I dunno, I feel guilty," Eric stated and raised his head from that warm spot, he propped in one elbow and kept watching Dele over now, his head an inch above Dele's.

"We've already talked about this, no one really is to blame," Dele sighed.

Eric nodded but the guilt was still there, sitting next to Eric’s senses. There's nothing he, or Dele, could do about it anyway. Eric approached and pressed his lips right above Dele's temple, he followed the line down and reached Dele’s lips.

"Stop crying, come on, it’s all good, okay? It’s all fine," He whispered against Dele's lips. “You need to calm down for me.”

Dele sniffled together with a nod and curled his lips around Eric's.

Fuck, Eric knew the despair, when you realize your life isn’t like you thought it would be. When life gives you a trackle and – life deserved a fucking red – nothing falls back into place, it’s all a mess. Eric knew, could be hard to take all the pieces and plung it back, but wasn’t impossible. And Dele wasn’t alone, Eric holding him tight only served to prove that.

“I've never felt so good about anyone like this in my whole life,” Dele whispered while hovering Eric’s mouth. His eyes shut and his forehead frowned, as if he were realizing it for the first time and the realization hurt, but also like calming down, like giving up the tears and letting the sorrow in.

“You’re not that old, you’re like... youthful,” Eric worriedly chuckled and he heard Dele’s sizzle.

“Fuck off, I know life,” Dele croaked out and tried to look mad, but he just didn’t have the energy.

“Sure, sure, if you say,” Eric grinned and caressed the last, or what he hoped to be, tears away from Dele’s cheeks.

Eric was just teasing anyway.

“Can’t you believe me?”

“I believe you,”

“Yeah? Do you believe me when I say that you are being the best part of my year?” Dele narrowed his eyes and let one little smug _grin_ show up his lips.

He was damn grinning and that was good. Pure and simply good, the most pure meaning.

“I find it hard,” Eric replied and pulled Dele’s body above his own. Eric made him sit on his belly, made Dele place his legs on each side of his body.

“Why?” Dele asked looking down Eric’s eyes.

“Because... I can’t be that much to steal your high up about that goal against Palace,” Eric chanted while pressing his hands around Dele’s thighs.

“Of course you ar... nah, that goal was fucking gorgeous, wasn’t it?” Dele smiled excitedly, then changed to a totally smug one. “Or the one against France.”

“Puskas level,” Eric rolled his eyes.

“Yeah,” Dele replied slowly and lowered his body so he could touch Eric’s lips. He placed just a nice kiss above it and moved his lips to Eric’s ear. “But you are the fucking highlight.”

Eric shuddered and shifted under Dele’s weight. Dele moved back and touched their lips again, taking longer than normal with the teasing part while hovering his tongue around Eric’s bottom lip. When he finally pushed inside, Eric couldn’t suppress his little moan out, what made Dele smile while kissing and Eric was in awe. It was fucking amazing that everything Dele had to do to get all of Eric's concentration and control off this planet was some small gestures.

“Stop,” Dele breathed when Eric pressed harshly his hands above Dele’s butt while kissing.

“I thought-”

“No, we’re not doing a thing,” Dele said after grabbing Eric’s hands and pinning them on both sides of his head.

“Uhm, alright,” Eric was fine anyway.

“I can’t right now. All this emotional thing, I would probably cry while coming and there’s no way you will see me cry three times in a row, you’re not that lucky,” Dele joked and dismounted Eric’s body. He motioned for Eric to sit too.

“You look cute when you cry,”

“Yeah?” Dele grinned. “Say that to my burning eyes and my heavy head.”

Eric sat and he couldn’t. He just kept gazing at Dele, he kept watching him over. His little grin and his puffy eyes.

“It's like... the middle of the night, we should sleep,” Eric lulled after some minutes of being completely lost in the moment.

“I can’t either,”

“So what do you want to do?”

“Dunno um- you just said you love me,” Dele whispered and Eric couldn’t avoid but get a little closer to him.

“Yeah,”

“Yeah,” Dele repeated and just jumped on Eric’s lap again.

They kissed freely, at ease for a few. Was just the most effortless kissing time ever, Eric felt like floating. His chest was full and his lungs were emptying, every little breath was ember. Every time his hands hovered Dele’s back, was like leaving a fire trail behind, like if his hands were the source. How does one person provoke this into another? Without even fucking trying?

“I know you want to,” Eric gasped when they had to move back to breath. He bucked his hips forward just as light as he could to emphasize his words.

“Of course I want to, I want you,” Dele murmured while holding both side of Eric’s face. Dele’s eyes were twinkling with wish and longing, he lowered one of his hands and pressed right down Eric’s bulge. “You didn’t notice? Huh? You said you love me, I want you to fucking love me, but just... now I can’t, it’s too much.”

“It’s all good,” Eric nodded and grinned softly.

The way Dele was talking was almost good enough to shut down Eric’s craving. The calm night time was good to encourage them to talk and was good that Dele had cried like that, that he had felt what he had gotten into and that he had chosen to follow through with it and not back down. Was fucking scary Eric knew, but was kind of a choiceless situation. They had to feel it.

“Let’s go to bed,” Dele whispered while grabbing Eric’s hand and pulling him up.

Eric was tired, but he didn’t feel like sleeping. His eyes weren’t heavy, his mind wasn’t blurry, he was fine, was just all the tiredness hovering over his muscles, so when Dele lay down and pulled Eric over him and just kept caressing his skin, was all he needed to soothe down his fucking everything. Dele was lying on his back and Eric on his stomach. Eric had one of his leg placed above Dele’s and his left arm around Dele’s belly. From time to time Eric felt Dele flying his hand over his back. That was just, that very moment, was just so very calming.

But, had a but. The night had made them talk everything, and the night was instigating Eric to go on. They had already said the most important thing, Eric felt that what he was about to say was just the continuation. Was necessary.

After long pleasurable minutes of caresses, Eric approached Dele's ear.

“Look, listen... this world is full of prejudice Dele, from all sides, some we don’t even wait, it’s just how it is.. I don’t want you to end up being hurt,” Eric said with his most low and steady lone.

“You think I don’t know that? That's the exact reason.. was because of this I cried the second time Eric, because I was thinking you know, what I said,” Dele replied and frowned at the ceiling.

“Yeah,” Eric sighed and pressed his hand against Dele’s ribs. “I’m just pointing for the care, alright?”

“We’re doing this for a few months now,” Dele reminded him.

“And well, all the team knows already,” Eric said back and made Dele to turn his gaze. “I don’t care about the guys, I like it even, but there’s people that aren’t as nice.”

“Sonny doesn’t know,” Dele pointed and Eric couldn’t prevent a smirk.

“I doubt it,”

“Nor Coco,”

“Coco doesn’t count,” Eric rolled his eyes. Lamela was just off this world sometimes. “Hey does not matter, I’m saying, let’s keep the care.”

“I know this,”

“That’s good,” Eric chuckled and raised his head to touch Dele’s lips.

“But why are you saying this?” Dele asked once Eric pressed his head on the pillow again. Eric could only shrug and Dele clicked his tongue, he turned to his side and now he was facing Eric’s eyes. Eric’s leg, that was around Dele’s, was now wrapping his waist. “Look, if something happens, something related to this prejudice shit you know, and you move away from me in any form.. Eric, you will shatter the fuck out of me, I will not handle it, so you see this? Know this. I will take care.”

Eric winked and approached Dele’s lips, he just planted a light kiss over there and pulled Dele’s shoulders close.

“Don’t cry on me again,” Eric quipped with some tiny laugh.

“Will not,” Dele whimpered. “You’re the one who keeps talking things like this.”

“It’s the night,”

“Yeah, it’s the night,” Dele giggled and snuggled close Eric’s warmth.

“I will not walk away, but I can’t bad mark your career.”

Dele only pressed his face against Eric’s chest and breathed heavily. Eric was sure Dele wasn’t going to say another word, so he just brushed his lips against Dele’s cheek and pulled the blanket over them.

Was just as overwhelming as was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd post before, but maybe there's a 100 percent chance I'd spent the day watching Harry Potter and- well, nevermind. 
> 
> Alright, one thing here. From experience, I know the feeling when you see yourself loving he/she/they and just is not the path you thought your life would take. Can be so boisterous and so tender at the same time. I tried to show it, the size of the discovery may leave everything not set, but it makes everything clearer, even if it hurts. 
> 
> You guys doing fine? Sorry that nasty mistake that I definitely didn't see while rereading it.


	14. Sono contento di averlo fatto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more a preparation chapter? A long one, but still. Oh, and takes place just after the night before.

When Eric woke up Dele was still sleeping and he could tell that was still early in the morning, however he wasn’t feeling tired and the training would be in the afternoon anyway. Everything that happened during night sprang into Eric's mind as if had happened five minutes ago. He couldn't prevent let a heavy breath out, it almost hurt. All the brittle feeling from last night was still dancing right at the back of Eric's mind, but he was managing to control it quite well. Was only the _'I love you'_ reflection, right?

“Are you always thoughtful this way when you wake up with plenty of time?” Dele lulled after some minutes and Eric blinked surprised.

“Um-”

“You kept winding my hair,” Dele said again, pointing out the reason why he was already awake.

Well, Eric didn’t notice, but he was rolling his fingers through Dele’s curls. He didn’t even know when he'd started doing it.

“Well, no, I’m not that thoughtful, just a lot happened,”

“I agree,” Dele grinned. He was still with his eyes closed and his voice still was a little slow.

“Yeah,” Eric rolled over and pulled Dele’s body on top of his, Dele grunted, after all he was practically still sleeping.

“Fucking sleepy,”

“No kiss of good morning?” Eric teased when Dele finally opened his eyes and propped his chin against Eric’s chest.

“Gonna kiss after we brush our teeth. We skipped that last night,” Dele yawned but Eric still heard his fucking teasing tone.

“Yeah, you were too busy crying,” So he teased too.

“Jesus, don’t ever use my cry on me again,” Dele trembled a little with his laugh.

“I said to you, was cute,”

“Shut it,” Dele hit back and sat on the bed. Eric saw his neck become adorably pink.

Eric grinned and kept watching Dele walk over the bathroom. He heard the buzz of the water tap being used, after a couple of minutes he heard the shower as well. Finally Eric sighed and got up. He walked his way and stood next the sink, grabbing his toothbrush – yes, he had a spare toothbrush there too.

“Need some help?” Eric smirked while feeling his mouth filled with toothpaste.

“Don’t step inside, you pervert,” He heard Dele croon over the spilling water.

Eric could only see the blurry form of Dele’s shape through the glass. He snorted and kept his mouth washing work.

“Like if I didn’t know your buttons from head to toe already,” Eric chuckled once he put the toothbrush down and popped his head inside the box shower.

“A shame that I just finished,” Dele turned and wrapped his towel around his waist.

He passed by Eric and just pressed their lips lightly.

Eric took his shower quietly and dressed quickly. He was feeling refreshed, actually his whole body was feeling good, all that moment was settle. Was like a fact again, the sun was raising again. Was the right fact.

“Cozy enough?” Eric smiled once he walked back to the room. Dele was with a hoodie, some sweatpants, socks on, he was all covered.

“You’re not cold?”

“A bit,”

Wasn’t that cold at least.

“Right,” Dele muttered while snuggling up under the blankets again.

“We should eat something,” Eric noted. But he wasn’t hungry, was just, well what people do.

“Not hungry, give me half an hour or so,” Then Dele pointed at Eric’s direction. “Are you?”

“Nah, fine,” Eric shook his head and approached the bed, climbing up it and finding his place next to Dele.

Dele moved and placed the edge of the blanket above Eric’s body, so he could snuggle next to Eric this time.

“Feeling cuddling?” Eric grinned.

“Actually,” Dele raised his gaze and locked with Eric’s for some seconds, like he was assessing if he was really going to say that, he shrugged anyway. “Feeling fucking mushy.”

“Yeah, know the feeling,” Eric knew because, well he was feeling the same thing.

“Let’s jog?” Dele readily spoke while moving away Eric’s side and standing up in a blink.

“Huh?”

"It's still early and people jog in the morning, you know, some little jogging,"

"What? Why you want to do that?" Eric asked confused.

"Because Eric," Dele started while looking for his running shoes. "I need to do something or I will explode next to you, that's why."

Eric's gaze changed from confused to amused. He was feeling like bursting too and well, some jog would do good for the muscles. Was just a freakish idea do come up with, they could do something else to burn energy.

"Do you think I'm willing to run?" Eric grinned with an arched eyebrow. He hadn't moved a muscle since Dele had gotten up.

"I can go without you," Dele said easily.

"It's alright," Eric rolled his eyes and got up too. "Give me some shoes so."

They were both ready to leave the house, well Eric was still a bit unwillingly but Dele wasn't, that is, Dele was sure thing going to jog and Eric wouldn't stay alone in the house.

"We're going without eat anything?" Eric asked when Dele grabbed the keys.

"Just near by, will not take long,"

"Ain’t very wise," Eric noted. "Can make us dizzy or some shit, hypoglycemia you know?"

"Oh my God Eric, I just need spend some energy or... or let this fucking randiness boil away of my body," Dele muttered and opened the door. His face was a little flushed. "You don't need to come, alright?"

Dele was holding the door and waiting Eric step outside or stay inside. He didn't wait long, the next second Eric was walking outside with a funny grin.

"Can't hold yourself huh?" He had to tease.

"Totally can,"

Dele smiled and pushed Eric's shoulders a little while starting to stretch. They jogged for about forty minutes, was just an easy run around Dele's neighborhood. No one stopped them, but Eric didn't fail to notice some people pointing and smiling. That happened sometimes, being recognized was a day-to-day thing after all. They didn't touch or anything, was just two friends doing some morning race.

Until step inside the house again at least.

The very minute Eric pushed slightly Dele's body against the corridor wall. Eric's shirt was dripping and Dele's wasn't too dissimilar.

"It worked?" Eric asked slowly while pressing their bodies together.

Dele shook his head a little. His hands on Eric's back and hovering his sweaty skin.

"Bummer," Eric whispered and hovered their lips together, but at one second away from touching, he pulled back. "Now I'm hungry actually."

"Let's shower," Dele said quickly and wrapped his fingers around Eric's closest hand.

"We showered not even one hour ago,"

"Yeah, but we're sweaty,"

Within two minutes they were back at Dele's bathroom. Eric was the first who entered under the stream of water. He was struggling with not let the foam fall down into his eyes, like always, when he obviously felt Dele’s warm hands touching both side of his hip. The welcomed chill crossed Eric’s senses in a blink, following the path already known.

“Hey,” Dele started and his voice was barely a sound under the shower dripping. Eric finally managed to get the foam away his eyes and opened them just to see Dele’s blazing gaze. “It’s the desire, you know.”

“I know,” Eric replied.

Of course he fucking knew it. He was feeling the spark dance around his muscles, around his mind. He knew it was impossible shut down what he was feeling toward Dele right then, the pure blazing feeling, no matter how many races he had to do, just was not going to happen.

Eric just approached and touched their lips together. They sighed in unison. Eric asked for space and just that quickly he was inside Dele’s mouth, licking and touching every known spot. He lowered his lips to Dele’s neck and played there for some time, Dele’s soft moans were telling how much he was fine with that.

“Okay,” Eric drew back and made the move of turning the water off. He grabbed one towel and handed another to Dele, well Dele seemed annoyed, but he didn’t have the time to complain. “Let me ask something.”

“Do I have a choice?” Dele snarled soflty.

“Drop the fucking whining tone,”

“Your question?” Dele sighed once they left the bathroom.

But Eric didn’t ask right away. He dressed quietly before even thinking in opening his mouth. It did not take long anyway.

“Alright,” Eric smiled once both were dressed. “So... I just want to know, what um- you know, since our _enjoy each other_ isn’t cutting anymore, what are we doing?”

“Isn’t that what we talked about all night?” Dele replied calmly.

“Um- no?”

“Alright,” Dele giggled and called Eric to sit close the edge of the bed with him. His irritation seemed to have given a respite, Eric could tell. “So, we love each other, right?”

Eric nodded.

“We want to kiss each other all the time?” Dele asked again and received another nod. “Alright, we want to fuck each other too?”

Then Eric frowned. “Want _we_?”

“Yeah,”

“Really? You want to do it with me?”

“What’s the deal?” Dele blinked.

“Dunno, you never showed hints of that,” Eric clarified. He was feeling the warm buzz climb up his mind again.

“That’s not entirely true,” Dele blushed.

“So _you_ want to fuck _me_?” Eric asked with a clear tone and a lazy grin.

“Um-” Dele tried to respond.

“We can do that,”

“What?” Dele looked kind of startled, then he grinned a little. “What? No, wait, wait... let me finish my reasoning. So, given that things I asked and that we can’t be apart too long because our job you know, so we’re like... glued all the time, I’m pretty much sure that we are dating. Don’t ya?”

“Speak for yourself, I’m dating you since day one, I just never told you,” Eric smirked and finally, _finally_ pulled Dele’s body close.

“Acting behind my back I see huh,” Dele chuckled once he was close enough.

Eric pressed his hand around Dele’s hip, but Dele shook his head and instead tugged Eric’s ribs, so he had nowhere else to sit but Dele’s lap.

“So we’re dating?” Eric spoke once he made himself comfortable above Dele’s thighs. He was with this jokely tone.

“So you’re my boyfriend?” Dele asked back, with the same fucking teasing voice. His hands flying the small of Eric’s back.

“I’m your boyfriend,”

“So we are dating,” Dele added and approached Eric’s lips, just to move back the next second to giggle. “I can’t believe how cheesy we are.”

“Right?” Eric smirked but he couldn’t prevent his face from blushing.

He had never been cheesy toward anyone before. Just wasn’t his thing. But that did not matter anymore, Eric's will never mattered to the 'Dele' topic, it all happened against his will, but the thing was, once Eric noticed how all that was so good, he just embrace it. Yes, he was being cheesy and he wasn’t giving a fuck about that.

This thinking didn’t last long, he was claiming Dele’s lips just the next second, along with one little move down his waist. Then he remembered.

“Hey, wait,” Eric drew back and placed his arms above Dele’s shoulders, interlacing his fingers behind Dele’s back. “So you want to fuck me huh?”

“Um, yeah but, just... it’s just the moment sometimes,” Dele blushed.

“Let’s do it,”

“What? What’s the difference then?” Dele arched an eyebrow and that never failed to make Eric’s heart flip.

That question was basically _‘why can’t you fuck me then’_ , just more polite. More between the lines of his sentence.

“Because I already took a dick before?” Alright that wasn’t the only reason actually, but was the only Eric could use to make Dele’s mind.

“ _Really_?” Dele asked and _‘why the fuck he was surprised’_ was the only thing the popped in Eric’s mind.

“Dele, I liked men my whole life,” Eric grinned, that was just the obvious thing. “Only makes sense if I had already tried everything.”

“And you like?”

“You had to touch my spot to make me come that time?” Eric replied and Dele shook his head after some seconds. “Then this answer your question.”

Dele nodded and looked away from Eric’s gaze for a while. His hands never leaving some part of Eric’s body, his fingers never stopping to caress some piece of skin. Eric shifted his position and made motion for Dele to lie on the bed, Eric stayed straddling him though. Dele spoke again once his head was well nestled against the pillows.

“I got it all wrong,”

“Huh?”

“Dunno, you’re always so um- manly, that I didn’t you know, I didn’t think you... um-” Dele couldn’t complete his talk and pressed his lips in a line.

“So- wait, so you’re saying you’re not manly?” Eric grinned. That Dele’s misunderstood was understandable, not everything is like the eye see. When Dele looked back at Eric’s gaze and didn't budge his lips, Eric lowered his body and touched their lips as light as he could. “Listen, I told you, there is no rule about this, about who is bottom or who is top and being manly definitely has _nothing_ to do with it either. Some men like being filled and others like to fill, that’s all, and then has that one who likes both. There’s no rule, not label. And Dele, you’re so manly, alright? I would love have you inside of me.”

“I said, I said, I got all wrong,” Dele whispered quickly. “Eric, I know nothing about this, I don’t know how to do it.”

“I can word you,” Eric reassured.

“No, you can’t. You can’t measure how much strength I have to use, or the pressure to not hurt you, or how I have to work you right, I don’t know all this things and I can’t do you any bad alright, drop it. Anyway, most of the time all I want is you to fucking press me against the mattress... the other way around it’s a thing of the moment, you know?”

“Then how you will learn those things?”

“Huh?” Dele let out. He was gazing Eric’s blue eyes and smoothing his legs, all the length he could reach.

“How do you wanna learn how to do it then?” Eric tried.

“I don’t know, maybe when I feel how you do,” Dele shrugged.

“But you still will not know how much force use,”

“Which side are you on?” Dele blinked and Eric laughed.

“Look, I’m saying, we can do it Del, will be good,” Eric hummed while moving close to Dele’s lips again. He quickly deepened the kiss and wasn’t long when Eric heard Dele groaning under his breath, so when Eric started to move slowly, that only increased. “Don’t you want to feel it? What’s like to be inside? Huh?”

“Yeah,” Dele moaned. “But stop the fucking handling.”

After hear that Eric placed one sole kiss down Dele’s cheek and moved back, he dismounted Dele’s body and sat beside him. Dele sighed but he had no right to be annoyed, since he asked for it, so he breathed hard a few seconds and sat up as well.

“Come on, let’s eat something.” Dele said only.

Eric was feeling all warm inside. All the buzz was taking over and he couldn’t stop his grin, although he was feeling his lower body pulsing lightly, he was alright. That was nothing, he could handle. The buzz was coming from all that talk instead.

They were _fucking dating_!

Some minutes later, of Eric cooking to let clear obviously, had some breakfast over the table. They were sitting facing each other and was a calm and little cold morning.

At a moment Dele pulled his phone and pointed at Eric, who heard the little click and he couldn't avoid roll his eyes, however he didn't do anything to rebuke Dele for that. Dele only giggled some " _ace pic"_ while looking down his screen. Such a child.

"I just did this, the other photos," Dele said still hovering his eyes over his phone. "Unbelievable how you never noticed."

And really was.

"Unbelievable that you keep doing it," Eric snorted.

"Well, you didn't stop being cute, did you?" Dele replied but his gaze was still down, his lips curved up.

Good that he wasn't looking up, because Eric blushed furiously. That was stupid, he never had blushed so many times in such a short time. He clicked his tongue and tried to shove that feeling away.

However.

"I know you're pinking up," Dele said, still tapping his phone.

"At this point I think you know everything in this world already," Eric shook his head and heard Dele’s light laugh.

"I just know you can’t deal with lovey stuff sometimes, well, without turning pink at least. I find it cute too," This time he finally put his phone down and glanced at Eric.

Eric frowned. That  _he knows me better than me_ feeling was bubbling his chest, but he couldn't leave it that way.

"Don't lie. I didn't blush last night, did I?"

"Well no but.. but was the night. You know what nights do to us," Dele smiled his adorable smile and pointed out. "I dare you to say it again without blushing."

"What?" Eric grinned, that was just so childlike.

"Come on, say you love me again," Dele insisted and propped his elbows above the table, leaning forward and waiting excitedly.

" _Jesus_ ," Eric just quickly facepalmed. "I can't believe I fell for such a child. I could do better."

Then Eric heard the high lovely laugh and he let his hand fall down his lap. He was feeling amused of course, that was just too damn good for a commom morning.

"You certainly could not," Dele laughed.

He straightened up in the chair and turned his attention to his unfinished plate. Eric had already finished.

Well, Eric couldn't leave it like that again. Dele had asked something and he would receive his reply.

"Hey, look at me," Eric said softly and let his grin play his lips. Once Dele raised his gaze, he continued. “I love you. I love you, alright? Okay sometimes I can’t deal that well with lovey things, but- but I feel it no matter how many times I say it, I'll never blush about it.”

“Yeah?” Dele whispered, his lips frozen in a little smile.

“Yeah,” Eric repeated, some roll eyes was allowed.

Eric saw Dele get up to place his dished in the sink. Eric watched as he walked around the table and sat down in the chair beside him. Eric felt when he caressed his temple for a second before touch their lips briefly.

“I love you too,” Dele said each word between little kisses he was placing upon Eric’s lips.

“The slushy level is high today?” Eric mentioned when he drew back to place his own things in the sink.

“Isn’t?” Dele chuckled.

“We’re fine to go training?” Eric only joked that out, but a tiny part of him was really worried because, well because they couldn’t stop kissing since they opened their eyes in the morning.

“Gonna try my best, but I can’t promise a thing.” Dele hummed naively and that only made Eric roll his eyes.

Eric's worries were in vain. Was a slow training session, without much conversation. Partly due to the ridiculous defeat of the previous day and also because now Tottenham was disqualified from every domestic and European competition, their only goal was the Premier League. To think they had failed at everything else was quite disappointing. They had missed the job.

The minimum was to continue the trail and get a place in Champions League. The fucking minimum.

Eric was aside the field, doing some leg movements, he was feeling kind of stuck. Beside him was Mousa, who wasn't much of start small talk after a huge let down. But however.

"Leicester huh?" Mousa threw his words toward the field.

Eric frowned and looked around, but only he was close enough.

"Yeah, good track," Eric started and noted Mousa’s gaze over him. "I would say."

"Good?" Mousa snorted. "They came out of the nowhere."

Eric changed the leg and started to work out the other. Mousa copied him.

"I guess," Eric chuckled. "Let's look at us then."

"Just saying, just saying, the end is near and we need that Champions place at least,"

"And we're gonna get it," Eric sighed when he felt his leg twitch from the effort, then he felt free to tease. "Aren't you the best player in the world? We can do it."

"You're right, about both things," Mousa laughed and moved close to push Eric's shoulder and since Eric was propped with one leg only while stretching the other, he obviously fell on the grass.

"This is what I get after praising people," Eric shook his head like false arguing and disapprovement.

"Some slack off there, Diet?!" Eric heard Dele's titter while still down on the grass.

Some players were jogging around the edge of the field, edge where Eric was stretching with the other half of the team and Dele was just passing by them, close the white line of the edge. Was just fast enough, Eric didn't get the time to reply anything, he only saw that stupid lame giggle and of course his heart jumped faster than it should.

Eric rolled his eyes and straightened up to finish his leg moves. Mousa just watched with a smirk on. Eric knew something was coming.

"What's the deal between you two huh?" Mousa pointed at Dele's side, running far from them now.

"The deal?"

"Yeah," Mousa turned to face Eric's blue eyes and Eric could see his amusement. "I know the two of you are getting close, I just don't know how much.. wait, although I have seen you guys kissing the other day at the pool, right? At least I thought was kissing."

Eric nodded with a little smile on his lips. Mousa was fine, his tone was just curious, but he was fine so Eric felt free to be fine too.

"Yeah, we are close," However, was that what he said.

"I know, since pre season, I remember, you two bonded pretty fast," Mousa continued.

"God, seems like years ago," Eric spoke to himself. "A lot happened."

"Hey, I don't judge," The defensive tone was alive hovering Mousa's voice.

"I didn't think you would," Eric reassured.

"Alright, is he going good?"

"Yeah,"

"Looks like,"

 "We're... um- we are dating," Eric let the words dance out his mouth for the first time and he didn't feel weird as he thought he would.

He felt a so _fucking giant burden of relief_ leave his back and fall by his side with the most loud thud ever, was so fucking relieving know that he could say that now. That he and Dele had a real thing now, a thing the everybody knows what it means. Means: we're together now, let's do it together. Saying it out loud made even more real.

He had stopped his moves to let his mind fly a little with all that dating thing and didn't notice when Mousa shoved his shoulder for at least three times before push Eric and make him fall again.

"Mate, _really_? Dating?! For real?"

"It happened and fuck can you stop that? The grass is cold as fuck," Eric replied while getting up.

"Hey, this’ nice, right?" Mousa smiled and made his final strech move, getting up as well. "I thought you were just getting off or whatever."

"We were for some time but life happened, anyway, you're the first person I tell this after.. well, after it became official you know," Eric realized, speaking out loud.

"Well, flattered," Mousa joked and turned his gaze to the field, his eyes landing on Dele, now playing with Sonny. "He's a nice lad."

Eric followed his gaze and so his eyes rested on Dele as well. He could almost make a list of sensations that flooded his knowledge, he could make that list and could check out each point at it happened. The fucking chill that traveled through his awareness. His sudden pure gold urge of just ran to Dele and do all the good stuff possible. The way how he forgot the bad feeling about Tottenham’s track. Other things, countless sensations, indescribable. Just because one single person. One little dumb and cute person. How fair was that? Eric thought it was very low to be honest.

“He’s the best,” Eric heard himself say it.

“I thought I was the best,” Mousa smirked and made Eric turn his gaze over him, just to see a very amused and cheerful Mousa.

“What you're best in is what counts,” Eric let out and his voice was soaked with guile, obviously Mousa wasn’t slow thinking so he got that in a blink, both his eyebrows arching.

“Jesus Dier, you nasty,” Mousa shoved Eric’s side again and let a small laugh out his lips.

Eric chuckled along and they started to do jogs as well, now with legs stretched and warmed. They started talking about game strategy and how Mousa was talking to Hugo about the team's formation. This kind of conversation was always good with Mousa, because he knew a lot about it, he was a walking encyclopaedia about plays and fouls, so that's why he gets so angry sometimes when an unfair fault is given to him. Sometimes Eric was impressed, but he understood.

Was their last jog round and they stopped close the others, in the middle of the field. The boss was changing all the training stuff with his assistants and the players were kicking the ball without great interest while waiting. Eric just walked his way close to Dele and played alongside him with the ball. He saw Dele’s smile when he noticed.

"Listen," Eric heard Dele talk, but Eric didn't lift his gaze. Eric kept playing with the ball, swinging in between his feet and not letting it go too far. "Hey," Dele tried again and received nothing another time.

Then. Dele walked toward Eric and they really started to do some fight over the ball. And that was only right, after all Eric was an arranged defender and Dele an offensive midfielder. Was just some silly moves, there was no point in doing something more competitive, eventually the ball was at Dele's feet and a smug smile on his lips.

"Going to listen to me now?" Dele asked and Eric rolled his eyes. He had no intention of losing the ball, but Dele's long legs confused him, like always anyway. "Hey," Dele said and finally, finally their gazes were locked in one another, but then Dele only grinned the words out. "We're dating."

Had a few close to them, a few playing with the ball or stretching, but no one did anything after hear that, not that Eric was giving a fuck about it. He just held Dele's gaze for a few seconds before let his lips turn upwards.

"Right? I just realized... _really_ realized actually, a tad while talking Mousa," Eric spoke easily while catching another ball the was near by, waiting if Dele would think it bad, if he would not like that Eric talked about them with another lad, anyway Dele only nodded.

"Same, but I was talking Sonny,"

"Yeah?" Eric let out without much interest because the ball was rolling over his feet, but quickly Dele took that one away from Eric's domain too.

He was suddenly very close.

"He knew, you were right,"

"Of course I was," Eric winked his smug smile and darted his gaze around to find Son's shape, he was not far, in fact, just a few steps ahead. He and Kevin were doing some play too.

"He just does not care," Dele's eyes were flying over both balls close his feet and over Eric's features. His lips never losing his little cute smile. "So should we? I mean, here, with them?"

"What you asking?"

"I want to kiss you," Dele pointed out like if it were the most obvious thing, his arms gesticulating in front of his body.

Well, Eric only snorted and took a few steps forward, but he made no mention of touching their lips in any form, instead he stopped behind Dele's back and placed both his hands on Dele's shoulders, putting some pressure and making him turn 180 degrees on his feet. Once in the correct position, Eric stood by his side and pointed to the end of the field, to the end of the pitch, beyond the training territory, where there was a row of photographers. They were only doing their job and Eric didn't blame them. Was just the risk.

"Oh," Dele let out in acknowledgment.

"I would love to kiss you though," Eric whispered tilting his head toward Dele's neck and letting his warm breath lick Dele’s skin.

"Eric," Dele whispered back but he didn't move onward. He didn't move anything at all, his arms were hanging aside his body and he was quietly breathing in his place. It seemed like he only said that to get to feel Eric's name dance between his lips right there.

Eric grinned and stepped back.

Boss whistled and the training resumed finally, the same time Ben ran beside them.

"You two getting disgusting to lay the eyes on," Ben said and pulled a grimace up.

"Really?" Dele quickly blinked that lovey feeling away and turned his eyes to Ben, his gaze was fucking pretentious now. "I thought we were cute."

"Well, are not," Ben smiled blandly, his gaze was kind again and then he and Dele's teasing began.

Eric switched off quite fast, waiting the boss in the line.

Training went well. Soon Eric was inside the locker room, already showered and feeling the usual fine pain hover his muscles. He just walked his way alone over the parking lot and leaned against his car to wait for Dele, his car was right over there, like always. Was late afternoon and was getting cold, nothing much however. Was a fine feeling.

Then his phone began to vibrate frantically. He raised it just to see Jan's name shining over the screen.

"Who would say huh," Eric picked up in a cheerful mood.

Jan was being missed over the field. His injury was hard to take, but Eric could see he was doing his part to be back and do good with the team again.

"Dier," Eric heard Jan the other line. "Wanna do friends with me?"

"Shoot me,"

"My forgettable ass.. I can't drive and I just forgot that Sophie had a thing to do with Leyla today, like a thing with her friends, you know, that _'bring your baby but not the father'_ thing, and I told you, I can't drive and I had to do some grocery shopping badly, but yeah my leg," Jan said with the most normal tone ever, like if Eric was some cab boy, even though they've been out before. He should just get right to the point.

"Oh my God, why me?" Eric laughed.

"I dunno either. Sophie got mad when I said I forgot her thing and shouted at me _'don't you have any friends?'_ and I thought about you," Jan replied.

"Aw, but the cuteness will not buy me this time, Vertonghen,"

“I need a drive Dier, and we live close to each other,” Jan started to whine.

"I can't just drop you there either, so I will have to do grocery with you? You set up the whole thing, right? Greedy fucker," Eric said as his gears worked.

But his work was shameless interrupted. Well, Dele was approaching, just like Eric was waiting. Eric waved when he realized that Dele hadn't noticed him, Dele just grinned and changed his route toward Eric.

"I didn't," Eric heard Jan say through the phone, but well Eric couldn't answer.

"Hey," Dele hummed once he stepped close Eric's side, he pressed their bodies together and moved back.

He stood next to Eric and pointed at the phone pressed in between Eric’s hand and cheek, Dele was waiting he finish the call.

“Dier? Still there? Give me an answer fuck,” Jan whined.

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing, don’t worry, I will pick you up,” Eric replied without thinking too much.

Of course, doing company would be nice. Eric was missing Jan anyway.

"Who you talking to?" Dele frowned and took a step forward.

"Jan," Eric replied.

"What?" Jan asked the other line. But really, Eric wasn't listening, Dele was there. Just really close to him.

“Oh,” Dele smiled and approached enough to get to speak close the phone, his lips almost brushing against Eric’s cheek. “Knee’s doing fine, mate?”

“Obviously Dele’s there too,” Eric heard Jan chuckle the other side. “Knee doing better, tell him.”

“Look, tomorrow after lunch I will pick you up, alright for you?” Eric asked, he wanted to get rid of that call already.

“You’re the best, I told ya?” Jan pointed out happily and ended the call. Eric only rolled his eyes theatrically.

“Doing plans?” Dele asked once Eric put the phone in his pocket.

“Yeah, sort of. Injured knee and some grocery will be my afternoon tomorrow. I would call you, but will be just so boring,” Eric replied while opening his car door.

Dele only narrowed his eyes before let his smirk show up. “It’s alright. If I didn’t know you better, I'd say you're trying to get rid of me,”

“Of course I am, I’m totally trying to get rid of you after just one day of dating, because this makes much of a sense,” Eric joked and shook his head with a tiny laugh at the and.

“You hurt my feelings, Diet,” Dele avowed in his most phony tone.

“Good,” Eric bragged and before enter his car he turned to face Dele. “Wanna come over?”

“Um- yeah, sure, but I can’t stay over tonight. Mum and dad plans,” Dele replied quietly and raised his keys. “Right behind.”

Eric nodded and put life in his car. The drive was slow, but because of the schedule, there was plenty of traffic jam and crowded streets. The sky was almost dark already, that was the time for people to go home after work, so was the worst driving schedule.

They entered the house and Eric quickly headed toward the back, he opened the door and let his dogs run around the house. After changing their water and checking the clock to see if was time for the food, and after realizing that it was, refilling their feeder.

"Dele," He called from the back and waited he pop his head in Eric's sight, the dogs walking lively near his feet. "Alright if we walk them?"

"Yeah," Dele chuckled and reached over to catch the leashes, he connected the leashes to the two dogs and handed one to Eric, after he closed the back door.

The walk was shorter this time. Eric just wanted to walk a little and let his dogs run free for a few minutes, after leaving them alone at night and just show up to feed them, Eric felt guilty. Dele didn't seem to care, he was smiling and throwing the sticks that the dogs took.

They arrived the same field and had rained the previous days, that is, the field was more muddy than normal, couldn't sit on the grass that time. They continued talking and throwing the sticks when Dele made a terrible mistake, alright, not that terrible, just dumb. He crouched when the two dogs were running toward them with the stick, but in the same second as the dogs saw that Dele was crouched, they dropped the sticks and ran at full speed toward him. Eric knew the mistake of sitting or crouching next to his dogs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Was all Eric hummed when he saw the dogs approaching.

And just like the first time, Dele was being buried in paws and tongues. But.

But this time was really muddy paws and was fast enough for him to get dirty with mud, grass and ground.

"Told you," Eric smiled again.

"Yeah, that was a stupid thing. I forgot the mud,"

"Isn't the mud, you can't stay on the same head level with them, they will just walk over you," Eric grinned while trying to take off some of the sand and grass over Dele's back.

"Your dogs are evil,"

"Don't ever say that again Dele Alli, they are my boys," Eric crowed with his smirk and finally managed to catch both leashes, he handed one to Dele again. "You need a change, I guess."

"Yeah? Would you help me?" Dele arched an eyebrow while tilting his head toward Eric's side.

"Gladly,"

"Let's go home then,"

Eric loved when Dele referred to his house as _'home'_ , although he knew that was only the differentiation. But still gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach and always tasted like proximity, the most close two persons could feel without any sexual interaction.

They walked close to each other and was no long before they got home. Eric promptly lead his dogs to the back and he thought he would have to bathe them as soon as possible. They were with half their legs covered with mud, the four legs. Maybe tomorrow. Eric patted them once last time before close the door and walk over the living room. Dele had taken off his light hoodie and his shirt, the last one was clean at least, not that Eric really had paid attention to it.

“Let’s wash up?” He whispered once he approached enough to place his hands on Dele’s waist, just to let them slide up his bare back and make their chest to touch one another.

“Yeah,” Dele’s hands squeezed Eric’s biceps and he let them slide too, inside Eric’s clothes, pressing all the trail over his back, his muscles and his spine.

Eric let the warmth take it all, he felt all of him being taken by the usual good feeling and now he did absolutely nothing to prevent it. So when he moved closer to press their lips together, he almost could hear his heart bumping all the good stuff through his body. All the love mess and all the assurance of how fucking much he wanted that and how fucking much he could do that now, because Dele was his _boyfriend_.

“I took off now so that no grass or dunno, would fall on the way, you know?” Dele said while moving back the kiss and pointing at his nicely folded clothes.

“Right but... the pants are pretty bad,” Eric grinned and looked down Dele’s jeans. “Let's not get my house dirty huh.”

“Okay,” Dele arched both eyebrows in surprise for a second before lower his body and get rid of his pants as well. He folded them too and placed aside his hoodie over the table.

Eric looked down to check Dele’s body and his heartbeat was loud in his ears in just some seconds.

“Perv creep,” Dele muttered while turning his back to Eric and making point to go upstairs, but Eric didn’t let him, by grabbing his forearm.

“Better take it all already,”

“There’s no grass over these ones,” Dele smiled and pointed down his underpants.

“Who knows,” Eric tried and let go the grip around Dele’s forearm.

“I know,”

“No, you don’t,”

“Christ... alright, alright Diet, you won,” After roll his eyes at the fullest, Dele bowed and took it off his last piece of fabric, folding aside his other clothes. “Can we now? Can’t believe I’m naked in front of you because you’re just this big child.”

The only move Eric made was the minor step forward and the lips touching. Dele sighed, was more for that annoyed sigh you let out when a person is procrastinating something. But was quick for him to drop this and start to put some pressure on the kiss. Eric’s hands were resting just above Dele’s butt and didn’t take long for Dele to drew back and complain the injustice.

“Ain't fair you’re full dressed,”

Eric only moved back and drew off his hoodie somewhere. However his shirt was still on when he approached and took Dele’s lips again.

Eric wrapped his dry hand around Dele shaft and held it for a while, putting some pressure and feeling Dele hardering just that quickly against his touch. Eric let go Dele’s dick at a moment and took a few steps back, until he felt the soft edge of the couch bump the back of his knee and just then he let go Dele’s lips.

“I think I- we should shower,” Dele panted trying to get his breath go back to normal.

“I think too,” Eric replied, however, he only sat down and gently pulled Dele to his lap.

“Then let’s upstairs,” Both Dele’s legs were aside Eric’s thighs and Eric was in awe at how fucking much Dele’s eyes were dark.

“We’re going,” Eric whispered and moved closer to make their lips touch again.

He approached just the same time Dele bucked forward, his semi brushing Eric’s belly and the fine shiver ripping all Dele’s barriers apart. The slight shoving and the kissing time lasted for almost fifteen minutes, every little moan that was coming out from Dele’s mouth seemed like it was resounding inside Eric’s mind, taking several turns and making him dizzy.

“You need to touch me... right fucking now,” Dele let his head fall on Eric’s shoulder and thrusted his hips against Eric’s more forcibly, he kept whispering through his breath. “Fuck... I’m feeling you under me. _Fuck_ , how does this feel so nice?”

Eric couldn't reply anything, he didn’t know where his voice was, so he only groaned and pressed his hands over Dele’s back, making him move closer and so letting no space between their chests and bellies. But Dele couldn’t hold that for any more time and Eric was fucking hard under him, bumping against his butt and holding him tight. Eric was letting Dele become a mess, just like always. Just like he always fucking did.

Of course Dele was leaking already, so Eric wasted no time and lowered his hand down Dele’s shaft again, this time moving up and down slowly, putting the right pressure over the tip and letting his thumb tease the head. Was kind of easy, all the spot was getting fucking moisturized already.

“That’s good but... but um- I didn’t mean it that way, I meant-” Dele started to whisper still with his head propped against Eric’s shoulder but one stunned moan had to break free his lips before he continued. “Fuck, I meant, use your fucking fingers.”

 _Oh._ Eric’s mind worked and his voice was there again.

Eric held Dele’s hips in place and stopped him from moving, this made Dele back off from his warm spot and face Eric’s blue eyes to question that, because he just couldn’t stay still, he needed to move or he would explode.

“I don’t think you have even the faintest idea of the things I want to do with you,” Eric whispered, following the line of Dele’s lips to his dick and starting to stroke him again.

“So do any of them, do anything, I’m fucking letting,”

“But I know what you want,”

“Of course you know,”

“And I can’t give it to you right now,”

“I know that too,” Dele rolled his eyes for the tiniest second. “That’s weird, it should be the other way around, it should be me not being ready for shits, but sure, we are the _‘let’s not follow the right course’_ couple.”

Eric just let his laugh out and approached to peck Dele’s lips. “I do not agree,”

“And I couldn’t care less, it’s the truth,” Dele only whispered that this time, well Eric didn’t stop his handjobbing and now Dele’s dick was rock hard and he wasn’t even trying.

But Eric's plans were not going that way.

He quickly changed their positions and managed to stay on top of Dele this time, Dele’s back pressed against the couch. He forced Dele’s legs apart and fit himself there, pressing hardly their crotches together and leaving no space in between. Taking care with the strength, after all, Dele had no clothes on while Eric was still with his pants. When Eric just started to shove down his hips, Dele’s sounds were loud again.

Eric then. Well, he left Dele’s lips and started to form one line of kisses down his neck, his shoulder, his collarbone and finally his chest. Dele was panting so hard, his breaths almost loud as his moans. He played with Dele’s nipples, was being so easy to get what he wanted from Dele that time. And right, Eric had to admit that Dele’s submission was being a huge turn on. Fuck, _all_ about him was a turn on.

Dele’s legs widered when he felt Eric lowering even more his kisses. But he only licked the tip of Dele’s length to collect the precome that was dripping and kept his way down Dele’s body. Eric wrapped his hand around one of Dele’s thighs and lifted as much as his hip allowed, so Dele’s leg was high in the air and Eric never stopped to follow his path down. When he finally reached where he wanted, his warm wet tongue hovered Dele’s entrance and Eric heard _the gasp_ again.

He remembered, Dele only made that sound once, months ago when their first got sexually involved and when Eric squeezed Dele’s thighs without prior notice.

Well, he moved back quickly.

“All good?” His voice broke Dele’s hard panting.

“You never-”

“I know, I-... um, want me to stop?”

“You never did it,” Dele tried to resume his sentence.

“Yeah, I can’t believe I was depriving you from one of the best sensations you can let your body enjoy,” Eric chuckled and climbed Dele’s body, he spread some kisses over his neck. “Um- unless, course, unless you don’t like it.”

“Eric,” Dele let a tiny giggle out and pulled Eric’s head off his shoulder. He placed one kiss upon Eric’s lips and let his tongue dance inside Eric’s mouth just like it belonged there, then he pulled back and locked their gazes. “Listen, I want to. I want you to fucking eat me out, you heard me? Go on, I’m needing.”

Eric could feel his own dick twitch inside his pants. He grinned and kissed Dele once again before go back down to his business, lifting one of Dele’s legs and letting his tongue do the job. He didn’t touch Dele’s dick nor let him touch himself, so he couldn’t come, the only action was down there. Dele’s damn moans were everywhere and when he started to move his hips down to meet Eric’s tongue, Eric thought it was the enough.

“Holy fu- you can’t leave me like this,” Dele whined once he no longer felt Eric’s tongue. “Go back to your place.”

“Let’s shower,” Eric grinned and sat next Dele’s legs on the couch.

“My God, you gotta be taking the piss on me,” Dele threw his head back on the couch arm.

“But I’m not,”

“You know, right? You know you’re letting me unsatisfied here,” Dele accused.

Eric quickly looked at him and tried to find the truth aback his words, but when Dele just couldn’t hold the gaze, Eric grinned again. “Yeah, you can’t lie for shit,”

“Fuck off,”

“Alright,” Eric used his teasy tone. Not the one of their banter, no, the one he was sure Dele hated.

Eric was feeling his own dick so stifled inside his pants, but he could pay attention to it later. He climbed Dele’s body again and fit himself in between his legs, Dele wasn’t reluctant but he had this _‘roll eyes’_ face during some seconds, so Eric thought it would be better give him what he wanted. Eric raised his middle and forefinger together and was following the way over his mouth, but he stopped. And.

“Could you suck them?” Eric raised an eyebrow.

“Um,” Dele frowned and just that easy grabbed Eric’s hand and leaded to his mouth, welcoming his fingers inside and swirling his tongue in between both fingers, getting wet and warm. And well, he was looking deep into Eric’s eyes the whole time, like he was saying _‘I know how to play too’_ and fuck, he really knew.

“Um- alright, Del,” Eric tried to say something to tell he was going for it, but he decided to do instead.

So he put the pressure down his hand and waited his fingers slip the way inside. Wasn’t that hard, Dele was fucking aroused after all, so it helped. Also Eric glued their lips at the first little frowning that popped around Dele’s features, but apart that and his shy back arching, he took Eric’s fingers easily. Dele had one hand grasping firmly Eric’s nape and another just resting above his head, above the arm couch.

“Now move for me,” Eric whispered when he let go Dele’s lips.

“No, no, I can’t. Find it,” Dele whispered back while letting a little hiss out.

“I will find nothing, you will move and you will do all the work,”

“Fuck,” This little whine was all he muttered before start to move, got Eric grinning.

His hip was rolling slowly and the only thing Eric did was let his fingers in a forward position, so Dele would have no problem finding his spot. And so like this, took only a couple of minutes and although their lips were glued together and the kiss was fine, Dele couldn’t hold that on. He jostled back nervously and arched along with one hiss.

“Fuck, okay... fuck, this hurts so good,” Dele noted with his eyes squeezed shut.

Dele’s spot was right ahead the tip of his fingers. Eric thrusted some times and sensed the soft knob, but he only teased around. He was only working his way to make Dele step out of his mind.

“Just admit that you like to make me suffer,” Dele rolled his eyes and started to move his hips again, hitting the spot by himself.

“I like to let you thirsty,”

“Bullshit, you know I’m always thirsty next to you,”

“I didn’t know that,”

“So know now,” Dele moaned his words and arched again, Eric could feel Dele’s dick bumping against his groin and this time was his turn to let a moan out his lips. “Oh look, he speaks.” Dele faked when Eric let that his first moan out.

“Fuck you, you fucking know I’m turned on,”

“I’m the one naked here,”

Eric snorted and moved back, sitting and gazing over his fingers buried inside Dele’s butt, when he thought he had memorized the angle, he pulled out and changed to Dele’s dick instead. After thrust a couple of times and after hear the soft moans, Eric switched the weight of his body to his knees and so he was with his face close to Dele’s again.

“I’m going to make you come right now and you will fucking let go,” He whispered hot against Dele’s right ear and felt him quiver, together with one nod.

Eric returned to his starting position and pushed Dele’s thighs apart, quickly lowering his body and taking Dele’s throbbing dick in his mouth, at the same time he pushed his fingers inside again, looking the same angle and hitting the soft knob at the very first try. And so he kept doing, over and over, sucking and hitting Dele’s good point and Eric had a theory, that said: if he was enjoying doing that, it was literally physically pleasurable, was sending some thrilling chills over his limbs, over his mind, he was almost bursting, then how much goodness Dele should be feeling? He was going to ask, but the dick in his mouth prevented it.

“For fuck’s.. Eric, fuck, you’re feeling so good, so good,” He whispered while grabbing the hair on top of Eric’s head to have the support point he needed to thrust inside Eric’s mouth.

Eric felt the twitching muscles of Dele’s hip and he relaxed his throat the exact second Dele moaned loud enough and arched his back from the couch. That was a hell of a waited orgasm, Eric knew, so he just slowed his moves a little bit, both head and fingers, and patiently felt Dele fucking drying out inside his mouth. He tried to prolong Dele’s sensation and taking the sounds, the contractions running through Dele’s skin, the strong clenches he felt around his fingers and the amount he was swallowing that he received in perspective, he got that.

“This tease game get me fucking spent everytime,” Dele whispered once Eric moved back his dick and pulled out his fingers, and well, once he found his voice again.

“Isn’t a game,” Eric replied and lay next to him.

“It is too, you couldn’t just get to the orgasm part?” Dele continued, but however, he was with this lazy grin over his lips.

“And miss all this fun? I thought you knew me better,”

“Yeah, I almost fainted,”

“But you didn’t,” Eric approached and touched their lips. Just a slow kiss was what he needed, although yes, his own dick was jumping inside his pants.

“Let’s shower, I think I have something to take care of,” Dele whispered between the kiss and tugged Eric’s pants.

And there was nothing else in this world that Eric could do but obey. Dele raised the waistband of Eric’s shirt and waited for him to get rid the pants and underpants too. Eric threw it somewhere and he was sure that before the fabric hit the floor he was already with his lips touching Dele’s. The desire was spectacular.

“Can’t believe you’re this wet already,” Dele grumbled sort of smugly while placing his fingers gingerly around Eric’s leaking dick. “I'll have to go slow now.”

“Kind of payback then?” Eric groaned his words out when he felt Dele moving his hand slowly up and down his shaft.

“Your words,” Dele smiled back while pulling Eric up. “Let’s upstairs, shall we?”

Eric nodded and let Dele pull him to his room. He was uncertain there was anything at that moment that he did not do for Dele, and this wasn’t scary as it was before. Wasn’t, because now he knew that he just loved Dele so much to care about it and, the most irresistible thing, Dele loved him back. Alright, they were naked walking through the house, hand in hand, maybe was something odd? Maybe? Course not, was the only really normal thing.

The minute they entered the room Eric took a step toward the bathroom, but Dele shook his head and pushed him against the bed. Dele pointed over the bed and he himself walked over the bathroom. Well, Eric lay down and waited one second. Dele went back holding that lavender body oil that Eric had there.

“Um- I have lube here,” Eric hummed.

“I don’t need lube,”

“Alright,”

“Yeah, alright,” Dele repeated and smiled warmly. “We’re going bathe anyway.”

And the fondness was immense.

Dele climbed the bed, putting the oil aside, and placed himself on top of Eric’s belly, lowering enough to touch their lips and so moving an inch backwards, letting Eric hard rock dick fit in between his butt. Eric’s hands flew over Dele’s legs muscles and gripped tightly.

“Hey, what you doing?” Eric panted when he felt Dele moving another inch backward, just one wrong move and Eric could force his way inside Dele and, not that that was really going to happen, but was just looking like was what Dele wanted.

“Kissing you,”

“No, you’re fucking teasing,”

“That’s my job,” Dele grinned and rolled his hips just to get to hear Eric’s gasp again. “Come on.”

Another uncontrollable groan escaped Eric’s throat when Dele lowered his body and touched their lips again. He kept teasing Eric’s shaft with his hips and Eric was fucking craving with just five minutes of that amazing rubbing move. Then Dele stopped, broke the kiss and moved back, sitting in between Eric’s legs and taking Eric in his mouth just that quick. Apart Eric’s violent back arching and his amazed moan, he couldn’t do much of another reaction. The only thing he was really feeling that moment was Dele’s tongue sucking the life out of him.

Eric couldn’t avoid let one hand fly over Dele’s curls, like he couldn’t avoid his moans jump out of his mouth and like he _could not stop_ feeling that he was going to explode his existence in less than two seconds. But Dele stopped.

“Fuck, fuck- I swear I will never tease you again,” Eric arched while uttering his words with quite some breathing issues.

“Hey, you were right,” Dele whispered when he let go his business and slowly climbed Eric’s panting body. “This is fun.”

“Yeah, fucking fun..” Eric tried to get going his sentence but his whole body contracting and needing some other touch was diverting his attention.

Dele only giggled his calm giggle and slowly let his body fall on Eric’s, gently to not overwhel his senses. But at the first little pressure Eric felt above his needy dick, he moved and tried to get his release out.

“Hey, no, don’t move, stay with me,” Dele kept whispering while he placed his head above Eric’s neck and spread some kisses over the spot. “Can you feel me hardening?”

 _Obviously. Obviously yes_ , but Eric couldn’t talk that. His senses were long over the edge and he was only holding on because Dele was handling him with so much lull and patience.

Dele moved his face an inch, just to find a good position for their kissing to go on. Although Eric’s _damn monstrous huge urge_ of thrusting his hips forward, he didn’t do it. He kept kissing and savoring whatever Dele was giving to him and he finally found his voice again, yet it wasn’t totally over his control.

“Fuck, Dele.. I fucking love you so much,” Eric said when he had to move off the kiss to catch some air. His arms involving Dele’s back and caressing the thin skin of his lower back, just to get to feel the lovely shiver that crossed Dele’s being.

“We will be that kind of couple that gets mushy during sex?” Dele arched an eyebrow and made the minor move of his body against Eric’s.

And Eric’s voice was lost again. He had to grab the pillow under his head to hold his awareness together. Eric felt Dele moving back slowly and sitting above his legs, just in front of Eric’s dick, was when he finally picked the oil and squeezed some over his fingers. He glanced over Eric’s features and Eric could see his bold look, so when he spread the oil over both erections and made them rock against one another, Eric couldn’t do much but finally let go his senses and try to not let his moans bother his neighbors.

“I want you to look at it,” Dele said.

So Eric forced and propped on his elbows, letting his gaze hover down their bodies and letting his mind go crazy with that sight and sensation. The friction, because of the oil, was fucking easy and pleasant. The alternation between look at Dele’s work and at his eyes and feel the perfect pressure Dele was making down his shaft, the brushing sensation against Dele’s dick, took Eric to another step ahead the ecstasy and he had to diverge his look and throw his head against the pillow to let his sounds fill the room and to let his load spill over Dele’s hand and dick. His hands flew over Dele’s thighs and pulled him close, trying to get more of that, what made Dele put his weight forward and get closer to his lips. 

“You know Eric, I fucking love you too,” He managed to whisper a second before start to moan highly into Eric’s mouth, his hand never stopping the work and Eric felt another wave of something hot landing right above his belly.

Well, that was another hell of a waited orgasm.

Eric felt his breath being ripped out with such force and slowly being replaced, each time was easier than the previous one and at a time his breath was normal again. _Thanks the heavens_. Dele had collapsed on top of him.

“All is smelling like lavender,” Dele hummed slowly after a while.

“I like it,”

“It’s good,”

“It is,” Eric agreed and started to hover his fingerstips against Dele’s back.

“Do we really need to shower?”

“Yeah,” Eric replied with one little grin. “We made quite a mess.”

Dele grunted and started to get up, but he stopped halfway the action and just sat down in between Eric’s legs, pulling it on top of his own, using some blanket to clean the mess above Eric’s lower belly and throwing on the floor. His hands firmly pressed against the skin of Eric’s thighs and Eric was feeling it warm. Only got worse when Dele’s gaze started to feel like drills. Eric had one arm under his head and the other was just resting above his belly, well Dele promptly held that hand with his long fingers.

“What?” Eric had to ask.

“You feeling good, right?”

“You can damn bet,” Eric chuckled softly, squeezing Dele’s fingers a little. “You?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dele nodded quickly, his gaze just stuck in their hands.

“What you thinking?”

“Something warm,” Dele finally gazed Eric’s eyes and his little smile was still there. “I’m thinking of something warm to compare to this one I’m feeling right here,” Dele crooned and squeezed their hands together, sighing just after. “Can’t find none.”

“Bad or good?” Eric whispered with his heart daring to swell up and fulminate.

So Dele eyed Eric’s hand, then Eric’s legs above his own, then his whole hip area, abdomen, chest, arms. Was a whole ride look. Resting his gaze into Eric’s blue eyes again.

“So good,” And humming his reply. “Something new.”

Alright, was the answer Eric wanted to hear, but doesn’t mean his cheeks were being behaved, just blushing like there's no tomorrow.

“Going red?” So Dele asked when Eric looked away for a second. Well, Eric shook his head and tried to let go Dele’s hand, but was useless, Dele was giggling and squeezing their hands the next second. “Looks pulpy.”

“Fuck off, don’t call me pulpy,” Eric cursed softly along a little of roll eyes, but he wouldn’t miss the chance, so Eric arched one eyebrow and pointed his smirk at Dele. “So.. you’re the one who’s holding my hand just after sex, not letting go and being mushy and I’m still the pulpy?”

“Yes,”

But Dele wasn’t easy. Of course. So Eric snorted softly and didn’t say anything more, feeling his cheeks coming back to normal. Anyway, Eric finally pulled his hand back and sighed something that sounded like a whine about ‘ _you should stay and sleep here_ ’ and hearing ‘ _I have plans_ ’, Eric tried to use his coax for some minutes, but Dele was irreducible. When Eric's plan really seemed to fail in continuity, he was the one who held one arm and waited for Dele to touch their fingers again.

“Will you tell me? When this, all this isn’t as good as anymore?” Eric just shrugged his question out, looking down their hands close to his own belly.

“You mean never?” Dele chuckled, seeking Eric’s gaze.

“Don’t you ever feel obliged to anything,”

“Um-” Then Dele just raised one eyebrow and did the smirk face, raising their glued hands so he could gaze clearly bellow them, that is, Eric’s pretty much quiet dick. Dele’s gaze changing from there to Eric’s eyes, until Eric got it.

“I didn’t mean this, God! stop being so greedy,” And Eric’s cheeks were pink again, but he heard Dele’s lovely laugh, so maybe was worth it that time.

“I got it,” Dele voiced anyway. “I got it, alright? I promise I will never get tired of you,” Then Dele raised their hands again and pulled the face, his eyebrow touching the ceiling with his gaze toward Eric’s _area_. “Or disinterested.”

“Stop being awkward,” Eric rolled his eyes and pulled his hand back, but his chuckle was there, being inevitable. He started to sit down too.

Dele only kept grinning and rested his arms above Eric’s shoulders, stealing a lot of little kisses and nodding toward the bathroom, finally.

Yes, they couldn’t stay apart for much time during bath. Time to time some of the two seeked the softness of the other’s lips. Eric was really willing to believe that that was the result of some magnetism shit indeed, the force was immense.

Dele wore some of Eric’s things, since his clothes were in no conditions of use and sat on the edge of the bed, he was waiting Eric get dressed as well and he seemed quite anxious, Eric was noticing, but he let it go. Eric knew that _now_ Dele had no excuse for don’t tell him what was bothering his senses, so now yes, was only a matter of time.

So, once ready, Eric sat beside him and touched his thigh, pressing down a little and making Dele shift.

“Look,” Dele started and grinned like always after look into Eric’s eyes. “Listen, that was fucking amazing, yeah but that's not what I was going to say. Listen, I'll call you later and you have to promise me you will answer the phone.”

“Sure,” Eric frowned.

“Will be like, life or death matter,”

“I will pick up,” Eric smiled and rolled his eyes. “What is it? An episode of some show you’re waiting will finally be released today?”

“I have to go,” Dele hummed and got up the bed.

Eric followed him down stairs and after bundle Dele’s clothes, accompanied him to the door. The very last second before touch the doorknob, Dele turned around and stepped close Eric’s space.

“See you tomorrow?” Dele asked softly a second before touch their lips.

Eric just nodded. He didn’t want to move back that good moment to reply, the nod was enough. He prolonged the kiss time by pulling Dele’s body close and letting him take the lead over it.

“It’s early,” Eric muttered.

“I have plans, I will call you,”

“And I’ll be waiting,” Eric shrugged easily and approached to place one little peck over Dele’s lips, pressing his hands against Dele’s back to finally let go.

“You better.” Dele smirked before close the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a lot to everyone who is still here reading this. 
> 
> I always love receiving any feedback, so you guys feel free!


	15. Ti ho invitato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake, as always.

Well. Was early and Eric didn’t feel like sleeping, nor doing anything actually. But he had one job to do, maybe he could start that day. He walked over his back door and before even touch the doorknob, he heard his dogs trying to open it. They were dirty and would be easier to get all that mud out before actually bathing them. Although now the situation was much worse, since the mud had grown dull. So Eric worked for a long time on each dog to pull the hard mud out of their hair.

“You guys can blame on me for this, fucking stupid take you two over there. I should have taken you to another corner or whatever, you would not mind, right?” Eric talked to them while seeing the mud go down the drain, then he grinned and the caramel dog gazed over him. “Although all this mud was useful huh?” Then his dog gazed over him again and faced Eric like he was crazy. Clay was just not getting any. “Don’t look at me like that, was useful over Dele’s clothes, alright?!”

So his caramel dog was finished, the black dog would be more difficult. And Eric was right, Cisco’s hair was mingling with the mud.

“Speaking of which, what do you think of him? Anything you want to aim at?” Eric asked and his dogs gazed at him confused this time. He tried another approach. “O rapaz moreno de hoje? Conheceis ele já,” And yes, Eric saw some happy tails. “Of course you like him, you two jump on him at every chance, right?”

That was always a good talk. When his dogs were just puppies, Eric felt crazy talking to them because they didn’t really listen, they just wanted to run and eat everything, but now they were big boys, now they understood and Eric did not feel crazy any more, most of the time at least.

“That's all I can do before I really bathe you, I hope the little mud left does not make your legs itch,” Eric patted both dogs and closed the back door behind him.

That little job took him almost two hours, anyway Eric wasn’t complaining. It was just his responsibility.

He remembered that _‘pick up the phone’_ oddness from Dele and he also remembered that his phone was on the couch during all this time. Eric really hoped that Dele had not called yet and was a relief when he saw no missed calls shining over the screen.

He went to the bathroom, letting his phone close just in case. Bath checked, was dinner time. And everything went smooth. Everything was feeling fucking in place and the welfare Eric was sensing was occupying it all. All his parts.

Was a light night after all. Just normal and the course was leading through a good sleep night.

Well, Eric’s phone rang. Was a little late and he was lying down to sleep already.

“Hey,” Eric cheered. “I said I would answer.”

“Yeah,” Dele muttered.

“So, what is it? The deal?”

“Um- I’m just... I, well-” Dele was just rustling his words and Eric’s mind was sighing already.

“Hey, speak up, I’m not listening, Del,”

“How was your night?” Dele decided to change the initiative and Eric bought it.

“Pretty normal, yours?”

“I had dinner with my parents, you know, the plans and shit,” Dele replied and he was still whispering. “And Harry and you know, Molly, all here.”

“Yeah? How it went?” Eric asked without much intonation. He didn’t understand why that call was important.

“We talked,”

“That’s good, about?” Alright, he was being nonchalantly, actually his mind was flying over Bournemouth game in two days.

“You,” Dele lulled and was all it took to pull every single drop of Eric’s attention up.

_All of it._

“ _What_?! Wait,” Eric kind of shouted his words and sat like a shot. “When you say you talked, you’re saying _you talked_?”

“That what it means, isn’t?” Dele said and Eric could see him rolling his eyes.

“Dele, don’t play with me. You’re saying... you’re really saying you talked about us with your family?” Eric asked slowly.

“Yeah,”

“ _Holy fuck_ , how it went?! Why didn’t you tell me earlier today? I could... I don’t know, I don’t know. Do you want me to go there? How it went?” Eric was all of a sudden worried sick and only got worse when Dele didn’t add anything to his defense. “Dele, talk to me.”

“Just listen, right?” Dele whispered and Eric nodded, although he knew Dele did not see it. “I didn’t say it earlier because I don’t know, I didn’t want you to be stressed about it. I had been planning this for some time. My parents told me they wanted to have dinner with me before international break and I called this evening and I also invited Molly and Harry. How it went? I thought of a millions of ways to say it, but when was the time I just kind of blurted my words- I can not even remember which ones were exactly. Eric listen, listen... was all so fucking _smooth_. They were surprised, fucking obviously, but, but wasn't like _'level Danny'_ of shock, besides Harry helped me to erase the tension.”

Dele paused, he was going to resume his speech, but Eric was quick. The thing was, Eric knew now why Dele was just whispering his words out.

“Dele, are you crying?” Eric was whispering too.

“Um- no? I cried, a little, nothing much. It’s okay. Rude, don’t cut me off again. So... I really was waiting some emotional talk you know, but Eric, was just the most calm thing!? Yeah, I blurted all out but they got it and... I feel like I was so stressed for nothing, ‘cause they were the best and I was shaking like standing in snow, dunno. Was very smooth, they said it's okay, what else could they say? Honestly? Besides, I didn't go ask their permission, _I went to let them know_. I went to let them know the answer of their questions, like _'why are you so happy?_ ' or _'your team lost, why aren't you that sad?'_ and Harry's _'who the fuck is your guy?'_ , well because was time, you know? I thought they should know the reason.”

“Why you cried?” Dele’s tears were bothering Eric like hell, because he fucking sure was feeling guilty. He didn’t let his mind fly over the fact that Dele’s family was now aware of them. Not now at least. He wanted to make sure Dele was fine first.

“Because,” Dele sighed and his voice was tearful. “Because, maybe I wasn’t expecting this, all this acceptance.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, I’m the son, it’s parents who should expect things from their children and this is certainly not one of the most requested things, so when they just embraced it with me, um- maybe... dunno Eric, I shed some tears. It’s okay.”

Alright. Eric could live with that, he just needed a reason, a positive reason.

“So... they know it’s me? And they’re fine? Talk to me, will you?” Eric crooned.

“I had to say, and I wanted to anyway. They like you, alright? And Harry will never stop teasing me, and you, when you see him again,” Dele giggled and Eric heard all clicking into place again. “We talked for so long, they... they just wanted to know, like wanting to know if I wasn’t crazy or whatever, you know? Um- they called my attention for the care too, just like you the other day. They worry.”

“Of course they worry,”

“But I don’t want to be restricted with you, fuck Eric, I love you, I don’t want to- like... let it show it’s scanty or something, you know? The love, because it isn’t, it’s fucking giant,” Dele said and for the first time since he called, his voice was strong and deep.

“And I don’t want your pretty face stamping the break news thanks,”

Dele only let a funny sound out and sniffled a few times.

“Are you at home?” Eric wanted to know because he fucking wanted to just drive there and love the fuck out of Dele that moment.

“No, they asked me to sleep here today and I couldn’t say no,”

“Alright, that’s nice,”

“Wanted you here though,” Dele added.

“Yeah?” Eric chuckled that out.

“You good? You didn’t say much,”

“Yeah, I mean... this’ big huh?”

“I guess. Eric, do you think I did bad?” Dele worried.

“Hell no Dele, and this wasn’t up to me either, was all you, alright? You did it just right, huh? I’m only, I don’t know, your family knows now and I don’t know, I feel like... you were straight before,” Eric whispered.

He was more than alright with the fact that Dele had told his parents, actually he was proud. But was just that, well before Tottenham Dele was someone and now he was something else, or more, whatever. And Eric had his third of guilt in this story.

“Yeah, so?” Dele chuckled softly.

“All this is my fault, I... um- right? I changed you? Look, I’m sorry, I-”

“Hey, they do not blame you, and blame for what? Huh? We reach that point while talking, wasn’t you, Eric, I fell for you. You didn’t do anything and you sure hell didn’t change me, I’m the same person, you only... listen, you do better on me, alright?” Dele cut Eric off and answered Eric's question before he even ask it. He was smiling, of course Eric could tell that.

“Really?”

“Really,” Dele repeated.

“It's my effect, you know?” Eric finally talked smugly and heard Dele’s muffled giggle the other side. “Hey, I’m proud of you.”

“Proud of me too,”

“Big step I would say,”

“Course,” Dele yawned.

“Yeah, let’s sleep. Training tomorrow,”

“Can we let the call rolling?” Dele muttered and by the rustling sound, Eric could tell Dele was snuggling against the bed.

“Sure. Night, Del.” Eric smiled and did the same, letting his blanket warm his already fucking warm enough body.

“Yeah, night.” Dele replied.

Eric listened Dele’s breaths for some minutes, then he let the sleep take him. Was easy. Eric didn't let himself think about the magnitude of what Dele had just told or sure enough he would go crazy. The only thing that popped into his mind was the _reality of the situation_. Reality had taken on another level, had climbed another step. Was fucking more real now and Dele's parents would always know now, they would know how their son changed- or found himself, and that was very real. _That_ was the thinking that took Eric’s mind for some time and just that was exhausting.

The training was early the other day.

Eric parked and headed for the locker room. He had arrived sooner that day and he knew it still had some time left for the others to arrive. Anyway, that was not a problem, he could practice more before the training start. There were some there despite this.

When Eric walked to the training field and saw Eriksen training some screamers, he wasn't surprised. He approached and quickly took a ball to swing between his feet and kept watching Eriksen over. He hit everything he tried with his elegant move. At a time Eric adjusted the ball on his feet and kicked it, pointing at the upper right side of the net and yes, hitting as well. This made Eriksen turn around to realize for the first time that he wasn't alone there.

"That was just fine huh, Dier," Eriksen smirked while walking toward Eric. "Didn't know you had this."

"Oh my God, thank you for what concerns me," Eric faked.

"No, not that... fuck, you're a defender,"

"Most of the time yeah," Eric replied and looked another ball over there, he and Eriksen started to play some passes.

"Why it's so peaceful here today?" Eric questioned when he realized he was hearing fucking birds there, he never heard birds there before.

"Well... I think Poch is upset because we've been being shit lately, given our results I don't blame him, and locked the training ground today," Eriksen replied and pointed over the training boundaries, where usually had media people, that day was empty.

"Yeah, I bet he's gutted,"

Eric saw Kyle, Toby and Mousa walking in as well. Although still have some time for the training to start.

"Early today," Toby noted while walking through them to get one ball close to Eriksen's feet. Eric shrugged. "Where's the soulmate?"

"Don't know what you talking about," Eric replied with some grin and kicked the ball to Toby’s side when Eriksen walked over Kyle.

But Toby only made a chin move to behind Eric, making motion for Eric to turn around just to see Dele walking over the field too, Kevin on his side.

"Oh," Eric whispered in false acknowledgment and let his grin grow, turning forward again to face Toby.

"Fucking transparent, aren't you?" Toby smirked and kicked the ball to Eric.

"Am not,"

Toby just ran his hand through his impeccable hair and touched the ball, he purposely missed Eric's line and the ball only stopped at Dele's feet, then Toby walked away toward the others. _Pretty smooth_.

Just a little roll eyes was Eric's reaction when Toby winked.

Eric turned around and waited the two of them to approach, they were close anyway. Eric wasn't expecting anything other than the early start greeting, and he _surely_ wasn't expecting feel Dele bump into him with a little more of ebullience and wrap his arms around Eric’s torso. Eric wasn't expecting feel Dele place his head right above his shoulder and press their bodies together. He wasn’t expecting it, but he didn’t deny it.

“Hey, what’s up?” Eric asked while envolving Dele’s body as well.

“Felt like hugging,”

Eric tilted his head to Kevin and saw him walking to inside the net to collect the balls over there.

“Did you come from your parents'?”

“Yeah,” Dele replied, but he didn’t move.

“All nice over there?” Eric whispered and pressed his arms harder.

“All nice over there,”

“Good, innit?” Eric drew off his head a little to get to brush his lips against Dele’s temple.

“Right? Isn’t? All good,”

“Aren’t you going to let me go?” Eric grinned when he felt Dele squeezing his arms more tightly.

“Will never.”

And those two words, those two small words, meant much more than just Dele’s arms around Eric’s body of course, was something bigger. Both knew the mightiness of Dele’s words, but none added anything. Was implied, the meaning was implied.

But Dele moved anyway.

Just a slightly head tilting toward Eric’s neck. Just a little nuzzling and Eric thought about it, about the fucking shudder that passed over his spine. He looked around, Kevin was stretching next the net, while Kyle, Toby, Mousa and Eriksen were playing some passes. No one more, he was hearing some buzz from the locker side, but there was just them.

Eric backed off the hug and raised his left hand to Dele’s cheek. Just to get to see the tiny smile that took shape on Dele’s lips, to feel Dele’s hands resting above his waist and to look strictly into his eyes while approaching.

They kissed. There. At training, well not exactly, hadn’t yet officially started. Eric felt Dele curving his lips to fit in his own, he felt too Dele smiling like he already knew that would happen and Eric suspected he indeed knew. Whatever Dele wanted, he would eventually get it, sooner or later. All their relationship was based on that, _pay_ attention. And was of great help that Dele's wishes matched Eric's all the time.

Eric pinched softly his hand against Dele’s cheek and tilted his head to get better access. Eric didn’t need a shy kiss, no, he needed the taste, so he promptly pushed his tongue inside and pressed against Dele’s. Was good, was marvelous, but was also improper for the moment. That was their work, even without the whistle, so after just a few of more licking, Eric drew off with some little pecks.

“Your bold ass,” Eric started. “Got lucky today.”

Eric was thinking about the ‘free media’ day thing. Although he didn’t know if he would resist if the same thing happened and all those photographers were there.

“Nah,” Dele giggled with his flushed cheeks and let go Eric’s waist to chase a ball a few steps away. “Kevin told me the free media day.”

“Yeah?”

“I told you, I will take care, alright? This would not have happened in a casual day,” Dele added and pointed to where the media usually stays. “Do you think I’m crazy?”

“I think you’re impulsive,”

“Don’t worry,” Dele said still with some smile upon his lips while placing gently the ball on the field and stepping the grass around, he looked up at the net and then at Eric’s eyes. “I would not do anything to risk lose you.”

Then he kicked and hit the very left corner with some sick curve.

“Should save these for games,” Eric said calmly but heavens knows how fucking much his feelings reacted to that.

“Yeah, I don’t need to use these in games if we have Chris, need I?” Dele smirked and pointed at Eriksen. When he looked back at Eric again, his smirk was bigger. “You don’t need to blush for every tad hearty thing I say.”

“You can control your blushing?” Eric felt taken aback with Dele’s words, all his words, not just that last sentence. Was like Dele was pouring all that words and meanings over Eric’s back and was really heavy.

“Good point, so you just can’t resist my cuteness eh?” Dele arched an eyebrow.

“Alright, bye Dele.” Eric rolled his eyes and turned around to start to walk away.

In part just to tease a little, but mostly because he didn’t want to blush from head to toe there. But of course it wasn’t long for him to hear the lovely laugh and although the good warmth that took his senses, Eric kept walking toward Kevin. He needed to stretch anyway. Son was there too now, but he was just sitting near Kevin.

“Eric, come on,” Dele whined and Eric could spot the smile over his voice, apart that, he didn’t turn around to see it. “I can’t believe you’re walking away from me.”

“Oh yeah, the drama,” Eric talked over his shoulder and kept approaching Son and Kevin. Then he felt the obvious. The obvious thing that happens when you come to date a person with a really fit body and a child mind and when you start to walk away from them, leaving your back just that easy for them to jump into. Both fell anyway, Eric couldn’t hold that time. The white line of the edge of the field was just some steps away, so Son was gazing over them clasped together on the grass. “It's like dealing with a child, you know that?”

“Was you who walked away,” Dele rolled over Eric’s back and lay on his stomach over the grass, just like Eric was too.

“Yeah, you can’t hold on a serious conversation,”

“Nothing we were talking about was that serious, stop finding excuses,” Dele smiled and winked at Son.

“Excuse? For what?” Eric frowned.

He dropped the joke tone for a second, turning his sight over Son, now talking with Kevin about some exciting shit, and going back to Dele. But, just to see that Dele had approached considerably and Eric could now spot the spark in his eyes.

“Well Eric, sometimes you just can’t deal with me, I’m not... I’m not bragging, I’m stating, I see it. The first time I noticed we were just kissing around and was the step number one for me being this mess love about you to be honest,” Dele smiled his words quietly and Eric was a little perplexed. “You don’t need an excuse you know, just let go I guess. And don’t mind my wind up- that much, you look cute as fuck when you blush.”

Dele kept giggling and moved back to get up, but Eric didn’t let him. He grabbed Dele’s arm and pulled down again, after notice that Dele wasn’t going to try to get up again, Eric moved his hand from Dele’s arm to his chin. He thought about kissing him, but the misappropriation hit Eric’s senses again, so instead he pressed Dele’s chin between his fingers and approached to brush his lips against Dele’s cheek, leaving a little kiss over the spot and nuzzling his way to Dele’s ear.

“My goo goo eyes betrays me, right?” Eric whispered just to hear Dele’s little chuckle and the soft _yeah_ under his breath. “I don’t think I can help that, I don’t think I ever managed to help that. The lovey is flying today, I would say.”

“Right? I want our banter back, please,” Dele joked but he did no move to change their positions, so Eric kept with his lips pressed against Dele’s temple.

“Sonny’s looking at us?” Eric asked because his sight wasn’t in Son’s direction anymore, but Dele’s was, and he just shook his head.

“No one is looking at us,”

“Do you want to know what I want to do?” Eric used his worse voice, the one he knew Dele hated and when Dele rolled his eyes, Eric cheered internally for getting what he wanted.

“Sure, tell me,” Dele replied however and Eric finally moved back from his warm spot close to Dele’s face.

He sat on the grass and Dele had no choice but to sit down too. All the players were already there and Eric saw Poch walking toward the field as well. He got up and stretched out his arms to help Dele get up too, but instead of let go when Dele stood up, Eric kept pulling him close and wrapped his arms around Dele’s shoulders, placing his lips just above Dele’s ear again.

“Well, Dele, I would love take all this out,” Eric started to whisper and nudge Dele’s training pants. “And make you dry out inside my mouth.”

“This is your idea of discretion?!” Dele moved back quickly and arched an eyebrow, but of course Eric noticed the slightly little shudder that crossed his body.

“I asked you if you wanted to hear it, you could have deny it,” Eric pulled his amused tone up.

“Oh my God, I asked the banter back and not this teasing shit, Diet. Come on, training yeah? Occupy mind and body please,” Dele spoke with his non-believer smile.

Yes, Eric had a name for all his smiles, thank you.  

“Sure.” Eric laughed and the whistle was heard.

\---z

"How was training?" Jan asked the minute he entered the car.

"Hello, too," Eric pointed at the belt. "Was fine, locked today."

"Uh, so Poch's mad I see?" Jan winked and Eric nodded. "I was expecting to see Dele here."

"I couldn't put him through this boring afternoon we gonna have," Eric teased while maneuvering the steering wheel.

"You know what, I don't know how he tolerates you," Jan rolled his eyes.

"Oh zip it, he loves me,"

"Unbelievable," Jan muttered.

Was a little cold afternoon, but the sun was shining.

"How's the knee huh?" Eric asked and dropped the joke tone a little.

"Better," Jan's eyes were on the streets outside.

"Any preview date?"

"Man United game maybe," Jan shrugged. That _maybe_ was the worst.

"Of course. So let's do some grocery," Eric clapped once he parked.

Eric got out of the car and waited Jan do the same. They both got a shopping cart.

"Doing too?" Jan asked.

"Well, I'm already here,"

"So admit it, this was useful huh," Jan arched an eyebrow.

"Don't brag yourself, I would love to come with Dele instead, but we have to take what is given," Eric added with some chaff tone.

"Well, was you who didn't want to put your boyfriend under so much boring time, wasn't?" Jan hit back, wasn't that easy let him annoyed with Eric's teasing, he would have to work harder to achieve that, because Jan has a sharp tongue as well.

"He isn't my boyfr-" Well, Eric started with that, as he said countless times before when some teammate called Dele his boyfriend, but now that changed, because fuck, now Dele actually _was his boyfriend_. Eric abruptly stopping to speak drew Jan's attention.

"Oh, I see huh," Jan smirked while walking over the grocery cleaning session. "So _now_ he's your boyfriend."

Eric followed Jan, but couldn't think of anything to say. Not a nod, nothing. He felt like being caught and that was weird because Jan was aware of what was happening already. The sound of the wheels of the shopping trolley was filling Eric’s ears.

"It's alright, Dier, you know, we knew this was going to happen," Jan reassured without much intonation, he spoke almost automatically, since his eyes were wandering over the names of the cleaning products.

"Sure,"

"Wow look at this, I managed to shut Eric Dier's teasing without even trying," Jan cheered in false knowledge as he put the gallon of some purple product in his shopping cart. He looked at Eric and frowned. "What it is, mate?"

"Nothing, stop bragging, you sure hell didn't shut me right," Eric spoke already a little recovered and repeated Jan's move, putting the same purple cleaner in his cart.

"Alright," Jan smiled a little and kept walking over the halls. "Just tell me when I have to get ready for the wedding."

"Don't worry, you will be the first," Eric chuckled.

Almost an hour and a half later. Eric usually didn't take so long in that task, but he discovered that day that Jan was like a mother, he read every label of almost every product before putting in the shopping cart. Eric didn't care but when Jan started to spend almost two minutes reading the labels, Eric just walked away and went after his own things, only to go back in the hallway where he had left Jan and see that he was _still there_. And there were still some things Eric wanted to get before go to the cashier.

Eric was by Jan's side waiting for him to choose what kind of fucking rice he would take, when his mind drifted off to Dele. Was kind of easy, he never had to make any effort for that. Then a thought crossed his mind and took a few turns around his consciousness, well Jan was there so Eric took the risk of being mocked for some months.

"Jan," Eric started, he used his _ask just for asking_ tone, with some apathy. Jan nodded to let Eric know he was listening. "Do you love Sophie, right?"

"Yeah,"

"And she loves you back?"

"Well, I like to think so," Jan replied with some lazy grin while finally putting the rice in the shopping cart.

"So, do you already felt suffocated by this?" Eric let out softly and placed his rice in the cart too.

"Sure, tons of times, just part of being in love, you know?"

"Yeah? And it's just normal?"

"What's the trouble?" Jan asked while turning his fully attention to Eric.

"No, there's no trouble, all good, you know? But sometimes it's too much," Eric answered frankly.

"Well Eric, I think that’s the little price we have to pay for letting someone in,"

"I think," Eric nodded.

"But, it's all really good?" And Jan's eyes were again over the products.

"More than good,"

"Why that query so?"

"Um- dunno, I thought there was something wrong with me and sometimes you sound wise, so I risked the guts,"

"Thanks? I guess? Right? You called me wise?" Jan smiled and nudged Eric's shoulder.

"I said sometimes, eh?"

And the course went on, but Eric was no longer irritated by Jan reading the labels. He just waited and sometimes even read the labels of the products he was putting in his cart as well. Some fans stopped by, but was one of those rare times that they just wanted to talk about a game or about anything and didn't ask for a photo or autograph, Eric liked more that ones.

They were in the cashier and the queue was a little big.

"I bet Dele feels the same," Jan said after some five minutes of silence between them.

"Huh?"

"The smothering sensation," Jan added.

"I dunno,"

"It's a package, it comes along,"

"Yeah, we never talked about it... about any bad feeling,"

"Isn't a _bad feeling_ and if he loves your annoying ass, then believe me, he feels the same," Jan reassured and Eric nodded again. He let Jan's words take some space in his mind and was comforting, but the next thing he felt was his cheeks burning. "Oh my God, you blushing? You are, aren't you? Who would damn say huh? That all it cost for you turn into this besotted mess was a pinch of Dele Alli."

"Too late to say that I'm sorry I agreed to come?" Eric rolled his eyes but couldn't avoid some little smile pop out.

"Too fucking late," Jan laughed and then some time later was his time to do cashier.

Was quick even.

Eric pulled his phone out and took a pic of that, sending to Dele with the subtitle " _This all day. How was yours?_ "

Didn't take long.

" _Mate’s looking good. Boring actually, hope yours have been better_ "

" _Some feelings talk to the count_ "

" _About?_ "

" _Something with me, nothing much. Helpful tho_ "

" _Let's dinner?_ " Eric read on his screen after a couple of minutes.

" _Like, dinner out?_ "

" _Yeah?_ "

" _We have a game tomorrow_ "

" _And?_ "

" _We should focus and shit_ "

" _I just wanna do dinner with my boyfriend, I'm not allowed?_ " And Eric grinned because he could hear Dele's teasing voice saying that.

" _You are_ "

" _Nice, I'll pick you up_ "

" _I have a car_ "

" _And?_ "

" _Alright, lemme just get home_ "

Dele just sent a random emoji in response and was Eric turn to do cashier, Jan right beside him. They walked toward Eric's car and threw the purchases in the trunk.

"Confess," Jan said once Eric started driving. "Was fun today."

"Well, wasn't fun, fun, but was pleasant,"

"Welcome." Jan winked and turned his gaze outside.

Eric just drove to Jan's and helped him with his things. Jan bothered to thank him and they said goodbye to one another. Actually was a fun afternoon, but Eric wasn't much of give in that easily. 

He was being lazy about bring his own things inside his house and even more lazy about putting the things in place, was when he remembered he had made plans for the night. Eric rushed his actions and after take care of everything for his dogs, he hurried to shower.

Well, his doorbell rang when he was in the middle of the process of putting on the pants. Eric just tapped a quick " _a sec_ " and sent it to Dele, to read " _you're not making me wait outside_ " just a second after press the send button.

Eric rolled his eyes.

" _I'm just with pants on_ "

" _Would be a shame if I hadn’t seen you all naked already. Open it_ "

Then, against the will, Eric went down stairs and opened the door. He managed to put the shirt on in time at least.

"You said just pants on,"

"Yeah, I lied," Eric eyerolled.

"Ouch,"

Eric tried to look annoyed or some shit, but he couldn't. Dele was just there standing gorgeously and Eric's breath was lost for some seconds. Eric closed the door behind Dele and followed him to the living room.

"Gonna take long?" Dele asked while sitting down the couch and pulling his phone out.

"Nah, just finishing," Eric replied and took one step toward the stairs, but he couldn't take another.

He walked toward the couch and lowered enough to touch Dele's lips. He placed his hand on Dele’s neck and caressed the short hair of his nape. Eric intended just a peck, but was Dele who pulled him down and Eric had no other thing to do than sit on his lap. Well, of course that way was easier to deepen the kiss, and so Dele did it.

“Wait, no, no, go up and finish your stuff, will you?” Dele whispered while moving back, his little breaths feeling warm against Eric’s mouth. “I’m hungry, you’re hungry and I have.. we have to take Harry home.”

“Is he in the car?”

“Go up, come on,” Dele pushed Eric’s body and pointed at the stairs.

Eric nodded and started to walk over his bedroom. He just finished getting ready, took his things and went downstairs. Was quick.

“So, Harry’s here?” Eric asked casually while locking his door and pointed at Dele’s car.

“Nop,”

“So-”

But Dele interrupted his talk.

“How was all with Jan? You two talked about me?” Dele smiled while they got into the car. Both belt up quickly.

“Yes, your name never left our talk,” Eric teased.

“Best talk ever?!”

Eric chuckled together with a nod and let Dele lead the way toward the streets. Well, after some minutes Eric was totally lost.

“Um- where are we?”

“Going to get Harry,” Dele replied like choosing which shirt color to wear.

“Yeah, where?”

“I... he- he slept with me at our parents’ too,” Dele said and avoided Eric’s eyes. But was not in his favor when the car had to stop at the red light. A long three-stroke red signal.

“Well, so let me get clear,” Eric cleared his throat and Dele had no other place to look but Eric’s eyes. “We are going to your parents’ house? Right now?”

Dele nodded.

“Can you turn around? Feeling sick all of a sudden,” Eric muttered.

“Oh drop it, nothing’ gonna happen,”

“Dele-”

“Eric. Drop it. It’s all fine, right?” Dele reassured while pressing his left hand above Eric’s thigh, then the light turned green and Dele pulled his hand and let Eric drown in his thoughts.

So. He gave it a thought and didn’t go well. His mind was a big mess buzz. Then Eric did the only thing he knew it could calm him. He tugged Dele’s elbow and waited for him to let go the steering wheel and wrap their fingers together, well Dele did it along with a little sigh. Eric let the warmth dance over his limbs. That wasn’t very safe, but the streets were calm enough.

The chance to meet Dele's parents? Fucking awesome, right? No even a little bit intimidating, sure not.

He felt Dele caress the curve of his wrist and Eric flinched. He quickly pulled his hand from Dele’s.

“You had this all planned, hadn’t you?” Eric quarreled.

“Jesus, I knew you were going to say this,” Dele sighed. “And I didn’t, okay? I swear. The thing... yesterday I took Harry to our parents' and we both slept there, right? I had to leave early because training and he stayed there, I was waiting to take him home, but when he didn't say anything all afternoon I just assumed he had found his way to go home alone. So... but when I was only one street from your house he texted me and, you know was easier to take you and then pick him up than go all the way back and pick him up... anyway you got me. Listen, I didn't plan this.”

Ok. Eric believed in his words. Dele seemed anxious himself.

“So, Harry owes me this,” Eric let a little calm grin show up his lips.

“Yeah,” Eric saw Dele relax his shoulders a little. “We're going in, I'm going to get Harry and we're going out. Probably you will not even see any of my parents, I don’t even know if they're home, I didn’t see dad this morning and maybe they went back to Milton Keynes, Harry has a key and maybe he’s alone there, just waiting me. I have the key too anyway.”

Eric nodded and turned his gaze to the streets again. Dele was driving for some minutes now and was quick, after he stopped talking he parked outside some fine house. The car died and Dele carefully looked at Eric.

“Let’s?”

Eric took the belt off and approached Dele, he just touched their lips lightly.

“Let’s go, I’m hungry and you promised me dinner,”

Dele grinned back and nodded. The two got out of the car and Dele used the key he had to open the door. Eric followed Dele over inside the house and he heard his heart bumping his blood through his arteries, his heartbeat reverberating along with his walk moves. Perhaps there was a slight possibility that a lovely panic was running in his bloodstream? Sure thing. Eric had seen Dele's parents before, but they never talked anyway.

Dele stopped right beside the stairs.

“Going to call him,” He hummed and looked around the living room. “Make yourself at home?”

“Gonna leave me here?” Eric blinked.

“Yeah, don’t get lost, huh?” Dele smiled and started to follow his way toward the stairs, but not before filling his lungs and sort of _yell_ through the whole house. “ _Mum, I’m home._ ”

“Dele!” Eric rebuked him.

“What?” Dele laughed. “What if she hears sounds and thinks someone’s invading?!”

Now Dele started to climb the stairs for real and Eric almost, almost rushed behind him. But he decided not to, anyway, he couldn’t, because the very next second he lost sight of Dele at the top of the stairs, he heard some steps from the opposite side of what they had come.

Eric caught sight of a woman, well Eric knew that was Dele’s mom at least. He noticed she wasn’t expecting anyone there, so when she saw Eric standing there awkwardly she frowned for a second before softening her features.

“Um- Dele, there's a handsome man in our living room,” She spoke a little loud in the direction from which Dele had gone, toward the stairs. There was a hearty smile on her lips.

“Yeah? You take good care of him huh,” Eric heard Dele yell back from upstairs.

Eric didn’t know what to do.

“Oh, hello. I hate his habit, and Harry's. If they come here with someone to look for something or I don't know, they always leave the person isolated in the living room and disappear upstairs," Dele’s mom said and took a few steps towards Eric.

She came over and pulled Eric into a hug. Eric still didn’t know what to do.

“It’s fine,” He said however.

“Why did he release you here?” She said as she pulled Eric into another room in the house, which Eric recognized easily as the kitchen.

 _Fuck, Eric was clueless._ Did she know? He wanted to ask or do something to know, but he swam with the flow.

“We came to get Harry actually,” Eric replied.

“Oh, finally. You know, adults sons are sometimes more annoying than little ones. Don’t tell him I said that please,” Her laugh was agreeable, Eric noted.

“Don’t worry,”

“Do you want to eat something? Tee?” She asked and Eric frowned. “Um- coffee?”

“No, no, there’s no... um- we’re going to have some dinner,” Eric hummed and he was so fucking much unsure about which words to use. “Thanks.”

"Sure, dear," She grinned and pointed at some seat next the balcony, Eric took it. He didn't know why the hell Dele was taking so long.

Believe it or not, they started a brief conversation. About one of the subjects that Eric most felt at ease to talk about, because he knew a lot. Dogs, yes. Although he didn't remember how they had gotten there and Eric thought fine when Dele’s mom started to talk about their little dog Hugo. He wasn’t there however.

"Hey, wait, we do not even introduce ourselves. So rude of me," She blinked and walked over Eric's side. "I'm Sally."

But before Eric could answer anything, he heard more steps coming from the living room. Yes, Dele and Harry finally, a little late through.

"Thought you had run, but mum just kidnapped you," Dele smiled.

"Well, you, sir, left him all alone," Sally pointed.

"No, ma'am, I didn't,"

"Yes, he did," Eric, after greeting Harry with a fist bump and a full of malice gaze - yes, Eric remembered Dele had talked something about the teasing part, spoke directly to Sally.

Then, well, then Dele pulled a seat next to Eric, just beside him at the balcony. But he was too close, friends don’t sit that close. Eric quickly glanced at Sally, she was talking something with Harry and seemed to have totally forgotten both of them over there.

“Um- she knows?” Eric managed to let the most soft whisper out. He saw Dele’s little nod. “Then why-”

Eric saw Dele shook his head this time. He approached Eric’s side and pressed their bodies together for some seconds, just to let go and look for his mom’s attention.

“Mum, you need to watch my games more often,” Dele let out with a tiny laugh and Eric understood. “Or check out my instagram?”

Sally knew, she just did not remember Eric’s shape.

“Oh darling, you know I get stressed with games, I watch the important ones,” Sally replied with her apology tone and winked at Eric.

“Alright,” Dele sighed and placed one arm around Eric’s shoulders, just to get to show the little sign of affection before continuing. “So, this is Eric by the way.”

The freezing feeling was all Eric managed to feel for some seconds after hear that. He wanted to shake Dele’s arm off, but he didn’t feel like moving. He could tell for that little while he was talking to Sally there, he could tell that her reaction would not be bad. She was as light as Dele was, was an easy company, the air wasn't heavy around and Eric was feeling good. So he tried to kick those freezing pins off his mind.

Her gaze quickly changed from Harry to both of them. She was surprised, a lot, Eric could say.

“ _Oh my_ , of course you are, sure thing I knew this!” She exclaimed and quickly got up her seat, taking a few steps toward Eric’s direction and pulling Eric into another hug, shoving aside Dele’s arm in the process. “You should have said, my memory isn’t that good.”

“I said yesterday,” Dele said amused.

“Sure, but,” She ketp talking and all Eric did was place his arms around her body, kind of gingerly. After some seconds she backed off and moved his hands to Eric’s, just to squeeze a little. “Well Eric, I’m sorry my lack of knowledge, but I’m really glad you’re here, alright? And I can’t believe the first thing I said when I saw you was _‘handsome man’_.”

Eric blinked a few times and changed his look to Dele’s eyes. He was just there, gazing them over with his little stupid lazy grin and he nodded, he was giving the reassurance Eric needed and that was all the cost.

“Well, with all respect, that’s a normal reaction, don’t worry,” Eric bragged and he squeezed Sally’s hands as well before let go.

He heard Dele’s lovely laugh, as well as Harry’s and Sally’s. However Harry wasn’t paying so much attention to them. His phone looked much more interesting.

“Cocky even with mum, huh?” Eric heard Dele tease. He pressed their bodies together again and turned his eyes to Sally’s. “Where’s dad?”

“He said he had something to solve back home, I’m going back later the night. I can’t believe he lost this,”

“Alright, now that we all love each other, can we go, mate? I could use my bed yeah,” Harry said while putting an arm above Dele and Eric’s shoulders.

They all agreed and after saying goodbye to Sally, they headed for Dele's car. Eric was still feeling a little thrilled, like the roller coaster feeling. When you know that the next turn is going to be the worst turn, but you just expect it to happen, because that's where the fun was. Eric was there, expecting it.

Harry sat in the back seat, since Dele was going to leave him at home anyway, although Eric had called him to go dinner together with them.

After belt up, Eric raised his gaze just to see Dele approching and quickly touching their lips.

"Um- I don't think-" Eric tried to say something, well, Harry was fucking there.

"Harry," Dele sighed with a little of roll eyes. "Do you mind our kissing?"

"Not at all, I don't even know you two," Harry replied with his gaze turned to the bright screen of his phone.

"See?" Dele whispered, but he didn't do any move forward again. He put life in the car instead. "Went well? What you say to me?"

"Fucking well," Eric felt free to let some grin pop out.

"I know, best mum, right?"

“Right,” Eric smiled along, then turned his body to look at Harry’s features. “You still owe me.”

Eric heard Dele’s little chuckle, but he didn’t say anything. Harry raised his eyebrows.

“Sorry?”

“You had the whole afternoon,” Eric rolled his eyes and straightened into his seat.

“Oh, well... mum’s food’ the best,” Harry replied and continued with his smirk. “Couldn’t miss it, besides she fell into the same spell Dele fell, _handsome man.”_

“He’s right,” Dele added.

And was a good thing that was night time, because it hid a little Eric’s blushing. Although he knew Dele was aware of it.

They dropped Harry at home and Eric let Dele choose where they were going to have dinner. Eric had no preference and he didn't even remember the place that Dele had taken him. Just exactly as Eric expected, was a fucking placid dinner and, to add as a positive point, no one stopped them.

Not that Eric didn't love the contact with the fans, he always made the fans feel at ease, but sometimes privacy was good.

"I would kill for some Nando's," Dele randomly said when he turned the first corner to Eric's place.

"We just dinned?" Eric pointed.

"I know, but sometimes we have the hunger for that specific kind of food,"

"True. Do you think your dad will call me handsome too?" Eric was trying to bring Dele's dad to the talk for a while, he wanted to know if Dele would be odd about it. Since Sally took it really well.

"Absolutely, who wouldn't?" Dele laughed and winked at Eric.

"True," Eric smirked again and felt free to let his hand hover above Dele's thigh.

Some more minutes of quietly driving after Dele was parking outside Eric's door.

"Till tomorrow?" Dele kind of asked.

"No kiss of goodbye?" Eric arched an eyebrow.

His heart skipped when he heard the belt sound and saw Dele approching before the belt returned completely to the right place. Dele touched Eric’s cheek while placing his lips above Eric’s and let his tongue do the job this time, letting some muffled sounds out when Eric pressed their tongues together. Eric’s hand was still resting aloft Dele’s thigh and he only moved some inches Northbound.

“Come inside,” Eric had to whisper when he moved back to breath. His fingertips doing some pressure over Dele’s groin.

But Dele didn’t reply anything, he just tilted his head and took Eric’s lips again. His tongue pluming inside Eric’s mouth was some really addictive action, but when Eric increased considerably his fingers motion and Dele had to jostle back to sigh, he also pushed off Eric’s hand from there.

“Let's stop the handling huh?” Dele breathed.

“Come inside,” Eric tried again, but received a little shook. “Why?”

“You said yourself, matchday tomorrow, focus? Can you get out of my car before I change my mind?” Dele hissed, looking quite out of breath.

“In this case...” Eric hummed and sat more comfortably in his seat, his gaze darting toward Dele’s and his cheeky smile breaking free.

“Eric, love, listen, I fucking know that if I come in with you, we would have some damn amazing time, but I also know that I wouldn’t have the quietest night of my life. And we need a quiet night eh, let’s do a good game tomorrow,”

“Did you just call me _‘love’_?” Eric frowned with the most amused tone he had.

Eric was aware that Dele had spoken a whole sentence, but to tell the truth his mind had shut down after hearing that. It was just unexpected.

“What? No, I didn... fuck I did, didn’t I?” Dele looked surprised and when his gaze hovered Eric’s and Eric nodded, Dele seemed sort of amazed. “Fuck, I... wow, that was kind of unwitting? Um... sorry?”

“Why for? Dele, it’s alright, I don’t mind,” Eric smiled and he meant that, he really didn’t mind, was the cutest thing?

Eric noticed that Dele had flushed furiously. His cheeks earning a red shade in a blink of an eye. So he unbelted and approached Dele’s pink cheeks, kissing the left one and nuzzing his way to Dele’s ear, feeling a light shudder hatch and wander over Dele’s skin.

“You’re the cutest, you know? And I meant it, I don’t mind. Sleep tight, love,” Eric let the word dance over his tongue and he heard Dele’s soft giggle. “How does it feel?”

“Warming,”

“Right?” Eric moved back and placed a little peck above Dele’s lips. “Night.”

Dele just giggled again and Eric got out of the car, letting the cold air wrap around his limbs and accompany him to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acceptance is everything ---- a good motto, don't you guys think? 
> 
> Anything for me?


	16. Io vivo così.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's introduce new surroundings.
> 
> Please, forget any blunder (yup, I'll always say that).
> 
> PS.: I didn't know the name of the caramel dog (I don't remember well, but in my eyes I had read somewhere already, but my poor memory), but gladly Eric helped me by posting that story on instagram these days.

\---x

March 26, 2016

Eric looked at the big screen in the stadium and saw the huge numbers marking ninety minutes already, he didn't mind paying attention on the addition time, was much worse. The only thing he did was walk his way to the box and find his position, raising up his eyes to slightly signal to Henderson. Eric saw his spot, was a free one, the only one marking him was some slim blond german and Eric knew he was a striker, so when Henderson nodded and kicked, Eric tried overcome the german one and managed with no problem. The corner was a perfect one and Eric didn't think too much when he saw the ball coming in just like he asked to Henderson, was almost easy enough. Then he saw the ball landing capriciously at the back of the net.

The realization was instantaneous, he wasn't offside, so that was a valid goal and was the winning goal. The fucking _winning goal against Germany_ , against the World Champion, against Manuel Neuer for fuck's sake. The game was a tough draw, 2-2 and was being exhausting for just one friendly, but who cares, Eric had made it, _they had made it_.

He ran to Henderson, his rage and excitement, together with the fucking splendid sensation of scoring his first England goal bubbling and boiling in his chest. Henderson jumped on him, screaming his lungs out as well and in a blink Eric was being buried by red shirts. He felt Dele's hand grabbing the hair on the top of his head, sure thing Eric was being buried with arms and hands, but he could recognize Dele's touch between miles of others. Easily even.

When the others began to go to their positions and the game resumed, Eric tried to contain his overjoyment. Was only for little minutes, the game was in the extras after all, so when the referee whistled the end of the game, Eric let the breath he was holding since England was ahead on the score.

They had done it, they had won against the World Champion, in fucking _Germany!_

He heard the screams of the English crowd in Berlin and tried to rearrange his thoughts and his breath before heading toward them. But he didn't have that time. Well, maybe just five seconds after the whistle was heard, Eric felt someone heavy and sweaty land on his back, practically covering all of it.

"Who's the fucking striker?!" Eric heard Dele shout right in his ear, his arms slipping to Eric's chest.

Eric only laughed, he really didn't feel like saying anything. He squeezed Dele's legs around his waist and tugged them enough for Dele to get off his back. Eric lost sight of Dele just after, he himself had tons of players to greet too. He was sure that on his lips had a little grin glued all the time to be honest, and that was fucking fair.

When Eric was heading toward the tunnel, he felt one strong hand touch his shoulder.

"Dier, very good there, very good." Hodgson had already congratulated Eric in the field, but Eric took that gladly.

"Sure sir, my work." He bothered to reply and kept walking once Hodgson winked and took some steps toward some interview area.

The atmosphere inside the locker room could not be different, fucking outstanding. Shouts and red shirts flying everywhere. Welbeck and Sturridge with their dance moves was a sight.

Eric received the cheers from several of his teammates, some were polite like Gary and James, but others were just the worst like Stones and Sturridge, anyway Eric bought it, in a good way obviously. Harry, Kyle and Danny shoved Eric into a hug when he stepped the shower and Eric couldn't avoid his amusement. Fuck, he was incredibly happy and was just a normal thing that he couldn't hide that.

Eric took his shower and waded out the wet floor. Dressing quickly and sitting in his place inside the locker to pack things up before going to the bus. Just five minutes, it took. All ready. He looked around the locker and was able to see lots of happy faces, but anyway just one got his attention.

The thing was. Well. There weren’t Tottenham facilities. These were not the people that Eric used to live with every day and with whom he trusted. Those were players from several different teams and some Eric was seeing for the first time, Eric was in no place to trust them. He had talked to Dele before about how they would happen during international breaks, just more, just a little more meticulous and Dele got it. International breaks only lasted a week, was not the end of the world. In addition, was the main team over there, they were in the main team of the English team, there was no time for anything other than pour out their good football.

Anyway, Dele caught Eric's gaze and his smile almost made Eric run there to conquer his lips. Obviously he didn’t, he just gave a little nod and Dele took a few steps, sliding his way next to Eric.

“Feeling, huh?” Dele asked with his eyes glowing.

“Yeah, is that what you feel when you score?” Eric asked back and Dele nodded with his little smile growing. “Fuck, I should have been a striker then.”

“No way, you would steal all my glory, like today,” Dele smirked and pushed Eric’s shoulder with his.

“You didn’t do much anyway,”

“Thanks, Diet.” Dele faked and made the move to stand up, but stopped in the middle of the movement. “The eyes were all on you today and you were beautiful.”

“I know,” Eric bragged.

“I want to see the blushing,” Believe it or not, Dele was pouting.

“Don’t pull up that face, I will not fucking blush, get out of my sight,” Eric chortled.

Dele laughed charmingly and moved away. Eric managed to control his damn impulses toward Dele that time and let him walk away to start some talk with Adam. At last Eric followed the initial plan and when he saw some players heading towards the bus, he did the same. The fatigue was starting to hit all his muscles, but no one in the world had any idea how much it was worth the price.

Was late at night and although the German time zone confused Eric's head a little bit – although yes, was a short time - he was feeling the sleep catching him, the bus with the light off and only the light from the hallway that gave access to the seats on, didn't help to keep the consciousness active.

There was no one beside Eric, nor the seats in front of him. Was the kind of seat where have two seats facing each other. Eric noticed when Dele climbed the bus, he was talking to Danny and Harry and seeming to be having a good time. He saw Eric and quickly found his way close to him, after grin his best _'hello again',_ he looked at the empty seats in front of them, then back at Eric. He promptly put an arm across the bus aisle and stopped Danny and Harry from advancing on the way.

"Sit here," He pointed at the free seats.

Harry and Danny looked at each other and shrugged, taking their seats. They started some talk and Eric was feeling just in place.

The bus started to life and they followed the road to the hotel. Single rooms, yes.

"So," Dele started once Harry and Danny had gone calm, and pointed at their figure. "We know them, right?"

Then all clicked and Eric couldn't avoid one little laugh. Dele had really made a plan. Realize. All their _'let's play it cool'_ there was because Eric, nor Dele, didn't want players from others teams to become aware of the two of them dating. Not because he was ashamed of some sort of shit, but because was just needless. Was precaution too, protection. But they lived with Danny and Harry already.

Eric played along.

"Yeah," He smirked.

"Hey Danny, H," Dele called with his naive tone and Eric rolled his eyes. Then Dele placed his hand above Eric's knee. "You guys know we're dating, right?"

Danny and Harry looked confused and nodded slowly.

"Then look at that, we live with and trust them already huh?" Dele kept his faking.

"Alright, alright, cut the fucking make-believe," Eric smiled and touched Dele's fingers above his knee.

He raised his gaze to Danny and Harry over there, just to see both of them concentrating on their phones. Eric caressed Dele's fingers and felt him approach.

"Good plan," Eric whispered.

"I know, had to think fast," Dele whispered back with some smug chuckle and touched Eric's earlobe with his lips. "You have no idea how was fucking hot see you celebrate that goal.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh-hum, we’re here for just a couple of days and fuck.. I’m fucking _wishing_ you,”

“Look-”

“No, listen, I will not do anything, alright? I’m just saying, Eric, know that. I'm wishing you,” Dele kept his slow and low words close to Eric’s ear and he sure hell felt one shiver sway down Eric’s body.

“Come on,” Eric voice was beyond a whisper, was barely a sound when he turned his face to Dele’s and made their lips touch.

The kiss had just a bit of tongue, was more just the feeling. The longing. Their lips fitting each other like always and the muffled sounds echoing softly around them. Dele had turned his body completely to Eric’s and one of his hands was resting nicely in contact with Eric's neck, smoothing the short hair over there and making the shiver boil up.

“Oh and making two instagram posts about me? We’re getting on another level here?” Eric winked when he had to move back, Dele’s hand didn’t budge from there.

“Couldn’t help,”

“I fucking know,” Eric rolled his eyes again.

“And wasn’t about you, was about the win. That’s something,” Dele added while caressing Eric’s nape.

“Let's say I bought this,” Eric jested softly, one because he couldn’t talk too loud there, and two because he _couldn’t pull himself_ to speak louder, the feeling of Dele’s gentle fingers was doing a pretty good job of putting all his muscles to sleep. “How long until we hit the hotel?”

“Twenty maybe,” Dele replied and pulled his hand from that warm spot.

“Then,” Eric started and lifted the dividing line of the bus seat, fitting it into the back of the seat and scooting closer to Dele without any hurdle this time. “You won twenty minutes to pamper me.”

“I won?” Dele arched an eyebrow but made no move to prevent Eric from lean toward him.

“Sure thing, I scored the winner,”

“Alright,” Dele’s giggle was all Eric could hear above the soft rustle of the bus.

Dele’s hand was back on Eric’s nape and he started to caress right away. Eric just nuzzled his way close to Dele’s shoulder and let his head rest there for some time, while feeling the lights caresses. Fuck, Eric was wondering if anyone else in the world could reach that kind of lull over him so easily and guess what, _he got nothing._ And his mom was in between the persons he wondered, but anyway Eric’s mom was a little stressed out sometimes.

It did not last long though.

“We’re here,” Dele hummed and pressed his fingers down Eric’s skin.

“No way,” Eric wailed. “There's no way- twenty minutes already?”

“Actually, thirty,” Dele grinned softly and slowly pushed Eric’s body away. “Come on huh, I know you’re tired, let’s sleep.”

There was nothing that Eric wanted more at that moment than sleep sensing Dele’s warmth close to him, swallowing all his edges and preventing his thoughts from traveling too far from reality. But he couldn’t have that, he couldn’t and it hurt tons.

He turned his head, leaving his warm spot and looking at Harry and Danny and they were gazing back at both of them. Harry was just with his usual little smile and Danny with his eyebrows arched. Eric made a questionable glance.

“Oh nothing, I think this’ the first time I see you two touching here,” Danny replied.

“Well, Dele’s plan. Just know that you were used,” Eric smirked and finally moved away from Dele’s body, taking his time to straighten up in his seat.

“Yeah, we already noticed that,” Harry spoke and winked at Dele. “Welcome by the way.”

Eric started to see the others coming down and he hurried as well. He pressed his body against Dele’s one last time and flashed a grin, before descend the bus. He found his way to his room quickly and managed to sleep as fast as his head touched the pillow. He thought it would be better if he did not have other thoughts wandering through his mind at that moment, would be better to let his mind go black and lose the sense of his impulses for a few hours.

The second game was not worth it. A defeat at Wembley against Netherlands. Eric entered just by end of the second half anyway. And with that the international break was over. His goal against Germany still raced over his mind a few times during the day, sure to set a feeling he would never forget.

Although that game against Netherlands was a friendly, Eric saw how upset Dele was. That was his second defeat with the England team. Eric knew that that was unscrupulous, Dele had entered only at the end of the second half too, there wasn't much time left for him to do anything. But even so Eric saw that when the game was over and after greeting the adversaries, Dele took his way to the locker room and Eric only saw him again on the bus.

The players were released from the England premises and each one took his course back to his club. Eric was already in London so was all easier and in a few minutes he was at home. He just slept the whole day, he didn't care about his sleeping schedule, if that would fuck all the thing up, he just slept.

He let Eddie take care of his dogs during that week, but Eric knew that Eddie's _'I'm going to take care of the boys'_ was show up there once or twice a day and do the things necessary to make a place comfortable for the dogs and only that. So when Eric got home, before bed he went to the back and let the dogs run free through the house, they deserved it. He finally went to the bedroom and then yes, he did sleep the rest of the day.

The only move he made was to roll over the bed, so he was startled when he twitched again and felt some soft spot of fur, he peeked up and noticed the dogs with their front paws resting on the edge of the bed and, _yes the audacity_ , barking loudly. Eric reached and patted their heads, but was fucking useless.

"Come on guys, shut the fuck up!" Eric saw no other option but shout a little and that made them stay quiet. 

The sound of their fingernails hitting the floor was all Eric heard, so he closed his eyes again, but that only lasted a minute and Eric thought it was too good to be true. Cisco trotted back into the bedroom and stood there staring at Eric as if he had committed a crime.

"O que?" Eric blabbled and heard a soft bark, so he gave up and finally sat on the bed. "What?"

The black dog let his tongue hang in the air and shifted his vision to everywhere except in Eric's eyes and that made Eric laugh. He approached and patted the dog’s head.

"I'm sorry, alright? But I'm fucking sleepy and-" Eric tried to kept with his speech but Cisco barked at Eric's phone that was placed the other side of the room. Eric had not even checked it out after he got home. "What? The phone?"

Then the dog tugged Eric's hand and started to jog downstairs, Eric followed. Was already night and the house was almost drowned in the dark, Eric saw Clay waiting close the edge of the last few steps. The second Eric stepped on the ground floor he heard soft knocks on the door, his head turned quickly to the wall clock and accused 11:30 pm. The two dogs walked to the side of the door, Eric could hear their nails hitting the floor and he followed, turning on the lights on the way.

And of course it was Dele when he opened the door. Eric acted quickly, thanks God.

“Fuck, Dele, what are you doing here? Why did you not ring the bell? Come on, it’s freezing,” Eric hummed and pulled Dele inside just like a blink.

Dele was with his hoodie and his tiny little smile on.

“I couldn’t sleep,” He crooned only.

“And the idea of coming here just came out like this?” Eric puzzled and Dele nodded. “A call?”

“I didn’t... didn’t feel like it,” Dele replied and after the both reach the living room, Dele stepped close and grabbed Eric’s hand, he started to pull Eric upstairs, patting the dogs’ head on the way. “Thanks, guys.”

They roamed toward Eric’s bedroom and Dele pointed out the bed, so Eric lay down and felt Dele joining just after, snuggling his way inside Eric’s arms. Eric was quite clueless, but he pressed his arms around Dele’s shape once he stopped moving and sighed.

“So, why this?” Eric asked finally.

“Dunno, I couldn’t sleep and we stayed like... a fucking week apart,” Dele whispered against Eric’s chest.

“Alright,” Eric grinned and added. “Could have called.”

“Yeah, I’m not in my best mood,”

“The defeat, right?” Eric asked softly and felt Dele’s nod. “I'm not going to say anything anymore, gonna let you drown in the hurt.”

“Thanks,” Dele snorted and Eric sighed. “It’s okay, let go. I was just missing you, couldn’t sleep.”

“If my dogs weren’t there you would freeze this ass up outside,” Eric kind of chuckled and kind of rebuked. “Ring the bell?”

“So lucky me,” Dele managed to grin that out and shifted his head up, so now he was at the same level as Eric’s. His hands never stop caressing some part of Eric’s body. “And I still don’t like bells.”

“Alright, um- hungry?” Eric asked after some time of floating into Dele’s dark eyes. He received a shook. “I am then. Want to go down with me or..?”

“No, but... go and come back,” Dele completed and approached a minimum inch to brush his lips atop Eric’s, then moved away so Eric could get up.

Eric saw his dogs standing by the side of the bed, they were looking at Eric and Eric shrugged at them. He didn't know what was happening either. He got up and walked to the other side of the room to get his phone, in the process of returning to the door he saw that Dele had turned to his side and pulled the blankets from the edge of the bed, he never seemed so small as at that moment.

Eric approached again. He covered Dele’s body with his own and let his weight fall over Dele’s, his ball shape didn’t budge.

“Dele, what is it?”

“Go eat, will you?” Dele had his eyes closed and he didn’t mind opening them to talk.

“Alright,” Eric nodded and lowered his lips to Dele’s temple, he placed some kisses over there then moved to Dele’s earlobe, landing tons of really sound kisses and finally pulling out some giggle from Dele’s mouth. “Don’t sleep without me.”

Eric came down the stairs with his dogs in pursuit. He had no idea what to do to eat, so the only way out was to stare at the refrigerator for almost three minutes until his dogs began to grow impatient.

"What? There's nothing for you two here, you guys already dined," Eric pointed out for them.

He chose just the easiest way, to put some food ready.

"Who wants some pasta?" Eric thought to himself, or talked since his dogs snorted happily. "Yeah, ain’t that one with extra sauce. Let's go for some vegan one."

And Eric saw his dogs lie down close the table and so he went into his prep. Was pretty much just heating the food and adding some taste, did not take long. He sat down at the table and ate while flying his eyes over his apps. By the time he finished was almost half past twelve, phones really consume time if allowed. He arranged the kitchen and sat down again to look one last time at his phone, was when his dogs, after yawning for the tenth time or whatever, placed their heads above Eric's knees.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Eric asked and saw the both going upstairs. "Let's not get noisy during night, eh? You saw how Dele is right now, he isn't alright, so let me do the talk."

The dogs climbed the steps, sometimes leaning on each other, and entered the room, finding their usual place when Eric let them sleep there: on the floor at the left side of the bed. He glanced at Dele and saw him all curled up against the blankets, he seemed so tiny, Eric was with that thought in his head. He headed to the bathroom and brushed the teeth at his time. Eric walked over his dogs and crouched, yes he did _the mistake_ , but at that time of the night the danger was less imminent.

"Good night and remember what I said, let's stay quiet. Deixe que eu fale, tá certo?" Eric patted their heads and finally, finally climbed the bed.

He took off his hoodie and pinched slightly Dele's cheek. Eric took all the blankets away and held the waistband of Dele's hoodie, was when his eyes twitched open.

"Let me get this out huh," Eric whispered and kept his action once Dele nodded and raised his arms like some child, so Eric could pull the hoodie up.

Folding Dele’s hoodie and placing together with his own at the nightstand. But was only one second, one second between Eric turn aside to place the hoodie there and face Dele again, to feel Dele pulling his shoulders down and touching their chests skin to skin, embracing Eric’s back and pressing their whole body extension together.

“Um- okay then, it’s okay,” Eric kept with his lull tone and hugged Dele’s shape. “Feeling horny?”

Dele shook his head and sighed.

“This is just.. just the miss?” Eric dared again and Dele nodded against his shoulder. “You need talk to me, Del.”

“I'll cry if I say something,” Dele wept softly and fuck, Eric almost missed that line.

“Got me worried now. Talk to me,” Eric crooned and shifted their positions, so they were facing each other.

Dele locked their gazes for some seconds and Eric could already spot something daring to overflow his eyes, but Eric shook his head and pulled Dele’s head to his shoulder, trying to make what Dele always made for him. He tried to let all his warmth boil out his body and enfold Dele’s senses in order to trim the edges that were bothering.

“Okay um- do you remember when we talked about the prejudice thing, and I said that if you moved away I would- shatter? I didn’t know how that was so true,” Dele started still with his head close to Eric’s shoulder.

“This makes no sense,” Eric pointed.

He didn’t move away from Dele in any possible form. _He couldn’t._

“No, it makes, fuck, it makes, Eric, look,” Dele quickly sat and Eric copied him, what else he could do? Eric looked aside and saw his dogs looking at them, quietly through. “I’m meaning this week, with England, when we had to act like just friends, this broke the fuck out of me.”

“Why for?”

“Because I realized I can’t do this anymore- act like friends with you, I want to act like boyfriends, like... all the time. Fuck, I want to touch you like if there's no afraid about it you know, do you get me? So I’m shaken up, like.. and if we break up, I will not... I couldn’t, you know-”

Well, Eric had to cut Dele off because he was really willing to believe that Dele would choke with the amount of tears that was trying to spill out his eyes. He waved his hand to make Dele stop, to let him pour his tears without the impulse to speak along.

“You know this, you know we can’t do what you want everywhere. We can’t be the couple you want all over the place. This hurts me too, but I must manage within. And listen to me, I’m your friend, you have to act friendly around me but you can add the love above your actions, because that’s the way how it works, how date someone works.” Eric recited with his bland tone and he noticed that Dele was nodding, but he knew Dele wasn’t absorbing the words and obviously he knew why. “Look at me, we will not break up.”

“Fuck,” Dele sobbed and angrily brushed his hands against his eyes. “I hate you, I cry a lot now and that’s not me. I’m fucking insecure.”

When Dele’s sobs were just lights whimpers was when Eric finally felt free to approach again, much because Dele didn’t let Eric get close while he was in the midst of his cry too. He sat in the middle of the bed and pulled Dele to his lap, making Dele place each leg around his hip, making it heavenly fit.

“You don’t hate me,” Eric started and he saw Dele’s lips turning upward a little bit. “Why in the fuck are you feeling insecure? Huh? I’m not making myself clear enough here? What do you want from me? I already said and showed and made you feel my love for you and, for you to know, what I can show isn’t even the whole thing. You don’t get to feel insecure ‘cause this is just a waste of reflection.”

“No, you don’t get it, I _can’t_ fucking control it,” Dele stammered and Eric felt another wave of little sobs arise, that time he was close enough so he just tightened his grip around Dele’s waist and pulled Dele’s head to rest above his shoulder, feeling Dele’s arms hug him as if the world were about to collapse.

“Can you try, eh?”

But Dele didn’t reply anything and Eric was asking himself if that was because he didn’t want to talk anymore or because his cry didn’t fucking let him breathe right. He soon discovered that was the last one.

Eric could feel the tears dripping on his bare back, was hot like some sort of lava, but he felt he could put up with that, actually much worse if it meant that he could hold Dele in his arms like that. And it took some minutes for Dele to turn into a mess of just soft whimpers again, Eric was there pressing his hands over Dele’s back to his nape all the time.

The light sound of nails banging on the floor caught Eric’s attention and he noticed when his dogs sat in front of the bed.

“They are worried about you,” Eric started and moved his head toward the dogs.

“Yeah, I’m worried about me too,” Dele’s voice was all choked and hoarse.

“Let me do this job,” Eric pushed a little Dele’s body, just to get to look into his eyes and to get to wipe some tears, but Dele moved away from his touch.

“Don’t. I'm waiting for the third wave,” Dele sniffled and he instead touched Eric’s face, running the back of his fingers through Eric’s temple to his chin, coming back to Eric’s eyes and letting the spark shine. “Jesus.. you- you’re just really beautiful, aren’t you?”

“Yeah? Look, there will not be a third wave,” Eric insisted and tried to wipe his tears again, managing this time, wasn’t hard to feel the little shy red that his cheeks pulled up too. He heard his dogs whining softly close the bed, but they were doing what Eric had asked, they were quiet. “It’s all good, he’s just really dramatic.”

Eric saw Dele’s lips curving up and he felt free to let some grin show up too. He was a little worried with the _third wave_ though.

Dele turned to the dogs.

“You guys know I’m not keen for drama, he’s lying,”

“Eu não estou a mentir,” Eric whispered to his dogs, winking when he saw some happy tails.

“I can’t believe you gainsaid my words in Portuguese,” Dele blinked and his smile grew.

“You will never know I guess,” Eric teased to get to hear more of Dele’s giggle. Then he sighed and pulled Dele close again, fitting Dele’s head into his shoulder and pressing his body harder. “I love you so much, Dele. You can’t forget this.”

“I don’t ever, I just.. I’m sorry, alright? I’m sorry I’m feeling too much,” Dele lulled and swept his fingertips across Eric’s back.

“This isn't something you can apologize for,”

“I feel it is, I hate losing my shit like this,”

“I can handle you,” Eric asserted while making motion for Dele to move off from his lap and sit in front of him, up the bed this time. “I will always handle you, you don’t get to apologize. The only thing I want you to do is to not forget what I said or the verity of my words, because Dele, I feel like I will never stop loving you.”

“You’re fucking pulling the third wave out,” Dele wailed and approached to touch their lips. The kiss was really eager and blazing as hell, burning everything and Eric hoped it would burn Dele’s insecurity too. Eric didn’t move back until he felt he would faint because the lack of air, Dele too, Eric could notice given his long deep breaths. However Dele cupped his trembling hands around Eric’s chin to keep in place and added with some yarn of voice. “I love you, Eric. I love you _so_.”

Eric let his grin grow and approached to leave a peck above Dele’s lips. He really expected the third wave of tears to stay inside by that time.

“It’s getting dramatic,” Eric said as he nipped one of Dele’s cheeks.

“I wasn’t before,”

“Love does weird things, I may say,” Eric added and looked at his dogs, still waiting sitting in front of the bed. He pointed at the left corner. “Vamos dormir? It’s all good.”

Then Eric saw his dogs alternating their look between him and Dele to finally trot toward their usual place, snuggling in one another and laying down.

“They worry huh?” Dele averred while placing his arms around Eric’s neck and leaning toward his shape, his gaze following the dogs.

“Of course,” Eric agreed and started to caress Dele’s ribs area, letting him camber close the fucking way he wanted. “They sense all around, you know?”

Took five minutes for Dele to move again and Eric only waited patiently. Dele moved and pulled his arms back, making mention of lying down and covering all his body with some blankets.

“Wait, I’m sure you didn’t eat anything before coming here,” Eric started, he was still seated there, gazing Dele over.

“Why you say that?” He heard Dele murmur.

“Because I know when you’re feeling stressed you shut down your hunger,”

“That’s true,”

“So?” Eric arched an eyebrow.

“I don’t feel like it,”

“This isn’t good for the stomach,” Eric rolled his eyes and pulled Dele’s blankets down, hearing a hiss in response. “Let me prep something for you.”

“No, the only thing you'll do is lie down with me,”

“Of course I will, later. Come on,” Eric insisted and tugged Dele’s ribs, so he could move faster.

Eric went to the wardrobe and grabbed two thin shirts, putting one and tossing the other toward Dele.

“Better than the heavy hoodie yeah?” He added and watched Dele put the shirt on with snail moves, then he stood up and gazed Eric over, tilting his head like asking _“happy?”_ , Eric only laughed soflty and grabbed his hand, heading downstairs again. “What do you want?”

“What did you eat?”

“Some vegan pasta,”

“Yeah, pasta isn’t vegan at all, don’t fool yourself,” Dele hit it.

“Wow, from sad to angry, at least that’s some change, I can say,” Eric laughed a little when they entered the kitchen.

“I’m not angry,”

“Do you want some?” Eric asked when Dele let go his hand to sit next the table.

Eric knew Dele wasn’t okay, but he would be fine. He could handle it.

“Yeah, sure, Diet. Whatever you want,” Dele shook his head, nonchalantly.

Eric ignored that and went to do the same ritual he did when he was preparing for himself earlier. He felt his neck burning all the time, but he didn't turn to face Dele's eyes in any occasion.

“You know,” Eric heard Dele uttering at a moment, his voice tons lighter. “I know you like when I smile during kissing.”

“I know you know,” Eric smiled.

“So, I like watching you over,” Dele added.

“Huh?”

“Yeah, I love actually, just watch you, watch you walk, you play, you jog, and I certainly love to watch you cook. That’s why the pics,” Dele mentioned and Eric didn’t need to look to see the smile on his lips.

“It's a good hobby,” Eric said with his chest growing incredibly warm.

Two more minutes and Dele had a plate in front of him. Eric had sat facing him on the table.

“Sleep with a full stomach isn’t bad too?” Dele asked when he put the first forkful in his mouth.

“Better than an empty one,”

“Um- alright,” Dele nodded and kept his eating time.

Eric’s phone wasn’t there so, well, so he had nothing else to do besides looking at Dele and he wasn’t complaining about it. He wasn’t complaining at all. Dele had puffy eyes and his nose together with his cheeks were a little red and Eric thought about how fucking cute he looked.

“This doesn’t bother you anymore?” Eric asked while leaning into the chair.

“What?”

“Me digging holes over you with my eyes,” Eric laughed his reply.

“No,”

“What changed?” Eric had to ask because he remembered, not long ago, Dele grew grumpy when Eric couldn’t diverge his gaze from him for long. He was always embarrassed and not really angry.

“You can look at me,” Dele hummed after a while when he finished eating and saw Eric’s head tilting a little. “Because, well I don’t know if I'll have you tomorrow to look at me, so you can do it now.”

“Tad shady, innit?” Eric frowned.

“I’m not talking about death,” Dele shrugged. “I’m talking about life, you know?”

“You can’t think like this, Del,” Eric worried and got up, he pointed at the living room and watched Dele’s nod. “Come on.”

They went up the stairs and Eric saw Dele going to the bathroom when they entered the room. Not long he heard the tap sound.

Of course Eric got what Dele felt, he himself didn't know what would happen tomorrow but he sure thing didn't think like he would lose Dele or they would break up or one of them would move clubs, he didn't allow himself because he _would go crazy_ with the unknown, with the fucking uncertainty. And was exactly what Dele was supposed to be feeling right that moment, well Eric couldn't judge the tears, could he?

Dele marched back and sat on the edge of the bed, Eric was already lying there.

“This just pops up, you know?” He whispered. Eric didn’t add anything. “It's not like I want to think about it.”

“I know,” Eric finally murmured.

“I don’t like to think that I'm going to lose you or-” Dele added, he was still seated there at the edge, his back turned to Eric.

“Such thing’s not going to happen,”

“Yeah,” Dele sighed.

Eric reached over and brushed his fingers over Dele’s back, over the thin fabric of the shirt, this move made Dele take it off. He folded and placed it together with their folded hoodies, however he sat back at the edge and didn’t turn around or made any motion to talk with Eric again.

There was so much tension around and Eric was not understanding why.

Eric faced Dele’s back and gazed the soft white lines scratching his lower back, he reached over again and touched the lines. His fingers following the lines from beginning to end, seeing it get wider in the middle and thinner at the ends. He could practically follow with his gaze the shiver that arose through Dele’s body from his touch.

“I love your stretch marks,” Eric added to his action.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Dele giggled and finally made the move of climbing the bed up, he had some red marking his cheeks.

“I meant it,” Eric insisted, well that made Dele laugh so Eric could only go on, and he certainly was not lying.  

Dele lay down with his back facing Eric, he pulled the blanket up and bowed around him. Eric rolled his eyes, yes the ball shape again. Then Dele reached his arm back, grabbing Eric’s wrist and pulling him closer, pulling to inside his blanket and so making Eric’s chest glue on his back. Eric snuggled Dele close, fitting Dele’s shape into the curve of his body and nuzzled his way to Dele’s neck.

“Sometimes I forget that you're nineteen,” Eric crooned.

“What this supposed to mean?” Dele’s voice was looking exhausted, he didn’t have any energy for some more engaged conversation.

“That I can’t wait for you to do and to act like I think you'd act, I can't be mad about it and I can't rebuke you about it, but I can hint you through I guess,” Eric whispered into Dele’s ear and he felt him shivering, he lowered his lips and pressed against the thin skin of Dele’s neck, just to get to feel the shiver grow bigger. “Let me just say this today, it's all fucking calm between us.”

“It is?” Dele had his eyes closed and his voice was really almost nothing by that time.

“Absolutely. Shall we sleep?” Eric whispered and didn’t gain anything in return, just a squeeze around his arm and a hard frowning. He approached his lips again and touched Dele’s earlobe to try another time. “Let’s sleep, love. Can we, huh?”

That word never, fucking _never_ failed in put some shy smile over Dele’s lips and was no different that time. Eric didn’t use it much however, maybe that was why Dele appreciated it so much.

“Yeah.” Dele nodded and Eric still could feel his smile.

The first thing Eric heard when he woke up the next morning was the phone alarm, actually, in verily was the soft bang of nails on the floor, but the sound was so far away that Eric thought it was a dream. He couldn't think that the phone alarm was a dream at the time. A shame.

He reached the phone and turned the alarm off, his movements quite of clumsy and not going. He finally touched the screen and managed to shut the damn thing down. Sighing just after because he felt a warm and heavy body above his own. Things were clear in Eric's mind and he remembered easily sleeping spooning Dele's shape over, so why he was almost climbed upon Eric's body?

Anyway. Dele had woken up too, Eric's alarm was quite something.

"Hey," Eric started, trying to shove off the torpor out his body. "Something happened during night?"

Dele shook his head, pressing his body against Eric's while stretching out.

"Nop, all good," He grunted finally.

"But-"

"I dunno, maybe my subconscious wanted to hear the beat of your heart, have you thought about that?" Dele jested and Eric relaxed after realize that Dele had woken up in a good mood.

“I haven't,” Eric replied in false gush, while stretching out as well.

“So yeah,” Dele mumbled softly when he finally raised his head and opened his eyes for the day light. “Oh, the sun is burning my life out. Let’s stay here forever.” He said theatrically and buried his face into Eric’s chest, pulling some blankets up and covering all this body.

“I don’t think Poch would like that,” Eric laughed soft while trying to overcome those layers of sheets and, after managing it, caressing the curve of Dele’s neck. “Come on, let’s bathe.”

“No, no, keep doing it, will you?” Eric heard Dele’s muffled hum above that amount of blankets and alright, he kept there just caressing Dele’s skin for some more minutes, because he was loving hear the soft sigh that was coming out Dele’s lips.

That little morning time before starting the day was so very calming, that's when Eric really thought he could love doing that for the rest of his life, and the best part, without complaining. Before all that, he was sure that this thought would bring nothing but fear to his nerves, but now this seemed to be what he wanted. In other words, he didn't spend much more time thinking about it. He couldn't.

Dele had lifted his head and just kept feeling Eric’s caresses, but now his gaze was glued to Eric’s face and he held the gaze for some seconds, before snuggling his way close to Eric’s neck and closing his eyes to let Eric’s scent imbue all his being.

“Gonna ask you something,” Eric said, his voice soft as the whole moment.

Dele nodded.

“Can you try to shove your insecurity back to the black hole from where it came?” Eric put forth and he was kind of in awe when he felt Dele shaking with his laugh.

“Hey, you’re too handsome for me to not feel insecure, but I'll try,” Dele sassed and opened his eyes again, flashing a smirk toward Eric and stirring up to get to touch their lips just very lightly.

“You don’t leave anything to be desired either,”

“Thanks?”

“Very welcome,” Eric chuckled and finally pulled his hand back and tugged Dele’s collarbone to make him get up, only to hear a grunt in response. “Let’s going.”

Dele was begrudgingly, but he knew they would be late if they kept messing there and Eric knew Dele didn't want a problem with Poch again. So was good when Dele marched toward the bathroom, almost bumping into some furniture – and the wall - on the way.

Guess what, Eric was struggling with the foam in his eyes while Dele was under the stream and Eric could feel the burning feeling which the product caused, although the foam wasn’t even close to his eyes yet. Well, Eric wanted the water so he opened his eyes to whine about it, but he couldn’t speak much. Dele had his own foam party in his hair and he was with his eyes closed, his lips a little apart to get to breathe with the water falling over and his arms raised to his head to brush the hands over the soapy hair, so his muscles were moving along. And well, how they call? _What a fucking piece of fucking art that was!_

Eric took a step forward and wrapped his soapy hand around Dele’s dick at the same time he leaned over Dele’s lips, well as expected he gained a really open-eyed and surprised moan in response.

“Couldn’t help it,” Eric whispered while kissing and felt Dele measuring his moves and adjusting his little shock to finally let go into the kiss, without, obviously, release a little grin out.

And Eric didn’t waste any time, his hand working like a specialist, pulling Dele’s orgasm out while his lips devoured every little moan that Dele was willing to give. Dele’s hands lowered the way South Eric’s body and he was too having some work down Eric’s dick, but Eric wasn’t giving him much of a break. Eric was thrusting his hand with some power, he knew it wasn’t hurting and he knew he was overwhelming Dele’s senses way too quickly that way.

“Had a time, had a time, slow down huh,” Dele gasped when he had to move off the kiss to moan freely.

“Nah-ah, I want inside my mouth, I want you _hard_ , can you, Delboy?” Eric teased while lowering his kiss to Dele’s neck and was when Dele couldn’t keep with his hand work.

Eric let his smile grow. He loved when Dele surrendered him, but nothing fucking compared to making Dele at his mercy, and not bragging, Eric always managed to do that with no problem.

Eric came back to Dele’s mouth and shoved his tongue inside, giving almost no time for Dele to breathe. He kept the hard kissing time for a couple of minutes, because relish Dele’s moans was a really delightful thing. Then he stopped his hand moves and focused on the tip, circulating his thumb above it and then putting some pressure with his thump and his forefinger.

“Alright,” Dele jostled back quickly with his eyes shut and his clenched teeth, he breathed about two times before gasp, Eric could easily spot Dele’s thighs trembling. Despite this, when Dele spoke again his voice had _so much_ _maliciousness_ that Eric could swear he felt his own dick twitch. “Give me this mouth now huh.”

No time was wasted when Eric lowered his body and went to his place to do his business over Dele’s dripping hard length. Eric could felt Dele’s hand trying to grab his hair but the water had plastered it, so was a lot more difficult just grab a handful of it. Instead then Dele wrapped his both hands around Eric’s shoulders and pressed every time Eric sucked more forcibly his dick.

Dele couldn’t hold his gaze looking down for long, but when his eyes met those of Eric’s, Dele always bucked his hips forward and pressed his hands around Eric’s shoulders like in an attempt of preserve his delight inside. He could not do that for long, because when Eric hovered his warm tongue over the slit together with one strong suck, Dele just lost it. Leaning over the wall and pouring his load all the way inside Eric’s mouth. Eric was holding his thighs this time, so Dele was in no place to move his hips, he really just spilled inside Eric’s warm mouth with some good ferventes moans, not being able to make another move than squeezing hardly Eric’s shoulders and moaning all his fucking desire out.

Eric kept the licking working on until he felt he had sucked all Dele’s life out, going back to his feet and touching their lips with quite some wonder. Dele was still propped up against the wall, but he pulled Eric close anyway, letting Eric do whatever he wanted inside his mouth. Although Dele’s gasps made it difficult to prod the kissing.

“With no teasing this time?” Dele joked while letting his arms rest lazily above Eric’s shoulders.

“Thrilled too much,” Eric replied with his smirk.

“Yeah? My turn,” Dele spoke as quick as he changed their positions.

Eric was with his back pressed against the wall now and he felt before he saw, Dele going down on him and stroking his needy shaft. Twitching it to full life and starting the leaking job just that easy. Alright, then Dele knew how to let Eric at his mercy too, so what?

Unlike Eric’s, Dele’s hair was there for him to grab it, so of course he did it. Grabbing Dele’s hair but not really doing anything, he let Dele move his head as his will. Apart that grabbing, all Eric did was feel Dele’s soft inner and let the pleasure want to make his body explode. Eric had lost his will to make his moans stay inside and Dele was seeming to appreciate the hell out of that, Eric could tell that by each hard suck he felt when he moaned loud enough.

Eric felt his body contracting and he felt coming, so was off when Dele moved back his wet shaft to start to stroke with his hand instead. Eric snapped his gaze down and he blushed, well he didn’t know for sure since his senses were a little fucked up given that situation, but he thought so. He thought he went red because Dele was looking up at him with the _most bold look_ ever registered.

“Come on huh,” Dele whispered as increasing the pressure of his thrusts and Eric had no way to run than spurt his load out his body.

Well, he tried. He tried not hit Dele with it, but when Dele held him still was when Eric realized. Dele wanted it. He had moved back to get to feel Eric’s hot load land over his shoulders, and collarbone and chest. Fuck, his gaze was arousing Eric more than the pressure he was feeling around his dick.

So the scene, Dele milking Eric dry and enjoying feeling Eric’s warm load alight over his upper body was something. Maybe Eric’s moans were loud or maybe he was gritting his teeth to not make not even one sound, he didn’t know, he only felt the pure gold ecstasy numb his muscles and fog his mind.

Dele pulled himself up again but didn’t let go his hand, he only touched their lips fucking gentle enough and pushed his tongue inside, making it dance around Eric’s.

“I missed it,” He stated while letting his free hand travel across Eric’s side.

Eric was breathing right again after a minute and he pulled Dele’s body back to get to grab some soft bath sponge near, putting some soap above it and starting to spread over Dele’s upper body.

“Left a mess,”

“The best worth it mess ever?” Dele chuckled and approached when Eric couldn’t avoid his little grin, however he just placed his arms around Eric’s waist and stayed still some seconds. “Late enough?”

Eric nodded.

“Come on.” He whispered when Dele’s chest was clean again and stepped out of the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing that happened this chapter happens so often in real life. Sometimes when people realize that life tricks you, you think you found something to live for but can't put out 'cause everyone is watching you with a binoculars. yeah
> 
> That Germany vs England game was a thrill, wasn't it??! Jesus.
> 
> So, that's it, what do you say?


	17. Farti amare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you all gonna like this chapter. Like I said before, I don't like flashback, I think here it's the second and last one of the whole story, I really don't like messing the time line. 
> 
> PS.: a friend who is reading this said 'yo you need put tags' but I didn't know which, so she helped, except the last part, as you must already deduce, I can't speak little words to express myself, so it is, the last part was me.

“What is he saying?” Eric puzzled with a little white smile on while pressing his phone against his cheek and touching the knob door.

Ready to leave the house, thanks.

“He wants to see them,” Eric heard the other side.

“But-” Eric sighed, he didn’t want to bring his dogs along too, but Eric could hear a soft piched voice in the background and the word that the voice echoed was pretty much like a long spoiled ‘please’. Well, Eric felt rolling his eyes. “Alright, I can take them.”

Alright, after Eric’s goal against Germany he received a few messages, pretty much all of them were congratulating and shit. One caught his attention. His name was Enzo and well, was a funny story.

First year in Portugal and rolling, Eric knew nothing from nothing and even go out to buy bread could lead Eric into a wrong street and end up with him getting the fuck lost in fucking Lisbon, so wasn’t all flowers. What indeed happened, but Eric was just walking around, he didn’t buy any bread. But anyway, he was walking and breathing and thinking that should be showning in London, when he turned around to go back home and he didn’t know where the fuck he was. Sit and wait for any light was a good choice, but no way. Eric pretended he knew what he was doing and started walking again, but maybe he just walked in a perfect circle, or two, until someone approached.

“Got lost?” Some accented voice asked and Eric turned around.

“Nah, I-” Eric started but what else he could do or say if he was damn lost. So he waved toward the boy’s grey eyes. “Yeah.”

The boy asked if Eric knew any establishment near his house and yes, Eric knew. The famous bakery that he was afraid to go alone because was so easy to get lost. The boy smiled and waved for Eric to follow him. He said that his name was Enzo and he was Italian, he was in an exchange for some time now.

“You were pretty close to your house, you know?” Enzo smirked when they reached the bakery.

“Sorry?”

“Just saying,” Enzo lifted his arms in redemption and his smirk was bigger. Eric was still frowning. “My girl lives near, you wanna hang out with us?”

“You got a girl while studying away?”

“Hey, I’m studying, not dead,” Enzo laughed and Eric felt rolling his eyes. “So, do you?”

“Yeah,” Eric shrugged.

Later the day Eric realized that Enzo had laughed at his face with that ‘ _you were pretty close to your house_ ’, that cocky fuck. Got Eric grinning. But anyway, he was sitting with Enzo and Rosa and Eric was enjoying himself, so he wouldn’t talk anything about some lazy tease.

Turned out that tease each other was all Enzo and Eric knew how to do. Almost every day they were glued together, until Enzo had to go back to Italy and Eric felt a whole void inside his chest, because Enzo was the best he could find and that was just sudden and inevitable. That kind of friendship you can give your kidney for.

So time goes and they never lost contact. Wasn’t a every day talk, but they still talked a lot sometimes and Eric saw his phone showing some message right in front of his eyes, it read:

“ _I’m in London. Lemme wind your ass up in person after some years. Steve’ missing you, can we meet?_ ”

Turned out Eric never went to visit Enzo and Enzo was almost always too busy, so they saw each other after Lisbon only ten times or something, was amazing that the friendship had not just died. Eric didn’t even step Enzo’s marriage and he felt like he would never forgive himself, but was enough only Enzo say:

“ _You didn’t miss shit, it rained and my sister got sick, had to go to the hospital and Rosa stayed with her all night. After all it’s me, doomed to be unforgettable_.”

For Eric to grin and let go.

Eric was there when Steve was born though. Eric was sixteen and the Diers had gone to visit Italy, apart a little of Eric’s coax. Anyway, Steve was all chubby and cute, was just the first time Eric saw Enzo cry. Rosa seemed so happy to see Eric again, was a good time.

But now, the present time, Eric was feeling light with seeing Enzo again. They didn’t even talk for a couple of months now, Eric new their friendship hadn’t died, he knew Enzo was there all the time he needed. Just, well.

Enzo didn’t know shit about Dele and Eric never even said the word ‘Enzo’ before while Dele was around. They were two different worlds and Eric thought these worlds would never ever meet. Naive of him? Yes.

“You rock, I’m just here waiting.” Enzo said and Eric sighed.

Turning back to inside the house again to get one of his dogs. He didn’t want to take just one, was unfair with the other, but he couldn’t take both, he couldn’t watch them while talking to Enzo. But he didn’t give one step and the bell made sound, Dele was right behind the door.

“You used the bell?” Eric arched both his eyebrows while letting him in.

His chest momentarily numb because Dele was looking so damn splendid.

“We’ve already stepped that,” Dele smirked, then he pointed at Eric’s body. “You were leaving?”

“Why you say that? Come,” Eric casually asked, approaching Dele’s space and just brushing their lips together, feeling the nice and lovely chill shake his heart.

“‘Cause you’re dressed,”

“Um- I walk naked around now?”

“Nicely, Diet. You’re dressed nicely,” Dele had to move off to giggle his reply and Eric felt so damn warm inside.

“Yeah, I-” But then his chest was bubbling with another thing, this feeling that made his heart dance faster, the idea of Enzo and Dele meeting.

“Yup?” Dele blinked when Eric didn’t talk, holding a hand and touching Eric’s right eyebrow.

“I’m seeing some friend of mine,” Eric talked every word like didn’t have any meaning at all.

Like, he didn’t even know why his heart was going a little mad with the idea, Enzo and Dele had nothing to do with each other, plus they did have one thing in commom actually, they do liked to tease Eric’s ass a damn lot. Eric blinked and log off Dele’s body, taking the path toward the back door.

“Um- you said you were coming?” Eric asked.

His dogs just jumped around his legs, tongues working and tails shaking. They also jumped their way to cheer close to Dele’s legs.

“Didn’t know I needed to,”

“No, you don’t,” Eric grinned, rushing with his reply right away. “You wanna come?”

“No, I don’t need to get into every square of you life,” But Dele was just grinning nicely, so Eric approached and placed his hands around Dele’s waist, pulling closer some little bit and making their bellies touch. Eric hovered their lips for a little while, until Dele sighed. “Come on huh.”

So Eric closed the gap and pushed his tongue inside without ceremony. Hearing Dele’s groan and feeling Dele pressing their hips against one another. But Eric was going slow, he didn’t want a damn boner. After caress Dele’s lips with his own for some minutes, he pulled back and held on Dele for a while.

“I want you to come, would you like it? He’s bringing his kid,”

“His kid? How old is he?” Dele’s eyes were shining and yes, Dele liked kids, Eric knew that.

“He’s six and you gonna love his plump cute little hands,”

“And you’re taking the boys too?” Dele grinned.

“Yeah, Enzo said Steve wanna see them, but I’m taking just one-”

“You can’t take just one, that’s unfair with the other,” Dele pointed and Eric felt weird because he had thought exactly that too. A good weird. “Enzo? Enzo’s the friend?”

“Yup,”

“He’s from here?” Dele’s voice sounded a little far away now, he pushed Eric a bit and walked to get the leashes.

“You don’t need to be jealo-”

“I’m not jealous!”

“Alright,” Eric chuckled and took one leash, calling Cisco while Dele was dealing with Clay. “Nop, he’s Italian, I met him in Lisbon.”

Dogs ready, all set. Eric grabbed his phone and touched it quickly.

“ _Taking someone with_ ”

“ _That’s okay, is the person nice?_ ”

“ _Yeah_ ”

“ _I need to drag him too?_ ”

“ _You can try it_ ”

Enzo liked people, wouldn’t be a problem.

But Eric still didn’t know how he was going to tell that Dele was his boyfriend. Fuck, Enzo didn’t even know about any dating Eric was having.

Anyway, they finally stepped out Eric’s house and started to walk toward the little field, yes always the field. Dele asked, he asked while walking, his voice doing a low ‘ _He knows?_ ’ and Eric just pressed his lips and looked down his dog, shaking his head. Eric saw Dele nodding and looking down the caramel dog walking just beside him.

Eric felt a little off, but he wanted now, he wanted Dele and Enzo to know each other. And he saw, more inland, in the space with benches arranged around, he saw a tall figure sitting in one of the benches, phone in hand and hair moving with the fine light wind. Eric felt warm. Fuck, he was _missing_ Enzo. But he walked slowly toward the bench, he actually wanted to run or whatever. Cisco started to pull Eric’s arm and so made Enzo raise his gaze when Cisco’s big form approached.

Enzo and his grey eyes matched Eric’s blue ones and Eric felt hearty. He handed Cisco’s leash to Dele and walked to hug Enzo, pulling Enzo to inside his arms and pressing his back.

“Work out?” Enzo first talked something when he pulled back, his eyebrow making that insolent arch and the teasing was already happening, God.

That was Enzo’s way of saying that Eric was bigger? Eric accepted.

“Yeah, wish I could say the same,” Eric grinned.

Actually Enzo was looking just fine.

Then Eric turned around when some high voice reached his ears. And wow, Steve was huge! Kids must have a growth button or something. Eric opened his arms and Steve was snuggling against them the next second, then the magic was over because Steve saw Eric’s dogs, beaming super loud and running toward them, toward Dele. Was when Eric blinked.

“Oh, yeah, Enzo this is-”

“Dele Alli, hello,” But Enzo wasn’t fucking around. He grinned and reached an arm. Dele shook his hand and smiled a little bit. “I’m Enzo, Eric’s pretties Italian friend.”

“You are my onl-” Eric started to roll his eyes, but Enzo raising a hand to shush him up was enough.

“Well, it’s a pleasure,” Dele said calmly.

“That’s my son, Steve,” Enzo added, calling Steve close and Steve smiled at Dele.

“You’re tall,” Steve pointed, then he turned to Enzo and Eric. “Am I gonna be tall too?”

“Yes, I’m sure of it,” Enzo ruffled Steve’s hair and smiled at his son.

Just in time for Eric to release his dogs and they started to wander around, Steve following them and was only the three men close the bench now. Well, Enzo quickly sat down again, Eric followed and he tugged Dele enough until he sat beside Eric.

“Where’s Rosa?” Eric asked.

“She’s at the hotel, she’ feeling worn out, you know?”

“I can imagine what’s like to deal with you,” Eric teased and Enzo shoved his shoulder.

Eric felt he could just sit there and talk and tease Enzo’s life until the end of the world, but he couldn’t and Enzo would come back to Italy in two days. How sad.

“So, Dele,” Enzo was speaking again, leaning forward and nodding his chin toward Dele. “You two hang out together now? I mean, I know Tottenham and all, but I thought you and the Welsh man was like... you know.”

Well, Eric didn’t know, but Dele nodded and Eric felt his throat go dry. Enzo was so annoying almost all the time. Eric felt tiny in between them.

“Um- yeah, Ben’s the best but, yeah um- me and Eric, we grow friends,”

“That’s nice, I thought I was the only one,” Enzo smirked.

“You make too much of yourself,” Eric rolled his eyes.

Eric didn’t know how much far Dele was okay with that, with that ‘ _we’re friends_ ’, but Eric didn’t know how to talk about that with Enzo right over there and since Enzo didn’t know shit, Eric thought Dele was fine.

Then Enzo got into a speech about how married life was, and about Steve being so smart, about Rosa wanting another child, about their house in Italy having swimming pool and how Steve learned how to swim there. About that day when they watched Germany vs England in their couch and Eric scored and Steve cheered for about five minutes, then the game ended and he cheered for more ten. Although Eric knew that Steve probably did not know much about football.

Was a shame that Eric wasn’t around so he couldn’t see Steve grow up, but all the times Eric saw Steve in person, was a super nice feeling and always seemed like Steve appreciated Eric’s presence a whole lot, besides video calls were a good choice.

Eric looked around and he saw his dogs being sniffers. Steve was only walking and seeing things while the dogs were following him like two stylish bodyguard.

“Can you come to see Rosa tomorrow?” Enzo asked.

“After training, is that okay?” Eric felt like talking. He was missing Rosa as well, she was an amazing woman.

“Of course, yeah,” Enzo turned his sight forward and looked for his son, but he grinned when he noticed Eric’s dogs being little bodyguards. “Tottenham doing good?”

So, when Enzo learned that Eric would go to Tottenham, he started with a teasing stream about _'I'm going to cheer for your rival_ ' thing, well Eric warned him, no person can wander around too much a team in Premier League and not fall in love after at least a space of time of three months. So, Enzo was a lovely Chelsea fan.

Eric arched his eyebrows at Dele for the first time since they sat there, tilting his head, yes Eric wanted Dele to reply to that.

“Um- he’s a Chelsea fan,” Eric quickly said.

“Oh,” Dele blinked, then his smile was forming. “Well, we’re better than you for sure.”

“Oi, let’s give the Italian the sharp and hurt reply I see,” Enzo made that annoying fake voice that Eric heard so much when he finally stopped and sat down with Enzo for some talk.

Anyway, Dele laughed and Eric instantly felt better. Resting his back against the seat and letting his lungs relax. 

“So Dele, who won this league last time again?” Enzo smugly said and put his hand behind his ear, like waiting Dele’s reply and Eric felt like sitting in between kids, actually not even Steve would be like that.

“Oh, belt up you, I suddenly can’t remember,”

“Ouch, round one,” Enzo chuckled and looked at Eric. “You never said he was this quick.”

“Oh, he’s very quick, I don’t think you have any chance here,” Eric’s reply was just too soft to fit into any tease they were talking around and Enzo wasn’t damn lazy. His eyebrows frowning in record time and Eric cursed internally.

“ _Soooo_ , Eric, you found some- well, someone already to fill your little life?” Enzo puzzled while looking for Steve again.

Enzo knew Eric’s preference. So when Eric turned his confused eyes to him, he got it. Enzo didn’t know if Dele knew about anything and Eric almost grinned. Enzo was so far behind. Eric just waved and nodded toward Dele, making an ‘ _all cool_ ’ expression, didn’t need much more, Enzo got it too, because that was Eric saying ‘ _yeah, he knows_ ’.

“Oh, that’s nice, but yeah, answering my question?” Enzo pointed and Eric noticed Dele just breathing quietly beside them, he wasn’t saying a word and was just up to Eric to decide. But Enzo didn’t give Eric time. “You know, Rosa didn’t know about you. Can you believe that? She discovered about three months ago.”

“What?” Eric chuckled and breathed slowly, making his fresh air blowing out in layers.

“Yeah,” Enzo smirked and seeked Dele’s gaze too, like wanting to include him over the talk, looking for Eric’s attention the next second. “Your talking-a-lot-ass never sat with her to talk about it and inside my mind she knew, anyway. The other day when he saw a pic of both of us, she asked ‘ _he does not have none girl yet?_ ’ and I laughed my belly off for some time, she’ just so innocent, God.”

“You can’t blame me,”

“I can actually, because left for me enter the talk ‘ _he like men, baby_ ’ with her and deal with her shock,” Enzo waved like accusing Eric of some crime. “You lazy, lazy fuck.”

“I’m sorry?” Eric frowned, he was feeling just amused at the fullest and when he turned aside and saw Dele grinning softly, his chest warmed up in soft flames. But.

“Alright, this time. Honestly I always thought she knew, I always thought she had saw us kissing that time you know, she never touched the matter and I didn’t even remember anyway,” _Wait,_ what?! What the fuck was that thin, thin chill running Eric’s spine up and down non stop? Or that bounce his belly did, so hard Eric had to blink or he would puke. Eric turned his frowned gaze to Enzo. “Yeah, I didn’t tell her, no way. Better off like this.” But Eric wasn’t giving a fuck about that, he just wanted to know why in the name of Lord Enzo had to bring that up.

Eric sighed his damn soul off and slowly turned to Dele. He was clutching both leashes, his gaze pointed straightforward like a shark and Eric did a mental note to beat Enzo’s ass later. Eric pointed his gaze down the grass under his feet and when he was about to call Dele’s attention.

“ _Steve_! Don’t run over there! There are animals!” Enzo was damn shouting, getting up quickly and making a cup with his hand over his mouth.

Eric looked for Steve and the little boy didn’t seem like he had heard anything. Enzo just whined softly and started to go there, but.

“Hey no, I can go there, if that’s okay,” Dele talked, reaching an arm and making Enzo stop.

“Would you?” Enzo grinned and Dele nodded, getting up. “Of course it’s okay, thanks _amico_.”

“Del,” Well, Eric tried, but Dele didn’t look back.

He just walked toward Steve and the dogs started to run around Dele’s legs when he got close. He dragged Steve out of any bush and any possible raccoon, Steve just sat down the grass when he saw that the caramel dog had comfortably lay there, Eric sighed when he saw Dele sitting close to him, making Cisco sit too. They did not look like they were coming back soon.

“He’s like a kid enthusiastic or something?” Enzo asked while bumping his shoulder with Eric’s after watching the whole scene too.

But fuck, Eric was angry. He shouldn’t be, was almost his fault that Enzo knew nothing and had said what he should not. But Eric had to out his load of feelings somewhere.

“ _Fuck_ Enzo!” So he started. “Couldn’t you keep your mouth shut for once?!”

“Huh?”

“You can’t talk things like this around, you can’t! For fuck’s sake,”

“Eric-”

“No, do not Eric me, you know this,”

“ _What the fuck_?!” Then Enzo exploded too. Yes, the only person he got shit from was from Rosa and no one else, Eric knew that. “Can you light things up here, _princess_?”

Eric just shook his head, trying to make his brain fucking jump around. Looking forward again and eyeing Dele talking with Steve, with both dogs around them. Alright, Eric grinned a little, but soon vanished when Enzo pushed Eric’s shoulder because wasn’t like Enzo liked to be hanging.

“I’m- I’m dating, I’m dating, Enzo,” Eric breathed.

“And?”

“And you just said we kissed in front of my boyfriend,” Eric added, slowly and carefully, not dragging his sight from Dele’s side, not letting his breaths high up, just like how you say when someone asks you the hour.

“ _Holy fuc-!_ ”

“Would you shut! the fuck up, damn knobhead,” Eric rolled his eyes at Enzo’s almost scream.

“Eric-”

“Yeah, it’s your fault,” Eric pointed at Dele, he seated there, not wanting to come back to them, Eric guessed.

“You too are not that smart yeah?” Enzo then chuckled and Eric snapped his eyes toward him. “You could have fucking told me.”

“I know,” Eric sighed, he felt like giving up.

“You’re dating Dele Alli huh?! What happened with ‘ _I will never date a teammate_ ’?” Enzo was now freaking teasing.

“Life happened, you little shit, drop this tone, I’m still angry with your Italian arse,”

“Go there and tell him was nothing, was just us being dumb and curious,” Enzo shrugged calmly, but cost just a second and his smirk was out again. “Wasn’t even good.”

Eric glanced him over, arching one eyebrow because he could so.

“You know you’re lying,”

“You wish,”

“It’s cute when you think you can fool me,” Eric used some of his smirk too.

“Not gonna sit here and talk about how much of a good kisser you are,”

“Aha!”

“ _Stai zitto_ , Jesus,” Enzo rolled his eyes, maybe they could roll off his eyeballs, like two tiny grey balls. “Go talk to him.”

“I will- I- just thinking what I will say when he asks ‘ _so you were going out with a friend you got together with?_ ’” Eric sighed, letting the joke aside a bit.

“‘ _He’s damn married and straigh_ t’ you tell him,” Enzo exasperated and Eric finally grinned because of something Enzo did, some change.

Eric propped his elbows against his knees and leaned forward, muttering a soft ‘ _yeah_ ’ in between his lips and looking at his own feet, his heart going crazy because he was just dumb enough to think that Dele had got really mad because of that. Hasty conclusions hello.

“Enzo,” Eric tilted his head a tiny bit, looking down again the very next second. “It’s this, you know? I’m feeling really right about this, about him. You know? I’m so scared of messing things up, I’ve never been this scared in my life.”

Enzo nodded slowly and pressed his lips in some thin line, was an easy thing since his lips were already thin. Anyway, he looked forward and Eric copied him, Dele had been lying on the grass, his head nestled above the soft black fur and Steve was doing the same, his head above Clay’s belly, the dogs were just being lazy and comfy. And Eric almost ran over there to take a pic of that scene.

“He got the thing with kids, that’s true,” Enzo smiled and just touched his fingers above Eric’s back. “Is he doing you good?”

“So, so, so good, you have no idea,” Eric sighed, his chest bowing itself and that freaking hurt. “Like the best thing.” Like the best pain.

“That’s nice, you know, you deserve this,” Enzo said softly and Eric gazed him over, making Enzo roll his eyes. “Fuck off, I can’t be loving now?”

“You can’t,” Eric laughed.

“Alright,” Enzo propped against his seat too. “You want me to go away?”

“What?” But Eric just frowned hard and shook his head before Enzo could reply anything. “No, no, don’t you dare. I’m missing you a lot and only God knows when we gonna see each other again.”

“Come to Italy... bring Dele along,”

Eric snapped his eyes at Enzo for the second time that day, that happens at least five times a day, because Enzo always talks too much out of his bubble.

“Yeah,” Eric nodded real slow, letting the idea take shape inside his mind. And nodding again. “Yeah, I might.” 

“Are you ‘ _missing me a lot_ ’? Oh Jesus, I can’t believe you love me,” So, the teasing was back.

“Never said such a thing,” Eric waved, their banter sitting in between them again, just like it should.

Well, Eric started to get up and Enzo winked a tiny smile at him.

The path toward Dele and Steve wasn’t too long, but felt long when Eric’s legs started to get tired. God, he was just a weak person. Anyway, Eric approached enough and sat close to them, avoiding any eye contact and just caressing the caramel fur of his dog.

“Look,” Steve pointed his little finger to call Eric’s attention. Eric grinned at the kid. “He’s my pillow.”

Eric chuckled and nodded, running a finger across Steve’s cute cheek.

“Our pillow,” Steve beamed and looked for Dele’s gaze. “Right, Bami?”

Eric frowned, of course. Dele smiled and nodded, finally matching eyes with Eric.

“Um-” Dele shrugged and changed his eyes again. “He asked my name and when I said, he talked that sounded like a word in Italian, a word that does not mean a person name, then he asked ‘ _is that your whole name?_ ’, so I told him my whole name and he got himself into the beginning of it.”

“Oh,” Eric grinned and Steve was hearing it all, very attentive. Eric turned to him. “‘ _Delle’_?” He asked and Steve nodded – well, Eric had to know some Italian too. Eric looked at Dele again. “Well, in Portuguese your name means a pronoun, gonna start calling you Bami too then.”

“No, you will not,” So Dele giggled and Eric felt better.

Eric shifted and sat more close to Dele’s body, crossing his legs and gazing him with his cheek pressed against the black fur. Fuck, he seemed so beautiful and Eric was so weak.

“Look, Del,” Eric sighed and Dele peeked him up. “Isn’t how you’re thinking.”

“What you think, Cisco?” Dele made some voice and pressed his cheek against Cisco’s belly, calling his attention and not getting any of it, so Dele called softly again and Cisco just gazed Eric over and went back to his peace, Eric got that as a ‘ _he’s calling me for things, you better do your stuff_ ’. Dele sighed and locked eyes with Eric again. “You know what I’m thinking?”

“We didn’t date nor any shi...p-” Come on, a little child in between them? “Was nothing, and I was young when it happened- we were damn young, and was just a kiss, you know? And was quick- he was just curious, was before something serious with Rosa too and I was his experiment.. Jesus, this seems not right. Wasn’t like that either. F...eck- was just a kiss and nothing more, we’re just friends, for real, I-”

“Eric,” Dele had to cut Eric’s babbling off and he had some warm smile hovering his lips. He sat up and crossed his legs close to Eric’s. “He’s married, I would never think anything, you know?”

“Yeah?” Eric whispered.

“Got me, it got me. You seemed really happy to see him and when he said you two... but, but I’m not feeling angry or betrayed,”

“Ah Del-”

“I know, I know, you know that’s how I am. I’m just jealous and annoying,”

“You right,” Eric smirked and called his black dog, but didn’t work quite well and both his dogs came crawling to his lap, the caramel one shaking Steve off, so Eric shoved his dogs to Dele’s lap and called Steve close, Steve lay with his head on Eric's lap and Eric had seen that before, Steve was sleeping anytime soon now. Eric raised his look just to see Dele gazing sweetly at him. “But I love jealous and annoying you.”

“Isn’t like I don’t trust you-”

“I know,”

“I trust you,” Dele whispered and Eric locked eyes with him.

“I know, love. Don’t worry. I should have told you about Enzo and everything, was on me,”

“You don’t owe me anything,”

“Isn’t a secret, he’s a really dear friend,” Eric crooned and lowered his gaze and hand to caress Steve’s black hair, an already asleep Steve by the way. Then Eric heard some fuss and he said without raising his sight from that lovely scene. “Put your phone down.”

“No way, Eric,” Dele laughed softly. “This looks so lovely.”

“Enzo can sue you for using images,”

“Yeah, Enzo owes me,”

“Why for?”

“Kissing those lips before I could get the chance,” Dele smirked and Eric was just blushing and all the gross love mess inside, raising his head and smiling a tiny bit, also Dele’s phone making the click noise above them was something.

“And all the guys I kissed before?” Eric went futher honestly.

“They all owe me,” Dele just waved and pointed to Enzo. 

Eric grinned again and whispered a short ‘yes’, thinking in how he would do to get up with Steve curled around his lap. But Dele acted quick, he just got up and lowered his body, grabbing Steve’s little form and straightening up again. Well, Steve clung to Dele and went back to his sleep, his head resting above Dele’s right shoulder and his little legs around Dele’s waist. Eric felt a whole melted mess inside, his grin being way bigger now.

They started to walk back to Enzo and Enzo smiled warmly when he saw Steve all curled into Dele’s body.

“Oh it happened again,” Enzo scratched the back of his head and pushed a light lock of hair that was hanging over Steve’s eyes. “Come on, _bambino_.”

Enzo asked Steve and Dele passed the kid for him, carefully to not wake him up.

“Look Dele,” Then Enzo frowned hard while nestling Steve’s head above his shoulder, just like Dele did. “I’m really sorry my not caring ass, I didn’t mean to cause anything bad, you know?” Enzo was talking softly and Eric wished he could record that for the future. But just when Eric thought of how Enzo was being cute. “Just Eric’s so damn dumb, I didn’t know shit and.. tell me I didn’t break you two.”

“Jesus...” Eric breathed and rolled his eyes. “Get over yourself.”

Dele was chuckling close to Eric’s side.

“It’s fine,” He smiled.

“Yeah?” That was Enzo being annoying.

“Yeah,” And Dele being the most cute and understandable one.

“Jesus...” And Eric rolling his eyes again.

Dele connected the leashes with the dogs and they sat again, but Enzo was evidently appearing uncomfortable with Steve sleeping in his arms.

“Let’s go dinner?” Enzo suddenly blurted out.

“Um-” Eric started, that scene wasn’t looking like a fine dinner table.

“We drop the doggos and I leave Steve with Rosa, then we go out together,” Enzo clarified.

 _Ah_. Eric’s mind clicked.

He turned to Dele and he was nodding.

“Sure, but- the boys, we need to walk them home,”

“Of course, come on,” Enzo got up and started to walk toward Eric’s house.

“Where’s your car?” Eric frowned.

“Over there,” Enzo’s car was close to them, but wasn’t there he was heading. “And ain’t my car. Mine is in Italy, dumb.”

“You will walk over Eric’s with us?” Dele asked this time and anyway. Eric was frowning too.

“Yeah, we can all leave Steve with Rosa later,” Enzo shrugged and turned to them with some smirk on. “Why? You two into some kinky stuff I can’t see?”

“Enzo, there’s a limit,” Eric breathed while starting to walk toward him too. Toward his house.

“I don’t see any,” Enzo bothered to sass.

How this ended up? Well, ended up with Eric a little behind with the dogs and Dele, Enzo and some asleep Steve walking forward the way, talking something that Eric couldn’t hear. Eric sighed, making his dogs turn to him.

“You guys seeing this? Do I even exist? Que que acham?” Eric muttered to them and they blinked, following their way forward again, Eric pulled their leashes a little. “Don’t even ignore me too.”

But not even ten seconds later, Dele and Enzo stopped and waited for Eric to line up with them.

“What?” Eric narrowed his eyes.

“When you start talking Portuguese, then things aren’t alright,” Enzo just waved, his voice being slow because he was carrying a child in his arms for some minutes now.

Eric snorted funny and looked for his keys, thinking about how well Enzo knew him.

“Gonna stay here?” Eric smirked when Enzo didn’t make the move of getting in.

“Isn’t just throw they both inside?”

“You just gonna _throw_ Steve inside?”

Then Enzo rolled his eyes and entered the place. Dele quickly went to set all up for the dogs, Eric released them from their leashes and after five minutes Dele was coming back.

Eric was filling his lungs to talk when the soft, soft voice made sound.

“ _Bagno, bagno_ ,” Steve stammered against Enzo’s shoulder.

“You’re sleeping,” Enzo replied.

Well, Eric and Dele were just there, waiting Enzo so they could leave.

“ _Bagno_ ,” Steve didn’t give up.

“Eric, where’s the-”

“You fucking know the way,” Eric sighed while taking a seat over his couch and seeing Enzo, a sighing Enzo as well, walking with Steve toward the bathroom.

Dele giggled a little and sat down next to Eric.

That had been a heavy couple of hours, Eric didn’t know if was a good thing yet. Dele seemed just fine, but anyway, Eric was a worried person. He gazed Dele for some seconds.

“You okay?” And finally asked, bumping his knee with Dele’s.

“Yeah, he’s nice,”

“He isn’t that nice too,”

Dele smiled and shrugged. “He can’t be that nice if he’s your friend after all,”

“Ouch,” Eric chuckled and reached a hand, curling his fingers with Dele’s wrist and making a little pressure.

“But yeah, he’s nice,” Dele smiled while Eric pulled him close, almost making Dele climb his lap, Eric pressed that arm around Dele’s shoulder. “And Steve’s the best little kid.”

Eric grinned. Yes, he is.

Eric touched even gently his fingers close to Dele’s chin so he would get the hint, and Dele raised his head when it happened. Smiling a little right before hovering their lips together, teasing Eric’s bottom lip with his tongue and slowly tugging them open before even touch their lips. So they kissed warmly for some seconds, Eric couldn’t keep up because his bones were shaking when Dele couldn’t stop smiling through the kiss. Pulling back and breathing against Dele’s skin.

“Sorry but... why I would even want to kiss other lips than these ones?!” Eric smirked, adding his whisper and approaching to peck Dele’s smiling lips again.

“My lips are the best, huh?”

“Good you know this,”

“I know this, it's what everyone says, you know,” Dele arched one eyebrow along.

Eric pulled back that close contact and frowned, just for Dele to laugh some lovely laugh and shorten the space between their lips again.

“Who’s everyone again?”

“There’s nobody, Diet,” Dele kept on laughing and pecking Eric’s lips. He grabbed Eric’s collar and pulled him down. Dele’s head and back touched the couch and in a blink Eric was resting above him, another blink and their lips were touching again. “I don’t know how to kiss other lips anymore.”

“And what if you learn?”

“I don’t think I can,”

Then Eric was done with the fucking teasing, he shoved his tongue inside and snatched Dele’s lips like that food you really, really want. Forcing Dele’s legs apart and fitting himself in between, he didn’t move, he just fit there, nicely fit there. Feeling Dele’s legs doing some pressure around his hip and his strong thighs hovering the side of their bodies. Feeling overwhelmed already by that, by Dele pulling him so close that they were breathing the same air, that the time was just lost somewhere pretty. The kiss was so damn insatiable and the air was running out, but Eric didn’t want to stop, he never wanted to stop.

Eric pinned one of Dele’s arms over his head and used his free hand to wander all Dele’s side, touching and pressing, kissing and breathing, warming and burning. But.

“ _Oh God_ -!” But Enzo was so annoying. Eric felt Dele pushing him back like a damn impact, quickly sitting up and going so red that Eric wanted to push him down again and kiss that red away. Eric gazed Enzo and he had turned his back to the couch, one arm holding Steve and the other one covering his own eyes. “I didn’t see anything, I swear, I didn’t see you two almost merging together, course not. I will not even have none nightmare this night because of it. God forbid.”

“Stop being awkward,” Eric rolled his eyes at Enzo and casually reached over to put in place some rebel curl of Dele’s hair, turning to Enzo again. “You've seen me making out before.”

“Never like this, there are limits,” Enzo was still with his back to the couch, his free hand still covering his eyes like some idiot.

“Don’t see any,” Eric teased, using the same tone Enzo used a while ago.

“Are you guys, like... decent?” Enzo’s voice was all shy and not coming and Eric was almost laughing because of it.

“Sadly,” Eric smirked and gained a light shove from Dele, his lips reading something like ‘ _stop_ ’, only made Eric smirk louder.

Enzo finally turned to them again, his cheeks still a little pink and Eric propped against the couch, his arms crossed over his chest and he pretty much had sure his eyebrows were curved provocatively.

“Um- sorry, Enzo,” But Dele talked and Eric rolled his eyes.

“Do not bother, love, all the times he almost devoured Rosa’s lips in front of me?” Eric voiced and his voice had that tone Dele hated, like the worse banter tone.

“That’s alright, Dele,” Enzo replied, looking only at Dele’s direction and deciding to totally ignore Eric's words, but Enzo was Enzo and. His smirk showed up. “You two are calling each other names? Am regretted already.”

“Um- excuse you? You-” Eric tried.

“Do not use Rosa again, I’m her husband and I call her ‘ _baby_ ’, call ‘ _love_ ’ is another level,”

“You live in Italy and I live in England, there are words,”

“You know what’s happening here,” Enzo just smiled this time.

Eric know what was happening there and call ‘ _love_ ’ was something, he knew that. But also wasn’t a lie. The meaning was really strong.

“Are you two like this all the time?” Dele said now, his eyes narrowed. “I’m the regretted one here.”

“You see?” Eric gazed toward Enzo and raised his eyebrows with his finger pointed at Dele. “That’s your fault.”

And that time both Enzo and Dele just chuckled softly. And fuck, that was nice. Yes, all Eric and Enzo knew what to do was tease each other, but for some reason was all Eric needed from him and Eric really liked Enzo’s presence and he loved Rosa and Steve. Was some unusual friendship, out of the nowhere, but Eric thanked very much for Enzo existing.

Eric shrugged and pulled Dele close some little bit, touching their lips and getting up, he could almost hear Enzo’s eyes rolling. He was walking toward the door when Enzo just got himself in between.

“Your turn,” Enzo voiced and started to pass Steve to him.

He opened his arms just in time, just one second and Steve was curling his little arms around Eric’s neck. He was getting heavy and Eric couldn’t avoid feeling nostalgic. He saw Steve born and now he was so big. Enzo himself just opened the door and jumped outside. Dele walked slowly and approached Eric.

“Get the keys huh? I can’t move my hands now,” Eric spoke just for the matter of knowing.

So Dele grabbed the keys, but he touched Eric’s elbow just very softly and called his attention. Dele was looking at him and Eric remembered that look, when Dele gazed him over that time by the field with the dogs, when Dele just had so much love wandering inside his eyes that Eric could read it like subtitles. Eric blushed, of course.

He finally nodded toward the door and Dele blinked in affirmation, pressing his hand firstly above Steve’s hair and then over Eric’s cheek, to then wait for Eric to step outside and close the door.

So they – well, Eric and Enzo actually – began to discuss about how the night was going to be like. Because Enzo wanted them all to go in his car, but that didn’t make sense because Eric didn’t want Enzo to have to come and leave them at home after dinner, so Eric suggested going in different cars, but Enzo was being reluctant. And Eric rolled his eyes way too much for a ten minutes talk.

“We go in two cars, Enzo you walk your arse back the field to get the car and since Steve’s asleep, we take him because so someone would be holding him and he wouldn’t be just swinging alone in the seat, then we follow you to your wife and then we have dinner, can we all be rational here?” So Dele finally stepped in between.

Eric and Enzo just stopped and looked at him. Enzo being the first to do something when he chuckled and placed a hand above Dele’s back.

“I want one myself,” Enzo smirked.

Eric felt that soft, soft line of jealous rising up and he grinned at that. Enzo kissed Steve’s head quickly and started to walk toward the field. Eric turned to Dele.

“Can you drive?”

“Yeah, of course,” Dele smiled and they entered the car.

Eric took the back seat because was easier that way. Was easier than log in the passenger's seat while holding a kid together. They waited for Enzo without saying none word, Dele belted up the driver’s seat and Eric nursing an asleep Steve. Then Enzo honked while passing by them, Dele followed just after.

“Do you um- do you think it’s fine for me to go?” Dele shyly asked, his shoulders making a little wave, like an uncertain shrug.

“Enzo wasn’t the one who called you?” Eric felt like arching his eyebrows.

“Yeah but, maybe- maybe he was just being nice, I mean... you two didn’t see each other for a time now and I’m feeling like getting in between,”

“Nonsense, Del,”

“Dunno,”

“Enzo ain’t like that, if I’m good, he’s good. Has always been like this,” Eric sighed and looked outside, caressing Steve’s back along.

“Yeah?”

Eric just nodded and let go the matter. He wasn’t entenring into a talk about how Enzo would be annoyed because Dele was around, because he knew it was the most absurd thing. The streets were quite busy and that meant a lot of traffic. Eric turned his head lightly almost all the time to see Enzo's car in front of them. He didn’t know which hotel they had stayed in and if they got lost from each other it would just be a waste of time.

Steve started to stir very lightly and at a time when Eric lowered his eyes, he saw Steve’s opened and gazing outside, his eyelids were heavy and Eric was thinking he would sleep again at any second. Eric grinned and touched his thumb against Steve’s cheek, causing the little kid to react. So, Eric was behind the passenger seat and that gave a good view of the driver's seat, spot which Steve was gazing now, with his tired eyes.

Then Steve turned to Eric. His eyes – he didn’t have Enzo’s grey eyes, his eyes were one hundred percent Rosa’s – showing some doubt.

“Your dad’ right in front of us,” Eric whispered before Steve could ask anything, he nodded quickly instead and pressed his head against Eric’s chest again.

Steve was six-year-old and he had an Italian father and a Portuguese mother, so he could speak both languages by influence and Eric never stopped pushing English into his life, so Steve was a child who already knew almost fluently three languages and Eric always felt a little proud about it. But he lived in Italy, so Eric needed to remind him sometimes.

“ _Cosa è lui per te_?” Steve murmured.

“English, baby,” Like that time.

“Um- what- what is he to you? _Papà_ didn’t want to tell me,”

“Steve...” Eric breathed a little hard, his head snapping toward Dele and he saw Dele’s fingers holding the steering wheel tight. They were just whispering because Steve was like, almost sleeping, but wasn’t like the car was a big space and the sound could get lost.

“ _Papà_ told me one day,” Steve was just rumbling around, his head turned to the window and his head pressed against Eric’s chest. “We were seeing some _fotos_ and- he told me I wouldn’t see you with a girl because you didn’t need one. So I asked why and he said that not everyone needed to be like _mamma e papà_.”

“Yeah,” Eric sighed. “He’s right.”

“I know,” Steve yawned and snuggled against Eric. “You want to be like _mamma e papà_?”

“I can’t be like _mamma e papà_ ,”

“Why?”

“Because not everyone needs to be like this,”

“Do I need?”

“You will know someday,” Eric then grinned slowly, feeling his chest go warm because talk to a child was a good way to let your mind work some possibilities.

“Do Bami is?”

And Eric didn’t know what to say. Dele just squeezed the steering wheel and sighed quietly.

“You are a really clever kid, aren’t you?” Eric chuckled, lowering his lips and kissing Steve’s hair.

“ _Mamma_ always says that,” Steve yawned and went quiet. 

Some five minutes and he was sleeping again. Eric didn’t even know if Steve would remember that, but was a good talk. Eric caressed Steve’s back and sighed until the car stopped, Enzo walking toward them and waiting, some minutes and they were all walking toward inside the hotel. Honestly Eric had no idea that that hotel existed in London.

Eric nodded at some people and they were inside the elevator. Enzo did some small talk with them, but he picked his phone after some seconds, warning Rosa, Eric guessed. He was feeling hir arms shake because of Steve’s weight, but Eric turned a little aside and bumped his shoulder with Dele’s. Mouting some ‘ _you_ _alright_?’ and gaining a smile that could illuminate that whole hotel all the once.

“Yeah?” Eric whispered and Dele nodded, pressing his hand against Eric’s back. Eric shivered and turned to Enzo. “Told Rosa we’re coming?”

“You bet,” Enzo waved calmly. “She said she’s missing you. Give me him.”

 _Sure_. Eric passed Steve to Enzo and _damn_ , his arms were nerveless. 

She was looking just the same. Actually, even the same since Lisbon. Her hair was still hanging in waves over her shoulders, her body still short and dark skinned, her lips still bowed up in a smile when she dragged Eric into a hug, talking in Portuguese about how much she missed him. Enzo being totally forgotten and Eric looked provacatively at him. Enzo rolled his eyes and walked to another room, Steve poor thing, he deserved to sleep in a proper bed.

“You look so handsome!” Rosa smiled.

“Oh no, no, wait to say this when Enzo returns,” Eric quickly chuckled and Rosa felt a gorgeous laugh.

“Can’t believe you two didn’t change a bit,”

“You look lovely,” Eric crooned however, because was the truth.

“So,” Rosa swayed at her own feet and extended the word, quickly snapping her eyes toward Dele and Eric wanted to laugh so much because Dele looked so out of place – and cute, for the record. Then Rosa just pointed at the space in between them, then at their around, her face lighting up. “That’s Dele Alli! And I’m asking myself why did you bring him here since you guys stepped by. Could have told me so... I mean, this room’s a mess. Jesus, Enzo is worth nothing, neither you Eric, you two never learn-”

Eric frowned, because all the time Enzo kept tapping his phone, Eric guessed he was warning Rosa about it, but shit he was! Enzo is worth nothing indeed.

Eric looked aside again and this time Dele was grinning. Eric tilted his head toward Rosa and Dele nodded.

“Rosa,” Eric sighed. Have to point to people that you’re dating, tell people who your date is, it's an exhausting thing, so Eric didn’t linger himself. “He’s my boyfriend, we are dating, you know? When two people love each other, so yeah. You know now and you’re right, Enzo is worth nothing.”

Eric said all at once and gaze Rosa’s bewildered face was funny actually.

“ _Oh_ ,” She hummed and nodded slowly, like taking the idea in. Then she smiled and Eric breather relieved, as if she wouldn’t need more time to adjust, because she was the best. She stepped close and hugged Dele, saying something Eric didn’t hear and Dele whispering something that Eric didn’t hear and Eric only sighed. “You two indeed make a nice couple.”

Enzo popped up after this and Eric glared at him. His eyes clearly screaming ‘ _could have told her_!’ and Enzo’s screaming back ‘ _I didn’t know how to!_ ’.

“Steve’s fine?” Rosa asked casually after let go of Dele.

“ _Bene, bene_. We’re going now, can I bring you something?” Enzo replied.

“Nah, I’m fine,”

“You’re the best,” Enzo just grinned and pulled her close, then Eric switched off.

“I’m sorry,” Eric instead turned to Dele and made his whisper alive, adding when Dele frowned at him. “I guess this’ not doing you any good, just exhibiting you around like people can’t just perceive we’re dating and I need to talk and I know this’ tiring... sorry.”

“Eric, no, it’s okay,”

Eric didn’t know why Dele was so damn nice, wasn’t like Eric’s heart could bear being filled with tenderness every freaking minute.

“Yeah?” Eric asked while reaching over and placing his hand on Dele’s neck.

“Sure, you don’t need to worry about it,”

“Okay,” Eric just nodded, feeling weak and gone because he _didn’t need to worry_ about it and because Dele was the most precious thing inside that building. Feeling like approaching and touching his lips with Dele’s cheek.

Enzo was just there, devouring Rosa’s lips and _that_ was what Eric was talking about. Eric rolled his eyes and walked toward them, getting in between like he didn’t even care he was stepping into a husband and wife moment, he knew Rosa didn’t mind either.

“Spoiler,” Enzo grumbled under his breath, grabbing Rosa’s hand just after. “See you in a bit, baby.”

“Gonna step by tomorrow, alright?” Eric hugged Rosa again and she nodded against his shoulder.

“Was a pleasure,” Dele also hugged her, only making her giggle inside his long arms.

“Of course, loved to meet you,” Rosa made some voice and waved when they started to walk outside.

“Isn’t she the best?” Enzo just asked proudly to Dele when they were inside the elevator.

“She is,” And Dele replied softly.

Eric felt warm while propped against the elevator wall. His arm was reaching out and pulling Dele close the very next second, pressing Dele’s back against his chest and hearing his surprised giggle. Actually Eric wasn’t even hungry anymore, he wanted to get rid of Enzo’s annoying ass and take Dele somewhere, but he also wanted to do everything he got the chance with Enzo because he was missing Enzo and you see, that uncertain friendship but that always just worked out so damn well.

Eric let the goodness spread, but when the doors opened, Dele moved off, was a sad move that had to happen.

So. Their night worked.

Enzo asked for some good restaurant, but everything Eric said Enzo shook his head, so Dele had to intervene again and in the first place Dele suggested, Enzo acted like that was the only right answer in the world. Enzo was just so annoying. But was a cool place and they quickly found a table.

And Enzo wanted to know everything, all about how Eric and Dele had happened. But Eric was tired of talking and Dele was a speaker, so he endured that and he got it. He said almost everything since US and Enzo was grinning, he was serious, he teased and gone thoughtful in between thirty minutes. Their food was there and Dele didn’t stop talking, Enzo didn’t stop listening and Eric was just living by their sides. Until Enzo asked about how they worked around their teammates, so Dele entered that matter too.

The phrase that Eric most liked to hear was ‘ _they do not care_ ’.

Then Dele had to do his business over the bathroom because he loved the big cup of drink. And Enzo gazed Eric over during almost three whole minutes.

“Did you see that?” Enzo fucking beamed and Eric turned around like, he missed something? “No, _pazzo_ , the way he talked all this. He’s just fucking in love, Eric. Took a while for Rosa to look at me like that.”

Eric thought about rebuffing that, but “I’m in love too, he ain’t alone,”

“Jesus, don’t talk cheesy with me,”

“You damn started,”

“No, do not blame me if he did all the talking and you just looked like a freaking proud little creep,”

“Shut up,” Eric rolled his eyes, his cheeks starting to burn. “You made me argue all day, how are we even friends?”

“I don’t even know myself,”

“Jesus Christ,”

“Maybe because we know that nothing we talk here, nothing ever gonna hurt the other one,” Enzo shrugged and propped his back against his seat, gazing the empty plate in front of him.

Eric sighed, that was why he was friends with Enzo, because Enzo always knew what to say and he was always right. His grey eyes just never could lie to Eric’s blue ones.

“I would never hurt you,”

“Me neither,” Enzo winked some smile.

“Jesus... you’re corny,” So Eric threw his head back in the air while giving a little laugh.

“So.. tell me, because you know, you remember you always did this when you hooked with someone- not that Dele’s an one night stand or whatever, I’m- um- is he _fine_?” But Enzo was already with his smirk on, Eric didn’t know how in the name of Lord Rosa can handle him twenty-four hours a day.

Eric damn got what Enzo meant, because he was right, Eric liked to give a little summary to Enzo about that random guy he fucked, but sometimes only. But Eric just never even talked about Dele with Enzo before, so that part was missing. Eric gone so damn red after hear that, his head tilting aside and his vision shifting focus, because that lad eating his steak was more interesting than Enzo’s annoying grey eyes.

“God’s sake, Enzo,” Eric grinned just after, incredulous. “I’m not fucking saying that.”

“But you always did,” Enzo beamed, he was just amused because he _got_ Eric.

“Not right now?! I will not talk about this with you,” Eric had to gaze Enzo while saying that, his face still pink and his lips grinning.

“Why not?”

Eric just snapped his eyes toward Enzo - third time, two more to go. “I hate you, you just have no limits,” Eric felt like saying, letting the amusement take place inside his bones and sighing a smile out. He looked Enzo’s crossed arms and arched eyebrows, like he knew that Eric had been defeated. “He’s pretty damn... _fine_.”

“Uhhh,” Enzo teased, finally getting to rile Eric’s ass that much.

“Stop, Jesus.. I can’t believe I said this to you,”

“Wasn’t that hard with the other ones,”

“I’ve never loved the other ones, too,” Eric said, as if it were not the obvious.

“But it’s a fine like ‘ _eh, he’s fine_ ’ or a fine ‘ _wow, he’s fine_ ’?” Enzo had the guts.

“Fuck off,” But Eric didn’t get any, just laughing and rolling his eyes.

Enzo winked, like whining and kept his annoying chuckle going on. Then Dele walked back and Eric was sure Enzo could read his ‘ _don’t even open you mouth!_ ’ jumping out of his eyes. Dele didn’t find anything odd either, thanks.

They called the dinner and stepped out of the restaurant. Eric saw Enzo hug Dele the next second.

“I'm glad we met huh? Well... I knew you, but- you got me,” Enzo gushed and let go the hug.

“Yeah, I’m glad too and you have a lovely family,” Dele made his voice heard.

Eric was standing there like an awkward happy tree.

“Thank you. I hope we meet again,” Enzo nodded and pulled his keys. Turning to Eric now and his tone automatically changed. “Gonna be out working all day tomorrow so you do not spoil my wife, gonna pop up by night and if you're still there, we'll do something fun with Steve. _Ciao_.”

And he was gone. Eric breathed relieved. Some part of his chest warm because all that miss he felt for Enzo was going away and some part already sad because Eric knew he was leaving in two days, but most part of it was bubbling expectancy so he turned to Dele.

“He’s nice,” Dele talked first however.

Eric was guessing Dele knew about what Eric was going to babble about.

“Dele-”

“Do not say you’re sorry again,” Dele rolled his eyes and threw the keys into Eric’s hands. “Your turn.”

Eric grinned and caught the thing, entering the car and putting life on the machine. And Eric would indeed apologize again, because he felt so much like he dragged Dele around all day, but no. Wasn’t like that and Dele seemed so light during all the time, like right now, he had this little grin on.

“Was a good day?” So Eric changed his approach when he saw the red light of the semaphore.

“Was a damn _fine_ day,” But Dele smirked and Eric looked at him, seeing his arching eyebrows.

Enzo was worth _nothing_! Eric blushed so hard, was a good thing that there was no more sunlight anymore.

“Remind me to kill Enzo later,” Eric cursed softly when he saw the green light.

“Yeah, you said you wanted dessert and went to check it close the gallery, then Enzo told me,” Dele wasn’t making Eric’s blush go away in any form, using his teasing tone and Eric felt like if Enzo was right there riling his ass up like he did all day. “And I want to know too. What was that ‘ _fine_ ’ you talked about?”

“You spend a day together with him and _boom_ , you never come back from this teaser waterfall,” Eric whined while paying attention on the road. “Actually, this’ my fault, what was I thinking when I decided to put the worst two people in the world together.”

“Ouch, such complaint,” Dele laughed.

Eric neved intended to answer the question actually, so sneak out the way was smarter. Damn worked.

The day was tiring. Dele was looking outside all the time and he didn’t even say anything when Eric passed the street to his house, he didn’t do anything actually, he was just flying around and inside his mind. Eric thought it was a warm and thought-provoking scene, when he switched on some music, seemed like those cheesy music videos.

Eric parked on a mini hill. In fact he found that place randomly. One day he was driving and testing his fresh new car, when in thirty minutes the night fell and the lights caught Eric’s attention. Was like a piece of land above the city level, with trees and vegetation, a car could pass that space without much trouble however and wasn’t much off the road. Looked like those spots where teenagers were going to get away from life and ended up being killed in the movies.

“Um-” Then Dele noticed they were nowhere close to Eric’s place. He gazed outside, at the trees and the little lack of light there. “I’m not going out of here, um-hum no way.”

“You didn’t see the lights yet,” But Eric chuckled and opened his door.

“Eric! Those trees, there are tons of spiders around, I’m sure of it,”

“There are not,”

“I’m not touching any spider,”

“Have none spider,”

So Dele – too much reluctantly – opened his door and stepped out, shoving his hands in his pockets and never daring to touch any plant above the waist there. But anyway, Eric reached a hand and Dele took it the next second, like he didn’t have to think about it either.

“This’ a good spot for some murder,” He whispered.

“It is,” Eric nodded and stepped close the little end of the hill. “I think if you look around you will see some bo-”

“Do not talk anymore,” Dele cut him off and Eric was laughing again. “Why are we here again?”

But Eric just took another step and pointed forward. Had so much light! flashing like Christmas lights, but being giant and non-manoeuvrable. Turning on and off as if they all had a button, but if you stare at one of them for more than a minute, you would realize they are shining all the time in a non stop loop. The illusion of having so much light together makes them blink and that is pleasing to the eye. Hypnotizing even.

“That’s North of London viewed from above,” Eric pointed.

“Didn’t think it was so flashing,”

“Yeah,”

“You come here a lot?”

“Not for a while now,” Eric sighed.

The last time he stepped there was before he jump inside the plane for US. A long time ago.

“What Enzo do?” Dele asked, his gaze trapped below, toward the lights, like he couldn’t change. Eric couldn’t too, to be honest. “For living.”

“Something with companies, finances, don’t ask me actually,” Eric shrugged.

Eric knew what Enzo did, but he never thought about go deeper into the subject and the lights there were making Eric want to sit down. So he did and after a couple of minutes of ‘ _a spider gonna walk over me_ ’, Dele sat too.

“Isn’t like the main goal of those spiders is hurt you,” Eric felt like rolling his eyes.

“You know that?”

“ _Wha_ \- Dele, can you hear yourself?!”

But Dele just laughed and rested one arm over Eric’s shoulders, dragging him close. The lights were still irresistible, but during those months Eric learned one thing: nothing could be more irresistible than his pure desire for all, just literally all about Dele he could live for. So the next second the lights were just soft light bulbs and Eric was turning aside, seeking some mildness against his lips.

“Someone can see us?” Dele asked with a low tone, pressing his forehead against Eric’s and so letting some inches in between their lips.

Eric couldn’t use his voice, he didn’t know where it was and he was too weak to look for, so he shook his head – wasn’t a denial like ‘ _no one can see us_ ’, was a denial like ‘ _I do not care_ ’. Decreasing the little gap and brushing his lips against Dele’s. Was a nice feeling make out above some splendid lights, Eric could see the twinkle everytime. Match that with the soft warm and the devastating fire blazing, did a good blend. Eric was damn dizzy when he pulled back.

“I should get rid of all your clothes,” Dele whispered against Eric’s lips and Eric grinned.

“No way, cold as fuck,”

“We wouldn’t even feel any cold,”

“I know,” Eric nodded and alright, was true. So Eric saw that Dele would whine about it, he thought fast. “Wanna give more skin to any spider walk around?”

Well, was enough. And Dele just scooted close Eric’s body.

“You said there was none spider,” Dele cursed softly under his breath and Eric just thought Dele didn’t want any spider to hear, because they were damn _alone_ there.

Eric just chuckled, his heart going so warm that maybe could light up like a bonfire, right in the middle of Eric’s chest. Well, Dele was just pressed against him now, what else Eric could feel?

“Alright, come on, now it’s getting cold,” Eric voiced after gaze the lights for more some time.

“I’m not feeling cold,”

“Well, me neither, but I’m sure freezing grass ain’t a good sign,” Eric ran his hand over the grass and little parts just _broke_ above his palm. “Can give us some lurgy.”

Eric saw Dele’s mind making that surprised ‘ _oh_ ’ when he started to get up.

“Look for some spider on me,” Dele didn’t lose his chance.

“Actually there-” Eric said with the most worried tone he could find over there.

“ _What_?” But well, was only to hear that, the alarmed reply and Dele already shaking all his clothes.

“- I was saying, there’s a lot of grass over your pants, should shake it off so my car remains clean thank you very much,” Eric added and his amusement was out of his words when Dele gave him the _look_. Alright, Eric laughed, that day was cool, but stressful, so he needed that. But he said when his laugh was lighter now. “Oh my, I’m sorry, sorry. I love you, don’t hate me. There’s no spider.”

They started to walk toward the car and Eric was pretty much waiting the torrent of rebukes, but he heard nothing. So when they entered and belted up, Dele turned to him.

“This day was fun,” And his voice sounded damn enjoyable.

“Yeah?” Eric blinked.

“Yeah, get to know some other thing about you, this always cheer me up,”

“Don’t be gross,”

“What?” Dele chuckled when Eric started the car.

“You heard,” Eric just turned a little aside with maybe the most teasing little grin he had.

“Eric,”

“Lemme just...” Eric said just to the plain, looking all the sides of the car so they would get out of there without hitting any tree, maneuvering the car slowly and carefully.

“Hey, I love you,”

But well, he almost damn hit the car and was a huge ass tree and he would feel just dumb if he had actually hit the car. So that flip his heart fooled him into, was the flip fault, right? Anyway, Eric tilted his head so he could gaze Dele’s dark eyes, his gentle, amused gaze and his arched eyebrows.

“Do not cause us any accident huh,” And his light chuckle.

Eric was weak, was the truth.

He knew that when he just unbelted and approached Dele’s smiling lips, taking them and feeling Dele melt against his touch and inside his arm. Eric could feel the fine shiver rolling down Dele’s body and climbing the way up then running down Eric’s spine. He mouthed the ‘ _I love you too_ ’, but his voice was nowhere near, he just couldn’t get out of there without say anything in reply. 

The minutes back to Eric’s were really settling. Dele just pecked Eric’s lips and jumped out of the car, getting into his own car and leaving.

Was a heavily lovely day.

\---z

“You’re doing fine, yeah? Gonna be fine?” Enzo hummed when Eric hugged him at the airport. Eric nodded, he didn’t fucking know if he was going to be fine, right there he was the finest however, but his heart was aching because Enzo was leaving again. “You will,” Enzo pressed his arms against Eric’s back and chuckled softly. “You gotta actually, you’re like my soul mate, I can only be fine if you’re fine, isn’t like this it works?”

Eric pulled the hug off and gazed down Enzo’s amused eyes, spotting his little smirk and rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, soul mate, I will be fine. Stop being disgusting,” Eric kept rolling his eyes actually. “Can’t you stay for more five months?”

“Do you want to take me to bankruptcy?!”

“Yes,”

“Ouch, worst friend ever,”

“I say the same back,” Eric chuckled, but he just approached and hugged Enzo again, quickly this time.

Turning around and gathering Steve in his arms, pressing the little kid against his chest and hearing Steve’s giggles. Steve said something in Italian that Eric didn’t get it, but he was smiling so was fine. Feeling some lovely hug from Rosa too, she seemed in place, Eric had spent almost all day with her the day before and was marvelous.

Then Eric looked at Enzo again.

“See you soon?” Eric said, feeling his mouth dry out.

“I’m betting on it. Don’t be so dramatic,”

“Fuck off,”

“I know,” Enzo sighed. “I missed you too. _A presto_ Eric, love you.”

Eric winked a reply and stood there until lost sight of them. Alright, he was fine. He just wanted drag Enzo and his family in a spare house close to his place and live happy forever.

Eric grinned at that and turned around, checking his phone and reading:

“ _Taking dinner_ ”

He was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one day Enzo just popped up out of the nowhere and all this story time along and I loved it, I don't know you guys, but you all liked him? I mean, he's a good friend eh  
> I was afraid to post this chapter, but I took a chance yeah


	18. Non posso fermarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up a bit with the years in the last chapter, but oops let's leave it aside.
> 
> Sorry some mistake, I reread that, but yeah.

\---z

Anfield, Saturday, kind of late afternoon. Fucking Liverpool game.

Eric stood in line, his bottle of water in one hand and holding the mascot's hand with the other. He could hear the fans singing _'you'll never walk alone'_ loudly, he swore he could even feel the walls vibrating. Eric was fine, he was confident and so was the team, play there was always something, but they could do it.

The thing. Had a thing.

That was Dele's first game after the defeat against the Netherlands and Eric knew that all Dele wanted was to be able to win that, not only because was against a big and compact team but for the simple fact that he wanted to have something to compensate the game with the national team. So Eric could tell Dele had this something more that matchday, they hadn't spoken but Eric could spot that.

The referee began to pull the lines of players and they entered the field. Given the forerunner and the whistle was heard.

First half was tough, raw 0-0 and Eric dripping sweat after run his ass off after Sturridge and Lallana, managing to do something though since they couldn't do shit, well Danny helped Eric with that.

"Mate, mind the Brazilian," Mousa noted to Eric when they were returning for second half.

And Eric tried, he tried to mark Coutinho, but sometimes Coutinho's moves confused him and was really a matter of time before Coutinho cut Eric's pressure and dribbled Tottenham's defense to manage score the goal. Fuck, 1-0.

Eric cursed and walked back to his spot for the game to restart. He hovered Dele's figure and he was seeming determined and anxious like always. Eric shrugged and heard the whistle.

Game going, about ten minutes after Coutinho's goal and with a play that came from the left side, with a ball that came from Eriksen's feet, Eric saw Harry put the ball into the net. Surrendering Mignolet with one shot, however that was it, 1-1, the celebration was not required that much, plenty game to yet happen.

Then. Well, then Eric walked to his spot again, not before glance over the ball and realize that Dele had jogged toward the net to catch it. He was walking quietly to the middle and Eric saw some shouting toward him, along the shout from the Liverpool fans, that was normal and Dele wasn't seeming to be giving a flying fuck about it, although Eric knew that inside he should be bubbling with impotence because the draw was looking like the face the game would take. But then the german one went towards him, he was shouting yes, but was still things of football, until he _used his hands_.

Eric was being cool about it, he knew Dele wouldn't do anything because of some angry tease, but he knew that Dele would do something indeed if he was touched, at least have it out with the german one.

The german, Can, pushed Dele so he dropped the ball, of course, was what he wanted. Eric watched as Dele breathed hard enough and turned back on his feet, he was going for it and of course that Eric couldn't let it. He intervened, pulling himself in between Dele and Can, grabbing Dele's arm in the process.

He heard what was going on.

"Stop fucking delaying this!" At least was what Eric thought he heard when Can first touched Dele, because was when Eric had to approach.

"Hey, don't fucking touch him!" Was also what Eric thought he said, the sounds were merging together and Eric couldn't separate each to hear right.

"Yes Alli, calling back up huh, just like last time," Can bawled but he took a few steps back, well Eric has a big body, intimidating, it could be said.

Eric recalled that, Can was talking about the Germany - Englang game and Eric found that weird, because well, because Germany lost and Can was using that like some sort of tease.

"So what if I have? I can recall it worked just fucking fine!" Dele managed to hit back over Eric's shoulder. He was trying to get rid of Eric's grasp, but was only managing to turn Eric aside with him. "We fucking won, remember, dickhead?!"

Then Can softened his features but didn't drop the fucking annoying tease gaze, he turned his head to see the ref running toward there and returned to look at them again, adding with an arch twisted lips and a raised eyebrow. "Boyfriend material then?!" To finally manage to walk back because was coming players from all sides. Also Adam was pulling Dele away from there too and at the end all remounted some yellow for Can.

The game came back and Eric felt Dele loosen up and walking to his position.

From then on nothing changed, only now the tension was much more palpable, but when the referee whistled, the score was still in an apathetic 1-1. Eric stayed in the field and greeted everyone, as usual clapping for the fans but he quickly walked over the tunnel to brush his fingers around Dele's wrist.

Dele had just begun to walk towards the locker room in the same second the referee whistled.

But.

"Don't. Hey Dier, don't touch me right now okay? We talk later," Dele hummed under his breath while pulling his arm out of Eric's reach.

Eric recalled that one time he head Dele call him by his last name and was back in Italy, when they kind of fought. Eric sighed but let go. They were almost entering the locker and Dele could hear Eric's sound.

"Fuck," Dele mumbled and Eric saw him giving a really deep and strong breath, to finally turn around and face Eric, approaching slowly and quickly running a hand through Eric's blond sweaty hair. His voice was soft when he spoke again. "I'm not angry, alright? Not with you, okay? I'm fucking riled up with every little thing right now, even the grass clinging to the sole of my boots is making me bloody annoyed, everything. But not you, you don't ever bother me, I just can't talk to you this very second or I will shout at you and this isn’t right, let me shower and cool up."

Eric didn’t say anything, he stood there, in the middle of the entry to the locker and gazed Dele over. His eyes were damn filled with rage but his hand resting over Eric’s neck meant something else, because his touch was fucking gentle. So things were not matching there.

“Alright, Eric, this’ alright?” Dele tried and moved his fingers a little up and down.

“No, yeah. Of course, go get your shower eh,” Eric soothed and blinked a tiny smile.

Dele winked and pulled his hand back, turning around and getting lost among the other players inside the locker.

The atmosphere in the locker room wasn't the best one, but they had in mind that they had made a good game and that point would be useful in the end. But anyway Eric saw some sulk faces as he marched toward the showers.

Showered. Dressed. Bus.

Was all kind of automatic, Eric was tired and they were still going to catch the flight back home that same night. Finally was an one hour flight only but still, it tires the mind, to not mention the body arching.

Eric climbed the bus and stepped his way to the back of the bus. There were some already there, Eric did nothing but try to nod at them, he didn't feel like talking either. Eric sat in the very last line of seats of the bus and put the earphones on to wait for the others.

So he sighed when he felt someone bumping his shoulder and sitting right next to him.

"Queasy too, Dier?" Kevin puzzled when he saw Eric's frowning face.

"Um- no. Just tired, I guess," Eric muttered while, and against the will, pulled his music aside.

"Right? That scousers ones, fast I would say," Kevin kept pouring his words, he was looking light as a feather and Eric wanted to ask how he fucking did it.

On second thought, Eric could not remember seeing Kevin down even once. Eric only wished.

"Yeah," He muttered once again.

"Well, I think that was a good game,"

"Sure, just not very...smooth," Eric twisted his nose while saying that.

"Oh, the Can guy," Kevin turned his eyes to Eric, his hands flipping his phone like if was a pencil. "Dele's fine though?" Eric shrugged. "Well, he's going to be, he's fucking strong, innit? I say this 'cause his determination is something."

Kevin hummed casually while bending over and checking the laces of his shoes.

Yes, Eric knew Dele's will was tremendous, giant even for someone so skinny and young. Not that this was any determinant actually. So he couldn't avoid smile at Kevin's word.

"He is." Eric agreed and managed to relax his shoulders.

Several players had already gotten on the bus and Eric saw when Dele appeared in his field of vision, their gazes met and Dele started to walk toward him, he fist bumped Kevin and sat right beside him. He had put some Tottenham hoodie and his cap was covering his face a little.

“Oh mate, sit here,” Kevin chanted and made the move to stand up.

“Nah, it’s alright,” Dele replied with one tiny smile and Eric felt his chest folds itself.

“Did you see Sonny over there, right?” Kevin pointed at the front seats and Eric could easily spot Sonny’s head popping out the top of the seat. Dele turned his gaze for where Kevin pointed and nodded. “So, he’s feeling like shit because he didn’t play well and left for me to cheer his ass up. And I know you could use some too.”

Kevin finished his talk and made a nod to Eric’s side. Eric only snorted and he saw Dele’s grin grow a bit.

“Yeah, I really could,” Dele chuckled at the floor and looked back at Kevin again. “Well, tell him he didn’t play badly then.”

“Sure will.” Kevin winked and stood up.

Eric saw Kevin get up and walk forward the aisle of the bus, he sat next to Son and wasn’t long before Eric heard Son's chuckle echo around the bus. Although it did not require much effort to make it happen.

Dele quickly took Kevin’s seat and snuggled into his hoodie, crossing his arms while keeping his sight straightforward, facing the back of the seat ahead of him. And Eric didn’t do anything about it, he just unlocked and locked his phone about a hundred times, but who’s counting?

“Do you think he knows?” Dele finally muttered, not moving anything than his mouth.

“Who?” Eric frowned.

“That german, do you think he knows?” No one single move again, just his low voice.

“About us?” Eric inquired and he saw Dele’s faint nod. “What? How could he possibly know?” Eric hedged and turned his body, so now he was facing Dele’s shape.

“I dunno... he called ‘boyfriend material’ didn’t he?” Dele whispered while lowering his gaze to his lap.

“Yeah, but... yeah, this doesn’t mean shit, Del,” Eric rolled his eyes and propped against his seat. “Was just some teasing.”

Eric noticed Dele’s nod again and Eric could hear him sighing under his breath.

More a couple of minutes of total silence and static between them when the bus gained life and they started heading towards the airport. Dele finally twitched alive and reached Eric’s hand close the arm seat, he plumed his fingers around Eric’s and intertwined them.

“You know, sorry if I acted bad with you after the game, fucking distressed and shit, had nothing to do with you and thanks by the way, for getting in between... um- I think... I really didn’t know what I could do, I just you know, I just saw red,” Dele hummed quietly with his eyes stuck in their hands, he squeezed Eric’s fingers from time to time.

“Anytime,” Eric whispered with some grin and took his free hand to Dele’s chin, to get to talk looking deep into his dark eyes. “He fucking pushed you good, I was the one who saw red.”

“I know right, he had the guts,” Dele grinned and approached Eric’s face to kept his whispering going. “He couldn't handle when you stepped like that though, fucking hot by the way.”

“Yeah?” Eric asked but he didn’t give Dele any time to reply that.

Eric closed the short gap between their faces and enfolded Dele’s lips carefully in his own, leading his free hand from Dele’s chin to his cheek and pressing down his squeeze around Dele’s fingers with his other hand. The kiss was just slow and warm, Dele didn’t look much keen for it and Eric got that, he would stop at the first sign of nuisance that springed, but Dele was putting pressure over the kiss, so was all good.

The breath was a thing after all, so Dele pulled back and smiled his shy little kind.

“It’s okay,” He murmured and managed to push the arm of the seat up and so fit into the space there. So when the way to Eric was without any barrier, Dele arched an eyebrow and gazed over Eric’s eyes.

“What?” Eric puzzled.

“What’s the approach here?” Dele smirked and crossed his arms.

“We’re not cuddling,” Eric stated and crossed his arms in front of his chest as well, he saw Dele’s frowning and rolled his eyes. “Not here, on the plane? We will have an hour anyway, I could use a little nap I guess.”

“Alright, I'll charge.” Dele joked while pushing the arm seat back to it place.

Five minutes later they parked and the journey to board the plane began. It was almost always stressful, paying attention to the luggage and waiting in rows, not that this was the worst, but it was already night and, excuse him, Eric was exhausted. He found his seat and collapsed over it, with Eriksen next to him, but obviously Dele made him swap seats and Eriksen didn't complain about it. And as said, they fucking cuddled. Was really comfortable actually and Eric slept the whole way home, twitching awake only with the soft jolt of touching the ground again.

They were in the parking lot and heading toward the cars. Eric's footsteps reflected his fatigue, but _only a few more minutes_ , he told himself.

“Eric, hey let’s go to mine?” Dele held his light voice while pulling his car keys out his bag.

“I have two kids at home,” Eric chuckled.

“Oh right, yeah...” Dele acknowledged seeming to remember just know about Eric’s dogs.

“You can come though,”

Dele frowned at him. “I'm spending more time in your house than mine,”

“I don’t see a problem,”

“There’s any actually, just.. I don’t know,” Dele shrugged and made mention of opening his driver's door.

Eric flipped his keys in his hands and propped against the open door of his car.

“So, you will come?” He inquired while managing to pull some puppy eyes.

Of course he wanted Dele to come over, that cuddling time was only a free sample of the goodness that was sleep the whole night beside Dele’s warmth.

“Nah, I have to dinner, forget it. Gonna take a while and you're tired, and I'm tired to be honest, better this way,” Dele replied with his little chuckle.

“Nonsense, let’s get some Nando’s,”

Eric knew damn well what he was doing when he said that. And he couldn’t avoid a laugh when he saw Dele snapping his head toward him with some suprised eyes.

“Really? And like... really? Our diet and everything?” He bursted his queries with quite eagerness.

“Well, I think we deserve it,”

“I think it too!” Dele cheered and bent down to finally get into the car, so Eric copied him still with the laugh on his lips, but Dele stopped and raised his frowning gaze to Eric again. “Wait, you’re not doing this to drag me to your bed, are you?”

“Um- no?” Eric changed his gaze to fake some doubt.

“Eric!” He heard Dele censor him and so Eric let his laugh break free once again.

“No, Dele, I’m not,” Eric shook his head along with the disbelieving laugh and he saw when Dele narrowed his eyes and went back to his car, Eric did the same, lowering the car window to add. “I can drag you to my bed whenever I want anyway.”

Despite having a little distance now, Eric was sure that Dele had heard that, just like he was sure he heard a “ _Shut the fuck up!_ ” in return.

“So, are we going to eat here?” Eric asked when he stepped out of his car after parking it.

Dele was already there, for luck he found a better parking space.

“Better not,”

“Where then?”

“Well, you drive your ass home and I do the same,” Dele said quietly while entering the place.

“Ouch, you don’t want to be with me? I’m so hurt,” Eric fucking faked and gained a really annoyed gaze in return.

“I want though,”

“Don’t roll your eyes at me,” Eric bugged while poking Dele’s ribs.

“It's fucking impossible when you're pulling your actions this way,” Dele hissed and tried to get rid of Eric's touch.

“Shut up, you just love me this way,” Eric whispered finally and picked up the menu near the counter. “Let’s order our chicken, can we?”

Eric heard Dele giggling a little, of course. Eric already knew which one he would choose, while Dele was hovering his eyes over the menu. He wasn’t keen for hot food actually, so he went for lemon and herbs sauce.

Gaining a faint and nonchalantly “Weak,” from Dele.

“Excuse you, I don’t like spicy,”  

“Medium, please,” Dele totally ignored Eric and turned his eyes to the young employee.

“Sure,” The youngest replied without even taking his eyes off the organization screen."Will it be together?" Dele shook his head. "Alright, number?"

"Oh no we're-"

"Sure, 123." Eric replied to the attendant, cutting Dele off and noticing his surprised gaze. Then Eric raised the identification of the table he had taken shortly after entering the place. "Your distracted ass."

"Eric, we're not eating here," Dele hissed kind of softly because the younger one was just there in front of them.

"Of course we are, look this setting," Eric grinned while pointing their around.

Indeed the surroundings of Nando's was always too good to not eat there and Eric knew that Dele knew.

"But-"

"I's okay, we're gonna have a good time,"

Then Dele seemed to drop it, he was annoyed, Eric could tell but he couldn't do anything because Eric was paying already, so yes, they would eat there. So Dele only pulled his wallet out and they walked over the table. Taking the utensils along the way, cutlery, napkins and the like.

"Someone will see us here," Dele started when they sat, facing each other.

"Well, I think this means that people have eyes," Eric chuckled.

"Not funny," Dele snarled and pulled his phone out.

"Listen, there's no problem you know, if someone recognizes us then we play it cool, like we always do, can you relax?" Eric tried, for the first time since they left the parking lot, talking serious and then softening again. "These wrinkles don't look good on your pretty face."

“Being cute this time will not free your ass, I’m brassed off,” Dele hit back but Eric noticed his voice tons lighter.

“I can ease you later,” Eric noted.

“Yeah, we’re not having... um-” Then Dele looked around and sighed, taking a deep noisy breath. “We are not going to do it. Not today.”

“I wasn’t talking about this, have you ever heard of other relaxation techniques? Something that does not have to look like having an orgasm?” Eric retorted and leaned against his seat, crossing his arms and raising one eyebrow in provocation.

“Yeah,” Dele sighed, again. Placing his elbows above the table and lowering his head to fit in the space between them.

“Yeah?” Eric saw Dele nodding.

So Eric allowed himself to look around for the first time since they sat there. The environment there was always one of the best in London, he had to admit, although the food wasn't what was on his nutritional list, sometimes it was good to get out of the line for a minute. And Eric wouldn't mind eating more green for a day or two while his body burned the boat calories he would ingest.

The place was kind of full, after all it was Saturday night. Eric knew it was only a matter of time until someone recognized them, but he was surprised that there was nothing fearful hovering his mind about it. It was okay, inside the compliant.

“Look,” Dele talked again after some minutes of silence, a good one again, anyway was good because Eric was contemplating the place. Dele raised his head and looked right into Eric’s blue eyes, he seemed more understanding now. “I’m sorry, that's the reason why I did not want to have dinner here. Together.”

“Huh?”

“This. Me being rude to you, I hate it. I fucking hate it, and the anger I was feeling before because of that fucking game, the draw and the hate I’m feeling right now because I’m throwing anger at you, mix together, you know? I’m sorry,” Dele apologized and kept his tone of voice soft that time.

“I can handle you,”

“I know you can, you dealt with drunk _‘I don’t know how to put the shirt alone’_ me, but that’s not the thing, Eric... alright? The thing is that I don’t ever want to act like this with you and I hate that I can’t control,”

“That’s okay,” Eric grinned and if they were not in a crowded place, all Eric would do would be lean closer and conquer Dele’s lips with all his will. “But,” Eric winked and kept talking with his bold and whispering tone this time. “Why in the fuck you don’t want us to have sex right now? I thought-”

“Oh my God! stop it, we're not going to talk about this here,” Dele raised his hand and, nervously, started to play with the napkins they had taken.

His reaction only amused Eric even more.

“You can reply, Del. Come on,”

Yes, was full of people there but the voices mingled in one another, so was harder and more confused to understand only loose phrases of a conversation.

“I fucking want to, just... nothing, I.. fuck, I think I would be fucking bossy, alright?” Dele rolled his eyes and leaned against his seat, unlocking his phone and tapping something just to lock it a second later, and after almost a whole minute, gazing Eric’s features again – just to see some really amused Eric.

“But I love bossy you,” Eric laughed.

“And I hate bruised you,” Dele whispered back.

“Oh,” Eric felt caught by that.

“Yeah,”

“But, but I told you, doesn’t hurt, that’s because I’m fucking white,”

“I don’t care, I always feel horrible,”

“Been there,” Well, how could Eric say something against it? He felt like crap when Dele’s skin was stamped with some mark. Then Eric frowned. “But, but if um. You called me to your place.”

“Sure but, the trip back was good enough,” Dele smiled, finally letting some little smile dance his lips.

“Do you want my cuddles?”

“I want all of you,” Dele replied still with that fucking pleasant smile glued to his lips.

“That’s nice,” Eric crooned softly and felt blusing. _Great timing._

Their chicken was there, so they went for it. Out from Dele insisting for Eric to take a bite of his chicken because of the spicy sauce and Eric denying every time, was all very easy going.

Dele had ordered the whole plate, so had fries there as well and when he started to eat them Eric raised his gaze with some funny face.

"What?" Dele queried, stopping the movement in the middle and so offering some fries to Eric, just to see Eric shaking his head. "Don't worry, you will not lose my six pack."

"Belt up," Eric sighed while rolling his eyes and leaning against his seat.

It was enough just one chicken for Dele to drop his annoyance. Who would say?

Eric was sipping his juice and checking his phone. He was a conscientious person and knew that he would only need a normal size glass, but Dele wasn't and obviously he ordered the big size so wasn't long before he had to do his things over the toilet. Well, Eric was totally distracted, so he didn't notice when a child approached, until the child was a step away.

"Um- Oh, hello," Eric started with some frowning and already darted his eyes around the place, maybe the parents were nearby.

Was a little girl and Eric thought she wasn't over ten years old yet.

"You're Eric Dier!" She exclaimed, pointing his little forefinger toward Eric and he relaxed, letting his grin grow while nodding slightly, then he felt little arms hugging his neck.

He always thought it special when children recognized him.

"So, what's your name?" Eric asked right when she pulled back and started to face him with big black eyes.

"Noora,"

"Noora, where are your parents?"

"Oh over there," She pointed at a table not far away, a couple was just sitting down, they had just gone to the cashier to order the food, Eric guessed. "They don't like football like I do. So when we entered and I saw you, I knew it was you so I told them and here I am. You have no idea how much I love our team, I'm like- like a super hundred per cent a spurs fan! and I will always be."

"Really? Well, I'm glad. You know, I will always be a spurs fan too, so we're in this together," Eric quipped and first bumped with her, she just beamed. "How old are you, Noora?"

"Eight," She replied, letting his eyes shine with amusement. "I watched the game today and what a boring draw."

"I agree with you,"

"Right? We should have won, those dummies reds," She facepalmed theatrically and that made Eric grin.

"Don't tell anyone that I agree with this too," Eric whispered making a cup with his hand and lowering his head so just the little girl could hear him and was just in time for him to see Dele walking back to their table. "Noora, do you know that one too, right?"

And was amazing when Noora stopped giggling because of Eric's words and just froze, her big black eyes wide open, then she turned to Eric again.

"That's Dele Alli!" She beamed.

"Sure thing,"

Eric saw Dele frowning when he finally approached and saw Noora there, but he soon softened and smiled towards her.

"Who's your friend, Eric?" Dele smiled but he didn't really look at Eric, he sat and faced Noora’s big eyes, she jumped to hug him too. "Oh, hello there."

"This’ Noora, she’s a spurs fan and she called liverpool players dummies reds, isn't she amazing?" Eric chatted and heard Dele's lovely laugh rumble in his mind.

"She is," Dele smiled when Noora pulled back.

"I can't believe it! I caught you two hanging out and I didn't even want to get out today, you know the draw was in my bones so, but I'm so happy I did oh my God," She kept beaming and Eric was in awe with the smile so very bright glued to Dele's lips.

"Hey, I didn't want either and because of the same reason, but I'm happy I did it now too, 'cause I managed to know you yeah," Dele chuckled back and turned his eyes to Eric's. "He convinced me so thanks to him."

"Of course," Noora smiled and turned to gaze her parents, they waved at her and she sighed. "I think I have to go, anyway bye and let's get that Champions place, because sure thing we can do it."

She said and hugged the two of them once again before walk over her parents’ table.

"Did I ever say that I love when children recognize us?" Dele giggled and pulled his phone out, lowering his gaze and tapping something, not really waiting for an answer.

Then Eric just watched him over, he took a time to notice some of Dele's details and to feel the wonder fly out of his body and enlace his senses. He shook his head to be able to find his voice again.

"The ones who don't ask photo or anything are the best,"

"I like them all,"

"Me too, dickhead. Don't misinterpret my words," Eric snapped. "Let's go?"

"Sure," Dele said along his little chuckle. "So.. home?"

"Home." Eric repeated.

And that was amazing because Eric knew Dele was talking about his place.

The traffic was frantic, but they arrived more or less fast anyway. The first thing Eric did was run to check his dogs, but his worries were in vain, they were asleep and there was still enough water. But of course they woke up to the sound echoing through the house, so Eric let them in to check everything closer. Then Eric called them again, once, twice and at third time he went to get them. But they were very well lying near Dele's feet, who was sitting on the couch.

"Excuse me, can you stop stealing my dogs, thanks," Eric awed and his dogs switched up, finally following Eric back to their place.

Eric patted them good night and went back to the living room.

"Still feeling stressed?" Eric asked while finding his spot next to Dele.

"A bit," Dele locked his phone and put it aside to lean in toward Eric, but Eric moved back quickly.

"None spicy tongue gonna touch me,"

"What?"

"You heard,"

"But isn't even burning anymore,"

"Well I don't care, go brush it off," Eric pointed upstairs.

Dele only snarled softly and crossed firmly his arms above his chest. Eric could swear he didn't hear Dele breathing for a full minute, just to hear the second after a really long and heavy sigh coming from him, Eric tilted his head and saw the gentlest gaze he saw during the whole night playing inside Dele's eyes.

"Okay, can you come with me?" Dele hummed while holding out a hand.

"Yup," Eric took it.

They ended up showering. Just really showering, not even one touch was made and Eric’s eyes were burning when he stepped out the bathroom. _Fucking shampoo._

“A hoodie?” Eric heard Dele croon when he was putting his pajamas.

He walked over his wardrobe and threw one hoodie at Dele.

“Um- this’ mine?”

“Have some yours here actually,” Eric grinned. “You just leave it here.”

“I don’t want one of mine, give me one of yours thanks, be a good boyfriend,” Dele chanted while throwing back his own hoodie and waiting for Eric to give him another one.

“I always knew you love my baggy clothing,” Eric finally got one of his hoodies and walked close the bed, where Dele was sitting patientlty, only with his underpants on.

Well, of course he heard Dele’s light laugh and of course his heart dared to roll down his chest. However, when Eric approached enough he put the hoodie aside above the bed and just placed himself on Dele’s lap, with each leg surrounding Dele’s waist. Eric felt Dele’s warm hands touching his back.

“Fit better to sleep eh, had to have a positive side at least,” Dele smiled cozy and pulled Eric close enough.

That was a hell of a wanted kiss, well Eric wanted to do that since they stepped out of the plane and although was a good time at Nando’s, he was struggling against his will of kiss Dele all those minutes. So given that, Eric wasn’t surprised when he felt himself letting Dele do whatever he wanted inside his mouth.

So he let it and the kissing was happening for, Eric didn’t know how long actually, and was just really fucking good feel Dele’s hands hover his back and inside his pajama shirt. Then when Dele’s hands followed the line down Eric’s spine and landed on his butt, was when Eric had to buck his hips forward to get to feel some friction and was when he felt the _fucking incredibly strong grip_ of Dele’s hands around his muscle.

“Fuck,” Eric jostled back the kiss because, well okay, it hurt.

“I told you,” Dele whispered and smoothed his hands above Eric’s butt. “I’m sorry.”

“You never did it before,” Eric moved back Dele’s lap and sat beside him on the bed, handing Dele the hoodie and watching him put it on.

“Because that’s not how I like,”

“I know,”

“Yeah, so let’s just sleep, I need your cuddling,” Dele crawled to the middle of the bed and pulled Eric with him, managing to lay his head on Eric’s chest and placing one arm around Eric’s torso. Five seconds later Eric felt Dele grinning. “I’m sorry I hurt this cute bum of yours.”

But Eric shook his head. Eric adjusted the position of his arm so Dele could find a better posture and raised his hand in order to hover his fingers over Dele’s curls.

“Why- but why are you peeved huh?” Eric whispered, because he rewound the day in his mind and just the game was a reason for that, but the game had been hours ago, Dele should be better now.

“‘Cause I’m a damn muppet,” Dele groaned and pulled his blanket to cover his face.

“What it is?” Eric sighed.

“That german one, he was so full of shit,”

“Can you forget that?”

“I can’t, you saw the way he talked!” Dele sat quickly and used the blanked to cover his shoulders.

“He doesn’t know anything, okay?” Eric kept it low.

“No, I know, I know, but what if he knew-”

“But he does not,” Eric sighed and sat too, reaching close and touching Dele’s cheek with his fingertips. “Hear yourself huh, you’re stressed because of a _‘what if’_ , don’t let him get into your head.”

Dele shut it for a second, pressing his lips in a thin line and tightening his fingers around the blanket. Eric let his hand fall from Dele’s cheek to his hands and tugged until Dele let go that firm grip, then Eric pushed him against the bed and once Dele was lying with his back, Eric snuggled his way close to him, fitting his head into the void between Dele’s neck and shoulder.

Some minutes later, of Dele sighing every second, Eric felt Dele moving again, he shifted up until his chin was resting on top of Eric’s head, then he hugged Eric’s shoulders and pressed them against his body, so was like, seemed like Dele wanted to trap Eric inside his arms and never let go again. Eric just pushed his own hands inside Dele’s hoodie, hugging his waist and raised his head so he could get to touch their lips together, once again he let Dele lead the kiss and felt Dele play inside his mouth.

“Are you giving to me?” Dele whispered between the kiss, Eric could feel Dele’s smile and his heart started to race in a blink.

“Yeah,”

“Why?”

“I’m feeling like,”

“Bullshit,”

Then Eric grinned, he was feeling like giving Dele the say to do everything he wanted, that wasn’t a lie, but. “I can’t do much of a thing to prevent it actually, not that I want anyway,”

“Alright,” Dele chuckled and made motion for Eric to press his head against his chest again, once Eric did it, Dele only squeezed his arms around Eric’s shoulders and sank his nose into the blond hair.

The thing was, Eric never let himself feel that before, he never let himself feel be protected for someone else, because was just the last drop of the _need glass_ and the thought _‘I need him to feel protected’_ didn’t seem appetizing. Was too much need for another person and Eric saw movies enough to know that that would not end well. But he, also, was unable to keep that warm feeling spread from his heart to literally every other part of his body. Like he was unable to keep his sigh inside when he realized that.

It had been a long day, but wasn’t over yet.

“Dele?” Eric hummed after a really long time of silence. Dele didn’t reply, he only nodded into Eric’s hair. “Well, it’s far- yet far but... could you- what do you want to do on your birthday?”

“I don’t think that's how it works,” Dele giggled.

“I know, I... my creativity level isn’t that high,”

“You think when I took you out to dinner, you think that was creativity?”

“Wasn’t just any dinner,” Eric muttered against Dele’s chest. “You set the whole thing up.”

“You don’t need to do anything,” Dele finally sighed and caressed Eric’s sides.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen,”

“Then come up with something,” Dele pointed out. “And it's not that far, it's only nine days away.”

“Somewhere you want to go?” Eric insisted and raised his head so he could look in Dele’s eyes, despite finding some difficulty because Dele didn’t want to let go breathing into Eric’s hair, he managed anyway.

“Let’s go to the beach,” Dele beamed and lowered his lips to peck Eric’s.

“Somewhere really possible,” Eric rolled his eyes.

“Eric, I don’t know and I don’t care, anything with you would be perfect... fuck, that was cheesy,” Dele blinked at his realization.

“It was,” Eric smiled and approached to peck Dele’s lips this time. “I'll think of something, but- but spare me two days.”

“You got it, now go back to your place,” Dele said and loosened the grip so Eric could position himself again, and so he did it. Placing his head against Dele’s chest and feeling Dele’s nose in his hair again, all went calm within one minute and Eric was managing to hear Dele’s heartbeats. Best lullaby ever? Eric would agree. The grip around Eric’s shoulders wasn’t that tight now, was just _really comforting,_ then Eric felt the minimum of movements, just Dele shifting a small inch to brush his lips against Eric’s hair. “Sleep well.”

But Eric was far away into the slumber, he couldn’t reply anything but that didn’t prevent his heart from turn into a jelly pool anyway. Of course.

\---z

“We are so reckless,” Dele stated when Eric sat beside him on the bench to tie his boots.

The locker was full and everyone was changing to start training.

“Huh?”

“Did you know the whole time of today's double session?”

“Yeah? I try to know all of them in advance to keep my afternoon free to be here,” Eric replied with some frowning while changing to the other shoelace.

“I didn’t know or I hadn't jumped on the bandwagon last night, I’m fucking wasted,” Eric heard Dele whining.

“You were fine yesterday,” Eric mumbled when his forefinger got stuck between the shoelace, he clicked his tongue and undone the whole thing to start over.

Eric knew that that day would be double session day taking the game against Manchester United into consideration, which game would be in four days. Another thing, Dele's birthday would be in five days and Eric still didn't know what to do. But yes, the double session, he knew it. He knew it yesterday night when he drove to Dele’s place and he still knew it when he took his and Dele’s clothes off. He just wasn’t much keen to put up the matter in question when he had another things to let his tongue work on.

“What?” Dele called to Eric’s murmur.

“I said, you were fine yesterday,” Eric finally tied his boots and straightened up on the bench. Pulling up his worse teasy gaze. “I've lost count of how many times you came.”

Then Eric watched pleasantly as Dele’s cheeks turned into the most cute shade of red mess. For just a second however. He snapped that feeling and darted his eyes around them, tilting back to Eric when had no one really close.

“I didn’t and the answer is six, fucking six! I came six fucking times within what? Two hours? A little more? I.. I didn’t even know this was possible, I don’t think this is any good for my health actually,” Dele replied with his low tone, sometimes looking into Eric’s eyes, sometimes pointing around as if he was guessing.

Eric laughed. Six, fuck that was something. Dele had his reasons for being wasted then. Although, actually, Eric didn’t know how many orgasms he himself had had last night.

“Oh shut up,” Eric made up with a little of roll eyes and approached Dele’s spot, he sat with his whole body facing Dele’s and managed to pull Dele to the void in between his legs. Well, Eric pulled Dele close enough and Dele’s whole side was touching Eric’s chest, then Eric whispered close to Dele’s ear. “It’s good for your health and I fucking know that if we were dismissed from this second session today we would repeat our little fun from last night and you would fucking love it.”

“Fuck off, you can’t turn me on here,” But Dele only whispered back, he couldn’t move even a muscle.

“I’m not even trying,”

“Then let go of me,” Dele kept whispering.

“Can do,” Eric released Dele’s shoulders and was all very fast, the next second he was feeling Dele’s lips against his.

Albeit his surprise, Eric didn’t move away the kiss, he leaned in just as much, sliding his hand into Dele’s nape and leaving some caresses over there. Had no tongue this time, was just some light touching, but Eric could write an essay explaining _how fucking much_ that was genuine.

Still had air, had plenty, but Dele drew back.

“I hate when you flirt with me.. at work,”

“You started the kissing,” Eric grinned and made motion for Dele to stand up, pushing slightly his body for him to get the hint.

Eric sat straight on the bench again and grabbed one bottle of water near by.

“Of course,” Dele said like arguing and Eric couldn’t hide his little grin. “You poke me and expect me to leave it alone?! Very clever, Diet.”

Eric just ignored and changed his gaze while sipping his water. Had a lot, _a lot_ , of players looking at them. Eric almost choked when he felt the water coming down the wrong corner, coughing a few times and dragging Dele’s attention.

Well ok, who were them. Eric spotted Jan, Mousa, Eriksen and Nacer with the little dirty smile kind upon their lips, Eric just rolled his eyes toward these ones. Then he saw Harry, Son, Kevin and Danny with the hearty gaze kind, well all Eric could do was blush back and change his look. Had others like Toby, he was just being there, not caring and living his life, or like Hugo, who was only adjusting his glove and he winked when he caught Eric’s gaze. But had no one like Lamela, because guess what, _he didn’t know shit_.

And, out Dele, Lamela was the one closest to Eric there.

“Coco,” Eric started, trying to be casual. “You good, mate?”

“Shocked,” Lamela replied while arranging his things.

“Yeah,” Eric gulped. “You get used.”

Dele was there only looking the two of them talk, with his hands propped against the bench and his curious dark eyes seeming gentle above his boldness.

“Coco, come on, you knew this,” Dele hummed finally.

“Ya, I would never in a millions of years guess this,” Lamela shook his head with a little of laugh, but anyway he turned his eyes toward Dele’s and blinked, moving his full eyebrows along. “Cute _pareja_ you two huh?”

Eric smiled and sighed a hot breath out, he felt his cheeks going pink along the way. He saw Dele’s frowning.

“He said we are a cute couple,” Eric clarified.

“Oh,” Dele acknowledged, then grinned at Lamela, moving a step forward and placing an arm around his slim shoulders. “Don’t worry mate, I still think your eyebrows are the best.”

“It's because they are indeed,” Lamela laughed along and involved Dele’s shoulders with one arm himself, stepping out the locker. “You know, back in Argentina we-”

Then Eric lost Lamela’s voice. He only sighed. Everybody knew now and Eric couldn’t dismiss the thought that Poch was certainly aware too, so what Eric supposed to do? Just play along he guessed.

The training went fucking well, the first session at least. Poch seemed satisfied, although it was difficult to guess what the man was thinking, Eric preferred to think so.

As he was returning to the locker, dripping sweat from all his pores and all the edges of his training clothes, Eric felt the pure rush of goneness cross his being. Well, what Dele was noticing earlier was having effect, maybe they've been a bit reckless last night, but fuck it, was incredibly worth it.

“Going to the pool this time, mate?” Kieran asked when he stopped close his spot in the locker.

“No way, feeling worn out, better go kip,” Eric replied without taking his eyes off his chores.

“Really? That session wasn’t that much I thin-”

“No, wasn’t just because of the training,” Eric grumbled quickly, unintentionally, something really thoughtless.

“Okay?” Kieran narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze to his own chores before go shower and Eric felt like he couldn’t leave for it, because was just fucking rude.

“Um- you know, I... you know, the tiredness and shit,” Eric stuttered with his words.

Then Kieran let one amused little chuckle out when he picked up his things to go to the pool room. “Back home I have my _tiredness_ too, her name is Charlotte.”

Well, Eric would be fucking stupid if he didn’t take the hint. He felt his cheeks turning red in slow motion, but he snapped it off and pointed at Kieran’s body.

“Hey Tripps, don’t mess with me, mate,” Eric smirked and pushed his body when Kieran raised his hands in redemption.

Eric saw Kieran go towards the pool room and he himself went to the showers, doing everything in the automatic. It was such a routine that Eric really didn’t need to think too much and he was tired so. It helped. He put his Tottenham clothing and walked back the rest room. Eric saw Dele and walked over him.

“Pull this one,” Dele pointed at one seat near and Eric nodded.

He pulled the seat close to Dele’s and kind of collasped on it, using the blanket to cover his legs and letting in the warmth that it brought to his bones.

“Eric,” Dele called once Eric was snuggled enough. “I think Coco’s weird about it.”

“Um- he said anything?” Eric worried, because well, that was the first.

“No, but, but um-... you know, I think he’s just a bit outdated? Dunno,” Dele stumbled around his words and shook his head at the end, like trying to kick out those thoughts.

“He will learn,” Eric reassured.

Lamela was a good lad, he was just out this Earth sometimes.

Eric saw Dele going red and looking quietly at the black screen of his phone. So Eric nudged the side of his seat and when he dragged Dele's attention, Eric extended an arm in a silent request. Well, was fast for Dele to do the same thing and curl his fingers around Eric’s.

“Well, don’t mind him that lots until he learns,” Eric shrugged and caressed Dele’s wrist curve.

“What if he never?” Dele frowned.

“What?” Eric chuckled. “Please, we’re talking about Lamela, we always get to teach him something new, besides, he already called us _cute_ , I wouldn’t mind much.”

Eric heard Dele’s giggle and he felt when Dele pulled his hand back. Eric was sure Lamela was fine about them, he was just hard to understand sometimes, wasn’t his fault though.

“You know,” Dele started again after some minutes, when Eric was almost being taken by his sleep. However he mumbled a little for Dele to keep talking. His voice was a mix of amusement, wonder and shock. “I was eating after training with the lads and you know what? My fucking tongue is hurting, my tongue! Again, I didn’t even know this was possible.”

“Um-” Eric had not taken the tip, he was tired, don’t blame him. Then he spoke the logical thing. “It's a muscle like any other.”

“Eric.” Dele said with his hot low breath and Eric had to change his gaze to find Dele’s eyes, well they were filled with boldness and his arched eyebrows helped Eric to understand the meaning behind it.

“Oh,” Eric gaped in acknowledge and then just bursted into laughs, holding his belly to not sound so loud there, had some sleeping after all. Dele smirked at first, because Eric took long to get it, but soon he just grinned because of Eric’s laugh. “Makes sense yeah? Your damn wise tongue just licked my whole body up.”

Dele rolled eyes again but kept the grin hovering his lips.

A few minutes and Eric pulled his phone out - he should sleep actually but the temptation - just scrolling over the apps and his sight caught when Dele held his phone on top of his body and positioned the camera.

“Really?” Eric muttered.

“Yeah,”

Eric sighed, he wasn’t really annoyed.

Eric then held his own phone up too and swapped to the camera, touching the screen when he thought he heard the small click of Dele’s phone. Apart some little giggle, Dele went quiet and Eric snuggled against his seat again, he was almost falling into his sleep when his phone vibrated violently, alright, was just like any other whistle, but resounded in Eric's almost dormant mind and seemed much louder. He went to check it, because he felt Dele’s burning gaze over him, so Eric already knew what it was even before unlock his phone.

“Don’t you get tired of this?” Eric chuckled when he liked the picture of them that Dele had just posted.

“I never,” Dele grinned and turned his gaze to his phone again, adding nonchalantly. “If I could. Well, if I could I would be posting about us all day, because sometimes I feel like this joy shouldn’t be kept just for me.”

“Isn’t just for you either,”

“Sometimes just feels like, you know,” Dele kept his low tone and sighed a little, Eric saw no other thing to do than get up and take a step toward Dele’s seat, was really close anyway. Dele watched him and tugged his hand when Eric sat there. “Hey, I’m not whining about it. This’ a statement.”

“I don’t like when you grow sad about this, about _this,_ you know? But it’s turning into a regular thing huh,” Eric whispered when he noticed some others entering the room, he saw Lamela entering as well and he saw the little smile Lamela pulled up, Eric tried to smile back.

“I never said I was sad,”

“So you’re not?” Eric raised one eyebrow and smirked a little.

“Am fucking not, Eric,” Dele replied and took a sitting position, leaning enough to peck Eric’s lips. “How could I? I had the best night yesterday and my dick didn’t even party in anything.”

“I would not say that,”

“Well, I mean.. stop it, you got it,” Dele blushed and pushed Eric’s shoulders when he frowned, however was a _fully fake frown_. So Dele kept his talk, snorting and blushing again. “I didn’t penetrate anything, I meant.”

“Yeah, I had got it.” Eric chuckled and approached to brush their lips together, just to back off and get up, he had drunk a lot of water, but he stopped in the middle of the action to get to whisper still close to Dele’s head. “Was your choice though, you could have partied _in_ anything you wanted.”

Dele just faced Eric’s eyes when he moved back and didn’t say anything, most because he didn’t have the time since Son was calling his attention, but Eric was aware that Dele didn’t have anything to argue against that. Anyhow, Eric walked his way over the bathroom to do his thing and he felt the fatigue sitting on his back.

Some minutes, back to his seat, Eric didn’t even notice that Dele wasn’t there anymore, he only realized it when he heard Dele call his name from the other corner, waving for him to step close. He almost thought about ignore him, but he saw Kevin and Son waving too, so it would be three against one, the next thing Eric realized he had collapsed next Dele's seat, close to Kevin and Son's ones.

“Looking wasted?” Eric heard Son ask once he snuggled againt his blanket.

Eric’s eyes changed to Dele’s and Dele was just smiling innocently.

“Hard night,” Eric replied only.

“Yeah,” Dele chuckled under his breath and was a good thing that Kevin wasn’t close to Dele’s seat, because Eric was sure that if Kevin had heard that he wouldn’t let it alone.

The three of them began to talk about things that Eric couldn't pay attention to, while Eric pulled his phone out. He didn't sleep because in some parts of the conversation they seemed to need Eric's participation so that the talk would continue, although he didn't know what it was, Eric nodded and that was enough. His phone was distracting though and at some point Eric swapped to the camera and managed to fit all of them into the screen.

“Okay, I’m doing this,” He said to the three of them while holding his phone up and touching the screen. “Happy?” Eric chuckled at Dele when he lowered his arms to take care of the picture.

“Let me see,”

“One sec-”

“No, before you post,” Dele cut it.

“Like if you bother to do this when you sneak your way and fill your phone with my face,” Eric gave a little of roll eyes.

“Child,” Eric heard Dele cursing.

“You heard that?!” Eric laughed at Kevin and Son’s direction, arching an eyebrown along and poiting at Dele’s pout. “He called me child, he! The _biggest one_. Unbelievable.”

Well, Dele’s feet where close the Eric’s seat and he felt when Dele kicked the side of his seat a little. Son only grinned together with Eric, while Kevin smirked. “You two are childlike actually.”

“Hey, I thought you were at my side, mate,” Eric pointed out with some laugh and pressed the screen of his phone, finally turning to Dele. “Now you can see it.”

“Double date?” Dele’s laugh came two seconds later.

“Obviously,” Eric gushed and pointed at Son and Kevin over there. “Ok, ok I need sleep now, alright?”

Eric doze off quite quick. The three didn’t bother him anymore, although Eric still heard Son calling him a few times, but only to hear Dele shushing him up.

The rest of the training was as normal as possible. Eric had woken up much better, then he was reloaded for the second session, kind of, plus Poch wasn't being picky that time.

Eric finished, showered, kissed Dele goodbye - because yes, they kissed around now -  and drove back to his place.

Had been a productive day, he could spot that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading and it helps me a lot, you have no idea. Thanks!
> 
> When I first saw that disagreement in between Can and Dele, I thought "I can't not write about it". Eric was so 'I will protect you', soooo I wrote. Also their pics I couldn't not include the 'double date' one. Jesus, so cute aaaa
> 
> I had a so hell of a week, God. And the other one will start already *whining*  
> Take care all of you :)


	19. Decidi se me lo farai mai sapere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, this one starts on the same day as the previous chapter.

There was still daylight for a few hours, so Eric didn't find odd when he heard his doorbell rang only an hour after he settle down over his couch.

"You have to let me know before you show up," Eric spoke before his mom hugged him and entered his house.

"So what?"

"I could be training or-" Eric followed her.

"Or in a cute date?" She pointed.

"Started early I see," Eric rolled his eyes and sat on the couch again, just as he was when she disturbed his lovely lull. "So, why did you come? There's something?"

"Not really, I was near, walking over the center and I stepped by," She replied while finding her way next to Eric. "Eddie’s outside."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me," She shrugged and tilted her gaze toward Eric, her trenchant gaze. "How is it going?"

Well, Eric’s family knew he was dating, at least the closest to him, because they would guess anyway, so he just told them. But he had made the mistake of saying with whom once and was a mess - from Eric's point of view, so this time he kept it low.

“Mum, I’m not telling you anything,” Eric grinned and waved at her.

“I’m asking about my son’s life and only that, honey,” She blinked her innocent eyes toward Eric.

“Alright, alright, it’s all going good, really good, don’t worry,”

Then Eric heard the door opening and closing and after five seconds he saw Eddie entering the living room.

“Hiya little brother, doing good?” Eric cheered when Eddie approached.

“Better than you I think, why does a hurricane seem to have ravaged your home?” Eddie chuckled and Eric knew he was just teasing, his house was almost shining, but of course, the banter.

“Hey, be nice,”

“You know,” Eddie sat next to Eric and whispered, or tried, since his mom was all ears. “We’re just here ‘cause mum wanted to know your boy.”

“I know this,”

“Isn’t true at all!” Eric’s mom leered.

“It is too,” Eddie laughed and Eric copied him.

Sometimes Eric would reprimand his mom because she almost always did that, appear out of nowhere, and sometimes Eric wasn’t home and he felt guilty, but he always loved when she did it too, he missed her after all. And this time was even better because Eddie was there.

“There’s no food here, mate?” Eddie chided when his laugh went quiet.

“Kitchen’ right there,” Eric pointed at the right side and he saw Eddie snorting before walk over there, his mom following him.

“You need to do grocery, Eric!” His mom urged not even one minute after Eric lost sight of her, he was almost sure she hadn’t even opened all the doors of the kitchen cabinet or the refrigerator yet.

He got up, throwing his phone on the couch and headed toward them.

“Do you want something while I’m here?” She asked when Eric took one seat close to Eddie at the counter. She was already moving some pans above the stove.

“Sure,” Eric replied, his mom’s food, how could he deny it?

He let her do his mom thing and turned his eyes toward Eddie.

“What were you two actually doing?” Eric puzzled.

“Oh that was really true, we had to look at some travel counts and I was the only person available,” Eddie replied while putting his phone aside and grinned pointing toward their mom. “Then we were near and she thought it was a possibility. By the way I did that thing for you, do you want me to send it now?”

“Not true again, it's been a while since we've met eh?” She hummed above her concentration about cooking. And that was true, had a while indeed. “However,” And there it is. “I’m your mother, you should tell me about your life.”

“But I tell you, I just don’t want you to ask his phone number, like happened last time, remember?” Eric grinned and pushed Eddie a little when he laughed under his breath. Eric turned his attention to his brother. “No, send me later, will you? Do you think it works?”

“Sure, sure thing it works,” Eddie winked.

“Was quite nosy from me to do, I see it, but... it will not happen again,” She turned around and faced the two of them.

“Alright,” Eric sighed. “Let’s do like this, when the opportunity arises, then I will say it. Good, innit?”

“Here! Right now it’s an opportunity, honey,” She raised his hands like pointing at the moment and Eddie laughed again, muttering something like _‘she’s not giving up’._

“Hey mum, cool it. You don’t have to worry, I’m fine with him, I’m really fine. We’re fine, this should be enough for you,” Eric said with a mild tone and he hoped it would calm his mom down.

Then, well he saw her gaze softening and her eager being replaced by understanding. That's when Eric knew he had won her, at least for that day. She went back to her cooking and Eric went back to his talk with Eddie, then the doorbell rang again.

“So, Paddy’s coming too?” Eric asked when no one moved to answer the door, then he realized it was his house.

Eddie shrugged and his mom completely ignored him. So Eric got up and walked his way over the door again, he opened it only to see Dele standing there. Standing there _fucking beautifully_ , to let noted. Apart two seconds of shock, Eric grinned, letting him in. He could almost see the universe speaking _"there it is your opportunity, enjoy!"_ while watching the whole thing from their seats.

“Listen, I remember you said you only put clothes on your dogs when it’s winter, don’t you?” Dele started when he entered the house, he headed toward the back, where Eric’s dogs were.

“Yeah?”

“So, yeah I went to the shopping and I passed by this petshop, so I entered, just to see, you know? I have a dog on my own too so yeah, and I'm sorry but I couldn't contain myself when I saw this,” Dele was just grinning his words out and Eric was a little out of breath.

Eric saw when Dele raised a little pair of clothes, _dog clothes_ and Eric couldn’t believe that. The little clothes had the colors of Tottenham and in each leg had a tiny shield of the team, was cute actually.

“Unfortunately they didn’t have Hugo’s size, but I couldn’t let this die,” Dele added and opened the back door, letting Eric’s dogs run free around them.

“Dele, look-”

“Shush, I will put on them right now,” Dele spoke quickly with some chuckle.

He crouched but this time he already knew what was going to happen, so before he was buried by paws and fur, he sat on the floor and crossed his legs, so Dele had a foothold and wouldn't be knocked over. Well, it worked, the dogs ran to him and after lick the hell out of him, Dele managed to grab one of them and started to put the clothing on. Cisco sat down in front of Dele and watched, with his hanging tongue, him try to put Clay into the fabric, then he looked at Eric and Eric could read his words _'what the fuck' happening, mate? It's spring'_. But Eric grinned and pointed at Dele's work, so Cisco turned his eyes toward Dele again.

Eric had sat on the counter and was watching the whole thing with his fucking goo goo eyes. He thought about saying that his mom was just right there in the other room, but he couldn't bring himself to stop Dele's work. And was a _work_ indeed, Clay wasn't being reluctant but each time Dele tried to shove his leg inside the leg hole, the dog pulled out and made the move of approach to lick Dele's face, but was cute because Dele always giggled and Eric was feeling like drowning inside the fucking giant amount of fluffiness that grew in his chest.

Dele finally got it. He stood up and walked close to Eric’s spot.

“Fuck, it fit like a glove,” Eric extolled when he saw his dog dressed.

“Right?! My eye never fails,”

“I think Cisco got jealous,” Eric pointed at his black dog, he was fussing around and sniffing the clothing fabric.

“Well, of course I caught two pairs,” Dele pointed at the bag over the table. “But I'll leave this work for you.”

“Oh my, thanks. Very thoughtful of you,” Eric faked and reached close to hover his fingers above Dele’s waist, pulling and making Dele fit in between his hanging legs.

“Very welcome,” Dele grinned at Eric’s words with a little of roll eyes and approached enough for their lips to touch, placing his hands on each side of Eric’s hip and letting the warmth spread.

Eric just drew off when he started to feel dizzy, however he placed tons of little kisses upon Dele’s lips before move back completely. Then he called his dogs.

“What do we say, guys?” Eric asked them and nodded toward Dele’s direction.

And just that quickly, Eric saw his dogs jogging over Dele’s feet and Dele lowering to pat their heads.

“You need to tell me how you trained them like that,” Dele crooned while crouching there.

“But um- I never trained them or anything, I just you know, I just raised them,” Eric replied and pulled Dele close again.

“Gonna be a good dad then,”

Eric grabbed Dele’s hand to placed it around his own waist and caressed the curve of Dele’s neck, to approach and get to touch their lips again. Just slightly this time, because he nuzzled his way to Dele’s ear.

“Mum’s here,” Well, he said finally.

As expected, Dele jostled back like if he had been electrocuted.

“Um- what? Come again please,” He frowned.

“My mum’s in the house,”

“ _What_?”

Eric grinned.

“Yeah,” He came down the balcony and stepped toward the back door, closing it and letting his dogs inside the house for now. “Let’s meet her?”

“Eric I.. I dunno, I-”

“Listen, she doesn’t know about you, she only knows that I’m dating, I will not tell her if you don’t want to,” Eric hummed while cupping Dele’s chin and leaving a little peck above his lips.

“Alright... I guess, but just for me to know, leave now would be rude, wouldn’t?” Dele worried and held Eric’s wrist.

“Yeah,”

“Shit-”

“Don’t worry,” Eric chuckled. “She’s in the kitchen. Come on.”

Eric clapped for his dogs to follow him too.

You see, that was _the opportunity_ and Eric was sure that if he wasted it the Universe wouldn’t be too happy about it. Besides, Dele did not say anything. He didn’t say _‘don’t tell her’,_ so Eric was thinking.

“Holy fu.. Dele Alli, who would say!” Eddie was the first to kind of shout when Eric and Dele popped inside the kitchen.

Eric took his spot next to Eddie again and watched as he walked toward Dele and first bumped him.

“Yeah Dele, that’s Eddie, one of my brothers,” Eric replied Dele’s silent question.

“Oh, how’s going?” However Dele’s killing gaze toward Eric, like saying _‘you could have fucking warned me!’_ , his voice was light when he spoke and his lips were curved up.

“What were you doing, mate? I thought Eric had run away from mum's food,” Eddie added and took his seat again, making motion for Dele to sat there too.

“Oh, I would never and we were trying on,” Eric said and he felt his mom gaze over him, like she was waiting his reply and he was sure she was thinking _‘my food’s the best, don’t you ever dare run away from it’_. He pointed at his dressed dog too.

“You did this?” Eddie asked a little surprised when he lowered and patted the dog’s head.

“Dele did,”

“Oh, good eye on,” Eddie grinned and took his place again, grabbing his phone and pointing at the dressed dog. “Smile just cute eh.”

Eric kept watching his brother shooting at least fifty different photos of his dogs and he barely heard the “Oh hello, Mrs Dier,” coming from Dele’s side. He made it seem as if he was realizing she was there only now. Very smooth actually.

“Oh no, call me Louise, will you?” Eric’s mom grinned and approached the counter.

“She watches all the games,” Eric said quickly.

“You bet I watch and I absolutely love watch you play, dear. Just superb for the eyes,” She added.

“Well, thank you, I work for it I guess,” Dele replied with one little shy smile and Eric felt his chest going warm like fucking always.

“Sure, so.. hungry too?” She asked.

“Um-”

“He is, thanks mum,” Eric cut Dele off and waved at her.

Eric knew that Dele would deny and would say he had to leave or some shit and so Eric would miss the _opportunity_. So he was faster. Although he didn’t know how he was going to do yet, he couldn’t simply say _‘so mum, this’ my boy’_ , Dele would go crazy over him. Eric had to sneak his way.

“Ace, ace,” Eric heard Eddie muttering and getting up to walk close the sink and wash his hands up.

Eric and Dele followed him.

“Very subtle with the ‘hello, Mrs Dier’ huh,” Eric whispered as soon as Eddie stepped back.

“Shut up, why are you keeping me here?” Dele whispered back while making some foam with the detergent.

“Cool out, will you?” Eric hummed and stepped back too.

He dried his hands and went to the table, Eddie and his mom were already there, talking some nonsense while Eric pulled a chair and did the same. Dele copied him seconds later.

“Listen,” Eddie talked toward Dele’s side. “Man United game. We better win, I’m going to watch at the Lane and man, we better win.”

“Why are you talking like it's only up to me?” Dele smirked, finally using some tease, and arched one eyebrow at Eric. “Your brother is the defender one.”

“He’s right,” Louise agreed.

“Yeah, but,” Eddie tried to get around Dele’s words and pointed at Eric, who was just watching the whole thing while eating his spaghetti. “He’s just big and.. large, good to defend um- sometimes, but you are the nutmeg man one, you know how to do the thing.”

“Thank you for what concerns me, brother,” Eric rolled his eyes and switched off their talk.

Now was thinking time. How would he do it? He had to drop the hint, but he knew his mom would never get it, so would have to be with Eddie, but Eddie wasn’t worried about figuring out who was Eric’s boyfriend, he was only concerned about discussing Man United defense with Dele. Hard situation.

But Eddie wasn’t slow, at least was what Eric was counting on.

So, he went for it. Eric kept talking his mom while Dele and Eddie kept babbling endless about the game. Eddie sometimes dragged his mother into the conversation as well and Eric thought that that would last all night. But, finally, at a given time, all Eric could hear was the clatter of cutlery. He had already finished.

Alright. 

Eric was sitting next to Dele at the table, while Eddie and their mom were seated facing the two the them. Dele was still eating so he really didn’t notice when Eric started to draw patterns on the skin of his arm, was something Eric did when he was bored during lunch or whatever, so Dele was already more than used. Eddie frowned toward it, but nothing much and Louise was tapping her phone. Then Eric moved forward, he leaned back against his seat and placed his hand above Dele’s back. Dele noticed this time however.

“What?” He mumbled above his shoulder.

Eric only shrugged, but he kept his hand there. And, well yes, he started to smooth the place. Dele didn’t care for nearly three minutes and kept eating his food. Eric rolled his eyes at his mom still hovering the eyes over her phone, but he winked when he saw Eddie looking at him with _fucking mischievous eyes_. 

“Hey, stop will you?” Dele hummed again.

But. It had been enough.

Eric glanced at Eddie and Eddie nodded toward Dele with his chin, he was still focused on his plate – and his phone too now, Eddie was finally asking and of course Eric got it. The fucking _opportunity_ had been taken! Eric nodded back and he saw Eddie’s jaw hanging open, he even covered his mouth theatrically. Then he pointed at their mother and Eric nodded again. All that happened very fast and only the two of them understood.

Eric saw Eddie breathing to start talking and Eric suddenly shook his head and grabbed his phone.

“ _Surprised tho_ ” Eric sent it to Eddie.

“ _Gonna dig my way in_ ”

“Mum,” Eddie started and Eric held his breath for a second. Dele had just finished eating. Eric saw their mom turning the phone aside.

“Um- oh I’m sorry, Dele. This thing just distracts a lot,” She apologized.

“Know the feeling, don’t worry,” Dele smiled back while holding out his own phone.

“Mum, listen,” Eddie tried again. “I think you've earned your opportunity huh.”

Eric’s mom snapped her head toward Eddie and when Eddie nodded forward, Eric breathed in relief because he saw the understanding over her gaze, he wouldn’t have to explain it again.

“ _Oh God_!” She exclaimed and Eric rolled his eyes.

As the only one there who didn’t know what was happening was Dele and since Eric’s mom now was aware too, before she started jabbering, Eric rested one arm around Dele’s shoulders and pulled him close to get to whisper his words out.

“Cool it, alright? It’s all good,”

Dele frowned at him, but then when Eric approached to brush his lips over his temple, Dele’s gaze changed real quick to Eric’s mom, then to Eddie and then turning back to Eric. And Eric could hear the _‘fuck’_ inside Dele’s mind.

“Eric, I can not believe you kept this from me,” His mom smiled and stood up, she skirted the table and sat down in the chair beside Dele's.

“Well, now you know,” Eric chuckled and nudged Dele’s elbow, he still seemed a little shocked.

Louise dragged Dele into a hug and Dele had nothing to do than hug back. Eric felt like kicking one tonne burden off his back when he heard Dele’s little giggle.

“It’s okay,” Eric, surprisingly, listened Dele talking once he pulled back, he still had this little smile. “Wasn’t his fault, I think I... dunno, wasn’t his fault.”

“I can’t believe you’re dating Dele fucking Alli! I think even I would want that,” Eddie joked and Eric saw Dele going pink.

“You'll just stay in want then,” Eric smirked at Eddie and turned to his mom. “So mum, we don’t need to talk about this every day, okay? We’re fine, you don’t have to be all nosy about us, alright? Like the last time, remember? And I know you know that now the situation is quite peculiar and really more complicated, because yeah, I know you got it, I will stop talking.”

“Eric, I know, don’t worry,” She said but in any given moment she turned her eyes toward Eric, she only had eyes for Dele. “I will not be meddlesome this time and I entirely understand the fullness of this, must be stressful for you two. Look Dele, I witnessed Eric’s struggle since day one and I can tell, so you know I’m all ears for everything, huh?”

She talked with her lull tone and pressed Dele’s forearm in the process. And alright, Dele nodded but he also turned into tomato red and before he exploded in a million pieces, Eric had to intervene.

“Mum, it’s okay. Isn’t time for you to leave?” Eric suggested while resting one arm around Dele’s shoulders and pulling him close, Eric felt Dele leaning in his touch, like he just wanted that Eric covered all of him.

His mom smiled affectively and nodded, waving and calling Eddie too, who had just turned off that matter.

“I don’t believe I'm gonna say this, but lovely lil’ couple,” Eddie smirked while walking towards the street, then he turned to Dele and pushed his shoulder while Eric rolled his eyes. “Man United game, do not lose it.” 

“You got it, leave it to me,” Dele winked at Eddie.

“See ya, bro,” Eddie added before jump in the car.

Eric's mother hugged them one more time before getting into the car. Eric closed the door and held his breath while turning around to face Dele’s eyes. But he didn’t have the time because Dele stole his breath like a shot, pressing Eric against the wall and leaving no space between their chest and bellies.

“Hey,” Eric tried to say anything, but.

“Shhh, just shut up, do not talk. I want you right fucking now,” Dele whispered against Eric’s mouth and pinned his arms above his head, lowering his lips to Eric’s neck and leaving about a hundred of light little kisses over there, making Eric shiver hardly.

Dele let go Eric’s arms and tugged the waistband of his hoodie, he pulled up with no problem.

“I'm sorry you had to go through this,” Eric managed to find his voice while feeling Dele’s lips hover the thin skin of his neck.

And he felt when Dele slowed down and came back to his lips, placing a little gentle kiss upon them. “Don’t worry, was all really smooth, huh? And your mum is a so lovely person, I know why you're like this now.”

Eric had time only to grin because Dele was already touching their lips together, he was being much more quiet now and the kiss was tons lighter. He caressed Eric’s lips with his own and outlined every muscle of Eric’s belly with his fingertips, getting to feel Eric’s shiver and smiling every damn time, to Eric’s awe.

Dele drew back to breathe and in the meantime he grabbed Eric’s hand and walked back to the living room, pushing Eric against the couch and, obviously, taking his spot above Eric’s thighs. Nuzzling back to Eric’s lips.

Then Eric heard a little yelp and he couldn’t keep up with that.

“Oh wait, stop, stop, fuck,” Eric spoke quickly and looked around the living room, and well he saw his dogs looking at them with some curious eyes.

“Slow down, they don’t understand,” Dele rolled his eyes while moving off Eric’s lap.

“That's what you think? They are shrewd as fuck,” Eric nodded and got up, calling his dogs back to their place and stopping a second to pull out the clothing Clay was using. Before closing the door, he faced them. “Let's forget what we saw and get a good night's sleep, eh?”

Eric walked back the living room and felt his cheeks burning.

“Why you pinking up?” Dele chuckled once Eric approached enough.

“Because I'm such a bad father,” Eric exasperated while collapsing on the couch, he reached over and touched Dele’s arm. “Come on.”

“Well,” Dele kept with his little chuckle when he climbed Eric’s body again. “I think you are a great father.”

“So, did you like mum?” Eric inquired once Dele settled there again.

“Fucking course, she’s just the sweet,”

“Yeah, she already liked you from the games,”

“Eddie too, nice lad,” Dele added with his fingers following the line of Eric’s lips to his chin.

“He is,” Eric nodded and placed one hand on Dele’s back, pulling him close and making their lips touch again.

However was very calm this time and Eric was relishing all that, from Dele’s incredibly addictive taste, to his thighs making pressure around Eric’s hip. From Dele’s hands hovering Eric’s nape, to the little muffled sounds he was letting out. Literally, _literally everything_ , Eric was in love with everything about that moment. But was only the feeling, the will was a little strained.

“Can I get the pants out huh?” Dele whispered still with their mouths glued.

“I would want yeah, but,” Eric replied and frowned when Dele drew back to face his eyes. “I would love to, but... fuck Del, I’m so tired. And double session today, feel like my bones have been compressed.”

Actually Eric was sure Dele was also tired, but Dele would never give in.

“Such a drama queen,”

“Do you think I would joke about sex?” Eric arched one eyebrow.

“Um- I, dunno maybe? It’s okay, want me to go?” Dele shrugged.

“I can’t believe you still bother to ask me this,”

Then Dele giggled softly still there above Eric’s thighs and approached to touch their lips again, just a gentle peck, before move off and get up the couch, pulling Eric with him and headind toward the room, then the bathroom. Was quite easy just push Eric’s body around.

“You sure you don’t wanna um- dunno not even..? I could use my tongue, you wouldn’t really have to do anything,” Dele coaxed when Eric took off his pants.

“Fuck, I didn’t know you were so greedy,” Eric smirked, stepping under the stream of water.

“Whose fault is that?!” Dele sassed.

“Get fucking in already,” Eric rolled his eyes and pointed at his space under the stream.

Was quick for Dele to rip out his clothes and step close Eric’s body, wrapping one arm around Eric’s torso and pulling close, touching their mouths just one second after. Eric’s breath was running out, but he felt totally surrendered to Dele’s will, he had no way to get out, like he had no other thing to do than gasp heavily when Dele started to rub their groins.

Was easy for Eric only let Dele do whatever he wanted, was easy just stay there and enjoy being touched and kissed. But at a moment Dele cupped Eric’s chin and took a few steps astern to lean his back against the wall, he pulled Eric all over him and Eric got it, Dele was saying _‘your turn’_. And because of Eric’s weariness, his moves were slower than Dele’s, so the kiss was slower, just like the rubbing and the moaning. But, well in a way, that was fucking hot and Eric felt growing hard.

“Fuck,” Eric groaned when he noticed, although was obvious that would happen, fuck. Dele was just naked in front of him, rubbing and moaning. What else to expect? “Alright.”

Eric stepped back and grabbed the soft sponge near there, putting some soap and making foam over Dele’s body.

“Why you frothing me up?” Dele giggled when Eric turned around and pressed the sponge above his back.

“I think we're taking a shower?”

“Yeah, but, um- nothing, it’s okay,” Dele shrugged still with some smile and let Eric do his foam.

Maybe the only part that Eric didn’t stroke Dele with the sponge was his shins, well, the position was quite odd and Eric's back wasn’t allowing it either. Eric pushed Dele to under the stream of water and waited all the foam go down the drain, he approached to remove some of it with his hands. Dele had turned his back to Eric and the _fucking bright bathroom light_ made Dele’s wet skin glow like some jewelry. Eric dropped the sponge and approached again to hover his fingers above Dele’s shoulders, watching the goosebumps emerge.

“Look at that,” Eric hummed when he could unquestionably follow the shiver with his eyes.

Eric’s hands followed the line of Dele’s spine and he placed them on Dele’s waist, stepping closer a little more and toughing his chest with Dele’s back. Dele was just completely silent with his head down. _Silence not too long_ however. Eric lowered his head to fit in the void between Dele’s neck and shoulder and dared to suck the skin there, was when Eric heard Dele switching on, letting his sounds go out again, letting his head fall down Eric’s shoulder and propping his hands on the wall in front of him.

“I said this already?” Eric whispered between his light suck work.

“Huh?”

“I already said how fucking in love I am?” Eric added.

“No,” Dele managed mix his whisper with his giggle.

“I’m _so in love_ with you, Dele. Fuck- this shouldn’t be allowed,” Eric hummed while placing kisses over Dele’s shoulders now.

“Thanks God it is then,”

Dele turned around and managed, with some eagerness, touch their lips together. Pulling Eric’s body close and cupping Eric’s jaw with his long hands, however was just a gentle kiss. Dele knew Eric wasn’t keen for action that night. Dele pulled back and pointed at the towels, Eric grabbed one and started to dry himself, he was just fully tired out. So.

So Dele led the whole thing. He pushed Eric’s body out the bathroom, made Eric brush his teeth - joining him with it - and picked up some pajamas for him. Eric saw Dele put his hoodie and some underpants, like the usual.

“Where are you going?” Dele asked when Eric stepped out the room.

“I need to check the boys up,” Eric yawned.

“I do this, you lie there,” Dele nodded and pointed at the bed.

“Um,” Eric frowned. “But- I need-”

“I'll take care of it, Eric. Cool it, go lie down,” Dele insisted and pushed softly Eric toward the bed, leaving a little peck above his lips before disappearing through the door.

Eric shrugged and stumbled his way over the bed, lying down and immediately snuggling against the blankets. And ok, Eric was feeling spoiled, although that was only Dele being himself.

Eric felt dozing off quickly, but Dele hadn’t yet returned so he pulled his phone out and only in that moment he realized that was still early in the evening, he couldn’t sleep or he would wake up at dawn and would ruin his day. So the battle began: sleep or not? He only noted Dele there when the bed shifted.

“All good?” Eric asked.

“Yeah, they asked about you,” Dele chuckled while sitting close the edge.

“I bet they did,” Eric smirked and reached over to brush his fingers above Dele’s knee. “Come on.”

Dele nodded and lay next to Eric, turning to his side to face Eric’s eyes.

“Let me guess,” Dele started when Eric didn’t move to their usual sleeping position. “Too early to sleep?”

“Yeah,” Eric grinned while turning to his side too and facing Dele’s smiling lips. “Fucking sleepy.”

“We could use some action,”

“Do you ever give up?!” Eric rolled his eyes and turned to the other side, turning his back to Dele.

He heard Dele’s adorable laugh just one second after and felt him climbing his back to rest his face against Eric’s neck.

“I meant, we could play some video game?” Dele clarified still with his laugh on.

Eric felt himself smiling along and lay with his back, so now Dele was propped against his chest.

“Oh,” Eric thought about it, then he frowned. “Nah, don’t feel like it. Can’t you come up with something that will keep me awake but without moving much?”

“I can actually,” Dele sang his reply out and changed his look from Eric’s eyes.

“And let us with clothes on,” Eric added.

“Then no, I can’t, sorry,” Dele chuckled and rolled over Eric’s chest, laying with his back and pulling up the blanket from the edge of the bed, finally covering his body and bowing.

“You’re not sleeping while I’m in this situation,” Eric called and pulled Dele’s blanket off.

“Then we have a problem,”

“Dele.” Eric started to whine and tugged his way to inside Dele’s blanket, he snuggled enough until he was feeling Dele’s arms around his shoulders, so Eric was completely covered by the blanket.

“I forgot you become a child when you are sleepy,” Dele crooned while caressing Eric’s nape when Eric stopped moving above his chest.

“I don’t,”

“Don’t speak sly to me,” Dele grinned.

“Fuck it, gonna sleep, good night. I'll try not to wake you when it's the middle of the night and I miserably have my two eyes open,” Eric faked and pressed his face against Dele’s hoodie.

“Alright, good night,”

“No, oh Jesus, that’s not how it works,” Eric muttered against Dele’s chest, his voice came out all muffled.

“Let me see,” Dele hummed together with his giggle and kept stroking the short hair of Eric’s nape, bringing his hand up and down, making some pressure and enabling the best shivers. Actually Eric was almost sleeping when Dele cleared the throat to speak. “Watch a movie? Do you wanna?”

Well, no movement required. Then.

“Yeah, finally,”

“I say it,” Dele smiled and pulled his phone to pick the movie. “Drama? Horror? Comedy? Fiction?”

“Let’s go with thriller,” Eric replied because he felt that thriller was the only thing that would keep him alert.

“Right...” Eric saw Dele tapping his fingers over the screen and frowning at each _‘I’m not watching this’_ movie that popped up. Then one minute later he pushed Eric’s body and reached the remote, turning on the telly and connecting the accounts. “Keen for this one?”

Eric looked at the television and saw the name of the movie Dele had chosen.

“ _Hush_?” Eric read and changed his gaze to the synopsis. Woman alone at home. Deaf. Invader nearby. “Interesting.”

“I thought so,” Dele grinned his little kind and made motion for Eric to sit. “Wait, I want popcorn.”

“But our teeth, we already-” Eric pointed, but he knew that look.

“And?”

“I’m not moving from here,” Eric stuffed two pillows behind his back and leaned against the headboard, along with a little of roll eyes.

“I know how to make popcorn,” Dele made known and stepped out the bed. “Give me a second, will you?”

“You good alone?”

“I already know your house like the back of my hand,” Dele snorted funny and touched the door.

“What am I supposed to do in the meantime?”

“Well,” Dele started and Eric could sense the fucking smug tone in his voice. He had already regretted asking that before even hearing the answer. “Think in how good I look naked.”

However he didn’t stay in the room to see Eric rolling his eyes painfully. What a tease.

“Do not burn my kitchen down!” Eric sort of shouted, pulling some grin up.

“Can’t promise shit!” Dele shouted back, his voice getting distant.

Well, he had some time now. Eric went on youtube to check the trailer of that movie and it really got his attention, at least he would have about more one hour or so awake.

Meantime what he did? While waiting for Dele? Well, he complied with Dele’s suggestion, but was no surprise to his mind to know that Dele was amazing naked. Actually he was damn perfect all the fucking time, be naked or be with layers and layers of clothes. Had no bad time for him and was amazing how Eric would always fall for that.

Some minutes later Eric heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

“You have a lot of pink stuff in your kitchen,” Dele chuckled when he stepped inside the room holding a pink bowl full of popcorn.

“Mum did it,” Eric replied.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like,”

“Shut up, come on,”

Eric patted the bed near where he was sitting, propped up on the headboard, but Dele just placed the bowl aside and picked up two pillows, placing one in between Eric’s open legs and another above Eric’s chest, then he grabbed the ridiculous pink bowl again and leaned against the pillows he disposed. 

“Play it now,” He grumbled with his mouth full of popcorn.

Eric grinned. Dele was using his body like some backrest, not that Eric really cared, was all fine. So, finally, Eric picked the remote up and pressed the button.

“Hand,” Dele called and reached a hand back when the first few seconds of the movie began to roll and Eric didn’t know what Dele wanted, but he raised his arm and touched his fingers with Dele’s, just to feel him pulling their hands to his hair. “Do the thing.”

Eric couldn’t believe it.

“It's like sitting down with my dogs,” Eric snickered a little but deep down he fucking loved that.

Fuck, Dele’s curls were just the _softest thing_. So Eric began winding his fingers over Dele’s hair and he felt when Dele giggled at his words, anyhow he was watching now and so was Eric.

And it went. From time to time Dele handed over a handful of popcorn to Eric and although Eric hate when some corn husk get stuck in between his teeth, he took it everytime. The whole movie was full of parts that made the heart skip and was a good choice to keep Eric's blood running in the veins and keep the drowsiness away for a while. He couldn’t avoid find a little fun when in some suspense part or some typical and totally _predictable_ fright of the movie, Dele jumped out of his skin with, almost always, a little cursing. Eric got startled with some scenes of course, but was just predictable, Dele was doing too much about it.

When the screen went black and the credits started to roll up, Dele finally sat up straight and placed the bowl aside.

“Fucking thanks God we’re not deaf. I think that's what everyone has to say after this,” Dele reacted. “Fuck, such agony.”

“Yeah? Scared pants,” Eric smirked.

“Sorry?” Dele grinned while arching an eyebrow.

“Your hair’ funny,” Eric winked and approached to run his hand over Dele’s messy hair. “My winding did it.”

But Dele didn’t let Eric do much, approaching equally and touching their lips with such awe that almost made them both fall off the bed, was a good thing that Eric didn’t back off. Eric hadn’t changed position, so he was still propped against the headboard and still had the two pillows Dele had placed in front of his body. Not that Dele cared at all, he straddled Eric’s hips and sat on the pillow that was in between Eric’s legs. Eric’s hands quickly flew to Dele’s bare thighs.

“Hey,” Eric foremost whispered and moved back the kiss when he felt the first thrust of Dele’s body. “We can sleep now.”

Eric felt Dele slowing down his rhythm until all he was doing was leaving some light kisses above Eric’s lips. He finally moved back and faced Eric’s blue eyes, he had some frowning going on.

“Fuck, you... you fucking made me become this needy mess and you’re not even sorry about it,” Dele lulled with his failing voice because he was still breathless and he wasn’t accusing, no, he was just stating.

Eric grinned and showed some teeth. He was touching Dele’s body and he was feeling the heat in each spot he touched, Dele was burning but Eric wasn’t.

“Look,” Eric let out with his grin on, moving his hand to hover above Dele’s chin. “I know you want right now, but I’m tired and I don’t want to leave you unsatisfied or some shit.”

“Makes sense,” Dele sighed.

“I know,”

“Let me ask something then,” Dele started and saw Eric’s nod. “You did it on purpose. You wanted Eddie to notice, right?”

“Yeah,” Made no sense disagree, Eric thought. “You’re mad?”

“No, I’m.. was stressing a little, right? But was good, I mean- at least your dad wasn’t there too,” Dele shrugged.

“Oh I see, the _‘dad is the worst’_ view. So, come on love, gonna tell a history ya,” Eric crooned with his light voice and he didn't fail to notice Dele’s minimal smile because of that word again. “Today’ all fine, but when I came out, well um- I don’t like to use this, I never _came out_ you know, I figured out together with them, we used to talk about everything and this wasn’t unlike. So one day I stepped inside the house and rushed to talk about some cute guy at the academy, you know, from Sporting, was when we all figured. Then I myself realized and was quite a- well, was quite a moment and I was young, I didn’t know anything, but yeah. When this happened, mum got shaken for almost a week, she wasn’t angry, she was _heartbroken_ with me, but she had no way to blame me, because I was much as clueless as her-”

“Eric,” Dele broke in and fondled Eric’s cheek, his fronwing game was strong. “You don’t need to talk about this if you don’t want to, I never charged you to and I never will.”

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you cut me off, fucking rude ass,” Eric exclaimed theatrically and approached to brush his lips with Dele’s. “It’s okay, doesn’t hurt anymore. Let me go on. During this infernal week I felt broken as fuck and my dad was there every second of the day, he helped so much with mum not being able to deal with me. ‘Cause- because Dele, fuck I was feeling like I was the wrong and that sucks, when you think your mum thinks you’re wrong, sucks. But I knew she wasn’t angry. Then after that week she called me one day and we talked for almost five hours, I cried like a fucking baby that day. Was a so mess but then was all good again. So, my dad was the fucking one for me that time, he didn’t care you know, you shouldn’t too.”

“Did you think.. you- you thought you were the wrong one?” Dele whispered and was hard to get that line, he seemed tiny with his shrunken shoulders. His dark eyes were curious now when they saw Eric’s little nod. Then Dele pressed his lips in a thin line. “Fuck, sorry? I.. this happened like ages ago but, I feel so... this should not have happened like this. You know Eric, you’re too good.”

“I’m not good and yeah, happened ages ago, I didn’t say it to fill your mind with amiss and sad thoughts, actually I said to show you a good thing,” Eric pointed and grabbed Dele’s hand that was glued to his neck.

“I know, your dad’ the best,”

“They both,”

“You’re too good, Eric. Let me say it, I wish I had met you before,” Dele hummed while moving forward and fitting his head right into Eric’s neck. “I wish I had you before.”

“Me too,” Eric whispered and caressed the curve of Dele’s head that was there, nestled close to his neck. “But I’m glad I have you now.”

“I feel- I’m feeling so walled,”

“Huh?”

“I'm building a wall around us and it's going to be a disaster when it collapses,” Dele whimpered still with his head hidden into Eric’s neck.

“Will not let it,” Eric grinned softly.

“Why I’m feeling so stifled?” Eric barely heard Dele murmur that out.

“Because I’m holding your neck in place,” Eric replied but he knew that wasn’t the suffocation Dele was talking about, no, course not, he was talking about that other one. That one Eric had asked Jan about it.

“Nah, it's like I will never relish you enough. You know when the sand flows through your fingers, it drips even when you close your hand in a fist, because when you open it again there is nothing,” Dele kept reflecting and Eric was praying, he was praying for Dele’s tears to remain inside his eyes this time.

“It’s the night again,”

“Fuck.. you right,”

“I am, because this is just nonsense,” Eric began and pushed, with his gentlest touch, Dele’s head from there. “I’m yours all the way.”

“That’s nice,” Dele smiled weakly. He was fine before but was like that talk drained him out. Before wink one more time, Dele leaned into Eric’s chest and he was resting his head close to Eric’s neck again, this time using his arms to hug Eric’s back and snuggling his way to the comfy. “All yours too.”

Fuck, Eric’s eyes were _burning_. Maybe for whom he prayed, maybe had a funny humor. Eric shook his head and started to caress Dele’s back, together with long and deep breaths, but his heart was fucking racing like mad and he was feeling the strong hammering all over his body.

“It’s okay,” Dele hummed after some time. Well, Eric assumed that Dele was fucking feeling his heart beating through every spot of his body.

“It is, it is,” Eric muttered and pressed his arms harder against Dele’s waist, making him move an inch closer.

Then Eric's phone started ringing and he never felt so saved by the bell like that.

He picked up after read Eddie’s name.

“Hiya brother,” Eddie cheered.

“What’s up?” Eric replied just as happy.

Dele kept there, just breathing.

“I sent the thing to your email just now,”

“Why you called to say this?” Eric asked with his voice low now.

“Because now I want to know what it’s about,” Eddie retorted and Eric could see his eyebrow raised. “I was complicit and I don’t even know for what.”

“Just something I’m planning,” Eric just said and pressed his hand against Dele’s back.

“Yeah,”

“Eu digo depois,” Eric rustled.

“Are you speaking Portuguese because you do not want me to get it?” Dele crooned when he heard that and Eric felt like blushing.

“Um- quite obvious,” He replied however and let a little smirk out.

“Oh Dele’s there, sorry mate,” Eddie started to apologize and Eric felt when Dele shook his head a few times, then he raised it a little to get to speak close to the phone.

“No Eddie, we were just talking,” Dele chanted quietly.

“At this hour of the night?” Eric heard Eddie’s tease and he rolled his eyes.

“Unbelievable, isn’t it? But don’t blame me,” Dele smirked and snuggled his head against Eric’s neck again.

“Alright, heard enough I guess. So yeah, you tell me later, see ya bro. Cheers, Dele.” Then he hung up.

“I'm going to learn Portuguese for occasions like this, you’re leaving me in the dark,” Dele smiled and Eric felt some sleep in his voice.

“I can teach you,”

“Great,”

“Let’s sleep now?” Eric asked and felt Dele’s nod. “Brush, brush.”

Then Dele groaned before make the move of dismount Eric’s lap. He staggered his way over the bathroom and did his business, staggering back after a little while, then tugging Eric’s ribs for him do the same.

When Eric walked back to the bed, he saw Dele already snuggled up against his blanket and already seeming chilled out and calm enough, but however he opened his eyes when Eric sat down. Eric just raised the edge of Dele’s blanket and dove inside, pressing his body against Dele’s.

“Come on,” Eric tugged Dele’s elbow and finally felt when Dele placed his arms around his shoulders, hugging and sighing.

“Night.” Was what Dele bothered to whisper after brush his lips close to Eric’s.

\--

“Eric stop, the game’s tomorrow and I wanna fucking rock those red arses,” Dele said as he pushed Eric’s body, but he was fucking smiling, so how in the fuck Eric could take that for real?

“I know and I also know that we are pretty young and full of energy,” Eric replied and approached, holding Dele by his waist and touching their lips again.

Jan would play the game against Man United and that was certainly a reason to celebrate. He was training with the team for four days now and he would finally go back to the field. So they were at Jan's place, he had called them along with almost the entire team. It was not a party, it was just, well a happy moment.

Dele had jumped to the kitchen to get some water since they couldn’t drink anything more heavy.

Believe it or not, they didn’t have the time for themselves. These three days since Eric's mother learned of them, every day there was something unforeseen and so it is. Be Paddy needing Eric’s help or be Sally calling Dele to spend one or two nights back in Milton Keynes, anyhow even kissing was rare those three days and Eric was almost screaming with the amount of lust that was jamming inside his body. But tomorrow was Man United game and Eric knew Dele was right, but some kissing was granted.

Eric took a few steps backwards until he felt the table touch his back, he leaned against it and pulled Dele closer. But fuck he was so thirsty, his hands were not obeying him and before Eric even noticed he was sensing Dele’s thighs and, eventually, his butt. His hands just flying over the muscles and Eric felt Dele shifting and shivering, his own hands were just stuck on both sides of Eric’s waist. But.

But then Eric heard some clearing throat sound and he had to move back from Dele’s lips.

“Someone’ getting lucky tonight?” Eriksen smirked while entering the kitchen and making the same path as Dele before, getting some water.

Was just Eriksen.

“I wish,” Eric eyerolled and he felt Dele moving away from his body.

“Stop,” Dele whispered and sipped his water. “I want luck tomorrow.”

“No need of luck, we’re gonna win and you’ll score,” Eriksen added to his talk and walked close to them.

“May God hear you,”

“Oh He was the one who told me that,” Eriksen finished his water and tugged Eric’s ribs. “Stop making out, Jan’ time right now.”

However Eriksen said that and walked back to the living room before Eric could add anything, so he just sighed when he saw Dele following Eriksen. Yet Eric was faster.

“Wait-” Eric whispered when he grabbed Dele’s wrist.

“I know the feeling alright, you think I’m not with _want_ nailed in every damn cell of my body huh?” Dele soothed when he turned his dark eyes to Eric’s blue ones.

“Fuck, let’s go home and let me just get this rid out of you,” Eric kept his coaxing.

Dele winked a smile then let it vanish just as quick, he approached Eric again and cupped his jaw, brushing their lips lightly.

“I would love to, but I know you see the situation too. And...” Dele paused to sigh a really long breath. “Tomorrow night I can’t either, Harry told me he had this place to take me and I tried to sneak my way out off, but he said _‘this’ a done deal for a millennium, Deli. Shut up and let’s do some fun’_ , but I’m saying, if we fucking lose... forget it. Come here.”

Dele echoed and tried to talk that part using Harry’s tone. His brother’s accent was a strong one. Anyhow. Dele pulled Eric’s head close again and sighed against his mouth. Just some little kisses.

“Oh and, yeah after tomorrow and my birthday... mum already said she wants me at home, because she says that turning twenty is a great thing and she wants to be close to me blabla. But honestly, doing twenty or twenty one or any other age is a great thing and this makes it all banal, you see I coul-”

But Eric had to cut it. He pressed their lips together to shut Dele up.

“Stop babbling, your mum is right, twenty is a great thing and if she wants to be with you, then so be it, she’ your mum huh,” Eric smiled his words.

“I know, I know right, but.. fuck, I’m missing you so much, like, really real shit, like my bed looks like an ice stone without you lying with me. Can’t you come? To my parent’s?” Dele pulled his puppy eyes, can you believe that? Neither Eric.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s a good idea, and in further eye,” Eric grinned and hugged Dele’s waist to pull him close again. “I asked two days, didn’t I? So I have two days after your birthday and I finally got something.”

“Really? What?” Dele giggled his questions and Eric felt melting.

“Does not work like that, have you heard the word _surprise_ before?” Eric quipped and let a laugh out when he saw Dele _fucking pouting_. He approached and kissed the pout away. “Pouting will get you nothing.”

“Got me kissed,” Dele joked with one eyebrow lifted.

But Eric rolled his eyes and pushed Dele’s body toward the door, walking with him back to the living room.

At night Eric had to do just one call to set his whole idea up.

"Rockridge House B&B, good night, how can we help you?" Eric heard after the fifth ring.

"Oh hello, um- I set this but I don't know if the whole thing worked so.. you're Chris, right?" Eric asked to the friendly voice.

"That’s right, sir," Chris replied.

"Do you remember talking with some Eddie Dier?"

"Oh sure thing, he called some nights ago and I suppose you're Eric so?"

 _So he did it all right_ , Eric thought. He had to thanks Eddie the right way later.

"Yes," Eric smiled.

"Then Mr Dier, already all set. All you have to do is check in at 10am on day 12," Chris stated the other line.

"Nice, so til there and thanks."

"You're welcome!"

Alright, now yes all set.

Eric didn't have many memories of his childhood in England, he and his family went to Lisbon very early, but he would never forget _that trip_. It was certainly among the five best moments of his life, even though some things were blurred in his mind, what really stood out was the feeling, the feeling that lasted all those years. It's been there with him since when Eric was seven and he was sure he would never forget.

He couldn't remember how he'd gotten there, let alone set anything, he only remembered the sand and the water touching his feet as he approached the light waves that blew up on the shore. He remembered the water being clean and kind of green to blue to the touch, he remembered the cold water sensation at first touch and warm at the same time, he remembered stepping on algae that were in the background. He remembered the sun and other people, he remembered the theater. _They were in a theater, an outdoor theater_! And it was one of the most beautiful things Eric had ever seen. He remembered the place of sleeping and the stars. The nice man his parents talked to at breakfast, the huge room and the view of the sea, the incredible cozy feeling all over the room. Was all fresh in his mind, but was all blurry too. It had happened years ago, but Eric never let go the pure child bliss he felt during those days and he remembered the sadness he felt when they had to come back home.

For some time Eric didn't have a name to call the place because he had never bothered to ask his parents, so he called it _'the place'_. But he knew it was in England and he knew they were in Portugal, so during those years in Lisbon, Eric never spoke about this place again with his parents. Not even when he returned to England on loan to Everton, he never bothered to look after it, nothing was so special, but now it was. _Now it was._ Now the _special_ had another level and Eric wanted to take Dele there.

Sleep time. Big, big game.

\--

Three goals in six minutes was what that game reserved for Tottenham.

The game was just going until the sixty-ninth minute when Eric saw Eriksen crossing the ball close the box and when Dele just touched it to the back of the net. Eric was almost sure that the whole Hart Lane trembled with the amount of shouts that exploded from the fans. Eric himself only felt like sighing a fucking enormous breath that he thought he was holding since minute one of the game. He saw Dele running in celebration, throwing kisses with his hands and kissing the camera as well, Eric rolled his eyes at that honestly.

He finally approached and quickly placed his arms around Dele’s neck.

“Told ya,” Eric whispered and locked their gazes for one thousandth of a second before walk back to his place.

Dele was sweaty and smiley. Toby and Lamela scored too, but Eric didn’t feel the same rush of pure joy that he felt when Dele did it, obviously.

Whistle given, game ended and Eric thought the stadium was shaking again. He greeted Man United players and applauded Tottenham fans, he was feeling the delight land in every muscle of his body when they walked back to the tunnel.

“So,” Eric cheered while placing an arm around Jan’s shoulders. “Fucking ace come back, right?”

“You bet!” Jan replied and he didn’t even try to push Eric’s body. Jan always pushed Eric when Eric grew clingy toward him, but not that day. “Great win.”

“Magnificent I would say,”

Then Jan only grinned and finally pushed Eric’s arm away. They kept walking and Eric could hear the buzz coming from inside the locker, yes, had some celebration. Eric stepped in and walked to his spot, talking and teasing some of the guys that bumped excitedly against him. He was just fucking sticky so a shower would be good.

“You hit on right, Chris,” Eric heard Dele’s voice above all of them, as always of course. He turned around and saw Dele and Eriksen not so far from him, Eric saw Eriksen winking toward him. “We won and I scored!”

Fuck, Dele seemed so damn happy. Eric knew he loved to win, but he was just _shining._ And he looked so fucking beautiful.

“Of course I knew it, mate,” Eriksen pushed Dele’s shoulder and grinned as well, then he nodded toward Eric’s side. “Someone’ watching us.”

Dele tilted his head toward Eric and smiled his breath taken smile, all Eric could think was how in the name of God he got into that. He didn’t have the control over anything anymore. Someone had stolen his senses.

Of course he had zero control, so when he saw Dele pushing Eriksen aside and walking to his direction, so when Eric felt Dele placing his arms around his neck, so when Eric felt Dele leaning in and touching their lips together, Eric wasn’t surprised with the fact that he went in just that quick too. Holding Dele in place and letting his tongue do the good job.

“You look beautiful,” Eric crooned while moving back the kiss.

“All sweaty and tired?” Dele giggled and Eric felt the lava running over his chest.

“Yeah,”

“Well, you don’t. You look like a mess,” Dele kept his giggle game, fuck he just couldn’t hold himself. And he pulled Eric close again, touching their lips and sighing quietly.

Eric was ready to reply that, but he felt like was raining and he had to pull his body from Dele’s to check that up. Well, he just saw an amused Nacer squeezing his water bottle toward them.

“You know, back in Belgium my grands threw water at the dogs so they wouldn’t bang each other all the time and I never got that, now I see it works,” Nacer smirked and kept squeezing his water over Dele and Eric.

“He compared us to horny dogs?!” Eric tilted his head toward Dele and next Nacer, using his fake shocked voice. Eric heard Nacer’s amused laugh and he finally stopped feeling the water falling on them.

“Did he, huh?” Dele got in on the act and faked as well.

“So,” Eric pointed out and picked two bottles close to his seat, keeping one and handing one to Dele. “Wanna do the honors?”

“Oh I would love to,” Dele chuckled and squeezed his bottle toward Nacer, Eric copied him just after and the two of them chased Nacer around the whole locker.

Could you believe? Three grown up ass men? Well.

Eventually they stopped, in fact they only stopped when Nacer was soaked and dripping all over the locker, so he had no other place to go but the showers, he was smiling nicely however.

Eric walked back to his spot and started to untie his boots, Dele sat just beside him.

“You know,” Dele started and he seemed shy now, like sort of caught. “That.. this interview we just give now, I think I had a little of goo goo eyes on.”

“It’s okay,” Eric smiled when he had one boot out his foot.

“Yeah I...” But he didn’t add anything, actually he blushed. What was happening?!

“Dele, it’s alright,” Eric straightened up and pulled some smug tone to add. “But this just sends your _‘you look like a mess’_ down the drain, you know?”

Was when Dele dropped the shy and blushing tone to giggle again.

“Was lying anyway,” Dele smirked and approached Eric’s right ear, brushing his lips over the skin. “You look fucking stunning all the time.”

Then Dele just winked at Eric’s flushed cheeks and walked himself over the showers too. Eric found wiser wait Dele finish first to then step inside, just in case. And so he did, he talked with Son and Mason, to finally spot Dele walking over his place again.

Bathed. Dressed. All set up.

Eric was almost going to his car when he heard Hugo calling.

“Recognition training tomorrow, you guys,” Hugo said and everyone there groaned in unison, not even Hugo seemed okay with that. “Yes I know, but there’s nothing we can do.”

You see, it was Saturday and Tottenham would only play again next Monday so only had real training on Thursday and they would have three days off, which actually fell like a glove in Eric's plans for Dele’s birthday. But yes, recognition training was a waste of time. Was only an inspection of the players before a break of more than two days and didn’t last even thirty minutes, they didn’t even play with a ball during this, it was just a few exercises and Eric hated it.

Eric finally moved his ass to his car and leaned over to wait for Dele. He was just behind.

“Recognition training on your birthday huh,” Eric said when Dele was close enough.

“Right? Gonna be quick anyway,” Dele shrugged.

“Meeting Harry now?”

“Yeah, wanna come?” Dele tried.

“No, thanks. Say _hi_ for me and have a good time, you deserve it,” Eric grinned and opened his car door.

“I deserve my time with you, that’s what I deserve,” Dele rolled his eyes a little and that made Eric’s grin grow. Dele approached Eric’s car and leaned over his door too, tugging Eric’s hand. “Missing seeing this pretty body.”

“I can repeat the same words back to you,” Eric brushed his fingers with Dele’s and entered his car. “Really, have a good time, see you tomorrow.”

Eric's night was just as calm as he wanted, but he kept himself up until midnight, because if he was dating then he would sure thing do all the _corny things_. And yes, he sent a fluffy text to Dele too – alright, not that fluffy, he didn’t know how, was just a cute one – and Dele knew Eric didn’t know how to deal with words most of the time, he never charged Eric about it. So when Eric felt his phone whistling just about ten minutes after sending his text and when he read it and blushed to his bones, he was glad that that hadn’t happened in person. The last line of Dele’s reply read it like _‘thank you, love’_ followed by a heart emoji and Eric felt like drowning in numbness. The good kind, to let noted.

He slept quickly after that and wasn’t long before Eric heard the damn alarm digging holes in his mind. After groan for five minutes, he got ready and drove to Tottenham facilities, he wanted to do that stupid thing and come back home to lay down all day.

Dele walked in late, when Eric was already putting his boots and he was buried with hugs and teasing from the others in no time, Eric could hear his laugh echo through the locker.

“Not a boy anymore!” Danny cheered and pulled Dele close.

“I wasn’t before even,” Dele laughed.

“From what I see you still are, teasing boy,” Danny added and messed Dele’s curls.

“Fuck off, Danny,” Dele pushed Danny back and ran his hands through his hair. “Not the hair.”

“Never seen a problem when Eric does it,” Danny smirked.

“That’s because- oh! shut up, and I’m the teasing boy?!” Dele accused when Danny pulled his smug smile up.

Eric laughed calmly at his place but even that called Dele’s attention, so when he turned around Eric just got up and walked his way close to Dele. Approaching and of course placing his arms around Dele’s shoulders. And of course hugging him with all his everything, resting Dele’s head close to his neck, so like this Eric could breathe Dele’s scent more easier.

“You know,” Dele started to whisper and Eric stopped listening the noise around them, had just Dele’s voice there now. “I showed that text to Harry.”

“No, you didn’t!” Eric whispered back but he really didn’t care at all, was fine.

“Yeah and he said ‘ _uhn, you two doing the corny things too?_ ’,” Dele tried to imitate Harry’s voice again and giggled right into Eric’s ear. “And I laughed because you don’t do these things, but you did it and was cute.”

“Cheesy things are allowed for what I know,” Eric hummed with some grin and tilted his head a little bit to brush his lips above Dele’s hair. “I must say this as well so, Happy Birthday, Del. I mean it when I say that you’re the most important person in my life.”

“Even your mum?” Dele asked and Eric felt his amused tone.

“Dele,” Eric couldn’t avoid a little of roll eyes when he let his laugh out. He pulled back the hug to look into Dele’s dark eyes. “Can’t believe you blew our moment away. I’m not even that surprised actually.”

“I didn’t,” Dele laughed this time and pulled Eric close again. His laugh, his fucking good laugh.

“Are two levels of importance,” Eric replied, approaching Dele’s face and placing one kiss above his cheek, then pointing at his clothes. “Should change.”

“Wait,” Dele crooned when Eric was letting go his arms, Dele didn’t let him while pressing his long arms around Eric’s torso and interlacing his own hands together on Eric’s back, so Eric would have to make some effort to get rid of that hug, but he was fine anyway. Dele approached Eric’s ear when Eric hugged him back again. “You’re the most important one too.” Then Eric shuddered and Dele giggled, adding. “Stop shivering.”

And fuck, Eric was really helpless, what the fuck Dele wanted from him? He was already floating into his numb mess love again. He just wanted to put Dele inside a car and ride the fuck out of there. Or, or even grab Dele’s hand and never let go again. Eric felt his heart jumping out his ribcage and beating right on the floor in front of him. He was sure that any lad could kick it out like some ball.  

“Hey,” Dele lulled after some seconds, which Eric just breathed slowly. Dele deinterlaced his hands and tugged Eric’s ribs. “I don’t talk those things to make you stuck like this, you can let go?”

“Yeah, no, I know, I.. sure,” Eric trundled over his words and felt his cheeks going red.

“Alright,” Dele laughed and pointed at Eric’s cheeks. “The stuck thing? Odd. But this little red here? Isn’t.”

“Stop,” Eric rolled his eyes and tapped Dele’s hand away, feeling more blood following the way up his cheeks. He tried to step away from Dele’s space.

“Oh look, not a little anymore,” Dele grinned and turned around so he was facing Eric again. He quickly just cupped Eric’s chin and pressed their lips together, without tongue, just a little press.

“Kiss each other in your free time,” Eric heard Kyle’s joke and felt lots of water drips landing above him.

“Free time? I fucking wish,” Dele snorted, brushing away the drops of water from his face and, consequently, moving off from Eric’s body. “Throw water on people is a thing now?!”

“Go fucking change, Alli. Sooner we're all in the field, the faster we'll go home,” Kyle said and squeezed his bottle toward Dele again.

“Alright, you right,” Dele sighed and and brushed the water off again.

Eric just stood there feeling the water run down his body. He needed something to soothe his muscles anyway. But well, when Dele took off his hoodie and then his shirt, Eric thought it was better jog his way to the field already.

And the training was just as boring as Eric expected. Twenty-five minutes later, yes Eric knew because he was counting the minutes to leave, they were released.

The last thing he did was approach Dele inside the locker and brush their lips together just for a second.

“Have fun today, but look,” Eric started already walking away over the exit and looked inside Dele’s dark eyes, then at his little cute smile. “Tomorrow you’re all mine.”

“Yeah?” Dele beamed a little and made a positive sign. “You got it.”

\--z

“What about these?” Eric asked to a really _not giving a fuck_ Eddie.

“Still look like a bug,” Eddie snarled. “Why I’m here again?”

“Because was you who booked the tickets and you have to release them for me and no, it couldn’t be done over the phone,” Eric replied while trying another sunglasses on, a pair of red glasses this time and turning to Eddie again.

“A red bug. So now that I’m here anyway, what this trip’s about finally?” Eddie inquired.

“I’m taking Dele there,” Eric gave his answer while hovering his eyes over the sunglasses and finally taking one. “You know, his birthday.”

“Of course you are,” Eddie rolled his eyes. “I don’t remember you being so sweet before.”

“That’s the thing brother, I wasn’t,” Eric grinned at the lady behind the cashier and paid for the glasses. “Thanks.”

 “Eric,” Eddie talked when they sat at a table in the shopping’s food court, they had to wait for the agency to open. Eric had left early and since he had picked Eddie up, Eddie was there being annoying. “You’re thinking forward with Dele, huh?”

Then Eric raised his eyes and pushed his phone aside for one second.

“I guess,” Eric shrugged.

“You just never bothered like this with the others, I mean,”

“Oh Eddie mate, the others were nothing more than a mere fu.. um- a mere date,” Eric spoke and quickly picked his phone again, feeling like blushing with his almost slip, but Eddie wasn’t a kid so of course he caught that. Eric shook his head when he heard Eddie’s little smirk. “Shush, you got it.”

Then Eddie ordered some food from there, Eric just watched. He wasn’t hungry, but not even if, he couldn’t eat those foods anyway.

When was ten minutes before the agency opened, Eric decided to speak.

“Look, Eddie,” He started when Eddie was just drinking his soda. “You know, thank you for set all up for me, I asked you because I knew you could do it faster than me and I knew you would do without asking me anything. And you did it great, I talked to Chris the other day and he told me he remembered you and all, I... thank you, brother.”

“What is the use of brothers if not for set up whole dates for his bros?!” Eddie grinned and kicked Eric’s leg under the table. “All fine. That’s quite a beautiful place, I looked for in mum’ photo album.”

“It’s such a perfect place, for what a remember at least, but yeah,” Eric agreed.

“Dele already knew the place?”

“He doesn’t know anything actually,” Eric grinned.

“Oh, the surprise thing, I forgot right,” Eddie falsely facepalmed and Eric rolled his eyes. “The agency opened, let's go.”

Then Eddie released the tickets for Eric, who thanked him again and finally went home. Wasn’t a tiring day, was just the expectation. He put some things in the smallest suitcase he had, after all it would only be for one day, unfortunately.

His phone interrupted him.

Dele sent him a pic. Seemed he just opened his camera and took a pic of his view. Eric saw all his family and some others he didn’t know, and all the typical small party things.

“ _Tell me when you’re free so I can call you_ ” Eric sent back with a heart emoji.

Yes, high cheesy level.

About three hours later Dele called Eric. It was almost 11 pm, but well, Dele’s problem.

“Mum asked about you,” Dele said and Eric could spot his smile.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, and Harry and even dad, you see, you should have come,”

“You right, next time.” Eric added and just blurted next. “So, can you set your things for our trip now?”

He knew Dele was totally clueless about any trip, so Eric waited Dele’s reaction with his amused expectancy.

“Sorry?”

“I’m taking you out for your birthday,”

“Um-”

“Out to a trip,” Eric clarified with some grin on.

“ _Where?!_ ” Dele puzzled surprised.

“That’s a secret,”

“Eric, I’m not gonna travel with you!” Dele pointed out and seemed like he was walking around his room, his voice was a little startled and Eric grinned again. “Out of the blue?”

“I asked two days, right? So I’m gonna use two days, we will come back on Wednesday and we only have training on Thursday, so all fits for me,”

“Yeah, I guess.. I- why are you doing this? I took you to dinner and you take me for a _trip_? Like, like just like this?” Dele blurted again.

“I planned this of course, wasn’t out of the blue,” Eric rolled his eyes. He had a stubborn boyfriend after all. “It’s all setted up, you have no choice.”

“This just... got me,”

“Yeah, we’re leaving early, so better pack,”

“Um- right, but... right, what do I pack?” Dele asked slowly and seemed finally accept that.

“Nothing too much,” Eric replied.

“Tad vague you are?”

“Nothing too much, Del. Nothing like your glitter clothes,”

“Excuse me?!” Dele laughed the other line.

“You good to go at 7 am?” Eric asked, then he blinked. “Actually you are, because our flight will be by 7:30 am.”

“Yeah, I will be there,” Dele replied softly.

Then now yes, finally, all set. Eric actually didn’t believe that everything would work out as he wanted when he got the idea a couple of weeks ago, but everything was looking good to go and now getting on the plane was the easiest thing.

“You’re the best, I told ya? Now go pack and go get some sleep, see you in the morning, huh?” Eric smiled his words out.

“Wait,” Dele suddenly worried a little loud and added. “And your dogs? You can not leave them.”

“Eddie will take care of them, even though they are not happy about it, it's just for one night,” Eric felt touched because Dele cared about his dogs, was like, silly to feel but the warm feeling was there so.

“Alright, alright so, see you tomorrow?” Dele asked.

“You bet, Delboy,”

“A time I don’t hear that,” Eric heard Dele’s chuckle. “Ok, night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure there are more pink things where Eric lives, that picture Dele posted was a good incentive for my mind to think.
> 
> Do any of you have something to tell me? I accept anything. 
> 
> Have a good week all of you :)


	20. Non ho mai creduto nelle fiabe, fino ad ora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's do this, I really like this part of the story. Just sorry any mistake, I mean I try my best to avoid them.

Eric finally left his house the next morning at 7:05 am, yes late, well Eddie didn’t have the key to Eric's house so Eric had to wait for him to arrive and this took longer than expected, not too much trouble though. He got a cab - no way Eric would leave his car at the airport - and in ten minutes he was at the airport. Fifteen minutes to board, was ok.

“Hey,” Eric started when he saw Dele at the entry. It only makes sense after all, he didn’t know where the boarding would be, so. He was looking fine and glowing, like fucking always, and was buzzing with his phone. “Late for fifteen, sorry.”

“And I’m late for ten, so,” Dele chuckled.

“Really? So you just got here?” Eric arched an eyebrow and saw Dele’s little nod. “Our time’ perfect then. Come on.”

Then they headed toward the boarding and did all the boring but necessary things before finally getting on the plane. Eric didn’t let Dele see the tickets, but he knew that the pilot would speak the destination of the flight anyway.

And so he did. The minute the pilot stopped talking and the instructions, which everyone was already tired of hearing, about the flight were given, Dele turned his eyes toward Eric and tugged his elbow.

“So, what are we going to do in Cornwall huh?” Dele arched an eyebrow and put his phone aside for the trip.

“What? Can’t hear you, you know, the turbines,” Eric faked and pointed at the window, where he could hear the turbines, but wasn’t that loud actually.

“Yeah, gonna find out anyway,” Dele smiled and Eric lost his breath for a second, just like the usual, his lungs should already be used.

The flight was just over an hour or so and was being a pretty quiet one. Everything was in agrement to be a good day.

“Hey, did you eat something at home?” Eric asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Because when we get there... um- because.” _‘I just want to spend the whole day at the beach’_ was what Eric wanted to say.

“You know, mum got curious about this,” Dele grinned when Eric didn’t add anything. “I told her, well ‘cause I was going to sleep there yesterday, but your _‘telling me things at the last minute’_ ass made me go back home to pack, so I had to tell her and she went all mushy about it. Gross.”

Dele spoke with his little grin on, actually, fuck, he was just smiling at everything and everyone there.

“Ugh, gross.” Eric agreed jokely and pushed Dele’s shoulder, pointing at the stewardesses being all smiley everytime Dele grinned at them, because he was just _grinning at everyone_. “Your pretty face is buying them huh.”

Eric saw when Dele turned his eyes to the stewardesses’ side.

“They are trained to smile at people,” He pointed.

“I bet they aren’t trained to blush at people too,” Eric coaxed, he had this amused tone on.

“What? They’re not blushing..” Dele smiled that still looking at the ladies and he saw the slight blush over their cheeks now. There were three stewardesses there. “Well, nevermind.”

“Yeah,”

“Your jealous ass is alive?” Dele tilted his head and looked at Eric over his eyelashes.

“It should be?” Eric puzzled.

“Absolutely not,” Dele smirked along, then he nodded toward the ladies again. “You sure this isn’t because they know us? You know, they could know us.”

“Nah, I’m sure,” Eric waved in neutrality and added. “Took some years, but now I know when a person looks at me because knows me or because thinks I look good, and the look on their faces makes only for the second option.”

“But you sure? A hundred per cent?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Are you bragging yourself?” Eric asked with some disbelief tone and locked his phone to point his gaze at Dele.

“Let’s make it clear so,” Dele grinned and approached.

Well, he kissed Eric’s lips just as quick as Eric realized. Putting a hand on Eric’s neck to pull closer and letting his tongue curl up with Eric’s for some seconds. Eric was caught so he could only touch Dele’s arm and press the kiss back. It lasted a little but Eric was fucking dizzy when Dele pulled back.

“It worked?” Dele whispered still close to Eric’s mouth and Eric changed his gaze discreetly to the ladies, all three had looked away so Eric nodded. “Good.” Dele crooned and approached again to place a little peck above Eric’s lips.

Then Dele propped against his seat. Eric felt when Dele looked for his fingers and he felt when Dele’s warmth was all around his hand and later, all around his limbs. Eric didn’t budge their hands for the rest of the flight, nor when they got off the plane, nor when they waited for their suitcases and his heart was almost bursting.

Eric heard his phone beeping when the signal came back completely.

“ _Landed nice?_ ” Was Eddie of course.

Eric just held his phone up and swapped for the camera to take a pic of them _there_ , holding hands in the middle of the people while waiting for the suitcases. Dele was tapping his phone too, he raised his head when Eric squeezed his hand.

Eric sent it to Eddie, the same time he saw his suitcase. Dele’s following.

“ _You two holding hands??? Grossss. Don’t ever let me see this again_ ”

“ _Shut it. Now what?_ ”

“ _Exit. Right. Red car_ ”

Then Eric pulled Dele with him and walked their way out the airport. Turning to the right and seeing some cars parked, Eric saw they were rental cars because he saw some people coming toward the cars, talking to a man on the side and leaving with the car shortly afterwards.

“ _How did you know it was on the right?_ ” Eric sent it while walking toward the man.

“ _I didn’t. Lucky guess. Now show this to the lad and don’t bother me anymore_ ” Eddie sent some bild or whatever over the phone.

Eric grinned and did it.

Still early, 8:45 am.

Was a fine car, but had one problem.

“ _Red car?_ ”

“ _Good one right?_ ”

“ _Yeah, but red?_ ”

“ _Enjoy_ ” Eric read it along with a tease kiss emoji.

Eric rolled his eyes and entered the car. Was a fine one in fact.

Dele was just calm beside him, actually he was tapping his phone. One hour away from his social networks gave him a lot of update to do.

“ _Protect yourself, I don’t want another nephew this early_ ” Eric read it just when he was about to talk again.

“ _Shut up and don’t bother me again!_ ” Eric finally sent it and blushed furiously.

“Eddie’ giving a work?” Dele asked with his light voice when Eric raised his head to adjust the belt.

“Don’t mind this. So, forty minutes or so to go, time for questions,” Eric said while putting life in the car and finally leaving the airport.

“Alright. Let’s see... we’re heading South?” Dele started with his grin up and Eric nodded. “You said ‘nothing much’ about my clothes and we’re here in Cornwall, my guess...? Alright, I don’t have a guess, you got me, I've just never been here before.”

“You said beach, didn’t you?”

 _“Beach_!”

“That's what you said!” Eric laughed when he heard Dele’s beam. Such a child. But alright, Eric was beaming too, internally.

“Yeah, I fucking know, but you cut me off that time!”

“I thought better,” Eric shrugged and kept driving.

“So, St Ives?” Dele asked and Eric shook his head. “Um- Perranporth?”

“Even more South, can you guess?” Eric teased but he knew Dele would not hit, it was not people's first destination when they went to Cornwall anyway.

But.

“Well, Porthcurno?” Dele suggested and Eric felt flinching. _He got it!_ And Dele noticed he hit it right, because Eric’s eyebrows were arching. “Fuck, _really_? Porthcurno? For real? I know the place, I always wanted to... I almost went there once, ‘cause you know, the theater- wait? We’re stepping there too?”

You know when children really want something and they do, and then they talk about it with the most excited voice that have to exist? So, yes. But Eric was still surprised that Dele knew the place.

“I can not believe you got it right,” Eric muttered in disbelief and smiled anyway. “Of course we’re going to the theater.”

“I don’t know what to say, I...” Dele tried and he still had the unbeliever startled tone on, his cheeks flushed.

“Yeah, you don’t need to say anything, listen I want you to enjoy only and so, let’s just enjoy huh. I find it here really special,” Eric started and touched his hand on Dele’s thigh, just a little press and returned to the steering wheel again. “I came here before.”

“Um- with someone?” Dele piped up like he wasn’t caring at all to that question, but he was. Eric knew because he felt when his tone dropped down a little tiny bit.

But Eric smiled and just kept looking forward at the road. He saw many other cars and from time to time the locals there, but in all was quiet. What was good, they were going to Rockridge House faster and Eric really wanted to go to the beach. He wanted to know if it was still as he remembered.

After about three minutes, Dele went so quiet that Eric decided to go on. He touched Dele’s thigh again and caressed up and down.

“Not like this, Del. I meant with my parentes. I was a child and I don’t remember details, but some things stayed and are the best memories of my childhood here in England, you know?” Eric hummed without taking his eyes off the road.

“Oh,” Dele let out in acknowledgment and touched his hands with Eric’s. “That’s nice.”

“It is, and I want it to be as good as for you,”

“It's already being good actually,”

“We, _literally_ , just took a flight,” Eric quipped and pulled his hand back.

“Taking the piss now?!” Dele smirked and Eric felt him approaching. Eric felt enough until Dele placed his chin above his shoulder, whispering this time. “You didn't notice? You held my hand there for _anyone_ to see and many saw it and you didn’t care! and I was almost blowing up ‘cause I thought we wouldn’t do that this soon.”

“I thought you were not paying attention,” Eric whispered back, although he didn’t know why he was whispering, had only the two of them there. His voice couldn’t go more loud than that anyway.

“Thought wrong,” Dele crooned and touched his lips close to Eric’s neck. “I wanted to do that everywhere.”

“I know,” Eric was shivering so much feeling Dele’s lips touching his skin and he couldn’t shake him off because was just _that good_.

“Yeah, but I’m fine, don’t worry,” Dele stated and moved back.

He pulled his phone out and tapped something, some minutes later Eric saw when Dele pointed his phone at him. Eric rolled his eyes, of course Dele was going to do that. At least Eric noticed this time.

“You'll end up with your phone’ memory like this,” Eric chuckled.

“I don’t mind,”

The GPS showed that Eric was within a minute of arriving at the destination and somehow he was remembering that street. But was strange, it was like a dream. Anyway he spotted the place and finally parked.

“Alright, this place,” Eric pointed to Dele. “Isn’t the fancy place, I stayed here when I was a child and I can’t explain, was just really, really good. All the place and the people and the feeling around, it's just very good, so- cozy. But anyway, we're just going to sleep here, all day booked already.”

“I can’t believe you’re talking with me about how fancy some place is,” Dele rolled his eyes and got out of the car to get the suitcases. Eric followed just after. “I don’t care, Eric.”

Eric shrugged and started to follow the path toward the entry. Was when he saw a man standing there and talking on the phone. He saw Eric and smiled, starting to walk toward him and seeming to be saying goodbye to the call.

“Good morning, I would say,” The man said, frowning at his clock and nodding. “Yeah, morning still. So can I help with something?”

“Oh hello,” Eric said and he saw Dele’s little nod. “I’m Eric.”

“Of course you are, hello Eric, so come on in,” Chris acknowledged and took both Eric and Dele’s suitcases. “I was waiting for you.”

“Glad to hear it,” Eric grinned.

Eric followed Chris and, yes, he held out a hand and looked into Dele’s eyes, questioning. Eric saw Dele’s grin and he felt when Dele took his hand and squeezed his fingers, all the warmth was back. Dele leaned over Eric shoulders for a second and walked with him inside the place.

“So, the check in it’s at 10 am, but how it’s all setted up already, well you can put your things there, I don’t see a problem,” Chris smiled and pointed upstairs. Then his gaze landed on Dele for the first time. The best thing? He didn’t look for their holding hands. “Hello, I don’t think I even introduced myself. I’m Chris, your host. Very welcome to Rockridge House.”

Chris shook hands with Dele, then with Eric. Turning to Dele again.

“Eric here I know already huh,” Chris hinted.

“I’m Dele, glad to meet you,” Eric saw Dele’s blush and he frowned, why he was blushing? He wasn’t shy with people.

“Well, equally Dele. But Eddie didn’t mention about two rooms, so I suppose you guys..?” Chris vouched and pointed at the two of them, however, well, he had this cozy smile and Eric felt nice.

“Sure Chris, we’re together,” Eric stated while putting an arm around Dele’s shoulders and pulling him close, waiting a second like. Just waiting if Dele would push Eric’s arm away, or if Dele would show some action so Eric would stop, but Eric saw nothing. “He’s my boyfriend so one room’s perfect.”

“That’s nice,” Chris nodded and smiled again. “Let me show you the room.”

Eric nodded and he saw Chris headind upstairs. Eric just followed him again, pulling Dele too. And again, Eric remembered all this, but it seemed like a dream, he couldn’t bring back the images clearly. But he remembered that at the top of the stairs there were two aisles, and he remembered that the room he stayed with his parents was in the left aisle, but this time Chris led him down the right aisle.

Eric saw other families there as they went into the room. Large families with five or more persons and all around was feeling just fine.

“Hey,” He heard Dele whisper just very softly. “What if he knows us?”

Eric tilted his head and placed a light peck above Dele’s lips. “I don’t care.” And that was the plain truth. “You good with this?”

“If I’m good?” Dele crooned and Eric saw his eyes changing from worried to amazed, he approached and touched their lips together, taking some time and putting some pressure over the kiss. “I’m loving this in all the fucking aspects.”

Chris introduced the room and politely retired, saying he was there for any trouble. In fact now Eric was wondering if was Chris that his parents had talked with years ago when they went there, anyway if yes, Chris certainly could not tell.

Was a big room with lots of space. And a huge bed. That part had not changed from Eric's memories.

It was good help that Eric had told Eddie he wanted a suite, after all there was a bed & breakfast house, some rooms had no suite, since some people stayed there for one day only or less.

Didn’t take a minute for Eric to feel Dele’s hands touching his body when Chris left them alone. Dele pushed him against the bed and straddled his body just that quickly, lowering his head and touching Eric’s lips with a sea of awe, like the sea they could see out the window. Eric felt like floating so he had to hold onto anything. He grabbed the sheets with one hand and caressed Dele’s ribs with the other.

“I want you so much, so much. Seems ages since our last time, _ages_ ,” Dele whispered while kissing and rubbing. “And wasn’t even a proper one, was just some mouth work. Eric... I want you.”

Well, Dele was right, seemed ages ago but Eric couldn’t just stay there because they had things to do, so he had to stop that wondrously good work Dele was doing above his body. But he had to admit it, was not easy. Eric placed his hands close to Dele’s hips and tried to move him out.

“No, no you can’t do this,” Dele whined, but that only pulled some grin from Eric’s lips.

“We’re going to the beach,” Eric pointed and finally managed to push Dele’s body from his.

“But.. but we- no, alright,” Dele sighed and finally gave up a smile. “Alright, let’s then.”

“Listen,” Eric hummed and approached Dele’s shape, holding his waist and pulling close an inch, getting to whisper above his right ear. “We'll have time for this. Later.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure, don’t you think I’m craving too?”

And he was, with the most pure existing want, but they could do that later. Was still early the day.

They got ready and wasn’t long until ten o'clock in the morning, so Eric did the check in, everything was already paid anyway, was just house rules.

"Porthcurno?" Chris asked when Eric was leaving the house.

He saw Chris talking with a family that was near them.

“Yeah, sunny today I heard,” Eric replied pointing at the sky. Had a little sun but nothing too much, just the normal. Was April anyway.

“Watch the sharks!” Chris jested.

“Oh shush it, there’s no sharks in Porthcurno,” That was the man who was near Chris who talked and Eric pointed out at him like who says _“you said it!”_ , the man smiled at Eric.

“See you, Chris,” Eric finally said and started to walk with Dele down the street.

“Sure thing. Have fun!” Eric heard Chris talk, but soon he was talking with that man again.

Was just a little trail, nothing much than nine minutes or so.

“You know,” Eric started while tugging Dele’s arm. “I remember doing this. This walk, with my parents. Fuck, this’ so weird.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, like a fucking dream or whatever,”

“Why are you carrying this?” Dele frowned at Eric’s backpack.

“Because it's just the two of us, I don’t what to leave our things, mainly my phone, over the sand when we get into the water thanks,” Eric said like if it were the most obvious thing.

“Uh, finicky,” Dele smirked.

“Excuse me? Mr ‘ _I'm going to sleep with my socks on today because I put moisturizer on my feet_ ’,” Eric hit it.

“Shut up!” Dele laughed and Eric felt missing a heartheat. “I don't want my feet to become crass, we do a lot of work with them, you know?”

“And I don’t want to fill every hole in my phone with sand,” Eric retorted and pushed Dele’s shoulders with his own.

“Fair enough,”

But Dele didn’t let go Eric’s arm when Eric tried to pull back, no, he held it. Just lightly for a second, and slid his hand over the entire arm extension, reaching Eric’s hand and tugging a little. Of course Eric got it, he got it and it clicked like an epiphany or whatever.

Eric didn't care if there were people behind them or if were people on his side or if there were people _at all there_. He was only and merely caring with the fact that he was there and Dele was there and he loved the fuck out of him, so much it hurt when he stopped to think about it. He wasn't thinking about any slight bad or shady feeling when he wrapped his fingers around Dele's, he couldn't bring himself to change his mind. And his mind was full with warmth, longing and the most corny love ever.

“Feeling good?” He heard Dele croon with his stupid amazed grin and his stupid loving eyes.

Eric nodded. _Good_ wasn’t the word to explain what he was feeling, but it made it for that moment.

“Tell me about when you were here,” Dele pointed and started to look around the place.

And Eric did it. Or tried, he didn’t remember much, but he blurted to Dele all the things he managed to pull out his mind. Most of it, Eric managed to explain the fucking fanciful feeling that stood with him during those years. Eric didn’t know if he had spoken right about that, but he saw Dele nodding and squeezing their hands together from time to time, so even if Dele wasn’t getting all of it, he was _feeling something_. And well, was enough for Eric, honestly.

Ten minutes or so later they finally stepped into the sand and Eric quickly took off his sandals to get to feel it into his skin, he shivered so fucking hard when he felt the same softness of what he remembered. The sand was warm because of the sun and white to the touch. Eric saw Dele do the same, letting his little grin out.

“Come on,” Dele hummed and walked ahead, pulling Eric by his hand.

But Eric didn’t want to get into the water just that quick.

“Wait, let’s sit here for a while,” He suggested, well kind of, he talked and was already sitting on the sand.

The sea was only about ten meters away.

“Alright,” Dele sat next to Eric and pulled his thin shirt out.

“Sunbathing?” Eric tried to joke, but actually he felt attacked.

Wasn’t wise for Dele to take off his clothing close to Eric like that, after so long at least.

“I don’t want to get tan,”

“Yeah, this sun will not tan you,” Eric replied but anyway, he took off his shirt too.

Then he looked around more attentively. There were a handful of people there, scattered on the beach. Eric didn't see anyone alone, he always saw at least two people together. Was as if it were not a place to go alone, was a place to enjoy the company of another one, along with the company of the sea and the calmness. But also had entire families, near the water, with a lot of small, loud children. Not that was a problem, the wind carried the noise away, but was just the fact. He stood for a few minutes looking at the rocky conjunctions on either sides of the beach and he saw on the right side the place that gave access to the theater, one of them actually. Eric remembered climbing it up when he was a kid, the view from there was just _splendid_.

Eric reached his backpack and grabbed his sunglasses, putting on and turning his eyes to the sea again. That dragged Dele’s attention and he glanced at Eric for a couple of minutes, however Dele was just speechless admiring the place too.

“You know,” Dele started and looked for his own sunglasses inside the backpack. Eric almost teased the life out of him for asking before ‘ _why you’re carrying this?_ ’, since he _had put things inside._ He let it aside however. Dele put on the sunglasses and turned to Eric again, his cheeks a little flustered. “Sometimes I think you’re just too much out of my league.”

“What? Why?” Eric couldn’t not laugh at that.

“‘Cause you’re just stunning, Eric,” Dele replied looking away now, at the sea. He said like he was repeating something to someone for the thousandth time, like a tired sigh. But his lips were turned upwards anyway.

“I find that too,” Eric avowed, although feeling his heart fly away from his chest.

“Fucking cocky,” Dele laughed and pushed Eric’s shoulders with his own, just a little slope.

“No, no I meant... you’re too out of my league,” 

“Yeah right,” Dele snorted funny, still looking away.

“Hey,” Eric touched his chin, bringing Dele’s face closer. “You don’t believe me?”

“Is not that,”

“So believe me because I think you’re the most beautiful person I've ever seen,” Eric’s hand was still glued to Dele’s chin, so Eric moved it a little up to place his hand on Dele’s cheek now, pulling closer and flying their mouths together. “After me, of course.”

“Of course,” Dele repeated with an amused grin and with more pink up his cheeks while approaching and closing the little gap between their mouths.

Eric felt Dele curling his long fingers around his wrist and caressing the curve. Eric was sure Dele was feeling his heart beating through his skin, because Eric’s heart was beating at the speed of light right then. Their lips curving over one another as if they had known each other for life.

“There’s like, tons of people around us,” Dele whispered between the kiss, he didn’t back off however.

“And?”

“And if they recognize us?”

“They will see us kissing at first hand then,” Eric bothered to reply and dove in for another kiss, not before listening Dele’s giggle.

Something whistled somewhere and Dele moved back to look for his phone. Giving his total attention to it.

“I can’t believe I was replaced by a piece of technology,” Eric made up and crossed his arms.

“You right,” Dele chuckled at Eric’s pout. “No, but... I promised mum I would talk when we landed, but my forgettable ass.” 

Dele held his phone up and swapped for the camera, he took a pic of the sea and hit the send button. Eric smiled quietly and waited a little. He knew he should look at the view and the surroundings, but he could not look away from Dele for more than five seconds, and although he was only typing on his phone, was just _irresistible_.

The sun was there, but Eric didn’t feel burning his skin so he discarded the idea of putting sunscreen on, for now.

During Dele’s time talking to his mom, Eric placed an arm round his upper back and just started to draw random patterns on the skin of Dele’s shoulder, pulling his phone out and checking some whatever thing. Well, he felt like he could and so he did, wasn’t too much but everyone could spot the two of them. Spot them as a couple and not friends.

Eric was alternating in looking at the screen, at the sight and at Dele. Wasn’t a surprise when he tilted his head toward Dele again and saw his phone up in the air, the camera on. The pic came out really good actually, took some of the view and took Eric’s arm around Dele’s shoulders. Was their first _proper photo_ as a couple since they started.

“Uh, this one’ to keep,” Dele giggled and put his phone aside again, then he pointed at the left side of the beach, close the rocks. “We can walk over there?”

“Um- course but, why would we?” Eric frowned.

“Dunno, just.. can have something there,”

“Yeah, rocks. Now there,” Eric pointed at the right side. “There’s the place with something. Theater is over there.”

“Oh, look at this,” Dele twinkled his smile and picked his phone again. Showing Eric the screen and Eric could read his mom’s message box ‘ _carry a blanket with you over there’_. “About the theater she was talking, she already came here, she told me now and says it’s windy.”

“A little,” Eric agreed and pressed his arm harder around Dele’s shoulder, just to let it fall over his back to start to smooth the skin there this time. “Let’s follow the tip.”

Eric had been playing with the sand at his feet since they sat there and now his feet were almost completely buried in the sand. Was searing and pleasant feel the sand rock his skin, so Eric was looking down when he felt jumpy to hear someone talking close to them.

 _Directly_ to them.

Actually, directly to Dele.

“ _Crikey Moses_!” Eric heard a man exclaim a little too loud to his lungs, then softening. “What a thing! It’s Dele Alli huh!”

Do not need to comment that Eric felt a little of panic in his bloodstream maybe? A little? Just a pinch to leave him and _all his future generation_ stunned in place. So yes, he froze, managing to pull his arm back from Dele’s back and placing his both hands in the sand close to his lap.

“What a small world or, or a small England!” The man extolled again and Eric thought that the smile on the man's lips would break his face in a half.

Was a fine man, his thin clothing and a cap covering his head.

Eric looked aside at Dele and he was fucking smiling and seeming the most calm person on the face of the Earth.

“Oh hello, we met?” Dele asked casually and made motion for the man to sit close to him.

The man sat in front of them, with the back to the water, and looked back at the sea for a few seconds. It seemed that he was looking for someone, at last he seemed to have found whoever it was and then returned the attention to Dele again. Eric followed the man's gaze, but there were many people in the water, he could not tell who he'd spotted.

“No, absolutely! But I know you,”

Then of course Eric lost another breath. But he seemed just cool outside.

“Oh,”

“Yes, from MK,”

“Oh,” Dele repeated, now with more acknowledgment and he let his smile grow. “Sure, what’s your name?”

“Jared. I thought I'd never see you again after you left, like- like in person. I always went to our stadium you know, so yeah, I saw you every week,” Jared smiled and pointed out.

“You did not follow me? I feel sad now, mate,” Dele teased the man and managed to pull out a funny laugh from him.

“And never will, you left us to die, buddy!” The man laughed and turned back again, looking for someone and then nodding and turning to Dele. “And I don’t have time for the large sharks. MK’ doing me a hard work.”

“How are we doing?” Dele asked.

Well, that was something. Eric knew Dele knew how MK was going. Eric often caught Dele watching or replaying the MK games, or researching the games and the news. He still cared, Eric could spot that.

“Not good to say at least you know, in ten games we have only one win and I think we will be relegated again,” Jared shrugged. “Actually I’m sure, but that’s it.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Dele sighed.

“You’re not,”

“I am, really,”

“Alright,” Jared winked and pointed at Dele again with a disbelieving head shaking. “Still don’t know how Robinson let you scape.”

“Oh don’t fool yourself. He was one of those who convinced me to leave,” Dele grinned and fuck, Eric was just there pretending to be a statue and listening to their conversation.

Was when Dele glanced at him and smiled cozy.

“So,” Dele started to Jared again. “You don’t even know the club I went to?”

“Yeah I think, London?”

“Yeah,”

“I know... Arsenal, innit?” Jared guessed with his hand on his chin, like thinking and pointed his finger when he finally spoke.

Dele moved back his spot a little and pretended to be horribly offended, with one hand above his chest and his jaw hanging open, pulling some laugh from Jared’s side. Well, even Eric laughed at that.

“Tottenham, I know mate,” Jared waved finally and laughed once more because Dele was still pouting. “Just this though, don’t even know the gaffer.”

“I think we’re gonna make for Champions,” Dele winked and pushed Eric’s shoulder a little.

“Don’t know what such a thing is,” Jared changed his view from Dele’s eyes, like saying ‘ _don’t fucking care, mate_ ’.

“Hey don’t be a bitter,” Dele laughed. “I will always love MK, you know that.”

“Yeah, it's what they always say, you know,” And this time Jared talked to Eric and he blinked, like if he'd noticed Eric there for the first time, and maybe he had. He winked and reached out a hand. “Well, sorry my bold distracted ass, hello.”

Eric was hanging for one second only and took Jared’s hand, shaking a little. “No need. Hi, I’m Eric.”

And Eric was waiting, but it didn’t come.

“Hello Eric, such a beautiful day.” Jared said only.

No recognition. _Nothing_. Jared didn’t know him. Of course, he didn’t follow Dele over Premier League, he knew nothing. And Eric allowed himself to breathe more easily.

Jared turned to the sea again, keeping his gaze there for over a minute this time. Eric followed, but once again he got nothing.

“Jared, you know, this’ Eric,” Dele crooned when Jared turned to them again. Eric frowned, they hadn't introduced each other a minute ago? But then Eric felt Dele sliding an arm around his waist – was a really slow move, slow enough for Eric stop it at any moment, but Eric didn’t and so Dele continued. Eric felt Jared’s gaze pinching his skin. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Eric didn’t look at Jared right away, he was still looking out the sea and watching the others smiling over the water. He felt his heartbeat pop into his ears, then run to his cheeks. He felt Dele pressing his fingers into his ribs, tickling and making Eric grin a little. He turned his blue eyes toward Jared finally.

“That’s nice. You’ve got a good one for yourself I would say,” Jared dared and spoke with slight malice, but his smile was just really fucking gentle, his eyes sparkling something Eric couldn’t say.

“You better don’t say those things, he just blushes really easily,” Dele added with his fucking amused tone and Eric felt like becoming a tomato. “See?”

Eric rolled his eyes and faced Jared again, he was still smiling. Then Jared moved, he sat facing the sea and looked for someone. Eric could see his eyes darting around the water.

“Look,” Jared smiled and pointed directly, or tried to point directly, at someone over the sea. “That little girl there. Are you guys seeing? Using yellow,” Jared kept pointing and Eric spotted the little girl, she was jumping around the water and making a lot of it to spread on its sides. Eric could see she was laughing at full lungs with that and he himself grinned a little. “She’s my daughter and that's her dad.”

Took a little. Eric saw another man next to her, pretending to be shocked when the water spread and wet his legs, holding her and pulling close to a hug when she unbalanced and fell down crying, and nipping her little cheek to see her smiling again. ‘ _Her dad_ ’, Eric kept thinking.

“A beautiful family you have here, Jared,” Dele talked softly because Eric couldn’t take his eyes off that, he only managed to nod.

“I know,” Jared smiled looking at that scene as well. “They are the beautiful, I'm just hovering by their sides. A shame he doesn’t like football, so he does not know you, but I’m working on it. Alright, alright, took you two time enough, I better go. Was superb to see you again Dele and I hope your team manage to Champions, Arsenal innit? Hey, cheers, see you. You too, Eric.”

Jared laughed a last joke but nor Dele or Eric cared anymore. They just smiled and said their goodbye as well. Eric saw Jared walk close the water and grab the little girl by the arms, pulling her close and touching his cheek with hers. Then he walked close the other man and quickly kissed his lips, a peck, and started to walk over the shore again.

Eric was all warm and melted inside. He could feel it, all moving and bumping into his bones, making his body shake.

“Eric,” Dele said and approached Eric’s side, enough to place his chin above Eric’s shoulder and to whisper close his ear. “Eric, listen, this went so fucking well.”

“Yeah,” Eric whispered, shaking his head to find his control again. “It was. Nice lad.”

“Agree,” Dele averred and knelt beside Eric’s shape, sliding his arms down Eric’s chest and back and gluing his chest with Eric’s side. “I saw it, you froze like a snowman when Jared got close.”

“Got a little fearful I guess,”

“I didn’t,”

“I know, I.. I feel just fine with you curling around me as an otter like you’re doing just know, I feel so fine and you know that, but... um- I may be afraid of people's minds sometimes. That’s all,” Eric replied after a whole minute of thinking.

He didn’t want to bring any bad feeling to that trip, to any second of it, but Eric was afraid he just did it. However Dele was always turning around Eric’s fears, without even trying.

When Eric looked up at him again, he saw Dele’s face pointed toward the sea and a warm smile over his lips.

Then he chuckled. “But am I a cute otter or not?”

“All otters are cute,” Eric came along and shook off the sand from his hands.

“Good point,” 

“Innit?” Eric bothered to grin and tugged Dele’s side to make him sit alright again, Eric moved a little and sat face to face with him. “People are not that bad, right?”

“Well,” Dele tilted his head and changed his look to behind Eric’s shoulders. “They are actually, but we can handle.”

Eric lowered his gaze because he was playing with the sand again, using his hands this time. Digging the sand and making little castles with it, actually he was just letting the sand drain off his hand and making a little hill. He made five of those hills before Dele spoke again.

“Do you um-” Dele started and Eric raised his gaze up. Dele had taken off his glasses and was absently nibbling one of it legs. “Um- do you think we... you know, dunno one day we...” But Dele was babbling so much, without making up any sentence, Eric only got it when Dele pointed over the sea, where Eric could still spot Jared there from time to time.

And Eric felt like laughing, although he only grinned a little. Dele couldn’t form that sentence but Eric formed inside his head and it read _‘do you think that could be us one day?’_ , and Eric thought about it, but nothing took shape in his mind. Was a total blank. Perhaps it was because he took only one second to think about it, since when he felt the ice chill hover his spine he shoved that thoughts away. That was not the time.

“Oh my God! Dele,” Eric spoke a little loud and placed his arm around Dele’s neck in order to pull him closer. “Shut up, you're just 20! _Literally_ , just one day ago, 20!”

“I know, Jesus, get off me, you’re putting sand in the hair,” Dele stirred until he got out Eric’s hug, taking the sand off his hair and adding with some teasing tone. “Don’t care if it’s weird, but I can’t do anything if I feel like marrying you and having your kids.”

“Isn’t weird,” Eric laughed and tried to shove down that shiver that tried to break free again. “I myself want to marry and have Scarlett Johansson's kids too.”

“Shut up,” Dele rolled his eyes with his laugh on, chuckling his words and pinking up a little. Eric wished he had that recorded somewhere.

“Alright,” Eric said more quietly and approached Dele’s face, cupping his chin and touching their lips together, making it move a little. “Let’s into the water.”

Dele nodded but the only thing he did was lean in and kiss Eric’s lips again, adding tongue this time and Eric couldn’t prevent a little sigh when he felt Dele’s taste.

“Come on,” Dele smiled, pulling back the kiss and throwing his and Eric’s phone inside the backpack, along with the glasses, getting up to place it close the rocks at the left side of the beach. Then walking back to Eric and waving toward the water. Fuck, Dele’s skin was glowing so much and his lines were just showing beautifully with the natural light and well, while Dele was walking in front of him, Eric couldn’t look away from his back, feeling his inside grow damn needy. “Stop checking my body up.”

Was what Eric heard Dele talk, since Dele didn’t even turn to let his words out. He was really getting good with sensing Eric’s gaze after all.

Eric grinned and walked a little faster to get close to Dele, once close enough, already feeling the water until their heels, Eric shivered again because was like he remembered. The warm and cold water to the touch, the blue and green color and the clean sensation, all there. Had lots of people close the shore, where the water reached only to the knees, and had just a few more sea in, where the water was above that waist line. Dele grabbed Eric’s hand and pulled him to the sea in, letting the water touch their waists and feeling the waves pushing the water to their chests.

Eric submerged quickly to get his hair wet and feel the water everywhere, running his hands in his hair so that it didn’t fall on his eyes nor stick to his forehead. Dele was just floating around.

“Should try that on,” Dele pointed at Eric’s hair. “Looks good.”

“Wet maybe, but when dries it takes the tedious way again,”

“Boring hair does that,” Dele smirked with one arched eyebrow.

“Yeah, tell me about it,”

“I can’t, you see, I have the coolest hair,” Dele added to his smirk and floated together with one wave, the water taking him away with the current. Then Eric saw Dele floating his way back - he liked to float a lot, there or in the pool room, he was always floating - until he was an inch away. “Come here.”

Dele approached enough and curled his arms around Eric’s neck, bumping against his body because of the current and starting the kissing when all feel cool again. Was just slow and nice, warm to contrast with the cold water that the current carried. Still had air when Dele broke the kiss, anyway he didn’t move away, he just kissed his way to Eric’s ear and pressed his arms more tightly around Eric’s neck. He didn’t say anything however, he only, well, he only _hugged Eric_. And was alright with the waves crashing into them, was balancing.

But.

“Gonna stay like this?” Eric asked and pressed his hands above Dele waist, who just nodded into his shoulder. “Really? We are in the ocean, have plenty of space I may say.”

“Right? There’s so much space,” Dele crooned and loosened the grip a little. “And that’s funny, because I’m loving it really, but all I want is that there’s literally _no space_ between us.”

Eric went quiet, for like two minutes and kept holding Dele through the waves. Wasn’t that hard.

“Look, that looks like fun,” Dele finally moved back the hug and nodded toward the direction he was looking during the hug, that is, the complete opposite of where Eric was gazing.

Then Eric turned around and saw a couple not too far from them. The woman was with each leg around the man’s waist and he was carrying her around and over the waves. Seemed like she was having a good time.

“Wanna try it?” Eric shrugged.

“Why me?” Dele argued.

“Um- I guess.. ‘cause you’re the skinniest?”

“Makes no sense, the densities are different in water,” Dele arched an eyebrow.

“Alright, smartass,” Eric rolled his eyes and made the move forward.

One good wave helped him and gave him the right boost for Eric to place each leg around Dele’s waist. Was quite easy actually, the density thing, so yes. Eric had the weight of a feather and he saw Dele’s smug grin when he placed his hands under Eric’s thighs, above the fabric of his shorts, to hold him in place, squeezing unnecessarily too hard.

“Hands off,” Eric pointed while placing his arms above Dele’s shoulders.

But Dele only loosened the squeeze and smoothed the skin, he didn’t move his hands away, and he started to walk with Eric clinged to him like a panda. He walked more sea in and the water was now close to their shoulders.

“Feels like I'm carrying a child,” Dele grinned at a given time when he finally moved his hands and raised his arms to make clear he wasn’t touching Eric in any part. “Certainly weighs as one.”

Anyway Eric only smiled. That was fun actually, seemed like he was floating while making zero effort. Was easy. It had a similar feeling as when you are a child and you don’t have not even a single one responsibility in the world, your only job is to have fun and eat well.

“Wanna bet I can float with you like this?” Dele challenged after walking in a perfect circle with Eric glued to his body.

“Like a surfboard?”

“ _Just_ like a surfboard,”

“I doubt it,” Eric eyerolled a little.

“We’ll see,”

That little smug was all Eric could spot there.

And obviously Dele could do that. He was floating and Eric was sitting right above his belly, with each leg hanging inside the water, like a _fucking surfboard_.

“How the f...” Eric started with his surprised tone, but he quickly changed his mind when he saw Dele’s cocky smile daring to pop out and changed his approach. “Not big deal.”

“I just can balance your weight with mine and manage not to sink,” Dele answered, his arms making the moves Eric made when he was a child and snowed, the movements of making an angel in the snow. “Some mind control thing it helps too.”

Eric nodded and they kept that way for about five minutes, Eric felt they could float to anywhere like that. Until Dele couldn’t kept his eyes open because of the sun, so he sank and Eric’s feet hit the seabed again, he felt stepping on lots of algae.

“Told you I could,” Dele bragged when he came back to the surface.

“Someone isn’t having the same luck,” Eric pointed toward the couple again.

The man was trying to do the same human surfboard stupid thing and failing miserably. He always sank and emerged coughing a lot.

“It’s a gift for the few only,” Dele laughed and touched Eric’s shoulder. “Try it.”

“No, thanks. I do not like having water in my lungs,”

“Hey,” Dele squealed with some laugh on when Eric plunged into the water to straighten his hair again. “They copied us!”

“Well, technically, we copied them first,”

“True,” 

“Yeah,” Eric chuckled.

Eric was already feeling the tips of his fingers turning into raisins. Time to go to dry land again.

“Are we going to copy the next thing they do too?” Eric heard Dele talk with his fucking challenger tone.

“Sure,” Eric felt like saying, despite he wasn’t looking at the couple anymore, actually he was already walking back to the shore.

“Then look,” Dele stopped him by grabbing his arm and pointed at the couple. They were kissing and Eric turned to Dele with his eyebrow raised at the fullest, Dele was just smiling innocently. “What? You said it.”

Eric rolled his eyes but shrugged and finally took some steps close to Dele again, holding him by the waist and touching their lips together. Eric placed his other hand on Dele’s cheek and smoothed the wet skin with his fingers. Was just a light kiss, nothing too much, not much tongue, not much sound but no need to say that made Eric’s mind whirl around his head. He broke the kiss leaving tons of little kisses between the moment and backed off finally.

“Happy?” Eric crooned still breathless when he let go Dele’s waist.

Dele seemed just dizzy and amazed when he dipped his head to answer the question.

“Good, then come on,” Eric added with some chuckle and searched Dele’s hand under the water, starting to walk back to the shore again.

Eric walked with Dele together by the people close the shore and he noticed. Well, he felt the glances they received. Eric was sure Dele felt too, he could say that by the hard squeeze Dele did down their hands. However Eric didn’t keep an eye on these people, he only passed by them, was better not know if they were judging or thinking ‘ _what a fucking cute couple, look at that, Jock!_ ’, the last was more enjoyable.

The left side of the beach, where Eric’s backpack was. Eric walked over there and sat again, propping his back on the rocks and putting his sunglasses on as well.

“You good, right?” Eric asked while pulling his phone out.

“I’m good,” Dele replied and sat there too, pressing his shoulder with Eric’s and leaving that way.

“ _How’s going?_ ” Eric read on his screen, said his mom had sent, followed with. “ _Talked to Eddie._ ”

Of course she did. Eric rolled his eyes and locked his phone, pushing aside and sighing at the sun. Then grabbing the phone again and facing the message box, not really typing anything.

He just looked the screen and felt the sun burn his skin for some time, just to feel Dele elbowing his side.

“I think some people want to talk to us,” Dele voiced quietly and nodded forward.

Eric locked his phone and dropped it inside the backpack, raising his gaze to see the couple from before. They were _very clearly_ walking towards them, hand in hand and talking something close to the ear.

Well, sure. Let’s do this.

“Hey,” The woman started talking when they approached enough. “I saw us pulling each other actions back there, saying 'hi' would not hurt, right? Yeah, I’m Clara and that’s my boyfriend Luís, hello.”

Eric noticed her accent, was very sharp and grew in the letters _'i'_ and _'t'_.

“Sure, yeah,” Eric smiled almost immediately, seeing the both of them sitting there too. “Um- I’m Eric and this’ Dele, so hello.”

That was new, Eric didn’t know quite well how to proceed, but he guessed the step one was being gentle. They shook hands briefly after that.

“Do you live here?” Dele asked when the couple settled there.

“No, we’re from Brazil,” Luís replied and his accent was even stronger. “But we always need to travel from Brazil to England because of our work, so... yeah.”

“Sure, we always step here after a long time in Brazil because really, look at this,” Clara smiled and pointed at their around. “Really worthy.”

“Certainly,” Dele chuckled and Eric felt him slightly leaning aside, making some weight over Eric’s shoulder.

“And you guys? Live here in Cornwall?” Luís asked this time.

“Nop, London,” Eric said.

“Holiday?” Clara puzzled.

“No, just.. a little scape,” Was Eric’s turn to push a little Dele’s shoulder that time.

Then all of them faced the water and kept breathing and feeling the presence of each other. Clara and Luís were just grinning at one another and from time to time asked something about whatever to Eric or Dele. In fact was like when it's your first day of school and you know the newbies and everything they have to talk looks interesting.

At some time Eric pulled his and Dele’s shirt from the backpack and they put it on.

“Hey man,” Luís cheered to Dele all of a sudden, as if he had remembered something, which was the truth. “I couldn’t do the floating thing! Fuck, just how you did it?!”

Dele’s lovely laugh was all Eric could hear after that.

“The secret, my friend, is in pure balance,” Dele chuckled.

“In other words,” Clara start teasing and winked at Dele, before poking Luís' ribs. “You don’t have Dele’s muscles, babe.”

Luís crossed his arms and arched his eyebrows toward Clara’s side. Well, he gained her chuckle and a peck on his cheek. They when quiet again, just the humming of the others close the shore and of the calm wind chashing into them. 

“Are you going to the theater?” Eric asked while putting an arm around Dele’s shoulders and pulling him close. The sun was there, but the wind was cold.

“Not today, we'll stay here until Friday so we have time,” Clara replied. “You guys?”

“We're leaving tomorrow, so we have only left today,” Eric shrugged and pointed at the right side of the beach, where he knew the theater was. “Going later.”

“Take a blanket along,” Luís indicated.

“Gotta remember this one,” Dele grinned and Eric knew he was talking about his mom’s tip too.

“Little windy this time of the year,” Luís nodded and pulled his phone out of Clara’s bag, looking the screen and fronwing a little, then sighing. “Clara, we need to go, Adam just said he’s waiting for us.”

“Oh,” She winked and turned to the both of them. “Then, alright, was a great pleasure to meet you, maybe we bump to each other someday again, huh? And maybe Luís will learn how to float.”

Luís snorted funny and said goodbye too, showing a nice and kind smile toward them. Eric felt warm inside again and he allowed himself to think something. Dele was wrong, kind of at least, some people were not that bad.

Eric watched the couple walk away and get lost on the way back to the trail, he still was with his arm around Dele’s shoulders and he felt when Dele moved a little, but Eric only turned to see what it was when he heard the little click, the camera sound.

“Really?” Eric started, however he was grinning.

“You looked nice,” Was all Dele bothered to reply before approach to peck Eric’s lips. “Just get used, you will hear this sound a lot today.”

“Come on,” Eric sighed and mixed his eye rolling and his minor grin while getting up. “Has sand in places that it shouldn’t.”

“A hand?” Dele stretched an arm and Eric pulled him up, not letting go Dele’s hand however.

They went back to the house and alright, now Eric felt his skin burning because of the sun and the salt, anyway, he didn’t give much of his mind to it. He just squeezed Dele’s fingers when someone passed over them and looked down their hands, but Eric wasn’t feeling the oddness he felt when Jared approached, he squeezed Dele’s hand to show them, show them that ‘ _yeah, you’re seeing two men holding hands, isn’t this great?_ ’ and maybe he should care about the fact that that was really risky but he wasn’t giving a fuck, was just wondrous feel Dele squeezing his fingers too and more ten minutes they were back at the house.

Eric saw Chris receiving them with a calm smile.

Then Eric thought about this.

“Go to the room, will you?” Eric asked softly and pointed upstairs.

“You’re not coming?” Dele tugged Eric’s hand.

“Just a minute,” Eric grinned and approached to kiss Dele’s lips. “A minute.”

Eric saw Dele’s frown and shrug before start to climb the stairs. Then Eric walked close to Chris.

“Had a good time?” Chris started cheerfully.

“Yeah,” Eric grinned at a lady that was close to Chris and saw her shyly walking away. “Was fun, but.. I want to ask you something, I um- this is nonsense I know, but- and you probably will not know, there's no way you can remember that-”

“Oh, do you want to know if I remember when your parents stepped by?” Chris broke off Eric's babbling with a tease little smile and Eric was in awe.

Fuck, _he remembered!_ How? Was like one fucking million years ago.

“You see,” Chris laughed when Eric didn’t talk for a whole minute. “I'm a bit old school in sports and I used to love tennis, so do you think I would not remember hosting Jeremy Dier in my business?”

Of course it was Chris the gentle guy who Eric’s parents talked to during breakfast in the morning years ago, could only be him. How was Eric in doubt about this? He should know from minute one. But then another thing popped.

If Chris knew Eric’s dad, he knew him.

“Um- but, but do you remember me? Back then?” Eric asked slowly, still a bit shocked.

“Not much, I see lots of kids around here every day, but not Jeremy Dier I can affirm,” Chris joked.

“So you know me, my work,” Eric stated, he didn’t ask.

“Sure thing. Come on your Spurs! It's what they say,”

But. Things were not matching. Fuck.

“But with Dele, you acted like you did not know him and, and I-” Eric was babbling again.

“Eric, son,” Chris sighed and made motion of sitting, Eric copied him and they sat close the front door. “He seemed shy I didn’t want to bother, I didn’t know if you wanted to draw attention or not, and felt the better just act normally.”

Eric nodded. He understood.

“And,” Chris added and smiled a warm smile. “I think it's brave.”

Eric nodded again, along with a grin.

“Thanks, just um- I guess,”

“No problem, he’s a hell of a player, you too sure. But well, my team is another one, West Ham lives in my heart,” Chris denoted proudly and smiled when he saw Eric’s fake disgusted gaze over him.

“We’re like rivals?” Eric teased already feeling recovered from the shock.

“Indeed, but you’re safe with me. You two,” Chris winked and waved toward some man who walked through.

Eric turned his blue eyes to Chris and again he thought that maybe, just maybe, people are not that bad.

“Thank you, Chris. Really,” Eric smiled and stood up. “I’m gonna- you know, I think there's sand even in my mind, so, yeah.”

“You got it, son! Sure you’re very welcome, see you later.”

Eric nodded once again and started to walk his way up the stairs. That day, Eric thought, that day he didn’t hide anything from anyone. Back there, the ocean, when Dele was carrying him around like some child, he even forgot his work and all the fucking responsibility and somehow that was _scary_. Nothing had done this before, Eric was always with some part of his mind worried about football and so on, but Dele could erase this so easily even.

Falling in love gives a lot of work to the mind.

A lot of rearranging thoughts.

Eric entered the room and saw Dele close to the window, he was talking with someone over the phone and nodded when Eric pointed at the bathroom. Dele was already looking refreshed and dressed while Eric had sand in his wits.

Alright, bath checked.

Eric marched back into the room with his underwear, boxer type thanks, and seeked some clothes to put on.

“Talking to?” He asked while looking down his suitcase.

Dele was still gazing the window, phone down this time.

“Just Harry, he did- well, fuck Eric how do you want me to hold on with this?” Eric heard Dele accuse and he raised his eyes while holding the shirt he picked, Dele had just his burning evasive gaze toward Eric’s body.

“Um-”

“Shut it, just dress up already,” Dele turned to the window with one sharp move, turning his back to Eric and Eric saw his neck pinking up. Dele shook his head and tried to finish his talk. “Harry didn’t know I wasn’t home.”

Eric smirked at Dele’s reaction and acted ahead. He picked his pair of clothes and threw it on the bed to have his hands free while approaching Dele’s shape, touching his waist just very lightly.

“What is it huh?” Eric dared to whisper close to Dele’s neck.

“You’re such a teaser, aren’t you?” Dele sighed.

“Absolutely not,” Eric replied already with his lips touching the thin skin over there, getting to feel the fine shiver cross Dele’s being.

Was all what it cost. Dele turned around and crashed their lips together, cupping Eric’s jaw and pulling closer to deepen the kiss within one second. Alright, Eric should get ready and go lunch, but he couldn’t move Dele off from him, Eric couldn’t do anything when Dele pushed him against the bed. And definitely Eric lost his will when he felt Dele forcing his legs apart and fitting himself into the space in between.

The kiss was taking place and was needy and thirsty, so when Dele added his light rubbing move to his actions, was almost all too much. Well, was too much given the situation.

“Fuck,” Dele moaned when he had to lower his face to Eric’s neck to be able to breathe right. He stopped his moves and didn’t make motion of returning the kissing time, he only breathed hard into Eric’s neck.

Eric’s hands were hovering Dele’s lower back and he felt Dele trembling over the fabric of his shirt.

“Move off me, will you?” Eric whispered and smoothed Dele’s nape. He asked that but he really just wanted to go on with, he was craving so really fucking much. Eric was having a really hard time with the control there.

Anyway Eric felt Dele’s nod, but he came back to Eric’s lips and touched them again, pressing a little then managing to spread tons of it over Eric’s temple, over his cheeks, his neck and this time the shiver was traveling around Eric’s being. Dele took his lips back to Eric’s and after place a peck over there, he lowered his head to Eric’s neck and, well he just gone quiet, lying upon Eric’s shape and filling the spaces. So Eric recalled, ‘ _all I want is that there is no space between us_ ’ and well not even a fucking aphid could walk over their glued chests and bellies.

Eric adjusted his body and snuggled Dele there. He took some time, he felt he could take some time. Dele’s hair was still wet when Eric started to wind his fingers over it, making the curls take shape.

“What are you thinking?” Dele lulled after, Eric didn’t know, maybe fifteen minutes of that calmness.

“Nothing really,”

“I’m thinking about Clara and Luís,”

“What about them?” 

“I don’t take back what I said,” Dele hummed slowly. “People are that bad, but the exceptions are there too.”

“They are,” Eric felt like grinning.

“Maybe we wait up too much, you know?” Dele added still with his head touching Eric’s warm neck. “Do you think we would be too judged? Back home?”

“Bad glances, words all over the place, I think,” Eric sighed.

Of course they would be stoned with bad manners if they acted like that, not caring, when they returned home. Eric knew.

“We handle bad glances every week, in every game. Had haters everywhere, playing away is this, Eric. I’m asking... because the judgement without knowing what’ happening is unfair to us,”

“I don’t want you to think about this while we’re here, nor ever actually, but judgment never dies. It's always there, hovering over our heads, just waiting _that thing_ to land on our shoulders,” Eric stated and tried to get up, he tried to move Dele off, but Dele didn’t budge.

“I know, I- you know I know this. I know the hate and shit, but anyway this always gets me, when I stop to think that a bunch of people would just throw hatred at us because we love each other, this is so out of common sense. Dunno... um- just, just gets me,” Dele chided with his soft tone and pressed his body harder against Eric’s, before move off finally and sat at the edge of the bed.

And Eric’s mind worked on that, it worked over that. Of course it was such a medieval thing to think that people of the same sex could not fall in love with each other, but was a fixed thing in the minds of several ones and Eric knew that he would not be able to change that.

“But hey,” Dele added when Eric sat too, he was smiling his cute one and Eric felt better. “I’m not being a crybaby ass here or, or sad. Don’t. I’m really happy right now and I’m in love with this place, this was just a reverie thing.”

Eric didn’t know what to say to argue against Dele’s reasoning, because was just _what it was_. Eric thought about it sometimes, once, not now, but the ideas were still there. And he could say that was a subject that consumed the mind very quickly. So well, Eric went on the only thing he could think, the only thing he could, with no doubt, claim for Dele to hear. “Hey, I love you.”

“I know,”

“Yeah, you can’t forget that,”

“I won’t,” Dele grinned and approached again, placing one hand above Eric’s bare thigh and another cupping his jaw, the kiss was just slow and warm. “I'll not forget. But now dress up ‘cause I’m hungry.”

Dele broke the kiss to slide his hand up Eric’s thigh, pressing along the way and making Eric quiver.

Eric complied sure. Besides that he was hungry too.

“Let me drive,” Dele pointed when Eric was opening the car door.

“Um- why?”

“Feeling like?”

“Alright,” Eric frowned and walked around the car so he could dove into the passenger seat. “That's twenty minutes, I guess.”

“Who told you about this place?” Dele asked when he put life in the car and started driving toward the main road.

“Dad told me,”

Dele nodded and kept driving while looking the GPS. Eric had never been to this restaurant before, but he knew it was a seafood restaurant and he really was in need of that flavor again.

 

 

... _to be continued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'll try to post the next faster because it would be mean to wait a week for the direct continuation, but you have to tell me if you liked it, yeah? So I will be positive posting the next one.
> 
> And now, Jesus! you guys have no idea the amount of research I did to get here, to this beach and this place of England, a lot of google and some time reading comments and a looot of time on Google Maps, I saw the whole thing on Google Maps and was actually fun, I wish I could go there someday, seemed so peaceful and beautiful. I went to the website of the place, Rockbridge House, and looked everything, I saw videos and photos on Instagram. Was a whole search, not at all was boring, was really fun. Maybe I got all wrong and the place sucks, but well, this' a story, but for what I found, it's a nice spot. 
> 
> I didn't mean to split the chapter, but would be fucking huge if I posted at once.


	21. Potrebbe essere magico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who is reading this! I appreciate it a lot, I hope you like it. I reread this chapter at night, half dead of sleep, so excuse me. I think I'll go over it later.

Was just a normal lunch. The restaurant was a twenty minutes ride as the GPS accused and they parked fast. The menu of the place was according to the luck of the fish of the animals, then it changed constantly according to the employee.

Was just normal and quiet. Eric recalled somethings.

Like when he ordered codfish.

“So codfish is available?” Eric asked to the waiter.

“Sure thing, sir. Usually not at this time of year, but got lucky,”

“I am then. You can bring on, please,” Eric smiled because well, he was missing the taste.

Like when Dele ordered too.

“Have you tried?” Eric frowned when the waiter withdrew.

“No- but, but let’s try eh,” Dele chuckled while facing Eric’s blue eyes. “I might like.”

“What if you don’t?”

“Another new thing I’m doing will not do me any harm, ok?”

Like when Dele actually liked the plate.

“You should have said how good it is!” Dele pointed at his plate.

“Well-”

“Does this exist in London?” Dele asked before Eric could say anything, that made Eric grin.

“Yeah, I can take you there,”

“Oh no, you _will_ take me there.”

Like when Dele got confused with the taste.

“What’s this?” Dele pointed his fork toward some green piece of vegetable, some green little piece in between the _sea of vegetables_ there are inside a codfish plate.

“How will I know?” Eric grinned.

“Look,” Dele took some of the green little pieces with his fork and took to Eric's mouth.

Eric felt the sharp and sweet taste. “This’ sweet pepper, I already used this and actually you already ate this.”

“Oh.” Dele nodded and turned to his plate again.

Like when Eric got nostalgic.

“You said you didn’t like codfish anymore,” Dele noted when he finished his eating.

“I never said such thing,”

“Yeah, you said,” Dele frowned.

“Um-” Eric faced Dele’s dark eyes and propped against his seat. “I guess... sometimes I feel like remembering the taste of home.”

“London’ not that far,”

“I meant Portugal,” Eric crooned, looking at Dele over his eyelashes.

“Oh, um- I... it helped?” Dele tilted his head and Eric remembered of his dogs.

“Always helps.” Eric winked and waved toward the exit.

But Eric was never not missing Portugal. Ever since he stepped out of there he missed everything, he only learned how to live with that. He had another responsibility with Tottenham now and that was all he would honor, the miss was just some detour.

They left the restaurant, but Eric didn’t want to go back to Porthcurno yet. He saw Mount's Bay just in front of them and grabbed Dele’s hand, pulling him to close the limit. Had some people there, some locals enjoying lunch time. Eric didn’t see none looking at them. So they just walked close the limit of the bay, watching the boats coming in and out the bay entrance and talking some nonsense. When they had nowhere to go, the only way was to go back to the 2 Fore Street.

“Alright, let me ask something,” Dele started and pulled his hand back from Eric’s, making the two of them stop close the limit of the bay. “Do you want to go back to Portugal?”

“Someday,”

“Straight to the point I see,”

“Dele, I love there and you wanted me to respond honestly, right?” Eric replied with some grin up.

But Dele only gazed him with his lips pressed in a little line. He tried to read what Dele was trying to demonstrate, but Eric thought he got it wrong when the sentence ‘ _but don’t you love me too?_ ’ started to shine close to Dele’s eyes, like some subtitle.

“Look, isn’t immediate, I would like to retire there like these cheesy things,” Eric voiced and put his hands in his pockets.

“Cheesy,” Dele had some smile up but he was looking away, at the bay.

“You’re 20 and you’re a great talent, do you thing we will be together in Tottenham forever?” Well, it could be said that Eric risked the guts there. Some tricky subject.

“Why are you saying this?” Dele pondered softly, still looking away, the sea this time.

“Don’t know really,” Eric shrugged.

“‘Cause I’m not going anywhere, you know?”

“You don’t know this,”

“What?” Dele asked and this time he turned to Eric’s side, looking into his eyes and stepping closer, tugging one of Eric’s hands from his pocket and holding it when Eric pulled out. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere. Why are you talking this?”

“Um- got a bit nostalgic,” Eric replied with some shrug and squeezed Dele’s fingers along.

“You sure? There’s noth-”

“No,” Eric approached to shut Dele’s questioning with some lips press. “There’s nothing more, was just a thought.”

“A reverie?” Dele arched an eyebrow while moving back the kiss, the smug smile taking shape over his lips.

“Yeah.” Eric eyerolled.

Eric started to pull Dele back the street, where the car was parked.

Was a thing. Eric saw that before. When a player is doing well, the biggest sharks appears and if their place in Champions comes to reality, then would be a major advertising. Gareth Bale, Luka Modric, seemed like that was taking a single path. Anyway, was just a single thought indeed, because Eric couldn’t stay long thinking about it.

More thirty minutes later – well, thirty because Dele drove really fucking slowly, he said ‘ _I want to see the view_ ’ but didn’t have much to see on the way, just the normal things, just the normal locals - they were back on the beach. They just parked and walked down the trail again. Actually they should be going to the theater, but Dele wanted the beach and all that was for him so, and the theater wasn’t far either, just five minutes of walking.

Was late afternoon and the sun wasn’t that blazing anymore, although in the morning it wasn’t either, just Eric’s skin was too sensitive, anyway.

“What did you talk to Chris about?” Dele inquired when they started to walk close the shore.

There were people there, but they all had the same idea Dele had, they were just enjoying the place, walking by the shore or sitting close the rocks. It was too cold to get into the water now, but they took off their shoes to get to feel the water on the feet.

“Not much,” Eric replied looking down the soft sand.

“Harry found it odd,” Dele chuckled and pushed Eric’s shoulder a little with his. “Me just jumping inside a plane. I don’t do that normally.”

“What you do normally?”

“I plan,” Dele made clear and bent down to pick a little sea star. “Many things can go wrong without it.”

“So far so good,”

“And I agree,” Dele nodded while arranging the sea star in his palm. “It's been a while since my mind was football free like this.”

Eric grinned because was just the exact same thing that was happening to him. He touched Dele’s free hand and pointed at the dry sand close the shore, they sat and Dele was still holding that sea star.

“Let me see,” Eric said and reached the little sea star.

“Has plenty actually,” Dele pointed at the shore while handing Eric the little animal.

And well, had dozens there indeed, scattered in handfuls close the water. The sea star was little and golden, seemed lifeless but when Eric flipped it to check the bottom, he saw thousands of small tiny tubules moving, trying to find something. Eric laid it on the sand in front of them.

“We forgot the blanket,” Dele pointed.

“It's easy to go get it,”

And really was, just a little walk.

“Will not be long before the sun goes down,”

“I know and I want to be there with you when this happens,” Eric pointed at the right side of the beach, the rock above and the theater. “Just the view is fucking amazing.”

“The view here is already amazing if you ask me,” Dele chuckled a bit.

Really was. The sun was still high in the sky, but the color of the sky was already changing to orange, purple - in fact they were many colors - and reflecting against the water. But anyway, when Eric turned to Dele to agree with it, Dele wasn’t looking at the colors matching the water, he just had his incredible fond gaze pointed at Eric.

“The show is there,” Eric smirked at the sea.

“The show is there _too_ , you mean,” Dele bothered to sass and he was close to Eric before Eric even noticed.

Dele plumed Eric’s lips and went slowly, getting to almost hear the click their lips did when fitting each other. Dele lingered with the pressing part and then lingered with the touching part, he didn’t deepen anything. The handling he was making was equivalent to when you’re dealing with something crumbly, like one rough touch and it’s all in pieces. His hand touching Eric’s cheek could affirm that, was just the gentlest touch.

“Let’s grab that blanket,” Dele whispered, moving back the kiss.

“Fuck,” Eric kind of cursed when he had to lower his head to Dele’s neck because his mind was fucking spinning around his conscience. “Let me lock us inside that room and let me just love the fuck out of you.”

“Yeah,” Eric heard Dele’s cheer, he felt Dele’s hand smoothing his neck. “I knew I could do this with you too, just with a kiss huh? And without tongue! I’m improving.”

“Bragging this much? You could do that with a single touch, isn’t like I would hide it from you,” Eric couldn’t avoid roll his eyes though.

“Hide what?”

“The desire?”

“Yeah?” Dele grinned and approached to touch their lips again.

“You know how much I want you, Dele.” Eric alleged when Dele let go his lips, then he winked at Dele’s grin and made motion of getting up. “Now let’s get that blanket or-”

“No, wait,” Dele prevented Eric’s move by pulling his shirt down and pointed over the sea star in front of them. “Go put back into the water, otherwise it will die.”

Eric frowned at the sea star and changed his gaze toward the other dozens which were there, _out of water_.

“It will not,” Eric finally snorted.

“You don’t know that,” Dele picked the animal and place it above Eric’s palm, then nodding toward the sea. “Come on.”

“You were the one who brought it here,”

“Don’t be a child,”

“Now I’m the one being a child?! Wow, incredible,” Eric joked and finally got up with the sea star.

He walked close the shore and looked down his palm one last time, seeing its five little golden arms, seeing the random shapes from above it to then place it down the water again. He didn’t know why he'd bothered to do that. Eric knew that the sea star wasn’t going to die out of water, but he just felt unavoidable.

Then Eric turned around to go back and of fucking course he saw Dele with his phone pointed at him. Eric walked all the way back to Dele with the ‘ _I can’t believe I fell for this dumb_ ’ smile hovering his lips.

“You can’t be serious,” Eric grinned, reaching out a hand to pull Dele up.

“Great color,” Dele pointed at the sky. “All was looking fine so, besides you fit good in black shirts.”

“I fit good in anything,”

“Even more without too.” Dele smirked while putting his shoes on.

Eric didn’t add anything, he just grinned and started to walk back to get the damn blanket. He was feeling the cold air settle down around them, so up the theater would be even more cold maybe.

So, the Minack Theatre. The idea of an open-air theater brings many problems to the mind, but when you are there, when you see the view and the place itself, how everything works to be there, it seems that _that_ was the only place over the whole planet which would shelter that theater. A great and unique breathtaking view.

They were sitting in the bleachers in the open air, having already walked all over the theater, all the _huge beautiful garden_ all over the place, all the rocks limits and Eric felt weird when the images of when he was a child combined with the images he was seeing at that moment, he remembered everything there but at the same time everything was blurred in his mind. Anyway, was a good weird feeling and not a bad one.

Well, Dele took so many pictures that Eric was starting to think that his phone had an infinite memory. Eric didn’t pull his phone out not even once, he just looked at everything and tried to pin Dele’s impossible wondrous smile with the stunning view.

Had the stage and bleachers around it, the blanket was on the grass of the bleachers and they were sitting on it. Wasn’t that cold yet and they had put on some hoodie when they return to the room to get the blanket. There were many people there. Anyway, Eric felt when Dele placed his phone aside finally and approached a little, pulling his legs up the sitting space and crossing them, yes he snuggled.

“Why you do this?” Eric grinned when he felt Dele leaning over him.

“Do what?”

“You always turn into a ball,” Eric pointed and placed one arm around Dele’s shoulders.

“I don’t,”

“Yeah, right,” Eric snorted and gone quiet while pulling Dele closer.

Eric looked around at people and he noted many of them wrapped up already or wearing heavy hoodies, mainly kids actually, but anyway was starting to get windy up there. Nothing much and Eric thought that that just added something more to the place. Let everything more cozy.

Already had some movement on the stage, Eric knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate even a minute in the play when he had so many other things to look at.

Eric pulled out his arm from around Dele’s shoulders when his phone started to buzz repeatedly.

“ _Don’t be a bad son and talk mum over_ ” Eddie sent it. Then just after. “ _Actually be a bad son I don’t give a fuck, just tell her to stop pestering me_ ”

“ _She’s doing you lose the plot huh?_ ” Eric typed along with some teasy emoji.

He had actually forgotten to reply his mom's messages.

“ _Pretty much_ ”

“ _You got it brother_ ”

“ _All good?_ ”

But Eric didn’t reply. He felt Dele touching his arm and pointing at the horizon, the sun was setting and the colors were matching the water, was just _a show apart_. They could see the sea and a little of the beach from where they were, but the sky painted with hundreds of colors was much more flashy.

“Ain’t this just fucking splendid?” Eric heard Dele whisper, he was looking at the sunset and the colors were touching his fine skin. Well, that pretty much got all Eric’s attention.

“It is,” Eric replied but his gaze wasn’t aimed at the sunset anyway.

Eric felt when Dele lowered his arm and intertwined their fingers together, he didn’t look down to do that, he just pressed their hands and kept his eyes pointed at the horizon. And Eric found it perfect, he pointed his phone and touched the camera icon, fitting some of the colors, fitting Dele’s shape and their hands into the screen. He took the pic and selected Eddie and his mom’s name to send it. He knew Eddie would tease him about it and Eric wanted his mom to know that everything was going well. He sent with the caption ‘ _All good_ ’.

Didn’t take long. And Eric didn’t care either, feel Dele caressing his hand with his thumb was shutting anything else.

Well, from Eddie just “ _Grooossss, I said no more hands touching, didn’t I?!_ ”, but anyway Eric didn’t miss the little emoji heart that followed the message.

And from his mom. “ _He looks perfect_ ”

And Eric couldn’t help it. “ _He is perfect_ ” along with “ _It’s all good, don’t need to worry and we will be back tomorrow morning”_

“ _Already?_ ”

“ _Yes, I’m still a footballer and I have to go training, right?_ ”

“ _You know I’m happy for you two, don’t you?_ ”

“ _Not gonna start with mushy talks right now yeah?_ ” Eric sighed and dragged Dele’s attention, but he quickly shook his head and approached to peck Dele’s lips.

“ _No but, I want you to know this_ ”

“ _But I know_ ”

Then his mom sent lots of heart emojis and Eric laughed. “ _When you land in London, let me know_ ”

“ _You said it_ ”

Eric sighed again and placed his phone aside. He approached Dele’s shoulder and rested his chin above it.

“I think mum loves you,”

“Who wouldn’t?” Dele chuckled.

“Hey you-” Eric started with his teasing tone but he soon dropped it. “You’re right.”

“I am,” Dele added to his chuckle and pointed down, over the stage. “They'll turn those lights on when it gets darker, do you think we'll see the stars from here?”

Eric looked around the lights and then the sky. Obviously.

“Sure,”

“Do you think my phone can catch that?” Dele pointed out again.

“Jesus Dele, you can try just look at things sometimes? Your eyes are like a million times better than any camera,” Eric chanted with his funny tone and pulled his fingers out from Dele’s, shoving his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie.

“Are you flirting with me or...?”

“No, no, this’ a fact. Eyes are better than the lenses,”

“Um- alright,” Dele shrugged and turned his gaze toward the sea, then tilted his head to Eric again and when Eric saw his smirk he knew something was up. “But my memory isn’t, so shut this little mouth.”

“Fucking stubborn,” Eric rolled his eyes a bit.

“Shhh, it's starting.” Dele winked at Eric’s pout and turned his eyes to the stage.

And as Eric had thought, he couldn’t pay much attention to the play. He saw the acts and heard their talk, but something between the breeze that came from the ocean, the incredible colors that the sky was painted, the people around, the cold feeling, the minute Dele pulled the blanket around his and Eric’s shoulders and the instantaneous warmth that kicked the cold away, the pressure Eric felt when Dele leaned in more close to him, fuck _a lot of things_ took Eric’s attention away from the play down the stage.

“Look,” Eric pushed Dele’s shoulder to call him and once he saw it, he pointed up. “Wanted to see them?”

Of course, of course the sky was just shining over their head. Wasn’t that huge the amount of stars, Eric was used to see a lot more than that almost every night in Lisbon on summer days, but that was something. It was more than in London to say at least.

“Well, this is nice,” Dele whispered, although it didn’t matter how loud he spoke, it would not bother the others because the sound of the actors' speeches was echoing athwart the air through the sound boxes arranged there. Then he changed his eyes toward Eric for the first time since the play started and Eric could see all the lights on of the stage shining inside Dele’s dark eyes.

“Innit?”

“Listen,” Dele kept his whisper and snuggled even move closer, pressing his side with Eric’s and pulling the blanket more tightly around them. Well, Eric moved to let Dele approach until Dele’s chin was above his shoulder. “Can I start the slushy talk?”

“Nop,” Eric bothered to grin.

“Really? ‘Cause I feel like bursting,”

“Alright let’s see,” Eric pondered and shivered when he felt Dele’s hot breath land right there above his neck. He pointed close the stage, to an old man sitting over there, watching the play as well. “I was looking that man and he was trying to talk something with that old lady there, you see?” Eric waited Dele’s nod. “But the kids close to them always cut him. Well, if he manage to speak his thing then you can start your corny talk. If not, well then forget it.”

“What's the point?” Dele frowned with some chuckle.

“There’s none,”

“But- ... okay, let’s see,” Dele finally shrugged and looked down the old couple.

The man touched her shoulder and Eric saw when she turned around, just as it had been happening in the last twenty minutes that Eric was looking at them, and just the same way it went. The kids called her attention and she smiled at them, leaving the man talking alone once more.

“I won,” Eric put out and cheered softly.

“This was a game?”

“Yeah?”

“So what do I get out of that?” Dele pointed at the couple again and Eric looked down.

Well, they were kissing. Not kissing actually, the man was holding her hands and just touching her lips lightly, she was smiling.

“You get nothing, was off time,” Eric gushed, feeling amused.

“Drop it,” Dele snorted and managed to fit his head close to Eric’s neck again. “I need to say this.” And Eric felt like nodding, alright he knew he would blush from head to toe, but he couldn’t just shut Dele up. “I don’t think um-... wait, I’m sure no one ever did this for me, no one bothered all this way to plan something like this, you know? Of course, I dated before and I already talked about them with you back then, but fuck it none was this special. I’m just feeling so, so good right now and we spent all day.. I spent all day clinged to you like an anteater to its mother, like _all day_ and I don’t even know if when we get back home I will be able to spend a fucking hour away from you anymore, but I think- I know I really don’t care you know-”

“Slow down, Dele. The lack of air will kill you,” Eric tried, he fucking tried to speak a little more loud but his voice was just buried under the layers of that colossal warmth that swallowed his senses.

“No, don’t. Just hear me,” Dele held up and leaned over to quickly press his lips with Eric’s. “Do you have any idea how many people saw us today? Not the footballers, _us_. Because I really lost the track here and you wasn’t caring and neither I was and... fuck, and I felt so good when I realized that someone had understood us, well I saw some puzzled gazes sure but, but that’s normal. I don’t know, maybe I’m losing the way of this talk already but, you said this to me yeah? I don’t want you to ever forget this too, because I don’t think I can not love you anymore. Are you getting me, Eric? Huh? In fifty years I will never forget this love. I’m sure of it.”

“Hey, why are you talking this?” Eric whispered again and reached out to touch the line of Dele’s lips, he followed the fine line and placed his hand on Dele’s cheek.

“Because I’m feeling like you need to know,”

“I know, I will not forget too,” Eric crooned and plumed his fingers there, over all Dele’s cheek.

“Really?”

“Really,” Eric grinned a little and he couldn’t even measure the well meaning of his words, of fucking course he would never forget that, how could he? Was just _improbable_.

Dele winked and flashed his beautifil smile, catching Eric every time. Dele leaned over and touched their lips again, just the light naive press, moving back a second later and turning his eyes toward the stage once more.

They watched the rest of the play and to tell the truth Eric didn’t understand much, but not for less, he couldn’t really concentrate. They waited most of the people to dissipate to finally move from there. Was night but wasn’t that dark yet, the lights around the stage were strong enough and anyway the moon was above them.

They walked back to the house and along the way Dele wrapped himself in the blanket, looking like a burrito during the rest of the path. Surely he would do that, Eric didn’t know why he was surprised.

The two of them had eaten something by the theater, but obviously they still needed dinner, however Eric was clueless about some place to go. He decided to just go the easy way and ask Chris for a place and Chris said his best ‘ _I do not usually say this to everyone, so feel special_ ’ answer, smiling and pointing out his best restaurant over there.

Turned out to be a really fine and cozy place, wonderful food and nice environment, just like every fucking place over there. Or maybe Chris had done that on purpose, pointing the best place to mesmerize him- they actually, since Dele seemed to really enjoy the place too.

“Eddie’ buzzing,” Dele stated when they were returning to the house. Eric’s phone was resting close the car dashboard and Eric saw it flashing with a new message.

“Look it for me,” Eric voiced with his eyes stuck on the road.

“Right..” Dele reached out and grabbed the phone, letting a chuckle out when the main screen appeared. “Stop paparazing me.”

Dele lifted the screen to Eric but he didn’t need to look at it to remember he had put that picture he took of Dele earlier, the same one he sent to his mother and Eddie, Eric had put it as background. Actually he was only playing over the photos while waiting the food during dinner and that photo just fitted perfectly, so _maybe_ he had forgotten to take it out from there. Maybe.

“Eddie’ saying?” Eric tried to drop that and rolled his eyes a little.

Dele took about a thousand pics of him that day and Eric couldn’t take one?

“He sent this, look, cute as fuck,” Dele lifted the screen again and Eric saw a pic of his dogs, the two sitting politely waiting for Eddie to take the picture and Eric wondered how long it took him to do that. Along with the caption ‘ _Good boys being good boys_ ’. “Gonna answer.”

“No, send just an emoji or he will never stop talking about ‘ _Why did you want to have two dogs? Wasn’t easier just one?_ ’ like always,” Eric knew his brother well enough at least.

“Alright,” Dele laughed softly and typed on the phone for a second.

Dele handed the phone back to Eric when they parked. Chris was sitting close the balcony.

“So?” He asked when Eric smiled at him.

“You have a good taste huh,” Eric pointed at him.

“I knew it!” Chris cheered with his fist in the air, then laughed more lightly. “Have a good night you two, was a full day huh? See you in the morning.”

“Sure,” Eric nodded and tugged Dele’s arm. “Full day but a good time. Thanks Chris, you too.”

“Good night, Chris.” Dele said as well.

Eric saw Chris’ little wink and he turned back to his chores, letting Eric and Dele climb the stairs.

“You're going to be mad if I say I'm tired, right?” Eric teased when they stepped inside the room.

“I’m gonna be mad,”  

“Alright, I’m not that tired,” Eric smirked and sat close to him over the bed.

“You heard?” Dele started and crossed his legs upon the mattress, eyeing Eric and his gaze was like hot drills. “Before starting the play, one of the actors spoke about the woman who had the idea of building the theater there, did you hear that?”

“Not really?” Eric replied, kind of uncertain.

“Are you sure you were there?!” Dele smiled his non-believer smile.

“Lots of things distracted me, thank you,”

“Whatever,” Dele eyerolled a little and took his normal tone again. “So... that woman Rowena Cade, she had the whole idea of building that and just put it into action against a lot of people saying it wouldn’t work ‘cause the place was just too unstable blabla and fuck. It fucking worked ‘cause the place is incredible. Was brave, wasn’t it?”

“I would say,” Eric frowned at Dele’s glowing eyes.

“It was! She was against almost everyone to do her thing and I value this tons, you know?” Dele added and took his phone to type some whatever.

“Alright um-” Eric approached Dele’s space and pulled his phone away. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

“If the shoes fits...” Dele crooned while trying to reach his phone, but Eric didn’t let him.

Eric laughed quietly and put Dele’s phone out of his reach. He heard Dele’s little sigh and moved close again, resting his hands above the waistband of Dele’s hoodie and pulling up, Eric felt Dele lifting his arms just as the movement demanded. Dele’s sparkling eyes were eager when Eric threw his hoodie and shirt somewhere there.

“If you ask me I would say- I rather think we are pretty brave,” Eric voiced while sitting upright to take off his own hoodie and shirt too, feeling his whole upper body burn with Dele’s gaze.

Dele’s hands were touching Eric’s waist in absolutely no time and was soon when Dele pulled Eric close and made him sit on his lap, Dele himself moving to the middle of the bed.

“And I fucking agree with you,” Dele only whispered that out while pulling Eric closer, leaving no air between their undressed torsos and pressing his hands firmly above Eric’s back. Fuck, all just fucking fit as if was made for it.

Then Eric touched their lips like the two of them were expecting. And yes, they kissed practically all day but was different, because _there_ was only them and the moment.

Eric intertwined his legs around Dele’s lower back to hold in place and just kissed Dele lips like if that would end the war in the world. The grip Eric was feeling around his hip was increasing with each passing second and wasn’t long when he felt Dele trying to get some move going on, Eric complied of course. Moving his hips and managing to hear the first muffled moan over there.

“Alright,” Eric moved back the kiss before start anything and, well he needed to breathe too after all, added his whisper close to Dele’s ear, he didn’t stop moving his hips though. “Just... we’re not home so, you know? Less noise huh.”

“Just to let all more hot, right?” Dele moaned and Eric felt Dele moving his hands to his pants.

And fuck, he was quick. Unbuttoning. Pushing Eric from his lap. Pulling the pants down. Doing the same with his own. Pulling Eric close again.

So Eric dove in to another deep kiss while tangling his legs behind Dele’s back again and hearing their bodies clickling together, now with less fabric in between. Eric started to move right away and their kissing kept going for maybe, he didn’t know, one, ten, twenty minutes? Was so incredibly wanted that the time was lost along the way. Dele hands were just hovering above Eric’s skin, above the buttons he already knew it would make Eric enjoy himself.

And while Eric was feeling the pure gold electric shock starting to take shape inside his senses, starting to bring all his nerves up and starting to send some wondrous shivers down his spine, he felt when Dele held his butt more forcibly and pulled it down to meet his already growing hard on. And it cost Eric a muffled long groan, cost him to move off the kiss and cost him to fucking _want more of that_.

_Way more._

“Fuck... look,” Eric started with his hoarse voice, tightening the hug he was making around Dele’s shoulders and tilted his head toward the headboard, was the type that the padded part was supported by small pillars and Eric pointed over them. “This’ going to be a big help.”

Then Eric moved back and waited Dele’s gears to work on that. Dele was gasping softly still with his hands glued to Eric’s butt and Eric saw his gaze jump from clueless to curious.

“For who?” Dele arched an eyebrow.

“For me, I hope,” Eric grinned and leaned over for another kiss, along with his rolling hips and he felt the first big wave of delight hit his senses.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Dele asked the second Eric had to move off the kiss to let his moan out.

“Let’s shower ‘cause I’m feeling the sea air glued to your lips,” Eric simply said and approached to leave a quick peck above Dele’s lips.

He dismounted Dele’s shape and smirked before taking his last clothing off. “Come on,” Eric waved toward the bathroom and he saw Dele doing the same, his gaze fucking burning Eric’s whole body.

Didn’t have time, right when they stepped inside the stream of water Dele was doing his business over Eric again, pressing Eric against the wall and rocking their bodies together. His hand was greedy stroking Eric’s shaft and Eric wrapped one of his legs around Dele’s waist, making their groins rub wondrously in one another. Then well, then Eric asked what he wanted.

He nodded while the kiss was happening and tugged Dele’s free hand.

“Work on it,” Eric added to his action and pressed his leg more tightly around Dele’s curve.

And was a good help when Dele got it right away.

He nodded and dove in for another kiss, while moving his wet hand down Eric’s back, leaving a trail of pure lava gold over the way until Eric’s butt. But actually what Dele did for about five minutes was just hover his fingers atop Eric’s entrance and put some pressure, nothing much however, anyway he kept stroking Eric with his other hand and kissing his lips with the eager of the world. But fuck, Eric had a full hard on already and practically nothing had happened.

“Come on huh,” Eric whispered and moved his hips down, Dele finally sighed and positioned his fingers right, adding his pressure and making it meet Eric’s move, well his fingers slipped inside kind of easily at least. “Fuck, fuck alright- keep doing.”

It should be odd, but in fact Eric felt that like being really fucking liberating. Some odd meaning.

His eyes were shut and his head was resting against Dele’s neck. He got only to feel Dele thrusting his fingers down his body and feel the little shivers increasing considerably. Dele had stopped his handjob or Eric would come within two minutes, he put his work just on his fingers so.

“Work open now,” Eric lulled and pulled his head back that warm spot, moving to kiss Dele again.

“What? I’m not-”

“Work me open, Dele,” Eric moaned now and shoved his tongue inside Dele mouth to shut him, managing thanks.

But Dele complied and started to move his fingers more professedly, pulling a strangled groan from Eric’s throat when he brushed over his good point down there. The kissing resumed and Eric couldn’t believe he was barely coming with just that, alright he was craving for a little while but Dele had touched him for about twenty minutes or so and Eric was holding his impulses already. But anyway that wasn’t what he had in mind for the night, so he pushed Dele a little and so made his fingers slip out. Well, Eric was feeling the weird miss inside already.

Once Eric placed his leg on the floor again, he felt Dele coming closer and cupping his jaw to touch their lips once more. “What do you want?” He asked between the kiss, without moving off to speak.

“I think you already know what I want,”

Dele pulled back and turned the water off, grabbing the soap and doing the work with it, Eric copied him and some minutes later had some foam going down the drain. Dele didn’t do anything more besides point at the toothbrushes. Eric nodded.

Actually, while doing the mouthwash, Eric didn’t know if Dele had taken the hint. He would soon find out however.

Eric lay down and pulled Dele on top this time, he made Dele sat right on top of his belly and made motion of kissing again, but when Dele lowered his body he went to Eric’s ear instead of his lips.

“I got the headboard thing,”

Of course, let’s start some talk right now. Right now when Eric felt his dick pulsing so much that he thought his heart had dropped down his body and was beating right there. And fuck, Dele was hard too, why the fuck they weren’t sexing yet?

“Yeah?” Anyway Eric acted on it.

“And I’m not sure,”

“Why?”

“Dunno um-” Dele sat upright again and let his hands fall over Eric’s chest.

“But I’m letting and like.. I’m fucking giving to you and well, did we plan this? Because I didn’t, was the course it took, by itself,” Eric exposed and caressed Dele’s legs around his body, feeling the shiver run up and down and watching Dele’s shaft twinkling up when he pressed his hands more close to Dele’s groin.

“I want it,”

“Well, I was hoping with,” Eric cheered and smiled when Dele got all serious, he pulled Dele down again and touched his lips, but was light this time. “Drop this seriousness, don’t you want that ass?”

Dele had no other thing to do than chuckle along the kiss, so was a fucking good thing when Eric felt Dele relaxing.

“Alright, so... I’m gonna make you fucking break those,” Dele whispered hot close to Eric’s mouth and nodded toward the headboard close to Eric’s head.

That problem Eric had with losing his voice in some part of his brain when Dele pushed him too much, well it came back. He couldn’t add anything more, Eric just felt when Dele lowered his lips from his mouth to literally all his body. While Dele kissed his abdomen, Eric only stirred under him because he knew what was coming. His hands grabbing handfuls of sheets to hold his existence on this Earth, but maybe that was not enough because Eric felt flying away from that bed when Dele lifted his legs and placed his head in between them, using his wise tongue and fucking rimming Eric’s sanity away from his being.

Besides issue all variation of the word _‘fuck’_ there to exist, Eric was moaning his lungs out a little, he had to bit his lips because maybe that was becoming too loud.

Eric felt Dele letting go his work and kissing his way up again, but of course stopping to suck Eric’s dick a few times, getting to feel all the hardness inside his warm mouth and making Eric give a step more close the madness. Some sucks later Dele was kissing his way back to Eric’s mouth, propelling his tongue inside and letting it curl up with Eric’s.

“I’m tasting blood huh,” Dele lulled between the kiss and let his body fall down above Eric’s.

“Was about to scream,” Eric whispered with some grin on, his hands caressing the fine curve of Dele’s back above his body.

“Yeah? Don’t hurt these lovely lips,” Dele kept brushing his lips over Eric’s cheek and neck, seemed like Dele couldn’t be without touching his lips in some part of Eric’s body. But then he pulled back and gazed inside Eric’s blue sparkling eyes, starting to move his hips along and starting to make Eric squirm under him. “Let me guess, I’m sure you have lube and condom with you, right?”

“Guilty,”

“So you really planned, don’t you?” Dele arched an eyebrow and even in that moment, even when Eric’s heart was being crushed with desire, Eric felt it giving that little naive flip like what always happens, like what always happens since day one.

“No, I didn’t. I just... well, I thought ahead,” Eric clarified.

“Alright,” Dele shrugged. “Gonna get it.”

“Sure,” Eric voiced but he actually.

Well, he actually just flipped their bodies and kissed Dele for some more minutes, not rubbing, not stroking, just lips brushing and he was almost sure that that was just good enough as all the other stuff. Eric could be fucking satisfied by just kissing and feeling Dele shifting under him like that. Anyway, Eric kept kissing for no one knows how much and at a given time he just lowered his kisses one path down Dele’s body and took him in his mouth without any warning, feeling Dele’s arching and watching him bit his lip.

Eric worked a little bit on it. Letting his tongue do the job and his lips complement, pushing Dele’s legs apart and keeping him from moving. Much of all, really teasing Dele’s desire with not giving him a break during some minutes. But then Dele _felt_ and he quickly made Eric pull out his dick and pushed Eric against the mattress again, climbing his body and gasping softly.

“Not gonna make me come like this huh?” Dele kept his whisper going on close to Eric’s ear, quickly kissing the place and feeling one sole shiver break down Eric’s spine. “Now that you set it, now you gonna feel it, because Eric, look, I really wanna fuck you right now, love.”

Dele rocked his body one last time atop Eric’s to pull another deep gasp from him, then he stood up and walked over Eric’s suitcase, grabbing the things and looking up at Eric. Then was quick actually, was quick for Dele to put the condom and place the lube all over it, as well as over Eric’s hole, pushing his fingers inside to test the stretchiness and well, Eric was just aroused as fuck.

Eric could see Dele’s nervousness daring to trouble his thoughts and that was normal, after all he had never done that, but he also saw his desire and Eric hoped one thing would balance the other.

“Come on,” Eric hummed because his voice couldn’t go louder anyway and pulled Dele’s body to his.

Eric suddenly was so thirsty and hungry, he was so keen to feel Dele impossibly hard dick inside of him that was almost hurting his mind to think about it. Dele managed to fit himself into Eric’s open legs, feeling Eric’s trembling thighs on each side of his body.

“But, you sure of this, right?” Dele asked and Eric couldn’t hold his laugh.

“Really? Are you really asking me that while having your dick almost inside of me?” Eric added to his laugh and lifted his head a little to get to touch their lips. “I’m sure, Del. I’m so sure, I want to feel you so fucking much, come on. You can go on, slow and don’t stop.”

Then Dele grinned, he _fucking grinned_ and Eric heard all clicking into place around them. All the moment was just right and settled, and Dele’s little cute grin just made Eric’s chest fill with the most good kind of warmth there to exist. He wanted to hug Dele and never let go again and he actually _could do that_ , so Eric just placed his arms around Dele’s back and pulled down, touching their chest and bellies and finally their lips, was when Eric felt Dele taking his place right above his entrance.

“Keep breathing, don’t hold it,” Dele noted a second after pull the kiss back.

“But I always-”

Eric always held his breath, he thought it was better to control the pain.

“Not with me, keep breathing,” Dele added and resumed the kiss.  

But he just kept kissing, moving his hips fucking slowly and getting to feel just the little rush of joy it did. So Eric pulled back and sighed, he knew what was going on and he sure as fuck didn’t want to damn come with some lame rubbing.

“You can go on, Del,”

“I know, I- yeah,”

“So?”

“Nothing,” Dele frowned and nodded his word quickly, not making any eye contact with Eric and sighed while lowering his gaze down their bodies, but soon dropping that and facing Eric’s eyes again. His frown game was still strong while he touched his fingers with Eric’s cheek. “You sure I will not... um, you know, hurt you?”

“I promise you,”

“I don’t want to hurt you,”

“If you leave me like this, you will be fucking hurting me,” Eric arched off the bed because fuck, Dele had worked him the fucking right way and his body was just _craving_ now.

“Stop,” Dele rolled his eyes at Eric’s teasing and shoved his head in between Eric’s neck and shoulder, letting his body fall on Eric’s and making Eric moan again with that pressure. “I’m scared as fuck, I never thought-”

“Don’t be, don’t be,” Eric lulled and caressed Dele’s back, there so close, widering his legs a little more so Dele could be more comfy. Tilting his head so his lips could touch Dele’s temple. Was like all Eric was doing, every border of his actions, was to make Dele feel better, because he knew what was happening and he knew he could make Dele’s fear go away too. “Huh? You okay, you only do me good. You can’t hurt me. Keep doing.”

“Keep breathing,” Dele sighed softly after a couple of minutes.

Eric nodded slowly and complied. He kept breathing through Dele’s thrust and fuck, he felt the forced stretching happening but. Well, but he never have been so damn aroused to be fucked like that, however it didn’t mean the pain wasn’t there, the _fucking pain was there_ , burning Eric’s body like if someone was tearing him in a perfect half and then cutting the halves in half, but the eagerness to feel that was also so fucking giant that Eric didn’t know if all that big bang of sensations was the pain mixed with the pleasure or if was just Dele being fucking _good_. Anyway, by each inch Dele went deeper, stronger was the pressure Eric put over the kiss, at a moment that he couldn’t keep up and had to move off to groan his pain out.

“Don’t stop, just-” Eric whispered when he felt Dele slowing down, so Eric shut his eyes and tried to open up for him and after that didn’t take long.

Dele was all the way in and that was the most _irresistible_ sensation Eric felt in his life. Just the overwhelming pressure was almost shutting him down. Eric pulled his head from the warmth of Dele’s neck to throw it on the pillow, his hands holding Dele’s body like if was the only thing that was keeping him in this universe.

“Fuck..” Dele groaned slowly and Eric stopped to pay attention to him, well Dele was trembling slightly, with his arms propped against the bed by each side of Eric’s body, holding his weight with one hand buried into Eric’s hair and his head dipped into Eric’s neck.

Well, Eric was still getting used to Dele’s size and was still stinging, but Dele didn’t know that, he didn’t know that when he shoved his hips down just two seconds after enter all the way in. Eric tried not to, but a little painful hiss popped out his mouth immediately, making a shiver run all his body and making his back arch. But the only thing he did was what Dele told him, he kept breathing and breathe was just the fucking answer. Because Dele slipped an inch deeper with that move and he nailed his dick right above Eric’s good point.

“Fuck, I’m sorry I... you good?” Dele froze and moved his fingers that were buried into Eric’s hair, caressing it while whispering his words.

But yes, Dele froze his body, but the thing. He was pressing Eric’s spot and he froze still there. _Still pressing!_ How in the fuck Eric would reply anything while feeling someone pushing his orgasm button?

The thrill was damn immense when Eric rolled his hips. Was damn immense when he heard Dele’s moan and was also huge when he felt twitching after not even one minute of Dele inside of him.

“Don’t, don’t fucking apologize. You didn’t hurt me, you fucking hit it. First try, not bad, Delboy,” Eric managed to add his teasing tone to his whispering and approached to claim Dele’s lips, there so close.

“Yeah?” Dele chuckled back and started to jerk his hips gingerly down again, was just the body moving, pushing Eric against the bed. He lowered his head to Eric’s neck again and started to moan softly. “You’re feeling so good, so good. This has nothing to do with anything I felt bef..- fuck, why are you so damn tight? I feel like you’re sucking my life out right now.”

“That’s because you’re inside with this thick dick,” Eric smirked and jumped out of his skin when Dele hit his spot again.

“Shut up,”

“Dele, listen... fuck-” Eric tried to tell him to go harder, but that damn shoving was literally shutting his voice down.

“I know, I... I can go?”

Eric nodded. Of course.

But then he felt Dele pulling out and the miss Eric felt almost took his breath away.

Just when Eric was about to complain about it, he felt Dele grabbing his thighs and adding softly. “Let’s change your position, shall we?” _Sure_ , Eric wanted to say but maybe he had just thought that. He started to turn around, but Dele didn’t let him. “No, I don’t want from behind, just on you side a little.”

Eric nodded again and placed himself on his side, flexing slightly his knees, feeling Dele smoothing his thigh and pushing slowly inside again. A long groan was what they both issued. Dele adjusted his position, kneeling better, holding Eric’s thigh and pushing up to get better access. Then, well. Let’s say Eric had to use the headboard pillars.

Dele’s quick thrusts reverberated in Eric’s whole body and Eric listed some things. The sound of skin slapping - fucking amazing. The friction Dele was doing. The feeling Eric could not describe when Dele hit the spot and fucking hell, he almost didn’t miss it. _The sounds,_ both from him and from Dele. His own hands almost turning completely white because he was squeezing the pillars with all his existing strength. The two or three times Eric had to tap Dele’s thigh and ask him to slow down, not because was hurting, but because was _too much_ and he felt like he couldn’t hold it together if Dele didn’t stop for five seconds at least, anyway Dele always obeyed and just started to circulated his hips for some seconds bofore resume his quick deep thrusts. They took some time.

From time to time Dele used his hand to do some handjob over Eric’s shaft, since Eric was holding the pillars like if his life depended on it, and everytime Eric had to bit his lips because his wish was to scream out.

So he tasted blood again.

“Oh fuck, you gon- _fuck_ , you gonna make me come huh, just-” Eric managed to gasp, but he actually didn’t know how.

Dele let go Eric’s leg and stopped his moves, lowering his sweaty body and brushing his lips with Eric’s.

“You sure?” He asked close to Eric’s mouth.

“Yeah, yeah,” Eric replied, closing his eyes shut because Dele was pressing him down once more.

So Dele pulled out again and this time Eric couldn’t suppress his whine. “The fuck you doing? Put back in,” He thought he said and heard Dele’s little grin, fuck how? How he became so surrendered to someone like that? _The level of injustice._ But then Dele moved Eric and he was lying with his back again, gasping so loud and feeling the tremendous miss inside, much more pronounced now.

Dele stood between Eric’s open legs and lowered himself enough to let no air among their abdomen, touching his lips with Eric’s in no time and pressing Eric’s shaft in between their bellies.

“You’re close huh?” He crooned while lowering one hand and grabbing his own dick, putting back in.

Eric only nodded and groaned, feeling Dele pulsate inside his core again and feeling the welcomed _being filled_ sensation. That miss was fucking odd now. Seemed now that the normal was when Dele fucking filled him and not otherwise.

“You feeling good?” Dele whispered and slowly gyrated his hips, teasing Eric’s spot every damn time. Eric couldn’t say a word. “I want you to feel it.”

“I can’t put clear the goodness,” Eric moaned when Dele shoved one deep thrust and sank his head into Eric’s neck.

Dele just made himself comfortable, letting his weight fall above Eric’s, matching their bellies and moving another inch inside. Then starting with some slow thrusting, pulling his head out Eric’s neck and seeking Eric’s lips instead. Eric’s thighs hovering the sides of their tangled bodies and their tongues doing the job of caress each other. Eric’s moan was alive at the end of every deep slow thrust.

“You okay? Am I hurting you?” Dele lulled between the kiss, taking one hand to smooth that hard frowning that was showing off right at Eric’s forehead.

Eric couldn’t stop his disbelieving grin.

“You couldn’t,” Eric forced his air and turned it into words across his throat, failing at the end because that slow shoving was driving him fucking insane. His will was to ask Dele to go the hardest he could, but that very minute was a mix of so much goodness that Eric couldn’t bring himself to change it.

Eric ran his hands over Dele’s hair and arched his back when he felt the very first contraction electrocute his body, then he felt the other one and then another one. His legs wrapping around Dele’s waist and his arms pulling Dele closer, pulling him by his hair, by his muscles, pulling him more an inch inside by the continuous clenching his body was doing around Dele. Seemed like Eric’s main wish was to merge their bodies together. Dele let go the pressure he was making to prevent Eric from moving his hips, so Eric started his move too, meeting Dele’s everytime and fuck. The craving took Eric over, he lifted one hand to hold a pillar and kept his other hand tangled in between Dele’s hair, plus he felt when Dele lowered one of his arms and started to stroke Eric’s life out.

When his contractions changed from shocks to _jolts_ , Eric had to pull Dele’s lips close because he didn’t want to scream there. He tried to keep the kiss up while his body squirmed and trembled. And Eric wasn’t sure but he felt his orgasm taking his life out about _thirty whole seconds_ before his come started spurting, thirty whole seconds of Eric’s body contracting violently because Dele was pressing his good spot, thirty seconds of complete awe and delight, awe because he didn’t know _what the fuck_ was happening and delight because that was just the best thing he ever felt. Besides, Dele’s hand helped him tons.

All the friction, and the caresses, and Dele’s strokes, Dele’s body so fucking close, please, Eric was in fucking heaven. The lips touching and the biting, the eye looking. All merged together and Eric was taken so quickly by all that.

Dele kept stroking and thrusting until Eric dried out. _Both come and life_ , Eric thought while feeling his hot load landing above his belly, while moving his own hips along to get to feel all Dele was giving to him, while losing control of his own fucking moans.

Apart just shaking and contracting, Eric couldn’t move much, so Dele held on him for life and waited Eric to calm down again. Waiting for Eric's breath to normalize and starting to slowly pull back when it happened, but Eric squeezed his legs around Dele’s waist.

“You didn’t,” Eric voiced, or tried at least.

“Quite a show huh,” Dele fucking arched an eyebrow. He was teasing! _Fuck_.

“I know, you’re just that good,” Eric acted on and felt smiling, raising his head and touching their lips, shoving his tongue inside Dele’s mouth and playing around for a couple of minutes. “Your turn.”

“You look so damn _sexy_ ,” Dele grinned while shoving one hand around Eric’s nape and moving slowly.

“Do not use this word never again,” Eric chuckled actually, while rolling his eyes, his voice being soft and not coming because was still a work bear that move Dele was pulling, was still giving Eric’s mind the numb feeling and making his legs shake.

Dele smirked and started to move faster, looking deep inside Eric blue watered eyes this time. Well, Eric had come but this didn’t prevent him from moaning everytime Dele hit his good spot with his move.

“You want inside or I can suck you?”

“Let’s see how fast you are,” Dele smirked and speeded up.

Didn’t take long and was not for less, he was shoving his dick inside for some time now. And Eric could feel Dele twitching, he could sense it from inside and that was quite _incredible_.

Dele suddenly dropped the kiss and stood still, just to let a quite loud moan out and squeeze more forcibly his eyes shut. Then was quick what followed: Dele pulled out, took a kneeling position and ripped the condom off, calling Eric up just quickly. And of course Eric did it, sucking and licking, twisting his tongue so he could swallow. Eric felt Dele placing his hand on the back of his head, just holding and nothing more.

And Eric heard Dele’s muffled sounds, was fucking pleasant, however was unlucky that he was holding himself. Well, small bad to pay off after that fucking work.

Eric pulled off when Dele quitted contracting and went upward, taking the kneeling position too and placing his hands above Dele’s waist, pressing and watching his little gasps.

“Come here,” Eric whispered and pulled Dele closer, feeling Dele’s hands hovering his hips. “You’re shaking.”

“Fuck.. this was- fuck, you damn bet I’m shaking, just-” But Dele couldn’t finish his reasoning, he raised his arms and hugged Eric’s neck, making them both fall on the bed, Dele on top.

“I’m messy,” Eric grinned when he felt Dele’s belly touching his sticky one.

“Can’t give a fuck,” Dele replied already placing his lips over Eric’s whole face, kissing every inch he could reach and finally touching their lips. After play there for, Eric didn’t know how much time, Dele lowered his lips and started to whisper again. “Fuck Eric, you’re fucking amazing, you know that? You... you really _amaze me_ so much, every time, it’s unreal.”

“So,” Eric lulled with his low tone because his chest was being filled with all the good stuff. “Did you like?”

But Dele only plunged his head into Eric’s neck and whimpered softly, sinking one hand into Eric’s hair and starting to caress the place, not saying nor moving, just _soothing_.

And this went for some time, all around them fell in place and Eric almost felt like sleeping. But he had to shower first.

“Hey,” However was Dele who talked ahead. He raised his head from Eric’s neck and propped his chin on Eric’s chest. “You hurting?”

Of course, Eric was fucking sore, but wasn’t hurting, was tons less desperate like that. The soreness was there like a remark.

Eric shook his head.

“I can’t believe you,” Dele hummed and took a sitting position.

“I’m not hurting like that, Del. I promise, I’m feeling good,” Eric grinned.

“Let’s shower?” Dele blinked a few times and ran his hands above Eric’s thigh.

Eric nodded and took Dele’s lifted hand. A normal bath after, maybe some kisses but yes, they were both dressed and lying under the blankets.

Eric could still feel his muscles coming back to normal and alright that night was the best sex he had, but that _reverse stretching_ was the worst. Anyway he tried to let it aside while pressing his arms around Dele’s shoulders and pulling him up, starting almost immediately to spin his fingers around Dele’s curls.

“You know,” Eric lilted his voice a little and waited Dele’s nod to proceed, however Eric chuckled a bit. “What you said back on the beach.. if it’s going to be, I hope at least our kids take after you with the hair thing, because really, mine’ so pokey. Can’t do much with it, you know.”

The little waves Eric felt gleam his own body was almost a caress, Dele giggled for a few and pressed his face against Eric’s chest. “Shut up... of course they will.” Dele pulled some blanket up and covered until his shoulders, moving along and fitting his head into the void between Eric’s head and shoulder, scooting closer a little bit more. Maybe he wanted to merge their bodies too. “Hey, this day was wordless. It seemed to take well over than twenty-four hours but at the same time I felt like only a few minutes. I’m so fucking tired or I would be babbling about it for lots, but you know it.”

“That’s nice, was my goal, you know?” Eric agreed softly and snuggled against Dele’s shape. “Can we sleep now?”

“We can,” Dele mumbled already with his eyes closed and rested a hand on Eric’s neck, pluming his fingers a little. “We can. You know it, I love you.”

Eric chuckled along with one sigh. “Yeah, I love you too, you mushy thing,”

“Excuse me, I can be mushy right now,” Dele giggled with his sleepy voice.

“You can.”

 

Eric had set the alarm, yes sadly, their flight was early. Not that early, 9:45 am but still. Eric set to 7:45 am because Chris said they had to have breakfast and it was served at eight o'clock, no less. The phone was close to Eric’s head, so was quick for him to shut the thing down before it woke Dele up. Who, by the way, was all nestled and snuggled with tons of blankets above Eric’s chest like a little bird – well, not that little since Dele has this long limbs but, fuck it he was little against Eric’s sight - he was seeming tiny and chilled.

The mission of getting up without waking him up started. But it did not last long because Eric felt that Dele had one of his legs around his waist, so there was no way Eric could get up without moving Dele’s body. Eric just stretched out his limbs and heard Dele’s soft whine a second later.

“We need to get up,” Eric said under his breath with a yawn, placing his hands back on Dele’s neck.

But Dele just groaned and moved away from Eric’s body, curling to the other side and snuggling again. Giving zero attention to Eric’s words and Eric snorted, would be faster if they bathed together but was fine that way too. He just grinned and walked over the bathroom, taking ten minutes maybe in doing his business, bathing, brushing.

He was still feeling sore, but now more than ever that soreness was just a remark of the night before. _The fucking best night_ , Eric thought.

Eric walked back to the bed and sat at the edge while picking something up. His back was turned to Dele and Eric felt some shifting, along with a soft nudge close the waistband of his underpants.

“Look at that,” Dele crooned while gazing down to a little green mark over Eric’s skin, was so little almost nothing. “I’m improving.”

“Huh?” Eric blinked when he found the right clothing to put.

“I mean, we had actually... you know, actual sex and I only left this little mark on you,” Dele pointed and sat too.

“Oh,” Eric grinned and turned around. “I wouldn’t mind other marks.”

“I would,” Dele eyerolled. “And you know this.”

“Yeah,” Eric murmured as he pulled out his clothes. “Gonna stay digging me over or what? Move that ass over the bathroom.”

“Nop,” Dele moaned like a spoiled child and let himself fall back on the bed, snuggling and curling against the blankets again.

“I’m almost ready and you’re still dirty!”

“Fuck you, I’m not dirty,” Dele laughed under the blankets. “We bathe last night, remember? Right after... we bathe last night.”

Then Eric climbed the bed up and let his weight fall over Dele’s curled shape, making some pressure and hearing his giggle.

“Right after what? That fucking amazing sex we had? Huh Del?” Eric whispered close to Dele’s ear and lowered his lips to get to touch there.

“Yeah,” Dele whispered back with his chuckle and pulled the blankets up, shivering under Eric’s weight. “My mind’s still ecstatic to be honest.”

“I heard a shower’s good to clear it,” Eric smirked and pressed his body more hardly against Dele’s.

“You’re not very subtle,”

“Chris gonna be mad at us,” Eric changed his approach.

“I don’t think Chris knows what ‘ _be mad_ ’ is,”

“I give up,” Eric snorted funny and moved away from Dele’s shape, winking at him one second after. “You and your headstrong can stay here all alone then. See you in a bit.”

Would work?

“No Eric, wait,” Dele sighed.

It worked.

“Give me some minutes,” Dele added and finally got up.

In the meantime Eric settled all up to leave and alright, he was feeling nostalgic about leaving. Was almost like the last time with his parents, the sad feeling was all around him but he knew he had to go anyway.

Some minutes later and Dele was ready too.

“Hey, you feeling good?” Dele asked when he sat close to Eric on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on.

“You gonna miss here?”

“What?”

“I will,”

“Of course I will, there’s no way I can forget this and,” Dele started and approached Eric’s space, touching his chin and making their lips touch at ease. “And we can come back here, you know? I would love it.”

“Yeah, me too,”

“Can we go now?” Dele grinned while getting up and reaching a hand out.

Eric nodded and took it, letting Dele pull him the way downstairs.

Alright they were a bit late on, but when Chris saw them he smiled and pointed over one path Eric had not yet gone, so he guessed it was the kitchen.

“Problem free night?” Chris asked while walking them over.

“You have no idea,” Dele replied before Eric could say anything, along with a light squeeze down their hands. “You?”

“Oh, me too, glad you asked. So come on,” Chris smiled and pointed over the table in the middle of the kitchen.

Was a large table, really long. Yes, Eric remembered the breakfast was served to all there, all the guests went to the kitchen and in a moment they were all together and talking. At least that's how Eric remembered when he was a kid. Eric spotted two families there, just the typical: the couple and the kids, but one family had two kids and the other had three. Anyway Eric saw Dele pulling a chair close to one kid and he just followed.

They didn’t need to talk because the kids were doing a lot already, wasn’t annoying actually, was filling. The silence would be strange without the children there so.

“You know,” Dele started anyway while Eric was chewing his food. “I think-”

But he couldn’t go on with his guessing, because well, the kid beside him was tugging his elbow.

“I don’t know you?” The kid asked while narrowing his brown eyes to Dele’s side and Eric was just watching the thing with a curious smile, chewing his toast. “I think I know you.”

“Um-” Dele smiled a little at the kid and glanced Eric over, but Eric had no answers for him.

“Tony! Don’t bother the lad, dear,” Tony’s mom rebuked him when she noticed the kid talking to Dele.

“I wasn’t,” Tony replied quickly and turned his eyes toward his plate.

She smiled at Dele, like apoloziging. But Eric was sure Dele didn’t care, he liked to talk with kids, one day he said that kids are good to talk with because ‘ _they do not have room to judge_ ’.

Dele resumed his talking with Eric once Tony went quiet. But then wasn’t long.

“You’re him, right?” Eric heard Tony talk to Dele again and he saw Dele’s little grin other time showing up.

“Well, it depends,” Dele voiced with his amused tone, looking down at Tony’s shape.

“You’re that player,” Tony added and his smile was something now, he frowned one second later and glanced his mom, then turned his eyes to Dele again. “You did that goal against France, didn’t you? I know was you ‘cause I was at Wembley that day and I remember this because I cried tons when dad didn’t want to take me there because Mary was sick, but I cried and mum took care of her and dad took me to the game and was ace.”

“Wow, you remember that?” Dele arched an eyebrow and Eric grinned at Tony’s explanation.

“So it’s really you?!” Tony exclaimed.

“Tony! Leave the man,” His mom talked again and looked up at Dele’s eyes this time. “I’m sorry, he’s just likes to talk a lot.”

“That’s really no problem, I myself like to talk a lot too so we’re getting along,” Dele replied to her and blinked at Tony.

“Look mum, he’s that player!” Tony pointed at Dele.

Fuck, Eric was just grinning through that whole scene.

“Yeah, like that guy close our store was Cristiano Ronaldo the other day?” Tony’s mom smiled at her son and touched his nose.

“No, this time it’s true,” Tony whined and sighed when his mom just smiled at Dele again and turned to finish her meal.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s our secret huh,” Dele whispered to him.

“It is,” Tony beamed and his eyes changed to Eric this time, his frowning game was alive again. “I saw you two holding hands while I was drinking my berries juice and I like to hold hands with my sister because she’s little and I’m afraid she’s gonna get hurt if I’m not around, you know? Like one day when I was at school and when I stepped inside the house she had broken an arm because she was trying to reach one of my toys and she fell and broke her arm. So, you’re his brother too?”

Yes, Tony spoke very fast, to let noted. He talked and sipped his juice again.

“I’m not his brother but, just like you yeah? Just like the way you do, I’m afraid he'll get hurt too,” Eric replied to the kid and he saw when Tony flashed a smile out.

“Right? So much safer this way,” Tony nodded and turned his eyes to his red juice, seeming to completely forget about their existence there.

Eric smiled and tugged Dele’s arm. “Talkative one,” Eric said.

“The best kind,” Dele added.

“We need to go,” Eric voiced when he glanced the clock close the wall.

“I know,”

“So, let’s walking?” Eric asked while getting up and brushing his fingers over Dele’s shoulders.

Dele only nodded and waved Tony a goodbye.

Chris was the gentlest host. And was warming when Chris said ‘ _hope you come back_ ’ and Dele replied ‘ _we sure will_ ’. No one knew the future, in their case, it was all still more uncertain, but Eric was sure he would fucking love come back there again.

Forty minutes returning to the airport and a few more minutes boarding the plane, was all quiet anyway.

Then the plane took off.

“So..?” Eric puzzled some after some minutes of flying.

“So?”

“How it was?” Eric put forth, moving his hands in front of his body.

“Really? Are you asking if I liked it? Really?” Dele smirked his words.

“Or not,” Eric shrugged.

“You know what, yeah I hated, was just the worst trip?!” Dele used his make believe tone and pointed his sight down the window. “Why did you waste my time like this, Dier? Jesus...” But he couldn’t hold his grin at the end and well, Eric deserved it.

“Uh, calling me Dier, must be really angry I see,” Eric teased while adjusting his belt, in fact they had already received the permission to walk inside the plane, but anyways.

“I am, we shouldn’t be leaving,”

“You better drop the pout,”

“I don’t do pout,” Dele hit it quickly and crossed his arms.

“You are pouting,” Eric grinned and reached over to brush his fingertips close to Dele’s lips. “But, yeah I wish we could stay. But so, gonna answer me or not?”

But Dele only kept his look down the clouds for some time. Some time and Eric dropped waiting for his reply.

“Listen,” Dele crooned and touched Eric’s side to call his attention. “I was looking for something to compare with this day, you know? To get to answer, but I got nothing. So listen, nothing compares.”

“Yeah?” Eric asked while approaching and resting his hand on Dele’s neck, of course pulling close and of course brushing their lips together.

“Yeah, you’re just the best,”

“I know this,”

“Unfortunately you know this,” Dele backed off the kiss to let his eyeroll live.

“You’re not that bad,” Eric added and kissed Dele once more.

Yes, the pretense. That was just the teasing part, just the banter because fuck, Dele was the one who was the fucking best from both of them. Eric was sure of it since the beginning. And was quite scary that Eric had to look at himself and admit that he didn’t know what he would do without Dele anymore.

The trip home was just as usual and normal, a calm one hour or so of flight and the warm feeling of Dele leaning against Eric’s body almost all the time. But.

But Eric heard like a thud when disembarked. When he started running his fingers over Dele’s arm to hold his hand just like he did the whole day before, he heard the thud of the _unobtainable_ increasing. The same unobtainable Eric felt when he walked close to Dele inside the field in matchday. Because there, there back gome, _there_ they couldn’t be the way they were acting. Eric let his arm fall aside his body.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Dele crooned when he noticed that and reached out his arm. “We can do it if you want.”

Eric shook his head. They could, but just not that moment yet, anyway Dele blinked a tiny smile and pressed his lips. Eric knew Dele wouldn’t charge him about it.

They decided to take the same cab, so the both jumped in the back seat. Eric’s place first.

Eric tapped his phone for the first time since he stepped in London again, he had promised to warn his mom after all. Anyway, he didn’t feel like typing anything, he just pointed his camera at Dele and took a whatever photo, sending to his mom with some random emoji. Which she replied with a giant red heart.

“Training tomorrow morning?” Dele asked when was about three minutes away from Eric’s, switching his gaze from the window for the first time.

“Um- yeah? You forgot?” Eric frowned.

“Right?” Dele seemed surprised himself. “This never happened before, you know I'm always assiduous.”

“Sure,”

“Well, I blame you for it. You took all my mind, you roomy fuck,” Dele pointed and gazed the window again, watching the streets outside, but Eric didn’t miss his little giggle.

Eric grinned and let his inside melt a little, although he kept it there. Inside. And just pushed Dele’s shoulder with his own.

When the cab stopped and Eric was already turning to kiss Dele goodbye, he also saw him jumping out of the car. The frown was there, inevitable on Eric's face.

“So?” Eric arched an eyebrow when the cab followed it way.

“You said two days, today isn’t over yet,” Dele jested smugly already turning back to Eric’s front door, then he stopped and looked for Eric’s gaze. “Unless...” And he pointed at his own body and the street below, like who says “ _I can go_ ”.

Of fucking course Eric didn’t want Dele to go, so he acted quick. Stepping closer and placing an arm around Dele’s shoulders, pulling him to the front door again.

“Course not, don’t bother to ask this again, I told you,” Eric vowed with some smile up. “But gonna have to unpack with me.”

Dele only laughed funny and nodded.

Anyway, the first thing Eric did when he stepped inside his house was throw his suitcase on his feet and pull Dele closer, hugging him by the waist and touching their bodies together.

“What you want to do?” Eric asked with their mouths flying one another.

“Nothing I... nothing, just, I want to be here with you,” Dele pressed their lips with his usual good and longing awe.

“That’s nice, we can do that,” Eric chuckled and pulled back the kiss, reaching his suitcase and walking toward the back door.

He freed his dogs, actually he was thinking about doing this for almost two hours now and when his dogs welcomed them with really happy tails, Eric found it rewarding. Eric crouched and waited his dogs to jump over him, with paws and tongues. Of course Eric used his baby voice to talk to them, how he could not? He was missing them and was only for one day.

“Eddie took good care of you?” Eric asked them while sitting there, he saw Dele grinning and doing the same, his caramel dog walking toward Dele to lick his face. “I can bet, right? You two look just fine, I don’t even feel needed anymore.”

Eric added drama to his voice and felt Cisco licking his face along.

“Ok, cut the flattery, I’m still the one who buy your food, alright?” Eric laughed and pushed his dog a little, making room for get up and reaching a hand to pull Dele up as well.

Eric let them walking free and took the stairs up.

“Told Sally we’re home?” Eric asked casually while putting his suitcase close his bed and sitting on the edge.

“ _Sally_?” Dele snorted. “Seems like old friends.”

“Well, I’m dating her son, I think this’ something, don’t ya?” Eric felt like joking and he emptied his suitcase in five minutes, but now all his things were strewn across the bed or the floor. A mess!

“Are you?!” Dele gaped while unconcernedly lying over the bed, placing his long limbs all over it and pretending a shocked face. “Could at least have told me?”

Eric rolled his eyes but he played along. Of course.

“You should meet him someday. Really nice lad,” Eric grinned while folding his clothes and throwing some other to the side, the dirty ones.

“Can’t believe you called me ‘ _nice_ ’,” Dele laughed and took a sitting position, moving close to Eric and clinging to his back. “And yeah, told mum the minute we landed. I’m a _nice_ son, you see?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Eric shook his head with his grin taking big shape and pulled Dele to his lap, feeling their lines fitting each other and sensing the good warmth take over. Approaching to peck Dele’s lips along. “Still early. You can sleep if you want.”

“It's not that early,”

“Well, I know you sleep a lot when you can so,” Eric shrugged while feeling Dele drawing patterns into his neck.

“Would you sleep with me?” Dele blinked his innocent eyes toward him.

“Yeah, drop this gaze, I will not. I can’t fuck up my sleeping schedule, but I will be here when you wake up,”

“If I wanted to sleep I would have gone to mine,” Dele smirked and approached to glue their lips again, adding some pressure over his lips and pushing his tongue inside.

“Makes sense,” Eric pointed when he had to move back the kiss to breath, then he nodded toward his clothes. “So help me with all this.”

But Dele only dove in for another kiss, taking Eric’s air away within two seconds and shuddering over Eric, so making him lie down. Well, the minute Eric’s back touched the bed, _the very same second_ , Dele started to move above him. Just his slow move, his ‘ _I know I will get nothing from this but fuck it I can’t stop anyway_ ’ move.

“You don't like taking chores, do you?” Eric chuckled when Dele lowered his head to Eric’s neck.

“Not much appetizing,” Dele crooned, stopping his moves and sitting next to Eric in bed.

“Can’t get away however.” Eric winked and sat too, starting to pick the clothes and sorting out, Dele helping this time.

Was quick with Dele’s help. Eric’s dogs came along and started walking over the things there. Eric just let them.

After this, the day only walked along and was quiet and pleasant. They just talked and joked and talked more, Eric cooked, they ate, nothing too much. All calm and nice.

Eric saved one thing.

He showed one yellow sweet pepper to Dele when he was cooking. Eric cut a slice of it and handed it to him.

“Raw?” Dele frowned.

“Yeah, taste it,” Eric grinned and watched Dele looking the slice with his frowning eyes. He was sitting on the table. “This’ that thing you asked back then, that was in your cod.”

“No? That was green,”

“There are many colors, even purple or blue,” Eric pointed and he saw when Dele took the slice to his mouth, taking a bit, chewing and frowning even harder.

“Yeah, the green’ better,” Dele twisted his mouth and handed the bitten slice to Eric, just to see Eric put it all into his mouth, chewing and swallowing like if was a piece of cake. “Ugh, this mouth will not kiss me until it's brushed.”

Well, that was a mistake.

Eric raised his eyes to Dele’s and let his mischievous gaze flow. Taking one step forward, then two, then three, until Dele saw what was happening. He tried to jump out the table but was too late, Eric was just in front of him, holding his legs in place and putting the right pressure.

“What did you say?” Eric whispered and approached a little their faces.

“Um-” Fuck it, Dele was _smiling_. He was smiling and trying to get rid of Eric’s caging. “I said... I’m hungry, let’s get this dinner done it.”

“That's what I thought,” Eric smirked and brushed his lips above Dele’s right cheek, squeezing his fingers around Dele’s knee and moving back to his business again.

Dele’s giggle was all Eric could hear that very moment and was all just fucking clicking together like a symphony.

“Tub?” Dele pointed over when Eric stepped inside the bathroom. “Have a time.”

“Sure, you say it,” Eric nodded and walked over to let the water fill the tub.

He propped against the edge and crossed his arms, letting his eyes fall over Dele’s shape in front of him and he was there, just naked and typing on his phone at the speed of light. And _damn_ , how beautiful he could be!

“Enjoying the view huh?” Dele smirked without looking up Eric’s eyes.

“This ‘ _I feel you looking_ ’ is starting to impress me,”

“You know? Me too,” Dele placed his phone aside and propped with Eric against the edge of the tub, his little grin was strong. “I just can feel your eyes and then it’s easy to guess when my body starts to burn like a bonfire.”

“Well, guilty,” Eric settled and ran his hand alongside Dele’s arm, so he could follow the shiver with his gaze. 

“Yeah, I don’t mind too,”

Eric winked and leaned in to touch their lips together, feeling Dele’s lips curving up the same second and feeling his own heart jumping alarmed inside his chest. Maybe the fact was: Eric would never feel tired with that, with pluming his lips over Dele’s, he would never because was just the best sensation he could have on the day basis.

Then the tub was ready. Eric slipped in and waited for Dele to do the same. But Dele slipped in to press his back upon Eric’s chest, he leaned back and kept at ease for some minutes.

“How do you feel growing older?” Eric asked when he felt Dele stirring up to rest his head close Eric’s shoulder.

“Sleepy,”

“Age does that,” Eric grinned.

“Yeah,” Dele nodded and looked for one of Eric’s hands, once with their hands tangled in one another, Dele gone quiet and for about fifteen minutes Eric just felt Dele’s back pressed against his chest and felt Dele squeezing his fingers from time to time.

“Hey, you’re sleeping?” Eric softly tugged Dele’s cheek and felt him jumping out a bit, waking up from his little nap. “Let’s go to bed.”

“No, I-” Dele started something but he had to stop to yawn.

“It’s okay, let’s sleep,” Eric tried to push Dele up, but it did not succeed.

“No, let me.. I can ask you something?” Dele’s voice was soaked with somnolence and Eric thought it cute actually. Eric nodded and started to caress each part of skin he could reach of Dele’s body, which was basically his shoulders and chest. “Yesterday I... did I- you felt hurting much?”

“No,” Eric grinned.

It wasn’t all odd that Dele didn’t talk about their sex that much, unless to say how good it was. He didn’t talk about the process or something like it.

“But I feel it-”

“Look, it always hurt, but yesterday was the most pain free one alright, you did it just right. Let’s sleep?” Eric hummed, pressing his fingers with Dele’s.

“It was?” Dele finally raised from his position and turned to gaze Eric’s eyes. He had a little pink over his cheeks.

“You want to brag about it?” Eric arched an eyebrow with some grin on.

“No, no, I- well, kind of,”

“So,” Eric pulled Dele out the tub and walked to the shower, turning the water on and pushing Dele under it, squeezing the soap into his hand. “Was the best fucking sex I've ever done. Happy?”

“I already knew,” Dele flashed his cocky smile after let the foam drain out and pushed Eric under the stream this time. “You never moaned like that and we couldn’t even do that much noise and- well, I can say the fucking same.”

Eric just smiled and nodded, he kept showering when Dele stepped out the bathroom, anyway Eric made Dele come back to brush his teeth. Eric followed some time later and walked to find his clothes, peeking Dele already snuggled against the blankets. Alright, pajamas checked. Dele raised his blanket and waited for Eric to dove in, then he quickly nested himself above Eric’s chest, just like the way he woke up that day.

“New habit?” Eric chuckled.

“Um,” Dele just mumbled and huddle up.

“Looks like a bird and I’m the nest,” Eric added while caressing Dele’s neck curve.

“Night.” Dele smiled and raised his head to brush their lips together, turning back to his position one second later.

The caress kept happening until Eric felt when Dele doze off for real. Actually that position was quite good, Eric could feel every one of Dele’s breaths and that was just the most fucking comforting thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, I fell in love with the Minack Theatre, it's so beautiful!! Look for it on Google, a really nice place.
> 
> I followed what I said at the beginning of the story, in fact what Eric said, about 'there's no rule about who is bottom or top', even though many people say that this situation (which I described in the chapter) does not match. Tell me what you think, constructive criticism or not, I'm accepting everything. 
> 
> Good week to everyone!


	22. Come sta andando tutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know, took a while, but just something happened and I got stuck. I talk more about it down below. You guys read this first - I'm really sorry any trigger matter, my intention was never to annoy anyone.

\--z

Well, funny story. Not so much actually. Not funny at all.

Was Sunday and Eric was waiting quietly at one of the seats of the Underground station. The tough and fucking hard game against Stoke City would be the day after it and was all Eric could think about. He was thrilled actually, five games left to end the season and they were almost with one foot inside the Champions zone.

But yes, the Underground thing. Eric’s dad was doing his business downtown and sometimes he needed some extra help, usually Paddy would do but that day Paddy was busy and Eric's dad is a connoisseur of the Premier League and he knew that the next day was an important game, Eric didn’t need needless things to get in the way, so left for Eddie.

Eddie’s a complicated person.

“Come pick me up,” Eddie said at the other line.

“Sorry?” Eric frowned at his phone.

“Yeah, dad wants me to help him downtown and I can’t go alone, I mean... all the way alone, gonna take the tube and you... you pick me up,” Eddie blurted.

“What? Why-”

“Come on, Eric,”

“Yeah, sure, but I can pick you up at home. Going right now,” Eric rushed his sigh.

Sure, he didn’t want to left his comfortable couch to do that, but at least he was going to be just the delivery guy and not the working guy.

“No, no, don’t. You wait at the station. I’m will take the tube with my friends, right? I was hanging with them before and now we’re all taking the tube, you wait for me there, will be quick and I like the tube. Cheers and wait me there, then you take me to dad and you go back to your lazyness of a day.”

Then Eddie hung up and Eric started to drive his way over the station. He was waiting for fifteen minutes, sitting on the seats closest to the stairs, so Eddie would not leave without seeing him there.

“Oh hello, I’m Joel,” A man stopped next to Eric. He was carrying thousands of folders and tubes and was seeming to have difficulty in balancing everything, anyway Eric frowned, he didn’t know the guy.

“Um- Eric, hi,” Eric replied anyway.

“Great, not that we know each other, could you help me? Just hold this trash while I make a call please?” Joel asked and handed all his things to Eric even before Eric could do anything.

Well, Eric was the first person Joel saw when he stepped the last stair step, so his help would be useful.

Eric grabbed all Joel’s things, awkwardly because Joel just threw them over him, and looked up to look at Joel more closely. He seemed young and busy. But his clothes that were flashy, he wore bright green pants, a yellow shirt, purple sunglasses and Eric could not name his shoes. Quite something that was at least. Anyway, Eric would help him either way, so was fine.

Joel pulled his phone and typed something, walking away a little to get to talk without Eric hearing it.

Eric tried to rearrange as much as he could, get Joel's folders and tubes so they would not fall off his lap. Some minutes later Joel stepped close to Eric again and looked for something into his bag, that was above the folders and was when Eric saw it. In Joel's right forearm had a cut, very deep by the way, deep, big and new. Eric could tell that was recent and that it had bled quite a bit, given the trail of blood on Joel's arm. At that moment it did not bleed anymore and Joel searched in his bag for something, after a few seconds he took out a handkerchief and handed it to Eric, looking into his eyes and nodding toward the cut. He had his phone squeezed between his cheek and his shoulder so he could talk to whoever it was at the other end of the line.

Eric nodded and used his hands to tie the handkerchief around Joel's cut, making some blood when the handkerchief squeezed around the flesh. During this Eric heard somethings.

“No, just spare me something,” Joel was saying while Eric was working his hands around Joel’s arm. “No.. no, I said. I’m going to the police station, they can not ignore this forever... yeah, maybe the hospital, maybe some stitches, nothing much, I’m okay.” Eric felt odd hearing that and he felt odd about not knowing what had happened with Joel at the same time.

Joel walked away again when Eric finished, but this time he wasn’t that far and so Eric could hear.

“Hey, Taylor no, I said to you,” Joel lulled now, his voice soft and his shoulders down. “No crying, there’s no need. This just happened because I’m not with the car, alright, yeah. I had to walk over that street to get here, will not happen again. But I can’t leave it aside... Don’t worry, my pretty face’ alright, was my arm.” Joel grinned a little about it.

But fuck, Eric was clueless. Someone had hurt Joel? ‘ _Walk over that street_?’ What the fuck.

“Yeah, a guy is holding it, there still nice people around. Look, I will go now, the tube’s coming. Right?... Right? See you later, later, no, no, we talk later. Bye, love you.” Joel sighed and stood there for some time, turning around and smiling nicely at Eric. “I’m sorry you had to do this, the arm thing.”

“That’s okay,”

“Alright,” Joel replied and grabbed his things, smiling at Eric again and stepping away.

“Hey, I can take you to the hospital. If you want,” Eric suggested.

“Would be lovely, hon’. But I’m very fine and you did enough. Thank you really, gonna wait the tube,”

“Sure,” Eric blinked and couldn’t prevent. “What happened?”

“Well,” Joel sighed and looked at the ‘ _mind the gap_ ’ yellow words, he swayed on his feet before answering anything. “I think people don’t like my gorgeous clothes like my husband does, nor my working like I do, anyways.”

Eric went so quiet and static that he seemed to have stopped in time.

Eric got it.

He fucking got it.

Joel was just married with another man and he had been beaten up? Fuck. Kind of. Nothing explains such thing, but there was light day, was fucking afternoon and a man suffered aggression because he was wearing some eccentric clothes or maybe because he was married to another man, or maybe because the weather was cold that day, since all was pointless. Was fucking pointless! All that reasons, nothing was a valid reason to do that, nor there nor ever.

“Don’t stress about it,” Joel waved at Eric. “Gonna be fine. Hey, bye, that’s mine,” The tube was approaching. “Thanks Eric, see you.”

Eric nodded and saw Joel disappearing into the Underground. Eric looked his seat again and let himself fall on it.

That was so _fucked up_. The fact that Joel was fine about it was even worse, because it meant he had endured that before and fuck, that was just wrong. No one had a say in his life, no one he didn’t want to and sure thing, no fucking one had a right to do any harm against him. Was his life, how people dare!

People are that bad, Dele was right.

Well, that was a mistake. Think about Dele in view of what Eric had just witnessed. Because his mind was a little treacherous bitch and the only thing popped up: ‘ _What if was him? What would you do?_ ’. What would Eric do? He didn’t fucking know!

That thought wrecked Eric’s entirety in a blink of an eye, completely sent his self control to the other side of the world. Imagine Dele being hurt for some mindless fucker, hurt because of _them_ , that fucked up Eric’s head. His eyes were burning and his bones shaking.

He felt his phone vibrating.

“ _Lost the tube, sorry bro. I know another one will pop up in twenty or so, but talked dad anyway and he said it’s okay, he doesn’t need me anymore. Sorry make you wait there_ ” Eddie's message it read.

Eric almost missed it because his fucking eyes were flooding. His mind was shutting and his breaths were hurting his lungs.

He sent just a random emoji and rushed out the station, climbing the stairs and walking to the fresh air, but it only made his vision blur even more. He looked down at his own arm and touched the skin, the same place where Joel’s cut was. Eric kept touching and tugging the skin until the spot was red and burning.

His mind, his fucking mind didn’t calm down and the images that were forming were tearing him apart. Eric tried to walk to his car, but he had forgotten where he had damn parked, he forced his mind to remember, but was useless. He got nothing, he was just clueless, lost and hurt. His eyes were dripping now and that was fucking ridiculous! Why in the name of Lord he was _crying in the middle of the street_? Where was his control? Pretty messed up, at least.

Phone in hand and calling the only person that would put an end to that. Eric sat in some seat of some square near the station.

Dele responded about the fourth ring.

“Hey,” Dele cheered softly and Eric tried to calm his fucking senses, took a bit. “Eric?”

“Hey, all good?” Eric asked trying to not let his thick failing voice show up.

“Yeah, yeah, but you remember that thing with my credit card? Well, I'm in the bank trying to solve this shit and they gave me a deadline, you believe this? I didn’t even know what was happening and they gave me a deadline. Fucking unbelievable! And it's just until today. These people need to find a hobby, that what it is.” Alright, Eric heard it but he didn’t catch any of it.

Eric’s mind was still working and flashing these images, his eyes still wet and his chest still hurting.

“And you, all good? Aren’t you home?” Dele asked casually.

“Fuck.. I- Dele, I’m-” Obviously Eric had his voice stuck with his soft whimper, actually there was almost no voice. Was all just stifling and breathless.

“Eric, hey, hey,” Well, Dele dropped the causality quite quickly. “Where are you? What happened? Are you hurt? Talk to me, will you?”

“Fuck, just.. Eddie likes the Underground,” Eric squeezed his eyes shut when the tears dared to fall more aggressively.

“Yeah? That’s okay, where are you? Are you hurt? Eddie’s with you?” Dele’s voice was the closest Eric heard of desperate, but Eric couldn’t bring himself to reply those questions, he couldn’t.

“Eddie’s home,” Eric sobbed and rested his elbows on his knees, one hand pressing his eyes and another holding the phone.

Eric had lost count of how many people had already passed by him and looked miserably at a man crying on that seat, he couldn’t give a fuck. He just wanted get rid of that horrible sensation that felt like someone was pushing buttons on his brain.

“Eric, I’m walking the bank off. Where are you? I can come to you, alright? Just tell me, which Underground,”

“Fuck I- I can’t remember where my car is,” Eric kept babbling things Dele didn’t ask.

“Hey no, tell me where you are, look around,” Dele suggested and his voice was soft now, he was trying.

Eric didn’t need to look around because the Undergroud station was just in front of him, he could still read at least.

“I’m- I think... the central station,”

“That’s okay, I’m near, I’m near. Give me some minutes and don’t hang up,” Dele blurted and Eric couldn’t almost see him starting to walk fast through the streets, his breaths and steps increasing with every soft whimper that Eric let out. “I’m here, where are you? At the station?”

Eric shook his head and raised his eyes, he could spot Dele close the station, holding the phone close and darting his eyes around, not catching Eric’s gaze however.

“No,” Eric whispered but he couldn’t talk a simple ‘ _turn around_ ’.

“That’s okay, so where? The coffee? The square?” Eric could see Dele jumping his gaze from the station, to the coffee near by and then the square.

The red icon of Eric’s phone was touched and he put it in his pocket when their eyes met. Eric felt another strong wave of cry dare to trouble his consciousness, he pressed his lips firmly and tried to hold it, watching Dele cross the street with quick long steps. But was useless when Dele approached and pulled him close, sitting aside him and pressing Eric’s body with his own.

“Shit, what happened? Are you hurt? Someone hurt you? Why are you here? I thought you were at home,” Dele kept blurting his words while pressing his hands around Eric’s back and caressing his neck.

A couple of minutes later and the wave had turned Eric into a mess of whimpers, he quickly pulled back the hug and looked for Dele’s right forearm, lifting the hoodie sleeve and running his hand over the skin, the _cut free skin_. A giant sigh of relief was what Eric let out, although it did not make sense.

Dele just let him, watching him closely and touching Eric’s hands that were hovering his forearm skin.

“Hey, you okay? Why this? What happened? Can you talk to me, huh?”

Eric shook his head. He couldn’t talk and he heard Dele’s sigh.

“Okay, that’s okay,” Dele stood up and took Eric’s shaking fingers in his own. “Don’t you dare pull your hand away. Let’s find your car.”

His car was incredibly close and Eric knew he would feel silly later when he spared a moment to think about it, but at that moment his mind was _pure chaos_. Dele took Eric’s keys and pointed at the passenger's seat. Dele took the driver's seat.

“Alright, it’s alright Eric, look at me,” Dele hummed while turning his whole body toward the passenger's seat and taking one of Eric’s hand. “Just tell me what happened.”

“Fuck, fuck, look...” Eric pulled his hand away from Dele’s and kept his gaze straight, avoiding Dele’s. “I’m so sorry, I- don’t fucking know what happened.”

“No, let me ask this, somebody hurt you?” Dele asked, speaking each word slowly to make sure Eric would understand.

Eric shook his head, feeling his tears flowing down and dripping on his knee. “Not me,”

“Huh?” Dele crooned, holding a hand and touching Eric’s right cheek, the one he could see, wiping some tears away.

“Do you, um- do you think, we... maybe, do you think we are dealing with this?” Eric sobbed when he moved Dele’s hand away.

“What’ _this_?” Dele sighed.

“Us,”

“Well, yeah. I think we are,” Dele nodded.

“Are not you afraid of what can happen? What- you know, what might happen? Any harm?” Eric asked and turned his eyes toward Dele’s for the first time since they entered the car.

Dele’s eyes were just warm and confused.

“No, I’m not afraid. We can handle. Eric, where is this coming from huh?” Dele asked softly and reached over to touch their hands, but Eric’s didn’t let it. “What happened? What these tears mean?”

But Eric’s mind was all red and spinning with the hurt, he couldn’t reply that, he only shook his head, brushing his fingers over his cheeks and his tired eyes.

“Maybe ward off is better for us,” All Eric was thinking was the blood coming from Joel’s cut.

“What?! What did you just say?” Dele put out and this time he didn’t care for Eric trying to prevent his touch, no, Dele cupped Eric’s chin to look into his blue eyes while asking that and when Eric just shook his head and let some more tears fall down, Dele frowned. “Ok, go to the back seat, right fucking now.”

Then Dele got out of the car and opened the back door, entering just after and waiting for Eric to do the same, anyway Eric just jumped from the front to the back seat without leaving the car, just passing through the little space in between the seats. He dove in into Dele’s arms and let Dele hug his heart away, letting his cry take form again and don’t bothering with soaking Dele’s hoodie. Eric’s cry wasn’t noisy, was just constant and that was scary actually, he couldn’t stop, his mind was fucked up and his lungs were hurting with the effort already. Besides the smothery and the pain, all Eric could spot was Dele’s arms moving up and down his back.

“Look, I don’t know what happened but you’re stressed, let’s not do nothing being like this, alright? I’m fucking worried, try talk to me,” Dele pointed and when Eric just pressed his face against Dele’s neck, he sighed and added. “Alright, that’s okay, you’re okay. I will drive you home right now and- fuck, fuck the fucking deadline. I just rushed out of the bank and the deadline die today I have to-”

Dele tried to find a way to that while pressing his hands around Eric’s shoulders and after some minutes Eric finally seemed to really calm down. Of course, only Dele could hold him to make his fucking annoying cry stop.

“There’s no need, I have two perfect arms and legs,” Eric sniffled while moving away from Dele’s chest - his voice was nothing but a hoarse mess – and brushing his fingers over his cheeks and eyes, kicking the tears away and managing to breathe right again. Then he turned to Dele and eyed Dele’s worried gaze watching him over. Eric approached and cupped Dele’s jaw, pulling closer and touching their lips together. “You’re the best, okay?”

Giving what Eric babbled about warding off and his last line, well the confusion was a present thing.

“Yeah? Hey, gonna clear things now?” Dele whispered when Eric pulled back.

“Not now,”

“We need to talk,” Dele frowned. “I will rush things and I'll try to go as soon as I can, alright?”

Eric nodded, he wasn’t feeling like talking. Or doing anything at all.

“Eric, hey?” Dele pressed his hand close to Eric’s cheek to draw his attention. “Look, I will not let you drive like this.”

“What?” Eric tried to grin. “I’m fin- I have a driver's license, you can’t do anything.”

“Don’t play with me,”

“Not even if I wanted to,” Eric hummed and pointed at the driver’s seat. “Better I go.”

“Wait,” Dele said as he grabbed Eric’s right forearm and Eric felt electrocuting his entire body. _Was that arm!_ The immense urge of pull his arm from Dele’s touch almost took Eric’s breath away, because he never ever wanted to back off any Dele’s touch, that was fucking odd. However and thanks God, Eric didn’t do anything, he just froze there. “Try to see my side here, I’m worried sick.”

And Eric tried. He tried to see through Dele's eyes. If was Dele who had had that fucking breakdown out of nowhere and Eric found him crying in the middle of the square, Eric would go crazy. So yes, Eric was being a little unfair with not telling what had happened, but he couldn’t bring himself to talk anything about that right there.

Eric pressed his lips until it formed a single line and turned his eyes to Dele’s worried ones, reaching a hand along and touching Dele’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, we will talk later. Can you come over?” Eric asked and saw Dele’s little nod. “I will be waiting.”

“Yeah?” Dele nodded.

“Yeah, curled with my dogs,” Eric tried and he never felt a bigger relief than what he felt when he heard Dele’s giggle. Eric just leaned in and touched their lips together again. “Gonna be fine.”

Dele still tried to make Eric follow him to the bank and wait, but there’s no way Eric would do that. So within some minutes Eric was driving back home, feeling his lungs and his eyes burning like ember.

Of course Dele was fucking fearless. Eric saw it from the very first time he laid eyes on him during some match, so Eric knew that Dele would be elusive about all that, he would treat like something that could never happen and Eric knew he himself wouldn’t have the strength to argue against him, but the thing was. The reality was another and that, that _fucking aggression_ against other people who are not within the standard was just there, in front of them, waiting to act. Dele couldn’t ignore that.

Anyway, Eric showered, ate and played with his dogs.

He was lying on the floor of the living room and his two dogs were lying on top of him, Eric was feeling warm enough. Eric’s mood was a thousand times lighter now and that was the best thing that could happen. He messaged Dele, telling him that was all good, that he didn’t need to rush anything, well Eric needed to say something after leave him like that. Yes, the guilt was leaking into Eric like waves now.

So when the doorbell rang, Eric just opened the door with his best little grin and let Dele in just as quick as he closed the door behind him, pulling Dele closer.

“Bank thing solved?” Eric started.

“Thank God,” Dele giggled.

Eric felt his dogs beaming on Dele’s feet, so he let Dele go and saw him talking to them. His chest was all full and warm because of that and was just like it should be.

“Did you eat something?” Eric asked while Dele joked with his dogs.

“Yeah, I went home to shower too, you seemed better so... and I was stressed out because that bank people are just the worst really,” Dele kept talking and looking down Eric’s dogs.

“Right?” Eric chuckled and sat on the floor.

Clay trotted to his lap while his black dog stayed curled around Dele’s legs.

“You need to tell me what happened, you know?” Dele finally started, but he kept smoothing Cisco’s head. So he seemed just fine and chilled.

And Eric did, he told Joel’s story. His voice failing and his throat daring to close down again, daring to let him breathless again, but Eric didn’t say the words of why he really cried, he hoped Dele would understand for himself, well he didn’t.

“That’s sucks, Eric. But some things are like this. Um- did you know the lad?” Dele let out with his soft voice, frowning along. Eric shook his head. “Then... then why? I don’t-”

“I thought about you, fuck. You get me? I thought about us and that damn thing happening around us. I can’t put clear what a felt, alright? ‘Cause there’s no words, Dele. Listen to me, if you get hurt because of us I don’t even know what I would do, the guilt would shut me down,” Eric crooned and gazed his dog, he just heard a little “ _oh_ ” coming from Dele’s side.

About almost a minute later he raised his eyes to Dele’s again.

“Will not happen,” And of course he would say that.

“Yeah, you don’t know that,”

“I know, will not happen,” Dele repeated and approached Eric, wrapping an arm around Eric’s shoulders and pulling closer, making Eric cling onto him for life. Eric felt like crying again. “And if it happens, it would not- never be your fault.”

Eric didn’t add anything more, he kept there breathing into Dele’s shoulder and feeling his dogs’ eyes watching them over.

“I can go mad now?” Dele asked and Eric couldn’t prevent his little smile, he moved the hug off and stood still in front of Dele’s sight, he nodded and waited to hear what Dele would talk.

“Did you realize you fucking said we should _ward off_? You know what that means?” Well, Dele’s voice wasn’t that soft any longer, Eric thought he deserved. “You can’t say such things, Eric. There’s not just you in this, alright? I’m keeping it one hundred with you here, every second of my day you know, so when I heard this I- I feel like you don’t care. I know you care, I know you love me, but are things I can not help myself from think about it, you know?”

Eric nodded. He felt his eyes flooding again.

“Yeah? No, don’t cry. Your eyes get so red and swollen. I’m not mad, was just the wrong word, I’m not mad,” Dele added and tilted his head while holding a hand out, Eric took it and let them drop on the floor. He heard Dele clearing his throat. “Do you want us to ward off?”

Eric was quick at this finally. “No, of course not, the only thing I was thinking was Joel’s situation,”

“Because if you need a time, we can do it,” Dele whispered and Eric felt touched.

Obviously Dele didn’t want that, but he would do if Eric needed and damn, Eric didn’t miss something wet rolling down his cheek. But he brushed it off before Dele could act on it.

“What I would do without you?” Eric whispered back.

“You could improve your dance moves?” Dele tried with some joke tone up and fucking worked.

“You right,” Eric laughed softly and pulled Dele close, tying him up inside his arms and squeezing with quite some force. “I’m sorry.”

Dele didn’t seem to mind the hard squeeze that was probably hurting his lungs, he shook his head and giggled a little, letting his hands hover Eric’s back and smoothing the spot, feeling Eric shiver and sob along.

“Shhh it’s all good now, let’s calm,” Dele hummed and Eric didn’t know how Dele was still breathing. Eric’s squeeze was so hard now, but Dele was just enduring and Eric felt free again to let his cry take form.

Eric shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, trying, at least, control something. But his bones were shaking and reverberating over his whole body. His lungs were hurting and making his whole body scream for air. His mind was red and making his whole body stir with fear.

 _Fucking great, right?_ Another breakdown to the count.

Some cold thing pressing against his arm was what Eric felt, he opened his eyes to see his dogs close to him, sniffing and whimpering, their tails were shaking and their eyes confused.

“You are worrying them,” Dele grinned soft while Eric looked down his dogs.

“I’m not- I’m not worrying you?” Eric managed to hum along.

“No, no, you know why? Because I know how you can always get out of it and if you can’t do it on your own, I will help you. But really, I know how strong you are,” Dele lulled and Eric wasn’t seeing, but he could spot Dele’s little smile.

“You think too much of me,” Eric sobbed softly and tried to breathe right again, his chest was so full that seemed someone was pressing him down.

“That's what you say,”

Eric shuddered when he tried to suppress another wave in.

Those tears should have been leaving an emptiness inside because the more Eric cried, the more he felt squishy, soft and voiding.

They stayed tangled up on the floor with Eric’s dogs around them for some time, Eric didn’t know how much and he didn’t know how long until his cry stopped, but it did finally. But that didn’t mean he was feeling any better, the void inside of him was immense now, he needed something, something just to lit up all his fucking self again. He sniffled and put a hand on Dele’s hair, smoothing his nape and pluming his fingers there a little, finally budging his face and leading his lips to Dele’s ear.

“Make love to me,” Was all Eric snivelled quietly.

He sure thing was waiting a reply, a verbal one. Or, or something at least. But Dele did nothing, Eric didn’t miss his little shiver, but apart this, he did nothing. Just kept with his arms around Eric’s body and kept breathing. Eric clutched his arms when he felt his throat closing again, his eyes burning, his mind scratching. _Fuck_.

“Del-”

“That’s okay,” Dele nodded before Eric could talk anything, talk and eventually cry because his voice was long gone.

Dele moved the hug off and grinned softly at Eric, he got up and called Eric’s dogs, taking them to the back door side of the house and turning back alone after some seconds. He reached out a hand and pulled Eric, entwining their fingers and starting to walk upstair, walking to Eric’s bedroom. He stopped two steps from the bed and turned to face Eric, his grin was still on, can you believe this? Eric was startled and when Dele placed his hands around his jaw and started to pull closer, Eric almost felt like crying again. Dele touched their lips and Eric just felt giving Dele the say to do whatever he wanted, Eric felt giving to him, giving it all. Anyway, Dele _had it all_ already.

The kiss it worked the rhythm, slow and incessant.

Eric took the two steps forward and made Dele bump against the bed, but the last second Eric turned around, so was he who fell with his back on the bed, pulling Dele over him and never losing the mouth contact. Dele placed himself in between Eric’s legs and lowered his body, pressing down against Eric’s and pushing him against the bed, rocking their limbs together and making Eric shiver from his head to toe.

Then Dele broke the kiss to lower his head to Eric’s neck and started to giggle a little bit, his voice wasn’t teasy when he talked and that surprised Eric actually, he was just noting. “Make love? Where are we? Twentieth century?”

“I don’t need a fuck right now,”

“What do you need?” Dele asked and pulled his head back to look for Eric’s lips, his hips never stopping moving.

“I need... um- dunno,” Eric missed his words when he felt Dele lowering to brush his lips over Eric’s warm neck again, above his pulse. He missed his words when he felt Dele stilll moving his hips slowly and finally making Eric moan with the pressure. None of his moves were rushed, he was dealing with Eric really calmly and with such relish. “This, I guess. I need to feel you loving me.”

“But,” Dele moved off Eric’s body and sat close to him, making him sit too and raising one hand to brush over his stubble. “I don’t need to fuc... I don’t need to make love to show this, you know? I don’t want you to um- dunno, do this if you don’t really want.”

“I never said I didn’t want to,” Eric grinned, actually he was feeling his lower body pulsing already.

“So do you?” Dele pointed.

Eric nodded and approached again, pushing Dele down and straddling his hips, starting to move right away and lowering to snacht Dele’s lips. His hands were on the waistband of Dele’s shirt and Eric would always grin at the sight of Dele raising his arms so Eric could pull the shirt over his head. Eric took off his hoodie too, lowering the next second to touch their lips together, adding tongue and starting to move faster.

But Eric’s strength was soon gone, he felt that his muscles had cried along with him and now they were tired as fuck too, then Eric stopped his moves and rolled down Dele’s body. So the good thing was that Dele was already aroused that much, so he just followed Eric’s move and they changed positions, however Dele sat in between Eric’s legs, he sat on the bed and started to pull Eric’s clothing down, pulling it all with one move. Eric shivered, he felt just really exposed. When Dele caressed his thighs and pulled them apart, well Eric blushed a little.

“Why are you going red?” Dele asked when Eric didn’t stop shivering, he had his chuckle on. “I’m seeing nothing new here.”

“I know, I- dunno,” Eric shrugged.

“Hey,” Dele called while putting his weight on his knees and propelling himself forward, managing to touch his lips close to Eric’s. “You are so beautiful, I just can’t help myself watching you over like this.”

“Stop,” Eric grinned, feeling his blood run to his cheeks again. “Do your business.”

Dele laughed softly and kissed both Eric’s hot cheeks, lowering gingerly his hips and gluing with Eric’s, smiling at Eric’s gasp and starting to make some pressure on it.

Then Dele went on. He worked Eric right, using his tongue and fingers and lips and listening to Eric’s moans. And Eric could spot the difference between their time in Porthcurno and that moment. He could say that Dele was just making sure Eric was relishing every second and every touch, and well he was doing a good work. Eric didn’t even know how much time Dele had been just doing that foreplay, until Dele backed off, got up the bed, lying down again with condom and lube.

He got ready and puzzled his eyes toward Eric’s.

“Just the way you want,” Eric breathed and grinned when Dele just lay down on top of him. “Come on.”

“You know why you don’t need to worry about my way to show love to you?” Dele asked with his lull tone and lowered to touch Eric’s gasping lips. Eric shook his head, feeling thrilled with the sensation of Dele’s pulsing shaft bumping against his entrance. “Because listen, listen, I already love you with each breath.”

Dele touched their lips and pushed himself the way inside, kissing Eric’s groan away. Dele knew now, he knew it was better for Eric if he just went the whole way at once and not stop at the time, so he went for it, _slowly_ but ceaseless. Dele pushed until he felt he had no more place to fill and the sensation took his breath away. Eric just breathed and let the meek take place inside of him, so Dele could do whatever he wanted.

“Move, move,” Eric groaned almost the same second he felt Dele entering the whole way.

“You sure? I can-”

“Just fucking move,”

“Want to feel right now?” Dele grinned his words and Eric felt his heart going even more crazy than already was.

He was so damn gone and surrendered, he didn’t even know he could be like that, but Dele could end him with just one phrase, or one word, or nothing at all.

Dele could end him so quickly.

“No, no, just- you know, come on,” Eric replied, his words almost getting entirely struck in his throat.

Eric approached to touch their lips together, feeling Dele moving slowly and feeling the sharp pain hit him, however Eric didn’t do anything apart arch his back and feel Dele thrusting again and again, making his slow shove alive and making Eric’s legs start to damn shake.

That voiding feeling that the cry dug? Well, Eric hit right when he suggested that, because he could almost feel this feeling flying away from his body with each move Dele did.

Eric placed his hands around Dele’s back and squeezed his fingers around any skin he could grab, actually he felt that he was almost twisting Dele’s skin, however all Dele was doing was moan pleasantly, didn’t have any pain there Eric could say.

“Wait a little huh,” Eric whispered, he was feeling the whole goodness take another level and that sensation was so fucking good, was filling every sad gap he had.

“I don’t need to go harder to feel good, Eric,” Dele voiced and backed off a little to look into Eric’s blue eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, alright? If you’re feeling good like this, then I’m good like this. Now let me make you feel better huh,” Dele hummed and knelt in front of Eric’s open legs, pulling them apart and sliding an inch more, he pushed his hips down and looked for Eric’s gaze. “Can I go?”

“Yeah, yeah, come on,” Eric whined while arching off the bed, shutting his eyes and losing control of his legs, trembling noticeable now.

Was all it took for Dele to hold them in place and thrust right on top of Eric’s good point, then again and again, and he went on. However was his slow kind of thrust but fuck it, was blowing Eric’s mind away of his body.

“Fuck, fuck, holy... fuck, alright, you’re so, so good, love- don’t fucking stop,” Eric grumbled and squeezed his hands around Dele’s thighs, pulling closer and just wanting more of what Dele was giving to him.

“That’s a sight,” Dele exacted while lowering his fucking dark enough eyes over their conected bodies, lingering stalled there but never stopping his pressure.

But Eric felt like bursting, like _blowing up_.

How could a person have lived twenty-two years without feeling that? That fucking intense feeling that just enraptured Eric’s everything and turned him into that _hopeless mess_. Not the sex, wasn’t about the sex, the action, was about the fucking feeling, kissing all Eric’s worries away. Question for further time.

“Hey, what it is? What it is?” Dele stopped and stuck froze there, Eric just looked confused at him.

Then Eric felt Dele letting go his legs and touching the side of his eyes, his _wet eyes_. His wet eyelashes. His wet temples. But Eric just kept his confused gaze going on.

“And so? Can you move?” Eric asked trying to make Dele move again, that press was driving him damn insane.

“Why are you crying?”

“I’m not,”

“Of course, your eyes are only sweaty a little bit,” Dele eyerolled and resumed his soft hips shoving.

“Yeah,” Eric grinned and pulled Dele’s shoulders down to get to touch their lips together. “I’m fine, go on.”

Actually Eric didn’t know why the tears, he wasn’t feeling sad or whatever that moment. Maybe that was what people say with be with emotions _in full bloom._ Well, now that Eric was awere of if, he could feel the hot tears coming down both sides of his eyes, but he couldn’t care because Dele took his kneeling position again and started his strong pounding, slow but strong, because was what Eric was needing that time.

And they put some time.

Eric didn’t let Dele touch him so the only pleasure he was feeling was of what he was getting from Dele’s thrusts, and damn that was more than enough. However was slow, the waves were coming slowly just like the whole moment.

After some time of that, time this that Eric didn’t know how much, he had no idea actually, because he had other things to take care of. Like the fucking amazing feeling that was sense Dele hard and hot all the way, like feel the fine chill that ran his spine every time Dele held Eric’s legs in place because they were just shaking so much, like Eric trying to make the most of it while arching his back and moaning soft, like feeling from time to time Dele’s wet lips touching his with such awe that always made Eric sigh his life out. Or maybe like when their eyes matched and Eric could read the question and he felt like pulling Dele’s lips, whispering against them several times his reply ‘ _I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay_ ’. Because he was, oh he was so okay. That was another level of connection that Eric could only imagine.

Yes, so Eric had some things to keep his mind and body occupied and time wasn’t one of them. Anyway, after some time Dele pulled out, just out of nowhere and he sure thing heard Eric’s whine.

“Look,” Dele whispered and lowered his body above Eric’s, keeping him in place and touching his lips close to Eric’s warm neck. “I can’t hold it for long, but you’re enjoying so much that... now you will work your time, huh? Let’s do some change.”

Eric couldn’t say anything so he just shuddered and watched Dele getting into his sitting position, propping against the heardboad and holding one of Eric’s hands along. Calling.

“I can’t pull this up,” Eric replied when he got it.

“You can,”

“Fuck, why can’t we sex normally?” Eric eyerolled but he couldn’t concentrate because the huge miss inside of him was disturbing enough.

“Shut up, this is normal, come on,” Dele chuckled and pulled Eric harder.

And alright, Eric complied. But.

But only because that miss was making his body ache.

He sat above Dele’s lap, taking a kneeling position and reached behind to put Dele’s dick in place, then he just lowered himself and fuck. _Fuck._ Placing his head into Dele’s neck and daring to bit the skin over there a little because, well because Eric’s own weight was _impaling_ him down. He couldn’t hold the slow pounding now, so Eric just placed his arms around Dele’s shoulders and let his hips work at the speed. And it could be said that Eric was controlling it all now. His lungs were hurting and his abdomen contracting, his hips rolling and the air ending, although they weren’t kissing, so maybe Eric was dying from lung failure.

“F...uck Eric, you’re moving so fucking good,” Dele moaned, don’t really managing to keep his eyes open, or to keep his head in place, no, he just squeezed Eric’s hips and threw his head back. “Fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop, I’m-”

But Eric didn’t bother, he placed one hand around Dele’s chin and pulled down with some lack of care, his body was on fire and if he was going to blow up then he would carry Dele with him. Crushing their lips together and taking one of Dele’s hands, pointing to his own hard on, feeling Dele’s strokes just one second later. So was all in order and really, didn’t take long at all. The time interval between their orgarsms was basically two seconds, with Eric coming firtst, so they came at the same time, both grabbing into each other, contracting through the pleasure and letting the moment take both their lives and their moans out.

That was just the fucking most addictive pain ever. Burning it all from inside out and leaving that painful trail everywhere, was just wondrously _good_. And feel Dele squeeze his hands around any skin he could find, also that was way damn hot.

Eric thought he would never stop feeling that, that tremendously mindblowing sensation that took all his - already fucking wasted - force away. His moves and sounds slowing down little by little, until Eric finally _stopped_. He just kept curled around Dele’s shoulders after his body stropped contracting, he kept there when his breaths returned to normal, he kept there when Dele breathed right again too, he kept there when Dele started to run his hands up and down Eric’s back, he kept there because Eric was scared that he would break into one billion pieces if he dared to move a single limb.

“Gonna make me hard again?” Dele snorted softly when Eric _kept there_ , still like a breathing statue.

Eric sighed and finally budged. Uncurling his arms and moving back to brush their lips together, using his best gentle touch before lift his hips and force Dele out of him, hearing Dele’s soft sigh, watching Dele walk over the bathroom and hearing the tap sound. Watching him hover close again and cleaning the work above Eric’s belly. Watching him laying down next to Eric and face the ceiling.

“Where were you in the first twenty-two years of my life again?” Eric asked with his joke tone up, he was feeling good again, after all that fucking drama to say at least.

“Don’t grow cheesy on me now,”

“I’m fucking not, bragging fuck,”

Then Eric heard the best sound there, best laugh ever? Yes.

“Glad to hear you back,” Dele added to his laugh.

“Who would say huh,” Eric kept his teasing tone up, letting it hover their talk. “That all I needed was some fuck.”

“It is ‘fuck’ again?”

“That all I needed was some fucking mindblowing lovemaking,” Eric corrected, failing with not laughing at the end of the phrase. “Better?”

“I agree with the mindblowing part,” Dele chuckled, lifting his arms from bed and pointed his hands at the ceiling. “Was good, wasn’t it?!”

“Got me fucking wasted,”

“Same to be honest,” Dele smiled while propping against his elbows and moving toward Eric’s side, placing his chin above Eric’s collarbone and kissing Eric’s neck because was just in front of his face, then pressing his face against the spot and that reminded Eric of when a cat snuggles against you. “You okay?”

“I’m sore,” Eric shrugged.

“Of course you are, but I didn’t mean this,”

“Oh,”

“Hey,” Dele looked up again and matched eyes with Eric, his grin was there so Eric felt relaxed. “You okay?” Well, Eric nodded, what else he could do if his voice didn’t feel like coming out to say hello. Dele nodded too and approached to press his forehead with Eric’s temple. “Nothing’ going to happen, alright? It’s okay if I promise you this?”

“You don’t know the future,”

“Don’t be stressed about this,”

“Such this’ out of my hand, Del,”

“I’m sorry,”

“Huh?” Eric frowned.

“Dunno, just- it shouldn’t be like this,” Dele whispered and lowered his head to Eric’s neck again, giving deep breaths when Eric didn’t say anything. “Love someone shouldn’t bring these fears.”

“This will never- listen, _never_ be your fault,” Eric reassured.

What Dele was saying was so truth. No one who felt such love for another person should also be afraid of any outcome.

Eric raised one hand and with his fingertips started to caress Dele’s shoulders, he could feel the shiver kissing Dele’s senses everytime.

“Would you shower with me?” Dele asked after a while, raising his head and showing his pout.

“Sure,” Eric replied, holding a hand to Dele’s curls. “But your pout have nothing to do with, you can drop it, I just don’t like to sleep feeling lube all over my butt thanks.”

“Keep fooling yourself,” Dele teased and moved away, grabbing one of Eric’s hands and pulling him along. “You love my pout.”

Wasn’t an all lie actually, but Eric only chuckled and let Dele pull him to the bathroom. Eric could still feel the dry path that his tears left over his face and that was the first thing he washed off when he stepped the stream of water. Some minutes letting the water fall on the hair and feeling the foam drain down, Eric felt a sponge brushing his back.

“Washing me?” Eric arched an eyebrow.

“Saw some marks,” Dele shrugged.

“You should see your back then,”

“Huh?” Dele mumbled while making foam above Eric’s back.

“Some traces,” Eric held one hand in the air and moved his fingertips, showing off his nails.

Actually wasn’t ‘ _some_ ’, had five perfectly defined red traces across Dele’s back and Eric wasn’t even feeling bad about it. Fit it good.

“Really? Oh right, that's why it's burning like hell,” Dele blinked.

“Yeah,” Eric grinned while struggling with the foam in the eyes.

They finished and walked out, getting dressed. All normal.

But fuck, Eric was feeling just _whacked_ , all that day was tiring and that fucking crying session took some years of his life. He couldn’t sleep right there because was still early and he couldn’t fuck up his sleep pattern, so Eric just lay on his side and snuggled against his pillow and his blanket, thinking ‘ _I'm resting my eyes_ ’. Was good enough when Dele propped against Eric’s shoulder and skook him a little.

“Eric, hey, you know you can’t sleep right now. Want to be fucking sleepy for the game tomorrow?” Dele said and pulled Eric, so he was lying with his back.

“I know, I wasn’t sleeping,”

“Your eyes are closed,” Dele pointed and Eric felt Dele’s hand hover above his cheeks.

“Are not,” 

“Don’t be like this,”

Then Eric sighed, was more an annoyed sigh. He couldn’t be mad at Dele however, so he sighed once more and opened his eyes. “Okay. Um- are you hungry?”

“Not now, we can go out if you want,”

“Dele,” Eric grinned in pure disbelief. “I can’t move my legs.”

“So dramatic!” Dele grinned back and approached to touch their lips, just a light kiss, lowering his head to Eric’s neck and keeping there, adding with some lull voice. “You.. scared me.”

“I know, I’m sorry the cry,” Eric replied, sighing to the ceiling and starting to wind his fingers over Dele’s curls.

“No, no, I’m not talking about the cry,” Dele’s voice turned deep and he shook his head against Eric’s neck, just to find his sitting position and manage to look inside Eric’s eyes. “You can cry, I don’t mind you know, I can handle. It’s like when I don’t hold myself when I want to cry near to you, you noticed that already huh? But yeah, I’m not talking about the cry, I’m talking about you saying we would be better fending off.”

“Dele-”

“Yeah, because you know how I feel about this, we talked. I wouldn’t bear it and you talked like.. so easily, I... dunno,” Dele shrugged and grabbed the edge of one blanket that was around his legs.

That was the worst. Speak without thinking, what a fucking mistake.

“Look, hey,” Eric sat quickly, don’t minding the soft discomfort that nudged his body, he just touched Dele’s cheek and locked their gazes. “I wasn’t thinking. That’s all. I really don’t want you to stress about it because was all my fucking fault. I’m sorry if I made you feel like I don’t care, because you are the only... you know I care, Dele. Fuck, I love you, how I ever couldn’t... I’m so sorry, this was just a big ugly mess, alright?”

“You don’t need to apologize or anything, I’m just saying ‘cause I can’t shut my mouth, but... but I got you, this Joel’s thing, I got you. You don’t need to worry you know, because nothing like this gonna happen,” Dele winked his smile this time, letting go his deep tone of voice at least.

“But if-”

“You worry too much,”

“I know,” Eric gave up and fell into bed again, nesting his head into the pillow and pulling the blanket to cover his body. “I know, but how couldn’t I? Don’t tell me you don’t worry too.”

“Of course, but I can’t let it affect me that much,” Dele replied and pulled his blanket as well, wrapping around his shoulders and leaning toward Eric’s arms, tugging enough until Eric placed them around Dele’s shoulders, but Eric was just sighing and was some hopeless sigh. Dele turned to him. “Hey, in Porthcurno a million people saw us.”

Dele tried to make Eric react, but Eric just nodded and looked away Dele’s gaze. Anyway, wasn’t like Dele would give up, approaching and touching his lips with Eric’s, was a really soft peck, letting his lips bow up against Eric’s, because he knew Eric just loved that. Adding:

“A million people saw me kissing these little, cute, pink, juicy, soft-” Yes, Dele could go on naming Eric’s lips for at least ten minutes, but anyway Eric was blushing and grinning, so Dele stopped, smiling relieved. “Not everyone cares, alright? We don’t need to think about it all the time, it’s fine this way,” Dele’s giggle was alive right there. “Besides, no one will hurt me, have you seen my incredible muscles?!”

And alright Eric gave it a laugh. His loud and crescent laugh, squeezing his arms around Dele’s shoulders and hugging tightly. Hugging until Dele was placed on top of him, Dele’s limbs matching Eric’s and the blanket still rolled up over Dele’s shape. Eric felt holding a burrito.

“Mocking me huh? This’ isn’t a very boyfriending thing to do,” However Dele was just smiling, letting his cute giggle mix with Eric’s laugh.

“I’m not- I, sorry love but, yeah. No one would mess with you, this fucking muscles huh,” Eric voiced still feeling his laugh hurt his belly.

“Right,” Dele crowed smiling and scooted closer, moving an inch up Eric’s chest and touching their lips, sliping his tongue inside and letting it play with Eric’s. “I love your laugh, you know?”

However Eric only pressed his lips with Dele’s and let his arms hover the full extent of Dele’s back, getting to feel the chill dance into his senses. Getting to see the perfect match their colors did, the perfect shiver that could shake Eric’s mind so hard and could lull it at the same time. Just was a really amazing thing that Eric loved Dele at a point that words couldn’t put together the fullness of it, but didn’t mean he wouldn’t try it.

“Jesus... I really love you so damn much, Dele, so much it hurts, but it’s never- it could never be a bad thing, this’ the best filling pain I’ve ever felt ‘cause- it could never be a bad thing because nothing’s ever bad when it comes to you,” Eric’s words were confused and not coming the right way, being stuck – in his mouth and his mind – being a little sore, but the meaning, the meaning was so real it hurt, _again_.

Dele kept there, like a burrito inside Eric’s arms, he sighed a couple of times, he nodded another couple of times too. Anyway, Eric was so warm and sore, he was so warm he could stay there for a whole week just without moving.

“You’re feeling a lot of pain when it comes to me these days,”

But Dele’s reply was nowhere what Eric was waiting.

“What?”

“You just said it,”

“No, no, no Del,” So Eric blinked some tears away, fucking annoying thing, and took a sitting position, forcing Dele to do the same. “You do not- it never pained me, love you- love you never pained, it fucking healed me. From everything.”

“You sure?” Dele forced some words out, his voice being so thick.

Eric just strongly shook his head, he wasn’t there to see any tear drop out his dark eyes, nope, thanks. Eric approached and placed both his hands around Dele’s chin, using his thumb to caress Dele’s cheeks.

“Yeah, I’m sure, come on,” Eric replied quickly and dragged Dele close, his burrito form being snuggled against Eric’s chest again. “Come on, I love you and you never pained me like that, you know that.”

“I love you too,”

“Alright,” Eric chuckled softly and used his caresses to make Dele’s _whatever bad thing he was feeling_ go away.

Dele pushed Eric down and climbed his chest again, going so quiet, maybe he was asleep after some twenty minutes. At least he hadn’t cried.

“I’m hungry now,” Eric noted when Dele moved and so well, he wasn’t asleep.

“Let’s go out,” Dele said and his voice was that light and easy sound Eric was used again.

“I’m telling you... it’s better if I stay inside the house, like... my walk might be, might be curious right now, you know?” Eric chortled and wrapped his legs around Dele’s.

“Really?” Dele laughed and made himself cushy in between Eric’s legs. Damn, Eric felt good with that laugh making his mind dizzy. “I wasn’t rough at all.”

“ _You_ weren’t,”

“Oh, right. Those hips can move,”

“Yeah,” Eric chuckled. “I can prep something.”

“No, no, let’s order,”

“We can do that,”

“We can,” Dele repeated and reached out for Eric’s phone, Dele’s one was far away from them so, moving away from Eric’s body and sitting while looking for the right app. “So, what do you want?”

“Um- I-”

“Let’s go with sushi then,”

“I don’t know why you even bother to ask me,” Eric rolled his eyes a little, just noting, he didn’t really care and sushi was a good choice.

“Sorry, can’t hear you,” Dele waved and flashed one little smile toward Eric.

Then Dele dropped the phone aside again and placed himself next to Eric, lying on his side and facing him, who was lying with his back.

“Will not be long,” Dele added and reached a hand to Eric’s chest.

Eric just nodded, grabbing his phone to check the time and sighing when he saw flashing 8 pm, still very early. Anyway, he keep hovering his fingers over the screen for some more minutes, that thing was addictive, he didn’t fail to notice Dele’s hand lowering the way from his chest. Eric didn’t fail to notice when Dele lowered his hand enough to touch the inner part of his thigh, caressing the place just very slowly. Eric’s sweatpants seemed to be just a thin layer of silk under Dele’s touch.

Some hard breaths were what Eric did, nothing more. Or a word. Nothing, mostly because he was tired of talking and secondly, Dele’s touch was something. But when Dele added some more pressure and when he moved his hand a little more up, well Eric still didn’t talk any word, but he surely couldn’t control his brief sigh, unawaring spreading his legs an inch.

“If I wanted, would you do it again?” Dele whispered close to Eric’s ear, but had no way Eric could talk anything. Then Dele pressed his hand, moving up and down and Eric stirred along. “Why are you being so easy?”

But fuck, Eric didn’t fucking know why too. He just felt stuck.

Dele pulled his hand away from there and climbed Eric’s body, resting his chin above Eric’s chest. “You were not like this before,”

“It’s the night,” Eric sighed once he could breathe again, placing his hands round Dele’s waist.

“No, are you okay?”

“I’m okay,”

“So-”

“Dunno, it's like I can’t resist you,”

“Yeah?” Dele giggled and, consequently, Eric’s body shook along.

“I’m tired too,” Eric tried to turn that around, but was the thing. He was being really fucking easy and he wasn’t giving a flying fuck. “Anyway Dele, I like it too.”

“That’s nice, but,” Dele started and moved his arms up, lifting his body up as well and touching their lips together. Just the light touching. “But soon enough you gonna have to do my work.”

“I will,” Eric grinned because Dele couldn’t stop placing tons of little kisses above his lips.

Finally Dele lowered his kisses and stopped with his head nestled close to Eric’s warm neck, pluming his fingers over Eric’s stubble and just breathing. Eric picked his phone again and swapped to the camera, adjusting the light and touching the screen. Dele flinched and quickly sat above Eric’s belly, looking at him with quite some awe.

“How it feels?” Eric teased with a raised eyebrow.

“Like being fucking caught!” Dele pointed and ripped Eric’s phone from his hand.

“Yeah, I know! So how I felt when you showed me those thousands of photos the other day huh,” Eric laughed and didn’t even try to get his phone back because Dele was above him, Eric couldn’t move anyway.

“No way!” Dele laughed back and Eric was amazed with that fucking perfect sound.

Dele looked down the screen when Eric stopped stirring under him, his fingers worked a little over the phone and then he frowned.

“What?” Eric voiced.

“Look,” Dele showed the screen to Eric, but had nothing. Nothing new, he was showing the pic Eric took one minute ago. “Look how fucking cute we are. Don’t you think we should show to everybody else?”

“We are fucking cute, right?”

“Eric.”

“Sure Del, you can show it to whoever you want, okay?” Eric crooned while fondling Dele’s thighs.

“You're saying this because that's what I want to hear,” Dele pointed out and Eric didn’t miss the little shiver that crossed Dele’s legs.

“I am,”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t discuss it anymore, you know,” Eric replied and raised his gaze to Dele’s confused dark eyes. “I’m so tired today.”

Dele sighed and locked Eric’s phone, placing it aside his head and lowering enough until their lips touched, fitting each other like just the right way.

“I know, I- I didn’t mean it but, we _are_ fucking cute,”

“That’s because you are the cute one and I meant it, you can show to whoever you want, I just... media and shit, you know?” Eric shrugged.

Dele nodded and resumed his sitting position, unlocking Eric’s phone and typing quickly over the screen. Now Eric had no phone and nothing to do and couldn’t sleep, great. He just sighed and started to fond Dele’s legs again, trying to put his attention on something so he wouldn’t just doze off for good. Didn’t take long. Eric heard the camera sound again and his gaze followed the sound very quickly, raising his eyebrows and smiling in pure disbelief.

“Looking good,” Dele murmured and Eric saw some red pop up above his cheeks.

“I’m not always?” Eric finally gave up and gave it a laugh.

“You are,”

“You right,”

“Yeah,” Dele winked and quickly looked down over the screen, typing something and letting Eric alone with his thoughts again.

Then the doorbell resounded.

“Just in time,” Eric heard Dele cheer and saw him get up like an arrow, hurrying out the room but without talk over his shoulder. “Be right back, don’t you dare to move!”

Well, Eric wouldn’t move from there anyway. That bed seemed to be made of clouds to be honest and Eric just snuggled against his blanket and turned to his side. Of course he was sure he would sleep in two minutes, but something cold and wet touching his face didn’t let him. His dogs were sniffing and wagging their tails, whimpering next to Eric’s face.

“Can’t believe Dele let you guys out,” Eric sat at the edge and gave the attention his dogs were asking, caressing their hair. “Actually, clever little fuck he is.”

Of course, his dogs would just run to Eric’s bedroom and Dele knew Eric would sleep at any moment, so free them was a good plan. Eric blinked at that and felt his dogs whimpering and licking his hand.

“What’s up with you two?” Eric hummed when his dogs didn’t calm down, so Eric had no other way out than slide to the floor and play with them at the same level. They went straight to Eric’s face, so he realized. “Oh,” The last thing they had seen was a really shaken and crying Eric sobbing on the floor. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m fine now, you see, dry face huh. I’m sorry I let you two like that, but yeah. Eu estou bem agora.”

The two of them backed off and looked at Eric again, their tails stopping moving for long three soconds then starting to move again, they stepped closer and started to cheer close to Eric now.

“I know, I think the last time you saw me like that was...” Eric tried to reach some memory, but he didn’t get too much. “Fuck it I can’t remember, but I'm sorry I.. got really fucked up you know, anyway. Dele took care of it.”

Some minutes later, of Eric playing and letting his dogs climb over his legs, Dele stepped inside the room again, holding some bags along.

“The bloke, he asked ‘ _wow, you’re Dele Alli! You live here?_ ’ then I said ‘ _I am, but that’s not my name into the location the app requested’_ , so he checked his spreadsheet and looked at me like ‘oh my God’, was quite funny if you ask me. But yeah, he left with some smile up,” Dele babbled while placing the sushi around the bed and grinning while remembering the scene.

Eric snorted and pointed. “Lucky one,”

“Right? He caught us,” Dele giggled and opened one of the disposable tupperware, grabbing his hashis.

Eric kept there on the floor, his dogs being warm and comfy above his legs. Dele stopped halfway the action of taking one sushi to his mouth and placed the container back on the bed. Slipping his way to sit on the floor too, quickly grinning and pressing one hand above Eric’s closest shin.

“You okay?” Dele asked still with that little grin up.

The black dog quickly jumped over Dele’s lap, making him giggle and Eric sighed.

“You look beautiful,”

“I hope you haven’t planned on getting away from the question with a compliment. I’m too old for that, love,” Dele chuckled.

“I’m good, I’m good, how could I not be?”

“Hey,” Dele gently turned Cisco aside and approached, crawling to in between Eric’s legs and sitting there, being so close that Eric could see his pupils being dilated. Anyway, Dele found a comfortable way over there and placed his warm hands around Eric’s waist, leaning in and touching his lips with Eric’s collarbone. “Isn’t like you have to be good, you know? You do not have to feel obligated to never feel bad, you’re allowed, you know that? I will always be here when you feel bad too.”

“I know that, Del,”

“Do you? And you’re really good?” Dele used some innocence, making some pressure close Eric’s neck, letting the warmth spread.

“I’m good, I promise,” Eric smiled and prettily closed his eyes because Dele was being too much while resting his body in between Eric’s legs and being warm against Eric’s neck and chest. “I promise.”

“Sweet,” Dele chuckled and stayed there for a couple of minutes, resting against Eric’s body like Eric was the best backrest, that huge ass bed was nothing just beside them.

Anyway, Dele got up and so did Eric, who marched over the bathroom, washing his hands and stumbling on his dogs during the way back to bed.

“Shouldn’t let them out,” Eric noted.

“Yeah, you would be asleep now,”

Eric clicked his tongue and grabbed one tupperware too, quickly putting one sushi into his mouth and letting the good taste wake him even more.

After that was all quiet and pleasant. They ate and Eric got so full - he thought he was going to explode, they waited some time after it, talking or playing with some of the dogs, then they brushed their teeth and turned the light off. Fucking finally was a fine time for Eric to sleep without screw his pattern.

“Go put them to sleep,” Eric yawned to Dele while nestling his head above his pillow.

“You heard? He said to put you to sleep, so,” Dele jestled and Eric peeked to spot what he was doing, just to see Dele pointing at the floor, the left corner, like the dogs liked.

“I didn’t mean this,”

“Let them stay,”

“No, they are changing hair,”

“And?” Dele asked over his eyelashes and Eric could hear his dogs whining close the bed, like waiting the right answer to follow.

Eric sighed and pointed at Dele’s body, he was sitting there, rolled up with his blanket and seeming really cozy.

“You! You not gonna make me be the bad parent here,” Eric chuckled at Dele, then turned to his dogs. “Alright, alright. But without messing around.”

“Yeah, you seemed like the bad parent just now. I’m gonna be the good parent, so when we need to go out, I'll be the one who says ‘ _we’re leaving, you can do whatever you want, just do not set the house on fire_ ’ while you will be the ‘ _without messing around_ ’ one,” Dele just chortled his words out like telling a story and finally laid his head on the pillow.

But Dele was talking just fine and freely, while Eric felt burning everything inside. He grabbed his blanket and wrapped himself into it, from head to toe. Murmuring just after. “I’m not gonna be the bad parent,”

“But always has the good cop and bad cop thing,”

Eric wanted to ask ‘ _Where?_ ’ but he was afraid of Dele’s reply. He was afraid because the answer would surely be ‘ _Every family_ ’ and Eric didn’t know how to deal with that matter yet, so he just let his face turn red and waited it to vanish before raise his blanket again.

“Ain’t a rule,” Eric pointed.

“I know,” Dele hummed and crawled to Eric’s chest, curling and sighing. “We both can be the good cop.”

Some quietness took place and Eric placed one arm under his head and kept caressing Dele’s nape with the other. He should sleep the second all went calm and quiet, but somehow Eric couldn’t, the tiredness was there, but he couldn’t bring himself to sleep. Not just yet.

Eric tried to focus on something else, like the sound of his dogs rustling close the bed. Useless of course, his mind was still joking with his fatigue.

“Can’t sleep now?” Dele spoke after a long time, startling Eric a little bit.

Dele didn’t move though, he kept snuggled there.

“Um, I-”

“It’s this position you know, I can like... I can hear your heartbeats and you know, feel your breaths and had a time I sleep like this this- well, I can tell the exact minute you fall asleep,” Dele just shrugged during his whole phrase.

“Do you have any idea how creepy this is?” Eric teased with some laugh on.

“Stop! Isn’t creepy,” Dele trembled a little with his giggle and snuggled against his blanket.

“It is too,”

“Shut this mouth.”

And was kind of funny, at least. Was funny that Dele was using his ‘ _I’m angry don’t bug me’_ tone but he was all cozy and snuggled upon Eric’s chest, not showing any signal that he would move from there. Eric sighed and took his arm from under his head, stretching out and placing it around Dele’s curve.

“You can sleep, I will doze off quickly,” Eric said finally.

“Alright, something I can do?”

“It’s okay,” Eric nodded and felt yawning. 

“Okay,” Dele giggled and Eric noted some slumber hovering his voice. Maybe Dele was already sleeping while talking that. “Gonna tell ya something.”

“Sure,” Eric smiled, he was relishing that because Dele looked just easeful and cute.

“Remember when we met? Pre season? US?” Dele voiced and Eric nodded. “When you got hurt, you know, Mousa just trackled you good. Remember?” Eric nodded again. “So, I didn’t know by the time but- but was there when I felt that something was up.”

“Huh?”

“About you, something was up about you,” Dele added and alright, maybe he was really sleeping by that time.

“Oh, I- um, that long?” Eric mumbled, feeling his heart growing at least two sizes over.

“Yeah, fall in love is the easy part, Diet,”

“I fucking know that,” Eric hummed, remembering his drama when he first realized that. “Was nice when you stayed.” He added while feeling his chest flood with tenderness, that had been just _unexpected._

“I couldn’t just walk away,”

“You could, like the others,”

“No, I couldn’t. I felt, I- I couldn’t,” Dele shook his head. “I had hurt my tendon before and I was afraid for you, anyway. Was way more easier stay than walk away, you know?”

“Yeah?” Eric felt just warm inside, his voice not coming.

“Yup,” That sleepy giggle could only make Eric’s level of fluffiness grow exorbitantly. Eric pressed his arms a little more and sighed. “Eric, do you love me?”

So, when the sleep takes you, Eric judged. Didn’t stop that fucking soft grin to take shape over Eric’s lips, his hand flying to Dele’s curls and his hair being smooth against Eric’s skin.

“Sure,” Eric chuckled.

“Sure what?”

“I love you. I didn’t say this like, a thousand times just now?”

“Yeah,” Dele giggled and his sigh was a soft massage through Eric’s feelings.

“Come here,” Eric tugged Dele’s nape a little until Dele budged and raised his head to touch their lips, just a press. A warm lips press. “Alright, was good to know. Let’s sleep now, big game tomorrow and you gonna score.”

“Since you’re predicting,” Dele yawned, stumbling over his words while resuming to his position. “Gonna be yours, you know, the goal. Fucking sleepy, night, night.”

The sleep was easy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, something happened. I don't even know how to talk this.  
> Where I live existed - or exists, a very ugly prejudice towards people who are not in the normal pattern. Gays, lesbians, bi, trans, drag queen, they suffer from the start. And you guys know that fluorescent tube, right? People sometimes throw away these tubes in the ordinary rubbish, and often these tubes end up in the middle of the street and the custom of biased people to pick up these tubes and hurt any lgbt people just born, the victim raises them arms to defend himself in the majority of the times and this results in a cut in the arm, like Joel's.  
> A friend of mine got hurt.  
> And that was all I thought for weeks, I couldn't get it out of my mind and was affecting my activities, the only way to get rid of some of the pressure was by writing down, so I just wrote and wrote. I'm sorry if it's heavy content, my mind couldn't calm down and I felt better after write.  
> PS.: My friend is fine today. Sorry any mistake.


	23. Ho imparato le nostre lezioni attraverso le lacrime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a video out there that Eric said he don't like codfish, like???? WHO don't like cod, Jesus.. I don't get this man.

The game would be 8 pm so Eric didn’t bother to put the alarm that early, actually he didn’t even set anything, but turned out he didn’t need to. Well, Eric woke up the minute he felt Dele moving off. He felt the bed shifting and heard the tap sound, but Eric didn’t move one limb or anything at all, he only pretended to be asleep because, one he was sleepy and two he was _damn sleepy_. He didn’t need to open his eyes to the exhausting daylight yet.

Eric heard Dele coming back and the bed taking its shape next to him, but Eric was almost sleeping again, was easy just let the sleep take him. Eric didn’t miss the toothpaste smell and the just very light touch of Dele moving some hair of Eric’s head, his face burning with Dele’s obvious gaze, but Eric didn’t move. Actually he was doing a pretty good job with the control thing.

Then Dele sighed and seemed to sit on the bed, all went quiet. Maybe he was using his phone or whatever and Eric thought in opening his eyes to see if Dele was paparazing him again, but he dropped that. He couldn’t open his eyes, the slumber was bigger.

Then.

“Hey, what you guys up to?” Dele whispered and Eric remembered.

His dogs were there.

“Want to help me?” Dele added and Eric tried to shove the sleep away to hear that. “Do I wake him or...? You know, the game’ late today and.. yeah, I should let him be huh?”

Eric couldn’t prevent some small grin show up.

He felt the bed shift again and given the way the bed curled alone around Eric’s shape, Dele wasn’t above it anymore. When he talked again Eric got it. He was sitting next his dogs, close the left corner.

“What time for you to eat?” Dele crooned and Eric heard the soft sound of nails banging the floor. Yes, Dele had made _the mistake_ after all, his dogs must be licking the hell out of him that moment. “Come on.” So Eric heard the sound walking toward the door, but it didn’t follow the way downstairs. “Fuck, not that way! Come on, down the stairs? Yeah, you're leaving a trail of hair on the floor, changing hair thing, right? Maybe Eric was ri-” Anyway Dele didn’t continue and Eric heard steps coming closer the bed, then a slight shift and steps out the room again. “Can’t move without it.” Yes, Dele’s phone.

Eric chuckled and stretched out, moving his limbs and hearing all the muffled snaps his body did. He intended do his business and follow the way down to meet with them, but some growl got his attention.

“Wow, never seen you two fight before,” Eric heard Dele chant close the stairs.

And alright, Eric sat quickly and thought about rush out the room and see what was happening. His dogs didn’t fight much and when it happened was just that, just some growl, no bitting, no barking. But it could be startling since his dogs were big anyway. Eric was almost getting up the bed.

“What’s this? Thought you were mates for life, don’t do this. Now shut this mou- this snouts, come on, this ain’t pretty. See, that’s better. Let’s see some food for you,” Eric heard Dele croon and he himself was grinning like crazy.

That was amusing. Seemed like Dele was talking with kids and not dogs, well Eric talked to them too, but. But were _his_ dogs, he talked to them because Eric knew they got it.

Anyway, Dele managed to shut the growl and Eric was surprised. They usually just growl to one another until Eric pat them or ignore them and they let go, still winding each other up but yes, they knew they were stuck with each other after all.

They finally followed their way downstairs and Eric fell over his way toward the bathroom, taking more long to do his things and yawning at every passing minute. He was thinking about showering, but dropped that idea quickly. Eric wasn’t that keen to feel some cold water land on his warm and cozy back. Stumbling downstairs and seeking the sound to check them up, they were at the back and was only right since Dele was putting their food out.

Dele was seated at the balcony, with the back door open and Eric could see - and hear - his dogs attacking their food.

“You two fight a lot?” Dele was babbling while typing something and this time Eric was seeing, so he saw Cisco shaking his tail. “I guess not, right? Just what it seems. I think I’m talking on my own all this time, well, I don’t speak Portuguese, so you can’t judge me,” Dele added and Eric saw his dogs changing their gazes to Dele for one little second. “Fuck- Eric always talks with you like you two were really getting and now I see that really works. Creeping me out a little but ok.”

“I wasn’t lying,” Eric snickered louder than he should of course, and he grinned when he almost saw Dele’s soul jumping out of his bones.

“ _Holy f-_ ”

“Morning,” Eric added and walked toward his dogs to cheer them good day too.

“Fuck Eric, gonna get me dead someday,” Dele breathed.

“Yeah, the drama,”

“What’s your problem with being sneaky?!”

Eric only grinned and walked close to Dele this time, fitting the space in between his legs hanging on the balcony and smoothing his thighs along.

“Watching them over?” Eric puzzled, pointing at the dogs food.

“I know where you keep it so,” Dele shrugged.

“Sure,” Eric chuckled and kissed Dele’s lips just lightly. “They like you, you know?”

“Yeah?”

“They usually don’t follow someone else if I'm not together with,”

“Oh, so they like me,” Dele quipped, placing his arms upon Eric’s shoulders and following the way down, finally landing on Eric’s butt and making some pressure over it. “All good?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Eric wasn’t hurting that time, he wasn’t sore. He was feeling just in place. “I’m fine.”

Then Dele grinned and approached, touching their lips and holding Eric’s neck still, having so a support point to when Dele pushed his tongue inside and when Eric’s knees turned jelly. What indeed happened one second later. Their tongues danced around each other and Dele was fucking smiling through the whole kiss, much for Eric’s wonder.

“Did you remember what you said last night?” Eric asked moving off the kiss and walking toward his dogs again, messing with their hair one last time and closing the back door, had hair enough inside the house already.

“Yup,”

“All of it?”

“I wasn’t drunk, was I?” Dele giggled and grabbed his phone.

“Um- was dead sleepy though,”

“I remember,” Dele shrugged without taking his eyes out the screen. “It all.”

“Gonna tell you my side then,” Eric made known and walked toward the kitchen.

“Huh?” Dele followed.

But Eric didn’t say anything, he just collected the things he needed to do some food. Humming some song in his head to ignore Dele’s annoyed sigh every five minutes, anyway Dele didn’t say anything either and after some time Eric saw him layered into something really interesting on his phone.

“Danny’ saying we need to be there at 2 pm, this is too early for one 8 pm game,” Dele exasperated.

“Well, we gonna take a flight and bus, this needs time,”

“Yeah, but- too early,”

Anyway, Eric agreed. “Maybe,”

Alright, all set. Eric sat at the table as well.

“You were saying..?” Dele asked chewing something close.

“Huh?”

“Your side?”

“Oh, right,” Eric sipped his juice and bit his toast, shrugging casually just after. “Um- when I noticed something was up about you.”

“Yeah, so tell me,” Dele grinned.

“Hadn’t really a time, like specifically, was just a big whole mess, but. But when I realized myself was while flying back home, from US,” Eric said, he wasn’t making much about it, so he just talked like something usual.

“Oh my God, that’s why you just went fucking blank?!” Dele yelped and dropped his phone aside, but guess what? And of course, had a damn smile glued to his lips.

“Yeah, don’t make a fuss about it,”

“I am making a fuss! You could have just told me!” Dele pointed out and Eric was in awe because Dele was really making a big deal about that.

“Dele, drop it,”

“I was so deep in the thing already, fuck we could have spared so much drama. I can’t believe how fool we are, dear Lord of me,” Dele kept his laugh going on and went back to chew his food.

“Yeah?” Eric gave in and just let Dele cheer his unbelief all by himself.

And it really happened. Dele kept babbling about it for some time while they ate and all Eric did was nod from time to time or maybe raise his eyes to match Dele’s and so he could kept talking. And Eric wasn’t being hypocritical there, he agreed with almost all Dele was saying, but just didn’t matter that much anymore. They couldn’t change the past anymore so, that was useless.

“Finished?” Eric asked finally when Dele went quiet for more than two minutes.

“We could, we could- we fucking wasted time didn’t we? With being shut about this for a time, while letting those feeling eat us alive? I- fuck I should have-” Dele suddenly murmured softly his words and Eric was lost.

How did Dele change his mood so fast? He was fine and frisky and now he was low and quiet. Maybe was because was matchday or whatever.

“Dele for God’s sake,” Eric sighed and cleaned the table.

“Fuck, I-”

“No, you nothing. Don’t turn this in something dreary,” Eric cut him off while leaving the kitchen.

Was early morning, 8 am or whatever, Eric didn’t care he had woken up at that time, acutally was better since he had to leave by 2 pm.

Eric walked to the couch and let his body fall down heavily, letting his limbs clumsily all over the place. He should shower, he should set all ready for the flight, he should let all set for his dogs. But all Eric did was pull his phone and start to roll his finger over the screen.

Dele didn’t follow him, so Eric waited some more time.

“Dele, come on,”

Given some time, Dele finally marched his way close to Eric again, crossing his legs upon the couch and taking his ball shape.

“Do you remember our last Stoke game?” Eric asked casually.

“I’m sorry for drearing things up,” But Dele totally ignored him and Eric felt his soul giving a loud sigh.

“That’s okay,” Eric lulled however.

“I was just surprised a little bit because, you know, we always talked a lot back then and we never.. I could have said something, dunno,” Dele shrugged.

“You never noticed anything, did you?” Actually Eric wanted to put an end to that talk but something was bigger. “The looks? The touch? Fuck, you were the only I hugged longer than two seconds, Dele. You know... from the lads, it's impossible you did not notice.”

“Um-” Dele started and he had some frowning going on. “Yeah, I- sometimes but, but. Never supposed to mean anything, right?”

Why in the fuck that conversation was alive?

They had already gone through that.

“No,”

“So, yeah, we were flirting around but. Dunno, I never guessed,”

“Communication can be a bitch,” Eric chuckled and tried to let the air less heavy there.

“Right?” So was a good thing when Dele giggled his word out and relaxed his legs.

Eric let Dele’s giggle get entwined around his mind and held an arm out, feeling Dele’s fingers just one second after and pulling Dele closer the second after that.

“You know, my whole point is that, we lost some time here,” Dele whispered when Eric pulled him close enough, their thighs touching and Dele’s arm wrapping around Eric’s shoulders. Just for Dele to get to approach with some support, placing some lights quick kisses upon Eric’s lips. “Some time of this? Huh? It's something that makes me think, that’s all.”

“Well, yeah but let go, Del. There’s nothing we can do so,” Eric let out and made some pressure close to Dele’s ribs, so Dele had no other place to go than sat above Eric’s lap.

Eric resumed their kissing time and now with such a better position, so in no time Eric felt Dele using some hips to the count. Nothing too much, just some little moving to go along the kiss. But Dele didn’t let it aside, he went for it and Eric was shivering with pleasure in no time, trying to keep the kiss going on while feeling Dele’s rolling hips.

“What time you leave?” Eric breathed when he had to move off the kiss.

“When I feel you going down my throat,” Dele didn’t bother to breathe, he just replied already seeking Eric’s lips again, Eric’s grinning lips.

“Yeah, sorry,”

“Why not?” Dele whined, his annoying whine kind.

“Not in the mood,” Eric spoke and added some naive tone of voice to his talk.

“Really?” Dele arched an eyebrow and just rolled his hips slowly along, pulling a fresh and long sigh from Eric’s mouth. “Really?”

“Stop, you’re the one who always say that! That we have to focus and shit before games,” Eric breathed, feeling his lower body throb.

Eric rested his hands around Dele’s hips to hold him in place and tried to get his breath under control.

“Yeah,” Dele nodded and dismounted Eric’s lap.

However. Dele sat beside Eric, quickly took one hand and landed right above Eric’s dick, making almost the same pressure his hip was doing before.

“But,” Dele added and lowered his gaze to his own hand doing some job over Eric’s down there area. “But I remember you said something about not resisting me, so I guess you can’t do much of a thing here.”

“My big mouth,”

“Well, I know you want to since I can feel it,” Dele kept talking with his low tone and lowered his hand to more in between Eric’s legs, just to rub all the way up again, gaining a surprised moan in return. But then Dele pulled his hand and sat right, not touching Eric in any part now and letting his sparkling eyes burn against Eric’s hot gaze. “But you’re right, focus.”

Eric let his head fall on the back of the couch and gave it a thought for some five seconds, but he had nothing to think about, he wanted and end of story. So he just sighed along and grabbed Dele’s hand, pulling him up and hurrying up toward his room.

“Gonna focus yeah, focus on you fucking this randiness out of my body right now,” Eric just teased when he stepped inside his room and heard Dele’s giggle.

“You said it, love.”

Of course, remember. Dele always gets what he wants.

\--z

“I missed you, Dier,” Kieren smiled when Eric sat by his side inside the plane.

“What?” Eric smirked. “I’m here all the time.”

All the games against Stoke City were some tough game, they were technical with their plays and that was useful to confuse the adversary team. But sure, Eric couldn’t miss with the confidence. Tottenham was with a good track and that was another step to lead them more closer to that Champions place.

Eric touched his phone and hovered his eyes toward the schedules.

“No,” Kieran snorted and pointed at four seats ahead, where Dele was sitting with Ben. “You’re there all the time.”

Eric raised his head to Dele’s seat and gazed him messing with Ben. Turning his look to Kieran again.

“No, I-” Eric shook his head and locked his phone. “Were full days.”

“Yeah? All good huh?”

“Sure,” Eric nodded.

“That’s nice,” Kieran smiled and pointed his look down the clouds. “Feeling good with the late game?”

“Hard one,” Eric shrugged. “Gonna make a good win.”

Eric had no idea how right he was.

Four zero to the count.

The unfolding of the history was something however. Starting with something Eric had to look on the big screen again because it was surreal. Dele’s miss. Dele’s miss was surreal! In the first minutes of the game, Dele intercepted a bad given pass from a Stoke player and somehow managed to lose a fucking _made goal_. Anyway, Harry scoring just after made people forget about it for a moment, but fuck. _What a miss._

End of first half and Tottenham had the advantage. Eric did his business and listened the boss’ words about focus and whatever, not that he didn’t pay attention to his words every time, it was just, well Eric knew that already. So he just drank his water and looked at the void for some minutes, until he felt Danny taking his place next to him.

“Look, we need to mind the swiss, he’s just short and stout, he can fool us all and we can’t let hi- fuck Dier, are you listening to me mate?” Danny snarled when Eric didn’t even blink for his words.

“Yeah Danny, ‘ _mind the swiss_ ’ and shit, I’m listening,” Eric nodded without taking his eyes of the void he was looking at, but Danny cut him off. Placing one hand under Eric’s chin and pulling to his direction.

“My ass Eric, pay attention! We cannot miss our chance now,”

“And we will not,” Eric rolled his eyes and pulled his face away from Danny’s hand. “I’m fucking minding the swiss and the others, alright?”

“Jeez, okay,”

“Okay,”

Danny seemed to cool off, much for Eric’s amusement, and went quiet for some time. Time for Dele to march to his side and just drink his water in silence.

“Taking some time to think about what you did?” Danny teased casually.

“Nop,” Dele shook his head. “This water’ quite good.”

Danny just laughed and got up, winking at Eric and pointing at the exit of the locker and then at his own head. ‘ _Mind the swiss_ ’ yes. 

“Not messing with me now?” Dele muttered without taking his eyes off his bottle.

“Plenty of time later,” Eric grinned and bowed to adjust his shin guards.

“Whatever, gone a little pear-shaped,”

“A little?!” Eric smirked finally turning to Dele’s side and arching his eyebrows along.

“Yeah,” Dele waved in neutrality and darted his eyes around the locker.

Almost time for second half and alright, Eric was about to messing Dele’s entire life because of that miss, but he could do it later. Besides, Dele looked angry with himself enough so.

“Hey, it’s okay, you do better,” Eric just pointed and nodded forward.

Receiving an acknowledged gaze in exchange.

Time enough for Eriksen to walk closer.

“Did you see gaffer’ reaction?” Eriksen just asked with his laugh showing up.

Well, Eric saw it.

“Yeah, mate, he did just like you. Bending down on the grass and waiting it to swallow him,” Eriksen added and this time Eric gave it a laugh, not Dele however. He just nodded. “Pretty funny actually.”

“Anyways..” Dele sighed.

Then Eric quit his laugh and looked for the clock, time to go back to the field. But before, before it he met Eriksen’s gaze and just winked. Eriksen was the clever kind, he would get it.

“Look, Alli,” Eric heard Eriksen call when they started to walk closer the exit. “Stay smart, some balls might fly to you, alright?”

Well, he got it.

Dele just frowned and nodded slowly, while Eriksen patted his back and pushed Eric’s shoulder, starting to jog and getting lost between the others.

“You heard him,” Eric chuckled and touched Dele’s neck to call his attention. “Right?”

“Um- sure?”

“Good,” Eric just approached and touched their lips for one second before move off and start to jog too, he didn’t miss one squeeze down his wrist.

“You good? You know-” Dele started but that wasn’t the time.

“I’m good, I’m fine, no worries,” Eric kept his chuckle alive and felt Dele letting go his wrist.

They work from earlier in the day had tired Eric a bit and maybe he was feeling some tiny oddness while running, nothing that would interfere with his abilities actually. So was all in place. He ran to his spot and heard the whistle.

And Eriksen made his point.

Dele scored, _twice_ and with balls that came from Eriksen’s feet. Also a clean sheet to the count too, good game it could be said.

Inside the locker the air was just like expected. Yes, they were cheering as fuck. They needed every single win and a win against a hard team like that was something to cheer for. Eric was seated in his spot. He was jolly but he was also being quiet about it, he didn’t judge the enthusiasm of the others however.

“Missing all the liven up?” Michel smirked close to him and nodded toward the major mass of people messing in the middle of the locker.

“And you?” Eric asked back with an eyebrow lifted.

“Nah, I’m fine,”

“Yeah, I’m fine too,” Eric grinned and bumped Michel’s shoulder with his own.

“Good game, good goals,” Michel gushed while taking his shirt off.

“Good defense, don’t let me aside mate,” Of course Eric had to joke, anyway Michel narrowed his eyes and grinned along, nodding just after.

“Yeah, getting closer to our goal so,” Michel winked at Eric and got up, marching toward the showers and Eric lost sight of him.

Eric just took his phone and played for some time, checking his apps and doing his things on it. When his body cooled up and he was finally feeling sweaty and sticky, was time for that shower. The air inside the locker had calmed down a bit and the players were only doing small talk while getting ready.

But on the way Eric didn’t fail to feel cold hands touching the skin of his bare back, or to hear another wave of cheer close to his ear.

“So,” However was Eric who talked before Dele could say anything. He turned on his feet to look at Dele’s glowing shape. “Which one was mine?”

“Right, that,” Dele grinned and well, Eric knew for a fact that Dele would be grinning for the whole night and the whole day of tomorrow. “The second one. Was the most beautiful, eh?”

“The two were,”

“I love when you praise my game,” Dele chuckled and stepped closer to place his long sweaty arms around Eric’s neck.

“Ugh, keep these away from me,” Eric tried to get away, but was kind of useless when Dele intertwined his own fingers behind Eric’s nape.

“You didn’t complain this morning,” Dele made his whisper alive and Eric gave up sneaking off Dele’s grasp.

Eric felt some blood following the way to his cheeks for the record. Just an excuse for Dele to approach his whisper. “Look at those,” Dele said while already flying their lips together and Eric felt one single shiver run from his head to toe. Eric’s hands glued to Dele’s waist and the around them was really hot in a bolt.

The kiss was like Tottenham game. Just solid and straightforward. And Eric thought it must have lasted ninety minutes too. That time he didn’t feel water landing on them, or shouting close to their ears, seemed like their teammates were giving them some slack. Didn’t have that much tongue, that was still their work, but after such a win a kiss was allowed, right?

“Alright, I hate when you flirt with me at work,” Eric pulled back, using the same sentence Dele used some other day.

“Don’t use my words against me,”

“You know I’m shirtless and you’re touching my hip, you know where this leads, right?” Eric inquired and his teasing was never gone.

Dele blinked and stepped back from Eric’s body, giving both of them some space to breathe.

“Thanks,” Eric added to his chuckle. “Now you stay here while I bathe.”

“What? I was going too, why I-”

But was only one look, one hot and full of want look, for Dele to shut and point over his own spot, making motion of sitting and pointing at his wrist, like who says “ _so hurry up_ ”.

Well, Eric made a point of take much more longer than he should. Obviously.

After the frivolous duties they needed to do, they were finally on the plane back home. Needless to say that Eric was exhausted. He was one of the last to get on the plane, moving slowly and winding up some of his teammates on the way, finally taking his place next to Dele and didn’t need words. Dele just fitted the arm of the seat into it place and called Eric close, letting Eric find his position and feeling Eric just lean in toward Dele’s warmth.

“Hey I think I left my charger by your place, could you bring it tomorrow?” Eric remembered to ask when he had to pull his phone out.

“You phone bear one night without it?”

“I’m using the portable one,”

“Oh,”

“Yeah, so can you?” Eric asked again.

“Come get it tonight,” Dele suggested.

“Um, we gonna be at home really late today-”

“And you have the boys, right?” Dele hummed and although Eric wasn’t seeing his face, Eric could spot Dele’s eyes rolling a tiny bit.

“No, they are at the pet shop for the night. I can’t take care that amount of dog fur,” Eric chuckled.

“That’s great,” Dele cheered a little, then let his tone drop. “I mean, come over.”

“Del,” Eric straightened into his seat and turned to look into Dele’s eyes. “Since Porthcurno we didn’t stay one night apart.”

“And whose fault is that?” Dele arched one eyebrow and that made Eric grin.

Because well, none of them was really guilty but Dele couldn’t just leave it, could he?

“Dunno, but-”

“I don’t see a ploblem,” Dele shrugged.

And Eric just gazed at him for one minute or so. Eric saw the problem. They were too attached to each other, that was something very clear to anyone who was paying a little attention. But wasn’t something Eric could just control either, he felt good every second he spent with Dele, he felt wondrously good, wasn’t like nothing else and that was what mattered, right? Since they were doing good over each other, since that, then all was how it supposed to be. Still, had something bugging Eric’s mind.

“There’s none,” Eric shook his head and moved an inch closer to touch their lips just as light as he could. “Sure, I can come over.”

“If you don’t wanna, that’s ok,”

“Gonna pretend I didn’t hear that,” Eric blinked and heard Dele’s laugh along. “Just. There will be no action.”

“Not keen for it either way,”

Well, that called Eric’s attention. He quickly turned his blue eyes to Dele’s dark ones.

“Um- I’m tired too,” Dele bothered to reply and pulled Eric close again, making Eric fit his head in between Dele’s neck and shoulder.

“Are you keen for cuddles today?”

“Not really,” Dele muttered while pressing his hand right into the curve of Eric’s nape.

“Then why you called me over?” Eric chuckled when he felt the fine shiver take his body.

Actually the sleep was right around the corner too, he was just keeping awake because Dele was there insisting on keeping a lively conversation.

“Well, I love your presence, we don’t need to be touching for me to feel good around you,”

“That’s nice,”

“I still can cuddle you if you feel like,” Dele snorted and lowered his lips to press them above Eric’s warm neck.

“Alright, I can charge that then,” Eric just closed his eyes and let himself snuggle.

“We have an hour,”

“Yeah,”

“You can sleep, gonna make sure no one disturb your beauty sleep,” Dele chuckled and moved to find some comfortable position to welcome better Eric’s shape.

“I don’t need such thing.” Eric yawned and was quick for him to doze off after hear Dele’s giggle.

However Eric didn’t fully sleep, but kept alternating between drowsiness, not Dele’s fault though. Just the flight had a damn lot of turbulence and Eric almost always jumped startled when some harder turbulence hit the plane, well work for Dele to calm Eric down anyway. So when they landed all Eric did was rush out that metal box and wait for Dele outside, where he could touch the ground. He could feel his bones shaking.

Some more minutes and they were walking toward their cars.

“Hey,” Eric started, managing his weight to not stumble over his own legs. “Better if I go home, you know? This sleep- well fucking kind of sleep, just made me grow grumpy.”

“Don’t worry, I can handle you,”

“No, Del-”

“Eric, it’s okay,”

Then Eric blinked and tried to manage his little annoyance inside.

“But you good to drive yeah?” Dele asked when he opened the door of his car.

Eric nodded, flashing some grin and putting life in the car.

The drive to Dele’s place was just calm, was late night already and people wanted to sleep. But the streets were not empty anyway. Eric just followed Dele, not really paying attention to the direction and getting angry when someone honk their cars because Eric was driving too slow.

Finally inside Dele’s place and Eric collapsed on the couch, he could sleep just there.

“Do you think this is healthy?” Eric voiced when he saw Dele taking his place next to him.

“Huh?”

“We spend so much time together,” Eric added and turned his gaze to Dele’s glowing eyes.

“Dunno. Um- you feel good?” Dele asked and Eric nodded. “Then I guess so. I think if we’re doing good over each other, then it’s okay.”

Eric nodded again.

Sure. He was feeling splendid.

Dele got up and took one way inside the house, he didn’t call Eric along so Eric didn’t follow him. Eric just stayed there on the couch, breathing and feeling worn out. Dele walked back some minutes later.

“Here,” Dele shook Eric’s charger in his hand and held out. “So, since you’re so worried with this, you know, us being clingy all the time. Um- you know the way out.”

“Are you kicking me out?” Eric puzzled quite amused, but Dele was all serious and shit.

Eric couldn’t believe that. He was already riled up because of that fucking plane and now to get better, Dele pulling his actions that way. That was a test, Eric was sure, the universe was testing him. His damn self-control.

“No, Eric. I’m not,” Dele sighed.

“Alright. Looks like,”

“Well, I’m not, I-” But he was interrupted and wasn’t Eric this time, just his phone started making noise.

Dele seeked for it and after look the name shining, he gazed at Eric and Eric just nodded. Watching Dele touch the screen and start his talking. Eric didn’t want to be nosy, but since Dele stayed there next to him, Eric couldn’t close his ears.

“Hey, not a perfect time,” Dele said after hear something the other line. “No, I remember, I know, I- yeah, thanks. Well, thanks. Call me later. Cheers.” Dele placed his phone aside and looked for Eric’s eyes again. “Hungry?”

Eric shook his head but Dele knew better.

They ended up in Dele’s kitchen and with Eric waiting for Dele to prepare something, some changing, right? However was some smoothie, he said was what his nutritionist prescribed after a game late at night, he couldn’t sleep without eat anything and that ‘ _ain’t just some smoothie_ ’, he said. In addition to the fruit and milk, Dele also opened a pot and put some powder in the blender. Dele said what it was but fuck it, Eric wasn’t paying attention. Eric was just eyeing Dele hover over the place and letting the weariness hug his mind.

When Dele finished he filled two cups and placed in front of Eric, taking one himself. Was tasty, sweet for the record.

“I’m sorry,” Eric murmured while sipping his cup.

“For what?”

“Dunno, feeling like I need to say it,”

“Yeah,” Dele lowered his gaze to his cup and placed his both hands around it. “That’s okay, I will not be mad or anything like it if you want to go, you know? I’m okay.”

“But there’s the thing, I don’t want to,”

“Then can you explain me what this whine is about?” Dele inquired and sipped his cup.

“I’m not whining,” Eric rolled his eyes and changed his gaze from Dele’s challenging one.

“Okay, then you’re not,”

But Eric heard Dele’s sigh and he decided drop that barricade of contradiction he was building. Would not take him anywhere and he couldn’t afford hurt Dele in any minimum way. Not that Dele was that easy but why in the fuck Eric would try to see it?

Eric got up and sat close to Dele, taking his cup with him. Dele kept waiting and Eric kept gazing, they stayed like that for some seconds and Eric was just beholding.

“You think we gonna grow apart?” But Dele blurted before Eric could think in anything.

Well, Eric frowned.

“Um- we don’t talk about grow apart in this house, thank you very much,”

“Stop,” At least that served to put some soft grin above Dele’s lips. Soon vanished. “I would never want us together if the other isn’t okay with.”

“Me, me being like this have tightly and strongly nothing to do with us growing apart, such thing isn’t happening, right?”

So. If you're afraid of a spider and suddenly you notice a spider near you, standing still and seeming to look at you, just questioning how big your fear is, what do you do? When you realize that one of your greatest fears was there all the time and you had not even noticed. What do you do? Eric didn’t know what fucking do, because one of his biggest fears was right there staring at him, the whispered ‘ _we can follow our way separate for now on_ ’, the ‘ _we're still going to be friends, are not we_?’, was there all the time sneaking into Eric’s life, he just never held it. He wouldn’t held it now either.

“Nah,” Dele waved, turning his gaze away.

“It’s just-” Eric pressed his lips in some thin line, breathing and trying to get his ideas into the right folder, but all was a damn mess. “Gonna make some cut?” Eric grinned instead and plumed his fingers close to Dele’s hairline, Dele just chuckled and nodded slowly, making Eric gaze down his lips and making all the want in the world pop up into Eric’s bloodstream. Eric lowered his fingers from Dele’s hair to his lips and just gentle brushed the lower line. “The video from SpursTv.”

“Yeah?” Dele frowned.

“When you cited about your highlight,” Eric added and he saw some acknowledge twinkle inside Dele’s eyes. “You talked it true.”

“Oh Diet, I was just messing, like we do. Like we did that whole thing,” Dele smiled and Eric felt failing inside.

“No, you talked it true,” Eric repeated and let his hand fall from Dele’s face to his lap. “I felt good.”

“Really?” Dele glimpsed some smirk up.

“Sure, I mean, I blushed, didn’t I?” Eric puzzled and Dele nodded. “Yeah. I, well dunno. You were so stunning and glowing and I wanted to kiss you so much just over there, in front of the whole crew but I had to play cool and. Fuck, fuck I-”

“Alright,” Dele cut Eric off and sat on the edge of his seat to manage to get closer to Eric, to get to put an arm around Eric’s nape and approach their faces. “I know. You’re feeling like losing, right?” Eric nodded, his voice wasn’t much keen to show up. “I know, Eric. I know. I lost it ages ago you know, but I couldn’t go crazy because I knew you could handle me. So you know this, I can handle you. You don’t need to feel like this, you can let go.”

“I can’t. I can’t let go. And, and we being so close is hindering my side. The fucking want is always here and all the mess love, sometimes all I want is just sit with you by the shore with that sea star in front of us like, like.. fuck, you remember, right? Sorry, sorry this’ just the work tiring my neurons and since I don’t have my dogs today, left for you,” Eric managed to grin a little by the end, he usually breathed better after talk just his mind out for a bit with them.

“Drink your smoothie,” Dele pointed and kept gazing Eric until he finished drinking.

Dele grabbed both cups and walked over the sink, taking Eric’s hand on the way back and leading toward that room with funny colors over there. Dele sat on the couch and placed tons of cushions around his body, Eric did the same.

“You don’t need to feel this way,” Dele hinted and squeezed his arms around one cushion he was holding.

Eric just kept gazing the void.

“Or you can share it with me,” Dele added and stretched one of his legs, placing it in between Eric’s to draw his attention. “Like what you just did. You feeling better, aren’t you?”

“Strangely,”

“Look,” Dele chuckled and looked for his phone, tapping the screen for a few seconds and handing it to Eric. “You never saw them, right?”

Dele was showing some pics. From their trip and specifically from when Eric was seeing the sea star down the sand, when he walked to the shore to put the animal in the water, when Eric walked back with the little disbelieving grin and even when Eric held a hand to help Dele to get up and alright, all those fucking disorganized thoughts were fitting in place. _Aggressively_ fitting in place. Eric was fine, he wasn’t like that all the time, but was a good thing he talked with Dele about it before turned bigger and dared to trouble their relationship.

But Eric went on. Seeing the pics and grinning. The theater, the Garden, the stage, when Eric walked alone over the rocks to see the cliff because Dele wasn’t a fan of heights so much. Fuck, _that was overwhelming_ , kind of. Just the fact, just know you have someone that loves you, just _that_. It’s overwhelming.

“Alright, okay, come here,” Eric said quickly and placed Dele’s phone somewhere, holding a hand and just pulling Dele the closest he could. Touching their lips and letting the warmth spread everywhere. Dele did the same, clinging around Eric like a jellyfish, just like a jellyfish, because Eric was feeling burning. Every spot Dele was touching was fucking burning. Eric had to add because he felt like saying something in advance. “Del?”

“Huh?” However the kiss was still going on.

“I’m feeling like crying right now,”

“What? Again?” Dele moved back the kiss and placed his hands on each side of Eric’s face.

Yes, the complete breakdown from yesterday, was still fresh, right? Anyway, Eric was pretending it didn't happen. Had something really fragile flying around.

“Yeah, I- dunno-”

“Hey, you can. That’s okay,” Dele hummed and approached again, touching their lips with less awe and moving slowly this time.

Eric could feel his tears making his whole face burn, watering his eyes like pure gold lava, burning the way through and leaving the painful trail down his cheeks. When Dele felt them, he just pushed Eric down and once Eric was lying with his back on the couch, Dele nestled above him and placed some cushions around them.

Well, Eric wasn’t being noisy, he wasn’t sobbing, he was being as quiet as he was before, when he was trying not let the sleep take over his body. The tears were there, carrying the odd feeling Eric felt in the last hours and making it go out his eyes. Making his chest move up and down more violently than some breaths. Making Eric’s arms wrap around Dele’s shape and hold him like if Dele would fly out at any moment.

The reason for that? Eric didn’t think there was any. His lungs were hurting and he needed to pour that out, that was the fucking reason. Some emotional shit and a bit of ‘ _I’m losing it all_ ’ feeling. The end of the season also had its share of guilt.

“Gonna flood my house?” Dele giggled some long, long minutes later.

All Dele did during that time was breathe and press himself against Eric’s chest and to be honest, that was the best thing.

“Maybe,” Eric sniffled, still quiet.

“Look,” Dele moved from his spot and raised his head, making their gazes match and Eric could see that Dele was with his pure light gaze up. Eric felt good knowing that his cry fucking out of the nowhere wasn’t causing much damage over Dele’s sake. Anyway, Dele lowered his head to the void in between Eric’s neck and shoulder and fit nicely there. “Fuck, you look so lovely. You’re crying and you look beautiful and I love you so much.”

“My God, stop. Gonna kick you out of the couch,” Eric smirked and felt blushing, anyway his whole face should be fucking red already, Dele wouldn’t notice. “Doesn’t that make you want to run away from me? You know, the tears.”

“What? You will always ask that?” Dele pulled head back and frowned his words, keeping the same level as Eric’s eyes. “No Eric, it does not. I know you, you’re just a drama queen sometimes.”

“You shouldn’t be testing your luck like this,” Eric rolled his eyes while wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

“Am I lying?”

“Yeah, I’m not any drama queen,”

Well, Dele’s laugh was all Eric heard and fuck it, Dele was just right. Eric hadn’t a real reason for that, but wasn’t like he wasn’t needing it.

“You are too, love, that’s okay,”

Eric shifted a little and snuggled again when Dele resumed to his position, with his head in between Eric’s neck. All nestled and cozy.

Eric’s tears had stopped, he was just sighing from time to time now. Like a beating clock, he couldn’t shut up about it. Dele almost mounted Eric’s body during that quiet time, climbing Eric’s chest with each passing minute. At a given minute Eric just raised one arm and started to do some caress close to Dele’s waist curve.

“I was thinking-” Dele started and Eric could feel his smile.

“Nothing good can come out of that,”

“Shush. I was thinking, do you know what I wanted to do?”

“Obviously not,” Eric snorted and sensed when Dele raised his head and approached a little to touch their lips, slowly letting his tongue press against Eric’s and pulling back at the same pace.

Sure. Eric was dizzy a little bit.

“I wanted to drag you to the London Eye, enter that capsule and just rip your clothes apart,” Dele chuckled his reply like telling a story and Eric felt laughing.

“I’m pretty sure this’ illegal,” Eric awed.

“Don’t care, I would love have an orgasm while looking from up there,”

Eric shook his head in pure unbelief, but his mind was something and his mind loved Dele’s ideas. “Me too,” Eric felt letting out before thinking right about it.

“Right?!” Dele laughed and leaned in toward Eric’s lips again. “I need to wash that blender. One minute huh?”

Dele made motion of getting up and the cold that involved Eric’s limbs almost made him follow Dele and glue on his back like a koala. But Eric just nodded and took a sitting position while wiping the last tears away.

Cry did him good. Eric was feeling more relieved in some way and he finally managed to feel completely glad with that Tottenham win. But that reminded him of something else.

“Del?” Eric made his voice louder so Dele could hear from the kitchen and Dele made some sound back, so Eric’s plan worked. He grinned along. “ _How in the fuck_ did you miss that fucking goal?!”

Eric heard Dele’s chuckle from there.

“Ball just slipped,” Dele gushed.

Just when Eric was about to reply, he felt something buzzing close to him. Palming around the couch and finding Dele’s phone shining. “Harry’s calling,” Eric said when he saw Dele’s brother name over the screen.

“Can answer for me?”

“Sure,” Eric whispered and he was sure Dele couldn’t listen that.

He picked the phone and touched the green side.

“Dele, better time now? Listen I need to talk to you, the blok-”

“How’s doing huh?” Eric grinned when Harry didn’t wait any reply back.

“Eric?” Harry puzzled and Eric nodded, feeling silly because of course Harry didn’t see that. “Oh. Sorry, I- where’s Dele? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, he’s being a good host,” Eric smirked and made himself cozy over that sea of cushions.

“You good? Sounding a bit choky mate, I saw the game,”

“I’m fine now. I was just messing him about that miss actually. Feeling like I will never stop,” Eric joked with his words and was just in time to feel the couch shift next to him. “Oh, there you go. Good talk.”

Eric handed Dele’s phone and leaned in toward Dele’s body, quickly finding some comfy way to breathe Dele’s scent, that meant, curl around Dele’s chest and torso and legs until the warmth was enough for Eric’s sake.

“Yeah Harry, I will come over, I said I remembered,” Dele kept his talk going on while feeling snuggled with Eric climbing his chest. “Yeah, no. Was just a thing, he’s alright. Shut this dirty mind, mate,” Dele laughed and Eric trembled by consequence. “Really? Are you.. really? Um- sure, I- wait, I will ask him. Alright, I let you know. Yeah, night.”

“Gonna ask me something?” Eric crooned when Dele placed his phone aside and didn’t add anything else.

“Why you?”

“So isn’t me?”

“It’s you,”

Then Eric half sighed half laughed, raising his head and approaching Dele’s lips, getting to touch them with no problem.

“Harry’ asking um- well, tomorrow I'm going to his because we had a barbecue for today, but the game canceled that for tomorrow,”

“Just you two?” Eric asked because Dele just stop talking and Eric felt that had more than that.

“Some friends of ours, some of mine that I have since I was little.. and Harry is asking if you want to come too. Do you?” Dele queried with some weird tone up.

“Oh, um- well, I-”

“Eric, look,” Dele shifted and sat on the couch, forcing Eric to sit too and they were facing each other now. “I will not be able to just act like friends with you if you come, I will be fucking touchy and my friends don’t know shit because I still didn’t have the time. So listen, I’m gonna tell them if you come.”

“Yeah?” Eric tilted his head like his dogs, just to grin after it. “Tell them what?”

“Tell them that I’m dating the most handsome player ever?!” Dele smirked with one eyebrow lifted and jumped close to place his arms around Eric’s neck. “They don’t know anything and... I know all about them, you know? I didn’t tell them already ‘cause this isn’t just something mine, it’s ours and, and didn’t feel right.”

“Oh,”

“Yeah, I don’t feel hiding anything too, but I feel like I’m not being fair with them when they show me some pic of some hot girl,” Dele added with a little of roll eyes while Eric just laughed quietly and grabbed one cushion, nodding for Dele to go on. “You know? And I don’t know what to say because I can’t talk something about this over the phone and I don’t have the time... the proper time to sit with them ‘ _yo, the guy I’m dating_ ’, no, seems surreal.”

“Do you... but do you think they um- gonna act bad on it?” Eric had to ask.

“No Eric, is not that, alright? They gonna love me even if I turn into a turtle, my point is that- do you want to tell more people? You don’t know them and I feel like when we travel with the national team, like... we don’t know them, so what’s the thing with telling them? Do you feel like this?”

“I’m good. You can tell them. They are your friends,” Eric just grinned.

“Yeah?” Dele nodded and approached an inch to get to leave one peck above Eric’s lips. “Fuck, they gonna tease the hell out of me.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause you look just like prince charming,” Eric didn’t miss some rolling eyes when Dele said that.

“Right?” Eric chuckled, letting go the cushion and placing his arms around Dele’s waist instead, crossing his legs and making Dele sit in the middle of it. In the middle void.

Dele just shifted until he was resful enough and nodded with his grin up, leaning in toward Eric’s lips and letting his tongue do the good job. Of course Eric was fine with all that matter, the only thing he asked for was the trust and since they were like friends for life with Dele, then was okay.

Was just some lazy making out, nothing to get some high up, Eric had this thought in mind, but somehow Dele hadn’t. Since Dele started to get some moving going on and Eric let it, he didn’t want to but something in between feel that fine chill run his spine and sense Dele’s weight, was fucking pleasurable. But when Eric felt the first electroshock spread through his bloodstream and when he noticed his muscles protesting, he also tried to stop whatever Dele was trying to do.

“Shit, Dele, stop. I can’t today and you said you wasn’t keen either,” Eric echoed while finding some difficult to breathe.

“Just easy to get carried,”

“Yeah, I know,”

“Sorry,” Dele breathed and lowered his head to Eric’s neck, lingering there while his breaths were hot and heavy against Eric’s skin.

However Eric only shook his head and started to hover his hand up and down across Dele’s back. “I know I’m this resistless,” Eric spared that minute to smirk and he felt Dele’s shake.

“You fucking are,” Dele shuddered and raised his head, placing his hands on each side of Eric’s face and Eric was sighing already, but just when he thought Dele was going to kiss him again, Dele brushed his lips close to Eric’s cheek and moved off his lap. “Let’s put you to sleep?”

To speak the truth, all Eric did was follow Dele to his room, the rest was like a blurred scene.

He hook somethings.

Like Dele tugging the waistband of Eric’s hoodie and pulling up like a child. Dele’s voice ‘ _gonna shower?_ ’ and Eric’s most likely shook in return. Also when Dele pushed Eric’s body over the sink and handed him his toothbrush. His march toward the bed, the soft fabric against his skin. Well, he hook somethings.

Eric wrapped himself in the blanket and waited his body cool up and the sleep really hit him, while Dele was just beside, buzzing his phone.

“So,” Dele started and put his phone aside his pillow. “Gonna come tomorrow?”

“Could use some meat,” Eric yawned.

“Accuracy?” Dele grinned.

“Sure, if you feel good,” Eric murmured and turned to his side. “Night.”

Since Eric’s back was turned to Dele, he couldn’t see what Dele was up to, but Eric felt the bed shifting. “Hey, I feel good,” And he felt Dele’s whisper against the skin of his neck. “Night.”

Eric nodded and yawned again, feeling Dele resuming to his position and letting the place go quiet. Eric just listened the night for some more minutes before the sleep was stronger and he finally dozed off that tiring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all ears huh? 
> 
> Have a good week everyone!


	24. Le pallottole hanno un sapore d'argento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This' really long.

Was still early, fuck was still early when Eric heard some really annoying ring close to his consciousness. His first instinct was to look for his phone, but Eric couldn’t move much and however that wasn’t the ring of his phone, was Dele’s actually. So, of course Eric could budge to grab Dele’s phone and shut the thing down, but he also couldn’t. Dele picked up after almost a whole minute of irritation.

“You know what time is it?” Eric heard, well he was right beside Dele, he would hear the whole thing. “No, shut it, do you know?! Not even 8 am for God’s sake, we- I, I was sleeping beautifully.” Then a pause and one sigh later. “Why are you calling me for this? The thing will be late day, right? Dunno, um- hey, Harry wait, yeah he said he’s in. No, none of them know and I know I should have... you can’t fucking blame me, I had no time- look, shut up, go prep and we meet later, all gonna be smooth af fuck. Good _night_.”

Eric heard the whole thing, but however he didn’t open his eyes or even turned around. He didn’t even know if he was properly awake, but when Dele shifted for about two minutes, Eric sighed.

“What did he want?” Eric mumbled.

“Fuck, I’m sorry I woke you up. Well, not me actually, was that fuc-”

“I’m not awake,” Eric grinned. “He wanted something?”

“Nah, go back to sleep huh?” Dele lulled and seemed like snuggling against his blanket.

“Hey, come on,” Then Eric just reached one hand back and searched blindly until he felt Dele’s, pulling closer and placing Dele’s arm around his waist. “Tell me.”

“Fine, just,” Dele started while pressing his forehead against Eric’s bare back and bowing to adjust to Eric’s shape. “I- I might have said you’re a good cook and last time we had a lot of work until the meat was nice to actually eat.”

“So he wants me there,” Eric concluded with some chuckle.

“He wants you there _early_. Eric, don’t mind, go back to sleep, there’s no way I’m going to get up when I have nothing to do, come on.” That was just Dele’s light whine and he snuggled his way more into around Eric’s shape.

Eric nodded and was quick for him to sleep again.

The next time was late and Eric woke up with Dele nuzzling into his arms, so some moving had happened, Eric could spot, he tried to get away from that and jumped his way out the bed, checking the hour and sighing at the 11 am shining over the screen. He staggered to brush his teeth and do his business, wake up that late of the day makes it seem like he'd missed the whole day sleeping. Walking back to bed, Eric just lay next to Dele and felt him approaching until he had all his body pressed against Eric’s side.

“Morning,”

“Don’t wanna,” Dele grunted, much for Eric’s chuckle.

“It’s late,”

“How late?”

“Eleven,” Eric replied and looked for his phone again.

“Isn’t that late, don’t be such a mama,”

“Alright,” Eric chuckled his word out and went quiet.

But anyway, Dele didn’t sleep again. All he did was curl up around Eric’s body in every possible way. Finally he stopped with his head on top of Eric’s belly and his arms hugging possessively Eric’s hip. That was a really flashy sight for Eric just rest his hand into Dele’s curls. _So unavoidable_.

“I need to go,” Eric chanted slowly.

“Don’t,”

“Yeah, I need to go get my dogs and I have just two hours left to do it,” Eric explained and started to make some pressure so Dele could move over.

‘ _Go pick up the boys until one in the afternoon_ ’ was written in the notes of Eric's phone. And Dele knew he couldn’t do anything toward that, well besides grumble while freeing Eric’s body. He got up and walked over the bathroom, taking his time, then he walked back and saw Eric still lazily lying there.

“Thought you were in a hurry,” Dele frowned.

“Kind of,” Eric shrugged, he still had two hours actually. “What time for me to step there? Harry’s?”

“Um- dunno, late afternoon, just the time that fits you better,” Dele replied while finding his way toward the bed again, sliding his way until he finally was placed in between Eric’s legs. “Dreamed about that London Eye.”

“Gonna be in the want,” Eric laughed and shifted his legs so Dele could fit in better.

“Rude,”

“Dele, I can’t believe you really think we gonna do that someday. This head thinks?!”

Dele let his giggle live and approached, letting their lips wrap each other up and their tongues curl in one another. Was so fucking easy, something so effortless be that pleasurable, sometimes that messed Eric’s mind. Dele just let his body rest above Eric’s and kept the kissing going on, so didn’t take long for Eric to feel the typical little throb over his limbs. But he acted quickly, changing their position so he was on top now, never losing their mouth contact.

“Don’t you need to go?” Dele breathed when he felt Eric pushing his thighs apart and so fitting better into the space there.

“Yeah,” Eric replied while making the first strong rub against Dele’s lower body.

“Then go already...” Well, what was Dele whispered but his hands running the way to Eric’s butt and pressing down told another story.

“I’m going, I’m going,”

However the only thing Eric moved was his hip, finding some rhythm and letting his mind flip around the amazing sound that was hear Dele’s soft moans. Anyway Eric wasn’t intending to do anything, he was just relishing, going fine and slow. So when he started to change his weight to his knees and finally move off Dele’s body, wasn’t a total surprise when Dele just pressed his legs around Eric’s waist.

Dele shook his head and Eric sighed, lowering his lips to Dele’s ear.

“Look, gonna shower then I need to get the boys, alright, you good?” 

“Yeah, I’m fucking terrific. Come on, just go,” Dele muttered and quickly undid the grip his legs were doing around Eric’s curve.

“I love when you grow testy about this,” Eric smiled and added one sole thrust down.

“Fuck-” Well, Dele had to throw his head back a little, although Eric saw that it happened against his will. “That’s because you do this a lot, fucking turning me on and then leave.”

“That’s not true,”

“It fucking is! Fuck, get off me before I get a fully boner that you will do _nothing_ about it,” Dele cursed and tried to push Eric off.

But actually Eric only kept grinning on top of him.

“Are you having a laugh?”

“I am, because you look lovely,” Eric chuckled and took a hand to Dele’s face, touching his arched eyebrow and following the fine contour, following the path down his jaw and then his chin. Feeling like losing one breath and feeling his whisper live.  “You look lovely.”

Of course was all it took for Dele to pull Eric close again and touch their lips once more, arching while letting his legs hover the sides of their bodies. Eric grabbed one of them and caressed the whole extension, making the right pressure for Dele to feel the right kind of pleasure, that is, squeezing the hell out of it and making Dele arch his back again, along with some amazed groan. Just the sight was too hot for Eric to not do it.

He had some time after all.

Eric started to follow the line down Dele’s lips, just a line of kisses until his chest, feeling Dele lifting his hips in every chance he got. Anyway, Eric kept going down and he couldn’t contain grin when he touched the tip of Dele’s poking shaft over the fabric and heard Dele’s soft curse. Eric was just a teasing fuck actually.

“I could leave, you know?” He smirked and lay on Dele’s belly, designedly rubbing his body up and down against Dele’s pulsating area.

“I know,” Was hard for Eric to hear that line.

“But I’m not that evil,”

“You are that evil,” Dele chuckled and nudged Eric’s shoulder until Eric climbed up again to touch their lips together, Eric felt Dele lower one hand along down their bellies and cup Eric’s obviously hard dick. “Yeah, I’m sure you wouldn’t be able to even walk like this.”

But Eric didn’t say anything, he leaned for another kiss and kept kissing, he just kept fucking kissing and he felt like he would never stop. Dele couldn’t stay still during all the time, be running his hands over Eric’s back or be thrusting his hips looking for some release, he was all the time shifting and moaning and that was the fucking best thing to be honest. Well, touch a jammed person it’s a so turn off, for Eric at least.

But then Eric got up. He stood up and heard Dele’s whine not even one second later.

But Eric only waved to shush him up and bend to take off his trousers, arching one eyebrow at Dele’s one and hearing the click inside his mind. _Oh._ Watching Dele quickly get rid of his sweatpants.

“Come on,” Dele uttered while holding Eric’s wrist and pulling him down the bed again, up his undressed body now, seeking Eric’s lips just after.

And so Eric went to their kissing, but he quickly dropped it. He wanted to eye something first, something in its best glory. Breaking their mouth contact and taking a kneeling position, pushing Dele’s thighs apart and bringing Dele’s hips down - well, just one move a little wrong and he would be knocking Dele’s entrance, but anyway, that wasn’t Eric’s wish. Eric just made their lower body touch and gazed down to look at that sight.

“Fuck,” Eric felt losing like five heartbeats in a row. “You are just really damn beautiful, aren’t you?!”

Dele was, surprisingly, quiet. Like he was letting Eric have that moment, although yes, his hard on was aching and he needed some touch, Dele was quiet. Watching Eric over and blushing to the words.

“Aren’t you?” But Eric repeated.

“Um- I don’t know how to reply this,” Dele eyerolled a little bit.

“As if!” Eric smiled and this time was Dele’s turn to lose one heartbeat.

“Hey. I’m needing you huh,”

Eric just nodded and went on. Lowering again and following the path to Dele’s right ear.

“How do you want?” He felt asking.

“You know damn well what to do,” Dele breathed and lifted his hips off the bed, touching their boners together and some moans were heard there.

“Alright,” But Eric was thinking in something. “I’m feeling like doing some edge.”

“Really? I don’t think I can put this for long, besides this’ just an anwful idea,” Dele pointed.  

“It isn’t and you have lube, right?”

“Sure, but-”

“Then go get it,”

Dele sighed, well he felt that his words had zero effect in Eric’s mind.

“Eric, we are _not_ edging. I don’t feel like fucking either, let’s just.. well, what we were doing,”

Eric clicked his tongue and pulled Dele up, watching Dele scoot closer. Watching Dele put his right leg under Eric’s left one and his left leg above Eric’s right one, moving some inches forward and so the two of them were face to face.

“Where is it?” Eric asked while locking their gazes and touching just very lightly Dele’s lips, so Eric knew when he had won him over.

“Behind you. The drawer,” Dele sighed again.

“Keeping it close?” Eric arched an eyebrow and smirked along, reaching over the drawer and grabbing the tube.

“Well, I have to use it, right?”

“You damn have,”

“Yeah,”

“You edged before?” Eric asked and turned his curious eyes to Dele’s face while squeezing some of the content into his hand and feeling it spread over his fingers, giving the slipping sensation.

“Not with someone,” Dele shrugged.

Eric nodded and lowered his lubed hand to Dele’s hard shaft, noticing him shivering a little.

“But you know what to do, don’t you?”

“Yeah, just bring you crazy,” Dele whispered and pressed his forehead against Eric’s shoulder, moaning softly and Eric grinned. “I can’t pull this up, Eric. I’m close.”

“Then you will have to hold on,” Eric teased back.

“I hate you. You know I hate you?” Dele cursed and Eric let his grin grow. “Don’t fucking chuckle at me, fuck. Not gonna fall for this again, I-” The thing was, Eric never stopped his hand. “Fuck, I- fuck, don’t stop.”

“Um- you know what edging means, right?” Eric puzzled while pulling his hand back from Dele’s leaking hot hard on.

“Awful, awful idea, that what it means,”

“You know I need you too huh? I need you,” Eric whispered and was what it took for Dele to raise his head and glue their lips, moving another inch closer and squeezing some lube into his fingers.

And they managed to do it for more three times. Pulled a lot of effort from both of them to say the least, Eric never had edged so hard before, for long yes, hours even, but never that _hard_ , his muscles were already hurting. So the relief Eric felt when Dele didn’t stop moving his hand and pressing the exact right places was just fucking indescribable. Alright, maybe he lost the notion of time and space a little bit or his will to control his voice and moans, _maybe_. Eric couldn’t remember that well because his mind practically switched off, his muscles gave up for some seconds too and Eric thought he would never stop coming like that. Well, when Dele came too this just increased Eric’s agony.

“Look,” Dele was the first to say something, but was just some light hum, he was still breathing hard and shaking, leaned toward Eric’s shape and with his head nestled close to Eric’s shoulder. “Look, we’re never doing this again. Fuck, hurts too much.”

“Of fucking course we’ll do this again,” Eric cheered, or tried at least, after all he was too damn wasted. Pushing Dele’s chest back and running his dry hand over Dele’s cheek. “Can’t live without hear that moan.”

“Nope. I can moan in other ways, less painful ones,”

“Sure, let’s pretend you didn’t like it,”

“Never came that hard,”

“And you still don’t want to do it again?!” Eric pointed.

Then Dele smiled and right there, he was still really close, well their legs were still curled in one another, Eric couldn’t do much besides just lean closer. Just brush their lips together and run his clean hand from Dele’s cheek to his neck, pressing the spot and feeling Dele shiver.

“I- fuck, I’m still with the nutting feeling but even like this you still give me the collywobbles,” Dele whispered when the air was gone, he didn’t move back, no, he just kept close to Eric’s mouth with his eyes closed and his frowning going on. Then he sighed with some snap tongue sound and lowered his head to Eric’s shoulder. “I hate this ‘ _reflection time_ ’ after some hard orgasm, get the fuck out of my house, will you?”

Eric just grinned and kept caressing Dele’s nape, anyway he couldn’t move because Dele had wrapped his arm around Eric’s neck and was holding tight.

“I would if you let me,” Eric chuckled.

“I’m letting you,”

“You are not,”

“I am,” Dele said with his muffled voice and finally let go Eric’s body, unwinding their legs and moving close the edge of the bed. “Go shower, I walk there later.”

Eric nodded still with his little smile up and marched his way over the bathroom.

That little work had lasted a tad and now Eric had just about thirty minutes to get the dogs. He cursed internally, but had no regret in his bones.

Some more minutes and they both were clean, although Dele waited the whole time for Eric to finish to then step into that bathroom. Well, was wise, right? At least they didn’t spend more time that Eric didn’t have.

“Not gonna eat something?” Eric heard when he was checking his pockets like when he is about to leave some place.

“I would, but you delayed me,” Eric smirked.

“Sorry? I wasn’t the one who wanted to edge for almost two hours,” Dele raised one eyebrow and made the number two with his fingers. “Two!”

“Alright, alright, fair enough,” Eric grinned while stepping the last step of the stairs, leading to the living room. “I eat later.”

Eric felt Dele approaching when he turned his shape to the front door. Well, he placed his arms around Eric’s waist and hugged tightly, adding along. “You don’t need to come today if you don’t want to, you know that, right?”

“I know,”

“You are not feeling charged, are you?”

“Nah, I'm a meat lover,” Eric chortled but Dele wasn’t smiling. “What’s happening? Are we changing roles here? I should be the uneasy one, right?”

“I’m not _uneasy_. Who talk this?”

“I need to go,” Eric voiced after peek the clock, approaching and touching Dele’s lips along, just the touch. “Eat something and cool off.”

Eric saw some nod, but Dele just pulled Eric closer and deepened another kiss. Making their tongues curl one another and caressing Eric’s neck and cheek. Dele tilted his head and so he was able to demand more from the kiss, he surrendered Eric quickly actually. But the air was a thing.

“Fuck, I’m sure you're worse than any drug,” Dele whispered with his lungs being a little crushed, spreading just tons of little kisses over Eric’s lips and chin. “Drag your ass outta here, don’t keep the boys waiting, pat them good morning for me.”

Some blushing showed up Eric’s cheeks, he just nodded and tilted his head to peck Dele’s lips.

He was late to go get the dogs. When Eric parked and walked toward the pet shop, he quickly spotted his dogs waiting for him inside the place through the large glass window, politely seated in the proper space and gazing the around. Some attendant was watching them. Anyway, the first thing Eric did when the dogs were inside the car and he started it to life, was turn to them and.

“One day and I turn a complete mess? I really need you two that much huh? You know what, I had a _thing_ last night. Dunno what’ happening actually, I just can’t hold it,” Eric voiced to his dogs and in one very long three-stroke signal, he turned his head toward them, noticing the two of them just with their curious eyes pointed at him. “Oh I’m fine right now, it’s okay. Just... well, nothing. Dele took care of it.”

Some more strets later and Eric was almost parking when Cisco started to nuzzle their leashes.

“Yeah, I can’t today,” Eric started and he was really feeling guilty about it. God, he was so weak. “I’m meeting Dele and Harry and well, dunno some others. Can’t walk you over.”

Eric heard his dogs groaning and that was awful but he couldn’t.

So when he stepped inside his house, Eric just let his dogs be free all over the place. Actually Eric had to message Dele and ask Harry’s address, but besides that, they didn’t talk during the afternoon and Eric knew Dele was being jumpy about it.

But verily, Eric was being really cool _about it_. He wasn’t seeing that too much in the future and some meat would be great. Actually that was all very normal and just friends doing some barbecue, just that two of them were dating and doing fine, thanks.

Well, after pick some clothing and put it on, Eric look a pic and sent to Dele with the caption “ _did good?_ ”, his phone whistled some time later.

“ _Would love to rip that apart_ ” That made Eric grin to no one.

“ _Perv_ ”

“ _Well, not my fault_ ”

“ _Neither mine_ ”

“ _What? You hottie_ ”

“ _Alright, bye_ ” Of course Eric sent it while feeling his cheeks burning up and his eyes rolling.  

He finally set things up for his dogs and after face them for about two minutes, letting the guilt build some way his body up, Eric closed the door behind him and drove the path over the address Dele sent and actually Eric recalled that way, well he was in the car when Dele was driving Harry home the other day. But anyway, he wouldn’t be able to remember from mind, so the address was a good help.

“Look what we have here huh,” Harry voiced with one raised eyebrow when he first got sight of Eric there, who quickly looked back to pretent that cliche like things ‘ _oh, are you talking with me_ ’, but only made Harry roll his eyes. “Come on in.”

“Dele told me the last meat disaster,” Eric started when he followed Harry inside.

“Yeah, he likes to dramatize things a lot,” Harry grinned while turning to face Eric more properly. “Wasn’t that bad.”

“So that’s why I’m here earlier?”

“I can’t just appreciate your company?” Harry pointed and chuckled when he saw Eric’s eyebrows almost touching the ceiling. “You can cook, right?”

“There it is,” Eric clapped. “Although yeah, my company is the best. Fuck, wait, I should have brought something, shouldn’t I?”

But Harry only peeked frisky at him and waved along. “Look at this.”

Eric followed Harry over the kitchen and connected to the fridge had a freezer, quite big and Eric remembered those freezers of horror shows, where villains hide the bodies. Maybe wasn’t a wise thing to think when Eric knew he was going to bake the meat that probably was inside.

But had so much.

“Do you want to feed a team?!” Eric snorted when Harry opened the freezer.

“Yeah, mum says I have problems with quantity too,” Harry shrugged.

Eric laughed and measured the meats.

“Why did you call me?” Eric had to ask because, well because Dele wasn’t there yet. 

“Um- last time I checked you were dating my brother?” Harry replied with some smile.

Was a fine place sure and Eric could see the most likely space they were going to prepare the meat. Eric followed Harry to the living room and just sat over the couch, pulling a cushion to his lap.

“Yeah but- I mean, why?”

“Well Eric, dunno, Dele seems better with you around?”

“Why are you asking?”

“I don’t. I’m trying to find a way to not say ‘ _you know how to cook right_ ’,” Harry chuckled and pulled his phone out. “But well, isn’t a lie. He does look better with you around and besides, we never hang out huh? It’s time.”

“I guess,” Eric grinned and felt some warmth take place into his limbs. “He was a little fussy about your friends not knowing shit.”

“Yeah, he does that,”

“I should expect something?” Eric arched an eyebrow.

“The guys’ the best,” Harry waved calmly. “Listen, there’s always the chance, you know that.”

“I know,”

Eric damn knew.

“I know he’s being all jumpy, but you don’t need to,” Harry started and pointed at Eric, tilting his head and smirking a little. “They don’t care with who he’s getting off.”

Eric nodded.

Actually he was fine. He didn’t feel nervous about any of that matter, he just needed Dele there.

“Look, you can wander around any corner here, I need to call someone,” Harry informed and quickly got out the living room.

Of course Eric only pulled his phone and typed to Dele.

“ _Coming?_ ”

“ _I was on my way_ ” He got not long after.

“ _Was?_ ”

“ _You will see. Harry’s being a good boy?_ ”

“ _Drag your ass here already_ ”

“ _Give me a sec_ ”

All Eric’s friends, be in Portugal or in England, none of them cared if Eric was into men and now actually, looking better and reviewing things, Eric had been really lucky with that matter. He didn’t even have any bad experience with the coming out topic, maybe that was why Eric was feeling so at ease that moment, because he knew Dele’s friends would not make a bad impression of it too. He didn’t suffer with that matter, but wasn’t like he didn’t know how it could be.

Harry had come back and sat next to Eric again, talking about their last barbecue and Eric saw what gone wrong right off the bat, when he said that the meat was almost burned outside and still red inside.

“You left the flames too high,” Eric pointed.

“I didn’t,”

“You did, there is no other explanation,” Eric insisted and rushed to add when he saw that Harry was going to whine again. “I know what I’m talking about.”

Then Harry, surprisingly, shrugged and complied. Letting some “Maybe,” out his lips and making Eric grin.

“Can’t believe you’re stubborn just like Dele,” Eric shook his head.

“Hey, I’m not,” Harry smiled and finally placed his phone aside, just in time when they heard the doorbell making noise, Harry pointed at the front door. “He’s way more stubborn than me, thanks.”

Eric nodded and maybe that was true, but anyway Harry didn’t say he himself wasn’t stubborn, so Eric was right.

Some rumble was what Eric heard when Harry didn’t come back after a couple of minutes. Then steps and finally voices.

“He can stay here, right? I think mum wasn’t betting with the barbecue,” That was Dele talking.

“Yeah, I hope he does not bite every bit of meat he finds,” Harry sighed.

Was when they appeared in Eric's field of vision and Dele had some small and fluffy hair ball in his arms. Well, that must be Hugo. The little dog was just resting in Dele’s arms, seeming tired and sleepy. Anyway, Dele smiled when he saw Eric there.

“So,” Dele cheered when he approached enough and sat close to Eric, Harry taking his place as well. “Eric, this is Hugo. He will be with us this day because he was a bit sick this morning and mum had no one to take care of him, so yeah, she called when I was just a minute away from here and I had to drive the whole way and get him before she left home.”

“Oh,” Eric was just grinning and held a hand to pat the dog, but he sniffed Eric’s hand and didn’t let Eric touch him.

“Don’t worry, he loves people. He must be sniffing the boys’ smell,” Dele waved and finally placed Hugo on the floor, he quickly walked over the yard and lay on the grass. Then Dele turned to Harry. “She said she'll come after him later.”

“Sure,” Was what Harry muttered with his eyes on his screen.

“Wanna bet that he did not even hear me?!” Dele quipped and approached Eric a little, who just grinned. Dele tugged Eric’s legs until he had to place one of them up the couch, so of course Dele fit himself in between. “Feeling good?”

But Eric didn’t feel like using his voice, he nodded and touched Dele’s cheek, caressing until his chin and pulling closer. Making their lips touch the second after and making the little pins sweep Eric’s mind, making it tickle, making Eric shiver. Dele touched his tongue with Eric’s and let it curl around one another to get to feel the chill hammer his body down. Well, they kept kissing for some minutes, not really caring if Harry was there, although Eric thought that Harry wasn’t that much aware of what was going on around him.

Eric slipped his hand from Dele’s cheek to his thigh and started to make some pressure, he didn’t know what that would bring for him, just seemed the right path to follow.

But just switched Dele up.

“What are you doing?” Dele pulled back an inch, keeping their mouths flying over and letting his grin appear. Lowering one hand and moving Eric’s from there, adding to his whisper. “Want me to get horny right here?”

“But you’re always horny,”

“True, not everyone needs to know this,” Dele chuckled and dove in for another kiss, he didn’t want to deepen it, but was too late when Eric pushed his tongue inside again.

“Well, I certainly did not,” Harry chanted and that made Eric move off the kiss.

“So you just pretend you’re not giving a fuck huh,” Dele vowed while turning his eyes toward his brother, who just waved. “Good to know.”

“So... ready to do some work?” Harry rolled his eyes and gazed over Eric, increasing his roll eyes a bit because Dele was all curled around him.

“Yup,” Eric breathed and tried to get up.

Gaining some resistance when Dele didn’t let him, pulling Eric’s face down again and placing tons of little kisses over his lips for some seconds, before finally let Eric get up and although Eric was feeling melted and dizzy, he followed Harry outside. Diverting from Hugo, who was still lying there, but anyway Hugo put himself on all his little four legs and followed Eric, sniffing Eric’s legs and finally lying there. But just for Dele walk close and catch Hugo on his lap, sitting on a couch that had there in the yard.

“The last time look a time and the first pieces were raw inside, right?” Dele frowned and Harry turned to him.

“Medium if you ask me,” Harry waved.

“Sure but, you know I like it well done so, was raw for me,” Dele pointed, letting Hugo cuddle into his lap.

Then Eric just stopped and gazed Dele over for almost a whole minute, finally nodding and pointing. “Oh, you look cute with this dog on you lap,”

“I look cute all the time, don’t I?” Dele arched an eyebrow.

“You’re right,” Eric gave up and shrugged, turning back to the barbecue grill over there.

“Wait, you two talk like this all the time?” Harry puzzled, but nor Dele or Eric knew what he meant, obviously that answered Harry's question. Harry sighed. “My God.”

Eric frowned and puzzled his eyes toward the barbecue grill and the thing had a button. A fucking button.

“This,” Eric pointed over the unnecessarily too large grill. “This right here, you just _twitch on_ the fire?”

“Yeah?” Harry frowned and grinned at Eric.

“Then why in the fuck I’m here early? Like, just touch here and _magic!_ , I can put the meat and start the prep in two minutes,” Eric just gestured the whole sentence with his arms.

“You the one who knows how to not let raw inside, right? And isn’t that soft job make the fire at your will, gonna do some work,” Harry replied with some defensive tone.

Dele was just there with Hugo watching the whole thing and Eric knew that he would love have some popcorn to accompany.

But Eric grinned. Alright, made sense to his ears.

“Right, then you,” Eric started and pointed at Harry. “Go get the meat and you,” Then at Dele. “Drop this giggle.”

Harry nodded and went inside the house while Dele placed Hugo on the couch and got up quite quickly, taking a few steps close to Eric and curling his long arms around Eric’s waist.

“Alright, let me tell you something?” Dele grinned and Eric felt nodding. “We don’t need anyone’s validation.”

“I know this,”

“So you agree with me?”

“Sure, Del. Look,” Eric peeked inside the house and no signal of Harry yet, so he turned away from the grill and hugged Dele’s shape as well. “I’m good, I said this already. Can you believe me?”

“Oh I believe you, I’m just emphasizing things,”

Eric didn’t know why but Dele had this smile hovering his lips since he stepped inside Harry’s place, not that Eric was complaining – fuck, that was the best thing - no, he was just questioning. Well, Dele was jumpy and now he was all smiling and soft.

Eric bought it anyway.

“You can emphasizing things,” Eric nodded and approached to slightly touch their lips, he approached again and again and was no time for Dele to just become a giggle mess. If he was smiling randomly already, then Eric would at least give him a reason for.

“Uh, alright, so we’re doing this,” Eric heard Harry clearing his throat and unwilling moved back the kiss.

“Gonna spoiler us all afternoon?” Dele sighed when he had to walk away from Eric’s body.

“That’s my goal number one for today, brother,” Harry winked and that made Eric grin. “Go answer the door.”

Then started.

In all, Harry received seven people there, not counting Dele and Eric. Then, more precisely, there were ten men who loved meat and Eric thought it was all right. All of them beamed when they saw Eric and Eric was sure he heard the phrase ‘ _you remember last time, don’t you?_ ’ at least seven times. Eric had greeted all of them, but he didn’t remember the name of none. Well, blame him. He would learn later.

Dele walked close to him every five minutes to steal some bite of whatever meat that was down the grill and to check if the ‘ _I’m good_ ’ thing was still up. But it really was all good, actually Eric was having a good time since some of the guys always tried to drag Eric into some talk and when Eric heard the ‘ _Come on Dier, get your arse out that grill’_ for _maybe_ the twelfth time, he finally moved and sat close to Dele on the same couch Dele was with Hugo early.

Had meat and well, drink, on table in front of them. Eric noticed that Dele was just sipping a glass of soda.

“Hey, Georg,” Dele started when Eric sat there. “How’s it going? MK?”

Then that was Goerge. Alright, Eric would learn. “Not good, as I’m sure you know,”

“Huh?” Dele frowned innocently and sipped his soda.

“You can’t fool me mate, I know you follow us anywhere,” George blinked and Eric nodded a little. “Oh, you saw that, even your teammate agrees.”

“Oh course he does G, you think I don’t throw MK things at him all day long?!” Harry smirked.

Eric grinned. Sure thing Dele followed MK to all corner, Eric didn’t know that that was a surprise to anyone there, but Dele was red and George was smirking.

“Well, busted,” Dele muttered.

“Thanks,” George cheered and high fived with some guy beside him. “Anyway, I think I’m going on loan the end of the season or, dunno, sold for good.”

Eric felt when Hugo snuggled against his feet and leaned his head over one of Eric’s shoe. He was looking down the dog when Dele tugged his ribs after a while.

“Can I?” Dele puzzled and Eric frowned, what made Dele roll his dark eyes and nod toward the others there.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Eric waved and kept looking down at that cute sleeping Hugo while putting a piece of meat inside his mouth, then he pointed the fork at Dele. “Tastes good, right? It's salty? Do you think it’s salty? I can put less sal-”

“What?” Dele blinked and then showed some grin out. “You really don’t care, right? I mean, what I’m about to do?”

“Of course I care,” Eric quitted looking at Hugo and propped his back on the cough, keeping the same head level as Dele and managing to look inside his eyes while whispering this time. “I would love kiss you right now so can you do your thing?”

“Can you help me?” Dele asked, looking quite anxious.

Eric nodded and pressed his shoulder with Dele’s.

Turned out that Eric’s help wasn’t needed.

“Listen, Deli,” That one Eric knew who was, he was Artie and was one of Dele’s friends since when he was little. Dele made sure Eric knew it when Artie arrived, he babbled ‘ _that one I know since five, can you believe that?! He’s like my brother and he helped me tons’_ , so Eric couldn’t forget. “That girl, you know, that model, where’s she?”

Just Dele, Eric and Harry had heard that question, the others were busy talking, eating or just wandering their phone screens.

“Um- she’s fine,” Dele bothered to reply.

“You guess or...? Are you not with her? Your talks seemed strong, mate,” Artie arched one eyebrow.

“You think?” Dele rocked his head like humming some whatever song.

“What’s wrong?” Artie blinked and Eric saw when Harry shoved Dele’s shoulder a little, nodding toward all the others.

“Fuck, alright,” Dele sighed and called the attention of the rest. Eric just grabbed his glass and sipped his drink, he was just expecting it and to tell the truth he was a bit amused about it. “You know,” Dele started and Eric saw them nodding for Dele to go on, he saw them looking that Dele was a little bit _not normal_ , at least for that moment and Eric saw that all they tried to give Dele their attention. So Eric knew nothing could go wrong now. “I’m with someone.”

“Not with that model?” Artie asked.

“Nop,”

“So she’s free?”

“Yeah,” Dele rolled his eyes and Eric grinned.

“Ace mate,” Artie chuckled and then blinked. “So, who’s your girl?”

And all Dele did was hold a hand toward the table and grab his glass, sip it and bite his piece of meat. Eric wanted to say something, he said he would help but fuck it, what could he say? Dele should be the one telling his own friends about his business, Eric felt he was there for emotional support the most.

“Or boy?” Eric heard someone mutter and he turned to the voice, well he didn’t know who was. Of course.

“What?” Dele snapped his head toward the one. “Why you say that?”

“Well,” Callum, sure. Eric remembered now, that was Callum. “You went all quiet and shit, one bloke I know already did this and he was-”

“Alright, alright, wait,” Dele cut Callum off and waved to try to shush him, sipping his glass again – Eric was sure Dele wanted to drink _something_ to easy his feelings just that moment – and hovering his gaze over every other face there with them, Eric included and was when he smiled a little bit, relaxing against the couch again. “Are you guys liking the meat?”

Eric heard some ‘ _yeah_ ’s around the place. Apart from Artie’s ‘ _fucking hell yeah_ ’.

“That’s good, you know.. Eric did it. Um- you know, _he did it_ ,” Dele just slipped his hand down Eric’s thigh and squeezed with some light touch.

Eric could hear the penny dropping even with the music Harry played there. All them went quiet and all Eric did was sip his drink again. He knew what Dele had done, not saying with words and planting the idea inside their heads with just some gesture, so someone would have to ask, pretty smooth. Who broke the ice?

“Fuck, wait,” Artie sure. “Wait, you did this meat? Like all the prep?” He asked Eric and Eric nodded. “Not you?” He pointed at Harry and Harry just frowned confused. “And you two are together?” _Voilà!_ Artie pointed at Dele’s hand hovering Eric’s thigh. Both of them nodded and they sure thing heard some jolt in unison from the others. “Well, for me is enough, ‘cause this’ just amazing, mate.”

Eric counted. Seven perfect seconds and all they broke with some rumble.

“Fuck, that’s fucking why you never went out with me to the _fishing_ again,” Some of them said, Eric didn’t know the name.

“That’s not why actually, you know I play for a huge football team-” Dele started but he was interrupted.

“I don’t buy it, you’re not freaking gay, Dele,” Other one chuckled and then held his phone in front of Dele’s eyes. He looked like he had had some alcohol. “Look at this.”

Well sure, was some hot girl, sure. And Dele said “ _Wow, she’s hot_ ” along with grabbing the phone and hovering the photos, gushing with the lad about things Eric never cared about, and the whatever his name looked at him and chuckled again. He wasn’t being mean or whatever, he was trying to prove his point.

“Do you let this happen?!” Artie took one place close to Eric and tugged Eric’s ribs with the other side of his fork, joking around and pointing at Dele’s shape looking at the photos over the phone.

But Eric just smirked at him and at whatever his name was. “Just wait for it,” he winked and drank his drink again.

“Damn Luke,” _Luke_ , that was his name. Eric knew it! Dele went on. “She’s a piece, huh?! You hitting on? But Eric’s hotter.”

Luke just blinked toward Eric’s smug grin and fist bumped him, shrugging and taking his phone back. He went back to his place muttering something Eric didn’t get.

“Look, I’m not saying that I've changed, turns out that I’m dating another man, this is really a big deal?” Dele puzzled.

Eric heard some of them say at the same time, not so ordered. “Nop,”

“Really, becaus- wait, you said ‘no’?” Dele asked with some surprised tone. “So none of you really care? Fuck, I hate you all. Not even a little drama? I’m done with you.”

“You don’t deserve our drama just because you’re getting a lad- a quite fine one if you ask me huh, when you do more dramatic stuff, like doing an own goal, then you will see what drama is, my friend,” Eric knew that one too, he was friend of Harry first, Dele made that clear so he couldn’t forget too, that was TJ and he said all that with a smirk hovering his lips. “‘Til there, bring Eric for all the things we gon’ have to do. ‘Cause you know, we can know each other, bond and shit you know, not because maybe you’re the only outta ten men who can actually cook something right.”

“You guys are really getting this?” Luke said again from his spot.

“Yeah, mate?” Artie frowned and.

Just the air started to get heavy all of a sudden. Was easy see Dele tense up beside Eric.

“Something you want to talk huh?” Dele asked, actually his tone wasn’t that friendly anymore.

“No one just _turns_ anything, either you are or you are not,”

“That’s not-” One of them started, but Luke didn’t give the chance.

“I think the blondie made your mind,” Luke snorted and Eric arched his eyebrows, no one opened their mouths during it. The music playing around was almost an affront. “I mean, I get it- was all new, right? The club, the city-”

“Mate,” Dele shook his head a couple of times and raised one hand to shush Luke up. “Shut up, this’ bullshit.”

“I’m just saying,”

“Nah, you’re questioning, as if I owe you some explanation,” But Dele’s tone was raising and Eric knew better.

“Don’t do this,” So Eric tried, he didn’t move, just talked.

It worked. Dele looked aside at him and frowned, Eric didn’t get his expression but his sigh just after was pretty clear, something like ‘ _I didn't want to put you through this’_. But there was no fault in that history. Anyway, was quick, Dele got up and made motion of enter the house.

“Do not call him _blondie_ again,” Not before glance Luke over however.

Luke clicked his tongue and followed Dele just after.

Well, some awkward air was almost setting around there when Dele and Luke just disappeared inside the house, but.

“Uh, he wanted drama yeah? He better take the juice then,” Artie laughed and some guys over there shared his laugh. Eric was still feeling forlorn. “Listen,” Artie called Eric’s attention. “Don’t bother, Luke’s our problematic son and Dele damn knows that. They gonna talk and if you hear some loud voice don’t worry too. Luke has a bicker with pretty much all of us.”

“Um,” Eric pressed his lips, like thinking what to fucking say in front of them. He saw some nodding after Artie’s words. “This’ serious.”

“It fucking is,” Artie elbowed some lad beside him. “Pretty much Luke’s gonna love talk about dick now.”

“Jeez, Art. Control yourself, the lad’ talking,”

“Look, Eric, drink and eat with us,”

Eric nodded, he wanted to get out of there and look for Dele actually, but he stayed there and ate. Besides the moment, the meat was superb, Eric could brag. Like he bragged when some lad stated that over their talk.

Everyone there went back to their easy afternoon, like nothing had happened and they tried to distract Eric from anything and alright, after some minutes Eric was joking with them. Maybe was because he really heard some loud voice coming from inside the house, and he looked for Harry’s gaze, Harry shook his head like giving up and finally pointed inside, like saying ‘just go’.

Eric went.

They were in the living room, but when Luke saw Eric, he got up the couch.

“Thirsty all of a sudden,” Muttering to no one and walking back the path Eric did.

Eric walked over there and sat down, the same place Luke was a minute ago. He didn’t want silence, so had voice right away.

“Think he's jealous,” Eric chuckled.

“Yeah,” Dele giggled softly.

  _Honestly_. Eric sighed and reached a hand to Dele’s face, smoothing his frowned forehead and never letting his grin die.

“You alright?”

“Sorry-”

“You don’t need to say this. Had a chance, you know?”

“Yeah, but I said they would act fine with,”

“Dele, it’s okay,” Eric pulled his hand back and sat facing Dele’s body, crossing his legs up the couch. “He said something?”

Dele looked so tired out, was frustrating. Eric wished he could do something.

“No, I said a lot actually,” Dele sighed. “We know each other for a time now and he thinks I’m being too fast into the thing. He thinks he has a word about me.” His eyes were rolling while saying that and Eric grinned. Made Dele glare at him with his arched eyebrows. “You laughing? You have any border?”

“I think he wants to know if I will not kidnap you,”

“I would love that,” Dele finally smirked, he approached and hovered his smiling lips with Eric’s. “Kidnap me.”

Was some shy kiss, like the kiss didn’t know if was alright come out just yet. Eric had one hand caressing Dele’s right cheek.

“I don’t want to make you fight with your friends,” Eric whispered against Dele’s lips.

Dele just dropped the kiss and pressed his eyes shut more tightly, touching his forehead with Eric’s and letting his breath take the normal rhythm.

“Don’t think like this,”

“Well, the thing just happened,” Eric noted and pushed Dele back, he wanted to look into his eyes and spot the truth. “Didn’t it?”

“Luke’s just dumb like this,”

“Ain’t this, you can’t force anything into people’s lives, Del. You can just explain the process,”

“Don’t come with this wise talk,” Dele chuckled and that was a calming sound to hear right there, Eric guessed. He just approached again and pressed their lips against one another. “Come on, he ain’t bothering again.”

“You can’t leave it like this,”

“I won’t,”

Dele got up and held a hand, calling. They walked back to the yard and sat down over the couch, just like before. No one gave attention to them and Eric peeked, Luke was talking something with some lad over there, they were seeming to be committed with the matter at least.

Things went back to normal and Eric was close the grill after a while.

 “Why everyone I introduce you to, why they always fall for you so quickly?” Dele piped up when he jumped his way close to Eric, touching his fingers against Eric’s waist and making some pressure.

“‘Cause I’m that good looking,” Eric chuckled.

“Obviously,” Dele eyerolled a little bit.

“Good for kiss now?” Eric arched an eyebrow, he didn’t touch Dele in any part because his hands were all oily, so Eric just tilted his head.

“Sure, you want to hear the fireworks?”

“Gonna risk it,” Eric chuckled and moved forward, touching their lips at ease and making some move.

Dele was right. Wasn’t long for the teasing shouts and Eric couldn’t keep up, he grinned and the kiss was broken. Dele was laughing softly and Eric couldn’t remember a most lovely scene than that one, he approached and touched Dele’s lips again, quickly this time, pointed toward one plate with the well-done meat and over the guys. Dele nodded and walked back to the table. Eric heard the teasing kiss sounds they did, along with Dele’s ‘ _Jezz, shut up_ ’.

Then more meat was done and Eric took the plate toward the table, feeling Dele pulling him closer when Eric placed the plate down. Feeling Dele pulling him to sit in between his legs that were just arranged up the couch. Eric complied and none of them seemed to feel uncomfortable or any shit.

Eric noted three moments.

The first was when Harry played around the grill and came back with some bacon, actually didn’t have any meat, was just fat. Dripping oil and that made Eric’s stomach murmur. Harry quickly offered to Dele and Dele just tapped away.

“Keep this away from me, will you? One, I can eat this and two, just the fucking smell is making me sick,” Dele cursed with one hand covering his mouth.

“Don’t tell me Eric already knocked you over, Del?!” Some of the guys teased and Eric didn’t blame him, he was a little messed up because he was drinking since when he stepped there.

“Quite impossible,” Dele smirked and placed both his hands around Eric’s hip.

“Can’t catch a joke?!”

“You’re the one who can’t catch the joke here, Mark,” Dele added to his giggle and just leaned to kiss the side of Eric’s neck, actually just one press before let go, because Harry was laughing and throwing oil on people.

So, Dele joked about their sexual life with his friends, so given that, Eric didn’t need to worry anymore about Dele being jumpy with that matter. He didn’t need to worry at all. Thanks God just a few got that, the rest just faced Dele with some frown and shrugged.

The second was fun.

They both were just talking about some whatever thing.

“... he said it,” Dele was chuckling, his eyebrows arching.

“I’m sure he didn’t,”

“He did!”

“He didn’t!”

“Well,” Dele smiled and reached a hand out, holding Eric’s and letting his warmth take all Eric’s senses, not that Dele was aware of it. They were still on the couch, Eric was seated like a normal person while Dele was half lying down, propped on the arm of the couch, his legs up the couch so he could fit one behind Eric’s back and another above Eric’s thighs. “Now I see the trust you give me.”

“Oh Mr. Drama again?!” Eric grinned.

“Shut up,” Dele softly chuckled and approached, getting up his position and pressing their lips together for a second. Moving back to half lay again, he never let go of Eric’s hand and was when Eric was about to list this.

“Hey Deli, when you went to Spurs again?” Some of the lads asked.

“Middle of 2015,” Dele waved.

“ _Aha_! I said,” The lad cheered and Eric turned to him. He wasn’t talking to Dele anymore, he was gushing with some others two about something. “This was after the team, you guys don’t know shit.”

“Get over yourself,” One of the two said.

“What’s going on over there?” Maybe Eric was giving too much attention to that talk, too much and Dele decided to intervene. Pointing his voice toward the lads not too much far from them.

“Nothing, go back to your kissing,”

“Jealousy?” Dele smirked, but the lad just rolled his eyes. “Spit it out, G.”

“Fine- just, they,” George pointed at the two others. “They were doing this list, you know, just wanting to know when you started to- you know, when you turned- when you started to have fun with men.”

“What?” Dele chuckled and Eric was amused beside him.

“When you damn turned gay. Jesus, ain’t a forbidden word, you knob,” One guy smacked Goerge in the head, a soft ‘ouch’ was out there for some seconds.

“When I _turned_ gay?” Dele was chuckling again and the three there nodded. They didn’t seem troubled, so Eric took it well. “Well, got something?”

“We were seeing and,” The other, who was just quiet the whole time, started. “We never saw anything before Spurs, or we are shit friends or really started there.”

“Of course started the-”

“Shush,” The lad stopped Dele from replying and George chuckled at Dele’s reaction. “But wasn’t right after Spurs either, ‘cause we remember that time at the club and you shagged Gina, so no, you two weren’t together-”

“Stop, why are you bringing this us?” Dele asked suddenly, he just blushed and squeezed Eric’s hand.

“‘Cause I can-”

“No, we aren’t trying to break nobody up, T. Let it,” George pointed out.

“Don’t be so finicky,”

“You are finicky,”

“ _Jesus_ ,” George briefly facepalmed and Eric felt Dele tense up a little bit.

“Went all miffed all of a sudden, Del?” The lad, T, just smirked. “You hovered the arts of cheating that time?”

“Of course not!” Dele quickly rolled his eyes. “Was complicated.”

“Huh?” The three of them readily leaned to hear whatever Dele wanted to say and that scene got Eric grinning. Eric felt Dele squeezing his hand again, so he peeked Dele and nodded when Dele’s whole face was asking permission.

Dele sighed, pointed at Eric and said with one breath. “He wasn’t giving me any so I went to look somewhere else.”

Some silence and Eric almost said anything, but he judged that to be the truth, so he stayed quiet.

“Wow, that’s a straight thing to say,”

“You heard that, Ed?” George smirked and Ed frowned. “He said he wasn’t getting _any_. You get that like being any dick? Right? Don’t make me punch you.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Ed let out, then he frowned and his face was a surprised mask again. “- oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’” T was laughing there.

“Don’t mess with me,”

“You just so slow,”

“Zip it, T,”

“Zip it, you both,” George sighed and leaned to grab his drink.

Eric was still grinning. That three men weren’t in any way bad talking nothing and was funny see them try to figure that out, although I did not need all that. Was so simple. Eric felt some pressure over his hand, so he turned to Dele to check it out. The words ‘ _you good?_ ’ were crystal clear although it didn’t have voice. Eric nodded and approached their glued hands, placing some tiny kiss above the back of Dele’s hand.

“Alright,” T said, shaking his hand and smirking. “The one who should be in this talk is right over there.”

He pointed at some place beside Eric. Artie was there, eating some meat and drinking, not really giving a fuck about his around. But he blinked when the five men turned to him.

“You can leave me out of that,” Artie pointed his fork at the five of them, then took that piece of meat that was nailed to the fork to his mouth.

“You can clear all this, mate,” T said.

“Clear what?”

“When Dele started-”

“Stop,” Artie gazed T over, then George, then Ed. He gazed also Eric and pressed his own lips, like sighing. “Does not matter.”

“It matter,”

“No Ed, it doesn’t. He didn’t damn change. None of us noticed shit, ‘cause he didn’t damn change,”

Well.

Right.

Was almost two minutes and no one said anything. George nodded, like agreeing, Ed just frowned and T wanted to argue, but after opening and closing his mouth four times, he gave up. Eric felt Dele making some move, he just sandwiched that Eric’s hand, holding with both of his, straightening up a little on the couch and gave some tiny smile up. Eric knew he was thanking Artie, but Artie was eating and drinking again.

“Um-” Dele cleared his throat and matched eyes with Eric for some seconds, turning to the three lads again. “Well, the thing- um, you- you know a person and everything that you thought before, everything that you thought was right, you know? Suddenly is not right anymore. Then you think that everything is wrong, from there you begin to get that you never knew anything to start with. You never knew shit and- I’m not even talking about get together with someone of the same sex as you, I’m talking about falling and- dunno where I want to get here but, I’m the same damn person huh, just this.”

“You talking this while holding his hand,” T used some ‘ _I’m gonna get sick_ ’ voice and pressed his hand over his belly. “I want to let the meat inside my stomach thanks. Such sweetie talking, Del. Jezz.”

Eric could say he knew better and the next second T and Dele were chuckling with each other. Eric didn’t see right away, but Luke was some seats beside Ed, using his phone and sipping his drink, he seemed off and well, alright he passed all afternoon smiling and joking with some lad, but he didn’t call Dele nor Eric’s attention anymore.

Damn.

Eric wanted to bundle Dele up and get out of there, then love the fuck out of him forever.

“Gon’ cry in my drink, mate,” George raised his drink and sipped.

“I think I wanna be in love,” Ed said. “Who will help me?”

“Not me,”

“Neither,”

“You two suck,”

They went down with some bickering and Eric switched off, was his time of sigh and squeeze Dele’s hand. Dele had this light grin up while watching them, he turned to Eric when he felt the squeeze.

“Can you let go?” Eric said and raised their hands.

“Why?” Dele frowned, his gaze jumping to the three lads still arguing close to them. Then Dele turned to Eric with a surprised look. “It’s because of something I sai-”

“No, no, no, Dele, course not,”

“So-”

Eric chuckled and approached for a quick peck. “Hand’s damn sweaty. Gross,”

“Oh,” Dele breathed and let Eric’s hand free from that sandwich. “Gross.”

“Come,” Eric made a quick move with his head and wasn’t even one second, one second and their lips were touching.

Dele was being greedy and he asked for space, for taste. Eric thought he was in no place of denying that, so. Placing one hand right above Dele’s nape and being gentle so he could feel Dele’s body pleasantly shudder. _Damn_ , Eric could live up for that so much.

The third. Was more by the end, all of them were full of eating and were just chatting around, scattered around the yard. Some lying on the grass, others in the chairs, others had entered the house and were doing only God knows, anyway Eric was siting in between Dele’s legs, getting to feel Dele’s hands doing some doodle on the skin of his arms. Artie was lying on the grass near the couch and playing with Hugo, who had slept the whole time and now was looking good and active.

Then Eric just turned around and touched Dele’s lips, he needed that. He needed that because Eric was feeling Dele being all giggling and amusing and all his glowing magic was floating around Eric and he was absorbing everything like a sponge, so Eric was barely blowing with warmth and glowiness. So yes, Eric touched their lips and he played inside Dele's mouth for the time their lungs allowed, caressing Dele’s cheek along and then his neck, he needed to hold onto something.

“Always a good kisser huh?” Dele whispered when Eric moved the most minimum inch back to breathe, keeping their noses touching and their mouths hovering each other.

“Fucking always,” Eric whispered back, he didn’t open his eyes during that, waiting the time and leaning toward Dele’s lips again, letting his tongue curl around Dele’s again. Feeling his cells scream with want. But Eric backed off, just the enough for him to look into Dele’s eyes, grinning and taking one hand to Dele’s nape, caressing the hair there and feeling Dele’s body shiver. “Your friends liked me.”

“They fucking loved you,”

“Right? That’s what the gift of knowing how to cook provides,”

“No, they loved you because you’re a good person, not ‘cause your meat’ the best,” Dele smiled and touched their lips slightly. “I know them, I can tell this, so suck it up.”

“If you say,” Eric gave in and stole another peck, but it quickly turned to be another deep kiss and they both surrendered right away, but when the air ended, when it ended Eric didn’t move away, he started to place little kisses over Dele’s cheek and neck, making him laugh and dragging others attention, but fuck it. Just fuck it. Dele’s laugh was something above it all and the thought of others would never put that in doubt. Eric stopped close to Dele’s ear and just added with his whisper, because he couldn’t hold it and maybe the alcohol helped. “Fuck Del, I love kissing you, you know, right? I just love you so much, so much. I feel I could say this to you all day and still wouldn’t measure it right.”

“You’re making me blush in front of this guys,” Dele giggled softly while holding onto Eric like the house was about to be thrown into space. Pushing Eric’s head back and kissing his lips, smiling and touching all Eric’s buttons, making him go messy without put that much work on it. Then moving one hand and smoothing Eric’s neck, kissing the path to Eric’s ear too. “Hey, I love you too but not even all the words of this world can describe what scratch inside of me when I touch you like this.”

“Any chance of we get out of here?” Eric tried while feeling all his inside bend itself.

“You know that if we even walk inside the house to get water, all of them would think we gonna fuck or whatever,” Dele grinned.

“You right,”

“I am and besides, you’re feeling so comfy, I don’t really wanna move,”

Well, Eric was all curled in between Dele’s legs, sure he was comfy but he was also burning, anyway he just nodded and approached to peck Dele’s smiling lips again. They spent a few minutes just talking and Eric asked for Dele to tell all the names of the guys again, so Dele did it and now Eric wasn’t feeling guilty anymore for not knowing when one of them walked closer and started to chat some whatever matter and Eric didn’t even know his name.

“How’s college?” Dele asked along with some kick over Artie’s side, he had stopped messing with Hugo and was just caressing his hair now.

“I’m going,”

“That’s nice,”

“Yeah, not so much,” Artie blinked.

“Look, Artie,” Dele sighed and touched Eric’s hand, making their fingers hug each other. “You good, right?”

“Yeah mate, it’s hard but I can man- oh wait, college isn’t the topic anymore,” Artie said and nodded, he was stroking Hugo’s hair and wasn’t really looking toward them. “Deli, I’ve seen your black arse since forever and _literally_ anything you do gon’ impress me anymore. This died when you decided to cut your hair short, really, don’t ever do that again.”

“Learned my lesson,” Dele giggled.

“Yeah,” Artie then took his sitting position and arched one eyebrow. “How you two work? I mean- I mean inside Tottenham and shit. They know or..? You guys play cool?”

“They all know,” Dele replied.

“And?”

“And they’re good,”

“So none of them was irked about it?” Artie asked and pulled Hugo to his lap.

“Well, not irked, some just take longer to digest,” Dele pointed and Eric remembered of Lamela, he was still struggling a bit here and there.

“Feel you, mate,” Artie nodded.

They went quiet, two minutes after and Dele was looking for Eric’s lips. They kissed for some time, was just some calm kiss and Dele was whispering something but actually Eric wasn’t getting none of it, he nodded toward the words anyway. Eric just wanted to kiss Dele.

Eric didn’t miss Artie’s sigh, so he backed the kiss and glanced over him.

“Look, are you seeing this?” Artie held Hugo and lifted his tiny body off the grass, keeping Hugo at the same level as his eyes. “They being soft and that kind of _in love people_ cheesy things? Don’t you want this, Hugo? You’re not getting any younger you know,” Artie kept talking to Hugo and Eric could spot his little drunk voice while uttering the words. Hugo barked softly and Artie lay on the grass again, placing Hugo on his chest and closing his eyes. “You know what? You’re cute, why are you not a real person so you could get your life together huh?”

“Let’s get you a bed, mate?” Dele chuckled and tugged Eric’s legs so he could move off from there. “Help me here, huh?”

Eric nodded and they managed to get Artie from the ground, scouting him toward one guest room, at least Eric thought. When Artie’s back was on the bed, Eric turned around to walk back to the yard, but Dele didn’t follow him. Well, Dele was taking Artie’s shoes off and tucking him under the sheets, padding the pillow and asking if Artie was comfy. Eric watched when Dele finally walked over him and let the door ajar while taking his hand and walking back to the yard.

“He’s just looks after me,” Dele shrugged when he noticed that Eric was still with his eyebrows raised, waving and adding. “I have to take care of him too.” 

They were about to turn the last corner that led into the yard when Dele said that, but Eric stopped, holding his feet on the floor and dragging Dele’s attention.

“He’s lucky,” Eric crooned.

“I’m lucky,”

“Well, I’m lucky too,”

“Why for?” Dele grinned and leaned over Eric when he propped his back against the near wall, placing his hands around Dele’s waist and well, Dele really hadn’t another place to go but move closer.

“I have the most caring boyfriend?!” Eric tried.

“Yeah? Can I meet him? Do you think we would get along?” Dele winked while resting his arms above Eric’s shoulders.

Yes, he knew how to get into the joke, anyway Eric couldn’t keep up that time. Approaching and letting his lips hover those of Dele, letting his tongue in just one second after it and feeling Dele sighing the next one.

But then Dele’s phone made noise and Eric felt Dele backing the kiss off.

“Let it,” Eric crooned while cupping Dele’s chin and not letting him get away.

“No, Eric, stop. I can’t get a fucking boner,”

“Just by kissing?”

Dele gave Eric a look. “Please, this happens when I’m just looking at you,”

“Oh,”

“Yeah,”

“I’m hotter, right?” Eric smirked, using the same tone Dele used while answering Luke’s teasing.

“You know you are,” Dele smirked back and approached, just touching Eric’s lips before pushing his chest and checking his phone, then walking toward the kitchen. “Come with me.”

Obviously.

And Eric watched as Dele cut an apple and a banana into small pieces, placing it into a little bowl and mixing the pieces for some minutes. Really, Eric just watched, they didn’t talk and the around was just fine. Then Dele placed the bowl on the table and walked over the yard, coming back one minute later with Hugo in his arms. Putting him on the floor and putting the bowl in front of him, Hugo just started to happily snatch his fruits.

“Um-” Eric started but.

“Mum said,” Dele talked above and showed his phone, showing his mom’s message box, it read just ‘ _feed Hugo_ ’ along with a dog emoji. “Back home I have his food, but Harry doesn’t and Hugo was sick this morning so he can’t eat those meat or whatever thing, I can not risk making him throw up again. Fruits are the best, besides these are his favorites.”

Dele beamed toward the dog, who was almost finishing eating his meal. And Eric beamed as well.

“Fuck, I really have the most caring boyfriend,”

“You fucking have,” Dele chuckled and sat close to Eric at the balcony.

Dele kept gazing Hugo down and after he finished eathing his fruits, Dele picked the bowl up and placed it in the sink. Bending down and touching Hugo’s head.

“You're not going sick, are you?” Dele hummed, but Hugo only beamed close to Dele’s feet. Dele looked up at Eric’s gaze. “Sometimes I wanted him to understand me you know, like the boys.”

“He’s looking just fine,”

“I know. Mum soon gonna be here to pick him,” Dele waved and sat there again.

He lowered his phone and took a pic of Hugo’s little form, hitting the send button and Eric guessed that maybe was to his mom, but anyway. Dele kept playing with his phone and Eric really just gazed Dele over. Just looked at him and let himself feel the flooding weird feeling that always swallowed all Eric’s wants at once. Eric was holding an arm out before he realized and he started to do some contour of Dele’s cheek, moving his fingers up and following the line of his eyebrow, then the little messy hairline, dropping his hand again and touching Dele’s lips this time.

“Can you stop moving you fingers into my face?” Dele giggled.

“I can’t,”

“My skin’ looking smooth, innit?” Dele smirked and damn, what a child.

“Yeah,” However Eric couldn’t say otherwise.

“I bet my lips are smoothest,”

“Would love to know,”

Dele turned to his side and he was still with his soft giggle going on, pure weakness for Eric to be honest, then he leaned toward Eric’s body, making Eric do the same, but all Dele allowed was some light peck. Moving off just after and facing Eric’s blue eyes with quite some curiosity.

“Well, I- too quick?!” Eric sassed.

“Lips are chapped, love,” Dele grinned and went back to his phone.

“That’s what fire, smoke and splash salt on it all evening do,”

“I guess,” Dele muttered and locked his phone, frowning and pointing toward the yard and at Eric’s lips. “So, so Harry made me lose those lips for the rest of the day?”

But Eric laughed and touched Dele’s cheek, shaking his head along. “Isn’t that bad. And you still call me the drama queen,”

“Don’t test me, Diet,”

“I’m not, I’m the one with chapped lips, remember?” Eric smirked and approached once again, holding Dele’s neck in place and finally letting their tongues do their thing over one another.

“Let's not get it wounded,” Dele whispered and backed off when clearly still had a lot of air.

“Isn’t that bad, come on,”

“They are fucking scratching, Eric,” Dele approached to look more closely Eric’s lips, then he smirked and raised his gaze to Eric’s. “Can stay some hours away huh?”

“Fucking can’t,” Eric rolled his eyes.

Actually yes, he was feeling his lips burning a little and feeling the creak sensation, but. Fuck, he didn’t have any excuse, he wanted to kiss Dele all the time, was really that simple to be honest.

Dele chuckled and placed his head on Eric’s shoulder, bringing his seat more closer to Eric’s and making their legs touch, then of course starting his teasy play set. Boldly lowering one hand to in between Eric’s legs and letting his other hand caress Eric’s nape.

“Up to feel something apart kissing then?” He just fucking whispered.

“Tad reckless?”

“That’s the fun,” Dele gushed softly and made quite some pressure down his hand, making Eric flinch his body and making Eric quickly place his hands around Dele’s body, his waist, holding tightly. “You alright? Want me to stop?”

And Eric nodded. He nodded because well, that would pull too much control from him and he wasn’t any fit for that.

“Wasted all my control this morning,” Eric said.

“Yeah,” Dele smiled and nodded, he didn’t want that but he moved off Eric’s body. “I know.”

“That’s why I want the kissing,”

Dele kept his smile on and reached over to touch Eric’s chin, taking his fingers an inch up and brushing Eric’s lips, what made Eric press them mightily because he felt like rubbing a sponge on it.

“And that’s why you ain’t getting shit,” Dele winked.

“You’re mean,” Eric pouted.

Hugo, who was running around them, barked loud and ran over the kitchen entrance, to someone’s feet and Eric leaned to look at. Well, Luke was there and Hugo was beaming close to him, propping his two front little legs over Luke’s, who bowed and picked the dog off the ground.

“I know, oh I know you love me, huh,” Luke sang and caressed Hugo’s hair. Well, Eric didn’t miss Luke’s sigh when he raised his gaze, approaching and stopping behind the counter, the same counter Dele and Eric were sitting close. He smiled and looked for Dele’s attention, holding Hugo up. “He always liked me, you remember?”

“Yeah,” Dele just bothered to reply, not really showing interest.

“Hey,” Then Luke turned to Eric. “You have two, right? Big ones?” Luke asked and Eric nodded, seeming a bit surprised. “Well, I bet they would love me.” 

“Nah, the boys know what’s good,” Dele added and Eric could spot the playful tone hovering his voice, however he wasn’t smiling.

“Uh, round one,” Luke laughed and Dele cracked some smile finally. Eric breathed little bit relieved. “Don’t think I can win this battle.” Then Luke placed Hugo on the floor and went back up, he had some pink hovering his cheeks so Eric knew something was coming. “Fuck, I’m sorry?”

“Why you asking?!” Dele hit it quickly.

“‘Cause-”

“Oh maybe you realized how what you said was damn nonsense?!”

“Alright, wait up a tad,” Eric felt like talking, putting one hand above Dele’s closest forearm and giving Luke the word.

“Dunno, just...” Luke started shrugging and looked down at Hugo sitting over his shoes. “Wasn’t on me say anything.”

“You fucking know that,” Dele couldn’t hold and Eric glanced at him over his shoulder, was enough for Dele to shut up.

“You need to teach me how to do that,” Luke smirked at Eric and Eric allowed some grin. “Um- I never thought. I guess people can realize things later, I mean my mum was talking about this lad in her work, the guy’ 45 and got divorced to marry a man, I mean- I don’t have the power to say anything.”

“You have, you knob,” Dele said softly after a couple of minutes. “You can talk about me being ‘too fast’ like you said, you just can’t rule me. You can’t, you know? We’re friends, it's almost your job to say the dumb things I do, but this- Luke, this is the best think I’ve ever done.”

“I-”

“Believe me, I’m better now than never,” Dele kept talking and Eric felt melting to the floor.

“You better stop talking like this,” Luke rolled his eyes and smirked just after. “Such melted heart, Jesus. Gross. Blondie here got you, huh.”

“I said to not call him that,” Dele pointed.

“Yeah, I forgot you’re the stressed one,”

“I am,” Dele voiced and pointed at Eric there. “He don’t have the nerve, so I do the work.”

“Shut up,” Eric felt like smiling out, feeling light with that talk and with Dele getting well with Luke again. “He’s the stressed one.”

Luke winked and walked up to the fridge, then entented into an argue with Dele about Harry not liking green, pointing at the numerous pasta pots that had there and rolling his eyes when Dele said ‘ _who wants to be healthy anyway?_ ’. Then ententing into another argue that started when Luke said ‘ _zip it, you can’t even eat a sandwich’_. Eric was just feeling amused over there. The air was still off right there, but the time was a friend on such occasions and with time they would work better.

So the bell made sound over the house and Luke got out of there with his plate of pasta.

“Must be mum, let’s talk her. I bet she’s missing you,” Dele jested and tugged Eric’s arm.

The fate is really something however. Something funny sometimes. But Eric didn’t think it was funny when he heard Dele happily giggle “ _Oh, hi dad_ ” when he opened the door.

Alan, Eric knew him. Sure, just the time for them to talk never happened, maybe it was now. Or not, since Eric felt his blood turn into ice cubes. Dele’s dad was politely dressed and seeming tired.

“Oh, hi dad,” Was what Dele grinned. “I bet mum made you get Hugo and also, I bet she knew very much the time for you to left work.”

“You know her,” Dele’s dad replied with some light smile up and stepped inside to hug Dele along. “Also funny when I, with all my naivety, drove to your place and stood there for long and cold five minutes, only to call Harry and get knocked that all of you did a barbecue and did not invite me.”

“No way,” Dele chuckled and fuck, Eric was pretending to be invisible. “You were at work!”

“True,” Dele’s dad sighed, then he smirked while closing the door. “Oh drop it, I remember the last time.”

“Yeah but this time Harry didn- fuck, fuck I’m the worse. Dad, look, actually you know of course, but dad, this is Eric. So Eric, this is my dad,”

Well, Dele ruined Eric’s plan of pretenting he was a plant close the decoration.

Dele pulled his naive gaze up on both of them and waited.

“Of course, hello,” Alan hummed with some agreeable look, reaching a hand out.

“He’s the one who did what Harry tried to do the last time, that’s why all the guys are full and lazy around the yard,” Dele added while Eric felt the firm grip of Dele’s dad handshake.

“Oh, so you cooked?” Alan arched one eyebrow, his smile was still there.

“Or tried. Hello sir,” Eric voiced and he seemed just fine, only outside anyway.

“No formalities huh,”

“Gonna get Hugo,” Dele quickly said and started to walk away from them.

Fuck, Dele did on pure purpose! and Eric was _frozen_.

Eric was there standing beside Dele’s dad and was feeling that at every passing second he was decreasing in size. When Dele turned the last corner that led to the yard, Eric felt Alan tugging his elbow and pointing toward the living room couch over there. The unknown was all settling inside Eric’s senses.

“Don’t have to be like this, alright?” Alan gushed when Eric sat too. Eric frowned at him. “Yeah, you all stuck. Look, I've never seen Dele like this and I’m talking about him being overjoyed all over the place and if this has anything to do with you, then there’s no way I’m going to talk or even think any bad about it. You don’t have too.”

Eric didn’t know what to fucking say or do, or think. He just felt _squishy_ inside, but he didn’t know how to put that out.

“I think, well- you are making him happy, aren’t you?” Alan talked again, but he didn’t wait for Eric’s reply. “So what can I ask more? Think like this.”

“He makes me happy too and I- well, I got you. That’s nice,” Eric crooned, still feeling unsure about what words to use, but he couldn’t stay quiet anymore.

“What?! I’m the coolest,” Alan waved funny and alright, that made Eric grin. “He’s just like this, you know? Dele does good over anyone’s life, it’s easy to take him in and I’m really, really grateful for it.”

“He is,”

Eric nodded because he noticed that Alan got what Eric felt. Just Dele was that incredible and Eric didn’t have much other choice than give in to all that feelings mess he was carrying for a time now. Anyway, was the best feelings mess Eric ever felt.

Dele walked back with Hugo in his arms and handed the little dog to Eric. Harry was following Dele just behind.

“Where’s mum?” Harry voiced to Alan when Dele sat in between Eric and his dad.

“Gonna forgive me for this someday?” Dele whispered and he seemed totally forget his dad over there, who was talking with Harry now, but still.

“Still thinking about it,” Eric teased anyway.

“Thought it was the smartest idea,”

“What?”

“You two talk without me being here,” Dele replied and reached a hand to caress Hugo’s hair.

“It was, but doesn’t free your ass,” Eric grinned.

Hugo was just being quiet and letting his tongue hang out his mouth while resting in Eric’s arms.

Eric felt when Harry winked at him and walked back to inside the house.

“Look, he likes you,” Alan voiced once he looked for Hugo. “He does not stand still like this when I pick him.”

“It's because he likes handsome people,” Dele avowed while propping against the back of the couch and raising one eyebrow along.

“Bad talking your own father?!” Alan smirked but then he shrugged. “Can’t disagree, he loves your mother so.”

Dele’s dad asked for Hugo and Eric passed the little dog to his arms, Hugo started to stir within two seconds and Alan quickly said goodbye so the dog wouldn’t get too much stress.

Dele closed the door and slowly turned around, looking for Eric’s gaze, but Eric was already walking toward the yard. Dele grinned and ran to him, Eric was almost turning the last corner.

“Alright, I’m sorry, sorry, but went all good, right? I heard you chuckling when I was coming back with Hugo. Come on,” Dele moaned when he managed to touch Eric’s arms and make him stop.

“I was fucking frozen, Dele. Lots of things could have gone wrong,”

“Yeah, but it didn’t,”

Eric eyerolled and finally turned to gaze Dele’s dark eyes. Approaching one second later and touching their lips together.

“He, well indirectly, called me handsome huh?!” Eric smirked and he heard Dele’s laugh.

“He did! Remember when you asked this? When you met mum, remember? Nobody can resist you, that’s a fact now,” Dele laughed and placed another peck above Eric’s dry lips. “Come on, Harry said he wants to finish this.”

Don’t blame him, because Eric felt he couldn’t be mad at Dele for long and he wasn’t even mad for that, was a really good thing actually. Dele’s dad talked that with a lot of good will, wasn’t like he was being forced or troubled and Eric felt relieved in a way. Well, he felt taking another step, however he didn’t know where that stair would take.

Harry didn’t finish shit.

They when back to the yard and settled on the couch again, just seated side by side and not really touching. Luke, yes _Luke_ , called Eric’s attention and they started to talk about some whatever matter, he was a funny guy, making Eric laugh in the middle of the talk and teasing the hell out of him when Eric blushed because Luke said ‘ _you two look like that cottony teenagers lovers_ ’.

One by one all of them got off the picture and, fucking finally, had just Harry, Dele and Eric there – well, Artie had knocked out in the guest room. Eric was still on the couch, almost lying on it, feeling exhausted and full. Dele was on the other side of the yard, playing with his phone and Harry was on the grass doing some whatever on his phone too. Anyway, when Dele looked up and his and Eric’s eyes met, all Eric did was nod a little, calling Dele over.

Eric opened his arms the same second he noticed that Dele wasn’t going to sat down like a normal person, no, Dele was going to jump above Eric’s tired body and Eric made room for him. Feeling Dele matching their legs and pressing their chests together.

“I’m fucking spent,” Dele hummed when his head perfectly fitted into the curve of Eric’s neck.

“Same,”

“Harry, can I sleep here?” Dele asked with some loud voice so Harry could hear.

“He nodded,” Eric grinned when he saw Harry nodding with his gaze hypnotized toward his phone screen.

“I would call you, but I don’t want the boys to stay alone the whole day huh,”

“You know, I feel touched when you care about my dogs,” Eric finally spoke.

“I know,”

“Do you?” Eric arched one eyebrow.

“Sure, you’re just this big mushy dumb inside, of course you would be emotional about me caring. Anyway, they won me over the first time they jumped on me and licked all my face,” Dele giggled and Eric’s body trembled by consequence.

Eric placed one arm around Dele’s body and pressed harder against his own, hearing Dele’s giggle again and letting the around settle both of them. They took some minutes like that and when Harry stood up and gazed them over, sighing and rolling his eyes, was when Eric switched up and touched Dele’s ribs for him to get up.

“I’m not moving from here,”

“Harry’ facing us,” Eric said and winked at Harry’s annoyed gaze.

“Go get some shit to do, mate,” Dele waved at Harry.

“Let’s stop this porn at my yard then?!” Harry leered while tapping the grass off his pants.

“We're just lying down,” Dele pointed.

“If I hear any sound, gonna throw water on both of you,” Harry grumbled and walked his way to inside the house.

Was night and the lights over the yard were on, were pretty strong and illuminated the whole place, so there was nothing happening there, nothing too much. So they were really just chilling.

“And ice!” Harry yelled from inside the house. Got Eric grinning.

“He always does this,” Dele clicked his tongue, his head was still nestled into Eric’s neck curve.

“Huh?”

“When um- when I’m with someone, he always becomes that ruled person,”

“I don’t think it’s right we do something in front of him either,”

“No, and we are not, I’m just saying,” Dele tried to work that around.

Eric nodded and took his hand from Dele’s waist to his neck, starting to do some caress and managing to feel the known chill swing Dele’s body.

“You liked today yeah?” Dele inquired and finally moved his head from there, propping his chin against Eric’s chest and looking into his blue eyes.

“Yeah,”

“You sure? The guys did-”

“I’m sure, they were all very nice and chill about it,” Eric let some grin show up and he literally _felt_ Dele calming down. “Luke’s being a good boy now.”

Dele smiled, his damn beautiful smile, and stirred up a little, moving enough and touching his lips with Eric’s, however was a really light touch. Well, Eric’s lips were still burning actually and now was feeling like any hard move and they would crack. Dele felt too, so he just pressed there a little and moved his kisses to Eric’s neck, giving some work there. But.

Sure, but when Dele started to suck the skin and Eric felt his body flinch, he thought he should know better, he should have felt it coming. Because now he couldn’t do anything, now that the pressure Dele was making right above Eric’s pulse was pretty much shutting any chance of Eric to do anything besides feel. And maybe babble.

“Not gonna let you go this way,” So he tried.

But Dele ignored him. Dele ignored him for some more minutes of that challenger sucking and kissing and when Eric felt Dele threatening to start to move his hips, was when Eric heard some words. Yes, he couldn’t barely pull the words together and form a sentence, but Dele didn’t seem to mind at all.

“You never gonna let me go, love,” Dele’s lips curved up while whispering his words and to tell the truth Eric never shivered so hard like that before.

Dele firmly pressed his body against Eric’s one last time before move backwards and he had this little grin glued to his lips. He sat above Eric’s belly.

“Did some colors,” Dele noted while taking one hand to Eric’s neck and touching the skin, probably marked with his sucking. “Sorry.”

“I don’t mind,” Eric replied, placing his hands on each side of Dele’s hip.

“I don’t like people looking at you because of it,”

Eric shrugged. He knew Dele didn’t like when someone looked at him because of some mark that was hovering his skin. One day Eric questioned that, but all Dele said was ‘ _People’s mind are the worst, you don’t need this_ ’, well Eric never touched that matter again.

Dele kept smoothing the marks for a couple of minutes, then he sighed and got up, holding a hand and helping Eric to stand on his feet too. Walking with Eric toward the front door. Hearing Harry’s ‘ _Good work mate, you can do the cook huh_ ’ and replying some goodbye to him. And finally touching Dele’s lips at ease.

“Put something on it, so don’t get worse during night or whatever,” Dele pointed when he moved back that light peck.

“Gonna do,”

“Do it, I can’t be that much apart from them,” Dele smirked and approached again, touching Eric’s cheek this time. “Alright, bye. Training?”

“I can say the same back to you. Training.” Eric winked and finally walked the way to his car.

Fuck.

Had been a really _heavily nice_ evening.

Eric could tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry any mistake, I try not to make them, but they follows me, Lord.


	25. Sono stato distratto.

April 25, 2016

A week after the barbecue, a week of pure training. Boss didn’t want to waste any time or any effort, he was trying to extract the maximum of the players, the maximum without exhausting them at least, and that was completely understandable, after all there were only four games left for the end of the season and the title was still a possibility for Tottenham. Just a slip from Leicester, that was enough. So wasn’t impossible at all.

That was the game against West Bromwich and all was working for a good win, they could do it. A home match and they were anxious and prepared.

Well, that week, during that week Dele clung around Eric like a leech, that is, in their free time at least. Dele still respected when they were training or doing something related to their work, but apart from that, they were fucking glued. During those five days, they only slept in their respective houses once and wasn’t even their choice. Was because Cisco got sick and Eric had to take him to the vet, Eric just got home about 3 am so he didn’t bother to call Dele over.

“Let’s calm?” Eric hummed when he stopped at his place in line, his bottle of water in hands.

Dele was there already, swaying on his feet and talking a little with his mascot.

“What? I’m calm,” He replied without even glance at Eric. “Gonna do the win like a blink.”

“Hey,” Eric tried again and this time he brushed his fingers against Dele’s elbow, drawing his attention. So when Dele finally stopped to gaze into Eric’s eyes, Eric spoke again. “Let’s calm? You know what to do.”

“Yeah Dele, listen to your boyfriend and calm your ass down, this isn’t a big deal,” That was Jan, he was in front of Eric in the line. 

Eric noticed some movement at the beginning of the line, so the ref was going to lead the players soon. Well, Eric didn’t miss Dele’s little grin, he finally nodded and stopped to swing. Taking his mascot’s hand and getting ready to enter the field.

Let’s say that first half was funny, inopportune and odd. Funny because well, the game was 1-0 to Tottenham with an own goal from some West Brom player, inopportune because was fucking disappointing when some player from the front line of Tottenham attacked but the ball never kissed the net and odd.

Was odd because Dele punched one lad along.

Hadn’t much to say, that wasn’t football, let alone an involuntary movement.

The ref did nothing. No one did. Not even the lad who got punched. But by the end of the first half the thing was already reverberating in the crowd. Inside the locker room the air was a bit heavy. Eric was drinking his water seated in his spot when Mason approached.

“You saw it,” He didn’t ask and Eric nodded. “You know what’s going to happen then. They gonna look for it.”

“Or not,” Eric pointed.

“You know this isn’t true,”

“You know the future now?” Eric arched one eyebrow and threw his bottle aside.

Mason just narrowed his eyes and looked around the locker, taking his gaze to Eric’s again after some seconds. “You can’t defend him.”

Eric clicked his tongue and didn’t add nothing else, mainly because he fucking knew Mason was right.

Dele was quietly talking something with Mousa when Eric stepped closer. Mousa pressed his lips toward Eric and walked away. Look, still half time, still game to play, still time to go, well Eric decided to drop any charge for now, so he touched Dele’s cheek and grinned.

“Feeling good for second one?” Eric asked looking cheerful and he saw Dele letting go some breath of relief.

“Yeah,”

“Alright, so come on,” Eric added and kept his grinning going on, was quick for him to feel Dele’s long arms around his chest. Eric hugged Dele too. “Come on.”

Second half didn’t do any good either. The same guy who did the own goal, was the fucking same guy, he equalized the score and no Tottenham player managed to do anything to advance again. So was very disappointing when the referee whistled the end and the score was in an irritating draw. Plus, Leicester had won their match of the round. Great. Anyway, that was what Eric was told about, because he couldn’t remember much after the equalizer.

So, that happens. You get hit by a player during a corner, it’s normal. A less bit normal you get hit by two players, that was it. Eric felt when he tried to keep that West Brom player into his contention, the lad jumped and shock his elbow with Eric’s head, the left side and spinning, so the impact made Eric lean to the right side, just when Hugo jumped as well, minding the ball. Well, Eric’s brain pretty much rattled off like castanets. And that was the corner that served West Brom goal. _Super_.

The doctors came when Eric didn’t get off the grass, they asked things but was hard to get, had so much noise, was hurting Eric’s ears. He shook his head a few times, like that would blow away the dizziness, only made it worse. Eric couldn’t stay playing and was a really shitty feeling walk away that so important game, but Eric knew he wouldn’t bring any good being fucking dizzy. He wanted to turn around and look for Dele while stepping out the grass, but he was sure his head would roll down his neck, so he only walked quietly toward the locker.

He was with some ice bag thing resting above his nape, hinting the left side, that biggest hit had been there so.

“Eric,” Jesús came walking quickly to inside the locker, seeming red and tired. “Are you okay? Any nausea?”

“Just dizzy,” Eric sighed while leaning forward and propping his arms above his knees, lowering his head and realizing how that was a mistake, but he just closed his eyes and waited the dizziness to pass.

“I see,” Jesús murmured when he stopped close to Eric’s shape, starting to walk out the locker the very next second.

Eric just pretended to be a statue.

Jesús walked inside again with someone that Eric barely recalled as some of the doctors who helped him inside the field. Eric nodded quickly toward the man.

“Can we do this?” The man said calmly and Jesús clapped his hands, running back to the field.

“So, it’s a good thing you didn’t faint,” The doctor added while rustling his suitcase. Eric gulped. _Fuck yes_ was a good thing. “But I might believe that you have a concussion.”

“How’s the game?” Eric shook his head after hear that.

The telly inside the locker was off.

“Don’t worry about this right now,” The doctor waved and Eric snorted softly. As if! The man pulled out a tablet and started to touch the thing, turning to it side and gazing up Eric again. “This is a simple test that can tell me about your condition, nothing too much, just for me to know if I will need to send you to a hospital.”

Eric twisted his nose at the ‘hospital’ word.

The test was really simple. These were coherent questions of cognition, Eric could say. It was blurry, but Eric remembered reading the ‘touch the tool’ or ‘what is the yellow fruit’ question, was easy to point out that the hammer was the tool and the banana was the yellow fruit, but wasn’t easy when after a little pause of a couple of minutes the next question was ‘what was the color of the hammer?’. Eric frowned at how difficult was to remember the color of the damn hammer. Other tests that Eric kept frowning, but that he could solve by the end. 

“Alright, this was a computerized neurocognitive test,” The doctor said when he locked the tablet. “And came out good. You managed to do all of them.”

“Took forever,” Eric pointed and pressed the ice bag against the left side of his head.

“That’s because you indeed had a concussion,”

“Oh, isn’t this great,” Eric couldn’t keep his sarcastic comment inside, grabbing a bottle close to his feet and seeing Jesús enter the locker again. He wasn’t red anymore, he looked blue now. “How long out?”

Jesús gazed the doctor and he just nodded.

“It’s a soft one, you just need to rest for a couple of days and would be just fine,” The doctor tried to grin a litte. Eric got almost offended. The man knew what was happening outside that locker?! He knew Tottenham was losing the race for the title? Kind of. Alright, maybe he really didn’t, Eric couldn’t blame people. He sighed and nodded. “You can look for a hospital so they can affirm this, if you feel better this way.”

“It’s alright,”

“You need to rest. Only take your usual painkiller and rest,” Then the doctor nodded with some soft eyes and walked out the locker.

Maybe he knew what was happening.

Eric sighed so loud that his head hurt again.

“Can you sleep at your parents today?” Jesús made himself heard. Propped against the wall, with his arms crossed and his sad face. Eric shook his head, no way he would sleep nowhere close to his mom that night. “Then let’s go to a hospital, I think you need some watch for at least tonight.”

“No,”

“Eric-”

“Dele can watch me. I’m not going to any hospital,” Eric snarled softly. His nerves finally starting to boil. “Fuck, this is fucking unfair, the whole damn package. We don’t deserve this.”

Jesús took a seat close to Eric and pressed the ice bag against his head, making a weight. He didn’t say anything more and Eric closed his eyes again, letting his head hurt without any sound now. However wasn’t long when the stadium exploded with celebrations, so the game had ended. Eric shrunk his shoulders so the sounds wouldn’t hurt him so much.

“It’s unfair,” Jesús whispered after a couple of minutes, no one had entered the locker yet and Jesús still was making weight above the ice bag, so Eric didn’t have to move. “But we did good. Our race. We did good.”

Eric didn’t move a muscle, but his heart started to beat like messing with his already pulsating head.

Then the fuss started to reach Eric’s ears, so he raised his head a little, some assistants entered, carrying the gadgets that were taken to the bench during the game. Michel and Carroll following, they seemed blue and dejected, just like Jesús, they entered with low heads and with their boots making the bang against the floor.

Eric lowered his head when he saw Dele entering the locker, ignoring his pain and shutting his eyes to the floor, feeling Jesús press the ice against his skin and feeling it burn. Eric could hear the rumble of Dele’s boots against the floor, wasn’t slow and soft like Michel and Carroll’s, was quick and strong, seeming desperate above the hum that was growing inside the locker.

Dele found his way toward Eric and knelt in front of him, curling his fingers under Eric’s chin.

“Hey, how are you? Why you jumped here? Why you didn’t stay at the bench? Got me so fucking worried, ‘cause if you’re here then something happened. Eric, what was it? Huh?” Dele blurted his words, but Eric only managed to put together the first question, the rest was like water running.

Like had water pooling the corner of his eyes too.

Eric didn’t raise his head, he only leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Dele’s shoulder, feeling Dele’s arms live around him and finally noticing Jesús getting up, just to feel Dele’s hand taking the place above the ice bag.

“Concussion,” Eric crooned.

“Let’s go to the hospital,” Dele quickly said and started to pull back that close contact.

But when Dele glanced into Eric’s watered eyes, he stopped his fast moves and pressed his own lips firmly.

“I’m not going anywhere,”

“But you need to,”

“I need sleep,” Eric sighed and sat alright. “I said to Jesús that you could watch me this night. I mean, watch’s just the word, you can sleep and I can sleep and that’s it.”

“I will, I will, are you feeling bad?” Dele’s hand that wasn’t holding the ice bag started to run up and down Eric’s arm.

“Yeah, but...” Eric shrugged. “Showering.”

Eric marched to inside the showers without ceremony, passing by the others and not raising his head when someone called him.

That was hard to take, they could have lost the chance of winning the race because of that, was two points more tough now. Anyway, Eric seemed to have taken forever to shower and when he was coming back to change he realized, he _indeed_ took forever to shower. The locker was almost empty and who was there wasn’t really keen for any talk.

Eric jumped into his clothes and arranged his around to leave, not before glance over the _20 spot_ and realize that Dele was there, he was there all the time and Eric didn’t even see him. Mousa, Eriksen and Danny were around him, whispering close and Dele just nodded from time to time. Eric frowned and walked toward them, but he just propped close the wall and hovered their talk, feeling his head wanting to log off that day.

“Well, I think you should let go,” That was Danny talking.

“Or try to follow what’s going to happen,” Eriksen pointed.

“I know what’s gonna happen,” Dele this time.

“I know too,” Mousa nodded and they all looked at him.

Mousa shrugged defensively.

“I think we are supposed to support?!” Danny cursed a litte.

“What do you want me to fucking say?” Mousa talked again and Eric sighed.

“Alright, the exit is over there,” Eric pointed at the exit and none of them questioned that, they just softly shoved Dele aside and walked their way toward out the locker.

Dele winked and gazed until they were no longer visible, slowly placing his gaze upon Eric’s shape. Eric just sat by his side and they didn’t talk for a couple of minutes maybe.

“I can’t if you’re going to charge me too, you know, I just can’t,” Dele was the first to talk something.

“What happened?” Eric asked nonchalantly, not changing his gaze from the void in front of him.

“Dunno,”

“You know,”

“I- fuck, I-” Dele mumbled and Eric saw when someone entered his field of vision. Son found Eric’s gaze and grinned a little, nodding and pointing at Dele. Eric just nodded too and saw Son walking toward the exit, was when Eric turned to his side and gazed Dele over.

“Come on huh, you know you can talk to me,” Eric crooned.

“I know I-... you know. The lad, he was messing with me and I- look, he was messing with me from the first minute and was hard not to um- I didn’t want to, but-”

“You know what you did?”

“Yeah,” Dele sighed and finally looked into Eric’s eyes and Eric saw he was just fucking regretted, but he wasn’t done talking. “I know. I know but. Fuck- I don’t know why I’ve done it, was still early the game and you know, but the guy teased me and I lost it, was so easy just try to shut him than start any talk. I’m not feeling well about it, but at the time I felt really good and when the ref did nothing I tried to let go when the lad got close again, but I knew the damage had been done. I talked Mousa and he said I can be banned and we need everyone this end of the season... _fuck_ , I’m so sorry, Eric.”

“You can’t be sorry for this,”

“I know, but I feel like I need to,” Dele muttered and got up, taking his things and starting to walk close the exit. “I’m sorry I’m a fucking muppet and I may have fucked all up.”

But Eric sighed and hurried up his feet, managing to grab Dele’s arm, preventing him from moving forward. Dele didn’t turn around and he even tried to get rid of Eric’s touch. Yes, that was a messy situation, but Dele couldn’t just give up, nothing had been done yet after all.

“Hey look, you don’t blame yourself,”

“Too late,” Dele whined and tried to get away from Eric’s touch again, but that only made Eric walk closer and finally they were face to face, Dele’s cheeks were just red and squishy. “I’m sorry- I need talk to Poch, can you let me go?”

“Can I go with you?” Eric arched one eyebrow and tried to grin.

“No Eric, you can not. Fuck, I messed up big time and I need to listen everything he needs to tell me. _I have_ , not you. Alright? So you can’t fucking come, let go off me!”

“You have, you have, but you can’t drag all the blame of the draw or any possible ban all to you, Dele. We are all to blame,” Eric said and he felt when Dele stopped trying to let go and matched their gazes again, sighing and approaching, tying up his arms around Eric and squeezing the hell out of him. “That’s okay.”

“What if I get banned?” Dele asked with his head buried in Eric’s shoulder, so his voice was all muffled.

“Oh, you think you're so important? You’re not that much, we sure can survive without you,” Eric smirked and pressed his arms more tightly around Dele’s shape, adding still with his teasing tone. “Just after winning the Young Player of the Year, you salty huh?!”

“ _Oh_ God,” Dele trembled while pressing his face against Eric’s neck, like wanting to vanish. “Don’t remind me. I can’t believe I’ve done that just after... I’m such a bad example.”

“Good you know this,”

“Not into any banter shit right now, can’t you support me?”

“I can’t,” Eric smirked and maybe he was trying the guts there – because well, Dele seemed upset – but he was and Dele sighed heavily, he didn’t move from his warm spot however.

“They never gonna give me a prize in hands again,” Dele whined after some seconds.

“Nah, you gonna win next year too, they just love the troubled talent? You know?” Eric replied and moved his hand up and down Dele’s back.

“Shut up,” Dele mixed his whisper with his giggle and Eric broke the hug to look at his eyes.

“Pulling this so annoyed giggle out? I’m sure hell not shutting,” Eric kept grinning and approached until their lips touched, sighing because his plan worked, well a little. “I will be waiting for you outside.”

“Why you doing this?” But Dele asked when Eric tried to let go, holding Eric’s forearm and making their eyes lock.

“Huh?”

“I know you must be hurting because of your head, you know? I know this and you still.. you can be mean with me, okay? I would rather,” Dele shrugged while making his whisper alive. Eric frowned. “Like... I did a really stupid thing and people should be mad.”

“Well, nothing happened yet, right?” So Eric tried to grin.

“I guess,” Dele replied slowly and his gaze jumped around the locker, like avoiding Eric’s eyes, like thinking ‘ _but will fucking happen_ ’.

“Look, you’re quite a conker, aren’t you? Gonna be fine,” Eric said and touched his fingers with Dele’s chin. “Okay? Don’t mind people’s mind just yet.”

“I can’t not mind yours,” Dele whispered. “I don’t want you to think... look, look I’m sorry, I need to go. See you in a bit huh?”

Eric sighed, but what else he could say? Was so much like walking on a rope, make the balance a thing was hard. Eric pressed their lips together and he tried to do it sweet, like that sigh when you are close to fall asleep. Running the back of his fingers against Dele’s right cheek and murmuring a tiny ‘ _you good?_ ’ for the record.

Dele nodded and flashed some smile, pressing his body against Eric’s again and letting go after a few seconds, starting to walk out the locker. Dele was going to look for Poch and Eric headed his way toward the parking. Eric should too actually, but he wouldn’t face Poch while having _the_ damn headache, Jesús could help Eric a little.

Eric picked his phone and dialed the number.

“What?” Eddie picked up.

“Wanna be the best brother?”

“What?”

“Go to mine and set for my dogs?” Eric tried with his soft tone.

“No way bro, get another one, bye,”

“Fuck, wait Eddie, please. I can’t go home now,” Eric whined and he heard Eddie’s sigh.

“Are you in jail?”

“What? Fuck off, you didn’t watch the game?” Eric asked and propped against his car, gazing over Dele’s that was parked not far from his.

“Not this time, you won?”

“Draw, but something happened and I can’t go home right now,”

“Alright, some mystery here?”

“No, just Dele needs me,”

Eric decided just don’t talk about any concussion or whatever there, would call too much attention and soon enough his mom would call – actually, quite surprising she hadn’t called yet – and Eric wasn’t sleeping with his parents that night. So he used Dele’s behavior to save that for him.

“Wait, are you talking abo-”

“Jesus, no! I’m not talking about _that,_ search online or something and you will know what went. Come on, can you or not? I'm running out of time,” Eric shortly cursed.

“Okay, yeah, sure brother. Don’t worry, gonna look the boys,” Eddie replied with some soft voice and Eric knew he had won him.

Eric didn’t ask things like that. Out of the blue and with so such emergency, something was up and Eddie felt it, thanks God.

“Really thank you and search online, I’m sure there are tons of videos already. Cheers.” And Eric hang up, sighing at the night and snuggling into his hoodie while he waited.

He did a quite long wait before he could spot Dele coming. Eric was sure Poch wouldn’t give Dele any moral lesson just yet, he would only quietly talk to him and after something official was revealed, was when Poch would work on it. But when Dele just crashed his arms around Eric and started to sigh his life out, well that almost made Eric rethink his words.

“What he said?” Eric puzzled.

“Nothing big, he can not do much,” Dele hummed and backed off the hug, looking for his keys. “Let’s go in my car, I can take yours later.”

Eric didn’t argue against that, he wasn’t keen to drive. The lights and horns would make his mind want to die. Was night but that didn’t mean that the traffic was calm. Traffic jams everywhere and took longer than usual, but they finally parked.

And they did the normal stuff. They showered, they ate - well, Dele wanted to order but was better not, they were eating too much out of their bubble, so Eric just did something _sad and green_. Actually tasted good, but that was the name Dele put on it - they showered again because Dele was feeling like. They dressed, Eric took something for his pain and went to bed.

Eric intended to sleep without much hindrance, because he was feeling full and irritable too, well they had draw, the game was really fucking frustrating and he couldn’t put that out because Dele didn’t need that shit right now. And Eric was waiting for Dele to settle around him or above him like always, but all Dele did was grab his phone and headphones and forget about his around. 

“Do you think they're looking for it now?” Dele puzzled and by his tone, seemed he was talking alone, anyway he puzzled his eyes toward Eric when he got nothing in return.

“Um- dunno,”

Dele nodded and went back to his phone.

In a normal situation, Eric would only turn to his side and find his sleep, but he had made that mistake once. That was, sleep in his own while Dele was riled up with something and he won almost an entire day of silent treatment and a little discussion about ‘ _you don’t care about my stuff_ ’, was a long day that day and Eric didn’t want that again, plus not even a concussion would soften that. So he stayed awake until Dele decided what to do. However Eric blinked surprised when he heard Dele giggling at his phone.

“What’s up?” Eric had to ask and he frowned when Dele showed his phone to him. “Puppies?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s going on?”

“You don’t do this? When you’re stressed, don’t you want see the puppies to feel better?” Dele quizzed and took his headphones off.

“Um- sometimes?” Eric was unsure about what words to use so, pretty much all he was saying was a question.

“I do this a lot actually, so yeah, I’m looking for puppies on instagram. Want to watch with me?”

“Yeah, sure, why not,” Eric gave up and finally shrugged.

Dele moved a little from his place and snuggled close to Eric’s pillow, in a way that when he held the phone up, he and Eric could see the screen. And alright, looking at puppies might be a very good therapy. Dele rolled about fifteen videos and Eric caught himself grinning in pretty much all of them. In the sixteenth video, his phone vibrated.

Was Eddie with a pic of his dogs lying rolled up in one another. Eric sent a heart emoji.

“ _Saw the video_ ” Eddie sent and added. “ _Is he doing good so?_ ”

“ _He’ seeing videos of puppies to feel better_ ” Eric grinned along.

“ _Do this tons too. He’s gonna be banned and you know it_ ”

“ _I don’t know shit_ ”

“ _Aggression? You know it_ ” Eric read that and twisted his lips.

Aggression. That word didn’t fit at all for what Dele really was.

“ _Very thanks for doing this, was late the night and you could have said no_ ”

“ _It’s fine. Night, night now_ ”

Eric just sent some whatever emoji and locked his phone. Dele was still watching those videos and grinning at every single one of them.

“Fuck, let’s get a puppy. Dogs are cute but look this baby hippopotamus, I want one to be very honest, they look so hugging,” Dele hummed while rolling a tiny video of one baby hippo and he was only walking toward the camera, he wasn’t doing literally nothing more.

“Sure,”

“Sure? I just said we should have a baby hippo, you know that big ass animal that can kill you with one bite?”

“Yeah?”

“So you’re doing this and being reasonable only for me to feel better?” Dele puzzled and locked his phone, placing aside Eric’s pillow and lay with his belly, so now he could inquire his question while looking into Eric’s eyes.

“Pretty much,” Eric shrugged and was better just agree.

“You don’t want to be here?”

“Oh I want to be here, better than any hospital,” Eric nodded and ran his fingers close to Dele’s hairline, lowering one bit and outlining Dele’s eyelashes, using his gentlest touch and earning a tiny grin. “I don’t want to upset you too.”

“But you could never, Eric. I’m upset with myself. You only do me good,” Dele chanted and Eric saw that grin grow, he rested his chin on his hands and kept gazing Eric over.

“And do you want me here?” Eric played the question back.

“I want you here,” Dele crooned, along with stirring up and managing to press his lips with Eric’s for a moment.

Maybe he intended a light kiss or some warming pressing, but that idea went down the drain when Eric pushed his tongue inside the very next second. Holding Dele’s neck in place and pulling closer so he could deepen the kiss, feeling Dele give in that quickly and letting the kiss take it rhythm: hungry and constant. One of Eric’s arm was slipping the way down Dele’s body curve before Eric could do anything about it, feeling Dele’s muscles and feeling the lovely shiver that followed along Eric’s touch. The kiss was going on for a while and the air was a thing, so Dele mixed his panting breath with his little sigh while fitting his head into Eric’s neck.

“You’re not feeling like, right?” Dele whispered when his breath was right again. Well, Eric shook his head. “Okay.” 

“I don’t think I’m even allowed actually,”

“No, yeah,” Dele droned and moved his arms to catch his blanket, only wrapping himself into it and snuggling close to Eric’s neck. “Just hold me, will you?”

And of course. Eric turned to his side and placed his arms around Dele’s ball shape, pulling him close and smoothing his back along. “Can you sleep like this?”

Dele just nodded and maybe he was already sleeping. Anyway, Eric grinned and didn’t stop doing his soothing move. He himself took time to finally catch some break and let the slumber take on, meanwhile all Eric thought was in how was wondrously wordless hold the person you love in your arms, so what if he was being a little cheesy? Some change from his throbbing headache.

Wasn’t a fine night.

Eric woke up in the middle of the night, feeling as if a trunk had run over his chest, then turned around and did it again. His stomach twisting. Fuck, Eric was _tired_. He tried to push Dele a little so he could get up, took one second however, and.

“Hey,”

And Eric heard some drowsy voice.

“Go back to sleep,” Eric whispered while moving away, but Dele followed him like a magnet.

“What time?”

“Late,”

“Why did you wake up?” Dele’s voice was more alert now, running his hands close to Eric’s neck.

Eric pressed his back against the bed and sighed, feeling his stomach jump and some really bad unwellness spread.

“I'm gonna be sick,” Eric sighed again, closing his eyes and feeling the sweep his inside did.

“Let’s go to the hospital,” So Dele was quick with his reply, sitting and getting up like a lightning.

Eric just snorted funny and rolled over, pressing his face against Dele’s pillow.

“I’m not stepping any hospital,” Eric chuckled his words. “This will pass. If I have to throw up, then so be it, after it I will be fine again. I’m just not feeling good right now, this’ normal, alright? Waking you up wasn’t my goal.”

“Oh my God, can you let go being stubborn?!” Dele cursed under the lull night and started to pull Eric’s blanket. “Your brain just moved, Eric, moved! Shit ain’t normal, can you move your arse?!”

“You’re cute when you worry,” Eric peeked Dele up with one eye, he was looking worried and mad, so Eric chuckled again, turning his belly up and reaching a hand. “Lay with me, huh?”

“Hey, this can be serious or-”

“It isn’t, the doctor said I need sleep. Sleep with me, love,”

Yes, Eric used a lot of victimhood over his voice. And Dele gave up, laying down his frowning face close to Eric’s tired one and not touching him in any part.

“Why you don’t let me take care of you?” Was hard to hear that line.

“But you are,”

“No,”

“You are, you take care of me every second, every day,” Eric voiced softly and approached, tugging Dele’s arms and waiting Dele curl them up around Eric’s shoulders. “I will be better here than in any hospital. I just need to relax.”

Dele shivered and tightened his arms around Eric, brushing his lips against Eric’s hair and nodding for a few. All went quiet after it and Eric felt like he would run to the bathroom a couple of times, anyway he never did, he only breathed slowly and kept feeling Dele’s warmth, or maybe sat up like a shaken rabbit and covered his eyes because the room was spinning like when you step out the carousel after one non stop hour riding the thing. So, just to feel Dele touching his back and whispering something that Eric couldn’t put together apart the words ‘ _It’s fine, Eric. It’s okay’_ , anyway Eric only nodded and breathed hard for a couple of seconds.

“Feeling like going?” So Dele asked while nodding toward the bathroom.

“Dunno,” Eric shook his head, a mistake again. Only served to make his brow furrow and his inside grow upset.

“Huh?” But Dele insisted and pressed his hand against Eric’s back.

“I don’t fucking _know_ , okay? Hope not,” Eric cursed.

But Eric didn’t know where this sudden _rudeness_ came from and he felt just caught. He wasn’t rude with Dele, because he never succeeded, he was always soft and gross. So that wasn’t his normal, but who cares about the normal, his brain moved inside his head, nothing was normal – like Dele said.

Anyway Dele chuckled. He damn chuckled.

“I’m sorry, I-” Eric dropped his breathing position and turned to Dele. “I didn’t mean to, I-”

“It’s okay,”

“I didn’t want to sound like that,”

“Eric, it’s okay,” Dele grinned with some lull tone and touched Eric’s cheek with a quick press, his eyebrows arched like when he wants to start some teasing. “Was the first time you were surly with me?”

Eric just narrowed his eyes and nodded.

“It was?” But Eric heard himself ask.

“I can’t remember any other,”

“I’m sorr-”

“Jesus, stop. Isn’t like you can’t,” Dele waved. “I can be annoying.” He shrugged and before Eric could go against that line, Dele rested his hand above Eric’s closest thigh and added life to his smirk. “We can work that on.” 

Actually Eric should know better. He snorted and turned his face forward again, feeling his cheeks go red.

“Stop being such a gannet,” Eric shook his head and like magic – again – he lips turned up.

“Are you talking about food or-?”

“I’m not talking about food,” Eric locked eyes with Dele and let the spark jump out his sight, so Dele would get it and he giggled when it happened.

“Oh but you knew this already,” Dele smiled and Eric felt lighter, even more when Dele approached and touched their lips at ease. He pulled back and pointed toward the nightstand. “Do you want to take some pill?”

Eric would nod right away, but he stopped half way his action just to notice that his belly was feeling a lot better now, he didn’t feel like honking all over the room anymore, but the walls were still spinning lightly and his hands weren’t quitting shaking. So no, Eric shook his head and sighed, letting his inside turn all gross and soft like the usual, like the usual when Dele was around, and like the usual when he noticed that Dele just tried to make Eric feel better and he fucking managed.

“I’m sorry I sounded rude,” He added to his sigh.

“Up to work that out huh?” Dele let the spark jump out just like Eric did.

“I know you don’t like it rude, you can drop it,” Got Eric smiling again.

“I might,” Dele giggled and made his whisper alive. “You better, right?” Eric nodded. “The first night’ always the worst. Yeah, I had a concussion myself already thanks. Come on, we can sleep now.”

The sleep happened again in some time and Eric felt warm when he just curled around Dele until he found the perfect position.

Well, the next morning was just really commonplace, wasn’t like Dele was waiting his verdict or whatever and wasn’t like Dele was being all odd about Eric and his concussion again. He was giggling and horny like every other day, luck for him Eric was up to it, so this only had one path to follow, that case was the path toward the bathroom. They did some work on it, both were needing and was only right.

Eric was still breathless and twitching when Dele stood up again, quickly touching his lips with Eric’s and smiling when Eric could barely stand up right, that is, without feel like his knees were made of smashed potato.

“Hey, you are so damn good, you know?” Dele murmured when he had to move to breathe. “Are you alright?”

“I’m not sure about what you’re talking,” Eric whispered because his voice was still lost somewhere, then he tried to smirk. “And yeah, I’m terrific.”

“I’m talking about you, all of you,” Dele replied and reached a hand to turn the water off, not missing his chance to approach and touch their lips at ease. Turning around after flash some smile. “Feels like I’ll never get tired of saying it.”

“It's good for my ego,” Eric teased and grabbed one towel too.

“I’m pretty sure of it. Look, leaving?” Dele puzzled.

“About noon, is that ok?”

“It is,”

They did practically nothing and Internet wasn’t being that nice with them. So Eric didn’t let Dele look for shit about his incident of yesterday on it, because seemed that all the people commenting on the subject had become critical in human rights and each one of them was writing essays on ' _the_ _incredulousness_ '.

After lunch Eric was feeling dull, slow and tired, so he took his painkiller again and dragged Dele to his room, cuddling with him for a time, he couldn’t sleep but was enough some minutes of calmness. Until Eric’s phone whistled and Dele quietly left the room because his was buzzing somewhere too.

“ _Look for it, it's happening_ ” Eric sighed when he saw that Mousa had sent it.

“ _I know right, the weather is heating up, I mean 22 degrees?!_ ” He typed, rolled his eyes and pushed his phone aside.

Then Eric hurried up to jump out the bed and look for Dele, but wasn’t necessary when Dele entered the room again, threw his phone above the bed and sat at the edge. Eric could count, seven long breaths and Dele moved again, lying down and curling around Eric’s chest.

“I've been charged,” Dele hummed finally.

“With?”

“Violent conduct... three games,”

_Oh._

“But then-”

“Yeah, season’ fucking over for me,”

Eric’s arms were protectively around Dele’s shoulders and he only pressed harder.

“Fuck, this sucks.” Eric didn’t really have any other thing to say. “You'll have to accept it.”

“I don’t really have something concrete to go against anyway,” Dele wept and pressed his face against Eric’s chest.

“Until when?”

“Tomorrow? Anyway, gonna end it already,” Dele kept with his muffled voice. “I know you’re trying to keep the guilt away from me and... but this is simple, Eric, you know, it's my fault and you need to let me feel it.”

To speak the truth there, Eric was on top of the wall. He felt his heart dropping at each sigh Dele let out but he also felt angry? Angry because well, Dele was an important piece inside the team and he was playing every game, the lads were used to him there and also was Eric. Now they could no longer count with Dele in three long and decisive games.

“Want me to go?” Eric asked then and he felt Dele’s little nod. “But you really?”

Dele chuckled weakly and pulled his head from his warm spot nestled above Eric’s chest.

“Yeah, I really, I- okay? I need to solve all this shit and talk with the right people about it and get all this in the right way. ‘Cause- ‘cause this’ on me, I messed up and.. you know? I do things like this a lot, I mess things up like it didn’t matter, but it does matter, always matters and people get the worst side of me sometimes.. I’m not hiding this side from you too, you need to see all sides if you want me, there are some shaddy shit and.. just- don’t catch only my worst side, okay?”

“I promise,” Eric didn’t know what to say, he felt stuck.

But he knew the shaddy side as well. That was it, Dele wasn’t perfect, but he was perfect.

“I will do this alone, you good with that?”

“Of course Dele, of course,”

“Sweet. Fuck, you’re the fucking best, aren’t you?” Dele whimpered softly and approached one little inch to touch their lips together.

“Not gonna cry on me,” Eric joked, but actually he was a little startled.

“Can’t promise shit.” Dele grinned and nodded when Eric made motion of getting up. “Call Eddie over, don’t stay alone all day and step the hospital if you feel bad again, you need to promise that.”

“Ok, doc,”

“You can’t joke about this.. Jesus,” Dele rolled his eyes for a second, dropping the very next because Eric was feeling a lot better, nothing would happen now and actually Dele was seeming so fucking relieved. He didn’t need to feel worried.

Dele didn’t cry. And Eric still was feeling like his heart was dropping with each step he took to move away from Dele at that moment. But Eric couldn’t go against Dele’s will right there, so was kind of a choiceless situation. Anyway, hurting or not, Eric got it.

But Eric couldn’t fucking get it when Dele didn’t make an appearance for the next three days. He didn’t disappear completely and he still texted Eric with some frequency, but for two people who were practically living together for the last few weeks and now be without direct contact for three days, that was fucking something. Eric talked around and he knew Dele was free to go training, but he also knew that Poch gave Dele a week out, so he really didn’t need to go training, but. Well fuck, but that wasn’t the thing, the thing was that Dele didn’t show up for Eric _in three days_. Eric wasn’t the clingy type, but they were fucking clingy all the time, so he was used and wasn’t even his fault.

Eric’s head stopped hurting after two days and he wasn’t feeling anything anymore, he was training, but Poch was taking it easy with him, Eric knew. Anyway Eric was feeling like he could play against Chelsea, but he would only now for real on Sunday, he could only work his best to deserve the chance.

Anyway he was a little hurt inside, not because of any damn concussion, but when he texted Dele back he never let it show. So Dele was still banned from three games and that came to be the three decisive ones. Eric was sure Dele was punishing himself enough, he didn’t need any weeping because Eric was feeling alone without him around.

“Did any of you want puppies?” Eric asked to his dogs when he set each leash ready to leave the house. “I mean, they are cute, right? You know, you were cute as fuck at least,” Eric added and he noticed their look over him. “And still are of course, but tiny’ the best, right?”

Was Friday afternoon and was time for the walk. The game against Chelsea would be on Monday and that day Eric faced a double session, so he was a little wrecked, but was fine for his muscles feel the tiredness again.

He attached the leash on the dogs and walked them out, closing the door behind him and heading toward the little field near by.

“I shouldn’t be doing this today,” Eric sighed and he sure thing could feel the hurt look of his dogs over him. “I’m wasted and you two are pulling my arm a lot. Can you chill?!” The pulls stopped immediately and Eric grinned.

They knew Eric was tired, but they also knew Eric wasn’t going to turn around and take them back home, he was already there so he could only go on their walk. At least they were being obedient.

But Eric almost rethought that when all of a sudden they turned around the complete opposite direction of the field and dared to pull Eric’s arm again, so Eric turned his eyes to them, already prepared to scream his lungs out, when he saw that they only turned around to run to Dele’s feet.

Eric blinked, a bit suprised. But then he connected and dots. Well, Eric was still on he street of his house, he actually could see it from where he were standing and he saw Dele’s car parked outside. Wasn’t there before, so Dele must have seen Eric at the end of the street when he parked.

“Missing me?” Eric heard Dele call with the dogs while he approached to grasp their leashes again. “I know I am.”

Eric narrowed his eyes when Dele let go the dogs and gazed him over. Voicing a little “Hey”, but anyway Eric was a bit unsure.

“Can I come along?” Dele asked smiling and Eric nodded, handing one leash to him and starting to walk again.

They reached the space where Eric freed his dogs and they started to run at full speed across the field, Eric sat lazily around. Dele copied him and he was only gazing the two dogs running and barking to one another, they didn’t really talk for about ten minutes, wasn’t exhausting though.

Cisco was jogging toward them with a stick in his mouth, the piece of wood was still damp, like the last time. But the dog stopped in front of them, sat and put the stick down, raising his eyes and facing them both, alternating the look between the two men and then barking softly. Eric got what he was doing, but he didn’t act on it.

Dele reached his arms and called the dog close. Starting to pat his hair when Cisco licked his face.

“I know, but he’s angry at me ‘cause we did not see each other for a day,” Dele crooned and finally gazed Eric over.

“Three days,” Eric sighed.

“Oh, sorry, three days,” Dele corrected for Cisco and reached to catch that stick, throwing far away and watching the dog run over there.

“I’m not angry,” Eric pointed, he couldn’t be shut forever and Dele was using his smile, he damn knew Eric couldn’t resist.

“I was just solving some things, like I told you I would. Time wasn’t enough,”

“I get it,”

“No you don’t, you’re thinking why I didn’t show up for one day,”

“Three days,” Eric swore softly.

“Three days, whatever, Eric. Wasn’t like I was ignoring you,” Dele moved his arms in front of his body to mean his words.

And that was right, they messaged and shit. But Eric didn’t feel like being enough.

“I didn’t say anything,”

“But I know you well enough,” Dele muttered. “Sometimes this can be a bad thing actually. Like right now, ‘cause I don’t know what to do for you to let this aside.”

“You solved everything?” Eric shrugged, his gaze resting over Dele’s shape.

“Yeah, yeah I- you know, I still can do training, so all will be normal about that. Just the games um- but, we're going to do well. I’m sorry I wasn’t there, love- but I had to and wasn’t like I wasn’t thinking about you all the time, alright? But I had to. I hope you get it,” Dele let out with some light voice and Eric felt giving up.

“It’s okay,” Eric grinned and pushed Dele’s shoulder a little, just teasing.

“Yeah?” Dele grinned too.

“Sure, don’t worry. But I missed you,”

“Fuck, me too, all the time,” Dele let the fine spark jump around his gaze now.

“Want to catch up then?” Eric smirked and he heard Dele’s chuckle, along with his nod.

After that didn’t take long for them to call the dogs and walk back home. Like was fast for them to just make out for about an hour, just kissing and not being keen for more than that. Although Dele was fucking hungry, Eric could spot that, was good that Eric’s lips were fully recovered now, because Dele was just trying to rip them over. Not that Eric was complaining, no, was delightful feel Dele on top of him and moving right. But Dele pressurized a little more his touch and forced Eric’s legs apart.

“Feeling like?” He whispered along. “You good for this?”

“Yeah, yeah, come on,” But Eric was just tired actually.

Dele pulled back and lay with his back, holding one of Eric’s hands, calling him.

“Um- I will not climb over,” Eric pointed.

“Yeah you will, last time I stayed atop all the time,”

“No, you didn’t,” Eric frowned and propped on his elbows.

“Yes, I did,”

“What?” Eric tried to reach the memory and _surprise_ , Dele was right. But Eric groaned and laid his head on the bed again. “Oh. You will have to do it, I had double session today. My thighs aren’t that fit.”

“Had you?” Dele approached and placed each leg around Eric’s hip. Eric nodded. “Then we don’t need to do anything. I bet boss’ mad and took tough today.”

“Pretty much,” Eric chuckled. “But now I’m fucking horny.”

“Well, you don’t need to really move then,”

And Dele smirked, he fucking smirked and lowered his body, touching Eric’s lips and working the kiss down Eric’s body. Taunting every spot, Dele knew every spot, every place to make Eric feel really good and even fully dressed Eric could feel hardening at each touch Dele gave to him. So when Dele kissed until Eric’s belly and came the whole way up again, shoving his hands inside Eric’s shirt and daring to play with every piece of skin he managed to reach, Eric had to arch off the bed because he was feeling too much already.

“I missed you,” Eric thought he heard Dele whisper into his neck, anyway he couldn’t reply anything.

Eric nodded and lifted his arms when Dele tugged his shirt, grinning when he caught sight of Dele just gazing down his body with fucking lustful eyes, starting a little move of his hips atop Eric’s and getting Eric’s fresh sigh in response. Didn’t take long until they were both only with underpants on, but Dele moved off and sat in the middle of the bed, holding one of Eric’s hands and pulling him up, making him sit and bringing him closer. So all Eric could do was place his thighs above Dele’s and feel Dele approaching their chest.

“Can I say something then?” Dele puzzled when had only a span in between their bellies.

Eric nodded, his breath still lost somewhere.

“Do you know my biggest fear when it started? Since back in US I think,” Dele started and he placed his arms above Eric’s shoulders, he let them rest there while feeling Eric’s legs wrap a little around his hip.

“Tell me,” Eric whispered finally and approached an inch, taking Dele’s lips and kissing softly, just pressing the sucking lightly.

Fuck, seemed he was really mesmerized. Touching his fingertips around Dele’s waist and pulling closer, decreasing the space of a span to a few centimeters now.

“Do you want to listen?” Dele tilted his head and took Eric’s lips again, his voice was so low but Eric could still hear like was the only thing on the planet.

“Yeah, yeah,”

“Well alright,” Dele grinned while feeling Eric pulling him close again. “Back then when I knew something was up about you, and I knew that I was letting some dumb feeling grow. I knew that was more than friendship because was all warm and cozy, but I had one fear, like- I wanted to do things with you and all, but I was fucking afraid that I wouldn’t enjoy... the other way around. Like- no man had touched me and if it didn’t go well would be so odd because I was loving kissing you and hearing you. So yeah, I was afraid a little bit.”

“This makes sense, Dele. Isn’t out of the world,” Eric gave a little laugh and touched Dele’s lips again, and again, and once more. Placing quick pecks and hearing Dele’s giggles. “But, when it faded?”

“Was pretty quick actually and the first time I came while you were holding me I knew my fear was nonsense ‘cause was fucking mindblowing,” Dele whispered his reply with some little smile hovering his lips as he let the spark jump inside his gaze, leaning in toward Eric’s shape and finally managing to touch their bodies, feeling their boners rub against each other and letting his moan live. But he hadn’t done. “But now I have another one, another fear. Now I'm afraid I will never want to stop.”

“I’m fine with that,” Eric quipped and pushed Dele’s chest, his position was just fine and when Dele’s back touched the bed, Eric was perfectly straddling Dele’s hips.

“No, I do it, you must be tired and shit,”

“I am, but you are going too slow with all this talking,” Eric winked and flashed his smile up. “I’m kind of sweating here.”

“How I ended up with someone so needy like you?”

“Because you _are_ just as much!”

“Shut up,” But Dele was grinning and so was Eric.

Anyway, Eric rolled over and let Dele climb up again, let Dele place himself in between his legs and managed to feel the excruciating slow rub Dele was doing along with his fine kissing time. But honestly, that was fucking good and Eric was sensing all the pins sweeping all over his skin and his mind, the kind of feeling that Dele provided and Eric was sure that _only_ Dele would provide _that_ to him.

But Dele backed off again. This time Eric didn’t whine because he knew why, so Eric grinned when he felt Dele’s hands touching the waistband of his underpants, pulling down and quickly taking his spot in between Eric’s legs, slowly - this time - running his tongue the fucking right way over Eric’s shaft and making Eric arch aggressively.

“So, do you have any idea how hot you look when you do this? Any at all? Fuck, this’ unfair as fuck,” Dele hummed softly and went back to snatch Eric’s dick.

Eric was in awe at how he couldn’t find his voice, anyway he felt his heart talking for him and that reverberated throughout his body. Eric lowered one hand and grasped Dele’s curls along.

Fuck, the night just flowed.

Was like any other sex night their had and the same time wasn’t like anything they had done before. Eric felt like that because every damn time was like a special thing or whatever. He never dared to say that to Dele, he would be teased forever, but was what it was anyway. And Eric came four times, although he didn’t manage to do the same with Dele, the same four. However Dele looked just fine when he came for the third time with his hard moan hovering the sides of Eric’s mind, making him fucking dizzy and delighted.

They needed shower and change the bed linen, and eat something and Eric needed check the dinner time for his dogs, but well all he did was take a blanket with him and wrap himself into it, snuggling close to Dele’s side and letting Dele place his arms around him.

“Gonna say ‘ _make love_ ’ all the time now?” Dele suddenly asked and of course he would break the ice with some nothing to do question.

“Nah, fuck’ alright,” Eric chuckled.

“Right, then we didn’t even fuck and-”

“Was your choice,” Eric cut Dele off with his shrug.

“- and we had this much fun,”

“Oh,” Eric faltered and let his smile show up, raising his head and pushing his blanket aside so he could sit on the edge of the bed. Talking over his shoulder. “Many, many ways to make you come.”

“Cheers for the diversity,”

“You said it,”

“Did you really have double session today or you just wanted me to do all the work? Because you were moving pretty fine for me,” Dele chuckled out when Eric made motion of getting up, but anyway Eric couldn’t because his legs were shaking, so he just moved back and propped his back against the headboard, pulling a pillow to his lap.

Eric laughed quietly and grabbed his phone, opening the virtual calendar and showing the notification scheduled of that day to Dele, pointing over each and every word of the sentence ‘ _Double session ahead Chelsea game_ ’, then locking his phone and throwing aside again.

“And you know I do this at the beginning of each month, so I did not do it today, so yeah, I had double session,” Eric added.

“Alright, alright, I’m just saying. Fierce as fuck,” Dele took the sitting position too and raised his arms in redemption.

“Well, not my fault, you are the one with the fit body,” Eric smirked with his worse teasy voice and he saw Dele painfully rolling his eyes.

But Eric also saw him approaching, curled up in his blanket, and place himself above that pillow over Eric’s lap. Feeling Dele’s hands hovering each little muscle hill of Eric’s belly, going up the way to his chest and to his arms, following the line to Eric’s hands and fingers, squeezing softly then caressing the way up again, finally stopping touching Eric’s neck.

“And I have the fit body?!” Dele quipped when he stopped watching Eric’s body with his wise fingers.

“Get off me, gonna make me hard again,” Eric called but no need to say that he was fucking amused.

“Don’t see a problem,”

“I see! Do you think I'm made of steel?” Eric said with quite some sarcasm and he felt Dele rolling his eyes a bit, his gaze dropping to his hands close to Eric’s neck. Eric sighed – internally because he didn’t dare – and pulled Dele closer by his waist, managing to touch his lips with Dele’s ear. “I’m so knackered, love, you tired me that much because you’re just that incredibly good and I’m not kidding because my legs are fucking shaking. Alright? So can we slow down?”

Dele nodded and Eric caressed from Dele’s waist to all the length of his back until Dele’s nape. Eric felt some smile against the skin of his shoulder, so he knew something was up. “I tired you?”

Of course.

Eric grinned and kept moving his hands. “Yeah, pretty bad. I had never asked to stop before,”

“Uh, I like to hear that,”

“Don’t brag this much,” Eric sassed and lowered his hands to Dele’s legs, squeezing the place and feeling the little jolt Dele did. “I can feel your muscles being fucking wasted too.”

“Of course they fucking are, what did you expect? They gave up on me when you did that tongue thing,”

“Can’t remember,” Eric sighed innocently.

“I could show you,”

Sure Dele could show to him, because seemed like Dele never ran out of energy. _Never._

Eric smiled and approached their lips together, slowly starting to work some kiss and it rhythm. Feeling Dele giving in so all that would last according to Eric’s will and Eric felt warm inside when he realized that. But Eric decided to put that to the test, he pressed his hands into the right places during all the kissing time, teasing Dele and waiting his reply, however apart some moaning, Dele was all mild and surrendered to Eric’s touch.

The kissing time last some minutes and when Eric pulled back he saw the fire burning into Dele’s eyes, but when he spoke.

“Let’s give you that shower?” The fire wasn’t in his voice, he was giggling and light.

Eric arched one eyebrow. “I know I teased you good just now,”

“You did,” Dele waved and shifted anxiously on top of the pillow, just to approach and touch their lips at ease. “You damn did.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dele sighed a chuckle out and finally got up from Eric’s lap. “Come on.”

Eric nodded, but when he placed both his feet on the floor he felt his thighs shaking lightly again. That feeling of when you know you've done more than you should. So Eric sat there, letting his lips bow up in a little smile because that was funny. He just never felt that way before because of sex. But anyway, had been a full day.

So Dele looked back when Eric didn’t follow him.

“Gonna be all gross during all night long?” Dele arched his fine eyebrow and Eric shook his head, his grin was still there so, well so Dele knew was all good. He approached Eric again and stood in front of him, curling one hand in between Eric’s hair and the other hovering Eric’s shoulder. Eric just leaned forward a little bit and touched his forehead with Dele’s belly. “You alright?”

“I’m alright,”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Eric crooned, feeling tiny and gone with that feeling. That feeling of when someone just cares about you and wants to make sure you are problem free. Eric raised his hands and calmly placed them around Dele’s waist, the most lower he could without touch Dele’s bum. “Just tired.”

“You should have said something,”

“Nah,”

So they just breathed for some minutes, actually Eric was waiting his legs give him the free signal. And was a good help when Dele started to caress Eric’s hair along. Eric just pulled Dele close and pressed his face against Dele’s belly. He could hear some giggles.

“I think your dick’s pressed against my chest,” Eric mumbled after a while.

“I know,” Dele laughed softly.

“Will you get hard like this?”

“You want me to?”

“No,”

“Then I will not,”

“You’re good, right?” Eric sighed, finally moving off Dele’s belly and raising his gaze, locking their eyes and winking a little smile up.

“Yeah, you got enough and so do I, isn’t like we’re dating just to get each others dicks, right? So I’m fine,” Dele grinned with some roll eyes and pulled Eric up, walking toward the bathroom.

“Are you?” Eric puzzled when Dele pushed him inside the box and turned the water on.

“Yeah,” Dele chuckled, his eyebrows a little furrowed.

 “Wow, just... do I really deserve you?” Eric muttered when Dele turned him around to lather his back.

Eric heard Dele’s giggle, but he didn’t say anything while he foamed Eric’s back. And Dele kept quiet when he turned Eric around again and started to do the foam over Eric’s arms. Eric was willing to believe that Dele wasn’t going to say a word about that anymore.

When Eric was with his upper body all covered in foam, Dele looked down and arched one eyebrow.

“Better leave that part for you to do it,” He smirked and started to do his own lathering.

“You can go on,”

“You might start with this ‘ _do I deserve you_ ’ talk again,”

“Huh?” Eric grinned together with a frown.

“I don’t know what you want me do say, um- because, you know? Because I feel the lucky one here,” Dele clarified but he was looking at the foam going the way down from his body to the drain and not really keen to look for Eric’s gaze.

“Lucky for what?”

“Sometimes I stop and put my thoughts a few months ago, when we were just enjoying each other and you have no idea how much fright swallow my fucking bones up, because we weren’t dating and was enough only a ‘ _better if we stop this_ ’ and we would stop, we would! Because you know, none of us had any say to demand something more, but now we have. I’m saying, look, shits were really fragile and we are reckless, it's almost a miracle that nothing gone wrong until here and I like to think that I’m lucky that it all went so, so well and that now I’m having the time of my life. Um- dunno Eric, I think I can feel lucky,” Dele said placidly and shrugged at the end, like he was looking the right words to explain it but it didn’t matter because he just said what he wanted anyway. 

Dele was a speaker, Eric knew that, and he talked about feelings a lot because he liked to. And Eric loved that, but he almost always didn’t know how to fucking reply. He just felt warm, squishy, cheesy, corny all that melow stuff inside, but was complicated to let out and fuck, Dele knew that, he never ever charged Eric about it and Eric appreciated that so much. Actually that phrase, that ‘ _do I really deserve you?_ ’ thing, was hovering Eric’s mind for a time now, because he was always looking Dele’s soft willingness and Eric always found himself gaped about it.

So Eric smiled and reached one hand to Dele’s cheek, caressing the spot and gazing Dele with so much grace, like Dele was the best thing left in the world, that Eric saw some red grow up his cheeks. Eric approached and placed his lips on top of Dele’s, letting it move slowly and getting to feel Dele’s shudder running all over his skin. Feeling Dele resting his arms around Eric’s waist and hearing Dele’s soft chuckle when Eric teased his tongue close his lower lip.

They stepped out the bathroom and quickly got dressed. Wasn’t cold but Dele looked for some really big hoodie inside Eric’s wardrobe, fitting his arms inside the holes and turning little with that heavy fabric around.

“Isn’t cold,” Eric had to point.

“I know,”

“So..?” Eric gazed the hoodie.

“I can’t?”

“Oh, you can, you can take anything you want, just... isn’t cold,”

“Feels good,” Dele replied only and snuggled into his hoodie.

Eric snorted and nodded.

They went down stairs and Eric looked for his dogs’ food, quickly putting down and letting them eat, watching them gobble up the food in almost two minutes.

Then his caramel dog did what he always does. He looked up at Eric with his puppies eyes.

“Not gonna happen,” Eric sighed but his dog wasn’t looking at Eric anymore.

“Aw, give them more, you know, you’re here and the food’s there, doesn’t hurt,” Dele coaxed.

“Don’t _aw_ them,” Eric had to laugh because that was what his dogs always tried to do to him and always failed. Eric pat them good night and let Dele do the same before close the back door. “This is what their vet prescribed. They aren’t really hungry, they just like to eat a lot.”

“I like to eat a lot and if they’re asking I think they’re hungry,”

“But they’re not,” Eric chuckled and walked with Dele toward the kitchen.

“Woah, you really are the bad parent,” Dele smirked, he damn teased.

“I’m not! I don’t want them to grow big, isn’t good for their hearts,”

“They’re adults and their hearts are fine,” Dele kept talking and sat at the table, not in the chairs, but at the table, so his legs were hanging above the floor. “You are the bad parent and I will not defend you for the kids, I'll let them hate you.”

But Eric grinned, he felt the lava moving inside and his blood running to his cheeks, but wasn’t odd like the other times.

“That’s fine, but they’re gonna ask me for advice, because you will be the funny one and the funny one never knows how to answer tricky questions,” Eric arched an eyebrow along his smirk and started to separate what he was going to use there.

And with that Eric managed to shut Dele’s teasing, was easy actually.

When Eric turned around he saw Dele’s eyes pointed at his chores, he was just following Eric around with his gaze and his lips were pressed a little bit. Eric grinned again and approached.

“What do you want?” Eric asked while touching Dele’s knees and making some pressure.

“Huh?”

“To eat,”

“We cou-”

“We are not ordering,” Eric cut him off and pulled a chair close to Dele’s side, letting his smirk live and innocently propping his chin on his hands. “Don’t you like my food anymore?”

“What? I think this is impossible to roll up,” Dele pointed, pressing his hand above Eric’s hair, doing some play with it.

“Ordering a lot lately,” Eric shrugged.

“No, I- well, just. I love your food, but I feel like you shouldn’t cook all the time because I don’t even know how to make pancakes the right way,”

“Okay, so let me tell you a secret that only who likes to cook knows,” Eric jested and took Dele’s hand that was still hovering his hair, because now was Eric’s time to do some play with Dele’s long fingers. “Those who like cooking feel better cooking for other people than for themselves. You know, so I like cook for you, don’t worry. What do you want?”

“Really?” Dele arched one eyebrow and Eric nodded. “Do you have chicken here?”

“Just shredded,”

“Even better,” Dele added and pointed at something on the table. “I’m seeing whole bread and I’m sure you have all the green stuff, let’s just put it together and make a wholemeal sandwich alike thing? It would be something I would do.”

“I liked it,” Eric winked and started to catch the ingredients, snorting when he took the green out the fridge and saw Dele doing some cut on the tomato. “Let’s not cut fingers out huh? Blood in the food isn’t very appetizing.”

“Shush it,” Dele gave a tiny laugh and kept cutting the tomato in some slices. “Isn’t like I can’t hold a knife.”

And they went for it.

Twenty minutes or so later and they had two whole sandwiches in front of them. With Eric grinning because Dele cut the tomato slices too thick and when he took the first bite one slice fell on the plate, but anyway it happened the same with Eric because the slice was too big, but wasn’t a problem. Wasn’t at all. They ate and talked like the normal course. Eric waited ten minutes when he was done and started to put things together to wash them up, he saw Dele getting up to dry the dishes and placing into the right places. Eric asked himself how Dele knew where that bowl, or that pan, or that cutlery went, but he knew every place and wasn’t long until the kitchen was in order again.

Eric was already going the way to his room when he noticed that Dele took the other way.

“Gonna do?” Eric asked while following Dele to the back door.

“Say good night?”

“We already did that,”

“No, I didn’t. I pat them ‘ _see you later_ ’ wasn’t a ‘ _sleep well_ ’ pat,” Dele waved and opened the door, letting the dogs jump on him.

“Oh sorry if I didn’t see the distinction,” Eric rolled his eyes.

“You can go, I will later,”

“Are you confabulating with them?!” Eric smirked and lowered one hand when Clay walked closer to sniff Eric’s around.

“Yeah, we're planning your kidnapping so they can live with me,” Dele laughed and turned back to pat Cisco’s neck.

Eric saw when both his dogs lay next to Dele and waited for him to caress their bellies.

“Oh God, okay. You close when you finish conquering my dogs,” Eric accused and turned around to walk to his room, taking longer than he should because he was feeling heavy and full.

Was the time for Eric brush his teeth and snuggle into his blanket when Dele walked back to the room, heading toward the bed but Eric pointed over the bathroom and Dele clicked his tongue in knowledge, turning at his feet and Eric heard the tap sound one minute later.

Eric played with his phone and replied some messages, but he wasn’t managing to ignore that _lava moving_ feeling inside of him. Then Dele walked closer with that big ass hoodie and lay down, asking something about whatever matter that Eric put it on the automatic to reply, because the lava moved faster now. So when Eric felt it moving up his throat was when he grabbed Dele’s wrist and pulled him close, making him curl up above Eric’s chest like he always does.

“I’m not sleepy right now,” Dele crooned when he tried to keep looking at his screen but the position was off for that.

“Can you stay like this for a while?”

“Sure, comfy,” Dele chuckled and locked his phone, staying still apart his calm breathing move.

Then the lava nestle right under Dele’s weight, right scattered close to Dele’s body, under Eric’s chest, close to Eric’s heart. Was a pretty overwhelming feeling, so Eric felt that he needed to talk it outright.

Eric placed one arm under his head and looked down his chest, shoving his other arm inside that big hoodie and feeling Dele’s warm skin against his hand. “I love you, Dele.” Then he felt that lava doing its thing.

“I know,” Dele giggled and Eric felt flinching.

“I love you,” Eric repeated with a whisper.

“Yeah?” Eric heard the giggle again and felt Dele doing some move, raising his head and fitting into Eric’s neck, his nose was touching Eric’s skin and Eric was pretty sure he felt Dele brushing his lips around there too. “I know and I love you too.”

“You can feel it?”

“I can feel it,”

“That’s nice,” Eric nodded and caressed Dele’s back with the arm that was inside his hoodie.

“You don’t need to talk it, I know what you feel,” Dele waved quietly there, still nestled into Eric’s warm neck.

“Yeah, but I’m feeling inspired,” Eric smirked.

“Are you? I wouldn’t know,” Dele shrugged.

“I’m sorry I’m so stuck sometimes,”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Dele said and rested one hand into Eric’s hair, sighing and starting a little caress.

“Why did you pick this hoodie?” Eric talked one whole minute later.

“Because smells like you-”

“But I’m right here,”

“-and it’s big and comfy and- and smells like you,”

“But I’m right here, love,” Eric crooned and took his hand out the hoodie just to seek for Dele’s curls, trying to match his caresses with the caresses Dele was doing.

“I know, I know, you are... fuck, I was fine and now I’m mushy, I hate you,” Dele cursed softly and snuggled his way into Eric’s arms.

“I didn’t do anything,” But Eric gave a tiny laugh and took his arm from under his head, letting it rest above Dele’s curve and making that good pressure Dele was asking for.

But Dele said nothing and only climbed completely Eric’s body, letting his legs match Eric’s. Took a while, they took a while like that. Eric swore he was feeling the beating of Dele’s heart, but after a time he thought it should be his own, since Dele was wrapped around that hoodie.

Eric took that hand that was buried into Dele’s curls and looked for his phone, unlocking and starting to do his business over the screen. He thought of shooting that moment, but it would make Dele move and there was no way Eric would give up that cozy feeling that was feel Dele nestled above him because of some pic.

“I already said I love your lips?” That was Eric, breaking their agreeable silence.

“Yeah, what got into you today?” However Dele chuckled.

“I love your lips,”

“Do you?”

“They’re pretty and soft, aren’t they?” Eric kept talking, but now he had his teasy tone up and wasn’t long for Dele to stir and raise his head, giving a look into Eric’s blue eyes.

“Wanna feel them?” Dele arched an eyebrow and Eric didn’t even wait Dele finish the question to nod. “A shame.” But that was what Dele whispered before sinking into his place again.

Eric laughed and felt when Dele pressed himself more hardly against his body.

“You said you were the lucky one, can we agree to split this plot?”

“Why that?” Dele puzzled.

“Because I’m sure you’re the best thing on this planet and I found you, I found the best thing on this planet! Does not that make me lucky? Because I think it does,” Eric gushed softly and felt his inside entirely melt with that giggle Dele did. “ _God_ , I can’t believe I’m this weak for you.”

“You know, I bet other people had no even the slightly idea of how doted you are inside, I bet too that they only see how big and good looking you are and take over things,” Dele pointed quietly and started to do some winding over Eric hair, although the hair did not take the correct curly form.

“Maybe because I’m only doted toward you or, dunno- my dogs,” Eric shrugged. “And I bet people think you are just a spoiled boy who makes too much money and isn’t caring about things, because they only see your age and sometimes your rage down during some match. They don’t see how caring you are with almost every person you know, or how caring you are toward pets, kids, or how mushy you get when I talk heart talks or you crying when I said I love you, you know?”

Eric was talking the last part and winning tons of soft shoves of rebuke from Dele.

“You can’t use my cry on me!”

“I didn’t!”

“You did!” However Dele was just laughing out.

“Yeah, they don’t know all this stuff so I get a little mad when I hear someone bad talking you because none of them really knows you,”

“But I just care about what people close to me think, I don’t care about the others and you shouldn’t too,” Dele raised his head from Eric’s neck again and grinned his words out, finally, finally approaching and touching his lips with Eric’s. “Do you think I’m a spoiled boy?”

“Yeah, I think I’m spoiling you,” Eric replied, but what he really wanted was keep that kissing going.

“But you are, you shouldn’t cook for me, or let me use your things, or let me curl around you the fucking way I want, or let me do anything I want in bed, or-”

“Isn’t like I’m letting you, it’s just... you're doing this alone and I love all those things, we are spoiling each other,” Eric pointed and he almost could hear Dele connecting the dots in his mind and finally everything clicked so he nodded and approached their lips again, not really touching, just hovering. “Come on huh.”

Then Dele chuckled, any sound louder than a whisper would be a bit startling there. Anyway, he chuckled and approached, letting his tongue do some caress over Eric’s.

“I like when you ask for it,” Dele voiced when the air was needed.

“I do it a lot,”

“I know,”

“'Cause you’re just a fucking teaser,”

“I know that,” Dele beamed some more and huddled his head again close to Eric’s neck, pressing himself against Eric from head to toe. “This is so nice, don’t you think this is nice?”

“This is very nice,” Eric’s tone had a little of roll eyes on it, but he was amused anyway.

“I feel like no one can bother us, almost like there’s a bubble around us,”

“It can be true,”

“Can we stay like this forever then?” Dele quizzed.

“Of course,” Eric replied and started doing a light caress with his both hands inside Dele’s hoodie, feeling Dele’s warm back, skin to skin. “Can we sleep?”

Dele nodded and after some minutes he started to stir, stopping a quick second to press his lips on top of Eric’s and then rolling over his body, laying on his side, turning his back to Eric and taking his ball shape. But after all that whispering Eric knew Dele would be touchy during the night, so he was waiting and it came five seconds later. Dele reached a hand back and wrapped around Eric’s arm, pulling closer and making Eric hug him from behind, making their bodies fit each other and almost making the click sound when it did.

The lava under Eric’s skin was calmer now and it only curled close to Dele, letting him nestle the way he wanted and warming him up during all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something for me? Some feedback? Would love do know. 
> 
> Hey, have a good week, you guys!


	26. Lo faremo per la luce del giorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry any mistake- oh and I really love dogs.

\--z

May 2, 2016

Another Monday night football.

Another one. Third in a row now and people used to be on top of the wall about that matter. Well, because who plays on Monday already knows the result of all the other teams and no one could place this into the advantage or disadvantage rule, not even Eric to be honest.

Eric knew two things there: Leicester had draw and that was great for Tottenham, because Leicester was dropping points; but Arsenal had won their game of the round and they were crawling softly close to Tottenham wants, this is never a good thing.

Plus, had an additional information. With that draw, Leicester had given up the title for one round and practically given a chance for Tottenham. But was enough one draw or a loss and Leicester was Champions. A lot of things in count ahead that game. But was against Chelsea and despite their dubious season, they were still the current Champions and no one could mess with them. That was a really _fucking decisive_ game and Eric wanted Dele there.

First punishment match for Dele and Eric was already sweating. He shoved his things into his bag when he was done changing, but before he glanced his messages and read the last one Dele had sent ‘ _Don’t get lost without me_ ’. Eric felt that Dele should be more encouraging toward the situation, but Dele was getting out of his way, then was just right. Anyway, Eric grinned like when he first read that.

First half was ugly, the plays and the atitude but not the score. Two zero for Tottenham, goals from Harry and Son. Not bad and that was practically gained, was just hold the edges during second play. However already four yellows and a mess at end of the first forty-five minutes. Eric saw when Danny and some Chelsea player had a disagreement, turned a yellow for both. Wasn’t pretty, but also wasn’t something that Eric didn't expect, both teams had impatient players after all. But.

Fuck.

All went pretty, _pretty bad_.

Second half and was uglier. Chelsea scored with that play: usual disarray with a corner and when Eric realized the ball was inside the net. No panic, all good. They still had the advantage, right? No. Chelsea managed to score again and Eric felt the stadium fucking shake with Chelsea fans singing. To shorten, was that draw the face of the game. That draw and _twelve_ fucking yellows, plus another mess at the end of the game.

Eric wanted to get fucking rid of being inside that stadium the fast he could. He didn’t let his mind wander about what had just happened, not yet. He showered, dressed and quickly walked his way to inside the bus. Feeling it start to life and feeling the little jolts it did while walking the streets of London.

_They lost the race for the title._

After getting so close.

Fuck it, all Eric did when he got home was drive to Dele’s and ask him to do whatever he wanted but that at the end it helped Eric to forget that fucking mess he just lived.

_They’ve lost the race._

\--z

Maybe a couple of days after that fuck day, maybe more, Eric didn’t know. They trained everyday and count what was happening around was a little too much sometimes, now that think about go training without the main thought about ‘ _let’s get that trophy_ ’ didn’t feel good. Something happened and Eric hated it. His mind didn’t linger around the matter after it, but he couldn’t ignore too. Was something that was always there.

Some people are the worst.

Full afternoon and rolling. Eric grabbed everything he needed and walked to his back door, entering the space of his dogs and grinning when they jumped over Eric’s legs. He started his job. First: taking a look around the place and sighing his bones out. Second: giving the speech. Some words were ‘ _Not even five kids would turn this place so damn upside down than you two do. Two! And you guys know what_ -’ and going on. The dogs sat politically and avoided Eric’s gaze. Third: the cleaning.

Was a hard job for a few long minutes and then Dele called asking if he could come over and after some time he was there too. Being quiet and cheering the dogs.

Eric was giving a look inside the dog house of his black dog and checking if the job was done. Last courtesy now. He had to sprinkle the product that - Eric did not know the name and he did not care - served to keep away any creepy bleeder that would want to crawl over their fur. He nodded and blindly reached a hand back.

“Del, pass me that sprayer over there,” Eric asked and that should take three second or less, but as if! “The yellow one, just-”

When Eric turned around he saw- irritably saw, Dele and his black dog just curled around each other, sleeping like if there were no bad things in the world. They took up a space over the path of grass and entered the dreams land, just like _poof_ and Eric would have to do all the work over there alone. Alright, maybe he wanted to get up and take about one hundred photos of them, of Dele with his head above Cisco’s belly, of Cisco with one of his front legs over one of Dele’s arms, but nop! Eric was upset actually.

“Oh, right,” Eric turned to the dog house and sighed, almost getting up to get the damn sprayer but stopping when Clay sat beside him holding the sprayer in his mouth. Eric took the thing and started to bathe the dog house, rolling his eyes a little bit and trying to do his best Dele’s voice. “‘Eric, can I come over?’ ‘Yeah, but I’m cleaning the back yard’ ‘Oh, that’s okay, I can help you’ ‘Sure, could use a hand’,” Yup, he was mocking. Like a kid. “Great help of yours, love. Should be more like ‘I can go to lay around and sleep while you do all the work?’”

Being crabby is part of life when you know you just let a big ass trophy fly off your hands, thank you.

Clay just barked softly beside him and Eric was annoyed. His dog house was already done, ready to use, not so far from them, why he was there being annoying?

“Can you go to your place?” Eric cursed while seated there, spraying everything like a parent who is angry with his kids, but can’t prevent do things for them too. But the dog gazed Eric over and quickly changed toward Dele and Cisco, turning back to Eric and letting his tongue hanging. “I’m not angry. You should go to you place.”

Spraying done and Eric sat beside the dog house and threw a glance at the two forms sleeping quietly.

“He ain’t even tired, you know,” Babbling again when Clay kept there. Well, if he didn’t want his new, cleaned, scented house, then he would listen Eric’s whine. “He can’t play. He ain’t tired,” Eric rolled his eyes and his dog snapped his head at him with an accusing look. “You heard me, isn’t a crime say things.”

Dele moved a little. Snuggling more into the black fur and pressing half his face above it, like a pillow.

Eric sighed.

“Estás com fome?” Eric asked and Clay quickly got up and excitedly shook his tail. “Of course you are,” Eric grinned. Alright.

Alright, he would do all the work if he were alone, right? Why he was angry? Just because Dele said he would help? And he was actually using his dog like a soft couch? Eric needed some break. He didn’t move and Clay saw that, so he quietly sat again, pressing his wet nose over Eric’s shoulder.

“You think Cisco’s hungry too?” Eric chuckled and he knew what he was doing there.

Quickly Clay blinked and walked over the two of them sleeping there, sniffing Cisco’s face and the next second he was awake. Eric grinned and watched. The black dog stirred and raised his head, making Dele wake up as well, but they were being dull and Dele only placed his hand over Cisco’s neck and smoothed the place, fucking magically the dog was lying down again.

“Jesus..” Eric breathed and got up finally, walking toward them and sitting over the grass too. “You alright?”

Dele was with his eyes open now at least, his cheek still pressed above the black fur, he just gazed Eric for a second and stretched out.

“I’m sorry I slept,” Dele crooned and there! if Eric was angry before, had gone away.

“It’s alright,” Eric chuckled, feeling weak to his bones. His heart slowly melting like he couldn’t do anything. “You don’t know how to do anything anyway.”

“Ouch, Diet. You hurt me that way,” Dele teased with some smile up, but Eric didn’t say anything else. They kept looking at each other for how much Eric didn’t know, but had something not clickling. Dele finally sat and approached an inch to touch their lips together. “I was at home and the idea just came.”

“I like when you’re here,”

“Yeah?”

“They like too,” Eric pointed over his dogs.

“I love them,” Dele nodded and looked away, his hand caressing Cisco’s hair close to him. “Good pillow.”

“Dele, hey,” Eric frowned and reached a hand to Dele’s cheek.

“Ugh, you stink,” Dele giggled and pulled Eric’s hand away. Eric breathed more relieved, but Dele stopped and just held Eric’s hand above his lap. “I just- I hear this sometimes and sometimes- sticks with me.”

“What?”

Dele looked at Eric. He just looked at Eric and squeezed his hand, shaking his head and grinning a little. Well, Eric didn’t buy it, taking his other hand to Dele’s chin and raising it up, tilting his head and asking for him to go on.

“Well,” Dele kept the low tone and reached to touch Cisco’s head, smoothing with some care and making the black dog close his eyes with the niceness. “The same thing this big boy must hear from the others dogs. Dogs with- with mildest hair color.”

Eric stopped.

That was never a subject. Just never. How to damn deal with?

“Hey, what are you saying?” Eric whispered soft and caressed Dele’s cheek he was touching.

“Nothing really,”

“Come on,” Eric sat closer now, making their legs touch and dropped that hand from Dele’s cheek to his thigh.

“This’ something I dealt with all my time, you know?” Dele grinned weakly. “I’m alright, I swear. I couldn’t do anything at home, then I came here- to you. It’s better with you around.”

Eric nodded. He nodded quickly. At least seven times, like thinking. Like thinking with himself how that was not alright. He pressed that hand above Dele’s thigh and matched their eyes.

“Dele, what happened?”

“People talk, Eric, in the midst of the euphoria,” Dele replied, waving in neutrality and using his light tone of voice. “The last Stoke game. Some lads had their reasons to be mad.”

The black dog was sleeping again. Dele kept caressing his fur. Clay was watching them, seated like a good boy and he just walked over Dele’s lap and sat there. Sometimes he must think he's a small dog, was the only reason. Anyway, Dele was laughing, trying to let the dog settle there and giving attention to him too.

Eric pressed his lips, firmly. He felt sorry for some people who still had their minds stuck in the past. Who still thought people had some differentiation. Eric wanted to be able to talk to each and every one of them, put reason in their heads. Put wisdom to know how to deal with what is right in front of them, with the notion that any form of discrimination towards what is not seen in the ridiculous standard that is imposed – or was. Or was imposed – is _unhealthy_. He did not want to change them, he did not want to be the object that would change them. He wanted to give them something to flourish and so they would eventually change from themselves. Eric felt bad. That was such a matter, so important. Shouldn’t be like that, he didn’t want to have the need to go out there and do things about it. Should be peaceful.

Eric approached and took Dele’s lips. Had a lot of acknowledgment jumping around them, above the kiss. Eric didn’t want to stop, ever. He pulled back feeling Dele’s tiny smile.

“I’m sorry,” Eric felt mumbling.

“Don’t. Don’t be,”

“No. Not for you,” Eric said, pulling back enough until he could look inside Dele’s eyes. His hand was still curling around Dele’s nape. “I know, I know you’re much bigger than anything you hear, Del. I feel sorry for them, I wish I could help them.”

“Eric-”

“You are much bigger,” Eric quickly repeated. “You can’t let people say otherwise. You’re above it.”

“I know, hey, I know,” Dele was just using his tiny grin and holding Eric’s nape in place too.

Eric nodded again, approaching and touching their lips, pulling back the next second and taking Dele’s hand that was around Eric’s nape. Eric just held it and let them fall above the soft caramel fur of Clay’s belly. Eric entwined their fingers and he could easily _hear_ his heart bouncing happily with that sight. Anyway, he could look at their hands being warm against each other for all day long, but Eric just raised them and kissed the back of Dele’s hand, approaching and kissing his lips.

“I take back what I said,” Dele grinned, his cheeks a little rosy. “Cisco didn’t hear shit. Dogs are better.”

“You right,” Eric finally felt free to grin too. Quickly kissing Dele’s lips again. “You are beautiful, you know that? All about you is beautiful. All. And I will never stop saying it.”

“Yeah?” Dele giggled, his cheeks being more colorful now. Was his time to hover his lips above Eric’s, but he couldn’t control his smile and Eric shivered while Dele smiled during the kiss. “You can keep saying that everyday, for good measure, you know?” Dele smirked in between the kiss. Eric nodded, grinning above Dele’s tease, but he didn’t want to pull back and Dele went for it too. Some warm make out was allowed. His dogs weren’t minding. “I love you, huh?”

“I love you,” Eric crooned, his feeling jumping all over the place, making him tired.

They kissed more.

They went on the day. They showered because clean the back yard was a work. They kissed more, they loved each other.

The matter didn’t linger around them. But Eric was glad it showed up after all. Kind of. Reality was raw and Eric wished Dele knew he would never be alone.

\--z

May 8, 2016

One week later and Eric was waiting to do the last appearance at the White Hart Lane of the season. Penultimate game of the season. Always a tough game against Southampton.

Started good with Son opening the score, but turned out with a loss. The tittle was gone now so it didn’t matter that Leicester had won their game, the thing now was being the second and losing the game wasn’t fulfilling the role. But Arsenal draw their game and Tottenham could breathe a little, was another chance to do it right the next time.

Eric drove home and turned off his phone. There was no way he could talk with anyone that moment. Not even Dele, no, he wasn’t feeling like. He did that fine lunch and played with his dogs until two o'clock in the afternoon. And was a good thing.

Was a good thing when Eric was letting his feelings sink into the sorrow and both his dogs started to lick his face and bite Eric’s shoe, because they knew Eric hated it and always put some life into Eric’s actions, always made him start to mess with them and rub their bellies. Eric was feeling light after that time, he was feeling the acceptance taking place, although not totally, but was enough for him to miss Dele being close again.

He turned on his phone, but had nothing from Dele there. So of course, Dele must be into his own grief and Eric felt selfish. He had his dogs and Dele was by himself. Kind of.

Well, Eric knew what to do. He only made a quick call to set his plan up and drove to Dele’s. Buzzing the doorbell but getting nothing in return for almost five minutes. But Dele’s car was there. So Eric rolled his eyes and dialed the number.

“Yeah?” Dele replied after just the first ring.

“I’m outside,”

“Oh, so was you who woke me up with this shitty bell sound,” Eric hear Dele murmur the other line.

“Come open the door,”

“Nop, turn around and go away,” But Dele wasn’t cooperating and Eric didn’t blame him.

“Gonna freeze here,” Eric replied quickly before Dele could hang up.

“Isn’t that cold, Eric,” Dele voiced and Eric heard some rustle, so Eric could already picture that Dele was snuggled against his bed, was like that all morning and would be all day too.

Anyway, not under Eric’s plans.

“But if I stay here gonna end up freezing,” That was true.

“So go home,”

“Open the door,”

“No,”

“Please?” Eric softened a little.

“Still no,”

“I love you so much?”

“Go home,” Dele chuckled that out, just press a little more and Eric would get what he wanted.

“If I freeze my ass up here, you will not be able to enjoy it for a while,” Eric smirked while changing his approach.

Then a sigh and Dele hung up. One minute later he opened the door.

“Don’t even start it, you won me with the ‘i love you so much’, your ass being frozen had nothing to do with,” Dele crooned while letting Eric in.

“As if!”

“That’s it, you can turn around and get the fuck out now,” Dele cursed and Eric noticed he was really upset.

Not with Eric however, since Dele only walked his way to his room and loudly closed the door. Eric was just behind and he heard the thud after the door sound, that is, Dele just threw himself over the bed.

Eric opened the door and closed behind him, walking close the bed and sitting close the edge, reaching one hand and letting it hover Dele’s hair, because was the only thing that was out his blanket. So yes, Dele had wrapped himself into it.

“I know.” Was what Eric said and was only what it costed for Dele to lift his arms and pull Eric down, hugging his chest and quickly matching their legs, placing Eric on top and never losing the hard grip. “I want to take you to some place. Would you like?”

“Would fucking not,” Dele replied with his muffled voice, well his face was pressed against Eric’s shoulder so. “I’m feeling like doing nothing.”

“You gonna like it,”

“I doubt it very much,”

“Get some clotles,” And Eric managed to get out that hard hug and walked close to Dele’s wardrobe.

Took thirty long minutes, but they were inside Eric’s car and heading toward the center. Dele was just emanating irritation. He had picked some black hoodie, black jeans, black shoes, black cap, he said it was to match his soul at that moment and Eric rolled his eyes. He has a dramatic boyfriend.

Then Eric parked and winked when Dele snapped his eyes at him, pointing to outside when Dele didn’t budge.

“What? Gonna buy me flowers?” Dele puzzled when he closed the door and started to walk by Eric’s side.

Eric had parked in front of a flower shop. But that was a special one and Eric only shook his head, tugging Dele’s arm while entering and sliding his hand down enough to grab Dele’s fingers, giving a little squeeze then letting go. The place inside was huge and always reminded Eric of a library, because the flowers were arranged on shelves, just like the books in a library and the shelves there seemed to never end.

Dele just went quiet while gazing the thousands of flowers there and he even took off his cap, so Eric made progress with his plan already.

“Eric!” Eric heard from bedind one of the shelves. “Eu me surpreendi com a ligação.”

That was Bernard. Bernard was a friend of Eric’s family when they were in Lisbon and he, since the first day, helped them with all the settling, he turned to be a really good friend during the years. He was a florist and he used to say ‘ _My flowers will dominate the world_ ’, but was a bucket of cold water when his flower shop back in Lisbon failed. They lost contact after it and Eric only heard of Bernard again in early 2014, because he had gotten a place in London and would move. His flower shop was simply _beautiful_ and successful.

“It’s been a while,” Eric winked at him and hugged Bernard when he got closer.

Dele was all puzzled close to Eric’s right side.

“He’s a dear friend from Lisbon,” Eric added to Dele.

“Hello, I’m Bernard,” Bernard handshaked Dele.

“Oh, hi I-”

“Dele Alli, I know,” Bernard smiled and Eric grinned.

Bernard was a fan too, you see. He knew.

He knew _everything_. He was a friend.

Dele grinned coyly and nodded.

“It may happen?” Eric asked to Bernard.

“Sim, sim, you will always be welcome here,” Bernard smiled and Eric appreciated that he was speaking in English because Dele was there, although his accent was strong, was better than leave Dele in the dark.

Eric saw Bernard walk close the cashier and talk something with a lady over there. Eric turned to Dele and he had this puzzled gaze still on, so Eric reached a hand and caressed the wrinkles on his foreheard.

“It’s okay, this will calm you and don’t worry, he knows already,” Eric exacted when Dele didn’t let go that gaze, he only tilted his head to Eric’s hand and nodded, but anyway he was still looking lost and riled up.

“Now you two can come with me,” Bernard gushed and passed by them.

He was leading the both of them to the back of the flower shop, where it had a small door and was still the way Eric remembered. But anyway when he opened the door, the view would always take Eric’s breath away. Was a fucking enormously huge space, seemed like an open place but was just an illusion, because the ceiling tiles were made of glass and illuminated the entire space naturally. Inside the giant room there were perhaps a dozen greenhouses and no matter how many times Eric stepped there, the smell of the place would always make Eric want to sit there and just appreciate it because was really soft and fragrant.

“Bom, you know how this works, Eric. Don’t do any bad to my babies,” Bernard smiled and placed a hand on Dele’s shoulder. “I hope this helps you a little bit huh. I’m sure it always does the work with me. Well, enjoy.”

Eric saw Bernard walking back to the door and closing just after. They were alone there and Eric turned his eyes to Dele’s face, he seemed nothing more than _astounded._

“Eric, what is this?” He talked every word slowly.

“Where do you think the flowers come from?” Eric chuckled and touched Dele’s cheek to draw his attention.

“Import?”

“Well, some of them yeah, but Bernard likes to cultivate and became a habit to come here and ask to enter the greenhouses when I just wanted to be surrounded by nature, despite having a very long time I don’t do it,” Eric pointed at the greenhouses.

“How do they survive the cold?”

“You know what a greenhouse means, right?” Eric teased a little. “Keeps the heat inside.”

“Yeah?” Dele nodded and finally let a little grin play out. “This is beautiful.”

“It is. Pick a color,”

Then Dele frowned, but quickly faded when he saw that at the entry of every greenhouse had a colored box next to it. Once purple, other red, pink, white. And Dele smiled when he got it.

“It’s too much,”

“Isn’t. Pick a color,” Eric repeated with his grin on too.

Fuck, Dele was looking charmed and Eric was beaming toward Dele’s rosy cheeks.

“Red,” He pointed over the greenhouse with a red box on it side.

“Then let’s go,”

Eric made Dele take off his hoodie and was good that he was with some shirt unter it this time, black of course. Then they entered the greenhouse and Eric’s eyes were filled with rows and rows of red roses, arranged in almost all the free space inside the greenhouse, apart just a little part in between the rows for the walking. Dele tilted his head and arched his eyebrows, questioning and Eric nodded. Eric wished he had filmed when Dele walked slowly to the middle of the flowers and sat down on the path, making sure he wasn’t kneading none flower.

“Looking nice,” Eric chanted while still standing at the entrance of the greenhouse.

“Come here,” Dele hummed and of course Eric complied.

Giving small steps and sitting down in front of Dele, they were face to face and they were being held by those beautiful flowers.

“Why did you bring me here?” Dele whispered when Eric sat.

“Felt you were needing,”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, and I was needing too,” Eric said quietly and touched a red rose that was near his shoulder, was almost as if the flower were leaning on him.

“You know, it hurts,” Dele wailed after a while when Eric didn’t stop touching that flower.

“I know,” Eric dropped his hand and decided to gaze into Dele’s eyes, he could spot the hurt. “I know and I’m sorry, I- I was there and I could have stopped the goals or run more, or done more, or... dunno, I’m sorry.”

“Eric, I watched, you can’t pull the blame,” Dele sighed and changed his look. He was looking around that sea of soft red now. “I’m sorry I- this ban and, you know, I could have made a difference or, or _some_ difference. I feel so, so hurt and sad, then I’m so angry and stressed and thinking how unfair the world is. But then the next second I’m sad again.”

Eric nodded and reached one hand to Dele’s cheek, letting hover the place and approaching to touch their lips at ease, just pressing them and making Dele sigh because the moment was only right for it to happen.

“I’m angry too,” Eric whispered against Dele’s mouth when the air became necessary. He saw Dele’s frown, so Eric went on. “With this. This ban and our situation.”

“Are you angry at me?” Dele rested his forehead on Eric’s shoulder and whispered his words out, Eric almost missed that, but he nodded. Eric nodded and he felt when Dele enfolded his arms around Eric’s biceps and pressed harder. “Fuck, I-”

Eric slowly wrapped Dele’s shoulders and started to run one hand up and down his back, he heard Dele whimpering soflty and Eric quickly shook his head.

“No, no, it’s okay, I’m not saying it’s your fault. None of it it’s your fault, Dele. I’m just saying that this got me angry ‘cause I wanted you there with us, with me, helping us and feeling with us, you know? I’m not blaming- no one, no one is blaming you, okay? Don’t do this to yourself,” Eric tried with some tender tone because he thought the moment was needing.

All around them was so wondrously breathtaking and everyone who just felt surrounded by flowers should feel blessed.

When Dele moved off Eric’s shoulder, Eric could spot that he had shed a few tears, on his own. Eric only took one hand and brushed them off, pressing his own lips together. Then he moved back and watched Dele over for a few, he had his cheeks and nose a little red and the flowers were just over showing that.

“You look lovely,” Eric winked and he felt his heart bend over.

“I’m not,” However was good when Dele grinned, then he pointed over one flower that was leaning close his shoulder. “Our colors don’t even match.”

“Then why did you choose red?”

“Because you look beautiful with red flowers around,” Dele whispered and he still had one little smile up, his eyes still puffy, and fuck.

Fuck, Eric just _melted_ , his inside turning jelly and his blood running to his cheeks.

“Look, even more now,” Dele added and pointed at Eric’s cheeks, then at one rose close to his shoulder. “It matches.”

“Yeah?” Eric hummed and just approached their lips again, deepening the kiss quickly and getting to feel Dele’s taste within two seconds, feeling the so welcome shiver run his spine. “Let’s to another one.”

Dele nodded but he dove in for another kiss. He always let Eric lead the kiss while over there, he never asked for any power, Eric had it all.

They got up and walked to another greenhouse, this time Eric picked the color and was yellow, because Eric knew yellow would match Dele’s color like a glove. He would just fucking glow in between that flowers. _So sure enough_! When Dele sat down on the little path there and Eric followed his motion, was spectacular. Dele was looking like a fucking painting. Eric crossed his legs, propped one elbow on his knee and rested his chin above his hand, gazing Dele over like he was the only good thing left in the world.

“Yes? Do you want something?” Dele gushed when he was done playing with that daffodil that just leaned over his legs because the path was shorter there.

“Um-”

“Eric?”

“Yeah, I really want to take your clothes off and do my business over your pretty body,” Eric whispered, not because he didn’t want anyone listening to him, fuck they were alone, but because he couldn’t speak any louder.

“Would knead the flowers,” Dele chuckled.

“Bernard wouldn’t like that,”

“I know,” Dele pointed at the hundreds of flowers around them.

Eric nodded and smiled when he was close enough to touch their lips with just one little move forward, letting his hands wander Dele’s thighs and letting his tongue caress Dele’s along.

They didn’t do what Eric said, but Eric could claim at the very least that make out among the hug of some flowers was of an unutterable grandeur. Had so much color and so much softness, seemed like all was working together to make that perfect for both of them and alright, maybe the nature liked them that much.

“Fuck, I’m feeling _a lot_ right now,” Dele hummed when his lungs needed air, he just kept their foreheads touching.

“Been there,”

“But have feelings that are not so good too,”

“It’s okay, I think you're allowed,” Eric shrugged.

“And what if Arsenal leave us behind?” Dele puzzled while lowering his gaze and giving some play with Eric’s fingers.

“Dunno, would be a huge letdown,”

“Eric stop. I know you’re just as bad as I am,” Dele mused quietly and pulled back any contact he was making with Eric’s body. Eric tilted his head a little and frowned, Dele got the question. “Because the first thing you did when we lost the race was ask me to fuck you senseless?! So yeah, I don’t want you to pretend you are alright.”

“I don’t know what you want me to do,” Eric let out after maybe three minutes of just the sound of the flowers rustling around them.

“Tell me what you’re thinking then,” Dele sighed.

“Um- right, I- well, I think it would be a fucking disgrace if Arsenal kick us to third after all our fucking work, but this’ not gonna happen. And if... well, we knew things like this happen when we signed up for this calling,”

“So we can’t afford being mad?”

“Oh we totally can, just don’t let it go too far,”

Then Dele looked away from Eric’s piercing gaze and instead rested his sight around the flowers. They didn’t talk anymore, they didn’t talk when Dele got up and reached a hand to help Eric, as they didn’t talk when Dele pulled Eric to another greenhouse and sat with him around a sea of lilies. Eric couldn’t name just one color for them, the box outside was purple, but the lilies were of a mixture of purple, pink and white. Anyway, damn gorgeous flowers.

“So,” Dele started when Eric was almost thinking in lying down. The path there was large so, but Dele called his attention. “I think make out between lilies pretty romantic, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I think everybody does,”

Dele grinned and rolled his eyes when Eric didn’t get the hint, so Dele approached and caressed Eric’s cheek until his chin, pulling closer and taking his lips. Eric could feel them just soft as the lilies petals.

The heat inside the greenhouse and the hot that was growing from Eric’s heart to his limbs were getting dangerous and that forced Eric to stop the kissing, changing the direction of his kisses to Dele’s ear.

“Can’t get hard here and you know it,” Eric whispered, still out of breath and still feeling the stong hammer all over his body.

“Wasn’t even trying,”

“Of course, your hand isn’t even close to my-”

“Is not!” Dele quickly moved his hand from Eric’s thigh and tried to get away Eric’s grip.

Then Eric laughed, he laughed and he thought that was his first true laughter from a couple of days. Eric undid the grip he was making around Dele’s nape and let him get away, spotting his red cheeks and his red lips.

“Do you want to step all those greenhouses?” Eric asked when his lungs allowed again.

“We’re here already,” Dele shrugged.

And they took some time in every single greenhouse over there. They took hours to do this, but none of them ever complained and Eric smiled when Dele said ‘ _we should grace every one of them with our kissing_ ’, so yes, they kissed in every one of them. Eric was sure that he had ladybugs, or some bee, into his hair or his clothes, but anyway was funny how Dele always exclaimed ‘ _fuck! This’ a_ _ladybug!_ ’. Sure, hadn’t ladybugs scattered on the streets of London, but had tons in Lisbon so Eric was used, Dele wasn’t.

They kissed around tulips, gardenias, calla lily and Eric grinned when Dele said the it looked like some glass because the name of that flower in portuguese meant literally ‘ _glass of milk_ ’, also in between cute and delicate little daisies, some love in a mist, thousands of forget-me-not and was so, so blue inside that greenhouse, orchids of course because Bernard said one day that were highly requested among the customers.

They were inside the last greenhouse and it was filled with lavender. It was a plant that grows so much and when they sat down the lavender plantation almost covered them to the head.

“You know,” Dele smirked when they had done kissing there too. “This smell brings me several memories.”

“Don’t tell me you’re talking abo-”

“That body oil of yours?” Dele arched one eyebrow and Eric was chuckling again.

“Of course,” Eric rolled his eyes and let his laugh live once again, approaching and leaving a peck above Dele’s lips. “Which flower did you like the most?”

“I can not answer that,”

“You can, think,” Eric insisted and he saw Dele’s look wandering over the lavender sea in front of them.

“All of them,” And Dele got nothing.

“No, let’s say. If you had such a greenhouse in your house, what would it be?” Eric changed his approach.

“I'd get some space for all of them and plant them all inside the thing,” Dele grinned while taking away a lavender bud that was hovering close to his eye.

Eric sighed. He also could not decide which one he liked best, he never knew. Eric reached a hand and let his fingers hover Dele’s neck, feeling the lavender flowers brush against his skin because every movement made the lavender stir, pulling Dele closer and touching his lips close to Dele’s right ear.

“Pick one,” He whispered after kiss the place.

“Alright, then... gardenias are lovely,” Dele _finally_ said.

“I also think.” Eric replied and left another little kiss there, touching Dele’s neck now and feeling him shiver. “I think we’re good here huh? Let’s go?”

Clearly Dele was reluctant when he added life to his pout, that Eric quickly kissed it away and pulled him up. They were there for hours now and was time to go.

They walked toward the door and entered into the flower shop again, had some customers there and Eric saw when Bernard spotted them, waving and smiling when they stepped close.

“Took a time I see. Did good?” Bernard asked when he completed the purchase of a customer.

“Incredibly good,” Eric smiled back and winked when Dele glanced at him.

Dele seemed tons lighter than when they first stepped into the flower shop, and so was Eric.

“Glad to hear. So,” Bernard started while turning around the counter and standing in front of them. “What's going to be today?”

“A gardenia? They look pretty good today,” Eric replied and tried to add the most innocent tone to his voice when Dele looked at him with some gaped gaze.

“Oh the Chinese flower of purity and secret love? Astoundingly good choice,” Bernard hummed while stepping away and heading toward one of that shelves around them, toward one only with white flowers and wasn’t long when he walked back with a gardenia in hands. “Here is she.”

Eric took the flower and carried it to his nose, the fragrance was one of the best.

“Thank you Bernard, for you know, letting me cheat your rules of ‘ _Only authorized people_ ’. Again,” Eric gushed while breathing the flower and pointed toward the door he and Dele had gone, where had a plate with those words.

“You are authorized, Eric. You’re more than used to it, it’s okay,”

“Yeah,” Eric waved and kept breathing the flower.

Bernard had to walk back to the counter because had more customers hovering the poor lady. Was when Eric turned to Dele and just handed the flower to him.

“You picked,” Eric winked and he saw when Dele carefully took the stalk of the gardenia, looking up to meet Eric’s gaze and Eric saw the spark jumping inside his dark eyes. “He always does that when I come here, he asks me which flower I liked the most and then just gives me one. I deny it sometimes because it’s a shame, you know she will die in a few hours since it’s just one, but always cheer me up and I thought it could cheer you too.”

“Yeah?” Dele crooned while taking the flower to his nose and grinning at the perfume. “You thought just right.”

“Point for me,” Eric joked and made motion of walk close the counter to say goodbye to Bernard, but Dele didn’t let him, by wrapping his arms around Eric’s neck and placing the flower aside Eric’s cheek.

“Over show your eyes a lot,”

“I bet,” Eric smirked and approached the most minimum inch.

That was a public space, wasn’t crowded but was public and was in the center of London. Very easy, very risky but Eric was up for it, he went only half the way so the other half was Dele’s choice. Anyway, he didn’t wait much and they lips gingerly touched. Was really easy, although Eric’s heart was daring to explode.

They pulled back and both knew what had happened, where had happened and what they had done for the first time there. But not a word was said and they left the flower shop – after say goodbye and thank Bernard once again – both with little smiles hovering the lips and the heavy football mess feeling relieved.

Dele was seated comfortably snuggled into his hoodie, taking the gardenia to the nose from time to time while Eric drove quietly through the streets. He was taking the way to Dele’s place since Eric had taken him there, was then, after almost fifteen minutes, Eric heard some words.

“Plans for the night?” Dele asked.

“I do have actually,”

“Oh,” Dele nodded and waited more two minutes to speak again. “Right away?”

“No, late night,” Eric replied without taking his eyes off the road.

“Can I say _hi_ to the boys?”

“You can say hi to them,” Eric grinned and maneuvered the steering wheel to follow in the direction of his house now. “Being a little off around them the last days, you know just... football’ taking a lot.”

“I know,” Dele sighed and Eric quickly clicked his tongue.

“They gonna be glad to see you,” Adding and seeing Dele smell the flower again.

Well, the dogs were happy to see Dele.

Wasn’t like Eric was being absent for them, he just didn’t have the same time to sit and talk with them like before, because now his mind was flooding with concerns. So when Eric parked and they entered the house, so when Eric opened the back door and his dogs jumped close to Dele’s crouching figure, was good. Was nice to hear them glad too.

They trotted to Eric’s feet and after Eric pat both of them, they walked close to Dele again, who had sat there. The dogs started to bark softly.

“I know, I know, but me first,” Dele chuckled at them and quickly glanced over Eric with one raised eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Oh- do... do you want me to go away?” Eric asked quite surprised, his smirk was alive at the end of his talk.

“Yeah, do some, dunno cook or something, what do you do in a kitchen or whatever,” Dele waved and turned back to the dogs, rubbing their bellies.

“Are you hungry?”

“Nop,”

“So,” Eric chuckled because that was, at least a little, fishy. “So you don’t want me to hear it?”

“No, Eric, you can hear it, I don’t want you to listen. You mind?” Dele said softly and Eric finally stepped away, walking toward the fridge and taking an apple along.

Well, Eric was amused and he still could hear. He heard the soft bark and Dele’s shush.

Eric saw the flower on the table and pulled out a chair close to it, biting the apple and turning the flower stem between his fingers.

“Shh, alright, how’s it going?” Eric was hearing Dele’s words, but he wasn’t listening. He wasn’t giving attention to it at least. “Yeah, it's good innit? I think someone would make a lot of money just putting all these flower perfumes in only one fragrance... oh wait I’ve got one- no, forget it, I left it on the table,” Dele kept talking about the day with them and Eric snorted, still spinning the flower and almost finishing his apple.

Some minutes later and Eric was almost walking back to them because he was feeling left out alone there, when he started to _listen_ this time.

“Yeah, he took me to this flower shop, I even think you two know the owner, and we sat around flowers all day and, and I think I never felt so _carefree_ like that before, like ever and... hey, don’t look at me like this, I bet you two have fallen in love before, huh? And I’m sure you can not blame me. Alright, alright I better go, come on, bimble back to you place.”

Well, maybe Eric’s grin was daring to part his lips, but when he heard Dele coming back he tried to control it, glancing the gardenia and counting its petals.

“Good chin wag?” Eric asked however.

“Pretty useful,”

“They said something about me?”

“Not really,” Dele teased and chuckled at the end.

Eric’s plans could wait.

He took Dele’s hand and pointed over the living room. But Eric felt Dele letting go his fingers and reach over the table to grab the soft gardenia, so Eric arrived first in the living room and sat on the couch, close to one of the corners, propping his back against one arm and crossing his legs, twitching on the telly. So a normal person would walk close and sat beside Eric, but Dele only walked close and tugged Eric’s legs, once Eric made room enough, Dele just placed himself in between them. He was still watching, so he was using Eric like a backrest again, with his back resting against Eric’s chest.

Anyway, Eric wasn’t complaining.

Eric teased Dele about him being all mushy over his dogs, but Dele didn’t fall for it. He said ‘ _I can’t do anything if they are cute as fuck_ ’ and Eric let it go because when someone praised his dogs was like a massage over his ego.

At a time Eric started to do some random doodle on Dele’s collarbone, shoving his hands inside Dele’s hoodie. Anyway the telly was being an easy distraction. Until Eric slipped his hands down Dele’s chest, taking some time in each muscle of Dele’s belly, but that was normal, Eric did that a lot and Dele was used. However when Eric kept following down and started to press Dele’s inner thighs, was when Dele’s breaths slightly increased.

“Trying to start?” Dele asked when Eric didn’t stop his move.

“I’m quiet,”

“Yeah,” Dele snorted and tried to move his legs, but Eric was pressing down too hard now. “Wait, this movie’ quite good.”

“Yeah, name it,”

But well, Dele couldn’t. Clearly. And Eric found the perfect time to accentuate his touch, moving his hands directly to Dele’s throbbing part and was when Dele quivered.

“Fuck,” That was a tiny moan that flew from Dele’s lips and Eric felt it spinning around his mind. Another thing that Eric saw flying was Dele’s right hand from resting nicely above his belly to covering up Eric’s hands there, however he made zero move to prevent that, no, he just _held_. “You got me.”

“Yeah?” Actually Eric was now outlining Dele’s growing length.

“Fuck Eric, if you don’t intend to go on with this, then you better fucking stop,” Dele breathed while leaning his head toward Eric’s shoulder and Eric wouldn’t say, but was much more easy just go on with that than stop and let Dele needing. So Eric kept rubbing his hands down Dele’s body and he felt Dele flinching and arching a little bit. “Shit... okay, okay, here, kiss me.”

 _Sure_ , Eric lowered his lips to Dele’s and touched them that easy, well Dele had to find the better position for his neck to keep the kissing going on, but he didn’t seem like complaining about it.

Eric felt when Dele pressed his hand more hardly above his, tugging a little.

“Place inside huh,” Dele whispered and _Oh!_ Eric got it.

Surpassing the waistband of Dele’s pants and touching Dele’s dick only over the thin fabric now, noticing him arching and moaning into Eric’s mouth, but he wasn’t done.

“Now lower,” Dele added and alright, Eric complied.

Lowering one of his hands and letting the other doing the work over Dele’s shaft. Eric pressed Dele’s butt at the same time he felt Dele opening his legs, but anyway, Eric wasn’t intending go that way, so he pulled his hand from there and Dele’s whine was alive.

“Dry? Not gonna happen. Just keep enjoying,” Eric hummed before Dele could actually use his voice to complain about it.

Dele quickly seemed to buy that, well he couldn’t do much when Eric returned to work only over his shaft now. Seeking Dele’s lips and continuing with his teasing. Eric felt Dele shivering and squirming everytime he applied more force to his touch and wasn’t long when Eric felt wet down his hands, was when he pulled both of them out.

But Dele acted quick because he knew Eric wasn’t going to back down now, so Dele turned around and he was straddling Eric’s body, seeking Eric’s lips and pretty much trying to devour them.

“I don’t want to mess up your clothing,” Eric talked in between the kiss when he felt Dele moving his hips.

“You can’t stop either huh,” But Dele was fucking teasing, his voice daring to make Eric’s dick jump. “So I only see one option here.”

So.

So Eric blew Dele until he came. Keeping his thighs in place so he couldn’t move, then all Dele could actually do was hold Eric’s hair and gasp his moans out while drying down Eric’s throat, throwing his head on the back of the couch and somehow trying to breathe through his twisted lungs.

Eric came back to Dele’s lips once he felt Dele was done and snatched them like a shot, making Dele taste himself and sensing his body shuddering hard with the quick contact. When Eric drew back again, when Dele was calm again, Eric spotted Dele’s eyebrow raised and his smirk taking shape.

“What?”

“Oh nothing, I’m just here trying to guess what kind of velvet your mouth must be made of,”

“Oh Jesus, shut up and pull your pants up, will you?” Eric rolled his eyes and shook his head, however he grinned. He was fucking grinning because Dele was just that big dummy.

“Alright, what are you doing tonight?” Dele chuckled his question out while pulling his pants right again.

“Um-”

“I’m not being a creepy paranoid, I’m just asking how much time I have to make you come like that too,” Dele gushed and placed one leg around Eric’s hip again, straddling him again, lowering his face and touching Eric’s lips along.

“Dad’s coming over,” Eric chanted calmly between the kiss.

“Yeah?” Dele hummed and lowered his head to Eric’s shoulder, shoving each arm under Eric’s and letting it hug Eric’s chest.

“You could stay,”

“I can’t,”

“I met yours,”

“Is it a competition?” Dele inquired and Eric just sighed. He didn’t know what to say actually and he felt Dele shrugging. “I would just freeze or dunno, something.”

“Alright,” Eric chuckled and pulled Dele from his warm stop, because he had to look into Dele’s eyes while speaking that. “I froze in front of your dad and you just left me fucking alone with him. Have you thought about that?”

“Oh, so _it's_ a competition,”

“No, fuck- no, I’m sorry, it isn’t,” Eric sighed. “Seems like I’m charging, right? I’m not, okay? I wouldn’t.”

Eric saw Dele’s frown and he thought that Dele had grown mad about it, but the next second Dele was leaning onto Eric’s shoulder again and sighing a little bit.

“I know,” Dele muttered and placed his arms under Eric’s again, hugging. “And it didn’t seem like charging, seems like you want me to know your dad.”

“Well-”

“Another time, it’s okay?”

“Sure, it sure is,”

“Wait, how much until he’s here?” Dele asked because he knew well enough.

“About thirty minutes or so,”

“Fuck, I hate you,” Dele crooned quietly.

“Don’t worry, he’s like a time freak. When he’s like, like about five minutes away, he will text me and make me wait for him at the door,” Eric grinned.

Actually that was semething Eric liked about his dad, his punctuality. If he was late for a minute, it was proof that something was wrong.

Eric ran his fingertips against Dele’s back and pulled him out his neck, seeking his lips and letting their tongues curl around each other in a blink. But Dele promptly dropped the kiss and laid his head on Eric’s shoulder again.

“Are you okay?” Eric had to wonder.

“Well, not really,”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, but I was worse earlier,”

“So I did you good?” Eric smirked because he felt that the air around them was a step away from become heavy as fuck, so was good when Dele chuckled.

“Don’t you always?”

“True,”

“Gonna have to postpone that orgasm,” Dele added while finally moving off Eric’s body and taking his sitting position next to Eric on the couch.

“I was owing you anyway,”

“Alright, better I go,”

“Yeah,” Eric murmured while seeing Dele approaching, touching lightly their lips, grinning and walking toward the door. But. “Dele.”

“What?” Dele replied before turn the last corner to walk toward the front door, gazing back and seeing why Eric had called him for. He was spinning the flower stem between his fingers. “Oh. Right, can’t leave without her.”

Then Eric blinked.

“Hey wait, fuck I forgot,” Eric chanted and got up to get his keys.  

“Eric it’s okay, the uber will not kill me- well, I hope,” Dele chuckled and waved for Eric to stop moving. “It’s okay, I will text you when I step inside the house for you to know I’m alive.”

“Stop, I feel bad. Come on, not gonna take long-”

“Jesus, you're stubborn,” Dele voiced low for no one in particular. “Sit your arse back. Bye Diet.”

So Dele quickly walked back to Eric and took the gardenia, not resisting to peck Eric’s lips again. Whispering another fast ‘ _bye_ ’ and then following his way toward the front door. Eric heard the door closing and he sighed highly enough.

Now was time to deal with his father. Eric knew his dad had called that dinner to talk about something related to football, he just knew it. So going to Bernard’s flower shop wasn’t only to put some lull in Dele’s life, was pretty much to calm Eric’s strained nerves too. Was a good thing that it worked for both ways.

Eric turned on the automatic and showered, dressed and waited. Sitting close the door when his phone whistled and locking the door behind him when he walked outsite to enter the car. Fixing the belt, giving a white little smile and keeping some small talk until his dad parked outside some restaurant in the city.

And was a fine dinner, normal for the record. Not football involved, maybe Eric got that wrong. His dad wanted to talk about everything that wasn't related to it. So they talked about Eddie, about him being intolerant and Eric had to smooth that matter. They talked about Eric’s niece, about how she was growing cute and healthy. They talked, well Eric’s dad touched about ‘ _your mother is really something_ ’ matter, that is, Eric had to listen to him talking about how his mother loved to rule the whole house down and how Eric’s dad couldn’t do nothing about it; this was always a point and by the end his dad always just shook his head with some little stunned smile. ‘ _What I would do without her’_ , well Eric always rolled his eyes with that.

Eric asked why they were talking about all that stuff. His dad could talk about that with Paddy, surely he would have a pertinent comment for each subject. But. Well, but was fine, Eric laughed and the food was good. Was okay.

But was a tiring day. Tiring as fuck.

“I watched the game today,” Jeremy said when Eric was poking his dessert with a fork.

“Yeah?” Eric muttered without really moving his gaze from his plate.

“Gaffer’s thoughts?”

But Eric shrugged.

“Are you acting like this is some lesson? Some rebuke? This dinner?” Jeremy added.

“What? I-”

“Because I didn’t say anything at all,”

“And I didn’t do anything at all,” Eric said back and raised his eyes. “Poch’s mad, obviously. He likes to win rather lose I may add.”

“How’s Dele doing?” His dad asked suddenly.

Alright, a little unexpected but Eric bought it.

“Um- he’s, well he’s pretty unpleasant with all this shit,” Eric voiced quietly.

“I see, and you? About this situation? His ban?”

“Me? Um-” A million things. Eric thought of a million things about what course that conversation would take over dinner, but none was that. But was all fine. “I’m... well, was fair.”

Eric shrugged and decided to use that dessert in front of him.

“People saying he’s a bit naughty,” Jeremy winked and drank his drink.

“Well, people say a lot of stuff,”

“True,”

“Yeah,” Eric nodded toward his plate.

He felt his phone vibrating a couple of times, but whoever it was, Eric couldn’t reply just there. His nerves were in full bloom and not even that sweet food was solving that.

“Perhaps,” Jeremy started again after a while. “Well, you guys are pretty attached to one another, what is just fine of course but. I wonder if um- well, if with him being away, if this could add any trouble to you know, to your _be_ around games or..?”

_Wait._

“What-”

“You know, just a thought,” Jeremy waved in neutrality and peeked Eric closely.

“What- so. So that's what this is about?!” Eric puzzled. “Are you worried that I will not be able to play my best if Dele is not around?”

“Eric, that is not what I said-”

“Look dad, I know how to diverge my work from my love life. Am I not the professional player here?!” Well, Eric exasperated a little, but he was fucking allowed.

“I never said-”

“I can’t believe you put this in doubt,”

“Listen. _I didn’t_. I asked because was something that was disturbing me,” Jeremy talked it honestly.

“The whole team is struggling with the formation and this sucks actually, but isn’t his fault or anyone’s,” Eric cursed and he could felt some blood following the damn way to his cheeks. “What we live, this, dad, it’s _outside_ football alright, we are not kids.”

“But started there, so I can’t not worry, son,”

“Started there, but we took it out. We respect the shield,” Eric swore and he was sure his dad was seeing the truth aback his words.

Jeremy then just watched Eric over with his worried and frowned gaze, sighing and rubbing his forehead like a suddenly migraine. He changed his gaze around the place and when he locked eyes with Eric again, they were more light. He grinned and said he needed a moment. Getting up and walking toward the bathroom.

Fuck. Eric just felt like leaning over his chair and relaxing all his muscles, that he didn’t even know he was holding up. His nerves were just about to blow up and his heart was accusing fall out his chest. That was stressing, at the very least and to the utmost, Eric wanted to turn off the light and sleep his twelve deserved hours. Undisturbed.

He pulled his phone out when it made noise again.

Was Dele of course. Who else would it be?

He had sent some pics. Alright, the first one was a selfie, kind of, well had only half his face on it and the rest of the pic was the gardenia placed into some little jug kind of thing, with the subtitle ‘ _she’s looking at me_ ’. The second one was just the flower and still looked soft and fresh, the subtitle ‘ _I think she thinks she's prettier than me_ ’. The third was the flower alone and Dele’s hand pointing toward it, like accusing and it read ‘ _she said it! She really thinks it!_ ’. Then only a message next, without photo ‘ _Alright I agree with her_ ’. Then another text ‘ _Sorry poke you while dining table_ ’ followed by an emoji heart.

He was something, wasn’t he? Got Eric grinning like some lunatic, the previous persistent irritation almost totally forgotten. Maybe that was the closest of believing in magic that Eric got, because he had no words.

Eric looked at his keyboard.

‘ _I think you going crazy talking to a flower and I agree with her_ ’ He sent, chuckling at that obvious pretty lie and adding. ‘ _You only do me good, just know that_ ’.

He didn’t want to get mushy or whatever, but that was the pure golden truth. Dele did good over him even without being anywhere near Eric. Was the fact again.

“ _You said you agreed with what a flower said, we are both crazy_ ” and just following “ _Home yet?_ ”

“ _Speak for yourself. Nah, dad’ giving a work_ ”

“ _All nice?_ ”

“ _Gonna be_ ”

“ _Don’t be stressed without me_ ”

Eric didn’t reply, he just chuckled at that and locked his phone.

Look, he got it. His dad had a plausible argument for his concern and with the given latest results of Tottenham games, was easy point at that possibility. But Eric talked it true, he knew how to diverge things and he was giving his a hundred while training or playing, just wasn’t working. Eric couldn’t really blame his dad for worrying, could he?

When Jeremy came back, Eric was breathing much better.

“Look dad,” And he acted quickly too. “I’m sorry, I’m stressed too, that’s a lot of work, not just body and I’m feeling the nerves. I didn’t mean to be rude, sorry, but I’m really fine about that Dele matter and this isn’t a ploblem, actually he is my solution, you should worry if we grow apart, because this would be the real problem. Look, forget it. We need to win against New Castle and grab that second and enjoy our Champions place and only.”

“My problem with jumping to conclusions,” Jeremy smiled a little.

“It’s your job as my dad I guess,” Eric shrugged.

“Your temper isn’t easy peasy too,”

“Sorry, not my fault,”

“Oh I see, so it’s mine huh?” Jeremy smirked and caused a tiny laugh from Eric’s lips.

“No!” Eric grinned, but he quickly dropped it and added his teasing. “Mum’s too, to be honest.”

From there on the night was easy to take. They had understood each other and Eric was feeling better.

Eric said he had stepped by Bernard’s shop that afternoon and his dad beamed at it. Eric guessed he wasn’t talking to Bernard very often and was good when Jeremy said he would give him a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. You guys have anything for me? 
> 
> Until next time and Thank you to all who are still here, you make my day <3


	27. Il tempo di attesa.

\--z

That last Premier League week was not one of the best.

All Eric saw was training and training, that was the last game and maybe was the most fucking substantial one. So Eric wasn’t whining about that hard week. But.

But Dele didn’t need to do training that hard, he was still doing his gym exercises and all, but he wasn’t training with the lads so often and Eric hardly saw him during training time.

The two days after Eric had dinner with his dad, those two days were easy. Yes, the training was hard but the team was doing good and Dele was still around, but then Poch released him for the season. He was free to do whatever he wanted and Eric felt odd about it, because the ban did not apply to training so he could still train with the team. But no way Eric would talk with Poch about it. Anyway, Dele said he was waiting the final game with the team, but was a big cold water bucket when Dele said his mom called him to Milton Keynes and Dele couldn’t say no.

So Dele went Wednesday and was coming back only Saturday, following the last match on Sunday.

Well, Eric felt his bed cold as fuck without Dele snuggled into it those three days. But he tried to not let this mind his business, he needed his focus and maybe with Dele being away, maybe that was a good thing to let this happen. Yes, the miss was almost burning Eric’s senses but he needed to control it, besides, Dele was almost always texting him, so wasn’t like he wasn’t really there.

On Saturday Eric went training, to a light session however and the air between the lads was good, was confident.

“ _Gonna step by later_ ” Was what Eric read on his screen.

“ _Missing you_ ” Eric typed quickly and threw his phone on the passenger seat.

The air was good and the lads were confident, but fuck, Eric was feeling choky. Big time. Maybe was the miss, or maybe his muscles were too surly, or maybe he was just hungry. But anyway, Eric wasn’t feeling that well and he hoped it was something fleeting.

Eddie was there, he helped Eric with lunch and with bathe his dogs. Petshop was an option, but sometimes Eric liked to see the dirt going down the drain with his own eyes. Eddie hovered around Eric’s business and Eric quickly noticed that his brother only wanted to occupy his mind. Eddie could be really annoying some occasions, but Eric would always thank the heavens for him. In late afternoon Eddie left and he was smelling like dog shampoo. Eric too, to be honest. That’s why he only slipped his way to the bathroom and took longer than normal with bathing, he felt he could use that. Jumping into comfortable clothes and waiting. Was easier wait in the living room, so Eric took his phone and flipped the screen a few times.

Walking to the door when the doorbell made noise.

Seeing Dele standing there with _Eric’s hoodie_ \- Eric could spot that, with some little smile and really apologetic eyes. 

Pulling Dele inside and squeezing the air out his lungs for about five minutes, because Eric felt he _couldn’t_ move off until their bodies merged.

And feeling Dele press his arms around him in the same proportion.

“I missed you,” Dele crooned with his face pressed against Eric’s shoulder, then finally breaking the hug and making motion of walking inside the house. They were still in the hallway. “Come on.”

Eric followed Dele’s steps. Actually, Eric felt being pulled the whole way. He thought his muscles were finally giving up on him now that Dele was there.

When Dele passed by the couch, Eric found himself frowning, but he wasn’t keen to use his voice. Dele got it anyway.

“I spent almost an hour taking a warm shower, so I’m only squishy and really cuddling right now,” Dele grinned softly and Eric chuckled.

“Yeah,”

“Gonna be alright, you know?” Dele turned his head a little to look into Eric’s eyes and then looked forward again. “These pretty blue eyes look tired.”

Eric shrugged when they stepped inside his room.

“Teeth?” Dele asked and Eric nodded. “So come here, love.”

Eric saw Dele climbing the bed and placing himself in the middle, rolling the sheets and making all fluffy and soft. Eric grinned and sat beside Dele there, taking one of Dele’s hands and following the lines of his palm with his fingertips.

“I’m fine, just a little.. done,” Eric muttered and tried to grin when Dele nodded.

“Do you want me to tell you what I did these days?” Dele suggested and Eric nodded right away.

Was soothing hear what Dele had to say. Just listen and do not need to think about anything. Dele liked to talk and he knew Eric was needing that, so he lay down and only patted his own belly, calling and Eric got it. Laying his head above Dele’s belly and feeling Dele’s hand doing some caress over his hair. Dele talked about his days and what he and Harry did and he even managed to pull some laugh out Eric’s lips.

Wasn’t like Eric was brittle or any shit, he was focused and attentive, but he also was quiet and full. Have Dele there was making some of this suffocation boil away and they hadn’t even kissed or any longer touch. Was just really easy and right.

Dele babbled for some minutes and Eric was feeling Dele’s touch over his hair and listening his words, letting his muscles calm down and letting his strained nerves find some lull. At a moment Dele asked to talk with Eric’s dogs and Erid nodded, getting up and letting Dele move, who just grabbed Eric’s hand and started to pull again.

“No, no Del, go alone, you’re not going to get lost alright,” Eric smirked a little and tried to let go Dele’s hand.

“Can’t you come with me?”

“Don’t pull those eyes for me,”

“What?”

“Fucking puppy eyes? You're learning from them, aren’t you?” Eric arched an eyebrow and his heart dared to roll down his arm when Dele laughed softly.

Was useless, Eric started to walk off the bed and the next minute he was seeing Dele joke with his dogs. Chuckling and patting their bellies. Eric was letting his mind fly while watching them and he almost missed Dele’s ‘ _hop back to you place huh, sleep tight you two_ ’, Eric smiled when Dele walked back and tugged his ribs, starting to follow the way back to the room. Well, Eric fell into bed while Dele headed toward the bathroom, the tap sound was heard and a second later Dele was curling around Eric’s chest.

“My presence was very useful,” Eric eyerolled while placing one arm under his head and another over Dele’s back.

“They get calmer with you there,” Dele shrugged.

“Bullshit, they already love you,”

Dele sighed and pressed himself harder against Eric’s chest. Nuzzling a little and stirring up to fit his head into the void between Eric’s head and shoulder. Well, Dele started to kiss the spot, the thin skin and after a while, started to kiss the way up. Making Eric shiver when Dele hovered their mouths together and making the shiver roll down Eric’s spine when Dele pressed their lips against one another. Making the shiver tingle the whole way up and end up with a soft sigh escaping Eric’s lips when Dele let his tongue dig gentle the path inside.

Eric’s hand was buried into Dele’s hair and he felt when Dele lowered his head again when the air made itself needed.

“I can’t,” Eric hummed while caressing Dele’s curls.

“Hey, don’t worry, it’s fine,”

“Yeah?”

“Sure Eric, isn’t like I can’t stay away from your willy, eh?” Dele chuckled.

“Oh my God, you didn’t say that,” Eric took his other hand from under his head and covered half his face because he really felt like becoming a tomato, he was sure his face was all red and shit because Dele forced it every time.

“Careful, you might blow up like this,” Dele teased and caressed one of Eric’s burning cheeks, his tiny laugh was something.

“Shut up. You’re such a child,”

“Am not,”

“ _You are!_ Get off me,” Eric cursed a little and pushed Dele from him, gentle because Eric was that weak, anyway, Dele moved away and he was just a giggling mess.

Yes, Eric was tense and a little bit strained so he got almost hurt when Dele really drew off from his body, but anyway, Eric let it go because Dele was just smiling really cute so. So was a lose or lose situation there.

Didn’t take long for Dele to approach slowly again, thanks the heavens, and snuggle against Eric’s side, pressing his body against Eric’s and letting the warmth take over. Take over completely. And Eric fucking let it, he let it because was infinitely better feel that, that cozy feeling embracing his edges, than the tension from before. Dele climbed Eric’s body, pulling one blanket along and looking like a burrito again, he perfectly fit his head into Eric’s neck and nuzzled the spot for a little while. Honestly all Eric could do was enfold his arms around Dele’s curve and squeeze their bodies together, match their legs and feel the weight of Dele’s body caress his own.

“The gardenia died,” Dele voiced after a couple of minutes quiet in that position.

“They do that,” Eric waved, wasn’t a big deal, actually he was surprised that the flower lasted for two days.

“Yeah,”  

“I know Bernard would be very pleased to sell you a whole bouquet,”

“Gonna step by soon enough,”

Eric nodded and resumed to his quietness, just moving his hand up and down from time to time against Dele’s back.

The game was just around the corner and Eric was already feeling the usual crackling bubbling on his chest, boiling just below where Dele was pressed against, that is, Eric’s fucking whole body.

No. All good, was just a game and they would do good. Definitely it _did not need_ any of it. Any uneasiness off the rails. Maybe Eric was making too much about it.

Eric didn’t know how much time he spent trying to not let his mind fight with his fatigue and if Dele had stayed quiet, well then Eric would just sleep with these thoughts hammering his senses.

“Um- listen,” Eric blinked a few times when he heard Dele humming, like being pulled from his damn trance.

“All ears,” Eric chanted and took one arm to under his head.

“Yeah? That’s nice,”

“You can talk to me,”

“I know I-... I know that,” Dele nodded against Eric’s neck and sighed. “You know, I- I really utterly love being with you, there’s no even one slightly puzzled feeling about it and I’m pretty sure no one can manage to put this in doubt in my mind.”

“Okay?” Eric frowned and started to rub Dele’s back again. “Is everything alright?”

“There’s this- this woman in the family. She's Harry and Molly's aunt, I think. Tenth grade aunt or some shit and she’s no related with me, she was there for some Christmas only. She has a very peculiar relation with um- with God, you know, she’s pretty religious and she stepped by Milton Keynes for tee or whatever while I was there,” Dele spoke all seeming like he was picking the words very carefully, his voice was low and solid. Eric nodded. “Yeah, she was talking mum and I was there messing with Harry and maybe I was being more joyful than I am, normally. But that’s fine, this’ fine since we met and-”

“Why?” Eric suddenly just broke in, his amused tone alive.

“What? Did you cut me off?” Dele arched one eyebrow while moving from his spot to gaze Eric’s eyes, and touched his own chest theatrically, that only made Eric laugh to be honest.

“Yeah,” Eric chuckled.

“Well.. ‘cause- that’s it, you know? I’m better and people can spot this out, just- fuck, you gonna make me say it, right?” Dele snorted funny when Eric’s eager gaze didn’t drop down. Eric nodded while his grin was growing. “‘Cause you make me fucking happy. You good now, can I go on?! Jesus, such a kid.”

“Am not,” Eric hummed lazily and pulled Dele close again, burying his head in between Dele’s neck and shoulder and just _holding_ , holding tightly and sweetly, making Dele giggle quietly when he tried to balance on top of Eric’s body. “You make me happy too, you know that?”

“I know,” Dele sassed, but wasn’t like Eric didn’t feel Dele’s body shudder.

“Course you know,” Eric nodded, feeling warm and gone. Alright, maybe he shouldn’t be so mushy, but wasn’t like he could control, so he thought everything was fine.

“Gonna let me go on now?” Dele smirked when Eric didn’t move for a whole minute, Eric’s arms still around Dele’s body like he would fly away that next second. Eric nodded and Dele sighed. “Alright... so, this woman, she saw me and wasn’t fine for her and she asked me why-”

“Dele, it’s alright-”

“No, I didn’t tell her,”

“But then-”

“I sneaked my way out from there, went to play with Hugo I think,” Dele quickly said and Eric frowned. Anyway, Eric sighed and he was ready to talk again when Dele intervened. “Mum told her. She said ‘ _it got away, dear_ ’ and my temper was lost for the rest of the day.”

“Why for?” Eric didn’t know where that talk would lead them or why was happening, but was what Dele wanted to talk about, then Eric was fine with it. Was better than any troubled football thought anyway. Right?

“Because I didn’t want her to know, she has nothing to do with me,”

“She’s that bad?” Eric chuckled softly and was when he heard Dele sighing.

“The next day she was there again, tee maybe? Don’t care. And you know what she said?” Dele whispered, but was okay, the night was really calm and Eric could hear everything, very clearly even. Eric made a soft sound for Dele to go on. “Well Eric, she said God hates us.”

Eric went silent and firmly pressed his lips.

“Do you believe her?” Dele added, his voice wasn’t solid any longer.

Well, religion was not Eric's forte and he felt bad everytime he went against someone's religion, because he felt like he didn’t have not even a single say over people's lives. So Eric didn’t know what to say if he couldn’t go against that woman’s religion.

“Do you believe in God, Dele?” Eric asked instead.

“There's got to be someone up there,” Dele replied while finally moving from that position, he sat crossing his legs beside Eric and threw a look into Eric’s eyes.

“Do you think He hates people because they love each other?” Eric puzzled and he saw Dele lowering his gaze to his own hands. Eric felt Dele moving and holding one of his hands, just playing with his fingers and not really saying anything. “Because I think He has better things to do, you know?”

Eric saw the little grin that took shape above Dele’s lips, but was quick to vanish too. He lifted his gaze and frowned.

“We are not doing what He said, are we?” Dele tilted his head and squeezed Eric’s fingers.

“The last time I spoke to Him, He said was all cool,”

“Eric-”

“Okay, look,” Eric voiced and sat too, crossing his legs in front of Dele’s and facing his dizzy eyes. “I’m no one to mess with people’s religion, alright? You can’t ask me if I agree with her or not, because I can’t gainsay what she thinks, Del. I have my own believe and she can’t gainsay this either, you get it? I don’t think God cast hatred at people because they have found someone to share their lives with. Listen to me, you do a so incredibly good over me, I wasn’t okay when you got here today and now I’m a hundred times better, we didn’t even do anything, you’re just here and I’m better. How can _this_ be something to be hated? You have your beliefs too and you can not let anyone else influence you, only _you_ tell you.”

Eric saw Dele’s eyes turning from confused to sparkling again and the next thing Eric felt when he was done speaking, well Dele’s arms around his neck, holding tight. _Sure_ , Eric hugged back and was relieving feel Dele’s lips curving up against the thin skin of Eric’s neck.

“Nah, I think He really loves us,” Dele grinned softly and followed his way to Eric’s lips, touching and caressing them with his own, letting Eric lead it and just melting against Eric’s touch. “And you? Do you have any idea the grace you give me, huh?”

“Yeah?” Eric smiled against Dele’s mouth.

Well, he was just feeling like being taken by the coziness. And didn’t help when Dele approached and sat above Eric’s crossed legs, placing himself into the void in between and wrapping his own legs around Eric’s hip.

“Hell yeah Eric, you are the fucking best and I just love you incredibly tons,” Dele managed to croon with his smile up before glue their lips together, looking forward for any space he could get, for any gap to get more close to Eric’s body he could achieve and Eric was sure he never kissed someone with so much greed before. He sure thing felt like he could never get enough of that kiss, Dele too apparently, since he started with some light rub down their hips. “I really only want to make a lot of babies with you right now, love.”

Eric grinned at that.

“Me too, but you know right now I can not think about it,” Eric whispered and tried to stop that move Dele was trying to pull out.

“No, yeah, I know I know,” Dele nodded and was good that he got it, made Eric grin again. “The want will not vanish anyway, we can use it later.”

“Hey, we can,” Eric nodded and lightly nipped Dele’s cheek, seeing his lips moving upwards.

“So, kiss’ allowed, right?” Dele blinked.

“Yeah,” Eric chuckled and felt Dele approaching again.

They made out for Eric didn’t know how long, but he did know that was only slow and warm, although yes, Eric noticed that Dele was holding himself. And he did it, Dele held on and only moved his lips above Eric’s and his hands over Eric’s neck and hair, none move down their bodies and Eric appreciated it. Eric didn’t think he would manage to do anything more demanding than kiss and he sure hell didn’t want to let Dele dissatisfied, so start nothing was the best choice.

Eric placed one last little kiss on top of Dele’s lips and lowered his head to Dele’s neck, touching his forehead with Dele’s shoulder and sighing.

“You will be there tomorrow?” Eric crooned.

“Sure,”

“If we lose and Arsenal win-”

“Let’s not talk about it,”

“If we lose and Arsenal win, just you know, just _be_ there,” Eric finished his talking however.

“Eric, it’s New Castle,” Dele said and Eric nodded. “We can do this.”

“We can’t fucking take for granted,”

“I’m not, I- was just-” Dele sighed while moving one hand and starting some touch close to Eric’s nape. “They are already regalated.”

“Exactly,” Eric voiced and raised his head, locking their gazes together. “They have absolutely nothing to lose. Dangerous the most.”

“Eric hey, let’s just sleep huh?” Dele chanted with some worried gaze and calm voice.

Yes, Eric was making too much about it. Was just a game.

Eric nodded and felt Dele moving off his lap. Felt Dele making the sheets soft and waiting Eric to lie down, tucking him in and Eric grinned - but anyway he fucking let it - and finally nesting himself above Eric’s chest because was how he liked to doze off, Eric could already spot that.

Wasn’t a quick sleep, well Dele slept fast, but not Eric. He didn’t complain, just his mind was bitching with him again. But he felt he could take it, Eric could take it because Dele was breathing softly above him and that was something else.

 

Eric was in the tunnel of the St. James' Park, swaying over his feet and drinking his water. The whole day until there was calm and easy, wasn’t choky or stressful like Eric thought it would be. All the time Dele got close to Eric until he had to back off because he couldn’t actually play, all the fucking time Dele kept talking some good things and being nice and light. Eric knew was because of that situation, but wasn’t like that wasn’t Dele’s normal anyway, he was like that all the fucking time and Eric couldn’t love him more. So was fine when Eric was grinning and chuckling at no one while waiting in his place.

All the games of the last round were on the same hour, so they would only really know how the situation was during halftime and then at the end of the game.

Whistle given.

Eric was being more defensive actually and was working, well fuck, for a few.

Something was off, Eric could feel it. Something wasn’t going how it supposed, had some confusion splashed over them and was like a _domino effect_. The first domino was a long kick from a New Castle player, followed by a little mess inside the box and then a ball stopping inside the net. Eric was far behind so he couldn’t do anything besides watch the ball rest inside the net, behind Hugo’s effort or Toby’s block.

Well 1-0 for them, isn’t that hard.

But then the second domino. And this time Eric was that close, he felt the ball flying close to his head and he heard before turn around, he heard New Castle fans cheering. _2-0, fuck_.

It didn’t matter that Lamela scored, or that Eric assisted him, because when the referee whistled halftime Arsenal was still winning 1-0 and Tottenham losing 2-1. Eric only drank his water, heard what Poch had to say - wasn’t much - and headed toward the field again. His mind was a blank and he was trying not get his eyes off that damn ball.

And Eric was seeing the ball, was pretty close to him, he was seeing when Eriksen and Jan bumped against that New Castle player that was running with it inside the penalty area. And turned out like this, _penalty_. 3-1, third domino. No words to add and that shit ended 5-1. Had no other word than shame for that, pure shame. Tottenham never lost a game with the score like that _all season_ , with so much variation and fuck, plus to a regalated team.

Eric had failed. And that wasn’t even the worst.

According to Eric's quick glance at his teammates on the bench and their nothing more than gutted faces, Eric knew. By that time Arsenal game had ended, so Eric knew. To tell the truth, Eric didn’t have much strength to face the fans who were there, but he walked with the others to the Tottenham fans side and applauded them and apologized to them, feeling his throat fucking close while walking back to the tunnel and again, not being able to face Poch on the way.

Was pretty automatic. Shower, get dress, pick up things, do chores. And the next thing Eric felt and realized, he had walked back to the field and sat in front of the net, right above the penalty mark. He was ready to go and the daylight was almost all replaced already, so the sky was painted a little bit. But Eric couldn’t bring himself to look at it. He was gazing the net and emptying his mind.

Eric knew Dele was there, inside the locker and Eric didn’t want to see him right away. Yes, he said just the day before ‘ _just be there_ ’, but Eric couldn’t.

He heard the sound of the grass being kneaded and the feeling of someone getting closer. The heat of the body next to him when the person sat down too, but he didn’t turn to see who was.

“I don’t think I have words for you today, Dier,” That was Danny.

Just Danny.

Eric shrugged.

“We messed up,” Danny added and Eric nodded, not even blinking while gazing the net. “Dele was looking for you.”

Was when Eric shivered and lowered his gaze to his hands on his lap. He only nodded again.

“Decided to step by and I saw your white arse hovering around,” Danny tried to smirk, but he didn’t succeed quite right.

“You know,” Eric whispered quietly, he could still feel the breath of air that the ball made when it passed by him and rested at the bottom of the net during the second goal. “I’m sorry, Danny.”

“What the fuck, Eric?!”

Eric threw a quick glance toward Danny’s form and shrugged again.

“Things went to shit-”

“Wasn’t just you, fuck. You can’t apologize to people because of that shitty game of _ours_ ,” Danny cursed a little and Eric felt him getting up, however he didn’t lift his gaze to look at Danny. “Get together, mate.”

Eric felt so much like crying, but had no even one bit of tear daring to wet his eyes. Was like he was dry inside, like he was hollow. And that was cold as fuck.

When Danny was entening the tunnel again, Eric heard his shout ‘ _move your arse and let’s get the fuck outta here!_ ’, in other words ‘ _bus’ leaving_ ’. Eric knew he had to go, but he really didn’t want to now. He didn’t want to when he got up, he didn’t want to when he started to make his way back to the tunnel and toward the bus, he didn’t want to when he spotted Dele sitting in one seat over there with his headphones on and gazing down the window, arms crossed and hood covering half his pretty face.

Eric was an adult, he had to cope with the fucking consequences of his job and Eric knew that that was a possibility in the first place, wasn’t something a hundred per cent unexpected at least, but that did not mean it was hurting less.

So Eric pulled his hood up as well and took his seat beside Dele, collapsing against his own seat and trying to shush his sigh down. Dele’s music was high and Eric could easily recite the lyrics of whatever he was listening to. And he left like this for a while, a while of the bus hovering the streets of New Castle.

After a few, started some buzz inside the bus, the players were sad not dead anyway.

Eric knew all Dele needed was a little push. Maybe he was afraid Eric would reject him, since Eric did no move to look for him after the game or, or nothing. Eric didn’t try to call Dele’s attention in any other moment. Anyway, anyway Eric thought he was being selfish, so he held out a hand over the arm seat and lightly bumped his shoulder with Dele’s. Eric saw Dele halting and that was pretty much another little stab in Eric’s already spiked heart, but eventually Dele touched his fingers with Eric’s and squeezed his hand like he wanted to break Eric’s bones.

Was quick for Dele lift the arm seat to it place and get into Eric's space, literally burying his face into Eric’s hoodie and throwing his music aside. He was shuddering but Eric didn’t have the nerve to look down and check if Dele was crying or whatever, he only let Dele settle and wrapped one arm around Dele’s shoulders, squeezing and stroking slowly. Eric’s free arm quickly looked for something to hold on and Dele intertwined their fingers together just that easily.

Eric wanted to start something, but there were only two words boiling in his mouth.

“I’m sorry,”

The fucking words. Because Eric was feeling he had to apologize with everybody. He felt he could apologize to every fan if he had the time and the guts.

“What?”

“I’m sorry... this mess,” Eric shook a little his head and squeezed a bit harder his arm around Dele’s shape.

“Forget it,”

“As if,”

 “I couldn’t even be there,”

Eric just clicked his tongue, he couldn’t talk about that, they had already discussed a lot about the matter.

They both sighed and none added anything. Their minds going chaotic and the lungs making it hard to breath.

The bus parked and the whole way to the plane, they couldn’t bring themselves to let go each other’s hand and Eric wasn’t fucking caring when some stewardess puzzled her eyes toward them, nor when the other passengers glared at them, first with a frown and secondly with reproof jumping out their eyes. Without hypocrisy, Eric tried to let go their hands at first, because Dele could be growing annoyed with it, but Dele just squeezed Eric’s fingers when he tried, so.

That one hour flight back to London was restless, the most. Lots of turbulence but wasn’t because of this that the plane was feeling fucking choky, was because that damn situation Eric had gotten into. He could still hear New Castle fans singing, was hurting his mind actually and in thirty minutes Eric had a pretty headache to the count.

“What?” Dele puzzled when Eric sighed for the fourth time.

He was there beside Eric, but the arm seat was fixed on the seat so Dele didn’t have the chance to snuggle against Eric there.

“Headache,” Eric shook his head and waved for Dele to let go.

“Yeah? Hold tight a tad,”

Eric nodded. He had no other choice.

When Eric called Eddie to tell him that he couldn’t make it for the night and Eddie not even faltered with his reply ‘ _Gonna watch the boys_ ’, Eric did a mental note to thank him later, right there he only muttered some broken words.

The next couple of hours were just cheerless. They had to go back to the training facilities because Poch wanted a word and when the room was filled with players and none word was being heard, well let’s put that right there wasn’t the happier place to be. Eric wanted to get the fuck out, but he couldn’t just be rude and Dele was there, he was there by Eric’s side and listening Poch talking about their season and their biggest achieve - _biggest and alone_ , Eric thought - that was the Champions place, well all Poch was talking Eric knew already, he didn’t need that. He didn’t budge however.

The only time Eric grinned and chuckled while there, was when they were released and he went to say goodbye to others he knew he would not find during the Euro. So Eric joked around with Son and Kevin and he couldn’t stop his laugh because Son was that big child, he was shaken with that fucking situation, but he was happy by nature and he managed to cheer Kevin up too. Eric hugged Lamela and wished good luck in Copa America, Lamela smiled cozy and went to talk to Dele too, he was learning. Also Eric walked his way close to Eriksen, leaning toward him and feeling Eriksen squeezing his shoulders a little bit, was quick but was full of acknowledgment, Eriksen winked a little ‘ _luck_ ’ ahead the Euro and let Eric go.

Eric greeted all the Belgians and grinned when Mousa said they would meet in France - had a chance. Along with Hugo, Michel and finally Ben, their teasing couldn’t die and Ben even smiled when Eric joked ‘ _Gonna let you cry on my shoulder when we beat you_ ’. Eric pretty much was feeling wasted when he finally entered his car and sighed. When he saw Dele passing and they locked gazes for a few. When Dele just grinned and they were both driving toward Dele’s place.

“How’s your head?” Dele asked when he closed the door behind Eric.

“Hammering,” Eric bothered to reply.

“Let’s eat something, maybe you’re just hungry,”

“Yeah, I can’t eat anything right now,”

“You know, me neither,”

“Can we shower?” Eric pointed, actually he was already taking his hoodie off and heading toward Dele’s room.

“Sure,”

Eric felt like he could ask anything to Dele that he would comply. In another day that would be a good treat, but not that day. That day Eric couldn’t work on it.

Eric entered under the stream of water first and he closed his eyes ahead the warm water. If he struggled he could still feel the gust of air that the ball made as passing close to him during the game, he could still feel the shame all over his bones and muscles. Football could be really beautiful, but for all day of joy had a sorrowful day as well – or maybe two, or five – was the rule. Dele joined him some minutes later, while Eric was watching the foam go down the drain and he gave Eric his space, no touching, no kissing and Eric couldn’t be more thankful actually, because was what he needed. He needed Dele’s presence too, so one thing merged the other.

Teeth brushed. They got dressed and Eric wore some of his own thing that Dele had _borrowed_ , anyway had Dele’s scent now so Eric couldn’t say anything.

Wasn’t long after Eric settle around the sheets and Dele’s phone made noise. He picked up with a sigh.

“It’s late,” Was what Dele sighed.

Eric turned to his side and covered himself with his blanket until the neck, bowing and closing his eyes. But wasn’t like he could close his ears too.

“Tough huh? Yeah I was there, you should too, suffer with all of us yeah?” Eric heard Dele grinning a little bit. “Anyw- no, it’s all fine. Yeah, sure he’s here.. I’m home, where else I supposed to be? Nop, national team in three days, remember? Yeah bye Winksy, don’t stay up too late.” Dele ended the call with some teasy chuckle on and wasn’t a surprise that Winks called Dele after that _episode_ , to say at least.

Eric was gazing the edge of the bed, so he turned to his other side and rested his gaze over Dele’s shape, who was lying on his back and still buzzing with his phone.

“Longing me?” Dele mixed his whisper with some teasing voice, actually worked and Eric felt grinning. But then Dele breathed heavily, not dropping his phone but he wasn’t typing anything anymore. “Look Eric, I know what you gonna say but... I’m _so sorry_ how things turned out, alright? If I could, I would just go back in time and act like a stone close that West Brom guy, not that I’m saying I could turn this situation out all by myself, but I would be there with all of you and not watching the whole thing and feeling guilty as hell. Really, you have no idea how sorry I am.”

Had pretty much a billion things Eric wanted to say, he wanted to contradict Dele’s guilt, but. Damn, but Eric was feeling really wasted, so he sighed and just muttered. “I know,”

Well, was when Dele dropped his phone finally and turned to his side, so he was facing Eric’s tired eyes now. Eric was still wrapped around the blanket and Dele took one hand close to Eric’s eyes to straighten up some of his hair that was falling over there.

“Can I plunder all this gloom out of you?”

“And do what with it?” Eric tried to grin, but he was sure he poorly failed.

“Feel it all by myself,”

“Hey,” Well, this time Eric actually grinned, while finding a gap in his blanket and tugging Dele’s hand that was still hovering his blond hair. “It will pass.”

“Yeah, I know, I- I know,” Dele crooned and that was what he needed to move, because he quickly snuggled his head against Eric’s chest, who just let it and lifted his blanket so he could welcome all Dele’s body close. “Do you want me here?”

“What? Of course I want. I’m just- you know, I’m quiet, I’m not avoiding you,” Eric replied, lying on his back and pulling Dele on top of him, he was quick to nestle above Eric and was also quick for Eric to feel the goodness taking shape inside his bones.

Was fine, was warm and it helped.

“You know,” Dele talked again and wasn’t like Eric was complaining. He just made a little sound for Dele to go on. “Do you know why I started to sleep like this?”

“Um- because I’m just super squishy?” Eric frowned and he felt Dele’s giggles, well this made an instantaneous grin appear over Eric’s lips.

“I read somewhere that this helps to get rid of some stress or insomnia or tension- actually the headline was like ‘ _Sleeping with a heavy blanket helps to relax the nervous system_ ’, you know, like a hug,” Dele replied.

“So you are my heavy blanket?” Eric arched one eyebrow and tried let that big wave of fluffiness inside.

“I am!” Dele just beamed and Eric was chuckling again. “But I don’t know if it really helps, anyway you never complained and I kind of got used.”

“It helps, it’s like a hug,” Eric hummed while caressing Dele’s back.

“Yeah? That’s nice.”

Eric just pressed harder his arms around Dele’s waist and let him snuggle his way into his sleep, was quick for both of them actually. Fast to slip into the slumber.

Well, Eric never bothered to set his alarm so wasn’t all odd when he only woke up because he needed to do his business over the bathroom, the odd thing was that he woke up to an empty bed. Anyway, when Eric stepped out the bathroom he only walked back to bed and covered himself with Dele’s blankets, he wasn’t feeling like walking. He was feeling like sleeping, he was feeling like fucking _hibernating_.

But Dele postponed Eric’s want. But damn, he jumped over the bed and made all Eric’s bones shake and his inside swing.

“Oh I thought I had heard something,” Dele cheered while placing each leg around Eric’s belly. “Good morning, how are you feeling?”

“Violated,” Eric grumbled and tried to shove Dele’s body aside, well he managed. But only to feel Dele stranddling his hips again one second later, this time with more pressure. “Can you get off me?”

“No, I will not let you drown in sorrow, I let this happen yesterday, didn’t I?” Dele talked louder than he should and his words only made Eric’s head hurt.

“Del-”

“Hey, no,” Well, Dele’s tone softened ninety-nine percent and he lowered his head, lowering all his body and pressing himself from head to toe with Eric’s shape. “Come on huh, I can’t afford see you like this, can you get up for me?”

And Eric thought about it, finally opening his eyes and peeking Dele’s and spotting his sparkling light daring to blast that entire room. But Eric was tired.

“And do what?”

“Well, I need to do grocery shopping, you know? Running out of things for you to cook,” Dele chuckled and he fucking managed to pull some little grin out Eric’s lips.

How he did it? Every time?

“Alright, alright, fuck, but- but don’t expect me to be this cheeful, I can’t barely put one foot in front of the other,” Eric mumbled and he saw Dele’s chuckle grow.

“Gonna risk it,”

Dele pushed Eric toward the bathroom and left so Eric could shower alone, but ten minutes later he walked back and Eric was leaned against the sink, buzzing with his phone and still all dressed, so Dele kept waiting aside the door while Eric undressed, like some creep and pointed at inside the box. He just left again when he saw Eric’s hair wet. But this time had another problem, Eric was showering for about thirty minutes, so Dele walked there again and turned the water off, handing Eric one towel. Once Eric was dry again, Dele pushed him back to the room and took Eric’s suitcase – well, he had flown to New Castle, he always made a suitcase, just in case anyway - and he kept waiting for Eric to get dressed.

“Not even mum is this creepy,” Eric rolled his eyes when he got ready.

“I bet she’s not,”

“You didn’t need to watch me every step too,”

“Well, you would be still showering I guess,” Dele pointed over the bathroom and Eric sighed. “No, better! You wouldn’t even have taken a shower yet.”

“Okay, okay, now I’m clean, let’s do this?” Eric talked like he was about to do a chore completely being forced.

“Yeah,” But Dele didn’t care and Eric appreciated that, because he didn’t know what he would do if Dele wasn’t there. “We can have lunch somewhere?”

“Lunch?”

“Yeah? Almost one o'clock in the afternoon,” Dele talked while taking Eric down the stairs and Eric was shocked.

 _1 pm_?

It must have been almost a year since Eric hadn’t slept that much and he felt he could sleep way more than that, well if Dele had let him at least.

“What time did you wake up?” Eric crooned when Dele opened the front door.

“Around 8,”

“Fuck Del, you should have-”

“Look, I let you sleep, didn’t do any harm, right? You had nothing to do and well, I guess you were needing,” Dele shrugged and smiled when Eric turned his blue eyes to him. “Did you good, love. Now come on, going in my car.”

Eric did not complain about that.

He was kind of lost within that thought again, that ‘ _what did I do to deverve him?_ ’ thought and he took some time. He took all the way to the grocery store actually and took the whole time they stopped close the coffee inside the grocery to eat something, wasn’t a proper lunch but Eric still wasn’t feeling like eating. Anyway, all the time Dele did the talking and he wasn’t even asking for Eric to talk anything, he was just filling Eric’s ears and mind with nonsense, the good kind thanks, and leaving no space for any sad thought.

When they ate, Dele pointed toward the grocery and Eric nodded, grabbing one grocery cart and following Dele around.

“What do you need?” Eric asked after follow Dele for almost five minutes and still gaze at an empty cart in front of him.

“You tell me,”

“So you don’t know what your own house needs?” Eric snorted and took the lead.

“The lady who cooks for me makes a list,” Dele shrugged.

“Jesus... can you give it to me already?!” Eric grinned in disbelief and waited for Dele to unlock his phone. “She cooks for you?”

“I have to follow a diet and I don’t know how to cook, where do you think I eat?” Dele snorted softly and opened the right app, handing his phone to Eric and Eric eyed the list for one minute.

“Makes sense I think, come on,” Eric waved for Dele to follow him and they went circling the grocery shop.

Dele wasn’t like Jan when it comes to look for something to buy. He didn’t read the label, he only got the thing and end of story. But that list had much more organic rather than industrialized things and Dele wasn’t good with picking the best apple or the best lettuce, let alone the best spinach. Well, Eric did it all.

“How did you live those months doing your own shopping?” Eric had to murmur when he was picking tomatoes and he had to return a tomato that Dele handed to him because well, the thing wasn’t ripe enough, not even by a long shot.

But Eric couldn’t blame him on that occasion, the tomatoes shelf was not one of the best.

Dele only snorted funny.

“Here, go make yourself a little useful and grab the eggs, two egg trays with fifteen each, say the list,” Eric chanted and he went back to the tomatoes.

Dele went with some grin on. Then the tomatoes were done, Eric knotted the bag and turned to place into the cart, but _had no cart_. And the only explanation was that Dele must have taken it with him. Well, Eric almost grown annoyed about it, but then he thought of Dele letting the trays fall and the eggs breaking all over the floor, so Eric’s mind accepted.

Dele’s phone was still there, so Eric went on with the list, and he was in the green section so he just picked the rest of green he read. When Eric had one of his arms holding five bags already, he thought why Dele was taking so damn long to grab two damn egg trays.

“Look, have some baskets over there,” Eric felt someone poking his elbow, so he turned around.

Was a woman and she was pointing toward the side of the grocery baskets. She had his red hair in a ponytail and Eric could spot the piercing brown of her gentle eyes. Well, she was fucking beautiful.

“Um- no, yeah thanks, just my stupid friend ran off with our cart,” Eric replied with some smile on.

“Oh, then this makes two of us,” She chuckled and raised both her arms, had plenty of bags too.

“Really?”

“Yeah, our fate,” She added and started to put the cabbage inside another bag, she was picking one of each color.

Eric checked the list and he read _purple cabbege_ as the next thing. But cabbage wasn’t Eric’s forte. Anyway, he tested some of the purple vegetables and finally picked one.

“Wow, I would not choose this one if I were you,” The woman talked again while tying her cabbage bag and nodding toward Eric’s.

“Sorry?” Eric blinked.

“See?” She pointed over the cabbage and over some leaves that were loosening at the sides. “This is a bad sign, the taste may be pretty odd from here and...” She took the cabbage from Eric’s hands and squeezed a little. “Yeah, it’s soft and a tad limp yeah? Not good.”

Eric was kind of in awe.

She dropped that cabbage and eyed around the others there. Eric looked around while she picked one cabbage for him and that must be the feeling Dele was having during that whole thing, well wasn’t very nice. Also, Eric could spot Dele coming back with the fucking trays inside the cart, he quickly spotted Eric’s eyes, but was when the woman called Eric’s attention by poking his elbow again.

“Look, must feel like this one,” She smiled and handed another cabbage for him, this one had no leaves handing and was shining and firm. “Just firm and not soft, has a better taste, believe me.”

“Well, thank you,” Eric smiled back and tied the bag, just in time for Dele to approach, so Eric placed all the bags inside the cart and turned to her again, holding a hand out. “I’m Eric.”

“Sure Eric, I’m Jean.” Jean smiled back, touching Eric’s fingers and drew off when a man approached as well and she placed her bags inside the cart too.

“Took a while huh?” Eric mumbled over his shoulder and gazed the list again.

Next thing was parsley, still green.

“Who’s she?” Dele asked casually.

“She saved your cabbage,”

“Yeah?” Dele nodded and stepped close to Eric with the cart. “She’s pretty.”

“Right?” Eric hummed without thinking too much, he liked parsley and those were not looking very good for him. Well, Eric was just running his eyes over the shelves and twisting his lips.

“Did you meet her here?” Another nonchalantly question from Dele when Eric finally picked the parsley and shoved inside the thin bag.

Eric put it inside the cart and turned his eyes toward Jean, then looked back at Dele.

“What?” Eric breathed.

“Did you-”

“Are you jealous?” Eric smirked.

“Um-”

“‘Cause I just met her,” Eric kept his smirk alive and started to look for the next thing.

“Well, she’s pretty,”

“Sure, she is very pretty,” Eric agreed and clicked his tongue when he walked close the onions, not missing his chance to look for Dele’s gaze and wink a little bit. “Can’t hold you a candle.”

“Stop, you can’t wink,” Dele rolled his eyes.

“Del, she does not have what I like. Well, I don’t know how to put it in more clean sheets than this,”

“I’m not jealous,” Dele whined, but anyway Eric heard his voice being more light.

“I can’t believe you got jealous toward a woman,” Eric chuckled.

“I’m not!”

Eric just chuckled again and went for looking the next thing.

Another forty minutes and they were in the cashier queue, being bored and actually Eric was hungry now. But before he could think about it, his phone started to rang.

“Don’t be mad at me,” Was what Eric heard before he could open his mouth to greet his brother.

He was already mad.

“Say it,” Eric cursed softly.

“I may- well, I may have lost your keys? Maybe, dunno?” Eddie hummed and Eric took a deep breath.

Dele was just beside him, being bored too with that long queue.

“Since when?” Eric asked.

“This morning?”

“So, so you are saying to me that my dogs are alone and without food or maybe water since last night? Please, tell me I got all this shit wrong,” Eric snarled softly under his breath, he was still in a public place after all.

“No,” Eddie rushed to reply and Eric breathed more relieved. “I went to jog and put their food and water, but was like 6 am and I think I lost your keys while jogging, anyway soon will be four in the afternoon and I think you should hurry.”

“Eddie-”

“Look, you can’t blame me, isn’t like I did it on purpose. I’m feeling bad as hell, go over there and take care of them. Stop being sad about what happened, because I know you are. Should focus on the Euro now. Look, I’m sorry, really. Cheers brother.”

Alright, Eric wanted just throw his phone far away. He wasn’t mad at Eddie, wasn’t like he was guilty, but he was _angry_.

Eric shoved his phone inside his pocket and held the cart with unnecessary too much force, he was feeling his fingers hurting. He almost missed the light touch he felt right above them.

“There’s something?” Dele asked.

“Nah,”

“Yeah? Gonna break the cart for fun then?” Dele caressed the back of Eric’s hand and Eric felt like loosening the grip.

“I need to go home,” Eric finally sighed.

“Yeah, I can’t do anything about that,” Dele pointed at the queue in front of them and propped himself against the cart, crossing his arms and letting his smirk live. “You know, we didn’t kiss the whole day.”

Eric recalled the day all over again and fuck, he was _surprised_. They were together the whole time and not even one single touch.

“Fuck, you’re right,” Eric acknowledged, giving a sigh along with his grinning. “That’s it? What date someone for long makes?”

“Huh?”

“Less kissing and sex and more housekeeping?” Eric smirked while pointing at their around.  

“I think we aren’t complying with the ‘less sex’ part then,” Dele giggled. “Would like to do it right now.”

“Me too,” Eric blinked because now that he was aware of it, now he just wanted to touch his lips with Dele’s and feel Dele melt against his approach.

“But you need to go home yeah?”

“Fuck- Del, look. I really need, isn’t like I’m teasing. Eddie messed up and I need to take care of,”

“It’s okay,”

“You sure?”

“Not much choice here, right?” Dele grinned and Eric felt his heart flipping.

Eric just sighed and pressed his lips in a line, in time for the cashier call them and finally they were out the grocery after some minutes. Since Eric’s car wasn’t there, he jumped inside Dele’s car and they were silent the whole way back to Dele’s place. This time Eric was feeling really stuffy there, but actually all Eric was thinking was about his dogs and because he was worried sick, of course the time made itself slow as fuck.

Anyway, Eric helped Dele with those thousand bags and he started to place the things into the right spot. He guessed.

“Look, this part I know how to do,” Dele chuckled a little.

“Yeah?”

“Actually, better if I do it alone ‘cause you're putting the rice in the wrong place,”

“Oh, sorry,” Eric felt blushing and took the package away.

“It’s okay,” But Dele was still grinning and that made Eric’s chest hurt.

Then Eric just skirted the table and quickly placed his arms around Dele’s shoulders, pulling closer and trying to merge their bodies. Well, Dele hugged him too of course, with the same might and Eric felt warm inside. He pulled back a little and nuzzled Dele’s neck just to get to feel the light shiver that rolled down Dele’s body, he kept nuzzling until Dele’s lips and was quick for the kiss to take a longing rhythm. Dele let Eric take the lead and Eric was glad because he loved to just feel Dele being surrendered.

“Always a good kisser huh?” Dele whispered when the air was needed.

“Right?” Eric couldn’t avoid his grin. “I need to go.”

“Okay.” Dele voiced and just approached to peck Eric’s lips again, stepping back and pointing at his phone.

Eric nodded and went upstairs to grab his suitcase, walking toward the front door and closing it behind him.

Well, he was feeling adrift a little. He wanted to stay so much, but Eric also couldn’t let his dogs starve to death, what a bad father he would be. Anyway, he dove in into his car and started it to life. His throat was scratching and daring to close the whole way home, that only increased when he first touched his foot inside his house.

Eric quickly dropped his suitcase and ran toward the back door, opening and crouching and was like a clock. A stopwatch. Eric knew why his throat was daring to blow up. The same minute his dogs started to lick his face, well Eric pretty much was drowning in retained tears. He hadn’t cried the day before, he just felt like, but the actual tears were stuck in some corner, well not anymore.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I-” Eric stammered but obviously couldn’t keep up with it.

His dogs looked shocked for a second, then they started to nestle their heads on Eric’s shoulder, each dog taking each shoulder and that only made Eric cry harder. But didn’t last long, thanks God, his cry didn’t last long and after maybe five minutes, all Eric was doing was sniff softly. He gently pushed his dogs and grinned at them.

“I know, more than a day without see me and when I show up I’m like this,” Eric sobbed quietly and patted their heads, they only barked softly and approached their little noses to Eric’s face. “It’s okay, okay. Something really bad happened, you know? But this does not matter anymore, I have another work coming and it’s a really big deal.”

His caramel dog drew back and started to walk in a perfect circle around Eric’s body, his tail wiggling. Eric sighed, he was always the stressed one. Eric tried to catch his collar and pulled him closer, caressing Clay’s head and neck and after a couple of minutes Eric felt him calming down. The black one was just watching Eric closely, like inspecting if Eric would cry again. Luckily, Eric didn’t.

Eric brushed his tears off and got up to put their food down and wash their water cooler, filling just after. Eric kept watching them and feeling his eyes being swollen and red, burning with each blink. Anyway, was all good now, Eric felt getting rid of a heavy rock that was daring to trouble his senses, so was all good now. Kind of. He only closed the back door to let the dogs run freely inside the house and walked his way upstairs, taking a shower and jumping into loose clothing. Taking time with messing around with his phone before actually cook something, eat, get ready and crawl to under his blankets. His dogs nesting on the left side of the bed.

The slumber was right there but evidently something was off. So Eric grabbed his phone to solve this, calling his dogs and touching the camera icon when they looked toward the phone.

“ _Who’ saying good night_ ” Typing just under the pic.

“ _Jesus, they look cute_ ” Eric read glowing on the screen. “ _Feeling good?_ ”

“ _I was good before_ ”

“ _Yeah, as if_ ” Eric grinned when he read that, well apparently Dele knew him too much after all.

“ _I’m better_ ” Eric sent after sigh a deep breath. “ _Doing?_ ”

Then Dele sent a pic of Harry lazily lying on the couch with Hugo nestled on his chest. So he went to Milton Keynes. “ _Unwind. You?_ ”

“ _Looks cozy. Gonna sleep actually_ ”

“ _Alright_ ” Then a row of heart emojis.

 _Hearts!_ Dele never did that and Eric felt blushing. Something so silly and he couldn’t even manage to contain his cheeks from turning red. He didn’t reply, Eric only locked his phone the faster he could and threw it somewhere.

Surely it had been some troubled hours, too much tension, effort, disappointment and the most important thing had not yet happened, the fucking acceptance. Eric still faltered when he thought about the game, or rather the last three games of the season. Even though it only made matters worse, was kind of inevitable. That afternoon was good, was easy and although was just Eric walking around a grocery shop picking Dele’s things, was effortless and Dele made all smooth and soft.

But wasn’t easy forget the _occurrence_. Forget the failure and would hurt for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, you guys rock! Have I said this before? Thanks if you're still here after this long. 
> 
> Sorry any annoying mistake, as always. I try. Anything for me this time? 
> 
> See you!!


	28. Se non capisci, fai finta.

His dogs barking and softly licking his foot, what was Eric felt when he first gained consciousness of the day again. Around 9 am and they were locked inside the house, actually Eric was surprised they waited all this time to wake him up. They were hungry and needed to do their stuff, so. So Eric didn’t complain while he staggered down stairs and opened the back door, while he filled their food and water and since he was there, he just gathered things together to make some breakfast.

Was almost lunch time when Dele called.

“Looking better I can tell huh?” Dele said when Eric cheered while picking up.

“I said it would pass,”

“Yeah, that’s nice,”

“Are you coming over?” Eric inquired while sitting down on the couch and thinking if he would cook or go out to eat.

“I’m still in Milton Keynes, Eric,” Dele chuckled the other end of the line.

“Oh, right, of course you are,”

“Dunno if I will come back home today actually, guess mum thinks I’m in denial or some shit,”

“But you are,”

“But she does not need to know!”

And alright, that made Eric laugh a little. But he felt dreary that Dele wasn’t coming back that day because well, they were heading off to join the national team tomorrow and seemed like they needed some time before it.

“Alright, alright, gonna do some lunch, call you later?” Eric voiced.

“You said it.”

He was going out to lunch, not a chance Eric would cook something while feeling down, the food would taste down too. Was the rule.

But wasn’t pleasant when Eric set everything up and opened the front door, when he closed it behind him, gave the first step toward his car and he saw his dad parking close in front of him.

“Up for lunch?” Jeremy smiled while rolling down the window and Eric saw no other choice.

Actually, lately he wasn’t making many choices, everything was there and he was just living, because most of the time everything had already been chosen by some much bigger force than Eric's will and wasn’t like he could do anything to change that. He just wanted it to not last long.

Eric only followed Jeremy for some time until he realized where they were heading, well fuck. That place almost meant ‘ _I know you’re not okay, gonna be fine_ ’ for them. The place had been updated, but still reminded Eric of when he was a kid, at least the menu was healthy now.

They entered, took a table and Eric hovered his eyes over the menu.

“Not keen for any talk about you know what,” Eric rushed to talk when they went quiet for two minutes.

“Oh, so you don’t want to know if I talked Frankie over?” Jeremy arched an eyebrow and Eric let go that barricade he was building.

“No, no yeah, I want to. Did you talk with her?”

“Yeah, she said was all fine,”

“Ah, thanks God!”

One less problem, at least Eric didn’t have to worry about his dogs staying at the pet shot over the next few weeks.

They ordered and was not long before Eric had a plate of something green in front of him. ‘ _Sad and green_ ’, Eric remembered Dele talking, anyway tasted good.

“Mum wanted to come,” Jeremy muttered after a while.

“Yeah?”

“But I cut her off, she’s a little... emotional about what happened,”

“Good thing she isn’t here then, I don’t need that,” Eric rolled his eyes.

“Still Champions place?” Jeremy tried but Eric didn’t buy it.

“Consolation prize?”

“This is a great thing, Eric,”

“Whatever,”

“Listen,” Well, his dad made his word heard now. “You always knew this could happen, isn’t out of the place. Was the bad luck, just this. Isn’t like you guys had a bad season, that was one of the best and I know you know it. I don’t think you should mourn about this anymore, it’s over.” Jeremy said gravely and cleared this throat like apologizing one second later. “I talked with Bernard by the way.”

Eric didn’t say anything, he felt like sucking it up. Like his dad’s words were what he finally needed to put that aside, that tiresome feeling that carried all the cells of his body to exhaustion in a pretty short time. His mind was the most disturbed corner of his brain to be honest.

“I’m sorry,” Eric mumbled after a couple of minutes of thinking.

“All good,” Jeremy waved quietly.

“It’s just hard you know, um- I mean of course you know, but. Yeah, I need to let it aside, stop fucking mourn about it,” Eric nodded during his whole talk, like he wanted to convince himself. “So, Bernard?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy smiled after realize his job with Eric was done. “He said you stepped by, you and Dele, right? Let me guess, sat between his greenhouses?”

Eric grinned and nodded.

“Good hobby,” His dad added.

“Always helps,” Eric shrugged and played with one slice of cabbage that was on his plate. “Um- what do- you know, what do you think about the Euro? We can do right this time? Or be just another big fat disappointment?”

Eric wanted sincerity, but no matter who he asked, the answer he would get was always good. No one really cared to answer the truth or just their opinion and that was all Eric wanted to hear. So his dad was a good choice, he would be honest no matter what.

“The team has great talents,” Jeremy shifted in his seat and cleared his throat again. Eric nodded. “But a lot of pretty young and I think all of you have to put more effort than ever to reach the goal this time.”

“Has a great high up over Dele just now actually,”

“I know! He’s aware of it?”

“Not much, he acts like isn’t a big deal, but I know he cares,” Eric shrugged.

“He must care, this isn’t some game. Another chance like this one only in four years. This’ quite something,”

“He knows that dad, I meant he doesn’t care about this fucking spotlight being placed above him,” Eric voiced and saw his dad nodding slowly.

Well, Jeremy knew that he had no place going against Eric’s words toward Dele. He knew it.

Jeremy wanted to take more time because he felt Eric was needing, so after lunch and after a generous dessert, he didn’t call the bild, they only started to talk about whatever for about one hour and Eric was feeling light about it. His dad was a good speaker and a good listener to contrast. Well, don’t blame them but was almost 5 pm when Eric found his way to his house again.

And the sky was already changing color when Eric closed the door behind him and started to walk his dogs out. He ran with them to that little field close to his house, but he didn’t sit this time, Eric only freed them and started to run around the field, he felt like sweating a little bit. And he put some work, was almost dark when he connected the leashes again and started to walk back home.

Well, his phone made noise. Dele’s name shining.

“What do you want for dinner?” Eric heard when he pressed the phone against his ear.

“Sorry?”

“Dinner? Gonna take it,” Dele said again.

“Um-”

“Yeah, mum let me come back, was being a really good boy,” Dele chuckled.

“Really?!” Well, those were good news and Eric felt his heart growing bigger.

“Sure. I went for a run and thought about it. So what do you want?”

“Anything-” But Eric thought about it too and Dele’s _anything_ was sushi, so no. “Wait, still keen for codfish?”

“ _You bet_!”

“Then bring it on,” Eric chanted because now he really wanted feel that taste again. “Do you remember where the place is?”

“I remember, gonna be there in a little bit.” Then Dele hung up and Eric felt squishy.

Dele meant his words, wasn’t long before he arrived. But that was Eric’s fault to be honest, he tired his dogs and took more than he expected to walk back home, at a moment that was only time for him to put their water and the bell made noise. Not that he was complaining.

“You know what happened?” Dele puzzled while entering the house with some bags, rushing toward the kitchen and Eric had to hurry to keep up with.

“Obviously not,”

“Wasn’t usual cod for takeaway and they didn’t have the right tupperware so they had to use the salad tupperware and this thing is huge, I’m sure there's a lot more than what I paid here,” Dele kept talking and placed the bags over the table.

“Well, this is great,” Eric grinned.

“Right? I said that to the guy too and he just smiled, I think he liked me,” Dele noted while pulling the tupperwares out and well, were indeed larger than the normal.

“Oh really? He liked you huh?” Eric pondered.

And sure thing he managed to pull Dele’s attention, so was only two breaths for Dele to get around the table and rest his arms right above Eric’s waist, moving in for a kiss the second later. And after like – Eric didn’t even now how long, weeks maybe - of Dele letting Eric take the lead of their kissing, that time Dele said it all and was almost easy enough for Eric to surrender like a snap. But he had to back off.

“Why you’re all gluey?” Eric asked when his hands touched Dele’s nape and the place was just cold and sticky.

“Because I didn’t shower yet,” Dele giggled and stepped away to grab some cutlery.

“From your jog?” Eric saw Dele nodding and he realized. “Well, me neither.”

“Later,” Dele waved quietly.

Then Eric heard the soft bang of nails on the floor and he remembered, he had let the back door opened. Well, took Dele a while before he was ready to eat again, but Eric didn’t bother, he liked to see Dele talking and being cute with his dogs. At a time that Eric only grabbed two tupperwares and the right cutlery and sat down in front of Dele on the floor, handing his codfish and looking for something to rest his back, the wall sure.

“Wait, they don’t-” Dele started and pointed over the dogs close to his legs.

“Don’t worry, they can eat everything you imagine but believe me, they absolutely hate fish,” Eric grinned and opened his container, well the smell was good. “They will not come closer to this.”

“Yeah?” Dele chuckled and copied Eric’s move.

Obviously Eric was right, were his dogs in the end. And when the dogs smelled it and noticed it was fish, they winced quietly and stopped wanting to lick Dele’s face. Eric waved for them to lie around and he saw a little stupefied his own two dogs crawl close to Dele’s legs and comfortably snuggle in between them, while Eric was there, not even one meter away.

“Well, this is unbelievable,” Eric shook his head a little and snorted when he heard Dele’s tiny laugh. “Don’t laugh! This is your fault! Stealing people's dogs that way.”

That only made Dele’s laugh grow louder.

“Hey, you opened the door for me, you let me do this and it’s my fault?!” But he got in on the act too.

“Your deal is with me sir, not my boys,”

“Well, I guess you can blame me then,”

“Huh?”

“You can blame me, because I love you three now,” Dele hummed softly and Eric raised his eyes, well Dele had only his little grin playing over his lips and _where the fuck_ was coming all that light that was shining inside his eyes? Was a good question. But then Eric spotted Dele’s smirk taking shape and his eyebrows daring to touch the ceiling. “Oh my God Eric, can you quit blushing?! To everything, Jesus. Your heart must have a lot of work to do.”

But Eric ignored that, he only got on his knees and pulled his body forward, so now he was seated beside Dele and not in front of him, and was easy to just hold his half eaten codfish in one hand and touch Dele’s neck with the other, was easy just pull until their lips touched. Fuck, was always easy, that’s why was always so fucking addictive.

“He has and he blames you for it,” Eric breathed when the air ended.

“We are not kissing again while eating fish,” Dele whispered back but he couldn’t hold back the little chuckle at the end and Eric rolled his eyes.

“You never said anything while eating sushi,” Eric pointed and let go Dele’s neck, leaning close to the wall and finally seeing his caramel dog dropping Dele’s leg and finding his way close to Eric’s.

“Sushi does not have that much seasoning,”

Well, that was true.

“Good point,”

“I know,”

Eric didn’t quit rolling his eyes again. They kept talking and eating, and talking even after finish eating. Was a really endless matter and Eric felt they could keep it going for more some time, but his dogs started to yawn unstoppably and they still needed to eat, so Eric got up and took care of them.

It took them a while because they wanted to stay indoors and were reluctant to leave Dele’s feet. But Eric ended that tantrum and closed the back door when was all set. He went back to the kitchen just to see the words ‘ _you’re the bad cop_ ’ jumping like captions under Dele’s eyes.

“Not a word,” Eric voiced and grabbed his phone then pointed upstairs. “Let’s go. I need those lips.”

Apart Dele’s chuckle, Eric didn’t hear any word. He felt Dele walking behind him, there was no way Eric could ignore that warmth moving closer. Just as Eric could not ignore the fact that Dele was walking straight to bed when he stepped inside the room.

“Na-ah, what you doing?” Well, Eric had to grab his forearm.

“Um-” Dele pointed over the bed like the most obvious thing.

“No way, showering,”

“I know, I know-”

“My God, don’t whine for me,”

“- later?” Dele suggested and was a good thing that Eric was only dragging Dele over the bathroom and not really looking at his face, because Eric knew that the combination of pout and puppy eyes would buy him.

“We are sweaty and sticky,” Eric shook his head.

“Well, we gonna be sweaty and way more sticky after a while so,”

“Stop, shower doesn’t hurt,” Eric insisted and finally reached the bathroom.

Grabbing their toothbrushes and handing Dele his one. Making a sound of approval when Dele didn’t complain and picked up the toothpaste.

Eric stepped under the stream of water first and he heard some words.

“You know,” Dele started while still brushing his teeth and pointed his toothbrush toward his own reflection in the mirror. “Gonna join the lads tomorrow?”

“Yup,”

“For at least the third week of June,”

“This’ going somewhere?” Eric asked, sighing at the foam lowering to his eyes.

“No, I’m mean,” When Eric opened his eyes again Dele was entering the box too, pushing his body and stepping under the water. Eric was sure Dele heard his little ‘ _rude_ ’. “It's over a month. Innit?”

“It is. We’re going to do fine,”

“Isn’t this,” Dele chanted and Eric felt Dele’s fingers hovering the thin skin of his waist, making more pressure with every passing second. “We are not touching all this time?”

“Oh I see,” Eric acknowledged with some grin on.

“Eric, I mean it,” Dele crooned and then the pressure was too much, Eric could only move forward to release some of it and was when Dele glued all their torsos, making it all fit together. Dele hovered their mouths just the next second and Eric was already sensing his breath failing. All the words Dele spoke next were slow and precise. “I will not handle.”

“I have no idea,” Eric just whispered, he knew Dele would listen.

“We gonna make it work?”

“You bet,”

“And let the lads know?”

Eric pressed his lips and moved back a little. Dele just sighed and took a hand to Eric’s cheek, running his thumb over the spot and brushing Eric’s lips.

“Just... will be very um- very challenging, you know? At least,” Dele went on and lowered one arm, letting outline all Eric’s back and just pressing every muscle, increasing the pressure between their bodies and making both sigh.

“This is big, Dele, very, very big. This competition,”

“I know,”

“I don’t want to take your focus away, the team needs you,”

“And to help them I need you,”

“Yeah? Come here,” Eric said that but actually their mouths were only an inch away and was quick for the kiss to happen.

Dele pulled Eric closer and in no time both Dele’s hands were resting nicely above Eric’s butt and he pressed, making the rub happen and making Eric sigh against his mouth. Eric let Dele’s hands do some work, his job was only try to devour Dele’s lips and he judged he was doing a pretty good job when the kiss only grew more and more irresistible with each breath.

Eric decreased the falling water and took a few steps forward, so Dele was with his back pressed against the wall. Eric lowered his lips so they both could breathe and moved his kisses to Dele’s neck, spotting right away the pulse and sucking the fine skin above it and fuck, was good hear Dele’s moan. Really fucking good. Wasn’t like Eric wasn’t feeling like making some sounds too, Dele was still pressing their bodies together and Eric felt growing hard of course, was the only path that would lead him. Eric broke that contact he was doing over Dele’s neck and pulled back completely, but before Dele could say anything, Eric was turning Dele’s shoulders around and pressing his front against the wall, touching his own chest with Dele’s back and _damn_ , that was hot.

And Eric used that power Dele was giving to him. Approaching and touching his lips with Dele’s ear.

“ _Fuck_ , I missed you, love. I missed you. Are you feeling?” Eric just whispered hot and pressed his hips against Dele’s body, the water just made all slippery.

Eric thrusted his hips futher just slightly, pushing Dele’s body forward, but well Dele had no place to go since he couldn’t enter the wall, so the only way left was up. Moving up, matching that soft moan he voiced with Eric’s move. So Eric did it again, placing a hand around Dele’s waist and thrusting forward, feeling him move up and they got into a rhythm. Was quite harmonious to be honest and Dele’s sounds were driving Eric out of this cosmos. Was all so hot and needy and wet.

And just like was going, Eric was caught. Dele used a little of force and changed their positions, so when Eric felt his chest pressed against the wall, he couldn’t keep his grin inside.

“And you huh? Are you feeling? ‘Cause I’m already rocking,” Dele whispered back and did the same Eric did, pressed his hips against Eric’s body and Eric didn’t miss Dele being hard against his butt.

Fuck, honestly.

Eric groaned and turned around again, still letting Dele press his back against the wall, and just pulled Dele for a deep kiss, sighing through his breath and feeling the air around them boiling. The kiss seemed to be _not enough_ , they were just insatiable and overwhelmed. But when Dele dropped the kiss and started to follow the way down Eric’s belly, well Eric didn’t let him.

“Let’s lather you and dry out huh?” Eric breathed and approached to touch Dele’s lips before pull out and grab the soap.

Dele nodded. And in five minutes Dele was all covered with foam, more ten minutes they were dry. And more two minutes Dele was lying on his back with Eric on top of him. But just lying down, just gazing each other.

“Where the boys gonna stay?” Dele puzzled.

“With my sister,”

“Not Eddie anymore?”

“I bug him too much,” Eric chuckled a little, then he propped his chin above Dele’s chest and rested his look inside Dele’s eyes. “You know, I talked dad a little today and um- well, and I asked about Euro, about us being enough this time, you know? He pointed the youngsters of the team and he mentioned you.”

“Yeah?” Dele just nodded and looked away from Eric’s blue eyes.

“Do you care this much?”

“Huh?”

“All this attention, Del. All England is looking at you- will look at you,” Eric clarified.

Dele went quiet for a couple of minutes and Eric dropped his gaze, lowering his head and touching his cheek with Dele’s warm neck.

“Um- it's thought-provoking, you know. Pushes me,” Dele finally shrugged. “Isn’t like England isn’t looking at you too.”

“Everyone looks more at who makes the goals,” Eric pointed and well, was the truth.

“That’s why Wayne is there then,” Dele snorted and tugged Eric’s ribs, making Eric shift and he raised his head again, Dele just put both his hands on the sides of Eric’s face and each word he spoke next was in between a tiny peck. “Gonna training hand and do just fine.”

Sure, at the end Eric was a grinning mess.

“Okay?” Dele added and Eric nodded. “Great. That’s great.”

They made out quietly for some time, Eric didn’t know how much but wasn’t like he needed to anyway. Dele let Eric set every move now, he never asked for anything, no, he was just _letting_ and he was seeming pretty fine with it. So when Eric dropped their kiss and only hovered his mouth over Dele’s, forcing Dele’s legs apart and fitting himself into them, unhurriedly rolling his hips and hearing Dele’s hard sigh, well his mind was spinning a little bit.

Dele was squeezing the pillow under his head with one hand and grasping Eric’s hair with the other, so was easy just pull Eric’s head down and start another kiss while Eric was rocking his body up and down against Dele’s. But wasn’t like Dele could keep up just fine with that, he had to drop the kiss to let his moan live here and there. Something between feel the rush of adrenaline that was sense Dele’s lips and feel their dicks growing hard touching one another, well wasn’t like Eric was being quiet either.

Eric dropped the kiss when Dele had to arch more sharply.

“Hey, do you want a kiss?” Eric asked when Dele nestled normally again.

“Huh?” Dele frowned because well, they were already kissing.

“Do you want a kiss?” Eric repeated along with one strong thrust to emphasize his word.

But sure, that wasn’t what he meant and Eric could only see Dele’s smile when he got it.

“Yeah, I fucking want to,”

At least was what Eric thought he heard, he was already following the path down Dele’s chest.

Kissing all the way to Dele’s belly and literally feeling the shiver roll down over Dele’s skin, he could point with his finger, he could follow with his eyes and he could feel through his lips. Eric held Dele’s thighs in place and ran his tongue all over Dele’s length, but he was there only to tease and to hear Dele’s moan to be honest. Eric’s lips taking the smirk shape when Dele tried to arch but Eric was holding tight.

“So, gonna have my piece of suffering huh,” Dele hummed out of breath and tugged one of Eric hands that was holding Dele’s thighs in place.

Dele was looking down now, resting on the elbows.

“You know what I like to hear,”

“I know.” Dele groaned and let himself fall into bed again because Eric was teasing the tip of Dele’s dick in between his lips. But just for a second, the next thing Dele did was raise himself and take his sitting position, pulling Eric’s face closer and giving a long glance inside his blue eyes. “But I’m letting, do you get me? Do you feel it? _I’m letting_.” 

Of course Eric got it, he got since the first minute he was pressing Dele against the wall back in the bathroom.

“Yeah,” Eric voiced and dared to run one hand over Dele’s cheek, moving an inch closer and gluing their lips for a second. “I know, don’t worry, lay down.”

Dele complied and Eric lowered enough to manage to steal another deep kiss, letting go Dele’s thighs and feeling right away he arching, letting his thighs hover the sides of their tangled bodies. Eric could only feel the air being more hot with every passing second.

Then Eric did the same path from before, kissing his way down Dele’s body and feeling the fine shiver through Dele’s skin. Was pretty good actually, know that he was the one pulling those reactions from Dele, was a big boost. Anyway, Eric licked Dele’s dick again and pushed Dele’s legs up, the access was straight away and Eric started to hover his tongue above Dele’s hole, just teasing over and not avoiding a smirk when Dele gasped a little louder.

But well, Eric was a teaser so, he pulled back.

“All good?” Eric knew Dele was pretty damn fine, but his smirk needed to show up.

“ _What_?!” Dele’s voice faltered a bit when he raised his head to look why in the fuck Eric had stopped, but when he saw the smirk all he did was tighten that grip he had around Eric’s hair and arch off the bed again. “Shut it, go back to your fucking place.”

Eric chuckled and lowered his lips again, letting his tongue do the teasing and hearing Dele’s moans, honestly, Eric was sure he could come like that. And well, Eric felt that Dele could too apparently, since the muscles close to his belly started to twitch not even fifteen minutes later, every contraction matching with the moan Dele was letting out. Was just in time when Dele started to jerk himself off, that Eric pulled back, wasn’t ending like that. Dele only sighed, he didn’t whine and Eric was sure that was because Dele didn’t want to end like that too.

Climbing his way up again, Eric approached Dele’s lips and snatching them with such awe, feeling Dele give in the next second and sensing his legs slowly shaking while hovering their sides.

Fuck, Eric knew where they were heading, he knew what all that was leading them into. But he was feeling so fucking good about it that there was no way he could stop, plus he also knew Dele was aware of it too. But wasn’t like Dele wanted to stop either, actually when Dele grabbed Eric’s hand and pushed two of Eric’s fingers inside his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and letting it wet, well if Eric had any doubt about Dele wanting that or not, were remedied.

“You know what you want?” However Eric felt the words coming out of his lips.

“Yeah, I know, I know,” Dele whispered quickly and pulled Eric’s hand from his mouth to in between their bodies.

Eric nodded, feeling his heart beat at a speed that might be considered dangerous, he could hear through his ears. And Dele could feel it too, since their bodies were pressed against each other, he felt Eric’s pulse and he pulled Eric’s head down to touch their lips the same second Eric moved back a little to manage to fit his hand down there. To manage to slide his fingers close to Dele’s butt and push them in. Dele was aroused as hell and Eric had started the stretching with his tongue, so he just went with two fingers right away, anyhow Dele took it just fine. Well, a little hiss happened and some arching, but wasn’t like Dele was whining about it.

He wasn’t whining at all when after Eric pushed his fingers all the way in, when Dele just dropped the kiss and rolled his hips a little bit, hissing and stirring and Eric felt his own dick twitching. When Eric started to thrust his fingers, Dele reached a hand and grabbed Eric’s arm that was in between their bodies, holding for life and squeezing the hell out of it, shutting his eyes- well he was _sensing_ , Eric guessed.

“Hey, just feel it huh,” Eric felt he needed to talk something.

“I know how it works,”

“Uh, okay, Mr I Know Everything,”

But fuck, Dele grinned, his tiny grin. Eric was really _fucking lost_. His heart daring to blow up and he was sure Dele was spotting the spark jumping inside Eric’s eyes. 

“No, I- I just know- fuck, I already did this to you countless times, didn’t I? And look,” Dele was whispering this time and Eric thought it was a good time to start to move his fingers again, gaining a little sigh from him and feeling Dele aiming his lips one more, touching them and moaning against them. “Look, just feels fucking good.”

Eric smiled, he just smiled and kept kissing while working Dele open, kept letting their tongues caress each other, kept feeling Dele’s hips jerking down from time to time because Dele wanted to feel more and wasn’t long when Eric felt his fingers brushing against a soft knob. Was enough for Dele to contract his whole body at once and his moan made Eric’s mind go really dizzy. Dele pressed down that arm he was holding onto and made Eric’s fingers go an inch deeper.

“Fuck-” Dele whispered and he grabbed the back of Eric’s head, pulling down to a kiss. Dele only shuddered hard and moved his hips to match with Eric’s fingers. “I’m really- just, fuck- gonna come so hard.”

“Oh love, you have no idea,”

“Eric-”

“But not just now,” Eric added with his fucking teasing voice and pulled his fingers out, noticing some frowning appear on Dele’s forehead, along with a light whimper.

But. All vanished when Eric pressed his dick against Dele’s and Dele felt Eric being fucking hard. All vanished and Eric could see the blazing fire burning inside Dele’s dark eyes, so wasn’t a surprise when Dele managed to change their position and entwine their lips, adding a really needy move in between their hips and Eric was in awe. Dele knew how to change from submissive to dominant that fucking quick.

“I still didn’t give you attention huh?”

Eric couldn’t say anything. He was wordless when Dele kept a so fucking greedy kiss going on for a long time. He was wordless when during the kiss Dele lowered one hand and started to rub their dicks together, moaning and smiling against Eric’s lips, _honestly_! Dele was doing on purpose. Eric was wordless when Dele dropped the kiss and lowered his lips to every little hill of muscle of Eric’s belly, using his tongue over every single one of them and then following the rest of the path down, taking Eric in and giving a hard suck straight away.

He was being quick and steady, much for Eric’s _total lack of control_. But how he was supposed to think in a line when Dele was making all his lines go fucking mad? He couldn’t follow just one, Eric was trapped between all his thought and at the same time his mind was a blank and he could only feel Dele’s tongue doing him good.

Eric was just panting and with his eyes closed when Dele pulled back and wasn’t even five seconds for Eric to hear the sound of the drawer.

Sure, for some reason Dele knew the place for everything inside Eric’s house.

When Eric opened his eyes again he saw Dele holding lube and condom and smirking along. Of course he was smirking.

“So, I do it or you do?”

Eric just took the condom out of his hands and started to put it on. He felt he could come just with that move, Dele worked him to the brim, Eric realized. Condom checked, but Eric just leaned toward Dele and made him lie down on his back, working the kiss rhythm, working slowly to place a contrast to the blazing lava that was moving under their skins. 

“Hey, come on,” But Dele moaned as he arched a little.

Alright.

Eric sighed and got on his knees, grabbing the lube, spreading around his dick and lowering to Dele’s entrance as well – fuck, he was just _stretched_. Eric pulled a pillow and placed it under Dele’s lower back, was just easier to get an angle like that.

“Alright, you know what to do yeah?” Eric felt like asking when he started to fondle Dele’s legs.

“Fuck, I fucking know. But maybe I might blow up with _want_ because you’re going just fucking slow,” Dele whined with a little of roll eyes and that made Eric grin.

Maybe Eric was being too nervous about it. Dele was looking just fine, needy as fuck, but fine.

Eric let his grin grow a little and he felt Dele being more light too. Eric kept caressing Dele’s legs, but he could feel them shaking, until he reached Dele’s thighs and pulled them apart, Eric positioned himself and held his own dick in place.

“You good?” Was inevitable, he _had_ to ask that.

And when Dele nodded, when he nodded Eric only started to push and was a process. Three steps.

Eric knew what to do. So at first he only pushed enough to do the pressure, without force anything and just let the pressure act over Dele’s muscles. Second the proper force, the stretching part. Eric pulled Dele’s thighs apart a little more and pushed his hips forward, wasn’t hard to notice Dele being restless, stirring up to get away from Eric’s ministration, his face had a little frown. So Eric pulled back, he lowered one hand and spread the lube around, testing Dele’s stretchiness again and ignoring Dele’s annoyed breath.

Yes, the steps. Eric did it again, second step and pushing, Eric felt easier and like a bullet in slow motion he moved to the last one, third: _push til the fucking end_. But not before peek up and see Dele’s face with that frown growing bigger, he couldn’t ignore that, but also he couldn’t stop still there. So Eric lowered himself and matched his belly with Dele’s.

“Gonna go now huh?” That need to talk showed up because Eric felt he couldn’t move on without telling Dele about.

“It’s okay?” Dele whispered out when he finally opened his eyes again, placing both his arms around Eric’s shoulders and pulling, matching their torsos now too. He seemed just breathless, touching their lips and letting his frown be something.

“It is, it’s okay,”

“ _Fuck_ \- go on,” The kiss was broken and Dele was arching off now, his eyes closed again.

Eric took Dele’s lips and went on, pushing and feeling slide inch by inch inside of him, Eric was wordless with that fucking sensation- had a time. Kissing away every tiny whimper Dele did, until Eric felt he had _no more_ place to fill. Moaning against Dele’s mouth and noticing when Dele grabbed tightly his hair, like he needed to just _hold_ and Eric got that pretty well.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck- okay,” Was what Dele was muttering when Eric stuck like that. Dele’s lips red because of his bitting and also their kissing and Eric could feel the continuous clench Dele’s body was doing around him. But wasn’t like Dele was fronzen, he was fucking stirring and arching and when he finally opened his eyes again, all Eric could spot, _all_ , was the gold ember burning. “Eric, holy- fuck, this fucking hurts-”

“I know,”

“- I can’t believe you are actually _inside_ of me,” But Dele kept going and decided to ignore Eric.

“You know, it’s a muscle,” Eric grinned a little and shoved his hips down the minimum bit, but he still felt Dele arching, hissing and tightening the grip he was making around Eric’s hair. “Can take a lot more than this.”

“How a lot more?” Dele puzzled with his incoherent breaths, but Eric felt Dele quitting stirring at every second.

“Like a fist-”

“Fist?”

“- or an arm?”

“ _Arm?!_ What the fuck?”

“The thing Del, you can take it, just relax, you know this,” Eric gushed so softly and shoved his hips down again, this time gaining a moan – and he knew this – of pleasure instead of pain.

“I know, I know, you’re feeling fucking thick. But listen, an arm- how..? Fuck,” Dele whispered when Eric stopped moving for a second. “Fuck, you already did it?!”

“What?” Eric couldn’t hold his grin.

“Eric- fuck, another time talk, ‘cause I’m feeling like blowing,” Dele moaned before Eric could say anything, squeezing Eric’s hair and sighing a – what seemed to be – weariful sound out. “Just- wait, wait a little.”

Of course Eric could wait a little.

Sighing too and matching their bellies and chest, getting the closest he could while in the position, although he thought that had no way of getting closer than that. Than being inside, anyway. Dele’s sigh turned into a hiss.

“Will vanish,” Eric felt like whispering, fitting his head into Dele’s neck.

“I know, I-” But Dele’s back arching off the bed didn’t let him speak much.

“There’s nothing wrong,”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure,” Eric chuckled softly and pulled his head back, seeking Dele’s lips and sighing against them too. “There’s nothing wrong, huh?”

Not that was a good idea to place around, but not even a person at a step away from them would be able to hear their whispering.

“This’ really something- so.. taking,” Dele kept their whispering going on then, moving that hand he was using to grasp Eric’s hair, moving it to Eric’s right cheek and rubbing the spot.

“I know,” Eric quickly replied, fitting his head in between Dele’s neck and shoulder again and first moaning against the skin, well because he really needed to move now. “You good, love? You good to go now?”

Dele nodded finally.

Eric let his grin grow and touched their lips before resuming his kneeling position and grabbing Dele’s legs apart, giving a look toward their bonded bodies and he felt when his dick fucking throbbed inside Dele’s core. Just that sight was almost too much, the feeling was huge, all the sensation. But anyway, Dele was moaning so Eric kept going, some light shoving for a little and then he finally started to thrust, pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back in. Was a huge boost when Dele moaned by the end of every thrust.

Some time and.

“Stop, stop,” Dele just started to whisper and of course Eric did it, stopping his motions and lowering enough to feel Dele’s forced breats against his skin.

“You okay? Huh?” Eric asked, but he knew he couldn’t be startled, so his voice was the most normal he could sound, even if his lungs were hurting.

But Dele nodded, groaning softly before talk anything.

“Like- just like that time in Porthcurno,” Dele crooned, his voice still a tiny whisper. His hands started to wander across Eric’s back. “You asked me to stop sometimes- it’s the same thing, just- you stop a second or-”

Wasn’t like Dele was making any effort to keep talking, but Eric got it. Their first time, Eric asked Dele to stop his move sometimes, yes? Because Eric felt he couldn’t bear without that little break, he felt like _imploding_ , and the cause wasn’t any pain, was the damn goodness. Apparently Dele was feeling that too.

Then Dele called Eric again, touching their lips for a few and moving to Eric’s ear.

“You are almost there,”

“Oh, but I know where your spot is,” Eric replied and started to move again.

“So hit it already,”

“You will do it, you know how to,”

“Fuck, I hate you,” Dele cursed while shutting his eyes because Eric was pressing him down now.

“Drop it,” Eric grinned and touched Dele’s lips again, teasing his bottom lip and feeling him shiver. “I know you fucking love me.”

Dele snorted but Eric didn’t miss the smile the took shape over his lips, Eric didn’t miss it because they were kissing while it happened and Eric would always feel Dele’s lips curving up against his own.

Eric was stuck now, pressing Dele against the bed and that was the hint for Dele to start to move and find his good point, and he did it. Pulling Eric for another mindblowing kiss while rolling his hips with quite some eager, so even Eric felt it when his dick brushed against Dele’s spot, he couldn’t miss the little knob anyway. But even if he didn’t have, Dele’s moan would give that up. He moaned while kissing and Eric felt squirming inside of him.

And fuck- was all so needy, so fucking needy, they both were moving together now and the sounds, none word could place it. Dele didn’t ask Eric to stop anymore.

“Listen,” Dele hummed when Eric lowered again to kiss him, but Dele was smirking so. “You know how I always wanted, don’t you?”

“Huh?” Eric frowned.

“How I want you to fuck me, Eric,” Dele talked it wholly, without any barrier and that caught Eric a little, he faltered and lost the move he was doing for a second.

“Do you think you can pull that up?”

“Fuck yeah,” Dele smirked again and looked for Eric’s lips.

Well, Dele was bold, sure.

Eric pulled out slowly and got on his knees, taking one of Dele’s hands and calling him up too, crashing their lips together with some lack of care, because if Dele wanted that, then so fucking be it. And was fun when Dele grinned against Eric’s mouth, so. So yes, he was grinning while kissing and Eric felt losing his grip for a little second, time enough for Dele to take all the lead and throw a hard squeeze around Eric’s waist, pulling close and rubbing their rock hard boners together with such awe, actually Dele was making a really greedy grind happen, would be enough just a second and Eric would come in between their moans. The next blink Eric pressed his hands firmly down Dele’s hips and started to turn him around, finally managing to spin him in 180 degrees.

Eric remembered ‘ _I want you to press me against the bed_ ’ crystal clear hovering his mind since the day Dele said that. Then Eric pressed Dele’s hips, getting to feel his skin warm against his hands, moving one of them to Dele’s lower back and pushing down, making him bow, making him press his hands against the bed in front of him. So was easy for Eric just grab his own his dick and push inside again, was easy to let Dele’s hiss hover his mind and make him dizzy. As was also very easy start to pound into Dele’s inner.

But wasn’t easy for Eric to hold his moans inside anymore, so he was being loud now and he was feeling hitting Dele’s spot everytime, so that was why Dele was accompanying Eric in the symphony. The whole thing- just how Eric didn’t come yet, was a real question, because he was feeling really hot around, he was feeling really hot inside. Was _the_ real question to be honest.

Maybe Eric had heard all the variations of the word ‘ _fuck_ ’ coming from Dele’s lips and maybe he himself said all of them too, while throwing his head back in the air. Was hard keep to himself when practically every edge of his body wanted to scream.

“Shit- fuck, Eric, Eric,” Dele called when he was finally being pressed against the mattress for a while now.

In another time Eric would be startled he was hurting Dele, but not that time. He was seeing all burning and he was sure Dele was too, so any pain was being resettled with pleasure. Then Eric just pulled Dele up by shoving an arm above his shoulder and feeling the palm of his hand touch Dele’s chest, holding tight and making Dele’s back match with Eric’s chest, Dele was on his knees too now and Eric never pulled his dick out.

“Listen,” Dele talked again, keeping a hot breath to hiss and then tilting his head and aiming for Eric’s lips, getting to work a sloppy kiss for some seconds. But Dele dropped it and took both his hands to hold Eric’s arm that was keeping Dele in place, every word he spoke next was really slow, almost a groan. “You've already pushed harder inside my mouth.”

Obviously, but obviously he was fucking teasing!

Eric heard Dele’s chuckle and he thought he would blow up with warmth. Well, Eric squeezed hardly that arm that was over Dele’s chest and pressed tightly their bodies, getting to skitter more an inch inside and getting to hear Dele’s surprised moan.

“You know what,” Eric whispered hot while strengthening every single one of his thrusts, touching his lips with Dele’s right ear, making the shiver roll down his spine very quickly. “You are pretty damn tight.”

“That’s the first,” Dele kept teasing sure.

So Eric grinned and took his time, only speeding up every view his body was doing, be conscious or not, because yes, Eric was moving his hips faster now and he could control that – barely – but also his heart was jumping madly, his breaths being hard, his muscles accusing to implode and Eric was sure he couldn’t control all that shit. Made it all worse when Dele just couldn’t shut his sounds.

When Eric felt the very first strong contraction his body did, was also when he felt Dele squeezing his arm more tightly than normal, so Eric pulled it back and Dele moved off Eric’s body, turning around and quickly taking Eric’s lips with his own, caressing them like a really expensive jewelry, only pluming and Eric was in awe, not even a second ago he was smashing it and now Dele was being all gentle and cute.

Well, wasn’t like Eric disliked anyway.

Eric grinned. He grinned because sometimes was hard to believe that was really happening, like that very second, Eric couldn’t believe when he saw Dele touching his back with the bed and pulling Eric on top of him, Eric couldn’t believe when Dele broke the kiss and looked down their bodies then gazed up again, his gaze so blandly against Eric’s, so Eric slipped his way inside, and _fuck_. Eric couldn’t believe when he saw Dele’s little smile while pulling him down again to another kiss.

Eric kept a constant rhythm going on. Feeling Dele grab his hair and break the kiss so he could moan his pained desire out, pulling Eric’s head to in between his neck and letting every single moan land right above Eric’s ear. Eric was holding on just because he didn’t want to end it just now, because that was almost too damn much. Also feel Dele’s hot dick in between their bellies, also that was a lot.

Some more minutes of hot moaning and Eric had to move back Dele’s neck, he needed to look right into Dele’s eyes and see the fire burning it all, daring to make Eric’s heart roll down his chest, daring to make Eric fucking explode.

“Hey, hey,” Dele hummed when Eric stopped moving. Well, wasn’t like he could bear that, so his own hips started to do some light move now, thrusting up while Eric was stopped there. “It’s okay, don’t stop, huh?” He kept humming while arching off and moaning and Eric chuckled, because now had another thing he couldn’t believe. He couldn’t believe Dele was enjoying himself so fucking much like that. But Dele didn’t give Eric the time, he quickly seeked Eric’s lips. “Don’t fucking stop, Eric.”

That kiss was different, was just really _taking_. Was taking it all, was encompassing every feeling and fuck, Eric was barely feeling his lips by the time Dele pulled back. Well, his lips and his lungs actually. But Dele only pushed Eric back, until Eric had to press his back against the bed this time, Dele only got up to take a kneeling position right above Eric’s hips and was when Eric switched up.

“Wait, do you-” Eric started but his voice faltered a bit because Dele was rolling his hips very calmly. “You want to ride it?”

“Yeah,” But Dele just replied, with some grin on.

Fuck.

“Really? I-”

“Really,”

“Fuck, Del,”

“I can’t?” Dele grinned again.

“You fucking can, come on,” And this time Eric grinned too.

Just the idea was too much.

And alright, the next minutes were really breathtaking.

Better put in three topics.

When Dele positioned himself, sighed and reached back to put Eric’s shaft in place, then he just lowered himself and Eric saw about fifty red dots vibrating in his vision, nothing, _just nothing_ compared. Nothing compared to feel Dele taking him whole, or to see Dele moaning while lowering all his weight, or feel Dele’s inner again.

Second, well Dele seemed to totally forget about Eric there, he only started to move himself up and down very, very fucking slowly, along with jerking himself still very slowly, throwing his head back in the air and groaning softly when he felt his spot being touched, Eric was still wordless. He was wordless because seemed like Dele was enjoying that a whole lot and that was the best to be honest, and alright Eric wanted to pound him hard but he also wanted that slow game Dele was on so, well so all Eric did was hover his hands above Dele’s flat belly, feeling all the hardness of his muscles and feeling his slow ride move.

The third was when Eric felt Dele twitching, was when Dele dropped his slow move and lowered his body, now being aware that Eric was actually there again and putting his hands on each side of his face, placing light kisses over Eric’s lips and following to Eric’s ear.

“You have any idea how deep you are?” Dele whispered and Eric felt him flinching inside. “I can’t even fucking tell when you end anymore.”

Wasn’t like Eric could talk anything however, he only shivered and felt Dele twitching again. Eric took one hand and touched Dele’s dick for the first time since they had started and fuck, Dele was really fucking hard, so Eric made it faster. He started to stroke Dele’s shaft and took the lead again with his thrusting move, all this only made Dele drop his head to Eric’s neck and moan softly. That increased the very next second and the next after that.

Then Dele just tensed up, his back arching and his legs shaking, but he was damn strained. So Eric hovered his free hand over Dele’s back.

“You’re okay, you know that? You okay, let go,” Eric dared to whisper, he was feeling damn gone too, his body so warm that he couldn’t breathe.

Dele nodded and relaxed after one minute, asking for Eric to move again and doing his own light glide too. Well.

The continuous clenching and Eric’s hand and belly being wet and warm at the same time accused very well what had just happened. And if it didn’t, Dele pressing himself against Eric’s hips and just moaning his life out while holding on Eric like the world would blow up was a pretty good hint. Eric only kept a fine move going on, both his hand and hips, while Dele dried out.

Was a pretty intense feeling, have the come fucked out of you, Eric got that, but when Dele just kept twitching for forty seconds and giving all their work already, that was a lot of time. But then Eric got what was happening. He pulled out slowly and pushed Dele a little, just enough for Dele to lie with his back on the bed, and climbed his squirming body, feeling Dele hold on him so fucking hard, feeling Dele’s limbs shaking and writhing like a heartbeat, Eric placed himself on top of them, holding Dele as well and touching their lips lightly. Actually he was just waiting that wave to pass, he knew what Dele was feeling and he knew it should be a lot to bear it alone.

So after twenty seconds later or so, Dele finally was breathing right again - barely - and his muscles were resting nicely under Eric’s.

“Pretty intense I guess?” Eric who broke all the silence, much because maybe Dele didn’t have any word.

Well, he was right. Dele only talked a couple of minutes later, he just kept his head buried in Eric’s neck.

“What happened?”

“You came,” Eric replied with a chuckle on because he wanted Dele to react.

“You know what I fucking meant,” And Eric hit on right. Dele finally moved and pushed Eric’s head up to be able to look into his blue eyes. “ _What was that?_ ”

“Shh, that’ what happens when your orgasm starts from inside,” Eric shrugged, was an easy thing to explain with words, but feel it was something from another world. “Can be splitting.”

“ _Splitting_?! I thought it would never fucking end! I felt nutting for ten minutes or something,” Dele breathed and was still hard to get his voice, he was still whispering and out of air.

“Was just over a minute, don’t you overreact that much,” Eric chuckled and seeked Dele’s lips again, touching them just gentle enough.

“Excuse me? I’m not,” Dele beamed a little bit and was good hear the laugh hovering his voice. But then Dele stirred a freaking centimeter and brushed his thigh on top of Eric’s dick, well no need to say that Eric flinched because he was just fucking blowing. “Fuck, I’m such a bad boyfriend, come on- um sit on me.”

“Yeah, you’re pretty bad,” Eric smirked while complying Dele’s talk.

Getting up and managing to sit right above Dele’s chest, so Dele waited but Eric didn’t do anything.

“Well, can you fuck my mouth already?” But then Dele used his smirk and Eric felt blushing.

He was weak.

Eric nodded and took off the condom, feeling all his body shiver. That served to say that he wasn’t lasting much more, but well he just rubbed his hand against his own belly and when his hand was white and wet enough, he touched his fingers with his own hard on. Eric’s mind just took a 360-degree turn.

Then Eric firmly held the headboard in front of him with one hand and lowered the other to grasp Dele’s hair, Eric felt he needed that so he wouldn’t fly away. And he was fucking right. When Dele opened his mouth and just took Eric in, _fuck_ , Eric had to throw his head back to let his moan live and he had to repeat that at least another a hundred times. Eric didn’t need to go too hard because all the pounding had already happened, so Dele was using his wise tongue and was enough one look down at his dark blazing eyes to pull Eric out of that galaxy.

All the fucking warmth took him completely and his control was lost between the Pacific and Indian Ocean maybe. Eric moved his hips more forcibly because he needed to get rid of that fucking come and Dele’s throat was a pretty good place for it. Eric stalled stuck when he thought he had finished, finally pulling out and doing a caress over Dele’s hair.

“Fuck,” Was a good word, Eric judged.

He lowered enough and placed himself on top of Dele’s belly.

“I know,” Dele crooned with some smirk on and flushed cheeks, pulling Eric’s lips.

They caressed each other for a few and Eric grinned soft when Dele whispered in between the fondness, something like ‘ _they say we can’t do a lot of things ‘cause it’s_ wrong _, fuck- they don’t know shit_ ’, Dele giggled just after and Eric rolled his eyes. Anyway, Eric was feeling cozy with their curled legs and the kissing was happening a second after it.

Eric was still with a messy belly, so was a good thing when Dele got up and called him over the bathroom. Asking ‘ _am I walking weird?_ ’ and gaining some laughs in reply, well he was a little but no one would notice, Eric just knew because he had already momorized the way Dele walked and no, that wasn’t creepy.

Shower and comfortable clothes checked.

“That always happens?” Dele puzzled while taking his spot above the bed and snuggling against some blankets, Eric was still rustling with his hoodie.

“Huh?”

“You know... I will always feel that?”

“Oh, the orgasm?” Eric grinned and gazed over Dele’s face, finally taking some steps and sitting on the edge of the bed. He saw Dele’s nod. “Nah. Isn’t always like that but, but doesn’t mean it’s any less good.”

“Then, um- why?” Dele asked quietly again and Eric chuckled because Dele was looking a shy student while making those questions. “Fuck, I feel like.. like clueless.”

“That’s okay, well it happened this time because you wanted to fucking ride straight away,” Eric smiled and lay down close to Dele’s shape. “You know, in your first time, so you like- you pushed the sensation to the fullest so your body gave it back.”

“Did you already feel that?”

“Yup,”

“I did that to you already?”

“You did,”

“Really?!”

“Dele,” Eric was just smiling at all that talk, was pleasant. Eric didn’t know why. “Why do you look surprised? You always blow my mind when we fuck.”

“How I never noticed?” Suddenly Dele sat and although the little frown that appeared on his forehead, Dele only approached and caressed Eric’s legs along his words. “‘Cause I’m pretty sure I would notice.”

“You will learn to control this. Still rips my breath everytime though,”

Dele just grinned and approached their faces, hovering his mouth with Eric’s and teasing for some time, but wasn’t like Dele could keep the teasing going on. They kissed slowly for a few. Dele’s hands caressing Eric’s legs, all the way and just making the fine shiver roll down Eric’s spine. Eric felt the shiver tingle all the way up again and die in his hands, he quickly pressed them close the inner part of Dele’s thighs, his whisper in between the kiss was a soft ‘ _you okay?_ ’ but he was sure Dele would listen. Dele smiled upon the kiss and nodded. Yes, Eric felt like losing some heartbeats.

But then Dele moved back, a little startled.

“Wait, wait. Fuck, _an arm?!_ How this works? And you did it? Really?” Dele blurted and that made Eric grin again.

Actually pretty much everything Dele was doing was making Eric feel good and squishy.

“Oh, this,”

“Yeah, this,”

“Look,” Eric gushed softly and rubbed the back of his head, looking away and sighing a smile again. “Requires a lot, _a lot_ of time. Isn’t like a shot.”

“You did it?”

“Don’t snap those big eyes at me like I’m an article in a museum thanks,”

“Sorry,” Dele trembled and backed off, but was just for Eric to pull him close again.

“I did it um- in, in others,”

“Because you wanted to? Because Eric, I really think I will never-”

“Hey, are you crazy? Do you think I would ask for this someday? Dele, I would never,” Eric chanted with quite some presence while holding Dele’s cheeks, he just wanted Dele to know the truth behind his words.

“Yeah?”

“Listen, they asked and I was fine with doing it, isn’t like I needed,”

Then Dele nodded and gone quiet for a while, but the thing was. Eric knew Dele well enough already, he could hear Dele’s brain doing some search and Eric only started to play with one of Dele’s hands while he waited. Well, Dele had really long and elegant fingers, that was true. Then.

“Wait, how you do it? How you um- how it fits, just-”

“Do you want to dig this?” Eric arched one eyebrow and he locked gazes with Dele for a while, he was determined. “With a lot of lube and patience. Look, did you feel hurting, right?”

“I felt _burning_ ,” Dele switched his sight for a second, some fine red surfacing his cheeks, when he locked eyes with Eric again, Eric saw he had more to say. So Eric nodded. “Was weird at first, you know?”

“Yeah, hey, I know huh? But then...?”

“Then was pretty fucking wondrous,”

“ _That it_! That’s how it works,” Eric grinned and brushed his fingers on top of that hand he was playing with, pointing down and sighing a smile when Dele just leaned toward his body and made himself comfy against Eric’s warmth. “But... was good?”

“ _What_?!”

“Was goo-”

“I felt like-  _orgasming_ for ten minutes, Eric. How this can not be good?”

“ _Orgasming_ is a word?”

“It is,” Dele crowed softly and stirred up to press their lips together. “Was the best.”

“I can say the same back,” Eric whispered with that damn inevitable little grin hovering his lips and just squeezed his arms around Dele’s shoulders.

“Let’s do it again!” Dele said like discovering something, like pointing his fingers up and saying ‘ _eureka!_ ’.

“Of course,” Eric couldn’t hold a grin to that too. “Later.”

They took a while just breathing and feeling the night taking place. Dele was moving from time to time because he couldn’t find a fucking position, so at a moment he was just seated aside Eric’s body and buzzing his phone. And when Eric realized that Dele dropped his phone and started to rest his curious gaze over his own arm, he sighed.

“Can you let go?” Eric eyerolled.

But Dele grinned and raised his eyes to gaze Eric’s.

“This’ intense,”

“It is, some guys don’t have barriers,”

“Um- did you, well do you-”

“Dele,” Then Eric sighed again and sat in front of him, holding Dele’s chin and approaching just to get to touch their lips at ease. “Look, I don’t feel the need to do it, to force you to do it, to even talk about it, to even place the idea inside your little troubled mind, listen to me. I only said that so you would know that I wouldn’t break you in two, that you could take it, just this. Don’t stress about it, huh? Just let go.”

“Oh but I’m not stressed about it, I’m really fucking impressed,”

“That’s okay,”

“It’s just... a lot,”

“It is, but you don’t need to keep thinking about it,” Eric waved and took Dele’s lips again, shoving his tongue inside and kissing away that matter. “Okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Dele finally nodded and flashed a tiny smile, that Eric quickly kissed too, feeling Dele’s lips curving up more plainly and letting the wonder nestle close to his heart. “I’m hungry.”

“Um-” Eric frowned and moved back when the air was needed, taking his time and grinning just after. “Had dinner already, right?”

“Have you heard of supper?”

“Okay,” Eric gave it a laugh this time, but well. They had eaten a lot of cod, but sure. “Want me to do something?”

“You keep those chia seeds the fuck away from me,” Dele uttered and alright, Eric was really laughing now. “No, let’s go out, I’m with a place in mind.”

Eric still feel like laughing, so he let his arms rest above Dele’s shoulders and pulled him closer, hovering their mouths, making the piece of teasing and settling the kiss after some seconds.

“I don’t want any Nando’s,” Eric muttered against Dele’s mouth and he felt when Dele only pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, asking for space and saying the rhythm: voracious and warm.

“Don’t worry and I’m driving,”

“Alright,”

Then Dele nodded and pulled the kiss back, approaching one second later and leaving a soft peck above Eric’s lips, then another and another, until Eric was just grinning and blushing.

“Do I need to change? ‘Cause those are feeling on point,” Eric pointed at his fine pajamas and arched one eyebrow when Dele just grinned and started to walk toward the door, waving for Eric to follow him.

So Eric followed him. Eric following Dele to the passenger seat of his car and pulled the belt down, feeling the car coughing to life and feeling the cold air of the night because Dele wanted to walk with the windows open. After a while Eric thought he got the way they were following wrong, but he hadn’t and when Dele was slowing the car and entering the queue area of the drive thru, no less than McDonald's, Eric frowned.

“Um-” He tried to start something.

“Nop, don’t talk anything,” Dele waved happily.

“Dele, we can’t eat this,” Eric chuckled, but they were already in the queue.

“Of course we can, we eat too much green and I’m 20, I kinda need this food,”

“It does not make sense, it's actually the opposite,”

“Our food will be completely restricted when we join the lads and for at least one month, Eric, one month! This is fine,” Dele chanted while taking care with pressing the accelerator and the brake and making the car go slowly.

And actually, Eric shook his head with a light chuckle – of total disbelief – and gazed outside, looking at the queue bedind them.

“I can’t believe you are really leading me astray here,” Eric finally voiced and rested against his seat.

“Hey,” Dele called and Eric could hear the smile hovering his voice. Remember? He always gets what he wants anyway. Plus, Eric could point Dele approaching and touching his lips with Eric’s cheek, so was easy for Eric just tilt his head a little and make their lips touch. “We can burn all this later.”

“When technically? ‘Cause joining the team tomorrow,”

“Don’t keep thinking that I will live a whole month close to you and we will not touch, because this is naivety,” Dele averred while getting closer the drive thru window so Eric could not say anything in return.

Eric was not aware of the different kinds of sandwiches they had at McDonald's because he didn’t put such thing in his mouth for probably a damn year, so he let Dele choose for him. Eric just gazed the whole process of Dele ordering, smiling at the lady and making the car walk a little more forward, then watching Dele smiling again at the lad and grabbing the food, well Eric would always be impressed at how easy it was for him to give away to Dele's wishes.

Was always like this, wasn’t it?

When Dele was driving back home, Eric stirred.

“I think it will be single rooms,”

“So? I have two legs and guess what?!” Dele smiled when they stopped at a red light and turned to gaze Eric’s eyes, then pointed at Eric’s legs. “You too.”

Anyway, Eric just snorted and reached the back seat to grab their food, pulling to his lap and starting to eat some fries, he could feel Dele’s gaze burning his skin, but Eric readily ignored him. He wasn’t keen for teasing right there.

Eric didn’t really want to admit, but the taste of that thing was really fucking good. When they were back at the house and Dele just jumped over the couch, Eric pretty much copied him, grabbing the food and going for it. A year without feeling that was a lot and his body thanked him a little.

But Dele noticed of course.

“You were saying?” He sassed.

“Shut up, you are still leading me astray,”

“Looks to me that you are absolutely loving your tasty.” But Dele smirked again and bit his hamburger.

Then Eric let go, there was no point in going against that. He just winked and flashed some kind of smile.

Alright, Eric always was soft for Dele’s wishes, but wasn’t like he didn’t want it too, just Dele was the one who actually had the bones to do it. He pushed Eric and his choices actually did some good over Eric’s life after all. So wasn’t like if Eric was giving away, no, he was _giving in_. He was giving that space for Dele to do good over him and well, was working. Worked everytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Had a time without the sexy content. I don't know if I did it right, but that's it and I'm sorry any mistake.
> 
> You can talk to me, huh? Would love to know what you think about the chapter. 
> 
> So, see you!


	29. Volevo correre da te.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing' long.
> 
> Sorry any mistake, I think I will go over it later.

\--x

May 27, 2016

A week with the lads. Actually, nine days, nine whole and tiring days and second friendly of their Euro journey. And Eric was tired.

The first game was against Turkey and was a fine game, England won and Eric felt nice and chill, anyway was just the first. Now was about Australia and while Eric was sitting on the bench he felt that was the only real moment where he could only be quiet and rest his back against that seat, because that was all he needed to do, that was his task. Because really, the days were difficult.

Hodgson still had some time before the actual games for the Euro, so he was exploring everything he had right, he was trying everything with the players and the formations of the team and this was tiring. Learning his philisophy so closely and for so long, was fucking wearing and at the end of the day Eric was with a bunch of aching muscles and a heavy head. Those days were only about live around St George's Park and breathe football.

In other words, were nine whole days without a touch, or a kiss, or a prolonged hug or _nothing_ , just really nothing more than their usual wind up about each other and pure training. Dele wasn’t glad about it, not even a little bit, but Eric wasn’t the one to be blamed. By each hour Eric felt filling with toil, so.

So Eric was only gazing the game and sitting with his arms crossed, breathing and watching. The kid scored, he was fast. Third minute and Marcus was shoving the ball into the net with a lot of rage. He’s good and Eric felt good about him, he is a great talent.

Dele was there too, over the bench. But he wasn’t close to Eric and that was for the best. Wasn’t like Eric was looking for intimacy anyway.

Wayne scored and what a goal! A long kick with Raheem’s help and yes, was a great goal. Was by second half and Eric wasn’t glad about that, but he was starting to feel good with the idea of not playing that game, had a lot of players there and maybe Hodgson didn’t need his skills during that very game. But was a cold water when Hodgson pointed at him for the warm up. Eric nodded dutifully, was his work and he would fucking honor.

“Do it good.” Danny patted Eric’s back when he put on the shirt and got ready to enter the game.

Chris out. Eric in.

And guess Eric’s surprise when not even three fucking minutes after put a foot into that grass, not three minutes, Eric intercept an Australia player kick with his head and the ball boldly paraded to inside the net. _England own fucking net_. Fuck it. Eric only cursed the whole world internally and got up, nodding to Stones’ ‘ _it’s_ _all chill_ ’ wave.

Was all chill. Was all fucking chill.

England won, not with a clean sheet, thanks to Eric anyway.

Eric took his shower while on mute mood. Not a word, not even when Dele got closer and smiled at him, nor when Danny and Kyle teased the hell out of him. Eric walked calmly to his spot inside the locker and started to get ready.

Stones got closer.

“You lame about it?” Stones chukled when he took a seat close to Eric, who only gazed annoyed at him. “It’s good Eric, Jeez. You’re too stressed lately, not gonna last long. Bright road to go, mate.”

“Piss off, Stones.” Eric grumbled.

“Not gonna hurt me on my almost birthday, right?” Stones placed a hand above his chest.

“Well, stop testing me,”

“Dele’s feeling, you know?”

“Huh?”

“You’re being off mate, do you think he would not be worried? You two are like leeches over each other,” Stones voiced and smiled before get up and look for Joe’s attention.

But Eric couldn’t care about Dele being worried, because he was worried himself and he needed to be focused about Euro and only that.

Wasn’t good when Dele stopped close Eric’s seat inside the bus and arched his fine eyebrow.

“Yeah?” Eric asked.

“You good?”

“No?”

“Um-” But Dele pressed his lips in a line and that made Eric want to get up and pull him to a kiss to just undo his little frown.

Eric only sighed.

“I think Kyle’ calling you,” Eric pointed at the start of the bus where Kyle was calling Dele over.

Dele turned and saw Kyle waving, he gazed Eric again and sighed, walking to where Kyle was and taking a seat next to him. Fuck, Eric was _feeling fucking aching inside_.

The bus was alive and moving, Stones was aside Eric before he could notice, but he was just quiet so Eric let him be.

The game had been at the Stadium of Light and they would only train again ahead the game against Portugal in a few days, that is, they had a couple of days to do whatever. But Eric was aware of the appointment they all had in two days, accompanied by England Footballers Foundation, supporting other organizations such as Unicef and the good stuff, they didn’t even need to go but was for a such good cause that Eric really wanted that. Although he was down as fuck.

They went to a hotel and Eric’s phone was making noise close the sleep time.

“ _Gonna go to whatever we do for Stonesy, huh?_ ”

Eric sighed.

“ _Sure_ ” He hovered his fingers over the screen and sent to Dele.

“ _Sweet_ ” Eric read and locked his phone, only to hear the thing buzzing one second after. “ _I can step close?_ ”

“ _It’s okay_ ”

“ _Something’ off?_ ”

“ _Nah, just tired. Night, love_ ”

Eric felt aching again.

Next day was Stones’ day and the three of them had cheered about going out and doing something, although Eric knew that they would probably just end up hovering some place, drinking and talking because they were too tired to do anything else.

No sooner said than done. The next day, by night they all went out and started really good. Ross was with them too and they were all winding Stones’ ass because he was growing older and shit, Eric was really smiling and being funny with Dele by his side. But. But they ended up hovering some place while drinking and talking. Eric allowed some alcohol follow the way down his throat, however he knew his limit and Eric wasn’t trying drunk himself.

“How it feels?” Ross bumped his shoulder with Stones’ when they calmed down since sitting there.

“Tired,” Stones replied.

“I know! I said the same in my 20,” Dele laughed.

“Pff, 20! You’re such a baby,” Ross chuckled and sipped his glass.

“You’re twenty-two, shut this mouth,” Dele cursed back and Eric grinned a little.

However Eric was feeling being fucking restrained again and Dele was too close.

“Let’s agree we are all young as fuck,” Stones finally lifted his glass and toasted the air, drinking just after and smiling at the burning liquid.

“Well, Eric isn’t,” Dele grumbled while sipping his glass, he was with his joke tone up but Eric wasn’t feeling like.

“Agree,” Eric said, however he was pointing at Stones and toasted the air as well.

“What happened, mate? Being shut now?” Ross chuckled at Eric.

Well, sure. Eric was fine before when they were walking around and when their talk was about Stones, but now they were settled and now their minds were fully free, so they needed to think and Eric didn’t want to think about how his past days were being, because he didn’t want to revive them inside his tired mind.

Eric shrugged and they let him be. For a while.

More talk thrown away after and Eric had stopped drinking, he was hot enough already. Dele wanted to shoot that and when they couldn’t fit all into one selfie, Stones asked for a random person to do the task. Dele placed his arms around Ross and Eric’s shoulders, but Eric felt fucking odd and shook Dele’s arm off. Dele just pulled back and the pic was done.

“Eric,” Dele sighed, placing his phone over the table with a loud thud and that called all Eric’s attention. Pretty much all their attention. “No one fucking cares about a fucking own goal that did nothing above the win.”

“So?” Eric asked carefully after some seconds, because Dele was looking annoyed now.

“So can you let go?”

“You don’t know what you're talking about,” Eric shook his head and he hoped Dele would drop the subject.

Naive of him to be honest.

“I damn know. Look at me, you’re being off,” Dele turned his body to Eric and seemed to forget the two clueless men by his side. “Talk to me, I’m missing you.”

“Nothing’ off, can you let go?”

“No,”

“What?”

“You think I don’t know you? After all this time?” Dele crooned softly this time and Eric felt giving up a little bit.

Eric changed his gaze toward Ross and Stones and they were talking about something, only glancing the two of them from time to time. Eric didn’t miss Stones’ little nod. But Eric was aching. He was hurting and he didn’t even know why, he couldn’t fucking let go or he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Eric really wanted his dogs there to be very honest.

“Nothing’ off, you're ruining Stones’ time with this whining,” Eric voiced quickly and got up with the excuse of getting another drink, but all of them saw that Eric had stopped drinking.

Anyway, Eric got up and walked close the counter, nodding when some bartender pointed over him and Eric didn’t even know for what he nodded, he only took a seat there and waited and he sipped the glass and the taste felt nice. Then Eric stayed there for another thirty minutes, not drinking and just sipping his tongue inside the liquid from time to time, just watching the bartender serving others. But when Eric noticed the phrase “ _damn he’s fucking fine_ ” taking full shape inside his mind, he quickly got the fuck out of there and went back to his table, sitting beside Stones this time.

Maybe after that he won a couple of hours of peace. Stones was seeming to be having a good time and that was enough, Eric’s whole body aching was not something to give attention. Nop.

They were coming back to the hotel, all of them with a tired mind and some silence grew. Eric cleared his throat.

“Um- a nice night?” Eric bumped his shoulder with Stones’ on his left side.

“Uh, don’t come with feelings, Dier,” Stones smirked. “Yes, a nice night.”

Eric rolled his eyes, no person could take Stones seriously. Then he bumped his shoulder with the person on his right side.

“A nice night?”

“Sure,” Dele shrugged, his gaze following the ground he was stepping on and Eric held his breath and temper to not sigh right there.

“Look-”

“No,” Dele cut it. “Whatever, today wasn’t about us.”

“What?”

“You heard, let’s not make a thing,”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Then Eric’s temper was released and his voice wasn’t too friendly, Stones wouldn’t mind. “Alright, look, I’m sorry-”

“Why are you apologizing for?” Dele turned to Eric and arched one eyebrow along.

“Well, I don’t really fucking know! you’re the one who always end up like this,” Eric breathed and was when Ross, who was walking a little ahead of them, turned around and frowned. Like repressing Eric’s tone, was he real?! “ _What_?” Anyway, Ross didn’t act on it, at least, turning forward again and talking something close with Stones.

“Sure, sure, you did solid,” Dele talked low, looking down the ground again and being nonchalantly.

Well, Eric was clueless, like in a maze.

“Dele, for God’s sake,” Eric cursed soft, he didn’t even know if Dele heard, but he said no more, his temper was touching the border and maybe the alcohol had it fault, but anyway. “Sometimes you’re impossible.”

“I’m impossible?!” Dele stopped in place, holding out an arm and touching Eric’s, so making Eric turn to him and not just walk away that talk, like what Eric had in mind. Dele’s face had a questioner frown showing off, he pulled his arm back the same second Eric stopped walking to listen, like he didn’t want the touch and alright, that pinched Eric’s mind. “I’m not the one who’s making zero effort here.”

“What?”

“You’re not seeing my side,”

“What would it be..?”

“You’re letting me down,” Dele replied, giving up his tense position and sighing, but quickly his frown was there again. “That’s my side. You aren’t trying to get me, you’re acting by yourself. Look, we’re-” Dele stopped for a second to look around, Stones and Ross were walking way ahead now, while Eric and Dele were still stopped close the sidewalk. Dele sighed and shrugged. “We are together.”

“I know,” Eric just could agree.

“Do you?”

“Del-”

“Does not seem like,” Dele said every word slowly and Eric _hated_ his doubtful look.

“You hear yourself?!”

“Just pay attention to what you’re doing,” Dele shook his head and started to walk ahead again. “I didn’t even do anything. _Again_.”

Eric couldn’t do shit. He felt stuck there and was only right. But soon his mind was aching because, really?! Dele wanted to play that game? Like if Eric wasn’t stressed enough.

During the rest of the path Dele didn’t even bother to look at Eric again and that was just fucking childlike from Eric’s point of view, but so be it. Eric only joked with Stones and Ross for the following minutes and he managed to get some fun at least, although his heart pumping sorrow over his limbs. Was good though when they were saying goodbye and Stones thanked them, Eric felt something warm inside and that warmth was all the fucking opposite of the warmth that the drink provided. And suddenly Eric felt haggard again because he wanted to feel _Dele’s warmth_ , but they couldn’t and his heart was pumping sorrow over his brain once more.

 

Next day was the day that all the team would attend the England Footballers Foundation event, was by late afternoon so Eric had morning and early afternoon free, usually he would spend every minute with Dele, but since Dele was being a damn kid and Eric was too hurt to care, all he did was snuggle against hig bed all morning, call his sister and ask pics of his dogs, and he almost cried. _Cried!_ Fuck, he was a weak fuck. Then ask for some lunch and put his jogging clothes. Sneaking his way to the sports recreation area, was pretty big and completed, but anyway all Eric was looking was a race track.

The whole team was staying there, waiting for the time for the event, but not everyone was at the hotel at that time. Wasn’t a total odd when Eric saw some of them around the race track too.

Anyway, Eric began to stretch and he saw Vardy by his side.

“Well, I’m surprised,” Vardy chanted quietly.

“Sorry?” Eric frowned.

“You’re here while your friends are out there,”

“Oh,” Eric grinned. “You are all my friends.”

Then Vardy winked nicely and pointed over the race track, Eric nodded and they started to run together.

“You know,” Eric heard Vardy talk again and he nodded. “That goal of yours,” He started and Eric stuck froze, he was ready to stop that talk when Vardy stopped running too and looked back at Eric with a smile. “What a goal. You killed the keeper that quick.”

So. How to react when someone praises your own goal? Vardy was the first, he didn’t have nothing like some teasy shit inside his eyes, he was just praising?

“Thanks?”

“Yeah,” Vardy chuckled and tugged Eric’s arm for him to run again.

“Hey, I think I never said this but, congratulations for, you know, Champions of the season, was a praiseworthy journey,” Eric chanted quite off and shook his head a little.

“Yeah, that, thanks. I still don’t know what happened but, but thanks and I’m sorry that Arsenal shit,”

“Pretty shit indeed,” Eric agreed.

“We were talking about this at breakfast, about Premier,” Vardy started, they were running for a few minutes. “Was used to see you in between the lads, teasing everyone. Got sick or?”

“Kind of,” Eric shrugged.

“Gonna make for the event?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Same,” Vardy nodded. “Oh, and Dele was asking about you- well, not for me but, but I heard, so if even he didn’t know about you, I figured you were in the medical department or some shit.”

Eric chuckled. He neved stopped for a second to talk with Vardy before, he was a nice guy.

“Nah, my room all morning, not feeling like eating,” Eric waved and he felt his body being warm with each second. Jog was a good choice. “But- why you say that?”

“You guys seem to be good friends,” Vardy shrugged.

“Yeah, had a little, um- a little misunderstanding,” Eric breathed and he stopped running because his lungs were hurting.

Vardy stopped too, but he was breathing fine apart a little panting, however when Eric sat like he had just collapsed, Vardy sat close to him.

“You good?”

“No- I mean, no yeah I’m fine, just hard to breathe you know, the running,” Eric stumbled over his words.

“It’s fine mate,” Vardy patted Eric’s back and Eric frowned at his hand there. “A fight with a friend can be quite disastrous, you know, for your inner and shit. Mahrez isn’t the easy kind of guy to deal with- well, me neither to be honest, and we fought sometimes, but we grow a lot too. We've learned to cope.”

So Eric couldn’t, well then.

“Fuck, just- he’s being a fucking child and I didn’t even do anything, I didn’t do anything! You know, I wanted to know what the fuck he wants from me, because isn’t like I can give him what I don’t know,” Then Eric started to blurt his words to Jamie fucking Vardy, the guy he didn’t even know or talked for more than five minutes.

“What? Eric, I’m not-”

“And the fucking best is that I’m fucking missing him and all his cute things but I can’t let myself divert my focus. So I thought I was doing fine and then I make an own goal and now I don’t know if my mind is where it should be,” Eric sighed and looked at Vardy. Eric knew he should not have said anything and Vardy would suspect or whatever now, but he had this calm gaze and Eric blinked. “You know Jamie, I’m sorry. Just forget about it, I’m used to do this with my dogs and with Dele, but well, he’s away and I’m- fuck, I’m kind of a mess and I know I need to put my shit together for this tournament, I-”

“You talk a lot, don’t you?” Vardy chuckled and pushed Eric’s shoulder a little, but Eric only pressed his lips and looked away because no, he didn’t talk a lot, so all that was going off the right path. “Isn’t like I will go out and talk with others about it, I know we don’t know each other but we are a team, here, we are together and you can do stuff like this, Eric. Isn’t like you have to keep all to yourself. This whole tournament isn’t done just with a fit body, but also with a fit mind and if being away from Dele is doing this to your mind, then I’m sure you know what to do.”

“But he’s being a fucking kid! Like he always is,” Eric rolled his eyes.

“And you are being the grown up ass adult here?” Vardy arched one eyebrow.

“Um-” But Eric didn’t have a reply, he only gazed Vardy’s eyes.

“Are you?” Vardy insisted and Eric pressed his lips, he wasn’t going to say a word and Vardy got that, he patted Eric’s back again and got up. “I think you know what to do, plus he’s fucking sad, mate. What did you do to him? You young people are tricky, thanks God I’m an old person.” After one step futher, Vardy turned around and pointed at Eric. “You can go see our psychologist.”

“Get out,” Eric jested and pointed at the race track, Vardy smirked and turned forward.

Eric was grinning, but when Vardy winked and started to run again, Eric let his mind sink.

He had opened up to a new person, kind of, he didn’t explain much and maybe Vardy was still thinking that was all about a friendship or maybe was he fucking clever and put the dots together. But that wasn't the point, the point was that Eric saw he was being a little too much closed about that, so much that he was there talking with Jamie Vardy instead of his own boyfriend. And Dele wasn’t even there. Fuck, Eric wanted him there so much. He was hurting again.

You know? Eric wanted Dele there! And he was absolutely sure that if he had asked, if he just had asked Dele to stay there that afternoon, he would stay. But Eric didn’t say shit, nor let Dele say anything. Just how dumb was that whole thing? And who was the guilty? Again?

Eric had to get ready for the event and by the time Dele came back, he had to get ready too. So time was against Eric’s will that time.

The whole team attended the event and the thing was huge. Fuck, even Pelé was there. Anyway, Dele was avoiding Eric as the same poles of a magnet.

The team split up and sat at tables, listened to the introductions and the talk of the host. They listened and clapped their hands in every manifestation of the organizations that were present there. Was a fine entertaining hour, all for a good cause and had no room for annoyance. Then the players took pictures to present the action and was very calm. Eric learned that James Bay was there and he would do a performance, so they would need to move to a better room for that to happen, this new roow was more cozy and had a stage decorated and Eric saw James Bay there, but he also saw _Wayne and Gary_ there and he got it when they both picked some instrument.

Was fun see Wayne singing and Gary playing guitar and _shock_ , they were very nice. Was a good sound and Eric sat at the counter to listen the melody.

After a while Wayne and Gary left the stage with a huge ovation and Eric was laughing and clapping his hands too. Then the room turned much more cozy, the lights were dimmed and they started to give drinks away to the people. Eric pretty much was already at the counter and was easy to get a drink, but he had had it last night and wasn’t like he could drink that much, so he only asked flavored water and sank into his downess with that fucking slow – _and beautiful_ – songs.

James Bay has a friendly voice and Eric was cold without one characteristic warmth close to his senses.

“Vodka please,” Eric heard someone ask close to him.

“Vodka huh,” Eric arched his eyebrows toward Ryan.

“I think I can,” Ryan smirked when the guy gave him the glass.

Ryan pulled a chair.

“Being crabby all by yourself with your... flavored water? Jesus Eric, change this shit,” Ryan twisted his nose and Eric grinned weakly. Then Ryan pointed at the guy behind the counter. “Hey, for him to!”

“No, for me nothing, thanks,” Eric smiled at the guy and then turned to Ryan. “Get out of here Bertrand, my God.”

“Uh, so be fucking crabby all by yourself then.” Ryan smirked and walked away, finally.

Eric spent some time there, asking more water and just changing the flavor. Two glasses was the enough for Eric’s body and he had to do his business over the bathroom, but he wasn’t surprised when he ended up coming back to the same seat and asking another glass. James’ voice was still roaming over the place.

“Place’s taken?”

Eric was caught but he wouldn’t ever miss that voice anywhere. He turned his eyes to Dele and saw him pointing at the chair Ryan used.

“Yup,” Eric grumbled.

“Really? Saw no one for a while,” Eric wasn’t looking at Dele anymore because his inside was boiling up, but he could spot the smile hovering his voice.

“Yeah, lady’ problems,”

“Oh, a woman?” Dele gushed and the smile was there again.

Eric kept his gaze on his water, the light was kind off but he could see the colored liquid going up the straw and he could feel it inside his mouth.

“Right?” Eric kept acting on it.

But Dele was now seated there. His presence was touching Eric’s like a feather, tickling his mind and his nerves and Eric was a step away from giving up and guess what, what fucking song started over the stage. Just fucking _Let It Go_ , come on fate?! That was a trap? Because Eric fell on it.

Eric sighed just painfully and was enough for Dele to put his seat closer. So when Eric heard the part of the lyrics that read “ _to staying up and waking up with you_ ”, that was another sigh out and another move from Dele’s side, this time followed with Dele reaching a hand and touching some of Eric’s hair along.

“I’m sorry,” Dele crooned under the music.

Another phrase “ _all this delusion in our heads is going to bring us to our knees_ ” and James Bay was joking with Eric’s mind. But why Dele was saying that when Eric knew that he himself had been the dumb?

“Hey,” Dele talked after a while and Eric felt some pressure over his arm, wasn’t enough for anything but when Eric felt that, he only turned his body toward Dele’s and lowered his head close to Dele’s shoulder, fitting like always and letting his inside ache. “I’m sorry I was digging into your space, but- but I’m just missing you tons, Eric. Isn’t good, the miss brings the pain you know, the uncanny, because you’re so close and I can’t reach you. When you close yourself and I can’t get near anymore, you know, it hurts.”

“It hurts you?” Eric repeated that, his voice almost not coming.

Well, he caused Dele pain and fuck, that was _the worse_ , now Eric was hurting for two reasons. He knew the why for one reason, but the other reason – the reason he had been feeling down for days – Eric had no idea.

“Listen,” Dele hummed when the lyrics played “ _why don't you be you and I'll be me?_ ” and while Eric sighed again. Eric felt when Dele rested one hand right above the curve of his neck. “You cause me so many, many things. Not all of them are good and when you just lock yourself- I feel left out. Have you? Felt left out by the person you love? ‘Cause it’s really shitty, you know?”

Then Eric shivered hardly, feeling Dele holding him more firmly and letting all that barricade become dust. The music was playing “ _it's funny how reflections change_ ” and Eric felt like crying, shutting his eyes against Dele’s shoulder and trying to bury his head into Dele’s neck.

“It’s okay, don’t feel like I'm blaming you, I couldn’t because I’m- I’m like the weakest close to you,” Dele breathed and slowly started to move his hand up and down Eric’s nape and Eric shivered so hard again, fuck. “You know why? Huh? Why I’m feeling low because you are shutting me? Well, ‘cause you are just fucking beautiful and I love you so much and I love loving you because I see the way you act and I get proud all the time, like some freak, so- fuck, so I can’t imagine not having you like this in my life.”

So was Eric’s turn to hold on Dele for life, was Eric’s time to lift a hand to Dele’s nape and ramp up there a bridge and Eric saw the bridge, he walked over there and stopped in the middle, gazing both ways: one path was what he had been living in the last nine days and on the other side it was the same journey, but this side was much more lived, had much more color and well, that path was right that very one he built when he grabbed Dele’s neck for life. Eric shut his eyes with such force and walked to that side, that lived side.

Then he got it. He was feeling like shit those days because he was thinking wrong! All that wasn’t about keeping his mind away from Dele’s life so they could be focused, all that was about learn how to _cope_ and learn how to do progress with it, because Eric couldn’t walk back that path anymore.

Vardy was damn right.

Also Eric’s tears making little pools inside his eyes, also that was something.

The music was pushing “ _trying push this problem up the hill when it's just too heavy to hold_ ”, so.

“I’m sorry, sorry, so much,” Eric sobbed quietly into Dele’s neck and was nice when Dele only tried to hide Eric’s tears like no one needed to see that. So Dele pulled Eric closer and hovered an arm over his blond hair, not that Eric was really thinking about hide anything. He just fucking didn’t care. “Listen, I never ever wanted to cause you any pain you know, fuck and now I did. I feel like being fooled and I don’t even know by who, by myself? Yeah? By me trying to shut any other feeling that wasn’t linked to training, but. But Dele, look, this’ bullshit and I was wrong. I need you, like you said, to help them I need you.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Dele was chanting softly and caressing Eric’s back.

“I need you,” But wasn’t like Eric was feeling any calm, he was hurting, so Dele held him more strongly.

“It’s okay,”

“I love you,”

“Eric, please, calm down,” Dele hummed close to Eric’s ear. “Let’s not be stressed here. Calm down for me, please.”

 _Please_. That word was not part of their vocabulary, unless it was part of some provocation, but in other measures of life, they never used it because never seemed necessary, either in some discussion, or in some reconscience, or during sex, was never requested and now Dele was asking with a lot of good will, using that word and holding all Eric’s edges together.

“I’m-” Eric pressed his eyes shut while sinking his face against Dele’s suit. The fucking tears daring to dig holes over his chest. “Just- hard to breathe, I- fuck I’m not sure what to do.”

“You know what to do, you always knew,” Dele whispered like hinting, his hand hovering Eric’s cheek.

“Tell me,”

But Dele just sighed quietly and kept doing his caresses. “You always knew,”

“I’m sorry- sorry for yesterday,”

“It’s okay,” Dele giggled that out and Eric felt the tiny sore jolt that shook his body.

Eric sobbed softly into Dele’s neck until the end of the song, feeling his lungs jump with the chorus, because something between crying because Eric was fucking wrong about keeping Dele away and hear the line “ _everything that's broke leave it to the breeze_ ” was a lot to hold.

When the music ended and James only kept doing some melody with his guitar, Eric finally pulled out and straightened up, holding his glass and sipping quickly, and alright he was avoiding Dele’s eyes, but mainly because he wasn’t much proud of what he had done, losing like that. But didn’t matter when Dele placed his hands around Eric’s chin and made their gazes lock one another.

“You are red and cute,” So Dele smiled and Eric felt blushing, but guess what, his lips curved up like some magic.

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t say this again,”

“I’m so dumb,” Eric shook his head.

“This’ allowed,”

And Eric only sniffled and felt Dele’s warm hand hovering the sides of his face. Was irresistible the want to touch them, was irresistible so Eric rested his own right hand above Dele’s and was when James Bay started to play _Hold Back The River._ Eric chuckled.

“He’s fucking with me,” Grinning his words out and feeling his eyes wetting again.

“Not gonna let the others see those fluffy tears, huh?”

“I don’t care,” Eric whimpered and the line “ _tried to square not being there but it's there that I should've been_ ” hurt Eric’s mind.

But that seemed to be what Dele needed, he moved close, closer than before and held Eric’s neck in place, pluming his fingers and making the fine shiver roll down Eric’s body. Well, Dele started to get closer and Eric wanted that so bad that he didn’t wait Dele approach the whole way alone, Eric went forward and touched their lips at so ease there, that was the most easy thing Eric had to do since they had joined the lads.

Dele held Eric hither because Eric was just melting against his touch, he was letting his mind hover that sensation and his senses were fucking flowing. Eric felt his chest hurt, but fuck it, he flashed that pain away and pushed his tongue inside. And was Eric’s turn to hold a very melting Dele. The music was there upon their ears, but Dele was much more closer and Eric didn’t miss his little sigh.

Eric just muffled a little sob and pulled Dele for another kiss, pulled him near and they were fucking kissing freely at that event. Eric could still feel the tears path on his cheek and the weight they carried.

They only broke apart because the air was a need. But Eric just lingered there, close to Dele’s mouth like he couldn’t move.

“Dele,” Eric’s voice wasn’t that present to be honest. “You messed me up _so_ fucking much.”

“I know,” Dele replied in no time, his voice barely something under the music.

Eric chuckled and approached again, touching Dele’s lips and letting the goodness take shape, whispering something like ‘ _You’re so beautiful_ ’, because he felt like saying. But that kiss was lighter, just the pressing, then Eric backed off and drank his water again, brushing the back of his hands against his eyes and getting rid of the tears there. He turned around and gazed the stage, matching the music with James there and then puzzling his eyes toward Dele.

“Do you think the light’s good?” Eric pointed and took his phone out.

“Um- there’s no light, almost,” Dele frowned.

“Perfect,” Eric winked and took a pic of James up the stage, would do a good post.

Eric catched Dele grinning at that, his little grin that could make Eric do anything. Eric noted when Dele held a hand out still with that grin on, so of course Eric touched his fingers with Dele’s, watching him getting up and squeezing their hands together, letting go a second and pointing at a table with some of the lads.

But before actually start to walk over there, Dele turned around and touched Eric’s cheeks.

“If someone asks, you drank something hot,” Dele voiced and ran his thumb over the spot.

Eric nodded. Sure, his face most likely was a little red, and with a little Eric meant that his nose and cheeks were screaming pink all over.

Dele smiled and they finally walked close to them. Dele took a seat next to Kyle and called Eric, but Eric saw Vardy there and with an empty seat beside him, so Eric followed his way and Dele nodded slowly.

They did only small talk with the closest one because the music wasn’t allowing much, but after that last song James Bay said goodbye, thanked the programmers of the event and validated the cause of all that, he got his applause and left the stage, taking his songs along. The light was normal again and was pretty illuminated there, now Eric was wanting that no one asked why his face was seeming a balloon.

They would probably return to the hotel fast now.

“Any wine?” Vardy chanted quietly.

“Huh?” Eric faked a little.

“Looking flustered,”

“Yeah, yeah, I drank something,”

“Got together with Dele?” Then Vardy arched one eyebrow and dragged Eric’s attention.

“Um- I, I’m- yeah, went well,” Eric stumbled with his words a little and he saw Vardy’s frown, then Eric sighed and gazed Dele over, he was smiling and being teasing with Kyle and Adam. Eric gazed Vardy again. “Well Jamie, you were right, cope’ the key.”

“I know,” Vardy smirked with his eyebrows raised and Eric allowed himself to do his thing.

“Tad cheeky you are,” His teasing thing.

“Tell you a secret,” Vardy approached and Eric did the same. “People don’t trust me that much so I play my roll, but just for you to know, _I’m always right_. Don’t tell everyone or I will be the next Beckham you know, just between you and me.”

But Vardy was still with his smirk on and the teasing tone was alive over his talk, fuck he was messing with Eric. He really was! And Eric looked a little startled. However when Vardy started to laugh, Eric followed him and let his laugh be a little loud around the table.

“Hey, you are back,” Vardy voiced when his laugh was lighter. “So really worked.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Eric waved trying to pull some air to his lungs.

“So... this is going on for a while?”

Then Eric sighed and Vardy got that.

“Eric, you were right over there,” Vardy pointed over the spot where he came with Dele, actually wasn’t that close, just Vardy's position gave him a good sight. But Eric saw Vardy shrug and take the glass in front of him to the lips. “Maybe I saw it wrong.”

If Eric was going to make it work, actually he had to, because he knew that push Dele away was the wrong answer, then there was no point in denying.

“So.. can I trust you?” Eric grinned nervously and his heart was going fast, he gazed Vardy and saw his nod, along with a fine smile over his lips. “Yeah, it’s going on for a while now and- and I was a little too much stressed this afternoon because we had a- well, an argument? Maybe. And I was dealing badly.”

“This is quite... new? Innit?”

“What do you mean?”

“I just never saw a couple inside our um- inside football world. I think it’s pretty bold,” Vardy gushed softly so only Eric could hear.

“There’s no our world, it's all a lonely world and was how things worked,” Eric shrugged.

Eric looked at Dele again and Dele caught his gaze, he was looking so beautiful in that suit that Eric felt the perfect mix inside: burning hot and squishy.

“Um- Jamie,” Eric called when Dele had to look away for a second. “Look, do you know if someone, you know, a lad or dunno, suspects something?”

“I don’t think so,”

“Really?” Eric arched one eyebrow.

“Yeah, no one talks about it mate, isn’t a topic,” Vardy chuckled.

Maybe back at the club, maybe the reason why everyone figured out was because nor Dele or Eric were being careful - that careful at least. With the national team, they were a lot more serious and the interaction between them was summed up in instructions and provocations.

“So you only got it today? For real?” Eric asked, he was surprised but he didn’t know why.

“Yeah, when I saw you two kissing was a pretty convincing hint,” Vardy winked and Eric blushed.

“Acted nice,”

“Hey, isn’t like I have any business over who you date,” Vardy whispered close to Eric again.

“Yeah, some people may get a little angry,” Eric sighed.

“I can tell, but you don’t mind them. They don’t know shit.”

In less than twenty-four hours Eric had told everything to someone he had never even stopped for five minutes for a conversation that wasn’t football related and to his surprise, everything went more than well. So Eric realized he was wrong about two things now, try to push Dele away so they could focus – nonsense – and now think that he couldn’t trust any other lad that wasn’t a Tottenham player.

When Eric first stepped inside the hotel again, he felt just tired as fuck. Had been a long, long day but was all good now. The team would fly to London the next day and Eric needed his sleep. But well, Eric had cling to Dele’s side since he got up that table and wasn’t like he could let go. However Eric was agog and Dele noticed, so was fine when Dele touched Eric’s ribs and whispered.

“Ain’t nobody keeping me away from you tonight,”

Because that was just what Eric needed to let that hot breath out and let his lungs work right again.

So Eric was gazing his screen, ‘ _wait for me_ ’ was shining and alright, he only showered and jumped inside confortable clothes, wasn’t long when Dele was inside his room, propped up with Eric against the headboard.

“Hey, you know you only took two minutes to score?! I never did so quick,” Dele teased, of course he did, he wouldn’t never lose his chance and since they were good again, was the right path.

Eric dropped his phone and gazed Dele over.

“I know,” Eric sassed with one eyebrow raised. “You wish.”

“Yeah, I wish,” Dele crooned softly all of a sudden.

Eric’s phone was now locked and forgotten beside him. Dele sighed and stopped at his actions, like letting it hanging what would be his next move, his gaze just pointed down his own legs. He turned aside a little and pressed his forehead against Eric’s shoulder, he nuzzled until Eric’s neck and Eric felt like he needed to do something, but his will was long gone.

Dele just clicked his tongue and slowly moved up, placing one leg above Eric’s lap and getting on his knees. Dele’s belly was right there in front of Eric’s face, so Eric just leaned forward and kissed the spot, well he heard some little giggle. Dele give it a hug around Eric’s head and just pressed himself against Eric, feeling Eric’s hands slide up and down from the back of his thighs to his bum.

That was overwhelming, at least. Eric felt he could drown, he could _drown_ in Dele and he would do it gladly because was the very best and sheer feeling he could feel. Eric could feel it being just pure and absolute, hovering above eveything and Eric wanted it actually, he wanted that feeling for the rest of his life.

Eric could feel Dele lowering his lips and touching them with Eric’s blond hair, sighing against them and being just gentle while pressing his body against Eric’s seated form.

“Are you okay?” Eric whispered after a while.

“Yeah,”

Then Dele properly sat above Eric’s lap and took his lips, just caressed Eric’s lips with his own and made Eric felt like he was floating the fuck out of there. Dele was being gentle and touchy, but was an increscent thing, was increscent and within a couple of minutes Eric could spot the breaths being not enough to drag the air inside, he could spot the around starting to boil and starting to burn his skin.

“Hey,” Eric called with a hoarse voice when the air finally burned all the way out. “It’s calm, night and calm, we can’t do anything, Dele.”

“I know, I know,” Dele chanted quickly and dropped his head to Eric neck, resting his forehead right above Eric’s shoulder, still breathing hard and still holding on Eric for life. “But I’m feeling so much, so much.”

“Hey-”

“You do so fucking much on me that I can’t barely spare room to feel everything and, and it fucking gets me,” Dele mused softly, still with his head nestled close to Eric’s neck and still breathing hard. Eric was wordless for a few and aside the ember going up and down his body, he was stuck there, but Dele wasn’t done. “It gets me and that’s why- I’m not- ... I don’t want to sound any crybaby ass here but, but that’s why you can’t shut me like that.”

“Was a stupid move.” Eric turned his air into words.

Then Dele chuckled weakly against Eric’s neck and Eric knew everything was going to be just fine.

\--x

June 1, 2016

The bench of Wembley was comfortable. Eric could say that while sitting around the locker and tying up his boots.

The next day was the game against Portugal and Eric was feeling odd about it. A little bit. He never ever doubted which shirt he would honor, was always England, but Eric had a soft spot for the place that gave everything to him, that opened all the doors.

“Catching flies?” Eric smirked when he noticed Sturridge looking aloof by his side.

Sturridge just shook his head and lifted his hand up, showing his fingers.

“Five days, just five damn days and we gon’ go up,” He gaped a little.

“Yeah, seems crazy,” Eric nodded with a grin on. “They say France is on point this time of the year.”

“Better be, mate,” Sturridge winked and shook his head still with a little of disbelief.

Well, they were heading off to France and to be honest, that was the biggest thing. Euro and all what it brings, fuck.

“Hey, Hendo’ looking for ya,” Dele voiced to Sturridge when he got closer and Eric saw him standing up and flashing a smile toward them.

The thing. The thing was, Eric had dropped that stupid idea of push Dele off two nights ago, but wasn’t like they were kissing around and being touchy everywhere, because damn, that was the nacional team, the main team and they were leading to a big tournament, no time for any potencial wag off. But. But wasn’t like they were just friends to the eyes of others anymore. Anyone who paid attention would notice.

Dele took Sturridge’s seat and approached Eric’s space, lifting one leg up the seat and turning all his body to Eric’s side.

“Feeling fine with Portugal ahead?” Dele asked.

“You know I’m a little odd but-”

“Yeah, not gonna be sad if we win, right?”

“Dele,” Eric snorted a litte.

He was feeling odd but sure thing Eric wanted England to win.

“Well dunno- anyway,” Dele gushed and winked when Kyle walked past them and smirked a little. Eric didn’t miss when Dele grabbed one of his hands and started to play with his fingers. The colors would always make Eric’s mind jump with gentleness. “Do you know where our games will be in France?”

“Yeah,”

Because Eric had already memorized all the places.

“ _Parc des Princes_?” Dele arched one eyebrow and broke the French words with his accent.

“We are not going to the Tower,” Eric replied and rolled his eyes, but he was amused because Dele had already asked that, and Eric had already said that. Anyway, Eric let his smile grow and was his time to grab Dele’s hand, was his time to intertwine their fingers and caress Dele’s wrist. “With the team, at least.”

“Yeah?” Dele giggled and Eric was already missing that sound, he rested his other hand on the back of Eric’s neck and.

And if everything had happened as usual, if all worked how they were used to, they had kissed right there like the moment was needing.

But they didn’t.

“Do you think this is the spot?” Eric heard someone talk in front of them, some deep voice he wasn’t used.

It seemed that they had been electrocuted and they both moved away from each other as such. As a shock.

“Sorry?” Dele was the first to react and he talked looking directly into Milner’s eyes.

“Could spare us, I might say,” Milner voiced again and Eric frowned.

Milner had absolutely _no business_ over them, what was happening?

“What’s up mate?” Dele puzzled and propped his back against the wall, he was looking really fucking relaxed while Eric was still frowning.

“I’m talking about having some respect,” Milner cursed softly, like he didn’t want that anyone more listened, but well, that wasn’t in Dele’s plans.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Dele chuckled and Eric noticed the hint of sarcasm there. “I’m sorry if my hand touching Eric’s is lack of respect with you, James. God knows what it would be if we kissed, right?”

When Eric heard that, he quickly waved for Dele to shush and raised his gaze to Milner’s.

“Some problem?” Eric inquired with also a very deep voice.

“Clearly,” Milner replied and pointed around the locker. “Do you see anyone being like you here?”

“Do you see anyone being like _you_?” Eric asked back and well, that caught off Milner.

“Piss off Dier, I’m sure there are people who are annoyed too,”

“Hey, wasn’t you who talked about having respect?” Dele suddenly intervened and got up pretty quick, making Eric follow his motion because Eric knew Dele’s temper. “So have some.”

“So are you asking for something that you do not practice?!” Milner arched one eyebrow and looked right back into Dele’s eyes, they were facing each other and Eric was standing right in front of them, Eric could see the fire daring to burn.

“We didn’t do anything! Can you put your feet back?” Dele couldn’t hold his voice from rise a few decibels.

And that dragged attention.

But Eric wasn’t caring, he reached an arm out and placed it on Dele’s neck, brushing his fingers against the thin skin.

“Hey, what you doing?” Eric asked just softly and tried to forget that Milner was right over there. “Huh? Can you calm down?”

“Look,” Milner sighed and stepped back. “I’m not arguing here, so you shouldn’t too.”

“ _Oh_ I’m not arguing,” Dele twisted his lips toward Milner and pushed Eric’s hand away. “But you certainly should look at yourself.”

“Listen-” But then Milner approached again and pointed his finger at Dele’s chest, well that _wasn’t alright_ and Eric pulled Dele to behind him at the same second.

However hadn’t time.

“Ok James, I think is time for you to mind your own damn business,” Danny approached them and placed a hand above Milner’s chest.

“I’m looking for the big picture here!”

“No, you’re not,” Danny shook his head. “You are looking at yourself.”

Eric was having a hard time with keeping Dele in place to be honest, Dele was using some force and trying to get out of Eric’s touch all the time.

 “James mate, let’s going?” Vardy called Milner closer and tugged his ribs.

Vardy lingered a look right at Eric’s eyes and Eric could spot some apologetic spark jumping over there, Eric shrugged, after all wasn’t Vardy’s fault that Milner didn’t know how to deal with that matter. Anyway, Milner clicked his tongue and followed his way behind Vardy.

“Fuck! _Who the fuck_ he thinks he is?!” Dele exasperated, of course he exasperated, Eric was feeling the skin of Dele’s arm that he was touching, Eric was feeling it burning.

“Well, isn’t like you two would fly like a fairy tale either,” Danny sighed while turning toward Dele’s side. “There are people.”

“I fucking know!”

“Dele, just calm the fuck down, isn’t like he did anything, alright? Listen to me,” Eric chanted and touched Dele’s chin, was hot like the skin of his arm. “You don’t want to drag attention- we don’t want. Like boss’ attention, you know? Breathe this out and let’s go training.”

Sure. Eric managed to make Dele stop, just stop for a second and focus. For a moment Eric locked their gazes and it worked, however Dele pushed Eric’s chest and sat down over the bench, bowing and messing with his boots laces.

All that shit was a possibility, was a possibility since they started doing something with their mouths together and Dele should know better. Anyway, Eric couldn’t blame him and Eric was touched too, but he felt he should talk instead of argue.

Adam was there before Eric noticed, sitting close to Dele’s shape and glancing up at Eric.

“I’m sorry,” Adam tried and Eric shook his head.

“You have nothing- don’t worry,” Eric waved.

“You good?” Adam asked to Dele, while resting a hand over Dele’s back.

“Yeah, yeah, fine,” Dele mumbled and sat up straight.

“Just- not trying to defend or give reason to him, but James isn’t like that, he isn’t intolerant. I think this tournament’ messing with our heads and leaving all pear-shaped inside, you know?” Adam rubbed Dele’s back a little and pulled his hand back, standing up and flashing a light smile toward both of them. “I think you two are doing fine, don’t let no one just.. mess, okay? We all need you two, come on.”

Eric and Dele nodded and Adam walked away, pointing at the exit. Eric reached a hand and Dele took it in no time, so Eric could sigh in relief. They started to follow Adam and everyone they passed by just smiled cozy at them, Eric was sure he was fucking blushing.

“Calm that ass down,” Eric crooned when they first stepped the field.

“You could do it later,” Dele smirked back and alright, Eric blushed harder but was good hear Dele being teasing again.

So along with his blush, Eric smiled and winked a nod. Each one running to different directions of the field and beginning to warm up to receive the boss' instructions.

Contrary to what Eric thought, the day was easy after that. The training went well. Eric saw Vardy and Wayne talking to Milner, he saw smiles and serious faces. Eric saw Milner talking to Adam and Jordan later and Sturridge seeming to be messing with him. Eric could spot Dele being playful with Stones and Kyle, so really, was all normal. They had to attend the England photoshoot for Euro that day and Eric kept calm while waiting his turn, he gazed Dele being teasing with the others so Eric was fine, anyway was quick and they were all released.

Eric was gazing the elevator door and thinking about how his body was burning hot. Dele, Joe, Cahill and Marcus where there too, being tired and wanting to fly away to their rooms.

“Sleep tight all of you.” Cahill talked quietly while leaving the elevator with Joe.

“Gonna do a fine win tomorrow.” That was Joe.

The three of them just nodded.

“Jeez, these two are serious faces, aren’t they?” Marcus chanted and propped against the wall when the doors closed again.

“Joe’s fine I think, but Gaz yeah, a little,” Dele pointed.

“Heard James was being an arse today, huh?” Marcus waved.

Eric gazed him over.

“You didn’t see?” Dele seemed surprised and Eric sighed.

“Nah, was with the lads out already,” Marcus winked and catched Eric’s gaze this time. “Anyway, I think he has to stay in his bubble.”

“Yeah Rash, I think too,” Dele bumped his shoulder with Marcus’.

The door opened again and that was Marcus and Dele’s stop, but no way. Eric held Dele’s wrist and pulled a little, letting go when Dele stopped following Marcus along.

“Not coming?” Marcus asked while holding the door.

“Um-” Dele alternated his gaze between Eric and Marcus for at least five times. “Going later?”

“You got it,” Marcus was smirking already, but Eric didn’t see anything bad hovering his gaze. “You two cute, aren’t ya?” He added while letting the doors close.

“Bye Rash!” Eric spoke for the first time and he heard Marcus’ light smile while the doors were almost completely closed.

Eric's floor was next, so they were alone in the elevator for less than forty seconds.

“So?” Dele finally asked when they were only walking down the hall, but Eric didn’t say anything, he only nodded when they entered his room. “Look, I’m fine, that thing with Milner- I’m fine, sorry if I-”

“Little heat, huh?” But Eric wasn’t caring about that.

“Um- well, no? I think’ pretty fine,” Dele frowned and sat in one of the armchairs.

“I don’t. Maybe training did it,” Eric noted and took off his hoodie.

“Eric-”

“Wanna shower?” Eric finally asked what he had in mind since he stepped out that elevator.

“Are you sure?” Dele puzzled and his frown was bigger, but Eric didn’t miss his slight shock, Eric grinned at that.

“You don’t need to come,”

Yes, Eric knew what he was doing and he wanted to count the minutes that took Dele to enter that bathroom with him, but the count didn’t even reach thirty seconds. Was not even a minute and Eric was feeling Dele press his back against the wall of the bathroom.

“What?! Do you have any idea-” Dele started to whisper close to Eric’s mouth, but he stopped and seemed to be thinking in something. “Fourteen days, I think it's our record.”

Eric’s hands were grabbing Dele’s waist and pulling closer, making their bodies rub against each other and Eric was already gone. He moved one hand up to hold a handful of Dele’s curls, pulling slowly and hovering their mouths together, teasing Dele’s bottom lip and hearing his soft sigh.

“Yeah? Last time I just fucked you good huh?” Eric whispered hot against Dele’s mouth and Dele’s sigh promptly became a moan.

“Fuc- yeah, yeah you did. Come on,” Dele quickly whispered back and finally touched their lips in one another.

The kiss was really wanted from both sides, so started already being fucking breathtaking, already knocking Eric’s air and making his body want to scream with every cell. Dele moved away after a while only to pull his shirt off and snatched Eric’s lips again with the awe of the world, matching their chest and pressing Eric’s body against the wall.

“Listen,” Eric breathed when Dele let go his lips and lowered his head to Eric’s neck. “Listen, I told Jamie.”

Then Dele stopped – and Eric was almost regretted he had said that, because Dele’s touch was feeling really fucking good – but yes, he nodded when Dele faced his blue eyes.

“Really?! To an outside lad and with your own pretty mouth?” But by the end of his talk Dele was melting again and letting a smirk play his lips.

“Stop,” Eric eyerolled a little bit. “He’s nice.”

Eric was trying to keep a talk while feeling Dele lowering his head again and while feeling Dele’s arms following the way to Eric’s waistband.

“I’m pretty sure he is,” Dele whispered against Eric’s neck and managed to pull Eric’s pants down, was easy, just some sweatpants.

Eric took it down completely and pulled Dele’s lips again, only to feel Dele dragging him out the bathroom and toward the bed. Only to feel Dele pushing his chest and making Eric fall back on the bed. Was enough just a blink and Dele was on top of him.

“Dele, it’s just late afternoon, people are resting in their rooms,” Eric whispered because he was feeling the walls listening, while placing both his hands above Dele’s hip.

“So I guess we need to be quiet,” Dele grinned and lowered to touch Eric’s lips, rocking his body up and down above Eric’s for some seconds. “Do you think you can calm down from this?”

Yes, Eric was already poking Dele’s butt. So he followed the logic and just shook his head.

“Yeah, neither,” Dele hummed close to Eric’s ear and took one of Eric’s hands, guiding to in between their bodies and pressing against his own bulge, well Eric could spot something really firm already.

Actually, that only made Eric’s blood boil and he felt arching and twitching under Dele’s weight, but the moan that wanted to get out was muffled. That would pull a lot of Eric’s control at least.

“But- fuck, but we can’t fuck,” Eric felt like talking.

“Never said anything about fucking,”

Eric was with his feet touching the floor and his upper body pressed against the bed because of Dele’s weight, so Eric’s mind got it right away when Dele started to move backwards, well, because had no place for Dele to stand, so he was on his knees in between Eric’s feet on the floor, resting his bold gaze over Eric’s face. If Eric managed to prop on his elbows since Dele was moving down, he totally lost this skill when Dele pulled his last piece of clothing down and finally took Eric’s shaft in his wet hand, giving a work and quickly replacing with his mouth. Eric lost it and he was just arching and gasping voiceless.

But Dele stopped. Dele stopped and Eric was leaning on his elbows again, so he needed to know why.

“You need to look at me while I suck you,”

They could only whisper, Eric felt they could only whisper and hear Dele’s whisper while he was in between his legs and holding his dick in place, well. Eric felt switching and bucking his hips against Dele’s hand.

Eric sighed softly and tried to take a sitting position, managing, kind off. Well, he reached an arm back to hold his weight and lowered the other to grab Dele’s hair, he dared to guide Dele through and Eric thought that all the fire burning inside Dele’s eyes and the likely ember pooling around Eric’s senses, he thought these two things would meet and blow up the room. Because fire and ember, it’s just an eminent combustion.

Just sighs, sighs were allowed, because nobody hears the sighs. But to be honest Eric was feeling his lips already being torn and when Dele twisted his tongue right on top of his dick and seeked Eric’s gaze and gave it a hard suck. When Eric tasted blood, he pushed Dele’s head back.

“This was a very, very bad idea,” Eric breathed while taking a properly sitting position.

“Speak for yourself,”

“I’m biting my lip! Look,” Eric said and pointed at his lips.

“Yeah,” Dele hummed while approaching to spot Eric’s lips, but quickly his hand was around Eric’s nape and pulling closer. “They are very red and plummy.”

Dele took Eric’s lips with some gentle touch and moved them along, letting go Eric’s dick and standing up.

“Wanna feel them,” Dele added and sat beside Eric, taking off his pants and pulling Eric for another kiss.

Damn, he was quick.

But wasn’t like Eric was slow, so. So when they were both finally naked and lying in bed, when Dele started to whine and arch with every passing second, was when Eric started to follow the way down Dele’s chest and belly. Dele’s hand never lost its grip around some of Eric’s hair, he didn’t pull or push, he was just holding and Eric knew the feeling. Anyway, Dele had to let go that grip because when Eric finally got down enough, he only pushed Dele’s legs up and placed his head in between. He only started to tease Dele’s entrance with the most faster move of his tongue and when Eric heard Dele trying to suppress an alarmed gasp - and failing, that was almost an extra boost.

Sure, the sound was a concern, but was still low anyway. So Eric took his time there and he made the most.

But Dele’s legs were shaking while up in the air now and he wasn’t managing to keep them up anymore, plus Dele was jerking himself and had only one path that that come would follow, and sure thing it wasn’t the path for the sheets. So Eric stopped, got up and approached Dele’s lips, matching their bellies and chest, pushing Dele’s legs apart and feeling them shaking while Eric rested himself in between.

“Very easy to control, you were saying?” Eric started when he lowered to Dele’s right ear.

“Shush it,” Dele was a little flustered himself, breathing hard and soft.

Eric chuckled and started to rock his body up and down upon Dele’s, but had one thing. Eric kissed Dele’s lips at ease for a couple of minutes and lowered to his ear again.

“I want to fuck you, Del,” Then he whispered what his body was asking – asking with a lot of will by the way.

“Then fuck me,” Dele arched a little to pull that soft moan from Eric’s lips.

Well, he was meaning his words at least.

But Eric shook his head.

“You have your thing and I have mine, just put it together,” Dele coaxed.

“Can’t believe you really used the word ‘ _thing_ ’ to say this,” But Eric was grinning through his pulsing body. He quickly shook his head again. “Nah, I didn’t bring condom or anything, because I didn’t want to fall for the... the enticement while in here.”

Eric felt when Dele pushed his body, pushed until Eric had to sit, Dele sat too and faced Eric’s blue eyes for a couple of minutes. Was odd, but wasn’t weird, they were still burning and that fire wasn’t seeming like it was going anywhere so.

“Do we need it?” Dele finally crooned.

But Eric just frowned.

“We’ve been tested,” Dele added with a lull voice.

Then Eric _got_ it.

“What?” He puzzled however.

“I mean, we’ve been tested to be here, when we got here, plus back in Tottenham too and... I mean, um- dunno,” Dele voiced softly and by the end he was looking down his hands, was when he pulled a blanket to cover himself.

“Wait,” Eric needed all the words, wasn’t like a game so. So he asked it all. “Do you want us to have sex without protection?”

“Um-” Dele was quick and he looked up Eric’s eyes again, but then he lowered his gaze, then at the ceiling, then he sighed. Seemed like he was just making time. “Well, when you put like this, seems not... right. But, we are clean, Eric- and-”

“I never fucked someone without it,”

“Me neither!”

Eric looked away for a while. He didn’t even think about that once, wasn’t like he needed. And yes, they had been tested, plus that, Eric always went for a yearly test, wasn’t like he was scared but was a rule now.

“You sure?” Eric asked after he thought it was a long time.

“I’m sure what? I never fucked someone without it or.. or if I want?” Dele pointed.

“You never with someone, I meant,”

“Yeah, I’m sure,”

“No one girl?” Eric asked again with his frown.

“I’m sure, Eric. Don’t you think I'd remember?” Dele replied and had some trace of hurt in his voice, but he shook away and puzzled his eyes towards Eric’s. “You? You sure? No one man?”

But all Eric did was press his own lips unhesitatingly for some seconds, holding Dele’s gaze and letting go that hot breath he was keeping inside. “I said I didn’t, right? I think we have to trust each other here.”

Dele breathed hard too and sat close the edge of the bed, letting his back for Eric to see and getting up.

“Look, forget it, was just an idea, we don’t need if this bothers you, alright? But,” Dele chanted quietly and started to talk toward the bathroom. “But for you to know, I always, _always_ trusted you, since day one.”

Then Dele was out of Eric's field of vision and not even ten seconds later Eric heard the shower.

Eric sighed. That had just caught him. Caught him good.

Wasn’t like he was against anyway, was only that was never a topic to think about, they always used a condom and. Fuck, was just _never a thing_ and Eric didn’t know how to think about that without shrug all the time. Anyway, he got up and walked toward the bathroom too, entering the box and just step by step pressing Dele against the wall, until he was trapped between the wall and Eric’s body. Eric lowered one hand and wrapped around Dele’s length and the other just placing around Dele’s nape, caressing and making their gazes match.

“Makes me sick just place the idea that you think I don’t trust you, alright,” Eric whispered looking deep inside Dele’s dark eyes and Eric made sure Dele could see all the truth aback his words. Eric saw Dele starting to nibble the corner of his lip, that because Eric had only increased his handjob and he knew the pressure he needed to do to make Dele come so, so wasn’t difficult and Eric just looked for Dele’s lips. They kissed hot for some minutes and then Dele started to twitch, Eric pulled back and kissed his way to Dele’s ear, Dele’s hand just squeezing hard Eric’s waist. “Look, I trust you, I trust you for life. Don’t you doubt it because you have me whole.”

Dele came all over Eric’s hand and upon Eric’s words. He came while gasping and sighing, moaning his pleasure but still trying to muffle his sounds and grabbing Eric close with his strong squeeze. And Eric, all he did was hold Dele and milk him until his last drop, feeling Dele press his forehead against his shoulder and feeling the warmth take over.

After a couple of minutes Dele was breathing calmly into Eric’s neck, so Eric pulled him under the stream of water, washing any mess away. And without any word Dele changed the roles and got down on his knees.

He didn’t ask for Eric to kept their gazes locked this time, he didn’t need because Eric couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

They were both dressed and cozy now, with Eric in bed and Dele in the armchair. All they had talked was, actually just Dele teased about how fast Eric came and Eric only grinned, like that drama hadn’t happened about just thirty minutes ago.

“I have no problem,” Eric hinted when they finally stopped doing small talk.

“Huh?”

“Yeah, you know what I’m talking about,”

“Um-” Dele cleared his throat and stirred into his seat. “Well, great? Don’t quite know what to say.”

“Sure, just,” Eric chanted again, this time feeling lighter and grinning a little. “Just not right now, alright? Just not today.”

But before Dele could even react to anything, they heard the door making noise and Eric mumbled a quick ‘ _come in_ ’, was still early and the guys used to step by. But look, was nobody but Milner, there just hovering by Eric’s door. 

“Hey, Eric, coming in to-” Milner started, then he saw Dele there and Eric was almost holding back a tiny grin. “Oh hi Dele, how’s going mate? Um- so, can we talk?”

“James,” But Dele talked first than anything and Eric quickly changed his gaze to him. He was looking calm, light and smiling however. “Hello, I- I was just leaving I-... hey listen, can you give us a minute?”

Dele finished pointing at Eric and looked at Milner. Eric arched an eyebrow at how gentle Dele was talking, then Eric arched his both eyebrows when Milner just grinned soft and closed the door.

“Why don’t you talk with me like this? I loved this fake soft voice so much,” Eric started teasing and was moving by the edge of the bed to get up, but he also was seeing Dele moving to his direction.

Eric also felt Dele sitting by his side and touching their mouths together, being so tender that messed up Eric’s right line of thought. Dele’s touch was soaked with sweetness and when he pulled back Eric was in awe.

“Isn’t fake and I got you, I got you, not today, not here. But- but wasn’t like I was doubting about your trust you know, I was trying to just respect whatever path you followed. I- I just never lied to you, I always ran to tell things to you, I wouldn’t suggest... what I suggested if had any danger, you got me? This is some huge thing, I know it, but I also know that I need to just _feel_ you,” Dele voiced quietly and with a little slowly smile taking shape over his lips, approaching at the end and touching Eric’s lips again, making it soft and warm.

“I know,” Eric nodded a little dizzy and reached a hand to Dele’s face, brushing his cheek and his lower lip. “I’m getting ready to have a chat with that guy outside and you’re making me mushy, can you drag your pretty ass out of my room?”

“Gonna talk about me?” Dele bought the teasing, of course.

“Sure,” Eric chuckled and approached to a little peck. “Fav thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry take so long, I was busy with a lot of stuff to do. Got time now at least and Thanks to all who are still here, have not you tired of me yet? Oh and this event thing was real and James Bay was real and the photo Eric took was real and took me a while to search the things, anyway was fun. 
> 
> Sooo, I needed to write something like this. We wish the world was all colorful and prejudice free, but well. It isn't. Tell me what you thought, huh? 
> 
> PS.: I love Harry Potter yeah. If you got it let me know :)
> 
> See you all!


	30. Non ho niente da dimostrare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry any annoying mistake.

Dele turned the knob door with Eric just behind and stepped outside the room.

“Sorry about that, mate,” Dele was smiling his words at Milner and stepping away, but he stopped in place and turned all his body toward Milner, reaching a hand but quickly pulling back. “Actually- well, actually sorry for the whole thing, alright? Was a little, a little off- at least. Yeah, so.. see ya, Diet. Good chat, James. Cheers.”

Eric just gazed the whole thing, nodding when Dele mentioned him, but still a bit impressed. That didn’t seem the man who kind of bursted earlier that day, but anyway Eric bought it. Noticing Milner nodding too.

Eric waved for Milner to get in and marched back to his bed, sitting by the edge and seeing Milner taking the armchair.

“All good?” Eric talked first.

“Yeah,” Milner was looking calm and nice. “You know why I’m here, I want to apologize.”

“Alright-”

“The lads put- tried to put sense into me and- I’m sorry,”

“Glad they did,” Eric voiced and crossed his legs up the bed. “Um- I guess ain’t just me you have to say this.”

“Yeah, I know,” Milner chuckled a little. “Gonna look the skinny later.”

Eric laughed and nodded with a low “He is skinny actually,”

“But, but I want to say something here,” Milner dropped his smile for a minute and waited for Eric’s nod. “I don’t agree with this. I'm not that religious or anything like but, but I have this idea that this is just _wrong_. Look Eric, I’m not condemning, that's just the idea that was planted in me and now it's how I see things, I can’t change it. You have my respect and all the help I can give while here and in France though.”

Eric looked at him elusively, trying to let Milner’s words fit and noticing, Eric noticed that he had nothing to do with Milner’s business, just like Milner should fly off Eric’s, but all they could ask was what Milner just said. Respect and help while in there, was what teammates needed the most. So after a couple of breaths, Eric cleared his throat.

“Alright,”

“You got me?”

“I can’t want acknowledgment from everyone,” Eric shrugged.

“Please, that’s not what I’m saying,” Milner waved and got up, taking some steps and resuming to his spot after some seconds. Eric was gazing puzzled at him. “Makes me look a bloody tosser when you talk like this. I don’t have a single say over your life and I have no reason to be mad about who you love. I’m not talking bad at this, nor anything! Isn’t like I’m leaving aside, like I’m making you down because of this. I have the knowledge, Eric, I just can’t hug it like being... right- because it isn’t.”

“That’s okay, James,” Eric winked. “That’s how all works, you know? You can’t agree with all but you can’t disrespect things _you_ think is wrong either so, so you’re doing the good task, mate.”

Eric had learned to respect the opinions of others and if the respect was reciprocal, then there was no need for another argument. But one think was still itching and since they were there.

“Um-” Eric started and Milner raised his eyes. “That time- had a minute that you-” But where were the words at? Anyway, Eric remembered of Joel and then all came out. “Fuck, you pointed his finger right at him. What were you going to do? I know he wouldn’t back off and if no one had stepped in- what were you going to do?”

Milner said nothing and Eric felt his heart swell.

“Yeah, we can’t work like this,” Eric shook his head a couple of times and pointed over the door. “Night, James.”

“Of course I wouldn’t hurt him,” James finally said, but. Anyway, Eric’s finger was still pointed at the door. “I would not, Dier. Listen to me, you think I’m crazy?”

“I didn’t say shit,”

“You two isn’t made to be, but I can’t make you believe it, there’s no reason for me to hurt anyone,” Milner raised his arms, like in redemption.

Eric’s breaths were getting high to be honest. He would never guess he would have to have that talk with someone of his own team. He knew it was a possibility, but nobody thinks it would ever happen to themselves. It’s extraordinary how people's minds work.

Some roll eyes was allowed, so Eric did it. Fuck, that was a whole lot of nonsense. But sure, the respect thing.

“Alright,” Eric managed to breathe that out and felt his nerves coming down. Milner seemed neutral anyway. “And cut this shit, we are made to be.”

Eric grinned his last phrase.

“That’s what you think,” Milner muttered, sighing the next second because Eric gave him the look. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever,”

Then Eric saw Milner propping against the armchair and breathing out.

“Jesus, you young lads always look for the tricky paths,” Milner started with a chuckle on. “Back in my time things were easier.”

“You mean eighty-four years ago?” Eric arched an eyebrow.

“Testing your luck huh,”

“Always,” Eric smirked and looked for his phone above the bed, seeing the 7 pm shining and sighing. “Look, just like we are here, just like we were born, this wasn’t a choice. It fucking happened, don’t you think I would like to avoid this? You think was my choice? You have no idea now heavy it is, but this- fuck, but _he_ is the only thing that’ keeping me from losing my damn mind so, so yeah, but wasn’t a choice. I want you to know that.”

“I didn’t think it was,” Milner winked calmly.

“No? The way you talk-”

“I mean, I kinda think- you could have chosen-”

“Shut it, don’t ruin it,” Eric quickly raised a hand and rolled his eyes.

 _Choose_. No one chooses shit and Eric definitely didn’t choose anything. Was just there!

“So we’re cool?” Milner inquired with a quite hesitant tone.

“Yeah, cool,”

“Right. Um- dinner time, innit?” Milner breathed and frowned a second after. Eric nodded. “Wanna go to the- dunno, the eating place the hotel have by the corner?”

“Um- we can ask in the room,”

“Yeah, but where’s the fun? Right?”

“I guess? Alright, sure, sure, let’s.” Eric shrugged and dared a smile while following James the way out the room.

They were both sitting at a table and it wasn’t just James who had had that idea. Other lads were there, but was alright. James just pulled Eric to any conversation when they did their plate and when James asked how was life in Portugal, then Eric lost track of time. Eric switched up when a guy came and took their plates away, was when some of the others got up and started to walk toward the elevator again, anyway Eric could see an approaching.

Adam and Jordan were walking closer.

Dele wasn’t there, Eric could say he would rather order the food in his room.

“All good?” Adam asked, offering a smile out.

“Are you two watching over me?” Milner arched an eyebrow.

“Please James, we have better things to do,” Jordan snorted but he quickly pulled a chair.

“All fine,” Eric felt like saying.

Eric knew Adam was there just to check them over, Eric also knew that Jordan had talked with James and they both were there to see if had worked.

“They are watching _us_ over,” Milner turned to Eric and teasingly spoke, he managed to pull a tiny laugh from Eric’s lips.

“I guess,” Eric shrugged.

“We are not! Can’t we find a nice place to have a nice talk?” Jordan insisted and propped his back against his chair.

Milner narrowed his eyes and seemed to believe that, and alright they saw each other everyday in their work, but Eric knew better. They wanted to check them up, but Eric didn’t have a problem with. Actually, meant they cared.

And they really had a good chat, Adam always pulled Jordan into they talk and by the end Jordan and laughing and joking with them. Eric thought that maybe he would feel left out, since the three of them worked together, but quite the contrary. Was pleasant, their time was pleasant.

Then all Eric did that night was shower again, spend some time texting Dele, spend more time trying to sleep and failing for almost an hour, then texting Dele that he couldn’t sleep, getting nothing back because obviously Dele was already asleep. Sighing for ten minutes with the boredom, to finally turn on his side and forcing his eyes shut. He needed that sleep and was no insomnia taking that away.

 

Eric was enjoying his toast while propped up at the head of the bed and hovering his phone. Still early and the game would only be late the day, but they needed to do all the meals, so they all needed to wake up in time for breakfast. But.

But sure, Eric’s door made noise and the next minute Dele was lying on his stomach over the bed and stealing Eric’s apple slices.

“I was going to look for you after eating,” Eric chewed his toast.

“I woke up about three hours ago,” Dele shrugged while tapping his phone.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah I- I didn’t sleep well actually,” Dele added and locked his phone.

“There’s something?” Eric asked carefully and he saw Dele shrugging for the third time in a minute, so Eric reached a hand and brushed his fingertips close to Dele’s eyebrow. “All good?”

Eric heard Dele sighing and pulling a pillow close, nesting his head and nodding. Then was Eric’s turn to shrug, turning back to his food.

About five minutes maybe, five minutes later Dele moved again. Just turning his head to the side and eyeing Eric. 

“I’m being a good boy here, not asking anything you know,” Dele started and Eric was just feeling his sweet juice following the way down his throat. “But you have to tell me what you and James talked about, my mind’ going mad a bit.”

“Oh,” Eric chuckled, then that was all about. “He didn’t talk to you?”

“Not yet I guess,”

“I see-”

“I woke up with the sun so, but. Yeah, gonna tell me?” Dele puzzled again.

“He just wanted to apologize, you know this,” Eric voiced and turned to gaze Dele’s eyes.

“Yeah?”

“You need to understand people’s side, okay? He will talk to you and, and just take all chill, he’s a nice lad,” Eric passed on while finishing the slices that Dele had started eating, then he sighed. “He has his thinking.”

“Why are you saying this?”

“Because you don’t like people's opinions,” Eric chuckled again.

Well, that wasn’t a defect actually. One day, one whatever day Dele was training some screamers with Chris and Eric was just near by watching. Chris was putting a show, while Dele never kicked the ball with enough force to do the thing, so Eric just got up and said ‘ _try to firm your support foot further’_ and he heard Dele snorting ‘ _yeah, I know what I’m doing_ ’, so Eric stepped back and sat by the grass to watch again. Took about more five attempts, but Dele got it and was a beautiful shot that one. Chris smiled and pointed at Dele while looking at Eric, like saying ‘ _that’s yours?!_ ’.

Wasn’t like Dele hated the opinion of others, he always complied with Poch’s words, anyway that wasn’t the problem. But Eric got that like being just confidence in himself than nothing else. Eric didn’t get mad with Dele for that, but he almost never suggested anything when Dele was practicing around with the ball again.

“Hey, that’s not tr-” Dele started talking, but Eric snapped his eyes at him and Dele pressed his own lips precisely. “Um- okay, gonna behave.”

Eric snorted funny while Dele rolled his eyes and turned to his phone, but the next second Dele was using his prying eyes and then his long fingers to calmly swipe some soft strawberry, gobbling up with a heartbeat.

“Stop touching my fruits,” Eric grumbled.

“Don’t be crabby,”

“I’m not _crabby_ , didn’t you eat already?”

“Yeah, they did not give me strawberries,” Dele rolled his eyes and Eric pretty much copied him.

“Don’t care, leave mine,”

Eric should know better actually. Dele raised his eyebrows and took the last strawberry, letting the soft fruit in between his fingers and just smiled cocky.

“Come get it,” Smirking while putting half the thing inside his mouth.

“Not in the mood, can you give back?” But Eric just sighed.

“A shame, you can say goodbye to your strawberry,” Dele chuckled while holding the fruit again.

“You are.. such a damn kid,”

“If you say. Looks very sweet,”

Then like that magic, Eric was grinning, yes rolling his eyes, but grinning and feeling the little joy flood his chest. Anyway, Eric just lowered and bit half the red fruit that was flying out of Dele’s mouth, but Dele just pushed the whole strawberry to Eric and approached to keep a kiss going on, well, Eric wasn’t multi task, he pushed Dele’s chest so he could chew, muttering an annoyed _‘gross_ ’ when Dele made motion of continuing the kiss. Once the sweet thing was down Eric’s throat, he muttered again, moving that hand from Dele’s chest to his nape and letting the words ‘ _come here’_ take form through his lips. And was a really sweet kiss for the record.

Dele giggled when the air was a thing and moved off, while all Eric did was think about how he would always give in to Dele’s wants, and Dele just fucking knew that! Eric’s lips were red and warm now, was worth it.

Eric was propped against the headboard, the tray over his lap and with Dele lying face down on one side. Dele was quiet after that, playing with his phone and yawning, but given a time he just tugged the tray and waved a quick ‘ _place this aside_ ’, but actually not letting Eric touch the tray. Dele pushed the tray from Eric’s lap and made the thing fall on the other side, he then moved above one of Eric’s legs and placed himself in between them. Well, Eric let him, he didn’t think he could do otherwise.

Was quick actually. Eric saw Dele nesting his head right on top of his left thigh, bowing and pulling a blanket up, making Eric’s legs part a little to welcome Dele’s ball shape. And just like that, without Eric say a single word, Dele was sleeping within three minutes.

Eric was grinning when he realized that Dele had only snuggled himself close to Eric’s body, closed his eyes and _slept_ , was like magic. Well, Dele said he didn’t sleep well that night, so that was another reason for Eric just let him be. But the main reason was because Dele was looking fucking cute and tiny like that, in between Eric’s legs, looking chilled and vulnerable.

Dele’s phone was close to Eric’s hand and was free for him to grab it. Eric made the screen light up and just touched the camera icon, taking about a dozen pics and letting Dele’s phone rest aside them again, then picking his own phone and doing his business over the apps.

Within the hour he passed there, standing still. An hour of Eric’s body taking that until his leg was pretty much dead and he wasn’t feeling his toes anymore. Maybe forty five minutes of Eric pluming his fingers over Dele’s hair and sensing Dele shiver when Eric caressed the lower nape, but Dele never woke up. About ten minutes of Eric ignoring his leg tingling with the lack of blood, but fuck it, that was funny, he didn’t want to move because the last thing Eric wanted was disturb Dele’s sleep.

He was weak, yes.

But also his leg was weak, so Eric had to move. Five minutes trying to make Dele change to Eric’s right leg and failing, then Eric sighed and only picked a pillow and managed to slowly take his thigh off the way and put the pillow under Dele’s head. The blood running down Eric’s leg again almost hurt and took a couple of minutes for him to finally stand up.

The water falling over his back also almost hurt, but after some more minutes the cold water was barely dragging Eric’s attention. He got ready and jumped inside their usual England clothing.

Dele was still snuggled and sleeping, so Eric grinned and walked closer, slowly laying down beside him and shoving an arm around his shoulders, then Eric didn’t have to do anything more. Dele moved close to Eric’s chest and snuggled around it, pulling the blanket with him and resuming to his calm sleep the next second, well Eric was grinning again.

The position Eric could bear for hours, but not even an hour later Dele was stirring and waking up. Pressing his face against Eric’s chest and sighing.

“Sorry, I really didn’t mean to sleep,” Dele crooned with some husky voice.  

“I think you did,”

“Good pillow,” Dele was giggling now.

Eric was guessing Dele hadn’t even opened his eyes yet. Anyway, Eric couldn’t tell since Dele was still with half his face pressed against Eric’s chest. And it would be just fine if Dele had gone to sleep longer, would be just fine because Eric was feeling so fond and all the cheesy and the loving things, so it’s nice when you take a time to think that one person can instigate the creesy in you, means you’re feeling, means you’re not just hollow.

“Had a hard night?” Eric asked while running his hand over Dele’s shoulder and Eric felt his nod.

“Kind of, was like the sleep had a bad time with me,”

“Did you sleep well now?” Eric inquired.

“Like a baby,” Dele giggled. “Let’s see the lads and- the game’s in a few hours and you know how they all grow talkative as fuck.”

Was an easy morning.

 

“Take the chances, kill ‘em off!”

Eric heard Joe chant while standing close the line, while waiting the referee lead them, holding his child's hand and drinking his water. But Eric was also listening Rui’s words, his “ _Vamos! Vamos!_ ” and getting all the small talk of the portuguese players, anyway, game time.

Boring and dangerous, mix this and the result would be that game. Well, Joe and Rui, excellency in defense, Eric judged. Anyway, he was doing his part and a draw was fine, would be just fine. But wasn’t what Chris had in mind and Eric was just behind him, he was seeing the letters of his name on the shirt, forming ‘ _Smalling_ ’ like a close up, also Eric saw the ball jumping from Chris head to inside the net, confusing Rui and scoring for England. 

Eric felt the little firework of adrenaline that contaminated his senses pretty quickly, he ran toward Chris and hugged him like all the others. The Wembley swelling and breathing with them, until the referee whistled the end of the game.

Eric was walking back shirtless to the locker, thinking about getting another shirt and bring to Wiliam like he had told him and also thinking about how his skin, now cooled, was seeming gluey. He entered the locked, throwing Wiliam’s shirt over his shoulder and grabbing another England shirt.

“I saw you,” Eric heard a voice too close to not be directed to him, he turned around to see Cahill gazing him over.

“Sorry?”

Cahill wasn’t much of talking, so Eric frowned.

“Sneaking his way close the midfield,” Cahill chuckled.

“Oh,” Eric waved and scratched the back of his head just to do so. “Yeah, Hodgson hinted me through.”

“I know, I also talked with him about it,” Cahill nodded and took off his own shirt over his head, sighing and sitting down to take care of his boots.

Eric frowned again. Hodgson knew Eric wasn’t a defender since the beginning, so he had talked with Eric about that, that was why Eric was training passes so much in the last days, that was why Eric’s game was having a lot of fluidity instead of so much defense and body game.

“Have you?” So Eric frowned his words.

“Yeah, I know how you do it and I like to keep an eye on my opponents. Chelsea matter speaking,” Cahill smiled politely and sat down straight again. “Was good.”

“Yeah?” Eric was feeling caught and he saw Cahill’s nod. “Well Gaz, thanks. Um- isn’t like I’m no longer defending though.”

“Oh I know that, just wanted to spot your game today.” Cahill patted Eric’s shoulder and grabbed his things to take a shower.

Eric blinked a couple of times and was quick for a little smile play his lips. He then grabbed the England shirt and started to walk back the tunnel, he didn’t manage to get far.

“Showing off?” Dele just jumped into Eric’s sight with his big smile.

Right. Eric was still shirt off.

He snorted softly and tried to get through Dele, no need to say that was useless. Seemed like Dele was Eric’s shadow, so Eric gave up. He wasn’t mad however.

“Good game,” Eric pointed when he noticed that Dele wasn’t moving from there.

“I didn’t do much,”

“You don’t need to score everytime,”

“Would be nice though,” Dele giggled.

“Yeah,”

“Going back?” Dele pointed over the tunnel with his thumb over his shoulder and Eric nodded, lifting his arm and pointing over Wiliam’s shirt, but Dele’s eyes had dropped to Eric’s torso now. “Like this?”

“Gonna take a second,” Eric shrugged and tried to push Dele away, but he didn’t budge and Eric needed to go. So he quickly sighed and shoved his arms into Wiliam’s red shirt, opening his arms like a question. “Better? Now move off huh.”

Dele frowned and touched his forefinger on the number in the center of his shirt, touching the ‘ _14_ ’ and following the line close to Portugal shield.

“Yeah, we found something that does not suit you at all,” Dele voiced queitly while letting his hand slide the way down the center of Eric’s chest to his belly, then to Eric’s waist, taking a grip and pulling Eric closer a jot inch, making the harmless of the pecks happen, moving back and smiling his words. “Free to go now.”

Eric grinned and shook his head in disbelief, seeing Dele move off the way and finally letting Eric walk out the tunnel.

Was good use his Portuguese with more fluidity, was good talk about Sporting and Lisbon, felt nice, but wasn’t long when Eric had to walk back to his own team. He was one of the last ones who was still going to bathe, so Eric tried to hurry.

So. The team would fly to France in four days and they had been waived to make the final arrangements, even if the team does not qualify, they will stay in France to complete the group stage games for three weeks, so the players had to prepare the trip. And Eric was thinking about that when he stepped out the shower, while he dressed and while he was getting ready to leave.

“Look,” Dele said and showed his phone to Eric. His mom was texting him non stop, still typing while Dele was holding the thing up and pretty much she was asking for him to step by. “Can’t turn this down.”

“It’s okay,” Eric winked a little smile.

“Yeah?” Dele blinked and started to pick at his bottom lip. “Um- so, I will have to go to Milton Keynes, you okay?”

“Of course, I bet she’s missing you tons,”

“ _I’m_ missing you tons,”

“Gonna have time,” Eric chuckled and touched Dele’s cheek.

“I miss you,” But Dele was whining.

“I will not be the person responsible for doing you turn down your mum,” Eric pointed out and brushed his fingers over Dele’s pout. “Tell them I said _hi_.”

“Yeah, I will,” Dele hummed and Eric grabbed his things to leave, but Dele hadn’t finished. “Come here huh.”

Sure, Eric knew that tone.

“I need to go, Del,” Eric put in while pointing at the tunnel out the locker.

“I know I- yeah, I know, but a kiss?” Dele arched his eyebrow and let his smile show up, so he knew he had won Eric over.

Eric grinned soft and nodded, he didn’t care a second if had someone close to them, or if James was there to be bothered, and stepped close, holding his things with one hand and touching Dele’s neck with the other, caressing the place and approaching to manage to brush his lips with Dele’s. Was nothing more than a warm press and some move, no tongue. Anyway, Eric felt Dele sighing against his touch.

Had no one there to be bothered.

“Ring me when you get home?” Eric hummed still close to Dele’s mouth and felt his nod. “Good, I need to go now, okay? We talk later.”

Eric moved away and he didn’t miss Dele’s cute wink. Alright, was hard move away from him, but Eric wanted to set all ready for their trip soon, it did not matter if they were going to have three days to do it, the sooner the better. Organizing is important.

\--z

June 5, 2016

To France tomorrow!

Just one day away, one day and Eric would have to work the harder together with the team, and fuck he could hardly wait to start.

Since the game against Portugal, two days ago, Eric was checking things from the to-do list and he pretty much had all ready just one day after start setting.

Dele was still with his mom and Eric was in no place to call him to come over, he was no one to overcome Sally’s words, so they were texting and making calls, but wasn’t the same. Anyway, Eric felt good, he felt wondrously better when he stepped by his sister’s. His dogs seemed so happy to see him that he almost really cried, but Frankie was gazing him and no fucking way she was catching Eric crying.

Eric debated with himself about bringing the dogs back home, but it seemed pointless. He was going to have to bring them back to Frankie's in two days, that would only stress them, so when Frankie was almost kicking Eric out because was getting late at night, Eric said goodbye to them and followed the way to his house. Feeling his throat close because he was that weak.

His mom also stepped close when Eric was gathering and she even helped Eric with his chores over the house. She didn’t have much to say besides turn all mushy and hug Eric for almost five minutes, uttering how she and his father were proud and no mattered the outcome, they would always be proud the most. Alright, that happened and Eric felt red.

Also, Enzo called! Seemed forever since Eric talked to Enzo, although it was only a few weeks ago. Of course, he would cheer for Italy and shit, but Eric knew Enzo would watch every England game and maybe tease Eric every time, but mostly because Enzo cared. They talked for a really long time, Euro wasn’t even the matter anymore and when Steve asked the phone to say something, Eric felt fucking melting. Eric missed them.

Eric had come down at Waterloo Station and was walking towards the River Thames for five minutes now, just a quiet and easy walk because yes, we have a car, but let’s use the Underground for the day. He pulled his phone out when he was getting close his destination.

“Look, if you're not there I'll turn around and walk away,” Eric muttered when Dele picked up.

“Listen, I’m still home, Eric,” Dele chuckled the other end of the line.

“That’s it, going back the tube then-”

“No, no listen- Artie is late, not me! When he gets here I'll drive myself there in a matter of minutes, give us ten,” Dele coaxed with a soft voice.

After all the trouble to convince Eric to do that, he better be soft.

“But I’m like, two minutes away from there,” Eric rolled his eyes.

“Well, make some friends,”

“Don’t test your luck, Delboy,”

“Gonna be there soon.” Dele grinned and ended the call.

 _London Eye_. Dele had done that and they were heading to the London Eye. But no way Eric would walk with his own two legs to that capsule alone with Dele – because yes, he remembered when Dele pointed that ‘ _I would love have an orgasm while up there_ ’ – let alone with more twenty three unknown people, so when Dele suggested call Artie along, Eric acepted.

Anyway, Eric couldn’t leave now that he was already there, gazing some people entenring that giant metal box and slowly going up in the slow spin of the London Eye. The place wasn’t crowded, what was odd because was almost getting dark and that was the best time to give it a ride in that thing. Eric didn’t keep questioning that for long.

When his phone buzzed and the screen shone ‘ _Where are you_ ’, Eric suppressed a little of roll eyes. After that was easy spot Dele and Artie walking toward him, Eric was close the entrance box, gazing the queue getting long with people buying the tickets.

“You know what he’s gonna say, don’t blame me,” Artie walked faster and entered the box while Dele was a bit behind.

Eric couldn’t say anything because Artie was already waiting in the queue.

“Blame on Artie’s slow arse,” Dele muttered when he got closer, but anyway he wasn’t mad at all and had the warm little smile hovering his lips.

“All good back home?” Eric asked and if he was annoyed because he had to wait a little, had completely vanished and all Eric wanted to see was that smile.

“Yeah, I came back this morning to set all up-”

“And did it all already?”

“Yeah, I don’t take forever like you do to packing,” Dele smirked and bumped his shoulder with Eric’s.

“I’m just organized,” Eric pointed.

“You mean prissy?” Dele’s smirk was still alive.

“Anyway, Artie wanted to come just fine?” Eric nodded toward Artie.

“Nah, but he’s dealing with the end of the semester and it’s being stressful, so I thought it would be good for him,”

“That’s nice,”

“I’m nice,”

“Drop this smirk somewhere,” Eric rolled his eyes and was when Artie walked back to them. “Uh, was quick.”

“I was just grabbing those, mate,” Artie showed the tickets and fist bumped Eric along. “Have you heard of online shopping?!”

Then Eric nodded in knowledge, of course, online was faster and he needed just pick the ticket up there.

“Oh, alright so, so let’s?” Eric pointed over the queue and he heard Artie’s tongue clickling.

“Nah, fast track too, no lame line for us, baby,” Artie smirked and handed the tickets to Dele and Eric.

“Yeah, you don’t get to call him baby,” Dele voiced and pointed a finger at Artie’s side.

Eric was just grinning at that and gazing the London Eye slow move above them. The next capsule would be theirs, since it was a private one and they had the fast track to the count.

“Does bother you?” Artie tugged Eric’s ribs and asked with some joke tone up.

“Not at all,” Eric couldn’t care less.

“Oh Deli, you don’t have the juice then,” Artie teased and Eric could hear Dele’s chuckle just after that, starting to ruffle around with Artie’s hoodie.

“Gonna look like children the whole ride?!” Eric puzzled and was when the both of them stopped messing around, both still chuckling and Eric felt the teacher dealing with the rude kids.

The next capsule appeared and when the people emptied it, the three handed the tickets to the lady in charge and she quickly nodded so they entered the thing, still in motion. The door slowly closed and that was it, they were trapped inside that box for at least thirty minutes. Inside had the usual table bench in the center and the guides of the touristy and flashy places of London, Eric had already decorated all of them but they were still breathtaking.

Anyway, the capsule was slowly going up.

“So Dele, can you repeat what I said when I agreed to this?” Artie was the first to speak and he sat at the table.

“No mouth touching,” Dele rolled his eyes.

“Thanks,”

“I did not agree to anything,” Eric sassed and sat next to Artie, pulling up the teasy attitude that he was missing to play already, with all that training and packing.

“Yeah, you can cut the third wheel shit on me,” Artie smirked at Eric’s tease and Eric remembered of Jan, he remembered how was hard to tease his mind. Artie was even worse, it could be said. “I know you're only here ‘cause I am too and you can bet that I know the reason.”

“Art, shut up,” Dele crooned.

“What? I didn’t say a word, I didn’t say I know how saucy you are and how I know what thirty minutes and four walls would do to your-”

“Art!” Dele shushed again and Eric couldn’t help but let his tiny laugh live with that.

Artie was laughing too while Dele was there, standing and going red.

“I'd love to know all the stories you have to tell me, Artie,” Eric laughed his words.

“Oh, chuffed to do so,” Artie let his laugh linger.

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Dele rolled his eyes to Eric’s total amusement.

By that time the caspule had moved and Eric didn’t even notice, he only gazed out and noted how they were up the sky already and the thing hadn’t even gone halfway yet. The view was already quite vibrant, though it still had sunlight.

“Oh no love, was a great idea,” Eric kept feeling light and amused, holding a hand toward Dele and feeling him grasping his fingers, so Eric pulled Dele closer and made Dele sit in between his legs. Well, that table bench thing was quit large so all Eric did was move a little backwards and make room for Dele. “For the three of us. Right, Art?”

“Yeah, you bet,” Artie hummed and got up, his sight glued to outside the capsule, walking toward the digital tabs on the handrail, tapping the screen and turning to them again. “Sorry, what? Look, this’ the best view, innit? Isn’t nice to see the River touching it all? Looks like it's washing everything away.”

“We aren’t even at the top, mate,” Dele pointed but Artie was seated close the glass now, hypnotized with the outside and Eric grinned.

“Artie?” Eric called but Artie seemed mesmerized by the view. Eric pressed Dele’s body more firmly against his own, Dele’s back feeling warm against Eric’s front. “Well, I think we are alone.”

Dele giggled and moved off Eric’s hug, crossing his long legs up the bench and turning his body toward Eric’s, tugging Eric’s legs and Eric got it. He quickly copied Dele’s move and they were facing each other now.

“Got me,” Dele grinned while picking his phone and tapping the screen a few times, showing Eric his camera roll and the row of photos of him sleeping in between Eric’s legs. Dele had one eyebrow lifted. “I look cute, huh?”

“Oh,” Eric jested and took the phone from Dele’s hand. “Definitely, don’t you always?! Why didn’t you delete it? Those are pretty much all the same.”

“I bought a memory card,”

“Really? Because the pics?”

“Yeah,” Dele shrugged.

“You should delete this, Del, or- or at least the ones I look dumb,” Eric pointed and handed back Dele’s phone.

“No chance,” Dele chortled funny and changed his gaze to outside the capsule. They were really high now and Eric could even feel the around them getting more cold, nothing to bother however and matched the view. But then Dele almost jumped out his spot. “Hey! I didn’t tell you, right? I told you that James talked me?”

“Did he? No, you didn’t say anything,” Eric replied casually, not making much deal about it, but he felt bending inside.

“Yeah, on the same day of Portugal game actually. I really forgot to tell you,” Well, Dele was smiling, so Eric allowed himself to think that their talk had been good.

“Yeah?”

“You know what he said to me, I mean besides the apologies and shit,” Dele waved and his hand slowly looked for Eric’s, swirling their fingers together and Eric felt Dele’s hand being warm against his own.

“You took good, right?” Eric worried.

“Sure, I mean, I tried to argue about his ‘ _this isn’t right_ ’ bullshit he was saying, but he was being soft so I dropped the argue, your talk about me not accepting the opinion of others fell on me,” Dele lowered his gaze to their hands and kept shrugging during his whole talking.

“I think we just need his respect anyway,” Eric voiced and he tried to suppress that huge wave of relief that flooded part of his chest.

“I know, I-” Dele gazed into Eric’s eyes for a second before lower his gaze to their hands again, squeezing Eric’s fingers and sighing. “He shouldn’t think like that, we're not doing anything wrong.”

“Hey, of course not,” Eric touched his free hand close to Dele’s chin and pulled up, matching their eyes and giving a little grin. “We never did anything wrong here, but that’s the thing. The thing about people’s mind, Del, you can try to change it, but you will never manage to reshape it.”

Eric looked aside at Artie and he still was leaned forward and gazing the outside, he turned back to Dele and saw him grinning softly.

“I talked Jamie over too and you were right, he’s a nice lad,” Dele started again.

“Right?!” Eric smiled and was his turn to squeeze his fingers around Dele’s.

“Yeah, he’s nice for his age,”

“Jesus, don’t be so alienated,”

“I’m not!” Dele laughed and that lovely sound would always make Eric’s heart naively skip.

“You are, his age has nothing to do,” Eric chuckled and tried to let go Dele’s hand, but the grip Dele made didn’t let it.

And alright, wasn’t like Eric was bothered.

Eric sighed and looked outside again and the sight was a show apart, they were almost at the top and the sun was slowly dying, the light there was orange and touching all the eyes could see. The orange matching the River was splendid, everything. Everything was beautiful from up there. Eric looked at Artie and no change had happened, so he turned to Dele again and he was caught.

Yes, the light was touching everything, also Dele’s fine skin and making him glow, but Eric could handle that – barely, the thing was, Dele wasn’t gazing that amazing view, he was just with his eyes pointed at Eric and just beholding, like a painting or like that fox you see when you go to the zoo, because you never saw one and your mind goes ‘ _how cute and beautiful this is, Jesus!_ ’. No need to say that Eric blushed in the same second and that only made Dele’s smile grow bigger.

“Dele-”

“This light fits you,” Dele smiled his words.

“Well, I can say the same,”

“You look fucking stunning,” Dele just kept going and that made Eric look away his gaze, made Eric look the lights and the city again, feeling his bones blushing along. “Can I kiss you?”

“What happened with the ‘ _not mouth touching_ ’?” Eric grinned.

But he didn’t fail to notice his heart jumping funny because Dele had asked that. Because he had just _asked_ first.

“Artie’ still in Wonderland,”

Their capsule was on the very top, the very high and that height was fucking scary, Eric almost couldn’t see the floor, on the other hand he could see all of London and let him wordless. Well, their capsule was on top and had no one close to them, that is, the other capsules didn’t get a very sure view of what was happening and Eric felt taken.

Eric approached a little and just leaned toward Dele’s lips, was easy only let them caress each other. Let their tongues play around and hear Dele’s sigh against Eric’s mouth would always turn up all Eric’s nerves, slowly lighting up Eric’s body and making him become a mess, inch by inch inside the madness and the warmth. But that was all really fucking good. Was kind of inexplicable how Eric’s body was boiling ember and lava when Dele pulled back.

“This was a kiss, up here, can you imagine what an orgasm would do to us,” Dele whispered with his failing voice while still touching his nose with Eric’s.

“I can’t-” Eric tried to reply, but he only managed to let his breath take his words away, lifting a hand to hold Dele’s nape for life.

“I know,”

“- I can’t go through this night.. I can’t, without feeling you,” Eric hummed with a really low voice, Artie was still there after all, but anyway, wasn’t like Eric could speak louder than that.

Eric grinned when he felt Dele’s body hardly shivering against his touch and over his words. Eric moved back and touched their lips just easy, dropping his head to Dele’s neck, fitting pleasantly and feeling Dele lifting a hand to Eric’s nape too, feeling Dele holding for life too. They were holding one another because was the only thing that wouldn’t let them fly away to the sky right there.

“You heard me?” Eric kept whispering and he felt Dele’s light nod. “That’s nice, ‘cause I’m feeling like needing you so fucking much, Del. I need you, alright? And I want you to make me lose my words, together with everything that makes me feel sane, ‘cause when I feel you going so deep in me is when my mind goes so mad for you. I forget all and there’s just you.”

“I can’t get out of here with a boner,” Dele breathed against Eric’s neck and Eric could feel his smile.

“I’m not even trying,”

“You want that?”

“Yeah,”

“I’m missing you,” Dele uttered softly while finally moving back from his spot close to Eric’s warm neck, not moving his hand from there however and pulling Eric close to get to touch their lips, just some light little kisses.

“Didn’t pull you phone out during all this, are you feeling alright?” Eric smirked when Dele went quiet after the kiss, just gazing the view.

“Oh,”

Actually seemed like Dele had really forgotten, so he quickly seeked for his phone, tapping the screen and wasn’t long when Eric heard some camera sounds. Anyway, Eric just grinned because Dele looked like a tourist more than anything, he could do that ride everytime he wanted but he still seemed impressed. But Dele took only a couple of pics from the view and since they still were facing each other, was almost easy enough for Dele just point his phone at Eric.

That didn’t surprise Eric at all and he would never ever admit, but he posed a little bit, only to laugh just after and push Dele’s phone away.

“No, you’re looking fucking beautiful, I need catch that,” Dele beamed while outsmarting Eric’s approach toward his phone.

“You can look at me all the time,” But Eric was just being dramatic, wasn’t like he really cared and was warming hear Dele talking that.

“We are not up here all the time too,”

“Well, you’re right,”

“I am,” Dele averred with his tiny grin on.

“Give me this,” Eric managed to take Dele’s phone away this time. “Let’s be fair then.”

Eric opened the camera again and gazed Dele’s confused eyes before point the camera at him and was pretty clear spot the confusion becoming amusement.

“Yeah, my phone anyway,” Dele smirked.

“Yeah?” Eric arched one eyebrow.

Well, Eric took a few pics and when he thought it was enough he quickly tapped the screen and sent all the photos to his own number, was easy. Then Eric showed him the historic and saw Dele’s cheeks slowly taking a cute red shade. Was Eric’s turn to smirk.

Dele grabbed his phone back and took his right hand to Eric’s neck, quickly pulling close and touching their lips together. None of them dared to deepen the kiss, they remained with light pecks. Anyway, Dele’s fingers fondling Eric’s stubble was making the shiver roll down Eric’s whole.

“Do you like that?” Eric queried while pulling back the kiss and coreved Dele’s hand with his own.

“Huh?”

“Thinking about shaving,” Eric added and let their hands drop from his cheek to the table.

“Really?”

“Yeah,”

“Why?”

“You think I shouldn’t?”

“I’m nobody to tell you what to do huh,” Dele winked a grin up.

“As if,” Eric felt like rolling his eyes.

He fucking felt like Dele was the only one who could tell him what do to.

“None change can make you look bad,” Dele quipped and although Eric blushed, he felt some smile taking shape over his lips.

“I know,” Eric sassed anyway.

“Shave it, I bet it’s good feel your smooth face down my-”

“ _Okay_ ,” Eric cut Dele off a little too loud because Artie was right damn there.

Well, Eric only managed to get Dele’s light laugh out and was the best to be honest.

Eric pressed his own lips in a smile and plumed his fingers over Dele’s nape one last time before pull back, he looked away at the sight and noted the capsule following the way down now, but they were still high af fuck. Eric beholded the outside for a couple of minutes then changed his look to Artie, nodding toward him and Dele grinned. They both got up and walked close to Artie, each one sitting down on either Artie’s sides.

“Got your time?” Dele asked when Artie clicked his tongue to them.

“This’ quite amazing,” Artie pointed out.

“Getting dark so gonna be blowing,” Eric voiced.

Eric made them move to the other side of the capsule, well the thing that turned and if they kept there they would only see the machine gears, so they had sat down again, crossing legs on the other side and Eric was in the middle this time.

“You were right,” Artie bumped Eric’s shoulder and nodded to outside.

The night had fallen and seemed like they were almost inside the starts.

“Um- you never came here before?” Eric puzzled.

“Sure, never at night,” Artie shrugged and snapped his eyes at Eric. “Actually, _fuck_ \- actually the first time I went for a ride was with Dele. Jeez! seems ages ago.”

“That’s because _was_ ages ago,” Dele chuckled.

“Yeah, we were just soft teenagers, right Deli?!” Artie smirked and Eric felt out of an inside joke.

And he really was. Was easy to say when Artie leaned forward and locked eyes with Dele for some seconds, then Dele shrugged.

“We were catching birds actually and they went straight to here, so we just jumped too,” Artie was moving his hands along to mean his words, his gaze once pointed to outside and once to Eric’s eyes. “They were _so fine,_ mate.”

“Yeah?” Eric chuckled softly and turned to Dele’s side, he was quietly looking the River.

Sure, Eric got it. Before all that, all that love mess, Dele talked about girls he got with before, but after it he never touched the matter again. Maybe he felt like Eric would feel weird about it.

Eric never cared.

“And you got some?” Eric asked and pushed Dele’s shoulder a bit.

“Um-” Dele was just mumbling and looking down the view.

“You bet,” Artie took the reply and there was so much malice in his voice that Eric realized where that had taken them. “I said, right? They were fucking _fine_.”

“Art, belt up, mate,” Dele said nonchalantly, his voice was low, like he didn’t want to call attention, like talking under his breath.  

“Alright, look at him,” Artie sighed a little annoyed and looked for Dele’s gaze, then pointed at Eric’s body. All Eric could do was arch his eyebrows. “Do you think he fucking cares about who you shagged? I’m sure you talked about this and I’m sure Eric knows that he’s the first man you got along this way. Ain’t nothing wrong Dele, he’s fine. Just sod it and talk with us, ‘cause we still had fifteen minutes inside this box.”

“I feel odd with you talking my name like this while I’m right here,” Eric quipped funny and wasn’t hard to catch Artie’s lips moving up. “And he’s right, you know,” Eric added and turned his voice soft, leaning in close to Dele’s body. “You shouldn’t feel weird at all.”

“But I feel, okay?” Dele tried to get away from Eric’s approach.

Eric felt when Artie breathed more hard to reply that, but his phone made noise and because Eric was just beside him, he saw the word ‘ _mama_ ’ shining over his screen. Artie got up and sat at the table bench in the middle of the capsule. Eric turned his gaze to Dele again and touched his chin.

“Do you think I’m naive or some shit?” Whispering his words the next second.

“No- isn’t this,” Dele shook his head and turned his entire body toward Eric’s, sighing along. “Would you feel nice if we talked about the guys you got?”

Eric clicked his tongue.

No, he would not feel nice about that. Eric gazed outside for some seconds and shook his head while still looking at the stunning lights of London at night.

“Exactly,” Dele hummed and approached Eric’s shoulder, pressing his forehead there. And fit just right since Eric was still facing forward and Dele was facing Eric’s side. “You know you are the first man, isn’t like Artie talked. It’s just.. odd, you know? I’m with you now and I feel like that’s the only thing we should talk about.”

Eric grinned quietly while still feeling Dele’s forehead pressed against his shoulder. That was alright, he didn’t feel like charging for them to talk about that matter anyway, and he got it. Eric would feel odd, at least, if they talked about the guys he got together with. They touched that matter once and all went nice, but was quick and didn’t add anything to their relationship.

“Alright?” Dele crooned after a couple of minutes. Eric could still hear Artie talking behind them. Eric nodded with a light ‘ _yeah_ ’ in between his action. “Can I kiss you?”

“Why are you asking?” Eric gave it a tiny laugh. Yes, his heart had gently jumped and his cheeks were a little pink, but the words were there before Eric could think.

And fuck it, was cute hear Dele ask that.

“Um- because I can’t act bold here,” Dele replied like it wasn’t obvious.

Was when Artie took his sitting position beside Eric again.

“I would love it,” Eric nodded and was lovely hear Dele’s little laugh when he heard that.

Was lovely feel Dele approaching and brushing his lips prettily against Eric’s cheek first – Eric didn’t miss the rush of blood the ran to there, and then move to seek for Eric’s lips. Was lovely feel the pressure that Dele was putting into the kiss and Eric returned it, making the kiss take shape and letting the grace build in his senses. Would always be lovely.

“Do you still mean what you said... for tonight?” Dele crooned after that light kiss.

“You damn bet,” Eric just whispered back.

“Something I need to know?” Artie puzzled and pushed Eric’s shoulder enough for him to lose that close contact he was having with Dele.

Sure, ‘ _no mouth touching_ ’.

“Nah, mind your business,” Dele replied and snapped his eyes at outside.

“Tad hard when it’s just three of us inside this box,”

Dele clicked his tongue and turned his body toward the view again.

“What mum wanted?” Dele asked casually.

“How did you-”

“Artie please, four years now that you put that song for your mum’ calls,” Dele giggled and looked for Artie’s eyes. “She’s good?”

“Just wanted to check me up. Yeah, she’s fine,” Artie shrugged.

Eric felt a little bug in between their talk and kept gazing the lights and thinking about how he couldn’t see the floor now with no sunlight, was like the thing was flying. Splendid but scary.

“Gonna step by someday, I miss our talks,”

“Gotta hear this, Eric, mum must love him more than me, her own son,” Artie mused like disapproving while calling Eric’s attention.

“This ain’t true, she didn’t _must_ , she obviously loves me best,” Dele smugly giggled.

“Well, Art,” Eric sighed while stretched out his legs, just pressing softly his feet against the glass and leaning back, propping his weight in his hands. “I feel you.”

Eric remembered every time his mom touched the Dele matter and how she just loved to talk about their relationship. Eric knew she was trying to be less nosy and the after all she just wanted to know if Eric was doing fine.

“Yeah, I can’t do shit if I’m so cute,” Dele had the nerve to brag himself.

Eric knew it wasn’t a clever move brag while Artie was close.

“Sure, I bet that West Brom lad totally agrees with you,”

“Oh shush it,” But Dele just laughed and pointed his gaze toward Artie. “Ready for that sleep over then?”

“Today? Aren’t you heading France?”

“Um- today?” Eric just arched an eyebrow and catched Dele’s attention.

“Oh,” Dele blinked.

“Yeah, ‘ _oh_ ’,” Eric nodded. Had no way he was sleeping alone that night. Then turned his head to Artie’s side. “We are heading France tomorrow yeah.”

“Later then, Art,” Dele waved quietly.

“Later you say huh?” Artie smirked and Eric was aware that Artie was the clever kind.

Artie got it. Well, after grow up with Dele since kids, Eric could spot that Artie knew all Dele’s grimaces already. Anyway, Eric just grinned at that and waited for Dele’s reaction, Eric was there only to chill and see the view, he didn’t need to worry about his friend figuring out anything.

“Want to join us?” But Dele wasn’t easy too, of course he teased back and Eric rolled his eyes.

Well, Eric was just gazing the outside and feeling the caspule approach the floor inch by inch, but he felt one side of his face burning and wasn’t coming from Dele’s side, so Eric tilted his head toward Artie and he had pulled no less than the most teasing face Eric ever saw since they met, so something was up and Eric sighed already.

Artie and Dele should tease each other’s ass a lot back home.

“You have some smashing blue eyes, right baby,” Artie talked directly toward Eric and Eric almost couldn’t hold his laugh.

The tease didn’t last. The obvious happened.

“ _Art-_ ”

“Oh God, I can’t believe this,” So this time was Artie’s turn to try to hold back his laugh, pointing at Dele along, cutting off his half rebuke. “All this time trying to find your weak spot and failing- how naive of me, of course it would be him, right? Rather predictable now, Deli, I must tell you.”

“What? Wait, no, this- I’m entirely fine,” Dele tried to overcome that, but Eric saw that Dele noticed how what Artie said was true.

Eric was no less than wanting a bag of popcorn to keep watching that. His grin was perhaps trying to light up all their capsule, but Eric didn’t dare to say a word.

“Damn yeah you’re fine, not even looking all miffed and shit,” Artie was hard with his tease.

Looking back now, Eric knew why Dele was so defensive sometimes.

“Don’t even mess this up Art, you fucking know what’s happening here,” Dele suddenly just chuckled quietly and Artie joined him.

“You know my little heart’ going mad for your two mate, cool up,” Artie waved and Eric felt Dele slightly leaning in toward his shoulder, was just a little slope. “Now let’s get out of here huh.”

“Well, that was fun, right?” Eric jested while placing an arm around Dele’s shoulder and pulling closer.

Sure, Eric was meaning the ride and all it carried, all the lull that it placed inside Eric’s bones like was what he needed. But he also meant their little tease game that just happened.

“I bet you loved this,” Dele hummed when he did nothing to move away from Eric’s approach and just let Eric drag him close.

“I know I loved,” Artie got up and was waiting close the door, since they would have to leave the capsule with it still in motion.

“He was right?” Eric whispered close to Dele’s lips when he didn’t get up together with Artie. “I’m your weak spot?”

Eric felt Dele’s body shivering against his own, he was used to feel that and was one of the best things. Anyway, Dele raised his head a little and teased his lips with Eric’s for some seconds, never really touching.

“He was damn right,”

“Yeah, that’s nice,”

Dele giggled. He fucking giggled and Eric felt all warm and corny, he was gross, _God_. Anyhow, was easy when Dele swallowed the little gap in between their lips and pressed them together, for just a second – their stop was getting closer.

“I can let you two inside all alone if you want,” Artie shrugged when they were one minute away from approaching the land again.

“Na-ah, you know what would happen,” Eric acted quick and got up, pulling Dele with him too and waiting close the line aback the door.

“Oh, dunno what you’re talking about, mate,”

Eric snorted at that and in a second they were outside the capsule, walking the way out the box of people waiting their turn to ride the thing and none of them knew what to do now. Was still early the night, Eric didn’t feel like going home, so when Artie started to walk toward a path Eric didn’t know, he just followed him.

Wasn’t hard to get in when Artie stopped by a little restaurant alike thing - well _alike_ because was little and cozy and seemed like a house, apart a tiny board outside the door.

“How long since I've been here?” Dele tugged Artie’s ribs with his elbow and he had an amused voice.

“Weeks? I’m a frequent customer, isn’t like they forgot you. In fact I already watched a lot of games here- oh! now they have ‘ _green space_ ’ in the menu,” Artie replied while pushing the door.

The inside was wholly different, didn’t seem a house anymore, seemed more a pub, but was still cozy.

They took the time. Dele told Eric that he and Artie had been in that place since Dele's first day in London and although Dele couldn’t eat those things everyday, the around inside the place was what called both of them to go there and just waste time with a little talking. The owner dragged their attention one day and they started some words, so became a ritual. But with Dele’s ban, and Tottenham end of the season and England games ahead, Dele didn’t have much time.

Artie was right, they have a green space and actually was pretty good, but Eric was betting that the hamburger Artie was murdering was better.

A middle-aged man came and cheered close to Artie and Dele, Eric didn’t hear much because they were talking things that Eric had no even the slightest idea about, anyway the man recognized Eric and for some minutes their talk was about the Euro, until the man withdrew with some smile up.

Until they ate with the teasing tone always hovering their talk, seemed three kids winding each other up, but was a good time.

Was a calm walk on the sidewalk back to Dele's car, as was a calm ride back to Artie’s. Eric was in the backseat so he had a view about what happened when the car stopped.

“Aren’t you coming for any game, right?” Dele turned the car off and talked with Artie.

“You know I can’t just fly off to France, I have assignments,” Artie replied and sure, Eric heard the sorry trace over his voice.

“Yeah, don’t skip class, mate,”

“Not my style huh,” Artie shoved Dele’s side with a tiny laugh, Dele giggled quietly too but then Artie sighed, like letting drop something and the thing made a thud. “Gonna do fine, Dele.”

Eric frowned. Artie’s voice was just damn light and the thing he dropped, was just that fucking defensive barricade that was soaked with sarcasm and jokes.

Dele nodded quickly and lowered his gaze to his hands on his own lap and alright, Eric wanted to wrap Dele inside his arms but Eric did nothing, Artie could handle.

“I know, I- yeah, I know,” Dele sighed. 

“Well, let’s see,” Artie cheered and clicked his tongue. All the things he spoke next he raised a finger, counting. “You have the skills, you know how to play good, have a good team with your back too, oh you know how to meg people – you know I don’t even know how to kick a ball so yeah this’ a thing for me, you have prince charming with you, well I’m sure you gon’ do just fine yeah?”

Eric heard Dele’s giggle during that and okay, Artie could really handle. Eric rolled his eyes at that last part, but he didn’t dare to cut Artie off.

“I can’t meg all the time too,” Dele winked funny.

“You can try,”

“Try and get my leg broken you mean?!”

“Jeez mate, people aren’t that bad,” Artie chuckled and took off his belt. “Alright, going now.”

Artie just leaned in toward Dele and hugged him, they would not see each other for at least three weeks anyway, Dele pressed the hug back. Artie repeated his ‘ _gonna do fine_ ’ under the hug and drew back. But he didn’t leave before turn around to gaze Eric over.

“You too baby, let’s not get the eyes off that ball and you better bring that cup home.” Artie smiled while opening the door.

“Do my best,” Eric spoke for the first time since they stopped there and Artie was walking toward the door of the house the second after. Eric approached the passenger's seat while Dele kept gazing Artie enter the house. “That’s my name now?”

“Yeah,” Dele giggled when Artie was no longer visible. “I don't thinks he's gonna forget.”

Dele wasn’t pinking up or seeming mad about it anymore.

“I’m not your driver, right?!” Dele jested funny and pointed over the passenger seat.

Eric grinned and got out of the car, only to dove in the passenger spot. Then Dele started to drive toward his place and since Eric’s dogs were not a concern that day, Eric didn’t complain.

“Can I lock it?” Eric first asked when they entered the house and pointed at the door.

“Unless you're planning to call someone,”

“Nah, we don’t need anyone,” Eric locked the door and turned around. “Right?”

“Damn right, come on,” Dele grinned.

He was grinning at everything, all the time, all their afternoon and Eric’s chest was blowing with welfare.

Dele called Eric up his room and had one path to go. They kissed and caressed the way to get rid of each other clothes, wasn’t quick. Was just a relishing time and Eric had no way to know how much time they had put into it. At a given time they were both with underpants on, Dele lying down with his back while having Eric seated on top of his belly, looking down as if Dele’s skin was that most rare thing.

“Look, I don’t care, but it’s still creepy when you look at me like that,” Dele smiled while rubbing his hands over Eric’s thighs - was easy, they were just there, waiting for Dele’s touch.

“It’s not,”

“Those eyes can dig, love,”

“Isn’t creepy,” Eric chuckled and lowered just to peck Dele’s already red lips. “Well, I can’t do anything, can I?”

“You can’t, I’m just this stunning, I know,” Of course he bragged, Eric had given the bait anyway.

“Good you know this,” Eric hovered close to Dele’s lips and when he finally touched them together again, he quickly moved his hips along. “Was a good day, right?”

“About to get better,” Dele just whispered back, well Eric was there, so close stealing Dele’s breath, also Eric was there so close teasing Dele’s dick with all his damn weight.

“Look,” Eric crooned when Dele started to arch off the bed. Eric sat up straight and brushed his fingers over Dele’s chin to drag his attention. “You're good friends, aren’t you? You and Art?”

“Um-” Dele frowned a little, but just for a scond. Nodding and starting to rub Eric’s legs again. “Yeah, he’s my brother. You liked him, right?”

“Of course,”

“That’s nice,”

“How I can dislike someone who just called me ‘ _baby_ ’ all afternoon?!” Eric chuckled and dropped that hand from Dele’s chin to his chest.

“I was afraid that you two wouldn’t get along,”

Eric nodded, he got it of course. But wasn’t a problem anyway, Eric thought that anyone who cared about Dele that much shouldn’t be targeted of any shady feeling from Eric's senses. And Artie cared that much, Eric could spot that, easily even, plus Artie was a fine company, easy going and nice talk. He didn’t even flinch when he figured about the two of them, back at the barbecue, he didn’t make that a big deal, he acted just like he supposed.

“You set it all for the trip for real yeah?” Eric asked and he saw Dele’s nod. “Alright then.”

Eric just rolled over to push his underpants down with a quick move, straddling Dele’s body again and starting to make the same pressure he was doing since the first minute. Eric knew what would happen if they both were naked there, but Dele still had one layer of fabric. Dele’s hands flew to Eric’s hips when Eric made the minor move down to resume their kissing time.

Since the second Eric stepped inside Dele’s place, that charismatic and uninvited spark was wandering Eric’s mind. That was almost an hour ago - or more, Eric judged, so now his body was nothing less than _emanating fire_ , was easy spot Eric’s shaft being hard while rubbing against Dele’s belly.

The kiss was going on just like the right path and Dele was sighing against Eric’s mouth also just the right way. Eric felt the little shiver that his body made room to feel when Dele ran his hands across Eric’s back, going all the way up and caressing back down until his butt, just grabbing and adding the strength, kneading and pulling down while bucking his hips up, but that damn layer of fabric. Was enough anyway, because Eric’s body just _twitched_ , out of the fucking _nowhere_. All his muscles just jumped together. And that was fucking unexpected, all that sweet pleasure overflowed Eric’s mind just like that, like Eric didn’t have a say over his own life anymore, like was all Dele’s choice now.

“ _Fuck_ -” Eric moaned and quickly sat up straight, trying to let his lungs work the right way.

“What is it?” Dele asked when his hands dropped from Eric’s nape to his thighs, because of Eric’s sudden movement.

“Dunno, I’ve never-” But Eric stopped when he could spot Dele’s little smirk, he knew damn well what had happened. “Nothing, go on.”

No way Eric could speak with his own mouth that Dele made his body fucking _squirm_ without an even proper touch, he didn’t want to hear the teasing for a whole week. Eric suspected Dele knew however, his smirk was bigger, anyway Eric would never admit.

“I know it’s been a while,” Dele chanted while pulling Eric’s shoulders down again, hovering their lips at pleasure, reaching a hand to Eric’s hard on and holding for a while, managing to hear Eric’s hard, raw moan. “On the verge huh?”

“I can hold it. Work me,” Eric hummed quickly with his fast breathing and rolled over, pulling Dele on top of him and letting Dele fit in between his legs.

Dele left a kiss over Eric’s lips and wasn’t hard to feel Dele’s lips curving up, along with a slow thrust, he just wanted to feel Eric arching off anyway. Backing off and reaching the nightstand, grabbing the two things they usually used and coming back to rest above Eric’s body.

“I thought we had talked about it,” Eric nodded toward the condom when Dele placed it around the bed.

“It’s okay,” Dele only shook his head with some smile and Eric let it go, well much because Dele was kissing Eric’s lips so.

Eric wasn’t the one who would start some talking while there, while almost feeling his body jumping into a perfect spontaneous combustion. He wouldn’t ask, nor do anything unless feel Dele’s body rocking above his own, or feel every nerve of his body protesting when Dele stopped kissing him, stopped caressing and moaning over him. Plus Eric wasn’t intending to do anything besides welcome all Dele’s wants into him and take a step closer to send his sanity to the tenth moon of Jupiter.

Was pretty much what he did, in fact. That night, was pretty much all they did that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This World Cup it's being wild, huh. Well, hope you all like this new chapter and let me know what you think, would be nice. Oh, I didn't know how the London Eye worked, so I searched everything and I don't know if I got it right *claps*
> 
> See you!


	31. Pressione di un nuovo posto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Goooood! Hello everyone, many thanks to those who are here reading this, really, it animates me in an amazing way!! 
> 
> Sorry any mistake again.

\--x

June 11, 2016

“It’s Eric,”

Well, Eric thought Dele was really bold to suggest that. There. But then Wayne was suddenly certain, was pretty much like Dele’s words had no impact because Wayne’s mind was already made.

“It’s you, better be you,” Wayne crooned with a hand over his mouth and gazing the amount of players forming the wall.

“ _Me?!_ ” Eric breathed while feeling his lungs working a hundred.

The ball was just in front of them and the fans were making the fuss. Game against Russia, still 0-0 on the scoreboard. Fucking first Euro game, _what a thing_! About seventy-two minutes rolling and that scoreless mess, but then a foul, a pretty good one and was a chance, could be _the_ chance. That was why Eric, Harry, Wayne, Dele and Kyle were hovering the ball while the wall was being done.

But was Wayne’s the most, that chance was Wayne’s the most.         

Kyle just nodded and stepped away.

“Agree, agree,” Harry repeated quickly with all his sweaty body and watchful eyes darting around the box.

“You do it,” Dele did a quick move with his head toward the net and walked close the wall as well.

“Lads know how I touch this, they know Kane too,” Wayne added to his quick word and pointed at the ball, covering his mouth again just after. “They would never guess you, they don’t know how you do it and I saw you training. You know how to go.”

No time for turning down, had no time. Eric just quickly nodded and he saw Wayne moving away the kick area, Harry kept there to build confusion over the Russian players. No thought like ‘ _if I lose this_ ’ crossed Eric’s mind, he was only thinking about that kick and about putting the ball over the keeper’ head.

Harry and Eric moved back and Eric heard the whistle. A fine breath flowed from his lungs and Eric quickly glanced the wall, the move that was already going on over there and when he saw Harry purposely missing the ball, was his turn to move. 

One second. It took one second and Eric saw the ball flying in between the players, he saw Cahill moving off just in time and then the Russian goalkeeper flying toward the ball, Eric saw the ball capriciously passing through his effort and above his head like Eric was pointing, and fuck.

 _Fuck_.

He did it.

Even the sound could be heard, before all the screams, the sound the ball made while kissing the net, was thin and accurate. Then all broke into shouting, the Vélodrome was _breathing_ and Eric ran straight for the English crowd, feeling his chest blowing and letting it all climb up the way to his mouth, so his shouting mingled with those of the crowd. Slide with knees was the option, so Eric went for it and alright, he felt when Dele almost disengaged his head from the rest of his body, but honestly, Eric couldn’t give a fuck. He barely even felt any pain, his body was pretty much trying to boil up.

The next second Eric was surrounded by white shirts, jumping and making his field of view decrease, turning all his around black for a few, for then every excited player start to dissipate. The English crowd still enraged with the good stuff and Eric still feeling his heart daring to drop out.

“Dier!”

That was a cheered up Danny calling Eric when he started to walk to the middle of the field. Fuck, that stadium was still living! There was no way Eric could keep his smile inside, Danny greeted Eric again with a nice and zippy gaze and they started to run back to the initial formation.

Dele was there, he was there close to Eric and when Eric finally had no one over him cheering, Dele touched Eric’s arm and his smile could replace all the lights in that stadium. Was too noisy around and Eric couldn’t catch his words, but his lips moved like saying ‘ _you did it_ ’, anyway Eric was smiling because he felt like he couldn’t do anything else. But Dele approached and made that arm touching Eric’s climb all the way to around Eric’s shoulders, moving closer and managing to touch his lips with Eric’s ear.

“ _I gotta love you!_ You heard? I gotta fucking love you, Eric!” Dele gushed while running and God! Eric was weak. “Now listen, they’re about to do what I’m doin’ inside.”

He couldn’t say anything and Dele quickly moved away and ran faster to the midfield line. Eric pretty much just felt his inside collide together.

“... _scored by number seventeen, Eric Dier_!”

The voice made heard over the stadium and was easy to spot the wave of shouts when Eric’s name was said.

Eric ran to his spot too and the whistle was there again. Back to the game.

And went fine, they couldn’t score again, but the defense was giving it results. But then, fucking stoppage time already, two minutes and going on when a long cross entered the England box and a Russian player got off the block, heading the ball and cutting any chance for Joe to save it. Actually, no one could save that and Eric saw the ball stopping at the back of the net, like mocking all England effort. Was just the time for the Russian players celebrate and the game ended.

A draw. Wasn’t the worst scenario, but was disappointing that was awarded so at the end of the game, was pretty much like a bad joke of fate.

Plus Eric knew Wales has won their game, so was an additional bad point.

That was only the first and anyway, Eric was glad he helped the team.

The team just kept applauding the fans and then headed toward the tunnel. The air was heavy and no one was keen for talk. Although Eric had to do nice because some lads approached to cheer his goal, some of those who stayed on the bench the ninety minutes. Wasn’t hard to notice someone bumping into Eric’s shoulder after some minutes inside the locker, after some minutes of letting the body cool up.

“Such a piece! Huh? Better get a tape of it, keep it close the bed, right?” Stones was surprisingly - well, not really - cheerful and talking with his smile up.

“No one uses tape anymore,” So Eric felt nice to be cheerful too, a little.

“You got me, mate,”

“Was fine,”

“Fine? Please, don’t be so humble,” Stones faked some polite tone and placed one hand over his own chest. “Was brilliant, no Russian predicted.”

“Yeah, thank Dele then- or Wayne, I had no idea I was the one to take that,” Eric spoke the truth.

“ _Oi,_ Wazza,” But then Stones was shouting over the locker. “Should I thank you for his goal?”

Eric was a step away from blushing and that was ridiculous. He turned his head toward Wayne’s spot, who catched that and grinned. Wayne Rooney, grinning, after that fuck draw. Was a point apart.

“Nah mate,” Wayne waved. “All him.”

Then he quickly dropped his gaze and went back to his things, talking something closely with Smalling.

“ _Dele_ -” That was Stones again, shouting.

“I got it,” Eric cut him off with a tiny laugh. “I know was a gorgeous goal, alright? But passed, we have other problems now.”

Stones nodded, like all he needed was to hear Eric admit that and winked a smile. But anyway, his shout had worked and one second later Dele was tugging Stones’ arm, but Stones just collected his things and walked over the showers, pointing his chin over Eric and flashing a smile.

“Um- you good?” So Dele puzzled.

“So,” Eric grinned and he instantly saw Dele letting go some breath. “Were cheering my name all over too?”

Eric remembered Dele’s words after his goal and he saw Dele’s quick frown, to then let his giggle take shape over his lips.

“You bet,” Dele giggled along and touched Eric’s forearm, taking a less lively tone. “I was right there by their goal and I coul-”

“Don’t.”

“Eric-”

“Don’t. Don’t do this,” Eric was being kind of firm, but fuck, shouldn’t have room for guilt yet. That was just the first game, that tournament would still give them a lot. “Let’s work on it.”

Eric looked for Dele’s hand and was easy since Dele’s arm was right there. Dele lowered his gaze to their glued hands and smiled at it, he just squeezed Eric’s fingers and let go his hand one second later. Eric didn’t miss his little nod.

“Good,”

“Are you missing?” Dele chanted quietly and the spark daring to burn Eric’s gaze was self explanatory.

“What?” Eric chuckled while taking his shirt off, but actually he didn’t let Dele answer, he was calling Dele’s attention the very next second. “Of course I’m fucking missing. Missing you all over, Del, but isn’t like I can’t hold it now, you too yeah?”

“Yeah but- but also ain’t like it’s easy hold it,”

Eric nodded, he knew the struggle too so, but it was it. They couldn’t do much about and they were dealing fine. Eric pressed his lips in a smile and gathered what he needed to shower, but not before another lad block his sight.

“Smashing shot, mate!” Vardy was cheering close to Eric, placing an arm around Eric’s shoulders, who just laughed softly and nodded.

“One point,” Eric added to his action.

“Yeah, but the goal was something huh,”

“If you say, I rather win,” But Eric was just teasing, he was feeling nice with that draw, wasn’t all bad.

“He’s always like this?!” Vardy pointed at Eric and looked for Dele’s eyes.

“So now you’re feeling what I have to bear,” Dele chuckled at Vardy and just gently touched Eric’s arm, winking at Vardy and stepping away.

Eric saw him walking over Sturridge and Raheem the other side of the locker.

The bus was taking off and the air inside was starting to get easier. The thought that this was just the first game was taking shape in the players' heads and they would improve. _It was just the first game_. Beside Eric was Ross and in front of them had Dele and Marcus, seemed like all they knew how to talk about was that game _they all just lived_ , Eric didn’t need that at all, so he only played with his phone for twenty minutes. The road back to Chantilly was about an hour anyway.

When Eric’s phone was now boring, he locked the thing and raised his eyes, well seemed they had gotten bored of that subject. Marcus was talking something that Eric wasn’t caring with Ross, while Dele was gazing outside the window.

Eric tried to call his attention.

“They asked that _Roommates_ thing,” Eric started and wasn’t hard spot Dele’s light chuckle.

“If you want to put ‘ _ask_ ’ as the way they called us, then yeah,”

“Anyway, gonna be tomorrow I guess. After training,”

“Sure,” Dele nodded still gazing outside, but just to turn his head toward Eric and smirk along. “Do you know me that well to do this, Diet?!”

“Do you?” Eric acted on it of course.

“Please, I can already write your biography,”

“Yeah, I don’t think I believe that,” Eric laughed feeling warm inside and that pretty much caught the attention of the two who were out their talk.

“Oh mate, sorry, switching places a bit?” Marcus suggested quickly while already getting up, shaking his head like that was the most obvious thing and he was feeling silly he only realized now.

“Wha- no, hey Rash, what you doing? There’s no need,” Eric tried to drop that action of him, while talking fast and moving his head in denial.

“Yeah?” Marcus frowned and sat back, flashing a smile just after. “Look, Chris told me about this _Roommates_ thing, just to ramp up some good material, you know? None of you need to be serious about it or any shit, that’s just ‘cause the fans seemed to love you guys, so they popped up with this idea.”

“Yeah, you both cuties,” Ross added, like stepping in a talk that he wasn’t even listening too.

Anyway, Eric didn’t miss Dele’s chuckle.

“Yeah, I know,” Eric decided to ignore Ross' words and called Marcus attention. “Jamie talked me too.”

“Vardy?” But Ross didn’t ignore Eric’s.

“There’s another?”

“This’ sudden, right?” Ross arched his eyebrows.

“Not at all mate, they are all budies now,” Dele couldn’t just not participate in that conversation.

“Catching up some jealous?!” Marcus also couldn’t stay aside from that, however he only smirked while letting one ear out his headphones and bumping his shoulder with Dele’s.

“You hit on right, I’m the jealous one,” Dele replied and Eric arched one eyebrow because of the total lack of teasing tone in his voice, he just talked it true.

Anyway, Eric knew that already and he didn’t feel like saying anything about it, so he only snorted and kept feeling the fine wave of the bus.

Ross seemed to have accepted that, although he still babbled about never having seen Eric and Vardy walking together, Eric did not pay much attention to it. They must have been almost in Chantilly, Eric supposed.

While Eric was just hovering over his phone, without really doing anything because had nothing to play there, well Eric was feeling his body warming up, like tiny pins sweeping his skin. Obviously, that only meant one thing and when Eric raised his eyes he saw Dele’s gaze trying to dig holes over Eric’s form. Was quick for Dele to match their gazes.

“You know what, Rash,” Dele turned to Marcus, who pulled his music aside for a minute. “Switching places would be a good shoot.”

Dele pointed at Eric’s seat.

“Yeah, I figured,” Marcus just giggled and got up.

Eric shook his head, but was a so useless move because Marcus was stopped in front of him, seeming like going nowhere besides that seat Eric was snuggled into. Well, Eric sighed and got up, finally sitting beside Dele and seeing Marcus winking nicely then resuming to his music.

But before Eric could say anything.

“Alright,” Dele hummed to no one in particular and looked his phone, checking the time and getting up. “ _Oi lads_ , can shut the lights yeah?”

Was late. Was scheduled for them to arrive at the hotel at midnight and that was in thirty minutes, Eric was finding it strange that the lights were still on.

“So you can kiss the boy?” Ryan had to teasingly shout over the bus and Eric grinned along with the others.

But wasn’t like Dele was easy.

“And also, could use a nap?” Dele hit back while pointing at Ryan’s spot, Eric guessed.

“Yeah, right. Actually you and me both,” Ryan voiced, still with an amusing tone.

“Can I?” Dele asked a little loud again and this time Eric heard the others murmuring in agreement. “Sweet.”

So Dele walked over the driver and the lights were dimmer after some seconds, hovering back to his seat beside Eric’s.

“I could almost hear your brain working this out,” Eric talked first while pointing at the lights.

“Well, I could use a nap, wasn’t a lie,” Dele gushed softly.

Eric raised his look and checked the scene. Marcus was hovering his phone and with his music on, he wasn’t a problem at all and Ross was snoozing now.

“You good?” Eric hummed.

Well, seemed that with the lights a little off now, all was way more quiet. Eric felt like he could only whisper.

Eric didn’t miss when Dele raised the armseat and fitted into place, now had no barrier in between them. But Dele didn’t move closer just yet, he turned his body toward Eric’s and propped his back against the motionless armseat, extending an arm and nodding when Eric plumed his fingers with Dele’s. Caressing the curve of Dele’s wrist and feeling his squeeze.

Then Eric remembered both times Dele did it when they were taking a ride over the London Eye, both times Dele just asked. Maybe he could ask too.

“Can I kiss you?” So Eric asked.

“Why you asking?” Dele asked back with the best smile Eric could spot with that light.

Eric saw something flashing his eyes, so Dele had remembered too.

“Because I can’t act bold here,” Eric kept repeating the same scene with the same words, but he drop it when Dele couldn’t hold his soft laugh.

Eric approached the next second and rested his free hand above Dele’s cheek, sparing some time with just taking pleasure in touch Dele with so much forthcoming after some days without it at least. Was warm for the record and was burning when that gap between their lips died, sadly was also quick and very light, just some press. Eric couldn’t say it was enough, but was also the best thing.

Was complicated to put a label on something that Eric didn’t even know how to properly describe with the right words.

“And you? Handling?” Dele hummed still close to Eric’s lips, while just hovering them over one another and snuggling more close to Eric’s warmth. Eric frowned at Dele’s words however. “Well, isn’t like we have the time to do this small talk anymore.”

Eric shrugged. That was true, but wasn’t like Eric was complaining about having his hours filled with football. The Euro was pretty much a dream for all of them.

“Tired? A little,” Eric finally talked it.

“Yeah, me too,”

“Oh, said he!” Eric tried to mix his whisper with his teasing tone and he thought he got it when Dele raised his eyebrow to the ceiling. So Eric replied his silent question. “You never ran out of energy, Dele.”

“You tired me countless times!”

“Yeah, but wasn’t like you wanted to stop either,”

That was all just a bunch of whispering.

Dele tried to give a better reply, but after some seconds thinking he just sighed and pulled Eric’s face close again, touching their lips and feeling the good stuff spread. Eric felt like winning and his lips were turning up before he could realize.

“You can drop this simper,” Dele had to croon while moving back from Eric’s body, pushing his chest and turning his body forward again.

Eric just started to chuckle and backed off, raising his eyes and eyeing Ross almost drooling, Marcus still with his music but his eyes met Eric’s. Well, Eric was just a worried person, he thought of James and about winding the patience of others. Marcus didn’t seem to notice that Eric got stuck after their gazes matched each other, nor Dele actually – who had just leaned in Eric’s space and pressed half his body with Eric’s, maybe he was looking for that nap. Eric felt he didn’t have the guts to push Dele away.

“You know,” Marcus finally voiced, taking his music out and pointing at them. “I think you two are lucky.”

“Why for?” Dele wasn’t asleep in the end.

“Well, everyone here who has a bird um- I mean, wife or girlfriend, gon’ have to be apart all this time, but you two have the lover a step away,” Marcus explained with a low voice.

Eric had not thought about that.

“Do you have someone?” Dele asked.

“Nah,” Marcus waved and looked outside for some quick seconds, couldn’t see much there. “James’ chilling now?”

“Yeah, we talked,”

Eric was quiet, he only moved a little and made room for Dele to snuggle against him, but his voice wasn’t feeling like going out.

“But was a nice chat?” Marcus puzzled.

“Yeah, I think- we can’t never hope for everything we want from people,” Dele shrugged.

“But we can hope for people to be okay with who we are,” Marcus waved quietly and Eric arched his eyebrows.

That was an _eighteen-year-old boy_ – maybe Eric was out of date with the wisdom of youth, but Eric knew Marcus was the good kind.

“He’s good, Rash,” Dele giggled anyway and Eric felt relaxing. “I think he fell for our cuteness.”

Eric couldn’t hold his roll eyes toward that.

Marcus only chuckled and winked a smile for Dele, seeking his headphones again and putting it on, stopping one second and mumbling something like ‘ _Goals_ ’. Wasn’t like Eric got the exact meaning of that, but Marcus was grinning so.

Anyway, Eric just stirred a little to let Dele find his way to the comfy and when Dele finally stopped moving and went quiet, didn’t last long. The bus stopped and they were told to go to their rooms, the next day they were training and wasn’t like they could relax. That was just the first game. Eric touched Dele’s cheek for him to get up when the lights were shining on again.

“Better a bed huh,” Eric just muttered while shoving Ross’ side when Dele finally got up too.

Ross switched up a little dizzy but started to come down too.

Eric tried to jostle that harmful wave that shook his skin when he had to walk with his own two legs away from Dele. Just the _unrighteousness_ was enormous, but it was it.

 

The sun was glistening that day and they had to stay under a ceiling all along. Just early afternoon and they had finished the training during morning, went fine and quiet. But then was time for record that thing and lasted quite some time, the two had been released five minutes ago. They had the rest of the day off, but Eric just wanted to lie down.

“Nothing to say to me?” Eric asked while they were walking back to their rooms.

“Huh?”

“Anything you want to ask or...”

“Well, was a good time, looking to see the video soon,” Dele grinned his words out.

“Yeah?” Eric nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, lowering his gaze.

“Eric,” But then Dele stopped his track and turned his smile to Eric. “I fucking know you know my birthday, you took me to a _beach!_ so I know you didn’t just forget. Rashy said we didn’t need to be all serious about it and I took it nice.”

“Would never forget, you know?” Eric just chuckled and softly pushed Dele’s shoulder a little but.

“I know,” Dele said as he pressed the right button on the elevator. “Up to?”

“Pretty much pretend I'm a rock,”

“Yeah? Make the most of it,” Dele grinned and leaned over the wall. “Stonesy called me to a play time, let’s join?”

“Rock the better,” Eric waved.

Actually sleep was a better choice to everything Eric had to do that it meant moving too much.  

Dele just chuckled soft and lowered his gaze, nodding a low ‘ _alright_ ’ and Eric thought he had never saw a so worldly gesture be so freaking damn cute. So the next thing Eric realized was his own hand reaching forward and touching Dele’s cheek, Dele raised his head when he felt Eric’s hand there and – unbelievable – he still was with that stupid lazy cute grin on.

“Can you step close later and be the tiny rock above me?”

“We have to sleep in our rooms,” Dele hummed while placing his hand above Eric’s there. “And I ain’t tiny.”

Eric could feel Dele’s cheek getting hot with every passing second, that shade of pink was glowing.

“Gonna just chill,” Eric winked.

“You don’t know how to wink, love,”

“What you saying? Of course I know,” Eric jested and brushed his thumb close to Dele’s lips. A sigh was allowed, so Eric did it, along with letting his hand fall from Dele’s cheek to beside his body because the lift made the ‘ _gonna halt now, you better stop being damn mushy_ ’ sound. “Missing those.”

“Want me to step by?” Dele asked when the doors opened one second later Eric let his hand drop down. Eric nodded and Dele flashed a tiny smile. “Alright, wait for me.”

“And you’re tiny.” Eric smirked once the doors were closing again.

\--

“Six defeats?” Eric chuckled amused. “Out of how many games?”

“Eight,” Dele rolled his eyes at Eric’s tone, while making himself cozy in that armchair.

“Damn Del, you losing the way huh!”

“Oh shut up, he pulled Real Madrid over me,”

“Hey, no excuses,” Eric kept teasing from the bed.

“Whatever,” Dele waved and crossed his legs over the armchair, pulling his phone out and doing some play over it.

Eric didn’t sleep that afternoon, was just a lazy time buzzing his phone and asking photos of his dogs to his sister. He could swear that his black dog was bigger, anyway was just that folks thoughts ‘ _it's been ages since I've seen you, did you grow up?_ ’. Eric showed the pics to Dele and Dele beamed a little, Eric felt weird when Dele inquired ‘ _Cisco’ big, yeah?_ ’.

“Oh! Wait,” Dele breathed when they were in silence for some minutes.

He tapped his phone quickly and touched with his ear, yes making a call. Eric was just puzzled over the bed, not knowing what was happening, but he heard Dele.

“Listen,” Dele first talked with the person the other line, kind rude at least, so Eric was already guessing with who Dele was talking to. “Still want that? Yeah, off afternoon, kind of actually,” Then Dele just painfully rolled his eyes. “Don’t call him that.”

Getting up and walking toward the bed, pulling the shoes off and climbing the bed up, handing Eric his phone and nodding over it.

“Yeah?” Eric talked while pressing the thing against his ear.

“ _Baby!_ ”

“Oh, hi Art,”

Sure.

“I didn’t know Dele would actually call me so I could talk to you,”

“Well, isn’t like we have too much to do anyway,” Eric pointed.

Apart from talking or go to the recreation room, there was not much to do at that moment.

“Really?!” Artie smirked and Eric caught that.

“We’re working you little shit, drop this tone,” Eric laughed because of course Artie would come up with some sexual joke after that. Dele chuckled softly while laying down close to Eric. “So?”

“Oh, right- I watched the game,”

“What do you thin-”

“What a freaking goal!” Well, that was loud. “I was watching with some lads over that place we went after the ride and some of them gave me the weird look when I shouted something like ‘ _you do it, baby_ ’, but shoot! a shame the draw.”

Eric was just grinning and feeling his blood taking the path to his cheeks.

“Well, thank you, that’s nice. Yeah, but no low thoughts,” Eric waved calmly and turned his face to Dele, pointing over the phone and mouthing voiceless ‘ _did you hear that?_ ’, just to see Dele’s little nod.

“Fuck no, no low thoughts on my count,” Artie chuckled and sighed just after. Eric remembered that, was the same sigh he did when he was about to leave the car the last time they saw each other, when he grew all feelings and stuff. His voice was soft now. “Um- Dele’s close?”

“Yeah,” Eric replied with his frown up, looking at Dele again and noticing that he was just quiet and probably had not heard that.

“He’s doing fine?”

“He is,” Eric hummed and was easy to see Dele raising his eyes to Eric’s face, well Eric’s tone changed so that frown over Dele’s forehead made sense. “Making sure he is.”

“Alright, as I know the ‘ _he_ ’ here it’s me, time to give it back huh,” Dele voiced already reaching an arm to his phone and trying to get it back.

“You heard, mate, we talk later, keep watching us! Cheers,” Eric managed to quickly talk and he only heard Artie’s laugh before Dele grabbed his phone back.

Then Eric kept chuckling for some seconds and lay down comfy again while Dele talked with Artie, at some point Dele just tugged one of Eric’s arms and Eric had no other thing to do besides holding it out and feel Dele snuggle into it.

Dele talked for a few, sometimes about things that Eric had pretty much sure that weren’t of this planet. But Eric let it, he let it because if he was living with Dele around all the time but they didn’t have the time to do small talk, then with Artie was possibly worse. Perhaps they had been without speaking properly since the London Eye.

When Dele muttered the last ‘ _Don’t call him that_ ’ and touched the screen, Eric grinned.

“You said you didn’t care anymore,” Eric jested when Dele placed his phone aside and pressed his face against Eric’s chest.

“Fuck it, it’s weird. I should be the one calling you like that, but I know it’s useless, his arse gonna call you like this forever now,”

“You can call me like that,”

“No. No, I can’t, he ruined that word now,” Dele kept murmuring with some muffled voice, looking spoiled and tiny.

“Yeah, I’m sure was his goal actually,”

Dele sighed and pulled one blanket over his shoulders, stirring up and fitting his head into Eric’s neck and shoulder.

“Let’s call the dinner?” Whispering against Eric’s neck and Eric nodded.

But none of them moved and Dele started to nuzzle the thin skin of Eric’s neck, making some fine shiver roll down his spine and Eric felt Dele’s lips curving up against his skin. Soon enough Eric felt Dele’s lips brushing the spot and after it Dele’s warm tongue doing some sucking, then was pretty much out of Eric’s control.

Eric just rolled over - so they were face to face and took a hand to Dele’s cheek, making his thumb rub Dele’s lower lip and making their gazes lock one another.

The fucking spark was there. All over the place.

“We literally- _literally_ can not do anything this head is thinking,” Eric whispered slowly and let that hand touching Dele’s lips caress all the way to Dele’s nape, feeling his soft curls all the path along.

“I know,” Dele replied and tightly closed his eyes, approaching until his head was touching Eric’s chin. “But I’m okay, I- I’m fine. Just be _here_ do better on me.”

“Yeah?” Eric mumbled while pressing Dele’s body close and feeling his inside turning soft.

“I wish I could sleep here,”

“Dele-” Eric started to whisper.

“No, I meant it, just sleep, ‘cause I’m fucking missing your arms like this,”

Well, Dele snuggled more into Eric’s arms and chest. Alright, that was good.

“It’s okay, isn’t like I’m going anywhere, you know?” Eric rustled softly, moving an inch backward and feeling Dele following his motion like a magnet, so Eric placed one hand above his chest and the next second they were face to face again. “Hey, you are alright.”

“I know,” Dele giggled with his low tone and Eric felt relaxing his lungs, moving that hand from Dele’s chest to his cheek again. “It’s still cold at night.”

“Turn on the heater then,” Eric pinched Dele’s cheek while smirking his words out and he got what he wanted when Dele giggled again.

Anyway, Dele nodded and approached, touching his forehead against Eric’s shoulder and being quiet for a while, his arms hugging Eric’s waist with quite force but wasn’t like Eric would do something about it, was fucking pleasurable and if was doing Dele good, then so be it.

But they were going to miss the dinner hour and they couldn’t skip any meal, so sadly, Eric had to move after a time.

“You know we can’t actually sleep right now, right?” Eric started.

“Yeah,”

“Come on,” Eric grinned when he noticed how sleepy Dele’s voice sounded.

Eric tugged Dele’s shoulder and made him sit up, he carried the blanket along and Eric thought Dele was looking like a tiny bird again. Though Dele was tired and sleepy, Eric chuckled something like ‘ _Stop looking so cute_ ’ and the effect he received in exchange – that is, Dele’s cheeks turning pink and squishy – made Eric’s inside change from soft to melted.

“But I am cute,” Dele sassed and Eric felt nice because Dele was teasing again.

“You damn know you are,” Eric bothered to reply and approached a tiny bit.

Approached enough and touched their lips together, making a fucking bonfire pop up beside Eric’s senses. Was nothing more than a warm press, or a little breath against each other mouths, so how in the fuck was so _taking_ like that? Why Eric felt being so warm, hot and thrilling? Was a good question, but wasn’t like Eric would ever know the answer.

He could only guess, guess that the love was something really powerful like people say.

“Shouldn’t have done it,” Dele hummed while pulling back.

“Why?” But Eric was grinning.

“‘Cause now I’m burning hot,” Dele replied and got rid the blanket around his shoulders, his cheeks and neck acquiring a fine shade of red.

But Eric knew better.

“Hey, look. You are alright, let’s eat and sleep. Training tomorrow and we’re going to do well,”

Dele nodded and propped his elbows on his knees, sighing a few times. Eric waited patiently, just to see Dele turning to him with his eyebrows furrowed after a couple of minutes.

“Do you think, um- we would still-... do you think we would still be _something_ if we hadn’t met because of football?” Dele puzzled like that was the time to do tricky questions.

Wasn’t the time, nor the place.

“Obviously, let’s start some talk about a matter that has a chance of ending up pretty bad for us,” Eric sassed softly.

“Forget it,” But Dele took it bad, he just cursed and got up the bed, pointing over the door. “Let’s do that meal and fucking sleep already.”

Eric acted quickly and wrapped his fingers around Dele’s closest arm, adding zero force because just the touch was enough and just the touch made Dele stop. Eric moved a little backwards above the bed and pulled Dele close, making him sit on Eric’s lap, straddling Eric’s thighs. Wasn’t like Dele went against it anyway, he rested his arms above Eric’s shoulder and Eric thought Dele looked tiny again.

“Alright, like- hypothetically,” Eric started and he saw Dele’s nod. “If we had met at a whatever party for example?”

“Yeah,”

“Dele,” Then Eric sighed, he knew the answer for that, but maybe he was wrong. Eric tried to make time while running his hands up and down Dele’s hip, but his voice was there after a while. “You said yourself, you were straight.”

“Then-”

“Think with me, we bump into each other at a party at that time, you don’t know me, you glance over me, giggle a litle ‘ _sorry_ ’ and keep walking, right?”

“I don’t know,” Dele crooned just slowly and was clear that he was giving a thought.

“I think couples should never ask things based on the word _‘if’_ , you know? It’s like turning up something that's too heavy, just gonna make you tired and will not budge,”

“I would just glance over you and keep walking, wouldn’t I?” Dele asked like absent, like being a little airy, looking fixedly at nothing behind Eric’s shoulder. Then snapping his gaze over Eric’s and turning restless above Eric’s thighs. “We wouldn’t even know each other!”

“Dele, hey, stop jumping into another world. The present is now,” Eric called with a low voice, taking one hand from Dele’s hips to his chin, but that worried and damn scared gaze was still there inside his dark eyes, so alright, Eric had an idea. He slowly approached and touched their lips softly, grinning and taking a breath. “Then I would think with myself...”

Eric motioned to proceed, tilting his head like asking if Dele wanted to hear, well Dele just raised his gaze and waited.

“I would think with myself ‘ _what a fine lad that was_ ’, then I would drink something, to you know, stuff some balls inside so I would get the nerve, and I would walk toward you and start something, then I would ask you about your fav drink and then would get to you. So after a while you would just think ‘ _some lovely juicy lips huh_ ’, then we would do stuff over the batroom,” Eric just chuckled his words out, noting every damn second Dele’s giggle making noise.

“Would we?” Dele stirred above Eric’s lap, stealing some soft kisses.

“You know we would, you will never resist me, love,”

Obviously they would not do that. Eric knew it and Eric guessed Dele knew it too. Just didn’t make sense hurt the mind with something that _did not happen_ , so it’s easier just let your mind wander around something good, something good that didn’t happen, some easy make believe, than the hard reality.

“Actually,” And Dele was grinning, so had already been worth it. “I really thought that at some point in US.. um- about your lips. I chased the idea out of my mind so quickly, like was the most wrong thing to think about. I was damn naive.”

“You still are, you lazy arse,”

“I know,” Dele whispered and leaned in, fitting his head in between Eric’s neck and shoulder. “But I can be naive with you and not all alone.”

“ _Jesus_ -” Eric started to roll his eyes.

“I can be corny,”

“Alright,” Eric chukled.

He could, sure. Eric just felt warm and melted inside. Anyway, his hands were smoothing Dele’s back, like was the only thing they knew how to do.

“I can not believe I've known the- um... I- I can’t believe I met you through football, like. Like football really did this, right?” Dele whispered like his voice couldn’t go louder and Eric got that pretty well, still being a little restless and moving to touch Eric’s lips, only a quick press.

“Right, football’ the hero,” Eric smirked with his roll eyes and the relief when he heard Dele’s giggle was out of this world. However Eric locked their gazes and winked a smile before go on. “Football did much more than put us both into the same page, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Dele hummed. Sure, Eric knew Dele’s past now. “I don’t know where I would be if- I could really be in a bad spot, or even- or-”

But something was off because Dele was shaking. Eric was feeling Dele shaking right above his legs, also Eric could feel through Dele’s arms over his shoulders.

“Why you keep doing this to yourself huh?” Eric had to cup Dele’s face into his hands to whisper that question out, because seemed like Dele loved self destruction sometimes. Dele just shook his head and shuddered from head to toe, sighing and trying to get rid Eric’s touch. “Those glassy eyes does not fit. Look, ask things based on ‘ _if_ ’ isn’t good, Del. Let’s forget it. I’m here and- we’re here and it’s all fine.”

“Fuck, I-” Dele wept softly and gave up trying to shove Eric’s hands away, holding tight around Eric's wrists instead and letting one calm shiver roll down his spine. “Must be karma, we laughed a lot while recording today, I guess- the universe wanted to give me some shady matter to think about.”

“Uh, I don’t thing the universe is this little bitch,” Eric teased with a whisper, but he knew Dele could hear.

But then Dele chuckled and leaned in toward Eric’s chest, pressing his face against Eric’s neck and breathing hard.

“This thought of not knowing you. Pretty shitty,” Dele muttered.

“So just fucking stop it,”

“Hey, isn’t that easy, Eric. Nothing is easy when I start to think about you. Everything else is easy with you, the talk, the time, the moves, the kissing, the sex, but- but then I start to think about you and all goes to the sky, like- like you’re too much for me. Like my mind would never be enough,” Dele started to talk it true and Eric felt caught, he only took one hand to Dele’s nape and started some caress. Dele’s face was still pressed against Eric’s shoulder and wasn’t hard to feel Dele’s shiver matching Eric’s body. “But I love you, I- I just love you so much, this ain’t fair, I- isn’t fair! that I can’t control.”

“Jesus Del, what got into you?” Eric quickly moved Dele’s head back from his shoulder to gaze Dele’s dark eyes. “Let’s not scare me that way? What about that?”

“There’s nothing wrong, this is how I feel all the fucking time!”

“Really?” Eric frowned.

“Yeah? And somehow it’s the best thing I've ever felt in my entire life,” Dele replied with his lips curving up and that little grin showing up made Eric’s mind dizzy.

Eric felt sighing for longs seconds and placed both his hands on Dele’s back, pulling him close and making their chest and bellies touch, Eric fit Dele’s head right above his shoulder again and felt Dele’s arms hugging his chest. Eric was feeling that he wasn’t letting any space for Dele to breathe, but Dele wasn’t complaining.

“I’m not trying to scare you,” Dele whispered when that silence was hurting.

“I know, I’m fine,”

“I like when you hold me like this,”

“Yeah?” Eric pressed his lips in a very thin line, keeping a sigh inside and caressing the curve of Dele’s back. “Sorry you feel this way- like not controlling things.”

“But isn’t your f-”

“It is,”

“Um,” Dele half shrugged. “Hey, you can handle me, right?”

“Yes,” Eric then felt melting like ice cube into hot tea. “And I always fucking will.”

“You better,”

“Yeah,” Eric smirked and he was still feeling mushy inside, but his hands asked for some other touch. Other than soft caresses and the next blink Eric was resting his hands above Dele’s butt and squeezing the place with an extra boldness. The kind of boldness that only Dele used. “I know how to handle that ass down, you know?”

As expected, that pulled a fussy jolt from Dele’s body.

“You don’t make my side any easier that way,” Dele whispered while letting the shiver roll down his body and die right under Eric’s hands.

Dele didn’t wait for a reply, no. He would never wait for a reply, he only approached and touched their lips together, made them brush one another like the normal path and was like the earth was spinning again, because all was falling into place. The kiss was fucking wanted, living at a good pace and was burning every sense along the way. But turned complex when Dele reached one hand behind and covered Eric’s, pushing and making the rub happen, well plus Dele’s hips were waking up too.

Hurt Eric’s mind when he had to stop that.

Getting rid that grip his hands were making around Dele’s muscle and breaking the kiss apart.

“Oh and you think my side’ so simple,” Eric crooned and tried to mix his teasy tone with his out of breath voice.

“Shut up, shut up,” Dele cursed really softly and lowered his head to Eric’s shoulder, he kept breathing for a couple of minutes and Eric didn’t need all the wisdom of the world to tell that Dele was just trying to calm his ass down before things get hot to the point of no return. Eric used that time to work a breathing rate too, then Dele was good again and he only approached an inch and pressed his lips above Eric’s for one little second. “You know you’re that fucking good? Huh? Wanna grab that dinner now?”

Eric grinned along his nod.

Dele had just said that his mind worked tons when he risked the guts and thought about Eric. Well, Dele wasn’t alone into this to say at least. But wasn’t like Eric had hidden this from Dele. Fuck, Eric had said with all the words already, he had said ‘ _you messed me up_ ’, and the truth behind those words would always fiddle with Eric's whole.

They got up and Eric straightened the bed linen, but before step outside the room Eric tugged Dele’s ribs.

“You know I love you too, you don’t ever get to feel alone here,” Eric chanted and pressed his lips into a tiny smile to then touch the knob door.

Dele didn’t say anything, he just jumped close to Eric’s body and wrapped their hands together, squeezing Eric’s fingers and letting them match like that comfortable position before sleep. They were in the hallway of Eric's room and Dele’s hand was feeling warm.

“Rash thought wrong, we are not lucky,” Dele chuckled and started to walk toward the elevator side.

“Huh?”

“He does not know how hard it is to control,”

“Del-”

“I’m barely holding my hands right now- do you want me to go on?” Dele arched an eyebrow and locked eyes with Eric.

Well, Eric got it, of course. The desire was huge too.

Eric only grinned and pulled his hand out of Dele’s, just to place his arm around Dele’s shoulders.

“You’re so needy, Jesus...” Eric smiled.

“For you, right?!”

“Just for me?” Was Eric’s turn to arch his eyebrows.

“Damn yeah, just for you,” But Dele wasn’t easy to wind up too and the little smirk hovering his lips was making Eric’s belly jingle. Was easy for Dele just approach a tiny inch and touch their lips, a quick peck, nothing much. “But you know that.”

Maybe Eric’s ears were numb along with his mind, but he didn’t hear the click and the thud of a door making it noise. But he heard the clearing throat sound beside them.

“Dinner?” That was Cahill, he was Eric’s next door.

The normal path, like it always happened when someone called Eric and Dele’s attention when they were flying into their worlds, the normal path was to back off from each other like a shock. But that time it didn’t happen. Eric felt Dele pressing his arm around his waist harder and leaning in toward Eric’s touch, plus Eric just tightened his grip too. Like being caught but not wanting to let go.

“Yeah,” Eric replied calmly.

“Can I join you guys?” Cahill was smiling and Eric felt Dele’s touch loosening up again.

“Yeah, Gaz. Come on,” Eric waved and they walked together toward the elevator.

Cahill wasn’t the one to do small talk, so they were just quiet inside the elevator. Wasn’t odd however, he was a safe company.

“You know,” Cahill started finally. “Hodgson hinted me the other day, about Bale’s power,” But was just about the football matter and Eric nodded. “You’re okay with sticking with the defense part?”

Then Eric clicked his tongue and let his arm make weight above Dele’s shoulders while entenring that matter with Cahill, who was pretty theoretical and his words were sharp. But he always had a good intention and that was a great quality.

“Gaz-” Dele voiced quietly when the doors opened and the talk died. Cahill turned his attention to him. “You, and- well, you together with Wayne, Jordan.. keep a good talk with boss all the time because of our bigger formation, did you- I mean, you ever notice him giving eyes to us? Us, me and Eric, for the matter?”

Eric was clueless about that question taking shape over their talk, Dele had never touched that before. But anyway, Eric turned his eyes to Cahill to hear his reply.

“He knows about you, if that's what you wanted to hear,” Cahill chanted with his calm tone.

“You sure?” Dele asked and Eric was now full ears.  

“It’s quite obvious now,” Cahill shrugged while they looked over the food. “One day he talked about you two with Wayne I think. No worries.”

Others were scattered through the space, already with their plates in hands.

“He neved made this a big thing. You two are professionals,” Cahill added when Dele went quiet. “Isn’t like it mattered.”

Fuck, that was the _best line_ Eric thought that Cahill – or anyone – could say about all that.

Eric felt Dele letting his shoulders relax, like he was stressing them since he asked that. Was a good feeling.

The food was tasty for the record and the dinner time went without any other major occurrence. The three of them looked for a table and no one really talked while eating, was funny sometimes when Dele seeked Eric’s gaze and then nodded toward Cahill with some tiny grin up. Cahill was quiet but he was the nicest, so the around wasn’t at all odd nor weird, was easy going. And he wished good night also being polite and right, before wink and follow his way to his room.

“Well, this was nice,” Dele smiled.

“What was nice?” Why seemed like Stones always was around when Eric and Dele were alone?

“Where you came from?!” Eric puzzled when Stones sat beside them.

“Funny mate,” Stones added to his grin and pointed like remembering something. “That friend of yours, Davies? He’s gonna play against us, right?”

“Yeah,” Dele giggled and turned to Eric. “We need to win or he’s gonna poke us forever.”

“Sure, that's definitely the only reason why we need to win,” Stones eyerolled a bit, sounding amused however. “No worries. I’m feeling good about it.”

Eric was too. Was like he was spotting all the work the team was giving and the result was nearby to be harvested.

\--z

June 16, 2016

Eric was hugging Dele under the scream of the fans.

England had just won the game against Wales, with a magnificent turning. 2-1 for the record and Sturridge goal close the final whistle was one of the most amazing things Eric had experienced. They needed that win, Eric knew that Slovakia had won their game the day before and now with Wales down three points, was a perfect scenario.

“We handle Bale’s attack!” Dele talked close to Eric’s ear and over the sound coming from the fans.

“ _I know_ ,” Alright, Eric breamed a little.

“This’ amazing, innit?!” Dele smiled and moved off the hug, pointing toward all the cheer and Eric felt weak with how much he was glowing. He loved to win, that was a fact. “Innit?”

“Yeah, yea- you are amazing,” Eric felt like whispering, but Dele read that. Of course. Dele rolled his eyes a little and started to walk away, taking his smile with him, so Eric acted quick. “No, my family’ here, remember? Let’s meet them.”

Wasn’t Eric’s whole family actually: mom, dad and Paddy. Eric could easily trade Paddy for his dogs, but was alright, he was glad they could come.

“Mum’ missing me?” Dele arched one eyebrow while nodding and clapping his hands toward the fans.

“You bet,” Eric grinned because that was true. But also. “And dad wants to finally meet you, I mean- he knows you but-”

“I got it, Eric. Could at least let me shower,”

“There’s no need, gonna be quick, alright? We need to catch the flight and I just want to see them,” Eric chanted and quickly hugged Dele’s hand with his own when they walked inside the tunnel and away from media people, taking another path and leading to the meeting space, actually was just some part near one of the stadium entrances. “You see them?”

“Yeah, there?” Dele pointed and Eric narrowed his eyes, catching sight of them and starting to walk faster.

Then Eric spared the time to crush his body into his dad’s arms, not caring with how his body was gluey, because the miss was suddenly there, all over the place and was easy just give in.

“What a game!” That was Paddy making himself heard, but Eric was still hugging his dad.

“Yeah, Studge was our guy,” Dele surprisingly talked without Eric had to introduce him and when Eric finally moved off the hug, he saw Dele holding a hand and being all nice and stuff with Paddy.

Eric gushed with his mom too and finally shoved Paddy’s shoulder.

“All the team was great I think,” Eric flashed some smile and took a second for Dele to hold a hand toward Jeremy too.

“Was a good flight?” Dele asked.

Eric was holding back a grin, who asks that? But alright, just Dele doing the thing by his own will, that is, without Eric having to talk anything, was pretty good.

“Yes,” Jeremy smiled and shook Dele’s hand. “Well, this’ finally happening, I thought we were just going to see each other at the wedding. This head of mine.”

“ _Dad_ -”

“Oh, shush it,” But Jeremy was quick to stop Eric’s exasperation. “It’s a great thing.”

Well, Eric was burning red, but all Dele did was chuckle soft. Eric’s mom grinned and changed her eyes toward the stadium, sometimes she fend away that matter – wasn’t like Eric could blame her. Eric quickly reached a hand and touched her shoulder, making her catch his gaze and grin slowly. While Paddy just painfully rolled his eyes.

“Come here,” Eric’s mom crooned with some lull voice and placed her arms around Dele’s body, that was a nice scene to watch from Eric’s point of view, his heart was just jumping cheerfully, so.

Dele went for it with the hug and although they both were sweaty, seemed like it wasn’t a damn problem.

“Are you doing fine?” Louise asked with a fond voice when she moved the hug back and Dele only nodded. “You sure?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Dele winked with that smile the sun would be hurt about. So Louise pulled him close again. This time Dele flinched. “Oh, I’m all sweaty and-”

“Sweety, I have a son who is a football player, sweat is no longer a problem,”

Well, that was true. So Dele giggled and hugged her back. Then she moved his gaze to Eric’s and arched one eyebrow, like asking again.

“Yeah, we are fine,” Eric shrugged.

In this meanwhile, Eric noticed when Paddy sneaked his way and took Dele from close to them, walking some steps away and pointing at some point over the stadium, anyway after Eric hear Dele’s chuckle he felt like letting it go and turned to his parents again.

Took only Jeremy to ask ‘ _What does the boss think?_ ’ for Eric to start some talk about Hodgson's philosophy. He thought it was long at least, without know how much after, Eric spotted Paddy and Dele walking back and was time to go. Jeremy wanted trap Dele into another talk about the tournament, but maybe they already were late. The goodbye was quick and Eric felt downer a little bit, but was fine. Wasn’t like he couldn’t handle.

The minute they were out of anyone’s sight, Dele threw his arms up in the air and rocked them around.

“Fuck, I was shaking so much! _Jesus_ , this was nervous, right? I did good? Do you think he liked me? Do you think I shouldn’t have hugged mum? Like- I’m all sweaty and stuff, I told you! you should have let me showe-”

“You look cute when you’re jumpy like this, you know?” But Eric only chuckled while taking their way back to the locker.

“Eric! I’m serious,”

“He liked you,”

“How did you know?”

“ _Who wouldn’t_?!” Actually Eric was just teasing, he knew his dad liked Dele even before that date thing emerge.

Well, Jeremy liked to look for good players and he was a fan too. Was normal keep an eye toward that good young talent that shower up.

“I can give you a list,” Dele snorted and grinned when he saw Eric’s frown. “Tottenham rivals?”

“Does not count, Dele. I mean who really knows you,” Eric pointed out and that shut Dele for a while, the time for them to step inside their locker and they weren’t late, there were still lots of sweaty, smiling players hovering around. Then Eric quickly turned to Dele. “Paddy pulled you away, what was that about?”

“Oh,” Dele waved and his little grin was there again. “Um- brother in law talk.”

Eric glanced him over.

“What? Your dad started,” Dele accused with his laugh taking shape and that was pretty much weakness for Eric.

“Really? Are you really not telling me?”

“He’s nice,”

But Eric clicked his tongue and took off his shirt already, that gluey sensation was getting his mind by that time.

“Did you talk Ben?” Dele voiced again when Eric sat down to take off his boots.

“Yeah, by the end, he wasn’t very zippy,” Eric sighed.

“Like he didn’t know,” Dele sat there too and Eric arched his eyebrows. “Come on, Russia and Slovakia? He knows who’ gonna move on.”

“Dele, I don’t like when you do this. Like- you take things for granted. Because yeah, you mean Russia, the team we worked our arses off and managed to only get a draw?! We can never think like this,” Eric felt like talking.

He talked it true, without any bad intention.

“People say I’m confident,” Dele shrugged while taking his shirt off too, letting the long sleeve body shirt on. That delineated pretty well Dele’s lines, Eric could say.

“You can be confident, don’t need to put down others,”

“I’m not-”

“Hey, it’s okay, this isn’t a lecture,” Eric grinned. “But isn’t the first time too. You did this when we went to play against New Castle, you know, the last round. Plus, with all the Joel’s thing. But I’m only noting, Del, this isn’t me bad talking.”

Then Dele just bowed to take his boots off and he took more long than normal with untying the shoelace. Who takes over a minute to pull something out? Anyway, Eric rested his back against the wall and looked over the locker. Wilshere took his spot next to Eric.

“Hey,” Then Eric recalled something and turned to him while Dele was taking his time. “Are you feeling good?”

“Um- yeah, yeah, kind of,” Wilshere replied. “Why?”

He was there only waiting since he didn’t play.

“Your injuries-”

“Oh, no, I’m fine. Boss didn’t need my work today,” Wilshere winked and that made Eric grin. The next move was a smirk coming from Wilshere’s side. “Caring for me, Dier?!”

“Well,” Eric chuckled and pointed at his shirt over his shoulder and at Wilshere’s shirt as well. “Here we have the same colors, right?”

“Fair enough,” Wilshere smiled and nodded toward Dele, who was just there, breathing by Eric’s side – finally with boots off. “Doing fine?”

“Yeah,” Eric smirked and placed one arm over Dele’s shoulders. “He just can’t take a constructive criticism, you know?”

“Shut up,” But Dele giggled out and leaned in Eric’s touch.

“You and me both, mate,” Wilshere winked and got up, taking his things and Eric guessed, walking back to the bus.

“You’re touching me with your undressed chest?” Dele teased softly after some seconds, time for Wilshere turn the last corner and get lost into the tunnel.

“I am,” Eric teased back, well wasn’t like he would be shut some tease anyway. His lips quickly turning up and his eyes hovering the locker again.

“You know where this leads?”

“No, tell me,”

Dele didn’t talk shit after that. Eric could feel him moving close, the arm that was over Dele’s shoulders slowly losing contact because Dele was now close enough. Anyway, Eric only tilted his head a little and there was it, their lips touched for one little second, or maybe two, or five. Was only a peck anyway, because was what they had in mind, a peck, but also because Stones was bugging Eric’s side.

Stones, of course, again.

“Can you get off, mate?” Eric snorted softly, but wasn’t like he was mad.

“Dele’s taking my spot,” Stones chuckled and well, he had a point. Dele was sitting under the number sixteen. “Actually, why are our numbers here?”

“It's easy to take off,” Dele pointed at the edge of the number on the wall and lifted the tip of the sticker, shrugging just after. “And I think it leaves everything official.”

“You said it,” Stones nodded and rested against the wall, then he laughed and twisted his nose. “Are stinking, go get the shower you two.”

“You need to stop popping out of the nowhere everytime we’re together,” Eric pointed out while getting up and sparing his time to smirk at Stones’ words.

“I’m not even trying,” But wasn’t easy get into Stones nerves too and he spoke a little higher when Eric and Dele got up. “I’m just looking for our little fluff twosome, mate.”

Just that all the locker heard that and Eric felt going red to his bones. Luck that he was already getting out of sight of others. But the good point was to hear Dele’s giggle close to him. That would always be the _good point_ of every border of every action to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euro's pressure it's coming too fast into them I think and JESUS I lost count of how many times I watched their 'Roomates' video, really! Dele it's so cute during the whole thing, get me speechless. 
> 
> PS.: alright, that time by Eric's goal against Russia when Dele speaks on his ear, I needed to put in because of this part https://78.media.tumblr.com/94edeb478174f0f6bd2a5e66e110a20b/tumblr_o8mk7vEb5x1u9ikt0o1_r1_500.gif I MEAN, REALLY? gif ain't mine, I got from tumblr, from spurs-at-the-lane tumblr (it's a perfect place for a deledier fan like me ahhaha) 
> 
> PS.: to the Jordyn reader, you commented in several random chapters and how the notification of my replies will not get to you (I answered every single one of them, just to make it clear) I will speak here: this tuor you are doing by the chapters is beautiful!!!! and I am loving!!! Thanks.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading again, I appreciate a lot each one of you <3 See you! take care


	32. Cosa ti serve per innamorarti di loro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This' quite long, well blame me. While I was putting down the chapter I kept thinking 'my God has any chance this can get more fluffy?!', you all can also blame me.
> 
> Sorry some mistake, I try.

\--z

June 24, 2016

Eric just jumped into his clothes and left to look for Dele around the hotel because he wasn’t picking up his damn phone. But after look his room, and lunch area, the recreation place and even bother some lads, he got nothing. No way Dele had gone somewhere without telling Eric about, since was their day off.

They had managed to move on and now they were leading to the round of 16, a game against Iceland, the revelation team of that tournament.

Their last game of the group stage had been against Slovakia and was an annoying goaless draw, but was no surprise when England finished second, Wales first and Slovakia third. Wasn’t as if England made a good group stage, two draws and a win was not enough to make everyone happy, was just enough to put them in the next step. Now they had to leave the mistakes behind once and for all and move on in the competition. Because they could do it.

None need to say that Dele was stressed when the game against Slovakia ended. Boss only used him by the second half and he couldn’t do much of a thing. The nets were untouched by the final whistle. That had been four days ago and they've only talked the necessary ever since.

Actually Eric got it and he let Dele just focus on whatever he wanted, because wasn’t like Dele was avoiding Eric or being cold, they were just needed within others activities and the time for themselves never arose.

“Check the gym,” Ross said.

“He ain’t there,” Eric frowned.

Ross shrugged and winked again ‘ _check it’_ , but Dele wasn’t there. What would he do there? On their day off? Eric wasn’t going to the gym, no way.

When Ross made himself vanish from Eric’s view, Eric found his feet moving toward the gym. But the thought that he would just waste time was alive in his mind.

Well, Dele was _there_. He was there working and sweating up the bike, leaning on the handlebars and looking down at his own legs moving fast while pedaling the machine. He was alone there, obviously, nobody wanted to exercise that day and Dele had hinted want to hover that Tower, hasn’t he?

Apart just gaze Dele over for at least five minutes while leaning against the door, Eric couldn’t move much apart let his mind work a little more. A little step into the prohibited ground, that is, the ground that always burned hot with ember everytime Dele was close. _Fuck_ , they were such a long time without a single touch that should be driving Eric insane to be honest, but anyhow just have Dele around was shutting some of the wanting. Having almost all hours of the day filled with activities in relation to Euro also helped tons.

Wasn’t Eric who moved first however, just Dele straightened up his body and noted Eric gazing him. He didn’t seem surprised. He looked tired.

“Creep,” Dele bothered to mumble while bowing against the bike again.

Eric grinned and approached, touching the handlebars and trying to catch Dele’s look.

“Why you here again?” Eric puzzled when his approach failed and Dele didn’t raise his head to look into Eric’s eyes. Dele only shrugged. “Gonna spend all day?”

“Nah, I- just felt heavy,”

“Yeah? Keen for jumping out this hotel?”

“Um-” Dele sat up again and he finally was face to face with Eric, well Dele was a little upward since he was still pedaling. “Sure, where you want to go?”

“Can you stop that?” Eric pointed over the bike and stepped away from it, was easy hear Dele sighing and bowing against the machine, shaking his head in denial.

“You know,” Then Dele started, looking down his legs working again. “It would be so much easier if I had not been called, or you for the matter. Because I would be aching form home and not here, not so close.”

“Del-”

“And yeah, I’m not talking about our skills over football, if that's what you were going to ask. I’m _not_ talking about football, Eric,” Dele hummed and sat alright again, glancing all over the gym and letting his gaze die above Eric’s face. “Some days it goes unnoticed, you know? There’s a lot going on so... but then there are other days that I spend hours crawling in bed before sleep. I would be- conformed at home.”

“Nonsense, isn’t like this is affecting you that much,” Eric had to speak low while tilting his head and letting his frown live.

“Isn’t, but if I let it-”

“Well, don’t let it. We are holding on,” Eric pointed out and stepped close again, approaching enough and placing one hand above one of Dele’s legs, making him fucking stop that work. “Stop it, Del. This ain’t going to burn the fire. There’s a reason for us to have free days and we need to take it.”

“Oh Eric, nothing can fucking burn the want,” Dele chanted quietly with a tiny weak smile on. “It’s screaming all over, all the time. You know this.”

Because that was what all that talk was about. _The want_. The longing.

“This’ good to hear actually,” Eric chuckled and tugged Dele’s leg for him to jump out that bike.

“Isn’t good to feel,” Dele got off the bike and started to stretch, sighing everytime like that was hurting, like the sigh you let out when you just want to fall over your bed and colapse but you’re late for that appointment.

“I feel you,”

Of course Eric could feel the want inside his cells, was there all the time. Was there right that second while Eric was seeing Dele’s muscles moving nicely.

“Yeah?” But then Dele giggled and Eric let go, trying to stay inside that only line of thinking, the safe line and not the prohibited ground. “Some place in mind?”

“You wanted to step by the Tower, right?”

“ _Right_! Yeah, I-” Dele just straightened up and smiled that glowing, honestly! Eric felt losing one heartbeat, or ten. “I want. We can go there? Just like this?”

“Of course. I think it’s just less than an hour from here,”

“We can’t speak French, love,” Dele smirked and Eric felt flinching a little. Flinching because, well.

“ _Jesus_ , I miss you calling me like this,” Eric had to talk it out, along with stepping into Dele’s space and wrapping one arm around his waist. Along with raising his free hand to Dele’s cheek and managing to touch their lips with a click. Dele’s surprised giggle was alive between the kiss.

The kiss was warm, was wanted and stuff, but was just the press most than anything. And wasn’t enough, so Eric tried to get the taste, but Dele moved off an inch. He just remained close to Eric’s mouth, hovering their lips and breathing quick against them.

“Want to try your luck right now huh?” Dele chuckled low while feeling Eric’s grip tighten around his waist. “Ages with nothing and now you want to sneak the way into a Sir kiss? And what you gonna do next? When the want boil my body up. Huh?”

“Del-” Eric tried to get around that or, or anything. But his voice was nowhere near and he only kept there with his forehead touching Dele’s and feeling him hovering their lips close but never touching.

“Wait for me while I shower?” Dele whispered and changed the matter that quick, actually was pretty wise.

“Yeah, yeah, I- sure,” Eric nodded some times while moving off Dele’s body.

“Sweet,”

Dele smiled and held a hand out, Eric took it and was warm. Was a nice feeling, let the warmth spread over. Was a nice and soft feeling and Eric was afraid he would want to feel that forever. Well, he was also afraid he wouldn’t know what to do when he stopped feeling that. Was a big matter for the mind, was a big matter coming from just some hands touching, right?

The elevator doors had just opened and they were on the floor of Dele's room. They didn’t bump into anyone while on the way, not that would be a problem. In fact the only problem would be that Eric wouldn’t mind this possible person at all because his senses were all focused on appreciating Dele as a whole. There, right next to him.

“ _Jonah Hill_? Really?” Eric smirked while still feeling Dele’s hand around his own.

“Yeah!” Dele laughed back and started to walk backwards, so now he was facing Eric while stepping blinding the way to his room.

“You said right in the video, has no resemblance,”

“I wasn’t talking about look,”

“Oh my,” Eric faked this time and touched his belly with his free hand. “Am I a little overweight for you?”

“Eric! Drop it,” Dele laughed again and actually Eric was only doing that to hear the laugh, wasn’t like he got touched or anything.

Since Dele wasn’t looking forward, he didn’t see when Heaton and Clyne got out their rooms and started chatting happily, they were walking toward the lift that Eric and Dele had just jumped out, so.

“Oh, check it,” Heaton chanted when they inevitably bumped each other, Dele quickly turned forward again and standed by Eric’s side. “Our lovebirds. Not getting to use our day? A bit wonky, right?”

“Who wouldn’t use the day?!” Eric greated.

Had a thing, yes, their hands were still glued.

“ _Right_! I told him,” Clyne exclaimed and shoved Heaton’s shoulder. “Everyone is getting out of here today. Or at least I hope.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Heaton rolled his eyes and shrugged, turning his eyes to Dele’s outfit. “Was doing? Training?”

Well, they were all with nice clothing while Dele was on some England training kit.

“Just giving some work,” Dele waved and squeezed Eric’s hand.

“Well, can’t judge you,” Heaton pointed and smiled cozy at them, pushing Clyne along and adding. “If someone asks about me, say I got lost in Paris!”

“Cheers lads, have a good- whatever you two doing,” Clyne gushed over his shoulder while being pushed toward the lift.

Nor Eric or Dele had the chance to reply anything because the lift doors opened at the same time Heaton and Clyne stepped close, so they just jumped in.

“They-” Dele frowned and pointed toward the direction they had gone, tilting his head like asking something, then frowning again. Finally pulling his hand from Eric’s. “They looked at our hands at any giving minute that just passed?”

“Nop,” Eric smiled his reply.

“Well, this is great?”

“Innit?!”

Eric was still smiling, not only because their reaction was the best, but because Dele was there looking cheerful and glowing. Dele winked and started to walk to his room again, Eric following. One minute and they were inside Dele’s room.

“Don’t be mad but,” Dele started and took off his shirt, what made Eric promptly sit in the armchair and think about how immovable he would have to look if Dele decided take off all his clothing right fucking there. Eric nodded slowly toward Dele’s words and tried to let the spark wander another spot into his mind. “After James, I thought this would be a mess.”

“This?”

“Us being us around the lads,” Dele added and sat on the edge of the bed, bowing a second and taking off his shoes. “Was thinking we would get bad glances all over, you know? That maybe they could go to spare or... I think I let myself be fearful.”

“Why would I be angry with that?”

“Dunno- maybe you thought I did not want-”

“I told Jamie first,” Eric grinned his words.

He was the one who started telling the lads about them, not Dele.

“Yeah- yeah, I know, I- just,” Dele sat up again and propped his hands by the edge of the bed. “I wanted to tell everyone, I wanted to fucking kiss you at the end of every game we played here. And the next ones and all Tottenham games, even the games we lose, I-”

“Hey Del, chill,” Eric felt like talking.

“- and they being so nice, makes our around easy to think about. Makes easy to think that all them would support us,” But Dele didn’t care about Eric’s words.

“They would,”

“Yeah, but enough this matter,” Dele smiled, he damn smiled and Eric’s chest was gone now, turned into jelly. But then Dele got up and touched his shorts waistband.

“ _Dele, you real_?!”

Eric thought he could handle just fine see Dele getting naked in front of him, but then his legs started getting hot and well, better if he didn’t walk out that room with something poking his pants. Dele locked eyes with Eric and was quick for him to get what was going on. He only smirked and didn’t stop his move.

“God-” Eric rolled his eyes and looked for his phone, so his eyes would have something to be distracted.

But Dele laughed and made motion of walking toward the bathroom, with shorts on, to let noted. He was not going to do _that_ to Eric.

Dele took his time and had the good will of walking off the bathroom with the towel around his waist, grabbing some piece of fabric and walking back to the bathroom.

“I wear what?” He asked quietly while entenring and leaving the door ajar a little.

“Um- dunno, not something heavy though, it’s hot,” Eric shrugged while putting down his phone and sighing softly. “Not just the weather, at least.”

“I heard that,” But Dele chuckled back.

“ _Good_ ,”

Was hard, but Eric managed let the spark inside when Dele walked out the bathroom again, with underpants on, and picked his clothing up. He dressed quickly at least and once ready he started to do his hair, like was a hard thing just pat his curls back to his head, but Eric said nothing, until Dele spent some time doing it and just put a cap above his head after finished.

“Jesus, you’re weird. Let’s going,” Eric felt like murmuring when Dele seemed ready.

Dele grinned after glance at the mirror one last time, winking and turning toward the door. Eric got up and patted his pockets - even knowing that the only thing he moved there was his phone and nothing more, then stepped close the door and was quick for him to feel Dele’s hand holding his forearm. As was quick for Eric to feel his lips being touched at ease.

“Ain’t nice? Almost as if we had the time again,”

“Touch the lips is always nice.” Eric didn’t feel like getting into another conversation, so he only added some fun over his talk and approached to peck Dele’s lips again to mean his words, then he turned the knob door and stepped out of the room.

 

“What if we get lost?” Dele worried when it hadn’t been nearly ten minutes since they entered the Underground.

“We will not,” Eric waved quietly with his gaze down his phone.

“Jesus, we’re gonna get lost in Paris, this’ superb,” But Dele didn’t buy it and kept his whining.

They had the day off so it did not really matter where they went as long as it did not cause havoc- much havoc at least, so even if they really got lost, it wouldn’t be so painful to ask for a cab to take them back to the hotel. Was easy actually, so Dele was worrying in vain.

Eric had a plan and he showed his screen to Dele.

“Look, I know where we are going, every minute. _Plus_ , I know how to get back, I know how to go anywhere because this is the best app you can find and live for in here, can you cool that ass?! Gonna wait here for some time yet,” Eric gushed his words out, of course, he wasn’t mad or annoyed – the spark was daring to mind him, but was being controlled – so didn’t need any stress there.

“Lemme see,” Dele breathed and grabbed Eric’s phone, frowning his gaze toward the screen and finally nodding. “ _Oh_ ,” Then smirking. “Did you prepare that much?”

“Obviously! You thought what? I would walk over France without any destination? You know me better, love,” Eric chuckled while turning to his screen again and eyeing the line that the subway was following.

The subway car they got in was a little vague, had some people. Like that old couple that Eric thought it was cute at the very first sight he caught on them. Like a mother and her kid, quietly waiting close to her and seeming just chilling. Like that guy alone over there or three friends making some noise over the subway car, but that didn’t bother Eric at all, some French words that Eric had no idea what it meant.

“Amazing, ‘cause I’m clueless about all these streets,” Dele pointed at Eric’s phone.

“Let me be the brain,”

“And what I’m going to be?” Dele arched one eyebrow and finally seemed to calm down that ‘ _we gonna get lost_ ’ thought, putting one leg above the seat and turning all his body to Eric’s side, so now he was facing Eric’s body – who was sitting like a normal person, what Dele should do too by the way. He was too damn close like that.

“The guy who looks at things and takes pics of it,” Eric replied while locking his phone and thinking that they still had more twenty minutes inside that box.

“Well, you right,” Dele dropped his tone and approached Eric’s body a little. Sure, Eric got it, they were just with nothing to do while waiting to get to someplace they didn’t know and the phone didn’t seem interesting now. Dele allured one of Eric’s hands and interlaced their fingers, smiling at the colors. “You know, we are in the city of love.”

“Yeah?”

Well, Eric knew that.

“Um-hum, and I don’t think anyone really cares,” Dele raised his eyes and looked over the subway car, no one was minding them. No one was minding see Dele so close that one little move and he would touch Eric’s lips, or no one was minding see their hands seeming warm against one another. “Like Porthcurno? You remember how good it was?”

Eric nodded. Because was better just hear Dele talking softly than really talk something himself. And yes, he remembered of course, was pretty much one of the best trips Eric had ever made.

He asked where Jared was, how he was doing. Would be nice see him again someday.

“How we say ‘ _can I kiss you?_ ’ in French?” But then Dele asked and Eric let go his voiceless moment, giving a little laugh and pulling his hand out from Dele’s, just to place his arm around Dele’s shoulders and let the warmth take shape.

“I don’t know,”

“Gonna be weird if I ask to someone, right?”

“Yeah,” Eric chuckled and was nice feel Dele snuggling against him. “Google it.”

So Dele did. Moving an inch and grabbing the phone, opening the right app and typing the words, approaching the phone to the ear and hearing the translator muttering the words, frowning at it.

“Yeah, I’m sure she didn’t say what's written here,” Dele kept his frowning while listening the words again and Eric was just feeling amused, letting his arm make weight above Dele’s shoulders. “Look.”

Dele played the audio close to Eric’s ear and well, French was beautiful but that seemed just one big complicated word.

“Tad knotty?” Eric grinned and was easy spot Dele’s nod. “Wanna do it anyway?”

“Hey, you bet,”

Was hard to get that line, well Dele talked just fucking soft and the subway had it sounds too. Plus, Dele was already getting closer, so had no time. Dele knew better, so no tongue or something more deep, was just the touch and the feeling. The longing made itself felt pretty quickly actually, took only some seconds for Eric to feel the shiver shaking his spine and hovering his mind while he matched his lips with Dele’s soft ones. Had quite some mildness hovering around them, well that was expected at least, they were without feel each other for a while.

Somehow wasn’t – not even by a long shot – enough. Eric felt that way and Dele too, of course. Since when Eric dropped the kiss, all Dele did was try to follow Eric’s motion of moving away, like a shadow. So Eric stopped trying to move and grinned when Dele pressed his forehead against Eric’s shoulder and sighed.

Bear the spark was quite a work.

“Hey stop, you’re fine,” Eric mumbled while feeling Dele leaning toward him.

“I know, I- sure, I know this,” Dele replied and pulled back, trying to leave a space between them, but failing because had to be some magic rope attaching them together. Looking around the space and then up for Eric’s gaze, frowning for some seconds.

Eric heard the question.

And perhaps he finally decided to give in, with the thought ‘ _some taste would do fine_ ’ in mind.

So the next second Eric was letting his lips bow up in a smile while approaching again, while touching Dele’s nape to keep there and brushing their lips against one another once more, adding the pressure and the feeling, just like they did one minute ago, but. Well, but now Eric started to dig the way inside and he really didn’t have to do much, wasn’t even a second and Dele was letting him in like if was the best thing in the world. While uttering some soft sound and shuddering lightly for the record.

Fuck and that was good, was wondrously good. But also didn’t last long, it couldn’t, so after let the bonfire burn all the way, let the blaze carry the desirability and place it inside Eric’s nerves, fuck- just after Eric feel Dele’s tongue pluming his own, he had to pull back. Wasn’t easy and still had air, so Dele protested of course.

“You hungry?” Eric inquired before anything.

Before Dele wanted to go on, better saying.

“I don’t think any of this is fair, if you really ask me,” Dele breathed after some seconds when Eric made it clear that they were not kissing anymore, moving his leg off the seat and sitting forward again. Crossing his arms along.

“Dele-”

“No, forget it, sorry. I know,” But was quick for him to drop that behavior, sighing and shaking his head. “Not hungry.”

“Well, I want to try something,”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, Joe said to me. He said for us to try this place and actually, we’re heading there right now,” Eric replied and he let a smile hover his lips because Dele uncrossed his arms, seeming more light now. Before he could talk anything, Eric added. “The Tower later.”

“Oh, fine,” Dele breathed like some relief action and grinned at Eric’s pink cheeks. “We’re heading where?”

“ _Ober Mamma_ ,” Eric uttered. “Jumping out the tube in five.”

“Alright... and what you want to try?”

“Dunno if you gonna like it,”

“Then it’s a good thing that you’re the only one who will actually eat something, yeah?” Felt nice hear Dele using some tease to be honest.

“You have a point,” Eric gushed and felt the subway dropping speed. Eric shrugged and added. “It’s a white dough made... with- hazelnut cream.”

“So-” Then Dele frowned, looking around like thinking and snapping his eyes at Eric again. “I can’t belie- you mean, pizza with nutella? It’s that what you meant?” Dele puzzled kind of impressed and Eric nodded. “Eric, we can’t eat these!”

“But only you will know this!” Eric chuckled and tugged Dele’s ribs for him to get up.

“Trying to get some extra weight?”

“Oh I see,” Eric mixed his tease with a laugh and stepped outside the subway. “So you not gonna like me anymore if I grow a tad fat huh? That’s sad, Del.”

The station was crowded and wasn’t even peak time yet, was only afternoon, so as just one way to not lose Dele of sight while getting out of there, Eric seeked Dele’s hand and touched together with his own, pulling Dele out and leading toward the way the app told him.

“Nah, I’m sure I would love even more some love handles,” Dele teased back of course, he wouldn’t let Eric win.

“Alright, not sad anymore,” Eric grinned and let go Dele’s hand when they stepped the sidewalk.

Joe said that getting into a schedule closer to six o'clock at that place was risky, risky like they would have to wait two hours to get a table. Well, luck of them was still early afternoon and wasn't hard to find a table right away. They could sit on tables both outside and inside, Eric found it better inside and was an excellent choice because the atmosphere inside the place was simply _cozy and inviting_. With several tables arranged, both on the sides of the walls and the middle of the place, but that in no way let the interiour seem suffocating. In addition, one of the things that most caught Eric's attention was an ornament in the center of the space, an ornament that imitated a tree and some of the branches served as support for lights or chandeliers and that was genial! to be honest.

Had only one little problem.

“Eric, we can’t speak with them,” That Dele quickly noted when they sat down.

“I’m sure they will get us,”

Eric wasn’t sure at all.

“You’re not,” Dele chuckled and pointed at Eric’s face, well Dele knew Eric after all. “Translator then be it.”

They had been sitting at a table next to the wall and not in the center, although Eric wanted a stand under the tree ornament. The table they were seated usually accommodated two people, so they had accents facing each other, with Eric facing the tree and Dele facing Eric – so he was with his back to the tree. The wall just very behind Eric had huge mirrors so Dele wasn’t really missing gaze at that amazing decoration.

The colors of the walls were sometimes blue, sometimes white, and that made the place calmer. Betting on colors was strange but it worked. The light inside the room was natural, since the ceiling was filmy and helped to make the air more neutral. Plus, that light was making Dele a living art.

“A small part of Italy, I guess,” Dele pointed at their around with some smile up.

“It looks like, right?” Eric nodded when he lowered his gaze to the menu and saw how many pizzas and pastas they had. Then Eric ran his finger over the pizza list and beamed when he gazed the letters ‘ _Pizza au Nutella_ ’ written in the fine menu letter. “Jesus, I want it.”

“Isn’t like you never ate chocolate before,” Dele rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t _chocolate_ ,”

“Yes, it is,”

“Is not, hazelnuts and cacao are different tastes, thank you,” Eric put out funny when Dele waved something like ‘whatever’ and pointed at the menu.

Eric hovered his eyes over the rest of the menu, but nothing more called his attention – maybe because out _pizza_ and _pasta,_ he couldn’t read much of a thing. The waiter came by, asking something in French that only got Eric confused because it didn’t seem like ‘ _Have you already made your request?_ ’, anyway, Eric just pointed at the menu and nodded when the waiter repeated the words he read. The man took the menu with him and said more things in French, Eric frowned and was when the man got it, so he pointed over the clock hanging on the wall.

“Twenty five minutes,”

He said and turned to Dele to get whatever he would want too, but Dele smiled and shook his head, so the man withdrew when Eric nodded again. All Dele did during this was grin and Eric knew what he was going to say next.

“We can’t speak French!” Of course.

“It worked, right?!” Eric pointed.

“Barely,”

“Shut up,” Eric chuckled when he felt his cheeks being warm.

The waiter said twenty five, so they took the time. They were inside that hotel all day but the time to just talk wasn’t there with them, so was pretty lovely just talk about whatever with Dele for a while. And was funny when a couple aproached the two of them and touched Dele’s shoulder, asking something and pointing at the table beside them. Dele didn’t understand the words, but seemed that they were asking if that table was free, so Dele nodded and pointed at the table, like stating that was vague and was cute see that tiny lady chuckling ‘ _merci_ ’.

Well, had several tables there, but the reason for the couple's question was basically because that row of tables in front of the tree were disposed in front of a single upholstered seat, like a huge couch. In a way that had the couch, the tables and then one chair in front of each table, so one person would sit in the chair and the other on the couch – Eric was on the couch and Dele took the chair. Seemed perfect to do a meal with a bunch of friends, so maybe that couple thought they were expecting someone else.

Anyway, the food was there and- _Jesus_.

“ _Eric_! This,” Dele jested and grabbed the immense pot of nutella, approaching to his face. “This have the size of my face!”

Alright, it haven’t, but fuck, it was big.

“You can not eat this- not all of this and not because it’s bad for your play, but because gonna make you sick!” Dele kept expressing their unbelief while holding the pot and Eric was amused.

“I know! Give me this,” Eric chuckled and took the pot and the thing was fucking heavy.

He couldn’t eat all of that not even if he wanted, was what Eric had in mind. But anyway, he posed the cream on the pizza and took the first bite and his first thought was that things like _that_ should come with some kind of restraint. They shouldn’t leave at the free will of people, because was just too risky! Only the first bite and Eric felt he could eat that until his belly blasted out.

“Jesus, Dele-” Eric felt like talking when he was more than ready to bite the thing again. “You need to try it- actually, you will, I can’t feel this all by myself.”

“I don’t like chocolate that much,” Dele grinned while relaxing over his seat.

“This _isn’t_ chocolate!”

“Alright,” Dele was laughing now, he was now just so fucking light and glowing. “Later. I will try it later.”

And Eric thought it was alright, he only nodded and turned to his pizza again, putting more nutella over it and letting his mouth be pleased. That taste was out of that world.

Some bites later and the sound that Eric had not heard in a long time made itself heard in between them. That just annoying click and made Eric raise his eyes to see Dele holding his phone up.

“This’ for when you fall sick somewhere and I refuse to help you,” Dele sassed with a little smirk on.

“Shush it,”

“Yeah, I’m gonna say ‘ _I told you_ ’ and wait for you to die,”

“You’re the worst,” Eric rolled his eyes, but his mind was getting that he had already ate a lot, or maybe he just had put too much nutella over every bite and now his mouth was really sweet and salivating. “Your turn.”

Then Dele sighed and nodded, asking a bite.

“You’re putting too much, I’m not even gonna taste the pizza like this,” Dele whined.

“You will,”

“Nop,” So Dele got up and found his way to beside Eric over the couch, he took the cutlery and cleared more the bite he was eating, pushing some nutella aside and pointing at the piece. “That’s how you should be eating, but you’re just stubborn and I meant it, I’m not gonna help you.”

“Can you eat already?”

Dele finally took the bite to his mouth. Wasn’t like Eric was waiting his reaction but- Eric was waiting his reaction. So, Dele started to taste the pizza and in the middle of his eating he just started to smile, well Eric pretty much propped against the backrest of the couch and crossed his arms, letting his smirk live.

“Shut up,” That was Dele chuckling once he could talk again. “I never said was bad, I said I didn’t like that much.”

“And now you say...”

“Well, blow me down, this is really something,”

“Yes, thank you very much, you can go back to your place now,” Eric teased.

But take another bite, that was what Dele did, and some more after that. To finally drop the cutlety and sip Eric’s water over the table. Well, that plate could be irresistible at least, but Dele was more contained with the amount of nutella.

Dele turned to Eric while sipping the water, he turned like asking something.

“I don’t feel like eating anymore,” Eric replied. “Tower?”

Dele nodded and placed the glass over the table again, then he propped against the couch too and touched his shoulder with Eric’s. They were looking the tree and the place, how cozy it was and how freely the people seemed to be. Eric’s hand was seeking Dele’s just the next second, his hand felt long and warm.

“Do you think someone here knows us?” Dele asked while curling his fingers around Eric’s.

“Maybe,”

“You okay with it?” Then one little squeeze down their hands.

“Absolutely,”

They were still looking the tree ornament and not really keen to look for each other’s gaze.

“You?” Eric asked back.

But he had no word in response, but a move. Dele’s slightly slope toward Eric’s space and if Dele had asked that and given Eric’s reply, that could happen, right? Well, Eric judged that that could happen, so he turned his head when Dele got close enough, had the fine buzz hovering the place, but wasn’t hard spot the click their lips did, or was just inside Eric’s mind? But was lovely anyway. Dele was more light now, this isn’t tell that he didn’t act bold and touched his tongue with Eric’s, this meant just that his motions were calm and nice and to be honest Eric felt he could stop that at any moment he wanted.

“This tastes good,” Dele pointed at the pizza, locking eyes with Eric the next second. “But can’t hold a candle to yours.”

“I’m tasting like nutella,” Eric chuckled.

“That’s it, you blew the moment away,” Dele rolled his eyes and got up, taking his seat in front of Eric again and pulling his phone out.

“Don’t pout at me,” But actually Eric was only amused and feeling warm inside.

“I don’t do pout,”

“I’m looking at it right now,”

“You’re not!” Dele cursed softly, but he couldn’t hold one little grin to pop out and Eric felt pretty much _gone_ , he wanted to kiss Dele again. “Let’s pay and get out.”

Eric nodded, but he didn’t let Dele pay for anything, he was the one who wanted try that food, right?

So, was still early the day, they spent less than an hour there. The easiest way to approach the Tower now was by a cab and took less than twenty minutes. Less than twenty minutes and they were under that giant living artwork, very under it, looking up trying to see the top but only managing to get dizzy as fuck. Only managing to see all its bars of irons from inside. And fuck- had _a thousand_ people there, everywhere. Enjoying the space, talking, joking, just as there were people who were just passing but who could not resist to shoot a look at the Tower.

“Your phone’ still inside your pocket I see huh?” Eric teased when they were under the Tower for a couple of minutes now.

“Gonna have time,” Dele waved quietly and quickly took Eric’s hand, starting to walk forward and pulling Eric with him. He stopped right in front the Tower and now yes, looked up and tried to spot the very top. “This is fucking massive.”

“It is,” Eric nodded and alright, he was impressed with how high in the sky the top touched. “Want to get up there?”

“ _No way_ ,”

“Yeah?” Eric chuckled, he remembered that Dele didn’t like height that much.

“Look at that,” Dele pointed up and squeezed Eric’s hand. “I would faint, I’m sure of it.”

“Nothing happened back the London Eye,”

“Yeah, but- well, but there was different. I felt more safe, here I would look down and start to puke,”

“Gross,”

“But,” Dele grinned softly this time, stepping close to Eric and pressing their shoulders together. “It’s just beautiful, innit? Isn’t great that this exist? That we can come here and look at it and see how colossal it is? Gets me, you know? That we are so tiny.”

“We aren’t tiny,” Eric felt like snorting and started to walk over the Champ de Mars. There should be another thousand people scattered across the grass, sitting on the grass, others lying down, others picnicking. Was funny that all that was so free and open, was kind of just inviting, too tempting to some tourists. When Eric thought it was enough, they stopped and sat down too. Was a good sight. “Just this is huge.”

“Yeah?” Dele arched one eyebrow at Eric. “When we step Dubai and see the Burj Khalifa, I will want you to keep saying that we aren’t tiny.”

“You gonna to the top with me there?”

But Dele didn’t reply, he only snorted and changed his gaze to the Tower again, sometimes tilting his head and others just trying to look at the top again. Was a so inevitable move, you only want to see the end all the time, because something so big like that makes your mind go a little ‘!!!’ and see the end, see the top, makes things calmer again.

Eric sat crossing his legs, but soon he was reaching his arms back and propping his hands over the grass, letting his body fall back and getting half lying down. Had people walking dogs there, just passing by and Eric quickly got touched.

“I bet the boys would love,” He felt like saying and dragged Dele’s attention.

“Yeah? Missing them,”

“Tons,” Eric nodded.

“Our talks are the best,” Dele chuckled, he was still sitting with his crossed legs.

“I know,” Eric chanted and let his gaze fall upon Dele’s shape, he was just hovering his eyes around, letting one little grin all the time playing over his lips and sometimes feeling the fine breeze that touched them. That was fucking beautiful?! Did not have a single flaw, none. No one just to be spotted as a bad point, no, was all perfect. He was all damn perfect.

“You know-” Dele suddenly seeked Eric’s gaze to say something, but he stopped. “What?”

“What what?”

“Is there something over me?” Dele asked and looked down his clothes.

“Yup,” Eric grinned and Dele was already shaking his shirt. “I think they call this _La perfection_.” Eric used some of his broken accent and was funny when Dele got what all that was about, blushing but still arching one eyebrow.

“Jesus, you’re gross,” Dele theatrically rolled his eyes.

“I know some words here and there,” Eric shrugged.

“Keep those corny talks away from me,” Dele used his teasy voice, was a quick excuse for when the blush happened without warning.

“Anyway,” Eric grinned. “What were you saying?”

“Yeah, I was going to say.. that couple over there,” Dele pointed at a couple right under the Tower, Eric could spot the red of the lady’s shirt. “That the guy was being a little odd, but- _oh!_ ”

Well, haven’t time for Dele to finish his talking. Eric was looking while it happened and was fast, the man kneeled and took something from his pocket, holding in front of his body and looking up the lady’s eyes. She was with her hands covering her mouth, just perplexed. All that got Eric grinning.

“What you think she’s gonna say?” Eric sat up alright again and rested his chin right above Dele’s shoulders, letting his words out into Dele’s ear and feeling one shiver roll down his body. Eric was missing feel that to be very honest. Dele only shook his head. “Well, I think she’s gonna say _yes_.”

Some seconds later and the lady was jumping into the man arms, the man whirled the woman in the air once and then hugged her, some people around them started to applaud and Eric was once again grinning.

“That was nice,” Eric crooned.

“Do you think they'll be happy?”

“Um-”

“It’s unreliable, innit? Bet all your life to another person,” Dele kept talking while gazing the couple hugged under the Tower. Eric was still with his chin touching Dele’s shoulder. “I mean, they gonna marry and this is- well, it's supposed to be forever.”

“Someone’s reflective?!”

“Well,” Dele chuckled and stirred a little, he turned his body toward Eric’s and managed to approach some inches, they were so close now and Eric wasn’t giving a fuck about having thousands of people there. “Would you- marry someone? I mean, what do you think about it?”

“Maybe it’s supposed to be forever,” Eric didn’t feel caught by that question at all, he felt warm inside actually. He wanted to place Dele above his lap and wrap him within his arms. “I think you have to let your mind work on it for a while and not do something that you will regret later. Isn’t nice do a divorce, too much words and time with something that you thought was right. And of course, I think that's what most people want. Don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Dele voiced softly and the spark inside his eyes jumped cheerfully, then he changed the sight and looked the couple again, but Eric couldn’t spot them anymore. “Someday.”

Turned out Eric already loved someone, he already loved someone to bits, wasn’t that the kind of love that made people marry? Or was something stronger than that? Or longer? Or more experienced? Anyhow, that love was already aching and taking all Eric’s strength.

“Listen,” Eric hummed and touched Dele’s chin, catching his attention again. “Back at the hotel, all those days that we- I’m sorry if any time seemed like you were alone or something-”

“Eric, what you saying?” But Dele cut him. “I know. I didn’t feel alone.”

“Yeah?”

“I know time is reserved,” Dele looked toward the sea of green by their sides, at the people and sighed. “Isn’t like our time is up when we get out of here, right?”

“No,” Eric shook his head and reached out to caress the fine curve of Dele’s chin, well he was that close anyway, was just one little loving move. “But you know, right? You know that I will be here and stuff all the time, until you want to, you know this? Because I don’t want to think that you felt left out or forgotten.”

“I know,” Dele winked.

“That’s nice,”

“And what if I want that forever?” Dele pointed.

“Then so be it,” Eric felt like chuckling, sensing his inside ache with warmth, from all sides.

“You remember what I just said about what I think it should be forever?”

“Yup,”

“Alright,”

Fuck, that smile taking shape over Dele’s lips was daring to steal the glory of the sun.

“Alright,” Eric repeated while feeling his nerves turning a mix of hot jelly.

He rested one arm over Dele’s shoulders and pulled closer, making their lips touch just very lightly - he didn’t want the kiss, the wanted the hug - then fitting his head into Dele’s neck and breathing his scent all over, letting it flood his lungs and inebriate his mind.

“I think there are people looking at us,” Dele giggled after a couple of minutes, when Eric didn’t move away.

“I bet they think we’re cute as fuck,”

“Oh, I’m sure of it,”

“Yeah,” Eric felt like grinning and finally started to move away, but actually all he wanted was hold on Dele for life.

“Listen,” Dele chanted when Eric sat alright again. “I know how they say.”

“Huh?”

“ _Je t'aime_ ,” Then Dele murmured while flashing a smile. “That's how they say it, innit?”

Eric felt like losing to be honest.

“Dunno, say it again,” But he wouldn’t let the chance to hear that another time get away.

“ _Je t'aime,”_ Dele repeated softly this time and was simply wonderful spot the light red that arised upon Dele’s smiling cheeks, although he rolled his eyes.

“Jesus-” Eric had in mind start some talk, but he soon dropped that and his hand was following the way to touch Dele’s cheek, to brush fingers close to Dele’s lips and to caress the line of his eyebrow. Like Eric didn’t control shit and Dele’s little smile was there only to prove that point. “You are the most lovely person I've ever met.”

“You know, I’m ready,” Dele giggled and tried to get away from Eric’s touch. “I knew you would get all mushy. Getting too predictable, love.”

“How should I react?!” Eric exclaimed, feeling amused and amazed.

But he didn’t get words from Dele that time, that’s because Dele only laughed quietly and looked away the Tower again, contemplating and letting his gaze hover the people. Shrugging after a minute and turning to Eric once more, approaching his body and caressing Eric’s lips with his own for a while. Again, was just the touching and that was fucking soft.

Dele was the one who broke the kiss, keeping close however. Keeping their lips flying each other and placing one hand on Eric’s neck, like holding that rope that’s saving you from falling.

“Can we go back to the hotel?” Dele crooned.

“Um- I think nobody came back yet,” Eric frowned and dared to place one naive peck above Dele’s lips.

“Exactly,”

“You sure?” Eric puzzled while backing a little and locking eyes with Dele and _damn_ , they were nothing less than burning.

Eric once again didn’t gain words, but wasn’t like Dele didn’t talk that time, was just a voiceless phrase. And what Eric got from reading Dele’s lips, the words made it for ‘ _I need you_ ’. Was only a fair sentence.

“You’re fine, Del,” Eric waved calmly and smiled to mean his words, but.

“No, I’m not. Neither are you,”

“This is it? This is just about sex? All of it? That’s why you think you’re walking off the trails?”

“Not even close,” Dele sighed and Eric felt bad that he asked that with the ‘ _I'm accusing you_ ’ tone. “Instead- look, instead sex, it’s about all it brings. All the grenade of feeling is armed and don’t tell me you’re not feeling it too. It’s hard to not just pull the pin, innit?”

Eric nodded. Was a fun metaphor, but also was true.

“Want to get that tube with me?” Eric bumped his shoulder with Dele’s after - what he thought - five minutes of hearing the rustling of people around them and letting the sight get lost with the Tower again.

“Yeah,” Dele chuckled back finally.

Alright, but not before Dele made Eric take about twenty pics and Eric pretty much rolled his eyes in every single one of them, because Dele couldn’t stop grinning when he approached to look the pic and the angle was odd, didn’t seem like he was touching the Tower, so he swapped to the camera again. Finally one of them came out good after all, but internally wasn’t like Eric was minding do that, just Dele didn’t need to know it.

Then they started to walk back to the subway - actually Dele followed Eric around. They even bumped into some fans, was a fine moment, just some pics and nothing more. They couldn’t speak the same words, so was a little hard to get each other, was pretty much some ‘ _thanks_ ’s and ‘ _merci_ ’s.

Dele took the side of the window, he was seeming chilled while looking the outside. Eric reached out a hand and flew quietly his fingers close the hairline that followed Dele’s nape, that wasn’t to call Dele’s attention, but anyway, was what it did. Dele turned to him like waiting for Eric to say something, but he quickly noticed that was just Eric being touchy, so Dele smiled cozy and leaned in Eric’s chest, touching their lips, was easy like breathe.

“Do you remember- Jesus, ages ago! when we started and we didn’t even kiss inside the car?” Dele grinned when he pulled the kiss back.

“Yeah,”

Seemed ages ago indeed. Eric shivered.

“Look at us now,”

“Some progress?!”

“Lots of progress I may add,” Dele jested funny and approached to peck Eric’s lips again.

And was some kind of a change. Actually. The concern never really died, it only got calmer, but was there. Was there looking that lady in front of them, or that two friends who had taken the seat beside them, even that old man seated as far as he could from everybody and maybe _look_! that little kid was looking at them and she had some green eyes, then she smiled and waved. Was enough for Dele to wave at her too and that was it, the concern was gone because of Dele’s cuteness, that was the mechanism. Was how it worked.

Eric nodded and placed an arm around Dele’s shoulders, grinning while pulling him close. Dele let it, he sideways pressed his back against Eric’s chest and gazed outside again.

Then Dele grabbed his phone and went a little _mad_ because Eric had deleted some of the photos, so instead of twenty, had seventeen or something. Got Eric grinning all the time Dele said ‘ _I don’t like to wipe pics! you know it_ ’, got Eric grinning because that was so little and Dele was going red and cute like a bird, so Eric reached over again and kissed him on the lips, letting Dele feel the touch and the warmth. So he wasn’t mad, he was just fussy. When Eric pulled back he spotted Dele’s grin and one minute after it Dele was leaning into Eric’s chest again.

The next thing was when Dele turned to Eric and started his talk with the words ‘ _H said..._ ’, well, Eric leaned over the seat to hear that because wasn’t like Dele would shut up about some nonsense that happened with Harry these days.

Was kind of easy carry on with Dele beside, because Dele was an easy walking ray of joy everywhere, so Eric was only there, living around him and getting to feel better than he ever felt before.

Then they were entenring the hotel lobby, nodding toward the people they nodded just some little hours ago.

“Wait,” Dele said when Eric first stepped outside the lift. “Your room?”

“Yeah?”

“Gaz’ your next door, right?”

“Yeah,” Eric frowned and then he heard Dele’s snort, as he felt Dele grabbing his arm and pulling Eric inside the lift again.

“No chance, I bet Gaz’ there. He never leaves or- or if he left, he's back already,” Dele pointed while touching the number to his floor. “And you saw it, Heats and Nat must be hovering some place right now. Plus, my room’s the last of the hallway.”

“Dele, it’s fine,” Eric chuckled. “You bought me when you said that Gaz must be there. That’s possibly true.”

So Dele took Eric’s hand when the lift made noise and opened again, walking to the very end of the right hallway and stopping in front of his door, but then he walked to the door in front of his room and knocked, waiting some seconds and getting nothing, then doing the same at the door beside his room, also getting just silence. Then looking up Eric’s gaze and smirking, he didn’t talk but Eric could hear his ‘ _I told you_ ’, with subtitles.

Well, Dele closed the door behind him – key card were useful – and just started to pull Eric closer the middle of the room. Eric was only there, breathing with expectancy and gazing Dele over.

“You good?” Dele hummed while resting his arms above Eric’s shoulders and stepping into Eric’s space for the first time since they got out the subway.

“Yeah,” Eric smiled his reply and his hands followed the way to Dele’s waist.

“This’ great, innit?” Dele whispered while approaching this time, while brushing their lips like a touch of a feather, adding his smile so he knew what that could do to Eric’s whole. “I want you to feel good.”

“I missed you,” Eric felt like saying because those were the only words that seemed to make sense and explain all that lava moving under his skin.

“Hey, I know, I know,”

“I’m missing you,” Eric quickly repeated and added actions to his words this time.

Was his turn to pull Dele along, so he stepped toward the bed, but Dele didn’t. He let Eric pull him, but then diverting the way in the last second and pushing Eric over the armchair. Well, he just took his time to settle above Eric’s thighs and then – finally – jumped into the kissing time that was being so fucking requested. That kind of kiss that you can almost feel your soul being touched along with your lips, because looks so devastating that your mind can’t help go _bright_. Eric’s hands were turning to life and Dele’s back was the perfect place for Eric to let them play, let them touch and caress, following the way down and getting to feel the fine chill crossing Dele’s body.

“Fuck-” Eric breathed when he had to break the kiss and press his forehead against Dele’s shoulder, well because Dele was just moaning. He was moaning softly and the feeling of hear that lovely sound again was almost a little too much.

But wasn’t like Dele was willing to give Eric time, he was quickly seeking Eric’s lips again with that kind of spirited awe, like the best kind. And he dared to smile while starting that kiss, he dared to set Eric’s feelings on fire, to be more precise. In no time Dele was letting his hips gain some life, moving slowly but mightily and damn- Eric had to bit his lip, wrapping his hands around Dele’s waist and trying to stop his move. Got Dele giggling.

“That first time, remember? Was just like this,” Dele had to ask.

“Yeah,” Of course Eric remembered.

“Damn- you have no idea how much I was feeling that time,” Dele kept going, leaning in again and touching his lips with Eric’s neck. “I knew you for a month or something and I was lost already- and I would easily give all myself to you.”

So Eric let Dele move again, had some nostalgic feeling flying there. Right? That day when all Eric had in mind was put an end to whatever he and Dele were turning into and they ended up with two sticky underpants.

“I had never moved like that before,” Dele whispered against Eric’s lips while his hips came to life.

Then like a switch, Eric was smirking and letting his teasy self out, kneading Dele’s hips and hearing his soft sigh.

“Like what?” Eric asked, but anyway, he knew he was pushing Dele too much for him to give any answer. That didn’t mean Eric stopped holding Dele in place and feeling his hard shiver roll down his spine. Well, Eric pushed Dele up and once he was standing, Eric got up and pointed at the armchair, so the next second Dele was seated there and Eric was seated above him, each leg hugging Dele’s sides and their hips fitting each other. Eric grabbed Dele’s hands and threw them around his own waist, no need to say that the next Eric was making right the definition of the word ‘ride’, approaching and leaning in close Dele’s sighing lips and rosy cheeks. “Like this?”

So, Eric was putting a lot of might to his move and he could feel all down their groin already pretty firm. Dele was throwing his head against the back of the armchair and closing his eyes, his smile was there for Eric’s dispair.

“You drive me _insane_ all the time, Dier,”

“I know,” Eric smirked and pulled Dele’s lips, feeling his smile and stepping into the madness. Dele’s hands were just travelling all Eric’s back and heading South, daring to guide Eric’s move, feeling the curve over there and sure thing feeling Eric’s body shuddering. Anyway, Eric moved faster and that was looking like tetris, fitting like it and only letting go because the next level was right around the corner. “I know.”

“Gonna come like this, love,” Dele quickly put out, straining his whole body.

“So come on,”

Dele just grabbed the hair right at the back of Eric’s head and arched off, his moan withheld in between his clenched teeth.

“No damn way,” Dele smirked and pulled Eric’s hair, making their lips touch and grinning against them. “Just when you’re inside.”

Well, Eric felt melting a tiny enormous bit.

Some minutes still relishing that position and Dele pulled back the kiss, both out of breath, and pushed Eric’s shoulders up, making Eric get up and touch his back with the bed, so was only right for Dele to mount Eric’s body. Eric’s hands quickly followed the way to Dele’s waistband, tugging and waiting for Dele to get rid of it completely.

“You know what I have in mind yeah?” Dele puzzled when Eric started to touch Dele’s muscled belly.

“Yeah, yeah, come on,” Eric whispered quickly and to be honest, all Eric wanted was devour that soft lips for the rest of his life.

“Alright,” Dele chuckled.

Well, Eric wanted the kissing time, he needed the kiss all the time, but Dele didn’t lower his body again, he kept seated there while catching his breath, gazing down like Eric would fly away anytime. Then he moved, Dele moved and now Eric knew that what he indeed needed all the time, was simply all Dele wanted to give to him.

Dele leaned forward only to prop both his hands by each side of Eric’s head, then he kept rolling his hips on top of Eric’s, back and forth and being a slow and strong move. _Honestly_! was when Eric thought how good it was that didn’t have people close to Dele’s room, because fuck- wasn’t like Eric could keep his moans inside. Just the pressure, the feeling and the hotness, the gaze Dele was playing inside Eric’s eyes – like fucking burning everything – was a lot to take, giving so long, was a lot to take. The sound was there before Eric could think in keeping it inside.

Eric’s hands were grabbing Dele’s waist and guiding his move in no time, adding more pressure and gladly hearing Dele’s sigh. Dele moved one hand and tugged Eric’s hair, wrapping his fingers into it and making a tight grip happen, then lowering his head and snatching Eric’s red lips like a shot, trying to devour them and almost managing, if wasn’t for Eric trying to do the same back.

The rub was happening while the kiss was happening and how wanted was all of that?! Wasn’t a reply that Eric was ready to give yet. When Dele started to moan along his move, was when Eric let go Dele’s waist and did a caress over all his back to finally land one of his hands right in between their bodies, right where Dele was making their hips touch and Eric just pressed the spot, Dele jumped back the kiss to arch and his moan made Eric’s mind dizzy. Well, he felt just growing hard as he breathed.

“Up, up,” Dele hummed while getting off Eric’s body and pointing at the pillows, so Eric obeyed.

Laying down and having not even a fully breath to feel his legs being pulled apart, wasn’t even two seconds and Dele was fitting himself in between them, holding his own weight with his knees and leaving a pretty space for his move to roll along. After lock eyes with Eric, Dele smirked and lowered his body. He could control the force he would use, since his body was propped up above Eric’s, but Eric couldn’t control how much he could feel, no, so he was feeling it all, all at once. While Dele only rubbed their bodies together and fitted better in between Eric’s thighs.

“Feeling like holding? Huh?” Dele whispered when he had to lower his head to shut Eric’s moans. Eric just nodded. He could fucking hold it if it meant feel Dele doing that fucking wondrously perfect move. “That’s good.”

Eric groaned when Dele raised his body again and resumed his fine move in between their bodies, taking one hand and tightly grabbing some skin around Dele’s hip, adding force too and following the move Dele was pulling out, bringing him down to meet Eric’s already suffocated length.

Their gazes were almost all the time locked in one another, well save that time Eric had to arch off the bed and shut his eyes so he wouldn’t blow away that room, or save that little bounce Dele eventually did, followed by a light smirk because that was just sudden but was also good as fuck. Had some reservations, but Eric was spoting Dele’s spark jumping off all the time, so at a given moment Dele stopped frozen and touched Eric’s shirt, Eric lifted his arms so the shirt could be pulled off, so when Dele lowered himself and matched their bellies, plus when Eric could literally feel Dele’s hard on poking his thigh. A fucking _wanted_ moment that was!

Eric held that piece of skin he was squeezing, he held it more mightily and his force made his own legs start to shake while hovering their sides.

“What it is?” Dele asked.

“Nothing,”

Eric’s touch should be hurting, but Dele never let it show while he talked at least. Wasn’t like Eric could control it anyway.

“You can let go, you know?” Dele kept whispering and this time he was close, so he only approached an inch more and caressed Eric’s lips with his own for a while, posteriorly doing the same with their tongues and was when Eric found hard to keep that moan inside any longer. Bucking his hips gingerly up and letting a slow move live. “That’s right? You can let go.”

Eric felt like nodding, sighing heavily and letting go that grip he was making, was easy spot Dele’s hot relieved breath when Eric did it. So now Eric knew it should be hurting, but wasn’t like he had anytime to feel sorry about it.

So after Eric caught up with Dele’s request, he fucking let go. Rolling their bodies and trying to make them both naked within the right time, spotting Dele’s grin when he noticed what Eric was trying to do, and serving of some help while kicking his pants down when Eric pulled it.

Dele was looking under the bed the next second and Eric smirked at what he pulled out his suitcase.

“And if some officer stopped you and asked to explain this?” Eric teased while he grabbed the lube and condoms out Dele’s hands.

“Well,” Wasn’t like Dele was easy either. He winked some smile up. “I would ask him ‘ _have you already tried to do without it? I rather use it, mate_ ’.”

“The worst of it is that I don’t doubt it,”

“That’s because was what I would really say,” Dele smirked again and placed one arm around Eric’s shoulders, drawing close and tugging what Eric had in hands, then looking up Eric’s eyes. “Can you do it?”

A hummingbird flaps its wings ninety times a minute at a speed that anybody just lets the wings go unnoticed. It may be rare to see a hummingbird, so people decide to focus on the tiny little body flying around some flower and don't stop to look at the wings that move so fast that they disappear into the air. And so? Isn’t only because of the wings that it flies? Wings are the key to survival, are not they? And no one even sees them. But, but if people look at their wings, they lose their glimpse of the little body, do not they? How to enjoy the whole bird? Complicated. It is always complicated to appreciate something in full, so people choose parts, parts are easier and the best, you can choose.

Eric never ever chose a part. That’s incredible, he never chose nothing! He just prized Dele as a whole since day one, and all its brings. Yes, not only the good thing, all the shady and angry side too. And man, it had tons. Dele could be the best person to be around, as he could be the most intimidating and damn annoying. Until there, Eric managed while never choosing anything.

Was hot, was very hot, warm. Also wanted too and damn- was darling, it was _darling_.

“Let it,” Dele shook his head and tried to use some voice, but must have been lost in some corner.

So Eric frowned, dropping the condom and taking one hand to touch Dele’s cheek.

“We talked, are you fine with it?”

Eric nodded.

“Are you really? I don’t ever want to make you do things,” Dele kept humming, his chest moving up and down quickly while holding Eric’s weight upon it. So Eric just approached one bit and touched their lips.

“I trust you,”

That was all Eric needed to say, like was all it needed to grow in between them. That was what needed to be the basis of everything. The principle that would irrigate everything. Without it, nothing had form.

So Eric took his place, letting Dele rest his back and pushing his legs apart. Was hard to hold on during that time they added up to their pleasure, every touch was too much, using lips, or hands, tongue, the fullest was being reached like a shot, but also Eric felt like floating in slow motion, did a good blend.

Eric pulled his fingers out and made Dele sit above his belly with a quick move, serving to take the air out his lungs, serving to make him astonished softly moan. Well, Eric just shoved away that pillow from under his head, slowly squeezed Dele’s thighs and threw a fiery gaze inside his dark eyes.

“Come up here, love,”

Dele did. He climbed Eric’s chest and stopped when his both knees were beside Eric’s shoulders. Eric shook his head, his lips bowing up.

“Now turn around huh,”

Then the thing clicked inside Dele’s mind.

 _Oh_.

“Oh, you wanna-”

“You okay with?” Eric asked first, but he knew already, that was why his lips were lifted up all the damn time.

“I am!” Dele replied. Well, Eric knew already. Then Dele frowned and tilted his head, like thinking. “How do I um- I mean, I just...?”

“How do you sit in things?” Eric lifted one eyebrow and his teasing did the right thing, Dele just rolled his eyes and nodded.

Eric could fall away. He could evaporate right there and he wouldn’t mind. He wouldn’t mind while he spotted Dele’s amazed gasp when he lowered his bum right down Eric’s face. He wouldn’t mind while letting his tongue work at full speed. He wouldn’t mind while feeling all those cheeky electric currents running his body, running his muscles, making them tense up and relax at the same time, making his own shaft twinkle up untouched. Just really, Eric wouldn’t mind evaporate while feeling that slow ride move Dele was starting to pull up. But Eric would never drown, he couldn’t drown. He could only live up for that, for all that, details he never thought he would notice in such a warm moment. Like Dele’s thighs trembling right beside Eric’s head, or Dele’s dick being hot against Eric’s chest while he rode, Dele’s hand propping against Eric’s chest when he couldn’t keep his upright position after some good minutes, his moans being so soft, like that surprised knockout that seems to take all your air at once. Eric could only damn live up for that.

“Fuck- wait, wait,” Dele breathed when he moved off and sat beside Eric, when Eric only copied his move and snatched his lips. However Dele kept there, close to Eric’s lips, his breaths being noisy and his smiling showing up. “I need a minute.”

“Yeah?” Eric smirked because _tease_ was his middle name.

“Gonna come just when I feel you inside of me,” But wasn’t like Dele didn’t know how to tease too. Whispering hot and making Eric shiver.

By the time Eric squeezed the consistent fluid into his hands, was only because they were both almost touching the border.

The strong grip Eric felt around his arms was a prove of the want, also.

Also when Dele stopped all his moves apart his hard breathing, gazing down where his hip was glued with Eric’s, running his hands along Eric’s legs. Damn, Dele’s eyes were floating with so much desire that was making Eric’s blood boil.

“What?” Eric crooned but Dele just shook his head. “Really?”

“Yup,” Dele grinned as curling his long fingers around Eric’s shaft for the record, making Eric sigh more loudly. Letting go and running his hands all the way Eric’s thighs, stopping one tiny second and guiding his right hand futher up, looking up Eric’s eyes and, well Eric nodded, his damn legs were shaking. Dele just gently pushed his fingers inside, pushing his body forward and kissing Eric’s hiss away. “I want you _so_ bad, Eric. I want you to know that, I want you to know how much I’m craving to have you.”

“Yeah?” Eric whispered with his burning cheeks and pulled Dele’s lips, as in the only thing he knew how to do. Matching their bodies and starting to do some light up and down move with his hips, gasping against Dele’s lips and feeling his smile every damn second, also getting to feel every shiver Dele felt. Eric grasped some curls and pulled gently, breaking the kiss and nuzzling Dele’s neck. Making Dele pull his fingers out and whispering against his smiling lips. “Then want me... Dele, want me, love me.”

Dele just desperately grabbed Eric’s hair too, not managing to keep his voice inside while moaning his pleasure out when Eric didn’t stop his now greedy move in between their bodies. 

“I fucking do, I-” When your own breath betrays you. Dele felt that pretty well, he could state it. Moaning and bitting Eric’s lip. “I do, I love you.”

Eric managed to grin while feeling his dick pulsing so much that he was afraid he would come right there, after all their work and he would come with just some rubbing, but he pulled back as quick as he realized.

Was the want again. Dele’s hands landing right above Eric’s lower back and pushing, as Dele making the first move happen, he started. Or maybe Eric was being too slow for Dele’s will, but anyway, Dele who forced Eric inside that first second. Pulling Eric down as pushing him in, as feeling the stretching and whining his feelings out. As stalling to let his breaths follow it way, hoping to drag the pain away with the flow.

Eric’s lungs were damn blazing, the air wasn’t enough, but wasn’t a problem. It made him switch up. Eric quickly shoved one arm under Dele’s neck and held on him for dear life, just like a hug, still feeling Dele squeezing his arms and took from where Dele left it.

All about that was new. The feeling and the friction, was distinct as fuck from the other times. So when Eric had no more place to fucking go, he let his body rest above Dele’s, in between Dele’s. Touching his forehead with Dele’s temple and letting the time do its things. But just the feeling, all the feeling, the new things, was devouring Eric’s whole, was making his voice show up like a soft moan.

Eric changed his weight to his knees while Dele took his time and rested his gaze over their bonded bodies, feeling some fine and warm shiver shake his bones.

“There’s something?” So Dele asked after a couple of minutes, reaching one arm and pressing his fingers right above Eric’s hip, pulling close a little.

“Um- no, but-” Eric clicked his tongue and raised his eyes, locking with Dele’s blazing ones. Eric was holding Dele’s legs in place and feeling it shake, he grinned and lowered his body again, touching their lips and shoving his hips down slowly. “You look beautiful.”

“Yeah?” Dele kind of sighed and chuckled and moaned - was a good sound, arching off and grabbing Eric’s hair. “ _This_ looks beautiful too.”

Well, the thing? Eric could fucking see the whole bird, he could relish the whole fucking moment, without choosing anything. But he had to work for that, so finally was possible now.

_Relish everything was the greatest._

He didn’t have to pick parts to enjoy. No, that wasn’t for him. There was no way he could choose just one part to enjoy anyway. Eric was burning when Dele nodded slowly and Eric was even more sure that someone had fired around them, was too hot inside that room when he started to move. Slowly finding a rhythm, matching the rhythm with that lovely moan Dele was letting and fuck- that was the best dance.

The time was nothing. Just a blow, to be honest. Or a kiss.

Like when Eric kissed some tears away. He could see the tears letting Dele’s skin wet, just like left Eric’s lips wet when he kissed them out.

“Just the feeling, right?” Eric puzzled, because honestly, his worried ass needed to know if that had something to do with the amount of pain or because the sensation was too overwhelming.

“Just?!” Dele tried to add more voice to his talk, but failed, only shutting his eyes and frowning. “Fuck you and your ‘ _just_ ’, this’ fucking lighting me up.”

“Yeah?” So Eric grinned.

Was the feeling.

Also was the want.

The want made Dele push Eric off after some time of hot moaning. Made Dele turn around and touch his back with Eric’s chest. _Sure_ , had no way Eric would deny that.

But so Eric was close, pretty close. He grew nervous, at least. Was like Eric didn’t know if he could bear that or if he would just really blow up and turn into smoke. But Dele was there, he would know what do to. Eric made for his word, _trust_ was the word.

Eric glanced down, his own hands grabbing Dele’s hip and holding tight. His own hips making the slapping sound while the pouding happened. Hearing the sounds, feeling the pool of ecstasy making itself felt and daring to smash Eric’s inner. Dele’s moans also weren’t easy to let it aside. So was pretty much a compiled that pulled Eric over.

Dele shook his head when Eric pulled out. He turned around quickly and pushed Eric down, making him sit half lying on the pillows and climbing Eric’s warm body.

“What-”

“You know what,” Dele replied while lowering into Eric again. Eric held his breath and his impulses all together, his hands jumping to Dele’s waist. One little move and he was gone, and Dele teased that, starting the slow move Eric’s dick was asking. But Eric’s lungs were still holding on, so Dele smirked and lowered to brush their lips. “Nothing’ gonna grow inside, you know?”

“Don’t fucking cut the mood,” Eric rolled his eyes.

“I’m not,”

“Dele-”

“Hey, come on,”

And alright, Eric let go that breath and he bet all his control to Dele’s move, he just fucking let go and tried to breathe in and out correctly, grabbing Dele’s waist so damn tight, feeling his fingers nudging the skin, letting go any sorry feeling because that moment, all that, nothing sorrowful could possibly fit in. 

One of Dele’s hands was touching one of Eric’s after a couple of minutes of Eric thinking he was a step away from losing his damn mind. Maybe was hurting and Eric had to stop, maybe. So Eric started to loosen his grip, well he received a very annoyed look in return.

“You doing?” Dele breathed while pressing his own hand over Eric’s, so Eric squeezed Dele’s skin again. Was nice hear that tiny moan and feel that tiny bounce Dele did.

“I thought-”

“Fucking hold me,”

“Del-”

“It’s okay,” Dele half grinned half moaned and alright, Eric felt coming, straining his whole body at one. Caused another little bounce and Dele approached their lips once again, fucking groaning his words and pressing his hand above Eric’s. “Come on, love.”

Eric’s back arched like that shock when you touch your elbow with some pointed surfasse, like making your whole freaking body react and letting all numb for some seconds. Like grabbing Dele’s hips and pulling him down, as a reply: feel Dele moaning softly into Eric’s shoulder, taking it all. Feeling it warm. Squirming body, contracting and softening like a song. And Dele knew what to do, he didn’t let Eric turn into smoke that time, he held on Eric and just _didn’t let it_.

The breathing was hard, then soft against Dele’s shoulder after a couple of minutes. Eric’s body was reconnecting the dots to let Eric function the right way again and that was a work.

“Look,” Dele was the first to whisper something, kind of grinning and groaning. Lowering his gaze and making Eric do the same, well he wanted Eric to spot that. Spot all the muscles close to Dele’s belly fucking _trembling_ , just faltering like when you do too much exercise. Eric was wordless when Dele kept on grinning and slowly raised his body, so Eric could feel something hot touch his thigh and making Eric’s mind _damn throb_ , only to lower again the next minute, hissing along. “ _Fuck-_ get in there.”

The next move was delightful. Was too pretty impetuous, like the time was lost again and Eric was being the watcher this time. So close. Seeing Dele work his time, moving pleasantly until was his time to blast out. Alright, Eric knew Dele was just one second away from coming, his hand desperately following the path to his hard on was accusatory enough, so Eric’s mind twinkled and he felt he could try it.

Eric just pushed himself forward and grabbed Dele’s waist so he wouldn’t just fall with all his weight in bed, Eric pushed and in a second he was on top and the next second he was grabbing Dele’s wrists and pinning them up his head, against the bed. That astonished moan coming out Dele’s lips was valid.

“No, no- I can’t this way,” Dele arched off the bed, his voice that weak whisper only.

“Oh, give yourself some credit, love,” Eric damn teased, his voice with that worst tone, his hips shoving Dele down against the mattress.

“Fuck you, I can’t this way,” Dele just whined and used some force to escape the grip Eric’s hands were doing around his wrists, but wasn’t enough. “Cut the handcuffs,” But well, Dele was moving everywhere to try to get out Eric’s cage, but he was still on the verge of coming, and when his own hips thrusted up while Eric’s pushed down, even Eric could feel that happy bounce Dele’s dick did in between their bellies. “Fuck-”

“That’s right, focus huh, you can,” Eric whispered that out, never stopping his move and feeling Dele letting go try to get free, actually he was wrapping his legs around Eric’s waist, like that he would have all a suport to move alone.

“Come, come,” Dele asked, so Eric lowered enough and their lips capriciously touched, Dele moaned so hard that Eric was judging that the kiss was just to disperse his sound. He pulled back with the most amazing grin Eric ever saw. “Do not let go my hands,” But Eric loved to tease the worse over people, so. Dele was using his whisper against Eric’s lips again after a while. “You’re fucking missing the spot on purpose,” Alright, he was. Anyway, Eric chuckled and Dele sighed. He decided to use his tactics too and when he spoke next his voice was a mix of sigh and moan, a mix that Eric couldn’t defy. “Fuck me.”

Alright, Eric’s moves faltered for two seconds, but was quick for his smirk show out and his rhythm return to massacre Dele’s desire.

That first moment Dele was just damn untouched and Eric heard of the feeling, could shake your body, your mind, pretty hard at least. Then was Eric’s time to hold on Dele for dear life.

When Dele’s moan dared to knock Eric down, was when Eric touched Dele’s dick and did it a work, pulling the rest of his orgasm out and feeling the hard squeeze Dele did around Eric’s arms, his biceps, like the fucking air was ending. Slowly letting his move die, slowly turning from that hard flow to that soft glide and only moving because your breath is being too hard. Eric could feel it, he could feel every little contraction, every clench. Being a strong feeling even if he had come already, because the pleasure was leaking into Eric like waves.

Dele threw his head on the bed, his breath so hard and loud, still letting his grin show up and shaking for the next seconds. Eric tried to pull out, but Dele held on him and didn’t let it, so he did the same he did last time, he only matched their bellies and placed some light and cozy kiss over Dele’s lips, until that wave vanished and he breathed right again. But Dele was grinning, he was fucking grinning while kissing and shaking and Eric felt gone.

Took the time and they had finally calmed down. Eric kept their kissing going on and tried to pull out again, he gained some groan in return.

“Dele,” Eric groaned when Dele didn’t budge.

“Look, this-” Dele started, grinning lazily and taking one hand to cover half his face, shutting his eyes and sighing. And Eric could feel every single one of his moves. “This’ pure chaos.”

“Hey, let go, huh,” Eric asked, well he couldn’t stay there forever, although he wouldn’t mind.

Was easy touch their lips when their faces were so close and Dele did it in no time. Letting work it rhythm, pretty much letting Eric set his will over the kiss, but still twitching his thighs when Eric tried to move back his body.

“Gonna come again anytime,” Dele mixed his whisper with his giggle and Eric felt falling from a mountain.

“Stop this stubbornness,” Eric rolles his eyes, but impotently approached and kissed Dele’s right cheek, lowering to his ear and cracking a sound kiss there, he felt Dele writhe and shiver. “I can’t be inside you forever.”

“You could, though,” Dele weakly chuckled and Eric snorted, moving back again.

Well, Dele pulled Eric’s head down and started some heated kiss, at some part during it Eric asked himself where was coming that new refreshed might Dele was putting into the kiss, anyhow his mind didn’t linger over it, Dele’s lips were feeling soft and inviting.

Anyway, Eric grinned and slowly pulled out, hearing Dele’s light hiss. Dele turned to his side and closed his eyes, just breathing softly. Eric turned too, so now they were facing each other with their legs curled together - and he kept on relish everything. Because that was the fucking key. Eric pulled one blanket and placed over their waists, the kind of warmth that Eric felt under the fabric and the warmth he felt when Dele was over him, the difference couldn’t be described even by a book of five hundred pages.

Was too flashy, gaze Dele like that was too flashy, and Eric’s hand was following the way to his cheek in record time, caressing the bone shape and hovering the fine eyebrow line, then his chin, then brushing his lower lip. Eyeing and outlining – also – the smile shape that Dele’s lips slowly took.

None of them were ready to hear that line, to deal with the line. Perhaps this preparation will never mature, but the words. Fuck, the words were boiling into Eric’s mind. That talk they had that very day, by the Tower and when that man proposed his lady. Was fault of that conversation, blame on it.

The words were boiling, but they weren’t ready. Had one way out.

Eric followed the way to Dele’s temple again and caressed the spot, then he breathed.

“Eu... eu acho que vou casar contigo,” Letting the words flow the right way through his mouth and yet still feeling the little wave of something shy hovering his cheeks, good that Dele wouldn’t get those words.

“It means?” Was quick for Dele’s smiling lips ask that.

But Eric pressed his lips and pulled his hand back, making Dele’s eyes open the same second. Dele saw that nothing more was jumping out from Eric’s lips.

“Gonna find out,” Dele teased.

“Yeah? Can you repeat the words for me?” Eric smirked and he caught Dele. “Good luck.”

“Who’s this, Eric?”

“Such a kid, you are,” Eric pointed.

“Well, I’m not the one who’s talking another language” Dele grinned and finally moved from his spot, pushing one of Eric’s shoulders and half climbing his body. “You can’t say something I don’t get it just after what we just did, my mind’ bitching about it.”

“‘Cause you only know one language, love, and don’t mind it, what I said... isn’t something bad,” But Eric wasn’t feeling like giving in and after that he heard Dele’s snort, sounded like redemption. Dele pressed his face against Eric’s neck and breather softly. Eric took one hand to his lower back and pressed the spot. “You good?”

Dele stirred a little when Eric dared to lower his hand.

“Makes sense, eh?”

Dele nodded into Eric’s neck.

“Gonna be fine?” Eric asked again because he needed to hear Dele’s voice telling that.

“Yeah,” So Dele complied and giggled just after. “This was fucking something, wasn’t it?”

“You said it,”

“Yeah,” Dele then raised his head and gave it a look into Eric’s blue eyes. Moving one little inch just to leave that naive peck close to Eric’s chin.

Dele just lowered his head to Eric’s neck and gone quiet, Eric could still feel his legs shaking from time to time. With time Eric felt one side of his face burning, well- Eric let it, was fine, he didn’t mind. He only kept caressing Dele’s back and time was lost. Had a kind charming feeling flying around and was smooth like a lullaby on a piano.

“Eric?” Dele called.

Eric didn’t move and he only noted he was with his eyes closed now, however his hand didn’t stop moving above Dele’s skin. Dele moved, taking a hand to Eric’s nape and getting to reach his long fingers on Eric’s cheek, was delightful feel the tiny chill that rolled down Eric’s spine.

“You are so, _so_ beautiful,” Dele finally whispered out.

And alright, Eric felt his heart swell five sizes up. He smiled but his eyes remained closed.

“Yeah, you know that, don’t you?!” Dele giggled soft. “Come, shoot me the sky.”

So Eric opened his eyes, but was only two seconds and they were closed again because Dele had snatched Eric’s lips. Eric broke the kiss when his lungs started to twist and lacked any word for him to say, he was feeling too much, all hovering the edge of his sanity.

“You okay?” Eric crooned when Dele didn’t stop beholding him.

“Beyond that,” Dele replied with his smile and approached, keeping his touch sweet and light. “We did good.”

“Don’t we always?”

“Fuck, you right,” Dele kept on giggling and made the move of sitting. “Come with me?”

Eric nodded and he eyed when Dele got up and reached a hand, pulling Eric toward the bathroom and turning the water over Eric’s hair first. And Eric made a point of cover all Dele’s body with foam, sparing the time to kiss while spreading the foam and making it bubbles. Sparing the time to joke with Dele about ‘ _if they look funny at us when we walk out, then they all heard your moans_ ’ and hearing ‘ _ours, you mean_ ’. Well, Dele had a point at least.

And Eric managed to relish the whole bird, never losing sight of the little body and the wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also required quite a search and all the places I quoted are incredibly beautiful, I was speechless while researching videos and photos. Of course the Eiffel Tower everyone knows it's splendid. Maybe I have described something wrong, but it's not as if everything I put in the fic is true anyway- and I warned about the amount of sweetness of this chapter.
> 
> Hope you like this and let me know what you think of it. See you!


	33. Hai fatto finta di non guardarmi e mi hai lasciato senza fiato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place exactly where we stopped in the previous chapter. 
> 
> Sorry that mistake I didn't see.

\--x

“Let’s have dinner?” Eric quizzed while jumping into Dele’s England clothes.

Was still early actually and Eric was wondering if everyone had come back already, but given the total lack of noise outside, maybe not.

“Um-” Dele hummed. He was spread on the bed, dressed, rolled over the blanket and not caring. Seemed cozy. “Can we stay here a tad?”

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“Yeah, I mean- that was a work,” Dele smirked and snuggled into the blanket. “But...”

But Dele didn’t add anything, instead he grabbed his phone and played a little. Eric climbed the bed too and placed himself right beside Dele, touching Dele’s waist and pulling him close, letting his hand slide the way inside his blanket and daring to press the inner part of his thigh. In response, Eric felt the tiny jolt Dele did.

“Afraid of walking funny?” So Eric asked what seemed to be what was happening.

“I’m not walking funny,” Dele cursed softly and placed his phone aside, but his words didn’t make it when Eric pressed the spot again and Dele’s forehead frowned.

“Alright, we still have time,” Eric sighed.

So Dele nodded, like giving up and grabbed his phone again. Eric lay with his back and looked for his own phone.

Eric didn’t know how much time passed, but he was getting sleepy already. His phone in hand all the time and hovering the apps.

Well, Dele couldn’t stay still _at all_ , so was one of those situations when Eric only gave up and let Dele do whatever he wanted. Like curl around Eric’s body in almost every possible way, that meant, when Dele snuggled his head close to Eric’s neck, when Dele pointed his legs to the headboard and placed one pillow the opposite side, when Dele got tired of that position too and remained seated for some minutes, buzzing his phone because was so interesting; but that was boring too, so Dele moved again, finally lying perpendicularly to Eric’s body and nestling his head above Eric’s belly. Eric rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t blame Dele’s restlessness.

“ _Back yet?_ ” Eric’s phone made noise. Stones was asking.

“ _Yup. You?_ ”

“ _Same. Not coming for dinning?_ ”

“ _Deles being dull_ ”

Maybe two seconds after Eric touch the screen, Dele stirred with his phone buzzing.

“‘ _Can’t find your laughing gear around, drag your arse over here_ ’. Didn’t need pull Stonesy into this, you know?” Dele read the words of Stones’ message and got Eric grinning.

Then Dele sighed and pressed his face against Eric’s belly.

“He just asked if we were having dinner,” Eric replied defensively.

“I bet,”

“Maybe he’s missing you,” Eric teased while taking one hand to Dele’s curls.

“I’m not missing him,”

“Uh, let’s not be snappy, eh,” Eric grinned while making Dele’s hair take the little curl form.

“I’m not,” Dele grinned back and moved again, this time slowly taking his spot beside Eric and tugging enough until Eric opened his arms to welcome Dele’s shape. Fitting nicely and placing his head into Eric’s neck right away, nuzzling the spot. Was a nice feeling and Eric’s right arm slipped slowly to Dele’s lower back, starting to rub the place for some seconds. “Keep doing it.”

Sure. Was an easy move and wasn’t asking Eric much, ended up more like being a massage.

“You felt it, right?” Eric pondered after a couple of minutes, he felt Dele’s light nod. “How is it?”

“You never-” Dele started and raised his head to lock eyes with Eric.

“Never that untouched,” Eric shook his head, still drumming his fingers above Dele’s lower back.

“Was your damn fault huh,”

“I knew you could do it,” Eric rolled his eyes, his smile was there however.

“Na-ah, I almost screamed,”

“But you didn’t,”

“What if I had?”

“You didn’t!”

“You didn’t have to hold me like that,”

“Sure, let’s pretent you didn’t ask me to,” Eric hit it and he saw that Dele had nothing to go against that, so he chuckled happily. Anyway, he ended up approaching and pecking Dele’s lips. “Come on, how was it?”

“Just um- well, by the end I felt like, like that was the only way that the whole moment would take, you know? Like it couldn’t have happened any other way,”

“Looks like what?”

“Yeah, had no way I can put into words, you know it,” Dele winked and lowered his head to Eric’s neck again. “It’s like when you feel too much and your body just can’t take it, so you don’t need to really do anything anymore- only hold your edges and try not black out.”

“Intense?” Eric hummed while having a thought about what Dele just talked.

“ _So fucking much_ ,” Dele chuckled.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, but-” Dele raised his head again, only to snuggle his body closer. “You felt it too, right? The whole new side.”

“Of course,”

He fucking felt it, like being nothing he ever felt before and was only right to be very honest. Of course it would be Dele who would give that sensation to him. Eric was sensing his inside turning warm, like realizing the whole size of what had happened just now.

“Come on,” Eric whispered while lightly touching Dele’s cheek, he wanted the feeling again.

So Dele got it, approaching his smiling lips and touching Eric’s. Letting that good warmth spread and swallow Eric’s edges like that magic you watch and don’t get it, but that always let you wordless and a little confused. Was just a calm kiss and Eric never stopped that hand touching Dele’s lower back, he kept pressing and circulating the spot.

After a long while Eric was dreading to figure out that Dele was sleeping already, because he would have to take the trouble to wake him up and would have to bear a really annoyed Dele around. He was worrying in vain as usual.

“Look,” Dele voiced quietly when he raised his head, propping his arms above Eric’s chest and resting his chin over his hands. He was smiling, or smirking, chuckling some funny thought that Eric was clueless about. “Look.. have you ever thought about doing.. um- you know, doing a threesome?”

“Not really,” Eric shrugged. Was as if the question had come in one ear and out the other, not important.

“Ever?”

Then Eric switched up. Frowning and throwing a glance inside Dele’s dark, curious and excited eyes.

“What you thinking about?”

“Well, you could fucking reply me,”

“I guess.. yeah. I think I already thought about it. Maybe before you,” Eric shook his head a few times. Like trying to clear it. Then his mind started to work now, started to build the moment, the course and honestly, Eric didn’t like it. His lips immediately twisted at the thought and the images.

Dele chuckled soft and sat above Eric’s belly, letting his hands hover Eric’s chest.

“I already thought about it,”

“And?”

“Would be hot,” Dele smiled.

Eric frowned again.

“I don’t think so,”

“Would be just sex, Eric,”

“I know,” Eric didn’t know. “But nop. Think about you getting with another man- about someone taking you.. ain’t for me.”

“Could be with a woman,” Dele blinked.

Eric just snorted right away, taking his hands to smooth Dele’s legs.

“Doesn’t work like that for me, Del,” Eric smirked, but then another thing popped up around his mind. “Um- are you missing their curved hills?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fuking missing,” Dele painfully rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief a couple of times. Holding Eric’s gaze after some seconds, lowering enough to touch their lips and being damn touchy. “Where do you come with these questions? Can you think before anything? Can you just think that every freaking minute we’re together, every minute, I give all in. I give all in, Eric. ‘Cause all I want is you to love me and to stay here. I’m not missing shit, can you stop thinking this? Jesus, makes it seem like I'm going to run away at any moment. I will not, I damn love you, you need to put this above any stupid useless doubt you have about me.”

“Sorry,” Eric quickly breathed, feeling like hung on a hook, waiting the shark come and eat him.

Dele was kissing Eric’s neck and just sat up alright again, his lips taking the smile form and Eric felt the fisherman pulling the hook to the surface. He was safe now.

“Yeah, whatever, your headstrong never learns,” Dele giggled. Eric felt free to let a little grin take form and Dele readily lowered and brushed their lips together. “It’s okay. Back to the subject, would you- would you mind?”

“Yeah, I think,” But then Eric’s mind started to work again. Like putting the images together again and making a show inside his head. Eric felt himself sitting on a chair in a movie theater. Alone. The big screen was showing that scene they were talking about and alright, had some flake burning his limbs when Eric pictured someone – who wasn’t him – all over Dele, making him squirm. At the same second Eric wanted to watch, he also wanted to _be_ the person. Maybe would be hot, but he didn’t want to find out. “I don’t want to think about someone having you.”

So he spoke sincerely.

“That’s okay,” Dele giggled and moved a little to kiss Eric’s cheek, pressing his thumb above it when the skin turned pink the very next second. “But wouldn’t have feelings, you know? You’re the only one who can make me this mushy, needy mess.”

“You’re right,” Eric whispered hot when Dele moved to his lips again, daring to bite the corner of his lower lip and feeling that fine shiver that made Dele softly bounce. “I _am_ the only one.”

Dele couldn’t hold that line, he weakly sighed against Eric’s lips and went down for a hard kiss. Like he had totally given himself up and although all the work they just did, Eric could do all again and Dele wouldn’t say a single word about it. Eric damn liked that feeling. The kiss started to loosen up and they were just making out slowly, but that feeling was jumping inside Eric’s mind when he felt he could shape Dele the way he damn wanted.

At a given moment Dele finally got up, holding a hand and helping Eric too. Was still dinner time anyway, they weren’t late or any shit. Honestly was a hard task walk beside Dele, see his hand hovering so close but don’t hold it, pulled some of Eric’s control at least.

“Look! Finally I have to say,” Stones, of course.

“You look like our shadow,” Dele rolled his eyes.

Eric pulled Dele toward the food and they quickly did the plate, walking back to the table where Stones was seated. Raheem, Harry and Sturridge were there too, but actually had a lot of players around there.

“Went where?” Harry asked when Eric took the seat.

“Tower,” Eric replied and wasn’t hard spot Stones’ head shake.

“Predictable,” Stones called.

“Where did you?” Dele asked while raising his eyes from his plate.

“Well, I hovered some places, but I wanted to see the Arc de Triomphe so-”

“And you call us predictable?!” Dele smirked. “Look at your butt, Stones.”

“Someone’ sharp?!” Sturridge had to add to his laugh.

Eric just grinned while giving his food attention because that was really good. They started some more talk, which Eric couldn’t even spot one word of it, but was alright because he finished first and just leaned back feeling full and sleepy.

“Ok but, _I think_ ,” Ross made his voice heard from the table beside them, he turned his body toward Eric’s table and let his smirk take shape. “What everyone wants to know is: who’s gonna kill the spider?”

Eric frowned, but then he grinned and rolled his eyes. Their shot of teasing was taking too long to pop up, well- not anymore. Eric listened to the others making approval sounds and his eyes were rolling again.

“A hobby, that’s what all of you need,” Eric chuckled.

“Well- I don’t like spiders,” But Dele got in just fine, smiling his reply and waiting for the talk take shape.

“I don’t mind spiders,”

“Really?”

“Sure-”

“Not even the poisonous ones?” Dele arched one eyebrow and pretty much everybody close was with their gazes pointed at them.

“Um-”

“I’m not killing it either,” Dele added and finally Eric heard Ross’ chuckle.

“Alright, we can put it out,”

“ _You_ can put it out,”

“ _I_ can put it out.. Jesus,”

“You can kill the poisonous ones though,”

“Why are we discussing this again?” Eric puzzled with some confused grin.

“‘Cause ain’t no way I’m touching any spider,”

“Jesus.. it's like an old couple,” That was Fraser talking, he was right beside Ross and Eric didn’t hear much of him, but Eric knew Fraser was the good kind- well, he talked that with that smile you pull out when you’re a little mazy but the confusion doesn’t irritate your senses.

Ross winked at them and dropped the matter while turning to his plate again, same as Fraser, well because Ross was dragging him to some talk right away.

The spider subject was still discussed at their table. This is what happens when you put several men inside a closed place for three weeks, everything turns into something to have a discussion about. Some minutes and Dele approached Eric’s side, leaning forward with his elbows over the table and Eric copied him.

“You're gonna kill the spiders,” Dele grinned with his little cute kind of grin.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Eric laughed on.

“That’s good,” Dele winked a smile and leaned even more forward, just approaching enough to touch their lips, was just a naive peck. “Just too kissable.”

\--z

So they had two days until the game against Iceland and were days of pure training and focus on what was going to happen. They knew what was over the table, they knew that a lot of people had eyes on them. Like vultures, just waiting them to make a mistake again, to make up for England timeline. But Eric didn’t think about it, about the vultures, nor let anyone think about it, because it would only fill their minds with amiss.

Boss wanted them to be reasonable. He was regularly talking with some lad, speaking closely and with a hand above the shoulder, pointing things, letting the help be something there. And was pretty good to be honest.

Eric knew that England should have had a better start, they had the frame for it, was true, but something got in between and messed the line, but was alright, now was like they had cleaned that and the next step was right ahead. Wasn’t like if they had to take two steps backwards to move forward, they had only to see the ahead now.

Had focus all over the place, the talk was about football, the thinking, the jokes, was all about it. But Eric decided to take those two days based on the nights. Because maybe he didn’t exchange a word with Dele during daylight, but at night was something else. After dinner, when they had that time to be alone after the whole working day and was only right at least, because was too early to sleep and they didn’t have nothing to do, so Eric was walking to Dele’s room like his feet only knew that way.

Those evenings, those two nights, gave work.

The first.

“You saw Adam tackling me?” Dele asked.

“Yup, you good?”

“Am fucking not,” Dele rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt, only to show one huge purple shining spot right under his ribs.

“Fuck, Dele! How this happened?” Eric felt startled because, well the tackle was hard enough, but Dele got up just fine, besides Eric didn’t see Adam getting near Dele’s upper body. “It’s hurting?”

“When I fell, was over him and his elbow got stuck-” Dele shook his head like kicking the memory out his mind and straightened the shirt, propping against the bed again. “Doesn’t hurt while training, just when I touch it or something.”

“Let me see again,” Eric asked and Dele shrugged.

So Eric knelt on the bed and lifted Dele’s shirt, noticing when Dele turned his head aside. Alright, wasn’t that huge, was a good proportion however and wasn’t that purple, was just colorful, but felt like it hurt. Eric frowned and tried to run the back of his hand over the bruise, but Dele moved away the same second.

“Didn’t you hear me? You’re not touching,” Dele hummed and lowered his shirt again.

“Let’s talk some physician and put something on it,” Eric suggested.

“Nah, I’m fine,”

“Are you?”

“Yeah,” Dele grinned and pulled Eric down, making him lie again.

“You shouldn’t be in pain when we don’t need to,” Eric pointed and sat up again.

“Hey, I’m not in pain,” But Dele wasn’t being easy. He reached a hand to Eric’s knee and squeezed the place. “I promise.”

“Del-”

“Eric, please,” Dele sighed and changed his gaze, the ceiling looked interesting now. _That word again_. “Just lay down with me, will you? We didn’t talk all day and you can’t even sleep here. Just lay down with me this time.”

And Eric felt giving all up, feeling his inside scratch and bend over. Eric nodded slowly and finally touched his back against the bed again, giving one second and Dele snuggled his way close to Eric’s side, seeming tiny and chilled like that. Was enough for Eric to shut up about that previous matter, Dele could handle that bruise. Dele reached one of Eric’s arms and tugged lightly, until Eric placed it around Dele’s shoulders and that made Eric grin.

Eric wasn’t much to measure the time, so he didn’t know how much time passed, he only knew that was enough for his fingers to wind every little Dele’s curl.

“I know you just worry,” Dele said after that time and Eric nodded. “I know.”

“Sure,” Eric felt like talking something so Dele could go on.

“Ain’t hurting,” Dele raised his head and propped his chin above Eric’s chest, letting his grin show up and was a nice feeling, Eric thought. “And he apologized.”

“At least, right?!” Eric smirked and was good hear Dele’s giggle.

“Yeah,” Dele replied and kept there, gazing Eric over with his grin on. “I don’t think we ever talked about it, I-”

“About what?”

“The lads were talking about it the other day- a while ago to be honest, and the thing lingered in my mind,” Dele kept talking and Eric frowned. “How would you react, how- I mean, to some cheating?”

“Um-” Eric’s frown grew bigger and the next second he was chewing the inside of his lower lip. “From you?”

“Yup,” Dele was waiting Eric’s reply with some expectancy.

“I- I don’t know,” Eric replied slowly, like his mind was giving a hard work because that was an out of the blue matter. But then another question made clear. “Are you thinking about-”

“No, _God_! I’m not, I- I never, was just the matter,” Well, at least Dele was quick to reply. He took his sitting position and Eric copied him.

“Yeah?” Eric was feeling off a little, he said the obvious. “I don’t think that cheat someone you supposed to be loyal to- that you let the other person think you’re being loyal at least, I don’t think it’s right.”

Dele nodded and shrunk his shoulders. His hair was a little funny because of Eric’s work over it the past minutes, so Eric reached one hand and ran his fingers over there.

The soft curls just gladly hugged Eric’s fingers.

“I would never do this to you,” Eric added while still seeing Dele’s curls doing its thing.

Eric pulled his hand back and looked right into Dele’s dark eyes, he wasn’t waiting a reply, but would be nice hear Dele saying the same thing, right? Dele was only gazing Eric over, with his lips pressed together and his breaths being hard and easy to spot.

“You-” Since Dele was quiet Eric decided to go on, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head a little. “That time, you remember? When you called me after the defeat against Leicester to put out that you had fuck-”

But Eric couldn’t finish his talk.

“That wasn’t cheating!”

“I never said-”

“We weren’t even dating!”

“Calm down,” Eric chuckled and reached over one hand close to Dele’s right cheek.

“Actually,” Dele moved off Eric’s touch and breathed loudly. “That only happened because we were not dating,” Dele clarified with his defensive tone, looking away the same second and blushing like wanting to get away from that matter, but not managing and quickly rolling his eyes. “Jesus- I was such a prat. Who does that?! I felt like I couldn’t hold myself and that girl... I felt like I used her- like I used her because I couldn’t have you. Why did you bring this matter up? This’ your fault.”

“‘Cause I wanted to see your reaction,” Eric sassed while holding back his laugh. “I never said was cheating too.”

“Yeah? I- um-” Dele started and his voice caught Eric’s attention, was hoarse like when you try to let your fucking cry inside.

“Hey, hey it’s fine. You know, it’s fine,”

“I- just, listen,” Dele nodded and breathed. “Actually I don’t think I could even be able to do anything like it. I- I don’t think I can kiss someone else, seems just fucking wrong. Seems wrong if isn’t you. I think my body would just... brake.”

Eric grinned. That was better to hear to be honest. He touched Dele’s hand and pulled him closer. Was a lot of little kisses, because Eric knew that that would always pull Dele’s giggle out. And he hit it right.

“I’m sorry,” Dele sighed when Eric stopped the kisses.

“Why for? These questions are just fine, Del,”

“I don’t want you to think that I don’t trust you,” Dele pointed and sure. Eric nodded, so Dele smiled, his smile slowly taking Eric’s breath away. “‘Cause I've trusted those blue eyes since when you reached out and shook my hand.”

“The first day?”

“Yup,” Dele placed his arms around Eric’s neck and approached one bit to touch their lips, but Eric was grinning.

“I could be some serial killer,”

“You couldn’t,”

“Yeah?” Eric chuckled. “I trust you- I trust you with my whole life, Dele. You know how big... this is really _giving_.”

“That’s nice,” Dele’s smile was making Eric want to wrap him into some blanket so he would never get hurt in his life. “Taking care of.”

“You better,” Eric sighed softly, like realizing.

Like realizing how true was that, how the word _giving_ was accurate. Wasn’t that fucking terrifying? When you just know that your life wouldn’t be the same without some person anymore, when your brain jumps out and you think ‘!!!’ because and _now_? What to do?

Dele got that, he wasn’t slow. He moved and after a minute they were sitting facing each other, Eric’s legs upon Dele’s and the space in between their bellies being minimal, Eric felt when Dele pulled him close and nestled his head right into Dele’s neck, was all very quiet and Eric could hear his own heartbeat being loud. Between the caressses Eric felt close to his nape, feel his body warming up like a bonfire and sense Dele being soft and caring, had a good blend.

Did Eric good, made his body swell up with gentleness, and maybe he was needing that to be honest. Not the kissing, not the lively conversation, not the sex or the looks, just the serenity.  

“I can sleep like this,” Eric hummed when his body started to switch off slowly.

“Seated up?” Dele chuckled and he never stopped doing his caresses.

“Yeah,”

“Looking like an old grandpa?!”

Eric nodded and voiced a smirk out, pressing his face against Dele’s shoulder and pushing him down, making Dele touch his back with the bed. But Dele wasn’t willing to give Eric any free time, so Dele pulled Eric down by his neck and touched their lips like that was the only right thing left in the world. The kissing was fine, but wasn’t what they needed, so Eric pulled back and just pressed Dele’s body against his own, fitting Dele’s head in between his shoulder and letting the warmth live, well Dele embreced the idea, Eric could tell. Since Dele clung to Eric for life too.

“You know it’s all fine, don’t you?” Eric inquired when Dele’s grip only got harder. Dele nodded, but Eric could feel something off, moving one hand and pressing his curls down, following the way to his nape and feeling the fine shiver hatch. “Hey, hey Del, what have you been up to? Huh?”

“I’m quiet,”

“As if,”

“I am!”

“Look,” Eric grinned and tried with all he could, he tried to calm every little edge of his soul, so that calmness could calm Dele’s too. Sighing a couple of times and feeling Dele snuggling more an inch inside his arms, was almost easy enough for Eric just lower his lips and brush them against Dele’s curls. “Where are you? Huh? Inside, where are you?”

“I’m right here, just here. This moment I’m right fucking here,” Dele hummed softly and with each word Eric could feel his breath being more loose, until Dele finally sighed.

“That’s nice, we both are, right? And I’m not going anywhere, are you?” Eric voiced just to feel Dele shaking his head against his shoulder.

Dele chuckled really soft and Eric finally, finally broke that close contact. Getting up and walking to the bathroom, waving along so Dele would follow him and turning the water on the bathtub when Dele pointed his frowned gaze at him.

“I’m not showering,” Dele mumbled and took a step to get out the bathroom.

“Enjoy yourself alone in the room then,” Eric shrugged and started to undress.

“Why?” Dele asked and stopped at the door, leaning against the wall and crossing his arm.

Well, Eric didn’t know. He felt like entenring into a warm bathtub and since nothing was stopping him, why not? Some warm water could make his sore muscles breathe better anyway. Eric shrugged again, taking his last piece of clothing and turning the shower on. He knew what to do, he just turned his back to Dele and let the water run the way down his skin, licking every spot and wasn’t long for a pair of trembling hands touch his waist.

“You ain’t showering?” Eric teased softly.

“Stop, you know you teased me,” Dele chuckled and turned Eric around, quickly leaving a peck above Eric’s lips. “You think I don’t know all your cunning acting by now?”

“Even so you’re here,”

“Yeah, I know them, doesn’t mean I can resist,”

Eric felt a pleasurable grin take place above his lips, which Dele quickly kissed away too.

When Eric judged enough, he turned the water off and walked to the bathtub, checking the warmness and entering, in a way that only his head and the top of his shoulders were surfacing. Dele followed, doing the same at the other end of the bathtub and so they were facing each other, each propped againt the ends of the tub. Surely hadn’t room enough, so if Eric reached out his arm he would be touching Dele’s knee, not that all that proximity was a problem.

Then was some time. They didn’t talk, nor touched and Eric was with his eyes closed maybe after two seconds after find a position that wouldn’t break his neck.

Isn’t easy calm the mind when you know you will have to do a hell of a game in two days against a team that is taking everything. Well, of course England could do it, but where is this person who can keep the ‘ _if..._ ’ questions away? And maybe Eric was sighing too much for a tranquil moment.

“Hey,” Dele was calling after Eric didn’t know how much time – touching his calf slightly and making Eric open his eyes. “What you thinking?”

“Nothing,”

“Yeah, bite me,”

“Nothing, I’m just breathing,” Eric rolled his eyes.

“A funny breathing you have, seems like is making a run” Dele smirked and the irony over his tone was annoying.

“Leave it,” Eric waved and closed his eyes again, was wiser just ignore.

“Look,” There again Dele was poking Eric’s calf after a couple of minutes. “You wanna know what I’m thinking?”

Dele’s voice had _that tone_ , Eric could imagine what was coming. He just opened his eyes and nodded. Dele sat up straight and approached Eric’s face, his tiny sassy grin showing.

“I was thinking about yesterday...” Dele kept his daring grin and was when Eric got it, Dele must have noticed it when he placed one arm over Eric’s shoulder and almost touched their noses. “When you made me come untouched.”

Eric wouldn’t be a hypocritical there, so. He wanted to say that the scene was hovering his mind quite a lot since yesterday, but his voice didn’t want to appear.

“Look,” Dele hinted and took one of Eric’s hands under the water, guiding to his groin and Eric could perfectly feel Dele being hard, that made his blood damn _burn_. “And I was just thinking.”

After leaving his heart almost burst into detonation, Eric breathed deep and pulled his hand back at the same time he pushed Dele’s smiling lips from him.

“Get off me, you horny knob,” Eric awed, he couldn’t hide the tiny smirk that tried to pop out, anyway Dele propped against his side of the bathtub again with his smile showing and his cheeks gaining some color.

“We’re in a small corner and naked, I really don’t know what you were thinking first,” Dele laughed.

“A quiet moment, I was thinking,”

“Well, sexing makes me calm,”

“We ain’t arguing that,”

“Have you ever did it under water?” Dele asked with his eyes shining innocence, Eric wouldn’t fall for that.

“No, must be a mess, water everywhere,” Eric rolled his eyes, then he acted quick before Dele could take another breath to talk. “We ain’t doing.”

“Uh, you spoiler,”

Eric sighed and tried to let the matter die, waving a shush and closing his eyes again. That wasn’t Dele’s wishing though, he kept caressing Eric’s legs the futher his arms could reach while in that position and Eric wouldn’t even complain because was a nice chilling feeling, but wasn’t enough time and Dele was close again, taking his caresses to in between Eric’s legs.

“I will go away if you keep doing it,” Eric whispered, but that only made Dele laugh.

At least he was propped against his end again, raising his arms in redemption.

“You know,” Dele smiled, his voice was low now, seemed like he had given up annoy Eric’s entire life. “I think before you... I was thinking and- maybe if I had a little more of time, maybe I would know something about myself.”

“Huh?” Eric opened his eyes and frowned. “You mean...”

“I think I felt something before,”

“You speaking in tongues now?”

“I- I never got anything bodily for another man before you, but maybe I.. felt,” Dele finally clarified.

“ _Oh_ ,” Eric blinked and now was his turn to sit up, approaching Dele’s side. “There’s something?”

“Everyone have this, yeah? Almost- almost everyone already pictured doing something with another person,” Dele shrugged. “That’s what people do.”

“Not everyone, love,”

“We aren’t different from others,”

“I never said that, but we aren’t just like the others too,” Eric pressed his own lips in a line, as wanting to line up that route of thoughts they were leading into. He eventually reached his right arm and cupped Dele’s cheek, following the contour of his lips. “Isn’t a problem though, huh?”

“I know,”

“Do you?”

“Yeah,” Dele giggled soft and approached one bit to brush his lips with Eric’s for a second. “Has no way this can be a wrong thing.”

“Look, it’s a nice thought, but there are peop-”

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Dele was quick with cutting Eric off, as he was quick with touching their lips again and choosing the path for a deep kiss this time.

Maybe that bathtub wasn’t filled with water, was gasoline instead and someone just fired the thing up, that was a plausible option. The feeling was burning! but also healing, was a splendid blend.

“Hey, you okay. We’re okay, yeah?” Eric asked with a failing breath as he pulled the kiss away, one hand holding Dele’s face in place.

“Yeah, yeah- okay,” Dele quickled nodded and leaned forward, his head fitting Eric’s neck, his tongue clicking and his sigh showing.

Eric let it for a while and kept caressing Dele’s back.

Was late, joylessly was late and they could not sleep in each other's rooms. Had a rule. Dele didn’t let him move much however, doing a grip above Eric’s nape and shaking his head when Eric tried to move.

“I need to go,” So Eric started his coax already.

Had a reason he was in Dele’s room and not the other way around. Eric knew Dele would make much more of a thing if _he_ was the one who needed to leave Eric’s room.

“Early,”

“Isn’t early too,” Eric chuckled and tilted his head an inch so he could peck Dele’s curls, but Dele was just sighing and making it all worse. “It's not like we're never seeing each other again.”

“Shut up, let me enjoy my suffering,”

“Such drama.. Jesus,” Eric rolled his eyes and moved off Dele’s body. “I still think we should talk some physici-”

“You can get out now,” So was Dele’s turn to roll his eyes and make motion of moving.

Just two stubborn people, that was is.

They got out the bathroom and dried up, jumping into their clothes. Dele got cozy over his bed while Eric sat at the edge, he approached, pressing his hands above the bed and stretching forward to get to press their lips together, quickly turned to be a deep kiss but none of them was whining about it. Dele’s hand was cupping Eric’s jaw, making the skin burn.

“Alright,” Eric pulled back and quickly pressed their foreheads together before move away again. Giving a tiny smile. “Night.”

Got Dele sighing, at least. And Eric knew it, he wanted to stay so much, but they could handle it, also wasn’t a choice.

“Sleep well, yeah?” Dele hummed and Eric winked a nod. “Get outta my sight.”

Alright. Some drama? Maybe was just the situation.

Then the second night.

“Nope, you can turn around and get the fuck out,”

“You can’t be like this,” Eric chuckled while closing the door.

Well, the game would be the next day and the nerves were showing. The day was just training again, nothing too much heavy, but still. They didn’t talk during daylight and was exhausting, at least. All that was exhausting, but was a ladder, they could step the ladder up.

Eric had talked around the last hour and he grabbed the treatment, the treatment for Dele’s bruise. Pretty much was only the gel, since was an under ribs bruise and was also in a specific spot, the gel was enough.

“Just you’re unbelievable!” Dele cursed soft when Eric closed the door and entered the room. Dele was lying in bed the next second, while Eric took the edge. “There’s no need.”

“I know,”

“Well,” Dele pointed at the gel in Eric’s hands. “Do you really?!”

“Drop it,” So Eric waved quietly and knelt beside him.

Dele’s pout was something, so before Eric touched Dele’s shirt to pull it up, he just lowered enough to brush their lips together, but wasn’t a total enough for Dele to undo that. Eric was grinning and Dele wasn’t being against anything, he was only being annoying.

So Eric lifted Dele’s shirt and well, now the bruise had three different colors at least, and still looked like was just hurting. Eric pressed his lips and grabbed the gel, squeezing the contents and seeing it be translucent and cold. Taking his hand to the bruise and like a button, Dele’s body jumped softly.

“You said wasn’t hurting,” Eric talked like rebuking.

“No, I said it didn’t hurt while training, it hurts to the touch,” Dele rolled his eyes and turned his face to the other side, like he didn’t want to see the touch and match the move with the pain. “But of course you couldn’t just forget.”

“Could have broken a rib,”

“And I’m the dramatic?!” Dele said like a tease, but a little hiss was heard.

“Sorry,”

“No- don’t worry, just- end it soon,”

And Eric did, he had to press the spot so he could spread the gel and Eric knew it would do Dele good, but every hiss of him was a tiny guilty chill kissing Eric’s spine. But so, Eric ended it soon however, and Dele was lowering his shirt while taking his sitting position.

“Morning and night,” Eric said pointing at the gel and Dele nodded. “You feeling, right?” Dele nodded again. Sure, should be burning cold and soft by now and Eric grinned. “Yeah, welcome.”

“You can quit any bragging,” Dele said quickly and seeked his blanket, snuggling against it and looking like a ball.

“Why you being so bitchy again?”

“I’m not bitchy,” Dele chuckled that out, so Eric believed. “Just- there was no need for this and-” Dele pointed at the gel resting over the nightstand, well he just sighed. “And maybe I will not even need it after tomorrow, like- maybe we will not be here to continue the story.”

“Del-”

“We'll be at home just to _validate_ the story,”

“You can’t think like this,”

“Don’t come with this talk on me,” Dele said and sat again, stirring until he was facing Eric, both with legs crossed and breathing calmly. But wasn’t like Eric could ignore Dele being damn jammed. “I know how to think professionally and I know how to evaluate our possibilities.”

Eric pressed his lips and frowned. Of course Dele knew it, he had grown up a lot, learned a lot since the day he arrived.

“You know what Wayne said,” Eric pointed and Dele nodded. “Don’t let your mind take you out.”

“It isn’t,”

“Seems like,”

“But it isn’t, I’m talking it true,” Dele used his grin and nodded, reaching a hand and touching Eric’s jaw, making the little press and letting his hand fall above Eric’s lap. “We’re gonna win.”

“Yeah?” Eric blinked a smile. “You watched Iceland games?”

“About ten times,” Dele kept his grin. “Each.”

“You know,” Eric crooned and touched his hand with that hand Dele had let hover above Eric’s lap. “Will not end if we lose. You’re still young as fuck and-”

“I know all this shit, Eric,”

“So keep in mind,”

“But if- if, you know, if it happen, gonna need you to tell me this all over again,” Dele said as he pushed Eric down and as he climbed Eric’s body up. Matching their legs and chests, was nice hear the little click it made.

Eric didn’t say anything, he didn’t know if he would be just fine to be around if England lost and he didn’t want to act bad with Dele, nor anyone for the record. But that was a quick thought, just something that flashed inside Eric’s mind.

Actually Eric only rolled their bodies, so now he was the one above Dele’s chest, fitting his head in between Dele’s head and shoulder and letting the warmth take his limbs. Feeling Dele’s arms being a nice and warm blanket.

“You know,” Dele started after a long time of really just some breathing. Eric hummed for him to go on. “What Paddy said to me after Wales game.”

“Oh, so you’re finally saying?” Eric teased but he didn’t move, he couldn’t dirturb that good position.

“He didn’t say much,” Dele giggled and used that hand that was caressing Eric’s hair for the past hour, used to press Eric’s hair to the other side, but actually he only managed to see the wave that it made while coming back to it place.

“So why did you bring the subject up?”

“This moment, it made me think about it,”

“Tell me,” Eric tried again, using some soft tone, but mostly because that caress over his hair was making his body switch off.

Eric felt Dele shrug a couple of times, like thinking and wasn’t like Eric needed to hear it, just would be good. Paddy never cared about Eric’s love life, he never spotted nothing, much less rebuked anything, he was just fine with whoever Eric loved, so would be good know what Paddy finally said, what he thought, for once.

“He just said I’m doing you good,”

“Ah Dele, but you already knew this,” Eric chanted and he only noticed now that his eyes were closed, he didn’t know for how long. He just wished he could sleep there. “And I'm disappointed that Paddy couldn’t come up with something more laboured to say.”

Sure, the last part was only some teasing, Eric was chuckling and warming actually. Was warming know that Paddy had that in mind, because was the fucking truth.

“I knew it?” Dele puzzled then and Eric finally moved off his spot, because he needed to see Dele’s face, given his words. But Dele just shook his head when he saw Eric’s piercing gaze. “No, not like this, I meant- look, I thought I was always the one who felt it- Eric, you are the one doing good over me and I never thought of seeing this on the other side.”

“You better shut this pretty mouth,” Eric voiced and resumed to his position, fitting his head close to Dele’s neck again.

“But-”

“You do better on me since back in US,”

“Yeah?” Dele chuckled softly. “Talk to me.”

“Do you want me to use my fluffy words?!”

“Yeah, I- can you? Let me listen what you think,”

Wasn’t like Dele was charging, just he almost never asked for Eric to use his words to talk about any engaged conversation, because Eric didn’t quite know how to do it.

“You know what I think already,”

“I need to hear you,” Dele hummed and added more force to his hug, pulling Eric more close and trying to fuse their bodies.

“Alright,” Eric breathed and lifted his head again, propping his arms on Dele’s chest and looking away like thinking. Eric was feeling light and wasn’t like he knew what to say, but he could figure it out. Gazing Dele again and spotting his amused grin. “I don’t know what to say exactly but, Paddy told the truth. You are doing better on me, you’re doing better on me like ‘ _I never feel this way before_ ’ level. And when I said since back in US, I meant since when I realized that I could talk about everything with you that we would enjoy the talk, when you stayed with me for two hours in that office, waiting with me and making the time run and the pain decrease. When I score and you look more cheerful than myself and you just look at me like I’m the best- you think I don’t see it? Then is like I want to do better so I can see you looking at me like that again... you know, we never know- we never fucking know what love is until we finally feel the thing, until you can almost touch it and think ‘ _ouch, this’ strong as fuck, innit?_ ’, because this is what I think everytime. Maybe I don’t know the size of it, but I know it's big enough to curl around every inch of me in a blink of an eye and make me numb for the rest of my life, because... ‘cause I have all I need already.”

And the words were like a flood, never telling when they would come and when they would stop. Eric didn’t even know if he made any sense with all that talking, but he felt better after saying it, and the next thing he felt was Dele’s arms squeezing the air out of his lungs. Pulling Eric down again and sighing when their bodies matched.

“You asked for it,” Eric chuckled softly when his lungs allowed.

“They say- they say love only lasts seven years,” Dele said in a choky voice, like his breath wasn’t being much, like had no air enough.

“Well, if everything goes on well, you know, everything between us and among us, seven years will not even be our beginning,” Eric whispered against Dele’s pulse and.

And that time Eric didn’t think about football, about fame or money. Was just the very pure feeling talking, like the truth, the _fact_.

“We should be talking about this before a so big game?”

“I know it’s calming your ass down, so I guess,” Eric chuckled.

“I like this, you know? I like thinking about seven years not being our beginning,” So was Dele’s turn to whisper. “Because there’s no way all this gonna end in just seven years.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I- has too much to be felt,”

“I know,” Eric finally stirred and changed their position, rolling over and making the two of them face each other. “I know, I’m with you on it. Isn’t like you can feel alone, alright?”

Dele nodded quickly, just approaching and frowning, touching his forehead with Eric’s chest and being quiet. Giving long sighs and pulling Eric close by his waist. Got Eric grinning at least, because seemed like Dele wanted to cover himself and Eric was the sheet.

“Eric?”

“Huh?” Eric was still grinning to be honest.

“I love you,”

“I-”

“So much, so much,”

“Hey-” Eric tried again.

“Don’t ever let this end, can you promise me that?” Dele finally gave the time for Eric to speak again.

“You know there are two sides here, don’t you?” Eric crooned while feeling his heart being touched with all that talk, was just the night and the anxiety about the game, right?

But wasn’t that late and the team was feeling nice about their chances, so. So, no? That talk was only the feeling talking, kind of cheesy, but love is cheesy as fuck, everybody just needs to suck it up actually. Eric pressed his arms around Dele’s shoulders more tightly, just to hear Dele’s pleasurable sigh.

“Yeah? So I promise you,”

“I promise you too,”

“Why does it feel like we’re getting married?!” Dele used his teasing tone and felt good hear that. Was good hear that Dele had shook the stifling sensation before it caused more things – and with more things, Eric meant wet eyes, thanks.

“Your words,” Eric chuckled and ran the back of his fingers against Dele’s chin, so Dele would get the hint.

So Dele would lift his chin and manage to touch their lips with the smallest of movements. A so tiny move that it gave Eric countless sensations, would always catch his attention.

But maybe the stifling sensation was still there hovering the place. Dele broke the kiss when still had a lot of air, and dropped his head to Eric’s neck, pressing his face against the skin and sighing and well, Eric felt he should do something, partly because that was too much sighing and, alright they had a big ass game the other day, Dele shouldn’t – at all – sleep with something bugging his mind. But Eric let it for a while.

Then for a little while longer. Maybe Dele had slept, was alright, still early, he was alowed.

“Look,” Dele hummed, he just plodded himself until he was totally inside Eric’s arms, so much that Eric felt drowning, anyway he just held Dele. Eric made an understanding sound while covering Dele’s body with his arms and nodded for him to go on. But there was just some nuzzling for some extensive minutes and Eric thought that Dele hadn’t anything to really say. Was he wrong again? Apparently yes. “I would bleed for you. I- I could, Eric. I could.”

Eric was shaking his head within maybe ten milliseconds after hear that.

“No, no, no, you do not say that,”

“It’s how I feel,” Dele chanted just very quietly. “You think it’s wrong?”

“I think you shouldn’t have this thought inside your mind,”

“It’s how I feel. I can’t- maybe I don’t even want to change it, maybe... maybe. It's worth, I know it's worth it,” Dele nodded close to Eric’s neck.

“Why?” Was Eric’s turn to speak soft like a sharp razor blade.

“Because.” Dele shrugged. “You know already why too.”

Eric sighed. He knew, he knew the range of feelings. Something unmeasured.

“Ah, Dele..” Eric whispered while turning warm inside. While tightening the grip. While letting his mind work to clear things up. He came to nothing, he had nothing to say. Eric touched Dele’s chin and pulled up a little, Dele got it and their lips were touching the next blink. Eric used his thumbs to wipe something wet running down Dele’s cheeks. Nothing to make a fuss about. “I would too. For you.”

Dele nodded slowly into the kiss and Eric would never fail to notice Dele’s lips bowing up against his own, that occasion was no different.

Was a long, understandable, acknowledged, tortured, warm and cozy make out time. And seemed they had kissed the mope feeling away a little bit.

“It's still early, right?” Dele voiced after a couple of minutes of that slow kissing. Eric nodded, wasn’t like his voice wanted to show up. “Up to shower with me.. again?”

“We can’t do anything,”

“I know-”

“And I’m clean enough,” Ok, now Eric was just teasing, letting his smirk live and testing if was all good.

“I know,” Dele repeated while rolling his dark eyes.

Was all good.

“Listen,” Was fast for Eric to drop that smirk too, reaching a hand and cupping Dele’s chin to match their gazes. “This game tomorrow-”

“I just want to feel you- you know, more skin. We’re not doing a thing,” Dele started his coax.

Maybe Eric was weak. A couple of minutes and the water was feeling warm above Eric’s back.

“Because you don’t score much,” Dele first talked while resting his arms over Eric’s shoulders. Eric frowned, while touching Dele’s waist along. “The reason I look so happy when you score.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Eric grinned. “Yeah, sure, I know.”

“So,” Dele kept chatting. He pushed Eric, so now Eric was with his back pressed against the wall, and decreased the falling water a bit. “So if I had a time machine, I would go back to every goal you did and would shoot every single one of them.”

“I’m sure there are tons of videos on the internet,” Eric smirked while feeling his inside warming up like if someone had set fire all over him and then tried to put out the fire with gasoline.

“And? I would want with my voice in the background, praising your fucking move,”

“Like some creep?”

“Like some creep,” Dele repeated with his giggle making sound.

Finally approaching the little path and touching their lips together, not making much move, just making the press.

“But wouldn’t you be in the field too?” Eric puzzled when his breath was fine again.

“Nah. You know how time travel works?”

“Yeah, did a lot already,”

“Shush,” Dele giggled and stepped back an inch, pulling Eric to under the water. “My past self would be in the field, but not me.”

“And if I saw you?”

“Then you would be lucky to have two of me,” Dele sassed while making bubbles with the soap.

Eric snorted funny and pulled Dele’s waist close, making their bodies touch. Pulling close and sliding his other hand on Dele’s back, taking the way up and pressing every muscle, making more pressure and leaving the track of fire on the way. Grinning against Dele’s lips before jump into the kiss, hearing his sigh and feeling the shiver hatch and arouse his body.

They kissed for a few, was easy and was just _there_ to be done. At a time, Dele kept with light kisses and dropped his head to Eric’s neck, shoving his arms under Eric’s and giving a hug. Pressing their bodies more firmly while the foaming went down its path.

“It’s okay if I feel nervous?” Dele asked.

“It is,”

“Iceland is doing well and we...”

“I know,” Eric hummed when Dele didn’t finish, giving a little squeeze over the hug. “You can talk to me about this, isn’t like you have to keep it.”

“I feel like I will jinx it,”

“What?!” Eric had to laugh at that, shaking Dele’s body along by consequence. “You will not.”

“It’s fine. I don’t want to talk about it,” Dele shrugged.

“Alright, but you can-”

“I know, I- okay? Shut this pretty mouth for a while,”

Eric nodded, a little move close to Dele’s neck. Had just the sound of the water, which had already taken almost all the foam away now. From time to time Dele smoothed Eric’s back, was enough only to feel the tiny shiver that ran down Eric’s spine and nothing more. They took some time just being queit and enjoying the silence.

“Can I say something?” Dele crooned in between all the lull and Eric nodded against Dele’s neck. “Isn’t good.”

Another?

“It’s fine,”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, come on,” Eric said more softly, he was sure that had nothing Dele could say that would bad mark that moment by now.

“When we jumped the Tower, you know,” Dele started, his voice more low now and his arms doing some squeeze around Eric’s chest. “When we just sat there and just... sat, talking so freely and you kissed me and- and that couple, _fuck_ that was so nice, the whole moment, literally everything was making me fall more deeply for you and...”

“Yeah?” Eric decided to hum along when Dele stopped talking. “You can go on.”

“This isn’t a charge or, or a end stop or- fuck, or me telling you so you feel pressured, alright?” Dele pulled back the hug and nodded his words out, waiting Eric’s confused nod as well, so he could nestle his head close to Eric’s neck again. “Alright, look. I’ve got afraid sometimes, when all looks so perfect, ‘cause I can feel the fucking dependency all over me, dependency on you... Eric, look, if you break my heart- if you.. you will fucking _crush me_ , for real, it will never go back like it was before you. You know my mind, you know when I start thinking about something that has a great chance of making me sad, I just keep doing it and well.. it’s on you, you know, you have me so fucking much, all of me. Gets me, that I let this happen, but the next second when I’m like this, so cozy, I think this is the only way, like it’s only right like this.”

Eric felt tightening the grip he was making with every word he heard, his inner swelling with some imaginary guilt about what Dele just said. His voice being shy and not coming. So was easy spot another thing, the dependency. The dependency wasn’t one-sided, it never was. Was mutual and was strong as fuck. Eric wanted to say that, but the words were stuck somewhere.

“Dele-” Anyway, Eric tried to pull the hug back and give a look inside Dele’s eyes or, or anything, but Dele didn’t let it. He squeezed the hug instead, shaking his head in denial, clinging to Eric like the last hope of the world.

“You will crush me,” Repeating the words again with a voice that was a step away from being fucking desperate.

“I will never break your heart,”

“You don’t know that,”

“I can’t deal with,”

“Eric-”

“Del,” Eric finally pulled the hug back and placed his hands gently around Dele’s face, giving a look inside his dark eyes. “I will _never_ break your heart. Just believe me, okay? Would be the same as self-harm.”

Dele frowned and tried to get away from Eric’s hands, but Eric didn’t let it, caressing Dele’s cheek along.

“Hey, think, think huh? Self-harm as in hurt you would hurt me,” Eric made clear then.

Had no other way, Eric didn’t see any oder way to explain how he could never break Dele’s heart without breaking his own.

“Jesus, you are so damn corny,” Dele chuckled weakly as some tears started to follow the down his cheeks, Eric felt like he was holding on for a while now. A while like since yesterday or before. 

“At least I’m not the one crying,” Eric teased with some low tone, letting his weak grin take shape and feeling his inside turning a mess of hot, hurting jelly. He reached an arm and started to wipe the tears.

“Fuck off, I’m not crying!” Dele quickly cursed and turned his back to Eric, taking both his hands to his face and stepping the little stream of water that was falling. “Was just the water.”

“Yeah, sure,” Eric bothered to sass and rolled his eyes, touching Dele’s back and making them face each other again. “Can you believe me then?” Eric tried again and he saw Dele’s shy nod, so Eric grinned and approached some little inch, pressing his lips against Dele’s right cheek and tasting the salty of the tears. “It’s okay, huh? You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m- yeah,”

“We’re naked for so long without some other touch, you think it's our record?!” Eric arched one eyebrow and teased out.

“Maybe,” Dele laughed softly.

In fact was just to hear the laugh. Eric was almost sure he couldn’t live without hear that at least one time per day.

“You good?” Eric felt like asking again.

“Yup,”

“You can unload everything on me, you know that?”

“I don’t know why I always end up crying when I start to talk about some madness of my mind,” Dele pointed, like having a moment to think.

“Oh,” Eric blinked falsely. “So you were crying?!”

“Shut up,” And the laugh was there again, Eric even sighed in refief because. 

Well, because Dele was fine, he could handle.

They could stay like that for much more time, but Eric was the one who had to break that. Slowly getting away from Dele’s touch and turning the water off, grabbing the towels, tying one on the waist and giving the work of drying Dele off, letting his curls all messy on purpose and gaining a frown and a pout in response. Got Eric grinning. He pointed at the room and when Dele walked off, Eric dressed up.

“You know,” Eric started when he got out the bathroom and saw Dele all curled around some blanket. Eric pointed over the nightstand. “Gonna have to put the gel again.”

“Nope,”

“Yeah,”

“You said night and morning,”

“Yeah, but I meant... Jesus, you know I meant you have to sleep with the thing on,” Eric rolled his eyes, but he was already seated aside Dele’s form, with the gel in hand and handing to him.

Dele shook his head and kicked the blanket down, lifting his shirt and looking away like the first time. Eric tried to be more gentle at least.

“Alright,” Dele sighed when Eric finally straightened his shirt down.

Eric nodded and placed the gel aside, pushing Dele to one side of the bed and resting his head above Dele’s belly, making sure it wasn’t the bruised side.

“It helped you?” Eric puzzled while looking for his phone above the bed.

“Huh?”

“This shower out of the nowhere,” Eric smirked.

“Yeah, it helped,” Dele giggled and Eric could feel the little waves through Dele’s belly.

After that was a quiet time, nothing much more happened. They stayed like that and after a while Eric heard the typical click, along with a grin and Eric rolled his eyes. But this time Dele showed what that was about, he was talking his mom over and he decided to send a photo because he was _feeling like_ , alright, Eric was fine with it and Sally replied with lots of colorful hearts, so. Anyway, Eric was still hovering his phone and for the next following hour he felt Dele playing with his blond hair.

They asked for dinner, ate and threw away time until bedtime. But before Eric could start the ‘ _I need to go_ ’ talk, the door made noise.

“Dele?” That was Wayne putting his head inside the room after knocking, just to raise his eyebrows after see Eric there too. “Oh, even better. Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Dele replied and made motion of sitting, Eric copied him and moved to the edge of the bed.

Wayne took one of the armchairs.

“You know, I’m just talking all the lads before the game,” Wayne said.

“Actually, we were talking about it,” Eric added.

“I want to have a good game and Hodgson called my attention to it, with know what all of us need while on playing, I’m pretty much know already and I wanted to just give a calm mind to all of you before the game,” Wayne just put forth with his calm tone. “Are you guys doing fine?”

Eric nodded right away and well, that was a nice thing. When your captain wants to make sure you good after a big ass game, give more unity and belief in the team.

“Um- Wazza, I’m- well, a little apprehensive? But that’s good, innit? To let the mind alert and shit? Isn’t like I’m putting anything down,” Dele crooned, moving his hands a lot, like when he wants to say something but doesn’t quite know how.

“Sure, it’s good, just mind don’t bring this apprehension to your play. We need these fast feet,” Wayne winked a smile. “We have a good team, trust in us and let’s do good.”

Eric nodded again, like checking with himself how that was true. Wayne got up and walked toward the door, but he stopped and turned around quickly.

“Other thing. By the time the lads talked with James and knocked some reason into his head,” Wayne sighed and Eric felt odd with their captain even touching that matter again, was something in the past now. “And he came to me with his side too, we talked and he said was all good between the three of you. I didn’t want to poke anything more, so I decided to trust him and for what I could see, he was being true. I really wanted to say that you are not required to bear anything, not here, not back at your club. Particularly, you guys have all my support, it’s a very brave path, so don’t let people get in the way.”

Eric was still feeling odd, plus now feeling odd and red.

“Thanks, it’s a good thing to hear from the captain,” So Dele had to be the first to say something. “And yeah, James’ being good now.”

“Don’t worry, Dele would never just bear something,” Eric felt free to grin that out, he remembered when James did his scene, Eric remembered how Dele was ready and with a sharp tongue to rebut every James’ word.

“Hey, you heard him,” Dele giggled and pointed at Wayne, then gazed Eric over. “We are not required.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eric waved.

“Well, good we talked. I need to go now, lads to talk. So, Eric you go to your room because I like to follow the rules here,” Wayne smiled calmly and then pointed at the door again. “Night.”

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes after Wayne closed the door. Just the breathing sound and the oddness was still hovering Eric’s mind, but was a good thing that Wayne had touched the matter, because now Eric knew how Wayne thought.

“I'll never be shut if someone rebukes us, Eric. I will never and I want you to know that,”

Eric was still seated close the edge and he wasn’t looking at Dele. Dele’s voice was just severe and strong, he was meaning his words at least and Eric felt shivering. Turning toward Dele’s shape now and nodding for him to go on.

“I will never because I just can’t process the idea of someone thinking bad of us, when this is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever lived.. and felt, does not fit inside my mind, so I will always talk above it, above any rebuke,”

“Hey,” Eric crooned while approaching Dele, while cupping his chin and making a little press. “I know, I know, but you can’t be so intolerant.”

“I can, people can’t mess up with our lives,”

“Dele,” Eric sighed because he knew that anything he talked right there would be fucking useless. So Eric nodded while giving up and pulled Dele close, fitting Dele’s head into his shoulder and sighing again. “It’s okay.”

When Dele just wrapped his arms around Eric’s waist like falling from a high mountain, when Dele squeezed Eric’s belly, then was all nice again. Had no oddness hammering Eric’s mind now.

“I feel so much like I can’t fucking quit you,” Dele whispered as he buried his face in Eric’s neck.

“It’s alright,” But Eric was ready for any talk now, so he replied like a safety point, as he pressed Dele’s back and tried to snuggle Dele against him. “It’s alright, you don’t need to.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t think about this,”

“Okay,” Dele nodded with his low and choky voice. “Okay.”

Eric remained there, smoothing Dele’s back and sending any inopportune thought away. Feeling Dele calming down and loosening up that squeeze.

And _fuck_ , Eric couldn’t quit Dele too. Wanting or not, he was there, they were there, together. And Eric hoped Dele could notice that, because all Eric wanted Dele to realize was that he wasn’t alone and he would never be.

“I need to go,” Eric hummed.

“I know, I know,”

“Can you let go then?”

Eric was grinning because that grip Dele was doing around Eric’s body was still really fucking firm. Anyway, Dele nodded, but he didn’t move so Eric ran his fingers over one of Dele’s arm, was when Dele switched up and nodded again, moving away and pulling Eric close the next very second, making their lips touch lightly and blinking a smile.

“Sleep tight,” Dele winked.

“Let’s do the win?”

“You bet.”

Eric walked the room out feeling like that night took some years of his life, but wasn’t like he was regretted, he was pretty light actually. Feeling good for what was coming, trying to let his mind do better over his body and his soul do better over his inner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From experience (from a very anxious person all the time, hi, that's me) I know how the feelings behave before great things and I wanted to bring it, even if it's exaggerated, how will we ever know? 
> 
> So, how was it? The game's getting close and oh my.. 
> 
> Anyway, have a super week you!


	34. No, non è necessario correre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...

\--z

June 27, 2016

Well, bad news.

Eric woke up that day feeling a light unwellness and of fucking course he didn’t care even one percent about it. Surely that was just nervousness and nothing more, he could handle it.

All the day was quiet. Breakfast, early lunch, flight, landing and waiting. Was as if everything was just on automatic and while the body performed the actions, the mind was focused on what was necessary. On the game around the corner, on the opportunity that was there, dancing over the hands of all those players and grabbing it could be a very difficult task.

Dele was there all the time now. Wasn’t like the last days of training, where they only really stopped to talk when was night and calm, no. That day Dele was there all the time, only being that nice and good presence. Sometimes trying to find some matter to talk and sometimes being as queit as summer wind.

On the way to the stadium and waiting.

“You warm?” Dele asked when the bus started to stop close the entry, his hand was hovering Eric’s forearm.

“Huh?”

“Why you so warm?” Dele touched Eric’s forehead now and well, his hand was freaking cold, so Eric shook it off. “Eric, you got something?”

“ _What_?” Eric replied while looking away the others starting to get out the bus. “No, I’m good, good. Let’s going, huh?”

But since Eric took the window side he could only move if Dele moved too and guess what, Dele was there, _without moving_ and with a frowned forehead.

“You’re not... Jesus, you got something, right?”

“No! This’ just because of the game, Del come on,” Eric rolled his eyes and pushed Dele’s shoulders a little.

So Dele finally moved and they got out the bus, anyway Dele never lost that frowning gaze toward Eric. Nor when they entered the locker, nor when they walked to the field to inspect it. Even if Eric was laughing and being light with Harry and another time with Cahill, Dele was glancing carefully at him.

But then they started to warm up and was when Eric’s mind started to work. He was still feeling off and sweating cold even now, even with his body warmed up with their exercises. That never happened before and fuck, Eric was puzzled when he felt walking toward Hodgson and saying his situation to him.

“Is it bad?” Hodgson asked with some worried face.

“No, no, absolutely. I’m fine, just felt like saying,” Eric shook his head.

“Still early, so let me talk around and by the end of the warm up I will talk to you again,” Hodgson pressed his hand over Eric’s shoulder and quickly walked toward Jordan, pulling him out his warm up and talking something closely.

Eric felt like sighing, heading toward his water and taking a cold sip, then turning back to his warm up too.

This ended up with Eric saying he was fine and with Jordan and Jack being on standby. Sure, Eric drank his water and rubbed his forehead with something dry, then with something cold. The game was about to start and Eric was there, standing in line. The Iceland players were still coming and they had a few minutes.

“So? Saw you talking boss over?” Dele popped by Eric’s side.

“Yeah,”

“And?” Dele asked and this time he touched Eric’s arm again. “Still warm.”

“But I’m feeling good, so you can drop it,” Eric replied calmly and drank his water.

“Yeah?” Dele frowned and pressed his lips, moving his hand from Eric’s arm to his neck. “You’re right in the middle, Eric.”

“I know how to do my work,”

“Oh I know, I want the best for you and if you’re feeling-”

“Dele, I’m fucking fine, this will vanish when my body starts to warm up,” Eric suppressed some eyeroll and tried to grin his words out. Giving a look at Dele’s dark eyes and lifting one hand to brush his frown away. “Okay?”

Dele just kept his lips pressed and looked away, turning around and gazing the Iceland players, gazing the ref and looking at England own line of players, then locking eyes with Eric again and grinning a little, along with a nod. He brushed his fingers above Eric’s nape one last time and Eric didn’t miss Dele’s hand being cold against his skin. Anyway, Dele walked back to his position and left Eric with his thoughts again.

So the whistle.

And was quick. Three minutes and Raheem was fouled close the box, had no argument and the penalty was given. Was too early in the game, England scored too early and of course, Eric felt all the warmth and cheer feeling bubble his chest up.

Didn’t last too. Was a throw in, started with a throw in from Iceland and _fuck_ , was so fast, Eric could count at least seven England players there and none of them managed to avoid that, including _him_. With just two touches the ball was behind Joe’s effort.

Something wasn’t like it should. The game wasn’t flowing and England couldn’t even get close the box for long, so long shots were being one option here and there. The other option was to try to overcome that Iceland defense, try it with parsimony. Wasn’t working.

And Iceland scored again. Was an odd goal, at least. The ball was lazy to overcome Joe and again, had too much England players close the box, but why _in the fuck_ all of them just watched the goal happen, was the real question. Fuck, Eric’s skin was feeling hot and his around feeling more and more cold, but he never stopped to think about it. Unfortunately his body did, his moves weren’t right and the breath didn’t last.

“I have to rest you,” Hodgson touched Eric’s shoulder again when they were inside the locker, with Eric seated with a cold towel on the back of his neck. “You see?”

Eric nodded quickly, stretching forward and propping his elbows on his knees, trying to let his lungs do their work more easily.

“You can stay here or go back to the bench,” Hodgson sighed, he had sad eyes. “The way you feel better.”

Eric’s mind was just glowing with large letters and vibrant colors ‘ _fuck_ ’ and was pretty flashy, was making his head hurt. Eric grabbed the ends of the towel hanging on his shoulders and pressed against his face, letting it cool his skin and was really fucking easy for him to just cry right there. But another freaking cold hand touched his arm and called his attention.

“You good?” Vardy asked.

“Nop,” Eric crooned while pushing the towel away his face.

“You warm, huh?” Vardy squeezed his hard around Eric’s arm so he could feel the temperature, but Eric quickly shook his arm off.

“Make a good second time, okay?” Eric just pointed at the exit, where the others were already leaving.

“You’re not coming?”

“Not this time,”

“Oh,” Then Vardy gazed Hodgson and turned his eyes to Eric again, the acknowledgment was there, inside his eyes. “You- come on, you need to watch us, at least.”

Vardy pressed Eric’s arm again and got up, calling Eric along but not waiting for Eric to follow him, he just waited enough to get to see Eric’s little nod.

Danny stopped close to Eric’s shape too and touched his shoulder, without a word, then he kept walking toward the field. Hodgson also threw an encouraging glance at Eric, Eric didn’t know but he tried to grin. Also of course, Dele was there too, missing two minutes to restart the game, so he couldn’t do much. He didn’t say ‘ _I told you_ ’, he only sat next to Eric and quickly involved his arms around Eric’s curved shoulders, pulling closer for a couple of seconds. Eric didn’t miss his little ‘ _you did good_ ’, before Dele had to run back to the field too.

Watch England lose, watch England lose from the bench was something that could fit into one of the _worst_ experiences there to be felt. Impotence was all over the place, joking with Eric’s well being and making him want to shut his eyes with that embarrassment. All times that Wayne or Jack tried to make a long kick and got nothing, all the times Dele tried to push the ball inside Iceland net, but someone always came to stop him, when Vardy wasn’t caring with any foul and just really wanted to make good for them. Everything ended up being for nothing. Joe’s work was gorgeous by the second half, but for what?

That was the question, all that, _for what_? Was fucking over now. Eric could spot Iceland players doing their celebration, they were breathing like a lung. But the other side, he could see his teammates devastated over the field. Wayne was there to get them to stand again, to get to be the big figure who would bear them up, but would never run away from that scene.

Was their fate now.

 

Eric didn’t hear much when he walked toward the shower, nor while dressing. He didn’t lock eyes with anyone too, not that anyone really wanted it. Eric’s was still burning and sometimes some shiver was making itself present, but who fucking cares? He could mind this later, now his mind just wanted to think about that fucking situation and a lot of questions started to pop up, the most of them started with the word ‘ _If..._ ’, then you could imagine the chaos that was happening.

Dele was nowhere to be seen. Not that Eric was looking – don’t blame him, but his mind wasn’t being nice, the last time Eric had saw him was still by the field, when he walked close to Sturridge and patted his head. But Sturridge was right there, being low while tying his shoelaces, while Dele wasn’t.

“How’s going?” Eric head the voice coming form his back, so he turned to face Hodgson.

“I- yeah, I’m fine,”

Would hurt? Lie would hurt? Well, everything was hurting already anyway. Hodgson just nodded.

“Look, I’m sorry, I-” Eric tried to make something go on, but had no time.

“Yeah, this is the sport. That is the profession,” Hodgson chuckled softly, his eyes were still sad. “I’m glad you’re better. Keep doing.”

Actually Eric was starting to believe that Hodgson would be sacked now, that had been too much of a take-down, wasn’t like no one would pay for it.

Eric nodded to himself and grabbed his things to go up the bus, they needed to fucking leave that place and Eric needed to lay down to calm his damn mind, because the guilt was all over the place now, was taking part of his self and making him think that maybe if he had said he wasn’t ready to play while not feeling well enough, maybe... maybe something different.

“Not fainting, yeah?” Stones was the one close to Eric while walking back to the bus. Eric just shrugged. “Paler than normal.”

“I’m fine,”

“I guess,”

“You seen Dele around?” Eric shook his head, trying to clear it.

“Nope, not since the whistle,” Stones pointed quietly.

Eric nodded and held the bus door railing, giving a quick look inside and not being able to spot Dele too. Well, Eric wasn’t worried, at one time or another he would appear, wasn’t like he would sleep in Nice anyway.

So, he popped up, only a couple of minutes after Eric sit there, was just tiring when Dele walked past Eric’s seat and looked for another fucking seat, was fucking annoying actually that Eric had to get up, so he just kept there for some more minutes, the bus was still vague and they would have to wait a little more. Anyway, Eric unlocked his phone just to shut the damn thing down, annoying piece of modernity. Well, his eyes glimpsed something and if he was feeling hollow before, now he was hollow, numb and with a lot of new hurt wandering his chest.

“ _Shits gone so wrong, what happened? Your dumb team couldn’t work harder? Fuck, come to Italy, let’s do something for a while_

_We can watch Italy winning this thing_

_Sorry, too soon?_

_Really, come over, you’re always welcome. Love you, I’m missing you._ ”

Eric locked his phone right away and closed his hand around the thing, maybe he could break it. Eric would love run away to Italy actually. But not right now, not anytime soon either. Enzo was an astounding friend and got Eric to grin a little tiny bit, wasn’t anything happy anyway, was just a reflex because of that damn teasing. Eric preferred Enzo to be there.

But he shrugged and got up, spotting Dele sitting by the window side of another random seat, looking something outside and not caring with putting his music on this time. Hovered Eric’s mind, the idea of just sit back and leave Dele alone, but he felt like they needed to be together and well, Eric just walked to Dele’s seat and took the one beside him.

Was a quick ride to the airport and after five minutes of soft swing...

“I said it,” Dele started, but he seemed a statue, looking outside. “I said it, that we'd just validate... the fucking historic that we never gonna change it.”

Eric said nothing. He couldn’t go against that – he should, and his voice wasn’t there to cheer Dele up. And in the next couple of minutes they needed to hit the plane. This time they had the seat number on the ticket, so Heaton was by Eric’s side and he wasn’t looking for any talk. 

This time Eric didn’t lose sight of Dele. After that fucking excruciating hour inside the plane, they jumped out and had another bus waiting already, Eric quickly spotted Dele and grabbed his hand like that would make the last hours disappear. For a second Dele tried to let go, just a second, had nothing he could do to push Eric away, not even if he actually pushed Eric away, Eric wouldn’t move from there. So when Dele realized that, he squeezed Eric’s fingers and sighed for at least ten times.

They were warned that they would leave France the next day at noon. Was easy and calming see everyone just dissipating into their rooms.

Had Clyne and Heaton in the elevator with them, looking at the floor and being quiet. Then was Eric’s stop.

“Good n-” Eric started, but he quickly shook his head and squeezed Dele’s hand. “Try to sleep tight you two.”

And Eric just pulled Dele with him out the elevator, hearing the soft murmurs of the two men in reply. Dele wasn’t being against anything, he only winked a goodbye before the doors closed.

“I can’t sleep here, Eric,” Dele whispered when Eric opened his door.

“I don’t give a fuck,”

“I think-”

“What they can do now?” Eric puzzled while pulling Dele inside and closing the door, finally letting go his hand since they got out that bus.

“I may not be the best company right now,”

“You’re the only I bear to be around,”

“Yeah?” Dele hummed while sitting in one of the armchairs, crossing his legs over the seat and nodding. “Okay.”

“You want to talk about it?” Eric felt like asking.

The air wasn’t heavy, the around was easy going, the time was passing and the night was cold and warm just like it should. None of it mattered, because Eric was still feeling his chest shaking and those questions were still hovering his mind, still letting him dizzy.

Dele shook his head. “I’m tired,”

“Come,” Eric reached a hand and pointed at the middle of the bed.

“My toothbrush ain’t here,”

“Of course I have another one,” Eric grinned weakly while picking his backpack, grabbing the toothbrush and getting up to hand it to Dele. “Just in case, I took one to Nice. Didn’t use it.”

“Mine isn’t here, Eric,” Dele repeated while grabbing that one Eric had in hands, his voice sounded so far away.

“Hey, it’s alright-”

“Can I go get it?”

“Dele,” Eric approached his armchair, crouched and placed both his hands aside Dele’s thighs, so he would have something to hold to and wouldn’t just fall down. “You’re alright, let’s brush and sleep, huh? Ain’t nothing happening.”

To speak the truth, Eric didn’t know if Dele was alright, since he himself wasn’t. Dele blinked, his look still vague, still gazing the void behind Eric’s shoulders, his lips pressed firmly and he was nodding quickly, but Eric knew better.

“Can you repeat that?” Dele then crooned, resting his soft gaze over Eric now.

“What?”

“What you said,”

“Um,” Eric frowned, stirring a little because his thighs were burning and his crouching position wasn’t helping, so Eric knelt down, stuffing his hands on each side of Dele’s body, leaning in a little with that better position. Making his gaze grow in presence and sighing soft. “ _You are alright_ and there’s nothing happening now, okay?”

Dele just heard and nodded, running his hands against Eric’s shoulders and nodding again. Wasn’t like Eric was convinced anyway.

They brushed their teeth and jumped into some loose clothing, both using Eric’s clothing sure. Eric lay down while Dele crossed his legs next to him, holding one of Eric’s hands with both of his and lifting the sleeve of Eric’s hoodie, running his hand over the skin and shutting his eyes, like it hurt.

“I’m so, _so_ sorry you got this- dunno, unwellness,” So Dele started to whisper and Eric was damn confused. He was confused because Dele had clutched Eric’s hand close to his chest and was squeezing out, like trying to make anything better, something, even a tiny part.  

“What? Del-”

“I can feel you being so warm and... I’m sorry, I-” Dele kept humming and squeezing Eric’s hand.

“Why are you apologizing?” Eric was sitting too now, taking his free hand to Dele’s neck and feeling right away Dele leaning his head toward his touch.

“I don’t know, because- I don’t know, I don’t want you to feel that you have failed and- because isn’t you to blame-”

But seemed so much like Dele was going to cry that Eric had to stop that.

“Look, no, don’t do this, let’s sleep. We can talk as much as you want in the morning, shall we?” Eric tried while using more or less a calm voice, he was shaken too after all.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dele nodded quickly, still holding Eric’s hand for dear life.

And was fast, Dele just pulled Eric down by his hand and turned to his side, bowing his body against Eric’s and never letting go that hand, the next minute he was sleeping, seeming like a cat and Eric’s hand was his ball of wool. However his forehead was still frowned and his lips pressed together.

And so was an hour, then two hours and Eric thought he was still awake because he wasn’t so tired like that, after all he played only the first half. But then three hours had gone, three hours he stared at the ceiling, his skin warm and his mind jumping. Eric reached over his phone and sighed seeing the 12 am shining, so fucking early, they went to sleep too early for Eric’s taste.

He turned aside and faced Dele, gazing for a while just his chest going up and down calmly, then changing to his face. His forehead still with a frown, like he was thinking in something not very pleasant, got some little grin to take shape over Eric’s lips. Well, because Dele looked lovely even like that, and maybe he was really having some nightmare, but it was all good, Eric was there to shush everything away. So Eric really only gazed Dele over for some time too.

Almost 3 am when some sound was heard again. Eric was still fully awake and Dele too now. Dele too now that he sat up straight like a lightning, propping both his hands against the bed, like seeking for balance. Eric was waiting for it to happen to be honest. Dele was being restless for the past ten minutes, so Eric left Dele by his own for a while. Not moving and was dark enough, so Dele wouldn’t spot Eric’s eyes. Turned out Dele didn’t even look aside, he moved to the edge of the bed and propped his elbows against his knees, breathing hard for the next minutes to then take a normal rhythm again.

“Fuck..” Also Dele muttered when his breathing allowed, pressing his hands against his face.

Eric felt like finally moving now, not making a fuss, only sitting and letting Dele know he was awake there too.

“Sorry I woke you,” Dele started, not really moving anything.

“I didn’t sleep yet,”

“No?”

“Del,”

“You know,” Dele sighed and faced Eric, crossing his legs close the edge and pulling one blanket to in between them. “I can still hear them, I still- it’s so fucking loud now that there’s no sound. Their song, their voices sighing ‘ _you're not fit to wear the shirt_ ’. They’re all so right, Eric, they are so right.”

“You can’t let this happen,” Eric felt horrified inside, but he couldn’t quite put it out, his voice was almost nothing. “They aren’t right, they’re only hurt.”

“I’m hurt too,” Dele pointed at his own chest and Eric pressed his lips so hard, his chest making that sore jump. “This shouldn’t feel like this, was only round of 16. So far from any definitive place.”

“Maybe that’s why it’s so hard to take, accept that we were eliminated so soon,”

“Yeah?” Dele then dropped his eyes over Eric’s shape, gazing him with that extra care he does sometimes. Blinking quickly next. “Are you feeling better?”

So Eric shook his head and that made Dele move. Made Dele stand on his knees, approach and slowly pull Eric close, placing Eric’s head right in the middle of his chest, his arms being a good warm blanket around Eric’s cold shoulders.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, you don’t have to do it alone,” Dele kept chanting.

“Had a nightmare?” Eric hummed against Dele’s chest, while curling his arms around Dele’s waist.

“Nothing worth it,”

“You're worth of wearing the shirt, you know?”

“You think?” Well, that was almost a whimper and Eric started to hold his edges already.

“I’m sure, Dele. You are worth of using our colors, because you got them, worked for them, you deserve it,” Eric voiced quietly. “The fans are only shaken. They don’t know shit, okay? You don’t need to feel this way.”

“I need- I have to,”

“No, don’t. You don’t. Look at me, love,” So Eric had to move and stirred up, cupping Dele’s chin and making their eyes lock one another. “We tried. We fucking tried, this is football, isn’t always fair. Most of the time isn’t, you know? It’s our job and our team didn’t play well, it happens. But our will define us, I want you to _want_ , want to do better and work harder. That’s our will.”

Eric was feeling dizzy, he felt like he needed to believe that too. Like talking that not only for Dele’s sake, but for his own. Because now, now everything was too blurry.

Dele pulled Eric to his chest again, not saying anything and sighing while burying his nose into Eric’s hair. Making his hands run above Eric’s back, eventually slipping one arm inside Eric’s hoodie. Eric shivered so hard, he swore that his bones trembled together.

“You’re still warm,”

“I know,”

“Yeah?”

“Your hand’ feeling cold as fuck,” Eric pointed.

So Dele grinned, he freaking grinned. Damn, that was the best thing that happened to whole day, _the best_. Eric felt his chest go so warm and this time had nothing to do with some fever.

“Come on,” Dele hummed and started to lay down again, pulling Eric above him and covering all Eric’s back with maybe the heaviest sheet that had there. Snuggling Eric’s head close to his neck and always smoothing some part of Eric’s body. “Try to sleep.”

Eric nodded and really, he really tried to sleep. But he couldn’t, was making him annoyed already, when his body wanted to fucking log off, but his mind didn’t let it. He kept there inside Dele’s arms, feeling Dele’s touch and trying to calm down, but.

“It will pass,” Dele chanted when Eric’s breaths started to get higher. “The feeling... you said this when we lost 5-1 to New Castle, remember? So believe me.”

“Can be pretty bad,” Eric sniffled softly.

“I know,”

“Can be so bad, Del,” Eric felt like losing and alright, he could hold it, but was better not. But when he first felt his eyes wet, he wanted to go back, because he felt like being fucking _caught_. Quickly pulling away from Dele’s body and getting up, giving quick steps. All that was just a mess. “Fuck, fuck, this isn’t right-”

So the tears, annoying? Pretty much. Seemed like they were not letting Eric breathe, as if they wanted to see Eric worse than he already was. And Eric felt like he was the only one to blame for that, he could have stopped the feeling from flowing out. _Fuck_. He could have played better, he could have _done better_. He should and the guilt was so strong.

Hadn’t any sob or more pronounced sound, wasn’t desperate. Was just fixed and constant, the tears were present and taking a rock out of Eric’s mind, trying to take all those ‘ _If..._ ’ questions away, trying to ease his guilt, his suffocation, but only getting to make him fucking lost.

For a couple of minutes Dele just let it, gazing worriedly at Eric walking around the room, but then he sighed and got up too, approaching and first of all reaching a hand, like he didn’t want to force anything, and when Eric took it, well Dele only cut the space between their bodies. Letting the hug take shape and absorbing every wave of Eric’s cry, holding Eric for life and seemed like they were fucking floating. But then Dele moved again, pulling back only enough to touch his forehead with Eric’s temple, still trying to shush every bad feeling. Wiping any tear away with his thumb, so his next move was just what Eric was asking, with all that proximity.

“You are looking lovely,” Dele smiled before touch their lips, like they didn’t do it all day, like Eric’s mind wasn’t thinking about that little heaven with a so minimum touch.

“I look lovely all the time,” Eric felt like teasing, for the first time that day and his body felt like sighing, his lips curving up against Dele’s.

“You’re so damn right,” Dele chuckled. “Look, you better?”

“Yeah,” Eric looked away so he could think, so he wasn’t stuck inside Dele’s gaze, and moved away while brushing the last tears away. “This’ a mess, it shouldn’t have happened. Isn’t like I can’t control it anymore.”

“Just like you could control that time, with Joel?” Dele used some soft voice to ponder that out.

That thing with Joel? Remember? Was a so shitty afternoon, _God_! Eric never wanted to think about that again. About how he just _lost_.

“No, don’t talk about this,” Eric shook his head, trying to kick the images away. “Has nothing to do.”

“I’m saying you don’t need to control it. Just... I was there that time and I’m here now,”

“Oh I know this,”

“Yeah? Let me then,” Dele whispered, but the night was quiet anyway, and approached, slowly shoving his arms under Eric’s and fitting his head in between Eric’s head and shoulder. His warmth was the best thing there, the best thing to be felt. “It’s okay.”

Dele was hugging the exact corner where it hurt, where Eric was feeling the blow of some sharp fine razor, never touching, just hovering. Well, not anymore, now had Dele’s chest making it all go away, not the razor. So Eric hugged Dele too, letting his arms pull Dele close and sighing his fucking life out.

But was going to be fine. Like Dele said, it would pass.

“Let me say something, just for the record?” Dele crooned when was pretty clear that if it depended on Eric, they would not move from there. Eric just nodded against Dele’s shoulder. “Yeah? You did good you know, today. Just wasn’t you to blame, had no one solo person... I’m feeling like crap because I had so many, many chances and none of them ended up like a goal, but I’m trying. You make me want to try, to let all fit together and not just pile up in sadness and rage, like I would do. Eric, you are so important to me, so much and- fuck, had so many people in this world, yet we're both here. So this is so perfect, that’s why is so perfect.. this was supposed to happen, let’s gather the best of it.”

Eric was listening that like a watchword, a big one but still. His heart swelling and daring to roll down to the floor right there. Because really, just really, he didn’t know what he would do, or fucking be, without Dele anymore.

His arms only tightened around Dele’s shoulders and his voice was there too. “I love you,” Eric wanted to say more than that, but that words were not just meant to say, had so much feeling, so much it hurt.

“I know,” Dele giggled softly and squeezed his arms too. “Can you do one thing for me?”

“Anything,”

“Can you try to sleep? You can’t stay up all night, and you’re still warm.. there’s something I can do?”

“Yeah,” Eric grinned and took one of Dele’s hands, starting to walk back to the bed, climbing it up and waiting Dele press his back against the mattress, so he could find his position inside Dele’s arms again. “Don’t go away in the morning.”

“Sur-”

“Nor never, actually,” Eric had already closed his eyes and the sleep was pretty easy this time, Dele’s heart was there making sound close to Eric’s ear, also Dele’s giggle was alive after hear that, but Eric was gone already.

“Sure, I will not.”

Didn’t mean he didn’t feel Dele being soft with his words however and pressing Eric’s hair down, doing some caress over Eric’s shoulders and back, making their bodies fit like it should.

\---------z

Lavender was a quiet plant.

Eric thought as he lay down on the little path that had inside the greenhouse. Even without a constant breeze, the lavender branches still bumped and produced the soft rustle inside the room. They didn’t need too much water and was friend with everybody. The color was to convey a huge lull. Not let aside the gentle fragrance.

Was the only greenhouse he had entered that afternoon and he was already there for a few hours, maybe he had dozed off for a few minutes and maybe had some ant walking on his skin.

“Fuck Euro,” Eddie said when he first saw Eric again after Eric landed in London, still at the airport.

Eric winked a grin and hugged Eddie’s shoulders, just to make Eddie wait his suitcase. Eric was tired, no way he would stay up close that queue all by himself. His mom was there too, she just smiled cozy when Eddie and Eric started to walk toward her.

Was a pretty normal week. His mom had sent someone to clean Eric’s place, all the ‘month dust’ had gone and Eric didn’t need to do anything when he first stepped his house. He did one thing actually, turned on his feet and grabbed his keys, drove his way and finally picked his dogs and fucking _finally_ sat and talked with them about that month. Had some tears, but was a calm cry, nothing startled and Eric was missing his boys.

Eric talked his dad about that month too, but had one thing. The only time the word ‘Euro’ was spoken during that week, was when Eddie said. No one dared to talk it again, was a little childlike, but it helped.

Dele wasn’t there, he had gone to Milton Keynes. Eric was so sure that that would happen, that he even got relieved when Dele said it. Because if Eric needed that week off, then Dele needed even more. They didn’t stop talking, just the interaction was only for phone. And again, Dele was right – that was turning into a regular sentence for Eric to think – the feeling was passing, was vanishing from Eric’s system, day by day was easier to bear.

But just now, just one week later, just now really seemed that Eric was fine again, actually he was even with an eye on the competition and Portugal would get Wales in the semi-final, no need to spot for whom Eric was cheering, in silence however. And Dele was coming back! Got Eric grinning when his screen flashed ‘ _mum finally giving me discharge_ ’. His mood had already been back for some time, actually and thanks God.

 

Summer day and good hour for a walk. His dogs were barking for some time now, so Eric shrugged. They arrived the field near Eric's house and as usual, Eric freed them from their leashes and sat on the grass, but the dogs only copied Eric’s move.

“So...?” Eric arched his eyebrows at them and they blinked. “Go run and sniff things.”

Clay just approached and sniffed Eric’s shirt.

“Funny you,” Eric rolled his eyes, so the dog barked softly toward the field. “Alright.”

That happened before, Eric was gone for a while, so he comes back and for a couple of weeks none of the dogs walked away from Eric’s feet, like if they wanted to keep an eye on Eric if he left again. So Eric got up and started to walk with them, leashes free and just feeling the wind. They looked back to see if Eric was really there from time to time and Eric almost always grinned.

“ _Home?_ ” So Eric’s phone made sound while he was walking calmly.

“ _Out with the boys_ ”         

“ _The field?_ ”

“ _Yup_ ”

“ _Got it_ ”

Eric waited then, his heart already being faster than normal. By the fifth time Eric had bypassed the space there, he caught sight of Dele walking over. But of course, before anything and the way his dogs were walking in front of him, they saw Dele too and they were already running in one heartbeat.

And please.

The smile Dele showed up when he saw the dogs, just _sun level_. And Eric wasn’t even kidding.

Dele sat when the dogs approached and he knew it, the mistake, but it didn’t matter. He sat there and let the dogs lick his face. Eric got closer too.

“Who missed me? Who missed me?” Dele was singing to them while the dogs were trying to make him lie down there. “I know, I know, listen. Listen,” Dele kept smiling and the dogs stopped for a second and gazed Dele with their tails swaying frantically. Then they looked back, where Eric was approaching and barked, like saying ‘ _look who’s here!_ ’, was quick too and the next second they were gazing Dele again. Dele just placed both his hands on their necks and sighed some smile. “I missed you guys like crazy.”

That must have kindled something inside of him, because Eric felt like his heart was fulminating now. But yes, then he approached enough and sat there too, Dele let the dogs go and they started to walk away without need Eric to go along – they knew Eric wasn’t going anywhere now that Dele was there. Eric just touched Dele’s neck and pulled close like was the only right thing, slowly noting if Dele didn’t want it, but just seeing his grin, so the next step was the lips touching and so be it! Was so fucking relieving, honestly, no matter how fast it was, made Eric’s mind jump out with some gold joy.

And had people. Was a summer day, people were willing and talkative. Eric didn’t know if someone spotted them, he didn’t turn around to check it either.

“Hey,” Maybe Eric should have said that before the kiss, but alright. Dele just flashed some giggle. “You good?”

“How can I not be?!” Dele hummed and looked away at where Eric’s dogs were being sniffers, then rested his gaze over Eric again.

“Yeah?”

“Mum asked about you- actually, pretty much everybody,” Dele looked away again and kept his calm talk. “These days were on a scale, you know? Day one I just wanted to sleep and now I can even talk about it, I'm improving.”

“Same,” Eric winked.

He felt like not talking much, like he was there only to behold Dele close to him again.

“Yeah, and mum spoiled me tons, so it helped,” Dele giggled.

“I can imagine,”

“Right? Then was all normal,” Dele sighed.

Eric followed Dele’s gaze and they looked the dogs for a while, they still turned their heads to Eric to cheek him however, but they were walking far the field anyway, so their concern was disappearing. But then it happened again, the black dog started to bark at the grass, using his paws to dig some ground, but never stopping the bark.

“Your turn,” Eric chuckled.

“He’s far as fuck,”

“I think you have two gorgeous legs,”

“You’re so subtle, love,” Dele rolled his eyes and got up, giving a walk toward Cisco.

Eric could see Dele approaching the dog and bending to catch the much probable nut that was buried there, turning around while talking something to Cisco and then grinning along, throwing the nut away, then starting to walk back to Eric.

“You know, Harry was messing with me very early, ‘cause that’ just what he knows what to do, to be honest,” Dele chuckled when he first sat back again. “He said we must be right to happen, like that meant to be shit, then I asked why, like a normal person and he said ‘ _‘cause til now, all you two can hold together is each other, the rest it’s pretty much cocked up_ ’.”

Alright, Eric was smiling at that line, because was true. “Ouch,”

“Right? I almost got mad at him! because the defeat was still fresh, but he didn’t mean to hurt and... and it’s true, innit?”

“But it isn’t,” Eric teased the lie and Dele was arching his eyebrows. “Still in Champions.”

“Yeah, _behind_ Arsenal! And we could hav- you know, forget it. He’s right, I know you know it, and Jesus, I agree with him,” Dele voiced and did a little pause next, pulling his phone out, locking unlocking a couple of times. Eric didn’t feel like talking. “Go through all this without you... wouldn’t be for me.”

“Awww,” Yes, Eric was still teasing, letting his laugh live and this time he didn’t even feel his cheeks being red.

“Don’t _aw_ me, you know I don’t like it,” But Dele was chuckling and _his cheeks were red_.

“Come on,”

Eric just grinned and touched Dele’s neck again, pulling slowly and placing that nice peck above his smiling lips. Then another one, and another, some quick kisses that would always make Dele grin louder.

“And here?” Dele puzzled once Eric pulled back again. “How’s going?”

“They didn’t want to talk the word Euro,” Eric chuckled.

“What?”

“Yeah, just Eddie said once,”

“Really?” Dele was still using his laugh and what a lovely sound, got Eric all the damn time.

Eric just nodded. “I went to Bernard’s once too. Earlier in the week just for, you know, think or smell flowers. I just jumped into the lavender,”

“Could have called!”

“Yeah, you would come just to smell flowers with me,” Eric rolled his eyes.

“I would,”

“Okay. Anyway, he gave me one bud, my car had the perfume for about three days. And yes, before you ask, yes, was just because reminded me of you,” Eric crooned while looking away for his dogs, they were running now. “And don’t freaking _aw_ me.”

But when Eric gazed Dele again, he had just some little smile hovering his lips, didn’t seem like he would talk something actually. Was a calming scene.

Eric bumped their shoulders and started some other talk, talking about what more he did, about how his mom cooked for him for a couple of days because had nothing in his house and Eric was lazy to go shopping right away, about how Eric asked his bests meals because he felt like he could and about how he felt guilty later. Then laughing when Dele said ‘ _I did this too!_ ’.

Had more bark now, but Dele was faster.

“No way,” Dele piped up. “Your turn.”

“They’re missing you,” Eric tried.

“Why so many walnuts?” Dele started to grumble while standing up and Eric couldn’t keep his little snort, so Dele stopped and glanced him over.

“You can’t blame the squirrels!”

“You’re coming with me,”

“What-”

“Yeah,” Dele nodded and reached one of Eric’s hands, pulling up and making Eric stand upright.

“To get a nut out of the ground?”

“Exactly,”

“Why?”

“Because Cisco’ too fucking far,” Dele pointed toward the black dog and he had a point.

Eric resisted for a while, like a kid, for the record. But then he gave up and started to walk, mostly because his dog was barking for some time now and poor thing. None of them made the move, like it didn’t matter, so their hands were still glued and Eric took the lead, slowly pulling Dele toward Cisco. So Eric heard the sound he was already used so much. The click sound? Yes. He turned around with his smile taking shape within two seconds.

“Really? You took one of those photos? Holding hands while the other person is pulling you? Jesus, Dele... that’s so corny, even for you,” Eric sassed while letting his laugh live, but not caring and starting to walk forward again.

“Of course it isn’t and came out really nice,” Dele giggled and handed his phone to Eric.

Well, was a nice pic, was a nice view.

“God, never saw a more gayer photo in my life,” But was Eric we were talking about and he smirked that out while locking Dele’s phone and putting in his own pocket.

“Well, I think we’re pretty gay,”

“You think?”

“Don’t you?” Dele used his smirk too and Eric turned around to gaze his arched eyebrows, his heart doing that little naive flip.

But they were close to Cisco now and Eric let Dele’s hand go, so he could bend and take the nut out the ground, finally making the dog stop barking.

“Tu nunca vais aprender mesmo?” Eric shook his head at Cisco and he only blinked with his tongue hanging, Eric crouched and touched the black hair of his neck, rubbing and smiling.

“You need to teach me Portuguese, you know,”

“I will,”

“You always say that,”

“Alright,” Eric chuckled and sat there now, the other side of the field, had more people there, enjoying their afternoon and the dogs started to sniff Eric’s around, so they were going to lie there in less than two minutes, Eric was sure. Dele copied him and waited Eric’s words. “Your course begins now, what you want to know? The basic? Like how to say _me_ , or _you_ , or _my name is_? The corny? How to say _I love you_? You tell me.”

“How to say _I really wanna grab that ass_?” So Dele asked with his most normal tone, like a real question and Eric was laughing the next second. “You know I’m serious, right?”

“I will not translate that,”

“Alright,” Dele giggled and looked away, looking Eric’s dogs and taking a while doing it, well the dogs didn’t lie there, they only started to run again and Eric had no idea where none of them where. “How we say _dog_ then?” 

“Had two official words but, you can call it _cachorro_ , makes for puppy, because you know, all dogs are puppies to be honest,”

“ _Ca_ \- what? What letter is that?”

“Two actually, _c_ and _h_ ,”

“Forget it, I quit,” Dele waved.

“Uh, was fast,” Eric grinned and finally managed to spot his dogs again.

“Yeah, that’s because I hardly know English,”

“Well, you have a point,”

Dele just giggled and pushed Eric’s shoulder, making the wind felt for a while and just breathing, Eric should bring his dogs home and chill, but that was just a too good moment to disturb.

“Eric,” Dele called after some minutes, his voice had dropped all the joke tone from before. So Eric turned to him to hear his words. “Dad talked me a little these days.”

“Yeah? Something good?”

“Um- yeah, no, I mean, it depends.. about moving, you know? About the future and shit,” Dele shrugged during his whole talk, not looking into Eric’s eyes this time.

No, that was not good, not from Eric’s point of view. But wasn’t like he could bring all the idea down. He couldn’t.

“Someone called you?” Eric asked that with his heart daring to roll down.

“Just rumors,” Dele hummed and crossed his legs toward Eric, managing to face him now and finally locking their eyes. “I said I’m fucking fine at Tottenham, you know? That I’m not planning moving from here anytime soon. Well, I’m young, but I’m feeling like I found home.. can I say that? I can, right? It’s how I’m feeling and he just smiled at me.”

“Dele,” Eric sighed and looked away, like the clouds above them. “You can’t scare me like that.. Jesus.”

“I didn’t mean to,”

“I know,”

“Sorry,” Dele whispered and approached one bit inch, approaching like touching his forehead with Eric’s temple.

“You can say that, if it’s what you feel, it can’t be wrong, but the feeling changes, we can find home in other places,” Eric nodded, talking softly so Dele wouldn’t be startled or whatever.

“Oh,” Dele grinned while there, while being so close to Eric’s body. “I love Tottenham, I really do and our fans, they are our home, but I may have meant something else when I said I found home, you get me?”

Yup, Eric got it and he pretty much melted inside, all his everything, just jelly by now. Alright, so Eric was Dele’s home? Was that all about? Was that the reason Eric’s inner was moving slowly like that lava going down the volcano, then touching the water and making the fuss? Turning ground and always being the proof that opposing things can produce eternal things? _It fucking was_. 

“Can you keep the cheesy talk away?” Eric whispered when his voice was there again, but actually he was feeling all mushy and gross now.

“I can’t,” Dele giggled while getting up and tapping the grass away his pants. “But for a consolation, I’m sick of myself being this corny too.”

“Isn’t a consolation,”

“Bummer,”

“Where you going?”

“To see what they are jumping over there,” Dele pointed toward the dogs, they where rustling the same bush for ten minutes now.

But Dele just grabbed his phone back and was already walking there, so Eric couldn’t say anything, he couldn’t say ‘ _drop it, must be a squirrel or a raccoon_ ’, anyway Eric always felt warm when Dele cared about his dogs, so he watched as Dele went to check it.

Eric sighed, then he sighed again, was the sigh that carries a question. Fuck, all that was too good, the present right away moment, was a really fine time, had no worries at all, but Eric’s scared ass was asking ‘ _and now? And the next terrible thing that’s about to happen? Should I be sad for it already?_ ’, that was self sabotage to be honest, like he couldn’t be happy for long, like the fate was his enemy. So another sigh was allowed, anyway Eric kept gazing Dele now, watching him approach the dogs and calling them close, so he could check the bush, but they did not obey of course and got Eric grinning. Dele checked the bush anyway and he pretty much dragged the dogs away from there in one minute, taking them to another space, nowhere near the bush.

“ _A raccoon?_ ” Eric texted Dele because he was too lazy and because Dele was playing the dogs now.

“ _Two!_ ”

“ _They’re used to it_ ” Eric grinned when he saw Dele reading the message from his spot, raising his head and letting a startled grin out.

“ _Those are wild animals! With diseases!_ ”

“ _Do not shout at me for messages, thanks_ ”

Eric saw Dele grinning and locking his phone.

Anyway, the dogs learned to take sticks to Dele and they played for some time. Eric thought about joining them, but he decided not to and had the perfect timing. The black dog was handing Dele the piece of hood, while the caramel dog was picking up his, so Dele was throwing in a non stop move. But then they got tired, _the dogs got tired_ , not Dele, because remember, he never runs out of energy.

Eric’s mind was making the whirr again.

Dele started to walk back to Eric’s direction, the dogs following him close, until he finally sat beside Eric again, with his smile making the sun want to hide again.

“Had your fun? Letting me all by myself here?” Eric teased while making room for his dogs to snuggle close to his legs, like they were trying to do.

“Yup,” Dele grinned.

“You're the worst,”

“I am,”

“And you even know it!”

Eric only could hear Dele’s laugh now, making his heart shake inside his chest, making his mind go ‘ _are you seeing this?! Oh the injustice_ ’.

“Listen,” Dele still used his smile. “Where you want to go?”

“Huh?”

“Where you want to go? With me?” Dele insisted and gazed the field, just putting his question up the air and getting out.

“You mean- you mean physically or-”

“I want you to reply what you think I asked,”

“Jesus, I can’t believe you’re making me think this hard at this hour of the day,”

“We have plenty of time I think,” Dele chuckled and he didn’t seem touched at all with Eric’s tease.

Where he wanted to go?

Fuck, to _everywhere_ , was simple and then it wasn’t, and then his mind just wanted to stay there, seated there, with Dele and the dogs, the wind and that weather.

“Can’t we stay here?” Eric felt like whispering, like being caught.

“Not an option,”

“Alright, I-” Eric cleared his throat and caressed the dogs over there. “I want to take you to Portugal, would you go with me? Would you let me show you my home?”

Eric felt caught before and now he felt fucking touched, because he had never thought of taking Dele to Portugal before. But why not? Was the real puzzle. Why had not he ever thought of bringing the best person in his life to his home? Anyway, Dele turned to Eric now, his tiny grin daring to make Eric’s heart jump.

“Yeah, I would love. And next?” Dele crooned.

“Next? Um- you know when it snows? And it’s all cold as fuck, and the nose gets almost frozen and the car is buried under the snow, all is calm, some people hate this, can be annoying but- it's like you know the earth is spinning and time is passing by, was hot yesterday and today it's cold, like you can spot with your finger. I want to do my cocoa – because I fucking rock with it – and watch a movie, would you watch with me?”

Actually Eric was talking while looking the soft fur of his dog, like his mind was floating and the scene was being made inside of it, was freaking pleasurable.

“Can I pick the movie?” Dele giggled.

“You can,”

“Then I would love to,”

But what was that talk? Was just one matter out of the nowhere, Eric felt like talking so much and he wasn’t like that, he felt like thinking so much about the places he wanted to go and the things he wanted to do, Dele was there in every single one of them. Anyway, Dele seemed amused so wasn’t like Eric would keep questioning himself.

“And I’m the cheesy?!” Dele finally teased, his eyebrow making the arch. “We can dress the dogs up?” 

“You know I put clothes on them during winter,”

“I know,” Dele chuckled and reached over to caress Cisco’s neck this time. “And next?”

“I don’t think it matter,” Eric sighed, getting it now.

Getting that all the paths his mind was making, all the places and things and Dele in every one of them. _He got it_.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Eric breathed and turned to match their eyes and fuck, Dele was fucking glowing out. “You can imagine everywhere or just one place, like here, that I will want to go with you. So it does not matter, if you’re there, it’s fine.”

Eric changed his gaze quickly from Dele’s to the field, well he felt his cheeks burning red, he felt like realizing how damn corny he sounded, was the truth yes, but still. Being corny was still something new. Dele didn’t buy it, getting on his knees and moving forward so he could touch their lips before the next breath and he didn’t need to bother the black dog, who was lying in between them.

“Can you say it again so I can record it?” Dele smiled when he had to back off, Eric was still feeling red.

“You will never hear that again,” Eric felt like teasing too however.

“Ouch,” Dele placed one hand above his chest, making Eric’s eyes roll. “Me too.”

“Huh?”

“It doesn’t matter, if you’re there I mean, if you’re there it doesn’t matter the place,”

Eric nodded, dipping his head into the air and waiting the blood run to his cheeks again. What happened indeed and this time Dele’s hand was there, cupping Eric’s chin and rubbing the spot until the red vanished.

“Let’s go?” Eric voiced like a sigh.

“I watched a movie one night ago,”

“Yeah?” Eric frowned.

“Yeah, had this man and he got lost in some sort of florest, he had just a compass to go back home and he did, he pretty much walked his ass home with just the help of nature,” Dele chanted, using a lot of hand moves, so Eric knew Dele was giving a thought about that matter, he just didn’t know why yet.

“Well, good for him,” Eric waved and he watched as Dele turned to him, sitting now perpendicularly to Eric’s shape.

“Isn’t nice that you can do that, if you get lost, you can use the nature to go back,”

“Oh I got it, this’ some other cheesy talk, innit?” Eric arched one eyebrow with his smirk up and he noticed Dele’s cheeks taking a little of red shade. Eric dared to smile a little, because that scene was damn cute, but because he wanted to hear the rest now, yes, he wanted the creesy. “Ain’t just the nature, you need the compass too.”

“But,” Dele hummed while shrugging. “Not necessarily, if I know where the sun rises and sets, I know where the north is. Because you know, all compasses point north.”

“I know that, Dele,” Eric pointed with some funny snort, rubbing his hand above the soft hair of his caramel dog.

“So like... the north’ there, so I will not get lost because I know the direction,”

“Yeah? Compass’ the better,”

“Yeah, like I _can’t_ get lost,”

“Dele-”

“Like the nature would not let it, right?”

Eric grinned this time, because he was feeling it coming, he only made it faster. “So what, I’m your compass?”

“Nope,” But then Dele smiled too, his tiny little kind one. That same one he did when they first kissed, when Eric was scared as fuck, but Dele wasn’t. Just fucking reassuring. “You’re kind the north, aren’t ya?”

“You're so inspired today,” Eric crooned quietly.

Because he couldn’t move much, because was like his limbs wouldn’t obey or some shit, but Dele was close, so he would survive if he moved a little inch, right? Approaching Dele’s face and getting their lips to hover one another, to tease one another, so Eric could feel the smile Dele showed out and he could let his body melt even more. Dele pulled his smiling lips back and instead kissed Eric’s cheek, so Eric had no way to go, the next second his cheeks were burning red.

“That’s cheating!” Eric beamed while covering half his face with one hand.

“Ain’t!” But hear Dele’s laugh was worth it.

“You know, it's going to be a year since we met, in a few days. A whole year, you believe that?!”

“Just a year? You sure? Looks more a decade,”

“Right?”

“So much happened,” Dele sighed.

“Some bad shit, yeah?” Eric tried to lock eyes with Dele and managed, they looked pretty warm right there, was matching the moment.

“Some really good too,”

“I know,”

“Want to know the very best thing?” Dele puzzled and Eric rolled his eyes, because he coulnd’t believe Dele would be cheesy forever now, but he heard Dele’s laugh next, so Eric waited. “I have three dogs now.”

 _Oh_. Finally, the teasing was back.

Eric rolled his eyes again, his heart doing some mad flip, but he was alright.

The wind was nice, wasn’t cold like Eric was used and wasn’t hot like it should be, was just nice and Eric would stay there for hours. But they needed to go right now, so he sighed and felt the wind for some more seconds, looking around and noting the people there, noting the poeple being free and not caring, Eric remembered of Paris. Maybe someone saw them, maybe someone was pointing his finger right there toward them, and maybe no one cared, wasn’t like Eric was thinking about that matter, just the freedom called his attention, the freedom tasted good.

He turned to Dele again.

“This whole fucking year, was the best, you know?” Eric wouldn’t start his own cheesy talk, no, he just wanted to say something and Dele’s eyes were sparkling. “Tons happened, but was good, too much to learn and.. and you were there, right? With me and I want that again, because Dele, all this year was just our round one.”

Wasn’t cheesy, right? And Dele knew that already, was just a stating.

Dele just chuckled, he damn _chuckled_.

“We’re so damn corny,” Humming his words and approaching to finally press his lips against Eric’s, because the moment was fucking needing. But Eric couldn’t keep his smile inside too, smiling against Dele’s lips and feeling his chest bubble up with the most darling warmth, had so much fondness.

Just fall in love gives a lot of thought to the mind and body. Eric never been so afraid before and - not even close - he never felt so much happiness before. So, a lot of work. But he would never want something else now, ever. Because was all so good and they were just sitting and enjoying the wind.

Honestly happiness wasn’t about how much you have, was about _valuing_. And that second, seeing Dele pull the kiss back with his smiling lips, seeing him reaching the dogs and joking with them, feeling Dele’s gaze and all his warmth, valuing _that_ was the best job Eric had to do in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> As you must have noticed the course of the end that this chapter has brought, especially this last part, this is the last chapter of direct continuation of the history. The next will just be the epilogue and I promise to post within a week, I'm still writing. But overall, the story is over here and was an amazing!!! ride. 
> 
> I will leave all thanks for the epilogue, but know that all of you are wondrously wonderful. Thank you so much and 'til a few days! 
> 
> Sorry that mistake I didn't see too and take care all of you <3


	35. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we did this.

Epilogo

_In the distant future_

“Why you had to live in a place with no tourist spot?” Eric snorted at the breakfast table.

“What?!” Enzo looked at him like Eric was insane.

“Why you left Pisa?”

“Excuse me?” Enzo laughed and searched Rosa’s eyes at the other side of the table. “You heard that? You were the one who wanted to call him here.”

Eric could hear Rosa’s pretty giggle.

“Well, we left Pisa because we wanted to,” Rosa hit it and Eric saw Enzo crossing his arm while arching an eyebrow.

Wasn’t like Eric could go against that, so he just took his cup and sipped his coffee.

“Don’t worry, Genova is _magnífica_ ,” Rosa completed and got up with her empty plate, she picked up Eric and Enzo’s plate as well.

“Also shut up,” Enzo rolled his eyes at Eric. “You’re here for almost two weeks and I’m sure you loved the aquarium.”

“Nop, I lived in a port city half my life, I didn’t get impressed for seeing some fish,”

“There were sharks, Eric, _sharks_!”

“Whatever,” Eric murmured and he heard Rosa giggling from the sink. “Dele got impressed, not me.”

“By the way,” Enzo pointed out, grabbing his phone that was over the table and doing some work over it. “What is he planning to do? Steal my son?”

Eric was laughing when Enzo showed Dele’s messages from ten minutes ago, had several photos with Steve. Eric knew Dele really liked to take pics, so when they got there and Dele asked Steve to show him the place, Enzo kept saying ‘you two gonna get lost’ so Eric proposed that Dele keep sending photos of where they had gone, so Enzo would know all along. Turned out Enzo was getting about thirty photos per day.

“Where they gone?” Eric smiled soft while seeing the pics.

“The usual,” Enzo signed and grabbed his phone back.

“Spianata?”

“Castelletto, yup,”

“I noticed Dele going out early,”

“Steve loves there, so... now that he has found someone who happily does all his wants-”

“Are you blaming me?” Eric grinned.

“Yes!”

“Next time Steve asks you if he can go to some whatever place and you say ‘Dele can take you’, we come back to this talk,”

" _Stai zitto_ , Jesus,” Enzo exasperated and lowered his gaze to his screen again, Eric didn’t miss his lips curving up in a smile.

Eric kept there at the table, he should shower and get ready, but he wasn’t feeling like. Rosa went inside the house but Enzo kept there, so the two men started to do what they knew best: bicker like two kids. Was always a good time. With Enzo was always a good time.

Then the living room made noise and Eric saw Steve entering the kitchen, running around the table twice and taking a seat beside Eric. He was sweaty, the meant he came running from the Spianata and when a flustered Dele entered as well, Eric realized other thing: that Dele was running behind him, of course. Anyway, Dele ignored some annoyed gaze from Enzo and lowered half his body to greet Eric with a tiny kiss on the lips.

“Can you stop?” Well, ignored not for so long, Eric thought when Dele asked that with a smile stamping his face.

“ _Pfff_ ,” Enzo rolled his eyes.

“He’s just jealous because you’re spending time with Ste-”

“I’m not jealous,”

“I always ask you if I can go and you always say yes,” Dele kept on grinning while leaning in close to Eric.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s change the subject,”

“Don’t worry, _papà_ , I love you best,” Steve suddenly broke in while chewing a toast and Eric arched his eyesbrows.

Everyone should stop taking kids for granted. They are great listeners and understanders.

“I know, _bambino_ ,”

“But I love Bami too,” Steve completed and Eric was laughing at Enzo’s ‘ _this was not our father and son agreement’_ look he gave at Steve.

Anyway, Enzo laughed about one minute after it and they forgot the subject. Sure, the banter was alive every single morning there and that day wasn’t different. Even Steve was starting to get in between they bicker and he was getting good at it.

 

“Today I can’t go,” Enzo said as he entered Eric’s room at dusk of the day, when Eric was just with underpants on.

“Um- privacy?”

“Please, I don’t want to see you naked,”

“You could if you came in a second earlier,” Eric snorted and started to pull his pants up. “Anyway, why you can’t come?”

“Rosa wants me here this night,” Enzo replied while propping against the door, his shoulders curving a little bit and he was avoinding Eric’s gaze.

Eric knew that.

“What have you done this time?”

“Nothing, she does this sometimes,”

“Alright, take care of her,”

Enzo just nodded and stepped away.

That happened before, sometimes she became emotional. Eric didn’t know how to put in better words than that. Enzo used to say that was part of being a woman, but then she was getting bad twice in a month and the next thing Eric remembered was Enzo saying they were going to a psychologist. Anyway, she is an amazing woman and Eric was proud of her.

When Eric was ready he went to Dele’s room, entering without knocking just like Enzo did, to Eric’s lack of luck Dele was all dressed already.

“Enzo can’t come today,”

“I figured,” Dele said low.

“We gonna have a good time,”

“It’s okay if we check on them before we go?”

“Of course, love,”        

Eric took a few steps toward Dele and placed both his hands on his waist, pulling close and first laying his lips over Dele’s nape. Dele giggled for a second before turn around and peck Eric’s lips up, pointing at the door and winking when Eric followed him.

The most close contact they were having there was that, soft pecks or long time of cuddling, Dele said was because felt weird have sex under someone’s roof like that. Eric could get it, even more with a child inside home.

Eric knocked on the door about three times, but he got impatient and just walked in. Enzo and Rosa were just chilling watching telly with Steve in between them, they smiled when they both got in the room.

“We’re going,” Eric nodded as entering. “Don’t stay up too late.”

“Funny you,” Enzo rolled his eyes.

“Sorry we can’t go,” Rosa pressed her lips, like a gesture of apology.

“Don’t worry,” Dele smiled while getting close the bed and grabbing the remote that was close the telly, well Steve was asking for the thing and none Rosa or Enzo were seeming like getting up to get it. “Sleep tight.”

“Well, we can’t anymore now that you gave this to him and now that he will watch every damn cartoon he finds. Thanks,”

“Welcome, my pleasure,” Dele giggled and Eric saw Rosa grinning, so that was already worth it.

Anyway, they left after a couple of minutes.

 

Was past two in the morning and Eric was seated at the balcony of the Night Party. Enzo had pointed that, so Eric was was expecting something really sad, but surprise! was a fine place and the people seemed all very inviting, the music was good – pretty much because they have a twenty-four hour DJ and well, drinks were free off the entry fee.

Eric was gazing his purple party bracelete, his hand holding a cup with something alcoholic inside, his hand was a little dormant and his heart was beating like the music beat, in other words, he was damn fine there. Took a while but he got to dance there and he wasn’t as bad as he thought, and alright he danced with some guys who were not Dele and he felt pretty good with it.

Right then he was feeling the burning liquid come down his throat and feeling it hit his poor stomach. He turned around and looked for Dele, wasn’t hard to spot him. He was dancing and well, was a bold song, a song that asked you to rock your hip, otherwise you will look like someone nailed daggers on your back. And Dele was making for it, Eric knew he had drunk something and he was fine with that, as he was fine with that lad also dancing close to Dele and as he was fine with Dele’s hand traveling from the lad’s chest to his bum.

Eric kept watching as if he were a spectator, as if he were in the audience of a show and he didn’t know if the program was good or bad, he did know one thing, he would do anything to stop that show from happening.

Dele captured Eric’s gaze, he smiled and waved for him to come back to the dance floor, Eric just grinned back and raised his drink, like wanting to say ‘a minute, my drink’ and wasn’t a lie. Dele nodded and went back to his dancing. Eric’s chest was in flames and he poured more alcohol on it. Well, that was fine and that scene he was seeing was also fine, just his inside was squirming like that pain you never felt in your life, running from your heart to all your nerve endings.

He turned all the contents of his cup and quickly got out the club, a little air would do good and turned out being a good choice. Was pretty illuminated outside and Eric was alright, he was feeling dizzy because the damn alcohol was in his blood, but he was alright, until started raining. Eric grinned sadly and looked up, like asking ‘was that fair?’, but had something wrong.

There were no people running, covering themselves to not get wet. No one cared about the rain and that was odd. Eric looked around and then looked at himself, his clothes were dry.

Then was like an after-light.

Wasn’t raining, but he was crying. His hands were still numb.

“Look, I couldn’t fi-” Eric heard Dele talk just very behind him, so he turned around and he never saw someone change them posture so quickly like that. “Hey, hey what’s wrong?”

“I’m fine,” Eric shook his head and didn’t let Dele touch him.

“No, you’re shaking,” Dele frowned.

“I’m- I’m okay,” Eric insisted and pressed both his hand against his face, cleaning the tears away and taking a deep breath. “Just needed some air.”

“Eric, hey,” Dele touched Eric’s hands and pulled away very gently. “You are shaking, love.”

“I saw you dancing and- dunno, something happened, I needed some air,” Eric managed to put forth, freeing one of his hands from Dele’s and wiping a tear that escaped.

Honestly, he was not understanding the reason for those tears.

Dele frowned harder and stepped away, recoiling his arms and crossing them against his own chest, curving his shoulders a little bit like was suddenly cold.

“You mean, with that guy?” He asked.

“Yeah,”

“What did you think?”

“Nothing, I-”

“That I was gonna hook him up?” Dele trembled and Eric readily breathed to reply that, but hadn’t time. “That I was making a move on him?”

Eric didn’t reply. But the answer to that was _obviously not_ , Eric did not think that in any second.

A minute passed, the silence was hurting.

“Can we go home?” Dele turned around and started walking to a bench that had by the sidewalk.

Eric had stopped crying, the dry tears were still there, he tried to wipe them off, but didn’t work. Eric walked and sat with Dele at the bench, they could still hear the music. Dele was with his phone in hands and Eric saw him calling an uber, he saw the fifteen minutes shining. So he had fifteen minutes.

“I didn’t think you would make a move on him,” Eric crooned, his gaze pointed forward, at the street, at the cars passing by, at the people entering and getting out the club, at his own feet, but never at Dele. “I felt something bad. That’s all.”

“What?” Dele took five minutes to reply.

So ten minutes.

“Some warmth going up my bones- seeing you touching the lad-” Eric shook his head like clearing his mind, sighing just after.

“You danced with other guys today,”

“I know,”

“And I got jealous about it every single time,” Dele talked like unwillingly and got a tiny smile to spread over Eric’s lips.

But then.

!!!

“That’s it!” Eric pointed and finally felt like he could look at Dele again. “I got jealous!”

“Huh?”

“I’ve never felt jealous before, never was a really strong present feeling before- you know this, but I felt it today. Is the _only_ explanation,” Eric kept on smiling and feeling a wave of relief on his chest when he noticed that what he said actually made sense.

Or maybe he realized that that was really the reason why he felt like bursting out and not because his subconsciousness thought that Dele would have the nerve to cheat on him. Passing on.

Dele looked at him with his crossed arms and rolled his eyes.

“You’re so ridiculous,” Dele sighed. “You freaked out ‘cause you got jealous, that’s a low blow.”

“I know, sorry,” Eric felt like apologizing, some tiny smile showing off his face. “I didn’t think you would cheat, Del. I trust you too much for that and.. lad was a snack.”

“Shut up, I wasn’t even thinking about- I was damn dancing,” Dele replied and Eric saw his lips curving up, even if was against his will. Dele then just turned his whole body to Eric’s and took a deep breath. “I wouldn’t cheat on you, okay? Scared me that maybe you thought this, ‘cause I trust you tons, sometimes I think it’s unhealthy- forget it... and you have way more thicker thighs than him.”

Eric smirked and approached before a second more passed by, pressing his lips with Dele’s and hearing the fireworks.

“I know,” Eric snorted while snatching Dele’s lips again.

“Um-” Dele backed away when the kiss started to get more life. Eric didn’t argue. “If you want- I can cancel the uber, we can go back inside.”

“Nop, let’s go home so I can wash every left remnants of that lad from you,”

“Stop, jealousy doesn’t suit you now,”

Eric snorted and felt a silver of extra boldness touch his senses. Alcohol, hello. Eric approached and touched his lips with Dele’s ear.

“You know...” Eric whispered just to feel Dele’s body shivering. He grinned when it happened. “I need you.”

“We can’t-”

“They’re all asleep,” Eric’s coax was being present, he sighed and added. “I need to fuck you, Del.”

Was a time before Dele said something.

“And I will not make a sound?”

“And you will not make a sound,” Eric repeated with a smirk on.

The uber was there.

\-------------------------------------------------zx

_In a near future_

“So they were religious and after that, they became atheists?” Dele asked with a frown while throwing his head back and relaxing over his chair.

“Have you even heard one word I said?” Eric rolled his eyes and squeezed his hands more tightly around Dele’s right foot, causing him to jump out slightly, hissing a little ‘ouch’ in between his action.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t be bitchy,”

“Shut up, I’m not bitchy,” Eric replied, his lips curving up like that good magic.

They were sitting in the backyard, was a warm and nice noon in Lisbon that day. All the Diers were there and Eric’s dogs were no different, they loved come back home. Was just a stress to put them on the plane, but once done, was all quiet.

“This was basically your fault,” Dele said with his eyes shut and his head propping against the back of the chair.

“Explain,”

“My feet aren’t used to walk on sand,”

“Ugh, so prissy,”

“Excuse me?!” Dele raised his head and smirked out.

Eddie was there somewhere, Eric heard his laugh.

Clay came running from Eric didn’t know where and lay under Dele’s chair, his tongue hanging out his mouth like if he had never seen water in his life. Dele quickly looked down and waved his hand and irritation.

“Get out of there, gonna ger hurt that way,” He waved and tried to make the caramel dog to move, well Clay didn’t even blink at Dele’s words. Dele sighed and propped against the chair again, while Eric asked Dele’s left foot to massage. “Sabes que vai se machucar.”

So, that was happening. He was learning, was a recent thing however. Maybe that was the first sentence he was speaking in whole. Eric would never admit, but he felt a little proud about it. Anyway, Clay got out from under Dele’s chair to lay beside it.

Eric kept grinning for some time while pressing Dele’s foot and making him jump. Jeremy came from inside the house with a chair too and sat beside Eric, he started asking Eric about some functions of his phone, Eddie was quickly near them, but just to say ‘ _how you don’t know how to do this?!_ ’. After a while Dele asked Eric to tell the story again.

“Gonna summarize this time, since you’re not giving a fuck,” Eric grinned. “Was in 1755, an earthquake struck here, devastating and destroyed practically everything, knocking down several buildings and churches, destroying avenues and leaving several dead- quantos? Dez ou cem mil?” Eric quickly turned his eyes to Jeremy and his dad only nodded while looking down his phone, Eric rolled his eyes. “Yeah, a lot of devastation, the fires lasted several days and- was chaos. But for some reason a brothel was left intact, and because of the very strong belief in God and all good things will come to those who are faithful to Him was very present, people began to wonder why and this shook the faith of some people.”

“Why you need to tell this to everyone?” Jeremy frowned his tired gaze at Eric.

“Because it’s culture, he needs to know this,” Eric replied while pointing at Dele – who was attentive, finally paying attention this time.

“So- wait, it’s normal to happen this here?” Dele asked.

“Nop, wasn’t normal, that’s my point,”

“Oh,” Dele blinked. “What a shame that was.” Dele completed and propped his head against the back of the chair again, pulling a laugh from Jeremy.

“He doesn’t care about culture like you,” Jeremy shover Eric’s shoulder.

Eric just shook his head and rolled his eyes, letting go Dele’s foot and grinning when Dele groaned when his foot hit the ground.

“He doesn’t care about anything,” Eric murmured like a naughty kid, resisting the craving to cross his arms.

“I care about you,” Dele retorted, his right eyebrow making that insolente arch.

“Zip it,”

Eric felt pinking up in a blink with his dad right there beside him, well. Dele wasn’t caring about any contact with Eric’s parents, nor brothers. Eric noticed that when he began to lose track of how many times he woke up to an empty bed just to realize that Dele had gone to do grocery with Jeremy and Louise, or gone to the mechanic with Paddy to repair Paddy’s motorcycle, then they come back and chat for hours about how Paddy could teach Dele to use the thing. And that was warming.       

Dele’s phone started to make noise after a couple of minutes. That was usually the schedule for the family call, Dele grinned soft when he read the name shining over his screen and got up to pick the call, waking around the yard while talking.

“What are you thinking?” Jeremy asked when Eric couldn’t get his gaze off Dele’s form. Eric shrugged. “Can I ask you something? You know what you feel about him?”

“Um-” Eric frowned. His dad wasn’t the type who waited for any answer, but Eric wasn’t feeling like talking about that, he decided to follow the path of short answers. “I know, yeah.”

“You sure?”

“Sure,” Eric nodded a couple of times, changing his gaze to the yard.

“Feeling’ strong, huh?”

“You want to get somewhere?!” Eric queried, looking at his dad and Jeremy was with an amusing gaze. Eric rolled his eyes. “Love, it’s love. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are becoming nosy like mum.”

“He can’t stop talking about you,” Jeremy grinned, his face had this gentle traces, like accepting something you already know. Eric frowned, like he had been frowning that whole talk. “When we go out, he can’t stop talking about you.”

Alright, Eric felt becoming jelly, but he tried to manage within. His cheeks were red.

“How’s mum acting?” Eric shrunk his shoulders because he knew his mom was the best, but wasn’t like she didn’t have her days off.

“Better and she adores Dele, his nature helps,”

“He’s the best, isn’t he?”

Jeremy didn’t reply anything back, he just made an agreeing soung and went back to his phone. Eric felt like shivering. What that talk meant? He didn’t know if he had liked yet, anyway his dad was always placid about that matter, since ever and Eric did not have enough room in his body to thank for it.

 

“I know how to ride it,” Eric rolled his eyes while handing Dele one helmet and climbing up Paddy’s motorcycle, reaching an arm, but Dele was shaking his head. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Why I never saw you going out with it?” Dele evasively asked and Eric snorted.

“Why would I? Paddy teached me a long time ago and I have a driver's license,”

“Have you?”

“I have a car back home, haven’t I? Come one, huh,” Eric used some soft voice.

Worked. Dele touched his hand with Eric’s and mounted the vehicle as well, but he just clung on Eric’s back like any little wind would make that damn heavy motorcycle fly off the ground. Eric wasn’t complaining, not at all, he could swear he heard their bodies clicking while fitting each other. Dele’s arms were hugging Eric’s waist when Eric turned the thing to life.

Eric went to the beach. He remained in the range of vehicles while riding the motorcycle through the sand. The wind was so strong and the breeze was so amazing, hear Dele’s soft giggle when had a tiny sand hill and they jumped was so lovely. Damn, Eric wanted that forever.

“What beach is this again?” Dele asked.

“Alfarim,”

“Let’s to Meco,”

“Why you liked there that much?” Eric talked a little loud because of the wind making itself strong there. “Hasn’t much to look.”

“Dunno, crystal clear water, I think,” Dele shrugged and squeezed his arms around Eric’s waist when Eric speeded up to get to Meco.

After a while Dele made Eric stop so he could get take a pic, the sun was setting so Eric didn’t complain because that was a show and even he felt like talking a pic of that view. Dele was close the shore while making an entire album and Eric was parked with the moto, holding the thing with one foot on the land. Anyway, Eric kept gazing the people passing around while feeling the breeze and hearing the waves shattering.

Obviously Dele was watching Eric over when he turned to the shore again.

Eric just made an light move with his shoulders to ask why that gaze was happening. Dele started to walk to him again.

“You know,” Dele kept grinning while propping up against the moto. “I was on duolingo one day-”

“You know you shouldn’t use that,” Eric rolled his eyes.

“I’m using together with the online class and it helps, I’m already getting everything, anyway,” Dele looked away at the shore too, matching the view with the sound. “I heard one word one day, seemed... familiar, but- but the meaning was off. So I asked Frank about it, but she just said the app was correct.”

“We were here already?”

“Yes, was a while ago,”

“Yeah? What word was it? You could have asked me, I love help you with Portuguese,”

Actually Eric hadn’t much patience, he wouldn’t be a good teacher. Dele never seemed to mind it, he just ignored Eric when he became a pusher.

“Yeah, right,” Dele snorted and to be honest, Eric deserved. Anyway, Dele just gazed Eric for a tad, his eyes narrowing. “You know? Was a verb, conjugated, but I thought I had heard it somewhere.”

“Tell me,”

“Was the word ‘ _casando’_ ” Dele finally said and Eric remembered immediately.

“Dele-”

“And she said the form in the infinitive,” Dele cut Eric off. Well, Eric was restless above the vehicle, maybe the thing would fall over the sand and Paddy would beat Eric’s ass, of maybe it could grow wings and fly off. “ _Casar_.”

“Um-”

“And I was sure I had heard it before, because was just after a really darling moment in my life, you know?” Dele was grinning now, his lips could part in two and he would still smile, Eric guessed. “And I know all the pronouns already. Eric?”

“Yes?” Eric felt like giving up.

“You said that to me,”

“I-”

“You said it,” Dele repeated and approached a little, his lips almost touching Eric’s ear. “Did you mean that?” Eric didn’t say anything, his voice wasn’t there at first, so Dele just crackled a sound kiss over there to make Eric shiver from head to toe. “Did you? You think we gonna-”

“Look, was a super warm spot-”

“Doesn’t matter, we don’t say that to everyone,” Dele waved and rolled his eyes, taking a step back and looked at the sea, the waves crashing against the shore, some people jumping over the water, the wind caried some laughs. Dele crossed his arms while feeling the breeze getting harder with the sunset and finally asked what Eric was trying to avoid. “Um- just.. you think we gonna marry someday?”

“I don’t like this, you learning Portuguese, we can go back to when you didn’t know shit?!” Eric teased, he felt good, wasn’t odd like he believed it would be. 

He didn’t know the answer for that. He just knew what he wanted.

“I don’t know, Dele,” So he talked it true.

“You want it?”

“Of course,”

“Yeah?” Dele turned to Eric with the sunset shining inside his dark eyes. “You think would work?”

“Um- yes,” Eric shrugged. “Don’t you?”

“Please, we are acting like a married couple for months,” Dele giggled and Eric felt his heart drift off toward the waves in front of them. “And- I’m with you.. I want it.”

Eric suppressed a big tsunami of relief from flood his chest.

“But you will be the one who will get my name,” Eric teased again.

“I’m fine with that,” Just to bring the teasing wave from Dele too.

Anyway, Eric felt blushing and he meant that. He wanted, he wanted more than anything right there.

Eric felt like the waves in front of them agreed with him.

 

“You should teach me,” Dele pounted at the motorcycle when Eric parked the thing when they got home.

“Gonna leave for Paddy,” Eric smirked, no way he would teach, not let Paddy teach Dele how to drive that thing. Too dangerous for his cunning drive.

“You know he will never teach me, he calls it his _gem,_ so yeah, he will never let me touch his _gem_ ,”

Eric knew that.

“Nonsense,” Eric waved in neutrality while entering the house.

Eric just made himself fall over the couch and sighed when his muscles proclaimed rest, he could smell something nice coming from the kitchen. Anyway, Dele approached and found a comfy way to rest close to Eric’s form, that is, he nudged Eric’s side enough for him to half lie on the couch so Dele could crawl to into Eric’s arms.

“How was when Sally called at noon?” Eric sighed when he realized that Dele wouldn’t move that soon.

“She’s fine,” Dele replied. “Said she’s missing me.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean- I’m seeding her tons of photos,”

“I can tell,” Eric laughed soft, first noticing now his own hand buried into Dele’s curls.

Wasn’t even thirty seconds for Clay and Cisco to appear. Cisco jumped on the couch while Clay sat close of it. The black dog wiggled enough until he could stood in between them, that is, until Dele had to move off. Anyway, he was giggling and Cisco’s tail was shaking happily.

“Look, we went to the beach,” Dele called Cisco’s attention when he kept sniffing both Eric and Dele’s clothes, maybe was the salt. Eric was still lying undisturbed. Well, was quick for Cisco and Clay snap their heads at him, Eric took the look on their faces as betrayal. “Don’t look at me like that, we went with Paddy’s motorcycle, how we would take you?!”

“You can’t argue with them about it,” Eric grinned. “They hate that thing.”

Dele slipped to the ground and called both dogs, talking about how he would take both of them the next time.

After a while Dele got up, bowing his body to briefly brush his lips with Eric’s and left the living room because Eddie was calling him. Clay followed while Cisco stayed there, anyway Eric called him up the couch again and snuggled against him. He could use a nap.

He knew he would wake up to a new bunch of photos on Dele’s phone.

\------------------------------------zn

_The thing_

“Why did you buy it?” Eric asked while tilting his head like his dogs.

“Because you said you never used,” Dele replied, seated beside Eric there, both still like two marble statues.

“And? The idea just came like this?”

“Pretty much,”

“I don’t want to use it,”

“Me neither,”

“Why did you pick this color?”

“I didn’t pick color,”

“I think green is fine,”

“I didn’t like the color,”

“The color ain’t really the problem,” Eric finally moved and looked at Dele, his eyebrows amusing aching.

“Sorry, I didn’t pick the size either,” Dele shrugged defensively and pointed at the table in front of them. “I just hit the buy button when I saw it.”

“You crazy? No one does that, Dele. Just people who don’t think,” Eric was gazing the thing in front of him again.

Well, had pretty much a green dildo right there in front of them and seemed a damn alien.

“People do that all the time, don’t you fool your naive arse,” Dele rolled his eyes.

“Why is out of the box? You used it?”

“Course not, I read on internet that we have to boil,”

“Oh,”

Well, Eric knew nothing about that and wasn’t like he needed. He never had to use a dildo in his life, so was only right the unfamiliarity, but he wasn’t feeling uncomfortable with the thing looking at him. And yes, the size, Dele said he didn’t pick the size, so was why the thing was slightly bigger than a normal member part, better saying.

Eric felt cringing. He shrugged and turned to Dele, making him turn too so they weren’t looking at the alien no more. But before Eric could say anything, something like ‘we don’t need this’, Dele raised his right hand.

“Came with this,” He showed a device, had two buttons on it. “Say it vibrates, but-”

“What?” Well, that changed a little the point of view. “It works?” Eric kept asking, his gears making a fuss all of a sudden. Dele nodded while hitting one of the buttons and the alien was trembling lightly in front of them, he could also hear it. Wasn’t even a second and. “I want it.”

“ _What_?! You said literally a minute ago-”

“I know,”

“You sure?” Dele was giggling now.

“Look at this, it’s moving,” Eric pointed at the dildo and awkwardly closed his fingers around its circumference, all his arm was shaking, the move almost reached his shoulder and damn, Eric wanted that inside. “Come on.”

“Look,” Dele’s voice jumped to a soft land and he took the dildo off Eric’s hand, putting over the table again and hitting the second button so it stopped vibrating. He just touched Eric’s cheek with his right hand. “You don’t need to, ain’t like I buy it really thinking about it, was just a boost someday.”

Eric nodded a couple of times.

“Can be a stupid thing,” Dele completed and frowned for a second.

“Another stupid thing we gonna do ain’t killing us,”

Well, Dele laughed after hear that. And didn’t matter, Eric felt getting hard with every passing second the alien was looking at him. He moved forward, placing his hands above Dele’s shoulders and firstly kissing his cheek, then moved for Dele’s smiling lips, getting to work a heated kiss. He knew what to do to call the ‘ _needy’_ over Dele’s bones, wasn’t tricky at all. In no time Dele was pushing Eric against the bed and getting himself in between Eric’s legs, he was being highly delicate though. Everytime Eric felt Dele’s hands traveling his body, undressing him, or just caressing, every touch was so full of warmth, was driving Eric astonished and amazed. Maybe that was why had a charming smile glued to Eric’s lips all the time.

“You sure, huh?” Dele had to ask while pulling Eric’s last piece of clothing down.

“If I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t even have started,” Eric rolled his eyes, feeling a cheeky chill run his spine when Dele grinned soft after hear that. “Besides, ain’t a big deal.”

“The thing is bigger than me,”

“Then I think you have some work to do,” Eric smirked while holding the tube of lube right beside the bed and throwing at Dele.

Eric wasn’t much of measure the time. Didn’t matter that Dele almost worked four fingers into him, didn’t matter how much time it took, the little time in between pushing the thing inside still felt like an eternity. Anyway, Eric kept frowning and breathing through the thrust. Dele gave him time.

“So?” But he had to ask.

“Well,” Eric breathed, his voice couldn’t go louder than a whisper, so he cleared his throat. “Something’ missing.”

“Hurts?”

“Yeah,” Eric nodded and suddenly he felt like hissing because Dele was trying to pull the thing out. “No, no, what you doin’? Don’t damn move it.”

The next thing Eric heard was Dele’s laugh, then his own laugh was making sound over the room. His back touching the bed and Dele seated in front of his legs, well, that was a scene.

“Come here,” Eric called low once his face wasn’t feeling like a chili.

Dele propped with his knees and pressed his chest with Eric’s. He was just with underpants on, so was a good skin to skin contact, giving the fact that Eric’s skin was simply burning hot. Eric quickly placed his arms over Dele’s back and pulled his head down, starting to work a nice kiss, never heating his actions, he was just enjoying the moment and letting his body get used to that damn intrusion. It worked and in no time Eric was feeling like moaning soft into the kiss, but.

But during some moment of it, emerged a really sudden agonizing _slashing_ feeling right from his inside. He had to break the kiss and let all his body live inside an uninterrupted shiver, his back arching, his eyes shutting and his legs shaking. Like everything was out of his control.

“It’s just the button,” Dele grinned when he felt Eric squirming below him.

“ _What_?” Just put together air enough to talk that word was a lot of work to do from Eric’s point of view. Dele just raised his hand and showed the little device, so was that, the thing was vibrating, _fuck_. Eric closed his eyes again and suppressed a huge wave of pleasure from hit his senses, arching all his body and giving a tiny thrust up. “For fuck’s- how?! I can’t even-”

Wasn’t like he really knew what to talk to express himself.

“You want to- like, sit up?” Dele loosely asked and Eric was loving his calmness, at least he didn’t seem nervous about that at all, that was making Eric feel tons better.

“I can’t,”

“You can,” Dele smiled and placed a light peck Eric’s lips, quickly turned indo a deep kiss, taking every drop of Eric’s breath away, leaving him with nothing. “I can hear it from here.”

Was getting hard to hold every wave Eric was feeling inside, he reached an arm up to hold one of the bed pillars, his knuckles turning white almost immediately, and held Dele’s curls with the other, pulling his head down again and stealing a pretty kiss from his smiling lips. Eric was feeling Dele being hard against his thighs and that room was burning up with flames, Eric was sure of that. His own hips were moving up to look for some friction all the time, he was feeling coming with the speed of light. Wasn’t long before Dele lowered one hand and held the base of the dildo, starting to slightly thrusting it in and out.

“Get off, get off,” Eric chanted after a while of hot kissing, his breath couldn’t last even five seconds, damn his legs were shaking so much and he couldn’t even fucking control it. Dele got a little startled and raised his body from Eric’s, his eyes questioning. “Get out, get the-”

Eric was feeling leaking and the urge to just jerk off was overwhelming, his hand was following the way to his needy dick in a second. At least Dele got it, he tapped Eric’s hand away and touched the base of the alien, slowly pulling off and looking for any discomfort sample that Eric could show. Hadn’t time for Eric to feel anything bad there.

“Come,” Eric grabbed Dele’s arm after feel the dildo out and pulled Dele over him again, feeling Dele fit in between his open legs and trying to catch some air into his lungs. Eric smiled against Dele’s lips and felt shivering from head to toe, letting one hand slide in between their bodies, palming Dele’s bulge and smirking. The void inside of him was damn disturbing. “Now you get in.”

Dele moved the kiss back and glanced at Eric for a brief second, his eyebrows arching. Eric was pushing Dele’s underpants down with his arms and Dele got rid of it in a blink. The next second he was positioning himself, giving a long look into Eric’s eyes and pushing his way in. Eric felt reaching another level.

Honestly.

The dildo was alright, but something was missing. And that! what was missing, the warmth, the enthusiasm, all the damn _liveliness_ that was feel Dele like that, instead something inanimate and cold.

Dele pinned Eric’s hands above his head and turned his hips into life against Eric’s, damn he could dissipate above the atmosphere and the feeling wouldn’t be so liberating like that.

“Gonna come,” Eric whispered against Dele’s lips, his forehead frowning so much, like he wouldn’t bear that at all and his body would brake in time and space. He tried to free his hands to give his needy dick attention, but Dele didn’t let it. Eric felt arching, his legs shaking while hovering the side of their bodies was almost an insult to Eric’s self control. “We tried, I couldn’t.”

“We tried when you had come four other times, you ain’t a machine,”

Eric’s lungs felt like imploding when he really got that he would come without any touch. And well, let’s say that Dele’s grin was driving Eric mad. There was definitely not enough air on the planet to heal the breathing problems that were happening there. Eric pulled Dele down and started that last hope of the world kiss while feeling coming, his eyes inevitably getting wet. Every contraction was as if his body would shut down.

Dele came too, Eric barely noticed when he pulled out and used his own hand to relieve himself, he just heard the moan scape through his gritted teeth. Both lay exhausted side by side on the bed.

‘So?” Dele asked when felt like twenty minutes later, or five. Eric didn’t know.

Eric raised one arm, his hand opened and waiting, Dele high fived him when he got it. Eric was grinning at the action.

“No words,”

“It worked?”

“I can’t feel my legs,”

“It worked,” Dele giggled and slowly placed himself seated above Eric’s belly, his cheeks were getting a red shade. “You look beautiful.”

“I doubt it,” Eric grinned and caressed Dele’s legs beside him. “I’m feeling damn done,” Was so nice feel Dele shivering when Eric pressed his hand against his skin. Eric wished he could bottle that feeling forever. “Come.”

They kissed warm for some time, like the time Eric needed to feel he could walk normaly, that meant, without falling over because his legs were trembling forceless.

Was a long time until someone spoke again. Dele had comfortably laid his head into Eric’s neck and shoulder.

“I had never... um- entered you so easily,” He chuckled, like making a remark.

“Makes sense,” Eric chuckled back, he had one hand behind his head and another playing with Dele’s curls.

“I’m feeling your legs shaking,” Another remark. Dele raised his head and showed his tiny smile, approaching and placing his lips above Eric’s. “My turn.”

\------------------------------------------zn

_Porcelain_

There was always a breeze coming into the room, seemed they were on the seashore the whole time. The sea could be right there to compensate the heat he was feeling – and felt, these couple of days they were there, Dele thought while melting himself up that armchair. He was damn ready, while Eric was fiddling with his tie in front of the mirror.

Eric knew Dele could do that with both eyes closed and one hand behind his back, but Dele was guessing Eric would never give in since they had kind of a fight one night ago, wasn’t a really fight, Dele didn’t know the name for that. Actually, they arrived on the beach already bickering, Enzo did nothing more than roll his eyes when he saw Dele and Eric barely directing the word to each other.

Dele remembered a slice.

“You two are not wrecking my wedding,” Enzo cursed soft when he saw both on them arriving at the hotel.

“You’re already married,” Eric rolled his eyes and closed his hand around the keys.

“You two are not wrecking my twenty years of marriege,” Enzo corrected and shoved Eric toward his room. “You’re my best man!”

“Don’t need any best man on _Porcelain Weddings_ , do your search,” Eric cursed back and walked away to their room, Dele guessed.

Dele didn’t say a word since he arrived there and just when Eric walked away Enzo finally turned to him and smiled warm, they hugged and Dele congratulated him.  Enzo asked the reason for that damn humor, but Dele didn’t quite know what happened, Eric was getting unstable for a while now, didn’t need a reason for a sudden odd humor. Dele never did anything, he just waited to pass, usually took four days – Dele had counted – and Eric was back to his normal dumb, loving self. Maybe Dele needed to do something, try to get what was happening, but he never did.

“Where’s Rosa? And Steve?” Dele remembered to ask.

“She will not let me see her until it’s time,” Enzo blushed a little. “And Steve’s out there somewhere, look for him, he must be missing you.”

Dele remembered to walk to their room and just throw his bag inside, walk away and look for Steve, he didn’t even raise his eyes to look for Eric.

Steve was nineteen! now and Dele felt old, he met Steve at the age of six. Time is a deceiver, Dele used to think.

Steve grew up to be a slim teenager just like Enzo – except the eyes – black hair and brown eyes. Dele always tried to ignore that tiny pearl of something paternal that walked with him when he saw Steve at the shore in front of the hotel. Firstly Dele took his phone out and took a pic of that scene because was looking nostalgic, and approached. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Dele felt like saying when he sat beside Steve, well he gained a light leap and a large smile in sequence.

They didn’t see each other for a while – eight months, Dele had counted – and was warming when Steve leaned forward and they hugged.

“Took you long?” Steve asked.

“ _What_? We are the first guests, the others only arrive tomorrow,” Dele chuckled back.

“We’re here since yesterday, _mamma e papà_ all the time worried with this- thing,”

“This is bigger than you, don’t ruin it,” Dele rolled his eyes with some lazy grin up.

“Getting wise like Eric, aren’t you?” Steve chuckled. “By the way, where’s he?”

The sea was violent.

“At the room,” Dele gazed the sea in front of him, he really didn’t feel like talking about Eric right there.

They remained there for a couple of hours until was getting dark. Steve took Dele to walk by the shore, he said he had done that walk in the morning too, early when he couldn’t sleep and went to jog, when was so calm he could hear the light touching the sand. Dele always felt incredible when he was at the beach.

Back at the room, feeling the breeze coming from some whatever gap, looking at Eric messing with his tie, noting that they were not late - they still had solid forty-five minutes, Dele thought that maybe these four days could be shortened to one day. He sighed.

“Want me to help?” Dele offered.

“No, thanks,” Eric replied, stretching his neck to undo a wrong knot he did.

“Alright,”

The night before was terrible. Dele spent all day with Steve and Eric with Enzo, they didn’t talk and at midnight they were rolled up the sheets to sleep. Eric only turned to Dele and kissed him goodnight, turning to the opposite direction and taking his time to find his sleep. Dele felt like running from there, find a house on the mountain and live there forever.

The morning they only talked because Dele said he wanted Eric to cook, Eric did it, he didn’t really say anything. Tasted good.

The afternoon was normal, they got to talk with Rosa about the celebration and she was so radiant, her hair was long and her dark skin looked like a painting. Eric always looked better with Rosa around, Dele noticed that the very first time he saw Eric and Rosa together.

 _Eric looked so beautiful._ That was a really annoying intrusive thinking that was living with Dele for a while now, just jumped into every train of thought he would do, didn’t matter the subject and didn’t matter if Eric was close to him or not. Or if Dele wanted to think about him or not. At first he thought he was going crazy, because no one should love someone like that and still think it’s a healthy thing.

Maybe the reason why Dele never went to ask what was going on with Eric when he turned moody, was because he was afraid of the outcome. During all those years, he was afraid Eric would finally get tired of him. But he looked _so_ beautiful.

He had let his hair grow, took a pretty caramel shade, Dele loved breathe into it.

He had let his beard trimmed, sometimes looked so blond, Dele loved to feel it against his skin.

 _Damn_ , Eric was so beautiful.

“Eric,” Dele tried to get his attention again. His voice was touching a tender line. Eric looked at him through the mirror. “You look nice.”

“I always,” Eric smirked.

Dele felt his heart wanting to run to the sea and drown in salty water.

“You always,” Dele sighed.

He got up and took a really hesitant step toward Eric, Dele quickly shook his head and properly walked up to him. Firstly grabbing his hands and pushing down, then pressing his own lips in a line and doing Eric’s tie, took less than a minute.

“Thank you,” Eric grinned and approached, placing his lips so very gently on Dele’s, seemed like the wind touching Dele’s skin instead. “You’re the best.”

Eric walked away to look something on his suitcase or whatever, Dele didn’t care. Sometimes he felt like breaking every little bond he had with Eric and never speaking to him again, he felt so much like asking ‘ _what the fuck is wrong with you?_ ’ because Eric was almost all the time the impulsive there, and not Dele. But then Dele and all his buttons would think ‘ _and what we gonna go next, without him?_ ’.

Dele was sure of one thing. Didn’t matter that tiny gesture of loviness Eric did, so let’s take the prove.

“Did you talk to Steve?” Dele suddenly asked, testing Eric’s mood.

“I can’t! find my damn socks,” Eric exasperated and Dele sank into the armchair again, his mind felt like riding a roller coaster. “I can’t believe I lost it.”

“You don’t need it,”

“What?”

“Enzo said we don’t need to use a shoe if we don’t want it, it’s on the sand,” Dele tried to explain, Enzo had said that a while ago actually, during their afternoon together. Dele sighed again, he wished he could go away and never come back there. “Eric?” Dele asked, he tried to keep his gaze light. Eric raised his eyes to match Dele’s after one whole minute – Dele counted. “What’s wrong?”

Eric just sat at the edge of the bed and propped forward, resting his elbows on his knees and running one hand over his forehead. Shaking his head a couple of times. Dele felt like an era.

“I don’t know,” Eric grinned sadly.

“You’re like this for a while,” Dele kept on whispering, he was so afraid of move and trigger some fight, he never felt that before. “I did something?”

“No, no, no Dele,” Eric was quick at least, he got up and approached Dele’s armchair, crouching in front of it and fitting both his arms beside Dele’s legs. “Never.”

“Then what it is?” Dele was still static like a porcelain statue. Eric just frowned and raised one hand, following the line of Dele’s eyebrow. “Do I need to worry?” All Eric did was follow the line to Dele’s lips this time. Dele raised his own hand and clutched Eric’s. “Hey, talk to me, I’m scared.”

“Why?”

“I’m afraid you will... doesn’t matter. I’m scared,”

“Isn’t my intention,”

“I know, love. I know,”

“I will never leave you,” Eric blinked his reply, even if Dele hadn’t really asked the whole thing yet.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dele cursed so soft, leaning forward, shutting his eyes and squeezing Eric’s hand. He wanted to let it go and take a car and go away so much. He wanted to stay there and love Eric until his last breath so much. “You need to tell me what to do.”

Dele felt Eric pull his hands away and gently cup his chin, doing the most light caress on Dele’s cheek and approaching. Their lips touched like they hadn’t touched in two days while living side by side, Dele could amost hear his inside chanting happily, like he could feel his eyes wet – but he didn’t care about this last one. He gave in into the kiss and felt Eric talking all the lead there, Dele didn’t ask for anything. He felt Eric’s beard making a soft scratch against his skin, Dele felt shivering until his fifth soul.

“I’m sorry,” Eric chanted when he had to move back because his lungs were not actually made of steel. Dele saw him frowning hard, chewing the inside of his cheek and raising a hand, brushing his fingers against Dele’s temple, so he could catch the drops before it could run down Dele’s cheek. He said ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ another seven times – Dele counted – really low, like rumming a song, he continued casting a jaded glance at Dele. “I’m ruining it, right?”

“I want you to get better,” Dele could turn his air into words, even if what he wanted to say was basically ‘ _yes, stop being like this_ ’. “This isn’t your normal. Everyone is missing you.”

“Hey, no,” Eric shook his head and pulled away a little. The exact corner from Dele’s cheek where Eric was touching felt so cold when he pulled his hand away. Eric’s eyes looked almost sad. “Don’t say this.”

“It’s the truth,”

“We gonna be late,” Eric quickly claimed and got up, never bothering to look for his socks again, or picking up his phone, or.

Or looking at Dele. He didn’t look at Dele while flying off the room like a late business man.

Anyway.

The ceremony was beautiful, the sea was calm - it seemed he was watching too, his waves were the softest Dele had ever seen, the breeze was peculiar, the wind carried the mildest whisper that only a beach could deliver. Dele didn’t know half the guests, it did not matter, everyone was happy and radiant. Rosa was as delicate as her name, her eyes sparkling like the sunset and Enzo looked like the proudest person in the world. Steve had a shy smile the whole time of the ceremony. When Enzo and Rosa pulled him to the center of the altar and hugged him, Dele could see the bright red reaching into the cheeks of Steve's white skin.

Dele never felt so alone in his life.

Eric was right there beside him and Dele never felt so alone before.

He was at a celebration of a good thing, of twenty years of love. The love of his life was there beside him and everyone was happy. Everything should be perfect.

At a given moment Eric reached one arm to hold Dele’s hand, he intertwined their fingers and just the warmth coming from it could set fire into the whole ocean at once. Dele didn’t get it. All those years and he couldn’t get why things worked like that. Dele gazed at their hands for a while, the colors, how was a so nice fitting! How Eric squeezed his hand around Dele’s when Enzo said that Rosa was the most significant person in his life, or when Rosa said she loved Enzo since the first second she saw him. Dele felt like disappearing.

Dele looked up again and he saw Steve waving at him and Eric. He got up when the ceremony on the altar was finished, letting go Eric’s hand like was acid and smiled at Enzo and Rosa, hugging them and nodding when Rosa asked ‘are you alright?’ in between the hug.

Eric was so beautiful. He looked perfect when he stepped in and trapped Enzo inside his arms, being soft as a feather while wrapping Rosa into his hug and messing with Steve, joking about his hair being too long. Steve’s hair was fine.

“Wanna talk?” Eric smiled at Dele when more people came in to hug the couple.

Dele nodded and they walked away from the main group of people. Sitting in one table close the sea that had there, the sea was calm again, the sea wanted to hear their talk, Dele was sure.

“You think I need help?” Eric first asked when they sat down.

“Maybe,” Dele avoided Eric’s eyes as much as he could, didn’t matter when Eric touched one hand on Dele’s chin and gently pulled close. “I want the best for you.”

“What I have to do?” Eric’s voice seemed so lost, was making Dele want to lie down.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t look- I didn’t notice..”

“Stop,”

“No, no, Eric,” Dele shook his head and approached, cupping Eric’s chin with both his hands and so being able to lock their gazes like they didn’t do in a while. “You are my _entire life_. I have to know when something is not right, I don’t have the luxury to avoid shit because I’m afraid of the outcome.”

Poeple can tell when them see pain in others facial expressions, Dele could even draw. He could draw the pain taking form right at Eric’s visage and for the first time since he got there, for the first time since he was near Eric and feeling his odd humor, he wanted to stay and take care of every little bit of him.

The sea did a light gulp, was like someone clearing them throat so the moment could proceed.

“You are my life too,” Eric covered Dele’s right hand on his own cheek and closed his eyes. “Ever since I laid eyes on you, this will never change.”

“Yeah? So let me help you, let me help you, love,” Dele chanted as soft as the ocean was quiet at their feet. “I can’t live with my life being harmed,” Dele felt when Eric nodded a couple of times and Dele never felt such relief in a long time. He tugged light his hand and made Eric open his eyes, Dele got the question. “Just come at me when you feel like this, we can start a routine, we can talk to someone, we can look for medical help, Eric, this is normal, okay? _Please_ , don’t push me away, I never feel so empty before in my life.”

“No, I- I just- I feel like.. I don’t know what’s happening, I just know something ain’t alright and I think you don’t need this instability in your life, I never tried to push you away, huh?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Dele allowed a little chuckle, approaching and placing a soft kiss on Eric’s lips.

Dele smiled while kissing, he knew that was Eric’s weak point for a long time now.

“For better and for worse, remember?” Dele whispered what he heard a while ago during the ceremony.

Eric quickly nodded and looked for Dele’s lips, making a deep kiss take full shape and letting Dele lead the kiss. Dele placed one hand on Eric’s nape and kept the other cupping Eric’s chin. The feeling that was sense Eric melt in his arms would always make Dele fly from the ground.

The wind finally made itself strong there and it kissed Eric’s hair, making softly move and Dele looked for his phone to eternalize that. Well, his phone wasn’t there. Dele just ran jus fingers over Eric’s hair and watched him blush. Dele was sure he would never bear be apart from Eric, he would languish.

“I love you,” Dele felt like whispering, the wind almost made his voice disappear, but Eric got it since he smiled soft. “You promise?”

“I promise,”

All unsaid, they knew the meaning. All unsaid. Like when the rain first touches the ground after summer, the smell is all unsaid, but you love it. Even if the rain brings down obstacles, even if the rain annoys you, even if the rain spoils your plans, you will love the smell next year. It’s unsaid, but it’s crystal clear.

And damn, Eric looked _so_ beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to start, oh my. I started writing this as a pastime some time ago, I wanted to write about something and I thought of that ship and their chemistry, the next thing I knew I was in 50k words, was just so easy to put on paper that I really lost track of longitude. The amount of time I spent in this story was also huge, both thinking and writing or researching, reviewing dates and creating spots, and was all very instigating.
> 
> You were incredible all the time, I have no words other than 'thank you', every comment was a new smile and I appreciated each one of them. All the feelings and details I've tried to bring into the story, even though sometimes something has been messed up at the end or if I have exaggerated somewhere, it's part of it. Was my first one hundred percent story in English and I do know that there are a lot of errors during the chapters, when I realize a big mistake I fix it, but there are a lot of them anyway and I'm sorry for that. My vocabulary has increased a lot after writing this and it's a plus point.
> 
> I need a lot of time to put together a story of this size and currently time is one of the things that is missing every day in my life. I love writing, but I love writing good content and if I start to write something at this moment , will not be something I'd like because would be rushed. So I can not promise that this story will go on, but I can not promise it will end forever as well. I enjoyed writing about them and maybe in the future, maybe... I mean, a lot of deledier content happened since there and I would love use all of them under my writing. 
> 
> Of course I would have to put the sexy part on this chapter, blame me haha
> 
> I tried to do Dele's view close the end of the epilogue just to say that nothing is perfect forever, people can be damaged still and to show how is Dele's mind, don't worry was meant to be confused, but was meant for you to see the love above any action Dele did toward Eric. And I'm emotional, almost cried with the really final part to the chapter, blame me. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much all of you, you were all awesome awesone forever. Even without knowing, you helped me with my issues and well, thank you. Alright, I have tumblr [My Tumblr](http://s-c-a-r-c-i-t-y.tumblr.com/) but look, Tottenham is my rival, just saying hahaha don't know how I got myself into this ship but, yeah. 
> 
> Take good care all of you <3 see you

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was short and shit but I was thinking of it being a prologue than nothing else, the next one have 9k or whatever already. And I know this sounded cliché, a lot of cliché but I just love a good one. Yes, I love a good cliché, isn't a lie. I'm not saying that my work is good either, so. 
> 
> I'm also an insecure person and I need your validation, positive or negative, short or long, in English or Portuguese, really, just write something and say what you think of it, I'll answer every single one of them. I know how to organize ideas however, and out of any little thing you tell me and I realize that I'm not going the right path here, I mean, if you all didn't like it, then I will shut the thing down and vanish, I'm this petty sorry.
> 
> But I really wanted to show you this story, I mean I liked a lot and would be something I would like to read. Not that it means it will be something that you will want as well. I never read something like this here before, anything with all this time history at least and I need to say that I'm really perfectionist (that's why I utterly hate it when I find a mistake, by the way you can always spot the mistake, just the 'hey you dumb, that word' wrong dude. that's the right'), so that's why I like to write details and locations and I like to keep myself in a timeline, so flashback is not a thing here.
> 
> PS.: I simply love Italian and I jumped on my page in Duolingo's Italian (do not judge me) and what a beautiful language. So yeah, the names of the chapters will be in Italian, maybe not 100% related to the contents of the chapter, but I'll try. Thanks.
> 
> That's it.


End file.
